Mourir pour revivre
by Bleu-indigo-fanfic
Summary: A présent, Heero et Duo connait le passé de l'autre... Ensemble, arriveront-ils a surmonter les épreuves qui se dressent sur leur chemin ? Jusqu'où cela les menera-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, Lybertys (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster sur j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

* * *

**Chapitre 01** par Shinigami

En cet après midi du mois de juillet, la chaleur était étouffante. Assit à l'arrière de l'autobus, la tête rejetée en arrière sous l'arrivée de la clim', son lecteur mp3 sur les oreilles Duo écoutait la musique.

Les yeux fermés, il appréciait la fraîcheur de l'air conditionné, tandis que les gouttes de sueur ruisselait sur son visage pour aller se perdre dans son cou.

Sa peau d'une pâleur extrême luisait de transpiration. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute, dévoilant une nuque rasée. Ses oreilles étaient ornées de nombreux bijoux argentés et sa lèvre inférieure était cernée d'un anneau d'a**r**gent également.

Malgré la chaleur, Duo était vêtu d'un T-shirt noir à manches longues et d'un jean de la même couleur.

Lorsque Duo sentit que le car ralentissait, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Deux pupilles améthystes illuminèrent la beauté androgyne de Duo. Pourtant, un voile de tristesse cachait la véritable beauté de ces prunelles d'une couleur unique au monde. Ses cils papillonnèrent afin de s'habituer à la lumière éblouissante et il regarda à travers la vitre.

Le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux le laissa bouche bée. Les montagnes formaient un amphithéâtre autour de la pleine et la forêt recouvrait une grande partie de cette immense étendue. Une rivière traversait la pleine dans toute sa longueur. Un paysage semblable à ceux que l'on voit si souvent dans les western. Un paysage de rêve, où l'on s'attendait à tout moment à voir apparaître un guerrier indien lancé en plein galop sur sa fidèle monture ou un chasseur à l'affût de sa proie.

Le car s'immobilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent. Duo attrapa son sac et descendit du car.

Il regarda autour de lui, et ne voyant personne, il s'assit et attendit.

A cet instant, il aurait pu s'échapper. Sans personne pour le surveiller, il aurait pu s'enfuir, partir loin d'ici, loin de cette vie qu'il avait si souvent tenté de quitter. Cependant il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta d'attendre patiemment, assit sur son sac, que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.

_« De toute façon, cela ne peut pas être pire que là bas… Et puis, si c'est le cas, je pourrais toujours m'échapper. Avec ces montagnes, cela doit être aisé de __s__e cacher… C'est troublant… pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens bien… je n'ai jamais connu un tel sentiment… Est-ce le fait que je sois loin de lui ? Je ne sais pas… mais… je… c'est comme si j'étais en sécurité ici… »_

Duo ne saurait dire combien de temps il est resté là, assit au bord de la route, attendant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la personne s'approcher et quand une ombre se dessina sous ses yeux, il sursauta violement et releva un regard effrayé vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé. Je m'appelle Heero. Tu dois être Duo, je me trompe ?

Ledit Heero lui tendit la main que Duo se contenta de regarder, hochant simplement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. L'homme sembla comprendre et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant de lui dire :

- C'est tout ce que tu as comme affaires ?

Duo hocha de nouveau la tête et attrapa son sac. Lorsqu'il vit Heero faire un mouvement dans sa direction, il s'écarta violement en baissant la tête. Surpris, Heero essaya de capter son regard que Duo semblait fuir.

- Très bien, murmura-t-il à lui-même. Duo, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du jeune garçon. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux juste prendre ton sac, d'accord ?

Honteux, Duo s'obstinait à garder la tête baissée. Il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement et déposa son sac à ses pieds avant de reculer de quelques pas.

Heero s'empara du sac et adressa un sourire à l'adolescent.

- Allez viens, ne restons pas là, fit il en commençant à marcher.

Duo marchait en silence à ses côtés, gardant une certaine distance entre eux. Heero brisa le silence qui s'était installé et déclara d'un air enjoué :

- Tu verras, je suis sûr que tu te plairas ici. Tous les autres sont déjà arrivés, tu es le dernier. Vous êtes dix ados avec toi. Nous sommes cinq moniteurs. Je gère principalement des activités avec les chevaux et c'est moi qui surveille les dortoirs la nuit. Si tu as un quelconque problème, n'hésites pas à m'en informer moi ou mes collègues. D'accord ? En arrivant, je te ferais visiter les locaux et tu prendras possession de ta chambre. Le repas du soir est servi à 19 heures 30. Ensuite, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à 22 heures. Il y a une télé, des jeux et une bibliothèque à votre disposition. A 22 heures 30 au plus tard, tout le monde doit être couché. Le matin, le petit déjeuné est servi à 8 heures jusqu'à 8 heures 30. Dès que vous avez fini de manger, vous vous regroupez dans le hall et les groupes sont repartis. Tu verras, tu prendras vite le rythme, ajouta Heero en voyant l'air contrit de l'adolescent.

Comme promit, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Heero conduisit Duo dans sa chambre où il posa son sac au pied de son lit avant de suivre le moniteur à travers les bâtiments.

Avant le repas, les moniteurs rassemblèrent les adolescents dans la salle commune et chacun se présenta.

Lorsque vint le tour de Duo, celui-ci se contenta de baisser les yeux. Heero prit alors la parole à la place de l'adolescent :

- Voici Duo Maxwell. Il a 16 ans.

- Et pas de langue !! Ironisa un des adolescents.

- Steven ! Duo est le plus jeune d'entre vous. Je vous demande donc de l'accepter tel qu'il est, s'exclama Heero d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

- Hum… grogna ledit Steven en tuant Duo du regard.

Ensuite, chaque moniteur se présenta, indiquant par la même occasion leur rôle au sein de l'équipe.

Puis, après le repas, les dix adolescents furent libérés et Duo se rendit dans sa chambre, souhaitant passer le reste de la soirée seul.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait prit sur lui pour ne pas paniquer. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été en compagnie d'autant de personnes et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

Combien de fois il avait sursauté alors qu'un courant d'air l'effleurait, croyant que quelqu**'**un essayait de le toucher.

Devant les regards que lui lançait les autres garçons, il avait parfois l'impression que tous se moquaient de lui, le regardant comme s'il était fou ou bizarre.

_« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être accepté comme les autres ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me regard__e__ comme si j'étais différent d'eux ? J'ai pourtant fait attention… on ne voit rien… pourtant il me regardent comme s__'__ils savaient… Même les moniteurs m'ont regardé__s__bizarrement… Suis-je en train de devenir paranoïaque ? Stop !! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça… comment auraient ils pu voir ? _se gifla mentalement le brun.

Il mit fin à son monologue intérieur, prit une serviette et son pyjama et sortit de sa chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il vérifia que personne ne le regardait et fila à toute vitesse dans la douche ou il s'enferma à double tour.

Lentement, il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche où il sentit avec délice l'eau brûlante couler sur son corps.

Il ressortit une demi heure plus tard de la salle de bain, et fatigué, il se coucha dans les draps frais et s'endormit immédiatement.

Plongé dans un sommeil réparateur comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir sur la silhouette de Heero. L'adulte le regarda un moment en souriant tendrement, puis quitta la pièce. Il fit rapidement le tour des chambres avant de regagner la sienne, située en face de celle de Duo.

* * *

voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire.

J'espère que celui**-**ci vous aura plus !

je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger cette histoire.

**Merci à** : **elodiedalton, Catirella, zashikiwarashi, Otite la Frite, Paprika Star, Iroko, Valou2332, LN**, **Shinigami's Bride, Aurore626, SephyRSDH**,** Marnie02, Dragonneva **et** hishinara **pour leur review sur le chapitre 01 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 02** par Lybertys

Adossé à un arbre, étendu sur l'herbe en plein milieu d'une nature luxuriante, Heero observait le vent souffler dans la crinière de son cheval à ses côtés, venu chercher le refuge qu'apportait l'ombre face au rude soleil de juillet. En face de lui se tenait un terrain immense, vierge de toute construction humaine. Il pouvait passer ainsi des heures à admirer chaque montagne, chaque arbre, chaque nuage parcourant le ciel, et l'eau coulant dans la rivière aussi rapidement que se consumait la vie. En cette chaude après-midi, il profitait des quelques heures de répit avant l'arrivée des nouveaux pensionnaires de ce lieux : des jeunes à problèmes venus réapprendre à vivre aux côtés des chevaux et de la nature.

Les tâches de lumières parvenant à passer à travers les feuilles de ce vieil arbre jouaient avec les multiples petites tâches blanches de la robe noire de sa monture. C'était un appaloosa, un cheval d'indien qui correspondait parfaitement avec cette nature sauvage.

Heero se laissa doucement aller à fermer les yeux et à se laisser bercer par le bruit de l'eau du ruisseau et le vent soufflant dans les feuilles. Sérénité, plénitude, paix, c'est ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant présent. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi et il le savait. A l'instant même où il avait atterri dans ce lieu, il n'en était plus jamais parti. Certes il n'y avait pas que de bons souvenirs, mais ceux**-**ci étaient assez important pour amoindrir les mauvais. Il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux et d'admirer cette beauté pour tout oublier. Tout, même les souvenirs les plus sombres pouvaient disparaître dans ce lieu.

Alors qu'il allait sombrer dans un doux sommeil serein, la sonnerie de son portable vint tout interrompre. Son cheval leva la tête, se demandant ce qui venait gêner leur instant de paix partagé.

- Oui, dit Heero agacé après avoir décroché.

- Le dernier pensionnaire est arrivé, on n'a vraiment pas le temps d'aller le chercher, nous sommes déjà débordés, tu peux t'en charger.

- Ok, pas de problème.

- Merci beaucoup Heero.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, son interlocuteur avait déjà raccroché.

_« Ils devaient vraiment être débordés »,_ pensa alors Heero.

Il se leva non sans regret, s'étira, renfila son t-shirt qu'il avait enlevé à cause de la chaleur insupportable et se mis en route. Son cheval le suivit sans que Heero n'ai rien à lui demander. Une grande complicité existait entre eux, ils étaient comme dépendant l'un de l'autre.

Heero pressa le pas, il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne, il savait que le bus l'avait déposé sans attendre que la moindre personne ne vienne le réceptionner. Mais en mêmetemps, où pourrait-il aller ? La moindre habitation était à des centaines de kilomètres et sans eau ni nourriture personne ne pourrait survivre bien longtemps et encore moins un gosse.

Il sortit du parc des chevaux, le laissant seul hennir quelques instants avant d'aller rejoindre ses semblables broutant un peu plus loin, et il emprunta la route qui menait à l'arrêt du car.

Curieux du gamin dont il allait devoir s'occuper, il se demanda à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Il appréciait énormément ce moment des rencontres. Un moment où tout se jouait. S'il ne parvenait pas à établir un premier contact à peu près comme il fallait, le futur laissait envisager le pire.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'arrêt de car, il distingua une silhouette noire assise sur son sac. Il avança avec précaution, ne voulant surtout pas l'effrayer. S'avançant un peu plus il put mieux l'observer. Jamais il n'avait vu un garçon ressemblant à celui-ci. Sa beauté androgyne l'éblouissait. Ses cheveux long noirs rassemblés en queue de cheval haute contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau blanche semblant si douce et vierge de toute imperfection. Ses vêtements noirs recouvrant chaque parcelle pouvant être cachée de son corps devait lui tenir bien chaud.

_« Comment pouvait-on être vêtu d'une telle façon en plein mois de juillet ? »_ pensa Heero, lui qui était torse nu sous un arbre quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt.

Le gamin ne semblait pas l'entendre ni le voir s'approcher de lui, semblant être perdu dans ses pensés, il sursauta lorsqu'il vit Heero en face de lui.

Heero fut partagé par plusieurs sentiment**s** lorsqu'il croisa enfin le regard de cet adolescent. Tout d'abord il fut surprit par leur couleur améthyste donnant un petit quelque chose de particulier à son expression. Puis, le regard effrayé qu'il lui lança, lui fit l'effet d'un pincement au cœur. Comment un enfant pouvait-il arborer cette expression de frayeur ? Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il avait dû vivre.

Voulant le rassurer le plus rapidement possible et effacer de ce visage cet air si apeuré de ce jeune garçon, il prit la parole :

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé. Je m'appelle Heero. Tu dois être Duo, je me trompe ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lui tendit la main en signe de bienvenue. Voyant celui-ci reculer sa main et hocher simplement la tête, il comprit que celui-ci ne souhaitait aucun contact et ne voulait pas parler. Ce genre de comportement était assez rare dans ce lieu. Heero était plutôt habitué à des enfants turbulents et impolis, voir violents. Il espéra que cet adolescent s'acclimaterait au mieux dans ce lieu. Il ferait tout son possible pour cela.

Il lui adressa alors un sourire bienveillant, lui montrant que cela n'était pas grave et qu'il acceptait de ne pas le toucher. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de parler, lui seul pouvait décider de cela. Il prit de nouveau la parole surprit par le petit sac qu'il transportait.

- C'est tout ce que tu as comme affaires ?

Le voyant attraper son sac et hocher la tête, Heero voulut venir à son aide. Mais lorsqu'il fit un mouvement vers lui, il fut déconcerté par la réaction de Duo. Celui-ci s'écarta violemment et baissa la tête comme s'il se soumettait. Heero l'avait déjà supposé, mais maintenant il en était sur, cet enfant avait dû être battu pour réagir comme cela, et il ne connaissait que trop bien cette réaction. Le regard fuyant, la tête baissée, c'était comme s'il attendait un coup et il semblait en crever de honte. Le rassurer, lui apprendre qu'il ne craignait rien avec lui, c'était la même chose que l'on faisait avec les chevaux. Il y a des années son cheval était inapprochable. Mais les humains étaient beaucoup plus complexes. Ils pensaient beaucoup trop.

- Très bien, murmura-t-il à lui-même. Duo, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du jeune garçon. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux juste prendre ton sac, d'accord ?

Honteux, Duo s'obstinait à garder la tête baissée. Il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement et déposa son sac à ses pieds avant de reculer de quelques pas.

Heero s'empara du sac et adressa un sourire le plus amical possible à l'adolescent.

- Allez viens, ne restons pas là, fit-il en commençant à marcher.

Heero l'accompagna jusqu'au lieu de vie de ce centre. Il lui expliqua comment tout allait se passer, ce qu'il y faisait, tentant toujours de le rassurer au mieux. C'était étrange, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi proche de ce que pouvait ressentir un des enfants. Par son attitude, il avait l'impression de le comprendre. Durant le trajet, il fit bien attention de garder une distance respectable prenant garde à respecter l'espace personnel de Duo qui marchait à ses côtés silencieux buvant les paroles de Heero.

Il lui fit visiter les lieux et le laissa seul s'acclimater dans sa chambre avant la séance de présentation qui précédait le repas dans la salle commune.

Il appréhenda cet instant pour Duo. C'est pourquoi quand vint son tour, il prit la parole à sa place sachant que celui-ci ne prononcerait aucun mot.

Il dit simplement :

- Voici Duo Maxwell. Il a 16 ans.

Bien entendu, il fallut qu'un des adolescents fasse un commentaire.

- Et pas de langue !! Ironisa un des adolescents.

Il savait que Duo allait pâtir de cela, et il ne pourrait rien y faire. Mais il tenta quand même de mettre en garde afin de minimiser les dégâts.

- Steven ! Duo est le plus jeune d'entre vous. Je vous demande donc de l'accepter tel qu'il est, s'exclama Heero d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

- Hum… grogna ledit Steven en tuant Duo du regard.

Ensuite, chaque moniteur se présenta, indiquant par la même occasion leur rôle au sein de l'équipe.

Lors du repas, Heero ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil le plus discrètement possible en direction de Duo. Jamais un adolescent ne l'avait autant intrigué.

Puis, les dix adolescents furent libérés. Alors que les autres voulurent se rendre dans la salle commune, il vit Duo se rendre directement dans sa chambre, souhaitant apparemment passer le reste de la soirée seul.

Heero respecta sa décision et ne chercha pas à aller le voir. Il tenta de se concentrer sur la discussion que les éducateurs avaient entre eux, mais il n'en retint aucun mot et se contenta dela suivre d'une oreille distraite. Même si la journée n'avait pas été spécialement éprouvante, il était fatigué. Le stress lié à l'arrivée de tous ces pensionnaires devait y être pour beaucoup. Cependant il était surveillant de nuit, et il savait qu'il serait le dernier de tous à aller se coucher. Ils mirent un temps fou à coucher tous les adolescents.

Ayant enfin fini, il fit son dernier tour des chambres en prenant soin de commencer par celle de Duo, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Lorsqu'il le vit paisiblement endormi dans son lit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Ce sommeil semblait lui faire un bien fou.

Il sortit et fit rapidement le tour des chambres vérifiant que tout le monde dormait, dut faire quelques remontrances et alla prendre une douche et se coucher à son tour. Sa chambre se trouvait face à celle de Duo et ce choix n'avait pas été innocent.

Après avoir mis un simple boxer pour dormir au cas où un adolescent rentrerait, il s'étendit sur les draps, ne prenant pas la peine de les défaire vu la chaleur qu'il faisait encore malgré la nuit tombante.

Il ne sombra que dans un demi-sommeil sachant pertinemment que la nuit ne serait pas calme le premier soir. Il allait s'agir d'affirmer son autorité et de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Et il n'eut pas tort, car environ une heure après s'être assoupis, il fut alerté par des cris provenant de la chambre voisine. Jamais il n'avait entendu le son de cette voix, mais il sut instinctivement à qui elle appartenait. Il se leva enfila son jean jeté négligemment sur le sol et se précipita dans la chambre de Duo espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

La scène qu'il vit lui souleva le corps. Plaqué contre le mur dans un coin de la pièce, le regard terrifié, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Heero ne pu se retenir de hurler :

- Je peux savoir ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire !!!!

Il reconnut immédiatement Steven dans le lot des quelques adolescents présents dans la chambre de Duo. Ce fut d'ailleurs celui-ci qui prit la parole très insolemment.

- Nous étions venus faire sa connaissance. Et comme il ne répondait pas à nos questions, nous avons voulut le secouer un peu, mais à peine avons-nous posé une main sur lui, qu'il s'est mis à hurler à la mort.

- Regagnez vos chambres immédiatement, que je ne vous y reprenne pas. Vous aurez connaissance de votre punition dès le levé demain matin.

Heero voulait en réalité sortir au plus vite ces adolescents de cette chambre. Duo n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et affiché toujours la même expression. Sa tête était légèrement baissée, comme pour se soumettre de nouveau face à l'agression. Il s'approcha alors de lui, mais s'arrêta à une distance qu'il jugea respectable.

- C'est fini Duo, ils ne te feront plus rien. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à mal tu sais.

Duo se détendit légèrement et reprit une expression plus sereine. Certes il restait toujours sur ses gardes, mais il semblait rassuré par la présence de Heero et par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Viens, suis-moi, tu aimes le chocolat chaud ou tu préfères autre chose ?

Duo acquiesça pour le chocolat chaud. Il suivit Heero jusqu'à la cuisine. Celui-ci lui prépara rapidement la boisson promise et s'en servit une tasse pour l'accompagner. Tout cela se fit en silence et ils se contentèrent de s'observer l'un l'autre. Plus Heero admirait Duo, plus celui-ci le trouvait d'une beauté envoûtante.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Heero le raccompagna dans sa chambre et partit rejoindre la sienne.

Demain serait une longue journée, et ils avaient tous deux besoins de reprendre des forces…

* * *

voila pour le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire.

J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **Otite la Frite, onarluca, elodiedalton, Dragonneva, Catirella, C Elise, SephyRSDH, Aurore626, LN **et** yaone-kami **pour leur review sur le chapitre 02 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 03** par Shinigami 

Dans son sommeil, Duo entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Aussitôt, il se réveilla mais resta dans son lit, immobile, faisant semblant de dormir. Alors que l'intrus s'avançait vers lui, les battements de cœur de Duo se firent de plus en plus violents. Son cœur battait tellement fort, qu'il craignait que l'inconnu ne l'entende de là où il se trouvait.

Il sentit alors une main effleurer son bras posé sur le draps du lit. Par réflexe, il sauta hors de son lit en hurlant et alla se recroqueviller dans l'angle de la pièce le plus proche.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il distingua plusieurs silhouettes qui s'approchaient de lui. Terrifié, il se mit à hurler de plus belle, se terrant un peu plus contre le mur, souhaitant disparaître à cet instant précis.

_« Non… nooooon… quelqu'un… venez m'aider… s'il vous plait… je ne veux pas que ça recommence…. Nooooonn…. »_

Alors qu'une main étrangère allait le toucher à nouveau, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violement et la lumière illumina la pièce.

Tous se tournèrent surpris, ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un débarquer, et encore moins Heero.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire !!! Hurla ce dernier.

- Nous étions venus faire sa connaissance. Et comme il ne répondait pas à nos questions, nous avons voulu le secouer un peu, mais à peine avions-nous posé une main sur lui, qu'il s'est mit à hurler à la mort, répondit isolement un des garçons, que Duo reconnut en la personne de Steven.

- Regagnez vos chambres immédiatement, que je ne vous y reprennes pas. Vous aurez connaissance de votre punition dès le levé demain matin, s'exclama Heero d'un ton glacial.

Le groupe de garçon ne se fit pas prier pour sortir. Sur le pas de la porte, alors que Heero ne pouvait le voir, Steven envoya un regard à Duo qui comprit que celui-ci se vengerait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Un frisson parcourut le jeune garçon et Heero s'approcha lentement de lui.

_« Pourquoi il avance ? Pourquoi il ne reste pas o__ù__ il était ? Non… je ne veux pas… laissez moi tranquille… par pitié… »_

Soudain, Heero sembla lire dans le regard de Duo car il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et déclara d'une voix qui se voulait calme et rassurante :

- C'est fini Duo, ils ne te feront plus rien. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à mal, tu sais.

Les muscles de Duo se relâchèrent faiblement et les frissons qui parcouraient son corps finirent pas disparaître.

La présence de Heero rassurait le brun. Il ne le connaissait seulement que depuis quelques heures, et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité à ses côtés, tant qu'il serait près de lui, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver.

Heero lui proposa un chocolat chaud que Duo s'empressa d'accepter. En silence, il le suivit à la cuisine et s'installa à table pendant qu'il lui préparait la boisson.

Duo regardait Heero s'affairer à sa tache, captant le moindre de ses mouvements, enregistrant chacun de ses gestes.

Puis, lorsqu'il s'installa en face de lui, il se surprit à l'observer à la dérobée.

La beauté de Heero le troubla profondément. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir avant ?

Son regard s'attarda sur son torse parfaitement dessiné où ses muscles saillaient sous sa peau bronzée. Un torse digne des statues grecques en marbre blanc.

Duo rougit face à de telles pensées et reporta son attention sur sa tasse de chocolat. Il ne vit pas le regard de Heero posé sur lui.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur boisson chaude, Heero raccompagna Duo jusqu'à sa chambre, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, puis retourna dans la sienne.

Allongé dans son lit, Duo songeait aux événements survenus récemment.

_« Pourquoi ne peuvent__-__ils pas comprendre ? N'ont-ils pas eux aussi un passé douloureux ? J'ai l'impression que seul Heero me comprend et me respecte… il est le seul à ne pas tenter quoi que se soit à mon égard… il est vraiment gentil… peut être je me trompe, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il veille sur moi… est-ce seulement une illusion ? Je n'en sais trop rien… mais mon cœur se réconforte à cette unique pensée… Je ne sais de quoi sera fait demain… mais j'ai la certitude que tant qu'il sera près de moi… »_

Duo finit par s'endormir sur cette pensée, le cœur léger. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, il sombra dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsque trois petits coups furent frappés à sa porte, suivit par la voix de Heero qui l'appelait :

- Duo ? Tu es réveillé ? C'est bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner…

Complètement réveillé, l'adolescent regarda son réveil et s'affola lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'heure.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il avait rassemblé ses affaires et courut sous la douche.

Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, coiffé et habillé retourna poser ses affaires dans sa chambre puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il rejoignit les autres au réfectoire.

Comme la veille, il s'installa seul à sa table et grignota rapidement un pain au chocolat.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de manger, il fit ce que Heero lui avait expliqué la veille et alla attendre les autres dans le hall d'entrée.

Un long quart d'heure passa avant qu'il ne soit rejoint par le reste du groupe. Volontairement, il resta à l'écart, la tête baissée sous les regards moqueurs et les réflexions désobligeantes.

Les moniteurs arrivèrent et demandèrent le silence. Regardant toujours le sol, Duo ne remarqua pas que Heero l'observait de là où il se trouvait.

- Très bien nous allons former cinq groupes de deux, déclara Heero. Une fois les groupes formés, ils ne changeront plus, sauf sur demande des moniteurs. Vincent et Duo avec moi. Jérémy et Steven avec Sébastien…

A l'entente du groupe dans lequel il serait, Duo releva les yeux et adressa à Heero un regard rempli de reconnaissance. L'adulte lui renvoya son sourire accompagné de clin d'œil discret et poursuivit son discours.

Une fois tous les groupes répartis, Heero se dirigea vers Duo et Vincent et leur demanda de le suivre. Les garçons obtempérèrent et ils partirent en direction des prés.

Extérieurement, Duo abordait un visage calme et renfermé. Intérieurement, il bouillait d'excitation. Bien qu'il aimait énormément les chevaux, jamais encore il n'avait eu l'occasion d'en approcher un et encore moins de les toucher. « Il » ne le lui aurait jamais permis.

Arrivé dans le pré, Heero déclara :

- Vous garderez le cheval qui va vous être attribué jusqu'à la fin de votre séjour. Vous vous en occuperez comme s'il était le votre. Vous devrez le nourrir, le panser et subvenir au moindre de ses besoins.

Duo hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et Heero poursuivit :

- Duo, tu t'occuperas de Diamond Dust c'est le noir avec les taches blanches là bas, désigna l'adulte en le montrant du doigt. Vincent quant à toi, tu auras Autumn's Wind, c'est le cheval pie bai à côté de Diamond Dust.

- D'accord, il est gentil au moins ? Demanda l'adolescent visiblement pas très rassuré.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est moi qui ai éduqué tous les chevaux du centre, tu ne risques absolument rien ! S'exclama Heero.

Duo lui lança un regard interrogateur et Heero ajouta :

- Mon cheval s'appelle Waterfalls, c'est l'appaloosa léopard avec la longue crinière blanche.

Par la suite, Heero expliqua aux deux adolescents comme approcher leur monture sans les effrayer et leur montra comment leur passer le licol.

Duo s'approcha doucement sous le regard attentif de Heero et c'est non sans appréhension qu'il effleura la robe noire de sa monture. Lorsque celui-ci releva la tête vers lui, Duo eut un sursaut de surprise mais ne bougea pas. Instinctivement, il approcha sa main du nez de l'animal qui le renifla bruyamment avant de la lui lécher à la recherche d'une quelconque friandise.

_« Bonjour Diamond Dust. Je m'appelle Duo, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi maintenant. Comme tu le vois je suis pas très doué… J'espère que tu sera__s__ patient avec moi… Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je touche un cheval… Mais tu as l'air d'être un gentil garçon… j'espère que l'on s'entendra bien toi et moi… M'en veu__x__ pas hein si je suis un peu maladroit, il faut que je m'habitue…Mais tu m'apprendra__s__ hein ? Tu me __diras __les fautes que je fais… j'aimerai__s__ bien que l'on devienne ami toi et moi…» _pensa l'adolescent.

La main de Duo glissa lentement sur le poil soyeux de l'animal, le long de son encolure puissante.

Une fois le premier contact établi, l'adolescent entreprit de lui passer le licol comme le lui avait expliqué Heero, qui n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux.

Duo y arriva du premier coup, et fier de lui, il se tenait droit comme un arbre devant son cheval, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Il attendit les instructions de Heero occupé à aider Vincent.

Ils sortirent les chevaux du parc et allèrent les attacher un peu plus loin, près des écuries. Heero leur expliqua comment faire le nœud d'attache ainsi que le rôle de chaque brosse et la façon de s'en servir.

Duo buvait les paroles de l'adulte. Il aimait apprendre et ces cours particuliers et originaux augmentaient sa soif de savoir.

Il reproduisait sur sa monture les mêmes gestes que Heero avec un soin et une attention toute particulière. Si son visage restait impassible, ses yeux quant à eux, pétillaient de bonheur.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une brosse dans la caisse, Vincent fit de même au même moment, et lui effleura la main. Duo retient de justesse un cri de surprise mais sursauta violement. Il lança un coup d'œil apeuré à l'adolescent avant de s'éloigner rapidement à une distance respectable.

Heero leur montra comment prendre les pieds de leur monture et les curer, tout en leur faisant une leçon sur l'anatomie du cheval.

A midi, ils donnèrent chacun une fourche de foins à leur animal respectif et allèrent manger. Duo se rendit à la place qu'il s'était appropriée la veille, tandis que Vincent rejoignait ses amis qui étaient déjà arrivés. Les yeux rivés sur son assiette, Duo ne remarqua pas le regard de Heero posé sur lui. Comme le matin, il toucha à peine sa nourriture, se contentant de jouer distraitement avec.

Après le repas, avant de reprendre leurs activités, l'adolescent s'isola dans la bibliothèque.

A 14 heures, Duo alla attendre Heero dans le hall d'entrée. Celui-ci arriva accompagné de Vincent quelques minutes après lui et ils repartirent en direction des écuries.

Là, Heero leur attribua à chacun tout le matériel nécessaire dont ils auraient besoin au cours de leur séjour, et pendant plusieurs heures, il leur expliqua comment entretenir les cuirs, comment entretenir les box et tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir.

Le soir venu, ils ramenèrent chacun leur cheval dans le parc. Duo tendit la main pour attraper la poignée et ainsi fermer le pré quand, à nouveau, sa main effleura par mégarde, celle de Vincent. Il émit un cri de surprise et s'enfuit en courant, faisant fit des appels de Heero.

Il traversa les bâtiments et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, il s'assit sur son lit, et ramena ses genoux contre son torse, se balançant d'avant en arrière..

_« Je peux pas… c'est trop dur… je ne tiendrais jamais si cela continue comme ça… je sais bien qu'il l'a pas fait exprès… mais je peux plus le supporter… je souhaite juste être seul… je veux que l'on me laisse tranquille… »_

Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo n'entendit pas que l'on frappait à sa porte et sursauta lorsque qu'une voix résonna dans la pièce :

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda Heero.

Duo hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et l'adulte entra dans la chambre, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé toute à l'heure. C'est Vincent qui m'a raconté. Il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait changer de groupe.

Duo releva des yeux inondés de larmes et Heero s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il pensait à mal en demandant une telle chose. Tu sais Duo, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu sois seul dans un groupe. Qu'en dis**-**tu ?

L'adolescent resta impassible, et Heero ajouta :

- Ainsi, tu pourrais évoluer tranquillement sans crainte que quelqu'un ne te touches par mégarde. C'est à toi de choisir, je ne souhaite aucunement influencer ta décision.

A la surprise de Heero, Duo se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il en revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un bloc note sur lequel il écrivit quelque chose que l'adulte n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

Puis, L'adolescent posa le bloc note entre lui et Heero qui lut :

« J'accepte d'être seul dans un groupe, je vous remercie de la proposition. Cependant, j'ai une faveur à vous demander… »

Duo avait baissé la tête et regardait fixement son carnet, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard de Heero.

- Je t'écoutes, répondit ce dernier intrigué.

Duo s'empara à nouveau du calepin et écrivit :

« J'aimerai être dans votre groupe »

Après avoir lu la requête de l'adolescent, un court silence s'installa entre eux avant que Heero ne réponde :

- Je n'y vois aucun problème, et je te remercie de la confiance que tu places en moi.

Duo sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Merci »

- Allez viens, s'exclama Heero en se levant, c'est l'heure d'aller manger.

Aucun élément perturbateur ne vient troubler le calme de cette soirée. Le repas du soir et les heures qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans la tranquillité et Duo apprécia ce moment de calme après la journée éprouvante qu'il avait eut.

Après le repas, il se rendit à la bibliothèque et y resta jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil. Il alla prendre sa douche et s'endormit quelques minutes seulement après s'être couché.

* * *

voila pour le troisième chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire. 

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

- Shini -


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **yaone-kami, elodiedalton, zashikiwarashi, emilie, May, Dragonneva, Aurore626, Catirella, oOoO Black siri OoOoO, SephyRSDH, ilham, Kyrieh, Marnie02 **et** nyanko-chan **pourleur review sur le chapitre 03 de Mourir pour revivre.

Un grand merci également à : **yaone-kami, Lybertys, Shini-cat, zashikiwarashi, kaga78, Iroko, Shinigami's Bride, LN, Aurore626, SephyRSDH** et **Nass** pour leur review sur l'épilogue de Protection rapprochée.

**A bientot pour un nouvel OS !**

* * *

**Chapitre 04** par Lybertys

Cette nuit-là, juste après l'incident, juste après avoir quitté Duo et rejoint sa chambre, Heero ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil. Étendu sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le minimum de paix intérieure afin de pouvoir s'endormir de nouveau. A l'intérieur de son esprit bouillonnait une multitude de questions et de réflexions. Il finit par se lever, trouvant inutile de rester couché à observer son plafond.

Il fit un tour rapide des chambres, et constatant que tout le monde avait sombré dans un sommeil plus que profond, même les troubles fête, il attrapa un pull et sortit.

La fraîcheur de la nuit était plus qu'agréable et contrastait vraiment avec la chaleur de la journée qui venait de passer. Il admira pendant un instant la beauté de l'immensité du ciel étoilé sans aucune pollution lumineuse qui s'offrait à lui. Il marcha droit devant lui, sans faire vraiment attention à sa direction. Ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment à l'enclos des chevaux, chemin qu'il faisait si souvent. Il aperçut les chevaux brouter paisiblement au loin et se dirigea à petits pas vers eux. Comme à son habitude, ce fut sa monture qui redressa sa tête la première, lançant un hennissement de bienvenue, suivit de celui de ses congénères. Il continua sa route vers eux jusqu'à les rejoindre et se retrouver au milieu d'eux.

Comme il aimait se sentir près d'eux, être avec eux, faire parti de leur groupe. C'était un des seuls moments où il se sentait être pleinement. Son cheval s'approcha de lui, parcourant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il passa sa main sur son encolure si parfaite, laissa aller sa tête contre celle-ci, l'enfouissant dans ses crins. Là, à cet instant seulement, il put se laisser aller. Il sentit un larme couler sur sa joue, ne parvenant plus à la retenir. Elle fut suivit par une centaines d'autres larmes. Heero pleurait, tentant de se consoler avec le seul être qui parvenait à l'écouter. Son cheval ne bougea pas. Il restait parfaitement immobile. C'était comme s'il avait pressenti la détresse de son ami, qui venait si souvent se confier à lui. Heero resta un long moment ainsi, mettant un certain temps à réussir à se calmer. Il passa une dernière fois la main sur l'encolure si puissante qui venait de recueillir sa peine, et s'écarta de lui. Il profita encore un certain temps de leur présence et partit rejoindre sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'absenter trop longtemps. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait s'y produire. Il quitta le troupeau qui le regarda partir, et remonta dans sa chambre. Il se dévêtit et s'allongea sur son lit.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas craqué ainsi. Il se demanda quel pouvait être le facteur déclencheur, mais trop épuisé, il n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse et il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, malgré son réveil, il eut beaucoup de mal à se lever. Il s'étira, alla prendre un bonne douche afin de ne pas paraître trop mal en point devant les autres. Masquer ce qu'il ressentait, il savait parfaitement le faire. S'ouvrir aux autres, révéler le mal et la souffrance qui l'habitait, voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait plus tenté de s'y risquer. Il s'habilla, et alla réveiller tout ces adolescents qui biensûr dormaient encore profondément. Il afficha le sourire qu'il savait si bien faire en entrant dans les chambres de ceux qui faisaient semblant de ne pas avoir entendu les coups qu'il avait préalablement frappé à leur porte.

La dernière chambre était celle de Duo étant au bout du couloir. Il porta seulement trois léger coup, étant à peu près sûr que cela le sortirait de son sommeil et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Duo ? Tu es réveillé ? C'est bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner…

Puis n'attendant aucune réponse de sa part, il s'éloigna lorsqu'il entendit celui-ci s'agiter derrière la porte. Il se rendit directement au réfectoire, vérifiant au passage que tout le monde faisait de même. Il alla s'asseoir à côté des autres éducateurs.

Sébastien, un de ceux avec qui il était le plus proche, lui demanda :

- Alors ? Bien dormi ? Il n'ont pas trop fait les cons ?

- Quelques uns sont allés emmerder Duo, comme je l'avait prédit, mais à mon avis il ne sont pas prêt de s'arrêter là.

- Ça commence. Il faut toujours qu'il y en ai un qui soit leur boucémissaire.

- Oui, mais vu la fragilité psychologique de Duo, il vaudrait mieux minimiser au maximum les dégâts.

- Leur punition ?

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé, je me suis dis que leur responsable s'en chargerait ce matin.

- Oui, d'ailleurs à propos des groupes, tu m'as demandé de t'occuper de Duo hier soir…

- Ce n'est pas possible ?

- Si si… Mais tu fais gaffe. Normalement on ne te confie pas les cas comme celui-ci.

- Qu'a t-il de différent par rapports aux autres ados ?

- Tu le sais très bien Heero… Fais juste attention de ne pas trop t'impliquer…

- …

Heero ne répondit rien et entama son petit déjeuner. Il ne put réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il vit le jeune Duo pénétrer dans le réfectoire. Il le vit aller s'asseoir seul à une table, s'isolant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Soudain, il sentit un coude s'enfoncer dans son ventre, et failli faire tomber son café sous la surprise du choc.

- Seb' tu saoules, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Au sourire que celui-ci lui fit, il comprit et ne rajouta rien. Lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau la tête en direction de Duo, il vit que celui-ci était parti. Lorsqu'il eut fini de déjeuner il vit avec les quatre autres éducateurs les groupes qu'ils allaient prendre, et l'organisation de la journée.

Heero étant le seul à s'occuper de l'activité équestre, s'occuperait de chaque groupe en plus du sien. Pour la semaine, il familiariserait les enfants deux par deux avec leur monture prenant chaque jour un groupe différent afin qu'ils soient le plus autonome possible et ne plus s'occuper de manager par la suite les dix à la fois.

Les moniteurs rejoignirent le groupe d'adolescents dans le hall. Ce fut Heero qui prit la parole après un coup d'œil furtif vers Duo.

- Très bien nous allons former cinq groupes de deux, déclara Heero. Une fois les groupes formés, ils ne changeront plus, sauf sur demande des moniteurs. Vincent et Duo avec moi. Jérémy et Steven avec Sébastien…

Lorsqu'il vit Duo redresser la tête et lui lancer un regard empli de reconnaissance il eut chaud au cœur. Apparemment cet enfant semblait l'apprécier autant que lui. Il lui sourit et lui fit un léger clin d'œil le plus discrètement possible avant de finir répartir les autres adolescents dans les groupes.

Une fois tous les groupes répartis, Heero se dirigea vers Duo et Vincent et leur demanda de le suivre. Les garçons obtempérèrent et ils partirent en direction des prés.

Heero adorait ce moment là. Présenter ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde à des enfants qui en avait plus que besoin. Curieux, il se demanda quelle allait être la réaction de Duo face à un cheval. Allait-il accepter le contact avec l'animal ?

Arrivé au milieu du prêt, il leur expliqua :

- Vous garderez le cheval qui va vous être attribué jusqu'à la fin de votre séjour. Vous vous en occuperez comme s'il était le votre. Vous devrez le nourrir, le panser et subvenir au moindre de ses besoins.

Il ne réfléchit que quelques secondes au cheval qu'il allait donner à Duo. Un animal doux, gentil, calme. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était celui-ci qui s'accorderait le mieux avec lui.

- Duo, tu t'occuperas de Diamond Dust c'est le noir avec les taches blanches là bas, désigna l'adulte en le montrant du doigt. Vincent quant à toi, tu auras Autumn's Wind, c'est le cheval pie bai à côté de Diamond Dust.

- D'accord, il est gentil au moins ? Demanda l'adolescent visiblement pas très rassuré.

Heero détestait cette question. Tous les chevaux étaient gentils et bons de nature. Un cheval ne devenait méchant qu'à cause de l'homme. Mais il n'allait pas s'enfoncer dans cette explication et s'obligea à le rassurer.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est moi qui ai éduqué tous les chevaux du centre, tu ne risques absolument rien ! S'exclama Heero.

Duo lui lança un regard interrogateur et Heero ajouta :

- Mon cheval s'appelle Waterfalls, c'est l'appaloosa léopard avec la longue crinière blanche.

Par la suite, Heero expliqua aux deux adolescents comment approcher leur monture sans les effrayer et leur montra comment leur passer le licol. Il savait parfaitement comment leur expliquer, l'ayant déjà fait de multiples fois. Le regard attentif et intéressé de Duo le fit sourire intérieurement. Ce gamin avait énormément de potentiel pour apprendre.

Lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de son cheval, Heero ne put se retenir d'appréhender cette rencontre, qui se passa parfaitement bien, même mieux qu'il n'aurait pus l'imaginer. Au lieu de s'inquiéter de l'appréhension de Duo, sa monture resta parfaitement calme, comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne craignait rien.

Voyant que tout ce passait bien, il le laissa faire connaissance seul avec lui, et alla s'occuper de Vincent. Un peu trop brutal, Vincent avait du mal à approcher son cheval. Heero lui expliqua le plus pédagogiquement possible comment s'y prendre et Vincent mit cela à exécution. Il semblait réellement impressionné par la taille de son cheval.

Lorsque les présentations furent terminées, il passa rapidement le licol à son cheval qui était venu à sa rencontre, lui fit une légère caresse et sortit du parc avec les trois animaux et les deux adolescents.

Le regard illuminé de bonheur de Duo lui fit chaud au cœur. Il était content que sa passion plaise aussi à cet enfant. Il n'aurait jamais penser le voir aussi heureux en si peu de temps.

La leçon se poursuivit paisiblement. Le seul incident fut lorsque Vincent et Duo s'effleurèrent et le cri que celui-ci poussa. Il tenta de ne pas y faire attention, choisissant de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Après tout, il ne serait pas toujours là pour lui, et le surprotéger n'était pas non plus la solution.

Après le repas de midi, ils poursuivirent la leçon, Heero leur apprenant le maximum et le nécessaire à savoir pour être le plus autonome possible. Il surveilla tout de même l'état de Duo qui n'avait encore une fois que très peu mangé au déjeuner. Vu l'effort physique qu'il leur demandait de fournir, il fut presque étonné de ne pas le voir tomber.

Le soir venu, ils ramenèrent leur cheval dans le parc. Alors qu'ils sortaient du parc et que Heero était parti devant, il entendit de nouveau un cri de détresse ne pouvant que provenir de la bouche de Duo. Même si ce n'était que des cris qu'il pouvait percevoir, il aimait beaucoup le son de sa voix. Duo devait avoir une voix magnifique.

Il vit alors Duo courir devant lui, s'enfuyant le plus loin possible. Il tenta de le retenir par des appels, mais rien n'y fit. Il se tourna alors vers Vincent qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Que s'est il passé ? demanda presque agressivement Heero.

- Rien, nos mains se sont juste effleurées. On aurait cru que ma main était de l'acide. Non sérieux, il est trop bizarre ce mec. Je ne veux pas rester avec lui…

Heero n'écouta pas la suite, il lui imposa de rentrer et de rejoindre les autres, et courut à la suite de Duo. L'ayant vu prendre cette direction, il su que celui-ci était allé se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il frappa quelques coups et ouvrit la porte, sans pour autant pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda Heero.

Duo hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et l'adulte entra dans la chambre, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé toute à l'heure. C'est Vincent qui m'a raconté. Il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait changer de groupe.

Duo releva des yeux inondés de larmes et Heero s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il pensait à mal en demandant une telle chose. Tu sais Duo, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu sois seul dans un groupe. Qu'en dis tu ?

Le voir si triste, voir cette tête si désespérée lui retourna le cœur. Il avait toujours détesté voir les autres souffrir et surtout voir un enfant pleurer comme cela.

- Ainsi, tu pourrais évoluer tranquillement sans crainte que quelqu'un ne te touches par mégarde. C'est à toi de choisir, je ne souhaite aucunement influencer ta décision.

A la surprise de Heero, Duo se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il en revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un bloc note sur lequel il écrivit quelque chose que l'adulte n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

Puis, L'adolescent posa le bloc note entre lui et Heero y lut :

« J'accepte d'être seul dans un groupe, je vous remercie de la proposition. Cependant, j'ai une faveur à vous demander… »

Duo avait baissé la tête et regardait fixement son carnet, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard de Heero.

- Je t'écoutes, répondit ce dernier intrigué.

Duo s'empara à nouveau du calepin et écrivit :

« J'aimerai être dans votre groupe »

Après avoir lu la requête de l'adolescent, un court silence s'installa entre eux avant que Heero ne réponde. Cette simple phrase le bouleversa. Cet enfant lui faisait confiance et l'appelait à l'aide. C'était merveilleux, car il ne resterait pas renfermé sur lui**-**même, c'était un grand pas en avant. Il se calma, ne voulant surtout pas exploser de joie devant lui et l'effrayer.

- Je n'y vois aucun problème, et je te remercie de la confiance que tu places en moi.

Heero fut attendrit par les joues rougies de Duo.

« Merci »

- Aller viens, s'exclama Heero en se levant, c'est l'heure d'aller manger.

Le repas se passa sans encombres. Mais, ce ne fut pas le cas de la réunion du soir entre les moniteurs.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?!!!!!! Non mais on ne me l'avait jamais fait ça. Un moniteur particulier ! Et pourquoi pas un chacun tant qu'on y est. Et qui va se charger de Vincent.

- On peut le mettre dans un groupe plutôt calme. Deux ou trois ça ne change pas trop, répondit froidement Heero sans ciller. Il en allait de la santé de Duo et il ne changerait pas de décision.

- S'il y a un seul problème, je dis bien un seul, aussi mineur soit-il, je ne réfléchirai pas une seule seconde et ce sera la porte, tu m'as bien compris. Alors toujours partant ?

Le renvois. La seule chose qui pouvait lui arriver de pire. Quitter ce monde, ce lieu, ses amis… Non il n'y survivrait pas. C'était ici chez lui et pour rien au monde il ne partirait. Il était alors idiot de se lancer dans cet enjeu irréalisable. Des problèmes, il y en avait plusieurs par jours. Mais remettre Duo avec Vincent, c'était le faire sombrer un peu plus dans sa détresse.

- Oui. Répondit simplement Heero. Il se leva et partit en claquant la porte.

Il se dirigea immédiatement dehors, attrapa un licol dans l'écurie et partit dans le près. Là il rejoignit son cheval, passa une main sur sa tête, flatta sa puissante encolure, et lui enfila son licol. Il attacha les deux extrémités de la longe à celui-ci de manière à se fabriquer des rênes. Puis d'un bon léger, il l'enfourcha. Une simple pression de jambe sur ses flans, et celui-ci comprit automatiquement. Il s'élança dans un galop léger en direction de la forêt. Parcourir ces plaines, sentir cette puissante musculature s'actionner sous lui, prendre autant de plaisir que son cheval à parcourir cette vaste étendue, avoir l'impression de voler : voilà ce qui lui donnait une impression de liberté. Longtemps il parcourut cette immensité, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque sa monture le décida. Arrivé près d'un ruisseau, il mit pied à terre et s'aspergea le visage pendant que son cheval s'abreuvait. Puis il prit la décision de rejoindre la pension, ayant déjà été absent trop longtemps. Il ne remonta pas sur son cheval, lui ayant déjà demandé beaucoup, il marcha devant lui.

Une fois rentré, il le débarrassa de son licol et le laissa rejoindre les autres. Il fit de même. Il devait aller vérifier que tout le monde était prêt à dormir.

Après son petit rituel et un passage un peu plus long dans la chambre de Duo paisiblement endormit avec un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres, il alla se laver.

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir une fois qu'il s'étendit sur son lit. Fatigués par leurs journées, les adolescents ne risqueront pas de faire les imbéciles cette nuit-là. Heero pouvait dormir en paix.

Cette nuit-là, son sommeil fut agité… Il semblait revivre ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu revivre.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **elodiedalton, Aurore626, SephyRSDH, Yaone-kami, zashikiwarashi,** **Iroko, Catirella **et** Marnie02 **pourleur review sur le chapitre 04 de Mourir pour revivre.

Et merci également à **Kyu Redwolf** pour sa review sur l'épilogue de Protection rapprochée et à**marnie02 **pour ses review sur les chapitres VIII, IX et l'épilogue de Protection rapprochée.

* * *

**Chapitre 05** par Shinigami

Lorsque Duo ouvrit les yeux, il fut étonné de voir que la pièce était toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Il se tourna dans son lit et par les volets laissés entrouverts, il regarda le ciel. Les ténèbres de la nuit laissaient doucement place à un nouveau jour tandis que la lune se mourrait lentement dans le ciel qui se teintait de rose.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à son réveil, et avisant l'heure, il jugea inutile de se rendormir pour si peu. Il s'étira longuement à la manière d'un félin, et d'un coup de pied, il repoussa ses draps au pied du lit. Avec paresse, il se prélassa encore quelques secondes dans son lit avant de s'extirper de cette agréable chaleur.

Duo se dirigea vers son armoire de laquelle il sortit un de ses éternels jeans noirs et un t-shirt à manches longues de la même couleur. Avant de quitter sa chambre, il attrapa sa serviette de bain et son nécessaire de douche.

Il s'enferma dans une des nombreuses cabines et commença à se laver, évitant un maximum de regarder ce corps qui était le sien, si répugnant à ses yeux.

Chaque jour, le passage à la douche représentait une corvée pour lui. Etre obligé de supporter la vue de ce corps qui le dégoûtait devenait de plus en plus difficile. Devoir supporter quotidiennement ce corps qui lui inspirait une profonde répulsion devenait de plus en plus difficile pour le jeune garçon. Ne pas pouvoir se mettre en t-shirt comme tout le monde, ou simplement torse nu lorsque la chaleur était trop élevée, ne faisait que renforcer l'état de mal être dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais le pire de tout, c'était les regards moqueurs des autres ados qui le traitaient alors de « saint nitouche » ou de « pucelle effarouchée ».

Duo s'était construit une carapace, un masque impassible que son visage abordait chaque jour que Dieu fait, afin que personne ne puisse lire ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. C'était une manière comme une autre de se protéger contre les hommes et leur méchanceté. Car même s'il n'en montrait rien, les insultes et les critiques qu'il recevait à longueur de journée le blessaient profondément. Il se lava rapidement le corps ainsi que ses longs cheveux noirs. Puis, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus que ça, il s'essuya négligemment et enfila ses vêtements. Une fois habillé, il sortit de la cabine de douche et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux.

Il les démêla avec une attention toute particulière et les natta en vitesse. Après quoi, il rassembla ses affaires et se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre. Au moment de sortir, il tomba nez à nez avec Heero.

Ne s'attendant pas à le voir débarquer, il sursauta et émit un hoquet de surprise avant de se reculer précipitamment à une distance qu'il jugea satisfaisante.

Heero sembla aussi surprit que lui, mais n'en fit rien paraître. Il adressa un sourire resplendissant à l'adolescent :

- Tien ! Bonjour Duo ! Déjà levé ?

Comme à son habitude, le brun se contenta d'hocher affirmativement la tête en prenant soin d'éviter son regard. Ne s'en formalisant pas, Heero s'écarta pour le laisser passer et le regarda s'enfuir, hypnotisé par sa longue natte qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements.

De retour dans sa chambre, Duo ouvrit la fenêtre puis fit son lit. Ayant encore du temps devant lui avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il prit un carnet de feuilles blanches et un crayon puis s'assit en tailleur à même le sol. Inspiré, il commença à dessiner ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Il fut sortit de sa concentration lorsqu'une voix retentit dans sa chambre :

- Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis par terre ? Demanda Heero intrigué.

L'adolescent sursauta et avec empressement, il cacha ce qu'il faisait sous son lit. Voyant la réaction de Duo, Heero ajouta :

- Je t'ai appelé, mais comme tu ne répondais pas, je me suis dit que tu t'étais peu être rendormi. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé ?

L'adolescent hocha négativement la tête et accompagna Heero jusqu'au réfectoire. Là, ils se séparèrent, sur un dernier mot de l'adulte, et chacun regagna sa place.

Une demi heure plus tard, les adolescents se réunirent dans le hall d'entrée et partirent avec leur moniteur respectif. Duo resta seul, debout face à la porte. Où était Heero ? Pourquoi n'était il pas avec les autres ?

_« A-t-il finalement changé d'avis ? Il a dû prendre conscience de ce à quoi il s'engageait et n'a finalement pas eu envie de s'occuper de moi… » _

A ces pensées, les yeux de Duo se mirent à briller.

A ce moment, une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où s'éleva dans son dos :

- Je te prie de m'excuser pour mon retard, je devais finir quelque chose d'important, ajouta Heero en se tournant vers le jeune garçon. Duo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Devant l'air interrogatif de l'adolescent, il ajouta :

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Étonné, Duo porta ses doigts à ses joues. Il pleurait… Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte…

Du revers de sa manche, il essuya les perles d'eau salée qui coulaient sur ses joues pales et se sécha les yeux.

- Ça va mieux ? Questionna Heero en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

Duo hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et partit en direction des écuries, sous le regard amusé de Heero qui lui emboîta le pas.

Arrivé aux écuries, Duo prit le licol de Diamond Dust et attendit que Heero fasse de même puis ils se dirigèrent côte à côte vers le parc, non sans garder une certaine distance entre eux.

Les voyant arriver, les animaux levèrent la tête et Waterfalls se mit à hennir en arrivant au petit trot. Duo lança un regard intrigué à l'adulte qui lui expliqua les raisons de son comportement.

Lentement, la main tendue devant lui, Duo s'approcha de Diamond Dust. L'animal leva la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit approcher et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

Les yeux pétillants de bonheur, Duo posa sa main sur le chanfrein de l'animal et le caressa longuement.

_« Bonjour Diamond Dust. Tu vas bien ? Nous allons encore passer la journée ensemble aujourd'hui… J'espère que cela se passera bien, toi aussi hein ? Tu m'as l'air bien pressé de sortir toi ! Dois-je penser que tu es satisfait de la façon dont je m'occupe de toi ? »_

Le cheval se frotta contre sa main et Duo lui gratta derrière l'oreille.

_« Je suis ravis que l'on s'entende aussi bien toi et moi… J'aimerai__s__ bien devenir ton ami tu sais… tu serai__s__ mon premier ami… Tu es le seul avec Heero qui semble m'accepter tel que je suis… je t'en remercie infiniment, ça me touche beaucoup… »_

Duo lui passa le licol comme Heero le lui avait apprit la veille et marcha devant son cheval jusqu'à l'entrée du parc où l'attendait l'adulte.

Ils menèrent leur cheval à la barre d'attache près des écuries et Heero partit chercher la caisse de brosse tandis que Duo leur donnait à chacun un tas de foin.

Quand il revient Heero lui adressa un sourire qui fit comprendre à l'adolescent qu'il avait eut une bonne initiative.

Sans qu'il ne sache s'expliquer pourquoi, il voulait que Heero soit fier de lui. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était autant capable que les autres pour prendre des initiatives et les mettre en oeuvre. Voir les sourires approbateurs de Heero était le leitmotiv de l'adolescent.

_« C'est bizarre, le voir me sourire comme il le fait en ce moment, empli mon cœur de joie…J'ai peur de le décevoir… Je dois déjà être bien bas dans son estime… je voudrais tellement qu'il soit fier de moi… me prouver que je peut être aussi bien que les autres… »_

Ce fut la voix de Heero qui sortit Duo de ses réflexions. Ce dernier, honteux, se mit à rougir et regarda ses pieds.

- Maintenant que tu sais faire, tu vas brosser ton cheval comme je t'ai appris hier et lui curer les pieds. Je t'expliquerai après le programme. D'accord ?

Comme à son habitude, Duo hocha la tête en guise d'approbation et prit une étrille en fer dans la caisse.

Avec douceur mais fermeté, il commença à brosser son cheval. Il passa l'étrille sur toutes les parties charnues afin de décoller la poussière. Il éternua plusieurs fois face au nuage de poussière qui s'élevait de la robe noire et blanche de son cheval, sous le regard mi amusé, mi attendri de Heero. Après quoi, il prit le bouchon et la passa dans le sens du poil afin d'enlever toute la poussière. Il s'accroupit près des genoux de l'animal et tenta de décoller la terre séchée au niveau du boulet. Il répéta les mêmes gestes sur chaque jambe puis lissa la robe noire avec la brosse douce de façon à la faire briller.

Une fois le cheval brossé, il entreprit de lui curer les pieds. Alors qu'il voulut soulever le deuxième pied de Diamond Dust, l'animal refusa de le lui donner. Avec douceur, il réitéra les mêmes gestes, essayant d'analyser le pourquoi du refus. La deuxième fois, le cheval ne répondit pas non plus à sa demande.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que __tu__ ne veux pas me donner ton pied ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Je ne comprend pas… j'ai pourtant fait exactement comme me l'a expliqué Heero… »_ songea l'adolescent qui ne comprenait pas la raison du refus de l'animal.

Au même instant Heero arriva à ses côtés et lui expliqua :

- Il faut que tu sois plus ferme dans ta demande, mais sans pour autant être brutal. Tu comprends ? Il faut qu'il sente que c'est toi qui commande. Continue à le lui demander jusqu'à ce qu'il te le donne en augmentant légèrement la pression sur son boulet à chaque fois. Tu vas voir qu'il va finir par te le donner.

Sous le regard de Heero, Duo recommença encore et encore le même geste, en suivant les conseils du moniteur. Après quelques nouveaux refus, l'animal fini par céder. Fier de lui, Duo lança un regard reconnaissant à l'adulte, les yeux brillants d'une joie contenue.

Après avoir curer les pieds de son cheval, Duo démêla patiemment la crinière fournie de l'animal, prenant soin de ne pas trop tirer sur les nœud afin de ne pas casser les crins soyeux. Après la crinière, il fit de même avec la queue qu'il natta à la façon des chevaux des cow boys.

Il lui brossa le toupet, et prit d'une pulsion subite, déposa un bisou sur le chanfrein de l'animal avant de passer ses bras autour de son encolure.

- Duo ! Appela doucement l'adulte. Tu viens m'aider ?

L'adolescent desserra son étreinte de l'encolure du cheval et partit à la suite de Heero.

- On va chercher le matériel et on va manger. Ensuite, cette après midi, je t'explique comment seller ton cheval. Ça te convient ?

Duo acquiesça et ils se rendirent dans la sellerie. Là, Heero désigna la selle de Diamond Dust et lui montra comment la tenir, après avoir passé le filet sur son épaule.

Une fois de retour, Heero lui montra comment poser la selle au sol sans l'abîmer, vérifia le nœud d'attache des chevaux et ils partirent rejoindre les autres au réfectoire.

Comme la veille, Duo ne mangea que le strict minimum, ce qui inquiéta l'adulte qui le surveillait sans en avoir l'air.

L'adolescent avala rapidement quelques bouchées de son plat principal et quitta la cantine d'un pas pressé.

Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque, Duo lisait le livre qu'il avait commencé à son arrivée, à l'écart des quelques adolescents présents dans la pièce. Lorsque ceux-ci devinrent trop bruyant au goût du jeune garçon, il posa son livre et sortit, non sans lancer un regard désapprobateur face à l'irrespect de ses aînés.

Furieux, il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au hall d'entrée où, décidant d'attendre Heero, il s'assit contre le mur, lançant un regard noir à tous ceux qui passaient, se moquant de lui d'un air méprisant.

Lorsque Heero arriva, sa mauvaise humeur s'envola rapidement. Inconsciemment l'adulte avait le pouvoir de lui remonter le moral par sa seule présence et son sourire le faisait se sentir bien et en sécurité.

Il se leva prestement et accouru presque à la hauteur du châtain avant de repartir en direction des écuries.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Heero lui expliqua, toute en lui montrant, comment placer le tapis et la selle américaine sur le dos du cheval, reprenant ses explications avec patience lorsque l'adolescent ne comprenait pas.

Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois d'affilées, jusqu'à ce que Duo ait parfaitement intégré les gestes à éviter et l'emplacement de chaque accessoire.

Après quoi, Heero lui montra comment demander à son cheval de baisser la tête afin de lui mettre le filet.

L'adolescent buvait les paroles de l'adulte avec passion. Heero lui montra plusieurs fois et se recula de quelques pas afin de laisser la place à Duo.

Celui-ci galéra quelque peu et se tournant vers l'adulte, il lui lança un regard désespéré.

- Sois plus ferme dans ta demande. Le cheval doit sentir que tu es sûr de ce que tu veux. Tu dois avoir le tempérament d'un dominant si tu veux que Diamond Dust fasse ce que tu lui demandes. Ceci est aussi valable avec n'importe quel autre cheval. S'il ne t'obéit toujours pas, il faut que tu agisses de la même façon que tu l'as fait toute à l'heure quand tu lui as prit le pied. Vas y ! Réessayes !

Duo fit ce que Heero lui demanda, et entreprit de lui mettre le filet. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, l'animal fini par ouvrir la bouche.

L'adolescent acheva de lui mettre le filet et caressa longuement sa monture afin de le remercier.

Au vue de l'heure tardive, Heero décida de terminer la journée sur cette réussite. Duo enleva l'harnachement de son cheval et alla le ranger là où il l'avait prit.

Ensuite, il lui donna un rapide coup de brosse et ils ramenèrent les animaux au parc.

Ayant un peu de temps devant eux avant le repas du soir, Heero proposa à Duo d'aller prendre sa douche. Chose que le garçon accepta avec plaisir.

Une heure après, ils se retrouvaient tous au réfectoire. Les groupes d'amis se reformant, chacun racontait ses déboires de la journée.

Seul Duo, dans son coin, restait silencieux comme à son habitude. Il avala une tranche de pain et trois bouchées de pizza avant de quitter les lieux et de se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Mais comme la dernière fois, il fut vite rejoint par la bande de gêneur. Agacé, il décida d'aller voir la bibliothécaire. Arrivé devant elle, il prie une feuille de papier et écrivit :

« Pourriez vous leur demander de faire moins de bruit, s'il vous plait ? »

La femme lui lança un regard méprisant avant de lui cracher :

- Tu es à la même enseigne que les autres. Si tu veux quelque chose tu n'as qu'à parler.

Cette réponse fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à Duo. Les yeux brillants de larmes, il s'enfuit en courant à travers les bâtiments. Il passa devant Heero sans le voir, les yeux voilés d'une tristesse infinie et les larmes inondant son visage.

Il n'entendit pas les appels désespérés de l'adulte et arrêta sa course une fois devant le parc des chevaux. Là, il tomba à genoux et laissa libre cours à ses sanglots. Ses cheveux détachés, tombaient devant ses yeux et se collaient sur ses joues.

Des spasmes violents parcouraient son corps. Il ne cherchait pas à les retenir, il laissait libre court à sa colère et sa tristesse, se maudissant et maudissant le monde entier.

_« Pourquoi personne ne fait l'effort de me comprendre ? J'ai déjà donné beaucoup depuis que je suis arrivé… Je tente tant bien que mal de surmonter ces barrières… Pourquoi ne comprennent ils pas qu'il me faut du temps… Je ne peux pas… C'est trop dur… Je n'y arriverai__s__ pas seul… Pourquoi ne puis-je être accept__é__ tel que je suis ? J'ai voulu être comme les autres, j'ai voulu que l'on soit fier de moi… Mais tout ceci s'avère inutile… personne ne sera jamais fier de moi… personne ne me regardera autrement qu'avec mépris… »_

Les sanglots de Duo redoublèrent, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un approchait.

- Duo ?

L'interpellé ne réagit pas à l'annonce de son prénom. Noyé dans ses sanglots, il serrait les poings, arrachant l'herbe sous ses mains. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, en une cadence régulière.

Heero s'assit à quelques pas de Duo, il savait parfaitement que tant qu'il était dans cet état, il serait dans l'incapacité d'entendre la moindre parole. Il attendit donc patiemment qu'il se calme de lui-même. Cela pouvait durer quelques minutes ou même une heure, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra, mais ne le laisserait pas seul.

Ce fut une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que l'adolescent commença à se calmer. Petit à petit, ses sanglots se calmèrent et sa respiration se fit moins saccadée, reprenant difficilement un rythme régulier.

Quand ses sanglots se tarirent pour laisser place à des larmes silencieuses, Heero prit la parole.

Il lui parla longuement et calmement, faisant savoir à l'adolescent qu'il était là pour lui, pour l'écouter.

Ils rentrèrent au dortoir bien après que la nuit soit tombée. Un des moniteurs avait remplacé Heero et les adolescents étaient tous couchés. Heero envoya Duo prendre une douche chaude et alla lui préparer une tasse de chocolat.

Il resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché. A peine l'adolescent s'était il entendu dans son lit, qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêves. Le voyant ainsi dormir paisiblement, Heero consentit à regagner sa chambre après un dernier tour de garde.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

Je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

Bisous

Ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai du changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **Aurore626, elodiedalton, SephyRSDH, yaone-kami, Shinigami's Bride, Iroko, Marnie02, Kyrieh **et** Catirella **pourleur review sur le chapitre 05 de Mourir pour revivre.

**NDLA** : **Sur ce coup, je dois une fière chandelle à Gayana !!! Merci pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, malgré le retard aevc lequel je te l'ai envoyé !! Merci !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 06** par Lybertys

Heero se réveilla de multiples fois cette nuit là, le corps tout en sueur dû à l'agitation de son sommeil ponctué de cauchemars lui semblant si réel. C'est pourquoi, il eut énormément de mal à se lever tôt le lendemain matin. Il décida de se lever lorsqu'il entendit des petites foulées dans le couloir. A la manière dont cet enfant posait les pieds et se déplaçait, il ne douta pas de son identité. Pourquoi était-il aussi effrayé par le monde extérieur ? La question était"qu'avait-il vécu ?" n'avait de cesse de revenir hanter son esprit. A cette question, il n'avait pas de réponse. Même dans son dossier rien n'était marqué à ce sujet. Il s'étira avant de s'extirper de son lit non sans un dernier bâillement. Il se rendit dans sa douche personnelle, un des privilèges des moniteurs. Il se lava et prit soin de se passer plusieurs fois de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, voulant cacher au mieux la fatigue et l'agitation qui l'habitait à ce moment même.

Il se décida enfin à sortir, après avoir enfilé ce qui lui tombait sous la main en ouvrant son placard. Un simple jean/t-shirt ferait l'affaire. Il marcha dans les couloirs, s'avançant vers la dernière chambre au niveau des douches. Il allait devoir réveiller dix ados qui n'avaient aucune envie particulière de se lever. Alors qu'il passait devant la porte des douches, il se trouva nez à nez avec Duo. Celui-ci sursauta et émit un hoquet de surprise. Mais Heero remarqua une nuance. Il ne paraissait pas aussi effrayé qu'au premier jour où il avait faillit le toucher en prenant son sac. C'était peut être une nuance minime, mais qui avait une importance très particulière au yeux de Heero. Duo s'étant écarté de lui, comme à son habitude, Heero pu l'observer à loisir.

Il portait toujours le même genre de vêtement noir, ne laissant pas apparaître au grand jour la moindre parcelle de peau, mais cette même beauté émanait de lui chaque jour.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire son plus beau sourire, à la joie de cette agréable vision de bon matin. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'aperçoive de son malaise.

- Tiens ! Bonjour Duo ! Déjà levé ?

Comme à son habitude, le brun se contenta d'hocher affirmativement la tête en prenant soin d'éviter son regard. Ne s'en formalisant pas, Heero s'écarta pour le laisser passer et le regarda s'enfuir, hypnotisé par sa longue natte qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Lorsque celui-ci disparut, Heero se reprit, et fit ce qu'il devait faire : réveiller tout le monde.

Ayant fini cela, et voyant que Duo n'était pas ressorti de sa chambre, il frappa à sa porte.

- Duo, tu es là ? Nous devons aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Duo…

N'entendant aucune réaction, il s'inquiéta. S'était-il rendormi ? Ou… Ne voulant pas s'imaginer le pire il ouvrit la porte précipitamment. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit sa petite silhouette assise en tailleur sur le sol.

Il resta sur le pas de la porte ne voulant pas pénétrer dans ce lieux trop personnel sans autorisation. Mais intrigué au sujet de son occupation, il lui demanda :

- Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis par terre ?

L'adolescent sursauta et avec empressement, il cacha ce qu'il faisait sous son lit. Voyant la réaction de Duo, Heero ajouta :

- Je t'ai appelé, mais comme tu ne répondais pas, je me suis dit que tu t'étais peut être rendormi. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé ?

L'adolescent hocha négativement la tête et accompagna Heero jusqu'au réfectoire. Sur le chemin, Heero prit la parole n'aimant pas particulièrement les longues périodes de silence.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Duo hocha la tête, et sourit timidement. Arrivé au réfectoire, ils durent se séparer, mais Heero ne pu se retenir de lui dire :

- Dis Duo, manges un peu plus que d'habitude ce matin. Tu sais les journées sont fatigantes ici, et si tu t'alimentes pas plus tu ne tiendras pas le choc. Bon appétit.

Ils se séparèrent, sur ce dernier mot de l'adulte, et chacun regagna sa place.

Heero n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Voir cet enfant déjà si frêle manger si peu lui était insupportable. Il espéra que celui-ci ne l'avait pas mal pris.

Alors qu'il allait se rendre dans le hall après avoir mangé, Sébastien lui barra la route. Il se contenta d'un simple :

- Dans mon bureau.

Heero le suivit sans trop faire d'histoire, sachant que lorsqu'il affichait ce visage, il ne fallait pas trop discutailler.

- Assieds toi.

Heero prit place en face de lui, seul le bureau les séparant.

- Qu'est ce que ne va pas Heero. Tu as une tête à faire peur. C'est lié à ce Duo ?

- Non ! Pas du tout ! répondit Heero immédiatement.

- Alors qu'est qui t'arrive.

- Une petite rechute… Mais ça va aller.

Dès le premier jour de son arrivée ici, Heero avait eut de gros problème**s** lié à la dépression. De petites rechutes lui arrivaient de temps en temps, mais généralement, cela ne durait pas longtemps.

- C'est…

- Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre simplement.

Cette tristesse, ce désespoir qui l'habitait et ne le quittait jamais, était toujours là, au plus profond de lui, menaçant de resurgir à chaque instant. Il luttait constamment contre celui-ci mais avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui toujours réussi à le vaincre.

Heero se leva et quitta le bureau de Sébastien sans un mot. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Il savait que Sébastein s'inquiétait pour lui, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il partit directement rejoindre Duo. Il avait du retard, et il espéra que celui-ci n'ai pas trop attendu.

Le voyant tout seul de dos, il se maudit de l'avoir fait attendre. C'était entièrement sa faute.

- Je te prie de m'excuser pour mon retard, je devais finir quelque chose d'important, ajouta Heero en se tournant vers le jeune garçon. Duo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il paniqua lorsqu'il vit les yeux embués de l'adolescent. Aussitôt il lui demanda devant son air d'incompréhension :

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Étonné, Duo porta ses doigts à ses joues. Du revers de sa manche, il essuya les perles d'eau salée qui coulaient sur ses joues pales et se sécha les yeux.

Heero se sentait impuissant face à ces larmes, et il ne pouvait même pas le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. De plus, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentait coupable de ces larmes…

- Ça va mieux ? Questionna Heero en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

Duo hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et partit en direction des écuries, sous le regard amusé de Heero qui lui emboîta le pas.

Ils passèrent une après midi très agréable, tout deux, isolés des autres. Heero était impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle Duo apprenait et retenait toutes les choses qu'il lui enseignait. Jamais il n'avait eu un élève aussi sérieux et assidu.

Il avait prévu de le faire monter à cheval ce jour là, mais le repoussa au lendemain, jugeant que cela serait préférable pour sa première fois.

Ils finirent leur journée plutôt que l'autre jour, et Heero décida de lui laisser du temps libre qu'il pouvait utiliser à loisir. Il le laissa partir.

Puis il alla chercher de nouveau son cheval et s'autorisa une petite balade calme. Il savait que c'était une des meilleures choses à faire lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Après une petite heure, il rentra à l'écurie, offrit un bon pansage à son cheval pour le remercier, le ramena, puis prit paisiblement la direction de sa chambre pour se prendre comme il l'avait conseillé précédemment à Duo : une bonne douche. Il fit cela assez rapidement et se rendit au réfectoire. Il vit avec un pincement au cœur Duo exclu des autres. Il aurait tant aimer aller s'asseoir près de lui et le sortir de cette solitude et de ce renfermement. Comme à son habitude, celui-ci toucha à peine à son repas et partit avant tout le monde.

Heero finit son repas, et décida d'aller le rejoindre pour lui parler un peu, ou juste pour lui tenir compagnie s'il le souhaitait. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque, il vit celle-ci s'ouvrir brusquement dévoilant un jeune garçon en pleure.

Celui**-**ci tenta de le retenir ; mais ces appels furent vains. Quel lui était-il encore arrivé ?

Il parti donc à sa poursuite, ne pouvant pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Il le vit s'effondrer à genoux dans le parc, et se dépêcha de parcourir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

Voir ce petit corps en détresse si faible lui fendait le cœur. Comment diable pouvait-on faire souffrir un enfant comme cela. Il maudit celui qui l'avait rendu ainsi…

Ne sachant pas vraiment comme l'approcher, il dit simplement :

- Duo ?

L'interpellé ne réagit pas à l'annonce de son prénom. Noyé dans ses sanglots, il serrait les poings, arrachant l'herbe sous ses mains. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, en une cadence régulière.

Heero s'assit à quelques pas de Duo, il savait parfaitement que tant qu'il était dans cet état, il serait dans l'incapacité d'entendre la moindre parole. Il attendit donc patiemment qu'il se calme de lui-même. Cela pouvait durer quelques minutes ou même une heure, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra, mais ne le laisserait pas seul.

Ce fut une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que l'adolescent commença à se calmer. Petit à petit, ses sanglots se calmèrent et sa respiration se fit moins saccadée, reprenant difficilement un rythme régulier.

Quand ses sanglots se tarirent pour laisser place à des larmes silencieuses, Heero prit la parole. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui dire, et choisit ses mots avec la plus grande précaution.

- La première chose que je tiens à te dire, est que tant que tu resteras là et que je serais à tes côtés, il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu es en sécurité ici, et rien ne pourra t'arriver. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'effraie autant, mais si tu as besoin de parler, même par écrit, je serais toujours là pour te lire ou t'écouter. Je ne te dis pas cela uniquement parce que c'est mon boulot. Ce que je te dis vient du plus profond de mon cœur. Je tiens à t'aider du mieux que je peux, et je suis prêt à tout pour ça. Il ne tiens qu'à toi de faire le premier pas. Je…

Heero prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit.

- Je n'ai pas eu une vie facile moi non plus, et je ne dis pas que la mienne est pire que la tienne, mais… il y a un jour où il faut redresser la tête et saisir le bras tendu qui s'offre à nous. Et c'est ce que je fais Duo, je te tends mon bras et il ne tientqu'à toi de le saisir.

Heero s'arrêta et vint s'asseoir prêt de lui, gardant une distance respectable.

- Quand j'avais ton âge, et encore aujourd'hui, j'adorais venir ici le soir. Je m'étends sur l'herbe et j'admire le ciel étoilé.

Heero s'allongea et admira le ciel. Avec une légère appréhension Duo l'imita.

Heero continua à lui dire quelques mots, mais le silence finit par s'imposer devant la beauté éblouissante de ce qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'ils rentrèrent, le froid devenant trop saisissant.

Ils rentrèrent au dortoir bien après que la nuit soit tombée. Un des moniteurs avait remplacé Heero et les adolescents étaient tous couchés. Heero envoya Duo prendre une douche chaude et alla lui préparer une tasse de chocolat.

Il resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché. A peine l'adolescent s'était il entendu dans son lit, qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêves. Le voyant ainsi dormir paisiblement, Heero consentit à regagner sa chambre après un dernier tour de garde.

Le sommeil, il ne le trouva pas... Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait… Il sentit de nouveau cette boule d'angoisse lui enserrer le cœur si fort qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Jamais il ne s'était sentit autant oppressé. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette pièce, il avait besoin d'espace et cet espace il ne le trouverait certainement pas à l'intérieur de cette chambre qu'il trouvait soudainement trop exiguë. Les larmes aux yeux, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Seulement, sous la panique, il trébucha, perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans un fracas assourdissant. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas il se releva, saisit la poignée et s'extirpa de cette chambre. Seulement, il heurta de plein fouet un personne qui se mit à hurler et à le repousser violemment. Duo le regardait droit dans les yeux complètement perdu et affolé de voir Heero dans cet état. Celui-ci ne s'occupa pas de lui, trop honteux qu'il le voit ainsi, il partit en courant. Il courut loin, toujours plus loin, voulant quitter ce lieu comme si sa propre vie était menacée.

Arrivé près d'un arbre au milieu du parc des chevaux, il s'y adossa et il hurla. Il hurla si fort qu'il eut l'impression qu'on l'entendait de l'autre côté des montagnes. C'était la seule manière d'évacuer sa peine. Puis, n'ayant plus aucune force, il s'adossa à l'arbre et glissa jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le sol déjà humide de rosée. Totalement perdu, il se laissa aller à pleurer. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, qu'à bout de force, il s'endormit.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami

PS 2 : Je m'excuse du retard de ce chapitre ! C'est un oubli de ma part (honte à moi!!) et cela ne se reproduira plus ! Les chapitres suivants seront updatés comme il se doit tous les mercredi :)


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai du changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**Note de l'auteur 3** **: Comme il est indiqué dans mon profil, cette histoire est assez sombre et traite de sujet comme la violence physique et verbale, de tentatives et suicide et de viols.**

**A partir de ce chapitre, le passé de Duo et celui de Daevlyn risquent d'y être évoqués et certaines scènes et/ou passages, peuvent choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. C'est pourquoi je tiens à préciser que les mentions "angst", "drama", "tragédy"... seront plus présentes à partir de ce chapitre. Je mettrais ce type d'avertissement à chaque chapitre un peu plus sombre que les autres, afin d'éviter tout type de malentendu ! Je précise aux plus jeunes et aux âmes sensibles que si vous décidez de lire cette histoire, c'est à vos risques et périls. Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **SephyRSDH, Catirella, ****Aurore626**, **altaya, Otite la Frite **et** Marnie02**pourleur review sur le chapitre 06 de Mourir pour revivre.

Un grand merci également à **Catirella, ****Shinigami's Bride, Iroko**, **zashikiwarashi** et **SephyRSDH** pour leur review sur The phantom of the opera.

* * *

**Chapitre 07** par Shinigami

Duo ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Un bruit sourd provenant du couloir l'avait sortit en sursaut d'un sommeil léger. Intrigué, il se leva prestement de son lit et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, il vit Heero arriver sur lui. Il ne semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Duo n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver que l'adulte le bouscula. Surpris et effrayé par le comportement de l'adulte, il le repoussa aussi loin que lui permettait ses maigres forces tout en criant de surprise.

En voyant Heero s'enfuir en courant, Duo fut partagé entre le soulagement, la surprise et la peur. Soulagé car apparemment, son moniteur n'avait pas eut la réelle intention de le toucher, mais que part un concours de circonstance, Duo s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. La surprise car il était certain de n'avoir pas rêver… il avait bel et bien vu des larmes ruisseler sur les joues de l'adulte, et cela l'avait fait paniquer.

Que s'était il passé pour que Heero soit dans un tel état de terreur ? N'était**-**il pas sensé être celui qui le protégeait, celui qui prenait soin de lui ?

Ébranlé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, Duo se tenait immobile dans le couloir, les yeux toujours rivés dans la direction où il avait vu disparaître son moniteur.

Un combat intérieur s'était déclanché en lui. Devait-il partir à la poursuite de Heero ou bien le laisser seul ? Après un long conflit intérieur, il décida à contre cœur, de retourner dans sa chambre.

Assit dans son lit, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, il songeait à son attitude. Il aurait tellement aimé l'aider, comme lui le faisait si souvent. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Lui, un gamin qui ne parlait pas, qui refusait tout contact avec les humains et qui baissait les yeux dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Non, même s'il le voulait, il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Rien ne lui affirmait que Heero ait envie de le voir. Qui pourrait avoir envie de voir un gamin faible et craintif comme lui ?

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de ses joues pâles. Lorsqu'il sentit une goutte d'eau se perdre sur sa main, il la regarda avec stupéfaction.

_« Je… pleure ? J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis que je suis arrivé… » _

Pour la énième fois, il revoyait le dernier regard que Heero lui avait lancé avant de s'enfuir.

Il finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil agité.

_La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Un faible halo de lumière provenant de la pièce voisine filtrait de dessous la porte. Une voix caverneuse chantait faux sur l'air d'une vieille chanson des années 60. Aucun doute que l'homme avait bu. Entouré par les ténèbres, Duo se terrait dans l'un des angles de la pièce. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Les crampes de son estomac le fit se tordre de douleur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait__-__il pas mang__é__ ? Vingt-quatre… Quarante-huit heure__s__… peut être plus ? Il n'en savait rien…Soudain, les beuglements de l'homme cessèrent. Duo retint sa respiration, tentant de calmer les battements endiablés de son cœur. Plus aucun son ne parvenait de la pièce voisine. Soulagé, Duo soupira longuement. La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, et Duo se terra un peu plus contre le mur, les yeux écarquillés de terreur tandis que l'homme s'avançait lentement vers lui. L'homme à la carrure imposante partit dans un rire tonitruant, faisant claquer dans sa main, un objet que Duo ne connaissait que trop bien…_

Duo ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il s'assit brusquement, regardant à gauche puis à droite, puis soupira bruyamment, en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur ses tempes.

_« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… »_

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et une porte s'ouvrit avant de se refermer. Duo jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait 3:30.

_« Heero __a__ dû rentrer… je me demande o__ù__ il était jusqu'à présent… »_

L'adolescent se calla contre le mur, le regard perdu dans le vide, il se refusait à se laisser aller à la fatigue, de peur d'être en proie à de nouveaux cauchemars.

Quand les premières lueurs de l'aube firent leur apparition, Duo se leva, prit son nécessaire de douche, et traversa le couloir à pas furtifs.

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'observait, il entra dans les douches. Comme la veille, il se lava rapidement sans s'attarder plus que ça en ces lieux qui ne le rassuraient guère. Duo détestait cette sensation d'être exposé sans défense face au monde extérieur. Le fait que sa nudité puisse montrer à tous les marques hideuses qui recouvraient la quasi-totalité de son corps, ne faisait que renforcer cette impression de faiblesse.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne supportait pas la vue de son corps, Duo en prenait soin. Lui-même ne comprenait pas un tel raisonnement. Il ne supportait tout simplement, pas la vue des quelques poils qui parsemaient son corps aux endroits stratégiques. Seul son torse était imberbe de nature, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Une fois fait, il s'habilla comme à son habitude, de ses éternels vêtements noirs qui ne laissaient paraître aucune parcelle de son corps.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et satisfait de l'image qu'il renvoyait, il regagna sa chambre.

Il allongea sur le sol, et extirpa de sous son lit, ce qu'il y avait caché la veille, lorsque Heero était entré dans la pièce.

Après quoi, il alla s'asseoir sous la fenêtre par laquelle filtrait les premiers rayons du soleil et commença à dessiner. Il fit une esquisse rapide de Diamond Dust qu'il retoucha patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit relativement satisfait du résultat.

Il reposa son carnet de croquis sous son lit et, entendant de l'agitation provenant du couloir, il entrouvrit la porte au moment ou Heero s'apprêtait à frapper.

Le voyant ainsi, à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, Duo eut un hoquet de surprise et sursauta violemment. Il fit deux pas en arrière, les yeux rivés sur le sol, tandis que Heero lui dit d'une voie enjouée :

- J'étais venu voir si tu étais réveillé, et j'ai ma réponse ! Le petit déjeuné va être servi. Tu viens ?

Duo jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans sa chambre pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié, puis se rendit au réfectoire en compagnie de Heero.

Duo n'osait pas le regarder. Les souvenirs de cette nuit refaisant surface, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui.

Heero sembla sentir le trouble de l'adolescent car il déclara :

- Tu sais Duo, nous avons tous nos démons intérieurs, même moi… et parfois, il arrive qu'ils refassent surface… Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé…

Duo hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait parfaitement ses paroles et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Heero lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance et ils se séparèrent pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo partait attendre son moniteur dans le hall.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tous les adolescents et les moniteurs étaient rassemblés dans le hall.

Heero prit alors la parole.

- Chaque dimanche, une randonnée sera effectuée. Pour les premières fois, nous partirons à pieds, puis quand vous aurez atteint un certain niveau, nous irons à cheval. Nous partirons demain sur les coups de 8:30 et nous pique-niquerons au bord de la rivière où vous pourrez vous baigner. Nous rentrerons au ranch pour l'heure du repas. C'est pourquoi nous vous lâcherons une heure plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée.

Sur cette dernière phrase, chaque groupe alla rejoindre son moniteur.

En silence, ils allèrent prendre le licol de leur cheval respectif puis se dirigèrent vers le parc. Comme les autres matins, Duo salua Diamond Dust avant de lui passer le licol.

Lorsque les chevaux furent attachés, Duo parti chercher la caisse qui contenait les brosses. Il revient un instant plus tard, et saisissant une étrille en fer, il alla panser son cheval.

Un oiseau s'envola non loin de là, dans un bruissement d'aile qui effraya l'animal. Ce dernier fit un écart et marcha sur le pied de Duo qui, sous la douleur, lâcha la brosse qui tomba sur le sol.

Intrigué par la soudaine agitation dans son dos, Heero se retourna afin de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Duo. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait un faible gémissement, le visage de l'adolescent reflétait la souffrance à l'état pur.

- Duo ?

L'adolescent le regardait dans les yeux, mais n'eut aucune réaction.

- Duo ? Que se passe t'il ? Demanda l'adulte d'une voix qui trahissait une grande inquiétude.

L'interpellé sembla revenir à la réalité et baissa les yeux. Heero en fit de même et compris la raison de l'expression du jeune garçon. Il se précipita aussi vite que possible vers l'animal qui, effrayé par l'attitude de l'adulte, recula de quelques pas, libérant ainsi le pied de Duo. Ce dernier s'écarta rapidement mais un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il posa son pied par terre.

- Viens par là, déclara Heero, assieds-toi et enlèves ta chaussure, je reviens.

Duo obéit à l'adulte qui revient avec un tube de pommade qu'il déposa près de lui.

- C'est de l'arnica, cela soulagera la douleur.

Le jeune garçon le remercia du regard puis enleva sa chaussette et massa son pied avec la crème.

- C'est la surprise qui t'as empêché de repousser Diamond Dust ? Demanda l'adulte en le regardant faire.

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Duo lui lança un regard interrogateur et Heero ajouta :

- Quand un cheval te marche sur le pied ou te bouscule, il ne faut pas avoir peur de le pousser. Si cela ne suffit pas, tu peux lui mettre une petite claque sur la croupe.

Duo hocha la tête en signe de compréhension puis remit sa chaussette et sa chaussure avant de se relever.

- Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda l'adulte.

Duo lui fit signe que oui et retourna finir de brosser son cheval tandis que Heero partait ranger la crème. Il revient et posa le matériel de Diamond Dust dans l'herbe avant de retourner chercher celui de son cheval.

Duo sella son cheval et lui mit le filet, sous le regard attentif de Heero.

- Impeccable. Je te laisse aller te choisir une bombe à ta taille, déclara l'adulte.

Une fois que Duo fut revenu, il ajouta :

- Très bien, maintenant, tu vas emmener ton cheval jusqu'au rond de long que tu vois là bas. Tu fais exactement comme quand tu le ramènes du pré. Passes les rênes par-dessus la tête, et marches devant lui. Je te suis.

Duo emmena son cheval là où le lui avait indiqué son moniteur qui le suivit.

Ils rentrèrent dans le rond de longe et Heero le referma derrière lui pour ensuite se placer au milieu du rond, près de l'adolescent.

- Ça va ? S'il y a le moindre problème fais le moi savoir d'accord ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesça silencieusement.

- Certains dises qu'il est préférable de monter à gauche car le cheval est habitué ainsi. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Avec Diamond Dust, tu peux monter à gauche ou à droite, c'est comme tu préfères. Admettons que tu montes par la droite. Tu mets ton pied droit dans l'étrier, puis, tu tiens le pommeau avec ta main droite, et le siège avec l'autre main. Ensuite, tu pousses sur tes jambes, et tu t'assoies délicatement.

Duo adressa un regard un peu inquiet à Heero et suivant les indications de son moniteur personnel, il enfourcha sa monture. Celle-ci sembla sentir la crainte de l'adolescent car il ne bougea pas, attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Malgré quelques petites hésitations, Duo apprenait très vite. Au bout d'une longue heure, Heero mit fin à la leçon et ils partirent manger après avoir ramené Diamond Dust auprès de Waterfalls.

Duo toucha à peine la nourriture qu'il avait devant lui, si bien, qu'il ressortit très vite du réfectoire. N'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver avec la mégère de la bibliothèque, il regarda autour de lui. Il repéra un coin tranquille à l'ombre des arbres et s'y dirigea.

Une fois arrivé, il se laissa glisser au pied de l'arbre et s'allongea en position fœtale. Il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir, quelques secondes plus tard.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'un groupe d'ados l'avait suivit discrètement. Lorsqu'ils le virent fermer les yeux, ils se regardèrent et se mirent à glousser.

- Putain je peux pas me voir ce mec ! Siffla celui qui paraissait être le chef. Avec ses airs de sainte et ses yeux de chien battu, il me gonfle. Venez, on va lui jouer un tour qu'il ne sera pas près d'oublier ! Ajouta t-il en lançant un regard malsain à l'adolescent endormit un peu plus loin.

Ils se séparèrent et entreprirent d'encercler l'arbre au pied duquel se trouvait le jeune garçon. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent à quelques dizaines de centimètres de Duo, ils se mirent à faire des bruits bizarres afin de le réveiller. Chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir les yeux, Steven s'exclama :

- Et ben alors on joue à la Belle au bois dormant ! Railla-t-il en lui tirant violemment les cheveux tandis que les autres avançaient les mains pour le toucher.

Les yeux agrandis de terreur, Duo se lova un peu plus contre l'arbre, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. Terrorisé, il ferma les yeux et se mit à hurler.

Steven se leva et lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes. Amusés, les trois autre gamins l'imitèrent en riant tandis que Duo hurlait toujours, les larmes inondant son visage.

Soudain, une voix retentit derrière leur dos et les coups cessèrent de pleuvoir.

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? Demanda une voix plus froide que la calotte polaire.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il explosa :

- Mais vous êtes vraiment con ou vous le faites exprès ? hurla Heero en empoignant Steven par le col et en l'envoyant bouler plus loin. Ça tiendrait qu'à moi, je t'en foutrais des baffes ! Dégagez de là ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Je vous tiendrais au courant de votre punition.

- Mais… tenta de s'expliquer l'un des adolescents.

- Je ne veux rien entendre !! hurla Heero, vous dégager ! Est-ce clair ?

Puis sans attendre, il se tourna vers Duo et s'approcha de lui lentement, tout en lui parlant d'une voix douce, qui se voulait rassurante.

Arrivé à un mètre cinquante de lui, il s'accroupi pour être à sa hauteur sans rien tenter d'autre. Il ne souhaitait pas braquer l'adolescent plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Patiemment, il attendit qu'il se calme.

Épuisé par ses larmes, l'adolescent finit par sombrer dans un sommeil léger et agité de cauchemars. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne sut pas où il était, puis, les évènements récents lui revinrent en mémoire. Il eut un réflexe de protection, mais une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi des dizaines d'autres, s'éleva à côté de lui. Rassuré par la présence de Heero, Duo se détendit partiellement.

Un long silence s'en suivit, où Duo n'osait pas regarder Heero. Il avait honte… tellement honte de son comportement, de cette peur démentielle du contact humain. Il se trouvait lamentable, et n'osait pas affronter le regard de Heero, de peur d'y lire une quelconque déception, de la moquerie, ou pire, de la pitié.

Au bout d'un moment, Heero prit la parole :

- Que veux-tu faire ? Sachant qu'il reste deux heures avant le repas du soir, je te propose deux solutions. Reprendre la leçon où nous l'avons laissée toute à l'heure, ou bien desseller Diamond Dust, le rentrer au pré et te laisser quartier libre jusqu'au repas. Tu as l'air fatigué, un peu de repos te ferais du bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Duo lui fit comprendre qu'il préférait la deuxième solution. Heero lui adressa un sourire comme quoi il approuvait son choix, et ils se rendirent auprès de Diamond Dust. Les voyant arriver, celui-ci émit un long hennissement et Heero éclata de rire devant le reproche que semblait leur faire l'animal.

Une fois les chevaux au parc, Duo alla prendre une douche brûlante, sous laquelle il resta plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé, profitant de la chaleur bienfaitrice de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps douloureux.

Une fois propre, il retourna dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se mit en boule et s'endormi quelques minutes plus tard.

- …uo… Duo…

L'interpellé ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement sous l'afflux trop intense de lumière.

Après un moment d'adaptation, il les ré-ouvrit pour découvrit Heero, accroupi à une distance raisonnable de son lit.

- C'est l'heure d'aller manger, chuchota l'adulte tandis que Duo émergeait lentement d'un profond sommeil.

Après un rapide grignotage, Duo retourna directement dans sa chambre. A peine couché, il se rendormit immédiatement et ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin.

* * *

voila pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai d**û** changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **Catirella, Iroko, ****SephyRSDH, Aurore626, Kaga78 **et** Marnie02**poursa review sur le chapitre 07 de Mourir pour revivre.

Un grand merci également à **Noan, ****marnie02, Lybertys **et** Echizen D Luffy** pour sa review sur The phantom of the opera.

* * *

**Chapitre 08** par Lybertys

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Heero ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il venait de se passer et de la raison de sa présence en ce lieu. Il leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec son cheval qui broutait à quelques pas de lui, un peu à l'écart des autres qui se tenaient à une dizaine de mètres. Il se redressa avant de s'étirer et de se mettre debout. Il devait rentrer, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser une fois de plus les adolescents tout seuls et si l'un des moniteurs l'apprenait, il ne se ferait pas très vieux ici.

Après une petite caresse à son cheval, il rentra le plus discrètement possible et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que le calme régnait. A peine rentré dans sa chambre, il s'effondra sur son lit, mais il ne parvint pas pour autant à trouver le sommeil. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il était sortit de sa chambre et qu'il avait heurté le gamin.

Il repensa au regard effrayé et perdu que celui-ci lui avait lancé. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer et se maudit des milliers de fois d'avoir craqué si facilement.

Ce fut la sonnerie de son réveil, qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il était déjà huit heure et il n'avait même pas vu le temps passer. Après avoir prit une douche et après avoir enfilé ses vêtements, il ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'y accouda. Il prit une grande inspiration, profitant de l'air frais du matin. Cette journée allait être belle et ensoleillée, et pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de la vivre.

A quoi bon ? Toutefois, c'est à ce moment là qu'une pensée lui vint : une raison de continuer à tenir le coup : Duo… Duo avait besoin de lui plus que quiconque, et il en avait déjà assez fait avec hier soir. Il se redressa, ferma la fenêtre, se ressaisissant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller. Il ne savait que trop bien où ce genre de comportement menait.

Une personne avait besoin de lui, et il l'aiderait du mieux qu'il pourrait…

Après avoir prit soin de réveiller tout le monde, il se dirigea vers la dernière porte, celle de Duo. Étrangement, il appréhenda leur rencontre. Il ne savait pas vraiment comme il allait réagir.

C'est la boule au ventre qu'il tendit sa main vers sa porte afin de frapper. Mais ce fût à ce moment précis que Duo ouvrit la porte. Celui-ci émit un hoquet de surprise et sursauta violemment avant de se reculer en baissant les yeux. Heero ferma les yeux un instant et pensa très fort :

_« Tenir le coup, je dois le faire pour lui, la tête haute »_.

C'est pourquoi il déclara d'une voix faussement enjouée :

- J'étais venu voir si tu étais réveillé, et j'ai ma réponse ! Le petit déjeuner va être servi. Tu viens ?

Voir ces yeux fuyants était insoutenable. Heero avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tout ce qu'il avait construit avec Duo. En un simple instant de faiblesse, il avait tout gâché. N'ayant pas la force de rajouter un mot de plus, il prit la direction du réfectoire sentant que Duo le suivait se tenant juste derrière lui.

N'y tenant plus, Heero se résigna enfin à parler. Cela ne pouvait pas durer et il se devait de détendre l'atmosphère . Ils avaient toute une journée à passer ensemble et il était impossible de le faire dans ce genre de condition.

- Tu sais Duo, nous avons tous nos démons intérieurs, même moi… et parfois, il arrive qu'ils refassent surface… Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé…

Duo hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait parfaitement ses paroles et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Heero lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance. Jamais il n'avait était aussi soulagé. Sans le vouloir, Duo venait de lui ôter un énorme poids au cœur.

Arrivés au réfectoire, ils durent se séparer.

En voyant Duo s'alimenter aussi peu, Heero se jura d'y trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Les efforts que lui demandaient les journées le ferait craquer tôt ou tard.

Une fois dans le hall, juste avant de partir chacun de leur côté, Heero prit la parole leur annonçant le programme comme le lui avait demandé Sébastien :

- Chaque dimanche, une randonnée sera effectuée. Pour les premières fois, nous partirons à pieds, puis quand vous aurez atteint un certain niveau, nous irons à cheval. Nous partirons demain sur les coups de 8:30 et nous pique-niquerons au bord de la rivière où vous pourrez vous baigner. Nous rentrerons au ranch pour l'heure du repas. C'est pourquoi nous vous lâcherons une heure plutôt aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée.

Sur cette dernière phrase, chaque groupe alla rejoindre son moniteur.

La matinée se passa sans encombres à part lorsque Diamond Dust marcha malencontreusement sur le pied de Duo. Heero le fit enfin monter à cheval, trop heureux de lui transmettre son savoir. Il était très agréable d'apprendre à quelqu'un qui en mourait d'envie.

Tout se passa au mieux, comme Heero l'avait espéré. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là et d'aller prendre un repas bien mérité.

A la fin du repas, Heero retourna seul au parc des chevaux, ayant vu ce matin une blessure sur l'un d'eux et souhaitant la soigner. Une fois que ceci fut fait, il alla caresser Diamond Dust, le remerciant d'avoir était aussi sage pour la première fois de Duo. Après avoir rangé le nécessaire de soin dans l'écurie, il prit la direction du bâtiment.

En chemin, il vit un groupe d'adolescents s'agiter près d'un arbre. Se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire, et n'étant pas tranquille à ce sujet là, il préféra s'approcher pour aller voir.

Ce qu'il vit alors, le mit hors de lui. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas foncer dans le tas et leur donner la correction qu'ils méritaient. Ramassé sur lui même, Duo hurlait sous les coups de pied que lui lançaient trois autres adolescents en rigolant bruyamment. Comment l'être humain pouvait-il être aussi cruel à profiter de la faiblesse d'autrui ?

D'une voix froide emplie d'une haine indescriptible, Heero demanda :

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? Demanda une voix plus froide que la calotte polaire.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il explosa :

- Mais vous êtes vraiment con ou vous le faites exprès ? hurla Heero en empoignant Steven par le col et en l'envoyant bouler plus loin. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je t'en foutrais des baffes ! Dégagez de là ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Je vous tiendrais au courant de votre punition.

- Mais… tenta de s'expliquer l'un des adolescents.

- Je ne veux rien entendre !! hurla Heero, vous dégagez ! Est-ce clair ?

Puis sans attendre, il se tourna vers Duo et s'approcha de lui lentement, tout en lui parlant d'une voix douce, qui se voulait rassurante.

- C'est fini Duo, c'est moi… Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être arrivé plutôt. Je… Je peux approcher ? Je m'arrête là, je n'approcherai pas plus. Tu peux baisser ta garde, tu ne risques plus rien.

Arrivé à un mètre cinquante de lui, il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur sans rien tenter d'autre. Il ne souhaitait pas braquer l'adolescent plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Patiemment, il attendit qu'il se calme.

Épuisé par ses larmes, l'adolescent fini par sombrer dans un sommeil léger et agité de cauchemars.

Patiemment, Heero s'assit et attendit que celui-ci se réveille.

Lorsque Duo ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, l'air effrayé qu'il afficha se mua en regard légèrement rassuré lorsqu'il aperçut Heero.

Un long silence s'en suivit, où Duo n'osait pas regarder Heero. N'osant pas prendre la parole de peur de l'effrayer, Heero attendit un long moment avant de finir par dire :

- Que veux-tu faire ? Sachant qu'il reste deux heures avant le repas du soir, je te propose deux solutions. Reprendre la leçon où nous l'avons laissée toute à l'heure, ou bien desseller Diamond Dust, le rentrer au pré et te laisser quartier libre jusqu'au repas. Tu as l'air fatigué, un peu de repos te ferais du bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Duo lui fit comprendre qu'il préférait la deuxième solution. Heero lui adressa un sourire comme quoi il approuvait son choix, et ils se rendirent auprès de Diamond Dust. Les voyant arriver, celui-ci émit un long hennissement et Heero éclata de rire devant le reproche que semblait leur faire l'animal.

Une fois les chevaux au parc, Heero laissa partir Duo. Une fois celui-ci partit, il attrapa un licol et retourna dans le parc. Là, il prit Diamond Dust, se disant qu'une petite séance de dressage ne lui ferait pas de mal. Après une bonne heure il partit se promener une demi heure avec lui, puis après un bon pansage, il le lâcha et alla prendre une douche avant le repas.

Avant de se rendre au réfectoire, il passa par la chambre de Duo, pensant le trouver là. Il frappa et devantl'absence de réponse, il ouvrit doucement la porte, voulant vérifier s'il était vraiment là. Il fut attendrit par l'image qu'il vit. Duo semblait dormir paisiblement sur son lit. Il l'appela plusieurs fois, prenant bien garde de ne pas l'approcher, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par ouvrir les yeux. Il lui dit alors, après avoir attendu qu'il soit parfaitement réveillé :

- C'est l'heure d'aller manger, chuchota l'adulte tandis que Duo émergeait lentement d'un profond sommeil.

Duo lui adressa un sourire, se leva et le suivit.

Durant le repas, Heero fut une nouvelle fois embêté devant le peu de nourriture que Duo consommait. Le voyant partir rejoindre sa chambre, Heero décida de le laisser en paix, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui, il méritait de se reposer.

Heero partit rejoindre sa chambre peu de temps après avoir réussit à coucher tous les adolescents. Il partit se coucher, appréhendant comme chaque soir la nouvelle nuit à venir.

Ce matin, il se réveilla une heure plutôt et se leva ayant une idée précise en tête. Il descendit jusqu'aux cuisines et prépara un petit déjeuner copieux pour deux personnes, avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Puis il remonta dans le dortoir, et frappa plusieurs coups à la porte de Duo. Lorsqu'il entendit l'adolescent bouger suivit d'un _« hn »_ endormi , il tourna délicatement la poignée et referma la porte derrière lui.

Voyant le regard interrogateur de l'adolescent, Heero lui fit son plus beau sourire et déclara :

- Bonjour Duo, je pensais que tu aurais peut être faim. Moi j'ai faim, et j'aimerais vraiment partager ce petit-déjeuner avec toi. Je ne me sens pas de le manger tout seul.

Heero attrapa une chaise et posa le plateau sur le lit, tout en faisant attention à ne pas être trop près de Duo. Celui-ci se redressa et adressa un léger sourire gêné à Heero. Ils mangèrent tout deux, Heero faisant la conversation pour deux, tandis que Duo lui répondait par hochement de tête, et finirent par se taire, se perdant l'un l'autre dans leurs pensées. Duo ne mangea pas énormément, mais il mangea sensiblement plus que lors des repas. Heero se perdit peu à peu dans ses pensées tout en fixant Duo. Soudain, celui-ci leva la tête et le regarda droit dans le yeux semblant étonné et inquiet.

Heero lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais comprit subitement. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, mais unepetite goutte d'eau salée coulait le long de sa joue…

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**Note de l'auteur 3** **: Comme il est indiqué dans mon profil, cette histoire est assez sombre et traite de sujet comme la violence physique et verbale, de tentatives ****de**** suicide et de viols.**

**A partir de ce chapitre, le passé de Duo et celui de ****Heero**** risquent d'y être évoqués et certaines scènes et/ou passages, peuvent choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. C'est pourquoi je tiens à préciser que les mentions "angst", "drama", "trag****e****dy"... seront plus présentes à partir de ce chapitre. Je mettrais ce type d'avertissement à chaque chapitre un peu plus sombre que les autres, afin d'éviter tout type de malentendu ! Je précise aux plus jeunes et aux âmes sensibles que si vous décidez de lire cette histoire, c'est à vos risques et périls. Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **Aurore626, SephyRSDH, yaone-kami, zashikiwarashi, Iroko, elodiedalton** et **Catirella** pour leur review sur le chapitre 08 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 09** par Shinigami 

Un bruit à la porte de la chambre de Duo, le tira de son sommeil. Il émergea tout doucement de son sommeil en s'étirant avec fainéantise et émit un grognement endormi afin de faire comprendre à l'opportun qu'il était réveillé. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sur Heero, tout sourire, tentant un plateau garnis d'un copieux petit déjeuner.

Avant que Duo ne réalise réellement ce qu'il se passait, Heero déclara :

- Bonjour Duo, je pensais que tu aurais peut être faim. Moi j'ai faim, et j'aimerai vraiment partager ce petit-déjeuner avec toi. Je ne me sens pas de le manger tout seul.

Sur ce, l'adolescent le vit prendre une chaise et poser le plateau sur le lit. Un éclair de crainte traversa aussitôt son regard améthyste mais celui-ci fut très vite remplacé par le soulagement lorsqu'il vit Heero s'asseoir à une distance raisonnable. Il lui adressa un sourire timide et gêné alors que ses joues prenaient une belle teinte rosée.

Ils entamèrent leur petit déjeuner. Tandis que Heero faisait la conversation, Duo se contentait de hocher la tête par moment. Il aimait entendre la voix rassurante et mélodieuse de l'adulte. Cette voix un peu grave et posée l'apaisait. Elle avait le pouvoir de le faire se sentir en sécurité.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que Heero s'était tu. Se sentant observé, il releva la tête pour voir son moniteur le fixer, semblant lui aussi en pleine réflexion. Soudain, quelque chose de brillant attira son regard… A la fois étonné et inquiet, il plongea son regard dans les yeux cobalts de son vis-à-vis, espérant que celui-ci comprenne le message.

Heero lui lança un regard interrogateur. Alors que Duo allait lui faire signe, l'adulte sembla comprendre. Du revers de sa manche, il essuya la petite goutte d'eau salée qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Duo se sentait perdu face au comportement étrange de l'adulte qui était responsable de lui. A son tour, il lui lança un regard dans lequel on pouvait lire un grand nombre de sentiments confondus. La surprise, l'incompréhension, l'impuissance, la crainte, mais aussi la détresse.

Ce qui toucha le plus Heero dans ce regard, ce fut la détresse qu'il pouvait y lire. Il avait déjà vu ces autres sentiments dans ces prunelles améthystes, mais jamais encore il n'y avait lu autant de détresse. Pendant ce temps, les pensées de Duo fusaient :

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure ? Est-ce ma faute ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Je me sens tellement responsable de ses larmes… que signifient-elles ? J'aimerai__s__ tellement l'aider… mais que puis-je faire ?… »_

Brusquement, Duo tendit le bras et attrapa son carnet de note et son crayon posés sur sa table de chevet. Puis, il commença à écrire de son écriture fine et délicate.

_« Encore vos démons intérieurs ? »_

Il tendit le calepin à Heero qui esquissa un faible sourire face à la question de l'adolescent. Il inspira un grand coup avant de répondre.

Il lui parla longuement, répondant patiemment aux questions que Duo lui « posait ».

Duo quant à lui était aux anges, jamais encore il n'avait autant parlé avec qui que ce soit. Mais ce qui le touchait le plus, c'est que Heero ne semblait pas méfiant vis-à-vis de lui, il lui parlait comme à une personne normale, comme s'il n'y avait aucune différence entre eux.

Après un long moment, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur petit déjeuner, même si Duo avait à peine mangé plus que d'habitude, Heero envoya l'adolescent prendre sa douche. Puis, il alla réveiller les autres.

Duo ne se rendit pas au réfectoire Le petit déjeuner qu'il avait prit dans sa chambre avec Heero lui suffisait amplement. Il fit comme à son habitude, et alla attendre son moniteur dans le hall. C'est alors que ses paroles de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« C'est vrai qu'il y a la randonnée aujourd'hui… »_

L'adolescent fut vite rejoint par le reste du groupe. Tous étaient simplement vêtus d'un short et d'un t-shirt, ainsi que d'un sac qui contenait leurs affaires de baignade.

Seul Duo ne dérobait pas à ses habitudes. Sans prêter attention aux regards moqueurs posés sur lui, il restait là à attendre, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

L'heure du départ arriva. Duo les laissa prendre un peu d'avance puis les suivit, quelques dizaines de mètres derrière. Il marchait à son rythme, observant la nature autour de lui. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi libre, sans personne pour le surveiller, ou lui taper dessus à longueur de journée.

Un hurlement strident provenant d'au**-**dessus de lui, lui fit lever la tête. Les yeux perdus dans l'immensité azur, il observait la silhouette d'un oiseau qui virevoltait dans le ciel.

- C'est un aigle royal, déclara une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Duo se retourna et sourit timidement à Heero avant de reporter son attention sur le rapace. Lorsque celui disparu de leur champ de vision, ils reprirent leur route. Heero s'amusait de voir Duo s'extasier à la vue d'un écureuil, ou devant une fleur aux couleurs vives qui attirait son attention.

Duo, lui, était au comble du bonheur. Jamais encore il n'avait eu l'occasion de se promener en pleine nature. Un rien l'émerveillait. Il faisait l'effet d'un enfant qui découvre le monde extérieur.

Ils marchèrent à leur rythme durant de longues heures encore. Heero apprenait à Duo le nom des fleurs qu'il connaissait, et lui expliquait comment reconnaître et différencier les empreintes des animaux qu'ils voyaient au sol.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lieu du pique**-**nique, le groupe était déjà là. Les moniteurs surveillaient les ados et tous mangeaient à l'ombre des arbres. Duo alla s'asseoir à l'écart du groupe, et Heero lui apporta un sac contenant son repas de midi, qu'il déposa à ses pieds avant de reculer de quelques pas.

Duo le remercia d'un signe de la tête et commença à manger distraitement, alors que Heero retournait voir Sébastien qui l'appelait. L'adolescent mangea rapidement un bout de son sandwich en regardant les autres qui se baignaient dans la rivière.

Lassé des cris de ses aînés, Duo se leva et s'éloigna en longeant le cours de la rivière. Il marcha de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une sorte de crique. A ses pieds, le chemin s'arrêtait brusquement, laissant place à une falaise abrupte au pied de laquelle, une dizaine de mètres plus bas, l'eau avait creusé une sorte de « baignoire ».

De l'autre côté, en face de lui, la forêt reprenait ses droits et d'immenses arbres surplombaient le vide. Les rires des adolescents retentissaient sur les parois de la falaise. Duo baissa les yeux et les vit, ils jouaient à s'éclabousser. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que trois d'entre eux se trouvaient derrière lui et lui préparaient une mauvaise blague. Malheureusement pour eux, Heero les avaient suivit, et les observaient discrètement.

Soudain, un coup dans son dos lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Emporté par son élan, Duo se sentit basculer dans le vide. Avant que Heero ne comprenne les intentions des trois garçons, un long hurlement strident retentit. Le souffle de Duo se coupa sous la violence du l'impact. Étourdi par le choc, il resta de longues secondes sans bouger, une vive douleur lui vrillant les tempes. Le manque d'air se fit alors ressentir et Duo commença à paniquer, ce qui vida ses poumons du peu d'air qui lui restait. Sa frayeur augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'il s'aperçut que malgré ses efforts pour regagner la surface, celle-ci semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus. Ses oreilles sifflaient, sa vision se brouillait et il avait l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu.

Au prix d'un ultime effort, il réussit à atteindre la surface. A la façon des sirènes, il émergea et prit une grande inspiration, remplissant ses poumons de cet air si précieux.

Malgré l'épuisement qui envahissait son corps, il regagna la rive à la nage. Cependant, il aurait préféré mourir à cet instant précis. Quand il sortit de l'eau, tous les adolescents le regardaient et se riaient de lui en le montrant du doigt.

Jamais Duo n'avait été autant humilié en public. Ses yeux le brûlaient, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent, roulant librement sur ses joues. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, il s'enfuit en courant, sans regarder où il allait.

Heero faisait face aux trois adolescents. Avant qu'il ne réalise son geste, il poussa Steven dans le vide, comme celui-ci venait de faire avec Duo et partit en courant à la recherche de ce dernier.

Duo courait. Il ne faisait pas attention aux branches qui lui griffaient le visage, ni au sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure à la tempe. La vue brouillée par les larmes, il trébuchait sur les racines des arbres, mais n'y faisait pas attention. Il voulait fuir… fuir ce monde où la cruauté régnait.

Lorsque le souffle vient à lui manquer, il se vit obligé de s'arrêter. A contre cœur, il se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre et il hurla. Il hurla sa tristesse, son désespoir, sa douleur et sa rancune. Un flot de sentiments plus assourdissant les uns que les autres l'envahissait. Un hurlement de bête blessée, non pas seulement dans son corps, mais aussi dans son âme. Il voulait exorciser sa douleur, le déchirement qu'il venait de ressentir dans son âme.

Des spasmes violents parcouraient son corps de violents frissons. Sa respiration était saccadée, l'air lui manquait… il étouffait…

- Respires doucement… là… voilà, comme ça… plus lentement… fais entrer l'air dans tes poumons…

Cette voix… Heero… comment l'a-t-il retrouvé ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit du jeune garçon.

De longues minutes plus tard, la respiration de Duo se calma. Conscient de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Duo se lova contre l'arbre, souhaita à cet instant précis, disparaître sous terre, loin du regard de Heero.

Celui-ci sembla sentir la détresse et le mal être de l'adolescent car il le rassura, d'un ton doux et calme.

Le sang et les larmes brouillaient la vue du jeune garçon. Il distinguait à peine la silhouette de l'adulte assit en face de lui à quelques mètres de lui, mais suffisamment proche pour qu'il puisse entendre sa voix. Malgré la chaleur ambiante, le corps de Duo était parcouru de frissons et ses vêtements mouillés n'arrangeaient vraiment pas les choses.

Heero attendit patiemment que Duo se calme. Puis, ils retournèrent au bord de la rivière. D'abord réticent, l'adolescent finit par céder et suivit Heero. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux dans un silence de mort. Heero fit signe à Duo de s'asseoir sur un des rochers au soleil, tandis qu'il allait chercher la trousse de secours, avant de revenir vers lui.

Heero posa devant l'adolescent une compresse imbibée de désinfectant. Duo fit mine de la repousser mais Heero intervint. Toujours d'une voix douce, il lui dit :

- Il faut soigner ta blessure à la tempe Duo… Allez, s'il te plait…

Le jeune garçon prit alors la compresse et l'appliqua sur sa blessure. Il frémit au contact du produit, alors qu'une violente brûlure se faisait ressentir.

Autour d'eux, personne n'osait briser le silence d'une quelconque façon. Tous regardaient la scène irréaliste qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Ce fut Heero qui brisa le silence :

- Il faut te changer Duo. Tu ne peux pas rester avec tes habits trempés.

A ses mots, Duo frémit. Pour rien au monde il ne se changerait, et encore moins alors que tous les regards étaient focalisés sur lui.

Heero enleva son t-shirt, dévoilant ainsi un torse puissant et bien proportionné. Une peau bronzée sous laquelle se dessinait une musculature parfaite, juste ce qu'il fallait pour rendre harmonieux ce torse imberbe. Il le tendit à l'adolescent, mais celui-ci n'esquissa pas un geste pour le prendre, son regard fixant toujours le sol.

Heero eut beau insister, il n'obtint aucune réaction de la part du jeune garçon. Il s'était renfermé sur lui -même et ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de sa bulle.

- Très bien, je respecte ta volonté, mais reste au soleil afin de faire sécher tes vêtements. Je reviens.

Sur ces paroles, il s'éloigna en direction des moniteurs, tuant Steven du regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il retourna auprès de Duo et lui dit toujours sur le même ton :

- Viens Duo, nous rentrons… Duo ?

L'interpellé leva vers lui un regard vide de toutes expressions, et lentement, il se leva du rocher sur lequel il était assis.

Le chemin qui les ramenait au centre ne leur avait jamais paru aussi long. Les heures se succédaient, interminables et éprouvantes, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Au bout de trois heures de marche, Duo commença à tituber. Il marchait à la manière d'un automate, ne regardant pas où il mettait les pieds. Il trébuchait tout les deux pas, se rattrapant au dernier moment. Sur ses joues, les larmes n'avaient pas cessées de couler depuis l'incident.

Après un énième trébuchage, Duo n'eut pas le courage ni même la volonté de se rattraper et s'affala de tout son long sur le chemin caillouteux.

Heero se précipita vers lui et déclara d'une voix encourageante :

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés Duo encore un petit effort.

Duo était à bout de force. Cependant, la voix de Heero lui donna le courage de se relever. Au prix d'un immense effort, il se releva avec difficulté. La terre maculait ses vêtements et son visage. La plaie sur sa tempe s'était réouverte et le sang avait coagulé. En un mot, il était lamentable. Il se sentait lamentable…

Cependant, Heero ne lui avait pas menti. Après quelques minutes, il arrivèrent au ranch. L'adulte envoya directement l'adolescent prendre sa douche.

Duo passa prendre son matériel de douche sans s'attarder dans sa chambre et se rendit dans les douches. Il s'enferma dans la première cabine venue et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude, réglant la température au degré le plus haut, sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller.

Une fois calmé, il retira non sans difficulté ses vêtements trempés et les jeta hors de la cabine.

Machinalement, il lava ses cheveux, enlevant la terre séchée et fit de même avec son corps. Alors qu'il reposait son savon dans sa trousse de toilette, un objet attira son attention. Il avança la main vers lui et s'en empara.

Lentement, il le fit glisser sur son poignet, dont la veine offerte semblait l'appeler. Un mince filet rouge s'échappa de la coupure. Fermant les yeux, Duo rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte en un cri d'extase muet. Il réitéra plusieurs fois le même geste, enfonçant de plus en plus profondément la lame dans sa chair. Il ressentait la douleur et l'aimait… Cette douleur qui le faisait se sentir vivant… Cette douleur qui était signe que son sang s'échappait de son corps, emmenant avec lui, toute la souffrance qu'il contenait. Lorsque la souffrance de Duo se fit moins forte, il reposa la lame dans sa trousse de toilette et nettoya de le bac de douche, qui s'était coloré de rouge.

Une fois fait, il enfila son pyjama, ramassa ses affaires trempées et regagna sa chambre. Il étendit négligemment ses vêtements et se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé physiquement et moralement. Il se glissa sous les couvertures puis s'endormit, très vite happé dans un sommeil réparateur, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Heero entrer dans sa chambre et s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit.

Il dormit d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre. 

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster sur, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**Note de l'auteur 3** **: Comme il est indiqué dans mon profil, cette histoire est assez sombre et traite de sujet****s**** comme la violence physique et verbale, de tentatives****de suicides**** et de viols.**

**A partir de ce chapitre, le passé de Duo et celui de ****Heero ****risquent d'y être évoqués et certaines scènes et/ou passages, peuvent choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. C'est pourquoi je tiens à préciser que les mentions "angst", "drama", "trag****e****dy"... seront plus présentes à partir de ce chapitre. Je mettrais ce type d'avertissement à chaque chapitre un peu plus sombre que les autres, afin d'éviter tout type de malentendu ! Je précise aux plus jeunes et aux âmes sensibles que si vous décidez de lire cette histoire, c'est à vos risques et périls. Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **SephyRSDH, ****yaone-kami****Catirella,**** Iroko,** **Aurore626 **pour leur review sur le chapitre 09 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 10** par Lybertys 

Gêné par cette larme qui lui avait échappé, Heero l'essuya d'un revers de la manche. Il fut alors énormément troublé par le regarde de Duo. Il avait une nouvelle fois fait une erreur. Il ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses et il en avait entièrement conscience. Pourtant cela avait été au dessus de ses forces.

Ce qui toucha le plus Heero dans ce regard, ce fut la détresse qu'il pouvait y lire. Il avait déjà vu ces autres sentiments dans ces prunelles améthystes, mais jamais encore il n'y avait lu autant de détresse.

Trop honteux et anxieux pour dire quoi que ce soit, Heero se tut.

Brusquement, Duo tendit le bras et attrapa son carnet de notes et son crayon posés sur sa table de chevet. Puis, il commença à écrire de son écriture fine et délicate.

_« Encore vos démons intérieurs ? »_

Il tendit le calepin à Heero qui esquissa un faible sourire face à la question de l'adolescent. Il lui devait une explication, nous avons tous beaucoup moins peur des choses que nous ne connaissons pas, par rapport aux choses que nous connaissons. Continuer à se taire à ce sujet, ne ferait qu'éloigner Duo un peu plus de lui. Il inspira un grand coup avant de répondre. Il ne lui dévoilerait bien évidemment pas tout, mais une partie importante : la raison de cette larme en regardant Duo.

- ll y a très longtemps, lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un enfant je…

Heero fit un pause. Cette histoire il ne la racontait que très rarement et cela était toujours éprouvant. Mais devant l'attente de Duo, il prit son courage à deux mains et reprit :

- J'avais un frère jumeau que j'aimais énormément. Peut être même plus que nous n'aurions dû... Mais là n'est pas la question. Je… Il te ressemblait beaucoup, pas physiquement, non mais psychologiquement. Depuis notre naissance, je le protégeais chaque jour. Nous ne nous séparions jamais. Il ne parlait presque jamais aux autres, il s'adressait uniquement à moi et de nombreuses fois j'ai joué l'intermédiaire. Un jour… je… je me suis disputé avec lui, je voulais qu'il s'ouvre au monde, je ne voulais que son bonheur. Devant le peu de réaction qu'il avait, je suis sorti dans le jardin prendre l'air. Je me suis étendu sur l'herbe et j'ai fini par m'assoupir. Quand j'ai réouvert les yeux, je…

Arrivé à cette partie du récit, Heero ne pu retenir de nouveau ses larmes.

- Excuse moi, je ne devrais pas te raconter tout cela.

Il allait se lever pour repartir, lorsqu'il vit Duo écrire de nouveau sur son bloc note et lui tendre :

_« J'aimerai__s__ beaucoup connaître la suite… »_

D'un revers de la manche, il essuya ses larmes qui seraient très vite remplacées par d'autres et reprit la partie la plus difficile de son récit :

- Je me suis réveillé parce que j'avais soudain très chaud. Mon frère avait mis le feu à la maison Duo. Il s'est suicidé et je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui à part l'enfoncer en lui disant toutes ses choses horribles. Je… Les derniers mots que je lui ai dit comme je les regrette.

Les yeux embués par les larmes, il ne pouvait plus parler. Redire à voix haute tout cela, se remémorer que trop clairement tous ces « démons intérieurs » lui faisait beaucoup trop de mal. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater tellement il avait mal.  
Comme pour changer de sujet, sentant qu'ils s'aventuraient dans un terrain dangereux, Duo lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_« Comment es__-__tu arrivé là ? »_

- La raison de mon arrivée ici, est très simple, nos parents m'en voulaient de l'avoir laissé tout seul, et me prenait toujours pour l'unique responsable. Je suis devenu tellement insupportable qu'on a fini par m'envoyer ici, et je n'en suis jamais ressorti.

Heero fit une pause et essuya ses dernières larmes. Il était temps de sortir de cette chambre et d'aller réveiller tout le monde. C'est pourquoi il lui dit :

- Bon, allez, assez parler. Bien entendu tout cela reste entre nous. Vas prendre ta douche. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Heero sortit de la chambre et réveilla tout le monde après avoir ramené leur plateau. Après le petit déjeuner, il se rendit avec les autres moniteurs dans le hall d'entrée pour aller chercher les élèves pour la randonnée.

Ils se mirent en route après les dernières recommandations et Heero prit la tête avec Sébastien. Plusieurs fois, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir si Duo suivait toujours. Évidemment, cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sébastien qui lui dit alors en riant :

- Allez, file, vas le rejoindre ! Tu fermeras la marche et comme cela tu pourras être sûr de ne perdre personne…

Heero sourit un peu gêné et s'exécuta. Il alla rejoindre Duo. En s'approchant de lui, il le vit s'arrêter et regarder dans le ciel. Il fit de même et sourit en voyant l'oiseau majestueux qui planait au dessus d'eux.

- C'est un aigle royal, déclara t-il.

Duo se retourna et sourit timidement à Heero avant de reporter son attention sur le rapace.

Lorsque celui disparut de leur champ de vision, ils reprirent leur route. Heero s'amusait de voir Duo s'extasier à la vue d'un écureuil, ou devant une fleur aux couleurs vives qui attirait son attention.

Voir cet enfant aussi heureux le rendait lui-même heureux à son tour. Un rien l'émerveillait, et il était agréable de le voir découvrir la beauté de la nature qui s'offrait librement à eux.

Ils marchèrent à leur rythme durant de longues heures encore. Heero apprenait à Duo le nom des fleurs qu'il connaissait, et lui expliquait comment reconnaître et différencier les empreintes des animaux qu'ils voyaient au sol.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lieu du pique nique, le groupe était déjà là. Les moniteurs surveillaient les ados et tous mangeaient à l'ombre des arbres. Duo alla s'asseoir à l'écart du groupe, et Heero lui apporta un sac contenant son repas de midi, qu'il déposa à ses pieds avant de reculer de quelques pas.

Duo le remercia d'un signe de la tête et commença à manger distraitement, alors que Heero retournait voir Sébastien qui l'appelait.

Heero se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers Sébastien.

- Viens manger avec nous quand même. Tu as le droit de faire une pause, t'occuper de ce gosse 24h/24h doit être crevant.

- Non, mais…

- Chut, ce n'est pas une proposition, mais un ordre de ton supérieur. Pour ta santé, restes avec nous.

Heero ne rajouta, rien, car il ne voulait surtout pas aborder ce genre de sujet maintenant. Durant le repas, il vit Duo s'exiler de nouveau et suivit des yeux sa disparition entre les arbres longeant la rivière.

Mais c'est en voyant trois adolescents partir à sa suite quelques minutes plutard qu'il s'inquiéta. Il se leva aussitôt sans laisser le temps à Sébastien de dire quoi que ce soit, et suivit ces jeunes garçons étant sûr qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Arrivés à l'endroit où se tenait Duo debout au bord d'une falaise, il les vit se chuchoter quelques mots qu'il ne parvint pas à entendre, se doutant que c'était au sujet du coup qu'il préparaient.

Tout à coup, l'un d'eux courut en direction de Duo et le poussa dans le dos, le jetant par dessus la falaise. Cela se passa si vite, que Heero n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, et vit disparaître le corps de Duo dans le vide.

Une rage destructrice emplit le cœur de Heero, lui faisant perdre la raison. Il ne se contrôla pas et fonça droit sur eux, n'ayant qu'une envie : utiliser toute la violence dont il était capable contre eux.

En bas, il entendit la grande inspiration que Duo fit en remontant à la surface. Il entendit aussi les autres adolescents se moquant de lui. Rien qu'à imaginer l'état de détresse dans lequel le jeune devait se trouver, Heero paniqua. Après un coup d'œil en bas de la falaise, quand il vit Duo prendre la fuite dans la forêt, il fit face aux trois adolescents. Avant qu'il ne réalise son geste, il poussa Steven dans le vide, comme celui-ci venait de faire avec Duo et partit en courant à la recherche de ce dernier. Ayant trop peur de le perdre, il courut aussi vite que sa condition physique lui permettait. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin sa silhouette, il la vit s'effondrer sur le sol au pied d'un arbre. Les hurlements de détresse qu'il poussa soulevèrent le cœur de Heero. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir seul, pourquoi n'avait-il pas interrompu les jeunes plutôt. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, et lui dit calmement tentant de le calmer :

- Respires doucement… là… voilà, comme ça… plus lentement… fais entrer l'air dans tes poumons…

Des spasmes violents parcouraient son corps de violents frissons. Sa respiration était saccadée, l'air lui manquait… il étouffait… Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se calme. Ce fut seulement de longues minutes plutard que la respiration de Duo se calma. Celui-ci se boudina contre l'arbre.

Heero sentant la détresse et le mal être de l'adolescent tenta de le rassurer, d'un ton doux et calme, comme il avait tenté de le faire précédemment. Les larmes inondant les yeux du gamin lui donnaient une envie destructrice de le venger.

Malgré la chaleur ambiante, le corps de Duo était parcourut de frissons et ses vêtements mouillés n'arrangeaient vraiment pas les choses.

Heero attendit patiemment que Duo se calme. Puis, ils retournèrent au bord de la rivière. D'abord réticent, l'adolescent fini par céder et suivit Heero. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux dans un silence de mort. Heero fit signe à Duo de s'asseoir sur un des rochers au soleil, tandis qu'il allait chercher la trousse de secours, avant de revenir vers lui.

Sébastien ne lui posa aucune question, sentant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Son regard n'était doux et rassurant que pour Duo. Les autres ne voyaient dans son regard que de la haine et un souhait de vengeance.

Heero posa devant l'adolescent une compresse imbibée de désinfectant. Duo fit mine de la repousser mais Heero intervint. Toujours d'une voix douce, il lui dit :

- Il faut soigner ta blessure à la tempe Duo… Allez, s'il te plait…

Le jeune garçon prit alors la compresse et l'appliqua sur sa blessure. Il frémit au contact du produit, alors qu'une violente brûlure se faisait ressentir.

Autour d'eux, personne n'osait briser le silence d'une quelconque façon. Tous regardaient la scène irréaliste qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Ce fut Heero qui brisa le silence :

- Il faut te changer Duo. Tu ne peux pas rester avec tes habits trempés.

A ses mots, Duo frémit. Heero savait qu'il lui demandait l'impossible, mais il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, il allait finir par attraper la mort, surtout dans l'état de choc dans lequel il se trouvait.

Heero enleva son t-shirt, et le tendit à l'adolescent, mais celui-ci n'esquissa pas un geste pour le prendre, son regard fixant toujours le sol.

Heero eut beau insister, il n'obtint aucune réaction de la part du jeune garçon. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de sa bulle. Sentant que rien n'y ferait, Heero n'insista pas et lui dit :

- Très bien, je respecte ta volonté, mais restes au soleil afin de faire sécher tes vêtements. Je reviens.

Sur ces paroles, il s'éloigna en direction des moniteurs, tuant Steven du regard.

Sébastien lui sauta directement dessus :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je rentre avec lui.

- Quoi ?

- Il a besoin de repos, il est encore en état de choc et je ne pense pas que rester ainsi avec tout le monde ne soit bon pour lui. Il vient de faire une chute de plusieurs mètres Sébastien !!!

- Bon, ok…

Sans un mot de plus, Heero retourna auprès de Duo et lui dit toujours sur le même ton :

- Viens Duo, nous rentrons… Duo ?

L'interpellé leva vers lui un regard vide de toute expression, et lentement, il se leva du rocher sur lequel il était assit.

Le chemin qui les ramenait au centre ne leur avait jamais parut aussi long. Les heures se succédaient, interminables et éprouvantes, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Au bout de trois heures de marche, Heero vit Duo commencer à tituber. S'inquiétant pour lui, il ralentit le rythme, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il s'évanouisse.

Duo marchait à la manière d'un automate, ne regardant pas où il mettait les pieds. Il trébuchait tout les deux pas, se rattrapant au dernier moment. Sur ses joues, les larmes n'avaient pas cessées de couler depuis l'incident.

Après un énième trébuchage, Duo n'eut pas le courage ni même la volonté de se rattraper et s'affala de tout son long sur le chemin caillouteux.

Heero se précipita vers lui et déclara d'une voix encourageante :

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivé Duo encore un petit effort.

Duo était à bout de force et Heero ne le savait que trop. C'est pourquoi, il tenta de l'encourager au mieux, l'incitant à se relever et à poursuivre sa route :

- Aller Duo, tu peux le faire. Relèves-toi, il ne reste plus que quelques dizaines de mètre à faire.

Au prix d'un immense effort, Duo se releva avec difficulté. La terre maculait ses vêtements et son visage. La plaie sur sa tempe s'était réouverte et le sang avait coagulé. Heero aurait aimé le soutenir, le porter et l'aider à avancer. Mais cela impliquait un contact direct avec lui, et il n'en n'était biensûr pas question pour l'adolescent.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin au ranch. L'adulte envoya directement l'adolescent prendre sa douche.

Heero se rendit quand à lui dans sa chambre après un bref passage au parc des chevaux pour voir si tout allait bien.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre de Duo claquer, il se leva et s'y rendit, dans le but de lui parler un peu.

Il frappa plusieurs coups et devant l'absence de réponse de Duo, il tourna délicatement la poignée entra dans sa chambre. Il le vit allongé sur son lit et sourit de le voir si calme. Au lieu de repartir comme il était venu, il s'approcha un peu plus. Une sorte de tache sur son lit attirait son attention. Étant encore au milieu de l'après-midi, il pouvait à peu près voir dans la pièce grâce à la lumière tamisée passant à travers les volets. Lorsqu'il vit la couleur de la tache et sa proximité avec le bras de Duo, il paniqua, s'attendant au pire. Il s'approcha un peu plus, trop anxieux de savoir ce qu'il allait découvrir. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il se pencha au dessus de son bras, et tira délicatement la manche de son t-shirt. Ce qu'il vit à ce moment là, le figea sur place. Il avait déjà tant vu ce genre de blessures sur les bras de son frère. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulut être de nouveau confronté à cela. Ayant levé les yeux au plafond pour ne surtout pas supporter une seconde de plus la vision de cette scarification, il ne vit pas tout de suite le regard effrayé que Duo, éveillé par ce contact, lui lançait. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci sortit de son lit et courut se réfugier dans le coin opposé de la pièce, qu'il eut connaissance de son réveil. Le regard fuyant de Duo lui fit comprendre qu'il avait comprit ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Voulant cesser au plus vite ce moment étouffant, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues, Heero le supplia :

- Je t'en prie, racontes moi Duo... dis moi tout ! confesses-toi de ce mal qui te ronge tant… Je t'en supplie, saisit la main que je te tends.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre. 

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster sur, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**Note de l'auteur 3** **: Comme il est indiqué dans mon profil, cette histoire est assez sombre et traite de sujet comme la violence physique et verbale, de tentatives et de suicides et de viols.**

**A partir de ce chapitre, le passé de Duo et celui de Heero risquent d'y être évoqués et certaines scènes et/ou passages, peuvent choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. C'est pourquoi je tiens à préciser que les mentions "angst", "drama", "tragédy"... seront plus présentes à partir de ce chapitre. Je mettrais ce type d'avertissement à chaque chapitre un peu plus sombre que les autres, afin d'éviter tout type de malentendu ! Je précise aux plus jeunes et aux âmes sensibles que si vous décidez de lire cette histoire, c'est à vos risques et périls. Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **Aurore626, yaone-kami, Kyrieh, zashikiwarashi, Iroko, SephyRSDH** et **Catirella** pourleur review sur le chapitre 10 de Mourir pour revivre et merci également à **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** pour ses review sur les chapitre 1 et 2 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 11** par Shinigami

Terrassé par la fatigue, Duo n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Cependant, il sentit clairement son lit s'affaisser, comme si quelque un s'asseyait sur le bord. Encore trop endormi, l'adolescent ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais lorsqu'il sentit que l'étranger relevait la manche de son pyjama, cela acheva de l'éveiller. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et reconnu la silhouette de Heero. Pour le coup, Duo paniqua. Non seulement l'adulte était à une distance plus que rapprochée de lui, mais en plus, il venait de découvrir son poignet mutilé. Avec une agilité surprenante, il sauta hors du lit et alla se réfugier dans un angle de la pièce.

Accroupit dans le coin, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, Duo regardait Heero, une lueur terrifiée illuminait ses yeux améthystes. Ses bras autour de son corps en une position de protection, il semblait tétanisé.

_« Non… il ne peut pas être là… par pitié… »_

_« Le traitement que je te donne ne suffit pas à ce que je vois ! S'exclama une voix grave et caverneuse. Dans ce cas, je vais me faire un plaisir d'y remédier », ajouta l'homme en s'approchant dangereusement de l'adolescent recroquevillé dans l'angle le plus éloigné de la pièce._

_Duo ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui. La panique l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste et son dos douloureux réduisait considérablement son agilité. Bien que depuis le temps, il avait appris que s'enfuir ou éviter les coups ne faisait que renforcer la colère de l'homme._

_Le premier coup s'abattit violement sur ses côtes. Le souffle coupé sous la violence du coup, Duo abandonna sa position de protection. Les coups se mirent alors à pleuvoir. Sa chemise était en lambeau et son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir. La sueur coulait sur son corps et se mélangeait à un liquide chaud et visqueux qui semblait s'échapper de ses plaies ouvertes. Tant bien que mal, il essayait de protéger ses côtes qui le faisaient souffrir. Soudain, un coup s'abattit sur sa joue et sa tête cogna violement contre le sol. Les rires de l'homme se firent plus distant, sa vue se troubla et soudain… tout devint noir._

Un son ramena Duo à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et observa Heero à la dérobé. Il n'osait pas le regarder en face… pas après ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache la décadence dans laquelle il était tombé…

La voix suppliante et entrecoupée de sanglots de l'adulte attira l'attention de l'adolescent.

- Je t'en prie, raconte moi Duo... dis moi tout ! Confesse-toi de ce mal qui te ronge tant… Je t'en supplie, saisit la main que je te tends...

Duo ne bougeait pas, la terreur le paralysait, il ne quittait pas du regard l'adulte qui, inconsciemment, approchait lentement de lui, ne voyant pas dans quel état de terreur il plongeait le jeune garçon.

Duo de son côté ne comprenait pas le comportement de Heero.

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avance ? Il m'a promit qu'il ne me toucherait pas contre mon gré… Pourquoi ne me voit-il pas ? Pourquoi continue t-il d'avancer ?… non… je ne veux pas… il me fait peur… nooooooooon…. »_

Voyant que l'adulte ne semblait pas prendre conscience de ses gestes et qu'il était à deux doigts de le toucher, Duo ferma les yeux et se mit à crier. Il cicla tout en se débattant, donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide, dans un instinct de protection

Au ciclement de l'adolescent, Heero sembla revenir à la réalité et apercevant la faible distance qui le séparait de Duo, il comprit immédiatement la raison de sa panique. Précipitamment, il recula de quelques mètres et se laissa tomber à genoux.

Ne sentant pas le contact venir, Duo cessa de crier et ouvrit les yeux. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le bouleversa profondément. Heero, à quatre pattes sur le sol, pleurait sans retenue. Mais ce qui le toucha le plus, ce fut les paroles qu'il prononça :

- Pardonne-moi Duo… je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… pardonne-moi… Je voudrais te connaître… je voudrais te comprendre… Pourquoi es-tu devenu ainsi ? Qu'as tu vécu pour craindre à ce point le monde extérieur ?… Mon seul but est de t'aider Duo… Saisis cette chance que je te donne Duo… C'est peut être la seule que tu auras…

La dernière phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine figure et il resta là, immobile.

Face au mutisme de l'adolescent, Heero quitta la pièce. Il espérait simplement que ses paroles arriveraient à briser la carapace du jeune garçon.

Resté seul dans sa chambre, Duo laissa libre cours à sa détresse. Il s'allongea sur le sol et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se sentait tellement coupable… Il avait vu dans le regard de Heero que son comportement avait fait ressurgir ses démons intérieurs. Une partie de son passé semblait lui avoir explosé au visage.

_« C'est à cause de moi que Heero souffre… je le vois quand il me regarde… C'est de ma faute… tout est de ma faute… Je n'aurai jamais du venir ici… Je ne suis qu'un incapable… Un imbécile qui fait revivre à la seule personne qui souhaite m'aider, les sombres moments de son passé… je me sens tellement coupable… Pourquoi ne puis-je rien faire correctement ? Pourquoi toutes les personnes qui croisent un jour mon chemin finissent elle__s__ par en souffrir ? Suis-je maudit ? Heero semblait tellement sincère quand il m'a dit toutes ces choses… Est__-__ il réellement le seul à vouloir m'aider ? Je voudrais tellement le croire… mais j'ai peur… la dernière fois que j'ai fais confiance à quelqu'un il… Et si ça recommençait ? Et si c'était la seule chose qu'il attend de moi ?… je ne sais pas… je suis perdu… Je voudrais quitter cette vie inutile… cette vie de tristesse et de souffrance…Heero paraissait tellement sincère tout à l'heure… je… je ne veux pas lui faire de mal… je ne veux pas qu'il réapparaisse… plus jamais… Heero… je ne veux pas qu'il…»_

L'adolescent finit par s'endormir sur ces dernières pensées.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit était tombée. Son corps le faisait souffrir. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, et remarqua qu'il était allongé sur le sol. Avec difficultés, il se releva et regarda l'heure qu'affichait son réveil : 00:30.

A pas de loup, il sortit de sa chambre, il avait prit sa décision. Une fois dans le couloir, il hésita longuement, puis finit par frapper délicatement à la porte de Heero. Sans attendre de réponse et par peur d'être vu, il entra dans la chambre, au moment où Heero allumait la lampe de sa table de chevet.

- Duo ? Fit-il d'une voix endormie et plus que surpris de voir l'adolescent dans sa chambre. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Duo fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta. Là, à son plus grand étonnement, Heero le vit bouger les lèvres.

- Heero… aidez-moi… ne m'abandonnez pas… déclara l'adolescent d'une voix suppliante, tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

Heero réagit au quart de tour. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et tendit la main à Duo.

L'adolescent la regarda longuement, hésitant face au comportement à adopter, puis, non sans appréhension, il saisit la main tendue de Heero. Il se tendit légèrement à ce contact, mais ne retira pas sa main.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Heero l'attira lentement vers lui. Duo hésita un instant puis franchit les derniers pas qui le séparait de l'adulte. Là, il se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglot.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Duo…

Duo pleura un long moment, toujours dans les bras de Heero qui, patiemment, lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Quand Heero sentit un poids mort dans ses bras, il comprit que Duo s'était endormi. Sans le réveiller, il se leva et le porta dans sa chambre. Il le coucha sous les couvertures et avec une infinie tendresse, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

A contre cœur, il s'éloigna de l'adolescent endormi et quitta la pièce. Au moment de fermer la porte, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Duo et regagna sa chambre.

Duo fut réveillé par l'odeur si particulière du café. Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux et vit un plateau contenant un copieux petit déjeuner posé au pied de son lit. Il s'assit dans son lit et aperçut Heero, assit sur une chaise à quelques pas de lui. celui-ci lui adressa un sourire joyeux et lui dit :

- Mange ! Une journée bien remplie nous attend aujourd'hui.

Duo s'empara du plateau et le posa sur ses genoux. Il prit une tartine et la tendit à Heero qui déclara :

- Non merci Duo, j'ai déjà mangé.

L'adolescent la porta alors à sa bouche et la grignota distraitement. Puis il but la moitié de son verre de jus d'orange et repoussa le plateau.

- Tu sais Duo, tu vas finir par tomber malade si tu ne manges pas plus que ça.

L'adolescent prit alors une seconde tartine qu'il mangea lentement, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à avaler.

Il lança un regard d'excuses à Heero qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant, comme quoi il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Après un court silence, Heero déclara d'un ton grave :

- Pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier après midi… promet moi de ne jamais recommencer…

Duo détourna le regard et hocha la tête.

- Je veux te l'entendre dire Duo…

L'adolescent releva la tête, mais ne regarda pas Heero, trop honteux, et après un instant d'hésitation, il déclara d'une petite voix :

- Je… je vous le promet…

Heero lui adressa un sourire resplendissant auquel Duo répondit timidement. L'adulte se leva, prit le plateau et déclara :

- Allez, vas prendre ta douche . Je te rejoins dans le hall.

Il allait fermer la porte quand il s'arrêta, faisant sursauter Duo et il ajouta :

- Je suis content que tu te décides enfin à parler ! Tu as une très jolie voix, c'est dommage de ne pas la faire partager !

Puis, il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un jeune garçon, sidéré. Puis, réalisant complément les paroles de l'adulte, Duo s'empourpra violemment.

Il prit ses affaires et fila sous la douche. Il en ressortit quinze minutes plus tard et après s'être coiffé, il partit rejoindre Heero dans le hall.

Lorsqu'il arriva, l'adulte n'était pas encore arrivé, mais il n'eut pas à l'attendre longtemps.

Côte à côte, ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries afin d'aller chercher les licols de leur monture. Duo devança l'adulte et lorsqu'il revient, il lui tendit le licol de Waterfalls.

Heero l'attrapa et le remercia d'un sourire. Il remerciait intérieurement l'adolescent de faire autant d'efforts, mais il avait aussi remarqué que Duo était encore mal à l'aise et prenait sur lui pour contrôler le tremblement de ses mains.

En silence, ils se dirigèrent vers l'enclos des animaux.

Duo salua Diamond Dust et lui mit le licol, puis rejoignit Heero qui l'attendait avec Waterfalls.

Ils pansèrent leur montures, puis quand Diamond Dust fut sellé, ils se rendirent dans le rond de longe afin de commencer la leçon.

A midi, ils se rendirent au réfectoire. Reprenant ses habitudes, Duo alla s'asseoir dans le fond, ignorant totalement les regards que lui lançaient certains pensionnaires. Il mangea en vitesse, bien qu'un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumé afin de faire plaisir à Heero puis quitta la cantine.

En attendant la reprise du cours, Duo alla s'asseoir près des chevaux. Il aimait leur compagnie plus que celle des hommes. La seule exception qui échappait à la règle, était Heero. Bien que parfois son comportement l'effrayait, il se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés. Duo avait l'impression que l'adulte avait une certaine emprise sur lui. Jamais encore il n'avait eut autant envie de faire plaisir à quelqu'un si ce n'est à Heero. Il était le seul pour qui il avait envie de se battre.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas la silhouette qui l'observait à quelques pas de là, et sursauta lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans son dos :

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Duo se leva précipitamment et gêné, il bredouilla :

- Je… euh… à rien…

Heero lui sourit et ils reprirent la leçon là où il l'avait arrêtée.

En fin d'après midi, alors que la leçon touchait à sa fin, Heero dit à l'adolescent :

- Tu te débrouilles très bien Duo. Ça te tente d'essayer le trot ?

Le jeune garçon le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la fin du monde, ce qui fit rire Heero et, timidement, il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Heero le fit descendre de cheval et commença ses explications :

- Le trot est une allure à deux temps. Pour éviter d'être trop secoué et pour ne pas faire mal au cheval, il faut se lever un temps sur deux. Tu comprends ?

Devant l'air contrit de l'adolescent, Heero enfourcha Diamond Dust et le lança au tout petit trot afin de lui faire une démonstration. Puis, il sauta à terre et laissa la place à Duo. Ce dernier eut beaucoup de mal à prendre le rythme durant les premières secondes, puis, il prit rapidement le rythme.

Duo était aux anges ! Un sourire ravi illuminait son visage, le rendant encore plus beau.

Ils terminèrent la séance sur cette réussite. Heero aida Duo à s'occuper de son cheval et alors que l'adolescent le détachait pour le ramener au prés, il déclara :

- Non, ne le détache pas ! Je vais monter un Waterfalls dans le rond un moment, je les ramèneraient quand j'aurais terminé.

Duo rattacha l'animal et suivit Heero jusqu'au rond de longe. Là, il s'assit dans l'herbe à quelques pas de la clôture et reporta toute son attention sur Heero et Waterfalls.

Durant plus d'une heure, il observa Heero qui, de temps en temps, lui donnait des explications sur ses actes envers l'animal.

Quand il eut terminé, Heero dessella son cheval avec l'aide de Duo, puis alors qu'il rentrait les chevaux au prés, il sauta sur le dos de sa monture à la manière des indiens. Duo le regarda ébahi. Devant le regard du jeune garçon, Heero déclara :

- Tu peux monter aussi si tu veux. Tu te places au niveau de son épaule, tu te tiens à sa crinière et tu jettes ta jambe par-dessus son dos.

L'adolescent suivit les instructions de son moniteur et monta sur le dos de son cheval.

D'abord surprit par la sensation des muscles qui roulaient sous lui, il se prit à apprécier ce contact qui le faisait se sentir un seul avec sa monture.

Heero lui enseignait comment sentir les mouvements du cheval sous lui et Duo buvait ses paroles.

Des larmes de bonheur jaillirent au coins de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Ils quittèrent le parc sur un dernier câlin de Duo à Diamond Dust, puis l'heure du repas arrivant à grand pas, ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire.

Après le dîner Duo alla prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il revient, il eut la surprise de trouver Heero qui l'attendait, assit sur son lit.

Masquant son trouble, Duo posa ses vêtements sur la chaise et mal à l'aise, il alla s'installer sur son lit en face de l'adulte qui lui dit :

- Je voudrais que l'on parle Duo.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**Note de l'auteur 3** **: Comme il est indiqué dans mon profil, cette histoire est assez sombre et traite de sujet comme la violence physique et verbale, de tentatives et suicide et de viols. **

**A partir de ce chapitre, le passé de Duo et celui de Heero risquent d'y être évoqués et certaines scènes et/ou passages, peuvent choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. C'est pourquoi je tiens à préciser que les mentions "angst", "drama", "tragédy"... seront plus présentes à partir de ce chapitre. Je mettrais ce type d'avertissement à chaque chapitre un peu plus sombre que les autres, afin d'éviter tout type de malentendu ! Je précise aux plus jeunes et aux âmes sensibles que si vous décidez de lire cette histoire, c'est à vos risques et périls. ****Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **Kyrieh, The Disturbed AngeL, Aurore626, yaone-kami, kaga78, SephyRSDH**, **jenny,**** Iroko** et **Catirella** pour leur review sur le chapitre 11 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

Je tiens à **m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre**. Cela n'est pas dû à un oublie de ma part, mais d'un bug de FF. Voila, donc la suite prévue innitialement pour hier !

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12** par Lybertys 

Duo n'avait aucune réaction face à la supplication de Heero. Le voir ainsi, avoir vu son bras, l'avait irrémédiablement replongé pour de bon en plein milieu de son passé. Voir ainsi Duo paralysé par la terreur, lui fit perdre la raison. Ce n'était plus vraiment Duo qu'ilavait en face de lui, mais un fantôme du passé. Heero inconscient approchait peu à peu de lui, ne sachant plus vraiment où il était ni ce qu'il faisait. Plus il approchait et plus le jeune était terrifié, mais il ne semblait plus en avoir vraiment conscience. Il était comme entré dans un état second et ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voyait plus qu'un être souffrait devant lui, tout comme souffrait son frère, et il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête le prendre et le serrer dans ses bras.

Alors qu'il était à deux doigts de le toucher, la réaction violente de Duo le sortit de son état de stupeur. Calmer cette peine et cette souffrance à l'état pure qui s'exprimait sous ses yeux. Duo avait fermé les yeux et s'était mis à crier tout en se débattant et en donnant des coups de pieds comme pour se protéger, mais de qui ? C'est à ce moment là que Heero comprit. Tout cela était de sa faute… Revenant à la réalité, il aperçut enfin la faible distance qui dès lors les séparait. Sa panique n'était dû qu'à cela. Précipitamment, il recula de quelques mètres et se laissa tomber à genoux.

A quatre pattes sur le sol, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, il réalisa ce qu'il avait failli lui faire et dans quel état il se trouvait face à lui. Le voir le regarder ainsi lui donnait envie de disparaître et de s'éradiquer de ce monde.

Impuissant, il ne put que lui dire faiblement :

- Pardonne moi Duo… je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… pardonne moi… Je voudrais te connaître… je voudrais te comprendre… Pourquoi es**-**tu devenu ainsi ? Qu'as-tu vécu pour craindre à ce point le monde extérieur … Mon seul but est de t'aider Duo… Saisis cette chance que je te donne Duo… C'est peut être la seule que tu auras…

Cette dernière phrase qu'il prononça, il la regretta amèrement. Quelque part, il n'avait fait qu'extérioriser sa rancœur contre le suicide de son frère, et il s'en voulait terriblement de faire subir cela à Duo. Mais en même temps il ne supportait plus ce silence et cette souffrance solitaire et intériorisée.

Face au mutisme de l'adolescent, Heero quitta la pièce. Il espérait simplement que ses paroles arriveraient à briser la carapace du jeune garçon.

Heero détruit et dévasté, entra dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea simplement dans son lit éteignit la lumière et fixa le plafond les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre de la soirée.

Réalisant peu à peu ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qu'il avait vu et fait, il angoissait des répercutions que cela aurait dans le futur. Perdu dans ses pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus sombres, il n'eut plus aucune conscience du temps qui passa et des heures qui défilèrent devant ses yeux. Ce fut pourtant plusieurs petits coups frappés à sa porte qui le ramenèrent sur terre. En allumant la lumière, il vit la silhouette de Duo pénétrer peu à peu dans sa chambre.

- Duo ? Fit-il d'une voix endormie et plus que surpris de voir l'adolescent dans sa chambre. Quel que chose ne va pas ?

Duo fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta. Là, à son plus grand étonnement, Heero le vit bouger les lèvres.

- Heero… aidez moi… ne m'abandonnez pas… déclara l'adolescent d'une voix suppliante, tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

Heero réagit au quart de tour. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et tendit la main à Duo.

Enfin, il réagissait. Enfin, il s'ouvrait. Il venait de faire ce que son frère n'avait jamais réussi à faire. L'adolescent regarda longuement sa main tendue, hésitant face au comportement à adopter, puis il la saisit non sans une certaine appréhension. Il se tendit légèrement à ce contact, mais ne retira pas sa main.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Heero l'attira lentement vers lui. Duo hésita un instant puis franchit les derniers pas qui le séparait de l'adulte. Là, il se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglot.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Duo…

Non, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Il ne ferait jamais deux fois la même erreur. A la seconde même où il l'avait vu, il avait su. Jamais il ne quitterait ce jeune garçon et il l'aiderait toute sa vie s'il le fallait à s'ouvrir de nouveau au monde. Duo pleura un long moment, toujours dans les bras de Heero qui, patiemment, lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Jamais il n'avait touché une peau aussi douce et des cheveux si fins et délicats. Il aurait pu caresser ses cheveux indéfiniment, sans s'arrêter une seule seconde.

Quand Heero sentit un poids mort dans ses bras, il comprit que Duo s'était endormi. Sans le réveiller, il se leva et le porta dans sa chambre. Il le coucha sous les couvertures et avec une infinie tendresse, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

La leçon d'équitation se passa comme Heero l'espérait. Il était loin d'être insensible à tous les efforts que faisait Duo. A aucun moment il n'évoqua la journée de la veille, préférant ne pas gâcher celle-ci.

Mais sa décision de la soirée fut tout autre…

Peu de temps après le dîner, et pendant que Duo prenait sa douche, Heero entra dans sa chambre et l'y attendit. Il était plus que temps qu'ils se parlent franchement et qu'il sache tout. Il lui était devenu insupportable de faire une multitude de suppositions sur le pourquoi de l'état de Duo. Il se devait de lui parler, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avec personne.

"Pour que l'un se confie à l'autre, pensa-il, il fallait obligatoirement que l'autre se confie à l'un."

Une confiance mutuelle s'en dégagerait, et seulement ainsi ayant connaissance du passé de l'autre, se délivrant et en se confessant, alors uniquement à ce moment, ils pourraient progresser.

Il était d'abord passé à l'infirmerie et profitant de l'absence de l'infirmière, il avait subtiliser la trousse de secours dans le but de soigner ce qu'il avait vu sur le bras de Duo.

Assis sur le lit, il attendait son retour.

Lorsque celui-ci rentra enfin dans sa chambre, Heero remarqua tout de suite le trouble de l'adolescent en remarquant sa présence. Il posa ses vêtements sur la chaise et vient s'asseoir au pied du lit faisant ainsi face à l'adulte.

Heero lui expliqua tout de suite la raison de sa venue.

- Je voudrais que l'on parle Duo.

Il vit automatiquement la tête de Duo se baisser et son regard fuir le sien. Pourquoi se fermait-il ainsi, dès que l'on tentait de l'aider ? Voulant cesser immédiatement le malaise dans lequel tout deux se trouvaient, Heero demanda alors à Duo, tout en attrapant la trousse à pharmacie posée sur le sol :

- Si tu ne veux pas me parler, il suffit de me le dire. Sache que je ne te forcerai jamais. Mais surtout, sache que jamais je ne te jugerai sur ce que tu me dévoileras un jour. Si c'est ce dont tu as peur, alors cette peur est inutile. Par contre, s'il te plait, et là je ne te laisse pas le choix, donne-moi ton bras, il faut te soigner, cela pourrait s'infecter.

A cette dernière demande, l'adolescent redressa aussitôt la tête, paniqué par ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Inconsciemment, il passa sa main sur ses plaies masquées par le t-shirt noir. Heero savait pertinemment que ce qu'il lui demandait était énorme, mais il y était obligé. Lui non plus n'avait aucune envie de revoir ces plaies, tout cela était trop chargé en ressentiment et en souvenir pour lui.

- S'il te plait Duo…

Très lentement et à contre cœur Duo tendit son bras dans la direction de Heero. Celui-ci le vit s'arrêter en chemin, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin et que rien que cela lui avait demandé beaucoup. Il s'approcha alors de lui, et d'une extrême délicatesse, il attrapa son bras. Il dut certainement le saisir au mauvais endroit, car il vit Duo réprimer une grimace de douleur.

Il posa son bras sur ses genoux et lentement, il retroussa sa manche. Il failli défaillir en voyant la multitude de cicatrices qui ornait son avant-bras mutilé. Comment pouvait-on se faire tant de mal ? Heero avait beau savoir ce qui pouvait pousser un personne à faire cela, il avait toujours eut du mal à l'accepter.

Il passa lentement un doigt sur une ancienne cicatrice, comme pour tenter de l'effacer. Il sentit le corps de Duo frémir sous ce contact.

Il attrapa alors de quoi le désinfecter et le soigner. Avant d'appliquer la compresse de désinfectant, il prévint Duo :

- Attention, ça va piquer un peu.

Alors qu'il appliquait la compresse il n'osait plus tourner la tête et regarder Duo, pourtant il sentait que celui-ci l'observait depuis un moment

Consciencieusement, il soigna Duo, faisant preuve d'une extrême méticulosité et d'une douceur très particulière.

Lorsqu'il eut fini et afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il tira un peu plus sur la manche de Duo, et fut de nouveau horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce n'était pas les multiples cicatrices qui continuaient à parcourir celui-ci qui le choquèrent mais une partie d'un hématome encore violet, preuve qu'il n'était pas vieux. Il écarta tout de suite l'idée que celui-ci soit dû à la chute qu'il avait faite, la trouvant trop facile. Il releva alors la tête vers Duo et lui demanda peut être d'un ton un peu sec dut au futur énervement de ce qu'il allait certainement découvrir.

- Enlève immédiatement ce t-shirt.

Le regard paniqué que Duo lui envoya alors, ne lui fit pas une seule seconde changer d'avis. Et le ton qu'avait employé Heero indiquait clairement à Duo qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était un ordre.

Pourtant Duo ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Figé et terrifié par la demande de Heero, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il devait et pouvait faire.

Heero furieux contre celui qui avait fait ce qu'il pensait à Duo, haussa le ton, ne laissant aucune échappatoire à Duo qui commençait à pleurer :

- Duo, enlève le, tout de suite !

Duo lui lança un dernier regard plein d'incompréhension et de rancœur. Heero le savait : Duo lui en voulait. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Duo se leva et se mis dos à Heero, ne voulant surtout pas croiser son regard lorsqu'il verrait, ne voulant pas voir le dégoût et la répulsion qu'il pourrait y lire.

C'est tout tremblant et à deux doigts de s'évanouir qu'il ôta son t-shirt, dévoilant ce qu'il avait toujours voulu cacher et qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais dévoiler.

Les larmes virent au yeux de Heero lorsqu'il vit…

De longues marques rouges encore fraîches zébraient la peau du dos de l'adolescent, recouvrant d'autres plus anciennes. Une multitude d'hématomes et de bleus de tout âge venaient s'y mêler.

Lentement et non sans difficultés, Heero se leva et s'approcha de Duo. Chaque marque sur le corps de Duo était comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur de Heero. Là, il passa sa main sur le dos meurtri de l'adolescent, étonné par la douceur que sa peau gardait malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subie. La sensualité de ce simple geste fit frissonner l'adolescent.

Les épaules de Duo s'affaissèrent, comme pour se replier un peu plus sur lui même, tentant de disparaître et de se cacher de cet homme qui le mettait à nu. Comprenant la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait l'adolescent, Heero se colla tout contre lui, et l'entoura de ses bras, lui montrant ainsi que même avec ce qu'il venait de voir, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Non, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

Une seule question torturait son esprit : « qui lui avait fait ça et pourquoi ? »

Duo se retourna alors faisant face à Heero et se blottit directement au creux de ses bras. Il éclata en sanglots qui déchirèrent le cœur de Heero un peu plus profondément.

Ce ne fut qu'après un long moment d'intimité, blottit l'un contre l'autre que Heero se décida à parler enfin. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, serrant tout contre lui un corps si fragile et tremblant, secoué de spasmes dut aux pleurs, il commença :

- Je suis désolé Duo, je… je n'avais pas réalisé l'ampleur de ta souffrance, je viens de te faire du mal sans le vouloir. Pour réparer ce que je viens de faire, je vais te dire plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord sache que plus jamais tant que tu resteras près de moi, plus jamais tu n'auras à subir ce que tu as subi. Je te protégerai de toute cette cruauté que tu as subi, je…

Heero se sentait si faible face à l'immensité de la souffrance de l'adolescent. Il se sentait si petit et inutile face à cette adversité. Il avait soudain très peur de ne plus être assez fort pour l'épauler, de ne plus être assez fort pour l'aider. Vu son état de faiblesse au départ, il trouva qu'il n'était vraiment pas l'homme de la situation.

- Non Duo, je te dois la vérité. Je suis responsable de la mort de mon frère. Il était déjà au bord du gouffre et je n'ai fait que l'y pousser un peu plus. Je… Je ne suis pas fort, depuis ce jour je suis si faible. Je ne peux te promettre d'être toujours là pour t'épauler, mais je te jure de faire de mon mieux. Tu lui ressembles tant…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et sa vue se troubla de nouveau. Cette dernière dispute qu'il avait eu avec lui, ces derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. « Tu n'as qu'à mettre fin à tes jours si la vie est aussi pourrie que cela, tu me feras moins chier et je pourrais vivre enfin ». Jamais il n'avait pensé ces mots, les ayant prononcés sous le coup de la colère. La culpabilité le rongeait depuis si longtemps…

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre. 

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami

ps : La suite sera postée, comme d'habitude, mercredi prochain.


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie**, Lybertys **(qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**Note de l'auteur 3** **: Comme il est indiqué dans mon profil, cette histoire est assez sombre et traite de sujet comme la violence physique et verbale, de tentatives et suicide et de viols.**

**A partir de ce chapitre, le passé de Duo et celui de Heero risquent d'y être évoqués et certaines scènes et/ou passages, peuvent choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. C'est pourquoi je tiens à préciser que les mentions "angst", "drama", "tragédy"... seront plus présentes à partir de ce chapitre. Je mettrais ce type d'avertissement à chaque chapitre un peu plus sombre que les autres, afin d'éviter tout type de malentendu ! Je précise aux plus jeunes et aux âmes sensibles que si vous décidez de lire cette histoire, c'est à vos risques et périls. ****Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **yaone-kami, Aurore626, Catirella, SephyRSDH, Kyrieh **et** Iroko **pour leur review sur le chapitre 12 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 13** par Shinigami

Lorsque Duo entendit Heero prononcer cette phrase fatidique, il eut l'impression que son coeur loupait un battement. Puis celui-ci se mit à battre à une allure affolante tandis qu'il baissait les yeux, ne souhaitant en aucun cas croiser le regard de l'adulte. Un silence sourd et pesant s'installa entre eux pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Duo ne fit pas un geste. Finalement, ce fut Heero qui parla le premier :

- Si tu ne veux pas me parler, il suffit de me le dire. Sache que je ne te forcerais jamais. Mais surtout, sache que jamais je ne te jugerais sur ce que tu me dévoileras un jour. Si c'est ce dont tu as peur, alors cette peur est inutile. Par contre, s'il te plait, et là je ne te laisse pas le choix, donne-moi ton bras, il faut te soigner, cela pourrait s'infecter.

A la dernière demande de l'adulte, Duo releva immédiatement la tête, et lança un regard de bête apeurée à Heero en posant inconsciemment sa main sur son poignet mutilé caché par son t-shirt noir. La crainte de Duo devait être palpable à des kilomètres car Heero ajouta d'une voix plus douce :

- S'il te plait Duo…

Très lentement, afin de faire comprendre à Heero qu'il le faisait à contre coeur, Duo s'avança vers l'adulte en lui tendant son bras blessé. Cependant, il s'arrêta à une certaine distance du lit, incapable de franchir les derniers quelques dizaines de centimètres qui le séparaient encore de son moniteur. Il ne pouvait pas... c'était plus fort que lui... même avec la meilleure volonté, il restait cloué sur place, pétrifié.

Heero sembla sentir son blocage, car avec une extrême douceur, sans le brusquer, il lui saisit le bras. Cependant, il referma sa main en plein sur les cicatrices encore fragiles et Duo ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur.

Lentement, il l'attira à lui et posa son bras sur ses genoux et avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il remonta la manche du t-shirt. Ce qu'il vit alors aurait pu faire défaillir même les moins insensibles. L'avant bras de l'adolescent était couvert de cicatrices toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Certaines ne représentaient à présent que des traits fin et blancs, signe de leur ancienneté, alors que d'autres étaient encore bien rouges et enflées pour certaines. De par leurs grosseurs et leurs formes, on pouvait aisément en déduire que l'adolescent avait sûrement dû utiliser plusieurs objets différents lorsqu'il s'infligeaient ces traitements.

Duo tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Heero retracer la forme d'une vieille cicatrice. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau lui amena le rouge aux joues. Il se sentait à la fois troublé et mal à l'aise. L'adulte prit alors une compresse imbibée de désinfectant et l'approcha de l'avant bras du garçon. avant de l'appliquer, il le prévint :

- Attention, ça va piquer un peu.

Pendant que Heero soignait Duo, aucun des deux n'osa regarder l'autre. Heero semblant être concentré dans sa tâche, et Duo simplement trop honteux d'être ainsi exposé au regard de Heero qu'il s'imaginait dépréciateur et empli de dégoût et de mépris.

Seulement, ne supportant plus la non réaction de l'adulte, Duo reporta son attention sur celui-ci. Il l'observa longuement à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction, à l'affût de la moindre émotion.

Soudain, les yeux de Heero s'agrandirent de surprise. Ne comprenant pas la raison d'une telle réaction, Duo baissa les yeux sur son avant bras et soudain il comprit. Un cri muet s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte tandis que les yeux de l'adulte étaient rivés sur l'un des multiples hématomes qui recouvraient son bras.

Duo n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que déjà Heero lui ordonnait d'un ton sec :

- Enlève immédiatement ce t-shirt.

Apeuré par le ton utilisé autant que par l'ordre qui lui était donné, Duo retira son bras mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour obéir.

Terrifié à l'idée que Heero puisse découvrir ce qu'il s'efforçait de cacher aux yeux de tous, Duo se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas... il refusait de dévoiler sa plus grande honte à Heero... Duo se trouvait face à un mur. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière et Heero se trouvait devant lui... il était bloqué. Cette pensée le fit paniquer. Il cherchait désespérément une échappatoire, mais la voix de Heero le fit sursauter. Le ton employé était le même que celui qu'il entendait dans ses cauchemars.

- Duo, enlève le, tout de suite !

"Il" lui avait donné un ordre... l'adolescent savait où cela menait de refuser d'obéir à un ordre qu'"il" lui avait donné...

Voilà ce qu'"il" avait réussit à faire de lui... un adolescent apeuré au moindre haussement de ton, obéissant aveuglement à n'importe quel ordre donné, jusqu'à le conduire à la plus humiliante des situations.

Duo reporta son attention sur Heero. Il lui en voulait énormément... n'était-il pas celui qui lui avait dit d'aller à son rythme ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas le brusquer ? Alors pourquoi agissait-il de cette façon ?

Le jeune garçon lança à l'adulte un regard rempli d'incompréhension, de détresse et de rancoeur. Il lui en voulait de lui avoir mentit...

Sans prendre la peine de retenir ses larmes et tremblant de tout son être, Duo tourna le dos à Heero. Fébrilement, il retira son t-shirt, dévoilant un dos dans un état lamentable. Au même titre que ses bras, son dos était couvert de cicatrices de formes et de tailles multiples. Aucune parcelle de peau n'avait été épargnée. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir la réaction de Heero, Duo ferma les yeux. Un film se déroulait dans sa tête, dans lequel il imaginait toutes les réactions de dégoût que pourrait avoir Heero à la vue de son corps torturé.

Duo ne pourrait dire combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'il a été forcé de dévoiler à son moniteur ce qu'il s'était toujours efforcé à cacher. Cinq minutes ? Une heure ? Plus ? Il ne savait pas... letemps s'était comme arrêté... Seuls les larmes et ses sanglots retenus brisaient le silence étouffant. L'adolescent eut un violent sursaut lorsque soudain, il sentit les doigts de Heero effleurer son dos meurtri. L'instant de surprise passé, il frissonna, prenant conscience du geste de l'adulte.

Les épaules de Duo s'affaissèrent, comme pour se replier un peu plus sur lui même, tentant de disparaître et de se cacher de cet homme qui le mettait à nu. Duo tressaillit pour la seconde fois lorsqu'il sentit le corps chaud de Heero se coller à lui et ses bras l'entourer. Par ce geste, Duo comprit que plus jamais il ne serait seul... Cela lui ôta un poids considérable du coeur. Un long moment, il resta ainsi. Il se sentait tellement bien, dans les bras de Heero...

Soudain, Duo éclata en sanglot et se retourna, afin de faire face à Heero. Celui-ci ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir. L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier et se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans sa chemise qui fut vite trempée par ses larmes. Heero raffermit sa prise autour de ce corps fragile et secoué de sanglots et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Ce ne fut qu'après un long moment d'intimité, blotti l'un contre l'autre que Heero se décida à parler enfin. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, serrant tout contre lui un corps si fragile et tremblant, secoué de spasmes dû aux pleurs, il commença :

- Je suis désolé Duo, je… je n'avais pas réalisé l'ampleur de ta souffrance, je viens de te faire du mal sans le vouloir. Pour réparer ce que je viens de faire, je vais te dire plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord sache que plus jamais tant que tu resteras près de moi, plus jamais tu n'auras à subir ce que tu as subi. Je te protégerai de toute cette cruauté que tu as subi, je…

Toujours dans les bras rassurants et protecteurs de Heero, Duo écoutait attentivement ce que celui-ci lui avait tant de mal à avouer.

- Non Duo, je te dois la vérité. Je suis responsable de la mort de mon frère. Il était déjà au bord du gouffre et je n'ai fait que l'y pousser un peu plus. Je… Je ne suis pas fort, depuis ce jour je suis si faible. Je ne peux te promettre d'être toujours là pour t'épauler, mais je te jure de faire de mon mieux. Tu lui ressembles tant…

Bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Duo était plus que troublé par les révélations de Heero. Comment un être aussi gentil et sensible que lui pouvait-il être responsable de la mort de son frère ? Il ne comprenait pas...

Il s'arracha à l'étreinte de l'adulte et plongea ses prunelles améthystes dans le regard voilé de Heero. Il le fixa un moment et quand il fut certain d'avoir son attention, il demanda :

- Ne cherchez-vous pas plutôt à vous convaincre que vous êtes responsable de sa mort par crainte de faire votre deuil ? Vous êtes persuadé que vous avez tué votre frère pour vous obliger à vous souvenir de lui... vous avez peur de l'oublier... n'est ce pas ?

Heero dévisagea longuement Duo avec une expression que l'adolescent n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Puis, après un moment de silence, l'adulte lui répondit.

De longues heures plus tard, avisant l'heure tardive, Heero déclara :

- Allez, il est temps de dormir.

Sur ce, il se leva et lentement, il s'approcha de Duo. Ce dernier lui l'interrogea du regard, de plus en plus mal à l'aise tandis que Heero approchait toujours.

Lorsque Heero fut à quelques centimètres de lui, Duo le regard sans comprendre. Avant qu'il ne réalise pleinement ce qu'il se passait, Heero lui caressa tendrement la joue et ses lèvres, il effleura sa bouche entrouverte.

A ce contact, tout le corps de Duo se tendit brusquement. Les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, il fixait l'adulte sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

Ayant sentit la panique qui envahissait l'adolescent, Heero se recula précipitamment en bégayant des paroles d'excuses :

- Excuses moi Duo... je suis désolé... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...

Puis, il s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière lui un jeune garçon encore sous le choc et complètement apeuré qui pleurait en silence.

Allongé dans son lit, Duo pleurait. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, car sans cesse la dernière scène vécue avec Heero revenait le hanter dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Ce geste avait-il une signification pour lui ou était-ce simplement la réaction à une pulsion incontrôlée ? Et pourquoi s'était-il enfuit en courant ? Avait-il eut honte de son geste ? Ou bien honte de lui, de son corps mutilé ? Était-ce juste un jeu ? Tant de questions qui revenaient inlassablement et auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse...

Finalement, vaincu par la fatigue, Duo finit par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa première réaction fut de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Cependant, quand il s'aperçut que tout ceci était bien réel, sa bonne humeur s'envola rapidement. Machinalement, il se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'aux douches. Appréciant la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau, il réfléchissait au comportement à adopter lorsqu'il se retrouverait seul avec Heero. Et comment Heero allait-il réagir ?

Troublé, Duo regagna sa chambre sans s'apercevoir que l'homme qui hantait ses pensées l'observait depuis le pas de sa porte.Pourtant, Heero n'alla pas le rejoindre comme à son habitude. Il resta là à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans sa chambre. Duo, déçu mais pas étonné, se rendit seul au réfectoire où il ne resta que le temps de boire un verre de lait. Puis, comme tous les matins, il alla attendre son moniteur dans le hall.

En silence, il se rendirent jusqu'au prés des chevaux. Aucun des deux n'osait briser le silence et faire le premier pas. Finalement, ce fut Heero qui parla en premier :

- Écoute Duo... pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... c'était une erreur... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je...

Face au malaise de Heero, Duo prit timidement la parole :

- Je... je ne vous en veux pas... lâcha t-il dans un souffle.

Bien sur c'était un mensonge... Il lui en voulait pour avoir fait ressurgir de sa mémoire ce qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier. Cependant, il n'aimait pas voir Heero dans cet état et souhaitait le soulager de ses remords par cette simple phrase.

Heero lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel l'adolescent répondit par un sourire qui sonnait faut mais qu'il souhaitait rassurant.

La matinée se passa dans le plus grand silence. Une certaine retenue qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dépasser s'était installée entre eux. La gêne avait remplacé les sourires complices et leur regards se baissaient dès qu'ils se croisaient malencontreusement. La tension était à couper au couteau.

Une voix venue de derrière eux les firent tout deux sursauter :

- Heero ! Je voudrais te voir à la pause de midi

- Très bien !

Puis Sébastien repartit comme il était venu.

Cette après midi là, Heero emmena pour la première fois Duo en ballade à l'extérieur. Heero était satisfait, Duo s'en sortait plus que bien. Cependant, au bout d'une demi heure, un chien surgit de nul part et effraya Diamond Dust qui fit un violent écart sur le côté. Ne s'attendant pas à un geste aussi brusque de la part de sa monture, Duo perdit l'équilibre et chuta.

Alerté par le vacarme, Heero se retourna et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'adolescent tenter de se rattraper avant qu'il n'atterrisse allonger sur le dos, sa tête cognant violement le sol.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Heero attacha Waterfalls et se précipita vers le jeune garçon.

Duo retrouvait difficilement sa respiration coupée sous la dureté du choc en s'asseyant avec difficultés.

- Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda Heero qui essayait tant bien que mal de masquer son inquiétude.

Duo hocha négativement la tête et allait pour se relever quand il sentit les lèvres de Heero se poser sur les siennes. Il tressaillit à ce contact et chercha désespérément à y mettre fin le plus rapidement possible.

Mais qu'arrivait-il à Heero pour qu'il agisse de la sorte ? Duo s'écarta sans ménagement et se leva précipitamment en lançant à l'adulte un regard effrayé avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Il fallait qu'il parte... qu'il mette le plus de distance entre cet homme et lui... Il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Il arrivait à un stade où il en venait à appréhender la présence de l'adulte à ses côtés. La première fois, il avait cru à un accident... mais un accident ne se reproduit pas une seconde fois...

Duo courait... il courait depuis de longues minutes sans savoir où il allait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, s'était s'éloigner au plus vite de cet homme qui l'effrayait.

Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Et dire qu'en venant ici il avait effleuré l'espoir que tout finisse par s'arranger... qu'il puisse enfin vivre une vie normal... Il se sentait trahit... trahit par l'homme en qui il avait fait l'effort de placer toute sa confiance.

Pourquoi alors que tout semble finalement s'arranger, un évènement inattendu vient tout bouleverser ? Était-il condamné à vivre dans la terreur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Il finissait par croire que oui...

Il erra au hasard pendant un long moment. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, le tresse l'envahit peu à peu. Il était seul, perdu en pleine nature et personne ne savait où il était. Finalement, par un heureux hasard, il fini par arriver au ranch. Il traversa le pré des chevaux et s'arrêta un instant auprès de Diamond Dust, puis il rentra directement au dortoir. Le plus discrètement possible, il se faufila dans sa chambre puis vers les douches, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde croiser Heero.

De retour dans sa chambre, il se coucha sous ses couvertures et s'endormit peu de temps après.

_Duo fut réveillé par une violente douleur. Il avait l'impression que son corps se déchirait en deux. Il crie… il __a __mal… mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Une nouvelle vague de douleur le submerge et un autre cri s'échappe de ses lèvres… Soudain il comprend… quelque chose bouge en lui rapidement. Il veux que cela s'arrête... il crie... il crie de douleur, de tristesse, de désespoir tandis que des larmes d'impuissances coulent sur ses joues meurtries. Et l'autre qui le pénètre... toujours plus fort... toujours plus vite... labourant son corps, détruisant son âme... Dans un cri de jouissance, l'autre se déverse en lui... Et Duo se sent sale... humilié... Il souhaite mourir à cet instant... _

_Son corps est parcourut de sanglots... De nouveau l'homme le pénètre, le faisant hurler de douleur... de nouveau il bouge en lui... toujours plus fort, toujours plus profondément... Et Duo hurle à s'en casser la voix tant il a mal..._

- NOOOOON... ARRETE... JE T'EN PRIE... AAAAAAAH... NOOOOOOOOOON..., sanglota l'adolescent.

- Duo... Duo... réveille toi... ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... Duo...

Duo ouvrit subitement les yeux inondés de larmes et posa regarda celui qui l'avait réveillé. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Heero, Duo se terra dans son lit en hurlant de terreur.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **jenny, ****Aurore626, Iroko, Kyrieh, SephyRSDH, yaone-kami** et **dessengel** pour leur review sur le chapitre 13 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 14** par Lybertys 

Alors qu'il plongeait de plus en plus profondément dans le remord, il sentit Duo s'arracher à son étreinte. Son regard avait changé, il était mêlé de peine, d'incompréhension et de compassion. C'était comme s'il tentait de le comprendre après ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. C'était sûr maintenant, il ne lui accorderait plus aucune confiance et il deviendrait méfiant par rapport à lui. Plus jamais rien ne serait pareil.

Pourtant ce que dit alors Duo était contraire à toute attente de Heero. Il ne se lassait pas d'entendre cette petite voix si douce et si belle.

- Ne cherchez vous pas plutôt à vous convaincre que vous êtes responsable de sa mort par crainte de faire votre deuil ? Vous êtes persuadé que vous avez tué votre frère pour vous obliger à vous souvenir de lui... vous avez peur de l'oublier... n'est ce pas ?

Ces simples paroles bouleversèrent Heero. Il savait pertinemment que celui-ci avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. C'était sa faute, et aucune parole ne pourrait le changer. Les paroles blessantes de ses "parents" lui revenaient en mémoire : « Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, comment as-tu pu le laisser mourir ? Que lui as-tu fais ? Que lui as-tu dis bon sang !? J'aurais préféré qu'il vive et que tu… Dégage de là ! Sors de cette pièce, je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus voir ta tête qui me rappelle chaque jour ton défunt frère »

Il se contenta alors de répondre après un moment de silence :

- Si tout était aussi simple…

Et rajouta un simple :

- Merci Duo.

De longues heures plus tard, avisant l'heure tardive, Heero déclara :

- Allez, il est temps de dormir.

Sur ce, il se leva et lentement, il s'approcha de Duo. Même mutilée, sa peau restait attirante. Ces cicatrices, Heero ne les voyaient même plus. Elle faisait partie de Duo et il les acceptaient. Il aurait aimé passer sa main lentement sur chacune d'elle comme pour les effacer peu à peu et soulager la souffrance de l'adolescent. Il aurait voulu couvrir de baisers tout ce corps voulant rallumer le cœur si terne et renfermé du jeune garçon. Il aurait voulu l'inonder de toute son affection pour lui faire oublier à son tour ces meurtrissures corporelles et psychiques. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Heero était maintenant à quelques centimètres de Duo, sentant le souffle chaud de sa respiration s'accélérer contre son torse.

Sans parvenir à se contrôler, sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, perdu dans la contemplation de ce visage si délicat, il lui caressa tendrement la joue, passant sensuellement un doigt sur ces lèvres si douces et si pures. En peu de temps, cédant à la tentation, il recouvrit les lèvres de Duo à l'aide des siennes, les effleurant à peine, s'enivrant de son parfum si délicat.

Mais une chose pourtant vint gâcher cet instant. Sentant tout le corps de Duo se tendre brusquement, il s'écarta un peu et fut horrifié par ce qu'il vit. Les yeux écarquillés d'effrois, Duo fixait l'adulte sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

C'est alors qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Sentant la panique qui envahissait l'adolescent, Heero se recula précipitamment en bégayant des paroles d'excuses :

- Excuse moi Duo... je suis désolé... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...

Puis, il s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière lui un jeune garçon encore sous le choc et complètement apeuré qui pleurait en silence.

Il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, voulant s'enfermer et s'empêcher de recommencer ce qu'il venait de faire. Pourquoi avait-il céder aussi facilement. En faisant cela, il comprenait maintenant pleinement ce qu'il éprouvait pour Duo. Cela dépassait la simple compassion et la volonté d'aider une personne, il était en train de tomber amoureux de lui, et il éprouvait une attirance folle pour ce jeune homme. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était ainsi.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments depuis une éternité, et il était totalement chamboulé par ceux-ci.

De sa chambre, il parvenait à entendre les sanglots étouffés de l'adolescent. Il aurait souhaité le rejoindre et le consoler, le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort et le protéger de tout. Mais maintenant, après ce qu'il avait fait, plus rien ne serait pareil. Il ne pourrait oublier ce qu'il venait de lui faire, et ne cessait de se répéter que ces pleurs étaient de sa faute. Comment consoler quelqu'un alors que nous sommes l'auteur de son mal.

Pas une seule fois, il ne réussit à fermer un œil de la nuit. Ce ne fut que très tôt le matin qu'il finit par se lever afin d'aller prendre une douche. Une crainte sourde hantait son esprit : comment se passerait leur prochaine rencontre ? Qu'allait-il lui dire, et comment réagirait Duo ? Aurait-il seulement envie de le revoir…

Inquiet, il sortit de sa douche et enfila à la hâte des vêtements propres. Il sortit, passa près de la chambre de Duo, et fut soulagé de n'entendre aucun bruit. Il avait du réussir à s'endormir. Il rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre, se décidant à attendre qu'il se lève et aille prendre sa douche, ne voulant surtout pas le croiser seul à seul dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il entendit enfin celui-ci sortir et le bruit de ses petits pas frôler discrètement le sol, il se décida de nouveau à sortir et commença le réveil quotidien.

Il aperçut aussitôt Duo lorsqu'il tenta de regagner sa chambre discrètement. A la fois inquiet et curieux de sa réaction, il l'observa fixement. Heero n'osa pas l'approcher, de peur de sa réaction. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci lui en voulait ou non. A vrai dire, il ne savait rien et avait trop peur de le savoir.

Il le vit disparaître dans sa chambre et partit rejoindre la sienne. Il n'irait pas déjeuner ce matin. Il n'en avait aucune envie, et ne voulait pas affronter tout ce monde. Il s'étendit sur son lit pour patienter et fut surprit de la fatigue soudaine qu'il ressentit. Il régla alors son réveil à l'heure du rendez vous, s'allongea plus confortablement et s'endormit aussitôt.

Une petite heure plus tard, son réveil sonna, le sortant d'un sommeil agité et non réparateur. Il se leva en s'étirant, remis ses affaires en place et sortit rejoindre Duo en silence dans le hall.

En silence, il se rendirent jusqu'au prés des chevaux. Aucun des deux n'osait briser le silence et faire le premier pas. Ce silence devenait de plus en plus lourd et finalement, ce fut Heero qui parla en premier :

- Écoute Duo... pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... c'était une erreur... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je...

Face au malaise de Heero, Duo prit timidement la parole :

- Je... je ne vous en veux pas... lâcha t'il dans un souffle.

Même si ces quelques mots sonnaient faux, Heero tenta de ne pas s'en formaliser, et fut soulagé, bien que le remord était toujours présent.

Heero lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel l'adolescent répondit par un sourire qui sonnait lui aussi tout aussi faux mais qu'il souhaitait rassurant.

La matinée se passa dans le plus grand silence. Une certaine retenue qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dépasser s'était installée entre eux. La gêne avait remplacé les sourires complices et leur regards se baissaient dès qu'ils se croisaient malencontreusement. La tension était à couper au couteau.

Une voix venue de derrière eux les firent tous deux sursauter :

- Heero ! je voudrais te voir à la pause de midi

- Très bien !

Puis Sébastien repartit comme il était venu, laissant Heero avec de nombreuses questions quand à cette réunion.

- Je t'écoute, commença Heero.

- Que tu éprouves de la colère envers un enfant qui a fait une connerie, c'est tout à fait normal… Que tu le punisses pour ce qu'il a fait est tout à fait normal… Que tu lui passes un savon aussi. Mais par contre, ce qui n'est pas normal, c'est que tu le jettes d'une falaise où il aurait pu perdre la vie.

- Tout comme Duo ! Il l'avait poussé je n'ai fait que…

- Tu n'as fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce oui je sais… Mais cela n'a jamais était une solution !!! Depuis quand répondons-nous à des adolescents par leurs propres traitements. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Heero… Une seule bavure et tu sera viré.

- Mais, je… Vous… S'il te plait…

- C'est mon dernier avertissement ! Encore un truc de ce genre et tu prends la porte.

- Bien…

- Tu peux le rejoindre. Bonne après midi Heero.

Sébastien et Heero se séparèrent sur ses derniers mots.

Cette après midi là, Heero emmena pour la première fois Duo en ballade à l'extérieur. Heero était satisfait, Duo s'en sortait plus que bien. Cependant, au bout d'une demi heure, un chien surgit de nul part et effraya Diamond Dust qui fit un violent écart sur le côté. Ne s'attendant pas à un geste aussi brusque de la part de sa monture, Duo perdit l'équilibre et chuta.

Alerté par le vacarme, Heero se retourna et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'adolescent tenter de se rattraper avant qu'il n'atterrisse allongé sur le dos, sa tête cognant violemment le sol.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Heero attacha Waterfalls et se précipita vers le jeune garçon. Duo retrouvait difficilement sa respiration coupée sous la dureté du choc en s'asseyant avec difficultés.

- Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda Heero qui essayait tant bien que mal de masquer son inquiétude.

Duo hocha négativement la tête et allait pour se relever quand il sentit les lèvres de Heero se poser sur les siennes. Il tressaillit à ce contact et chercha désespérément à y mettre fin le plus rapidement possible.

Heero découvrit avec la même surprise que Duo ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait eut si peur de le perdre, qu'il avait de nouveau oublié leur situation. Il n'avait vu plus qu'une seule chose : ses lèvres si tentatrices et sa volonté de les toucher, de les effleurer et de les faire siennes.

Duo s'écarta sans ménagement et se leva précipitamment en lançant à l'adulte un regard effrayé avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Une nouvelle fois, il avait fait du mal à Duo. Cette fois-ci, il ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Lentement, les larmes aux yeux, il marcha en direction de Diamon Dust qui déjà broutait paisiblement sur le bord du chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il attrapa ses rênes, monta sur son cheval et parti rejoindre les écuries au petit trot. Duo était partit dans la bonne direction et dans peu de temps, ils se retrouveraient au ranch avant la nuit. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Sans le vouloir, il venait de trahir tout ce qu'il lui avait promis jusque là. Des simples belles paroles prononcées en l'air. Il lui avait promis de le protéger mais parviendrait-il à le protéger de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour lui ?

Il lui avait aussi promit de le laisser aller à son rythme…

Le trahir, lui mentir, le blesser, empirer encore plus son état, c'était tout ce qu'il avait réussit à faire. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas aller contre ses sentiments, et il ne pouvait se mentir : il était attiré par ce jeune homme, et chaque fois qu'il le voyait il sentait cette attirance s'épanouir de plus en plus. Sans vraiment s'en rentre compte, ceci avait commencé dès la première fois où il l'avait rencontré.

Arrivé à l'écurie, il dessella les chevaux et les ramena au parc. Là, il s'assit près de l'arbre et attendit le retour de Duo. Malheureusement, Sébastien choisit ce moment là pour venir à sa rencontre. Directement, il commença à l'agresser :

- Je t'ai vu rentrer seul à cheval, où est Duo ?

- Il est … Il …

- Où est-il, répond moi franchement, je ne tolèrerais aucun mensonge.

- Il s'est enfui, répondit Heero en baissant les yeux.

- Il s'est quoi !!?? hurla Sébastien. Putain mais tu te rends compte de la connerie que tu viens de faire. Et il est où maintenant ?

- Sur le chemin…je… Je l'attendais.

- Comment peux-tu être sur qu'il soit dans la bonne direction. Ça suffit Heero, j'aurais du le faire depuis longtemps, je te retire son cas.

Ces derniers mots furent l'effet d'un coup de massue sur la tête de Heero. Il avait pu s'attendre au pire, mais surtout pas à cela. D'une part, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de lui, et d'autre part il ne voulait surtout pas ne plus s'en occuper. C'était…c'est la pire chose qu'on pouvait lui faire.

Il faillit défaillir mais il réussit à répliquer :

- Non, je t'en prie Seb', tout mais pas ça. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promet. C'était une erreur je…

Sans pouvoir les retenir quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais autant attaché à lui, cela ne fait que me réconforter dans ma décision. Il est trop dangereux pour vous deux de vous laisser ensemble. Tu vas prendre quelques jours et je te confierai deux autres jeunes. Je ne veux plus te voir approcher Duo. Je te laisserais juste le prévenir, mais ensuite, plus aucun moment seul à seul avec lui, tout ça est terminé. Et soit heureux que je ne te vire pas.

Sur ces derniers mots, Sébastien parti, laissant Heero seul au milieu du parc, totalement anéanti par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Adossé contre un arbre il glissa doucement, jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le sol. Là, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux l'entourant de ses bras et se laissa aller à évacuer toute sa détresse. Au fond, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait et tout était de sa faute…

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la nuit tombée, une fois qu'il vit Duo la tête baissée rentrant dans les bâtiments sans le voir après une petite caresse à Diamond Dust, qu'il se décida à se lever et à regagner sa chambre. Il était soulagé que celui-ci soit enfin rentré. Il regagna sa chambre sans croiser personne. Épuisé, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller qu'il s'étendit sur son lit et sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

Pourtant, ce fut des hurlements qui le sortir de celui-ci. Sachant directement de qui il s'agissait, et malgré l'interdiction de Sébastien, il se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre.

L'entendre sangloter et hurler lui déchirait le cœur :

- NOOOOON... ARRETE... T'EN PRIE... AAAAAAAH... NOOOOOOOOOON..., sanglota l'adolescent.

Qui suppliait-il ? Était-ce l'auteur de ses cicatrices? Que lui avait-il fait d'autre ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrachait ses cris ? Heero sentait son cœur se briser. Il souffrait et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. De plus il n'avait plus le droit de s'occuper de lui, et plus jamais il ne pourrait l'aider.

Mais cette fois-ci et pour la dernière fois, il l'aiderait encore.

- Duo... Duo... réveille toi... ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... Duo...

Duo ouvrit subitement les yeux inondés de larmes et posa regarda celui qui l'avait réveillé. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Heero, Duo se terra dans son lit en hurlant de terreur.

Heero était peiné et eut mal de voir que la confiance que Duo avait en lui avait totalement disparue pour laisser place à la méfiance. Maintenant il le regardait comme tous les autres. C'était même encore pire. Il avait peur de lui…

Heero avait réellement perdu.

Dévasté, il se recula et continua à lui dire d'un voix calme se voulant rassurante malgré tout.

- Duo, je… Calme toi… Je m'éloigne… Regarde moi…Je te veux aucun mal, tu ne risques rien. Je te promets, je ne te ferais rien…

Celui-ci se redressa aussitôt et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Arrête de promettre. Cesse de me mentir.

Les yeux embués de larmes, tremblant Duo faisait pour la première fois face à Heero. Mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant, car il baissa de nouveau fuyant.

- Duo, je… Sache que ce qui est arrivé deux fois n'était pas pour me moquer de toi ou encore pour profiter de toi. Je… Ce que j'éprouve pour toi, c'est plus que de la simple affection… Je…

Il prit une grande inspiration, il devait lui dire. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal s'il ne s'occupait plus de lui. Peut-être que Duo serait finalement soulagé. Après tout, c'était finalement la seule solution. Il avait échoué et n'avait pas le droit à une seconde chance. On ne joue pas avec les sentiments.

- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter Duo, on m'a retiré ta charge. Tu n'auras plus à me supporter. Je vais te laisser maintenant. Juste quelques derniers mots avant de partir : tu es une personne fabuleuse. Ne craint pas les autres, ne craint pas la vie et saisit celle qui s'offre à toi. Profites-en, nous n'en avons qu'une seule. J'ai été très heureux de m'être occupé de toi pendant ces quelques jours. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de la personne qui t'a fait subir ce que tu as subit. Vis et ouvre toi au monde.

Les larmes aux yeux, Heero tourna le dos à Duo et sortit de sa chambre. Ça y est… Il lui avait dit au revoir et tout était terminé pour de bon. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Dévasté, anéanti, si seul, il entra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Il enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller, voulant étouffer les bruits de ses pleurs et de ses cris de frustration et de désespoir.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre. 

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

bisous, Shinigami

**Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année**. bisous


	15. Chapter 15

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**Note de l'auteur 3** **: Comme il est indiqué dans mon profil, cette histoire est assez sombre et traite de sujet comme la violence physique et verbale, de tentatives et suicide et de viols.**

**A partir de ce chapitre, le passé de Duo et celui de Heero risquent d'y être évoqués et certaines scènes et/ou passages, peuvent choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. C'est pourquoi je tiens à préciser que les mentions "angst", "drama", "tragédy"... seront plus présentes à partir de ce chapitre. Je mettrais ce type d'avertissement à chaque chapitre un peu plus sombre que les autres, afin d'éviter tout type de malentendu ! Je précise aux plus jeunes et aux âmes sensibles que si vous décidez de lire cette histoire, c'est à vos risques et périls. Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **yaone-kami, SephyRSDH, Aurore626, ****jenny **et** Catirella** pour leur review sur le chapitre 14 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 15** par Shinigami

Pourquoi Heero était-il dans sa chambre ? Que lui voulait-il ? Terrorisé par tout ce que cela pouvait laisser supposer, l'adolescent tentait de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'adulte. Désemparé, Heero déclara :

- Duo, je… Calme toi… Je m'éloigne… Regarde moi…Je te veux aucun mal, tu ne risques rien. Je te promets, je ne te ferais rien…

La dernière phrase laissa Duo bouche bée. comment pouvait-il seulement oser lui dire cela ? La peur faisant place à la colère, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et siffla méchamment :

- Arrête de promettre. Cesse de me mentir.

Soudain, il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, car il baissa les yeux aussi soudainement qu'il les avaient relevés.

Cependant, Heero semblait ne pas en avoir terminé car il ajouta :

- Duo, je… Sache que ce qui est arrivé deux fois n'était pas pour me moquer de toi ou encore pour profiter de toi. Je… Ce que j'éprouve pour toi, c'est plus que de la simple affection… Je…

Plus que de la simple affection ?? Qu'entendait-il par là ? Duo n'était pas certain d'avoir compris les derniers mots de l'adulte, cependant, il ne posa aucune question. Troublé par les révélations que Heero semblaient vouloir lui faire. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi lui annonçait-il cela maintenant ? Une question obnubilait Duo : « A quoi Heero jouait-il ? »

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question car Heero poursuivit :

- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter Duo, on m'a retiré ta charge. Tu n'auras plus à me supporter. Je vais te laisser maintenant. Juste quelques derniers mots avant de partir : tu es une personne fabuleuse. Ne craint pas les autres, ne craint pas la vie et saisit celle qui s'offre à toi. Profites-en, nous n'en avons qu'une seule. J'ai été très heureux de m'être occupé de toi pendant ces quelques jours. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de la personne qui t'a fait subir ce que tu as subi. Vis et ouvre toi au monde.

« Retirer... charge... laisser... qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »

Heero sortit soudain de la chambre de Duo, le laissant sous le choc de la nouvelle. Celui-ci mit un certain temps à encaisser le coup. Ainsi, Heero ne s'occuperait plus de lui... Mais alors qui allait le remplacer ?

Encore une fois il lui avait mentit. Ne lui avait-il pas promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il resterait toujours auprès de lui ?

En son fort intérieur, Duo commençait à regretter d'avoir placer si vite une trop grande confiance en Heero. Il aurait dû se douter que tout ceci se terminerait ainsi...

Tous les efforts qu'il aura fourni jusqu'à maintenant auront été vains... et dire qu'il avait fait tout ça pour que Heero soit fier de lui... Comment leur relation avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Que s'était-il passé dans la tête de Heero pour qu'il agisse de cette manière ?

« Ce que j'éprouve pour toi, c'est plus que de la simple affection… » Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir signifier ? Est-ce que malgré les apparences Heero s'était attaché à lui ? « Plus que de la simple affection... » Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit de Duo... Cependant, il la repoussa aussitôt... Non ! C'était tout bonnement impossible... Comment Heero pouvait-il être... amoureux de lui ?

Des images lui revinrent alors en mémoire... Les lèvres de Heero se posant délicatement et avec une tendresse infinie sur les siennes... Ces baisers qu'il lui avait donné à deux reprises... était-ce des baisers d'amour ?

A cette supposition, Duo sentit son coeur s'alléger d'un lourd fardeau et un faible sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

Cependant, lui même ne savait quels étaient ses sentiments envers l'adulte. Certes il l'appréciait énormément, mais son comportement étrange de ses derniers jours le mettait mal à l'aise, le terrifiait même parfois. Malgré tout, il ne souhaitait pas être séparer de lui. Les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit, il les regrettait amèrement.

Finalement, Duo finit par s'endormir. Il se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin et en profita pour aller prendre sa douche.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Duo attendait patiemment la venue de son nouveau moniteur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver et à cet instant précis, Duo sut que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Le moniteur qui avait pour nom Damien ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter et lui dit d'une voix sèche :

- Viens !

A contre coeur, Duo obéit. Il suivit Damien jusqu'aux écuries et alla prendre son licol, laissant son nouveau moniteur aller chercher le sien, ce qui lui valu une remarque :

- Quand tu prends ton licol, tu peux aussi prendre l'autre !

Duo n'eut aucune réaction.

Durant toute la matinée, Duo enchaîna étourderies sur étourderies, allant même jusqu'à ce prendre les pieds dans les rênes du filet, le cassant net, alors qu'il était allé chercher le matériel de Diamond Dust.

Au repas de midi, Duo ne mangea rien, l'estomac noué par le stress et l'appréhension.

L'après midi ne valut guère mieux. Duo n'avait pas la tête à ce qu'il faisait, et Diamond Dust qui l'avait bien comprit, en profitait pour mener la danse.

A la fin de la séance, Damien s'approcha de Duo et lui dit :

- Écoute, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi peu doué que toi ! Alors soit tu te décides à te bouger soit tu te démerdes seul ! Est-ce clair ?

Duo se contenta d'hocher silencieusement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Sur ce, Damien l'abandonna sur place et partit en direction du réfectoire où Duo ne prit même pas la peine de mettre les pieds. Il avait envie de pleurer. Toute la journée, il avait retenu ses larmes, et là, il avait la gorge nouée. Ne souhaitant pas être vu dans cet état, Il entra dans le parc des chevaux et alla s'asseoir auprès de Diamond Dust et Waterfalls. Seulement là, il laissa libre court à sa douleur et à sa détresse.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que Heero lui manquerait autant. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis moins de vingt quatre heures et pourtant il avait l'impression que cela faisait des semaines. Sa voix, ses sourires, sa présence lui manquaient... IL lui manquait...

Quand ses larmes se tarirent, il consentit enfin à regagner les dortoirs. Il passa en coup de vent dans sa chambre puis alla prendre sa douche. Il resta longtemps sous la chaleur bienfaitrice de l'eau.

Son regard se posa alors sur les cicatrices qui ornaient son avant bras. Il revoyait la douceur et la patience avec laquelle Heero avait désinfecté ses plaies. Ses doigts saisirent l'objet qui avait le pouvoir de calmer sa souffrance. Lentement, il fit glisser la lame sur son poignet, fermant les yeux de bien être sous la vague de plaisir qu'il ressenti à cet instant.

C'est alors que les paroles de Heero lui revinrent en mémoire... "Promet moi de ne jamais recommencer..."

Il avait recommencé... après tout, ce n'était que des paroles... les paroles sont faites pour être trahies... Heero savait bien cela... Duo éclata en sanglots et sous le coup de la colère, il s'entailla profondément l'avant bras. Le sang coulait à une allure incroyable. Hypnotisé par le liquide chaud et visqueux qui s'échappait de ses chairs mutilées, Duo restait là, immobile.

Il sentait la souffrance et la rancune quitter peu à peu son corps pour laisser place à une sensation de plénitude.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il était allongé sur son lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. L'esprit encombré par les images de ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Il repensait à Heero... Pourquoi pensait-il toujours à lui ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à l'oublier ? Pourquoi est-ce que son coeur s'emballait lorsqu'il pensait à lui ? Et surtout, quelle est cette étrange chaleur qui s'empare de lui lorsqu'il pense à son ancien moniteur ?

Duo ne connaissait pas l'amour... il n'avait jamais aimé... Cependant, il n'avait jamais ressentit de sentiments aussi fort vis-à-vis de quelqu'un. Il connaissait la haine, il connaissait la colère, mais il était dans l'incapacité de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Était-ce cela le sentiment que l'on appelle amour ?

La journée du lendemain fut tout aussi pénible pour Duo, sinon plus. Damien ne faisait pas attention à lui et à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir comme Heero le faisait, si bien que plusieurs fois, Duo se surprit à crier lorsque son moniteur le touchait pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Le soir venu, Damien, accompagné de Duo se rendit dans le bureau de Sébastien. Celui-ci surprit demanda :

- Tu souhaites me faire part d'un problème ?

- Je voudrais te parler de ce gamin, répondit Damien en désignant Duo du doigt. Je ne peux pas continuer avec lui. Il ne parle pas et se met à crier au moindre effleurement. Je refuse de m'occuper de lui plus longtemps.

Sébastien ne répondit rien, il se contenta de soupirer longuement. Après un long silence, il décrocha le téléphone, appuya sur une touche et dit :

- Dites à Yuy de venir immédiatement dans mon bureau.

Puis il raccrocha. La pièce retomba dans un silence de mort durant de longues minutes. Duo s'interrogeait. Qui était donc ce Yuy ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et une voix demanda :

- J'espère que t'as une bonne raison...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri retentit dans la pièce :

- Heero !! s'exclama Duo en se jetant dans ses bras de l'adulte. Tout ce passa tellement vite que Heero n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Il se contenta de serrer dans ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots de Duo.

Il restèrent un long moment ainsi, Heero tentant de calmer les sanglots de l'adolescent, en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste rassurant, évitant tout signe de tendresse qui pourrait dévoiler la nature de ses sentiments à son supérieur. Ce dernier, face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne savait que trop penser. Damien ne venait-il pas de lui dire que le gamin était intouchable et muet ? Heero avait-il finalement réussit à gagner sa confiance ?

Les sanglots de Duo ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. D'un coup, le stress et la tension ressentis ces dernières soixante-douze heures s'étaient relâchés, libérant l'adolescent d'un poids de sur le coeur. Après quelques minutes, Duo renifla un grand coup et releva la tête. Heero lui demanda tendrement en souriant, tentant de masquer le trouble qui l'habitait :

- Ça va mieux ?

- Ou... oui, murmura l'adolescent sans pour autant le lâcher.

A la demande de Sébastien, ils allèrent s'asseoir face à lui. Puis Sébastien prit la parole :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois et je ne veux pas le savoir. A ce que j'ai pu voir, tu es l'unique personne en qui Duo a décidé de faire confiance. Juste pour cela...

Il s'arrêta un instant, soupira longuement, comme pour montrer que cela lui coûtait énormément de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, puis il termina :

- Je t'autorise à reprendre ta place auprès de Duo. Mais je te préviens ! Une seule bavure, et je te vire définitivement.

Heero acquiesça en hochant simplement la tête puis quitta le bureau en compagnie de Duo. Cependant, dès qu'ils furent seuls, une légère gêne s'installa entre eux. Heero ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'adolescent et Duo lui ne savait comment se comporter à présent. Devait-il oublier ce qu'il s'était passé les jours précédents et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il hésitait... pourtant, plus jamais il ne voulait souffrir comme il avait souffert. Et qu'en était-il de Heero ? Comment allait-il réagir de son côté ?

Duo n'était pas encore sûr de ses sentiments pour l'adulte, et appréhendait un nouveau dérapage de la part de son moniteur.

La voix de Heero le fit revenir à la réalité :

- Tu as encore un moment avant le dîner. Tu peux aller prendre ta douche si tu veux !

Duo l'interrogea du regard et Heero ajouta :

- Je vais aller m'occuper de Diamond Dust. tu veux venir ? ajouta-t-il en souriant devant le regard que lui lançait le jeune garçon.

Duo hocha vivement la tête et emboîta le pas à Heero. L'adulte le laissa aller chercher son cheval dans le pré pendant qu'il l'attendait à l'entrée du parc. Ensemble, ils le brossèrent rapidement puis Heero l'emmena dans le rond de longe.

Durant une longue heure, il s'occupa de recadrer le cheval qui semblait vouloir en faire qu'à sa tête. Duo, assit dans l'herbe à quelques pas de là, observait et tentait d'analyser les mouvements de Diamond Dust en réponse à ceux de Heero. Quand l'adulte décréta que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui, ils retournèrent à la barre d'attache où ils firent un pansage soigné à l'animal. Alors qu'ils allaient le ramener au pré, Heero demanda à Duo en désignant le cheval :

- Tu veux monter ?

Duo hocha vivement la tête, les yeux pétillants de joie. Comme Heero le lui avait apprit, il sauta agilement sur le dos de Diamond Dust et, marchant côte à côte, ils prirent la direction du parc. Une fois arrivé, Duo sauta à terre et donna une dernière caresse à sa monture avant de partir.

Ils se rendirent directement au réfectoire et Duo fit l'effort d'avaler un minimum de nourriture avant de quitter la pièce. Il se rendit dans les dortoirs où il alla chercher ses affaires de douche et son pyjama puis alla se laver.

De retour dans sa chambre, il s'assit sous la fenêtre avec son carnet de croquis et dessina. Il passa une bonne partie de la soirée à dessiner, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il représentait. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut terminé son dessin, qu'il prit pleinement conscience de ses actes. Il rougit alors violement en apercevant qu'il avait fait le portrait de Heero. Il le cacha vivement sous son lit et se coucha, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait inconsciemment dessiner le visage souriant de son moniteur.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas Heero frapper à la porte et sursauta lorsque l'adulte apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je te dérange ? demanda Heero.

Duo hocha négativement la tête en souriant timidement et s'assit dans son lit, invitant Heero à entrer. L'adulte prit place au pied du lit, à une distance raisonnable de Duo, plus effrayé par ses propres réactions que par celles de l'adolescent.

Un court silence suivit, mais il fut très vite brisé parl'adulte qui, après avoir prit une grande inspiration se lança à l'eau :

- Écoute Duo... je crois qu'il faut que nous repartions sur des bases solides. Nous n'arriverons à rien sans cela.

Duo murmura un faible "oui" et Heero poursuivit :

- Je propose que nous jouions carte sur table. Plus de mensonges et de non-dits. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Duo hésita longuement. Il serait dans l'obligation de tout avouer à Heero... absolument TOUT ! sans omettre un seul détail... et cette perspective l'effrayait énormément. Comment allait réagir Heero en apprenant qu'il avait était torturé et violé pendant plusieurs années ? L'aimerait-il toujours après ces aveux ?

La mort dans l'âme, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il ne pouvait plus garder tout pour lui... C'était trop dur... il n'y arrivait plus... Il voulait se soulager de ce poids, quitte à perdre l'amour et le respect que Heero lui portait.

- Je... je suis d'accord, répondit Duo.

Puis, il calla son dos contre le mur derrière lui et ramena ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il commença à parler :

- Quand ma mère est morte, j'avais 5 ans. Nous étions tous les deux en voiture, et un chauffeur ivre nous a percuté. Maman a fait en sorte que je m'en sorte au péril de sa propre vie. Mon père à très mal supporté le fait que je sois en vie et pas elle. Depuis ce jour, il passait ses journées à boire. Il me reprochait sans cesse d'être responsable de la mort de ma mère. Dès qu'il était saoul, il me frappait sans raisons apparentes. Cela a duré jusqu'à mes onze ans. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus un moment de lucidité. Je vivais dans la crainte de recevoir des coups. Le pire je crois, c'était le fouet... Il me battait pour le plaisir... je me souviens de son rire quand il me battait... son rire qui masquait mal mes cris de douleur alors qu'il me brûlait avec ses cigarettes ou lorsqu'il me lacerait la peau avec son couteau de chasse... Le véritable enfer a commencé l'année de mes onze ans. Il était particulièrement ivre... il est entré dans ma chambre et... il... il...

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Duo éclata en sanglots, puis, la voix brisée, il continua avec difficultés, les yeux baissés :

- Il m'a violé... je sens encore son haleine nauséabonde contre mon visage et la douleur que j'ai ressenti à ce moment ... je le suppliait d'arrêter... Je voulais mourir... Ça a continué pendant des années... il me violait souvent... beaucoup trop souvent... et je... je pouvais rien faire... Il... il m'a humilié de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables... il a fait de moi son jouet... et moi je pleurais... je voulais que cela cesse... je voulais mourir... un jour où il était particulièrement sadique... je... alors qu'il me... prenait il... s'amusait en parsemant mon ventre de coupures... je... je ne pouvais plus supporter la douleur et la honte... je... j'ai... je l'ai tué... j'ai tué mon propre père...

Les sanglots de Duo résonnaient dans la pièce. Des sanglots déchirants, chargés de honte et de souffrance. Devant la détresse de l'adolescent, Heero s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon se laissa aller à cette étreinte rassurante et enfouis son visage inondé de larmes dans la chemise de Heero. Ce dernier lui caressait le dos en signe de réconfort et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de dire :

- Je suis touché de la sincérité dont tu as fait preuve envers moi, et je t'en remercie du fond du coeur. Ne crois surtout pas que tu me répugnes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. A mes yeux, tu es la personne la plus pure et la plus innocente que j'ai jamais rencontré. Le seul qui me dégoûte dans cette histoire, est la personne qui a osé te faire subir tout ceci. Saches que jamais je ne changerais le regard que je pose sur toi.

A ces mots, Duo raffermit sa prise sur la chemise de l'adulte. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Duo blotti dans les bras rassurants et protecteurs de Heero tandis que l'adulte lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort. Lorsque les sanglots de l'adolescent cessèrent, Heero prit la parole :

- A présent, c'est à moi de te raconter mon vécu.

* * *

Duo a enfin révélé son passé à Heero... A présent c'est au tour de Heero... Que va-t-il raconter à Duo ?... la suite mercredi prochain !! ;)

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**Note de l'auteur 3** **: Comme il est indiqué dans mon profil, cette histoire est assez sombre et traite de sujet comme la violence physique et verbale, de tentatives et suicide et de viols.**

**A partir de ce chapitre, le passé de Duo et celui de Daevlyn risquent d'y être évoqués et certaines scènes et/ou passages, peuvent choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. C'est pourquoi je tiens à préciser que les mentions "angst", "drama", "tragédy"... seront plus présentes à partir de ce chapitre. Je mettrais ce type d'avertissement à chaque chapitre un peu plus sombre que les autres, afin d'éviter tout type de malentendu ! Je précise aux plus jeunes et aux âmes sensibles que si vous décidez de lire cette histoire, c'est à vos risques et périls. ****Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **Aurore626, Catirella, Shinigami's Bride **et** SephyRSDH **pour leur review sur le chapitre 15 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 16** par Lybertys 

Heero avait finalement fini par trouver le sommeil, trop épuisé par tous les évènements et ses ressentis. Le matin lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il entendit la voix d'un éducateur réveiller les enfants à sa place. Tant mieux, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de se lever. Il ne fit que tirer fébrilement la couverture sur sa tête pour se cacher de la lumière provenant de la fenêtre dont les volets n'avaient pas été fermés la veille.

Il voulait surtout se couper du monde. Il avait fait trop d'efforts pour le supporter, et y évoluer au mieux, maintenant, s'en était assez. Ses uniques pensées étaient tournées vers Duo et la journée qu'il allait passer.

Tout irait certainement mieux pour lui. Il n'aurait plus à subir sa faiblesse. L'autre éducateur s'en sortirait certainement mieux que lui et ne lui ferait pas tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Heero alla presque à être jaloux de la relation que Duo et son nouvel éducateur établirait. Il se demanda si un jour, il aurait le courage de se lever et de sortir de sa chambre, pour affronter de nouveau Duo.

Il ne se leva même pas pour aller voir sa monture comme chaque jour. Cela ne s'était jamais produit. Quelque soit le jour et quelque soit les circonstances, il allait toujours le voir ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Il ne quitta pas sa chambre de la journée. La seule fois où il se leva de son lit fut pour aller voir à la fenêtre. Il s'y accouda et vit Duo et Damien l'un des moniteurs ramener les chevaux au parc. Il ne resta pas une seconde de plus et reparti se blottir dans son lit. Il n'avait fait que l'abandonner.

Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi seul. Étant pourtant quelqu'un de très solitaire depuis la mort de son frère, il souffrait pour une fois, terriblement de celle-ci. Il trouvait son attitude enfantine et puérile. Se cacher, rester enfermé, ne pas sortir et affronter le monde dans lequel il vivait…

Toute la journée, des centaines de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête : Que devait ressentir Duo ? Mangeait-il toujours aussi peu ? Les autres adolescents profitaient-ils de la non présence de Heero ? Sa journée à cheval s'était-elle bien passée ? Parlait-il à Damien comme il lui avait parler ? Lui parlait-il plus ? Lui avait-il accordé sa confiance ?

Heero jura se disant qu'il ferait mieux de s'endormir pour clore cette journée qui n'en était plus une et où il finissait par tomber dans la paranoïa…

Il ne sut pas vraiment à quelle heure tardive de la nuit il finit par sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil agité empli de son passé. La journée du lendemain fut semblable à la première. Si ce n'est que vers la fin de l'après midi, il se leva et alla prendre une douche tentant de se changer les idées un minimum. Il ne sut pas vraiment où il trouva la force ; mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il fallait qu'il se relève. Il n'était pas d'un naturel à se laisser abattre trop longtemps, même si cette fois-ci, il aurait cru ne jamais redresser la tête un jour. Certes, aller prendre sa douche et s'accouder à la fenêtre à observer la nature qui s'offrait à lui d'un autre œil, n'était pas une chose énorme, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui.

Alors que des larmes commençaient à perler de nouveaux dans ses yeux, brouillant sa vue et rendant floue le panorama qui s'offrait à lui. Il entendit frapper à sa porte.

D'un geste rapide, il essuya ses larmes et dit d'une voix cassée :

- Oui ?

Un des moniteur à travers la porte lui répondit :

- Sébastien t'appelle dans son bureau.

- Je n'ai pas très envie de le voir aujourd'hui.

- Il n'avait pas l'air de te laisser le choix, c'est urgent.

- …

Heero n'avait aucune envie de revoir l'homme qui les avait séparé. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude il adopterait face à lui, et n'avait aucune envie qu'il voit dans quel état lamentable il était.

Avant de rejoindre Sébastien dans son bureau, il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage.

Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire pour le convoquer aussi rapidement. A contre cœur il frappa à la porte de son bureau avant de rentre et de déclarer :

- J'espère que t'as une bonne raison...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri retentit dans la pièce :

- Heero !! s'exclama Duo en se jetant dans ses bras de l'adulte.

Tout se passa tellement vite que Heero n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Il se contenta de serrer dans ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots de Duo. Il ne put exprimer par des mots très clair ce qu'il ressenti à ce moment là. Certes, il était inquiet de l'état de Duo et se demandait pourquoi il pleurait, mais il était aussi transcendé d'une joie immense de serrer de nouveau dans ses bras ce petit corps chaud qui lui avait tant manqué.

Il comprit alors à cet instant précis que la principale raison de son mal être durant ces deux jours était l'idée même de ne plus pouvoir serrer Duo tout contre lui.

Il**s** restèrent un long moment ainsi, Heero tentant de calmer les sanglots de l'adolescent, en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste rassurant, évitant tout signe de tendresse qui pourrait dévoiler la nature de ses sentiments à son supérieur. Ce dernier, face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne savait que trop penser. Damien ne venait-il pas de lui dire que le gamin était intouchable et muet ? Heero avait-il finalement réussit à gagner sa confiance ?

Les sanglots de Duo ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Heero aurait bien voulut pleurer lui aussi, mais la situation ne lui permettait pas. Sébastien n'aurait certainement pas comprit la raison de ses larmes et se serait posé des questions bien trop gênantes pour Heero. Et puis, il n'avait pas à pleurer, il devait s'occuper de Duo et être fort pour lui. Quelque part, il se sentait soulagé d'être encore capable de faire quelque chose pour cet adolescent.

Plus Duo pleurait plus il s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné ainsi la dernière fois. Que s'était–il passé pour qu'il pleure ainsi ?

Après quelques minutes, Duo renifla un grand coup et releva la tête. Heero lui demanda tendrement en souriant, tentant de masquer le trouble qui l'habitait :

- Ça va mieux ?

- Ou... oui, murmura l'adolescent sans pour autant le lâcher.

A la demande de Sébastien, ils allèrent s'asseoir face à lui. Puis Sébastien prit la parole :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois et je ne veux pas le savoir. A ce que j'ai pu voir, tu es l'unique personne en qui Duo a décidé de faire confiance. Juste pour cela...

Il s'arrêta un instant, soupira longuement, comme pour montrer que cela lui coûtait énormément de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, puis il termina :

- Je t'autorise à reprendre ta place auprès de Duo. Mais je te préviens ! Une seule bavure, et je te vire définitivement.

Heero acquiesça en hochant simplement la tête puis quitta le bureau en compagnie de Duo. Jamais il n'avait était autant soulagé et heureux. Cependant, dès qu'ils furent seuls, une légère gêne s'installa entre eux. Heero ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'adolescent et ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il avait bien put se produire pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

Voyant Duo gêné, fuir son regard et semblant réfléchir il se lança :

- Tu as encore un moment avant le dîner. Tu peux aller prendre ta douche si tu veux !

Duo l'interrogea du regard et Heero ajouta :

- Je vais aller m'occuper de Diamond Dust. tu veux venir ? ajouta-t-il en souriant devant le regard que lui lançait le jeune garçon.

Duo hocha vivement la tête et emboîta le pas à Heero. Celui-ci était touché que Duo choisisse de l'accompagner, bien qu'il se doutait du choix qu'il allait prendre. L'adulte le laissa aller chercher son cheval dans le pré pendant qu'il l'attendait à l'entrée du parc. Ensemble, ils le brossèrent rapidement puis Heero l'emmena dans le rond de longe.

Durant une longue heure, il s'occupa de recadrer le cheval qui semblait vouloir en faire qu'à sa tête. Il comprit alors que les leçons avec Damien n'avait pas dues être une merveille. Cela se ressentait clairement sur l'état du cheval. Duo, assis dans l'herbe à quelques pas de là, observait et tentait d'analyser les mouvements de Diamond Dust en réponse à ceux de Heero. Quand l'adulte décréta que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui, ils retournèrent à la barre d'attache où ils firent un pansage soigné à l'animal. Alors qu'ils allaient le ramener au pré, Heero demanda à Duo en désignant le cheval :

- Tu veux monter ?

Duo hocha vivement la tête, les yeux pétillants de joie. Heero sourit, trop heureux de lui faire plaisir et de le voir ainsi.

Une fois Diamond Dust rentré, ils se rendirent directement au réfectoire, gardant toujours entre eux ce silence gêné.

Duo partit encore avant la fin du repas, au grand désespoir de Heero. Après le dîner, celui-ci du assister à un réunion entre les moniteurs. Il avait toujours détesté ce genre de « blabla » inutiles desquels rien ne ressortait à part une confirmation de leur programme de la semaine et de leur méthodes de travail. Heero s'était contenté de se taire et d'acquiescer quand on lui demandait son avis. A vrai dire, ce soir là ; il n'avait rien écouté, trop occupé à penser à Duo… Il en arriva à la conclusion que pour continuer à être ensemble dans de bon rapport, ils devaient se parler une bonne fois pour toute. Une fois la réunion terminée, il se rendit dans sa chambre et une fois sa douche prise et ses vêtements mis, il se rendit dans la chambre d'en face.

Il frappa plusieurs coups à la porte de Duo et devant sa non-réponse il poussa doucement la porte. Duo sursauta lorsqu'il vit Heero apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je te dérange ? demanda Heero.

Duo hocha négativement la tête en souriant timidement et s'assit dans son lit, invitant Heero à entrer. L'adulte prit place au pied du lit, à une distance raisonnable de Duo, plus effrayé par ces propres réactions que par celles de l'adolescent.

Un court silence suivit, mais il fut très vite brisé l'adulte qui, après avoir prit une grande inspiration se lança à l'eau :

- Écoute Duo... je crois qu'il faut que nous repartions sur des bases solides. Nous n'arriverons à rien sans cela.

Duo murmura un faible "oui" et Heero poursuivit :

- Je propose que nous jouions carte sur table. Plus de mensonges et de non-dits. Qu'en penses-tu

Duo hésita longuement, avant de finir par se lancer enfin.

- Je... je suis d'accord, répondit Duo.

Puis, il calla son dos contre le mur derrière lui et ramena ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il commença à parler. Il parla d'une voix faible, faisant quelque**s** pauses dans les moments difficiles. Pourtant, il lui dévoila tout, semblant ne rien omettre ni laisser de côté.

Plus il progressait dans son récit, et plus son cœur se serrait un peu plus. Il avait tellement mal d'entendre tout ce que Duo avait vécu. C'était pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. A l'évocation des viols à répétions qu'il avait subit, Duo éclata en sanglot et continua son récit jusqu'à la fin la voix brisée. Jamais il ne leva les yeux, semblant craindre un regard accusateur et méprisant de Heero. Une haine pure, une haine froide, une haine terriblement dangereuse montant du fond de ses tripes contre l'homme qui avait fait tout cela à Duo envahi Heero. Il trembla de colère et de tristesse. Il aurait tant voulu faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais tout était trop tard, et il ne pouvait en rien changer son passé. La seul chose qu'il pouvait faire était de l'épauler et de l'aider à supporter sa peine et sa souffrance.

A la fin du récit, il comprit enfin la raison de sa venu ici… Il avait tué son père.

Quoi de plus horrible pour clore cette vie insoutenable. Comment un petit être si fragile comme Duo avait-il pu supporter tout cela ? Comment avait il fait pour ne pas se tailler les veines une bonne fois pour toute ? Comment avait-il tenu ? Qui le retenait sur cette terre qui à jamais l'avait maudit ? Quelle était cette force qui l'avait aidé tenir ?

Son récit terminé, on n'entendait plus que les sanglots de Duo qui résonnaient dans la pièce. Des sanglots déchirants, chargés de honte et de souffrance. Devant la détresse de l'adolescent, Heero s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon se laissa aller à cette étreinte rassurante et enfouis son visage inondé de larmes dans la chemise de Heero. Ce dernier lui caressait le dos en signe de réconfort. Il était profondément touché par tant de sincérité. Duo s'était confessé à lui et ne semblait avoir omis aucun détail. Il espéra que cela l'avait soulagé de dévoiler enfin son vécu à quelqu'un. Ne voulant pas le laisser dans la crainte d'un rejet et voulant le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait, il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de dire :

- Je suis touché de la sincérité dont tu as fait preuve envers moi, et je t'en remercie du fond du coeur. Ne crois surtout pas que tu me répugnes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. A mes yeux, tu es la personne la plus pure et la plus innocente que j'ai jamais rencontré. Le seul qui me dégoûte dans cette histoire, est la personne qui a oser te faire subir tout ceci. Sache que jamais je ne changerais le regard que je pose sur toi.

A ces mots, Duo raffermit sa prise sur la chemise de l'adulte. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Duo blotti dans les bras rassurants et protecteurs de Heero tandis que l'adulte lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort. Lorsque les sanglots de l'adolescent cessèrent, Heero prit la parole :

- A présent, c'est à moi de te raconter mon vécu.

Oui, c'était à son tour. Il se devait de lui raconter la vérité, même si celle-là le dégoûterait de la même façon qu'il se répugnait lui-même.

Peut-être perdrait-il toute confiance, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de continuer à taire cela. Des bases solides pour une relation stable, passaient obligatoirement par l'honnête.

Le regard de Heero changea. Il était à présent clair qu'il se plongeait lui aussi à son tour dans le passé.

Après une légère appréhension, il inspira un coup et prit la parole :

- Comment commencer... Je t'ai déjà décrit le caractère de mon frère, mais je te le résume en quelques mots : il était faible, fragile, toujours caché derrière moi. Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un d'aussi renfermé sur lui même que lui. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aimais mon frère plus que je ne l'aurais du, tout comme lui m'aimait. C'était un amour fusionnel, un amour destructeur…

Heero fit un pause. Jamais il n'avait dévoilé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à personne. Après tout ce temps, lui non plus ne s'était confié à personne.

- Nous nous aimions comme deux personnes qui n'avaient aucun lien familiale. Nous nous aimions et nous avons été attiré un jour par le corps de l'autre. Cette attirance fut mutuelle et nous avons couché ensemble. Jamais je n'ai ressenti cela avec personne d'autre. Nous avons fini par nous endormir innocemment l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Seulement le matin a été tout autre. Dès notre réveil, alors que je… alors que je m'approchais pour l'embrasser, il m'a repoussé. Il regrettait ce que nous avions fait. J'ai… Je l'ai très mal vécu. Chaque jour, il s'en voulait un peu plus et chaque jour je m'énervais un peu plus contre lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il bafouait les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. Il les rendait chaque jour un peu plus sales et dégradants. Un après midi, alors que nos parents étaient partis, nous … Nous nous sommes disputés violemment. Je lui ai dit beaucoup de choses que je ne pensais pas sous le coup de la colère et que je regrette tellement aujourd'hui. Je suis sortit dans le jardin et me suis endormi comme je te l'avais raconté. Mon frère s'est suicidé en mettant le feu à la maison, écoutant mon dernier conseil qui était de disparaître de ce monde. Si j'avais résisté cette nuit là, si je n'avais pas céder bêtement au désir charnel, il serait encore en vie et je n'en serais pas là. Mes parents m'ont enaussitôt voulu sans qu'ils sachent vraiment pourquoi, ils savaient que j'étais le responsable. Je… Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus m'approcher…

Sur ces dernier mots, Heero s'écarta de Duo desserrant son étreinte qu'il jugeait de ne plus méritait, dévoilant ses yeux emplis de larmes.

Lorsque Duo prit la parole, Heero tressaillit. Il avait tellement peur de ce qu'allait dire Duo. C'était évident, il allait lui dire qu'il le répugnait et que plus jamais il n'aurait envie d'avoir à faire à lui de nouveau, et comme il le comprendrait...

- Tu... tu ne me dégoûtes pas Heero...

Duo tendit alors fébrilement sa main vers le visage de Heero à quelques centimètres de lui et essuya fébrilement les larmes présentes sur ses joues. Heero saisit sa main et la serra très fort. Duo lui lança un sourire empli de mélancolie avant de continuer :

- Après tout, l'amour ne se commande pas... que l'on soit de parfait inconnus ou frères ou sœurs, qu'est ce que cela change ? Qui a décrété que l'on avait pas le droit de s'aimer entre frères ? Ce n'est qu'une question d'éthique...

Heero fut sincèrement touché par les mots si bien choisis de Duo. Il l'acceptait, et se sentait enlever d'un immense poids sur le cœur. Soulagé, heureux, il sentait comme transporté dans un autre monde. Il se perdit dans les yeux améthystes qui depuis quelques instants ne tentaient plus de se détourner des siens.

Arrivé à quelques centimètres, Heero sentit la respiration de Duo s'accélérer. Ne voulant pas répéter les deux erreurs passées, il stoppa sa course à contre cœur. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Duo qui, timidement, parcouru cette dernière distance minime qui séparait leurs lèvres.

Un frison parcouru son dos lorsqu'il entra en contact avec ces lèvres tant désirées. Leur douceur et leur chaleur ne donnait à Heero qu'une envie plus pressante de partir à leur découverte. Il passa lentement sa main derrière le cou de Duo, en profitant pour caresser cette peau si délicate. Sa langue commença timidement à caresser ses lèvres, lui demandant l'autorisation d'aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Étonnamment, le barrage des lèvres de Duo céda très facilement.

La rencontre de leur langue fut à la fois timide et passionnée. Heero était le plus tendre possible, ne voulant surtout pas effrayer l'adolescent qui semblait déjà faire un effort énorme. Ce baiser si particulier était réparateur pour tout deux. Une douce chaleur paisible les envahissait, leur faisant oublier tout ce dont ils ne souhaitaient plus se souvenir. Ils n'étaient dès lors que concentré sur les réactions de l'autre : isolés par leur propre baiser dans un lieu que dès lors eux seuls connaissaient.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre. 

J'espère que celui**-**ci vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	17. Chapter 17

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **Emilie, ****Shinigami's Bride, Catirella, Aurore626** et **yaone-kami** pour leur review sur le chapitre 16 de Mourir pour revivre.

Un grand merci également à **Aya121, Shinigami's Bride, Catirella, Lolie, Lybertys **et **nyanko-kuro** pour leur review sur le deuxième chapitre du Goût de l'amour.

* * *

**Chapitre 17** par Shinigami

Malgré lui, Duo appréhendait les révélations à venir de Heero. Au fond de lui, il avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser que l'adulte puisse avoir un lourd passé. Il le croyait invincible et fort à toutes épreuves.

Cependant, il refoula bien vite ces pensées dérangeantes et reporta toute son attention sur Heero. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, apprendre que Heero eut été amoureux de son frère lui serra le coeur. Mais à présent, l'adulte semblait aller vraiment mal. Devant tant de détresse de la part de son moniteur, Duo se sentit mal à l'aise et impuissant. Tout ceci le dépassait totalement et il ne savait pas comment agir; que dire...

Pourtant, il voulait de profonds et sincères sentiments envers Heero et ce qu'il avait vécu appartenait au passé.

Ému et profondément troublé, Duo sentit Heero se détacher de lui. Souhaitant rassurer son moniteur, il déclara :

- Tu... tu ne me dégoûtes pas Heero...

Et comme pour approuver ces paroles, il tendit timidement la main vers le visage de l'adulte inondé de larmes. Voyant Heero saisir sa main et la serrer fortement, il eut un petit sourire triste et ajouta doucement :

- Après tout, l'amour ne se commande pas... que l'on soit de parfait inconnu ou frères et soeurs, qu'est ce que cela change ? Qui a décrété que l'on n'avait pas le droit de s'aimer entre frères ? Ce n'est qu'une question d'éthique...

Ces paroles semblèrent atteindre leur but car Heero le fixa en lui souriant tristement.

Comme hypnotisé, Duo ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux cobalts de l'adulte. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se regardaient comme s'ils se redécouvraient sous un nouvel angle. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir briser le contact visuel qu'ils avaient établi.

Soudain, Heero s'avança lentement vers Duo. L'adolescent compris immédiatement les intentions de l'adultes et les battements de son coeur s'affolèrent. Heero sembla s'en rendre compte et, ne souhaitant pas commettre trois fois la même erreur, il suspendit son geste, et s'arrêta à contrecoeur à quelques centimètres de la bouche de l'adolescent. Duo apprécia le geste, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il n'était pas prit par surprise et surtout, il en avait envie...

Timidement, et non sans rougir, Duo parcourut lentement la distance minime qui séparait leurs lèvres.

Quand celles-ci s'effleurèrent, Duo sentit comme une décharge électrique parcourir entièrement son corps. Instinctivement, la main de Heero vint se placer sur la nuque du jeune garçon qui frémit de bien être à ce contact.

Les lèvres de Heero étaient chaudes et accueillantes. Soudain, Duo sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide glisser sur ses lèvres, la langue de Heero...

D'abord surpris, Duo finit par entrouvrir les lèvres en frissonnant de plaisir. Quand leur langue se touchèrent pour la première fois, Duo sursauta violemment sous le coup de la surprise. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à cela... La langue de Heero caressant la sienne dans un ballet, limite érotique, fit naître tout un flot de sensations différentes en Duo. Une vive chaleur lui envahit les reins et sa peau frémit au moindre contact tandis que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Son premier baiser... il vivait son premier vrai baiser dans les bras d'un homme qu'il affectionnait par dessus tout. Jamais il n'aurait voulu partager cet instant magique avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Heero mit fin au baiser bien trop tôt au goût de l'adolescent. Duo aurait aimé rester ainsi, les lèvres de Heero contre les siennes, sa langue caressant tendrement la sienne alors que ses doigts caressaient sa nuque, et ne plus jamais se séparer de lui.

Heero se recula légèrement et regarda Duo, un sourire heureux illuminant son visage. Duo réouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et s'empourpra violement sous le regard de l'adulte.

Ne savant pas comment réagir, et un peu honteux, il baissa la tête. Délicatement, d'une légère pression sous le menton, Heero l'incita à le regarder. Le regard qu'il lui adressa alors suffit à rassurer l'adolescent. Heero l'attira à lui et le serra si fort dans ses bras que Duo cru étouffer. Cependant, trop heureux, il ne fit aucun commentaire et enfouis son visage dans le cou de l'adulte, respirant à plein nez cette odeur qu'il aimait tant. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, puis Duo finit par s'endormir. Avec délicatesse, Heero l'allongea, puis il le borda tel un enfant. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, il l'embrassa furtivement, puis quitta la pièce après un dernier regard à l'adolescent endormi.

Duo se réveilla avec la certitude que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Triste et déçu, il se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Il resta longuement sous la douche, appréciant la chaleur bienfaitrice de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps. Immobile, Duo pensait. Il pensait à tout ceci. La scène qu'il avait vu lui avait semblée tellement vraie. Il lui semblait sentir la douce caresse de Heero sur sa nuque. Et lorsque leur langue s'étaient unies... il ressentait la chaleur et le bien être qui s'était alors emparé de lui à cet instant. Comment tout ceci ne pouvait-il être qu'un simple rêve ? Jamais encore il n'avait eu ce genre de pensées... Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi aussi subitement ?

Agacé, il finit par sortir de la douche, puis se rendit au réfectoire où, comme à son habitude, il mangea très peu.

Il partit ensuite attendre Heero dans le hall. Lorsqu'il arriva, l'adulte lui adressa un sourire resplendissant auquel Duo répondit timidement. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils furent hors du champ de vision de tous que Heero lui déposa un tendre bisou sur la joue. A cet instant, Duo comprit que la scène qui le hantait depuis ce matin avait bel et bien eut lieu.

A cette constatation, sa mauvaise humeur s'envola d'un coup. Duo repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et se mit à rougir face à son audace. Il avait embrassé Heero... c'est lui qui avait parcourut les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres... A ce souvenir, il sentit une douce chaleur lui envahir les reins, et il repoussa au loin cette pensée en rougissant face aux sensations inconnues que cela faisait naître en lui.

Ils allèrent chercher les chevaux et Duo partit à la recherche de Diamond Dust, qui broutait paisiblement au fond du pré.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de sa monture, un mouvement attira son attention. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers le fond du pré. Le spectacle qui l'attendait le laissa figé de stupeur. A quelques mètres de là, un poulain d'à peine quelques heures dormait aux pieds de sa mère. Fasciné, Duo en oublia Heero et s'assit dans l'herbe. Il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait, qu'il n'entendit pas Heero s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Éclipse a dû mettre bas cette nuit ! Son poulain est magnifique !

Duo ne répondit rien, trop occupé à contempler le poulain pie noir qui tentait maladroitement de se mettre sur ses jambes.

Devant la maladresse et l'hésitation de ce petit être, Duo eut un éclat de rire franc et sincère. Heero qui ne l'avait encore jamais entendu rire se tourna vers lui et l'observa longuement.

Après être resté une longue heure à observer le nouveau-né, ils attrapèrent Diamond Dust et sortirent du parc. Les deux hommes pansèrent leur monture et commencèrent la leçon.

A présent, Duo était plus qu'à l'aise au trot et Heero lui enseigna le galop.

A la pause de midi, Heero alla voir Sébastien qu'il trouva dans son bureau. Il entra et après les politesses habituelles, il demanda sans plus de cérémonie :

- Je voudrais que tu me laisses quartier libre avec Duo.

- Qu'entends-tu par "quartier libre" ? demanda Sébastien sceptique.

- J'entend ne plus l'emmener aux randos du dimanche s'il ne souhaite pas y participer et me laisser gérer comme bon me semble ma manière de m'occuper de lui. Je n'arriverai pas à grand chose sans cela, déclara Heero, omettant volontairement d'informer son supérieur sur les nets progrès de son jeune protéger.

Sébastien resta un long moment silencieux, semblant peser le pour et le contre de cette requête, puis finit par abdiquer.

- Très bien ! J'ai remarqué que cet enfant a beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer. Tu as mon accord, mais pas de conneries !

- Je te remercie Seb' ! fit Heero en quittant le bureau.

Après le repas du midi, Heero rejoignit Duo qui l'attendait, assit tranquillement dans le hall.

Ensemble, ils retournèrent auprès des chevaux et reprirent la leçon là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Cependant, au bout de quelques temps, Duo commença à avoir quelques difficultés à se faire respecter par Diamond Dust. Heero le remarqua et déclara :

- Tu manques de fermeté dans tes demandes. Si tu veux arriver à quelque chose avec Diamond Dust, il faut que tu lui montres que c'est toi le leader. Tu te souviens quand tu n'arrivais pas à lui prendre le pied ?

- Oui, tu m'as fait recommencer jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive, répondit l'adolescent en se remémorant mentalement la scène.

- Exact ! Et bien là tu dois faire pareil. A chaque fois qu'il refuse de répondre à ta demande, quelle qu'elle soit, tu réitères ton action jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Si tu abandonnes avant, le cheval voit en toi quelqu'un qui n'a pas la force suffisante pour être le leader et petit à petit, il prendra une position de leader sur toi. Tu comprends ? demanda Heero.

- Oui, je comprend.

- Très bien, demande lui une dernière fois un départ au galop.

Duo s'exécuta, et lança sa monture au galop. Lorsque celui-ci commença à ralentir, Heero s'exclama :

- Talonne le !! Ne le laisse pas s'arrêter si tu ne l'as pas décidé.

Duo fit ce que lui disait son moniteur, et après deux tours, il le fit repasser au trot et se dirigea vers le centre du rond, où il s'arrêta devant Heero.

- Et bien c'est parfait tout ça !

Heero et Duo se sourirent, puis Heero reprit la parole :

- Tu descends s'il te plait ! J'aimerai que tu essayes un autre exercice à pied.

L'adolescent sauta de sa monture, et attendit les consignes de son moniteur.

Heero enleva le filet de Diamond Dust qu'il remplaça par le licol et, montra à son élève ce qu'il attendait de lui, tout en lui expliquant la théorie.

Il lui fit faire un certain nombre d'exercices simples dits d'éthologie, et Duo s'aperçut avec surprise que le cheval répondait favorablement à ses demandes.

La leçon se termina plus tard que les soirs précédents. Concentrés dans ce qu'ils faisaient, il en oublièrent l'heure et ne virent pas Sébastien venir vers eux. Ce dernier s'arrêta un instant et contempla la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Duo au milieu du rond de longe, reproduisait avec minutie les instructions de son moniteur. Il les observa pendant un instant avant de s'avancer et de leur faire savoir sa présence.

Lorsqu'il le vit arriver, Heero se dirigea vers lui et revint vers l'adolescent quelques secondes plus tard.

Duo termina l'exercice qu'il était en train de faire et sortit du rond de longe, précédé par Heero. Ensemble, afin de gagner du temps, ils pansèrent Diamond Dust après lui avoir enlevé son harnachement.

Plusieurs fois alors qu'ils brossaient l'animal, les doigts de Duo et Heero s'effleurèrent par inadvertance, ce qui valut un certain échauffement au niveau des joues de l'adolescent, agrémentés de petits sourires timides furtifs lancés à Heero.

Une fois les chevaux brossés, ils les ramenèrent au pré. Quand Diamond Dust fut libre, Duo parcourut le parc des yeux et se dirigea en courant vers le jeune poulain. Il le trouva debout, reniflant le corps de sa mère, couchée sur le sol. A cette vision, son sourire s'effaça et les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent. Lentement, il s'approcha et s'aperçut que la jument respirait avec difficultés. Fou d'inquiétude, il s'agenouilla auprès d'Éclipse et prit sa tête sur ses genoux, lui parlant et la caressant tendrement. Ne voulant pas quitter la jument, il priait pour que Heero, ne le voyant pas revenir, s'inquiète et vienne à sa rencontre.

Il ne sait combien de temps il attendit. Agenouillé dans l'herbe, il tentait de rassurer la jument, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. La voix de Heero le fit sursauter. Il était au téléphone. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Inquiet, Duo plongea ses yeux rougis par les larmes dans ceux inquiets de l'adulte et l'interrogea du regard.

- Le vétérinaire arrive, déclara Heero.

Après un temps qui leur parut une éternité, la jument fut transportée dans un box de l'écurie avec son poulain. Le vétérinaire n'arrivait pas à déterminer la cause de l'état de la jument. Il conseilla à Heero de la laisser se reposer au calme pendant deux ou trois jours.

Duo était toujours auprès de la jument, et la caressait longuement, voulant lui faire sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Quand le vétérinaire partit, une main se posa sur son épaule tandis que Heero tentait de le rassurer.

A contre coeur, Duo quitta le box, suivit par son moniteur.

En silence, ils prirent la direction du réfectoire qui, à cette heure tardive, était à présent vide. Il mangèrent en silence. Duo était bouleversé par les évènements. Un noeux à l'estomac l'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Cependant, il se força à manger un minimum afin de ne pas inquiéter Heero, retenant à grand peine une envie de vomir.

C'est dans un état second et complètement épuisé qu'il alla prendre sa douche.

Heero passa une partie de sa soirée à essayer de le rassurer. Puis quand se fut l'heure, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et le laissa seul.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Duo n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il tournait et se retournait dans son lit, tandis que le sommeil le fuyait. Lassé de tout ce cirque, il se leva et en silence, il s'habilla en vitesse. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il craignit de réveiller Heero. Il se ravisa et ouvrit les volets avant de sauter par la fenêtre. Agilement, il se rattrapa sur ses pieds et après avoir vérifié que personne ne traînait dans les environs, il se mit à courir en direction des écuries. A tâtons, il chercha le box d'Éclipse et de son poulain et leur parla doucement afin de les prévenir de sa présence. Il finit par y arriver, et doucement, il entra dans le box dont il referma le verrou supérieur derrière lui.

Une fois fait, il s'accroupit, et à quatre pattes, il s'avança vers la jument couchée en vache sur l'épaisse couche de paille.

Il lui parla un long moment, sans cesser de la caresser, tentant de repousser le sommeil qui s'emparait de lui. Cependant, il finit par l'emporter. Duo s'allongea et s'installa confortablement, réchauffé par la chaleur de l'animal. Après une dernière caresse à Éclipse et au poulain, il sombra dans un profond sommeil, duquel il n'émergea que le lendemain matin.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	18. Chapter 18

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai du changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **briottet, Catirella, Aurore626 **et** SephyRSDH** pour leur review sur le chapitre 17 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 18** par Lybertys 

Ne voulant pas en faire trop d'un coup pour l'adolescent et craignant ses propres désirs s'ils continuaient plus longtemps à s'embrasser ainsi, Heero mit fin au baiser. Il se recula légèrement et regarda Duo. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir autant de bonheur après un baiser. Il se sentait soudain léger et avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Duo avait encore les yeux fermés et son visage angélique lui donnait presque envie de recommencer. Mais c'est à ce moment là que Duo ouvrit les yeux et rougit violemment. Lorsqu'il vit celui-ci baisser la tête, semblant honteux, Heero fut immédiatement attendri. Délicatement il exerça à l'aide de sa main une légère pression sur son menton afin de l'inciter à le regarder. Voyant que cela réussissait à le rassurer, il l'attira dans ses bras et le serra contre lui si fort que Duo cru étouffer. Mais Heero avait plus que tout besoin de le serrer ainsi dans ses bras. Sentant le visage de Duo s'enfouir dans son cou, il fut envahi d'une agréable sensation de bien-être.

Tous les muscles de Duo se décontractèrent peu à peu, témoins de sa chute progressive dans un doux sommeil. Lorsque Heero sentit que l'adolescent était enfin endormi, il le déposa dans son lit avec une infime délicatesse et le borda. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, il l'embrassa furtivement, puis quitta la pièce après un dernier regard à l'adolescent endormi.

Une fois allongé dans son lit, Heero dormit paisiblement et pour une fois aucun cauchemar ne vint troubler sa nuit. Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, trouvant pour une fois que cette nuit l'avait reposée. Il se lava, s'habilla à la hâte et après un rapide réveil de tous les adolescents, il se rendit le cœur léger au réfectoire.

Il alla ensuite rejoindre Duo dans le hall, lui adressant un sourire resplendissant auquel Duo répondit timidement. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils furent hors du champ de vision de tous que Heero lui déposa un tendre bisou sur la joue. Il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de lui faire cela. Étant soulagé de la réaction de l'adolescent, Heero marcha à ses côtés.

Pendant que Duo allait chercher sa monture, Heero alla saluer la sienne et observa un de ses sabots ayant l'impression qu'il boitait. Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers l'entrée du parc pour y attendre Duo, il vit que celui-ci n'était pas à côté de sa monture. Il tourna alors la tête le cherchant des yeux et le vit alors assit à observer une jument et un poulain qui venait de naître. Il avait tellement été absorbé par Duo qu'il n'avait même pas vu que cette jument avait mis bas.

Il s'approcha alors de lui et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le voir aussi captivé le rendait heureux. Avec lui, il pouvait pleinement partager sa passion.

- Éclipse a dû mettre bas cette nuit ! Son poulain est magnifique !

Duo ne répondit rien, trop occupé à contempler le poulain pie noir qui tentait maladroitement de se mettre sur ses jambes. Devant la maladresse et l'hésitation de ce petit être, Duo eut un éclat de rire franc et sincère. Heero qui ne l'avait encore jamais entendu rire se tourna vers lui et l'observa longuement.

Après être resté une longue heure à observer le nouveau-né, ils attrapèrent Diamond Dust et sortirent du parc.

Le reste de la journée se passa paisiblement. Heero obtint même de la part de Sébastien la permission d'avoir quartier libre avec Duo et de ne plus l'emmener aux randonnées du dimanche.

Il put encore une fois apprendre énormément de choses à Duo. Transmettre son savoir semblait lui faire tout autant plaisir qu'à Duo.

Leur leçon de l'après midi se termina plus tard que les soirs précédents, trop concentrés dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce fut Sébastien qui vint les ramener à l'ordre. Il attira même Heero à l'écart et lui dit sans plus de cérémonie :

- Toutes mes félicitations Heero, je ne pensais pas que tu arrivais à ce résultat là. Honnêtement, je ne peux que te dire de continuer ainsi.

Sébastien s'en alla sur ses paroles laissant Heero et Duo finirent de s'occuper de leur monture.

Plusieurs fois alors qu'ils brossaient l'animal, les doigts de Duo et Heero s'effleurèrent par inadvertance, ce qui valut un certain échauffement au niveau des joues de l'adolescent, agrémentés de petits sourires timides furtifs lancés à Heero.

Une fois les chevaux brossés, ils ramenèrent les chevaux au pré. Quand Diamond Dust fut libre, Heero vit Duo parcourir le parc des yeux et se diriger en courant vers le jeune poulain. Il l'attendit un moment avant de partir à sa suite inquiet du temps qu'il mettait. Ce qu'il vit en arrivant enfin prêt d'eux le peina. La jument était couchée sur le sol, et Duo était agenouillé auprès d'elle, tentant de rassurer la jument. Ne perdant pas un seul instant il saisit son portable et appela le vétérinaire, le pressant de venir au plus vite. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il vit les yeux de Duo rougis par les larmes se plonger dans les siens. Tout deux mourraient d'inquiétude, mais Heero savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se contenta de déclarer :

- Le vétérinaire arrive...

Après un temps qui leur parut une éternité, la jument fut transportée dans un box de l'écurie avec son poulain. Le vétérinaire n'arrivait pas à déterminer la cause de l'état de la jument. Il conseilla à Heero de la laisser se reposer au calme pendant deux ou trois jours.

Duo était toujours auprès de la jument, et la caressait longuement, voulant lui faire sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ne supportant pas de le voir s'inquiéter autant Heero posa un main sur son épaule tentant de le rassurer alors qu'il n'avait lui même plus aucun espoir quant à un quelconque rétablissement. Il tenta vainement de le rassurer.

Ils quittèrent tout deux la jument à contre cœur, la laissant se reposer comme avait préconisé le vétérinaire. Ils mangèrent tout deux en silence dans le réfectoire vide étant donné l'heure tardive. Heero était peiné de voir l'adolescent souffrir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne trouvait même pas les mots qui auraient pu le réconforter. Il ne chercha pas à le forcer à manger plus que le peu qu'il avala. Une fois le repas fini, ils se séparèrent laissant Heero plus inquiet sur l'état de Duo que sur celui de la jument. Il alla pourtant dans sa chambre et l'y attendit. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer une nuit dans un tel état de détresse. Il passa ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée à essayer de le rassurer. Il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots justes, et savait que l'attention de Duo était ailleurs et qu'il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille discrète. Il dut à un moment le laisser seul, afin qu'il dorme un peu ou du moins se repose un minimum.

Il alla se coucher et s'endormit sachant que c'était la seule chose à faire et ne se réveilla que très tôt le lendemain matin.

Après avoir prit une douche rapide et s'être habillé, il se dirigea directement dans la chambre face à la sienne s'inquiétant encore de l'état de Duo. Il frappa plusieurs coups et devant son absence de réponses, il baissa lentement la poignée, et ouvrit la porte. Seulement le lit était vide et la chambre aussi. Il sortit alors de celle-ci alla réveiller tous les adolescents :

Il fit un tour dans les douches communes pensant le trouver là. Cependant, celles-ci aussi étaient désertes. Sentant la panique l'envahir, et les regrets de l'avoir laisser seul la nuit dernière, il parcourut tous les couloirs du bâtiment de long en large à sa recherche. Ne le trouvant toujours pas, il s'enquit d'aller prévenir Sébastien. Où avait-il pu aller ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Heero se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Alors que tout le personnel de l'orphelinat était à sa recherche depuis déjà plus d'une heure, Heero eut l'idée d'un dernière endroit où pouvait être l'enfant. Il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et se rua vers l'écurie.

Il fut immédiatement soulagé de le voir allongé dans le box où il avait mis la mère et le nouveau né la veille.

Mais quelque chose attira alors son attention. Le flanc de la jument ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration et il comprit immédiatement que ce qu'il avait le plus craint venait d'arriver… Comment l'annoncer à Duo. Il n'avait aucune envie de le réveiller, comment réagirait-il ? Il ne fit qu'imaginer sa réaction, et cela lui souleva le cœur. Pour une fois, il était plus peiné par ce qu'allait ressentir Duo que par la mort de cette jument.

Lentement, il s'approcha de Duo, voyant s'écarter de son passage le petit poulain en détresse et affamé. Mais il s'occuperait de lui plus tard, pour l'instant il devait ramener Duo à la dure réalité, et craignait de plus en plus sa réaction. Il passa lentement une main dans les longs cheveux de l'adolescent défaits par la nuit, puis déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, et se redressa immédiatement. Il lui fallut quelque temps avant de se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Comme il le craignait, Duo ne mit pas longtemps avant de découvrir que la vie avait quitté l'être qui se tenait près de lui. Après quelques caresses sur ce corps froid, Duo retira sa main et baissa la tête. Les soubresauts qui parcoururent alors les épaules de celui-ci, indiquèrent directement à Heero qu'il pleurait. Ne voulant pas le laisser évacuer sa tristesse seul, il posa une main sur son épaule. Duo réagit immédiatement et se jeta aussitôt dans les bras de Heero laissant éclater son chagrin.

Des larmes virent couler sur les joues de Heero, il ne supportait pas de le voir pleurer et ne pouvait que l'accompagner.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire plus pour le consoler, il tourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un approcher.

- Dieu soit loué, il était ici...

Constatant l'état de Heero et de Duo, il se contenta de leur dire :

- Ramène le dans sa chambre le temps qu'il se calme.

Heero souleva le petit corps léger de Duo dans ses bras, sentant qu'il serait incapable de marcher. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il posa Duo assit sur son lit et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il prit une chaise et vient s'asseoir en face de lui. C'est à ce moment là seulement que Duo brisa le silence.

- Pourquoi Heero… J'aurais tant aimé que ce petit poulain ne soit pas orphelin à son tour, que sa mère…

Heero passa un main sur la joue de Duo, tentant vainement d'essuyer ses larmes. Puis fini par lui saisir la main et la serra très fort, tentant de lui apporter un minimum de réconfort. Il comprenait parfaitement la détresse que pouvait ressentir l'adolescent.

Il décida de joindre la parole au geste et se lança :

- Tu sais Duo, tu le sais tout autant que moi. La vie ne fait de cadeau à personne et pas non plus à ce petit poulain. Mais il a quand même de la chance.

Duo leva alors les yeux, jetant vers lui un regard empli d'incompréhension que Heero s'enquit de faire disparaître.

- Il nous a tous les deux. Il va falloir que l'on prenne soin de lui. Il t'a toi et moi, comme je t'ai toi et tu m'as moi. Nous ne pouvons crier au désespoir tant que nous avons quelqu'un à nos côtés. Ce n'est que dans l'isolement total que tu pourras alors peut être commencer à baisser les bras.

- Je…

Comprenant que l'adolescent ne pourrait prononcer un mot, Heero se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit. Là, il entrouvrit les bras, l'invita à le réconforter. Duo ne se fit pas prier et se jeta presque dans ses bras, pleurant tout saoule.

Lorsque Heero sentit que celui-ci se calmait un peu, il fit ce qu'il aurait voulu faire si Sébastien ne l'en avait pas empêché plus tôt par sa présence. Lentement, il essuya les dernières larmes coulant sur les joues de Duo d'une caresse du pouce, et plus lentement encore il approcha ses lèvres de celles du jeune garçon pour une toute autre forme de caresse. Dans ce baiser, que Duo ne refusa pas, il lui transmit toute la tendresse, le réconfort, et l'amour qu'il n'était pas parvenu à exprimer autrement.

Jamais il ne parviendrait à oublier la douceur de ces lèvres et la timidité attirante de cette langue. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de choses dans un simple baiser. Mais encore une fois, il préféra y mettre fin plus tôt craignant les envies qu'il pourrait avoir par la suite et ne voulant surtout pas brusquer Duo. Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, il sentit la main de l'adolescent passer dans son cou et l'attirer vers lui, l'incitant à prolonger cet instant. Surpris, il accéda à sa demande et poursuivit son baiser, se laissant aller à glisser une main tout le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches. Celui-ci se contracta un peu sous ce geste mais se détendit rapidement.

Soudain, ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Heero et Duo s'écartèrent rapidement, se rendant subitement compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, en plein jour.

- Dans mon bureau tous les deux ! dit sèchement Sébastien.

Heero et Duo le suivirent sans discuter, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. L'adulte craignait fortement que Duo soit puni et lui réprimandé de ne pas l'avoir surveillé. Mais il n'en fut rien. Sébastien se contenta de dire à Duo combien il les avait inquiété, lui expliquant implicitement de ne plus recommencer. Quant à Heero, il lui demanda d'aller rejoindre le vétérinaire et d'aller l'aider avec Duo.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et quelques minutes après, ils étaient déjà tout deux près du poulain. En chemin cependant, Duo releva la tête vers Heero et le remercia avec un léger sourire que l'adulte lui rendit. La journée avait commencée difficilement, mais elle était loin d'être finie…

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre. 

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	19. Chapter 19

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai du changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **Catirella **et** Iroko** pour leur review sur le chapitre 18 de Mourir pour revivre, ainsi qu'à **Hell Girl 1** pour sa review sur Protection rapprochée et Le goût de l'amour.

* * *

**Chapitre 19** par Shinigami

Dans son sommeil, Duo sentit une main douce et apaisante lui caresser les cheveux. Celle-ci fut vite remplacée par une légère caresse humide qui se posa sur sa joue. A ce contact, Duo sursauta et ouvrit subitement les yeux qu'il referma aussitôt face à l'afflux d'une lumière aveuglante. Il papillonna des yeux afin de s'habituer à la clarté environnante, tandis que son regard parcourait les murs de béton gris. Soudain, l'air interrogateur de son visage se transforma en lueur d'effroi lorsqu'il se souvient de la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Il se retourna vivement, ne faisant pas attention à Heero et ne remarquant pas son regard attristé. Anxieusement, Duo tendit la main vers le corps de la jument qui, quelques heures plutôt était encore source de chaleur. Face au corps inerte de la jument, Duo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Fébrilement, il caressa le cadavre de la jument, ne cherchant pas à retenir ses larmes. Son corps était convulsé de spasmes de sanglots plus violents les uns que les autres.

Une main se posa sur son épaule en signe de compassion et de réconfort. La seule main par laquelle il acceptait d'être touché... celle de Heero. Comprenant ce geste comme une invitation, Duo se laissa aller dans les bras rassurants et protecteurs de son moniteur. Il laissa libre court à sa douleur et à son chagrin. Malgré lui, son passé venait de ressurgir des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Il avait mal pour le poulain qui comme lui, était à présent orphelin. Par un étrange hasard, ils se retrouvaient liés par le destin. Deux êtres si différents mais pourtant si semblables...

Accablé par son propre chagrin, Duo ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à pleurer. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, libérant sa douleur, dans les bras de Heero. C'est à peine s'il entendit Sébastien intimer à Heero l'ordre de le ramener dans sa chambre et n'eut aucune réaction lorsque l'adulte le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusque dans sa chambre. Il se sentait complètement amorphe, vidé de toute énergie...

Délicatement, Heero déposa l'adolescent dans son lit, prit une chaise et s'assit devant lui.

Ce fut Duo qui brisa le silence instauré, prononçant ainsi ses premiers mots de la journée :

- Pourquoi Heero… J'aurais tant aimé que ce petit poulain ne soit pas orphelin à son tour, que sa mère…

Duo ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait prononcé tout haut, ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Heero lui caressa la joue avec une tendresse et une délicatesse toute particulière qu'il sembla reprendre ses esprits. Puis la voix grave et apaisante de Heero s'éleva dans la pièce :

- Tu sais Duo, tu le sais tout autant que moi. La vie ne fait de cadeau à personne et pas non plus à ce petit poulain. Mais il a quand même de la chance.

_"De la chance ? Comment peut-il avoir de la chance alors que sa mère vient de mourir, alors qu'il ne connaîtra jamais la douceur et l'amour d'une mère..."_

Il lança un regard interrogateur à l'adulte, ne comprenant pas comment celui-ci pouvait tenir de tels propos. Face au regard rempli d'incompréhension du jeune garçon, Heero ajouta :

- Il nous a tous les deux. Il va falloir que l'on prenne soin de lui. Il t'a toi et moi, comme je t'ai toi et tu m'as moi. Nous ne pouvons crier au désespoir tant que nous avons quelqu'un à nos côtés. Ce n'est que dans l'isolement total que tu pourras alors peut être commencer à baisser les bras.

- Je…

Duo ne put ajouter un mot de plus. Ceux-ci restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge, comme s'ils refusaient de sortir. Heero vint alors prendre place aux côtés de l'adolescent. Là, il ouvrit les bras, invitant Duo à venir s'y réfugier et trouver le réconfort qui lui manquait. L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier et se jeta presque violement dans les bras puissants entres lesquels il se sentait en sécurité. Duo pleura longuement, il avait l'impression que son corps se vidait de toute l'eau qu'il possédait et pourtant les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Lorsque ses sanglots se tarirent enfin, avec son pouce, Heero essuya les dernières gouttes d'eau salée qui perlaient aux coins des yeux de l'adolescent puis lentement, il s'avança vers les lèvres si tentantes du jeune garçon. Duo avait parfaitement comprit l'intention de Heero et alors que la distance entre eux s'amenuisait à vue d'oeil, il se surprit à languir le contact agréable des lèvres de son moniteur. A travers ce baiser, Duo sentit tout un flot d'émotions et de sentiments l'envahir subitement. Son coeur s'emballa sous l'afflux de tendresse, de réconfort et de tout un tas d'autres sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. Duo était totalement abandonné dans les bras de l'adulte. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien et pour rien au monde il ne voulait que cet instant se brise. Un subtil mouvement de Heero fit comprendre à l'adolescent que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à rompre le contact. Enhardi par la passion qui lui échauffait les reins, Duo passa une main sur la nuque de Heero et l'attira à lui, l'obligeant par la même occasion à approfondir le baiser. Duo fut surprit par sa propre audace mais ne s'en formalisa pas davantage, se laissant porter par le plaisir que lui procurait la langue de Heero qui explorait sa bouche sans pudeur. Pourtant, lorsque qu'une main de Heero plus entreprenante que d'habitude vint se loger au creux de ses reins, Duo se tendit subitement, puis finit par se décontracter légèrement quand il s'aperçut que celle-ci n'allait pas plus loin.

Plusieurs coups frappés à la porte les fit redescendre sur terre. S'apercevant alors de leur position et réalisant qu'à tout moment quelqu'un aurait pu les surprendre, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre, regagnant à contre coeur un distance respectable.

- Dans mon bureau tous les deux ! dit sèchement Sébastien.

La voix sèche et intransigeante de Sébastien leur fit comprendre qu'il n'admettait aucun refus. Duo craignait d'être puni pour avoir désobéit au règlement, mais appréhendait également qu'une quelconque remarque soit faite à Heero par sa faute. Il était le seul fautif, Heero n'était en rien responsable des actions de l'adolescent.

Une fois dans le bureau, Sébastien prit à nouveau la parole. Mais contrairement à ce que s'était attendu le jeune garçon, il se contenta de lui faire la morale sur son comportement irraisonné et irresponsable, lui intimant l'ordre de ne plus jamais recommencer une telle stupidité. Soulagé, Duo se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête en guise d'acquiescement. Puis, ils furent chargés d'aller apporter leur aide au vétérinaire qui était pour le moment, chargé des soins à donner au poulain.

Tous deux ne se firent pas prier et s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Sur le chemin qui menait à l'écurie, Duo adressa un léger sourire à Heero en guise de remerciement et l'adulte le lui rendit.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le box où se trouvait le poulain, et peu de temps avant sa mère, ils trouvèrent le vétérinaire en pleine auscultation du poulain. Silencieux, Duo alla s'asseoir dans un angle du box et Heero le suivit, s'adossant contre le mur. Patiemment, ils attendirent le verdict du vieil homme.

- Le petit est en parfaite santé. Malgré sa petite taille, il est robuste. Il est donc totalement hors de danger. Le mieux à faire, serait de lui trouver une mère adoptive. En attendant, il faudra le nourrir avec ce lait spécial.

Le vétérinaire tendit à Heero une boite de lait en poudre et rangea son matériel. Après quoi, Heero et Duo le raccompagnèrent à l'extérieur. Puis, Heero se rendit aux cuisines et Duo lui emboîta le pas. Là, l'adulte expliqua à l'adolescent comment préparer le biberon.

Une fois celui-ci prêt, ils retournèrent aux écuries, leur butin en main. C'est alors que Heero tendit le biberon à Duo et lui dit :

- Tiens, donne le lui.

L'adolescent s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le poulain, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Attiré par l'odeur du lait nourricier, le poulain vint au secours de l'adolescent en s'emparant de la tétine. Alors qu'il avalait goulûment le contenu du biberon, Duo se mit à sourire béatement. Heero qui n'avait pas bougé, regardait la scène d'un air attendri, satisfait de son choix. Le poulain termina rapidement sa ration et d'un léger coup de tête à l'adolescent, il lui fit comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Duo se tourna alors vers l'adulte et lui lança un regard si innocent et hésitant que Heero ne pu s'empêcher de rire tendrement. Puis, il s'approcha de lui et déclara doucement :

- Il va falloir que tu lui trouve un nom...

- Moi ?! s'exclama Duo en se retournant vivement vers son moniteur.

Face à l'étonnement du jeune garçon, il lui dit :

- Tu sais Duo, j"aimeraisque tu élèves toi même ce poulain. C'est donc à toi de lui donner un prénom.

- Mais je... je ne connais rien... je suis absolument incapable de m'occuper de ce poulain... ce que tu me demandes est absurde... souffla l'adolescent en baissant la tête.

Il se sentait tellement indigne de la confiance et de l'affection que lui portait Heero... Comment pouvait-il apprécier un garçon comme lui, incapable de répondre positivement à une demande de son moniteur. Peu à peu, la tristesse fit place à la déception et le découragement. Au fond de lui, il aurait tellement aimé s'occuper du poulain et que Heero pose encore sur lui un regard empli de fierté. Honteux, il se détourna du regard de l'adulte qu'il sentait posé sur lui.

Heero nesavait pas à quoi pensait l'adolescent, mais son comportement ne lui laissait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Il s'assit à ses côtés dans la paille qui ornait le sol et délicatement, il glissa ses doigts sur la joue de l'adolescent, de façon à lui faire tourner la tête vers lui. Duo obéit docilement, mais gardait obstinément les yeux rivés vers le sol, ne souhaitant aucunement croiser le regard de Heero. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, mais déclara d'une voix posée :

- Si je t'ai demandé de t'occuper du poulain, c'est parce que je t'en sais capable. Tu as en toi des capacités dont tu n'as pas idée. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire changer d'avis ou quoi que ce soit, mais parce que les faits sont là. J'ai vu passer beaucoup d'adolescents depuis que je suis ici, et par expérience, je peux t'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait atteint en si peu de temps le niveau que tu as actuellement. Tu sais à présent suffisamment de choses pour pouvoir élever ce poulain, mais cela ne veux pas dire que tu doives te débrouiller seul, je serais toujours là si tu as un doute ou une question.

Après une courte pause, il ajouta :

- Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir, tu n'es pas obligé de me donner ta réponse tout de suite.

Sur ces derniers mots, le silence retomba dans l'écurie. Duo se récitait mentalement les paroles de son moniteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il déclara dans un souffle :

- Amaranth... Je vais l'appeler Amaranth...

- C'est un très joli prénom... Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

- C'est le nom d'une plante qui à la réputation de ne pas se faner. Comme cette plante, malgré la tragédie dont il est victime qui peut s'apparenter à la saison froide, ce petit poulain est toujours là, prêt à recommencer une nouvelle vie.

- C'est une très belle interprétation. Et je trouve qu'elle véhicule un très beau message d'espoir. Ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu ferais un bon choix ?!! s'exclama Heero en prenant l'adolescent par les épaules et en l'attira à lui. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de Duo et se leva.

- Allez viens, laissons le se reposer un peu et allons chercher Diamond Dust. Nous avons tout juste le temps d'aller le chercher et de lui donner un coup de brosse avant d'aller manger.

Duo se leva et après un dernier regard au poulain assoupi, il suivit Heero.

Après le déjeuner, Duo alla préparer un biberon pour Amaranth et le lui apporta. Quand le poulain le vit arriver, il se leva précipitamment et s'approcha de lui. Une fois l'animal nourrit, Duo partit rejoindre Heero qui de son côté, avait sellé Diamond Dust. L'adolescent prit sa monture, et parti en direction du rond de longe, suivit par Heero.

Après la leçon, ils s'occupèrent de Diamond Dust et Duo le ramena au pré tandis que Heero sortait Waterfalls. Avec l'aide de Duo, il le brossa puis l'emmena dans le rond de longe. Comme à son habitude, Duo s'assit dans l'herbe et observa, buvant les explications de son moniteur qui, ravit de le voir s'intéresser, lui faisait partager son savoir.

Une heure s'écoula ainsi jusqu'à ce que Heero décrète que s'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui.

Ils s'occupèrent du cheval et le ramenèrent au pré, puis se rendirent au réfectoire. Là, à la surprise générale, Heero prit place aux côtés de Duo et ils mangèrent en silence, sous les regards interrogateurs des autres pensionnaires.

Heero avait constaté avec joie que Duo mangeait sensiblement plus qu'à son arrivée au ranch. L'adulte prenait son temps, incitant de cette manière, l'adolescent à en faire de même. Ils quittèrent le réfectoire pratiquement en même temps que les autres adolescents, puis ils se rendirent aux cuisines afin de préparer le biberon d'Amaranth.

C'est avec un magnifique sourire dessiné sur les lèvres que Duo entra dans le box de son petit protéger en l'appelant afin de le familiariser à son prénom. L'animal se précipita vers lui, et alors qu'il allait lui donner son biberon, Heero qui l'observait depuis l'extérieur du box, déclara :

- Ne lui donne pas tout de suite. Il ne faut pas qu'il prenne l'habitude de recevoir à manger à chaque fois qu'il vient vers toi. Caresse le un moment, avant, fait connaissance avec lui. Ne soit pas simplement la main qui le nourrit, mais fait en sorte de devenir "sa maman". N'hésite pas à le repousser s'il devient trop entreprenant, comme tu le ferais avec Diamond Dust. Mais sans y aller aussi fortement, c'est un poulain, un simple refus devrait suffire.

Duo s'exécuta, et caressa longuement le poulain, insistant sur les parties sensibles afin de commencer à l'habituer au contact humain. Puis, ne souhaitant pas le faire attendre trop longtemps, il lui donna son biberon, qu'il vida en quelques secondes.

Duo resta encore un long moment avec le petit animal, lui parlant et jouant avec lui. Puis, soudain, il se leva subitement et après un "je reviens" lancé rapidement à Heero, il s'élança en direction des dortoirs, sous le regard intrigué de l'adulte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo revint tout essoufflé, tenant dans la main un morceau de tissu.

Devant le regard chargé d'incompréhension que lui lançait Heero, Duo déplia le morceau de tissu, dévoilant ainsi son haut de pyjama. Les joues rosies, il déclara timidement :

- Maman m'avait raconté une fois que quand j'étais bébé je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors elle m'a donné un vêtement imprégné de son odeur et qu'après je me suis endormi.

Il désigna son pyjama et ajouta :

- C'est pour qu'il se sente moins seul...

Attendri, Heero embrassa tendrement l'adolescent dans les cheveux et déclara :

- C'est une très bonne idée.

L'adolescent sourit en rougissant légèrement, puis après une dernière caresse au poulain, il déposa un bisou sur son chanfrein et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Après quoi, ils repartirent en direction des dortoirs et Duo alla se préparer pour la nuit. Avant de s'endormir, il programma son réveil et le posa sous son oreiller.

Duo fut réveillé au premier "bip". Il l'éteignit précipitamment afin de ne pas alarmer Heero puis, discrètement, il sortit de sa chambre. Il longea discrètement le mur et s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'une latte de mit à grincer. Il resta plusieurs secondes immobile, puis, rassuré, il reprit sa périlleuse avancée.

Après s'être rendu à la cuisine, il se précipita vers les écuries. Il alluma la lumière, et doucement, il s'approcha du box d'Amaranth. Il entra et après quelques caresses, il lui donna son biberon. Cependant, trop occupé dans sa tâche, il ne vit pas que Heero l'observait discrètement, un sourire mi-tendre, mi-amusé, illuminant son visage encore un peu endormi. L'adolescent semblait prendre sa mission à coeur et rien n'aurait put lui faire plus plaisir.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	20. Chapter 20

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **Catirella** et **Aurore626 **pour leur review sur le chapitre 19 de Mourir pour revivre.

**Chapitre 20** par Lybertys

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans le box où il ne restait plus que le poulain, ils trouvèrent le vétérinaire en pleine auscultation. Silencieux et ne voulant pas le déranger, ils attendirent patiemment le verdict du médecin qui à leur plus grand bonheur fut très positif. A l'aide des soins qu'ils lui prodigueraient, le poulain s'en sortirait sans trop de difficultés. Heero en était presque sûr, cette jument avait toujours fait de beaux poulains en parfaite santé, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il y ait exception cette fois-ci. Encore une fois, ce dont il avait eut le plus peur était la réaction de Duo si ce petit avait eu quoique ce soit. Après avoir récupéré une boite de lait en poudre et remercié le médecin, Heero suivit de Duo se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer de quoi le nourrir. Le pauvre devait mourir de faim. Après avoir expliqué à Duo comment préparer celui-ci afin qu'il sache le faire tout seul, ils rejoignirent le poulain. Heero tendit alors le biberon à Duo et lui dit simplement : 

- Tiens, donne le lui.

L'adolescent s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le poulain, ne sachant apparemment pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

Mais le poulain semblant venir à sa rescousse. Attiré par l'odeur du lait nourricier qui lui faisait cruellement défaut, il s'empara immédiatement de la tétine et avala goulûment son contenu. Heero était incontestablement touché par une telle vision, heureux que Duo reprenne enfin une certaine forme de joie de vivre. Il n'aurait pas imaginé une seule seconde à son arrivée qu'il progresserait aussi rapidement.

Le contact avec les chevaux devait y être pour beaucoup. Une fois que le poulain eut terminé son lait, il donna un léger coup de tête à l'adolescent lui faisant comprendre qu'il en voulait encore. C'est à ce moment-là seulement que Duo tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'adulte. Il lui lança un air si innocent et hésitant que Heero ne pu s'empêcher de rire tendrement.  
Sentant qu'il était plus que temps de lui parler de ses intentions avec le poulain, il s'approcha doucement de lui et déclara :

- Il va falloir que tu lui trouves un nom...

- Moi !?? s'exclama Duo en se retournant vivement vers son moniteur.

Face à l'étonnement du jeune garçon, il lui dit :

- Tu sais Duo, j"aimerais que tu élèves toi-même ce poulain. C'est donc à toi de lui donner un prénom.

- Mais je... je ne connais rien... je suis absolument incapable de m'occuper de ce poulain... ce que tu me demandes est absurde... souffla l'adolescent en baissant la tête.

Heero s'attendait tout à fait à ce genre de réaction. Il avait eut la même lorsqu'on lui avait demandé d'élever Waterfalls. Et maintenant, il s'occupait de l'éducation de tous. Mais devant l'expression que renvoyait le visage de Duo où l'on pouvait y lire déception, tristesse et découragement, Heero ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Lui en demandait-il trop ?

N'était-il pas heureux de la tache qu'il lui confiait ? Finalement, il choisit de s'asseoir à ses côtés dans la paille qui recouvrait le sol et délicatement, il glissa ses doigts sur la joue de l'adolescent, l'incitant à tourner la tête vers lui. Il ne supportait pas de voir ce regard fuyant, cela lui faisait mal, cela ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qu'avait subit l'enfant par le passé.

Duo obéit docilement, mais ses yeux restèrent obstinément rivés sur le sol. Ne souhaitant pas s'en formaliser plus que cela il dit d'une voix posée qui se voulait calme et rassurante :

- Si je t'ai demandé de t'occuper du poulain, c'est parce que je t'en sais capable. Tu as en toi des capacités dont tu n'as pas idée. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire changer d'avis ou quoi que ce soit, mais parce que les faits sont là. J'ai vu passer beaucoup d'adolescents depuis que je suis ici, et par expérience, je peux t'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait atteint en si peu de temps le niveau que tu as actuellement. Tu sais à présent suffisamment de choses pour pouvoir élever ce poulain, mais cela ne veux pas dire que tu doives te débrouiller seul, je serais toujours là si tu as un doute ou une question.

Après une courte pause, il ajouta :

- Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir, tu n'es pas obligé de me donner ta réponse tout de suite.

Sur ces derniers mots, le silence retomba dans l'écurie. Heero espéra avoir été le plus clair possible, et n'avoir rien dit de déplacé. Il avait choisi ses mots avec une précaution extrême voulant lui faire passer le message le plus clairement possible.

Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant et Duo semblait plongé dans la réflexion de ce que venait de lui dire son moniteur. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, il déclara dans un souffle :

- Amaranth... Je vais l'appeler Amaranth...

Heero ne put décrire la joie et le soulagement qu'il l'envahit à l'entente de ses mots. Ainsi, Duo l'avait compris. Aussitôt il l'encouragea dans sa voie :

- C'est un très joli prénom... Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

- C'est le nom d'une plante qui à la réputation de ne pas se faner. Comme cette plante, malgré la tragédie dont il est victime qui peut s'apparenter à la saison froide, ce petit poulain est toujours là, prêt à recommencer une nouvelle vie.

- C'est une très belle interprétation. Et je trouve qu'elle véhicule un très beau message d'espoir. Ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu ferais un bon choix !?! s'exclama Heero en prenant l'adolescent par les épaules et en l'attira à lui. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de Heero et se leva.

- Allez viens, laissons le se reposer un peu et allons chercher Diamond Dust. Nous avons tout juste le temps d'aller le chercher et de lui donner un coup de brosse avant d'aller manger.

Duo se leva et après un dernier regard au poulain assoupit, il suivit Heero.

L'après midi se passa paisiblement, en plus des leçons d'équitation, Duo s'occupa à la perfection d'Amaranth.

Celui-ci se passa si bien, que Heero ne vit pas le temps passer. Encore une fois, il lui apprit énormément de chose. Il n'y avait pas meilleure école que dresser un animal soi**-**même. Duo allait énormément apporter à ce poulain, tout autant que celui-ci allait apporter à Duo. La leçon d'équitation termina plus tôt afin que Duo puisse passer un maximum de temps avec Amaranth. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait attendre que cela.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent de la même manière, plusieurs soirs, Duo sortait de sa chambre après le couvre feu, sous la surveillance de son moniteur, ne voulant pas qu'il lui arrive des problèmes.

Chaque matin, celui-ci se levait à l'aube afin de nourrir le poulain, mais ne semblait pas voir que Heero l'observait à chaque fois. L'adolescent semblait prendre sa mission à cœur et rien n'aurait put lui faire plus plaisir.

Ce matin, cependant, lorsque Heero se rendit très tôt dans la chambre de Duo, voulant vérifier s'il était bien en train de nourrir le poulain, il le vit endormi dans son lit. Lentement il entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha alors, d'une démarche presque féline afin de ne pas le réveiller de cette manière. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il murmura un léger :

- Duo… c'est l'heure de te lever.

Mais cela n'eut pas le moindre effet. Cet enfant devait être épuisé. Après tout, cela était normal, il n'avait pas arrêté de s'occuper d'Amaranth se levant très tôt le matin et se couchant tard le soir. Constatant cela, il préféra le laisser dormir et prit la direction de la cuisine avec l'intention de s'occuper lui même du petit poulain pour ce matin.

Une fois le poulain nourrit, il alla réveiller tous les adolescents, laissant encore une fois dormir Duo.

Une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, il alla souhaiter une bonne randonnée à Sébastien, lui rappelant qu'ils ne partiraient pas avec eux, comme convenu précédemment.

La matinée étant bien entamée, il décida d'aller cette fois-ci réveiller Duo pour de bon.

Pareillement à la dernière fois, il entra doucement dans sa chambre et s'approcha du lit, mais au lieu de lui murmure de se réveiller, il se pencha au dessus de lui, et passa délicatement une main sur la mèche de cheveux barrant son visage si doux. Il déposa alors un chaste baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Là, il murmura :

- Duo…

Celui-ci sourit avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et cela réchauffa le cœur de Heero. S'était effrayant de voir ce qu'un simple sourire de cet adolescent pouvait lui apporter.

Pourtant, quelque chose sembla venir troubler l'adolescent, car soudain, il se redressa, affichant un air inquiet sur son visage et semblant chercher quelque chose du regard.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Il ne dois pas être loin de 10h00.

Duo bondit hors du lit semblant totalement paniqué, si paniqué qu'il resta paralysé debout, ne semblant plus savoir quoi faire. Heero dit alors d'une voix qui se voulait calme et posée, tentant de le comprendre :

- Duo ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Amaranth, je ne m'en suis pas occupé, il doit mourir de faim, je…

- Calme toi, je m'en suis occupé.

Les yeux de Duo se baissèrent automatiquement comme s'il avait honte.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas su faire ce que tu m'as demandé, j'ai…

- Tu t'occupes de ce poulain mieux que personne Duo, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. C'est moi qui t'ai laisser dormir ce matin, car tu avais besoin de repos.

- …

- Bon, je te laisse te préparer, aujourd'hui, nous sommes dimanche. Nous partons donc en randonné tous les deux, à cheval cette fois-ci, je t'attends à l'écurie.

Ne sachant plus se retenir, il déposa un simple baiser sur la joue de Duo qui se mit immédiatement à rougir.

Puis il le laissa, mettant en application ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se rendit directement dans le pré après avoir prit les licols, et attrapa Diamond Dust et Waterfalls qui vint immédiatement à sa rencontre. Il passa longuement sa main sur son encolure.

Sorti du parc, il les attacha à la barre d'attache et alla chercher le nécessaire pour les brosser, les sceller et les brider. Duo arriva très peu de temps après. Mais après une caresse à Diamond Dust, il regarda fixement Heero semblant lui demander quelque chose. Chose que Heero comprit immédiatement.

- Allez file lui dire bonjour. Tu as un bon quart d'heure le temps que je prépare nos montures.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Duo qui partit en courant vers le fameux box, pour ne revenir effectivement qu'un quart d'heure après.

Après un dernier sanglage et une dernière vérification, Heero laissa les deux chevaux avec Duo et partit chercher leur pique nique en cuisine.

Lorsqu'il revint, ils montèrent tout deux à cheval, et partirent en ballade. Heero espéra qu'elle se passerait mieux que la dernière fois, et donna quelques conseils à Duo pour éviter une autre chute. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et promettait une chaude journée.

Étant déjà partit assez tardivement, ils ne firent qu'une petite étape avant le repas. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une rivière afin de faire boire les chevaux, puis allèrent les attacher à l'ombre des pins un peu plus loin. Heero lui expliqua comment choisir sa branche, et lui demanda de le débarrasser de son filet et de le dessangler de deux trous. Heero attrapa le pique nique dans les sacoches et alla s'installer à proximité de leurs deux chevaux.

Duo le rejoignit assez rapidement, et Heero réalisa alors qu'avec ce réveil précipité, il n'avait pas prit de petit déjeuner.

- Tu dois avoir faim.

Duo sourit et hocha timidement la tête. Cette simple action fit littéralement fondre Heero. Il n'avait qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer très fort et prendre possession de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Mais il réfréna son ardeur, et tendit un sandwich à Duo évitant son regard, pour ne pas se mettre à rougir au sujet d'autres pensées qui lui venaient dès lors à l'esprit. Ce fut une des rares fois où il vit Duo manger autant. Pour la première fois, il ingurgitait une dose normale de nourriture. Cet appétit soudain faisait plaisir à voir.

Une fois le dessert terminé, Heero chercha un place confortable avant de s'allonger sur le dos pour se préparer à faire une petite sieste digestive avant de remonter à cheval.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Duo, il lui expliqua alors :

- Avant de monter tout de suite à cheval, je te propose de s'allonger un peu pour digérer et se reposer. Ce sera plus fatiguant cet après midi…

Duo hocha la tête et s'approcha à une distance respectable de Heero avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur l'herbe. Heero, n'y tenant plus, lui demanda alors :

- Tu ne veux pas venir… plus prêt ?

Heero vit les joues de Duo s'empourprer immédiatement.

Pensant que celui-ci n'allait jamais accéder à sa demande, c'est un peu déçu, qu'il allait se rallonger et fermer les yeux. Mais contre tout attente, il vit Duo se lever et venir s'asseoir à quelques centimètres de lui, évitant une fois encore tout contact de son propre chef. Ne résistant pas, Heero parcourut les quelques centimètres et se colla contre lui. Là il s'allongea posa son bras de manière à inviter Duo à poser sa tête sur celui-ci.

De manière hésitante, Duo s'allongea à son tour, posant sa tête sur le bras accueillant de Heero, non sans une certaine appréhension. Heero rabattit alors sa main sur Duo, lui caressant alors tendrement la joue plusieurs fois. Puis il resserra son étreinte voulant avoir tout son corps collé contre lui. Puis il posa sa main sur son torse, sentant alors le cœur de Duo battre à toute allure. Là, il ne bougea plus et s'assoupit légèrement, profitant de l'air frais qui soufflait sur eux, et de la chaleur du petit corps frêle collé tout contre lui.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi serein. Ce ne fut qu'un long moment plus tard, qu'il rouvrit les yeux, revenant à la réalité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le corps de Duo collé tout contre lui, lui donnait soudain chaud. Il tourna sa tête vers son visage et vit que celui-ci aussi était réveillé. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Sourire que lui rendit Duo. On ne lisait plus la même appréhension sur son visage, il semblait parfaitement bien au creux des bras protecteurs de Heero. Son regard se posa alors sur une partie particulière du visage de l'adolescent, et ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher.

Au souvenir de leur douceur, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, les retrouver de nouveau et mêler une fois encore sa langue à celle de Duo.  
Sans vraiment se rendre compte de sa progression jusqu'à sa bouche, il joignit les lèvres de l'adolescent aux siennes pour un autre échange si particulier. Mais étonnement, ce ne fut pas Heero qui força le barrage de ses lèvres. Peu de temps après ce baiser, il sentit la langue de Duo lui demander de rejoindre la sienne. Il accéda aussitôt à sa demande et lui offrir un baiser tendre et rassurant. Seulement, l'adolescent devenait de plus en plus entreprenant et en semblait tout aussi surpris que Heero.

Sans lâcher une seule seconde la bouche de Duo, il se redressa et se mit légèrement au dessus de Duo afin d'approfondir ce baiser devenant cette fois ci de plus en plus excitant.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son torse, mais qui reparti aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Heero rattrapa alors cette main et la posa sur son torse tout en la faisant glisser sous son t-shirt, permettant ainsi à Duo d'avoir un contact direct avec sa peau et lui permettant de sentir réellement cette main le toucher. Il sentit au baiser de Duo que celui-ci était terriblement gêné et troublé parce ce qu'il était en train de faire, car l'on ne pouvait rien cacher dans un baiser. Sa main d'abord timide, finit par se laisser aller à une caresse plus franche. Ne faisant au départ qu'être effleuré par cette main hésitante, Heero ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller à la douceur et à l'innocence de ce simple geste que lui offrait Duo. Voulant lui montrer le bien que cela lui procurait, Heero voulu lui rendre la pareille. Mais avant de passer sa main sous son t-shirt, il se contenta de légères caresses sur ses hanches à travers son t-shirt à manche longue.

Il fit glisser son autre bras jusqu'alors prisonnier de la tête de Duo dans son cou afin de caresser délicatement sa nuque.

Il aurait voulut faire voyager ses mains sur tout le corps de Duo, partir ainsi à la découverte de points sensibles, mais ne souhaitant surtout pas le brusquer, il resta le plus sage possible, bien que cela lui demandait une énorme maîtrise de lui-même.

Sentant qu'il avait assez attendu, il glissa une main sous son t-shirt, passant lentement sur le bas de son ventre et remonta sur son torse imberbe, tout en l'embrassant avec une douceur presque calculée, lui montrant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Le corps de Duo se raidit à ce contact, et Heero ralentit sa progression, allant même jusqu'à s'arrêter puis repartir. Peu à peu, celui-ci se détendit de nouveau, se laissant aller sous les mains expertes de Heero, semblant finalement y prendre un certain plaisir.

Heero ne fit même pas attention au cicatrice sur le corps de Duo qu'il effleura, c'est à peine s'il remarqua leur présence. Il était bien trop concentré et perdu dans l'échange qu'il avait avec Duo. Leurs caresses mutuelles devinrent de plus en plus sensuelles et leur baiser érotique. Duo prenait de plus en plus d'initiatives.

Seulement, emporté par sa propre excitation, Heero ne réalisa pas qu'il dirigeait sa main droite de manière un peu trop rapide vers l'intimité de Duo qui se raidit automatiquement en repoussant de toutes ses forces l'adulte. Il s'échappa de son étreinte, comme s'il était soudain paniqué et apeuré par l'homme qui jusqu'à présent venait de lui apporter du plaisir.

Il se releva et se mit de dos, baissant la tête. Heero pouvait deviner que des larmes devaient emplir les yeux de Duo. Jurant contre son propre empressement, il se releva à son tour et s'approcha de Duo qui s'était légèrement éloigné. Arrivé juste derrière lui, il réprima un geste et se contenta alors de lui dire :

- Je m'excuse Duo, j'ai voulu aller trop vite et je t'ai effrayé… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Duo, je ne t'en ferais jamais.

- …

Un long silence pesant s'installa entre eux. N'y tenant plus, Heero se lança alors à révéler une chose qu'il avait toujours eut du mal à dire, deux mots qui lui avait coûté beaucoup par le passé : la perte de son frère.

- Je t'aime.

Il vit alors Duo tressaillir, et tous ses muscles semblèrent se contracter. Cela fut suivit par un silence dont Heero ne parvint pas bien à évaluer la durée. Il lui parut durer des heures entières.

Lorsque Duo se retourna enfin, Heero vit ses yeux rouges emplis de larmes. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? C'est alors que Duo dit dans un plainte à peine audible :

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes moi, ou ton frère que tu retrouves en moi ?

Heero fut directement frappé par cette question. Cette question qu'il se posait depuis si longtemps inconsciemment et auquel il n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse claire. Pourquoi Duo lui posait-il cette question maintenant et de cette manière ? Et pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ? Avait-il seulement une réponse à cette question ?

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**Note de l'auteur 2** **: Comme il est indiqué dans mon profil, cette histoire est assez sombre et traite de sujet comme la violence physique et verbale, de tentatives et suicide et de viols.**

**A partir de ce chapitre, le passé de Duo et celui de Heero risquent d'y être évoqués et certaines scènes et/ou passages, peuvent choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. C'est pourquoi je tiens à préciser que les mentions "angst", "drama", "tragédy"... seront plus présentes à partir de ce chapitre. Je mettrais ce type d'avertissement à chaque chapitre un peu plus sombre que les autres, afin d'éviter tout type de malentendu ! Je précise aux plus jeunes et aux âmes sensibles que si vous décidez de lire cette histoire, c'est à vos risques et périls. Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **c****amille,**** Catirella** et **A****urore626 **pour leur review sur le chapitre 20 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 21** par Shinigami 

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Duo s'éclipsait en pleine nuit de sa chambre afin d'aller nourrir Amaranth, ignorant totalement que, malgré ses précautions, Heero était toujours là, à l'observer. Tous les matins, il se levait à l'aube afin d'aller tenir compagnie à son petit protéger. C'est fou comme en quelques jours il s'était attaché à lui. La relation homme/animal qu'ils entretenaient s'intensifiait de jour en jour, dépassant le stade de la simple cohabitation pour se transformer en véritable amitié. Chaque jour, ils en apprenaient un peu plus sur l'autre, se découvrant une confiance mutuelle qui grandissait de jour en jour. Duo prenait confiance en lui et Amaranth le ressentait. Il lui accordait sa confiance et le laissait le manipuler à sa guise.

Duo avait longuement observé Heerolorsqu'il manipulait Waterfalls ou Diamond Dust, et quand la situation le permettait, il reproduisait les mêmes gestes avec Amaranth, en prenant grand soin de ne pas se tromper, afin d'éviter un quelconque revirement de situation.

Ce matin là, Duo se sentait incroyablement fatigué. Il avait nourri Amaranth tard dans la soirée et était directement allé se coucher. Il dormait d'un sommeil tellement profond, qu'il n'entendit pas son réveil sonner à l'aube. Lui qui d'ordinaire avait le sommeil léger, n'entendit pas Heero entrer dans sa chambre et lui murmurer qu'il était l'heure qu'il se lève.

Quand Heero revient quelques heures plus tard, Duo dormait toujours. Comme précédemment, il s'avança discrètement près du lit du jeune garçon endormi. Une fois à hauteur, il caressa tendrement une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de l'adolescent et déposa un chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Duo frémit imperceptiblement au contact des lèvres de Heero et ouvrit difficilement un oeil, s'apprêtant à remballer l'opportun qui avait osé le réveiller. Cependant, son envie de meurtre disparut lorsqu'il entendit son moniteur lui murmurer tendrement :

- Duo…

L'appelé sourit puis, ouvrit difficilement un oeil, aveuglé par l'afflux de lumière. Lumière... A cette constatation, Duo s'assit dans son lit, totalement réveillé. Heero sembla surpris de cette soudaine réaction et lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Duo ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et c'est complètement paniqué et avec une minuscule voix encore toute enrouée de sommeil qu'il demanda :

- Quelle heure est-il ?

Lorsqu'il entendit Heero lui répondre qu'il était près de dix heures, il sauta hors de son lit, totalement paniqué. Cependant, il resta tétanisé, incapable de faire un geste, tant sa panique était grande. Son coeur se mit à battre à une allure affolante et tout son corps semblait être devenu si lourd qu'il lui était impossible de faire un pas. C'est la voix de Heero qui le ramena à la réalité. En dépit du fait qu'il semblait calme, Duo décela aisément une once de crainte lorsque Heero lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Amaranth, je ne m'en suis pas occupé, il doit mourir de faim, je…

La voix de l'adolescent s'étrangla dans sa gorge sous l'afflux trop important d'émotions. Quand Heero lui affirma qu'il s'en était occupé, Duo sentit la honte l'envahir et il baissa les yeux au sol, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard désapprobateur que Heero allait sûrement lui adresser. Il tenta tant bien que mal de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et souffla :

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas su faire ce que tu m'as demandé, j'ai…

Alors qu'il s'embrouillait dans ses explications, de plus en plus honteux, Heero lui coupa la parole et déclara d'une voix toujours aussi calme :

- Tu t'occupes de ce poulain mieux que personne Duo, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. C'est moi qui t'ai laissé dormir ce matin, car tu avais besoin de repos.

Duo ne répondit rien... Heero disait-il cela pour lui faire plaisir ? Duo ne savait que trop penser, même si au fond de lui, il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Face à la l'absence de réaction de l'adolescent, l'adulte lui dit de se préparer et ne résistant pas à la tentation, il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de le laisser seul. Ce simple geste à présent devenu presque banal redonna du baume au coeur de l'adolescent qui se mit à rougir violement.

C'est le coeur léger et l'esprit joyeux qu'il se rendit en vitesse à la salle de bain où il se doucha rapidement afin d'aller retrouver Heero le plus vite possible.

Cependant, quand il arriva auprès de Heero, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs en direction des écuries. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fixa longuement Heero dans une supplication muette. Heero sembla comprendre ce que voulait l'adolescent car il l'autorisa à aller rendre une petite visite à Amaranth pendant qu'il terminait de panser et de harnacher les chevaux. Duo le remercia d'un sourire radieux et courut jusqu'au box où l'attendait le poulain.

Il revient comme promis un petit quart d'heure plus tard et après que Heero soit allé chercher leur pique-nique, ils montèrent à cheval.

Duo était plus que ravi de cette sortie. Cependant, étant déjà parti tard du ranch, ils ne firent qu'une courte étape avant de s'arrêter pour manger. Suivant les instructions de Heero, Duo attacha son cheval et lui retira son filet.

Lorsque Diamond Dust fut attaché, Duo alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Heero qui lui dit :

- Tu dois avoir faim.

L'adolescent réalisa à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas mangé ce matin et que la faim lui tiraillait l'estomac. Il hocha la tête en souriant timidement puis attrapa le sandwich que lui tendait l'adulte. Duo termina rapidement son sandwich, lui-même surpris de la vitesse à laquelle il avait mangé.

Il vit alors Heero s'allonger dans l'herbe et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Quand Heero lui en expliqua la raison, il hocha la tête puis s'avança à quelques mètres de Heero. Il s'apprêtait à s'allonger quand il entendit son moniteur lui demander :

- Tu ne veux pas venir… plus prêt ?

A ses mots, Duo se mit à rougir violement et après une longue hésitation, il finit par rejoindre son moniteur et s'assit à quelques centimètres de lui, prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher. Son coeur s'emballa quand il sentit le corps chaud et musclé de Heero venir se coller tout contre le sien, mettant à bas les dernières barrières. Sa gêne augmenta encore d'un cran alors que Heero se déplaça d'une telle façon, l'incitant de ce fait à poser sa tête sur son bras. C'est non sans une certaine appréhension que Duo répondit positivement à l'invitation. Duo crut un instant que son coeur allait s'arrêter lorsque Heero lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de raffermir son étreinte sur le corps frêle de l'adolescent. Confortablement installé dans les bras de l'adulte, Duo n'osait plus bouger. Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine à tout moment.

Contrairement à Heero, l'adolescent ne parvint pas à fermer les yeux. Le contact avec corps si près de l'adulte le troublait au plus haut point. Jamais encore il ne s'était senti autant en sécurité lors d'une étreinte aussi rapprochée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'aperçut alors que Heero le regardait en souriant et à son tour, il lui adressa un petit sourire. Il se sentait bien, rassuré. plus jamais il ne voulait quitter cette étreinte protectrice. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Heero regardait fixement ses lèvres depuis quelques secondes. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en une douce caresse. Prenant les devants, Duo invita Heero à entrouvrir les lèvres en une demande timide et hésitante. Il sentit parfaitement le trouble de son moniteur qui, une fois la surprise passée, la lui accorda.

Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient était empli de tendresse et de douceur. Ce fut cette sensation qui poussa Duo à devenir un peu plus entreprenant.

Enivré par leur baiser, Duo se rendit à peine compte que Heero se redressait et prenait place au dessus de lui. Avant même qu'il ne réalise entièrement son geste, Duo posa délicatement sa main sur le torse puissant de l'adulte avant de prendre conscience de son audace et de retirer vivement sa main.

Heero eut vite fait de la rattraper et de la poser de nouveau sur son torse, tout en la faisant lentement glisser sous son t-shirt. Duo frémit imperceptiblement lorsqu'il toucha pour la première fois la peau douce et brûlante de Heero. L'adolescent était profondément troublé et celui-ci arriva à son paroxysme lorsqu'il sentit la main de Heero venir se poser sur l'une de ses hanches. Duo se tendit à **c**e contact, appréhendant un geste qui à son grand soulagement ne vint pas tout de suite. Rassuré, il se détendit et se laissa aller à l'étreinte de Heero. Cependant, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque la main de Heero, jusqu'alors prisonnière, se libéra et entreprit d'explorer son cou gracile pour arrêter sa course sur sa nuque.

C'est alors que Duo sentit la main posée sur sa hanche s'infiltrer lentement sous son t-shirt à manches longues et caresser son torse imberbe. Duo qui s'était tendu à ce contact se relâcha quasiment instantanément quand Heero le rassura par un baiser rempli de tendresse.

Peu à peu, Duo se détendait et se laissait aller sous les caresses de Heero. Une étrange chaleur lui envahissait les reins, faisant naître un feu jusque là inconnu dans son bas ventre. Enhardi par cette chaleur agréable et bienfaisante, Duo se surprit à prendre des initiatives. Très vite, leurs caresses dépassèrent le stade de simple câlin pour se faire plus sensuelles, plus érotiques.

Cependant, Un contact un peu trop osé de la part de Heero le fit se tendre brusquement. Il mit fin au baiser, et repoussa Heero de toutes ses forces et se leva prestement, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cet homme qui, il y a encore quelques secondes lui apportait tant de plaisir et de confiance.

Duo s'éloigna de quelques mètres et s'accroupit, dos à son moniteur. Ses yeux le piquait et sa gorge le brûlait affreusement. Il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et elles se mirent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Il n'entendit pas Heero s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui et sursauta lorsque sa voix retentie dans son dos.

- Je m'excuse Duo, j'ai voulu aller trop vite et je t'ai effrayé… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Duo, je ne t'en ferais jamais.

L'adolescent ne répondit rien. Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne voulait plus écouter ses mots. Des promesses... toujours des promesses, qui au final ne sont rien de plus que de simples mots lancés au hasard, sans aucune signification particulière. Les excuses n'effacent pas le mal que l'on nous fait. C'est tellement facile de dire pardon après avoir blessé quelqu'un... Non, il ne voulait plus entendre...

- Je t'aime.

Duo tressaillit violement et ses muscles se contractèrent. Il ne voulait pas entendre... Pourquoi Heero lui disait-il ces mots ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de lui ?

Il resta un long moment silencieux, puis il se retourna et dans un gémissement, il demanda :

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes moi, ou ton frère que tu retrouves en moi ?

A la réaction de Heero, Duo sut parfaitement que sa question était pertinente. Il se rendit vite compte que l'adulte lui même n'avait pas la réponse à sa question. Les larmes brouillant sa vue, Duo se leva et s'exclama d'une voix qui cachait mal la rage qu'elle contenait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens ? Pourquoi dis-tu toujours des mots qui sont faux ? Tu agis toujours en ne pensant qu'à toi, sans réaliser le mal que tu me fais... Je te déteste...

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea rapidement vers Diamond Dust et lui mit son filet. Puis, il monta à cheval et s'enfuit au galop en direction du ranch. Il voulait fuir... fuir cet homme qui le blessait sans même s'en rendre compte... Il poussa Diamond Dust au maximum, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et son moniteur le plus rapidement possible.

Quand il vit le ranch apparaître devant lui, il ralentit l'allure et repassa au petit trot afin de laisser à Diamond Dust le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Quand il arriva, il offrit un bon pansage à sa monture et afin de se faire pardonner de l'effort intense qu'il lui avait demandé, Duo lui offrit un morceau de pain avant de le ramener au pré.

Après quoi, il se rendit à l'écurie et entra dans le box d'Amaranth. Le poulain l'accueillit d'un hennissement maladroit, heureux d'avoir de la compagnie et Duo se laissa tomber à genoux dans le box.

Amaranth sembla sentir la détresse et la douleur du jeune garçon car il s'approcha de lui et lui donna un petit coup de tête, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Duo qui éclata en sanglots, enfouissant son visage dans l'encolure du jeune animal. Celui-ci le laissa faire, comme s'il le comprenait et que de par ce geste, lui apportait son soutient.

Duo ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, il finit par se calmer et essuya du revers de sa main, ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

A ce moment, il entendit la voix de Heero l'appeler depuis l'extérieur. Se doutant que l'adulte allait venir le chercher ici, il se leva précipitamment et alla se cacher dans un des box vides au fond de l'écurie.

Il retient sa respiration tout au long de la présence d'Heero, tentant désespérément de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur qui battait tellement fort qu'il craignait que Heero ne l'entende de là où il se trouvait. Il soupira longuement quand il entendit son moniteur quitter l'écurie. A pas de loup, il sortit à son tour et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Brisant les interdits, il verrouilla la porte de sa chambre d'où il ne sortit même pas pour aller manger. Lorsque enfin il consentit à quitter la pièce, c'était pour aller préparer le biberon d'Amaranth.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla à l'aube comme à son habitude et alla nourrir le poulain. Puis, de retour dans sa chambre, il s'assit dans son lit, où il resta jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de se lever. Cependant, quand Heero frappa à sa porte afin de le réveiller, il l'ignora totalement et ne répondit pas à ses appels. Après plusieurs minutes, Heero finit par baisser les bras et se rendit au réfectoire avec le groupe d'adolescents.

Quand plus aucun bruit ne s'éleva des couloirs, Duo ouvrit prudemment la porte, et rassurer de ne voir personne, il fila en direction des douches.

Avoir entendu la voix de Heero avait ravivé la douleur qui lui étreignait le coeur depuis la veille. Il se déshabilla avec une extrême lenteur, sentant la sensation des mains de Heero parcourir délicatement son ventre et son torse. Ce souvenir lui amena une nouvelle fois les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi devait-il toujours tout gâcher ? Pourquoi est-ce que son passé revenait-il toujours le hanter ?

De rage et de déception, il se saisit de cette lame de rasoir qui lui apportait tant de réconfort et la fit lentement glisser le long de son avant bras. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, dans un cri de bien être muet. Une expression indéfinissable entre l'extase et la douleur se dessinant sur son visage. Ses traits fins se crispèrent lorsque d'un mouvement plus brutal, il entailla plus profondément sa chair. Pourtant, il aimait cette douleur... il aimait cette sensation de contrôle qu'il avait sur son corps et le pouvoir de faire jaillir ce sang si souillé qui coulait dans ses veines.

Ce ne fut qu'un long moment plus tard, qu'il sortit de la douche pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il n'en ressorti**t** qu'aux alentours de midi, lorsque tous étaient au réfectoire. Discrètement, il se rendit aux cuisines et prépara à nouveau un biberon pour Amaranth.

Alors qu'il retournait à sa chambre après avoir passé un moment avec le petit poulain, dans son dos, Duo entendit Heero qui l'appelait :

- Duo...

Sa voix semblait presque suppliante. Duo s'arrêta subitement et ferma les yeux. Il imaginait parfaitement l'air abattu qu'abordait à cet instant le visage de son moniteur. Pourtant, il ne se retourna pas... comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, il reprit sa route, feignant d'ignorer les appels désespérés de Heero.

Tout le temps qu'il sentit le regard de Heero posé sur lui, il garda la même allure constante, tentant tant bien que mal de rester maître de ses émotions. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il disparut derrière l'angle du bâtiment qu'il se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Les deux jours qui suivirent se passèrent de la même manière. Duo ignorait totalement Heero et ses vaines tentatives d'approche. Mais étrangement, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, cela ne le satisfaisait pas. Il ne se sentait pas plus heureux loin de l'adulte. Oui, oui c'était lui qui avait fait le choix de nier jusqu'à son existence dans l'espoir que cela lui permettrait d'oublier toutes les merveilleuses sensations qu'il lui avait fait découvrir jusqu'à présent et qui n'étaient que mensonge.

Duo passait ses journées à dessiner, ne ressentant pas le besoin et encore moins l'envie de toucher aux repas que Heero s'obstinait à lui apporter lors des rares moments où il quittait sa chambre. Ses dessins étaient à l'image de son humeur et de ses ressentis. Sombres... tristes... morbides...

Des allégories de la Mort dans toute sa splendeur, un ange déchu pleurant de désespoir et de tristesse dans les limbes du Purgatoire... Des dessins sortis tout droit de son âme torturée qui auraient fait frémir n'importe qui tant la détresse qui en ressortait était grande.

Quand il ne dessinait pas, Duo pleurait, dans un vain espoir de tuer la douleur et le pincement au coeur qu'il ressentait. Puis, épuisé par ses larmes, il finissait par s'endormir, une migraine atroce lui martelant le crâne à force de pleurs et de réflexions. Toujours les mêmes réflexions qui au final, aboutissaient toutes de la même manière : le souvenir douloureux de cet après-midi qui avait pourtant si bien commencée...

Plusieurs fois, il s'était réveillé la nuit en criant de terreur, quand un mauvais tour de son esprit faisait ressurgir à la surface l'un des ses terribles moments du passé qu'il aurait souhaité oublier à jamais. Et toujours quand il se réveillait ainsi, tremblant de froid et de peur, les larmes inondant son visage, il espérait trouver Heero à son chevet, qui lui parlait de sa voix douce et rassurante. Mais tout ceci n'arrivait que dans ses rêves... la réalité était toute autre... il était seul... désespérément seul, sans personne pour le consoler et panser ses blessures.

Et son coeur saignait... il saignait chaque jour un peu plus. Et Duo était là, il assistait impuissant à l'hémorragie qui tuait lentement son coeur. Il se sentait sur une pente glissante et pourtant, il ne faisait rien pour redresser la situation. Il se complaisait dans sa solitude et sa souffrance avec pour seule compagnie la mélancolie.

Le froid de la mort envahissait son corps. Son âme était aussi froide qu'une tombe sous la neige immaculée de l'hiver. Son regard éteint reflétait toute la grandeur de sa mélancolie.

Seule son enveloppe charnelle brûlait encore de ce faible éclat que l'on appel la vie. Pourtant, ce feu si précieux était sur le point se s'éteindre pour ne plus jamais se rallumer. Comme les derniers rayons du soleil qui se meurent quand vient la nuit.

Duo ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à un jeune homme à l'aube de sa vie. En deux jours, il avait perdu plusieurs kilos et son corps déjà fin, semblait à présent plus squelettique que jamais. Sa peau d'une pâleur extrême lui donnait un air maladif et les cernes qui soulignaient son regard améthyste éteint ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. Cependant, il restait beau... incroyablement beau... Ce genre de beauté froide qui semble receler un pouvoir mystérieux et tellement attrayant.

Plus rien ne semblait l'attirer suffisamment pour le maintenir en vie. Malgré tous ses efforts, il se sentait sombrer inexorablement vers sa déchéance et bientôt arriverait le point de non retour. Même Amaranth ne semblait pas être une raison suffisamment forte pour l'inciter à rester.

A présent, il voyait arriver à grand pas la fin de sa triste vie et sentait déjà planer au dessus de lui, l'ombre de la mort. Celle-ci semblait l'attendre patiemment, sachant parfaitement que son heure était proche... très proche...

Comme mû par une force invisible, Duo se leva et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. C'est tel un revenant qu'il traversa le couloir vide et silencieux. Tel un automate aux ficelles tirées par une puissance mystérieuse, il entra dans la douche et entreprit de faire couler l'eau.

Sans même se déshabiller, il pénétra sous l'eau, ignorant totalement les frissons glacés qui parcoururent son corps à ce contact. Avec une lenteur calculée, il s'empara de la lame de rasoir et tremblant comme un névrosé qui attend sa dose, il fit glisser la lame sur son avant bras, lacérant son vêtement par la même occasion. Quand la lame s'enfonça dans sa chair, un cri s'échappa de la gorge de l'adolescent. Un cri de jouissance à l'état pure. Il réitéra son geste, tailladant toujours plus profondément son bras meurtri. A ses pieds, le bac à douche était définitivement teinté de rouge. Un rouge vif... un rouge synonyme de mort.

Pourtant, ce que Duo se savait pas, c'est qu'il s'était levé un peu plus tard que d'habitude et que l'un des adolescent venait d'entrer dans la salle d'eau. Le sang dans la cabine de douche avait attiré son attention et réprimant un cri d'horreur, il s'était enfui en courant, à la recherche du surveillant.

Pendant ce temps, Duo continuait de mutiler sa chair, le bien être l'envahissant toujours un peu plus. Plongé dans cette plénitude, il ne sentait pas que la vie le quittait peu à peu.

Quand Heero entra dans la salle d'eau, son attention fut immédiatement attirée par l'eau rougeâtre qui s'écoulait de la cabine de douche en face de lui. Sans plus attendre, il enfonça la porte. Le spectacle qui l'attendait le terrifia au plus haut point. L'eau glacée coulant sur son corps encore habillé, les cheveux lui tombant devant le visage jusque dans son dos et la lame de rasoir enfoncée dans son avant bras, Duo le regardait d'un air absent, son regard se voilant de ce voile si particulier quand arrive la mort.

Ce qui terrifia encore plus l'adulte, c'est la quantité importante de sang qui s'échappait des plaies que s'était infligé l'adolescent. Son vêtement en lambeau laissait apparaître un bras complètement charcuté. C'est alors que Heero comprit, il ne s'était pas simplement mutilé... Non, cette fois ci s'était plus grave, il avait tenté de se suicider...

Il revient à la réalité quand il vit Duo tituber et s'effondrer. Heero bondit en avant et rattrapa l'adolescent avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Duo entendait au loin les cris de désespoir de Heero et ses yeux se fermèrent sur la vision de son moniteur pleurant sur son corps.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre. 

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**Note de l'auteur 2** **: Comme il est indiqué dans mon profil, cette histoire est assez sombre et traite de sujet comme la violence physique et verbale, de tentatives et suicide et de viols.**

**A partir de ce chapitre, le passé de Duo et celui de Heero risquent d'y être évoqués et certaines scènes et/ou passages, peuvent choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. C'est pourquoi je tiens à préciser que les mentions "angst", "drama", "tragédy"... seront plus présentes à partir de ce chapitre. Je mettrais ce type d'avertissement à chaque chapitre un peu plus sombre que les autres, afin d'éviter tout type de malentendu ! Je précise aux plus jeunes et aux âmes sensibles que si vous décidez de lire cette histoire, c'est à vos risques et périls. Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **Coquillette, camille, Dragonneva, yaone-kami, Iroko** et **Catirella**pourleur review sur le chapitre 21 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

Chapitre 22 par Lybertys

Heero restait là, figé, incapable de prononcer un simple mot. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, trop de choses venaient y interférer. Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il l'aimait, s'il n'était même pas capable de répondre à cette question ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à lui répondre ?

Pourquoi lui avoir dit cela, et pourquoi douter maintenant ? Est-ce que Duo avait raison, est ce qu'il n'aimait que son frère qu'il retrouvait en lui ? Il savait qu'il aimait Duo, mais l'aimait-il pour lui même ? Les questions se bousculant dans sa tête, il ne remarqua même pas la peine, la haine, et la souffrance dans laquelle il plongea Duo.

Rester silencieux à cette question était pire que tout, et sans le vouloir, il avait déjà répondu à Duo. C'était même pire que d'avoir répondu "mon frère que je retrouve en toi", car son silence prouvait qu'il ne le savait même pas lui-même.

Les larmes brouillant sa vue, Duo se leva et s'exclama d'une voix qui cachait mal la rage qu'elle contenait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens ? Pourquoi dis tu toujours des mots qui sont faux ? Tu agis toujours en ne pensant qu'à toi, sans réaliser le mal que tu me fais... Je te déteste...

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea rapidement vers Diamond Dust et lui mit son filet. Puis, il monta à cheval et s'enfuit au galop en direction du ranch.

Heero n'esquissa pas un seul geste vers lui pour l'arrêter, le rassurer ou même le rattraper. Oui, il n'agissait en ne pensant qu'à lui. Ces mots une personne les lui avait déjà prononcé. Il s'en rappelait très clairement, c'était le jour de l'incendie, le jour où son frère l'avait abandonné. Mais les plus durs à encaisser furent les dernières paroles de Duo : "Je te déteste"…

Le détestait-il autant qu'il se détestait lui-même ? Si c'était le cas, Heero aurait bien voulu mourir sur le champ pour s'arracher à cette vie qui ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue. Mais cela n'aurait été qu'une solution de facilité, il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour ce qu'il venait de faire subir à Duo.

N'était-ce que des mots ?

Lui avait-il vraiment dit "Je t'aime" sans en penser un moindre mot ?

Le hennissement de mécontentement de son cheval voyant Diamond Dust partir sans lui, sortit Heero de l'état second dans lequel Duo venait de le laisser.

Il s'approcha lentement les jambes tremblantes vers Waterfalls. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il passa fébrilement sa main sur son encolure, avant de craquer et d'enfouir une fois de plus sa tête dans l'épaisse crinière de son ami, pleurant de tout son saoule.

Il avait terriblement mal, et aurait voulu que quelqu'un vienne le corriger et rouer son corps de coups. Il avait envie de souffrir physiquement, pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de briser Duo par deux simples mots, il venait une fois de plus de tout gâcher. Il n'avait plus la force de recommencer, de relever la tête et d'avancer comme si de rien était.

De marcher devant tous ces gens qui l'observaient de manière si impudique qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils savaient tout. Il aurait voulu hurler au monde entier les fautes qu'il avait commise pour que tout le monde le haïsse autant qu'il se haïssait lui même.

Mais que Duo le haïsse était pire que tout. Il aurait tant voulu revenir en arrière, revenir jusqu'à ce premier baiser qu'il s'était risqué à échanger avec Duo... ce premier baiser qui avait tout gâcher…

Tout comme il avait anéanti la relation qu'il aurait dû avoir avec son frère... Mais était-ce vraiment possible d'aller au devant de ses sentiments et de les refouler ? N'était-ce pas alors se nier soi**-**même ? Nier ce qui fait de nous l'être que nous sommes…

Heero se recula de sa monture, lui fit une dernière caresse, puis attrapa son filet, l'attacha à la scelle de manière à le maintenir. Puis il détacha la longe de l'arbre et marcha aux côtés de son cheval. Il ne lui monta pas dessus, il en aurait été incapable. Il avait besoin de marcher, comme pour se prouver qu'il pouvait encore avancer.

Pourtant, chaque nouveau pas en avant, était une véritable épreuve, simple allégorie de sa vie, qui avait toujours était ainsi depuis cette perte. Lui qui aurait tout donner pour marcher à reculons au lieu d'aller droit devant lui. Et pourtant malgré tout cela, il avait continué à mettre, non sans difficultés, un pied devant l'autre, même si s'arrêter et ne plus rien faire, semblait devenir à l'heure actuelle la seule solution envisageable.

Même à la pensée que Duo arriverait seul dans l'écurie, il ne pressa pas le pas. Il n'en avait plus le courage. A quoi bon tenter de le rejoindre, puisqu'il n'avait toujours aucune réponse à lui donner ? Il ne ferait que le détruire un peu plus.

Alors marcher ainsi doucement, était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé.

Il savait qu'il ne faisait que repousser un peu plus l'inévitable, et se torturait un peu plus dans l'attente de celui-ci, mais il avait bien trop peur pour faire autrement.

Pourtant, il se retrouva devant l'écurie plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il descella son cheval, lui offrant un pansage pour le remercier du calme dont il avait fait preuve. Il le ramena au parc et fut soulagé d'y trouver Diamond Dust. Duo était donc bien rentré. Il se dirigea vers le box d'Amaranth, pensant l'y trouver, il l'appela de l'extérieur, voulant le prévenir de son arrivé. Mais il eut beau l'appeler, le chercher, il ne le trouva pas. Il avait certainement dut aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Heero aurait pourtant juré le trouver avec le poulain. Il sortit alors et s'adossa au mur de l'écurie. Alors qu'il commençait à replonger dans des pensées plus sombres et angoissantes les unes que les autres, il vit Duo sortir de l'écurie en courant, sans le voir.

Heero eut alors extrêmement mal : comme un couteau qu'on lui enfonçait dans le cœur. Duo le fuyait, il ne voulait plus le voir. Avait-il peur de lui ? Lui en voulait-il à ce point ? Il se trouva ridicule de se poser de telles questions dont les réponses étaient pourtant si évidentes…

Il mit un certain temps avant de regagner sa chambre. Il passa devant la porte de Duo, et vit que celle**-**ci était close. Il ne chercha pas à aller le voir, ni même à y frapper. Ce qui venait de se passer avait été suffisamment explicite. Duo ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Le problème était qu'il était le seul à pouvoir s'occuper de lui… Accepterait-il qu'un autre éducateur s'occupe de lui ? Dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait retrouvé la dernière fois, il en douta fortement.

Déjà, il entendait les autres rentrer, il alla prendre une douche rapide, avant de se rendre au réfectoire avec les autres. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Sébastien.

- Bonne journée ?

- Euh… oui.

- Tu as vu ta tête Heero ? Tu peux faire semblant devant tout le monde, mais pas devant moi. Tu n'as jamais rien réussi à me cacher.

Heero, après une grande inspiration se lança, c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé jusque là :

- Est ce que je peux laisser Duo seul pendant quelques jours. Il a de quoi s'occuper avec le poulain. J'ai… nous avons tous deux besoin de prendre nos distances.

Heero s'attendait évidemment à un refus direct. Il était impensable de cesser de s'occuper d'un des enfants. Mais étonnamment, Sébastien lui répondit alors :

- Je comprend Heero. C'est toujours difficile pour toi à cette période… Si tu as le moindre problème, tu n'hésites pas à m'en parler.

- Je… cette période ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocent Heero, je sais tout comme toi, qu'à cette période, tu es toujours plongé en plein dans ton passé. Je comprends que cela ne dois pas être facile. Ton frère doit tellement te manquer.

- Je… Je m'excuse.

Heero se leva subitement et sortit de table. Comment avait-il pu oublier, comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il se dirigea précipitamment dehors. Sa tête lui tournait si fort qu'il avait l'impression que celle-ci allait exploser. Comment avait-il pu oublier que dans quelques jours, ce serait l'anniversaire de la mort de son frère…

Une fois dehors, il courut directement jusqu'à l'arbre du parc des chevaux, où il allait si souvent s'y adosser. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Mais cette fois-ci, les larmes ne vinrent plus. Il n'avait pourtant jamais oublié cette date là. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer cela ?

L'image de Duo lui vint alors immédiatement à l'esprit. S'il avait moins pensé à son frère, s'il n'y avait pas pensé à chaque instant, c'était parce qu'une autre personne occupait désormais une place très importante dans son cœur. Il l'avait son début de réponse.

Il aimait Duo et non son frère qu'il voyait. Si cela avaitété le cas au début, ce n'était dès lors plus le cas. Et l'oubli de cette date ne venait qu'appuyer cette réalité. Mais pourrait-il revenir en arrière et expliquer clairement à Duo tout cela Non… Il ne pourrait effacer cette rancœur présente maintenant indéfiniment dans leurs deux cœurs.

Il mit un long moment avant d'aller se coucher. Il vérifia que tous les adolescents étaient bien couchés et croisa un des éducateurs qui lui dit qu'il s'occuperait de tout cela pendant une courte période. A la façon dont il le regarda, Heero comprit qu'il devait avoir une sale tête. Mais comment cacher cette fois-ci ce tumulte de sentiments se bousculant dans son cœur ? Il alla se coucher, mais ne trouva le sommeil que bien plus tard.

Regret, souffrance, peine, rancœur, haine contre lui même, dégoût de soi allant jusqu'à l'écœurement total de tout son être : c'était ce qu'il ressentait à chaque instant.

Le lendemain, Heero eut énormément de mal à se lever, ayant réussi à s'endormir, il aurait préféré fuir encore un peu la réalité. Il ne sut grâce à quelle force il s'extirpa de son lit. Pourtant, il alla frapper à chaque porte, mais il eut un instant d'hésitation lorsqu'il arriva à celle de Duo. Il tenta plusieurs fois de l'appeler, mais Duo l'ignora totalement et ne répondit pas à ses appels. Après plusieurs minutes, Heero finit par baisser les bras et se rendit au réfectoire avec le groupe d'adolescents.

Comment lui parler, si celui-ci refusait tout contact ? Il se nourrit sans grand appétit et se rendit aux écuries. Il n'y trouva pas Duo, mais constata au calme du poulain que celui-ci avait du être nourrit. Il attrapa alors un licol et alla chercher son cheval. Sans prendre la peine de le sceller ni l'harnacher, il le sortit du parc et le monta à cru. Rien de tel qu'une bonne balade à cheval pour réfléchir calmement

Mais avant, il souhaitait ne penser plus à rien. Arrivé dans un champs plat, et jugeant avoir assez échauffé sa monture, il l'élança au grand galop d'un simple pression de jambe. Sa monture semblait y prendre autant de plaisir que lui. Encore une fois, il fut envahi par cette sensation de puissance et de liberté, sentant la musculature de Waterfalls s'actionner en dessous de lui, pour lui offrir cet instant magique.

Il ne rentra qu'à l'heure du repas de midi, et après avoir brossé et relâché sa monture dans le parc, il se rendit aux écuries afin de voir si le poulain se portait bien.

Voyant qu'il se portait à merveille, il attrapa de quoi manger dans les cuisines ne souhaitant pas avoir de discussion avec Sébastien. Il demanda en même temps aux cuisiniers s'ils avaient bien vu Duo préparer le biberon du poulain, même s'il s'en doutait.

Rassuré, il allait regagner sa chambre, lorsqu'il vit Duo de dos, marcher droit devant lui, semblant vouloir se réfugier une fois de plus dans sa chambre. Il tenta de l'appeler, ne résistant pas à le voir si seul. Sa voix semblait presque suppliante.

Duo s'arrêta subitement, et Heero eut l'impression que son cœur allait manquer un coche. Il l'avait appeler sans vraiment réfléchir, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire. Mais il ne se retourna pas... comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, il reprit sa route, feignant d'ignorer les appels désespérés de Heero.

Heero l'appela mais ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Tout était si clair… Plus jamais il n'accepterait qu'il l'approche. Plus jamais rien ne serait comme avant. Il avait définitivement perdu sa confiance et son affection. Ce rejet était quasi-insoutenable.

Les deux jours qui suivirent se passèrent de la même manière. Duo ignorait totalement Heero et ses vaines tentatives d'approche. Si bien que Heero finit par abandonner définitivement tout espoir de l'approcher et de lui parler de nouveau. Plus jamais il ne pourrait l'embrasser, ni même effleurer cette peau si douce. Plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de lui faire découvrir le plaisir de l'autre.

Plusieurs fois il l'entendit hurler la nuit, mais sa porte clause l'empêchait d'aller le réconforter. Qui sait… Peut être ne ferait-il que tout empirer comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois.

A chaque nouveau semblant de rencontre, il voyait Duo dépérir un peu plus. Il était évident qu'il ne se nourrissait dès lors plus, vu la maigreur qu'il commençait à atteindre. Heero avait secrètement peur de découvrir un jour l'état de son bras.

Il faisait de nombreuses promenades à cheval, ne trouvant que cela à faire pour le "sortir" de lui-même.

En deux jours, Duo avait perdu plusieurs kilos et son corps déjà fin, semblait à présent plus squelettique que jamais. Sa peau d'une pâleur extrême lui donne un air maladif et les cernes qui soulignent son regard améthyste éteint ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. Cependant, il restait beau... incroyablement beau... Ce genre de beauté froide qui semble receler un pouvoir mystérieux et tellement attrayant.

Heero le voyait dépérir sans rien parvenir à faire, rencontrant un brutal rejet de sa part à chaque tentative.

Il avait beau se le cacher, mais il n'allait pas bien mieux lui non plus. Aujourd'hui était le jour du décès de son frère, et il avait l'impression de revivre dans le passé. A quoi cela allait-il mener ? A quoi cela allait-il les mener ? Alors qu'il venait de réveiller tous les adolescents, sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte de celle de Duo, il vit un des adolescents courir vers lui, effrayé et perdu. Il lui dit alors totalement paniqué :

- Duo… La douche… Du sang…

Heero n'attendit pas d'en savoir plus et se rua dans la salle de douche, la peur au ventre de ce qu'il allait y découvrir.

Quand Heero entra dans la salle d'eau, son attention fut immédiatement attirée par l'eau rougeâtre qui s'écoulait de la cabine de douche en face de lui. Sans plus attendre, il enfonça la porte.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait le terrifia au plus haut point. L'eau glacée coulant sur son corps encore habillé, les cheveux lui tombant devant le visage jusque dans son dos et la lame de rasoir enfoncée dans son avant bras. Duo le regardait d'un air absent, son regard se voilant de ce voile si particulier quand arrive la mort.

Ce qui terrifia encore plus l'adulte, c'est la quantité importante de sang qui s'échappait des plaies que s'était infligé l'adolescent. Son vêtement en lambeau laissait apparaître un bras complètement charcuté. C'est alors que Heero comprit, il ne s'était pas simplement mutilé... Non, cette fois-ci s'était plus grave, il avait tenté de se suicider...

Il revient à la réalité quand il vit Duo tituber et s'effondrer. Heero bondit en avant et rattrapa l'adolescent avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Voyant que celui-ci allait s'évanouir pour ne peut être jamais se réveiller, il lui lança vainement quelques appels désespérés.

Etait-il maudit pour voir les deux êtres qu'il aimait mourir sous ses yeux ? Ce ne fut que lorsque les yeux de Duo se fermèrent que Heero réagit vraiment. Les yeux inondés de larmes, il hurla à un des adolescents d'aller chercher de l'aide, ce que deux d'entre eux s'empressèrent de faire.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, Heero étendit Duo sur le sol, et lui ôta son t-shirt. Il réprima un haut le cœur lorsqu'il découvrit l'état du bras de Duo. Il ne put faire autrement que de voir des cicatrices un peu plus anciennes sur son bras, mais nouvelles depuis la dernière fois. Il lui avait pourtant promis… Mais comme le disait Duo si souvent : ce n'était que de simples mots...

Il noua les morceaux du t-shirt de Duo sur ses plaies, tentant de faire un garrot et de faire cesser de couler ce sang. Il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt, que deviendrait-il s'il mourait ?

Lorsque le médecin entra, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui, lui coupa le souffle. Heero serrait le corps de Duo dans ses bras et l'avait ramené contre lui, le berçant comme un enfant. En larme, il ne cessait de répéter son nom, comme pour tenter de le rappeler à la vie. Ils ne perdirent pas un seul instant, et ils durent presque arracher l'enfant des bras Heero couvert du sang de l'adolescent. Ils emmenèrent Duo en urgence à l'hôpital pour le soigner, laissant l'adulte seul au milieu des douches avec Sébastien qui était resté pour tenter de le calmer en lui parlant. Mais Heero n'entendait même pas ce que Sébastien lui disait. Seul l'image de son frère et de Heero obstruaient son esprit. Il était tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression de frôler la folie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il aussi coupable de l'acte que Duo venait de faire ?

Il était responsable de deux suicides, et il avait maintenant envie d'être responsable du sien. Il aurait voulu disparaître de cette terre, afin de ne plus causer de mal à personne.

Ce fut la main de Sébastien se posant fermement sur son épaule qui le ramena à la raison.

- Heero, ressaisis-toi !

Heero ne réfléchit pas vraiment et se jeta dans les bras de Sébastien pour pleurer, comme un enfant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait eu personne sur qui se reposer un peu. Il n'avaitpas su résister à cette main tendue.

Il avait mal... tellement mal. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi perdu, et se raccrocher au seul repère qui se trouvait là : Sébastien. Se ressaisir mais pour quoi faire ? A quoi bon ?

- Heero, tu… Viens on va dans ta chambre, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester là.

Heero le suivit, mais alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de bain, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le sang qui inondait la salle de bain. Il s'écarta alors vivement de Sébastien et dit :

- Je dois aller le rejoindre, il a besoin de moi, il a besoin d 'aide...

- Ne dit pas de conneries. C'est toi qui a besoin d'aide à l'heure actuelle. On lui apporte déjà l'aide nécessaire.

- Il n'accepte d'être touché par personne Séb. Que pensera-t-il quand il se réveillera si je ne suis pas là ?

- Ne fait pas l'enfant Heero, dans ton état ce serait ridicule.

- Je le connais mieux que personne ici. Je suis le seul à qui il a parlé. Je suis le seul à qui il fasse confiance.

_"Du moins à qui il a fait confiance…" _pensa Heero.

Mais il ne pouvait le laisser seul dans cet état, pas après ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Heero arrête d'insister…

- S'il te plait… Je t'ai rarement supplié Séb, mais je le fais à ce moment précis. Je t'en supplie laisse moi aller à son secours.

- Qui me dit que tu n'es pas en partie responsable de son état, et que te revoir ne ferait qu'empirer l'état actuel des choses ?

Heero tressaillit. Si seulement Sébastien savait, s'il connaissait la véritable situation, jamais il ne l'aurait laisser y aller.

- Qui te dit que sans moi, il ira mieux ? Laisse moi l'aider, si jamais il me rejette je partirais, je quitterais l'établissement. Jamais je ne pourrais rester ici après tout cela.

- Bien… Tu peux y aller, mais change-toi avant d'y aller. On ne te laissera jamais y aller dans cet état. Dépêche-toi, je t'attends en bas pour t'y conduire.

Heero soupira soulagé. Il alla directement dans sa chambre et changea de vêtements à la hâte. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et les mains pour ôter le sang de Duo et courut jusqu'à la voiture de Sébastien.

Là, ils montèrent tous deux dans un silence presque frustrant. Sébastien démarra et prit alors la parole :

- Pourquoi ne pas ma l'avoir dit ?

- De quoi ?

- Qu'il s'automutilait. Je n'aime pas cette façon de faire Heero ! Tu te dois de me dire tout ce qui peut arriver à nos adolescents.

Heero se contenta de baisser les yeux jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Arrivé à l'hôpital, on l'emmena directement dans la chambre de Duo, on venait de lui faire une transfusion sanguine et on attendait son réveil. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et les médecins semblaient inquiets, mais ils le disaient pourtant sorti d'affaire.

Une fois dans la chambre, Heero alla directement aux côtés de Duo. Il remarqua immédiatement ses bras bandés non cachés par le drap ou par son vêtement provenant de l'hôpital. Au souvenir de la honte qu'il avait à les montrer, il les recouvrit délicatement à l'aide du draps. Puis il posa sa main par dessus, recouvrant la sienne, voulant lui apporter un peu de chaleur, sans utiliser le contact direct. Il avait bien trop de respect pour lui.

Longtemps il resta à son chevet. Longtemps, il eut très peur. Il dû aller se nourrir le soir à contre cœur sous l'ordre de Sébastien qui le menaça.

Il mangea le plus rapidement possible, voulant à tout prix être là au moment de son réveil, qui allait être proche selon les médecins. Non sans une certaine insistance, il obtint le droit de rester avec lui la nuit.

Toute la nuit, il scruta ses yeux désespérément clos. Plusieurs fois, il l'appela, lorsqu'il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de le quitter. Et chaque fois, il le voyait cesser s'agiter et reprendre son calme.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube qu'il vit enfin ses paupières papillonner, signifiant son retour parmi le monde des vivants.

Les battements du cœur de Heero s'accélérèrent immédiatement. Il alla prévenir une infirmière, qui lui prodigua quelques soins avant de changer sa perfusion et les laisser de nouveau seuls à seuls. Duo semblait maintenant à peu près réveillé, d'ailleurs depuis son réveil, il ne cessait de fixer Heero. C'était la première fois qu'il le regardait ainsi, droit dans les yeux, de manière très froide. Heero dut se retenir pour ne pas défaillir sous ce regard. Il devait lui parler. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il devait être franc. Pourtant sans vraiment parvenir à se retenir, sans vraiment faire attention, il pensa à voix haute et dit :

- Pourquoi Duo ? Tu m'avais promis de ne plus recommencer…

Il joignit le geste à la parole et fixa son bras avant de le replonger dans son regard rancunier. Duo lui répondit immédiatement, sans ciller un seul instant :

- C'est facile de promettre… Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me ferais aucun mal…

Heero était presque étonné de l'assurance qu'avait Duo. Il tenta de garder son calme et de ne pas perdre son sang froid. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il devait se montrer fort face à Duo. Il lui avait effectivement assez fait de mal comme cela.

- Je sais qu'il est facile de promettre Duo. Je m'excuse du mal que je t'ai causé. Je ne peux pas te promettre que cela n'arrivera plus jamais, mais je peux te promettre de faire mon possible pour que ça n'arrive plus. Je… Je vais te dire une chose qui est vrai Duo. Je sais qu'avoir prit autant de temps pour répondre à ta question est impardonnable et que tu m'en voudras à jamais. Mais si je t'ai d'abord aimé pour mon frère que je voyais en toi, une chose est sûre maintenant, je t'aime toi, ce que tu es, et ce qui fait que tu es Duo.

Duo soupira, ne semblant pas croire un traître mot de ce que Heero venait de lui dire. Il lui lança alors un regard qui ne pouvait signifier que : "Prouves le moi".

Heero n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et sans laisser le temps à Duo de réagir, il s'approcha de lui, annihilant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. C'était sa seule chance et il ne manquerait pas de la saisir. Il prit possession des lèvres de Duo qui sous la surprise, laissa le passage libre jusqu'à sa langue.

C'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Dans ce baiser, il tenta de lui faire passer ce que les mots ne pouvaient pas exprimer. Il tenta de lui transmettre tout son amour, toute sa tendresse, et paradoxalement toute sa passion. Une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas que ce baiser prenne fin, il voulait que celui-ci dure indéfiniment, car il avait bien trop peur de ce que le futur lui réservait…

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **Coquillette****, Catirella **et **Kyrieh **pour leur review sur le chapitre 22 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 23** par Shinigami 

Duo avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs. Sa souffrance avait disparue... Il se sentait léger... Il se sentait bien. Il ne sentait plus son corps, le froid de la mort commençait lentement son travail.

Un cri, ou plutôt un vague écho semblait l'appeler au loin... Pourquoi l'appelait-il ? Pourquoi lui demandait-il de revenir, d'ouvrir les yeux ? Il ne voulait pas revenir... Il était bien ici... Loin de tout... loin de "lui"... Et cet écho qui retentissait toujours dans sa tête ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? N'avait-il pas compris que c'était là qu'il souhaitait rester ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'à cet instant précis il n'avait plus mal ? Il ne voulait pas retourner "là bas" si c'était pour continuer à "le" voir... si s'était synonyme de souffrance et de crainte. Il avait déjà assez donné et à présent, il estimait avoir droit, lui aussi, au bonheur auquel il aspirait tant. Était-ce tout simplement trop demander ?

Le froid autour de lui se faisait déjà plus intense. Son corps entier commençait à s'ankyloser et la voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. Ça y est ! Allait-il enfin mourir ?

Soudain, un cri attira son attention. Un cri impuissant empli de désespoir, de tristesse, de souffrance, de panique et d'angoisse. Pourquoi cette voix refusait-elle de le laisser partir ? Pourquoi tant d'émotions dans ses appels ? Ne voyait-elle donc pas qu'il était bien là où il était ?

Un nouveau cri retentit, alors, bien plus près cette fois-ci. Cette voix !!!! Heero... Était-ce Heero qui l'appelait ainsi ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas en paix ? N'avait-il toujours pas compris que c'était à cause de luique tout ceci était arrivé ? Pourquoi devait-il revenir le hanter encore et encore ?

Où était-il ? Pourquoi recevait-il des gouttes d'eau sur le visage ? Et cette chaleur ? D'où venait-elle ? C'était étrange cette sensation de déjà vu ! Pourquoi se sentait-il en sécurité en présence de cette chaleur ? Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui avait ce pouvoir sur lui... Serait-ce donc Heero cette source de chaleur bienfaisante et protectrice ?

Dans son inconscience, Duo ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne sentit pas que des mains étrangères l'arrachait pratiquement de force à l'étreinte de Heero. Il ne savait pas qu'on l'emmenait loin du centre, dans un univers inconnu où il ne connaissait personne et où personne ne connaissait son passé et ses phobies. Pour le moment, aux yeux de tous, il n'était qu'une âme en peine sur le point de quitter à jamais son enveloppe charnelle.

Il n'entendait pas les "bip" en tous genres qui retentissaient à ses oreilles, ni ne sentait cette odeur si particulière des produits antiseptiques que l'on utilise dans les hôpitaux.

Malgré lui, Duo se sentait revenir peu à peu. Il était en train de retrouver ce qu'il avait désespérément tenté de fuir. Il ne voulait pas... Il ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau confronté à Heero, subir encore ses mensonges perpétuels...

Il se sentait revenir... il sentait la douleur qui lui déchirait le corps et le coeur... il avait froid... mais ce n'est pas ce froid qui s'était emparé de son corps quelques instants auparavant. Non, c'était un froid bien plus glacial, un froid qui lui transperçait les os... Pourquoi la chaleur n'était-elle plus là ? Qui sont ces gens qui crient autour de lui ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage...

Bien qu'à présent conscient, il se replia sur lui même, cachant son esprit au plus profond de son être. Personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qui était en train de se passer dans le corps si fragile de cet adolescent. Personne à part lui...

Il n'avait plus la force de continuer... il se sentait faible... tellement faible et impuissant... Il n'avait plus le courage de faire face, de surmonter toutes ces épreuves... Alors inconsciemment, il avait fait appel à "lui"... son autre, celui qui le protégeait.

Lentement, le corps inerte de l'adolescent retrouvait peu à peu sa chaleur initiale. Sous surveillance constante, les battements de son coeur retrouvaient difficilement un rythme calme et régulier. Sa nuit avait été agitée, mais un ange semblait veiller sur son sommeil. De là où il était, il entendait ses murmures, qui malgré sa détresse qu'il pouvait déceler en eux, se voulaient apaisants et rassurants.

Cependant, ce ne fut que le lendemain matin à l'aube qu'il ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de difficultés. Refoulé au plus profond de son être, Duo refusait de faire face à la réalité. Si la pièce avait été un peu plus éclairée, Heero se serait immédiatement rendu compte que les yeux de Duo n'étaient plus de cette couleur améthyste qu'il aimait tant. En effet, ses prunelles étaient devenues aussi noires que la nuit. Quand son regard se posa sur Heero il devint subitement aussi froid et impénétrable que la banquise. Un regard dépourvu de tous sentiments, de toute humanité.

Quand Heero croisa ce regard aussi impersonnel, il cru défaillir. Jamais encore il n'avait eu à faire face à un tel regard et encore moins venant de la part de Duo. C'est à peine s'il reconnu cet adolescent qu'il aimait tant.

Quand il prit la parole, Heero eut du mal à reconnaître sa propre voix tant elle était enrouée par le stress, la peur et le manque de sommeil.

- Pourquoi Duo ? Tu m'avais promis de ne plus recommencer…

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il baissa les yeux sur les bras bandés de l'adolescent avant de reporter son attention sur la réaction de Duo.

A ces mots, l'adolescent sentit une haine profonde et inhumaine l'envahir. Comment osait-il seulement prononcer de telles paroles ? Oui il lui avait promis... Mais lui... ne lui avait-il pas promis que jamais il ne le ferait de mal ? D'une voix acerbe aussi froide que son regard, l'adolescent répliqua :

- C'est facile de promettre… Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me ferais aucun mal…

Heero semblait désemparé face au comportement de son protéger. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le voir un jour dans un tel état. A cet instant, le jeune garçon représentait la cruauté à l'état pur. Pourtant, il avait raison... il avait raison sur toute la ligne... tout ceci était de la faute de Heero et il devait en assumer les conséquences.

Duo percevait très bien le mal être de l'adulte. Il savait parfaitement qu'il le faisait souffrir, mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'esprit de vengeance envahissait son corps et son âme. Il voulait le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert.

C'est avec beaucoup de mal que Heero reprit la parole :

- Je sais qu'il est facile de promettre Duo. Je m'excuse du mal que je t'ai causé. Je ne peux pas te promettre que cela n'arrivera plus jamais, mais je peux te promettre de faire mon possible pour que ça n'arrive plus. Je… Je vais te dire une chose qui est vrai Duo. Je sais qu'avoir prit autant de temps pour répondre à ta question est impardonnable et que tu m'en voudras à jamais. Mais si je t'ai d'abord aimé pour mon frère que je voyais en toi, une chose est sûre maintenant, je t'aime toi, ce que tu es, et ce qui fait que tu es Duo.

Plus Heero avançait dans son discours, plus Duo avait sentit la haine et la rancoeur le quitter peu à peu. Comment le croire ? Comment continuer à lui faire confiance ? Après tout, ce n'était encore et toujours que des mots... C'est si facile de trahir des mots ou de dire des choses que l'on ne pense pas le moins du monde.

Duo était face à un dilemme. Devait-il croire ou non les paroles de son moniteur ? Devait-il encore lui faire confiance ? Du plus profond de son être, il assistait à la scène, hésitant sur le chemin à prendre. Devait-il revenir et craindre une nouvelle trahison, ou rester là où il était et peut être laisser passer la seule chance de sa vie de trouver un jour le bonheur auquel il aspire tant ?

Il avait beau peser le pour et le contre, il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Revenir signifiait sans aucun doute regrets, larmes, souffrance... mais aussi espoir, joie et surtout Heero... Si au contraire, il se décidait à rester, il garderait pour toujours en son coeur les derniers instants qu'il avait vécu avec son moniteur : déchirure, souffrance, trahison, haine et rancoeur. Pourrait-il vivre indéfiniment avec le poids de ces ressentis sur le coeur ?

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvris un moment plus tard. Il reporta son attention sur Heero avec une lueur dans les yeux qui ne pouvait signifier que : "Prouves le moi".

Il en avait marre d'espérer et croire à des paroles qui toujours finissent par être trahies et oubliées.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, les lèvres de Heero se retrouvèrent collées aux siennes. Sous la surprise, Duo n'eut pas le temps de faire objection que déjà la langue de l'adulte partait à la rencontre de la sienne. Pourtant, les émotions et les sentiments qu'il ressentit dans ce baiser le troublèrent au plus haut point. Heero avait toujours fait preuve de tendresse et de douceur dans ses baisers, mais jamais encore Duo n'avait ressenti ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Un sentiment inconnu venait s'ajouter à tous les autres. Quel était donc cette étrange sensation ? Pourquoi est-ce que Duo sentait comme un étrange engourdissement envahir tout son être quand Heero l'embrassait de cette manière ? Et si Heero disait vrai ? S'il était réellement amoureux de lui ?

Duo voulait y croire... il voulait continuer d'espérer, même si cela lui faisait mal... Cependant, n'étant plus au contrôle de son propre corps, d'une pression sur son torse, il repoussa doucement l'adulte.

Celui-ci se recula lentement, comme s'il le faisait à contre coeur, et lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'adolescent, il eut un choc. En effet, le jour s'était à présent levé, et il eut la surprise de voir les pupilles noires de l'adolescent.

Il resta interdit quelques secondes avant de faire le rapprochement avec les paroles froides et la voix impersonnelle de Duo. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire, gardant ses réflexions pour plus tard.

Duo ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce baiser. Il voulait y croire... Il voulait tellement y croire... Mais il avait en même temps tellement peur... Il avait besoin de réfléchir...

- Sors !

La voix de Duo était toujours aussi froide. Il vit Heero tressaillir à l'entente de cet ordre dit qu'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

- Non... je ne t'abandonnerais plus Duo...

Le "bip" qui régularisait les battements du coeur de l'adolescent s'affola subitement. Duo était en train de s'énerver. Heero le voyait dans l'éclat meurtrier que reflétaient ses pupilles dilatées par la colère. L'expression qu'abordait son visage d'ordinaire si doux semblait empli d'une malfaisance démoniaque. Un petit sourire sadique étirait un coin de sa bouche lui donnant un air encore plus malsain. Heero ne pouvait supporter un tel regard. Jamais encore il n'avait dû faire face à tant de haine.

- Sors ! répéta Duo d'une voix étrangement calme.

Cette fois ci, sa voix n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de l'adolescent que connaissait Heero. Éludant la question, Heero gémit plus qu'il ne demanda :

- Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas l'adolescent doux et sensible que je connais...

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas Duo... Alors arrête de m'appeler ainsi... Je ne suis en rien ce gamin faible, dominé, trouillard et pleurnichard.

- Très bien, répondit Heero non sans une certaine fascination, quel est ton nom ?

- Asiel.

- Où est Duo ?

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Tu ne crois pas lui avoir fait assez de mal comme ça ? répliqua méchamment le dénommé Asiel.

Heero soupira. Il avait raison, cependant, il insista :

- Je le sais parfaitement, je voudrais juste... juste tenter de me faire pardonner... je...

- Duo refuse de revenir... même s'il revenait, il refuserait catégoriquement de te parler... et même s'il acceptait, comment comptes tu te faire pardonner de tes erreurs ? As-tu seulement conscience de tout ce que tu as détruit en lui ?

Asiel ne pesait pas ses mots, il lui renvoyait au visage toutes les accusations qu'il avait contre lui depuis qu'il l'observait caché au plus profond de lui lorsque Duo était encore là. Il voulait que Heero souffre. Son rôle était de protéger Duo et si c'était la seule manière d'y parvenir, il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant.

Asiel était fier de lui. Il avait réussi à semer le trouble et la confusion dans l'esprit de Heero et il jouissait de cette supériorité. Ce sentiment de puissant et de contrôle qu'il avait sur le moniteur de Duo le faisait jubiler d'excitation.

Heero ne put en supporter davantage. Ce Asiel prenait un malin plaisir à le voir ramper à ses pieds et il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il avait l'impression de se faire mettre à nu face au regard accusateur et brillant de sadisme de ces prunelles noires.

Il se leva et sortit précipitamment de la chambre, sans un regard en arrière, sentant dans son dos le regard satisfait d'Asiel. Ce qui se passait à cet instant le dépassait complètement. Il traversa les couloirs d'un pas rapide afin d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc qui entourait le bâtiment. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ceci.

Dans sa chambre, Asiel repensait au comportement qu'il avait eut avec Heero. Avait-il bien fait de le rembarrer de cette manière ? Devait-il à tout prix éviter que Duo revienne ? Il avait déjà faillit mourir à cause de leur connerie respective et ne souhaitait pas renouveler l'expérience. Cependant, il ressentait le lien puissant qui unissait ces deux être totalement différents mais pourtant si semblables. Devait-il prendre le risque de les voir se détruire l'un l'autre ?

Il avait très vite compris que, tout comme Duo, Heero était quelqu'un de très instable psychologiquement. Ne serait-il donc pas mieux pour lui s'il était avec quelqu'un qui pourrait le soutenir au lieu de lui rappeler sans cesse son passé comme le faisait inconsciemment Duo ? Lui aurait la force et le courage de soutenir Heero dans ses moments sombres, mais Heero accepterait-il de l'aimer lui au lieu de Duo ? Refoulé au fond de ce corps, Asiel avait apprit à connaître Heero en même temps que Duo. Il avait appris à apprécier toutes les facettes de sa personnalité et s'était surpris à envier la place de Duo auprès de lui. Contrairement à Duo qui ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui l'envahissaient en présence de Heero, Asiel s'était vite rendu compte que l'adulte ne le laissait pas indifférent. Duo ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour. Personne n'avait été là pour le lui enseigner, et par crainte, il repoussait tous les sentiments inconnus. Et Asiel avait bien l'intention de jouer là dessus.

Mentalement, il tenta d'établir une connexion avec Duo.

- Duo...

- Laisse moi...

- Mais c'est TOI qui m'as fait venir... Tu voulais quitter ce monde, mais comme tu n'as pas réussi, tu as inconsciemment fait appel à moi...

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Oh pas grand chose... Je voulais juste te dire que j'apprécie réellement avoir le contrôle sur ton corps et que j'allais donc en profiter pendant un moment... oh et... tu ne m'en veux pas si je t'emprunte Heero pendant ce temps ?

- ...

- Bon et bien devant tant de pertinence, je vais te laisser ruminer ton échec.

A ces mots, Asiel débrancha la perfusion plantée dans son bras et de leva pour aller fermer les rideaux. S'il voulait mettre son plan à exécution, il fallait qu'en aucun cas Heero ne découvre la vérité. Puis il s'allongea dans son lit et attendit patiemment le retour de l'adulte. Celui -ci ne tarda pas à entrer. Avisant les rideaux fermés, Heero allait faire demi tour mais un gémissement le retient :

- Heero ?

- Duo...

Heero se précipita au chevet de l'adolescent et doucement, afin de ne pas lui faire mal, il lui prit la main.

- Duo... tu vas bien ? Je suis tellement soulagé... J'ai eu tellement peur...

A la grande stupéfaction de Heero, Asiel le fit taire d'un baiser. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, avec passion, fougue et violence. Bien que surprit par l'audace dont faisait preuve l'adolescent, Heero se laissa aller et bientôt leur langues engageaient un combat acharné afin de déterminer de qui d'entre eux aurait le dessus. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient à présent n'avait plus rien d'un baiser d'amour. Chacun voulait sentir l'autre plus près, toujours plus près... Les lèvres se mordaient, les dents s'entrechoquaient dans un baiser bestial et dépourvu de tous sentiments. Le désir et l'envie de posséder l'autre se faisait de plus en plus oppressant. La main d'Asiel se glissa sous le T-shirt de Heero à la recherche des points sensibles de l'adulte, et très vite, elle dériva plus au sud. Heero sentait le désir monter en lui. Voir Duo si entreprenant l'excitait grandement, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer.

Quand il sentit la main d'Asiel tenter de s'infiltrer dans son jean, Heero revient brusquement à la réalité et s'écarta sans ménagement du jeune garçon.

Avec une colère contenue, il déclara :

- Tu n'es pas Duo !

Un rire moqueur à la limite de la folie lui répondit. Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Heero. Il se leva et alla ouvrir les rideaux. Quand il se retourna, une surprise de taille l'attendait.

Le vêtement d'hôpital trop grand découvrait une épaule fine et délicate d'une pâleur maladive. Mais ce qui troubla le plus l'adulte, c'était la pose lascive et sensuelle qu'avait prit l'adolescent. Voir le corps de Duo d'habitude si timide et réservé dans une telle position le perturba profondément. Même s'il savait que ce n'était que le corps de Duo et non son esprit, il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à assimiler ce qu'il voyait.

Accoudé aux coussins qui lui servaient d'oreiller, les jambes écartées en une position plus que suggestive, Asiel le regardait, un sourire pervers étirant le coin de ses lèvres. Ses mains glissaient le long de son corps, comme le feraient celles d'un amant.

Ce fut la voix froide et acerbe d'Asiel qui le ramena à la réalité :

- Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? C'est pourtant bien ce que tu voulais depuis le début non ?

- Arrête ça tout de suite !! cria Heero. Comment peux-tu oser jouer avec ce corps qui ne t'appartient pas ? N'as-tu donc aucune honte ?

- Tu me parles de honte ? Toi ? Laisses moi rire veux-tu !! Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour profiter de Duo et tu oses me parler de honte ?

- Je... Je n'ai pas profité de Duo... je... je l'aime...

- Tiens ! Tu as perdu ta belle assurance on dirait ! Tu es tellement pathétique mon pauvre Heero... Tu me fais pitié...

- Si c'est comme ça que tu me vois soit ! Mais ne t'avises plus jamais de jouer avec le corps de Duo... car vois tu, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas abusé de lui. Tu te dis être celui qui protège Duo, mais il n'en est rien. Tu profites de sa faiblesse pour prendre le dessus sur lui et faire ce que bon te sembles de son corps. Comment crois-tu qu'il aurait réagit si nous étions allé plus loin ? Cria Heero. Comment crois-tu qu'il l'aurait prit ? Pendant que toi tu aurais pris du plaisir, lui l'aurait ressentit comme un viol en plus. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter, termina-t-il plus calmement.

Heero ne prit conscience qu'il pleurait que lorsqu'il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa Asiel par les épaules et le secoua vivement :

- Fais revenir Duo !

- C'est inutile, il ne veut pas revenir. Je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble !

Mais Heero ne l'écoutait pas. Ses sanglots redoublaient de violence tandis que ses appels se faisaient désespérés :

- Duo... je t'en prie Duo... reviens... je t'aime... reviens-moi... Duooooo...

Il lâcha le corps de Duo qui, prit de convulsions, s'effondra dans le lit, et ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il enfouit son visage dans les draps, tout près du corps de l'adolescent.

Après un temps indéterminable, la respiration de l'adolescent redevint calme et régulière et un gémissement semblable à celui d'une bête apeurée résonna dans la chambre.

- Hee... Heero...

L'appelé se redressa brusquement et essuya les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue avant de reporter son attention sur le corps du jeune garçon. Quand il plongea ses yeux dans les améthystes perdues de Duo, il ne put retenir un sanglot. Un sourire soulagé apparut sur ses lèvres et il prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras, le serrant contre son coeur en répétant inlassablement les mêmes paroles :

- Tu es revenu... Oh mon Dieu c'est bien toi... Tu es revenu...

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre. 

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

- Shini -


	24. Chapter 24

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **Coquillette, camille, Aurore626, yaone-kami, Kyrieh, Iroko** et **Catirella** pour leur review sur le chapitre 23 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 24** par Lybertys

Heero eut l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait autour de lui lorsqu'il sentit la main de Duo s'appuyer sur son torse pour le repousser. Il ne put que reculer lentement, à contre cœur. Il aurait tant aimé continuer à l'embrasser, à caresser ses lèvres, à passer sa main dans ses cheveux si soyeux, à effleurer sa peau si douce, et à le bercer de tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette main ferme, ne lui laissant aucun autre choix que de s'écarter. Encore tout engourdit par ce baiser échangé, il ne savait plus vraiment que faire. C'est en regardant les yeux de Duo qu'il eut alors un choc, et chuta brutalement dans la réalité. Le jour s'était à présent levé, et il eut la surprise de voir les pupilles noires de l'adolescent. Où était passé ce regard améthyste si doux dans lequel il aimait se perdre si souvent. Il resta interdit quelques secondes avant de faire le rapprochement avec les paroles froides et la voix impersonnelle de Duo.

Qu'était devenu Duo ? Où était Duo ? Que lui avait-on fait ? Était-ce vraiment lui ? Une multitude de questions vint une fois encore envahir sa pensée. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire, gardant ses réflexions pour plus tard.

Soudain, une voix froide dénuée de tout sentiments déclara :

- Sors !

Heero tressaillit à l'entente de cet ordre dit sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus. Cette voix si impersonnelle, cette voix que jamais Heero n'avait entendu dans la bouche de Duo, celle-ci lui glaça le sang.

Mais ce qu'il lui demandait était impossible. Sortir de cette pièce, partir un**e** nouvelle fois, s'éloigner de lui, l'abandonner une fois de plus... plus jamais !

C'est pourquoi, il tenta de répondre rassemblant ses forces et ses esprits :

- Non... je ne t'abandonnerais plus Duo...

Le "bip" qui régularisait les battements du cœur de l'adolescent s'affola subitement. Duo était en train de s'énerver. Heero le voyait dans l'éclat meurtrier que reflétaient ses pupilles dilatées par la colère. L'expression qu'abordait son visage d'ordinaire si doux semblait empli d'une malfaisance démoniaque. Un petit sourire sadique étirait un coin de sa bouche lui donnant un air encore plus malsain. Heero ne pouvait supporter un tel regard. Jamais encore il n'avait dû faire face à tant de haine. Mais que celle-ci s'affiche sur le visage de Duo habituellement si doux, était insoutenable. Il avait perdu toute innocence, il ne semblait plus être lui-même.

Etait-il vraiment Duo ? Il n'en avait que l'apparence. Seul son corps rappelait encore l'enfant si pur qui l'avait habité, ce n'était plus Duo. Heero avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Il perdait tous ses repères et ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. La seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'il ne devait plus abandonner Duo. Mais était-ce vraiment Duo qu'il avait en face de lui ?

- Sors ! répéta Duo d'une voix étrangement calme.

Cette fois**-**ci, sa voix n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de l'adolescent que connaissait Heero. Éludant la question, Heero gémit plus qu'il ne demanda :

- Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas l'adolescent doux et sensible que je connais...

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas Duo... Alors arrête de m'appeler ainsi... Je ne suis en rien ce gamin faible, dominé, trouillard et pleurnichard.

- Très bien, répondit Heero non sans une certaine fascination, quel est ton nom ?

- Asiel.

- Où est Duo ?

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Tu ne crois pas lui avoir fait assez de mal comme ça répliqua méchamment le dénommé Asiel.

Heero soupira. Il avait raison, cependant, il insista :

- Je le sais parfaitement, je voudrais juste... juste tenter de me faire pardonner... je...

- Duo refuse de revenir... même s'il revenait, il refuserait catégoriquement de te parler... et même s'il acceptait, comment comptes**-**tu te faire pardonner de tes erreurs As-tu seulement conscience de tout ce que tu as détruit en lui.

A chaque nouveau mot prononcé par Asiel, Heero avait l'impression de plonger un peu plus dans l'abîme du désespoir. Son cœur se serrait si fort qu'il avait l'impression que celui-ci allait exploser. Même si ce n'était pas Duo qui les prononçaient, ces mots sortaient tout de même de sa bouche et cela rendait la chose encore plus insupportable.

C'était la pire des punitions. Bien qu'il sache que ce n'était que ce qu'il méritait, Heero n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre de souffrir pour les deux êtres qu'il aimait. Après tout, il n'était pas fort, alors pourquoi devait-il soutenir ceux qu'il aimait ? Il était bien trop faible pour cela, n'était-ce pas plutôt lui qui avait besoin d'une épaule pour se reposer ? La vie ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau, et ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire vivre, était de trop. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il aurait aimé que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et que tout cesse au moment où il ouvrirait les yeux. Mais il savait parfaitement que tout cela était la réalité.

La seule force qui aurait pu l'aider à poursuivre sa route et à soutenir Duo était l'amour qu'il lui portait. Mais si cet amour était dès lors impossible et rejeté, comme pourrait-il avancer de nouveau ? Comment pourrait-il être fort pour deux, s'il ne pouvait déjà pas l'être pour un ? C'était bien simple, s'il perdait définitivement Duo, il se perdait définitivement lui même.

Le regard de contentement et de supériorité que Asiel lui lançait était insoutenable. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le voir ramper à ses pieds et il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Heero avait l'impression de se faire mettre à nu face au regard accusateur et brillant de sadisme de ces prunelles noires. Il se leva et sortit précipitamment de la chambre, sans un regard en arrière, sentant dans son dos le regard satisfait d'Asiel. Ce qui se passait à cet instant le dépassait complètement. Il traversa les couloirs d'un pas rapide afin d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc qui entourait le bâtiment. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ceci.

Que se passait-il ? Venait-il de découvrir le plus profond secret de Duo? Sa fragilité mentale était telle qu'il souffrait d'un dédoublement de personnalité… Que faire ? Comment surmonter cela, si à chaque fois que Duo n'était plus, il devait supporter ce Asiel. La force de son amour était**-**elle assez puissante pour aimer une personne divisée en deux ?

Aimer Duo signifiait obligatoirement aimer Asiel puisqu'il**s** étaient tous deux la même personne. Choisir Duo, c'était prendre Asiel obligatoirement.

Jamais Heero ne s'était sentit aussi jugé de toute sa vie sous un simple regard. Il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu à chaque instant. Asiel ne lui laisserait passer aucune erreur et ne le manquerait pas s'il en faisait une. Il venait d'avoir la démonstration de la punition qu'il recevrait alors. Mais était-il vraiment pleinement responsable de la tentative de suicide de Duo. N'avait-il pas été juste le facteur déclencheur de tout cela ?

Heero ne parvenait à penser comme il fallait. Son esprit était totalement confus, et il passait sans cesse d'une idée à l'autre. Il ne réalisait encore pas tout à fait ce qui venait de se passer.

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, profitant de l'air frais de l'extérieur, aspirant à un autre monde. Tout devenait bien trop complexe. Au lieu de divaguer à l'extérieur, Heero préféra retourner dans la chambre de Duo, il avait besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'il parle plus paisiblement. Il fallait que Duo revienne. Il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi. La gorge serrée il fit marche arrière et se retrouva devant sa chambre. Il ne réfléchit pas trop avant de rentrer, sachant que s'il commençait, il se dégonflerait. Seulement, lorsqu'il rentra, il vit les rideaux fermés. Pensant qu'il était en train de dormir, il allait faire demi-tour, ne voulant surtout pas déranger son sommeil. Mais alors qu'il allait partir, un gémissement le retint.

- Heero...

Ce n'était pas la voix qu'il avait entendu précédemment. Cette voix ressemblait plus à celle de :

- Duo...

Heero se précipita au chevet de l'adolescent et doucement, afin de ne pas lui faire mal, il lui prit la main.

- Duo... tu vas bien ? Je suis tellement soulagé... J'ai eu tellement peur...

Il était enfin revenu. Duo était là. Il ne put décrire la joie et le soulagement qui l'envahit. Sa gorge se desserra, il était à deux doigts de relâcher toute cette pression et de se mettre à pleurer… Ses larmes qu'il avait retenu jusqu'alors. Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, Duo le fit taire d'un baiser, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, avec passion, fougue et violence. Bien que surpris par l'audace dont faisait preuve l'adolescent, Heero se laissa aller et bientôt leur langue engageaient un combat acharné afin de déterminer de qui d'entre eux aurait le dessus. Heero se sentait envahi d'un sentiment nouveau.

Pourquoi ne remarqua t-il pas immédiatement de la supercherie d'Asiel ? Peut être parce qu'il avait toujours espéré secrètement que Duo l'embrasse ainsi. Pourtant ce baiser, n'avait plus rien d'un baiser d'amour. Chacun voulait sentir l'autre plus près toujours plus près jusqu'à consumer l'autre complètement, afin de l'annihiler.

Ce baiser était proche d'un baiser vampirique, car tous deux tentaient de consumer l'essence de l'autre. Les lèvres se mordaient, les dents s'entrechoquaient dans un baiser bestial et dépourvu de tout sentiments. Ce n'était plus que passion à l'état pur, le désir de l'autre se consumant dans ce ballet infernal de leur langue les poussant tout deux à chaque instant à vouloir aller plus loin… Toujours plus loin. Bientôt Heero sentit la main de Duo se glisser sous son t-shirt. Ce n'était plus la main timide qui parcourait son torse, mais une main experte partant à la conquête du nouveau territoire qu'elle venait d'envahir. Heero n'aurait sut dire pourquoi, mais il se sentait vivre sous cette main.

Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, il était comme hypnotisé sous la totale influence sensuelle que Duo avait sur lui. Jamais il n'avait été touché avec autant d'érotisme. Il n'aurait pu imaginer un seul instant ressentir tout cela sous de simples caresses. Il était comme dans un état second.

Tout son corps était brûlant de désir. Ce n'était pas la douce chaleur habituelle qui l'envahissait normalement, c'était la chaleur si particulière du désir à l'état pur et de l'ardeur sexuelle dont Duo faisait preuve.

Le voir si entreprenant l'excitait grandement, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer. Et ils n'en étaient encore qu'au baiser… Comme si Duo avait compris les pensées plus particulières que Heero avait alors à cet instant, il fit doucement glisser sa main en direction de son entrejambe. Heero était d'abord surpris par ce geste. Duo le touchait, le caressait, l'embrassait comme il le désirait lui. C'était comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées les plus impénétrables. Tout ce qu'il avait secrètement rêvé que Duo lui fasse se produisait à cet instant. Cependant lorsqu'il sentit la main de Duo tenter de s'infiltrer dans son jean, il revint brusquement à la réalité et s'écarta sans ménagement du jeune garçon. Quel imbécile, à cause de ses pulsions, il avait failli commettre l'irréparable.

Avec une colère contenue, il déclara :

- Tu n'es pas Duo !

Un rire moqueur à la limite de la folie lui répondit. Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Heero. Il se leva et alla ouvrir les rideaux, comme pour s'assurer de son intuition. Quand il se retourna, il dut se retenir de défaillir. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un tel instant voir Duo ainsi dans sa vie. La première chose qui attira son attention fut le vêtement d'hôpital trop grand découvrant un épaule fine et délicate d'un pâleur maladive qu'il caressait quelques minutes auparavant sans aucune pudeur. Q'avait-il fait ? Comment Duo avait-il vécu cela ?

Ce qui le troubla le plus, c'était la pose lascive et sensuelle qu'avait prit l'adolescent, n'appelant qu'à une seule chose. Comment ne pas être attiré par un tel être ? Il incarnait la tentation à l'état pure. Mais plus pour Heero, car voir le corps de Duo d'habitude si timide et réservé dans une telle position , le perturba profondément. C'était comme s'il bafouait l'essence même de Duo. Mais même s'il savait que ce n'était que le corps de Duo et non son esprit, il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à assimiler ce qu'il voyait. Tout cela semblait si… irréel.

Accoudé aux coussins qui lui servaient d'oreiller, les jambes écartées en une position plus que suggestive, Asiel le regardait, un sourire pervers étirant le coin de ses lèvres. Ses mains glissaient le long de son corps, comme le feraient celles d'un amant. Heero déglutit devant ce spectacle qui en devenait presque écœurant. Comment quelqu'un qui se disait protéger Duo pouvait lui faire cela ? Heero était en plein confusion. Il ne savait plus vraiment que penser.

Ce fut la voix froide et acerbe d'Asiel qui le ramena à la réalité :

- Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? C'est pourtant bien ce que tu voulais depuis le début non ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et une haine profonde l'envahit. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il lança :

- Arrête ça tout de suite !! cria Heero. Comment peux-tu oser jouer avec ce corps qui ne t'appartient pas ? N'as-tu donc aucune honte ?

- Tu me parles de honte ? Toi ? Laisses moi rire veux-tu !! Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour profiter de Duo et tu oses me parler de honte ?

Encore une fois, ce Asiel le déstabilisait totalement. Il avait le don de semer le trouble en son esprit, et le faisait même douter de lui-même. L'adulte ne supportait pas qu'Asiel prenne ainsi le dessus sur lui. Mais il ne put que bredouiller difficilement tenta de se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait :

- Je... Je n'ai pas profité de Duo... je... je l'aime...

- Tiens ! Tu as perdu ta belle assurance on dirait ! Tu es tellement pathétique mon pauvre Heero... Tu me fait pitié...

Cette fois-ci, Asiel ne parvint pas à déstabilisé Heero au contraire, une rage sourde monta en lui, et il craqua :

- Si c'est comme ça que tu me vois soit ! Mais ne t'avises plus jamais de jouer avec le corps de Duo... car vois tu, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas abusé de lui. Tu te dis être celui qui protège Duo, mais il n'en est rien. Tu profites de sa faiblesse pour prendre le dessus sur lui et faire ce que bon te sembles de son corps. Comment crois-tu qu'il aurait réagit si nous étions allé plus loin ? Cria Heero. Comment crois-tu qu'il l'aurait pris ? Pendant que toi tu aurais pris du plaisir lui l'aurait ressentit comme un viol en plus. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter, termina-t-il plus calmement.

Heero ne prit conscience qu'il pleurait que lorsqu'il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa Asiel par les épaules et le secoua vivement :

- Fais revenir Duo !

- C'est inutile, il ne veut pas revenir. Je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble !

Mais Heero ne l'écoutait pas. Ses sanglots redoublaient de violence tandis que ses appels se faisaient désespérés :

- Duo... je t'en prie Duo... reviens... je t'aime... reviens moi... Duooooo...

Non, il ne pourrait vivre sans lui, il avait besoin de lui tout comme Duo avait besoin de lui.

Il lâcha le corps de Duo qui, prit de convulsions, s'effondra dans le lit, et ne pouvant en supporter davantage, il enfouit son visage dans les draps, tout près du corps de l'adolescent. Il aurait voulu fuir, fuir ce monde devenu invivable et emmener avec lui Duo

Mais ne pouvant faire cela, il se contentait de rester près de lui. Il aurait tant aimer faire disparaître Asiel à jamais, mais il faisait partit de Duo. C'était une seule et même personne. Aimer l'un, c'était immanquablement accepter l'autre. Mais Duo allait-il revenir ?

Après un temps indéterminable, la respiration de l'adolescent redevint calme et régulière et un gémissement semblable à celui d'une bête apeurée résonna dans la chambre.

- Hee... Heero...

L'appelé se redressa brusquement et essuya les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue avant de reporter son attention sur le corps du jeune garçon. Quand il plongea ses yeux dans les améthystes perdues de Duo, il ne put retenir un sanglot. Il était revenu. Pour combien de temps, il s'en moquait, tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était que Duo soit de retour. Toute la pression, toute la tension se relâcha d'un coup. Il ne put nommer le sentiment d'apaisement qui l'envahit subitement. Un sourire soulagé apparut sur ses lèvres et il prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras, le serrant contre son cœur en répétant inlassablement les mêmes paroles :

- Tu es revenu... oh mon Dieu c'est bien toi... tu es revenu...

Il faisait cela comme pour se rassurer à chaque instant, il avait besoin de l'avoir tout contre lui. Il avait besoin de se répéter des centaines de fois qu'il était revenu, car il avait lui même du mal à y croire.

Bientôt, il ressentit les bras frêles de Duo l'entourer et le serrer tout aussi fort qu'il le faisait. C'était comme s'il était de retour et s'agrippait fermement à Heero pour lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de repartir. Heero sentit alors quelque chose d'humide sur son torse et les soubresauts qui secouaient Duo ne laissaient pas place à d'autres suppositions : Duo pleurait lui aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment tout deux, se reposant l'un sur l'autre, s'épaulant pour se remettre de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'en étaient pas ressortis indemnes et qu'ils leur faudraient du temps pour panser tout deux leurs blessures. De plus, une peur sourde venait de naître au creux du ventre de Heero, la peur secrète que Asiel revienne de nouveau, la peur terrifiante d'avoir à l'affronter de nouveau, la crainte qu'il ne revienne à jamais… Il s'en était fallut de peu.

C'est ainsi, dans les bras de Heero, que Duo s'endormit.

Heero le déposa lentement sur le lit, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Heero ne doutait pas un seul instant de son état de fatigue et sentait la sienne venir peu à peu. Assis à côté de son lit, la main de Duo au creux de la sienne, il veillait consciencieusement sur l'adolescent.

C'est à ce moment là que Sébastien entra dans la chambre.

- Il va mieux ? L'infirmière m'a dit qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il était tiré d'affaire…

- Oui..

Tiré d'affaire… Heero trouvait dès lors les mots si faibles et si inutiles. C'est pourquoi, il ne répondit rien de plus. Que dire ? Lui révéler sa schizophrénie ? Jamais il ne ferait une telle chose. Cela était bien trop dangereux pour tout deux.

- On va devoir le ramener. On ne peut le laisser plus longtemps à l'extérieur de l'établissement. On m'a transmis tous les soins que tu devras lui fournir en plus d'une surveillance continue. Tu ne le laisseras plus un seul instant seul tu m'as bien compris. Lorsque l'on sera rentré, tu iras te reposer. Je ne tolèrerais aucun refus, tu as besoin de sommeil, sinon tu ne pourras accomplir ta tache comme il faut. Je te laisserai ensuite quartier libre avec l'adolescent, mais si j'apprends qu'il s'est fait du mal de nouveau ou s'il fait un pas de travers, je m'occuperais de son cas personnellement.

Une ambulance les ramenèrent tous les trois dans l'établissement, installant avec une grande précaution Duo dans sa chambre qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Puis Sébastien envoya Heero dans sa chambre. A peine arrivé dans celle-ci, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormi presque immédiatement.

Ce fut seulement après de longues heures de repos, que Heero émergea enfin de son sommeil plus que réparateur. Pour une fois, il n'avait fait aucun rêve, ni même aucun cauchemar. Son sommeil n'avait eu d'autres fonctions que de le reposer. Rares étaient les fois où il avait pu dormir ainsi. Et ne penser plus à rien avait été plus reposant qu'il ne le pensait.

Presque instinctivement il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, il se rendit directement dans la chambre de Duo, où il le trouva éveillé, plaqué contre le mur, la tête baissée. A quelques mètres de lui, se trouvait Sébastien, patiemment assis sur sa chaise, les bras croisés. Ayant subitement peur de ce qui avait pu se passer, il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Sébastien ?

Semblant avoir entendu la voix de Heero Duo redressa la tête et lui lança un regard semblable à celui d'un appel à l'aide.

- Rien de particulier. Je me suis assis là, et j'ai attendu qu'il se réveille, chose qu'il a finit par faire. Dès qu'il a ouvert les yeux il a prononcé ton nom, et quand il m'a vu, il s'est plaqué contre le mur et n'a pas bougé, comme si j'étais une menace pour lui. J'ai tenté de lui parler, de le raisonner sur ce qu'il a fait, mais rien n'y fait. Le pire était le cri qu'il a poussé lorsque je l'ai approché en lui disant de me tendre son bras pour le soigner. Franchement, je me demande ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, pour qu'il soit si différent avec toi.

Heero remercia la pénombre de la pièce qui cacha le léger rougissement de ses joues à cet instant.

- Bon, puisque tu t'es reposé, je te laisse reprendre ton travail…

Sébastien s'en alla sur ces mots. Heero s'approcha alors lentement du lit, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Duo se jeta alors dans ses bras, soulagé d'être enfin de nouveau seul avec son moniteur. Heero prit un grande inspiration, respirant l'odeur si particulière de l'adolescent. Il aurait voulut faire plus que le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser de nouveau, mais les paroles de Asiel lui revinrent alors en mémoire, le bloquant indirectement.

Se rappelant de ses obligations et de ce qu'avait dit Sébastien, Heero demanda alors à Duo :

- Peux-tu me montrer ton bras ? Il faut te soigner et changer tes pansements.

Duo s'assit à côté de Heero et posa non sans une certaine gêne son bras sur les genoux de Heero.

Heero avait parfaitement conscience de la honte que devait ressentir Duo à montrer son bras, c'est pourquoi, avec une lenteur calculée, il remonta la manche de Duo, et enleva délicatement ses pansements. S'il avait pu rester indifférent aux mutilations la première fois qu'il les avait vu, cette fois-ci, il en fut bien incapable.

Les larmes lui montrèrent directement aux yeux. La vue de cette chair déchiquetée avec tant de ferveur lui soulevait le cœur. Il ne comprenait pas comment Duo avait pu s'infliger ça lui-même… Souffrait-il à ce point ? Asiel avait-il finalement raison ? Heero sombra une nouvelle fois dans un trouble total. Il ne put se retenir de lever les yeux vers Duo, qui une fois de plus avait la tête baissée, ne voulant pas voir la réaction de l'adulte à la vue de son bras.

Heero prononça un simple mot… Un simple mot qui fit redresser la tête de Duo et qui lui lança un regard de détresse et d'effroi.

- Pourquoi ?

Duo eut d'abord un hoquet de surprise, avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux pour révéler la vérité. Il semblait réfléchir afin de peser ses mots et ne pas blesser Heero et finit par répondre simplement :

- Pour être heureux…

Heero se sentit soudain très mal. Il ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre, que faire, ni que dire… Pourtant, une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis sa rencontre avec Asiel sortie de sa bouche presque inconsciemment :

- Est ce que tu pensais ce que m'a dit Asiel ?

Il tressaillit à sa propre demande, soudainement effrayé par ce qu'elle pouvait entraîner. Le silence qui suivit cette question lui paraissait interminable. Il se maudit inlassablement de l'avoir posée, jusqu'à ce que la faible voix de Duo résonna dans la pièce.

- Je pensais ce qu'il t'a dit, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait aussi loin dans ses propos. Je… j'ai eu mal à cause de toi, c'est indéniable, mais aussi à cause de moi. Tu n'es pas le seul fautif. C'est moi qui me suis… Ce n'est pas toi.

Heero resta silencieux. Il n'avait rien à ajouter à cela. Oui, c'était de sa faute… Mais la façon dont Duo avait de lui dire, était beaucoup plus facile à entendre que celle d'Asiel. Après tout, Asiel n'avait fait que lui dire la vérité, en choisissant les mots parfaitement appropriés et Duo n'avait fait que les atténuer. Ce fut au tour de Duo de poser une question qui laissa Heero interdit :

- Est ce que tu peux toujours dire que tu m'aimes, maintenant que… Asiel… Je…

Les yeux de Duo s'embuèrent. Heero n'hésita pas une seconde cette fois-ci à réagir. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il lui murmura alors d'une voix très particulière :

- Rien ne pourra entraver l'amour que je te porte Duo, rien ni personne, ni même Asiel.

Des mots… Encore des mots… C'est ce que devait penser Duo. Lui même n'était pas sur de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais comme pour s'assurer de ceux-ci en même temps que Duo, il le repoussa un peu, de manière à avoir son visage en face du sien et prit timidement possession de ses lèvres.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

- Shini -


	25. Chapter 25

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**Note de l'auteur 2** **: Comme il est indiqué dans mon profil, cette histoire est assez sombre et traite de sujet comme la violence physique et verbale, de tentatives et suicide et de viols.**

**A partir de ce chapitre, le passé de Duo et celui de Heero risquent d'y être évoqués et certaines scènes et/ou passages, peuvent choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. C'est pourquoi je tiens à préciser que les mentions "angst", "drama", "tragédy"... seront plus présentes à partir de ce chapitre. Je mettrais ce type d'avertissement à chaque chapitre un peu plus sombre que les autres, afin d'éviter tout type de malentendu ! Je précise aux plus jeunes et aux âmes sensibles que si vous décidez de lire cette histoire, c'est à vos risques et périls. Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **Coquillette, camille** et **Catirella **pour leur review sur le chapitre 24 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 25** par Shinigami

Il fallut du temps à Duo pour retrouver ses esprits. Reprendre le contrôle sur son corps n'était pas de tout repos, sans compter tous les mouvements inutiles qu'avait fait Asiel quand il était encore là. Duo ne réalisa que quelques instants plus tard que Heero l'avait prit dans ses bras en se murmurant à lui-même inlassablement les mêmes paroles. Il sentit aux soubresauts de son corps que son moniteur pleurait. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Duo sentit les sanglots monter en lui. Était-il finalement heureux d'être auprès de Heero ? Avait-il bien fait de revenir ? Pourquoi Heero pleurait-il ? Était-ce à cause de lui ? Était-il soulagé de le revoir ?

Il n'en savait trop rien... Tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment, c'est qu'une fois de plus, Heero avait mal à cause de lui... Décidément, il n'apportait rien d'autre que la souffrance autour de lui... Méritait-il encore d'être en vie ? Méritait-il encore l'amour que disait lui porter Heero ?

Heero sembla sentir les spasmes du corps de l'adolescent car il raffermit sa prise sur lui, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais. Ce simple geste fit chaud au coeur du jeune garçon qui se laissa aller à cette étreinte si apaisante qu'il aimait tant... Et dire qu'il avait faillit ne plus jamais sentir la chaleur de ses bras puissants et protecteurs autour de lui, ni le souffle chaud de Heero caresser délicatement la peau de son cou...

Il sentait la peur qu'avait eu l'adulte de le perdre... Mais lui, sentait-il aussi la peur qu'avait eu Duo de ne plus jamais revenir ? Avait-il conscience du combat qu'il avait dû mener contre Asiel pour être l**à** dans ses bras à cet instant ?

Duo ne le savait pas, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui lui importait était le moment présent. Mais tout comme Heero, Duo avait peur. Il avait peur d'une éventuelle vengeance d'Asiel...

Cependant, épuisé par ses sanglots et par la douleur qui commençait à refaire surface, il fit par s'endormir au creux des bras de son moniteur, bercé par sa respiration.

Heero le déposa alors délicatement dans son lit, afin de ne pas le réveiller, et sentant la fatigue l'envahir à son tour, mais fit tout son possible pour la repousser. Il s'assit à côté du lit de l'adolescent et lui prit la main, veillant sur son sommeil tel un ange gardien.

Plongé dans un profond sommeil sans rêves et réparateur, il n'entendit pas Sébastien entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il ne sentit pas non plus l'infirmière lui injecter un sédatif alors qu'il le transportait sous la surveillance de Heero afin de le ramener au ranch.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla bien des heures plus tard, Duo sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux.

- Heero...

Aussitôt, il comprit tout de suite d'où venait le problème... Heero n'était pas là. C'est le fait de ne pas sentir sa présence bienveillante qui l'avait réveillé. Sur ses gardes, il parcourut la chambre des yeux et s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il était de retour au centre. Alors pourquoi Heero n'était-il pas là ? Avait-il finalement renoncé à s'occuper de lui ? C'est alors que son regard captiva une présence dans la pièce. Il reconnu Sébastien et se détendit légèrement. Cependant, lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher de lui, il sauta brusquement hors de son lit et tenta de mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Lorsqu'il vit Sébastien l'approcher en lui demandant de lui montrer son bras afin de le soigner, Duo se mit automatiquement en position de défense et un cri de terreur s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Une voix retentie alors et il releva subitement la tête. Il reconnu instantanément Heero, et si Sébastien ne se tenait pas entre eux, il se serait précipité dans ses bras. Mais bloqué par Sébastien, il se contenta de lancer un regard désespéré à son moniteur qui à son grand soulagement, sembla comprendre son malaise.

Un instant après, Sébastien quittait la pièce non sans leur adresser un dernier regard sceptique. Quand il vit Heero s'approcher du lit, Duo se jeta alors dans ses bras avec soulagement. Il enfouit son visage dans la chemise de son moniteur, respirant à plein nez son odeur qu'il aimait tant. A cet instant, Duo aurait aimé que Heero l'embrasse avec tendresse comme il savait si bien le faire, mais il semblait hésitant. Duo aurait aimé franchir ces limites qui le retenaient, mais l'intervention d'Asiel les rendaient quelque peu mal à l'aise l'un envers l'autre. Une gêne s'était installée entre eux et Heero se contentait de le serrer contre lui, sans faire plus, semblant craindre une réaction de la part de l'adolescent. Duo quand à lui, ne savait pas non plus comment réagir. Il aurait aimé embrasser Heero, mais ne savait pas comment il allait réagir après avoir eu affaire à Asiel. Aurait-il encore envie de l'embrasser ? L'aimait-il encore après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Asiel ? Avait-il changé le regard qu'il portait sur lui , Avait-il encore confiance en lui ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Ce fut la voix de Heero qui le tira une fois de plus de ses réflexions :

- Peux-tu me montrer ton bras ? Il faut te soigner et changer tes pansements.

Docilement, Duo s'assit sur son lit à côté de Heero et avec gêne, il posa son bras sur les genoux de son moniteur qui commença à dérouler les bandes. Au fur et à mesure que Heero lui enlevait son pansement, Duo sentait la crainte et l'appréhension monter en lui. Comment Heero allait-il réagir à la vue de son bras charcuté ? Allait-il être dégoûté ? Allait-il pouvoir continuer à le regarder dans les yeux ? Allait-il lui reprocher de faire ressurgir des fantômes de son passé qu'il voulait exorciser ?

Duo se rendit vite compte qu'à la vue des plaies qui parsemaient son bras Heero s'était mis à pleurer. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Etait-ce des larmes de dégoût ? Des larmes d'impuissance ? De douleur ? Honteux, il détourna la tête et baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait supporter la vue de son moniteur pleurant sur sa chair en lambeau. Il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût sur son visage ni les accusations dans son regard. Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec. Il préférait mourir plutôt que d'affronter ce regard blessant.

- Pourquoi ?

Ce simple mot paralysa Duo d'effroi. La seule question qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, Heero la lui posait. Il redressa la tête et lança un regard apeuré à l'adulte avant de la rebaisser. Il n'avait pas le droit de le regarder en lui disant cela. De plus, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire face alors pourquoi l'aurait-il maintenant ? Comment lui dire ce qu'il avait à dire sans faire souffrir davantage son moniteur ? Il opta alors pour la solution la plus simple. D'une petite voix coupable, il déclara :

- Pour être heureux...

Duo se sentit immédiatement coupable. Il avait honte de faire subir cela à la seule personne qui semblait réellement l'apprécier, mais il ne voulait plus mentir. Il avait vu où les avaient conduit les mensonges et il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit la question suivante de son moniteur, son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Il se sentait mal... Il se sentait vraiment mal... Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Heero dans l'incertitude. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Alors toujours sur le même ton, il déclara, tentant de retenir ses larmes, sans grand succès :

- Je pensais ce qu'il t'a dit, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait aussi loin dans ses propos. Je… J'ai eu mal à cause de toi, c'est indéniable, mais aussi à cause de moi. Tu n'es pas le seul fautif. C'est moi qui me suis… Ce n'est pas toi.

Devant le mutisme de Heero, Duo ne sut comment réagir. Il se sentait tellement coupable... Il souhaitait disparaître pour toujours afin de ne plus faire souffrir Heero. Lui qui avait si bien pris soin de lui, qui l'avait aidé... Voila comment il le remerciait... Il se sentait tellement égoïste. Il avait tellement mal au coeur... Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Pourtant il n'avait fait que dire la vérité... Aurait-il dû lui mentir ? Heero aurait-il préféré qu'il lui mente ? Il ne savait plus que faire... Il ne savait plus que dire... Bien sûr il avait eu mal en entendant les paroles de Heero, mais ne lui avait-il pas fait encore plus mal en agissant comme il l'avait fait ?

Cependant, lui aussi avait besoin de savoir quelque chose. Tant pis s'il avait mal après, il l'avait mérité, mais il devait savoir... Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça...

La voix nouée par les sanglots qu'il contenait, Duo demanda alors :

- Est ce que tu peux toujours dire que tu m'aimes, maintenant que… Asiel… Je…

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question. Pourquoi l'avoir posée alors qu'il se doutait déjà parfaitement de la réponse qu'il allait recevoir ? Comment Heero pouvait-il seulement encore l'aimer après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Sa voix s'étrangla dans un sanglot et ses joues se mouillèrent de larmes. Il ne parvenait pas à les retenir, s'était trop dur. Il voulait que Heero sache que lui aussi souffrait. Il voulait que cette souffrance disparaisse. Il voulait que Heero l'aide à avancer, car il n'en aurait pas le courage seul... Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul à nouveau... Il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il se sentit soudain attiré à l'arrière et deux bras puissants lui enserrer la taille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et avant qu'il ne réagisse, il entendit la voix de Heero à son oreille. Ce n'était que des murmures pourtant il les entendit très distinctement :

- Rien ne pourra entraver l'amour que je te porte Duo, rien ni personne, ni même Asiel.

Des mots... Encore des mots... Mais cette fois-ci, rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'y croire... Il voulait croire en Heero, croire en ses sentiments. Il voulait espérer... Il sentit soudain la chaleur de Heero s'éloigner de lui et lorsque leur visage se firent face, Heero déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune garçon, comme pour appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire.

A ce contact, Duo réagit immédiatement. Il se jeta dans les bras de Heero, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque afin de se rapprocher de lui. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, plus près, toujours plus près... Il voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui, se fondre en lui pour enfin ne faire plus qu'un. La langue de Duo prenait plaisir à aller à la rencontre de celle de son moniteur. Il voulait ressentir toutes ces sensations que Heero faisait naître en lui et qui lui avaient tant manquées pendant ces quelques jours. A cet instant, l'adolescent se demanda comment il avait fait pour survivre durant tout ce temps si loin de tout ce plaisir qui s'emparait de lui lorsque Heero posait les mains sur lui. Il aimait cette impression que son corps se consumait lentement de l'intérieur, brûlant de ce feu ardent qu'est la passion. La brûlure que provoquaient les mains de l'adulte posées sur sa peau nue le faisait se sentir vivant. Si au départ, il lui était arrivé d'appréhender ce contact et d'avoir honte de ce qu'il ressentait lorsque la langue de Heero explorait sa bouche et que ses mains exploraient son corps, à présent, c'est lui qui le recherchait, qui en redemandait. Il sentait que quelque chose changeait en lui. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais ce dont il était certain c'est que cela avait un rapport avec Heero.

Quand le baiser prit fin, Duo s'éloigna à contre coeur de l'adulte et lui adressa un petit sourire timide. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'avec ses longs cheveux encadrant son visage fin, le souffle court, les joues roses et les lèvres gonflées par le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger, il renvoyait une image plus qu'érotique qui fit frémir l'adulte.

Celui-ci, troublé, détourna le regard et entreprit de soigner les blessures de son jeune protéger.

Cependant, une question tiraillait Heero, et il se décida tout de même à la poser, quitte à briser la magie de l'instant qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il devait savoir :

- Duo... Je peux te poser une question assez... indiscrète ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais j'aimerai savoir.

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette demande, Duo bégaya plus qu'il ne dit :

- Euh... je... d'accord...

Voyant que Heero soufflait un grand coup avant de poser sa question, il se douta qu'il devait être difficile pour lui de la poser :

- Voilà, je... j'aimerai que tu me racontes comment est apparu Asiel...

Duo sursauta violement à cette demande. A vrai dire, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il se doutait que Heero allait lui en parler un jour ou l'autre, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive si tôt. Prit de court, il se mit à bégayer, comme un enfant prit en faute :

- Je... euh... enfin c'est que...

L'adolescent s'embrouillait de plus en plus dans ses tentatives d'explications, et les larmes emplissaient de nouveau ses améthystes dans lesquelles Heero pouvait y lire toute la détresse du monde. C'est pourquoi il intervint et tenta de le rassurer :

- Duo ! Je ne pensais pas que cette question te mettrais dans un état pareil, je suis désolé. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne réponds pas.

- Non je... c'est juste que.. je... j'ai tellement honte Heero, sanglota l'adolescent. Je... je veux pas que tu me vois tel que je me vois... je...

- Comment est-ce que tu te vois ? demanda Heero en attirant de nouveau l'adolescent à lui et en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- Comme un monstre... je suis un monstre Heero...

Les sanglots de l'adolescent se firent de plus en plus violent, si bien qu'il ne s'aperçut pas du choc que ces révélations causèrent à son moniteur. C'est d'une voix profondément troublée que Heero demanda :

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi dur avec toi-même ? Tu n'as rien d'un monstre Duo, bien au contraire. Tu es un jeune garçon tout ce qui a de plus adorable et je le pense sincèrement.

- Je... Je veux te dire... Je veux plus mentir... C'est juste que... Je... J'ai peur de comment tu vas réagir...

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure Duo ? On a tous un passé, aussi sombre soit-il. Tu ne pourras pas changer ce que tu as vécu mais tu peux faire en sorte d'exorciser les fantômes qui te hantent. Je ne suis pas un modèle de conduite, j'en ai pleinement conscience, mais ce que je t'ai révélé sur moi, personne d'autre que toi ne le sais. J'ai choisi de te faire confiance et j'ai eu raison. Maintenant à toi de voir si tu me fais suffisamment confiance ou non...

- Oui, je... J'ai confiance en toi Heero... Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance... Seulement, je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender... C'est plus fort que moi... Je... Tu me promets de pas m'interrompre ?

- Tu as ma parole Duo.

L'adolescent inspira longuement avant de commencer son récit, confortablement installé dans les bras de Heero, appréciant le sentiment de sécurité que lui inspiraient ses bras noués autour de sa taille. La tête callée contre sa clavicule, il commença alors son récit d"une voix mal assurée.

- Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais allongé sur quelque chose de froid et dur. Mon corps entier me faisait souffrir et j'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux. J'étais si épuisé que c'est à peine si j'arrivais à garder les yeux ouverts. Quand il a vu que j'étais réveillé, il a commencé à rigoler en me demandant si j'aimais mes nouveaux bijoux... Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire... J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai vu... Je... J'avais deux chaînes épaisses attachées aux chevilles... Il m'avait attaché comme un vulgaire animal... Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un animal de foire à qui tout est possible de faire... Je... Je sais pas combien de temps je suis resté enchaîné, je me souviens juste des coups et des insultes à répétition, j'avais perdu toute notion du temps... Il a vraiment tout essayé je crois... Il profitait de ma faiblesse et du fait que j'étais attaché pour m'humilier toujours davantage... Je restais des jours sans manger et quand il déniait me donner quelque chose, il ne prenait même pas la peine de le mettre dans une assiette... J'ai... J'ai jamais touché à ce qu'il me donnait... J e... J e ne suis pas un animal je... Quand c'est arrivé, il était en train de... Enfin il...

Duo renifla bruyamment et prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer difficilement :

- Il était en train de me vi... violer... je... il... Je pouvais rien faire... J 'avais mal, je me sentais tellement sale il... Il prenait plaisir à me voir souffrir et moi je criais... Je le suppliais d'arrêter mais il continuait... Je suis souillé, impur... Je sentais le sang qui coulait sur moi... Et son rire qui résonnait à mes oreilles... Il a réussi à détruire jusqu'à la dernière étincelle d'espoir en moi. Je n'attendais qu'une chose. Je voulais mourir... Je sens encore ses mains répugnantes qui parcourent mon corps... C'est à ce moment que tout devient flou... Je me souviens juste que je me suis évanouis et que je souhaitais vraiment que quelqu'un vienne m'aider... Quand je me suis réveillé, je me souvenais de rien... Je... J'étais détaché et j'étais allongé dans une marre de sang... Son corps était en lambeau à quelques pas de moi et j'avais un couteau de chasse à la main je... J'ai tué cet homme et je me souviens de rien... Je suis un assassin... Je suis un monstre... Je...

Duo n'arrivait pas à continuer. Sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge nouée par la peur et l'humiliation. Il n'osait plus bouger, il ne voulait pas voir l'expression horrifiée et dégoûtée qu'aborderait le visage de Heero.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de fuir, fuir très loin. Si Heero le repoussait, il n'aurait plus la force de continuer à mener cette vie. Tous ses espoirs seraient anéantis ainsi que la faible volonté de vivre que lui avait ramené la présence de Heero. Si Heero le repoussait, à quoi la vie lui servirait-il ? Il n'aurait plus aucune motivation pour avancer et préférait mettre un terme à tous ces faux-semblants. Heero était sa seule raison qui le rattachait encore à la vie. S'il le reniait, quelles motivations aurait-il pour rester ?

C'est alors que ça plus grande crainte se confirma... Il avait été tellement stupide de penser que Heero continuerait à l'aimer malgré ses révélations plus qu'horribles... Il sentait l'emprise de l'adulte de desserrer petit à petit... il allait s'éloigner de lui... son pire cauchemar était en train de se réaliser, et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'assister à la scène, impuissant... Une vague de douleur lui déchira le coeur... et dire qu'il avait fait confiance à Heero... pourquoi faisait-il toujours le mauvais choix ? Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait énormément, soient finalement dégoûtées de lui ? Il se sentait horriblement humilié... les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux et sa gorge le faisait souffrir. Il avait fait le choix de révéler son passé, il avait réveillé en lui de douloureux souvenirs, comptant sur l'aide de Heero pour l'aider à les faire disparaître, et finalement, il se retrouvait abandonné une fois de plus... Pourquoi le destin se jouait-il de lui ainsi ? Pourquoi Heero l'avait-il sauver de la mort si c'était pour l'abandonner vingt-quatre heures plus tard ? Duo avait l'impression que Heero lui-même lui enfonçait un poignard dans le coeur, qu'il avait bafouée son âme.

Duo se sentait étouffé. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il quitte cet endroit au plus vite. Vite, partir loin de Heero et de ses belles paroles... Il se leva précipitamment, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de l'adulte et sauta hors du lit. Il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir lorsqu'il sentit Heero l'attraper par la main avec beaucoup de délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de le blesser outre mesure. L'adolescent se retourna et lui lança un regard empli de détresse, de peur, de honte, mais aussi de supplications muettes. Il vit alors son moniteur ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Heero réitéra son action, tandis que l'appréhension de l'adolescent augmentait de secondes en secondes.

- Je...

La voix de Heero s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Avec stupéfaction, Duo vit des larmes s'échapper des yeux cobalts de son moniteur. Incrédule, il les fixa longuement, les regarda aller se perdre à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il vit Heero prendre une inspiration et il déclara, malgré les sanglots qui ne le quittait pas :

- Je... Je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé ça, je... Je t'ai fait replonger dans des souvenirs atroces... Pardonnes moi Duo... Je m'en veux tellement... Comment a t-on pu te faire subir toutes ces horreurs ? J'aurais tellement aimé être là... A tes côté... J'aurais aimé te protéger... J'aurais voulu te sauver... Je...

Les sanglots de Duo redoublèrent d'intensité et son coeur était gonflé d'une joie sans nom... Heero... Il aurait souhaité le protéger... Duo n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il vivait, jamais encore il n'avait entendu ces mots de la part de quiconque. Devant le trouble et l'hésitation de Heero, Duo murmura :

- Prends moi dans tes bras... J'ai besoin de sentir ta chaleur...

Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il attira si violemment l'adolescent à lui, que Duo le percuta de plein fouet et ils tombèrent tous deux allongés sur le lit. Duo allongé de tout son long sur Heero en une position plus que suggestive. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalisa vraiment leur position, Heero serrait l'adolescent dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tandis que Duo s'accrochait désespérément à la chemise de Heero, comme il s'agripperait à une bouée de sauvetage.

Sanglotant dans le cou de son moniteur, Duo gémissait sans cesse les mêmes paroles, dans une litanie de supplications :

- Serre-moi fort... Ne me lâche pas Heero... Ne me lâche pas... Serre-moi...

Duo voulait sentir les bras puissants de Heero autour de sa taille. Quitte à mourir étouffé, il voulait le sentir près de lui, sentir sa présence et sa chaleur. Comme s'il avait besoin de cela pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, que tout ceci était bien réel...

De son côté, Heero semblait éprouver le même besoin, voulant lui aussi se prouver que tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de son imagination :

- Je suis là Duo, je ne te lâcherais pas... Je te tiens... Ne pars pas, reste avec moi Duo...

Après une longue étreinte d'une intensité déconcertante, Duo partit à la recherche de la bouche de son moniteur. Il voulait sentir ses lèvres contres les siennes et sa langue danser avec la sienne. Il voulait de la tendresse, il voulait se sentir aimé... Après une brève appréhension, la langue de l'adolescent vint caresser les lèvres de Heero qui, s'il fut d'abord surpris, fini par accepter la demande de Duo et l'inviter à entrer. Ils frissonnèrent tous deux violemment lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent. Duo attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps, ce baiser avait le goût du soulagement. Ils s'embrassaient pour se retrouver. Quand Heero caressa la nuque rasée de l'adolescent d'une main et fit lentement glisser l'autre le long du dos de Duo pour finir sa course sur sa hanche, l'adolescent émit un gémissement de plaisir qui se perdit dans leur baiser et son corps entier s'enflamma sous la braise ardente qui s'éveilla dans ses reins. Innocemment, il se tortilla et ondula du bassin afin de rechercher la chaleur de la main de son moniteur sur sa peau nue. Cependant, lorsque Heero sentit le désir monter en lui, il mit tendrement fin au baiser afin que Duo n'apparente pas ce soudain recul à un rejet. Puis, Duo sembla se rendre compte de sa position indécente car il se mit à rougir violement et s'écarta précipitamment :

- Je... Pardon...

Heero lui adressa un petit sourire tendre mais néanmoins gêné. Sourire qui disparut rapidement lorsqu'il avisa le bras de Duo : il avait compétemment oublié de lui refaire son pansement. Il lui attrapa délicatement le bras et le désinfecta de nouveau avant de le bander proprement.

Une fois le bras de l'adolescent convenablement bandé, Heero lui proposa d'aller voir Amaranth. Cela faisait longtemps que Duo n'était pas sorti, et Heero jugea qu'il serait bon de le faire prendre un peu l'air et de rendre visite à son petit protéger.

Duo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita hors de sa chambre en tirant Heero par la main.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au box d'Amaranth, après être passé aux cuisines, le poulain accueillit joyeusement l'adolescent qui lui rendit son accueil. Ils restèrent un long moment en compagnie du poulain puis quand ce fut l'heure, ils se rendirent au réfectoire. Quand Duo entra dans la salle, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, et honteux, il baissa la tête. Heero le prit par les épaules afin de lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas seul et il le conduisit à la table où il s'installait habituellement. Comme la fois précédente, il mangea avec lui, l'incitant ainsi à se nourrir convenablement.

Après quoi, ils quittèrent le réfectoire et Duo regagna sa chambre où il alla prendre son nécessaire de douche. Il en sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et se coucha immédiatement.

Il eut la surprise de voir Heero entrer dans sa chambre et celle-ci augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'il décela de la gêne dans le comportement de l'adulte. Il l'interrogea du regard, l'incitant à parler :

- J'ai l'interdiction formelle de te laisser seul...

Duo le regarda, un air de totale incompréhension plaquée sur le visage, puis soudain il sembla réaliser la signification des paroles de son moniteur car il se mit à rougir. Puis, sous le regard étonné, de l'adulte, il se décala contre le bord de son lit, l'invitant à prendre place à ses côtés.

Alors que Heero s'allongeait aux côtés de Duo, il eut l'agréable surprise de sentir le corps chaud et délicat de l'adolescent venir se coller tout contre lui. A son tour, il passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui.

- Je t'aime Duo, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Duo se redressa sur ses coudes et plongeant son regard améthyste dans les cobalts de son vis-à-vis, il demanda d'une petite voix :

- Je sais pas... Je sais pas ce qu'est l'amour... Ce que c'est d'aimer... Tu... Tu veux bien m'apprendre ?

**A suivre...**

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

- Shini -


	26. Chapter 26

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **Catirella, camille, Kyrieh, Aurore626** et **Coquillette**pourleur review sur le chapitre 25 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 26** par Lybertys

Lorsqu'il effleura les lèvres de Duo, le contact fut presque électrique. Heero ne comptait pas faire plus, il avait bien trop peur de faire du mal à Duo. Et bien qu'il ne veuille pas se le révéler pleinement, il était encore sous le choc d'avoir rencontré Asiel, et il avait du mal à faire place nette dans ses sentiments. 

Tout était tellement confus, qu'il ne souhaitait pas aller trop loin et heurter une fois de plus la sensibilité de l'adolescent. Il souffrait tout autant, voire plus, lorsque Duo allait mal. 

Cependant, à peine eut-il posé ses lèvres sur celles de Duo que celui-ci réagit immédiatement. Il se jeta dans ses bras, nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque afin de se rapprocher de lui. Secoué et troublé par un tel comportement qui était loin d'être habituel chez Duo, il eut un court instant d'hésitation. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Ou était-ce encore un coup d'Asiel ? Mais la manière dont Duo l'embrassa, la manière si particulière qu'il avait de s'introduire dans sa bouche, de s'immiscer et d'effleurer sa langue, ne laissa aucune place au doute.

Il sentait Duo se coller contre lui, se coller toujours plus prêt semblant en vouloir toujours plus. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent d'une toute autre manière. C'était complètement différent du tout premier baiser timide qu'ils avaient échangés. La douceur était toujours fortement présente, mais une certaine ardeur, et une passion folle du corps de l'autre y était mêlé. 

N'y tenant plus, et se laissant enfin aller, Heero pose sa main sur sa peau nue, se glissant furtivement sous son t-shirt. Il avait envie de sentir cette peau se consumer sous la caresse de ses mains ; c'était comme si Duo était une fleur en train d'éclore sous la chaleur qu'il lui procurait. Ce simple baiser symbolisait parfaitement les efforts et les progrès accomplis par Duo. 

Jamais il ne l'avait senti aussi entreprenant, et cela donnait une toute autre dimension pour le futur. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Duo commencer à s'aventurer à leur tour, et son baiser devenir de plus en plus brûlant de passion et de désir, il préféra s'écarter, étant subitement effrayé de ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'ils avaient continué. 

Pourtant une question lui effleura l'esprit : Duo n'était pas prêt, ou étais-ce lui qui ne l'était plus ? Mais il l'ignora aussitôt, et mit fin au baiser. Duo s'éloigna à contre cœur de l'adulte, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur sa beauté donnant presque envie à Heero de recommencer. 

Ses cheveux longs encadrant son visage fin, les joues roses et les lèvres gonflées par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, le souffle court, Duo renvoyait à l'adulte une image plus qu'érotique. Il ne put se retenir de frémir, et de faire un effort surhumain pour se maîtriser ; le bonheur et le cœur de Duo, en dépendait. 

Celui-ci, troublé, détourna le regard et entreprit de soigner les blessures de son jeune protéger. La vue du bras de Duo le fit une nouvelle fois brusquement retomber sur terre, le ramenant à de sombres réflexions. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant, mais certaines questions sans réponses devaient être posées pour leur bien être commun. 

Une question en particulier, le tiraillait, et bien qu'ils venaient de vivre quelque chose de si particulier, il se décida tout de même à la poser, quitte à briser la magie de l'instant qu'il venait de vivre. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait savoir, où cette question le hanterait éternellement. 

- Duo... Je peux te poser une question assez... indiscrète Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais j'aimerai savoir.

Il eut un pincement au cœur et un regret de se lancer maintenant, car Duo sembla totalement déstabilisé. 

- Euh... Je... D'accord...

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait que poursuivre. Pourtant, il avait maintenant presque peur d'apprendre la vérité, peur d'avoir enfin une réponse à cette question, peur de ce que cela ferait à Duo de lui révéler. Il souffla un grand coup avant de poser cette question. Il devait le faire, et pourtant à l'instant précis, tout son être le poussait à ne pas le faire. 

- Voilà, je... J'aimerai que tu me racontes comment est apparu Asiel...

Duo sursauta violemment à cette demande, et Heero se maudit intérieurement. Sa question venait d'avoir l'effet auquel il ne voulait pas être confronté. Mais en même temps, quelle autre réaction aurait-il pu avoir ? Heero lui demandait quelque chose de bien trop personnel. Il lui demandait de se mettre totalement à nu. Pris de court à sa question, l'adolescent se mit à bégayer, comme un enfant prit en faute. 

- Je... Euh... Enfin c'est que...

Voyant qu'il s'embrouillait de plus en plus dans ses tentatives d'explication, et surtout apercevant les larmes emplir de nouveau les yeux de améthyste reflétant une profonde détresse, Heero culpabilisa immédiatement. Que venait-il de lui demander ? Pourquoi lui avait-il posé cette question ?

Encore une fois, il lui faisait mal. Une fois de plus, il le mettait dans un état dans lequel il aurait aimé ne jamais le revoir. Ne pouvait-il pas une fois seulement ne pas le blesser par ses actes et ses paroles ? Etait-il condamné à faire souffrir ceux qu'il aimait ? Comment faisait-il pour lui faire chaque fois un peu plus mal ?

C'est pourquoi il intervint et tenta de le rassurer tout autant que lui-même :

- Duo ! Je ne pensais pas que cette question te mettrais dans un état pareil, je suis désolé. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne réponds pas.

A l'entente de la réponse sanglotante de Duo, Heero sentit son cœur se serrer. 

- Non je... C'est juste que.. Je... J'ai tellement honte Heero. Je... Je veux pas que tu me vois tel que je me vois... Je...

- Comment est-ce que tu te vois ? demanda Heero en attirant de nouveau l'adolescent à lui et en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- Comme un monstre ... Je suis un monstre Heero...

Cette révélation fut un véritable choc pour le moniteur. Un Monstre ? C'était ainsi qu'il se voyait ? Et il avait peur qu'il le voit ainsi. Il eut soudainement très peur de savoir un jour dans les moindres détails ce que Duo avait du vivre. Ce n'était pas lui le monstre, mais cet homme qui l'avait rendu ainsi. 

Qu'avait-il de si horrible à lui révéler pour qu'il se décrive et se ressente ainsi ? Quoi de plus horrible que de penser cela de soi ?

C'est d'une voix profondément troublée que Heero demanda :

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi dur avec toi-même ? Tu n'as rien d'un monstre Duo, bien au contraire. Tu es un jeune garçon tout ce qui a de plus adorable et je le pense sincèrement. 

- Je... Je veux te dire... Je veux plus mentir... C'est juste que... Je... J'ai peur de comment tu vas réagir...

Heero prit sur lui même, et décida de lui parler franchement, après tout il devait assumer ses erreurs et c'était lui qui, une fois de plus venait de déclencher tout cela. 

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure Duo ? On a tous un passé, aussi sombre soit-il. Tu ne pourras pas changer ce que tu as vécu mais tu peux faire en sorte d'exorciser les fantômes qui te hantent. Je ne suis pas un modèle de conduite, j'en ai pleinement conscience, mais ce que je t'ai révélé sur moi, personne d'autre que toi ne le sais. J'ai choisi de te faire confiance et j'ai eu raison. Maintenant à toi de voir si tu me fais suffisamment confiance ou non...

- Oui, je... J'ai confiance en toi Heero... Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance... Seulement, je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender... C'est plus fort que moi... Je... Tu me promets de pas m'interrompre ?

- Tu as ma parole Duo.

L'adolescent inspira longuement avant de commencer son récit, confortablement installé dans les bras de Heero, ses bras noués autour de sa taille, la tête calée contre sa clavicule. L'adulte souhaitait que celui-ci se sente en sécurité alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler une part sombre de lui-même. Duo commença alors son récit d'une voix mal assurée.

Malgré de nombreuses hésitations et quelques pause, il lui révéla tout. Plus il progressait dans son récit, plus Heero se sentait mal. Il avait mal, tellement mal de ce qu'avait du subir Duo, et surtout mal de n'avoir pu être là pour lui. Cette impuissance face à la douleur de Duo l'anéantissait. Il se sentait se noyer face à tant de souffrance et de mal être. Comment avait-il pu supporter tout cela ? Comment parvenait-il à lui raconter tout cela ? N'était-ce pas là une preuve de l'amour qu'il lui portait ? Mais Heero ne s'y sentait soudain plus à la hauteur. Méritait-il une telle confiance ?

Au fur et à mesure du récit, Heero regrettait amèrement ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Il ne parvenait plus vraiment à avoir une pensée claire. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui faisait et ce qu'il ferait. Totalement dévasté par cette révélation, il n'arrivait pas à réagir et restait silencieux. Savoir que la personne que l'on aimait avait autant souffert dépassait amplement la limite du supportable. Il ne parvenait même pas à pleurer, stupéfait par tant d'horreur. 

Lorsque Duo eut fini sont récit, Heero resta comme paralysé. La voix de Duo s'étranglait dans sa gorge nouée par la peur et l'humiliation. Lui aussi ne bougeait pas. Ils restaient tous deux parfaitement immobiles. Heero savait qu'il devait le rassurer, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le laisser ainsi. Il avait parfaitement conscience de l'état de détresse dans lequel devait être Duo après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Pourtant, il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'osait pas le toucher, par peur de lui faire encore plus mal. Il n'était pas dégoûté par Duo, il était horrifié par ce qu'il avait subi. Il s'horrifia lui même à penser qu'il aurait agit comme Asiel depuis bien longtemps et une fois de plus en le remerciant de l'avoir en quelque sorte sauvé. Comment après avoir vécu tout cela, pouvaient-il avoir confiance en qui que ce soit ?

Heero se sentait très mal, son cœur se serrait tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait cessé de battre et une boule dans sa gorge de larmes retenues l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. C'est à peine s'il parvenait à respirer. Mais alors qu'il allait craquer, Duo se leva précipitamment, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de l'adulte et sauta hors du lit. Heero réagit alors immédiatement, il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir une fois de plus, il ne le laisserait pas dans un tel état. Il ne sut comment il réussi à se lever et à le retenir par la main avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Même par ce simple contact, il avait peur de le blesser. 

L'adolescent se retourna et lui lança un regard empli de détresse, de peur, de honte, mais aussi de supplications muettes. Il vit alors son moniteur ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne parvenait pas, il ne trouvait rien à dire. Il était totalement perdu, et ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire. Puis, que dire dans une telle situation ? Heero réitéra son action, tandis que l'appréhension de l'adolescent augmentait de secondes en secondes.

- Je...

La voix de Heero s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il craqua. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux bleus, des larmes silencieuses. C'était dont tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, verser de simples larmes pour ce qu'avait subi Duo. Quel bien maigre réconfort il lui offrait. Etait-il vraiment digne de l'aimer ?

Encore une fois, il ne faisait que lui montrer sa faiblesse. 

Jurant contre lui-même, il prit une inspiration et il déclara, malgré les sanglots qui ne le quittait pas :

- Je... Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé ça, Je... Je t'ai fait replonger dans des souvenirs atroces... Pardonnes moi Duo... Je m'en veux tellement... Comment a t-on pu te faire subir toutes ces horreurs ? J'aurais tellement aimé être là... A tes côté... J'aurais aimé te protéger... J'aurais voulu te sauver... Je...

Duo trouverait ses paroles si ridicules… C'était avec cela qu'il était censé rassurer la personne qu'il aimait. Mais il n'avait trouvé que cela à lui dire, et avait parlé avec son cœur. Et cela sembla toucher profondément Duo. 

Devant le trouble et l'hésitation de Heero, Duo murmura :

- Prends moi dans tes bras... J'ai besoin de sentir ta chaleur...

Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il attira si violemment l'adolescent à lui, que Duo le percuta de plein fouet et ils tombèrent tous deux allongés sur le lit. Duo allongé de tout son long sur Heero en une position plus que suggestive. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalisa vraiment leur position, Heero serrait l'adolescent dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tandis que Duo s'accrochait désespérément à la chemise de Heero, comme il s'agripperait à une bouée de sauvetage.

Heero ne voulait pas le perdre. La demande suppliante de Duo lui avait fait un bien fou. Il lui avait fait comprendre que Duo avait encore besoin de lui. Le prendre dans bras, en réalité c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire dès le début. 

Sanglotant dans le cou de son moniteur, Duo gémissait sans cesse les mêmes paroles, dans une litanie de supplications :

- Serre-moi fort... Ne me lâche pas Heero... Ne me lâche pas... Serre-moi...

Oui, il le serrait fort, aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Jamais il ne le lâcherait, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. L'avoir tout contre lui, lui faisait un bien fou. Sentir ce petit corps chaud tout contre lui, l'entourer de ses bras et se prouver qu'il pouvait le protéger de toutes ses forces, lui offrir la protection qu'il demandait, il était capable de tout cela grâce à l'amour qu'il lui portait. Lui pourtant si fragile. En cet instant précis, ils avaient tous deux besoin de cela comme pour se prouver qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, que tout ceci était bien réel...

Heero lui dit alors : 

- Je suis là Duo, je ne te lâcherais pas... Je te tiens... Ne pars pas, reste avec moi Duo... 

Après une longue étreinte d'une intensité déconcertante, Duo prit possession de la bouche de son moniteur. Encore une fois surprit par l'audace dont il faisait preuve, Heero se laissa finalement faire. 

Il voulait sentir sa langue se mêler si particulièrement avec la sienne, caresser ses lèvres si douces et délicates. Étant tous deux dans un état second, il frissonnèrent violemment lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent. Ce baiser était encore une fois totalement différent. Duo allongé sur Heero prenait les devants. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi audacieux. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'excitation de l'adulte. Il passa alors sa main sur la nuque rasée de l'adolescent et la fit lentement glisser sur son dos, voulant toucher ce corps si parfait. Finissant sa course sur sa hanche, Heero entendit l'adolescent gémir de plaisir. Heero sourit intérieurement et se perdit un fois de plus dans ce baiser sentant chaleur ardente l'envahir, sensation dont seul Duo avait le don si particulier de lui faire ressentir. Cette fois, tout était différent, toute honte semblait avoir quitté Duo, il demandait de la tendresse, et en offrait, mais il ne la subissait plus. Mais lorsqu'il sentit Duo se tortiller et onduler inconsciemment du bassin à la recherche de la main de son moniteur sur sa peau nue, Heero sentit que s'ils continuaient, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Il sentait une toute autre forme de désir monter en lui, un désir qu'il ne voulait pas encore assouvir. Il mit alors fin au baiser tendrement, afin que Duo n'apparente pas ce soudain recul à un rejet.

Duo sembla alors se rendre compte de la position indécente dans laquelle il se trouvait, car il se mit à rougir violemment et s'écarta précipitamment : 

- Je... Pardon...

Heero lui adressa un petit sourire tendre mais était tout autant gêné. Sourire qui disparu rapidement lorsqu'il avisa le bras de Duo : il avait compétemment oublié de lui refaire son pansement. Il lui attrapa délicatement le bras et le désinfecta de nouveau avant de le bander proprement. 

Une fois le bras de l'adolescent convenablement bandé, ils allèrent rendre visite à Amaranth. Heero eut cette idée afin de sortir un peu Duo qui était que trop heureux de lui rendre visite. Après un dîner, où Heero encouragea Duo à manger, il le laissa aller prendre sa douche tout en allant prendre la sienne. 

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il entendit la porte de Duo se refermer, signifiant qu'il allait se coucher. Heero, alla directement dans sa chambre. Duo était déjà couché, et ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre la raison de la présence de l'adulte. 

- J'ai l'interdiction formelle de te laisser seul...

Duo le regarda, un air de totale incompréhension plaqué sur le visage, puis soudain il sembla réaliser la signification des paroles de son moniteur car il se mit à rougir. Puis, sous le regard étonné de l'adulte, il se décala contre le bord de son lit, l'invitant à prendre place à ses côtés.

Heero était tout aussi gêné de ce qu'il devait faire. Alors qu'il s'allongait à ses côtés, il eut l'agréable surprise de sentir le corps chaud et délicat de l'adolescent venir se coller tout contre lui. A son tour, il passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui.

- Je t'aime Duo, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Duo se redressa sur ses coudes et plongeant son regard améthystes dans les émeraudes de son vis-à-vis, il demanda d'une petite voix :

- Je sais pas... Je sais pas ce qu'est l'amour... Ce que c'est d'aimer... Tu... Tu veux bien m'apprendre ?

Heero aurait put voir cela comme une demande enfantine, pourtant il trouva que celle-ci faisait preuve d'une maturité qu'il le surprit à avoir acquis. Il ne disait pas cela à la légère. Et Heero le savait. Il lui sourit, tout en passant une main derrière sa tête et l'attira tout contre lui afin de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de réponse. 

Duo se lova contre Heero, posant sa tête sur son bras, et Heero le ramena sur lui caressant plusieurs fois tendrement sa joue. Tous deux épuisés de cette journée, sombrèrent dans un sommeil apaisé par la présence de l'autre.

Le réveil fut tout aussi tendre. Duo avait ouvert les yeux avant Heero et semblait l'observer depuis un moment. Lorsque les paupières, jusqu'alors closes, de Heero s'entrouvrirent, il vit le visage fin de Duo s'empourprer. Penché juste au dessus de lui, il allait s'écarter, mais Heero le retint en lui passant une main derrière la nuque et en l'attirant tout contre lui, déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après quoi Duo s'écarta de quelques centimètres encore un peu gêné de ce qu'il avait fait précédemment. 

- Bonjour, déclara Heero en souriant. 

- Bonjour, répondit Duo toujours un peu honteux. 

Après quoi, ils se préparèrent tous deux séparément. Heero alla réveiller tous les adolescents et Duo alla nourrir le poulain, avant de se rendre côte à côte au réfectoire. Heero eut mal pour Duo en voyant les regards que les autres enfants lui lançaient. Mais de cela, il ne pouvait le protéger. Il pouvait juste l'accompagner. 

Se souvenant de ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui sa bonne humeur retomba immédiatement. Cependant, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. 

- Duo, je dois me rendre quelque part aujourd'hui. Si tu souhaites rester ici à te reposer, je demanderais à Sébastien de veiller sur toi.

Il vit alors le regard de l'adolescent changer immédiatement. Il semblait terrifié à cette idée.

Mais Heero, se sentit obligé de préciser le lieu où il allait se rendre.

- Duo, je vais quand même te dire où je dois aller. Je vais au cimetière, voir mon frère. Tu veux toujours venir même en sachant cela ?

L'adolescent sembla prendre un temps de réflexion avant de répondre. Heero aurait-il dû lui mentir, et lui cacher ce qu'il allait faire ? Il prit réellement conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Lui qui craignait qu'il l'aime pour le frère qu'il voyait en lui, il lui demandait s'il voulait l'accompagner pour voir son ancien amant. 

Il tenta vainement de se rattraper :

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes là. Je suis désolé de t'avoir proposé cela, c'était égoïste de ma part.

Il baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le regard blessé de Duo une fois de plus par sa faute. Mais il entendit alors une petite voix lui dire : 

- Non, je veux venir avec toi. 

Heero redressa la tête et se replongea dans les yeux améthystes de l'adolescent, celui-ci tentait d'afficher un sourire qui sonnait faux. 

- Je ne veux pas que tu te forces. 

- Je viens avec toi, insista-il avec plus de conviction.

Surprit une fois de plus par la prise d'assurance de l'adolescent, Heero ne put que lui répondre : 

- Merci. 

Cette fois-ci, un tout autre sourire s'afficha sur son visage angélique. Heero ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait cette fois-ci besoin de quelqu'un pour y aller. S'y rendre seul aurait était insoutenable, et le fait que ce soit Duo qui l'accompagne le réconfortait et le rassurait. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, il avait maintenant peur de s'y rendre. 

Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut terminé, voyant Duo attendre ses instructions, Heero lui dit : 

- Je vais voir avec Sébastien, pour lui dire que je t'emmène avec moi. Tu peux aller voir Amaranth et on se rejoint à l'entrée de l'établissement. 

Heero se rendit directement à la table de Sébastien, qui finissait son repas. 

- Sébastien, je voudrais aller lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. Pour ne pas gêner, j'emmène Duo avec moi. 

- Bonjour peut-être 

- Oui, désolé. Bonjour, ça va ?

- On ne peut mieux. Dis moi, tu ne veux pas qu'il reste là, je garderais un œil sur lui. 

- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit, que je devais le surveiller 24h/24h…

- Bon ok, mais fait attention.

- Merci, ne t'inquiète pas. 

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Sébastien le rappela :

- Heero !

- Oui ?

- N'oublie pas, si tu as besoin de parler, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. Je sais que tout cela est difficile pour toi. Si tu as besoin de repos, ou de te confier… 

- Merci…

Heero n'ajouta rien, et s'en alla, après avoir lancé un dernier sourire emplie de mélancolie à Sébastien. 

Après un rapide tour dans sa chambre pour prendre ses papiers de voitures et ses clefs, il se rendit directement à l'entrée de l'établissement où Duo l'attendait déjà. 

Ce fut dans un silence gêné que tout le trajet se fit. Plus ils s'approchaient du cimetière et plus les mains de Heero se crispaient sur le volant. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'y avait pas mis et les pieds, et comme chaque année, il redoutait un peu plus cet instant. Voir son nom gravé sur la tombe, voir sa date de naissance et de mort, et cette photo montrant éternellement le même visage qui ne vieillissait jamais. 

Ils se garèrent sur le parking du cimetière et Heero se décida enfin à prononcer quelques mots : 

- Je… Est ce que tu veux bien m'attendre là, j'ai besoin d'être seul pour… 

- Je comprends. Je t'attends là. Je te promets, je serais là à ton retour. 

Heero lui lança un sourire mi-triste, mi-angoissé. Il aurait aimé qu'il vienne avec lui jusqu'au bout, mais la vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il serait devant la tombe de son frère jumeau. 

Il ne voulait pas lui infliger cette vision. Il avait bien trop peur de ce que Duo penserait de lui à cet instant. 

A contrecœur, il sortit de la voiture, et se rendit machinalement à l'endroit désiré. Alors qu'il passait les différentes allées, posant distraitement ses yeux sur les différents noms d'hommes et de femmes n'étant plus de ce monde, il se heurta au détour d'une allée à un homme et une femme en pleurs. Il releva immédiatement les yeux, et crut défaillir en voyant ceux qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années : ses parents.

Lui qui avait réussi à éviter pendant toutes ses années leurs regards accusateurs. L'accusé, oui mais de quoi ?

D'avoir poussé son frère au suicide et de n'avoir pu le sauver. D'avoir le même visage que lui et de leur renvoyer cette même image de leur fils disparu. C'était comme s'ils regrettaient qu'il ne soit pas mort avec lui, ou encore pire, à sa place. 

Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Lui qui, depuis ce jour, avait toujours attendu un geste tendre de leur part, un geste de réconfort d'avoir perdu son frère. Il s'attendait en croisant leurs yeux, à recevoir toujours ce même regard plein de haine, de rancœur, mais cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Les années avaient passées, et il ne reçut qu'un regard froid plein d'indifférence qui lui glaça le sang. Il serra ses poings qui commençaient à trembler sous la peine que cela lui infligeait. L'indifférence était pire que tout. Oh comme il aurait aimé revoir cette haine, se sentir vivre encore de quelque manière que ce soit dans leur cœur. Non… Ce n'était que de l'indifférence. Ils étaient donc allé, jusqu'à nier son existence. 

Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, poursuivant sans le voir, ses parents le contournèrent et continuèrent leur chemin, laissant Heero dans une solitude maintenant insoutenable. Tout cela était même pire que l'abandon. Son passé lui revenait telle une vague, inondant et noyant son cœur d'amertume et d'isolement. Il mit énormément de temps avant de reprendre son chemin jusqu'à la tombe de son jumeau, ayant presque oublié la raison de sa venue ici. 

Arrivé devant celle-ci, il se laissa tomber à genoux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il venait ici, il ne versa aucunes larmes… Il en était incapable. Pas parce qu'il n'était pas triste, mais ce qu'il venait de vivre à l'instant, lui provoquait une souffrance telle, qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Il passa lentement sa main sur les lettres gravées. Longtemps il resta ainsi, ne sachant plus vraiment à quoi il pensait, ni ce qu'il faisait, ni où il était, ni pourquoi. Il était totalement dévasté. La moindre étincelle d'envie de poursuivre sa route, de se relever, de se redresser venait d'être soufflée. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever… Plus la force de vivre. A quoi bon ? Pour qui ? C'est en se posant cette dernière question qu'une image lui vient immédiatement à l'esprit : Duo. 

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Mais n'était-ce pas dangereux, d'avoir pour unique raison de vivre celui que l'on aime ? N'est ce pas se mettre dans une situation précaire ? Mettre sa vie entre les mains de l'autre et dépendre totalement de lui ? N'était-ce pas un bien trop lourd fardeau qu'il lui imposait ? Mais avait-il le choix ? Oui, il l'avait. 

S'il continuait à vivre piégé dans son passé, jamais il ne pourrait aller de l'avant. 

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa main toujours sur la tombe de son frère. Il regarda une dernière fois son visage. Depuis trop longtemps, il vivait prisonnier de son passé, depuis trop longtemps, il n'avait pas levé la tête, ne s'était battu pour continuer à vivre. 

Ses parents, cette tombe, il n'avait plus rien à y mettre. Son espoir, sa vie, appartenait maintenant au futur et non au passé. Pourquoi ressasser quelque chose qui ne dépend dès lors plus de nous. Jamais son frère ne reviendrait à la vie, et jamais plus, ses parents ne le regarderaient avec l'amour parental. Duo avait besoin de lui, tout comme il avait besoin de lui. Duo appartenait à son présent et à son futur et c'est vers là qu'il devait se tourner. Cela ne se ferait pas à l'instant, il lui faudrait un minimum de temps, mais il venait déjà de faire une bonne partie du chemin.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se releva et partit sans un dernier regard, s'éloignant de son passé. Maintenant son frère continuerait à vivre dans son cœur. Il n'avait plus besoin de tout cela. Il devait vivre.

Arrivant au parking, il vit que Duo n'avait pas bougé. Il n'était pas sortit de la voiture et l'attendait toujours à la même place. Il contourna la voiture et entra directement après avoir prit une bonne bouffée d'air, et s'assit à la place du conducteur. Il tourna directement sa tête vers l'adolescent qui lui lança un regard interrogatif et inquiet. Heero, possédé par une toute nouvelle force, illuminant son visage d'un sourire, attrapa son t-shirt, l'attirant tout contre lui, et prit immédiatement possession de ses lèvres et de sa bouche. Duo y répondit immédiatement se laissant envahir par le nouveau Heero, plus fort et étrangement différent. L'adulte passa sa main dernière le cou de Duo, l'attirant tout contre lui, toujours plus prêt. Duo était plus que nécessaire dans sa vie. Sans lui, jamais il n'en serait arrivé là, jamais il n'aurait pu se relever et s'accrocher au bord du gouffre pour s'y hisser. Aucun des deux ne vit un homme et une femme ressemblant sensiblement à Heero, passer devant leur voiture avec une expression de haine et de dégoût. Non, tous deux étaient déjà dans un autre monde, un monde que eux seul pouvait atteindre : leur monde à eux. 

**A suivre... **

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

- Shini -


	27. Chapter 27

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur **Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **Sana-Maxwell, Coquillette** et **camille **pour leur review sur le chapitre 26 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 27** par Shinigami

A peine Duo eut-il achevé de poser sa question, que déjà il regrettait de l'avoir posée. Comment Heero allait-il réagir ? Allait-il rire de son ignorance ? Allait-il comprendre ce manque affectif qui le rendait si vulnérable ? Comprendrait-il sa demande, son besoin de se sentir aimer ? Comprendrait-il que depuis trop longtemps Duo rêve d'amour et d'idylle parfaite et qu'il crève de ne recevoir que des coups... Comprendrait-il son envie de découvrir un autre monde, un monde ou la peur et la souffrance n'existent pas, un monde où Amour et Bonheur sont rois... Il rêvait d'une vie où Heero serait son univers, ou ses bras seraient un havre de paix dans lequel il trouverait réconfort et sécurité... Il se nourrirait de ses baisers et se réchaufferait à la chaleur de son corps... Duo se gifla mentalement, tout ceci n'existait que dans ses rêves...

Il revient à la réalité en sentant une main de Heero prendre place sur sa nuque et reporta son attention sur le visage de l'adulte. Ce qu'il y vit lui réchauffa le coeur. Heero souriait... Il lui souriait... Pas un sourire conventionnel comme on en distribue à qui en veux, non, un sourire empli d'une tendresse et d'un amour incalculable. L'adulte l'attira à lui avec une délicatesse toute spéciale et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres en guise de réponse. A cet instant précis, le coeur de Duo débordait d'une joie sans limites.

Satisfait et heureux comme jamais; l'adolescent se recoucha tout contre la source de chaleur bienfaitrice qu'était le corps de Heero et ce dernier mit à bas les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient encore en attirant Duo toujours plus près contre lui. Le jeune garçon posa la tête sur son bras et inspira longuement, s'imprégnant de l'odeur si particulière que dégageait son moniteur. Heero lui caressa tendrement la joue et Duo finit par s'endormir sous l'afflux du bien être qui l'envahissait et bercé par la respiration calme et régulière de son vis-à-vis. Apaisé lui aussi, Heero finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Lorsque Duo se réveilla le lendemain matin, c'était avec la sensation que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Encore dans les limbes du sommeil, il se colla à la source de chaleur, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Heero. Cependant, un élément sembla faire tilt dans son esprit car il se redressa soudainement, parfaitement réveillé. Il fut d'abord surpris de trouver son moniteur endormi dans son lit, mais la scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire, et un sourire niais illumina son visage encore endormi. Allongé sur le côté gauche, il prit appuis sur son coude et observa attentivement les traits endormis de Heero. La respiration régulière de l'adulte informa Duo qu'il dormait encore profondément. Un air apaisé détendait son visage si gracieux. Jamais encore Duo n'avait réellement prit le temps de dévisager minutieusement son moniteur. Seulement, depuis que celui-ci lui avait avoué son amour, l'adolescent posait sur lui un nouveau regard. Il se surprit à admirer les courbes de ses lèvres et la ligne droite de son nez. il observa longuement ses yeux en amandes et ses longs cils. Plongé dans la contemplation de Heero, il ne vit pas tout de suite que l'adulte le regardait, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il sentit le regard cobaltde Heero posé sur lui, Duo baissa les yeux, et quand leur regard se croisèrent, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir violement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'écarter, Heero le retient en passant une main sur sa nuque et lentement, il l'attira à lui et lui vola un chaste baiser. Après quoi, Duo s'écarta, visiblement gêné. Heero semblait avoir oublié qu'il n'avait jamais connu de réveils en douceur, et encore moins avec une personne dans son lit. Pas que cela le dérangeait, au contraire, seulement, il n'avait pas l'habitude. Face au trouble de l'adolescent, Heero déclara en souriant :

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour ! répondit Duo un maigre sourire étirant ses lèvres, malgré qu'il se sentait affreusement gêné.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce que Heero attendait un geste particulier de sa part ? Y avait-il une tradition ou une coutume particulière lorsque deux personnes se réveillaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre le matin ? Tandis que les questions commençaient à affluer dans l'esprit pas encore tout à fait vivace de l'adolescent, Heero se leva afin de se préparer et Duo fit de même, remerciant mentalement l'adulte pour son initiative. Chacun de leur côté, ils firent ce qu'ils avaient à faire et Duo alla prendre sa douche avant d'aller nourrir Amaranth. Il eut la surprise d'arriver au réfectoire en même temps que son moniteur et remercia la providence. Depuis son retour de l'hôpital, se rendre au self était devenu pour lui la pire des corvées. Supporter toute la soirée les regards et les rires moqueurs ou dédaigneux des autres adolescents le faisait énormément souffrir. Même si l'adulte ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider à surmonter ces moqueries, sa présence soulageait grandement le jeune garçon qui sentait comme un poids s'échapper de son coeur à chaque regard ou sourire encourageant que lui adressait l'adulte.

Alors qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble, Heero déclara subitement :

- Duo, je dois me rendre quelque part aujourd'hui. Si tu souhaites rester ici à te reposer, je demanderais à Sébastien de veiller sur toi.

Aux derniers mots de Heero, l'adolescent le regarda apeuré. Non, il ne voulait pas rester avec Sébastien. Pour rien au monde il ne resterait avec quelqu'un d'autre que Heero. Il ne pouvait et surtout ne voulait pas être séparé de lui ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. Heero se sentit alors obligé d'ajouter :

- Duo, je vais quand même te dire où je dois aller. Je vais au cimetière, voir mon frère. Tu veux toujours venir même en sachant cela ?

La première phrase de l'adulte fit mal à Duo. Bien sûr, il comprenait parfaitement que celui-ci ait besoin de se recueillir sur la tombe de son frère, mais étrangement, le coeur de Duo se serrait à l'idée qu'il puisse encore l'aimer, qu'il ne puisse vivre sans regarder sans cesse dans le passé.

Le moniteur sembla remarquer la bourde qu'il avait faite et le trouble de l'adolescent car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes là. Je suis désolé de t'avoir proposé cela, c'était égoïste de ma part.

Duo n'osait pas regarder Heero. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lise dans son regard la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé à la mention de son frère. Les yeux rivés sur son bol de chocolat chaud, Duo hésitait. Pourquoi Heero lui avait-il implicitement demandé de l'accompagner ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de lui ?

Chassant ses pensées, il releva la tête et déclara avec un sourire qui se voulait enjoué :

- Non, je veux venir avec toi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te forces, déclara Heero en redressant la tête.

- Je viens avec toi, insista Duo avec plus de conviction.

Oui, il irait avec lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il se doutait que se rendre au cimetière où reposait son frère devait être une épreuve pour son moniteur et il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il resterait à ses côtés, comme le faisait Heero pour lui. A deux, ils pouvaient se soutenir mutuellement alors que tout seul, une fois qu'on est à terre, c'est dur de se relever. Même s'il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni choisir les mots qu'il fallait pour le réconforter, il espérait que sa présence lui suffirait.

Heero lui souffla un simple "merci", mais ce mot fit renaître le sourire de Duo. Heero venait de lui avouer qu'il avait besoin de lui, tout comme lui avait besoin de Duo, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Il avait enfin l'impression d'être utile à quelqu'un pour ce qu'il était réellement, et non pas comme un jouet que l'on dispose selon son humeur.

Ils terminèrent de déjeuner en silence, puis avant de quitter le réfectoire, Heero annonça à Duo qu'il allait s'entretenir un instant avec Sébastien afin de lui faire savoir qu'il l'emmenait avec lui. Ils convinrent de se retrouver devant l'entrée du bâtiment et Duo profita du temps libre qu'il avait devant lui pour aller passer un moment avec Amaranth. Le poulain lui avait beaucoup manqué pendant les jours précédents.

Après quelques minutes, Duo se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment où il devait rejoindre son moniteur. Croyant être en retard, il se mit à courir, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Heero n'était pas encore là.

Tout le trajet se déroula dans un silence de mort. Au fur et à mesure que le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, Duo sentait l'angoisse de Heero augmenter proportionnellement. Quand il sentit le stress de l'adulte arriver à son apogée, il en déduit qu'ils ne devaient plus être très loin du cimetière. La tension dans la voiture était à couper au couteau, pourtant Duo ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait à quel point c'était difficile d'affronter son passé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Heero garait la voiture devant un mur d'enceinte en haut duquel dépassaient de grosses croix de pierre blanche.

Heero soupira longuement puis, se tournant face à l'adolescent, il lui demanda :

- Je… Est ce que tu veux bien m'attendre là, j'ai besoin d'être seul pour…

- Je comprends. Je t'attends là. Je te promets, je serais là à ton retour, répondit Duo sur un ton apaisant.

Il regarda Heero sortir de la voiture et le suivit du regard aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Duo était déçu. Biensûr ce n'était en rien la faute de Heero, il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais le jeune garçon aimait beaucoup ces havres de paix qu'étaient les cimetières. Il aimait se promener le long des allées, appréciant le silence reposant de ces lieux de recueillement, se laissant gagner par la mélancolie qui habitait son âme. Il appréciait les ténèbres et le froid humide des mausolées et l'esthétique des tombes anciennes. Il se sentait bien parmi les morts, leur présence rassurante apaisait les souffrances de son âme.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur les pierres tombales qu'il apercevait de là où il était, il songeait à Heero. Comment allait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Tant de questions qui le hantaient et malgré le temps qui s'écoulait inlassablement Heero ne revenait pas. Duo vit un couple sortir du cimetière et refermer le portail derrière eux. Machinalement, il les suivit du regard sans plus d'intérêt, puis reporta son attention sur le portail, guettant l'arrivée de Heero. Les minutes s'écoulaient et bientôt une heure passa, toujours sans aucunes nouvelles de Heero. Duo commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'il allait mal ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Duo lui accordait encore une dizaine de minutes avant de partir à sa recherche. Il ne supportait plus cette interminable attente.

C'est avec un bruyant soupir de soulagement qu'il aperçut la silhouette de Heero revenir vers lui. Tout de suite, il eut la sensation que quelque chose en lui avait changé. Cette sensation se confirma lorsque Heero se tourna vers lui après avoir prit place sur le siège chauffeur. Ne comprenant pas ce soudain changement d'humeur, Duo lui lança un regard miinterrogatif, miinquiet. Heero lui lança un regard empli d'assurance et d'une force nouvelle, attrapa son t-shirt et l'attira lentement à lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Duo répondit au baiser avec la même intensité. Enivrés par la passion de leur baiser et noyés dans leurs sentiments, Ni Heero ni Duo ne prêta attention au couple qui les regardaient avec une haine et un dégoût non dissimulés. Enhardi par les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ils voguaient loin de cette réalité, oubliant tous ce qui n'étaient pas eux.

L'adulte mit fin au baiser lorsque le besoin en oxygène se fit ressentir. Lentement, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Heero abordait un sourire radieux et Duo le lui rendit timidement, se giflant mentalement pour avoir pensé que Heero aurait à un moment ou à un autre besoin de lui. Il était heureux de voir son moniteur aussi serein, jamais encore il ne l'avait vu ainsi et cela lui réchauffa le coeur. Heero semblait avoir enfin exorcisé ses démons intérieurs et était en paix avec lui même. L'adulte l'embrassa de nouveau furtivement, puis il démarra la voiture et ils prirent le chemin du retour. Comme pour l'aller, le voyage se fit en silence, mais pas un silence pesant. Non, un silence dans lequel ils se sentaient bien. Un silence complice dans lequel ils se sentaient proche l'un de l'autre, un silence apaisant. De temps en temps, ils s'échangeaient un regard ou un sourire heureux, juste pour le plaisir.

Ils arrivèrent au ranch en début d'après-midi et ils allèrent directement au réfectoire. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, puis ensuite, ils passèrent nourrir Amaranth. Heero préférait attendre que Duo soit complètement rétablit avant de le faire remonter à cheval. Malgré qu'il aille mieux, l'adolescent abordait encore un visage fatigué et des cernes soulignaient son regard couleur pierre précieuse.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au box du poulain, Sébastien interpella Heero et le prit à part.

- J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer Heero ! s'exclama Sébastien enthousiaste.

- Ah oui ? demanda Heero sceptique.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé un acheteur pour Amaranth ! Il vient le chercher demain dans la matinée...

Duo qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre. On allait lui enlever Amaranth... Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter une telle chose... Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ce petit poulain... Il refusait tout simplement cette décision...

Alors que Heero allait répondre, Duo le devança :

- Nooon !! Je refuse de me séparer d'Amaranth !

Et avant que les deux hommes n'aient le temps de réagir, Duo s'enfuit en courant à l'extérieur. S'il entendit Heero crier son nom, il ne se retourna pas, continuant à courir droit devant lui.

Pendant ce temps, Heero se retourna vers Sébastien et lui lança un regard assassin signifiant "on en reparlera plus tard" et à son tour, il se précipita à l'extérieur. Il courut au parc des chevaux, enfila un licol à Waterfalls et lorsqu'il fut sortit du pré, il le monta à la façon des indiens et le lança au galop à la poursuite de Duo.

Duo quant à lui courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, ignorant les branches qui lui fouettaient le visage. Il trébuchait sur les racines des arbres et était tombé plusieurs fois, mais toujours il se relevait. Il ne voulait pas voir Amaranth partir... Oui il était lâche... Oui il fuyait... Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter une telle décision... C'était au-delà de ses forces. Heero lui avait confié une mission, élever ce petit poulain, et il comptait bien la remplir jusqu'au bout ! Il lui avait donné sa parole et pour une fois, il entendait bien la tenir, quel qu'en soit le prix. Il voulait montrer à Heero qu'il était capable de réussir quelque chose par ses propres moyens, et voilà qu'on voulait lui retirer toute opportunité. Alors pour montrer son désaccord, il avait fuit... Il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire face et d'essuyer un refus de la part de Sébastien. il avait été naïf de croire qu'il aurait laissé un gamin comme lui s'occuper d'un jeune poulain. Que pouvait-il bien faire, lui, un gamin inutile et minable...

Duo ne saurait dire combien de temps il courut ainsi. Ses poumons le faisaient souffrir et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il passer une journée sans pleurer ? Une journée sans souffrir... Ses genoux écorchés le lançaient affreusement, mais toujours il continuait, courant droit devant lui. Ses chutes avaient réouvert les plaies de son bras et son pansement était de nouveau imbibé de sang.

Après une longue course effrénée, il arriva dans une clairière. Il stoppa sa course et tomba à genoux dans l'herbe verte, son corps frêle secoué de violents sanglots. Il demeura ainsi de longues minutes, puis les minutes se transformèrent en heures. Épuisé physiquement et moralement, Duo fini par s'endormir. Il dormit d'un sommeil agité, peuplé de cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait Amaranth aux prises d'un propriétaire sauvage et brutal, ou bien il le voyait dans un camion, sur la route des abattoirs...

Ce dernier cauchemar le fit se réveiller en sursaut et il retient difficilement un cri d'horreur. Il était tellement plongé dans le souvenir de ce cauchemar, qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que Heero était assis à ses côtés et sursauta violement lorsque celui-ci prit la parole :

- Un cauchemar ?

Duo sursauta et émit un hoquet de surprise et se retourna vivement vers son moniteur, assit tout près de lui, le dos callé contre un arbre. Voyant l'adolescent hocher la tête, Heero poursuivit d'une voix douce mais néanmoins autoritaire :

- Ne met refait jamais une peur pareil Duo ! Je te cherche depuis des heures ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude en te voyant t'enfuir de cette manière...

- Je... Je te demande pardon Heero, répondit l'adolescent. Un air coupable d'un enfant prit en faute se reflétait sur son visage tandis qu'il se tortillait les mains, mal à l'aise.

- Viens là, souffla Heero voyant parfaitement que Duo n'osait pas lui demander de le prendre dans ses bras.

L'adolescent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il alla prendre place entre les bras de son moniteur, la tête reposant sur le torse de son moniteur. Heero quand à lui, lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, le serrant dans ses bras, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il ne le serait plus jamais.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis ? demanda doucement le moniteur.

Duo inspira longuement afin de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix puis répondit :

- Je ne veux pas que Sébastien vende Amaranth... Je ne veux pas être séparé de lui... Et puis c'est à moi que tu as demandé de l'élever... Je veux tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite... Ne le laisse pas le vendre Heero... S'il te plait... Ne le laisse pas...

Duo recommençait à se laisser envahir de nouveau par ses sentiments et Heero tenta de le calmer avant qu'il ne se mette à dire n'importe quoi :

- Chuuut... Calme-toi Duo... J'irais parler avec Sébastien, je te le promet...

Sur ces mots, il embrassa Duo sur les cheveux, et le berça longuement tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

C'est alors que Heero sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Quelque chose de chaud et poisseux collait à sa chemise au niveau de son ventre, là où était posé le bras du jeune garçon. Il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut avec horreur que sa chemise était tachée de sang. Évitant le plus possible des gestes trop brusques et précipités, il se redressa incitant Duo à en faire de même. Duo regarda avec un étonnement non feint son moniteur déchirer le bas de sa chemise, ne comprenant pas ce soudain comportement. Face à l'interrogation qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux rougis de l'adolescent, Heero déclara :

- Tes plaies ont dû se réouvrir... Fait moi voir ton bras...

L'adolescent le lui tendit sans faire de commentaires et Heero enleva le bandage souillé pour le remplacer par un neuf. Il n'avait rien pour désinfecter la plaie et espérait que cela pourrait attendre leur retour au centre. Heero ne fit aucune réflexion à Duo, se contentant de le soigner comme il le pouvait.

Ressentant le besoin de protection et de tendresse qui émanait de l'adolescent, Heero l'attira à lui et lui déposa un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres, laissant à Duo le choix d'aller plus loin ou non. Duo partit à la recherche des lèvres de son moniteur, et prit possession de sa bouche. Il voulait se rassurer en s'assurant que Heero était bel et bien à ses côtés. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent n'avait rien de passionnel, c'était un baiser empli de désespoir.

Après ce qui leur parut durer une éternité, Heero murmura afin de ne pas briser le silence de la forêt :

- On ferait bien d'y aller avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent...

Duo n'esquissa pas un geste pour se lever, ce qui fit sourire Heero. L'adulte lui déposa un baiser sur le front, le serrant plus fortement contre lui.

Quand enfin l'adolescent consentit à se lever le jour était en train de décliner à l'horizon.

Heero alla chercher Waterfalls qu'il avait attaché à une branche à quelques mètres de là et monta lestement sur son dos avant de rejoindre Duo. Là, il lui tendit la main, invitant l'adolescent à venir prendre place derrière lui. Pour le coup, Duo sentit ses joues s'empourprer violement et c'est non sans une certaine gêne qu'il attrapa la main que lui tendait l'adulte. Avec souplesse, il grimpa à son tour sur le dos de l'animal et timidement, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Heero afin de garder l'équilibre. Tranquillement, ils prirent la direction du ranch. Duo tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur les mouvements du cheval sous lui, afin de faire abstraction de la chaleur qui naissait lentement dans ses reins au contact du corps de Heero si près de lui. A chaque pas de l'animal, son bassin se collait toujours plus près de celui de l'adulte sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. La première fois, il avait sentit Heero se tendre de tout son être à ce contact et il ne sut comment interpréter cette soudaine attitude. La tête posée contre le dos de Heero, il remercia mentalement la providence d'être hors de porter du regard de son moniteur.

Après un long moment, ils arrivèrent devant un immense pré. En entendant Heero parler, Duo ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer.

- Tu es prêt ? Accroche-toi bien... déclara Heero avec un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres.

Duo n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son moniteur que déjà Waterfalls partait dans un galop endiablé, volant à dessus du sol. Ne s'attendant pas à ce brusque départ, Duo s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Heero qui lui dit :

- Détends toi ! Laisse toi aller ! Sens les mouvements du cheval sous toi... Suis le rythme...

Duo suivit les conseils de son moniteur et desserra sa prise sur sa chemise. Petit à petit, il trouva le rythme de l'animal et de son bassin, il le suivit afin de rester en parfaite harmonie avec les mouvements de sa monture. A chaque appuis, le corps de Duo allait rejoindre celui de Heero. Au fur et à mesure de leur cavalcade, Duo sentait la température de son corps augmenter rapidement. Cependant, il chassa cette idée troublante, il se laissa guider par les sensations que lui apportait ce galop. Les yeux pétillants de joie malgré les larmes dû à la vitesse, les cheveux volants dans son dos, Duo se sentait libre comme l'air. Il avait l'impression de voler. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle liberté. Les mouvements puissants et énergiques de Waterfalls lui donnaient l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Il avait l'impression d'être cette créature mythique appelée Centaure. Cette merveilleuse créature mi-homme mi-cheval...

Quand le galop prit fin, Duo abordait un sourire resplendissant. Encore grisé par l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre, il déposa un léger baiser sur la nuque de Heero et lui murmura un "merci" à l'oreille avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille.

Après s'être arrêté au bord de la rivière afin de faire boire Waterfalls, ils repartirent au pas jusqu'au centre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la nuit était définitivement tombée. Ils offrirent un pansage bien mérité à Waterfalls avant de le ramener au pré. Après quoi, Duo suivit son moniteur jusque dans sa chambre où il alla désinfecter son bras puis ils se rendirent au réfectoire. Ils mangèrent tous deux en silence, profitant du calme qui régnait dans la salle vide.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre, ils furent interpellés par Sébastien qui semblait être de très mauvaise humeur.

- Tous les deux !! Dans mon bureau immédiatement !!

Docilement, les deux coupables le suivirent dans un silence de mort. A peine furent-il entrés que Sébastien se mit à crier sur Duo :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête non de Dieu !! Ça te prends souvent de t'enfuir comme tu viens de le faire ? Tu n'es qu'un petit emmerdeur ! Je vais t'apprendre à bien te tenir !

Sur ces mots, il leva la main sur Duo, dans le but de lui administrer une gifle monumentale. L'adolescent lui lança un regard apeuré, et ferma les yeux en attendant le coup. Cependant, celui-ci n'arriva jamais. Surpris, Duo ouvrit timidement les yeux et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Heero tenait le poignet de Sébastien dans sa main, l'ayant arrêté à seulement une vingtaine de centimètres de sa joue. Il leva ses yeux sur son moniteur et sa surprise augmenta d'un cran au même titre que sa peur. Les yeux cobalts de Heero lançaient des éclairs. Jamais il n'avait encore vu un tel éclat meurtrier dans les yeux de son moniteur. D'une voix aussi glaciale que la calotte polaire, il déclara :

- Ne relève _jamais _la main sur Duo !

Il accentua volontairement sur le mot "jamais" afin de faire comprendre à Sébastien ce que cela impliquerait s'il tentait une nouvelle fois de le frapper.

Furieux, Sébastien retira violemment son poignet de l'étreinte douloureuse qu'exerçait Heero sur celui-ci et lui lança un regard assassin, lui faisant parfaitement comprendre qu'il n'acceptait pas ce genre de comportement et qu'il y remédierait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Puis se tournant vers Duo, il lui dit, cachant mal la haine qu'il éprouvait :

- Écoute moi bien sale morveux ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de problèmes depuis que tu es arrivé ! J'ai été patient jusqu'à maintenant, mais là je suis à bout ! A partir de maintenant, le moindre faux pas que tu feras te vaudra un retour direct de là d'où tu viens ! Est-ce clair ?

Les yeux remplis d'effroi et brillants de larmes, Duo hocha vivement la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

- Bien ! Maintenant sors ! Je dois parler en privé à Heero !

Duo regarda son moniteur qui le rassura d'un regard en approuvant les paroles de Sébastien, puis, à contrecoeur, il sortit du bureau. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser le long du mur. N'ayant plus la force ni l'envie de se montrer fort, il laissa échapper ses sanglots. Comment Sébastien avait-il pu lui dire toutes ces horreurs ? Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de comprendre sa réaction au lieu de lui crier après ? Depuis le premier jour Sébastien ne lui inspirait pas confiance, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. A présent, ses craintes s'étaient confirmées. Sébastien était un être fourbe et méchant. A cet instant, Duo craignait qu'il ne s'en prenne à Heero afin de lui faire payer ses actes. Heero qui avait osé braver son supérieur afin de le protéger... Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Heero, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner... Il préférait encore subir les coups de Sébastien plutôt que de devoir s'éloigner de Heero... Il avait peur... Pour se rassurer, il revit mentalement le dernier sourire que lui avait adressé l'adulte, un sourire qui lui demandait de lui faire confiance... Biensûr qu'il avait confiance en Heero... C'est en Sébastien qu'il n'avait pas confiance... Il éprouvait même une profonde aversion pour cet homme.

Soudain, des éclats de voix retentirent et malgré l'isolation sonore, il entendit un mot qui capta toute son attention :

- ... Amaranth...

Ils parlaient d'Amaranth... Que disaient-ils de lui ? Qu'est-ce que Heero était en train de raconter à Sébastien ? Etait-il en train de négocier pour le garder ?

Le couloir replongeant dans un silence lourd et pesant. A chaque seconde qui passait, Duo angoissait un peu plus. Il avait beau tendre l'oreille, aucun son ne sortait du bureau. Les minutes passèrent et de nouveau, des bribes de phrases lui parvinrent, il reconnu la voix de Heero qui disait :

- ... frère... mort... Duo...

Peu après, c'est Sébastien qui s'écriait :

- ... penser... Asiel...

Asiel... Pourquoi parlaient-ils d'Asiel ? Heero lui avait-il révélé qu'il souffrait de dédoublement de personnalité ? Non... Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai... Jamais Heero n'aurait pu faire une telle chose... Duo sentait la colère l'envahir prodigieusement. Son désarrois faisait place à une haine sans limites... Une haine envers Heero, mais surtout envers Sébastien... Tout ce qui arrivait était de sa faute... En lui, il sentait qu'Asiel commençait à se manifester... Non, il ne devait pas le laisser sortir... Bien qu'à cet instant, il en mourrait d'envie... Il inspira longuement, tentant de réfréner cet élan destructeur et meurtrier qui l'envahissait peu à peu, signe qu'Asiel gagnait sur lui. Après s'être un peu calmé, il se leva d'un bon et ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau...

Ce qu'il y vit alors le figea sur place, glaçant son sang dans ses veines et les paroles que murmura Sébastien le paralysa d'effroi :

- Il est mort il ne reviendra plus !! Je suis là moi et bien vivant et je t'aime. Laisse moi te…

Il n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase... Il s'enfuit en courant, voulant chasser de sa tête l'image de Heero et Sébastien intimement enlacés... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sont coeur se serrait si soudainement ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi Heero lui avait-il dit qu'il l'aimait et toutes ces belles paroles si c'était pour tomber dans les bras du premier venu ? Qu'est-ce que Sébastien avait de plus que lui ? Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que Heero tenait à lui.. Avait-il joué avec lui ? Était-ce un jeu pour Heero ? Non... Il ne pouvait croire une telle chose... C'était impossible... Heero ne pouvait pas être comme ça... Mais cette scène... Il n'avait pas rêvé... Il avait bien vu Sébastien s'apprêter à embrasser Heero...

Une pensée lui vient alors à l'esprit... Est-ce que par hasard, Heero en avait eu marre de l'attendre ? Il avait peu être envie de passer aux choses sérieuses... Les baisers et les quelques caresses sages qu'ils échangeaient ne lui suffisaient peut être plus... Cela remettait un tas de chose en question... Quels étaient les sentiments que Duo éprouvaient pour son moniteur ? Quelles étaient ces étranges sensations qui s'emparaient de lui lorsque Heero l'embrassait ou le touchait ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne le répugnait pas comme lorsque... ? Pourquoi recherchait-il lui-même la douceur des mains de Heero sur sa peau ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il était prêt à affronter son passé et franchir le cap avec Heero ? Avait-il seulement envie de le faire avec Heero... La réponse à cette question était tellement évidente qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'y répondre...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses pas l'avaient portés jusqu'au box d'Amaranth. Cependant, il ne fit pas demi tour, souhaitant passer le plus de temps possible avec lui avant de le quitter pour toujours...

Le poulain sembla sentir la détresse qui l'habitait car il vint à sa rencontre en hennissant doucement. Duo entra dans le box du poulain et après l'avoir refermé, il se laissa tomber à genoux, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, même quand il eut l'impression d'être vidé de toute l'eau qu'il contenait, les larmes elles ne se tarissaient pas.

Sourd à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, il n'entendit pas Heero entrer dans le box en l'appelant.

**A suivre...**

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

Avec en prime une suprise

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

- Shini -


	28. Chapter 28

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**NDLA**** : ****Attention, ce chapitre contient des propos pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ! Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, je vous prie de ne pas lire ! Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **Coquillette, camille, Iroko, Sana-Maxwell, Diane** et **Kyrieh **pour leur review sur le chapitre 27 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 28** par Lybertys

Heero aurait aimé prolonger ce baiser indéfiniment. Le monde aurait pu prendre fin, il n'aurait rien regretté. Mais il mit tendrement fin au baiser, lorsque le besoin en oxygène se fit ressentir. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre avec une lenteur presque calculée. Heero ne put exprimer sa joie que par un sourire radieux qui illuminait son visage, sourire que Duo lui rendit timidement. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi heureux, aussi serein, autant en paix avec lui même. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait de nouveau vivre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin brisé les chaînes avec lesquelles son passé et son frère l'avaient emprisonné.

Heero ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser une nouvelle fois furtivement le jeune homme qui appartenait à son présent et à son avenir, puis il démarra la voiture et ils prirent le chemin du retour ; chemin qu'il faisait pour la dernière fois. Comme à l'aller, le voyage ce fit en silence.

Heero aurait bien était incapable de décrire par des mots ce qu'il ressentait, et préférait ne pas gâcher l'instant présent en tentant de le nommer et par là même de l'amoindrir. Ce silence était loin d'être pesant, c'était un silence complice ou tous deux n'avaient en aucun cas le besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'exprimer.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de Duo. Plus aucun obstacle ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre.

Ils arrivèrent au ranch en début d'après-midi et ils allèrent directement au réfectoire. Ils mangèrent tranquillement. Il ne restait plus personne dans le réfectoire, leur permettant ainsi de profiter pleinement de leur intimité encore un temps. Ils passèrent ensuite nourrir Amaranth, mais Heero ne fit pas monter Duo à cheval, préférant attendre son complet rétablissement. Bien qu'il aille mieux, Duo abordait encore un visage fatigué et des cernes soulignaient son regard couleur pierre précieuse. Mais tant de bonheur dans une journée ne pouvait durer.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient tous deux le cœur léger au box du poulain, Sébastien interpella Heero et le prit à part :

- J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer Heero ! s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste.

- Ah oui ? demanda Heero sceptique.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé un acheteur pour Amaranth ! Il vient le chercher demain dans la matinée...

Toute la joie et la légèreté que Heero avait pu jusqu'alors ressentir retomba immédiatement.

Alors que tout allait pour le mieux, pourquoi fallait-il qu'une nouvelle chose vienne entraver ce bonheur ? Alors que Heero allait répondre tentant de raisonner Sébastien et de trouver un arrangement, Duo déclara subitement :

- Nooon !! Je refuse de me séparer d'Amaranth !

Avant que les deux hommes n'aient le temps de réagir, Duo s'enfuit en courant à l'extérieur. Heero l'appela plusieurs fois vainement, sachant par expérience que cela ne servirait à rien. Il se tourna alors vers Sébastien, lui lançant un regard assassin signifiant "on en reparlera plus tard", et se précipita à son tour à l'extérieur après avoir attrapé un licol. Sans vraiment réfléchir, arrivé au parc des chevaux, il enfila à la hâte le licol à Waterfalls après une rapide caresse. Après l'avoir sortit du pré, il le monta à la façon des indiens et partit directement au galop à la poursuite de Duo dont la silhouette avait déjà disparu dans la forêt.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une chose comme celle**-**là arrive maintenant ? Sébastien avait-il fait exprès ? N'auraient-ils pas pu finir pour une fois une journée en paix. Mort d'inquiétude, il dut tout de même ralentir sa monture une fois arrivé dans la forêt, le galop y étant une allure impraticable. Il tenta tout de même de prendre des raccourcis et d'accélérer l'allure dans les champs.

Rien que le fait de penser à la détresse de Duo, Heero sentait son cœur se serrer. Comment aurait-il réagit si on lui avait retiré Waterfalls ? Plus le temps passait et plus Heero s'inquiétait. Il avait beau tourner dans la forêt, pas une seule trace de l'adolescent.

Il rebroussa chemin arrivé à une distance plus que raisonnable et choisit de s'avancer plus avant dans la forêt. Son instinct lui disait de prendre cette direction et il n'hésita pas. L'inquiétude laisse place à l'angoisse. La nuit allait tomber dans quelques heures, et il n'imaginait même pas le laisser seul dans la forêt.

Arrivé dans une clairière, alors qu'il allait s'élancé au galop pour la parcourir, il vit une chose ne semblant pas lui appartenir. Il s'en approcha au petit trot, et sauta immédiatement de cheval en voyant le corps inerte de Duo étendu dans l'herbe.

Il se jeta sur lui, sentant son cœur s'emballer. C'est avec un immense soulagement qu'il constata la respiration régulière de Duo, signifiant qu'il était uniquement endormi. Ne pouvant pas le laisser ainsi, il le porta dans ses bras, une fois encore surpris par sa légèreté. Il le déposa à l'ombre d'un arbre, sa monture le suivit.

Une fois Waterfalls attaché à l'arbre, il s'assit aux côtés de Duo, qui déjà s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il s'adossa à l'arbre et veilla sur son sommeil à la fois soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé et inquiet de son état.

Mais alors que l'adolescent avait commencé à se calmer, il se réveilla en sursaut, semblant retenir difficilement un cri d'horreur. Voulant l'aider à se calmer et surtout à revenir à la réalité, Heero prit calmement la parole ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter une fois de plus violemment le jeune homme.

- Un cauchemar ?

Duo sursauta et émit un hoquet de surprise en se retournant vivement vers lui. Voyant l'adolescent hocher la tête, Heero poursuivit d'une voix douce mais néanmoins autoritaire sentant maintenant qu'il était plus que temps de lui dire cela ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps :

- Ne me refait jamais une peur pareille Duo ! Je te cherche depuis des heures ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude en te voyant t'enfuir de cette manière...

- Je... Je te demande pardon Heero, répondit l'adolescent. Un air coupable d'un enfant prit en faute se reflétait sur son visage tandis qu'il se tortillait les mains, mal à l'aise.

Immédiatement attendrit par cette image, toute angoisse, toute colère s'envola à l'instant même où Duo avait commencé à parler.

- Viens là, souffla Heero voyant parfaitement que Duo n'osait pas lui demander de le prendre dans ses bras.

L'adolescent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il alla prendre place entre les bras de son moniteur, la tête reposant sur son torse. Heero quant à lui, lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, le serrant dans ses bras, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il ne le serait plus jamais. Ayant repris son calme et se sentant apaiser par la présence si particulière de Duo dans ses bras, il lui demanda doucement :

- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis ?

Duo inspira longuement afin de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix puis répondit :

- Je ne veux pas que Sébastien vende Amaranth... Je ne veux pas être séparé de lui... Et puis c'est à moi que tu as demandé de l'élever... Je veux tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite... Ne le laisse pas le vendre Heero... S'il te plait... Ne le laisse pas...

Voyant qu'il commençait de nouveau à paniquer, et à se laisser envahir par ses sentiments, Heero tenta de le calmer, avant qu'il ne panique réellement.

- Chuuut... Calme-toi Duo... j'irais parler avec Sébastien, je te le promets...

Sur ces mots, il embrassa Duo sur les cheveux et le berça longuement tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Oui, il irait lui parler et mettre les choses au clair. Jamais il ne vendrait Amaranth. Il avait bien trop besoin de Duo et celui**-**ci était nécessaire à son épanouissement.

Plus jamais il ne voulait voir cette expression peinée sur son visage. Mais alors qu'il se laissait aller dans la sensation de l'avoir de nouveau tout contre lui, au creux de ses bras, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et de poisseux coller à sa chemise au niveau de son ventre, là où était posé le bras du jeune garçon. Inquiet, il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut avec horreur que c'était sa chemise était tachée de sang.

Évitant le plus possible des gestes trop brusques et précipités, il se redressa incitant Duo à en faire de même. Ne perdant pas un seul instant, il déchira le bas de sa chemise afin de lui faire un nouveau bandage de fortune pour patienter. Pouvant lire l'interrogation de Duo dans ses yeux rougis il déclara :

- Tes plaies ont dû se réouvrir... Fait moi voir ton bras...

L'adolescent le lui tendit sans faire de commentaires et Heero enleva le bandage souillé pour le remplacer par un neuf. Il n'avait rien pour désinfecter la plaie et espérait que cela pourrait attendre leur retour au centre. Heero ne fit aucune réflexion à Duo, se contentant de le soigner comme il le pouvait, bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses plaies, il avait un peu plus mal. Cette vision était à la limite du supportable ; pas parce qu'il ne supportait pas la vue du sang ni celle des plaies, c'était parce qu'elle était justement sur le bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ressentant le besoin de protection et de tendresse qui émanait de l'adolescent, Heero l'attira à lui et lui déposa un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres, laissant à Duo le choix d'aller plus loin ou non. Duo partit à la recherche des lèvres de son moniteur, et prit possession de sa bouche. Il voulait se rassurer en s'assurant que Heero était bel et bien à ses côtés. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent n'avait rien de passionnel, c'était un baiser empli de désespoir.

Après ce qui leur parut durer une éternité, Heero murmura afin de ne pas briser le silence de la forêt :

- On ferait bien d'y aller avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent...

Duo n'esquissa pas un geste pour se lever, ce qui fit sourire Heero. L'adulte lui déposa un baiser sur le front, le serrant plus fortement contre lui. Il avait eu si peur de le perdre. Sentant qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer, et lorsque l'adolescent consentir enfin à se lever, Heero alla chercher Waterfalls. Le jour commençait à tomber et ils ne devaient plus trop traîner, pensant déjà au savon que Sébastien allait leur passer. Il monta lestement sur le dos de sa monture et alla rejoindre Duo. Là, il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à prendre place derrière lui, ne voyant pas d'autre moyen pour rentrer. Les joues de Duo s'empourprèrent alors violemment, mais il prit tout de même place derrière Heero, montant avec souplesse sur le dos robuste de l'animal. A peine eut-il lâché l'adolescent assit derrière lui, que celui-ci passa ses bras autour de sa taille afin de se maintenir en équilibre. Un frison parcourut Heero à ce simple contact, sentant la chaleur du corps de Duo collé tout contre le sien, le réchauffant plus qu'il ne l'aurait penser. Ne voulant pas se laisser envahir par les idées qui lui vinrent alors à l'esprit, il mit sa monture en route, et ils prirent tranquillement la direction du ranch à travers bois. Heero sentait Duo se resserrer plusieurs fois contre lui, tentant de trouver son assiette. A chaque pas de l'animal, son bassin se collait toujours plus près de celui de l'adulte, sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher.

La première fois, Heero ne put s'empêcher de se tendre de tout son être à ce contact, ne s'attendant pas à ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il finit par se détendre en sentant la tête de Duo posée contre son dos. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant un long moment collé l'un contre l'autre, tentant tous deux de se maîtriser. Heero mourait d'envie de se retourner et d'embrasser l'adolescent, et devait faire appel à toute sa raison pour s'en empêcher.

Après un long moment, ils arrivèrent devant un immense pré. Habitué à y galoper, Heero sentit que Waterfalls attendait patiemment l'ordre lui autorisant à s'élancer. Voulant faire partager cette jouissance qu'il ressentait à l'instant d'un galop comme celui-ci, il voulut l'offrir à Duo. Il voulait lui faire partager son ressenti. C'est pourquoi , il lui dit :

- Tu es prêt Accroche-toi bien... déclara Heero avec un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres.

Heero ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et à peine eut il exercé une pression de jambe sur les flans de sa monture, qu'elle s'était lancée avec joie dans un galop endiablé, volant au dessus du sol. Le départ avait dû être un peu brusque, car Heero sentit immédiatement Duo s'agripper de toutes ses forces à lui. Il tenta alors de le conseiller pour qu'il profite pleinement de cet instant :

- Détends-toi ! Laisse toi aller ! Sens les mouvements du cheval sous toi... Suis le rythme...

Duo suivit les conseils de son moniteur et desserra sa prise sur sa chemise. Petit à petit, il trouva le rythme de l'animal et de son bassin, il le suivit afin de rester en parfaite harmonie avec les mouvements de sa monture. A chaque appuis, le corps de Duo allait rejoindre celui de Heero.

Au fur et à mesure de leur cavalcade, Heero sentait la température de son corps augmenter rapidement. Un galop comme celui-ci avait toujours était une source de bonheur, mais partager cela avec Duo, l'avoir tout contre lui, dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il voulait lui offrir cette liberté que l'on pouvait atteindre pendant un court instant, que l'on frôlait de si près que l'on avait presque l'impression de l'atteindre à jamais.

Lorsque le galop prit fin, Heero tourna légèrement la tête afin de voir quelle était l'expression qui ornait son visage. Duo abordait un sourire resplendissant qui réchauffa une fois de plus le cœur de l'adulte. Mais alors qu'il tournait la tête, il sentit Duo déposer un léger baiser sur sa nuque et lui murmurer un "merci" à l'oreille avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille. Ce contact fut presque électrique et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. C'était plus qu'il n'aurait pu en espérer. Heero ne fit et n'ajouta rien, ne voulant pas gâcher ce bonheur infime que lui offrait maintenant la vie.

Après s'être arrêté au bord de la rivière afin de faire boire Waterfalls, ils repartirent au pas jusqu'au centre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la nuit était définitivement tombée.

Heero préféra ne pas penser au sermon que leur réservait Sébastien, qui arriverait de toute façon tôt ou tard. Ils offrirent un pansage bien mérité à Waterfalls, avant de le ramener au pré. Alors que l'adolescent s'éloignait, Heero lui fit une dernière caresse, le remerciant de lui avoir offert cet instant magique une fois de plus, qu'il avait pu cette fois-ci partager.

Après quoi, Duo suivit son moniteur jusque dans sa chambre où il alla désinfecter son bras puis ils se rendirent au réfectoire. Ils mangèrent tous deux en silence, profitant du calme qui régnait dans la salle vide.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre, ils furent interpellés par Sébastien qui semblait être de très mauvaise humeur.

- Tous les deux !! Dans mon bureau immédiatement !!

Docilement, les deux coupables le suivirent dans un silence de mort. Jamais Heero n'avait vu Sébastien dans une telle colère. Il le trouvait vraiment étrange en ce moment. A peine furent-ils entrés que Sébastien se mit à crier sur Duo :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête non de dieu !! Ca te prends souvent de t'enfuir comme tu viens de le faire ? Tu n'es qu'un petit emmerdeur ! Je vais t'apprendre à bien te tenir !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Heero avait du mal à digérer qu'il vit la main de Sébastien s'élever dans les airs. Sachant immédiatement où sa trajectoire aller la mener, il fut envahi par une rage et une haine glaciale. Que l'on puisse faire du mal à Duo, cela il ne l'admettait pas. Rien que le fait de lever la main sur lui était de trop. Le visage apeuré de Duo qui ferma les yeux attendant le coup ne fit que l'enrager un peu plus. Avant que la main de Sébastien atterrisse sur la joue de l'adolescent, il saisit le poignet de Sébastien en pleine trajectoire, le serrant si fort, qu'il savait qu'il lui faisait mal. Heero se mettait rarement en colère, mais quand cela arrivait, il ne valait mieux pas le chercher. C'était presque une folie meurtrière qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Quiconque tenterait de faire du mal à Duo le regretterait.

D'une voix aussi glaciale que la calotte polaire, il déclara :

- Ne relève jamais la main sur Duo !

Il accentua volontairement sur le mot "jamais" afin de faire comprendre à Sébastien ce que cela impliquerait s'il tentait une nouvelle fois de le frapper. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais vu Sébastien dans cet état. Pourquoi une telle colère contre Duo ?

Furieux, Sébastien retira violemment son poignet de l'étreinte douloureuse qu'exerçait Heero sur celui-ci et lui lança un regard assassin, lui faisant parfaitement comprendre qu'il n'acceptait pas ce genre de comportement et qu'il y remédierait d'un façon ou d'un autre. Heero espéra de tout son cœur que cela ne retombe pas d'une façon ou d'une autre sur Duo. Sébastien se retourna à ce moment-là vers Duo, et lui dit, cachant mal la haine qu'il éprouvait, et qui donnait une fois de plus envie à Heero d'user de la violence :

- Écoute-moi bien sale morveux ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de problèmes depuis que tu es arrivé ! J'ai été patient jusqu'à maintenant, mais là je suis à bout ! A partir de maintenant, le moindre faux pas que tu feras te vaudra un retour direct de là d'où tu viens ! Est-ce clair ?

Le silence qui régnait alors était presque dérangeant. C'était comme on dit : le calme avant la tempête. Plus le silence perdurait, plus le regard que Sébastien posait sur lui devenait désagréable. Heero semblait réaliser peu à peu ce qu'il venait de faire et l'autorité qu'il venait de défier. Il préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas aggraver son cas. Lorsque la voix de Sébastien retentit dans la pièce, Heero tressaillit intérieurement, mais se reprit aussitôt.

- Ça te prends souvent de défier mon autorité ? Je t'avais prévenu Heero une seule erreur et tu es viré.

Heero ne se laissa pas démonter, et rétorqua immédiatement :

- Écoute, tu as dis que je devais m'en occuper, tu n'as pas à te mêler de tout cela et Duo a tout sauf besoin de violence.

- Tu défies mon autorité, tu me menaces et tu m'apprends mon métier ! De quel droit te permets-tu de me dire comme il faut éduquer ces adolescents ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois le mieux placé, répliqua Sébastien en haussant le ton.

- Je m'occupe de lui depuis le début, je pense que je suis plus à même de savoir ce qui est bon pour lui.

- Je trouve que tu t'occupes d'ailleurs un peu trop de ce morveux. Tu es trop gentil avec lui.

Heero choisit sa réponse avec précaution, sachant qu'ils abordaient là un terrain dangereux pour lui et Duo. C'est pourquoi, il préféra détourner un peu la conversation.

- La règle de l'établissement n'est-elle pas de laisser chaque moniteur juger de ce qui est bon pour leurs élèves ? J'ai toujours bien fait mon travail, qu'est ce que tu as à y redire ?

- Tu lui laisses passer bien trop de choses.

Heero commençait à être agacé. Il voulut alors mettre les choses au clair. D'une voix plus calme et posé, il dit :

- Séb, je pense que tu n'as pas réalisé ce que tu as fait avec Amaranth. J'ai donné la responsabilité à Duo de s'en occuper. Il s'en occupe comme personne, jamais je n'ai vu un élève aussi appliqué.

Sébastien lui lança un sourire cynique et répondit immédiatement :

- Tu te vois en lui lorsque tu as eu Waterfalls.

- Non, c'est différent. Il a besoin de ce poulain, tout comme ce poulain a besoin de lui. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien il compte pour lui. Il a fait d'énorme progrès.

Sébastien, qui reprenait peu à peu son calme, déclara alors d'une voix plus grave :

- Heero, tu sais très bien que tout cela ne dépend pas de moi. L'établissement a besoin d'argent.

- Combien tu le vends répondit immédiatement Heero, sans réfléchir, sa décision étant déjà prise.

- Tu as déjà un cheval Heero, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'en occuper.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'en occupe. Laisse lui élever Amaranth.

- Tu serais prêt à mettre tes économies dans un cheval qui n'est même pas pour toi ? demanda Sébastien sur un ton septique.

- Oui.

Sébastien n'ajouta rien. Son attitude était de plus en plus étrange. D'autant plus qu'il commençait à s'approcher à une distance plus que raisonnable de lui, allant au delà de la limite amicale.

Semblant réfléchir, il lança soudain :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Qu'a t-il de si particulier ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'investir autant dans ton travail. De là à offrir un cheval à un des ados…

- Il a besoin de moi Sébastien.

- Cela a toujours était ton point faible…

Heero tressaillit. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'insinuait-il ? Heureusement, il reprit après un temps et rajouta :

- Dès qu'un enfant ressemble de près ou de loin à ton frère tu te prends d'affection pour lui et tu serais prêt à tout pour lui, même aller jusqu'à me menacer et à défier mon autorité. Je l'ai très bien vu à ton regard quand il est arrivé le premier jour.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Sébastien appuie sur ce problème qui était déjà résolu. Cela n'était que du passé. Il hésita cependant avant de répondre :

- Je… Ne dis pas de connerie. Mon frère est mort et enterré depuis des années. Et Duo n'a aucun rapport avec lui.

Ils s'engageaient tous deux sur un terrain plus que glissant. De plus en plus inquiet, Heero ne voyait pas du tout où Sébastien voulait en venir.

Toute colère contre ce qu'il venait de se passer semblait avoir totalement disparue.

- Tu souffres encore Heero. Tu n'as jamais cessé de souffrir. Presque chaque nuit, tu fais un nouveau cauchemar. Chaque jour tu vas un peu plus mal. Je suis là à te tendre la main et tu ne vois rien. Quand vas-tu te résoudre à tirer une croix sur ton passé et à ouvrir les yeux ?

- …

- Je suis là moi... Je suis là depuis le début…

Le sang de Heero se glaça à l'entente de ses derniers mots, et la manière dont Sébastien se collait un peu plus à lui, ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes.

- Qu'est ce que…

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Sébastien se colla tout contre lui, le plaquant contre le mur, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Il avança son visage tout contre le sien voulant prendre possession de ses lèvres, mais Heero ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et remis de l'effet de surprise, il le repoussa violemment.

Sébastien fut loin d'apprécier ce rejet et hurla :

- Putain mais quand vas-tu cesser de penser à Asiel !!

Heero perdit tous ses moyens à l'entente du nom de son frère défunt. Il avait beau se dire que tout était finit, il avait suffit qu'il entende son nom à voix haute pour sentir son cœur se serrer de peine. Toute ses bonnes résolutions, toutes ses convictions, tout cela semblaient se fissurer peu à peu. Il avait suffit qu'il entende son nom : Asiel. Il était maintenant totalement déstabilisé, et Sébastien profita de cet instant. Il dit tout en s'approchant de nouveau tout contre lui :

- Il est mort il ne reviendra plus !! Je suis là moi et bien vivant et je t'aime. Laisse moi te …

Il s'approcha alors du visage de Heero plongé de nouveau dans un état de stupeur et lui murmura à quelques centimètre de sa bouche :

- Te toucher...

Après avoir déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il glissa jusqu'à son oreille et ajouta :

- Laisses moi t'aimer...

Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'un bruit de porte qui claque brusquement retentit et les petits pas si caractéristiques de Duo foulant lestement le couloir le suivit.

Profitant de cette interruption, Heero parvint à récupérer pleinement tous ses esprits. La seule idée qui l'envahie alors était qu'il devait rejoindre immédiatement Duo et dissiper ce malentendu. Mais un obstacle se trouvait sur son passage : Sébastien.

Il le repoussa alors une seconde fois, tellement violemment que celui-ci s'écarta de plusieurs mètres. Avant de partir à la poursuite de Duo, il se tourna une dernière fois vers celui qui se disait être son ami, et lui lança d'une voix à la fois froide et haineuse :

- Jamais...

Il courut directement vers le box du poulain, sachant pertinemment que c'était le seul endroit où Duo avait pu se réfugier. Arrivé dans l'écurie, il appela plusieurs fois Duo et seul ses pleurs lui répondirent. Enfin devant le box, il vit l'adolescent à genoux à côté du poulain, le corps secoué par ses larmes semblant sourd au monde extérieur. Il n'hésita pas et entra directement dans le box. Il tenta plusieurs fois de l'appeler, mais Duo ne répondait pas. Ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état qui était proche de la crise de nerf, il s'abaissa et posa une main sur son épaule. La réaction de Duo fut immédiate et il poussa un cri d'horreur mêlé au désespoir. Il se redressa immédiatement et alla se réfugier à l'autre coin du box.

L'adulte recula à son tour, allant jusqu'à sortir du box tout en disant d'une voix qui se voulait une fois de plus rassurante :

- Calme-toi Duo, je vais m'écarter, regarde, je m'éloigne.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se décida à parler, ne voulant surtout pas le voir dans cet état une minute de plus. Son regard à la fois peiné et haineux lui glaçait le sang. Il avait tellement peur qu'Asiel apparaisse de nouveau, il était effrayé rien qu'à l'idée de le perdre une fois de plus.

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, ni entendu, mais laisse moi t'expliquer… Sébastien s'est jeté sur moi, je ne connaissais pas ses intentions et je ne savais pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi jusqu'à maintenant. Je…

- Tu étais pourtant… Tu étais pourtant sur le point de l'embrasser.

Heero fut soulagé de l'entendre parler, bien que le ton qu'il venait d'employé le fit frissonner.

- Non Duo, je n'étais pas sur le point de l'embrasser, c'est lui qui…

- Tu ne faisais rien pour le repousser Heero, tu ne peux me mentir sur ce que j'ai vu.

- J'étais déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de me dire, je… J'étais comme paralysé. Je…

Mais Duo ne lui laissa pas le temps de se justifier plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi tu lui as parlé d'Asiel ? Je te faisais confiance Heero, je…

Les larmes inondèrent les yeux de Duo.

- Asiel ? Je ne lui ai pas parler de…

Soudain tout s'illumina, et Heero comprit d'où le mal entendu avait commencé. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Duo lui dit :

- Ne fais pas l'innocent , j'ai entendu son nom !! cria-t-il presque agressivement.

Calmement, Heero lui répondit :

- Il ne s'agit pas du même Asiel, Duo. Celui dont Sébastien me parlait, était le nom de… Mon frère s'appelait Asiel lui aussi.

Il déglutit avant de poursuivre.

- Si je ne me suis pas écarté lorsqu'il s'est approché de moi, c'est parce qu'il a prononcé son nom et que cela m'a déstabilisé. Je… Je ne pensais pas qu'entendre une nouvelle fois son nom me ferait aussi mal. Je suis désolé Duo, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait du mal une fois de plus.

Intraitable, Duo répliqua sèchement, semblant encore extrêmement blessé.

- Je pensais que tu avais tiré un trait sur ton passé ? Je me trompe ?

Heero tressaillit à cette question. Comment Duo faisait-il pour lui poser toujours les bonnes questions ? Mais au lieu de le laisser sans réponse comme la dernière fois, il ne perdit pas pied et lui répondit d'une voix trahissant son trouble :

- J'ai tiré un trait sur mon passé, c'est indéniable, mais je ne peux l'oublier Duo. Et rien ne pourra changer le fait que je serais déstabilisé et peiné lorsque j'entendrais son nom. Mais surtout, rien n'entravera l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, et encore moins mon passé. Un trait ne se tire pas aussi rapidement, il faut du temps, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Duo essuya alors les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et s'approcha lentement de Heero. Il sortit à son tour du box, et arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui murmura :

- Des mots… De simples mots… Prouves-le moi...

A l'entente de ses simples mots que Heero interpréta comme une invitation, il s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres, appréhendant encore un rejet la part de l'adolescent. A peine eut-il posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'après un contact presque électrique, Duo y répondit immédiatement. Timidement leur langue se rencontrèrent comme pour la première fois, prenant soin de se frôler avant d'entamer des caresses plus ardentes. Leurs mains ne mirent cette fois-ci pas longtemps à aller à l'aventure sur le corps de l'autre. Alors que Duo passait ses mains sur la taille de Heero se glissant peu à peu sous son t-shirt. L'adulte posa une main sur le bas de son dos et laissa l'autre se balader sur la nuque si fine de l'adolescent, l'attirant chaque fois un peu plus contre lui, voulant approfondir le baiser au maximum. Jamais ils n'avaient échangé un tel baiser, jamais ils n'avaient ressenti ce qu'ils ressentaient. Quelque chose de nouveau s'y était immiscé : le désir de consumer l'autre, la passion d'en vouloir plus, toujours plus. Bien que Heero sentait que Duo était prêt, il ne voulait pas le brusquer et voulait lui offrir cet instant comme un moment inoubliable. Il voulait par cet acte l'aider à oublier son passé, à effacer la douleur, tout comme il allait le faire. Bientôt, sa main se glissa sous le t-shirt de Duo et s'aventura, passant une main sur la peau de son dos si douce et délicate. Il avait l'impression de sentir tout le corps de Duo s'enflammer sous sa main. Chaque main de Duo parcourait avec plus une extrême sensualité sa peau s'attardant à certains endroits le mettant dans un état second.

Heero avait beau se coller tout contre lui, un obstacle encore empêchait leur peau de se toucher. Lentement, il enleva la main de sa nuque, et sans lâcher ses lèvres, toujours tout contre lui, il l'entraîna jusqu'à la réserve à foin, attrapant au passage discrètement une couverture.

Arrivé à celle-ci, il s'écarta de Duo tendrement, et fut surprit de la difficulté avec laquelle il dû le faire. Duo semblait avoir tout, sauf envie de le quitter ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il étala rapidement la couverture sur le foin, et s'approcha de nouveau de Duo, tout en enlevant son t-shirt d'un manière plus que provocatrice. Le laissant tomber sur le sol prêt de lui, il s'approcha et reprit presque instantanément possession de ses lèvres. Les mains de Duo se posèrent sur la peau de Heero qui recula jusqu'à l'attirer dans sa chute avec lui, tombant sur le foin. Posé au dessus de lui, l'adolescent sembla tenté de cacher sa légère gêne, mais le baiser de Heero sembla la lui faire oublier. Toute honte s'étant envolée, il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt noir de l'adolescent et le remonta, découvrant sa peau à la lumière de la pleine lune. Délicatement, il le débarrassa de son t-shirt, se séparant un seul instant de ses lèvres. Leurs corps se collèrent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre, sans aucun intermédiaire cette fois-ci, pouvant se toucher et se consumer librement. La chaleur de leur corps augmenta presque instantanément. A aucun instant Heero ne remarqua ou ne déposa ses yeux sur une les cicatrices qui zébraient le corps de Duo. Il en faisait totalement abstraction, plongé maintenant dans la contemplation de ses yeux améthystes. Ne résistant plus, il retourna Duo, et prit la position du dominant. Au dessus de l'adolescent, il passa une main sur son torse, se dirigeant lentement jusqu'à son bas ventre. En faisant cela, il quitta les lèvres d'adolescent et glissa jusqu'à son cou, traçant un sillon à l'aide de sa langue à la recherche de points sensibles, qu'il dû apparemment trouver au petit gémissement retenu que Duo laissa échapper. Heero ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime Duo.

L'étreinte de l'adolescent se resserra sur lui, l'obligeant à se coller un peu plus près. Mais bientôt la main de Heero s'avançait dangereusement vers son entrejambe et Duo sembla ne pas réussir à masquer sa crainte, crispant ses mains dans le dos de l'adulte. Sentant la détresse de l'adolescent, Heero stoppa sa course sur son ventre et ses lèvres vinrent reprendre possession des siennes. Ce baiser qu'il voulait rassurant, sembla fonctionner, car bientôt Duo se détendit de nouveau. L'adulte poursuivit alors la trajectoire de sa main, effleurant de manière subtile l'entrejambe de Duo, s'arrêtant au niveau des genoux, il remonta cette fois-ci, faisant plus que l'effleurer à ce second passage. Plusieurs fois il réitéra l'opération, continuant de caresser sa langue d'une manière de plus en plus érotique et sensuelle. Tout le corps de Duo semblait s'arquer sous les caresses habiles de l'adulte, mais pourtant il préféra lui demander en s'écartant un instant de ses lèvres :

- Tu es sûr Duo ?

L'adolescent ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et reprit vivement possession de ses lèvres qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir quitter. A force de délicates caresses sur l'entrejambe du jeune garçon, Heero le sentit se durcir. Sentant qu'il était plus que temps, mais toujours avec finesse et tendresse, il remonta sa main sur le bas de son ventre et s'arrêta sur le premier bouton du jean de Duo. Lentement, d'une main, il dégrafa le premier avant de subtilement s'attaquer aux suivants. Les mains de l'adolescent s'attardaient maintenant sur le bas des reins de Heero, augmentant de plusieurs degrés la chaleur de son corps. Lorsque son pantalon fut entièrement déboutonné, son autre main quitta la nuque de Duo, afin d'aider l'autre à le débarrasser de ce vêtement devenu de trop. Duo dut se redresser, s'agrippant à son cou pour ne pas lâcher les lèvres de l'adulte. Heero en profita pour ôter ce qui recouvrait leurs pieds, passant lentement une main sur ses chevilles si fines et douces, avant de reporter sa complète attention sur Duo.

Heero redoubla de douceur dans son baiser, voulant lui montrer qu'il ne risquait rien. A cet instant présent, Heero et Duo avaient la parfaite impression que rien ni personne ne pouvait les atteindre. Ils étaient comme coupés du monde, arrachés de celui-ci pour un autre endroit, un autre lieu dont eux seuls avait la clef. Les mains de Heero s'attardèrent sur le boxer de l'adolescent, qui eut tôt fait de suivre le même chemin que le jean. Étonnamment, cette fois-ci Duo ne semblait pas gêné de sa nudité. Était-ce par qu'il s'offrait à l'unique personne en qui il avait totalement confiance ?

Une des mains de Heero s'attarda à cet endroit, offrant dès lors à Duo des caresses beaucoup plus intimes. D'autres gémissements virent accompagner le premier et il se mit à onduler du bassin semblant s'abandonner à ce qu'il ressentait. N'y tenant plus, Heero quitta les lèvres de l'adolescent et prit cette fois-ci une toute autre direction que celle de son cou. Sa bouche s'attarda plusieurs fois sur le torse de Duo, goûtant au passage sa peau si douce. Mais arrivé au niveau du bas de son ventre, il sentit la main de Duo se poser sur sa tête, le sentant se tendre :

- Heero je…

- Chuuuut, chuchota Heero.

Il parcourut les quelques centimètres qu'il le séparait de son point d'arrivée, laissant sa bouche remplacer subtilement sa main. A ce contact, le corps de Duo s'arqua tout entier de plaisir. Heero était étonné de l'extrême sensibilité dont il faisait preuve. Il avait l'impression d'éveiller en lui des choses nouvelles qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors même pas soupçonné d'exister. Heero sentit alors la main de Duo se crisper d'une toute autre manière sur sa tête, l'incitant à aller plus loin, plus profondément, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier, offrant à Duo la chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé ne serait-ce que ressentir. A la caresse de la langue, il y ajouta celle de sa main, exerçant ainsi des va et viens plus intenses, arrachant de nouveau des gémissements à l'adolescent qui semblait de moins en moins parvenir à les étouffer.

Lorsqu'il sentit la jouissance venir, il ôta sa main de la tête de Heero, ne voulant pas lui imposer cela, mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci accéléra le mouvement, voulant clore cet instant à la perfection. Heero n'hésita pas et se délecta du fruit de leur plaisir avant d'aller rejoindre la bouche de celui qu'il pouvait maintenant appeler son amant. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent avidement, se mêlant de nouveau avec passion, mais aussi avec une certaine langueur. Heero mit pourtant fin à ce baiser, s'écarta de Duo et le regarda alors droit dans les yeux. C'était un tout autre regard que l'adolescent posait sur lui, un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Heero lui sourit tendrement, ne prononçant aucun mot pour ne pas gâcher cet instant. Lentement il amena deux doigts à sa bouche qu'il humidifia de manière si érotique que les joues de Duo s'empourprèrent. Avec une lenteur calculée, Heero s'approcha à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, sentant la respiration de l'adolescent s'accélérer sous l'excitation et l'appréhension de ce qui allait maintenant se produire. Heero frôla ses lèvres plusieurs fois, fixant toujours ses prunelles améthystes. Un doigt hésitant, s'immisça dans la cavité étroite et chaude de l'adolescent, la préparant pour ce qui suivrait. Lisant la peur de Duo dans ses yeux, il reprit possession de ses lèvres pour le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal et surtout qu'il l'aimait.

Bientôt, Duo se détendit sous les vas et viens experts de Heero, passant sur son dos jusqu'au bas de ses reins, allant même jusqu'à s'aventurer un peu plus loin, glissant ses mains sous le jean toujours présent de son moniteur. Sentant qu'il était temps, Heero ajouta un deuxième doigt, alternant des mouvements de ciseaux et de vas et viens. A aucun moment leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent. Ils continuaient à se consumer l'un l'autre de leur baiser. C'était comme une pure tentative de faire sien l'autre, un désir de s'offrir à l'autre. Se retirant de l'orifice de Duo maintenant plus que préparé, il s'attaqua à la fermeture de son propre jean, faisant glisser avec lui son boxer, se retrouvant tout comme Duo en tenue d'Adam, offrant une toute autre vue à l'adolescent, qui s'hasarda sur son intimité, les joues rosies par le plaisir et par la légère gêne qui ne semblait jamais le quitter totalement. Heero fixa alors Duo, l'interrogeant du regard. S'il lui avait demandé d'arrêter à l'instant, Heero l'aurait fait. Jamais il ne forcerait Duo, il voulait qu'il se sente prêt.

C'est avec beaucoup de sérieux que Duo acquiesça consentant par la même occasion à ce qui allait suivre. Heero lui sourit, il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais il appréhendait sa réaction. Il avait subitement peur de lui faire mal, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il tenta pourtant de chasser toutes ces idées devenant presque négatives dans cet instant où elles n'avaient pas leur place. Heero inonda le visage Duo de multiples baisers, plus tendres les uns que les autres, déviant dans son cou et revenant au coin de ses lèvres, tout en se préparant au moment ultime. Il releva les jambes de l'adolescent les posant souplement sur ses épaules. Avec toute la douceur qu'il était possible d'exercer, il pénétra Duo, tout en emprisonnant ses lèvres, entremêlant sa langue à la sienne, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour lui susurrer à l'oreille des mots rassurants.

Une fois totalement en lui, il s'arrêta un instant, pour laisser à Duo le temps de l'habituer à cette présence, avant d'entamer des mouvements de bassin langoureux au départ. La douleur que pouvait ressentir Duo sembla se dissiper peu à peu, laissant place à une sensation toute autre qu'il semblait ne jamais avoir ressentit car il laissa échapper sans gêne aucune cette fois-ci de petits cris de plaisir plus francs. Encouragé par ceux-ci, Heero accéléra la cadence, se laissant aller à son tour à ce qu'il ressentait, se mouvant dans cette cavité chaude et humide, faisant Duo sien, effaçant la souillure de son passé. Duo s'agrippa au dos de l'adulte pour suivre le rythme donné par celui-ci, laissant parfois glisser ses mains sur la musculature de son dos.

Heero se donna, lui offrant tout ce qu'il pouvait et c'est un long moment après dans un baiser enfiévré que la jouissance presque simultanée eut lieu, se déversant dans un dernier gémissement de satisfaction et de bien-être commun.

Délicatement, presque à regret, Heero se retira de Duo avant de s'étendre à côté de lui. Duo vint immédiatement se lover tout contre lui, ne semblant pas vouloir mettre fin à leur contact. Il posa sa main sur le torse de l'adulte, bougeant au rythme de sa respiration encore légèrement accélérée par l'excitation et l'effort. Heero tourna la tête vers Duo, dégageant une des mèches des cheveux de son visage, avant de l'attirer un peu plus vers lui et de déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Il attrapa une des extrémités de la grande couverture sur eux, car la fraîcheur de la nuit commençait à se faire ressentir. Blottit l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps encore légèrement transpirant, ils fermèrent les yeux, comme pour se couper du monde et profiter de la sensation du corps chaud de l'autre à proximité. Aucune pensée négative du passé, aucune peur du futur, ne vint perturber le moment de perfection présent vécu. Tous deux enlacés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Duo au creux de son cou, s'assoupir à la lueur du clair de lune.

**A suivre...**

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

- Shini -


	29. Chapter 29

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**NDLA**** : ****Attention, ce chapitre contient des propos pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ! Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, je vous prie de ne pas lire ! Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **Yaonne, camille, Iroko, Catirella, Coquillette, Sana-Maxwell** et **Kyrieh **pour leur review sur le chapitre 28 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 29** par Shinigami

La respiration de Duo était rapide et saccadée. Les sanglots l'empêchaient de respirer et l'air commençait à lui manquer horriblement. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se ventiler, son cerveau était focalisé sur l'image de Heero dans les bras de Sébastien. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette pensée de sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Lorsque Duo sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il tressaillit violemment avant de hurler sa terreur, sa rancoeur et son désespoir. Il avait parfaitement reconnu le touché de Heero, mais ce contact le répugna et lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Comment osait-il encore le toucher après qu'il l'ai surpris en train de batifoler avec Sébastien ? Avait-il si peu de respect et de considération pour lui ? Horrifié par ce simple contact, l'adolescent se leva brusquement et alla se réfugier dans le coin du box à l'opposé de l'adulte.

Malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, Duo vit Heero reculer et s'éloigner de lui jusqu'à sortir complètement du box. Pourquoi s'éloignait-il de lui tant que ça ? Le trouvait-il si répugnant ? La voix de Heero vint s'ajouter aux sanglots de l'adolescent qui ne cessaient d'empirer. Duo était en train de faire une crise de nerf, il suffoquait, sa gorge et ses poumons le brûlaient affreusement. De là où il se trouvait, Heero s'en rendit compte car il essaya de calmer Duo comme il pouvait, avec de simples mots, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ceux-ci n'auraient aucun effet. Il commençait à connaître l'adolescent et ses réactions. Cependant, il ne put empêcher sa conscience de gagner sur sa raison et tenta de calmer le jeune garçon d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

- Calme-toi Duo, je vais m'écarter, regarde, je m'éloigne.

Duo avait envie de crier, il voulait hurler sa rage et sa rancoeur au monde entier. Il voulait que Heero se rende compte à quel point il venait de le blesser. Il voulait le faire souffrir comme lui souffrait à cet instant. Le son de sa voix le dégoûtait et le savoir là, à quelques mètres de lui le rendait malade. Cependant, Heero ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'état actuel de l'adolescent, car il poursuivit :

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, ni entendu, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer… Sébastien s'est jeté sur moi, je ne connaissais pas ses intentions et je ne savais pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi jusqu'à maintenant. Je…

Au fil des paroles de l'adulte, Duo sentait une haine sourde et profonde l'envahir. Il sentait qu'au fond de lui, Asiel se déchaînait, ne demandant qu'à sortir afin de faire ravaler ses paroles à l'adulte. Duo menait un combat intérieur intense contre Asiel. Il ne voulait pas le laisser sortir, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie, ne serait-ce que pour voir Heero ravaler ses stupides tentatives d'excuses. Cependant, il se refusait à le laisser sortir, pour une fois, il souhaitait faire face, il ne fuirait pas... Il règlerait ses problèmes par lui-même, sans l'aide d'Asiel, ni de personne. Il prouverait à Heero qu'il était autant capable que les autres de se sortir de ses problèmes. Signe de son combat intérieur, la couleur de ses yeux. Ils oscillaient entre le pourpre et le noir, semblant ne pas réellement savoir quelle était la couleur définitive à adopter.

Sans prendre la peine de cacher la haine qu'il éprouvait envers son moniteur et la colère qu'il ressentait, il déclara d"une voix froide, semblable à celle d'Asiel :

- Tu étais pourtant… Tu étais pourtant sur le point de l'embrasser.

De derrière ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage, Duo put voir son moniteur frémir au son de sa voix. Il essaya cependant de ne pas le montrer et continua :

- Non Duo, je n'étais pas sur le point de l'embrasser, c'est lui qui…

Des excuses... toujours des excuses... Pourquoi n'admettait-il pas les faits ? Pourquoi cherchait-il toujours des excuses ? Que cherchait-il ? Pourquoi se jouait-il ainsi de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Tant de questions dans la tête de l'adolescent. Tout ceci le perturbait au plus haut point. Il ne savait plus que penser. Il ne savait plus qui croire, et cela lui faisait mal. Il voulait croire en Heero, mais sans cesse, un mensonge venait s'ajouter aux précédents... Comment pouvait-il continuer à lui faire confiance, si à chaque fois il le trahissait ? Le prenait-il pour plus bête qu'il ne l'était ? A cette pensée, l'adolescent eut beaucoup de mal à retenir un fou rire hystérique. Il se sentait gagné par la nervosité, son visage avait une expression d'où se dégageait une aura de démence... Asiel n'était plus très loin...

- Tu ne faisais rien pour le repousser Heero, tu ne peux me mentir sur ce que j'ai vu.

Le ton de l'adolescent était toujours aussi froid, comme venu tout droit de Sibérie. Ses yeux reflétaient la tempête de son coeur et le déchirement de son âme. Quiconque aurait plongé son regard dans le sien à ce moment là, n'en serait pas sorti indemne. Personne n'aurait pu affronter de face la dureté et l'expression de folie que renvoyait son regard.

- J'étais déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de me dire, je… J'étais comme paralysé. Je…

Heero tentait désespérément de s'expliquer avec Duo, bégayant comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit de mensonge. Si au début ce petit jeu aurait pu amuser l'adolescent, à présent il en avait plus qu'assez. Il en avait marre de se faire prendre pour la bonne poire. Il avait supporté ses mensonges jusqu'à maintenant, mais là, il arrivait à saturation. En plus de lui mentir, Heero le prenait pour un imbécile, et ça, il ne l'acceptait pas ! Il n'était pas l'enfant naïf et innocent qu'il donnait l'impression d'être au premier abord.

- Pourquoi tu lui as parlé d'Asiel ? Je te faisais confiance Heero, je…

Les larmes de Duo redoublèrent d'intensité, coulant à flots le long de ses joues pâles. Interloqué, Heero répondit :

- Asiel ? Je ne lui ai pas parlé de…

Le dernier mot de l'adulte fut celui de trop. Si au départ la voix de Duo était froide, elle n'en était pas moins calme. Cependant, épuisé et à bout de nerf, il s'écria, hurlant sa tristesse et crachant son désespoir :

- Ne fais pas l'innocent , j'ai entendu son nom !!

L'agression avait remplacé la froideur de sa voix. Le jeune garçon semblait être à bout de force. La détresse et l'incertitude qu'il dégageait était palpable à des kilomètres. Duo ne savait plus que penser de son moniteur. Il ne savait plus s'il devait lui faire confiance ou non, il ne savait plus s'il devait le croire ou non. Il nageait en pleine incertitude. Devait-il croire ce que lui disait Heero, ou au contraire, devait-il se fier à ce qu'il avait vu ?

Heero sembla remarquer que la colère de l'adolescent n'était qu'une façade. Souhaitant faire comprendre au jeune garçon qu'il n'était pas dans son intention de le blâmer pour sa réaction insolente, il reprit d'une voix calme :

- Il ne s'agit pas du même Asiel, Duo. Celui dont Sébastien me parlait, était le nom de… Mon frère s'appelait Asiel lui aussi.

Devant le silence de l'adolescent qui semblât attendre la suite des explications, Heero déglutit avant de poursuivre, toujours sur le même ton :

- Si je ne me suis pas écarté lorsqu'il s'est approché de moi, c'est parce qu'il a prononcé son nom et que cela m'a déstabilisé. Je… Je ne pensais pas qu'entendre une nouvelle fois son nom me ferait aussi mal. Je suis désolé Duo, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait du mal une fois de plus.

A ces mots, la colère de Duo sembla s'éveiller de nouveau. Encore une fois il s'excusait inutilement. Avait-il réellement prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Comment pouvait-il espérer recevoir les excuses de l'adolescent en tenant de tels propos ? N'était-ce pas lui qui, le matin même lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait définitivement tiré un trait sur le passé ? Dans ce cas pourquoi avouait-il à Duo que l'entente du nom de son frère le déstabilisait ? N'y avait-il pas un paradoxe dans le raisonnement de l'adulte ?

D'une voix tranchante accentuée d'une pointe de cynisme, Duo s'écria :

- Je pensais que tu avais tiré un trait sur ton passé ? Je me trompe ?

La révélation de Heero avait profondément blessé l'adolescent. C'est comme s'il lui avait lui même enfoncé un poignard dans le coeur. Duo avait tellement mal qu'il en venait à se demander s'il n'aurait préféré que Heero lui mente pour une fois.

Toujours avec la même voix calme, Heero lui expliqua, tentant du mieux possible de masquer la trouble que la question pertinente de l'adolescent avait provoqué en lui :

- J'ai tiré un trait sur mon passé, c'est indéniable, mais je ne peux l'oublier Duo. Et rien ne pourra changer le fait que je serais déstabilisé et peiné lorsque j'entendrais son nom. Mais surtout, rien n'entravera l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, et encore moins mon passé. Un trait ne se tire pas aussi rapidement, il faut du temps, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Les larmes de Duo avaient commencées à s'atténuer. Du revers de la main, il essuya les dernières gouttes d'eau salée qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et avec une lenteur calculée, il s'approcha de Heero. Sans se bousculer, il ouvrit la porte du box, prenant soin de la refermer derrière lui et franchit les derniers pas qui le séparaient encore de son moniteur. Il vint se coller contre Heero, se frottant langoureusement contre lui. Les yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange et une pointe de provocation dans la voix, il murmura :

- Des mots… De simples mots… Prouves-le moi...

Apparemment, les derniers mots de Duo avaient eu le but recherché car il vit avec satisfaction Heero s'approcher lentement de ses lèvres, comme pour demander confirmation, avant de les effleurer avec hésitation. Duo qui n'attendait que cette opportunité, répondit immédiatement au baiser de l'adulte, entrouvrant les lèvres en une invitation explicite. Leur langue se frôlèrent d'abord timidement, comme pour s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de leur imagination, avant d'entamer des caresses plus sensuelles. Très vite enivrés par la sensation de bien être intense que leur procuraient ces caresses, leurs sens s'éveillèrent au plaisir qu'ils ressentaient. La douceur fit bientôt place à la passion, les mains partaient à l'aventure sur le corps de l'autre. Duo découvrait de nouvelles sensations au contact des mains de Heero sur son corps. Biensûr, il avait déjà été touché, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Une chaleur suffocante prenant peu à peu possession de ses reins, s'infiltrant dans son sang, le faisant bouillonner d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Un mélange de bien être, de sérénité et d'envie d'en avoir plus, toujours plus... Duo avait envie de sentir la peau de Heero sous ses doigts, il voulait caresser cette peau douce et veloutée, respirer son odeur musquée, typiquement masculine. Il voulait le connaître en entier, ses points faibles comme ses points forts. Sa main s'infiltra timidement sous le t-shirt de Heero, appréhendant malgré tout, la réaction de l'adulte. Cependant, celle-ci fut celle qu'il espérait, Heero sembla apprécier le contact de ses doigts car sa peau se mit à frémir. L'adulte passa une main dans le dos de l'adolescent tandis que l'autre lui caressait sensuellement la nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux rasés. Il l'attira à lui afin d'amenui**se**r au maximum la distance qui les séparait encore. Toute pudeur semblait s'être envolée. Plus rien ne faisait à présent obstacle au désir qui les consumait lentement. Jamais encore ils n'avaient échangé un tel baiser, jamais ils n'y avaient mis autant d'ardeur et de passion. Le feu qui leur brûlait les reins prenait possession de leur conscience, inhibant toute volonté autre que celle de satisfaire l'envie d'appartenir à l'autre. Duo voulait Heero, il le voulait près de lui, contre lui, toujours plus près... Il voulait lui appartenir maintenant et à jamais. Il voulait qu'il l'aide à oublier, toutes ces souffrances et ces humiliations qu'il avait subies, il voulait qu'il l'aide à prendre un nouveau départ et à être heureux. Quand la main de Heero se faufila sous son t-shirt, Duo sentit son corps s'enflammer et sa température intérieure augmenter considérablement. Comment Heero arrivait-il à lui procurer de telles sensations juste par le contact de ses mains sur sa peau ? Il frémit imperceptiblement tout en s'activant avec sensualité, souhaitant rendre à l'adulte caresses pour caresses. Les mains de Duo partirent à la découverte du corps de Heero, explorant minutieusement chaque parcelle de peau, s'attardant sur ces points sensibles afin de lui procurer le même plaisir qu'il lui offrait. Très vite, Duo apprit à repérer les points sensibles de son moniteur et s'amusait à le caresser à ces endroits, se délectant des tressaillements qui s'emparaient de Heero lorsqu'il l'effleurait.

Heero sembla retrouver ses esprits car, sans pour autant lâcher les lèvres de Duo, il le guida jusqu'au fond de l'écurie, là où se trouvait la réserve à foin, attrapant une couverture au passage. Arrivé sur le tas de foin, Heero mit tendrement fin au baiser, bien qu'avec beaucoup de difficultés. C'est à regret que Duo consentit à libérer les lèvres de son moniteur afin de lui permettre d'étendre la couverture sur le sol. Le regardant faire, Duo fut soudain envahi par le stress et l'appréhension. Il se trouvait stupide de douter ainsi, il savait très bien que Heero ne le forcerait jamais à faire quoi que se soit contre sa volonté, mais **c**'était plus fort que lui. Le voir étendre la couverture signifiait énormément de choses. Ils avaient depuis longtemps passé le cap des simples caresses et il en fallait à présent beaucoup plus pour les satisfaire. Ils allaient enfin consumer le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, mettre à bat cette frustration qui les rongeaient depuis trop longtemps.

Après avoir étendu la couverture, Heero s'approcha de nouveau de Duo en retirant son t-shirt de façon sensuelle et provocatrice. Les joues Duo prirent une belle teinte colorée sous le regard amusé de Heero qui laissa tomber son t-shirt tout en réduisant l'espace entre eux. Lorsqu'ils furent à une distance plus qu'intime, Duo s'empara avidement des lèvres de Heero, souhaitant masquer sa gêne aux yeux de l'adulte et se rassurer dans ses choix.

Avidement, il posa ses mains sur le torse imberbe de son moniteur, caressant la peau nue et douce qui s'offrait ainsi à lui. Heero recula et l'attira à lui, l'entraînant dans sa chute, amortie par le foin qui parsemait le sol. Duo se retrouva allongé sur Heero en une position plus que suggestive qui le fit rougir violement. L'appréhension avait fait place à la gêne, et Heero sembla s'en rendre compte, car tendrement, il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, avec l'intention de lui faire oublier son malaise.

Très vite, toute honte s'envola et Heero entreprit de passer ses mains sous le t-shirt noir de l'adolescent. Lentement et avec une délicatesse extrême, ne souhaitant pas raviver des souvenirs douloureux dans l'esprit du jeune garçon, il le lui retira, puis s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, comme s'il souhaitait le rassurer. Duo était à présent complètement exposé au regard de l'adulte, sa peau zébrée de cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes, rendue encore plus pâle sous la clarté de la pleine lune. A présent, torse nu l'un contre l'autre. Ni Duo ni Heero n'esquissait un mouvement pour s'éloigner de l'autre. Ils voulaient se toucher, explorer ce corps si attirant et tentateur. Duo sentit la chaleur de son corps augmenter prodigieusement au simple contact des mains de Heero sur sa peau nue. Les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle court, plus rien n'existait pour les deux hommes hormis leur envie de sentir l'autre plus près, d'être consumé par les flammes de la passion et du désir.

D'un agile coup de rein, Heero échangea leur position, faisant passer l'adolescent sous lui, l'exposant ainsi à ses moindres caprices, le dominant de toute sa taille. Duo tressaillit de plaisir lorsque la main de son moniteur se posa sur son torse imberbe et le caressa un moment avant de reprendre sa course, descendant lentement mais irrémédiablement vers l'intimité du jeune garçon. Lorsque les lèvres de Heero s'arrachèrent au baiser qu'ils échangeaient alors, Duo laissa s'échapper un soupir de protestation qui fut vite transformé en gémissement de plaisir lorsque la langue de l'adulte explora son cou à la recherche de points sensibles. En entendant le gémissement plaintif qui avait émit, Duo se mit à rougir, avant de reporter son attention sur les caresses que lui prodiguaient son moniteur.

Le silence de la nuit était troublé par les bruissements des tissus et les soupirs des deux hommes. Un murmure vient alors troubler cette sérénité, un murmure qui fit frissonner et troubla profondément Duo :

- Je t'aime Duo.

A ces mots, l'adolescent resserra son étreinte sur le corps de Heero, l'attirant le plus possible contre lui. Il voulait se fondre en lui, ne faire qu'un avec cet homme qui lui offrait protection, tendresse et amour. Mais bientôt, les caresses de Heero se firent de plus en plus intimes, s'approchant dangereusement de son entrejambe, et l'adolescent ne parvient pas cette fois-ci, à masquer la crainte qui s'emparait de lui. Il enfonça ses ongles dans les omoplates de l'adulte qui y vit là, un signe de détresse. Il stoppa alors tout mouvement, et prit possession des lèvres de l'adolescent, tentant de le rassurer à travers un baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Cela eut l'effet attendu, car très vite, Duo se détendit, autorisant l'adulte à reprendre ce qu'il avait cessé quelques instants plus tôt.

La main de Heero commença par effleurer l'entrejambe du jeune garçon, ne souhaitant lui apporter que du plaisir. Les doigts de l'adulte descendirent jusqu'à ses genoux, puis remontèrent lentement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, intensifiant les caresses à chaque centimètre. A chaque passage de ses mains sur son intimité, Duo sentait le désir augmenter rapidement en lui. La chaleur de son corps s'intensifia incroyablement tandis que la langue de Heero se délectait de la peau fine et délicate de son cou. Les attouchements de l'adulte se faisaient chaque fois plus érotiques et chargés de sensualité. Envahi par le plaisir, Duo perdait totalement le contrôle de son corps qui s'arquait sous les attentions de son moniteur, cherchant le contact de ses doigts brûlants.

Heero savait parfaitement que Duo était prêt à aller plus loin, mais il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne le regretterait pas le lendemain. C'est pourquoi il stoppa toute action, arrachant un soupir de mécontentement à Duo.

- Tu es sûr Duo ?

L'adolescent ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Oui... Oui il était prêt. Il était prêt à ce qui allait suivre, il était prêt à recevoir Heero en lui... Il le voulait plus que tout au monde. Duo s'empara presque brusquement des lèvres de Heero qui enhardi par la réaction de l'adolescent, accentua ses caresses sur son intimité, ravi de le sentir se durcir de plus en plus à chaque nouvelle caresse. Heureux de cette constatation, Heero se mit en oeuvre afin de déboutonner le jean de son vis-à-vis. Il s'attaqua au premier bouton avec une lenteur infinie et les autres suivirent rapidement. Galvanisé par le plaisir que Heero faisait naître en lui, Duo caressait sensuellement les hanches de son moniteur, toute conscience et pudeur envolées, il se laissait porter par la vague de bien-être et de désir qui s'emparait de lui.

Lorsque son pantalon fut entièrement déboutonné, Heero le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses, et Duo noua ses bras autour du cou de l'adulte et se redressa afin de l'aider à le dévêtir entièrement. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus comme soudées l'une à l'autre. La passion qu'ils mettaient dans leurs baisers trahissait le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, leur envie de se fondre dans l'autre.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, l'adolescent se retrouva aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Duo se sentait vulnérable d'être ainsi exposé au regard appréciateur de Heero, il sentait son regard dénué de pudeur contempler sans aucune honte, son corps ainsi mis à nu. Heero l'embrassa tendrement afin de le rassurer, voulant lui montrer qu'il ne risquait rien. Une fois l'adolescent exempte de tous vêtements superficiels, Heero le recoucha sur la couverture, à présent, le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. La lune fut seule témoin de ce qui allait suivre.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux à part le corps de l'autre, rien n'avait plus d'importance que le plaisir et la passion qu'ils éprouvaient et l'envie de satisfaire ce désir qui parcourait leurs veines, inondant leurs reins d'une chaleur érotique. L'une des mains de Heero s'attarda sur l'entrejambe du jeune garçon qui se cambra violemment sous cette caresse intime. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescent et son bassin se souleva à la rencontre de celui de l'adulte.

Duo ne se rendait pas compte du bruit qu'il faisait, ses gémissements étouffés par les bruits de la nuit, l'adolescent semblait avoir perdu tout contact avec la réalité. Son bassin se mouvait avec lenteur, semblant suivre un rythme que lui seul entendait. Un gémissement plus rauque que les autres lui échappa lorsque les lèvres de Heero quittèrent les siennes et dévièrent au niveau de son cou pour descendre toujours plus bas, sur son torse pour arriver enfin aux portes de son intimité.

Au contact des lèvres de Heero sur cette partie si sensible et si proche de la zone de tous ses plaisirs, Duo se tendit et glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de son futur amant, il murmura d'une voix ou l'émotion se faisait ressentir :

- Heero je...

Je quoi ?... Il ne savait même pas... Son esprit n'était plus là, monté trop haut, il refusait de redescendre avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Tout son corps lui criait ce que son esprit avait déjà accepté... être prit par Heero... Le sentir se mouvoir en lui, comme dans ses pensées les plus honteuses qu'il se refusait à s'avouer. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment ? Combien de fois avait-il espéré que Heero aille plus loin lors de leurs moments intimes ?

- Chuuuut, chuchota Heero.

Des murmures, des chuchotements, rien qui puisse venir troubler cet instant unique qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls.

Les caresses manuelles de Heero furent alors remplacées par la douceur et la sensualité de sa langue. A ce contact, Duo se cambra violement, retenant à grand peine un cri du pur plaisir charnel. Jamais il n'avait connu de telles sensations. Jamais il n'aurait cru éprouver un tel plaisir un jour... Le plaisir charnel et les joies de l'amour... Oui l'amour, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe... Ce qu'il vivait à l'instant n'était en rien ces séances de baise imposées par son père, non, c'était là la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée jusqu'à présent.

La sensibilité de l'adolescent était poussée à l'extrême, Heero s'activait à lui faire découvrir des sommets encore jamais atteints. A la caresse de sa langue, il y ajouta celle de sa main, exerçant ainsi des vas et viens plus intenses, arrachant de nouveau des gémissements à l'adolescent qui semblait de moins en moins parvenir à les étouffer. Alors qu'il arrivait aux portes de la jouissance, il retira ses mains des cheveux trempés de sueur de son moniteur, souhaitant le laisser libre de s'arrêter. A la grande surprise de Duo, au lieu de le finir à la main, Heero le suça avec plus d'ardeur qu'il le faisait déjà. Duo se libéra dans un cri de jouissance, les mains crispées sur la couverture. Le souffle court, les joues rosies par le plaisir qu'il venait d'éprouver, Duo n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de son orgasme que déjà Heero s'emparait avidement de sa bouche, réquisitionnant sa langue afin de lui faire partager le fruit de leur plaisir.

Le sentant s'éloigner de lui après un baiser des plus passionnés, Duo ouvrit alors les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et son regard améthyste se plongea dans celui couleur émeraude de son amant. Il le regarda de façon intense, faisant passer toutes ses émotions et tous ses sentiments qu'ils n'osaient pas avouer à travers ce simple regard. Un regard rempli de remerciements, de tendresse et de profonde affection. Tendrement, Heero lui répondit par un sourire tendre, ne souhaitant pas briser la magie du moment. Sans détourner le regard, Heero amena deux doigts à sa bouche, qu'il lécha de manière provocatrice. Il les humidifia longuement, sans quitter Duo des yeux. L'adolescent s'empourpra sous le regard chargé de sous-entendus que lui adressait l'adulte qui s'approcha à quelques millimètres de la bouche de l'adolescent. La respiration de Duo s'accéléra sous l'excitation et l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre. Fixant toujours les prunelles améthystes de son vis-à-vis dans lequel il pouvait y lire la crainte qu'éprouvait Duo à cet instant, Heero l'embrassa plusieurs fois en signe d'apaisement.

Quand il sentit le premier doigt s'insinuer en lui avec hésitation, Duo se tendit automatiquement, appréhendant la douleur à venir. Souhaitant le rassurer et lui offrir une nouvelle première fois parfaite, Heero l'embrassa afin de le détendre et de détourner son attention de la douleur. Bientôt, Duo se détendit sous les vas et viens experts de Heero, allant jusqu'à lui caresser le dos et les fesses, passant ses mains dans le jean encore présent de son moniteur.

Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, l'adulte insinua un second doigt en lui, étirant ses muscles au maximum à l'aide d'un lent et ample mouvement de ciseaux.

Tout le temps que dura la préparation de l'adolescent, leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent que le temps nécessaire qu'il leur fallait pour reprendre leur souffle. Quand il jugea avoir suffisamment préparé son jeune amant, Heero retira ses doigt de l'intimité de Duo qui émit un gémissement de protestation et entreprit de dégrafer son propre jean devenu trop étroit à cause de son érection douloureuse. Avec sensualité, Heero retira son pantalon et son boxer et se retrouva nu et offert au regard de l'adolescent qui, malgré sa gêne observa en détails le corps de son vis-à-vis.

Heero reporta son attention sur le visage de l'adolescent et le regarda dans les yeux. Un air sérieux avait momentanément remplacé le désir dans les yeux cobalts. Il voulait être sûr, c'était le moment ou jamais de tout arrêter, après il serait trop tard. Ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à franchir le point de non retour et Heero voulait s'assurer que Duo ne le regrette pas. Duo se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse à la question muette de son moniteur, et écarta les jambes en une invitation explicite. L'adulte embrassa chaque recoin du visage de l'adolescent, passant par son cou pour ensuite remonter à la commissure de ses lèvres, souhaitant le détendre et le rassurer le plus possible avant le moment ultime.

Lorsqu'il le jugea prêt, Heero prit place entre les jambes du jeune homme offert à lui et releva une de ses jambes qu'il plaça sur son épaule. Quand enfin, Heero le pénétra, Duo émit un cri de douleur que Heero étouffa en l'embrassant tendrement, comme s'il souhaitait se faire pardonner de la douleur occasionnée mais cependant inévitable. Lentement, il s'insinua en lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots rassurants. Une fois totalement en lui, Heero s'arrêta un moment afin de laisser l'adolescent s'habituer à sa présence. Si au début Duo grimaça de douleur, celle-ci fut bien vite remplacée par des vagues de plaisir lorsque Heero entama un lent et ample mouvement du bassin.

Duo laissa alors s'échapper un gémissement de plaisir, toute gêne semblant avoir disparue, il savourait la présence de Heero en lui. Il avait tellement attendu cet instant qu'il avait encore du mal à croire que ce qu'il vivait était bel et bien réel.

Galvanisé par les gémissements plaintifs que poussaient Duo, Heero accéléra la cadence, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en lui. Duo ne retenait plus les cris de plaisir qui s'échappaient de sa gorge à chaque fois que Heero le faisait sien toujours un peu plus passionnément. Alors que les vas et viens de l'adulte se faisaient plus profonds et rapprochés, Duo souleva son bassin pour aller à sa rencontre, ondulant ses hanches au même rythme que lui imposait son moniteur. Épuisé par l'effort, mais grisé par les sensations que lui faisait ressentir Heero, Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme, il s'agrippait alors au dos de son amant, le griffant involontairement à chaque coup de bassin plus violents que les précédents.

Les larmes perlant au coin des yeux, Duo savourait l'idée d'appartenir enfin entièrement à Heero, mentalement, il le remerciait de l'avoir lavé de ses souillures passées, même s'il aurait souhaité se donner entièrement pur et offrir son innocence à Heero. Heero prit possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément puis, dans un ultime coup de rein, ils jouirent en même temps, dans un gémissement rauque. Heero se libéra dans les entrailles de l'adolescent qui se cambra violement une dernière fois, lorsqu'il sentit le fluide vital de son moniteur se répandre en lui.

Délicatement, Heero se retira de lui et l'adolescent pu sentir comme un regret, comme s'il le faisait contre son gré, avant de s'étendre à ses côtés. A peine Heero allongé, Duo se lova dans les bras de l'adulte, envahi par un bien être et une plénitude qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir. Enlacés, ils tentaient difficilement de retrouver une respiration calme et régulière. Duo tentait tant bien que mal de repousser le sommeil qui s'emparait lentement de lui. Le silence les entourait, et l'esprit encore un peu ailleurs, Duo songeait à la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Jamais Duo n'aurait cru que se donner à l'être aimé puisse être aussi beau. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il posa sa main sur le torse de l'adulte, et se laissa bercer par la respiration encore haletante de Heero qui se remettait lentement de l'effort physique qu'il venait de faire et du plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé.

Dans un état comateux, Heero tourna la tête vers l'adolescent et replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front avant d'attraper la couverture et de les couvrir afin qu'ils ne prennent pas froid.

Sous la lueur astrale, deux corps blottis l'un contre l'autre s'endormirent peu de temps après, épuisés par les événements et leurs récents ébats amoureux.

Au petit matin, Duo eut la désagréable surprise d'être réveillé par un petit courant d'air froid venu se glisser opportunément sous la couverture. Dans son sommeil, il frissonna avant de se coller un peu plus près de la source de chaleur que représentait le corps de Heero, tout en s'emparant de la couverture qu'il remonta par dessus sa tête en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles. La tête reposant sur le torse de Heero, Duo se laissait bercer par les battements réguliers du coeur de son moniteur, un petit sourire heureux étirant faiblement ses lèvres. Une chaleur humide vient alors se poser avec une extrême délicatesse sur ses lèvres et un souffle chaud lui caressait le visage tandis que des mains vagabondes se frayaient un passage le long du dos du jeune garçon encore à moitié endormi. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut l'échine de Duo tandis qu'une douce chaleur s'emparait de lui. Il poussa un soupir de plaisir et se lova un peu plus contre son moniteur, à la recherche de sa chaleur bienfaitrice. Un doux murmure s'éleva alors à ses oreilles :

- Bonjour mon Ange... bien dormi ?

Rechignant à l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux, Duo se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête en guise de réponse et leva son visage, quémandant son baiser du matin à son amant. Celui-ci sourit à la vue du spectacle attendrissant qu'offrait l'adolescent à son réveil et effleura tendrement ses lèvres en un fugace baiser. Duo émit un gémissement de protestation et, à contrecoeur, il ouvrit les yeux et fusilla Heero du regard lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce dernier retenait difficilement un éclat de rire.

Dans un élan de grande maturité, Duo lui tira la langue et s'enfoui sous la couverture, un air faussement vexé étirant les traits de l'adolescent. Heero éclata de rire face à la réaction de son jeune amant, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à un tel comportement de sa part, et s'engouffra à son tour sous la couverture à la recherche des lèvres si tentatrices de Duo. Cependant, l'adolescent ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, et lorsque Heero s'apprêta à l'embrasser, au dernier moment il détourna la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son moniteur, ses yeux couleurs pierres précieuses pétillants d'une lueur malicieuse.

Puis lassé de ce jeu et au manque du goût des lèvres de Heero, Duo s'en empara tendrement, ses yeux ayant perdu toute trace d'amusement. Heero répondit au baiser avec tout l'amour et la tendresse dont il était capable. C'est comme si chacun de leur côté, ils voulaient faire comprendre à l'autre ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à exprimer par des mots. Parfois les gestes valent mieux de des paroles inutiles...

Après un long et sensuel baiser, Duo s'écarta de son moniteur et replongea sa tête dans son cou :

- Bonjour...

Heero lui sourit et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Duo se sentait bien, en sécurité. Une sensation de plénitude et de satisfaction le faisait se sentir bien. Il prit appuis sur ses coudes et plongea son regard dans les cobalts de son vis-à-vis, il ajouta dans un murmure, ne souhaitant pas briser le calme et la sérénité de cet instant si particulier et important aux yeux de l'adolescent :

- Heero je... Merci... Merci pour la patience dont tu as sû faire preuve avec moi... Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait... Et euh... Merci pour hier soir...

Heero le fit taire d'un baiser. Dans ce genre de situation, les mots étaient obsolètes, car le corps parlait à leur place, et ne laissait aucune place au doute ou à l'hésitation.

- Chuuut... Murmura Heero, ce que tu n'arrives pas à dire, ton corps l'exprime d'une autre manière...

A ces mots, il s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de Duo, réquisitionnant sa langue pour un baiser des plus sensuels à travers lequel il fit passer tous les sentiments et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'adolescent. Jamais encore Duo n'avait ressenti autant de sensation dans un baiser et l'intensité de celui-ci le fit défaillir. Leur langue se cherchaient et s'enlaçaient comme l'étaient leur corps, mettant leur âme à nue.

C'est Heero qui mit lentement fin au baiser, par obligation plus que par envie. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Heero ne s'arrache à contrecoeur de l'étreinte de Duo en lui expliquant ses motivations :

- Ca va bientôt être l'heure de réveiller tout le monde. Il faut regagner nos chambres respectives avant que quelqu'un ne nous surprenne.

Les yeux de l'adulte dévièrent sur le corps mis à nu de l'adolescent offert à son regard, le détaillant de manière éhonté, s'attardant sur la moindre parcelle de peau visible. Duo de son côté, ne se gênait pas non plus pour observer son moniteur s'habiller à la hâte. Une fois vêtu, Heero attrapa les vêtements de Duo dispersés un peu partout autour d'eux et les lui amena, lui volant un rapide baiser au passage, et laissant ses mains parcoururent le corps de l'adolescent.

Cependant, sentant le désir monter en lui, il s'éloigna de Duo et lui murmura :

- On se rejoint au réfectoire, ne traîne pas trop.

Après quoi, il l'embrassa furtivement et lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de le laisser seul. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être seul, Duo s'autorisa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il se retourna et s'allongea sur le dos, les bras en croix, les yeux rivés au plafond, il souriait bêtement.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Jamais il n'avait connu autant de tendresse et de douceur. Cela lui faisait presque peur... Un tel bonheur pouvait-il réellement durer ? Était-ce ce que l'on appelait plus communément "le calme avant la tempête" ? A cette pensée, Duo sentit son coeur se serrer. Cependant, il voulait profiter pleinement de cette journée qui avait si bien commencée. Refoulant au fond de lui ce mauvais pressentiment, il finit par se lever afin de s'habiller. C'est avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'il enfila ses vêtements. Avisant son entrecuisse souillée, il rougit violemment à ce souvenir et se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre afin d'aller prendre une douche amplement méritée.

Quand il arriva, les dortoirs étaient encore endormis. Il en déduit que Heero devait être en train de prendre sa douche et hésitant à aller le rejoindre, Duo finit par renoncer à cette idée. C'était bien trop dangereux. Il fit un saut rapide dans sa chambre le temps d'attraper son nécessaire de douche et des vêtements propres puis fila dans la salle de bain, d'où il ne ressortit qu'un long moment plus tard.

Comme convenu, Heero retrouva Duo à l'entrée du réfectoire. Après une nuit d'amour dans les bras de son moniteur, c'était une torture pour l'adolescent de ne pouvoir s'emparer à sa guise des lèvres de Heero et de se contenter seulement de quelques effleurements provoqués de leurs doigts et quelques sourires.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de prendre leur petit déjeuner, Heero envoya Duo nourrir Amaranth, lui demandant par la même occasion de sortir Diamond Dust, prétextant une chose importante à faire. Duo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et lui offrit un sourire radieux avant de s'éclipser.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard que Duo vit avec joie Heero revenir. Il accourut à sa rencontre et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Heero déclara :

- Tu peux continuer à t'occuper d'Amaranth... Sébastien à donné son autorisation.

A ses mots, le coeur de Duo se serra dans sa poitrine. Sébastien... Il en était presque arrivé à l'oublier depuis la veille, et voilà qu'il refaisait surface, venant ruiner sa journée. Cependant, la joie de ne pas avoir à se séparer d'Amaranth l'emporta sur sa peine. L'éclair de tristesse qui avait traversé ses prunelles améthystes quelques instants plus tôt n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Au comble du bonheur, Duo voulu embrasser Heero afin de lui montrer sa gratitude. Il lui sauta dans les bras et s'apprêtait à prendre possession de ses lèvres lorsque Heero tourna la tête en déclarant :

- Tu as mal attaché Diamond Dust, regarde, son noeud se défait.

A ces mots, il s'arracha à l'étreinte de Duo sans un seul regard pour lui et alla refaire le noeud de la longe de l'animal. Les yeux de l'adolescent se mirent à briller dangereusement, signe incontestable que les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

Cependant, il se refusa à se laisser gagner par les larmes. Il les refoula discrètement et rejoignit son moniteur.

Toute la matinée se déroula dans cette même ambiance. Une certaine distance s'était installée entre eux, malgré les tentatives de Duo pour approcher son moniteur. Fatigué d'être ignoré ainsi par l'homme qui disait l'aimer, Duo décida d'arrêter de tenter de le décongeler et se concentra sur sa leçon d'équitation.

L'après midi se déroula de la même façon et lorsque la leçon prit fin, Heero prit congé de Duo et s'éclipsa, le laissant seul avec ses doutes, sa tristesse et ses interrogations.

A l'heure du repas, Duo attendit Heero devant le réfectoire, afin qu'ils mangent ensemble comme ils le faisaient depuis quelques jours. Cependant, Heero ne vint pas. Blessé par le comportement de son moniteur, Duo quitta les lieux sans même avoir mangé et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il était minuit passé et Duo n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de choses le tracassaient et il avait l'estomac noué. Il lui manquait quelque chose, une chaleur humaine. Il voulait Heero... N'y tenant plus, il se leva de son lit et quitta sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Heero, il frappa trois coups légers et entra sans attendre la réponse. Il sourit en voyant que l'adulte ne dormait pas, cependant, lorsqu'il prit la parole, Duo sentit son sang se glacer d'effroi :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Retournes dans ta chambre, tu n'as rien à faire ici !

Si Duo fut profondément blessé par les paroles si froides et impersonnelles de son moniteur, il n'en laissant rien paraître. Lentement, d'une démarche féline et provocante, il s'approcha du lit de Heero, et l'enjamba, afin de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Lascivement, il ondula son bassin guettant une quelconque réaction de la part de son moniteur. Cependant, Heero resta stoïque et alors que Duo allait l'embrasser, il le repoussa si violement que Duo faillit tomber du lit.

- Sors de là ! Je ne te le répèterais pas une troisième fois !

Cette attitude de la part de Heero fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine figure à l'adolescent. Lentement, il se releva et lança un regard écoeuré à Heero, sans pouvoir retenir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Ces larmes n'échappèrent pas à Heero qui pourtant ne fit aucun mouvement en direction de Duo. Le jeune garçon se releva et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter, sans se retourner, il murmura :

- Je te déteste...

Puis il quitta la chambre sans attendre une seconde de plus. Il voulait partir loin... Mettre le plus de distance possible en lui et cet homme qui l'avait trahit. Duo se sentait mal... Il se sentait vraiment mal... Il se précipita aux toilettes et vomit le peu que contenait son estomac. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes et des contractions violentes à l'estomac le faisait se plier en deux de douleur. Un gémissement de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et de nouveau, il se pencha au dessus de la cuvette, vomissant de la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge.

Duo ne pourrait dire combien de temps il passa aux toilettes. Les contractions de son estomac ne se calmaient pas, et bien qu'il n'ai plus rien à rendre, il était toujours en proie aux hauts le coeur.

Pourquoi Heero l'ignorait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi était-il soudain si froid envers lui ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait ? A cette pensée les vomissements de l'adolescent reprirent de plus belle. S'était-il joué de lui ? Se jouait-il de lui depuis le début ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres ? Maintenant qu'il l'avait mis dans son lit allait-il le laisser tomber et l'abandonner ? Était-ce la vérité ? Heero s'occupait-il de lui seulement pour avoir son cul ? Et maintenant qu'il l'avait baisé, il le délaissait... Agissait-il ainsi avec tous ses amants ? Une fois qu'il les baisait, il les larguait et les ignorait ? Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé... Il avait pourtant sentit la tendresse qui se dégageait de l'adulte lorsqu'il l'avait baisé... L'avait-il seulement baisé comme une vulgaire pute ? Duo n'était pas convaincu... On ne baisait pas quelqu'un avec autant de douceur et de tendresse... Il le savait plus que quiconque... Non... Cette nuit là, Heero lui avait bel et bien fait l'amour... Mais alors pourquoi un si soudain revirement de situation ? N'avaient-ils pas vécu assez de situations délicates et difficiles pour ne pas avoir enfin droit au bonheur ? Duo n'en était pas convaincu...

Ce ne fut que bien des heures plus tard qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité de cauchemars, la tête pleine de questions restées sans réponses.

Le lendemain matin quand Heero vint pour réveiller l'adolescent, il eut la surprise de trouver la porte verrouillée. Il frappa quelques coups afin de faire savoir à l'adolescent qu'il était l'heure de se lever, mais face au manque de réponse, il n'insista pas et retourna à ses préoccupations.

Quand Duo consentit enfin à sortir de sa chambre, il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi. Il avait passé la moitié de la journée à dormir, tentant tant bien que mal de récupérer le sommeil qui lui manquait. La première chose qu'il fit en sortant, fut d'aller prendre une douche, puis il alla nourrir Amaranth. Il en profita pour passer un peu de temps avec le poulain qu'il avait un peu délaissé ces derniers temps. Il lui parla longuement, lui racontant ses rêves et ses espoirs, ses doutes et ses craintes. Duo n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il se sentait humilié d'un tel rejet et ne l'acceptait pas. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal là dessous, et il comptait bien découvrir quoi !

Déterminé, il se leva avec la ferme intention d'aller s'expliquer avec Heero. La déception avait fait place à la colère et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'aller lui parler.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers les bâtiments, se doutant de l'endroit où il pourrait trouver Heero. Il frappa trois petits coups rapides à la porte et comme cette nuit, il n'attendit pas la réponse avant d'entrer. Le spectacle qui l'y attendait le laissa figé d'horreur. Son coeur loupa plusieurs battements avant de reprendre une course effrénée. Une tristesse et une haine sourde s'empara alors de lui. Il baissa les yeux afin de cacher ses larmes et quand il releva la tête, ses magnifiques yeux améthystes n'étaient plus. A la place, deux onyx brûlaient d'une lueur inquiétante et destructrice.

Une haine sans limites embrasait les yeux d'Asiel. D'une démarche lente et assurée, il s'approcha du lit sur lequel Sébastien s'apprêtait à prendre Heero. Un éclat de tristesse brillait dans les yeux de Heero, ce qui augmenta considérablement le désir de tuer qui envahissait Asiel.

Tel un félin qui bondit sur sa proie, Asiel se jeta sur Sébastien si violement qu'ils se retrouvèrent au sol. Prenant le dessus, Asiel s'assit sur le bassin de Sébastien, l'empêchant de bouger et ses mains se crispèrent autour de son cou en une étreinte mortelle.

Plus Sébastien se débattait, plus Asiel resserrait l'étreinte autour de son cou. Il semblait déterminé et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Reprenant ses esprits, Heero s'écria :

- Duo ! Arrêtes, tu vas le tuer...

Asiel se tourna brusquement vers Heero et lui lança un regard assassin. A la vue des yeux noirs de l'adolescent, Heero en frémit d'horreur. Bien qu'il y était un peu habitué, le regard d'Asiel le mettait mal à l'aise. Il semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Sébastien commençait à étouffer. Dans peu de temps il serait mort. Asiel reporta son attention sur lui et se pencha en avant, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Touche encore une fois Heero, pose une seule fois le regard sur lui et tu es mort... Et souviens toi ! Je ne suis pas toi... Tu peux être sûr que je tiens mes promesses...

Sébastien hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation et inspira longuement lorsque les mains d'Asiel se détachèrent de son cou. Sans demander son reste, Sébastien s'enfuit de la chambre laissant Heero seul avec Asiel.

Après quelques instants de silence pesant, Heero qui s'était habillé entre temps déclara :

- Fais revenir Duo...

- Je t'avais prévenu Heero, le coupa Asiel d'une voix tranchante. Ne refais JAMAIS souffrir Duo ! Tu as choisi de ne pas m'écouter, à toi d'en subir les conséquences. Duo ne veut pas revenir. Il a besoin de faire le point avec ses sentiments. Il ne reviendra pas... et s'il choisit de revenir, je ferais tout pour t'empêcher de le faire souffrir davantage...

**A suivre...**

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	30. Chapter 30

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**Note de l'auteur 2** **: Comme il est indiqué dans mon profil, cette histoire est assez sombre et traite de sujet comme la violence physique et verbale, de tentatives et suicide et de viols.**

**A partir de ce chapitre, le passé de Duo et celui de Heero risquent d'y être évoqués et certaines scènes et/ou passages, peuvent choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. C'est pourquoi je tiens à préciser que les mentions "angst", "drama", "tragédy"... seront plus présentes à partir de ce chapitre. Je mettrais ce type d'avertissement à chaque chapitre un peu plus sombre que les autres, afin d'éviter tout type de malentendu ! Je précise aux plus jeunes et aux âmes sensibles que si vous décidez de lire cette histoire, c'est à vos risques et périls. Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **Coquillette, briottet, Iroko** et **Kyrieh **pour leur review sur le chapitre 29 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 30** par Lybertys

C'est uniquement au petit matin que Heero se réveilla. En sentant le petit corps chaud de Duo se coller encore un peu plus près de lui, grommelant en remontant la couverture par-dessus sa tête, il comprit que cette nuit n'avait pas été un rêve. En sentant la tête de Duo posée délicatement sur son torse, il fut envahi par un élan de tendresse et ne résista pas à l'envie de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent et à parcourir de ses mains son dos si svelte. Il aimait tellement sentir ce corps près de lui, et respirer son odeur si particulière qui le rendait encore plus désirant. Sentir le corps de Duo se réchauffer sous ses simples caresses emplissait le cœur de Heero d'un doux sentiment de bien être total dont il avait oublié la possibilité d'exister.

Sentant que Duo était maintenant presque réveillé, il lui murmura :

- Bonjour mon Ange... bien dormi ?

Semblant ne pas vouloir vraiment émerger complètement de son sommeil, Heero se contenta de hocher lentement la tête. Les yeux toujours clos, Duo leva alors son visage, quémandant son baiser du matin à son amant. Heero ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle plus qu'attendrissant qu'offrait l'adolescent à son réveil, et décida de le taquiner un peu. Ne répondant pas immédiatement à sa demande, il déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celle de l'adolescent, lui offrant ainsi un fugace baiser.

Duo, semblant en attendre plus et ne sentant rien arriver, gémit de mécontentement avant d'ouvrir les yeux etde voir Heero retenir difficilement un éclat de rire. Duo le fusilla du regard, et dans un élan de grande maturité, il lui tira la langue avant de s'enfouir sous les couvertures, un air faussement vexé étirant ses traits.

Ne parvenant plus à se retenir, Heero éclata de rire face à la réaction de son jeune amant, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à un tel comportement de sa part, et s'engouffra à son tour sous la couverture à la recherche des lèvres si tentatrices de Duo.

Mais alors que Heero s'apprêtait à l'embrasser ayant localisé ses lèvres, Duo tourna la tête au dernier moment, avant de reporter son attention sur son moniteur, ses yeux couleur pierre précieuse pétillant d'une lueur malicieuse. Amusé et un peu vexé de ce rejet, Heero n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître. Heureusement, lassé par ce jeu, tout aussi en manque du goût des lèvres de Heero que celui-ci des siennes, Duo s'en empara tendrement, ses yeux ayant perdu toute trace d'amusement. Heero répondit au baiser avec tout l'amour et la tendresse dont il était capable. C'est comme si chacun de leur côté, ils voulaient faire comprendre à l'autre ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à exprimer par des mots. Parfois les gestes valent mieux que des paroles inutiles... Grâce à ce baiser, Heero se sentait enfin vivre pleinement. Toutes pensées négatives étaient aussitôt annihilées rien qu'au contact des lèvres de son nouvel amant.

Toute crainte, toute peur, tout regret, toute mélancolie, tout autre sentiment que l'amour et le bonheur n'avait plus leur place dans son cœur à cet instant présent. Après un long et sensuel baiser, Duo s'écarta de son moniteur et replongea sa tête dans son cou lui répondant enfin :

- Bonjour...

Heero lui sourit et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il aurait aimé que tous les matins à venir soit aussi doux et intenses que celui-ci. Se réveiller chaque matin aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait tant était son désir le plus cher.

Cet avenir semblait tout à fait possible, mais pourquoi avait-il si soudainement ce mauvais pressentiment que tout allait prendre fin subitement ? Etait-ce cela atteindre le bonheur : craindre de le perdre à chaque instant ?

Le changement de position de Duo le fit abandonner ses pensées devenant dérangeantes. L'adolescent prit appuis sur ses coudes et plongea son regard dans les émeraudes de son vis à vis et ajouta dans un murmure, ne souhaitant pas briser le calme et la sérénité de cet instant :

- Heero je... merci... merci pour la patience dont tu as su faire preuve avec moi... merci pour tout ce que tu as fait... et euh... merci pour hier soir...

Heero le fit taire d'un baiser. Dans ce genre de situation, les mots étaient obsolètes, car le corps parlait à leur place, et ne laissait aucune place au doute ou à l'hésitation.

- Chuuut... murmura Heero, ce que tu n'arrives pas à dire, ton corps l'exprime d'une autre manière...

A ces mots, ils s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de Duo, réquisitionnant sa langue pour un baiser des plus sensuels à travers lequel il fit passer tous les sentiments et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'adolescent, mettant ainsi ses paroles en application. Heero aurait souhaité ne jamais quitter ses lèvres un seul instant, trouvant leurs échanges devenir de plus en plus intenses et passionnels. Sentir le corps nu de Duo collé tout contre lui ne faisait qu'accentuer ce ressenti.

Ce fut plus par obligation que par envie que Heero dû finalement mettre fin au baiser, quittant toujours ses lèvres avec la même tendresse, sans brusquerie aucune.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Heero ne s'arracha à contrecœur de l'étreinte de Duo en lui expliquant ses motivations :

- Ca va bientôt être l'heure de réveiller tout le monde. Il faut regagner nos chambres respectifs avant que quelqu'un ne nous surprenne.

Les yeux de Heero ne purent s'empêcher de dévier alors sur le corps mis à nu de l'adolescent offert à son regard, le détaillant tout en s'attardant sur la moindre parcelle de peau visible. Il dut faire preuve d'une incroyable force de volonté pour résister à l'envie de recommencer ce qu'il avait déjà fait la veille. Sentir le regard de Duo poser sur son corps ne faisait tout simplement qu'accentuer ce désir, et il préféra se lever assez rapidement et s'habiller à la hâte. Une fois vêtu, Heero attrapa les vêtements de Duo dispersés un peu partout autour d'eux et les lui amena, lui volant un rapide baiser au passage, et laissant ses mains parcoururent le corps de l'adolescent.

Cependant, sentant le désir monter en lui, il s'éloigna de Duo et lui murmura :

- On se rejoint au réfectoire, ne traîne pas trop.

Il l'embrassa tout de même furtivement une dernière fois en lui caressant tendrement la joue et s'éloigna de lui à contre cœur. Il décida d'aller d'abord prendre une douche avant de réveiller tout le monde, voulant encore profiter du calme et de la sérénité qui régnait dans tout son être.

Après s'être préparé et habillé, il sortit et frappa à chaque porte, réveillant des adolescents qui semblaient n'avoir aucune envie de se lever. Puis il alla rejoindre Duo comme convenu à l'entrée du réfectoire. Il dut une fois de plus faire appel à beaucoup de maîtrise de lui-même, pour ne pas sauter sur ses lèvres.

Cet interdit le mettait presque mal à l'aise. Après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, il lui était presque impossible de ne pas y repenser à chaque regard posé sur lui. Ils durent cependant se contenter de seulement quelques effleurement provoqués par leurs doigts et quelques sourires. Heero allait même jusqu'à en ressentir une immense frustration et eut peine à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les lèvres de Duo se mouvant lui racontant il ne savait quoi.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Sébastien posé sur lui, qu'il descendit presque immédiatement de son petit nuage, revenant à la dure réalité : un petit problème qui n'était pas de moindre était loin d'être résolu. Masquant son trouble à Duo, il lui demanda d'aller nourrir Amaranth et de sortir par la même occasion Diamon Dust, prétextant une chose importante à faire.

Duo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et lui offrit un sourire radieux avant de s'éclipser. Heero fut à la fois soulagé qu'il ne se doute de rien, mais terriblement angoissé à l'idée d'affronter Sébastien.

Lentement, il s'approcha de la table de Sébastien, la peur au ventre il lui dit simplement d'un air dédaigneux :

- Bonjour.

- Salut.

- Il faut qu'on parle Sébastien.

- Je sais, nous allons aller dans mon bureau.

Terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul à seul avec lui, il tenta d'éviter cela, en répondant.

- On ne peut pas simplement parler ici.

- Pour que tout le monde nous écoute, depuis quand fait-on des réunions dans un réfectoire.

Sébastien se leva et l'invita à le suivre, chose que Heero fit à contrecœur. Il fit attention à garder le plus de distance possible entre eux, craignant dès lors un simple contact même banal entre eux.

Lorsque Sébastien ouvrit la porte de son bureau, il attendit à l'entrée que Heero passe. Un espace qu'il n'aurait pas jugé de trop étroit le jour précédent, était maintenant un calvaire à traverser. Il alla directement s'assoire en face du bureau, tentant de se reprendre et de se remémorer du vrai but de leur conversation. Sébastien, vint s'asseoir en face de lui, affichant un sourire presque aguicheur que Heero ne lui connaissait pas. Il frémit rien qu'à ce regard qui lui donnait l'impression d'être mis à nu, car s'était bien cela, Sébastien le déshabillait du regard sans pudeur aucune.

Soudain, Sébastien prit la parole, ce qui eut pour effet de faire légèrement sursauter Heero.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je… Euh… c'est à dire que…

Pris au dépourvu, Heero ne parvenait plus à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Que pouvait-il lui dire, par quoi commencer ?

- Si tu veux parler d'hier et revenir sur ce que tu m'as dit…

Heero sembla reprendre ses esprits et répliqua.

- Oui, justement à propos d'hier, je tiens à mettre immédiatement les choses au clair. Il n'y a rien entre nous et il n'y aura jamais rien alors n'insiste pas. Je suis venu te parler d'Amaranth car le problème n'a pas était résolu. Combien tu me le vends ?

Sébastien lui lança un sourire moqueur en se levant de son fauteuil et vint s'appuyer sur le devant de son bureau à une dizaine de centimètres de Heero se plaçant devant lui.

- J'accepte de te le vendre et je laisse Duo tranquille mais…

Sentant que tout n'allait pas être aussi simple, et ne supportant pas la phrase laissée en suspend de Sébastien, Heero demanda :

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ? Questionna immédiatement son cœur s'emballant et sachant parfaitement à quelle condition Sébastien pensait rien qu'en regardant l'air pervers que son visage affichait.

- Ne fait pas l'innocent Heero, je te connais plus perspicace que cela. J'ajoute que si tu ne te soumets pas à ma petite condition, Amaranth part ce soir et tu n'auras plus à t'occuper de Duo, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Cela va au delà d'une simple condition !! N'est-ce pas plutôt du chantage ?! s'énerva Heero.

- C'est exactement cela.

Heero était au pied du mur. L'étau se refermait sur lui. Il était coincé et ne voyait aucune issue possible. Pris au piège, il se leva et se tourna vers la porte. Il ne voulait pas regarder Sébastien dans les yeux pour lui donner sa réponse. D'ailleurs, plus jamais il ne voulait croiser son regard. Après un longue et profonde inspiration, il dit dans un souffle :

- J'accepte.

Mais alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la porte pour sortir au plus vite de ce lieu devenu invivable, il fut retenu par deux bras entourant sa taille. Rien que sentir le souffle chaud de Sébastien dans sa nuque lui donnait des hauts le cœur.

- Ai-je au moins le droit à un acompte ?

Tout son être lui disait de repousser cet homme le plus loin possible, mais sa raison lui dicta l'inverse. Lentement, il se tourna afin de faire face à Sébastien.

Il n'arrivait pas encore à avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu'il venait d'accepter, et ce n'est que lorsque les lèvres et la langue de Sébastien prirent possession de sa bouche de manière si impudique qu'il réalisa ce dans quoi il venait de s'engager. Il ne répondit que faiblement à **c**e baiser, par simple obligation. Le simple contact de cette langue avec la sienne lui donnait des frissons de dégoûts. Il se sentit sale, mais ce qu'il lui faisait le plus de mal, c'est qu'à travers cela il était en train de trahir la confiance que Duo avait en lui, et par dessus tout, salir l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Il faisait une énorme erreur mais ne voyait aucune autre solution se profiler à l'horizon. S'il se taisait, s'il n'en disait rien à Duo, s'il lui cachait alors Duo irait pour le mieux. S'il refusait les avances de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son ami, Duo perdrait tout. Il choisit de se sacrifier, mais savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Il se dit seulement que celle-ci était la moins pire de toutes. Il choisit celle qui ferait le moins pâtir Duo.

Sébastien aurait ses lèvres, son corps, mais jamais son cœur, unique chose qui permettrait à Heero de tenir le coup. Oui, car ainsi il protégeait son amour pour Duo. Mais pourrait-il protéger son esprit ?

Il crut que ce baiser n'allait jamais finir, et lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sébastien se poser sur lui, il eut l'impression que celles-ci lui brûlaient la peau. C'était loin d'être la douce chaleur qu'il l'envahissait et l'impression de se consumer de plaisir comme lorsque Duo le touchait.

Il avait l'impression au simple contact de cette main se glissant sous son t-shirt, passant lascivement sur sa peau, qu'on lui brûlait la peau au fer rouge. Envahi d'une pulsion lui donnant envie de s'arracher cette peau maintenant souillé par l'homme qu'il haïssait au plus profond de son être. Comment Sébastien pouvait-il lui imposer cela ? Il ne reconnaissait plus rien en son ami. Il avait envie de le repousser, de reculer, de partir en courant, de s'éloigner loin d'ici, loin de Sébastien, loin de cet homme devenu un vulgaire violeur. Trahis par son seul ami, il ne savait plus vraiment sur quoi se raccrocher, Duo étant à exclure.

Anéanti, il eut beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes, et ce n'est que quand Sébastien finit par le lâcher et sortir du bureau qu'il s'écroula sur le sol, ses jambes ne le maintenant plus, et laissa s'écouler de ses yeux des larmes muettes de détresse et de désespoir.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour parvenir à se relever. Duo l'attendait, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Il avait un rôle à remplir et une personne comptant sur lui. Il tenta de prendre une fois de plus sur lui et se rendit jusqu'aux écuries après un court passage dans une salle d'eau pour effacer toutes traces de pleurs.

Duo ne devait rien savoir de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et pour cela, il devait endosser de nouveau ce masque qu'il portait depuis si longtemps qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

Mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Duo arrivant joyeusement à sa rencontre, il ne put empêcher le sentiment de culpabilité et de remord envahir son cœur. Tentant de cacher au plus vite cela, il déclara :

- Tu peux continuer à t'occuper d'Amaranth... Sébastien à donner son autorisation.

Un sourire illumina le voyage de l'adolescent, et Heero remercia le ciel que celui-ci n'ai trahi aucun tremblements dans sa voix. Duo eut alors la réaction tout à fait normal de se jeter dans ses bras et de s'apprêtait à prendre possession de ses lèvres. En l'éclair d'un seul instant, tout ce qui venait de passer et surtout le baiser qu'il avait était obligé d'échanger avec Sébastien l'obligea à tourner la tête, ne supportant pas l'idée de faire cela à Duo. Il tourna la tête esquivant le baiser, et chercha rapidement une excuse qui par chance lui tomba sur les yeux : le nœud d'attache de Diamond Dust mal serré.

- Tu as mal attaché Diamond Dust, regard, son nœud se défait.

Il ne regarda surtout pas les yeux de l'adolescent sachant très bien l'expression qu'il aurait pu y lire. Mais l'affronter n'aurait fait que le faire craquer et lui avouer. Et c'était la dernière des choses qu'il voulait faire. Il savait que jamais Duo ne comprendrait ce qu'il venait d'accepter et il ne voulait pas perdre ce qui était le plus important pour lui :

L'amour de Duo. Mais il savait bien qu'en ayant ce genre de réaction, il en empruntait le chemin.

C'était pourtant trop difficile de faire différemment, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Tout s'était passé beaucoup trop vite, et son mauvais pressentiment du matin ne faisait que se confirmer. Leur bonheur n'avait pu durer. Il s'arracha à l'étreinte de l'adolescent sans un seul regard pour lui et alla refaire le nœud de la longe de l'animal. Il ne devait céder.

Toute la matinée se déroula dans cette même ambiance. Une certaine distance s'était installée entre eux, malgré les tentatives de Duo pour approcher son moniteur. C'était au dessus de ses forces, il ne pouvait le prendre dans ses bras, et échanger le moindre baiser avec lui, lui était insoutenable. S'il était dans un état tel après un baiser, alors qu'en serait-il lorsque Sébastien lui ferait plus… Les attaques de Duo se faisaient incessantes et heureusement, il céda enfin, et se concentra sur sa leçon d'équitation.

Durant tout le déjeuner, Heero sentit le regard de Sébastien posé sur lui, et il crut que jamais cela n'allait prendre fin. Aucun aliment ne parvint à passer dans sa bouche, tout appétit l'ayant quitté.

L'après midi se déroula de la même façon et lorsque la leçon prit fin, Heero prit congé de Duo et s'éclipsa. Il ne pouvait supporter ce regard triste et cette mine déconfite, sachant que tout cela était encore une fois uniquement de sa faute.

Il aurait voulu rester à ses côtés, le rassurer mais cette fois-ci, il en était tout bonnement incapable.

Il se dirigea tel un âme en peine jusqu'à sa chambre, n'ayant plus la force de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais alors qu'il poussa la porte de sa chambre, il sursauta violemment en voyant Sébastien assis sur son lit. Son cœur s'emballa immédiatement et des tremblements s'emparèrent de ses membres. Il tenta de serrer les poings pour les faire cesser, mais tout ceci fut vain. Il referma immédiatement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, ne voulant surtout pas qu'une personne les surprenne. Des gouttes de sueur froide perlèrent sur ses tempes sachant précisément ce que Sébastien était venu chercher.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Moi j'aimerai bien qu'elle finisse bien…

- Pas ce soir Sébastien, s'il te plait, je ne suis vraiment pas bien.

Heero avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tellement elle lui tournait. Lui qui avait compté être seul cette nuit là pour réfléchir, voilà qu'il devait maintenant affronter l'origine de tou**s** leurs problèmes. Et ce soir là lui était vraiment impossible. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter cela cette nuit, et préféra repousser à plus tard. Sébastien se leva subitement, ne semblant pas l'entendre de cette oreille, et fonça droit sur Heero le plaquant contre le mur et prit possession de ses lèvres, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Une fois de plus au contact de cette langue non désirée, il fut prit d'un haut le cœur. Les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains redoublaient et il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien à faire. Tout était décidé et faire marche arrière était bien trop dangereux et surtout bien trop risqué pour Duo.

Lorsque Sébastien dérapa dans son cou, il tenta une dernière fois de refuser, mais sentait bien que l'ardeur de celui-ci était plus forte que ses plaintes. Bien trop rapidement, son t-shirt fut ôté et des mains parcoururent inlassablement sa peau sans aucune douceur. Juste l'espace d'un instant, il croisa le regard de son violeur, et n'y lu que du désir charnel et de la folie. Qu'était devenu le Sébastien bon et juste qui venait si souvent le conseiller ? Avait-il fait tout cela uniquement dans ce but ? Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir s'il le repoussait. Sébastien en connaissait bien trop sur lui pour ne pas trouver un autre chantage possible. Il lui avait pourtant fait confiance… Il se sentait dupé et trahi.

Heero tressaillit en sentant une main passer sur son entrejambe. Ce n'était pas un tressaillement de plaisir, mais de dégoût. Ces gestes qui auraient pu paraître doux et attentionnés étaient vécus comme une torture. Rien de pire que de ressentir tout cela en étant impuissant. Il retient avec une extrême difficulté les larmes qui commençaient à poindre aux coins de ses yeux, ne voulant surtout pas montrer cette faiblesse à Sébastien qui maintenant, passait un main dans le bas de son dos, glissant sous le jean. C'était bien trop pour Heero, plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il ne sut d'où il trouva la force de le repousser l'envoyant à quelques mètres de lui, écartant son bourreau. D'une voix plaintive, sans jamais croiser le regard de Sébastien, il dit d'une voix plaintive :

- Pas ce soir, je t'en supplie…

Sébastien sembla énervé car il se baissa pour ramasser le t-shirt de Heero et le lui lança en pleine figure, avant de se diriger d'un pas énergique vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il lui lança d'une voix venimeuse :

- Pas ce soir, mais demain tu n'y échapperas pas, j'en ai marre d'attendre !!

Il claqua la porte, laissant Heero seul avec lui-même. Lentement il remit son t-shirt, voulant cacher aux yeux de tous cette peau mis à nue. Il aurait voulut se rendre la tête haute dans le réfectoire et rejoindre Duo afin de ne pas le laisser manger seul, mais il ne voulait pas lui imposer l'expression dévastée qui dès lors s'affichait sur son visage. Il ôta son jean, et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il s'écœurait lui même plus que Sébastien. Chaque minutes qui s'écoulaient lui paraissait être interminables, et il ne sut combien d'heures il resta ainsi, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il ne parvenait à aligner aucune pensée cohérente, seul la peur du lendemain prédominait.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit, qu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper trois petits coups à la porte. Se doutant de leur provenance, il fut cependant terrifié rien qu'à l'idée que ce puisse être finalement Sébastien. Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Duo. Il était à la fois soulagé que ce soit lui, et ressentait à la fois, l'envie de ne pas le voir. Il voulait être seul. Il se surprit même à ressentir une certaine colère lorsqu'il le vit lui sourire. Savait-il seulement ce qu'il vivait par sa faute ? Avait-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il subissait, et du chantage auquel il était soumis ? Il se surprit soudain à lui en vouloir autant, ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute. Il fallait qu'il parte ou ses paroles dépasseraient sa pensée. Il n'était pas en l'état de subir cet affrontement. C'est pourquoi d'une voix très froide, ne laissant trahir aucun sentiment, il lui dit :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Retourne dans ta chambre, tu n'as rien à faire ici !

Se mettre à en vouloir à Duo était impardonnable, il fallait que celui-ci parte. Seule la solitude lui permettrait de réfléchir calmement et ne pas se laisser emporter bêtement pas ses émotions. Il s'en voulait d'éprouver cette rancœur vis-à-vis de Duo. Il ne supportait plus son regard posé sur lui, et avait sans cesse la désagréable impression qu'il savait tout. Malheureusement, Duo ne sembla pas être atteint par ses paroles si froides et impersonnelles, et ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Lentement, d'une démarche féline et provocante, il s'approcha du lit de Heero, et l'enjamba, afin de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Lascivement, il ondula du bassin, guettant une

quelconque réaction de la part de son moniteur. Si Heero resta stoïque, sans rien laisser paraître, il ne vivait pas la chose de la façon dont Duo aurait pu le croire. Il avait l'impression de le salir un peu plus. Il trompait sa confiance. Sans cesse, il se répétait : s'il savait… S'il savait que ferait-il ? Comment réagirait-il ? Chercherait-il encore à l'embrasser comme il s'apprêtait à le faire ? La réponse était tellement évidente, que Heero ne put que le repousser tout aussi violemment qu'il avait repoussé Sébastien, et Duo faillit tomber du lit. Etait-il si faible pour ne pas supporter cela ? Une dernière fois il lui dit, avec plus d'agressivité, contre lui même et non contre Duo :

- Sors de là ! Je ne te le répèterais pas une troisième fois !

Heero sut immédiatement qu'il venait de faire mal à l'adolescent en le rejetant ainsi. Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à faire autrement, il avait choisi celle qui lui ferait le moins mal. Mais le regard écœuré emplie de larmes que lui lança alors Duo en se levant, lui déchira le cœur en lambeau. Il aurait tant aimé le prendre dans ses bras, et faire cesser ses larmes, mais il en était tout simplement incapable. Les larmes n'échappèrent pas à Heero mais il ne fit aucun mouvement en sa direction. Heero serra ses poings qui commençaient à trembler, ne voulant surtout pas que Duo constate son état, et du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant lui.

Le jeune garçon se releva et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, sans se retourner, il murmura assez fort pour que Heero comprenne :

- Je te déteste…

La porte se ferma sur ces mots. Heero sentit un poids immense dans sa poitrine, et sa gorge lui serra si fort qu'il eut l'impression qu'il n'arriverait plus à prendre sa respiration. Il rapporta ses jambes tremblantes contre sa poitrine et se mit en boule dans son lit, voulant disparaître de cette terre. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, sa peau ne supportait même plus le simple contact des draps. Lorsqu'il parvient enfin à reprendre une bouffée d'air, il cru que ses poumons allaient exploser dans sa poitrine tellement il eut mal. Ce n'était dès lors plus des tremblements qui secouaient son corps, mais des spasmes plus que violents. Il voulait crier, hurler son mal être qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. C'est d'épuisement dû à son état qu'il finit par s'endormir une heure tout au plus, avant de se réveiller dans un état proche du précédent.

Il pria cependant pour que cette nuit dure éternellement sachant parfaitement ce que lui réservait la journée suivante.

Mais celle-ci prit fin bien trop rapidement, et c'est la mort dans l'âme que Heero sortit de son lit pour affronter ce qu'il avait accepté la veille.

Il passa un temps interminable sous la douche, profitant du bienfait de l'eau coulant sur sa peau. Mais il ne pu réprimer un frisson en pensant que bientôt des mains non désirées, toucheraient chaque parcelle de sa peau, n'en épargnant aucune. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il crut mourir de désespoir. Se faire prendre par Sébastien c'était faire mourir en lui tout espoir. Maintenant tout en cet homme en lui inspirait que répulsion.

Il finit par sortir de la douche, constatant qu'il était plus que temps d'aller réveiller tous ces adolescents. Mais lorsqu'il vint pour réveiller Duo, il eut la surprise de trouver la porte verrouillée. Il frappa quelques coups afin de faire savoir à l'adolescent qu'il était l'heure de se lever, mais face à l'absence de réponse, il n'insista pas.

L'idée même qu'il venait de perdre Duo à cause de son comportement, lui était insoutenable. Il n'eut pas le courage de se rendre au réfectoire, étant terrifié rien qu'à l'idée de croiser Sébastien dans les couloirs. C'est pourquoi, il regagna immédiatement sa chambre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur sa fenêtre, admirant le ciel auquel il aspirait.

Son seul réconfort, qui n'en était plus un, était que Sébastien ne ferait rien à Duo et ne le séparerait pas d'Amaranth. Mais n'était-ce pas pire pour Duo de subir ses rejets ? Il repoussa très vite cette question de son esprit, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était la réponse. Il faisait finalement ce qu'il avait voulu éviter à Duo depuis le début. Il lui faisait porter son fardeau, sans qu'il sache la nature de celui-ci.

Toute la journée, il resta ainsi, attendant le moment fatal, et espérant secrètement que celui-ci n'arrive jamais. De nombreuses fois, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut évacué toutes celles de son corps, asséchant son cœur. Il en était arrivé à un point tel qu'il ne ressentait soudain plus rien. Etait-ce de la résignation ? Il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer cependant lorsqu'à la fin de l'après midi, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Pensant que c'était Duo, il tourna la tête immédiatement vers l'intrus, et s'aperçut avec torpeur que ce n'était autre que l'homme venu cherchait son due.

Tout ceci ce fit dans le plus grand silence. Sébastien approcha après avoir fermé précautionneusement la porte derrière lui.

Résigné dans un état second, Heero se redressa et commença à se dévêtir **s**ans pudeur aucune. Il n'était plus vraiment lui même. Tous sentiments, tous ressentis l'avaient quitté. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter et à quoi bon, cela n'aurait fait que rendre cet instant inévitable plus pénible. Seule une lueur triste se reflétait dans ses yeux. Sébastien continuait d'approcher lentement semblant plus que satisfait, une lueur malsaine dépeinte sur son visage. Avant que Sébastien ne l'atteigne, Heero s'étendit de tout son long sur le ventre, s'offrant tout simplement à Sébastien. Il tourna la tête vers la porte, et laissa ses yeux se perdre. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela : le néant, le vide. Il avait l'impression de quitter peu à peu son corps. Si c'était l'unique chose qui lui restait à faire pour Duo alors il la ferait. Cependant il pria pour que cela se passe vite.

Il entendit une voix surprise s'élever dans son dos :

- Faire cela comme ça, ça ne me gène pas, mais ça ne va pas être agréable pour toi… Tu es sur ?

Pour toute réponse Heero ne réagit pas. Depuis quand se souciait-il que cela soit agréable pour lui. La souffrance aurait de toute manière était mille fois plus grande que de supporter des préliminaires. Il préférait ressentir une douleur physique un court instant plutôt que celle-ci s'éternise indéfiniment. Il frémit pourtant lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un fermeture de jean descendu à la hâte.

Un instant après, il sentit Sébastien se mettre à cheval sur lui. Heero ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de garder son calme et de ralentir son rythme cardiaque qui commençait malgré tout à s'emballer. Lorsque Sébastien lui mis une main sur ses fesses, il crut qu'il allait vomir de répulsion. Pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps ? Pourquoi ne passait-il pas à l'action une bonne fois pour toute ? C'est bien ce qu'il voulait après tout…

Ses yeux se rouvrirent seulement lorsqu'il entendit trois petits coups frappés à la porte.

Lorsqu'il vit la petite silhouette de Duo sur le pas de la porte, il eut l'impression que tout son monde s'anéantissait. Tout était fini, en quelques instants il venait de tout perdre : sa dignité et l'amour de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il venait de perdre Duo pour de bon. Figé d'horreur, Heero lut dans les yeux de Duo de la tristesse, mais surtout une haine sourde. Heero sut immédiatement qu'il baissait les yeux pour cacher ses larmes, larmes qu'il avait voulu à tout prix éviter de faire couler.

Etonnamment, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de relever la tête. Au regard destructeur qu'il avait Heero sut immédiatement que Duo n'était plus. Une haine sans limite embrasait les yeux de Asiel, une haine meurtrière. C'est en voyant ce regard qu'il réalisa vraiment qu'il avait tué par le passé. Rien ne semblait atteindre Asiel. Malgré tout, Heero fut comme sous l'emprise de sa beauté à la froide et sensuelle. Inquiet, Heero vit Duo s'approcher d'un pas lent et assuré vers lui. Il crut un instant qu'il allait se faire tuer. Mais lorsque son regard croisa le sien, Asiel changea de cible et tel un félon qui bondit sur sa proie, il se jeta si violemment sur Sébastien qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol, libérant ainsi Heero de son emprise. Heero ne comprenant plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Asiel s'assit sur le bassin de Sébastien, l'empêchant de bouger, et crispa ses mains autour de son cou en une étreinte mortelle. Heero était terrifié par la force que dégageait Asiel et dont il n'aurait jamais jusqu'alors imaginé l'ampleur.

Plus Sébastien se débattait, plus Asiel resserrait l'étreinte autour de son cou. Il semblait déterminé et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Reprenant ses esprits, Heero s'écria :

- Duo ! Arrêtes, tu vas le tuer...

Asiel se tourna brusquement vers Heero et lui lança un regard assassin. A la vue des yeux noirs de l'adolescent, Heero en frémit d'horreur. Bien qu'il y était un peu habitué, le regard d'Asiel le mettait mal à l'aise. Il semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il était terrifié, oui c'était bien cela, une peur sourde l'envahissait de ce que pouvait faire Asiel, ayant subitement peur pour sa propre vie.

Sébastien commençait à étouffer. Son visage commençait à prendre une teinte violacée, et Asiel ne lâchait toujours pas sa prise. Heero assistait à un meurtre et il était totalement impuissant.

En reportant son attention sur lui, il se pencha en avant et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Touche encore une fois Heero, pose une seule fois le regard sur lui et tu es mort... Et souviens-toi ! Je ne suis pas toi... Tu peux être sûr que je tiens mes promesses...

Heero en perçut le principal. Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? A la lueur meurtrière qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux, il avait presque eut le doute d'être le prochain sur la liste d'Asiel. Sébastien hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation et inspira longuement lorsque les mains d'Asiel se détachèrent de son cou. Sans demander son reste, Sébastien s'enfuit de la chambre laissant Heero seul avec Asiel.

Heero ne perdit pas de temps, et sans mot dire, il attrapa ses vêtements afin de cacher sa nudité dont il avait maintenant honte. Qu'allait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il advenir ?

Ne supportant plus **c**e silence devenu pesant, il tenta une chose, même s'il se doutait de l'impossibilité de celle-ci.

- Fais revenir Duo...

- Je t'avais prévenu Heero, le coupa Asiel d'une voix tranchante. Ne refais JAMAIS souffrir Duo ! Tu as choisi de ne pas m'écouter, à toi d'en subir les conséquences. Duo ne veut pas revenir. Il a besoin de faire le point avec ses sentiments. Il ne reviendra pas... et s'il choisit de revenir, je ferais tout pour t'empêcher de le faire souffrir davantage...

Heero aurait pu se jeter à ses pieds, le supplier de lui pardonner, lui expliquer la réalité de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il n'en fit rien. Trop honteux de ce qui avait failli lui arriver, ne voulant pas perdre plus qu'il n'avait perdu, il restait là, en face de lui, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, lui faisant face. Quitte à tout perdre autant garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

Sur un ton supérieur et agressif, Asiel reprit la parole :

- Tu ne te défends même pas, tu es pathétique à ce point !! Tout ce que tu voulais en fait, c'était juste une partie de jambe en l'air, sitôt obtenu, tu trouves une autre cible. Tu n'as pas perdu de temps, bravo. Tu sais quoi, tu ne vaux pas plus que son père, tu es même pire !

La main de Heero partit directement, terminant sa trajectoire sur la joue d'Asiel. Tant de venin, tant de méchanceté dans ses propos prononcés par celui qu'il aimait, lui était plus qu'insoutenable. Asiel d'abord sous le choc, porta sa main à sa joue qui commençait déjà à rougir sous la puissance du coup.

La réaction fut presque immédiate et Asiel se jeta sur lui, lui envoyant son poing dans la figure. Ils finirent leur chute sur le lit, Asiel penchait au dessus de lui, et Heero encore sous le choc de se coup. Un filet de sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il vit Asiel juste au dessus de lui, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à en recevoir de nouveau.

Mais contrairement au coup, il sentit une chose chaude et humide passer de son cou jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, le long du filet de sang.

Il sentait le souffle chaud d'Asiel sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux surprit par se geste, et se perdit instantanément dans les prunelles sombres de ses yeux. Il les referma aussitôt ayant presque peur du désir qu'il venait d'y lire. Les lèvres d'Asiel se posèrent alors sur les siennes. Mais au lieu de prendre possession de sa bouche, il pinça plusieurs fois entre ses lèvres la lèvre inférieure de Heero, l'effleurant subtilement avec sa langue. Heero sentit immédiatement la chaleur de son corps augmenter. Il avait une façon si sensuelle et tentatrice d'embrasser, que n'importe qui aurait cédé à la tentation. Asiel semblait aimer se faire languir ainsi, car il prenait un malin plaisir à se faire désirer. Comme hypnotisé par ses lèvres, Heero se laissait faire, et bientôt n'y tenant plus, il passa une main derrière la nuque d'Asiel, lui quémandant d'aller plus loin. A peine sa langue eut elle effleuré la langue de Asiel, que celle s'y s'éloigna. Le sentant alors se reculer, il ouvrit les yeux, ne semblant plus vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il vit alors l'expression dédaigneuse que Asiel affichait avant de lui dire :

- Tu ne vaux vraiment rien. J'avais raison Duo, il n'a cherché qu'à avoir ton petit cul.

Il s'écarta de Heero, qui le regardait stupéfait. Totalement déboussolé, il ne savait que répondre, et le regarda quitter sa chambre sans dire un mot. Trop de choses venaient de se passer pour qu'il parvienne à avoir les pensées claires.

Heero finit par se lever, et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre de sa chambre après l'avoir ouverte. Il n'avait pas le courage de sortir, mais il voulait tout de même laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le paysage qui s'offrait depuis des années à lui. Il resta ainsi pendant un temps indéfini, ayant perdu toute notion précise du temps. Il avait l'étrange impression que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait prendre fin à tout instant. Mais ceci n'était pas un rêve, et il était bien dans la réalité. Tout ce qui venait de se passer était vrai. L'impression d'être dès lors un simple spectateur de sa vie se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il prit une dernière bouffée d'air avant de fermer sa fenêtre. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Qui que ce soit : Asiel, Sébastien, ou même Duo, il n'avait aucune envie de les voir. Il voulait rester seul.

Cependant cette fois-ci, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas et l'intrus semblait attendre l'autorisation. D'un pas lourd il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Sébastien. Il referma aussitôt la porte, ne supportant même plus sa vue. Toute sa vie venait d'être mis en l'air uniquement par sa faute. Il lui avait tout enlevé sans l'épargner un seul instant. Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir écarter le problème en étant on ne peut plus clair, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

L'avertissement de Asiel n'avait-il pas été assez clair ? Pourquoi revenait-il à la charge ? Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se soumettre à ses pulsions. Il se tourna vers lui comme envahi d'une hargne nouvelle.

Il fut cependant quelque peu apaisé lorsqu'il vit que le regard de Sébastien n'avait rien de désireux. Il semblait être redevenu lui même. Il était comme avant : son ami sans arrières pensés. Cependant, Heero resta sur ses gardes.

- Heero, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser, dit il d'une voix sincère et penaude.

- Et tu crois que cela va réparer ce que tu as fait ? répliqua immédiatement Heero sur le coup de la colère.

- Non bien sur que non. Je m'en vais ce soir, j'ai posé ma démission et je venais te dire au revoir.

- Très bien et bien moi je te dis : Adieu.

Sébastien baissa les yeux.

- Te rends tu compte… Te rends tu comptes de ce que tu m'as fait ? De ce que tu nous as fait !

- Nous ?

Heero jura intérieurement, sentant qu'il venait de se vendre.

- Puis-je te poser une dernière question avant mon départ. Quelque soit la réponse, je ne te jugerais pas, mais quelle est ta relation avec Duo ?

- …

- Est-ce une relation intime ? La façon dont il t'a protégé, la façon dont il te parle, dont il te regarde…

Heero décida de répondre honnêtement, au point où il en était.

- Elle l'était.

Si Sébastien parut choqué, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il n'ajouta rien et prit la direction de la porte. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il lui déclara :

- Amaranth est à toi, ce sera mon cadeau d'adieu. Bonne chance à vous deux Heero… J'espère te revoir un jour.

La porte se ferma sur ses dernière paroles, laissant Heero avec de nombreux doutes. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il plus à en vouloir à Sébastien ? Pourquoi s'en voulait-il autant à lui-même ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir tout gâché et que tout était terminé, que jamais il n'atteindrait le bonheur qu'il avait ressentit dans les bras de son amant ? Comme assis au fond d'un gouffre, il attendait désespérément que quelqu'un lui jette une corde. N'était-ce pas l'attente d'un fait irréalisable ? N'était-ce pas plutôt à lui de grimper à l'aide sa propre force ? Cependant, la vrai question qui prédominait sur toutes les autres restait tout de même : parviendrait-il à se faire pardonner de Duo ?

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère que celui**-**ci vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

- shini -


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**NDLA**** : ****Attention, ce chapitre contient des propos pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ! Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, je vous prie de ne pas lire ! Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **Kyrieh, briottet** et **Coquillette **pour leur review sur le chapitre 30 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 31** par Shinigami

Asiel était étonné et il ne sut dire s'il s'en réjouissait ou non. Il s'attendait à voir Heero éclater en sanglots et ramper à ses pieds en le suppliant de faire revenir Duo, comme il l'avait fait à l'hôpital. Au fond de lui, Asiel aurait aimé voir Heero ramper à ses pieds, non pas par supériorité, mais bien qu'il jouissait du pouvoir qu'il avait sur Heero, mais parce que cela lui aurait donné une preuve qu'il regrettait ses actes et souhaitait être pardonné. L'attitude de Heero le mit hors de lui. Il était dégoûté par le comportement de l'adulte. Comment pouvait-il être aussi égoïste ? Comment avait-il pu agir de cette façon ? Asiel sentait une haine sourde lui nouer l'estomac et il serra les poings, retenant à force de volonté, une furieuse envie de frapper Heero. Se rendait-il seulement compte à quel point Duo souffrait ? Asiel pouvait sentir le désespoir et la souffrance qui habitait l'adolescent. Elle déchirait son âme, lui vrillant les tympans, le rendant fou... Fou de rage. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir sa haine, il fallait que ça sorte. Il fallait que Heero souffre...

Il le regarda de haut, ses onyx semblaient le transpercer de part en part, une lueur meurtrière faisait briller ses yeux, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux... les larmes de Duo... Même s'il n'était plus là, sa souffrance était tellement puissante qu'elle arrivait à influencer les réactions d'Asiel.

Furieux contre Heero qui ne faisait rien pour sa défense et contre lui-même de ne pas arriver à gérer les émotions de Duo, il décida de s'en prendre à Heero. Il voulait le voir culpabiliser, il voulait le voir ramper à ses pieds et à ceux de Duo.

D'un air hautain et dédaigneux, Asiel déclara, avec agressivité comme s'il parlait à un esclave :

- Tu ne te défends même pas, tu es pathétique à ce point !! Tout ce que tu voulais en fait, c'était juste une partie de jambe en l'air, sitôt obtenu, tu trouves une autre cible. Tu n'as pas perdu de temps, bravo. Tu sais quoi, tu ne vaux pas plus que son père, tu es même pire !

Asiel avait fait exprès de comparer Heero au père de Duo. Il savait que l'adulte éprouvait une profonde aversion et un dégoût sans bornes pour cet homme qui avait souillé et détruit son fils. Il espérait ainsi que Heero se rende compte quelle image Asiel avait de lui, le comparer à un tel homme ne pouvait que le faire réagir. Heero n'accepterait pas d'être assimilé à ce genre de personne.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que la main de Heero atterrissait violement sur sa joue. Asiel était sous le choc. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Heero puisse un jour lever la main sur le corps de Duo... Lui même s'était-il rendu compte de son geste ? Il en doutait grandement... Jamais Heero n'aurait eu le courage de faire cela en temps normal. Il connaissait le passé de l'adolescent et n'aurait jamais osé lui faire subir un retour en arrière.

Asiel porta sa main à sa joue et la massa longuement. Heero n'y était pas allé de main morte. Déjà sa joue prenait une couleur rouge vif. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, tel un félin, il se jeta sur le moniteur et le frappa avec une telle violence qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse, leur chute stoppée par le lit. La lèvre inférieure de Heero avait éclatée sous la violence de l'impact et un mince filet de sang coulait le long de son menton. Un sourire mi satisfait mi sadique illumina le visage d'Asiel lorsqu'il vit Heero fermer les yeux, comme s'il appréhendait un nouveau coup.

Asiel décida d'attaquer Heero sur un terrain qu'il savait dangereux. Il voulait voir jusqu'où irait la non réaction de l'adulte. Lentement, il s'approcha de lui, et du bout de la langue, il lécha le sang qui s'échappait de la lèvre coupée de Heero, partant d'en bas et remontant lentement jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Heero contre son visage, celui-ci s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que sa langue approchait de sa bouche. A cet instant, Heero était plus que désirable et Asiel dut se faire violence afin de ne pas succomber au désir charnel que le corps exposé de Heero faisait naître en lui. Heero ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans les onyx tumultueux de l'adolescent, avant de les refermer immédiatement, avisant le désir contenu d'Asiel. Sans douceur particulière, Asiel emprisonna la lèvre inférieure de l'adulte entre les siennes, l'effleurant subtilement avec sa langue. Il mettait toute la sensualité dont il était capable dans ce baiser, souhaitant une réaction de l'adulte. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, Heero semblait prendre du plaisir grâce aux caresses d'Asiel et presque aussitôt il passa une main sur la nuque d'Asiel, lui donnant le feu vert pour continuer.

Quand il sentit la langue de Heero chercher la sienne, Asiel s'éloigna de lui et se releva au prix d'un immense effort. Surpris Heero ouvrit les yeux et tressaillit en avisant le regard dédaigneux que lui adressait l'adolescent. Asiel brûlait de l'intérieur, il avait l'impression que son corps se consumait sous l'afflux de haine et de désir mêlés qu'il éprouvait envers Heero. Jamais encore une personne ne l'avait autant troublé, autant sur le point émotionnel que sentimental. Jamais il n'avait eu à affronter et à réfréner son désir pour quelqu'un, et cela lui était particulièrement difficile. A cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre Heero, le voir alangui et offert à ses caresses, gémissant et criant son nom, enivré par le plaisir qu'il lui offrirait.

Cependant, en même temps que le désir intense qu'il éprouvait pour le moniteur de Duo, Asiel n'avait qu'une envie, c'était le voir souffrir, le voir pleurer et supplier, rampant à ses pieds comme l'être faible et naïf qu'il était. Refoulant son désir et masquant le trouble qu'il ressentait, il fit face à Heero et d'une voix froide et impersonnelle qui le caractérisait si bien, il déclara :

- Tu ne vaux vraiment rien. J'avais raison Duo, il n'a cherché qu'à avoir ton petit cul.

Sur ces derniers mots blessant, il quitta la pièce, laissant Heero déboussolé.

Asiel avait besoin de prendre l'air. Les sentiments de Duo ajoutés aux siens l'envahissaient et il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Un début de migraine se faisait ressentir et il avait besoin de calme pour mettre ses idées au clair. Il avait conscience d'avoir été dur dans les propos qu'il avait tenu à Heero, et regrettait un peu. Mais d'un autre coté, il voulait que Heero souffre. Il voulait qu'il paye le prix pour avoir osé jouer avec les sentiments de Duo et des siens par la même occasion. Qu'il ne compte pas s'en sortir aussi aisément.

La peine de Duo était si intense et forte qu'elle en devenait presque palpable. C'était comme si une sorte d'aura émotionnelle s'était formée autour du jeune garçon. A la clarté de la lune, les larmes scintillaient sur les joues de l'adolescent comme des perles sous la lumière du soleil. D'un geste rageur, Asiel essuya les larmes de Duo... Arrivé au milieu du pré des chevaux, il tomba à genoux, les mains sur ses oreilles, le visage reflétant une expression de douleur d'une intensité particulière... Les cris de Duo résonnaient dans son esprit, ses pleurs lui déchiraient le coeur... Sous l'afflux de sentiments plus confus et variés les uns que les autres, Asiel avait l'impression de sombrer dans l'abîme... L'abîme du coeur de Duo...

Se laissant envahir pas les ressentis de Duo, Asiel se mit à hurler. Duo et Asiel criaient à l'unisson les souffrances de leur coeur et les blessures de leur âme... Un cri déchirant d'animal blessé... Ainsi, ils soulageaient leur coeur d'un poids trop lourd...

Mais crier ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il se défoule... De rage et de frustration, Asiel se mit à frapper des poings sur le sol, ignorant la douleur qui lui vrillait les poignets. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, martelant le sol de ses poings avec violence comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il sombrait dans les profondeurs abyssales des méandres de la folie. Autour de lui le silence se fit puis tout devient noir...

Un froid pénétrant lui glaçait les os. Difficilement, Asiel ouvrit un oeil puis l'autre avant de se s'asseoir. Entouré par l'obscurité mourante de la nuit, il avait l'impression d'être perdu au milieu des ténèbres de son âme, au fin fond des limbes les plus reculés de son esprit. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant où il était, lorsque les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Chassant ses pensées gênantes et douloureuses, il se leva et prit la direction de sa chambre. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'entrée du parc, il vit venir vers lui une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu, ne lui accordant pas plus d'importance qu'un vulgaire vêtement déchiré, il l'ignora et se dirigea vers sa chambre, afin de terminer sa nuit qu'il espérait plus calme et sereine que ne l'avait été le début.

Il entra dans sa chambre et d'un coup de pied, il referma la porte qui claqua violemment. Se foutant du bruit qu'il faisait, Asiel se laissa tomber sur son lit envoyant valser ses chaussures au loin et s'enroula dans ses couvertures, avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil profond.

Asiel fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui lui réchauffait le visage. Il papillonna des yeux afin de s'habituer à la lumière vive qui illuminait la pièce et s'étira longuement tel un félin avant de se lever pour aller prendre sa douche. Ses mains et ses vêtements étaient maculés de terre et il avait besoin de se rafraîchir.

Il ressortit bien plus tard de la douche et prit la direction des cuisines où il alla préparer le biberon d'Amaranth. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'était pas Duo qu'il ne s'était pas pris d'affection pour le poulain. Si au départ il avait trouvé cela ridicule, il s'était vite laissé attendrir par la maladresse et la bouille adorable du jeune animal.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le box, et s'avança vers le poulain qui, ne reconnaissant pas l'adolescent, s'arrêta à quelques pas d'Asiel, hésitant quand au comportement à adopter. Il ne comprenait pas comment une personne puisse avoir la même odeur que Duo alors que ce n'était pas lui. Comprenant parfaitement la réaction de l'animal, Asiel s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et déclara d'une voix douce si inhabituelle venant de sa part :

- Tu as remarqué que je n'étais pas Duo hein ! Tu sais, je comprend parfaitement ton hésitation, mais sache que malgré mes airs froids et distants, je suis quelqu'un de très sensible. Je me suis vite attaché à toi tu sais, et je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Rassuré par la voix tranquille et apaisante de l'adolescent, Amaranth s'approcha de lui, quémandant sa caresse matinale. Alors qu'Asiel caressait l'animal, un sourire tendre vient illuminer les traits froids et durs de son visage. Après quelques caresses, il donna le biberon au poulain qui le vida en quelques gorgées rapides.

Toute son attention étant tournée vers Amaranth, Asiel n'entendit pas les pas venant dans son dos et sursauta lorsqu'une voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, s'éleva dans son dos :

- Duo ??

Surpris, Asiel se retourna brusquement et fit face au moniteur de Duo. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ainsi ? Ne se souvenait-il donc pas de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ? Avait-il si peu de mémoire ? Enervé de s'être fait surprendre de la sorte, Asiel fusilla Heero du regard et déclara d'une voix acerbe :

- Tu as donc aussi peu de mémoire ? As-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dis hier soir ?

Jamais Asiel n'aurait imaginé que tomber nez à nez avec Heero puisse lui faire aussi mal... Au plus profond de lui, il sentait que Duo commençait à s'agiter, se noyant dans un flot d'émotions plus confuses les unes que les autres. Au fond, ils étaient deux à souffrir de cette situation.

Asiel vit Heero tressaillir et baisser les yeux, honteux d'avoir espéré que Duo ait décidé de revenir. D'une petite voix il murmura :

- Non... Je n'ai pas oublié...

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et quitta les écuries, laissant Asiel seul avec le poulain. Asiel ne savait plus comment réagir. Avoir revu Heero lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il souffrait à la fois de son comportement récent et de son éloignement. Ils souffraient tous deux de cette situation. Duo peut être même plus que lui. Heero était devenu un peu comme une drogue pour Duo, il souffrait de ne plus avoir sa dose quotidienne de baisers et de tendresse. Cependant, il avait encore trop mal pour l'affronter de face, pour avoir à entendre tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire, bien qu'il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment. Une pathétique histoire d'un trio amoureux... Asiel savait parfaitement que jamais il n'aurait sa place dans le coeur de Heero, ou du moins pas comme il l'espérait... Lui qui, comme Duo, lui vouait un amour profond et sincère... Un amour impossible puisqu'il savait parfaitement que Heero n'avait d'yeux que pour Duo. Il avait suffit à Asiel de l'entendre prononcer son nom toute à l'heure pour qu'il mette fin à ses rêves... Mais si Heero aimait à ce point Duo, pourquoi l'avait-il donc trahi et trompé de la sorte avec Sébastien ? Pourquoi avait-il agit aussi méchamment, en le repoussant de façon aussi impersonnelle ?

A l'expression de grande tristesse et de détresse que renvoyait l'adulte, Asiel lui-même commençait à douter des paroles qu'il avait crachées à Heero... En avait-il seulement après le cul de Duo ? Etait-ce là son seul intérêt ? Asiel ne savait plus que penser, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir objectivement, ses sentiments venant entraver ses réflexions... Alors que les minutes défilaient, Asiel sentait sa bonne humeur retomber... Sans cesse il pensait à Heero, sans cesse son image revenait le hanter alors qu'il tentait désespérément de l'oublier, de s'éloigner de lui... Cet homme qui les faisaient souffrir... Des larmes de rage et de détresse se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, des larmes auxquelles se mêlaient celles de Duo... A chaque instant qui passait, Asiel sentait la douleur et la peine de l'adolescent lui vriller les tempes. Jamais Duo n'avait autant souffert... Jamais il n'avait dégagé un aussi haut sentiment de souffrance et de culpabilité... Asiel étouffait, la douleur de Duo l'oppressait... C'était comme... C'était comme si Duo avait décidé de se laisser mourir de chagrin... Plus aucun sentiment n'émanait de lui hormis la tristesse, plus aucun espoir... Juste la faible lueur d'un amour sur le point de mourir comme la dernière flamme d'une bougie prête à s'éteindre...

Asiel paniqua... Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça... D'un côté cela arrangerait tous leurs problèmes, mais si Duo mourrait... Asiel mourrait également... Il ne pouvait vivre si celui qui l'avait créé ne survivait pas... Il fallait qu'il agisse... Malgré ses engagements, il fallait qu'il voie Heero... Il fallait qu'il lui parle des intentions de son amant... Quitte à perdre l'unique amour de sa vie, il se devait de sauver Duo... Il n'avait pas le droit d'ignorer sa peine, cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi... Il avait toute la vie devant lui... Même s'il perdait Heero, il trouverait toujours quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aimer comme l'aimait Heero... Asiel savait pertinemment qu'il se mentait... Qui ? qui aurait assez de courage pour supporter le fardeau du passé de Duo et sa double personnalité ? Qui àpart Heero ?

Mettant à bas son masque d'impassibilité, Asiel laissa éclater son chagrin et fondit en larmes. Il ne pouvait en supporter davantage... Il allait devenir fou...

Pris d'une pulsion subite, il se leva brusquement et sortit du box d'Amaranth qu'il referma précautionneusement derrière lui avant de s'enfuir en courant. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et lui brûlaient les yeux. Ce n'est que trop tard qu'il vit Steven et n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Il le bouscula brutalement et alors qu'il allait repartir, il sentit que l'adolescent lui attrapait le bras. N'étant pas d'humeur, Asiel se retourna et repoussa violement l'opportun qui avait osé le déranger et il tomba lourdement à la renverse en lâchant un cri de stupéfaction.

Asiel ne vit rien du regard assassin et furieux que lui adressait Steven. Il était déjà loin... Ses cheveux volants dans son dos, il courait comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Heero avait assisté de loin à la scène. Ce qui le surpris le plus, ce ne fut pas la violence dont Asiel avait fait preuve envers son camarade, mais les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues... A présent plus qu'intrigué, à la limite de l'inquiétude, il prit la direction qu'avait pris l'adolescent et partit à sa recherche.

De son côté, Asiel courait... Comme si cela pouvaitdiminuer la douleur qui enserrait son coeur... Comme Duo, il voulait partir, il voulait dire adieu à cette vie inutile. Ce n'est que lorsque ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus qu'il consentit à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

Il s'adossa à un arbre, remonta ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras, cachant son visage aux yeux du monde. Les sanglots bruyants d'Asiel couvraient les bruits de la nature, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Heero approcher lentement de lui et sursauta à l'entente de son prénom :

- Asiel ?

Asiel tressaillit. Heero était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Il releva la tête et le tua du regard avant de déclarer sur la défensive :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ca ne te suffit pas de nous faire souffrir ? Tu vas encore te foutre de moi ?

- Non je... Je ne vais pas me foutre de toi comme tu dis. J'ai vu que tu allais mal alors je t'ai suivi...

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que j'abîme le corps de ton amant ! Hurla Asiel avec colère, au bord de l'hystérie.

Heero prit le temps de s'asseoir près de l'adolescent avant de répondre avec un calme contrastant avec la colère d'Asiel :

- Non Asiel... Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu es un être humain comme tout le monde, malgré tes airs supérieurs et ta vanité parfois mal placée. Mais tous ceci n'est qu'un masque pas vrai ? Tu souffres toi aussi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce qui te fais souffrir, mais j'aimerai t'aider... J'ai conscience que mes paroles peuvent paraître quelque peu déplacées, mais tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais réellement détesté...

Asiel qui avait détourné son regard de l'adulte, lui reporta subitement toute son attention. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles de Heero... Que voulait-il dire ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il ne le voyait pas comme le substitut de Duo mais comme une personne à part entière ? Si Asiel n'avait pas le contrôle de ses émotions, il en aurait pleuré de joie. Cependant, il se garda bien transmettre une quelconque émotion.

Ne supportant plus le poids du silence, Asiel déclara d'une petite voix :

- Heero... Je... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... C'est à propos de Duo. Il... Il se laisse mourir de chagrin... Je ne sais pas comment le résonner... Il refuse constamment de m'écouter...

Asiel vit Heero tressaillir à cette nouvelle et son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Blessé, il baissa les yeux, honteux de ses larmes et de ses sentiments.

Face au mutisme du moniteur, Asiel sentit la haine monter en lui. Il lui annonçait que Duo allait peut être mourir et il ne trouvait rien à dire... Comment pouvait-il être aussi dénué de sentiments ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le secouer comme il se devait, il vit une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue sur le visage de Heero... Une multitude de sentiments illuminèrent le visage de l'adulte... Peur, tristesse, souffrance, désespoir, détresse, mais aussi colère et détermination. Les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues ne le rendaient que plus beau aux yeux d'Asiel. A ce moment, toute colère se dissipa instantanément. La révélation d'Asiel avait choqué et troublé Heero à un tel point qu'il était dans l'incapacité totale de prononcer le moindre mot.

Seul un gémissement plaintif d'animal blessé lui répondit. Avant qu'il ne réalise pleinement son geste, Asiel avait attiré l'adulte contre lui, dans une étreinte qu'il voulait rassurante et protectrice. Aux yeux d'Asiel, Heero avait à cet instant, l'air d'un enfant perdu et abandonné. Si l'adulte avait prit conscience de leur position, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Confortablement installé dans les bras de l'adolescent, la tête reposant contre son torse, Heero pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. L'adolescent lui aussi laissait libre court à sa peine, la joue contre les cheveux de l'adulte, il lui caressait inconsciemment la nuque, cherchant à lui apporter le peu de réconfort dont il était capable.

Aucun des deux hommes ne put dire exactement combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés. Toute notion du temps semblait avoir disparue, comme s'il s'était subitement arrêté. Seuls les sanglots de Heero brisaient le silence pesant qui les entourait.

De longues heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que, petit à petit, les pleurs de Heero se fassent moins violents puis finissent par s'assécher totalement. Comme un enfant, il renifla bruyamment et prit une grande inspiration avant de murmurer, la voix tremblante et saccadée :

- Laisse moi te raconter... Je n'en peux plus de ce malentendu...

Asiel ne répondit rien, et comme "qui ne dit rien consent", Heero commença son récit. Plus Heero avançait dans sa narration, plus Asiel sentait des envies de meurtre s'emparer de lui. Il arrivait à regretter de ne pas avoir tué Sébastien lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il aurait voulu le voir payer le prix fort pour ses actes impardonnables envers Heero et par la même occasion, la souffrance occasionnée à Duo. Par cupidité, cet homme avait brisé deux vies. Et tant qu'Asiel vivrait, il était hors de questions que deux êtres innocents continus à souffrir inutilement et à risquer la vie de Duo et la sienne. Sébastien se rendait-il seulement compte de la portée et des conséquences de ses actes ? Pouvait-il seulement imaginer les répercutions de ceux-ci sur le mental de Heero et Duo ? Se rendait-il compte à quel point ils souffraient par sa faute ? Asiel en doutait grandement. Il le soupçonnait même de ne pas réaliser la gravité de ses actes et la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent par sa faute.

Tout au long du récit de Heero, Asiel avait senti Duo se manifester en lui. Il sentait la culpabilité de l'adolescent le ronger au plus profond de lui. Asiel sourit intérieurement, si Duo se manifestait de la sorte, tout espoir n'était pas perdu...

Cependant, Asiel refusait de partir comme ça... Il refusait d'abandonner son rêve d'être aimé de Heero ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. Duo sembla accepter le compromis car il cessa de se manifester, laissant à Asiel le droit de vivre son plus grand désir...

Avec une douceur extrême, il releva la tête de l'adulte et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, attendant l'invitation de Heero avant de prendre possession de sa bouche. Lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent, Asiel sentit des frissons glacés lui parcourir l'échine, tel une décharge électrique. Avidement, il partit à la découverte du palais de Heero, retenant difficilement un gémissement de bien être. Très vite, Heero se mit à répondre au baiser avec la même intensité, passant sa main sur la nuque d'Asiel afin d'approfondir leur échange. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus sensuel et passionné. Il n'avait rien d'un baiser amoureux, c'était un baiser destiné à calmer le désespoir qui les assaillait tous deux, sauvage et fougueux à la fois. Ils se découvraient... Asiel prenait d'assaut la bouche de l'adulte, il voulait l'aspirer de tout son être, ne faire qu'un avec lui afin de calmer le désir qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Asiel sentait la fièvre du désir s'emparer de lui et la température de son corps augmentait rapidement, aidée par les caresses que lui prodiguaient Heero sur sa nuque. Fébrilement, il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Heero, savourant avec délice la douceur de sa peau bronzée.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour Asiel de faire marche arrière, il murmura d'une voix fiévreuse et rauque de désir :

- Sois à moi juste pour cette nuit... Après je partirais... Je te rendrais Duo... Fait le pour moi... S'il te plait...

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant d'happer avidement les lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescent. Etonné de l'ardeur et la fougue dont faisait preuve Heero, Asiel resta sans réaction jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la langue de Heero venir jouer avec la sienne, l'entraînant dans une danse vieille comme le monde.

Gagné par l'impatience, Asiel s'empressa de retirer le t-shirt de Heero, brisant le contact le leurs lèvres un court instant. Une fois son vis-à-vis torse nu, Asiel le détailla longuement, puis cédant à la tentation, il avança lentement ses lèvres de cette peau si tentante. Avec une lenteur calculée, il partit à l'exploration du cou offert de l'adulte, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Galvanisé par les réactions de Heero, Asiel laissa ses mains partir à l'aventure sur le torse nu de son futur amant. Partout où elles passaient, elles laissaient derrière elles des coulées de lave en fusion.

Asiel avait l'impression de vivre un rêve... Si un jour on lui aurait prédit qu'il coucherait avec Heero, il aurait ri au nez de la personne, et à présent, il dévorait sans pudeur la peau de son fantasme. Il nageait en plein bonheur, priant mentalement pour que rien ne vienne troubler cet instant magique. Sous l'afflux d'émotions plus puissantes et profondes les unes que les autres, Asiel sentit son coeur s'emballer. Les mains de Heero qui parcouraient librement son corps ne faisaient rien pour arranger l'état de frustration dans lequel il se trouvait. Il lui fallait plus... il voulait Heero... maintenant... Le coeur d'Asiel se serrait dans sa poitrine. Voir Heero s'offrir à lui sans pudeur aucune le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression de perdre le fil de ses pensées et le contrôle de son corps. il n'arrivait plus à penser de manière cohérente, la seule chose qui lui importait à présent, c'était le corps enfiévré de Heero alanguis sous ses caresses.

Ne résistant pas à la tentation de le voir nu, d'une main tremblante, Asiel déboutonna le bouton qui retenait son jean avant de le lui retirer le plus lentement possible, souhaitant se faire languir de Heero. L'adulte émit un gémissement de protestation bien vite étouffé par un cri de plaisir lorsque Asiel lui retira son pantalon, après une caresse poussée sur son intimité gorgée de désir.

Ravis de l'effet qu'il faisait à Heero, Asiel laissa sa langue parcourir le torse imberbe de l'adulte tandis que ces mains mettaient à bas le dernier rempart à la nudité de Heero. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement dévêtu, les mains d'Asiel partirent à l'exploration de cette terre inconnue, la découvrant dans les moindres détails. Lorsque sa main effleura délicatement la peau fine de son aine, Heero émit un gémissement sourd et se cambra violement sous le plaisir ressentit. Fier de cette découverte, Asiel eut un petit sourire calculateur et laissa sa main glisser à nouveau au même endroit. Cette fois-ci, Heero ne retient pas le cri de plaisir qui lui déchira la gorge lorsqu'à cette caresse vient s'ajouter une encore plus intime au niveau de son entrejambe.

Malgré le désir qui lui vrillait les reins, Asiel voulait apporter le plus de plaisir possible à Heero, il voulait lui offrir une première fois inoubliable. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, il tenta de réfréner ses pulsions et son désir, souhaitant amener Heero au paroxysme du plaisir. Heero se mit à onduler son bassin en un rythme lent et régulier. Comprenant qu'il était tant de passer à autre chose, Asiel se plaça entre ses jambes et le prit en bouche. Lentement, sensuellement, il appliqua un ample mouvement de va et vient, qui arracha un cri à Heero.

Enivré par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, Heero enfouis ses mains dans les cheveux d'Asiel, lui caressant la nuque au même rythme que ses vas et viens, le faisant le désirer toujours un peu plus. Peu après, Heero jouit dans un cri de plaisir, et face à cette vision, Asiel faillit lui aussi le rejoindre dans sa jouissance.

Heero à peine remit de son orgasme, Asiel l'embrassa à pleine bouche, souhaitant lui faire partager l'intensité de son désir. Il voulait qu'il sache à quel point il le désirait.. Enhardi par ce baiser, Heero déboutonna avec empressement la fermeture du jean d'Asiel et le lui retira, entraînant son boxer par la même occasion. Une fois nu, Asiel retourna Heero et entreprit de le préparer à sa venue. Après les avoir longuement humidifiés, il inséra un doigt dans l'intimité de l'adulte, parsemant son cou et sa nuque de baiser plus érotiques les uns que les autres afin de détourner son attention de la douleur. Quand il le sentit près, il insinua un second doigt en lui, finissant ainsi de le préparer à force d'amples et lents mouvements.

Il retira ses doigts sous les gémissements de protestation de Heero et lentement, avec une délicatesse et une douceur infinie qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il le pénétra, sans cesser de lui embrasser le cou, les mains lui caressant avec tendresse le creux des reins. Asiel commença à se mouvoir en lui, et ses mains firent de même, glissant sensuellement le long de son dos tandis que sa langue reproduisait les contours de son visage. Alors qu'il le faisait sien, Asiel se sentit envahi par une vague de sentiments inconnus. Heero criait sans retenu, le plaisir qu'Asiel faisait naître en lui, lui brûlait les reins et faisait bouillonner son sang dans ses veines. Grisé par l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Heero, l'adolescent redoubla d'efforts, le prenant avec fougue et passion, mais aussi désespérément et amoureusement... tous ses sentiments réunis en un seul...

Arrivé au plus haut sommet du plaisir, Heero se libéra dans un cri de jouissance, suivit presque aussitôt par Asiel qui se libéra en criant le nom de son amant.

Epuisé et à bout de souffle, Asiel se laissa retomber sur son amant, en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser. Après un ultime baiser papillon déposé dans son cou qui fit frémir Heero, Asiel se retira et Heero se retourna, l'attirant dans ses bras, en une douce et tendre étreinte. Ils restèrent silencieux le temps de retrouver une respiration calme et régulière, calquant leur rythme cardiaque sur celui de l'autre. Epuisé par l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir, ils s'endormir ainsi enlacés, Asiel confortablement installé dans les bras de Heero.

Ce fut la fraîcheur de la nuit qui réveilla Asiel quelques heures plus tard. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'agréable surprise de se noyer dans les yeux verts de Heero qui lui souriait tendrement. Surpris, Asiel se mit à rougir face à cette constatation et lui rendit son sourire. Un sourire tendre et doux que Heero n'avait encore jamais vu sur le visage froid d'Asiel.

Se lovant un peu plus près contre la source de chaleur que représentait Heero, Asiel déposa un baiser papillon à la base de son cou, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frémir l'adulte. Jamais Asiel ne s'était senti aussi bien… Sachant parfaitement que ce bonheur n'était qu'éphémère, il profitait pleinement de cet instant de tendresse.

Cependant, une question le tiraillait… Il fallait qu'il sache, quitte à souffrir un peu plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester dans l'ignorance. Quitte à briser ses rêves…

Afin de ne pas briser le silence paisible et serein qui les entourait, Asiel demanda d'une petite voix :

- Heero… Répond moi franchement… Avec qui viens-tu de faire l'amour ?

Heero ne sembla pas comprendre le sens de la question que venait de lui poser l'adolescent, car une expression d'incompréhension s'afficha momentanément sur son visage. Face au trouble de l'adulte, Asiel ajouta :

- Avec Duo, ton frère ou… ou avec moi ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, Heero sursauta et étouffa un hoquet de surprise.

Blessé par le mutisme de l'adulte, Asiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Prenant ce silence comme un moment d'hésitation de la part de Heero, Asiel s'arracha brusquement à l'étreinte de l'adulte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Heero lui attrapa le bras et l'attira contre lui.

Alors qu'Asiel ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui, la voix de Heero s'éleva douce et calme :

- Tu n'es finalement pas si différent de Duo…

- Si tu es là pour me parler de Duo…

- Laisse moi finir… Le coupa Heero. Tu caches tes sentiments derrière ta colère et ta froideur… Je suis désolé si tu as mal interprété mon silence. Ne crois surtout pas que je n'ai pas d'affection pour toi. Tu fais parti de Duo, je t'apprécie beaucoup et je ne regrette pas ce qui vient de se passer…

Asiel fut profondément ému par les paroles de Heero… Ainsi, il l'aimait à sa façon… Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Le cœur léger, Asiel murmura :

- Je t'aime Heero…

**A suivre...**

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

Titre

: Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**NDLA**** : ****Attention, ce chapitre contient des propos pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ! Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, je vous prie de ne pas lire ! Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **Sana-Maxwell, Kyrieh, briottet, Coquillette, Iroko** et **Catirella **pour leur review sur le chapitre 31 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 32** par Lybertys

Assis sur le rebord de son lit, la tête posée dans ses mains, Heero tentait vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Beaucoup trop de choses venaient de se produire. La désagréable impression qu'il n'atteindrait plus jamais un quelconque bonheur ne faisait que hanter son esprit. Plongé dans un profond désespoir, il avait l'impression que jamais il ne s'en sortirait. La notion même d'espoir était dès lors inconcevable pour lui. Sans Duo, il n'avait plus aucune raison de relever la tête. Asiel avait été clair. Sans lui, il ne voyait plus vraiment l'intérêt de vivre. Asiel avait été clair. Heero se contenterait de survivre, de se tenir droit debout sur le chemin de la vie, sans chercher à mettre un pied devant l'autre, n'en voyant maintenant plus l'utilité. A quoi bon… ? Cette manière presque lâche et faible de penser, lui serrait le cœur, et pourtant il ne parvenait à faire autrement. Il était las, fatigué de tout cela, et tout envie de se battre l'avait quitté. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit réellement l'importance de la place que Duo avait pris dans son cœur. Il réalisa à quel point il était devenu dépendant de lui, et l'idée même d'envisager de le perdre, de ne plus pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, de ne plus avoir le droit de plonger son regard dans ses yeux améthystes, lui soulevait le cœur. Il avait l'impression que l'on venait de lui arracher la seule chose qui permettait à son cœur de battre. Duo était devenu nécessaire, vital pour lui. Il se jeta de tout son long sur son lit pour étouffer dans son oreiller, le cri de désespoir qu'il ne put retenir. Il n'avait pas à l'imaginer… c'était réel : il venait de perdre Duo à jamais. Les larmes inondèrent ses yeux, il serra les poings pour retenir la haine qu'il avait envers le monde et surtout contre lui-même.

Il avait tellement mal, qu'il aurait tout fait pour se faire souffrir un peu plus pour soulager la peine que Duo devait ressentir à ce moment même. Il n'osait même pas imaginer. Ce qu'il avait vu… Ce qu'il lui avait fait… Et surtout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait…

C'est à ce moment que le souvenir de ce qu'il avait failli subir et de ce qu'il avait en partie subis lui revint en mémoire de manière extrêmement violente. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore les mains de Sébastien parcourir son corps, sa peau. La manière humiliante dont il s'était résigné l'écœurait au plus haut point. Avait-il si peu de dignité pour s'être soumis ainsi ? Et comment avait-il pu accepter cet odieux chantage qui avait maintenant détruit sa vie et surtout celle de celui qu'il aimait. Il se sentait sale, et avait plus que tout l'impression d'avoir sali Duo. Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée des mains de Sébastien sur ses fesses… Si Duo n'était pas venu, si Asiel ne l'avait pas sauvé, qu'aurait-il du vivre ? Aurait-il seulement pu y survivre. Allongé sur le ventre dans ce lit, il n'avait de cesse de se torturer. Jugeant qu'il ne pourrait rester une minute de plus ici, il se redressa, essuya ses dernières larmes d'un revers de la manche, et se dirigea vers la sortie, voir le seul être qui ne le jugerait pas lorsqu'il serait auprès de lui. Le seul être avec qui il se sentait libre d'être celui qu'il était.

Il traversa d'un pas rapide les couloirs, ne souhaitant surtout pas croiser quelqu'un. Il se surprit même à craindre de croiser Asiel. Il frissonna lorsqu'il arriva dehors, et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour contempler l'immensité du ciel étoilé qui s'offrait à lui. Pareille beauté était elle là pour le narguer sur la laideur de sa vie ?

Il baissa les yeux et continua son chemin laissant ses pas le guider instinctivement jusqu'à l'entrée du parc. Toutefois son sang se glaça de terreur lorsqu'il vit arriver vers lui, la silhouette de celui qu'il avait espéré ne surtout pas croiser. Il faillit s'arrêter, mais il tenta de paraître le plus naturel possible, ne voulant surtout pas exposer sa faiblesse à Asiel. Les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dites, l'avaient plus que touché et il ne cessait de se remémorer celles-ci, enfonçant un peu plus le pieu qui déchirait son cœur. Pourtant lorsque Asiel passa à côté de lui, il l'ignora, feignant de ne pas l'avoir vu et ne lui apporta pas plus d'importance qu'un vieux vêtement troué. Pour une fois, Heero fut soulagé de cette indifférence qu'on lui portait. Il n'aurait pas été en l'état d'un affrontement. Il était même sûr que jamais, il ne pourrait supporter une parole blessante de plus de Asiel.

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du parc. Figé, il n'osait même pas se retourner vers Asiel. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de regarder son visage, et encore moins de voir ses yeux. Ce fut le hennissement de celui qu'il était venu voir au loin qui le tira de ses pensées, et qui le fit relever la tête. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres l'espace d'un court instant et il marcha à la rencontre de son ami qui semblait heureux de le voir. Avec tous les événements, il l'avait plus que négligé ses derniers temps, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas lui en tenir rancune, et arrivait au petit trop vers lui. Heero s'arrêta au niveau de l'arbre sous lequel il aimait passer du temps. Il tendit lentement la main vers son cheval, suivit de loin par le reste du troupeau. Après une brève caresse, il s'approche plus prêt de lui, et lui entoura son encolure de ses deux bras, se sentant soutenu par la puissance de cet animal. Lorsqu'il sentit que sa monture en eut assez, il s'écarta et vint s'asseoir contre le tronc de l'arbre. Son cheval, baissa la tête et s'attaqua à la touffe d'herbe placée à ses pieds, ne s'éloignant pas de Heero. Soudainement apaisé par la présence de celui-ci, il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les bruits du vent dans les feuilles et du pas des autres chevaux s'approchant de lui. Il ne sut vraiment pourquoi, mais le reste de la nuit, tout le troupeau resta prêt de lui, semblant veiller sur le sommeil qui bientôt le gagna.

Ce ne fut que dans la matinée qu'il ouvrit les yeux, sentant Waterfalls pousser son pied dans le but de manger l'herbe cachée en dessous. Tout courbaturé du confort que lui avait offert la nuit, il se leva en s'étirant. Un léger sourire se dessina une nouvelle fois furtivement sur son visage lorsqu'il vit qu'aucun des chevaux n'était partis. Il s'était rarement sentit aussi bien qu'en leur présence. Après une légère caresse à Waterfalls en guise de bonjour, il se dirigea à contre cœur vers l'écurie, étant obligé d'affronter sa propre réalité. Après un dernier regard vers eux, il marcha lentement jusqu'à l'écurie, comptant tout d'abord aller s'occuper d'Amaranth. Après tout Duo n'était plus là, et il doutait qu'Asiel aurait envie de s'occuper de celui-ci.

Mais alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'écurie, il entendit une voix douce s'élever du box du poulain. Son cœur s'emballa immédiatement. Se pouvait-il que ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit Duo ? Il déglutit avant de se rendre immédiatement au box. Ne voyant pas le visage de l'adolescent de dos en train de nourrir le poulain. Hésitant, il finit pas se lancer, partagé entre la joie et la peur de l'avoir de nouveau face à lui :

- Duo ?

Surpris, le jeune se retourna brusquement et lui fit face. Heero tressaillit en constatant son erreur. Rien qu'à son regard, il devina qu'il venait de se leurrer et que celui qui se tenait devant lui était loin d'être Duo. Enervé, Asiel le fusilla du regard, et déclara d'une voix acerbe :

- Tu as donc aussi peu de mémoire ? As-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dis hier soir ?

Heero eut du mal à faire le rapprochement entre la voix douce qu'il avait entendu auparavant et celle d'Asiel à l'heure actuelle. Il alla même jusqu'à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Une fois de plus Asiel choisit ses mots avec précision et ceux-ci allèrent droit au cœur de Heero, le dévastant un peu plus.

Il ne put que tressaillir et baisser les yeux, honteux d'avoir espéré que Duo ait décidé de revenir. D'une petite voix il murmura :

- Non... je n'ai pas oublié...

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et quitta les écuries, laissant Asiel seul avec le poulain.

Arrivé dehors, il ne sut plus vraiment où il était, ni ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette nouvelle confrontation involontaire, l'avait complètement déboussolé, et il avait l'impression de perdre tous ses repères. Le fol espoir d'avoir Duo en face de lui venait d'être brutalement soufflé en un instant, le ramenant plus que brutalement à la réalité.

Mais il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé, il avait bien entendu une voix douce tenter de rassurer le poulain. Asiel n'était alors pas si méchant que cela ? Venait-il de trahir une certaine sensibilité dont il faisait preuve ? Etait-il vraiment en tout point l'opposé de Duo ? Et pourquoi avait-il aussi mal lorsqu'il le rejetait ? Ce n'était pourtant pas Duo mais Asiel.

Troublé, par l'idée que la différence entre Duo et Asiel commençait à s'estomper et effrayé parce que cela pouvait impliquer, il préféra rejeter cette idée qui lui semblait soudain folle.

Tel un zombie, il se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre, et alla prendre une douche, tentant vainement de mettre ses pensées au clair. Jamais il n'avait connu un trouble aussi profond, et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable. Le moindre heurt pouvait le faire s'écrouler à tout instant et il n'avait plus personne pour l'empêcher de chuter. Il mit un temps avant de réussir à quitter l'eau chaude et bienfaisante coulant sur sa nuque, avant de sortir et de s'habiller. Il ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui. Il sortit pourtant de sa chambre, ne supportant toujours pas celle-ci, chargée de beaucoup trop de souvenirs récents et douloureux.

Rien que penser un seul instant au début du viol qu'il avait subi eut pour effet de faire trembler ses mains. Il sera les poings ignorant cette souffrance et marcha dans les couloirs, sans vraiment savoir où il se rendait.

C'est alors qu'il vit une scène qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Asiel courait et il heurta de plein fouet un autre adolescent qui n'était autre que Steven. C'est alors qu'il le vit redresser la tête, confirmant ce qu'il avait vu : Asiel pleurait. Ayant était bousculé brutalement, Steven rattrapa par le bras Asiel qui déjà poursuivait son chemin. Ne semblant pas être d'humeur, Asiel se retourna et repoussa violemment l'opportun qui avait osé le déranger et il tomba lourdement à la renverse en lâchant un cri de stupéfaction. Asiel s'enfuit alors en courant comme si le diable était à ses trousses, ses cheveux volants dans son dos. Il semblait ignorer que Heero avait assisté à la scène. Heero était encore sous le choc. Ce qui le surprit le plus, ce ne fut pas la violence dont Asiel avait fait preuve envers son camarade, mais les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues... Sa façon de réagir prouvait qu'il était Asiel, mais ses larmes ne lui ressemblaient pas. De ses yeux émanaient pourtant toute la détresse et la tristesse du monde.

A présent plus qu'intrigué, à la limite de l'inquiétude, il prit la direction qu'avait pris l'adolescent et partit à sa recherche.

Asiel courait de la même façon que Duo. D'ailleurs Heero ne savait plus vraiment qui il poursuivait ? L'ambiguïté en devenait presque gênante.

Heero fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit qu'Asiel s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle, il avait vraiment crut que celui-ci ne s'arrêterait jamais. Encore à une distance importante, il s'arrêta à son tour, continuant à marcher, reprenant son souffle. Asiel s'adossa alors à un arbre, remontant ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras, cachant son visage aux yeux du monde. Les sanglots bruyants déchiraient le cœur de Heero. Tous ses a priori contre Asiel s'envolèrent aussitôt et une vague d'empathie l'envahie. Il sembla réaliser les sentiments enfouis qu'il éprouvait pour la seconde personnalité de Duo. Il ne pouvait la haïr… En cet instant même, c'était presque le contraire. Heero continuait à s'approcher lentement d'Asiel tout comme il le faisait pour Duo. Ne semblant pas l'entendre venir, il jugea bon de l'avertir de sa présence.

- Asiel ?

Celui-ci sursauta et tressaillit à l'entente de son prénom, et lui répondit sur sa défensive, sèchement comme Heero le craignait :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ca ne te suffit pas de nous faire souffrir ? Tu vas encore te foutre de moi ?

Heero se trouva presque ridicule. Comment justifier sa présence et ses sentiments soudain à Asiel ? Il tenta de répondre, perdant soudain tous ses moyens.

- Non je... Je ne vais pas me foutre de toi comme tu dis. J'ai vu que tu allais mal alors je t'ai suivi...

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que j'abîme le corps de ton amant ! Hurla Asiel avec colère, au bord de l'hystérie.

Heero prit le temps de s'asseoir près de l'adolescent avant de répondre avec un calme contrastant avec la colère d'Asiel. Il voyait que celui-ci n'allait pas bien , et il ne pouvait se contenter de se rejet, il devait l'aider et décida de se jeter à l'eau :

- Non Asiel... Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu es un être humain comme tout le monde, malgré tes airs supérieurs et ta vanité parfois mal placée. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'un masque pas vrai ? Tu souffres toi aussi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce qui te fais souffrir, mais j'aimerai t'aider... J'ai conscience que mes paroles peuvent paraître quelque peu déplacées, mais tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais réellement détesté...

Asiel qui avait détourné son regard de l'adulte, lui reporta subitement toute son attention. Il ne semblait pas comprendre les paroles de Heero... Celui-ci ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de dire, mais semblait seulement réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, et le trouble dans lequel Asiel devait être plongé. Ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée, et il les découvrait en même temps qu'Asiel.

Si Asiel fut troublé, ou même touché par ce que venait de lui dire Heero il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Ne supportant plus le poids du silence, Asiel déclara d'une petite voix :

- Heero... Je... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... C'est à propos de Duo. Il... Il se laisse mourir de chagrin... Je ne sais pas comment le résonner... Il refuse constamment de m'écouter...

Heero tressaillit à cette nouvelle et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Rien qu'entendre son nom prononcé par sa propre bouche était insoutenable, mais savoir réellement dans quel état il se trouvait et ne plus avoir à l'imaginer espérant que cela ne soit pas vrai, il était maintenant dévasté et anéanti. Il vit alors Asiel baisser les yeux, paraissant honteux de ses larmes et de ses sentiments.

Heero ne parvenait pas à bouger, et encore moins à dire quoi que ce soit. La révélation d'Asiel l'avait choquée et troublée à un tel point qu'il était dans l'incapacité totale de prononcer le moindre mot. Une multitude de sentiments illuminèrent son visage : peur, tristesse, souffrance, désespoir, détresse, mais aussi colère et détermination. Colère contre lui-même. Par sa faute son amant se mourait. Par sa faute, par sa faiblesse, il faisait une fois de plus souffrir Duo mais aussi Asiel. Seul expression de sa peine : les larmes coulants à flot sur ses joues et il ne put répondre que par un gémissement d'animal blessé. Ce que venait de lui dire Asiel était pire que tout, pire que des insultes, pire que les paroles blessantes que celui-ci avait pourtant l'habitude de prononcer. Dévasté, anéanti, Heero se sentait dépérir à son tour de seconde en seconde. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de devoir affronter cette réalité.

Au bord de l'abîme, il perdit l'équilibre et se laissa chuter. Rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir le retenir, et il voyait le fond plus que près de lui. Son cœur se serrait tellement fort, qu'il avait l'impression que celui-ci allait cesser de battre. Pourtant, une personne le rattrapa, juste avant qu'il n'atteigne le fond du gouffre, s'effondrant en lui-même. Asiel attira Heero contre lui, dans une étreinte rassurante et protectrice. C'était cela, rattrapé de justesse par Asiel, Heero se laissa aller dans ses bras. Confortablement installé dans les bras de l'adolescent, la tête reposant contre son torse, Heero pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Pour la première fois, il se sentait véritablement soutenu, même dans les bras de Sébastien il n'avait pas ressenti tout cela. Il craqua, toute la pression qu'il avait ressenti, ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'il avait failli vivre, tout remonta à la surface et explosa dans un sanglot, évacuant toute sa peine qu'il avait refoulé au fil du temps. L'adolescent lui aussi laissait libre court à sa peine, la joue contre les cheveux de l'adulte, il lui caressait inconsciemment la nuque, cherchant à lui apporter le peu de réconfort dont il était capable.

Aucun des deux hommes ne put dire exactement combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés. Toute notion du temps semblait avoir disparue, comme s'il s'était subitement arrêté. Seuls les sanglots de Heero brisaient le silence pesant qui les entourait.

De longues heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que, petit à petit, les pleurs de Heero se fassent moins violents puis finissent par s'assécher totalement. Comme un enfant, il renifla bruyamment et prit une grande inspiration avant de murmurer, la voix tremblante et saccadée :

- Laisse moi te raconter... J'en peux plus de ce malentendu...

Asiel ne répondit rien, et comme "qui ne dit rien consent", Heero commença son récit. Bien que cela lui était plus que difficile, il savait que cela était nécessaire. Il devait la vérité à ces deux êtres formant une seule et même personne. Plus Heero avançait dans sa narration, plus il avait peur de leur réaction. En réalité, il était effrayé du jugement qu'il pouvait lui porter. Malgré sa honte, il poursuivit son récit, n'omettant aucun détail au sujet de ce qu'il avait fait ou vécu et surtout ressenti. Il se mit à nu devant lui, n'épargnant rien. Tout, il lui dévoila tout se sentant à chaque fois un peu plus sale et écœurant à leurs yeux. Il ne pouvait que leur inspirer dégoût et répulsion.

Cependant, jamais il ne s'arrêta, sachant parfaitement que s'il marquait une pause, il n'aurait plus la force de continuer. Chaque mot, chaque phrase, lui coûtait beaucoup d'énergie, tant les sentiments qu'il ressentait étaient puissants. Il ne se contentait pas de raconter, il revivait ce qu'il lui dévoilait. Cela n'avait pour effet que de l'enfoncer un peu plus. Il avait presque peur de finir son récit, peur de ce qui suivrait, peur de ce qu'il subirait. Il voulait bien subir les coups de colère d'Asiel, il voulait bien payer pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais il ne supporterait pas un rejet, c'était même pire que cela, il n'y survivrait pas.

Plus il approchait de la fin et plus il l'appréhendait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Heero se tut et n'osa pas redresser la tête, il ne voulait pas lire le rejet qui devait évidemment se refléter dans ses yeux. Mais jamais, il ne regretta lui avoir tout dévoilé.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son menton avec une douceur extrême, relevant sa tête. Heero ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qu'il était en train de s'imaginer.

Mais au lieu de ressentir le coup auquel il s'était préparé, il sentit les lèvres d'Asiel se poser sur les siennes délicatement, attendant l'invitation de Heero.

Celui-ci ne réfléchit pas et lui laissa prendre possession de sa bouche. C'était ce dont il avait besoin, sans vraiment ce rendre compte, Asiel lui offrait ce dont il avait le plus besoin et ce dont il ne se serait jamais risqué à demander. Lorsque leur deux langues se rencontrèrent, Heero sentit une vague de bien-être l'envahir. Une douce chaleur envahit son âme qui s'était glacée. Physiquement ce contact fut plus qu'électrique.

Heero reconnut immédiatement la manière si particulière qu'Asiel avait de l'embrasser, à la fois excitante et passionnée. Mais cette fois-ci, une volonté de réconfort y était mêlée, entourant Heero de toute son affection et son amour. Avidement, il partit à la découverte du palais de Heero, retenant difficilement un gémissement de bien être. Très vite, Heero se mit à répondre au baiser avec la même intensité, passant sa main sur la nuque d'Asiel afin d'approfondir leur échange. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus sensuel et passionné. Il n'avait rien d'un baiser amoureux, c'était un baiser destiné à clamer le désespoir qui les assaillait tous deux, sauvage et fougueux à la fois. Ils se découvraient... La peine de Heero se noya dans ce baiser, emportant avec lui toutes ses questions, son appréhension et ses ressentiments.

Sa bouche était prise d'assaut pas Asiel, qui semblait vouloir l'aspirer de tout son être, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui afin de calmer le désir qui le rongeant de l'intérieur. Heero se laissait guider et consumer par ce baiser. Très vite, ses pensées laissèrent place à l'excitation et à la température de son corps qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Heero caressait la nuque d'Asiel l'invitant à aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément. Par ce baiser, il voulait oublier ceux de Sébastien. Lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Asiel se glisser fébrilement sous son t-shirt, passant lascivement sur sa peau bronzé, Heero se retint de gémir de plaisir sous ce contact. Par cette simple caresse, il avait l'impression de revenir à la vie.

Une toute autre forme de désir prit naissance en lui, un désir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'aujourd'hui : le désir d'être pris, le désir d'appartenir à quelqu'un, le désir de se faire sien à cet homme.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit Asiel murmurer d'une voix fiévreuse et rauque de désir, se séparant un instant de ses lèvres :

- Sois à moi juste pour cette nuit... Après je partirais... Je te rendrais Duo... Fait le pour moi... S'il te plait...

Cette demande ne fit que décupler le désir de Heero, pour toute réponse, il se contenta de happer avidement les lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescent, trouvant le temps d'interruption largement suffisant.

Cette fois-ci, il mit plus d'ardeur et de fougue dans son baiser, il voulait Asiel, il le désirait plus que tout et il comptait bien le lui montrer. Asiel resta sans réaction jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la langue d'Heero venir jouer avec la sienne, l'entraînant dans une danse vieille comme le monde. Il y mit toute son habilité et son savoir faire, se laissant guider par ses intuitions.

Gagné par l'impatience, Asiel s'empressa de retirer le t-shirt d'Heero, brisant le contact de leurs lèvres un court instant. Heero se laissa faire, toujours brûlant de désir pour Asiel. Il voulait que celui-ci le touche, le caresse et efface ce que Sébastien lui avait fait ressentir.

Une fois son torse nu, Heero pria pour qu'Asiel cesse de le détailler aussi longuement, n'ayant qu'une envie, sentir sa main parcourir son corps. Lorsque celui-ci céda enfin à la tentation, il avançant lentement ses lèvres de la peau de Heero qui crut que cet instant dura une éternité. Avec une lenteur calculée, il partit à l'exploration du cou offert de l'adulte, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, qu'il ne pu**t** retenir.

Lorsque vint s'ajouter à cela les mains d'Asiel s'aventurant sur son torse nu, Heero entra dans un état second. Partout où ses mains passaient, elles laissaient derrière elles des coulées de lave en fusion. Leur cœur battaient si fort, que Heero avait presque l'impression de l'entendre. Le bruit que faisait leur respiration, l'expression de désir mêlé de plaisir qu'affichait Asiel, ne faisait que rendre Heero un peu plus fou de cet homme. Il ne résista pas à toucher ce corps parfait juste au dessus de lui, s'aventurant fébrilement sur chaque parcelle de peau, enivré du plaisir que la langue de Asiel lui procurait. Toute pudeur s'était envolée, pour laisser place à une pulsion presque sauvage du désir du corps de l'autre. Asiel lui donnait l'impression d'en vouloir toujours plus, et semblait loin d'être satisfait de ces simples échanges. Heero voyait bien que celui-ci se réfrénait. Le corps enfiévré alanguis sous ses caresses, Heero se laissa aller à ce qu'il ressentait, évacuant toutes pensées qui auraient pu venir troubler cet instant proche de la perfection.

Lorsqu'il sentit les mains tremblantes d'Asiel déboutonner le bouton qui retenait son jean avant de lui retirer, Heero fut pleinement envahi de ce désir d'être possédé entièrement par Asiel. A cet instant précis, il lui offrait tout : son corps et son esprit. Asiel semblait faire exprès de prendre autant de temps à le débarrasser de son pantalon, il se faisait languir et Heero émit un gémissement de protestation bien vite étouffé par un cri de plaisir lorsque Asiel lui retira son pantalon, après une caresse poussée sur son intimité gorgée de désir. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Pour prolonger le plaisir, Asiel laissa sa langue parcourir librement le torse imberbe de l'adulte, tandis que ses mains mettaient à bas le dernier rempart de la nudité de Heero à son plus grand plaisir.

A peine fut-il entièrement dévêtit, pleinement exposé à la vue d'Asiel, qu'il sentit les mains du garçon partir à l'exploration de cette terre inconnue, la découvrant dans les moindres détails. Lorsque sa main effleura délicatement la peau fine de son aine, Heero émit un gémissement sourd et se cambra violemment sous le plaisir ressentit. L'adolescent savait s'y prendre à la perfection, emmenant Heero au comble du plaisir. Semblant fier de sa découverte, Heero vit se dessiner sur le visage d'Asiel, un petit sourire calculateur, lui donnant encore plus de charme. Puis il laissa glisser sa main de nouveau au même endroit, avec une extrême habileté. Cette fois-ci, Heero ne retient pas le cri de plaisir qui lui déchira la gorge lorsqu'à cette caresse vient s'ajouter une encore plus intime au niveau de son entrejambe. Heero était attentif au moindre geste d'Asiel, se surprenant lui même de sa propre sensibilité à fleur de peau.

Heero n'en pouvait plus, il ne résista pas et se mit à onduler son bassin en un rythme lent et régulier, se laissant aller sous les mains expertes d'Asiel. Le désir de le sentir se mouvoir en lui, de lui appartenir entièrement se faisait de plus en plus fort et chaque seconde était plus pénible à tenir.

Mais Asiel semblait avant tout vouloir satisfaire pleinement son amant. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et le prit en bouche, entamant un lent et ample mouvement de va et vient, qui arracha un cri de plaisir à Heero.

Enivré par tout ce qu'il ressentait, Heero enfouis ses mains dans les cheveux d'Asiel, lui caressant la nuque au même rythme que ses vas et viens, le faisant le désirer toujours un peu plus. Heero n'aurait sut décrire le sentiment d'extase qui prenait possession de lui.

Peu après, Heero jouit dans un cri de plaisir, ne parvenant pas à se retenir plus longtemps. Heero à peine remit de son orgasme, Asiel l'embrassa à pleine bouche, semblant lui faire partager l'intensité de son désir. Enhardi par ce baiser, Heero déboutonna avec empressement la fermeture du jean d'Asiel et le lui retira, entraînant son boxer par la même occasion, ne perdant pas de temps à se faire languir. Il en aurait été de toute manière bien incapable.

Une fois nu, Asiel retourna Heero et entreprit de le préparer à sa venue. Celui-ci se laissa faire. Il ne put faire autrement que de craindre cet instant, le ramenant peu de temps auparavant… Même si ce n'était pas la même personne qui se trouvait au dessus de lui, c'en était pas moins la même position. Il remercia mentalement de ne pas être face à Asiel. Il ne voulait surtout pas montrer l'angoisse qui devait certainement se lire sur son visage et la petite larme qu'il retint. Il n'était pas facile d'oublier… Lorsque ce qu'il redoutait arriva enfin, lorsqu'il sentit le doigt d'Asiel s'insérer dans son intimité, il crut ne jamais parvenir à retrouver son calme et à reprendre sa respiration. Ce fut seulement grâce à toutes les attentions d'Asiel, grâce à la multitude de baisers érotiques et tendres qu'il déposa dans son cou et sur sa nuque, qu'il parvint à retrouver son calme et ne pas trop paniquer.

Ce n'était pas tant la douleur vite estompée qu'il lui faisait peur, mais le traumatisme qu'il avait vécu refaisait surface.

Luttant intérieurement pour faire cesser cette peur idiote, il finit par réussir à se laisser alors sous les attentions toutes particulières de son futur amant. Il se laissa même aller à prendre du plaisir lorsque celui-ci inséra un deuxième doigt et gémit de protestation lorsqu'il le retira.

Cependant, l'angoisse de ce qui allait suivre ne le quitta que partiellement, et il ferma les yeux dans l'attente de celui-ci. C'est avec une délicatesse et une douceur infinie que Heero aurait ignoré de la part d'Asiel, que celui-ci le pénétra, sans cesser de lui embrasser le cou, les mains lui caressant le creux des reins. La douleur était là, mais les attentions d'Asiel la lui firent vite oublier, et dès lors qu'il commença à se mouvoir en lui toute appréhension s'envola. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Son esprit était totalement vide. Il entra alors dans un état de transe. Les mains de Asiel glissant sensuellement le long de son dos tandis que sa langue reproduisait les contours de son visage, les gémissements de satisfaction et d'excitation que l'adolescent poussait, il se laissait être pleinement sien à Asiel, lui offrant ce qu'il semblait désirer par dessus tout. Envahi par une vague de sentiments multiples qu'il n'aurait pu décrire, Heero criait sans retenue, le plaisir qu'Asiel faisait maintenant naître en lui, lui brûlait les reins et faisait bouillonner son sang dans ses veines. Sous ces encouragements, Asiel redoubla d'effort, le prenant avec fougue et passion dans lesquels Heero pouvait ressentir une pointe de désespoir mais surtout tout l'amour qu'il avait à son égard et qu'il lui dévoilait en cet instant.

Arrivé au plus haut sommet du plaisir, Heero se libéra dans un cri de jouissance, suivit presque aussitôt par Asiel qui se libéra en criant le nom de son amant. Epuisé et à bout de souffle, Asiel se laissa retomber sur son amant, en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser. Après un ultime baiser papillon déposé dans son cou qui fit frémir Heero, Asiel se retira et Heero se retourna, l'attirant dans ses bras, en une douce et tendre étreinte. Il aurait aimé que ce moment ne cesse jamais. Il s'était senti vivre pleinement comme jamais. Ils restèrent silencieux le temps de retrouver une respiration calme et régulière, calquant leur rythme cardiaque sur celui de l'autre. Epuisé par l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir, ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacés, Asiel confortablement installé dans les bras de Heero, continuant ainsi à se couper un peu plus du monde, source de leurs problèmes.

Lorsque Heero ouvrit les yeux, il resserra son étreinte sur Asiel, comme pour se prouver que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas un rêve ou le fruit de son imagination. Il admira alors son visage paisiblement endormi, et réprima la pulsion de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Du bout de l'index pourtant, il les effleura traçant leur contour. Peu de temps après, Asiel ouvrit les yeux, plongeant immédiatement son regard dans celui de l'adulte. Heero lui souriait tendrement, et fut touché de voir Asiel rougir en lui rendant son sourire. C'était étrange, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Asiel lui sourire ainsi un jour. C'était un sourire tendre et doux que Heero n'avait encore jamais vu sur le visage froid d'Asiel. Ainsi il venait définitivement de mettre à bas sa carapace.

Se lovant un peu plus près contre la source de chaleur que représentait Heero, Asiel déposa un baiser papillon à la base de son cou, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frémir l'adulte. Heero se sentait calme et apaisé. Tous les ressentiments qu'il avait pu éprouver jusqu'à maintenant s'étaient envolés. Certes il savait que cela ne durerait pas éternellement, mais il comptait profiter de cet instant si pur : un simple instant de tendresse.

Mais alors qu'il se laissait aller, il entendit une petite voix s'élever à ses côtés :

- Heero… Répond moi franchement… Avec qui viens-tu de faire l'amour ?

Heero ne comprit pas le sens de sa question, elle restait ambiguë et il ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. Semblant saisir l'incompréhension et le trouble de l'adulte, Asiel ajouta :

- Avec Duo, ton frère ou… ou avec moi ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle question, Heero sursauta et étouffa un hoquet de surprise.

Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à une telle question qu'il ne savait que répondre. Tout comme Duo, Asiel avait un don pour se poser le même genre de question, et déstabiliser Heero de la même manière. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas lui avoir donné de réponse**s** immédiatement, lorsque Asiel s'arracha brusquement de son étreinte et qu'il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Duo aurait eut la même réaction… Ce ne fit que troubler un peu plus l'adulte. Alors qu'Asiel s'apprêtait à se lever, Heero lui attrapa le bras et l'attira contre lui.

Puis, restant calme malgré la situation, il commença à parler, choisissant ses mots avec précaution, sachant qu'un seul mot mal choisi pourrait blesser Asiel à jamais.

- Tu n'es finalement pas si différent de Duo…

- Si tu es là pour me parler de Duo…

- Laisse moi finir… le coupa Heero. Tu caches tes sentiments derrière ta colère et ta froideur… Je suis désolé si tu as mal interprété mon silence. Ne crois surtout pas que je n'ai pas d'affection pour toi. Tu fais parti de Duo, je t'apprécie beaucoup et je ne regrette pas ce qui vient de se passer…

Non, il ne regrettait pas…Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu revenir sur ce moment et l'effacer. Il s'était offert à Asiel, et celui-ci lui avait donné énormément. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que lui murmura Asiel :

- Je t'aime Heero…

Heero fut profondément troublé par ces quelques mots. Combien de fois il avait espéré les entendre de la bouche de Duo ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Asiel qui les lui dise ? Après ce qui venait de se passer, Heero n'ignorait pas les sentiments d'Asiel à son égard, mais l'entendre les prononcer lui donnait une impression étrange.

Cependant, il ne pouvait répondre aux sentiments d'Asiel. Certes, il éprouvait quelque chose de très fort pour lui, mais son cœur appartenait à un autre. Quoi de plus gênant et ambiguë que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire, ni que faire… Il ne voulait pas laisser seul dans le silence sans rien lui répondre, et pourtant, seuls les bruits de la nuit faisaient écho à sa déclaration.

Ne parvenant à lui répondre, il décida de lui offrir une dernière fois ce qu'il semblait désirer plus que tout, avant de lui dire au revoir… Lentement, il posa sa main sur ce menton et tourna sa tête vers lui. Plongeant ses yeux dans ses deux onyx, il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de prendre possession de sa bouche et de partir à la rencontre de sa langue. Asiel semblait profondément troublé, si bien qu'il ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser, où du moins il y répondait timidement, comme si sa déclaration lui avait fait perdre toute son assurance.

Mais soudain, Heero sentit quelque chose d'humide et de salé venir se joindre au baiser, il ouvrit les yeux et vit ceux d'Asiel inondés de larmes. Semblant voir que Heero constatait son état, il se recula et enfouit sa tête dans le torse nu de son amant. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Heero de l'entourer de ses bras et de le bercer. C'était atroce de faire mal à quelqu'un que l'on aimait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il savait au plus profond de lui que ce qu'il ne pouvait offrir à Asiel ce qu'il désirait, il l'avait déjà donné à Duo et cela pour l'éternité. Il passa plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux et ne pouvant le laisser dans cet état, il murmura à son oreille d'une voix qu'il voulait douce et réconfortante :

- Je…Je suis très touché par tes paroles Asiel. Je.. Je t'apprécie plus que tout, et sache que j'éprouve aussi beaucoup d'amour pour toi, mais…

- Ne te fatigue pas va, le coupa Asiel, tu m'as déjà offert beaucoup, plus que tu ne l'aurais dû.

Il se leva en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Heero. Il ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Une fois de plus Heero fut stupéfait de la beauté de ce corps nu devant lui éclairé par la seule lueur de la lune. Cependant, ce furent les larmes inondant ses yeux qui le ramenèrent à la réalité.

Asiel allait partir, lui rendre Duo, Heero devait être heureux, alors pourquoi sentait il son cœur se serrer si fort ?

Après s'être habillé à son tour, il s'approcha du corps de Asiel, qui était de dos. Il l'entoura de ses bras, et après un tendre baiser dans le cou, qui fit frissonner sa peau, il lui murmura :

- Avant que tu ne partes, je voudrais t'offrir une dernière chose.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Asiel de répondre, il l'attrapa par la main, et marcha droit devant lui. Asiel, intrigué, le suivit sans mot dire. D'un pas rapide, ils arrivèrent rapidement au parc des chevaux. La Heero se retourna enfin et lui dit :

- Attends moi ici.

Heero laissa seul Asiel au milieu du pré et partit en courant en direction des écuries. Arrivé là-bas, il attrapa un licol et alla rejoindre Asiel à la même allure. Mais au lieu d'aller le voir tout de suite, il poursuivit son idée et alla voir Waterfalls, qui déjà hennissait à sa venue nocturne. Après une rapide caresse en guise de bonjour, il lui enfila le licol et monta lestement sur son dos. Puis il alla enfin rejoindre Asiel. Celui-ci afficha un air de totale incompréhension en le voyant venir vers lui, il ne semblait pas comprendre les intentions de l'adulte. Intrigué, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu…

Pour toute réponse, Heero se contenta de lui tendre la main et de lui dire :

- Monte…

A peine eut-il le temps d'esquisser un mouvement vers lui que Heero le tirait vers lui en le soulevant et le fit prendre place juste devant lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras, et se serra tout contre lui. Il mit sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule d'Asiel et lui donna un seul et unique conseil :

- Laisse toi aller…

Puis il exerça une légère pression de jambe et sa monture se mit en route. Heero savait parfaitement où il voulait aller, ce fameux champs où un galop interminable était possible. Il voulait faire partager cela à Asiel. Même s'il avait dû le vivre à travers Duo, il voulait que celui-ci vive pleinement cette sensation de puissance et surtout de liberté. Semblant comprendre l'endroit où son maître voulait le mener, Waterfalls marcha d'un pas rapide et énergique.

Enfin arrivé devant le champs, Heero le fit s'arrêter.

- Tu es prêt ?

Asiel se contenta d'acquiescer. Heero lâcha un peu la longue de sa monture qui déjà trépignait d'impatience. Il eut à peine à serrer légèrement les jambes que déjà Waterfalls s'était élancé dans un galop endiablé, dévorant l'immensité qui s'offrait à eux. Heero se demanda si Asiel avait apprit en même temps que Duo ou si son corps se souvenait, mais il s'en sortait parfaitement, détendu, il se laissait aller à suivre les mouvements amples et puissants de Waterfalls. Heero alla même jusqu'à fermer les yeux, pour se laisser fondre dans les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Il souhaita de tout son cœur que cela plut à Asiel autant qu'à lui, et à Duo.

Ce fut presque arrivé à la fin du champs qu'il lui sembla percevoir quelques mots :

- Merci… Merci pour tout

Sa monture ralentit et finit par s'arrêter à la lisière des bois, passant du pas à l'arrêt. Heero mit pied à terre et lorsqu'il tendit les bras pour aider Asiel à descendre, il fut immédiatement frappé par la couleur améthyste de ses yeux. Duo… Il était là, enfin, face à lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, emplis de tristesse. Heero ne sut que faire et resta figé sur place, croyant qu'il vivait un rêve.

Après un mouvement d'hésitation, Duo se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant si fort que Heero eut presque l'impression d'étouffer. Heero ne tarda pas à lui rendre son étreinte et contre tout attente, il entendit Duo s'effondrer en sanglot. Son corps était secoué de spasmes et il répétait inlassablement :

- Je suis désolé Heero… Je suis désolé… Je m'en veux de ne rien avoir vu… Je ne savais pas… Je suis désolé…

Mais alors que Heero l'écartait un peu afin de prendre possession des lèvres de son amant, celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul que Heero vécu comme un rejet. Duo dut lire dans les yeux de l'adulte toute sa détresse et son incompréhension, car il déclara :

- C'est fini Heero, je préfère mettre un terme à tout ça, à nous...

Heero prit ces quelques mots de plein fouet, il eut l'impression que tout s'écroulait. Vivait-il dans la réalité ou était-ce bien comme il l'espérait : un cauchemar. Pourtant comme pour se prouver que tout était bien réel, il se risqua à lui demander une chose, qu'il regretta immédiatement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'en peux plus…

Heero ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et se releva brusquement, s'en était trop pour lui, il en avait trop entendu. Il lui tourna le dos, ne voulant surtout pas lui montrer les larmes qui inondaient dès lors son visage. Plus que tout en cet instant, il voulait disparaître, noyé sous sa détresse, sa solitude et son désespoir.

Il s'effondra sur le sol à genoux, portant ses mains sur son visage, plus un seul son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche, il était soudain : vidé de tout, fou de douleur, accablé par le poids de sa souffrance, comme presque mort.

**A suivre...**

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

- Shini -

ps : je m'excuse du retard de ce chapitre, mais mon ordinateur a des problemes !

j'en suis donc contrainte à utiliser le pc de ma mere pour pouvoir aller sur le net et faire et mes chapitres sont écrits à la main avant d'être recopiés...

enfin voila, le gros bordel...


	33. Chapter 33

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : Heero x Duo ; Asiel x Heero

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2**** :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **Coquillette, briottet **et **Iroko **pour leur review sur le chapitre 32 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**chapitre 33** par Shinigami

A peine ces quelques mots franchirent-ils la barrière de ses lèvres que déjà Asiel le regrettait amèrement. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Comment Heero allait-il réagir ? Asiel savait parfaitement que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés par Heero et qu'il était victime d'un amour à sens unique, alors pourquoi lui avoir révélé son secret le plus intime ? Peut être qu'inconsciemment, il espérait ou rêvait qu'Heero partageait ses sentiments... Il n'en savait que trop rien... La seule chose dont il était sûr; c'est que le silence d'Heero qui suivit sa déclaration lui brisa ses rêves de façon, claire, nette et précise... Comment Heero pouvait-il être aussi insensible à la douleur d'autrui ? Pourquoi Asiel était-il tombé amoureux de lui ? C'était la question qui lui revenait le plus souvent à l'esprit... Pourquoi le destin, s'il existe, nous joue-t-il de drôles de tours ?

Alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir d'une quelconque réaction, Asiel sentit la main de Heero sur son menton et lui relever lentement la tête qu'il avait volontairement baissée afin de ne pas avoir à supporter le regard de l'adulte empli de compassion et de pitié. A la grande stupéfaction d'Asiel, Heero le regarda longuement, comme s'il le scrutait de l'intérieur, puis avec une lenteur infinie, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser enfiévré. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Heero partir à la rencontre de la sienne, Asiel en fut profondément troublé et ne répondit pas immédiatement au baiser. Puis, après quelques secondes sans réaction aucune, il y répondit timidement. Asiel ne comprenait pas ce soudain manque d'assurance en lui. Où était donc passée sa belle assurance ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il plus capable de repousser Heero, de le blesser comme il le faisait avec lui ? Asiel sentit comme un goût d'adieux dans le baiser que lui donnait Heero. Sa langue recherchait la sienne comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le faisait. L'ardeur et la passion que mettait Heero dans ce baiser en était détourant pour l'adolescent.

Soudain, Asiel sentit quelque chose d'humide et salé venir se joindre à leur baiser. Avec stupeur, Asiel se rendit compte que ces larmes étaient les siennes... Il savait parfaitement la raison de ses larmes et son coeur se serra lourdement à cette pensée. Il serait bientôt l'heure de faire place à Duo... Ils avaient passé un accord et il en avait accepté les conditions. Cependant, il se refusait à cette idée... Rien qu'à l'idée que d'ici quelques minutes il ne serait plus dans les bras accueillants et protecteurs d'Heero faisait naître en lui un sentiment de mal être. Il ne voulait pas retourner d'où il venait, mais il n'en avait pas le choix... Bientôt il serait de nouveau enfermé au fond de lui même, spectateur et témoin de l'amour que partageaient Duo et Heero.

Sentant les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge prêts à exploser, il se recula et enfouis la tête contre le torse de l'adulte, ne souhaitant pas être vu dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas qu'Heero sache la douleur qu'il ressentait. Avec joie, il sentit les bras rassurants de son amant l'enlacé possessivement et le bercer avec tendresse. Asiel savoura pleinement cet élan de tendresse de la part de Heero. Il se faisait des souvenirs qu'il garderait profondément enterrés dans son coeur à jamais. Toute sa vie il se souviendrait de cet instant, comme le plus beau jour de sa vie. Asiel émit un soupir de satisfaction lorsque les mains de son amant lui caressèrent les cheveux. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais il aimait cette délicate intention, cette sensation de calme et de réconfort que cela faisait naître en lui. Puis doucement, la voix d'Heero s'éleva en murmures doux et réconfortants à son oreille :

- Je…Je suis très touché par tes paroles Asiel. Je.. Je t'apprécie plus que tout, et sache que j'éprouve aussi beaucoup d'amour pour toi, mais…

Asiel coupa alors la parole à Heero. C'était trop dur, bien qu'il le sache déjà, il ne voulait pas entendre Heero lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas... Son coeur ne l'aurait pas supporté..

- Ne te fatigue pas Heero, le coupa Asiel, tu m'as déjà offert beaucoup, plus que tu ne l'aurais dû.

Blessé, il se leva, se dégageant de l'étreinte possessive qu'Heero exerçait sur le corps de Duo et ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Il s'habilla à la hâte, sans regarder Heero une seule fois. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne résisterait pas à la vue du corps nu de Heero offert à son regard. Asiel ne faisait plus attention aux larmes qui lui inondaient le visage, dans quelques minutes, il ne sera plus là, et il ne souhaitait pas que Duo se retrouve nu face à Heero, même si cela n'était pas la première fois. Il savait que l'adolescent détestait son corps et que la vue de celui-ci le répugnait profondément.

Il sentit alors les bras de Heero l'enlacer et le corps de l'adulte venir se coller contre lui dans son dos. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou qui fit frissonner Asiel et lui murmura :

- Avant que tu ne partes, je voudrais t'offrir une dernière chose.

Asiel ne comprit pas le sens des dernières paroles de Heero, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que se soit, l'adulte lui saisit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Docilement Asiel le suivit sans mot dire, intrigué par le comportement de son amant.

- Attends moi ici.

Complètement perdu, l'adolescent s'apprêtait à demander des explications à Heero, mais une fois de plus, celui-ci ne répondit rien. Il était déjà loin... Asiel le regarda courir en direction du ranch. Mille et une questions se formaient dans son esprit, dont une qui revenait régulièrement : à quoi Heero jouait-il ?

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Asiel ne distingue la silhouette de Heero qui s'approchait de lui. Cependant, il bifurqua au dernier moment et s'éloigna en poursuivant sa course. Pour Asiel, la plaisanterie avait assez durée. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait Heero, mais il ne supportait pas être ignoré de cette façon. Alors qu'il allait partir, vexé, il vit Heero monté sur Waterfalls. Un air de totale incompréhension passa sur le visage de l'adolescent en le voyant venir vers lui ainsi, il ne comprenait pas les intentions de l'adulte.

- Qu'est ce que tu…

Pour toute réponse, Heero se contenta de lui tendre la main et déclara :

- Monte…

A peine eut-il le temps d'esquissait un mouvement vers lui que Heero le tirait vers lui en le soulevant et le fit prendre place juste devant lui. Les bras puissants d'Heero vinrent entourer sa taille et sa tête se posa sur son épaule, il lui murmura un seul conseil avant :

- Laisse toi aller…

Troublé par le souffle chaud d'Heero dans son cou, Asiel suivit le conseil de son amant et se détendit, laissant son corps déjà habitué, suivre les mouvements rapides et amples de leur monture. Asiel ne comprenait pas les intentions d'Heero et s'interrogeait sur le lieu où il l'emmenait .

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention au paysage familier qui défilait sous ses yeux, et sursauta lorsque la voix de Heero s'éleva en un doux chuchotement à son oreille :

- Tu es prêt ?

Ne souhaitant pas troubler la magie du moment, Asiel se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Il vit Heero lâcher légèrement la longe et donner une légère pression de mollet sur les flans de l'animal que déjà celui-ci s'élançait dans un galop effréné. Asiel avait l'impression qu'il volait par dessus l'herbe basse de la prairie. Le vent frais de la nuit s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux lui donnait alors une sensation de liberté qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue. Sous lui, il sentait les mouvements puissants et dynamiques de Waterfalls qui semblait prendre autant de plaisir qu'eux dans cette fougueuse cavalcade.

Asiel aurait aimé que jamais cet instant ne s'arrête, qu'il s'éternise à jamais. Mais malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... Alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout du champ, Asiel laissa échapper ses quelques mots :

- Merci… Merci pour tout...

Puis, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas le courage d'affronter Heero, de lui dire adieu, il se replia au fond de lui même, laissant place à Duo, alors qu'une ultime larme roulait lentement le long de sa joue.

Waterfalls ralentit l'allure puis fini par s'arrêter à la lisière de la forêt. Duo sentit Heero mettre pied à terre et le vit tendre les bras pour l'aider à descendre. Cependant, il sembla s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait plus à faire à Asiel mais bel et bien à Duo, car il le regarda longuement. Duo plongea son regard améthyste empli de tristesse dans les cobalts d'Heero, et tout comme lui, il ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il était hypnotisé par ce regard si intense qui lui avait tellement manqué. Jamais Duo n'aurait pu imaginer qu'Heero lui manquerait autant... Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

Après un long moment sans réactions de la part des deux hommes, Duo sembla hésiter, puis, finit par se jeter violement dans les bras de son amant. Il le serrait dans ses bras de toutes les forces dont il était capable. C'est avec une joie immense qu'il sentit Heero lui rendre son étreinte et l'enlacer possessivement. Duo se sentait égoïste d'agir ainsi, de donner de faux espoirs à Heero, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'arracher à cette étreinte qui lui avait tant manquée. Déchiré par les sentiments contradictoires qui s'emparaient de lui et par son indécision, il s'effondra en sanglots.

- Je suis désolé Heero… Je suis désolé… Je m'en veux de ne rien avoir vu… Je ne savais pas… Je suis désolé…

Le corps secoué de spasmes de sanglots, Duo répétait inlassablement ces quelques phrases. Oui il était désolé, oui, il ne savait pas... Malgré tout, cela restait quand même de sa faute, et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter... Par sa faute, Heero avait failli subir le même cauchemar que lui. Et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter... C'est pourquoi il se devait de tout arrêter avant que toute cette histoire ne prenne une ampleur trop importante. Elle était déjà bien assez désastreuse comme ça...

Finalement, il finit par trouver la force de s'éloigner de Heero et recula de quelques pas. L'expression qui passa alors sur le visage d'Heero lui serra douloureusement le coeur. N'ayant pas la force de regarder son amant de les yeux, il baissa la tête et déclara d'une voix saccadée :

- C'est fini Heero, je préfère mettre un terme à tout ça, à nous...

Duo ne vit rien de la réaction de l'adulte mais se l'imagina mentalement. Il sentit son coeur se briser à cette image... Il s'en voulait de faire souffrir Heero mais s'il voulait que son amant soit heureux un jour, il n'avait pas le choix... Jamais Heero ne trouverait le bonheur avec un être comme lui à ses côtés. Duo commençait à croire qu'il était maudit... Pourquoi faisait-il souffrir tous les êtres qui finissaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre par s'attacher à lui ?

Duo avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, et n'avait qu'une envie, se réveiller. Pourtant, tout ceci était bel et bien réel, et il ne pouvait y échapper.

Finalement, Heero posa la question qu'il redoutait le plus au monde :

- Pourquoi ?

Que répondre à cela afin d'éviter de le faire souffrir le plus possible ? Quelle raison pouvait-il inventer ? Parce que c'était trop dangereux pour Heero comme pour lui même ? De toute façon, au point où ils en étaient, le danger était devenu une option qu'ils ne prenaient même plus en compte. Autant être le plus franc possible :

- Parce que je n'en peux plus…

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de finir sa phrase, il vit Heero se relever brusquement et lui tourner le dos. Cette attitude fit mal à Duo. Ainsi Heero refusait d'écouter la suite. Il refusait d'écouter la raison qui poussait Duo à vouloir s'éloigner de lui.

Les sanglots de Duo redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'il vit Heero tomber à genoux sur le sol et porter les mains à son visage. Seuls les sanglots de l'adolescent brisaient la sérénité de la nuit. Ce contraste entre ce calme et cette paix extérieure blessait Duo qui de son côté, se disait que jamais il ne pourrait connaître de tels sentiments.

Anéanti et déchiré par la douleur qui émanait d'Heero, Duo s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Là, il tomba à genoux derrière Heero et enfouis son visage dans la nuque de l'adulte, il hoqueta :

- Je... Pardonnes moi Heero... C'est de ma faute... Je... Je ne supporte plus d'être la source de tes souffrances et de tes ennuis... J'ai essayé de lutter contre l'amour que je te porte mais rien n'y fait... Je t'aime Heero... Et c'est pour cela que je te quitte... Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer par ma faute... Pardonnes moi... Heero...

Devant le manque de réaction de l'adulte, Duo se mit à le secouer.

- Heero... Répond moi... Dit quelque chose... Heeroooooo...

Au bord de l'hystérie, Duo s'accrocha au t-shirt de son amant que ses larmes avaient trempé, enfouissant son visage dans son dos. Blessé au plus profond de lui, Duo frappa le dos de son moniteur d'un coup de poing, plus part désespoir que par réelle intention de le frapper. Cependant, ce geste parut réveiller Heero qui se retourna alors vers lui. Duo sentit son coeur chavirer en avisant les larmes qui inondaient le visage de son moniteur. Il s'en voulait tellement... Tout était de sa faute...

Plongeant son regard dans les améthystes de Duo, Heero déclara :

- Je ne te crois pas... Regarde moi dans les yeux et répète moi ce que tu viens de me dire...

- Je suis désolé Heero, répéta l'adolescent en regardant son amant dans les yeux comme il venait de le lui demander.

- Non... Avant...

Duo ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir Heero. Il resta silencieux un instant, se remémorant mentalement ses paroles puis soudain il réalisa... Était-ce cela ? Tentant le tout pour le tout, il plongea son regard dans celui de Heero et murmura :

- Je t'aime Heero...

Duo réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ces mots de vive voix. Souvent il les avait pensé, mais jamais il ne les avait dit. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas... Sûrement par peur de ce que cela pourrait impliquer. Mais aujourd'hui, il se foutait de tout cela. L'éclat de joie qui traversa les yeux cobalts de son amant suffit à le combler de joie.

Du bout des doigts, Heero caressa fébrilement la joue de l'adolescent, tandis que la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres s'amenuisait irrémédiablement. Quand leur bouche entrèrent en contact, Duo sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti se contact des lèvres chaudes d'Heero sur les siennes qu'il en avait presque oublié leur goût et la sensation que cela faisait naître en lui à chaque fois.

Très vite, l'effleurement se fit contact et la douceur fit place à la passion, au désir de sentir l'autre plier au moindre de ses envies. Les mains de Duo étaient allées se perdre dans la chevelure indisciplinée de son amant tandis qu'Heero avait mis bas à la distance qui séparait leur corps. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de contact, de sentir la peau de l'autre frissonner sous les caresses, leur souffle se mêler.

C'était un baiser ardent, l'amour avait fait place à la passion du désir. Les lèvres se mordaient, les langues se défiaient en un corps à corps ou aucun des deux ne souhaitait laisser l'autre gagner.

Lentement, comme à contre coeur, ils se séparèrent lorsque la nature leur rappela leur condition humaine. Ils se sourirent timidement, comme deux adolescents vivant leur premier baiser, puis retrouvant un air grave, Heero demanda :

- Souhaites-tu réellement me quitter Duo ?

L'ombre remplaça le sourire sur le visage de l'adolescent. Non, bien sûr que non qu'il ne le voulait pas. Mais il n'avait pas le choix... Entre vouloir et pouvoir il y avait un gouffre...

- Regarde moi en face et réponds moi, ajouta Heero en relevant délicatement le visage de son jeune amant.

- Non... Je ne veux pas... Mais... Mais je n'ai pas le choix... Je ne veux pas que tu continues de souffrir par ma faute, je tiens trop à toi Heero... Nous n'avons pas le choix...

- Je ne veux passer ma vie nulle par ailleurs que dans tes bras Duo... tu m'as fait quitter le passé et ouvert les yeux sur l'avenir. Un avenir auquel tu appartiens. En acceptant l'amour que je te porte, j'ai accepté les joies, les déceptions et les problèmes que cela pourrait entraîner... Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le redis, je t'aime Duo...

A ces mots, Heero vola un baiser à l'adolescent, comme pour lui prouver ces paroles. quand ils se séparèrent, Duo murmura :

- Je t'aime aussi Heero... Pardon de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt... Mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Nous vivons dans l'interdit... Je voudrais pouvoir t'aimer aux yeux du monde, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre la nuit ou que nous soyons seuls pour t'embrasser, je voudrais pouvoir être dans tes bras à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit...

- Arrêtes de penser... Vie le moment présent... Arrêtes de fuir pour une fois. Je sais parfaitement que notre relation n'est pas des plus évidentes, mais si tu ne fais pas face un jour ou l'autre, tu passeras ta vie à te cacher pour éviter les problèmes. Et je refuse de renoncer à toi à cause de tes mauvais choix. Regardons ensemble vers l'avenir et tenons nous la main.. Ne prend surtout pas mal mes paroles Duo, je souhaite juste t'ouvrir les yeux sur la façon dont je vois les choses.

Honteux, Duo baissa la tête en entendant les paroles d'Heero. Il avait raison... Rien ne sert de se cacher... A quoi bon vouloir éviter les problèmes puisque de toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il devra bien faire face. Soudain, il releva la tête et regarda Heero dans les yeux, l'air plus déterminé que jamais, il déclara :

- Tu as raison Heero... Je ne suis qu'un lâche... Apprend moi à faire face... Tiens-moi la main et aide moi à avancer...

Touché par les paroles de l'adolescent, Heero lui prit la main et l'attira brusquement à lui. Il le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, arrachant un hoquet de surprise au jeune garçon qui pourtant ne fit aucun commentaire. Trop heureux des paroles de l'adolescent, Heero murmura :

- Je te tiens la main Duo... Ne la lâche pas... Je suis là, avec toi... Ne me lâche pas...

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés. Ne ressentant aucun autre besoin, aucune autre envie que de sentir l'autre à leurs côtés. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, ou seul leur respiration brisaient le silence et la plénitude de la nuit.

Ils finirent par se relever, puis remontèrent Waterfalls en prenant le chemin du retour au ranch. Une fois arrivés, ils offrirent un rapide pansage à Waterfalls afin de le remercier, puis, ayant plus envie de dormir qu'autre chose, ils ne s'attardèrent pas.

Ils rentrèrent en silence dans le dortoir et après un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent sur le palier de leur chambre respective. Duo entra dans la sienne et après un dernier regard pour son amant, il referma la porte. Rapidement, il se mit en pyjama et se coucha dans ses draps frais. Il se roula en boule et ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil vienne le chercher. Cependant, au bout de cinq minutes, Duo perdit patience et s'extirpa de son lit, repoussant les draps à ses pieds.

Il quitta sa chambre et sur la pointe des pieds, il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore de la chambre de Heero. Sans prendre le temps de frapper, il ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans la chambre de son amant avant de refermer délicatement la porte. A pas de loup, il se dirigea vers le lit de Heero, se repérant grâce aux rayons de la lune qui éclairaient la pièce. Il souleva le draps et se glissa près du corps chaud de l'adulte qui, à la surprise de l'adolescent, n'eut aucune réaction. Intrigué, il observa attentivement le visage de son moniteur. Calme et serein, une respiration lente et régulière, tout indiquait chez lui qu'il dormait paisiblement. un peu déçu mais compréhensif au vue de la journée qu'il avait passé, Duo s'allongea aux côtés de Heero et se lova contre lui, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration. Il posa sa main sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Étonnement, cette fois-ci, le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'emporter au pays des rêves.

Duo se réveilla quand il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud glisser le long de sa joue, pour descendre dans son cou et aller se perdre sous son haut de pyjama. Il papillonna des yeux afin de s'acclimater à la lumière environnante et regarda autour de lui, semblant ne plus se souvenir du lieu où il se trouvait. Puis, ses yeux plongèrent dans les yeux couleur pierre précieuse de son moniteur qui lui souriait tendrement :

- Bonjour la marmotte !

- Bonjour, murmura Duo en lui rendant son sourire.

Heero l'embrassa furtivement et lui demanda :

- Bien dormi ?

Duo se mit à rougir au sous entendu évoqué par l'adulte puis hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Heero se mit à rire puis l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se lever. Duo s'étira longuement, en baillant aux corneilles sous le regard amusé de l'adulte puis se leva à son tour.

Après un furtif baiser volé à Heero, Duo sortit de la chambre de son moniteur et retourna dans la sienne prendre des vêtements propres et partit sous la douche. Il se prépara rapidement, laissant ses cheveux détachés pour gagner du temps, et alla attendre Heero à l'entrée du réfectoire, afin qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Heero rejoignit Duo quelques minutes plus tard et c'est côte à côte qu'ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire.

Heero prit place à la même table que Duo, sous les regards désapprobateurs des autres moniteurs.

Avant que tous ne quittent le réfectoire, un des moniteurs prit la parole :

- Tous les moniteurs et les ados sont priés de se regrouper dans le hall d'entrée à 8 heures 30.

Heero et Duo se regardèrent intrigués puis terminèrent de manger en silence, chacun réfléchissant de leur côtés aux raisons d'une telle convocation. A l'heure prévue, ils se rendirent dans le hall. Heero et Duo prirent place au fond de la salle alors que Mickael, l'un des moniteurs déclara :

- Bien, je vais faire court. Je vous présente la nouvelle directrice et remplaçante de Sébastien, Ambre Martinez.

Une femme vint alors prendre place aux côtés de Mickael. Duo retient un mouvement de recul en avisant son visage froid, ses traits durs et ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon sur sa nuque. Malgré sa grande taille, elle portait des chaussures à talons haut, ce qui faisait qu'elle arrivait presque à la taille de Heero du haut de son mètre 87. Madame Martinez prit alors la parole d'une voix froide et hautaine :

- Comme vous venez de l'apprendre, je suis la nouvelle directrice de cet établissement. J'ai eu vent de quelques récents événements survenu il y a peu de temps et je tiens à vous informer que ce genre de comportement est inadmissible. Je tacherai de faire en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre dans les plus bref délais.

Les déclarations de cette femme firent frissonner Duo qui, après avoir fait attention à ce que personne ne les voient, glissa sa main dans celle d'Heero qui la serra, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là et que lui aussi avait entendu les paroles de cette femme.

A la fin du discours de celle-ci, Heero et Duo quittèrent le hall sans demander leurs restes et prirent la directions des cuisines afin d'aller préparer le biberon d'Amaranth. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le box du poulain, l'animal se précipita vers Duo et lui donna des petits coups de tête amicaux. Duo fit un câlin à l'animal avant de lui donner à manger. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment avec Amaranth, puis vers le milieu de la matinée, ils allèrent chercher Diamond Dust et Waterfalls au parc.

Ils les ramenèrent et après les avoir pansé et harnachés, Heero fit monter Duo en carrière afin de reprendre doucement les leçons qu'ils avaient un peu délaissées depuis quelques temps. A l'heure du repas, ils prirent place à la même table, située au fond du réfectoire à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

A la fin de leur repas, alors qu'ils allaient retourner auprès des chevaux, ils furent interpellés par la nouvelle directrice qui s'exclama de sa voix froide et haut perchée :

- Dites donc vous ! Heero, d'après les dires de vos collègues, les moniteurs ne mangent pas avec les pensionnaires ! J'espère que je n'aurai**s** pas à vous refaire la remarque !

- Cela vous dérange-t-il ? J'ai toujours pensé que ceux qui s'occupaient personnellement d'un pensionnaire savaient ce qui était le mieux pour eux... Sébastien l'avait...

- Je ne suis pas Sébastien ! Le coupa la directrice. Et les choses vont changer, croyez moi !

Le regard de Duo passait de l'un à l'autre, suivant le combat visuel qui s'était engagé entre son moniteur et la nouvelle directrice qui avait tout l'air d'un tyran. Il voyait Heero l'assassiner du regard, tandis qu'il se maîtrisait tant bien que mal de lui mettre une droite.

L'adulte ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la dernière réplique de la jeune femme, ne souhaitant pas entrer dans son jeu. Il prit Duo par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Une fois à l'abris, cachés par les écuries, Duo glissa sa main dans celle de son amant et ils s'essayèrent dans l'herbe à quelques pas des chevaux. Duo prit place entre les jambes de son moniteur, le dos callé contre son torse, et d'une petite voix, il demanda :

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Et bien, tu as le choix, soit on continue la leçon de ce matin , soit on part faire une ballade...

- Non je... Je parlais de nous... Avec "elle"...

- Rien, on va continuer à faire comme on a toujours fait...

Duo ne répondit rien, mais rejeta sa tête en arrière, de façon à voir son moniteur et quémanda un baiser. Heero se détendit et lui sourit tendrement, avant d'accéder à la requête de son jeune amant. Après leur baiser, Duo observa longuement le visage de son amant. Ses cheveux en bataille et son air un peu froid, à la limite de l'arrogance ne le rendait que plus beau aux yeux de l'adolescent qui sentit son coeur se mettre à vibrer face à de telles pensées. Et dire que cet Adonis lui appartenait... C'est encore une chose qu'il avait du mal à croire, qu'Heero puisse l'aimer autant que lui, tout ceci lui paraissait presque irréel... Cependant, les lèvres chaudes et envoûtantes d'Heero sur les siennes lui faisaient perdre la tête d'une façon bien réelle, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Ils durent malheureusement se séparer, bien trop vite à leur goût, ne souhaitant pas risquer inutilement de se faire surprendre en position délicate par un quelconque membre de l'établissement, et encore moins par la directrice.

Ils reprirent leur activité équestre là où ils l'avaient arrêtée, et Heero fit faire quelques exercices à pieds avec Diamond Dust, puis, à la fin de la séance, il le dessella et fit monter Duo à cru, afin de lui faire travailler son assiette.

La fin de l'après-midi arriva très vite, trop vite aux yeux des garçons qui profitaient pleinement de leur temps libre, vivant à l'écart des soucis, ignorant le monde autour d'eux. Perdu dans leur univers où ils étaient maîtres, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que le regard de l'autre. Enfermés dans leur bulle de bonheur, isolé du monde, ils ne vivaient que pour ces instants éphémères durant lesquels leurs lèvres se frôlaient imperceptiblement.

A regrets, ils ramenèrent les chevaux au pré après leur avoir offert un pansage bien mérité, puis ils allèrent prendre leur repas. Obligés de se séparer, Duo déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans les parages, puis ils entrèrent dans la salle de cantine. Avant de se quitter, ils se lancèrent un dernier regard qui, pour leur plus grand malheur, ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'une certaine personne.

Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Duo sentait le regard d'Heero posé sur lui, c'est pourquoi il mangea convenablement, afin de lui faire plaisir. Cependant, il termina son repas avant son moniteur et il se hâta d'aller prendre sa douche. Puis, il alla s'installer dans le lit d'Heero en attendant l'arrivée de son moniteur. Lorsqu'il le trouva confortablement installé dans son lit, Heero eut un sourire amusé. il referma la porte derrière lui et rejoignit son amant sur le lit.

La soirée se déroula entre câlins et baisers. Allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils partageaient ce moment de liberté qui leur était imparti. Ils finirent par s'endormir, enlacés, bercés par la respiration calme et régulière de leur vis-à-vis.

**A suivre...**

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai du changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2**** :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **Coquillette, Iroko, Sana-Maxwell** et **Kyrieh **pour leur review sur le chapitre 33 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 34** par Lybertys

Anéanti, agenouillé, la tête entre les mains, Heero se coupait peu à peu du monde devenu bien trop hostile pour lui. Sa vue se brouillait par la multitude de larmes, il avait l'impression de disparaître au plus profond de lui même. Il ne voyait plus rien, plongé dans le noir, aucun son distinct ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Dans cet état de torpeur, il ne sentit même pas Duo se coller à lui et l'enlacer de ses bras avant de tomber à genoux tout comme il l'avait fait. Vidé de tout, de la moindre envie de vivre, il ne ressentait que la souffrance de son âme et de son cœur. C'était une douleur sourde, à la fois si pure et si sournoise, qu'elle annihilait tout sur son passage, dévastant son cœur sans le moindre remord. Sa vie n'était possible qu'avec Duo, sans cela , il était dès lors condamné à un état de non-vie, une mort partielle ou seul le corps subsistait. Plus il repensait aux derniers mots de Duo, plus il voulait quitter ce monde à jamais. Cela le poussait tout simplement à n'être plus. "Parce que je n'en peux plus…". Ainsi leur relation était trop lourde à supporter, il ne se sentait plus la force de l'aimer… D'ailleurs Duo l'avait il aimé un jour ?

Rien qu'à cette idée, il eut envie de hurler, de trouver par n'importe quel moyen une solution pour en finir. Duo semblait le supplier inlassablement, mais Heero ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il lui disait, si c'était des excuses, il n'en voulait pas. Jamais une seule excuse, une seule explication ne le convaincrait que Duo avait fait le bon choix. Il n'en pouvait plus de lui, c'était pourtant clair. Heero fut pris d'un haut le cœur, protestation de son corps contre l'intensité de la souffrance de son âme.

Cependant, il parvint à retenir trois mots, trois mots qui sortirent de cette longue plainte, trois mots qu'il avait désespéré d'entendre un jour, trois simples mots auxquels il ne parvenait à croire dans le contexte présent : "Je t'aime Heero". Non, ce n'était pas vrai, s'il l'aimait, jamais il ne lui aurait fait tout ce mal, jamais il lui aurait dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il mentait pour lui faire plaisir, mais il ne faisait que raviver sa souffrance.

Anéantit, déchiré par sa peine, il ne parvenait pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était presque plus.

Semblant être au bord de l'hystérie, il s'accrocha au t-shirt de son amant que les larmes avaient trempé, enfouissant son visage dans son dos. Heero ne ressentait presque rien de tout ça, il ne l'écoutait plus, il en avait trop entendu. Ce fut un coup violent porté dans son dos qui le ramena dans un état de semi conscience, réalisant la détresse de l'adolescent.

Il savait parfaitement que jamais Duo ne l'aurait frappé par envie, seul un état tel de désespoir aurait pu le pousser à faire cela. Même s'il venait de se faire rejeter, il ne pouvait être insensible à la douleur de Duo. Son amour le poussa à se retourner.

Il regretta lorsqu'il vit l'état dévasté de son amant, et sentit son cœur se déchirer un peu plus. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort, prendre possession de ses lèvres et raviver la flamme de vie qui semblait s'éteindre dans le cœur de Duo. Mais, la rancœur de ce qu'il venait de vivre était trop forte. Ne supportant plus d'être dans le doute, plongeant son regard dans les yeux améthystes de Duo, Heero déclara, tentant de garder son calme :

- Je ne te crois pas… Regarde moi dans les yeux et redis moi ce que tu viens de me dire…

- Je suis désolée Heero, répéta l'adolescent en regardant son amant dans les yeux comme il venait de lui demander.

- Non… Avant…

Heero commençait à se sentir ridicule de demander une telle chose et l'apparente incompréhension de Duo commençait à l'agacer sans qu'il se le dise vraiment. C'est fou comme il avait l'impression que chaque seconde éloignée de lui était une perte de temps. Mais, à cet instant présent, au moment où il n'y croyait plus, Duo plongea ses yeux dans les siens et murmura :

- Je t'aime Heero…

A ces simples mots, Heero se sentait revivre. Un infime espoir venait de lui être insufflé. Il ne parvint à exprimer la joie qu'il ressentit en cet instant, ces mots qu'il avait désespéré ne jamais entendre, voilà maintenant qu'il les entendait de sa propre bouche confirmant sa déclaration de son regard. Si Duo l'aimait, si cet amour était partagé, alors, pourquoi tout cela ? Un éclat de joie traversa ses yeux cobalts et se refléta dans celui de son amant. Comme ultime geste pouvant accompagner cette déclaration, Heero caressa fébrilement, du bout des doigts les joues de l'adolescent. Ainsi, il se prouvait que tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Il s'approchait inconsciemment de plus en plus de Duo, amenuisant la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres irrémédiablement. Quand leurs bouches entrèrent en contact, Heero sentit ce frisson si particulier qui enflamma immédiatement son corps d'un sentiment de vie. Par ce baiser, il se sentait revivre à nouveau.

Bien qu'il ai le même corps qu'Asiel, Heero ne sut expliquer pourquoi, mais ses lèvres avaient un tout autre goût, un goût qui lui avait désespérément manqué. Très vite, l'effleurement se fit contact et la douceur fit place à la passion, au désir de sentir l'autre plier au moindre de ses envies. Heero sentait les mains de son amant se perdre dans sa chevelure indisciplinée, tandis qu'il mit à bas la distance qui séparait leur corps. Il ne voulait plus se séparer de lui, plus jamais. Il voulait être plus prêt, toujours plus prêt, se coller à ce corps et ne jamais s'en séparer, ne former plus qu'une seule et même entité. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de contact, de sentir la peau de l'autre frissonner sous les caresses, leur souffle se mêler. C'était un baiser ardent, l'amour fit place à la passion du désir. Les lèvres se mordaient, les langues se défiaient en un corps à corps ou aucun des deux ne souhaitait laisser l'autre gagner, comme une constante envie de consumer l'autre entièrement.

Lentement, comme à contrecœur, ils se séparèrent lorsque la nature leur rappela leur condition humaine. Ils se sourient timidement, comme deux adolescents vivants leur premier baiser. Malgré tout cela, Heero n'avait pas oublié. Il se souvenait parfaitement des paroles de Duo qui l'avait plongé dans un état proche de la mort. En train de revivre de nouveau, encore fragile comme un nouveau-né, il savait qu'il pouvait replonger à tout instant. Il retrouva alors un air grave et demanda :

- Souhaites-tu réellement me quitter Duo ?

L'ombre remplaça le sourire sur le visage de l'adolescent, précipitant immédiatement Heero au bord du précipice, une seule des deux réponses pouvait le faire chuter instantanément, un seul mot et il repartait d'où il venait. Le silence et les yeux dès lors fuyant de Duo, le mettaient hors de lui même sous la douleur, pourtant il garda son calme.

- Regarde-moi en face et réponds-moi, ajouta Heero en relevant délicatement le visage de son jeune amant.

- Non… Je ne veux pas… Mais… Mais je n'ai pas le choix… Je ne veux pas que tu continues à souffrir par ma faute, je tiens trop à toi Heero… Nous n'avons pas le choix…

Commençant à comprendre la logique de pensée de l'adolescent, Heero se calma et tenta de le raisonner en lui exposant son point de vue. Il était soulagé que ce soit pour cette raison qu'il avait fait ce choix. Une chose était sûr, il n'en aurait supporté aucune autre.

- Je ne veux passer ma vie nulle par ailleurs que dans tes bras Duo… Tu m'as fait quitter le passé et ouvert les yeux sur l'avenir. Un avenir auquel tu appartiens. En acceptant l'amour que je te porte, j'ai accepté les joies, les déceptions et les problèmes que cela pourrait entraîner… Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le redis, je t'aime Duo…

A ces mots, Heero vola un baiser à l'adolescent, afin de lui prouver ses paroles. Il espéra de tout son cœur que celles-ci touchent l'adolescent comme il l'avait souhaité. Avait-il réussi à le raisonner ? L'attente de la réponse de Duo qui pourtant ne se fit pas longue, lui parut durer une éternité : un supplice qui ne semblait vouloir prendre fin.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Duo murmura enfin :

- Je t'aime aussi Heero... Pardon de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt... Mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Nous vivons dans l'interdit... Je voudrais pouvoir t'aimer aux yeux du monde, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre la nuit ou que nous soyons seuls pour t'embrasser, je voudrais pouvoir être dans tes bras à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit...

- Arrêtes de penser... Vis le moment présent... Arrêtes de fuir pour une fois. Je sais parfaitement que notre relation n'est pas des plus évidentes, mais si tu ne fais pas face un jour ou l'autre, tu passeras ta vie à te cacher pour éviter les problèmes. Et je refuse de renoncer à toi à cause de tes mauvais choix. Regardons ensemble vers l'avenir et tenons nous la main. Ne prends surtout pas mal mes paroles Duo, je souhaite juste t'ouvrir les yeux sur la façon dont je vois les choses.

Heero avait dit tout ce dont il était capable. Il ne pouvait plier la volonté de Duo, et ne le souhaitait surtout pas. Il attendait patiemment son choix, bouillonnant à l'intérieur de lui-même. Soudain, Duo releva la tête, et regarda Heero dans les yeux, l'air plus déterminé que jamais, il déclara :

- Tu as raison Heero... Je ne suis qu'un lâche... Apprend moi à faire face... Tiens-moi la main et aides moi à avancer...

Touché par les paroles de l'adolescent, Heero lui prit la main et l'attira brusquement à lui. Il le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, arrachant un hoquet de surprise au jeune garçon qui pourtant ne fit aucun commentaire. Trop heureux des paroles de l'adolescent, Heero murmura :

- Je te tiens la main Duo... Ne la lâche pas... Je suis là, avec toi... Ne me lâche pas...

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi soulagé, il n'aurait su exprimer la paix qui envahi son cœur malgré l'instant d'agitation qui régnait. Serein, il n'ajouta rien, profitant de la présence de Duo dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés. Ne ressentant aucun autre besoin, aucune autre envie que de sentir l'autre à leurs côtés. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, où seul leur respiration brisaient le silence et la plénitude de la nuit.

Ils finirent par se relever, puis remontèrent Waterfalls en prenant le chemin du retour au ranch. Une fois arrivés, ils offrirent un rapide pansage à Waterfalls afin de le remercier, puis, ayant plus envie de dormir qu'autre chose, ils ne s'attardèrent pas. Le cœur presque léger, ils rentrèrent en silence dans le dortoir et après un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent sur le palier de leur chambre respective. Heero entra dans sa chambre sans un regard en direction de son amant, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de l'y rejoindre.

Il avait aussi parfaitement conscience des envies qu'il aurait s'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui et il ne souhaitait pas les imposer ce soir là à Duo. Ils avaient vécus bien trop de choses, et cette fusion se devait de prendre fin à cet instant. Il enfila rapidement son pyjama avant de gagner son lit, rabattant sur lui les draps frais et enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux sentant le sommeil venir. Tous ces évènements l'avaient épuisés, et il avait plus que tout besoin de sommeil et de repos. La dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de rejoindre les limbes du sommeil fut qu'il aurait aimé être tout contre Duo, et s'endormir près de cette chaleur bienfaisante et au combien apaisante pour son cœur. C'est avec ce léger regret qu'il sombra définitivement dans le sommeil. Il lui sembla sentir une présence se glisser dans son lit durant son sommeil, mais trop profondément endormit, il n'eut pas de réaction particulière.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son cœur fut empli d'un sentiment de béatitude : Duo lové tout contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse, dormait paisiblement. Il contempla un long moment le visage endormi de son amour reflétant une beauté si pure, presque angélique. Il détailla chacun de ses traits fins, s'arrêtant sur la légère courbe de ses lèvres. Lentement il passa sa main sur le long de sa joue, pour descendre dans son cou et aller se perdre sous son haut de pyjama. Il ne se lassait pas de sentir cette peau frémir au passage délicat de ses doigts.

Les yeux de Duo papillonnèrent comme pour s'acclimater à la lumière environnante, avant de regarder autour de lui, semblant quelque peu perdu. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Heero et qu'ils s'y perdirent qu'il sembla réaliser pleinement où il se trouvait et surtout avec qui. Attendrit, Heero lui sourit tendrement.

- Bonjour la marmotte !

- Bonjour, murmura Duo en lui rendant son sourire.

Par dessus tout Heero aimait ces simples instants de tendresse qu'ils échangeaient régulièrement. Dans les bras de l'autre, il avait l'impression d'être prêt à surmonter l'adversité du monde. Heero l'embrassa furtivement et lui demanda :

- Bien dormis ?

Duo se mit à rougir au sous-entendu évoqué par l'adulte puis hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Amusé par sa réaction, Heero se mit à rire puis l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se lever. Duo s'étira longuement, en baillant aux corneilles sous le regard amusé de l'adulte puis se leva à son tour.

Après un furtif baiser volé à Heero, Duo sortit de la chambre de son moniteur et retourna dans la sienne. A la simple idée que tout cela n'aurait pu ne plus avoir lieu d'exister, Heero fut prit d'un vertige.

Il alla tout de même prendre sa douche, profitant des bienfaits que lui apportaient l'eau chaude sur son corps, avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre Duo qu'il avait entendu sortir de sa chambre. Il devait certainement l'attendre à l'entrée du réfectoire afin qu'ils prennent comme à l'accoutumé leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Le même sentiment de bien être l'envahi lorsqu'il aperçut sa silhouette et lorsqu'il marcha à ses côtés pour prendre place à table.

Heero prit place à la même table que Duo, sous les regards désapprobateurs des autres moniteurs. Avant que tous ne quittent le réfectoire, un des moniteurs prit la parole :

- Tous les moniteurs et les ados sont priés de se regrouper dans le hall d'entrée à 8 heures 30.

Heero et Duo se regardèrent intrigués puis terminèrent de manger en silence, chacun réfléchissant de leurs côtés aux raisons d'une telle convocation. Heero tenta au mieux de ne pas laisser apparaître son trouble. Il connaissait parfaitement la raison d'une telle réunion, le départ de Sébastien et l'arrivé de son remplaçant. Malgré ce qu'il leur avait fait subir, il se surprit à regretter son départ.

A l'heure prévue, ils se rendirent dans le hall. Heero et Duo prirent place au fond de la salle alors que Mickael, l'un des moniteurs déclara :

- Bien, je vais faire court. Je vous présente la nouvelle directrice et remplaçante de Sébastien, Ambre Martinez.

Une femme vint alors prendre place aux côtés de Mickael. Heero s'attendait à tout sauf à une femme. La première chose qui le frappa chez elle, était la froideur et l'air hautain et supérieur qu'elle dégageait. De son visage froid n'émanait aucun sentiment. Ses traits durs et ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon sur sa nuque, ne lui donnaient qu'un air plus sévère et austère. Malgré sa grande taille, elle portait des chaussures à talons hauts, ce qui faisait qu'elle arrivait presque à la taille de Heero du haut de son mètre 87.

Madame Martinez prit alors la parole d'une voix froide et hautaine :

- Comme vous venez de l'apprendre, je suis la nouvelle directrice de cet établissement. J'ai eu vent de quelques récents événements survenus il y a peu de temps et je tiens à vous informer que ce genre de comportement est inadmissible. Je tacherais de faire en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre dans les plus brefs délais.

Heero avait toujours détesté ce type de personne, celles qui croyaient tout savoir et tout maîtriser mieux que tout le monde. Une chose était sûre, il allait avoir du mal à garder son calme face à elle.

La main de Duo se glissa lentement dans la sienne et il la serra, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était là et que lui aussi avait entendu les paroles de la femme. Il savait très bien qu'elle parlait implicitement deux, et il tenta de cacher l'angoisse et l'énervement qui s'emparait de lui. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que cela. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas vivre en paix, ayant déjà suffisamment surmonté de problèmes ?

A la fin du discours de celle-ci, Heero et Duo quittèrent le hall sans demander leurs restes et prirent la direction des cuisines afin d'aller préparer le biberon d'Amaranth.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le box du poulain, l'animal se précipita vers Duo et lui donna des petits coups de tête amicaux. Heero était touché de voir la relation qui commençait à sérieusement s'établir entre eux et surtout le poulain qui était en pleine santé.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment avec Amaranth, puis vers le milieu de la matinée, ils allèrent chercher Diamond Dust et Waterfalls au parc. Ils les ramenèrent et après les avoir pansés et harnachés, Heero fit monter Duo en carrière afin de reprendre doucement les leçons qu'ils avaient un peu délaissées depuis quelques temps. Heero se calma peu à peu tentant d'oublier les ennuis à venir et de profiter de l'instant présent. A l'heure du repas, ils prirent place à la même table, située au fond du réfectoire à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. Cet instant calme était plus que bénéfique pour eux deux. Se couper du monde et vivre dans leur bulle, accomplissant leurs taches quotidiennes. Plus que tout, Heero aspirait à la paix.

A la fin de leur repas, alors qu'ils allaient retourner auprès des chevaux, ils furent interpellés par la nouvelle directrice qui s'exclama de sa voix froide et haut perchée :

- Dites donc vous ! Heero, d'après les dires de vos collègues, les moniteurs ne mangent pas avec les pensionnaires ! J'espère que je n'aurai pas à vous refaire la remarque !

Le sang de Heero se mit immédiatement à bouillonner. Il pressentait déjà, qu'il allait avoir du mal à garde**r** son calme face à elle. Pourtant, très calmement, il tenta de lui répondre, préférant ne pas se la mettre à dos immédiatement :

- Cela vous dérange-t-il ? J'ai toujours pensé que ceux qui s'occupaient personnellement d'un pensionnaire savaient ce qui était le mieux pour eux... Sébastien l'avait...

- Je ne suis pas Sébastien ! Le coupa la directrice. Et les choses vont changer, croyez-moi !

Heero serra son point pour maîtriser sa colère. Son regard était plus qu'insupportable. Constatant qu'aucune discussion ne serait jamais possible avec elle, et ne supportant pas de rester en face d'elle une minute de plus, il l'assassina du regard, avant de prendre Duo par le bras et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Une rage folle avait pris naissance au creux de son ventre. L'idée même qu'elle devienne un obstacle à leur bonheur le mettait dans une colère froide. Seul la présence de Duo semblait l'aider à garde son calme. Une fois à l'abris, cachés par les écuries, Duo glissa sa main dans celle de son amant et ils s'assirent dans l'herbe à quelques pas des chevaux. Duo prit place entre les jambes de son moniteur, le dos calé contre son torse, et d'une petite voix, il demanda :

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Et bien, tu as le choix, soit on continue la leçon de ce matin, soit on part faire une ballade...

- Non je... Je parlais de nous... Avec "elle"...

- Rien, on va continuer à faire comme on a toujours fait...

C'était après tout la seule chose qui leur restait à faire. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient surmonté, ce ne serait sûrement pas elle qui mettrait fin à leur relation. Heero était encore énervé et éprouvait une certaine difficulté à se calmer.

Voilà maintenant des années qu'il vivait ici, et ce n'était pas elle qui allait tout chambouler, une chose était sûre, il ne se laisserait pas faire, et jamais, il n'arriverait rien à Duo. Même si cela devait lui coûter, il protègerait Duo de la méchanceté qui émanait de cette femme. Duo ne répondit rien, mais rejeta sa tête en arrière, de façon à voir son moniteur et quémanda un baiser. Heero se détendit et lui sourit tendrement, avant d'accéder à la requête de son jeune amant. La colère ne servait après tout à rien et il se laissa aller sous la langue devenue experte de son amant. Après leur baiser, ils s'observèrent longuement, faisant passer l'un à l'autre ce qu'ils ne pouvaient transmettre par des mots.

Malgré ce moment parfait, Heero ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'avenir et surtout à cette femme : simple ombre sur le tableau.

Ils durent malheureusement se séparer, bien trop vite à leur goût, ne souhaitant pas risquer inutilement de se faire surprendre en position délicate par un quelconque membre de l'établissement, et encore moins par la directrice. Ils reprirent leur activité équestre là où ils l'avaient arrêtée, et Heero fit faire à Duo quelques exercices à pieds avec Diamond Dust, puis, à la fin de la séance, il le dessella et fit monter Duo à cru, afin de lui faire travailler son assiette.

La fin de l'après-midi arriva très vite, trop vite aux yeux des garçons qui profitaient pleinement de leur temps libre, vivant à l'écart des soucis, ignorant le monde autour d'eux. A regrets, ils ramenèrent les chevaux au pré après leur avoir offert un pansage bien mérité, puis ils allèrent prendre leur repas. Obligés de se séparer, Duo déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans les parages, puis ils entrèrent dans la salle de cantine. Avant de se quitter, il se lancèrent un dernier regard qui, pour leur plus grand malheur, ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'une certaine personne.

Heero supporta avec beaucoup de difficulté la présence de ses collègues, trouvant maintenant leur compagnie déplaisante. Il n'était pas en compagnie de celui qu'il aimait, et trouvait tout cela bien trop maussade. De plus la directrice ne cessait de plonger son regard dans le sien, un regard qui lui déplaisait au plus au point, un regard de défit et de menaces. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de poser plusieurs fois son regard sur Duo, et constata avec joie que celui-ci mangeait convenablement. Cependant, il termina son repas avant son moniteur, Heero le vit s'éclipser. Heero dut supporter encore un long moment la monopolisation de la parole de la directrice et crut que cela n'allait jamais prendre fin.

Malgré toutes les remarques plus qu'explicites qu'elle fit à son égard, il ne répondit à aucune provocation, préférant garder le silence. Ce n'était pas acte de lâcheté, mais il souhaitait au plus vitre rejoindre la tranquillité de sa chambre et une confrontation ne ferait que reculer cet instant.

Lorsque le repas fut enfin terminé, il alla immédiatement rejoindre sa chambre, craignant d'être interpellé par cette femme. Devoir la supporter une minute de plus était de l'ordre de l'impossible, et il avait atteint ses limites et n'avait qu'une envie profiter du calme et de la solitude qu'allait lui offrir sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans sa chambre, il eut la bonne surprise de voir Duo l'attendre dans le lit. Toute sa colère, sa rancœur et son agacement s'envolèrent. Le voyant confortablement installé dans son lit, Heero eut un petit sourire amusé.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et rejoignit son amant sur le lit. La soirée se déroula entre câlins et baisers. Allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils partageaient ce moment de liberté qui leur était imparti. Ils finirent par s'endormir, enlacés, bercés par la respiration calme et régulière de leur vis-à-vis.

Heero ouvrit les yeux très tôt le matin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui par un rayon de soleil passant à travers les rideaux.

Duo n'avait pas bougé depuis la nuit dernière et il était toujours lové tout contre lui. Heero lui déposa un baiser sur le front, souhaitant le réveiller en douceur avant qu'il ne doive rejoindre son lit. Comme à son habitude, Duo feint de ne pas se réveiller, semblant attendre plus qu'un simple baiser sur le front. Heero ne chercha pas à le faire attendre, et lui offrit un doux baiser délicat sur ses lèvres qu'il ne se lassait d'effleurer. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques baisers et caresses échangées que Duo consentît à regagner sa chambre.

Une fois seul, Heero s'étira et alla prendre une douche pour tenter de se réveiller. Après la soirée qu'il avait dû passer, il savait que la journée allait être longue et éprouvante.

Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il allait devoir supporter cette femme encore un temps indéfini, lui donnait envie de regagner son lit.

Une fois lavé et habillé, il alla réveiller tous les adolescents, en prenant soin de finir par la chambre de Duo qui l'attendait assis sur le lit. Côte à côté ils se rendirent au réfectoire, et après quelques mots échangés, ils se séparèrent pour se rendre à leur table respective.

A peine assis à table, la directrice commença déjà à l'attaquer :

- On ne dit pas bonjour ?

- Bonjour… répondit-il sans conviction avant de porter son attention sur la tartine qu'il allait se préparer.

- Ca va bien merci. Rajouta-t-elle avant de détourner totalement son attention de Heero.

L'adulte préféra garder son calme et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il porta plutôt son attention sur Duo, qui comme la veille mangeait convenablement. Cette fois-ci, il ne se gêna pas pour se lever et quitter la table lorsqu'il eut fini, mais une voix sèche le retint.

- Heero ?

Heero se tourna et fit face à la directrice qui s'était levée elle aussi pour être à la même hauteur.

- J'espère que nous aurons la joie, comme nous sommes dimanche de partager la randonnée avec vous. J'ai entendu la rumeur selon laquelle vous en étiez dispensé, j'espère que ce n'est qu'une rumeur…

A cet instant précis, Heero sut qu'elle n'allait jamais les laisser en paix, et qu'elle serait sur leurs dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Tous les avantages que lui avait offert Sébastien s'envolaient en fumée. Il espéra malgré tout qu'elle ne l'oblige pas à reprendre un autre élève, mais elle ne sembla faire aucun commentaire là dessus. Semblant satisfaite d'elle-même elle rajouta :

- A tout de suite, Heero. Ne soyez pas en retard avec votre unique adolescent.

Heero se lui tourna le dos et poussa un soupir, ne préférant une fois de plus, ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table de l'adolescent et vit qu'il était déjà parti. Sachant parfaitement où il devait se trouver, il prit la direction du box d'Amaranth. Il espéra de tout cœur qu'il ne prenne pas trop mal la nouvelle.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'écurie, il entendit le rire de Duo qui semblait s'amuser avec le poulain, un rire qui lui réchauffait le cœur instantanément. Il avait fait tellement de progrès… Heero espéra que les actions de la directrice ne feraient pas faire marche arrière à Duo.

Lorsque Duo prit conscience de la présence Heero, il se retourna, lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Mais devant l'expression anxieuse de son amant, ce sourire cessa immédiatement, laissant place à l'inquiétude.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda immédiatement Duo.

- Nous sommes dimanche…

- Et ?

- Nous devons aller à la randonnée avec les autres et avec la directrice…

Toute la joie qui émanait de Duo, retomba immédiatement.

- Je… Tu te sens d'affronter les autres… Je ne pourrais pas rester tout le temps à tes côtés, elle ne me le permettra pas. Tu vas devoir affronter les autres seul…

Heero sentait la colère et la rancœur envahir son cœur devant son impuissance. Duo dut le sentir, car il sortit du box d'Amaranth et vint enlacer son amant, se blottissant dans les bras de son moniteur. Heero le serra fort, tentant de lui transmettre un peu de force pour ce que Duo allait devoir affronter cet après midi. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, et après tout sa colère ne servait à rien si ce n'est à empirer l'inquiétude de Duo. Après un long et langoureux baiser échangé, se communiquant tous deux le maximum de réconfort pour ce qui allait suivre, ils se séparèrent pour se préparer rapidement pour cette fameuse journée de groupe.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le hall, et la directrice donna les directives. Heero fermerait la marche et ils iraient tous à pied au lac pour se baigner. Elle précisa que tous ceux qui aurait oublier leur maillot de bain seraient punis, car la plupart des activités de groupe obligatoire se dérouleraient dans l'eau. Heero sentit immédiatement le regard apeuré et angoissé de Duo l'appeler à l'aide. Heero tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant, lui disant qu'il serait là et qu'il l'aiderait. Mais comment… Il n'en n'avait aucune idée.

Duo marcha juste devant Heero, mais ils n'échangèrent aucun geste ni aucune parole, tous deux bien trop préoccupés. Le trajet jusqu'au lac, normalement assez long, lui parut cette fois beaucoup trop court. Il avait beau chercher, mais il ne trouvait aucune idée qui permettrait de justifier l'absence de Duo à ces jeux aquatiques. Et si jamais il venait à s'échapper, ce serait pire que tout.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à midi au lac, Heero n'avait toujours pas trouver de solution. Il mangea avec les autres, tout en gardant un œil sur Duo qui mangeait à l'écart des autres, adossé à un arbre. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Heero qui perdit l'appétit et toucha à peine à son pique nique.

Lorsque tout le monde eut terminé, la directrice se leva et ordonna à tous les adolescents de prendre une heure pour digérer avant d'aller se baigner. Tous devaient alors bien évidemment être en maillot de bain et se tenir prêt dans une heure. Heero remarqua immédiatement le regard qu'elle posa sur Duo, semblant le mettre en garde. Celui-ci sembla se replier un peu plus sur lui même. Heero savait très bien dans quel état il devait être, et se sentait presque aussi mal que lui.

Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir aller rejoindre Duo pendant l'heure d'attente, la directrice retint tous les éducateurs pour leur donner les directives des jeux qu'elle avait préparé. Elle parvint à occuper toute l'heure, de choses plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres.

Une heure plus tard, tous les adolescents n'attendaient qu'une chose, plonger enfin dans l'eau, tous sauf un qui n'échappa bien évidemment pas à la directrice. Celle-ci fonça immédiatement sur Duo. Heero la suivit, restant tout de même un peu à l'écart pour ne pas que son attitude paraisse déplacée. Cependant, il pouvait ainsi assister à tout la conversation.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez jeune homme ?

Duo ne lui répondit bien évidemment pas, se contentant de baisser le regard.

- Dépêchez vous de vous mettre en maillot et d'aller rejoindre les autres. Vous avez déjà assez de privilèges comme cela.

Duo se colla un peu plus contre l'arbre, semblant vouloir disparaître sur le champ.

- Je vous conseille de le faire immédiatement. Dit-elle froidement en haussant le ton, sinon...

Heero ne tenu pas une minute de plus et intervint, coupant la directrice :

- Sinon quoi ?

Heero toisa de toute sa hauteur cette femme qui maintenant le répugnait. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de haine pour un être humain. Si la directrice fut déstabilisée par l'interruption de Heero et par le regard haineux qu'il lui lançait, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, et elle répliqua d'une voix crachant du venin :

- Sinon, vous devrez reprendre un autre adolescent. Le privilège d'être seul avec un éducateur ne lui sera plus possible. A lui de choisir, soit il va rejoindre les autres, soit dès demain, vous pouvez compter un nouvel adolescent dans votre groupe.

Heero resta sans voix et vit aussitôt le regard empli de larme de Duo plonger dans le sien, l'implorant silencieusement de le sortir de là.

Heero garda son sang froid, mais ne put se retenir de lui dire :

- Excusez moi, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mais avez vous déjà auparavant eut des enfants dont vous deviez vous occuper ?

- Non, mais j'ai déjà dirigé bon nombre d'éducateurs et d'établissements et je sais ce qui est bon pour ces adolescents. De la discipline !!

- Avez-vous seulement conscience de ce que vous demandez à cet enfant ?

- Oui, d'aller s'amuser avec les autres, d'être un enfant normal. Bon jeune homme, ta décision, je te laisse la prendre, si je ne te vois pas dans les cinq minutes dans l'eau avec les autres, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir ! Je vous laisse tous les deux réfléchir à son comportement plus que ridicule.

La directrice s'en alla sur ses mots, juste à temps. Heero n'aurait pas tenu une minute de plus et lui aurait bien envoyé son poing dans la figure. Lorsque celle-ci fut assez éloigné, Heero s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Duo. Celui-ci plongea son regard empli de larmes et de détresse dans le sien avant de gémir :

- Je.. Pardon.

Heero s'approcha un peu plus de lui, et l'attira dans ses bras. Duo n'émit aucune résistance et une fois dans l'étreinte protectrice de son amant, il se laissa aller à évacuer toute sa détresse qu'il semblait avoir contenue depuis le départ de la randonnée. Heero se contenta de lui murmurer des mots de réconfort, passant plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux tentant vainement de le calmer.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Duo commença à se calmer. Lorsque ses pleurs cessèrent, il commença à parler sans regarder son moniteur dans les yeux, restant la tête collée contre son torse.

- Je… Je suis désolé Heero… Par ma faute nous… Je..

Semblant se perdre dans ses explications et surtout faire fausse route, Heero lui dit d'une voix rassurante :

- Rien n'est de ta faute. Ce qu'elle t'a demandé, jamais tu n'aurais dû le faire. Je préfère devoir supporter un autre adolescent toute la journée, que de te voir vivre ce cauchemar. Je t'aime Duo…

Un long silence suivit ces quelques mots. Seul les cris des adolescents et de la directrice perturbaient le calme de la nature. L'un contre l'autre, Duo et Heero se coupaient du monde un instant, profitant du corps de l'autre proche du sien, profitant de l'amour mutuel qu'ils se portaient, source de leurs peines mais aussi de leurs forces.

**A suivre...**

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	35. Chapter 35

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : Heero x Duo

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster, j'ai du changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2**** :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**NDLA**** : ****Attention, ce chapitre contient des propos pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ! Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, je vous prie de ne pas lire ! Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à :**Coquillette, Yaonne, Iroko, Sana-Maxwell, Kyrieh** et **Catirella** pour leur reviw sur le chapitre 34 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**chapitre 35** par Shinigami

Lové contre Heero, Duo se réveilla lorsqu'il le sentit bouger. Cependant, trop bien installé dans les bras de son amant, il n'esquissa pas un geste qui aurait pu trahir son état. Il se laissa bercer par la respiration calme et apaisante de son moniteur, attendant patiemment son baiser matinal. Quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes d**'**Heero se poser délicatement sur son front, il retint à grand peine un soupir de bien être et un ronronnement de satisfaction. Cependant, il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux, tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu un baiser digne de ce nom. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir, pour sa plus grande joie. Après un simple effleurement en guise de bonjour, Duo ouvrit les yeux et offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires à son amant, heureux de pouvoir encore partager ces instants de tendresse qu'il appréciait tant, avec lui.

Maintenant qu'il avait découvert la douceur de l'amour et la tendresse d**'**Heero lors de leurs moments intimes, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il avait besoin de se savoir aimé, de sentir que l'on tenait à lui. Il en profitait pour rattraper l'amour perdu qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître durant son enfance et le début de son adolescence. Ça en était presque devenu vital. Il souffrait lorsque Heero n'était pas à ses côtés et était obligé de réfréner ses gestes tendres qu'il avait envers lui, le perturbait énormément. Il avait besoin de contacts physiques, mais pas n'importe lequel. Il avait besoin de sentir la peau Heero frémir sous ses doigts. Le moindre instant passé loin de lui était une torture.

Sous l'emprise de cette envie vitale et incontrôlable, il quémanda à nouveau un baiser qui, pour son plus grand plaisir, fut suivi de pleins d'autres et de quelques caresses sensuelles. Satisfait, Duo se résigna à quitter les bras si accueillant de son amant et s'extirpa du lit à contrecoeur.

Sous la chaleur bienfaisante de la douche, Duo souriait comme un bien heureux. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti telle plénitude et sérénité dans son coeur et dans son âme. Pourtant, seule ombre au tableau, Ambre Martinez, qui depuis son arrivée la veille, semblait déjà se prendre pour le Tout-Puissant. Duo le savait très bien, Heero et lui vivaient dans l'interdit, cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne n'essayait de comprendre et d'accepter les sentiments qui les liaient l'un à l'autre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Duo découvrait l'amour d'une personne, et pour rien au monde il n'y renoncerait. Il tenait à Heero bien plus qu'à sa propre vie et serait capable de tout sacrifier pour lui.

Sentant une sourde colère contre cette horrible femme l'envahir, il sortit de la douche et retourna dans sa chambre. Assit sur son lit, il attendit que Heero vienne le chercher pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble au réfectoire. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots discrets qu'eux seuls eurent le privilège d'entendre, puis ils se quittèrent à regrets afin de prendre place à leur table respective. Tout le temps qu'il resta au réfectoire, Duo sentit posé sur lui, le regard inquisiteur d**'**Heero, comme s'il surveillait le moindre de ses faits et gestes, et là en l'occurrence, la quantité de nourriture qu'il avalait. Cependant, lui aussi observait Heero à la dérobée, ayant trop peur d'attirer une attention non désirée sur eux. Il voyait l'expression de son visage changer à chaque parole que lui adressait la directrice. Intérieurement, Duo bouillonnait de rage à l'encontre de cette femme arrogante. De nature jalouse et possessive, il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse poser ses yeux sur Heero, et encore moins cette mégère.

Écœuré par le comportement de cette femme qui, à ce qu'il pouvait en voir de là où il se trouvait, prenait un malin plaisir à le retenir loin de lui, il quitta la salle. D'un pas vif et rapide, signe évident de son énervement, il se rendit au box d'Amaranth afin de lui apporter son biberon du matin. Arrivée à l'écurie, il s'efforça de faire le vide en lui, repoussant toutes ces pensées négatives qui pourraient influencer son comportement et notamment ses réactions avec Amaranth. Grâce à l'enseignement de Heero, il avait appris que de part son attitude, Amaranth tout comme n'importe quel autre animal, pouvait sentir son humeur et ses ressentis. Cependant, il n'eut pas à se forcer bien longtemps. Aussitôt qu'il entra dans le box du poulain, sa mauvaise humeur n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Duo tendit le biberon à l'animal qui le vida en seulement quelques secondes. Attendri par la voracité du poulain, Duo eut un sourire tendre et lui déposa un bisou sur le bout du nez, avant de lui faire un câlin. C'est dingue comme il pouvait s'être attaché à ce poulain. En moins de trois semaines, Duo s'était prit d'affection pour Amaranth et n'envisageait pas de continuer sans lui. En repensant à sa tentative de suicide, quand il avait failli lâchement abandonner le poulain il ressentait un élan de honte l'envahir. Comme s'il devinait les pensées honteuses qui s'emparaient de Duo, Amaranth lui donna un petit coup de tête qui fit sourire l'adolescent.

Puis, Amaranth s'empara du haut de pyjama que lui avait donné Duo et le secoua de haut en bas. En le regardant faire, l'adolescent se mit à rire. Un rire envoûtant à apprécier sur le coup, car bien trop rare aux yeux de Heero. Trop occupé à s'amuser avec le poulain, n'entendit pas Heero entrer dans l'écurie et s'arrêter à l'entrée de box d'Amaranth. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que Duo sentit le regard empli d'amour de son moniteur posé sur lui. Il lui fit face et lui offrit un sourire radieux, qui comme ses éclats de rire, n'étaient que trop précieux pour Heero. Cependant, devant l'expression anxieuse qui barrait le visage de son amant, Duo perdit immédiatement son sourire et son coeur se serra d'appréhension. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait bien pu lui dire cette odieuse directrice ? Maîtrisant l'inquiétude que pourrait laisser transparaître sa voix, il demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Nous sommes dimanche..., répondit l'adulte, ne terminant pas sa phrase, laissant Duo deviner la suite.

Cependant, l'adolescent ne comprit pas l'allusion, et encouragea Heero à continuer :

- Et ?

- Nous devons aller à la randonnée avec les autres et la directrice...

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à Duo. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce qu'il y avait le dimanche ? La date de ce jour maudit où tous leurs ennuis avaient réellement commencés... Aussitôt, toute la joie et le bonheur qu'avait pu ressentir l'adolescent jusqu'à maintenant s'envola en fumée. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent tandis que Heero poursuivait :

- Je… Tu te sens d'affronter les autres… Je ne pourrais pas rester tout le temps à tes côtés, elle ne me le permettra pas. Tu vas devoir affronter les autres seul…

Heero avait raison, et Duo le savait... Jamais la directrice ne lui permettrait de rester toute la journée avec lui... A cette évocation, Duo sentit la haine l'envahir. Une haine froide et sans bornes pour cette femme qui faisait tout pour les séparer. Duo sentit la colère et la rancoeur s'emparer de Heero, et pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il comprenait la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait, il sortit du box et l'enlaça. Il tenta de faire passer toute sa tendresse et son amour dans cette étreinte de réconfort. Chacun essayait de transmettre sa force à l'autre, la force d'affronter cette journée qui, par expérience, s'annonçait très difficile. Touché par les gestes de Duo, Heero l'embrassa longuement. A la passion se mêlait le désespoir. Après un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent à contrecoeur, pour se préparer rapidement pour cette fameuse journée tant appréhendée.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le hall d'entrée et tandis que la directrice donnait les directives et les instructions pour la promenade à venir, Duo n'écoutait pas. Son esprit s'envola loin de toute cette agitation et de ces futilités, vers un endroit que lui seul connaissait, cet endroit qu'il nommait secrètement "son petit coin de paradis", dans les méandres de son esprit torturé, caché aux yeux du monde, son amour pour Heero... Seul cet amour lui donnait la force d'affronter de nouveau cette journée qui, pour Duo, avait comme un arrière goût de tragédie. Seuls les pensées que bientôt il serait de nouveau seul, confortablement blottis dans les bras protecteurs et rassurants de Heero, que bientôt, leurs lèvres pourraient se sceller en un baiser tendre et langoureux lui donnait le courage de surmonter des peurs et ses faiblesses. Tout ça, il ne le faisait pas pour lui, il le faisait pour Heero... Il voulait que Heero soit fier de lui, il voulait lui prouver que pour lui, il pouvait déplacer et affronter son passé et ses souvenirs.

Cependant, une phrase de la directrice retient son attention... " Tous ceux qui aurait oublié leur maillot de bain seront punis"... Une angoisse sourde noua les entrailles de l'adolescent... Comment allait-il se sortir de ce guêpier ?

Désespérément, il chercha Heero du regard, et lorsque son moniteur le capta, il put y lire de la peur et de l'angoisse. De là où il était, Duo vit Heero lui adresser un petit sourire rassurant, lui disant qu'il l'aiderait, mais tout comme lui, il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient pris au piège. Duo sentait les mailles du filet se resserrer autour de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. A cet instant précis, Duo souhaitait ne jamais s'être réveillé ce matin, il aurait aimé s'endormir à jamais dans les bras de son amant, loin de toute cette méchanceté humaine. Duo ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi cette femme s'acharnait-elle sur eux de cette façon ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de mal ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit du jeune garçon.

Bien trop vite au goût de l'adolescent, ils se regroupèrent et se mirent en marche en direction du lac. Tout au long de la balade, Duo marcha devant Heero. Même s'ils ne pouvaient échanger le moindre regard ou effleurement, il avait besoin de sentir sa présence, de sentir qu'il n'était pas seul. Le regard de son moniteur posé sur lui le rassurait. Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo ne vit pas le temps passer et fut surpris de se retrouver aussi vite au bord du lac.

Duo prit le sandwich que Heero lui tendit et alla s'asseoir à l'écart des autres, sachant très bien que Heero n'aurait pas la permission de venir le rejoindre. Malgré le noeud qui lui nouait l'estomac depuis ce matin, Duo s'efforça de manger un minimum, afin de faire plaisir à Heero. A un moment, il releva la tête et son regard plongea dans les cobalts de son amant, dans lesquelles il pouvait y lire comme une supplication muette.

Lorsque tout le monde eut terminé, la directrice se leva et ordonna à tous les adolescents de prendre une heure pour digérer avant d'aller se baigner. Tous devaient alors bien évidemment être en maillot de bain et se tenir prêt dans une heure.

A ces mots, Duo sentit le regard froid et menaçant de la directrice se poser sur lui. Pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi ? Connaissait-elle son secret ? A cette pensée Duo se mit à paniquer. Une angoisse sourde s'emparait de lui et inconsciemment, il se replia sur lui même en une position d'autoprotection. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ce genre de comportement ne lui était pas arrivé. Alors qu'il pensait que Heero allait enfin pouvoir le rejoindre, il vit la directrice retenir tous les moniteurs. Au regard que lui lança Heero, Duo comprit immédiatement, que leur instant de tranquillité ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Il lui renvoya un regard déçu mais compréhensif, lui transmettant tout le courage qu'il possédait.

Pendant toute l'heure, Duo ne quitta pratiquement pas Heero des yeux. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait lire un ennui profond et un total désintéressement à ce que pouvait bien raconter la directrice. Malgré les circonstances, cela le fit sourire. Voir que Heero n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'elle racontait et que loin de lui il s'ennuyait le toucha profondément. Au bout d'une heure et des poussières, tous les adolescents étaient en maillot de bain, prêt pour les activités préparées par la directrice. Tous sauf un... Et cela n'échappa pas à la directrice. D'un pas rageur, elle se dirigea vers Duo et arrivée en face de lui, elle s'exclama :

- Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez jeune homme ?

La voyant se diriger vers lui, Duo se lova un peu plus contre l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé. Comme à son habitude lorsqu'une personne autre que Heero lui adressait la parole, il ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser les yeux. Cependant, la directrice fit abstraction du comportement soumis de l'adolescent et ajouta :

- Dépêchez vous de vous mettre en maillot et d'allez rejoindre les autres. Vous avez déjà assez de privilèges comme cela.

Duo était au pied du mur. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, entre la directrice devant lui et l'arbre dans son dos, toute tentative de fuite était vouée à l'échec. Il se contenta alors de se coller un peu plus contre l'arbre, suppliant mentalement Heero de lui venir en aide. il voulait disparaître de la surface de la terre, se fondre dans cet arbre qui l'empêchait de fuir et ne plus avoir à supporter toute cette pression qui pesait sur ces épaules. Duo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire... Pour rien au monde il se serait dévêtu devant tous ces regards impudiques. Seul Heero avait compris et accepté la honte qui accablait l'adolescent.

- Je vous conseille de le faire immédiatement. Dit-elle froidement en haussant le ton, sinon...

- Sinon quoi ?

A l'entente de la voix de Heero, Duo rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de les fermer sous les menaces implicites de la directrice. Il vit Heero toiser la directrice de toute sa hauteur, lui faisant face en signe de défit. L'arrogance de la directrice vacilla quelque peu face au regard rempli de haine non contenue que lui adressait Heero et cela n'échappa pas au regard de l'adolescent qui jubila d'excitation. Savoir que Heero avait ce pouvoir sur la directrice lui apporta une confiance nouvelle. Comme pour cacher sa faiblesse, elle reprit, comme si elle crachait du venin :

- Sinon, vous devrez reprendre un autre adolescent. Le privilège d'être seul avec un éducateur ne lui sera plus possible. A lui de choisir, soit il va rejoindre les autres, soit dès demain, vous pouvez compter un nouvel adolescent dans votre groupe.

A ces mots, Duo ne chercha plus à retenir ses larmes et encore moins à les cacher. Il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage et plongea son regard larmoyant dans celui de l'adulte, en une supplication muette de le sortir de cet enfer. Le regard que lui renvoya Heero lui fit chaud au coeur, un regard empli d'amour et de détermination, qui lui faisait savoir qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour arranger la situation. Duo vit Heero inspirer longuement, comme s'il cherchait à refouler la haine qui l'envahissait avant de plonger son regard dans celui de cette horrible femme et déclara d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et posée. Ne surtout pas montrer que cela le touchait plus qu'il ne devrait. Ils étaient déjà suffisamment en situation délicate pour en rajouter une couche.

- Excusez moi, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mais avez vous déjà auparavant eut des enfants dont vous deviez vous occuper ?

Comme c'était à prévoir, la directrice répondit :

- Non, mais j'ai déjà dirigé bon nombre d'éducateurs et d'établissements et je sais ce qui est bon pour ces adolescents. De la discipline !!

Duo assistait à la confrontation qui opposait son amant à cette femme. Son regard se posait sur l'un et sur l'autre au gré de la conversation qui avait plus l'air d'un affrontement verbal qu'une conversation civilisée entre un chef et son subordonné récalcitrant.

- Avez-vous seulement conscience de ce que vous demandez à cet enfant ? Questionna alors Heero.

- Oui, d'aller s'amuser avec les autres, d'être un enfant normal. Bon jeune homme, ta décision, je te laisse la prendre, si je ne te vois pas dans les cinq minutes dans l'eau avec les autres, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir ! Je vous laisse tous les deux réfléchir à son comportement plus que ridicule.

Sur ses mots, la directrice leur tourna le dos et les snobant comme des moins que rien, elle repartie sur la plage, au milieu des moniteurs. Lorsqu'elle fut assez éloignée, Heero s'agenouilla face à Duo qui plongea son regard empli de détresse dans le sien et gémit en retenant un sanglot :

- Je... Pardon...

Il sentit avec bonheur Heero s'approcher un peu plus de lui et le prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Trop heureux de pouvoir enfin sentir le corps de son moniteur près de lui, Duo n'émit aucune résistance et se laissa aller à évacuer tous les sentiments qu'il avait contenus en lui depuis le début de la journée. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, mettant à bas la douleur, la tristesse la haine et la colère qu'il ressentait envers la directrice mais surtout envers lui même. La colère de ne pas arriver à passer outre la phobie que lui inspire tout contact humain autre que celui de Heero. Les mains du moniteur lui caressaient tendrement les cheveux en signe de réconfort, il lui murmurait des mots apaisants, tentant vainement de le calmer.

Ce ne fut qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que Duo commença à se calmer. Lorsque ses pleurs se furent calmés, il prit la parole, sans pour autant regarder Heero, préférant rester blottis dans ses bras, la tête confortablement callée contre son torse finement musclé.

- Je… Je suis désolé Heero… Par ma faute nous… Je..

Oui, par sa faute, un nouvel adolescent allait arriver dans le groupe et briser le cocon de douceur qu'ils s'étaient créés. Il allait s'introduire dans leur vie intime comme le ferait un parasite qui s'agrippe à vous pour ne plus vous lâcher, se contentant de vous sucer le sang à longueur de journée. Voilà comment Duo voyait la chose, ce n'était certes pas très objectif, mais c'est ainsi qu'il raisonnait. Et d'un certain côté, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Dès le lendemain, ils pourraient dire adieux aux tendres baisers qu'ils échangeaient à longueur de journée, et devront s'efforcer à maîtriser les pulsions qui s'emparaient d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls à l'abris de tous regards indiscrets. Ils ne pourraient plus échanger de caresses innocentes comme ils le faisaient si souvent lorsque le monde autour d'eux disparaissait momentanément. Oui, par sa faute, par sa lâcheté, ils seraient contraints à faire comme si rien n'existait de plus entre eux qu'un lien relationnel et hiérarchique moniteur/adolescent.

Cependant, avant que Duo n'ait le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, Heero lui coupa la parole et dit d'une voix ferme mais agrémentée de douceur et d'assurance :

- Rien n'est de ta faute. Ce qu'elle t'a demandé, jamais tu n'aurais dû le faire. Je préfère devoir supporter un autre adolescent toute la journée, que de te voir vivre ce cauchemar. Je t'aime Duo…

Seuls les cris des adolescents qui jouaient dans l'eau et de la directrice répondirent à la déclaration de Heero. Cependant, l'adulte sut pertinemment que ces mots touchèrent l'adolescent car il le sentit se coller un peu plus contre lui.

L'un contre l'autre, Duo et Heero se coupaient du monde un instant, profitant du corps de l'autre proche du sien, profitant de l'amour mutuel qu'ils se portaient, source de leurs peines mais aussi de leurs forces.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés, profitant de cet instant de proximité qui était sans aucun doute l'un de leur dernier. Cependant, celui-ci fut bien vite brisé.

Alors que Duo commençait à s'endormir dans les bras de son amant, la voix nasillarde de la directrice retentie, le faisant sursauter violemment.

- Heero !! Venez par là !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore !! Grogna l'adulte.

Duo émit un rire d'amusement, jamais encore il n'avait entendu Heero pester contre un ordre. A contrecoeur, Heero s'arracha à l'étreinte de l'adolescent qui, à présent parfaitement réveillé, s'étira longuement avant de lui lancer un regard amoureux plein de reconnaissance.

Avant de s'éloigner, Heero murmura à l'adolescent :

- Ne t'éloigne pas du groupe... je t'en supplie... reste là où je pourrais veiller sur toi...

Touché par les paroles de son moniteur, Duo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et rassuré, Heero lui offrit un dernier sourire tandis qu'au loin la directrice beuglait :

- Heero ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

- Ta gueule grognasse ! Siffla Heero entre ses dents, souriant hypocritement à la directrice qui semblait de plus en plus perdre patience face au comportement de Heero.

Un sourire sadique digne d'Asiel étira faiblement les lèvres de l'adolescent tandis qu'il observait son amant se diriger avec une lenteur calculée auprès de la directrice qui, aux yeux de Duo ressemblait plus à un dictateur qu'à une femme. Duo se rassit contre l'arbre et observa les adolescents qui semblaient s'amuser dans l'eau. A cet instant, Duo se surprit à les envier. Non pas qu'il souhaitait être à leur place et partager leur rire, mais parce qu'il aurait aimé se baigner seul, sans personne pour jeter des coups d'oeil dégoûtés sur son corps sauvagement mutilé.

Sous l'emprise d'une pulsion, il se leva et lentement, il se dirigea vers la rive, prenant soin de ne pas quitter le champ de vision de son amant dont il sentait parfois le regard protecteur se poser sur lui. Toute cette attention lui réchauffa le coeur, se sentir aimé comme le faisait Heero le comblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Arrivé au bord du lac, il s'accroupit et relevant sa manche sur quelques centimètre**s**, s'arrêtant à la lisière de la première cicatrice, il trempa sa main dans l'eau et la retira presque vivement. Malgré la chaleur extérieure, l'eau était d'une température plus que modérée. Avec plus de tact, il replongea ses doigts dans l'eau. Il avait toujours eu un peu peur des eaux stagnantes, telles que les lacs et les piscines, et le souvenir de sa chute du haut de la falaise suffisait à repousser toute tentative d'approche.

Cependant, il se surprenait à vouloir retenter l'expérience avec Heero. Quand il était près de lui, il était prêt à tenter l'impossible. Sa seule présence lui donnait le courage qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Plongé dans ces pensées, il n'entendit pas les cailloux crisser derrière lui :

- Et bien, tu regrettes ta décision ?

Duo sursauta et se retourna vivement à l'entente de la voix froide de la directrice. Celle-ci se trouvait à peine à quelques pas de lui, et Duo sentait sa présence l'étouffer. Elle était trop près... bien trop près...

- Tu prends conscience que tu es ridicule en agissant de la sorte ? Ajouta-t-elle en approchant un peu plus près de Duo qui, ne supportant pas la présence imposante et dominatrice de cette femme, reculait, soumis. Il n'eut conscience de sa bêtise que trop tard, lorsqu'il sentit l'eau froide inonder ses chaussures.

- Tu sais que ton petit manège ne marchera pas avec moi ! Ajouta la directrice, avançant toujours. Tu n'arriveras pas à m'apitoyer ! Tu sais, j'ai déjà eu à faire à des gamins dans ton genre, ils ont fini par rentrer dans le lot comme tout le monde ! Il leur manquait juste un peu de discipline !

Plus Duo reculait, plus la directrice avançait. Et soudain Duo comprit, elle ne souhaitait pas aider les adolescents, non... elle les harcelait jusqu'à ce que, terrorisés, ils accèdent au moindre de ces caprices. Elle avait trouvé une proie idéale en Duo, un adolescent docile et soumis.

L'eau lui arrivait à présent au dessus des genoux, mais il n'y faisait plus attention. Tout ce qui l'importait à cet instant, c'était de fuir. Fuir cette femme qui ne lui rappelait que de trop ce passé qu'il voulait oublier. Hypnotisé par le regard de la directrice qui avait vite compris le pouvoir de soumission qu'elle pouvait espérer exercer sur l'adolescent, Duo ne voyait ni n'entendait les appels d**'**Heero et sursauta violemment en lâchant un cri de terreur lorsqu'il sentit la poigne ferme de celui-ci se refermer sur son bras.

Terrorisé, il se débattit, envoyant des coups à l'aveuglette, hurlant sa terreur, complètement plongé dans ses souvenirs. Le voyant ainsi, Heero l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ignorant les coups qui pleuvaient sur son torse, il raffermit son étreinte sur la taille de l'adolescent, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, tout en lui parlant d'une voix douce :

- Duo !! C'est moi ! Calme toi Duo ! C'est Heero, je suis là, je te protège... Chuuuut ne pleures plus... Je suis là... Calme toi...

A l'entente du prénom de Heero, Duo se calma subitement, comme par magie. Le prénom de son amant avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Tandis que la voix d'Heero le rassurait, il laissa libre court à ses sanglots, enfouissant son visage dans la chemise de son moniteur.

- Hee... Heero... Je pardon... Excuses moi... Heero...

- Chuuut... Ne dis rien... Répondit Heero en lui caressant le dos en signe de réconfort.

Puis, l'adulte reporta son attention sur la directrice et déclara d'une voix froide et tranchante :

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? N'avez vous pas remarqué qu'il était terrorisé ? Vous vous en foutez de savoir ce qu'il a pu ressentir à cet instant ? Mais vous êtes complètement dérangée ma parole !! S'emporta Heero. Vous êtes en train d'anéantir tout le travail que j'ai accompli avec Duo ! Je ne veux plus vous voir vous approcher de Duo ou je ne répondrais plus de mes actes ! J'espère avoir été suffisamment clair !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il souleva Duo et le porta jusque sur la rive. Instinctivement, lorsque les pieds de Duo quittèrent le sol, il enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de son moniteur et entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Heero était son point d'attache, la personne sur qui il savait qu'il pouvait compter. S'il se noyait, il savait que toujours Heero viendrait le rattraper.

Trop occupé à tenter de calmer l'adolescent, Heero ne vit pas le regard empli de haine et le sourire en coin qu'abordait à présent la directrice. Quant aux autres moniteurs et aux pensionnaires, ils étaient bien trop concentrés sur la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux pour faire attention à elle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo ne faisait plus attention à rien. Serrant toujours Heero contre lui, il se demandait quel était le but de cette femme ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi méchante ? Voulait-elle le voir perdre pied et l'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'enfer duquel Heero à force d'amour et de patience, s'efforçait lentement à le faire ressurgir ?

Heero s'approcha d'un arbre et déposa délicatement Duo sur le sol. Puis, faisant fit du regard des autres, il s'installa à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras. Bercé par les caresses et la respiration de Heero, Duo finit par s'endormir. Durant tout ce temps, Heero veilla sur son sommeil, déposant de temps en temps des baisers papillons sur ses cheveux.

Rassuré par la présence d'Heero, Duo dormit d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, tous les récents événements lui revinrent en mémoire et d'une voix encore toute endormie, il déclara :

- Heero... Je voudrais rentrer...

- Oui mon Ange, on rentre... Viens, répondit Heero en lui tendant la main après s'être levé.

Il prévient Mickael qu'il rentrait en compagnie de Duo et côte à côte, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés, Duo glissa timidement sa main dans celle de son moniteur. Ils marchèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure de l'adolescent vienne s'ajouter au calme de la forêt :

- Merci... Je t'aime Heero...

L'adulte ne répondit rien mais s'arrêta subitement, faisant face à Duo. Il lui releva le visage et avec une infinie douceur, il prit possession de ses lèvres. A ce contact, Duo sentit sol disparaître sous ses pieds et le vide se faire dans son coeur et dans son âme. Il se sentait revivre par ce simple effleurement. Après ce baiser papillon, leur regard se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Chacun pouvait lire dans le regard de l'autre l'envie qu'avait procurée ce simple frôlement. Sans rompre le contact visuel, Heero rapprocha leur deux corps et lui murmura tout contre sa bouche :

- J'ai envie de toi... Tu me rends fou Duo... Sois mien encore une fois...

Duo se mit à rougir violemment en entendant la requête de son amant qui lui sourit tendrement. Son expression à ce moment là était telle qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de se refuser à lui. Avec une sensualité déconcertante, il colla son bassin à celui de son moniteur et s'empara de ses lèvres, offrant une réponse favorable à son invitation. Trop heureux, Heero ne se fit pas prier. Il souleva son amant aussi facilement que s'il ne pesait rien et posa ses mains sous ses fesses avant de l'emmener un peu plus profondément dans les bois, près d'une clairière à quelques pas d'ici.

Arrivé à l'endroit voulu, Heero retira ses mains de ses fesses et l'adolescent se laissa glisser sur le sol, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à l'adulte lorsque son corps se frotta contre son érection grandissante. Avec douceur, Heero prit de nouveau possession des lèvres de son jeune amant, faisant durer le baiser le plus longtemps possible. Sa langue parcourait les lèvres offertes de l'adolescent, sans pour autant partir à la rencontre de la sienne et prendre possession de sa bouche. Ils avaient tout leur temps, et Heero comptait bien en profiter et en faire profiter Duo un maximum. Duo sembla être du même avis que son moniteur car, jamais sa langue ne vient chercher sa comparse, lui laissant le privilège du commandement.

Cependant lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Heero se jouait de lui, semblant voulant voir combien de temps il tiendrait ainsi, Duo lui fit part de son mécontentement et mit fin au baiser. Boudeuse, sa langue partie à la découverte de la peau fine et sensible du cou de son moniteur. C'est avec une joie immense qu'il accueillit un nouveau gémissement qui franchit la barrière des lèvres de l'adulte lorsque sa langue s'attarda sur le lobe de son oreille. Galvanisé par les gémissements d**'**Heero, Duo continua sur sa lancée et sa deuxième main alla se poser sur sa nuque, qu'il caressa longuement du bout des doigts, jouant avec les petits cheveux qui parsemaient la nuque de son amant.

Rechignant à rester inactif, Heero prit possession de la bouche de l'adolescent qu'il embrassa passionnément tandis que ses mains passaient sous son t-shirt, partant en exploration sur le torse de l'adolescent. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Duo qui laissa s'échapper un faible gémissement de plaisir lorsque les doigts experts de l'adulte s'attardèrent sur l'un de ses tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir. L'une des mains de Heero, plus téméraire, alla finir sa course dans le jean de l'adolescent et se posa sur l'une de ses fesses qu'elle caressa longuement. Le corps de Duo se cambra sous le plaisir et son bassin vint se frotter langoureusement contre celui de son moniteur. Alors que la langue de Heero refaisait connaissance avec le cou du jeune garçon, Duo rejeta la tête en arrière dans un cri muet tandis que ces doigts se perdaient dans la chevelure indomptable de son amant. La langue d**'**Heero laissait des torrents de lave en fusion partout où elle passait, embrasant toujours plus les reins de l'adolescent qui sentait son sang bouillonner à l'intérieur de ses veines.

Arrivant à bout de patience, Heero mit fin à la douce torture qu'il infligeait à l'adolescent et entreprit de lui retirer son t-shirt. Duo frissonna au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau laiteuse et satinée et mit bas à la distance minime qui séparait encore leur corps. Duo sentait le feu ardent du désir lui vriller les reins. La langue d'Heero lui faisait voir des merveilles et souhaitant lui rendre la pareille, Duo retira ses mains des cheveux de son amant et les fit glisser le long de son dos, le caressant du bout des doigts en un léger effleurement qui fit frissonner l'adulte.

Fier de cette réaction, Duo réitéra son geste avant de terminer sa course sur les fesses de son amant en lui adressant un sourire ravi. Heero lui sourit émit un son qui ressemblait à un petit éclat de rire et de satisfaction devant la prise de confiance de l'adolescent. Sous le regard mutin et appréciateur de l'adulte, Duo se sentit rougir, et honteux de son audace, il allait retirer ses mains mais Heero le lui en empêcha. Avec douceur, il replaça les mains de l'adolescent à leur place initiale et alla poser les siennes sur le fessier du jeune garçon, en lui volant un baiser au passage.

Très vite, l'effleurement se fit contact et le désir de sentir l'autre plus ardent. Les gestes gagnèrent en précision et les caresses se firent très vite plus intimes et plus poussées. Galvanisé par les petits cris que poussaient Duo lorsqu'il frôlait une zone sensible, Heero entreprit de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé précédemment, c'est-à-dire, déshabiller son jeune amant. D'une main habile, il déboucla la ceinture qui retenait son jean et sa main s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur, caressant son intimité à travers son boxer. Duo se mordit violemment la lèvre afin de retenir un cri de plaisir. L'adolescent se cambra violemment, ondulant ses hanches contre la main de son moniteur afin d'accentuer le contact de sa main sur sa virilité.

D'une pression de la jambe, Heero écarta celles de son amant et ondula du bassin, collant ainsi son aine contre celle de Duo. Ils gémirent de concert tandis que leur corps suivaient le rythme d'une danse vieille comme le monde, mimant l'acte sexuel que le désir qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre ne rendait que plus empressé. Au bord du gouffre, Heero perdit l'équilibre et plongea, entraînant Duo dans sa chute. Très vite, leurs gestes gagnèrent en assurance et en avidité. Le désir de sentir l'autre nu sous leurs caresses se fit de plus en plus pressant, et bientôt, Heero faisait glisser le jean de Duo, entraînant son boxer par la même occasion. Une fois les derniers remparts à sa nudité tombés, Duo les envoya au loin d'un coup de pied et batailla longuement avant d'arriver à quitter ses chaussettes mouillées, ce qui fit rire Heero. Duo lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes lui montrant qu'il n'appréciait pas que Heero se moque de lui, mais un sourire amusé détrompait sa précédente action.

Une fois Duo nu, Heero le souleva aisément et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, sa langue explorant sa bouche. Galvanisé par le feu qui brûlait dans ses reins, Duo se mit à onduler du bassin, tentant de mettre un terme à cette délicieuse torture qui devenait trop intense. Un cri plaintif passa la barrière de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour aller se perdre dans le cou d**'**Heero, lorsque celui-ci lui infligea une caresse intime bien plus prononcée que les précédentes.

Trop heureux de la réaction spontanée de Duo, Heero s'activa à embraser le corps de son amant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il voulait qu'il se consume de désir, qu'il se noie dans les limbes du plaisir charnel. Il déposa l'adolescent et avec douceur il l'allongea sur le sol. L'humidité de l'herbe fraîche fit tressaillir le jeune garçon qui se cambra un peu plus, comblant l'espace qui séparait encore leur deux corps. Après un langoureux baiser passionné, Heero s'arracha de l'étreinte de Duo puis se mit à genoux. Là, il l'observa longuement, redessinant du regard les moindres contours de son corps.

A son regard vint s'ajouter ses doigts qui partirent de son torse, glissèrent le long de ses côtes pour achever leur course sur son intimité. Enivré par les sensations que lui faisaient découvrir Heero, Duo ne se rendait plus compte du bruit qu'il faisait. Seul lui importait les mains de l'adulte qui faisaient des merveilles sur ses sens.

Duo frissonna de bien être lorsque la langue de son amant vient rencontrer la peau fine et sensible de son aine, laissant des traînées de lave en fusion partout où elles passaient. Ne pouvant plus contenir le désir qui lui vrillait douloureusement les reins, Heero entreprit de passer aux choses sérieuses, jugeant avoir suffisamment attendu.

Duo n'en pouvait plus. Son corps le brûlait de l'intérieur, comme consumé par un brasier ardent invisible. Sa peau luisante de sueur s'embrasait au moindre contact effleurement d**'**Heero. Son corps répondait positivement aux avances de son moniteur, et même s'il l'avait voulu, jamais il n'aurait pu s'y soustraire. Le corps d**'**Heero l'attirait tel un aimant. Sa force d'attraction avait le pouvoir d'annihiler toute la volonté du jeune garçon.

Très vite, les caresses manuelles d'Heero furent remplacées par la douceur de sa langue. Une vague de plaisir prit de nouveau possession de l'adolescent qui s'arqua brusquement sous l'afflux de sensations plus intenses les unes que les autres. Les mains perdues dans la chevelure d'Heero comme pour tenter de se raccrocher à la réalité, Duo voguait loin de la réalité. Seul comptaient les sensations que lui faisaient ressentir Heero, hormis cela, il n'avait plus conscience de rien.

Sous les caresses expertes de son amant, Duo se libéra dans un gémissement rauque, se cambrant violemment sous l'effet du plaisir ressenti. Heero lui adressa un sourire satisfait qui fit rougir l'adolescent jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, ce qui renforça le sourire de l'adulte. Agacé par son comportement, Duo lui attrapa le col de sa chemise et l'attira à lui afin de lui voler un baiser. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part de son jeune amant, Heero ne répondit pas immédiatement au baiser, mais lorsque la langue de Duo vint quémander l'accès à sa bouche, il revint sur terre et répondit à sa demande avec passion. Fougueusement, il reprit le contrôle du baiser qui les laissa tous deux pantelant. Fébrilement, Heero retraça du bout des doigts, le contour du visage aux traits androgynes de l'adolescent.

S'il devait mourir, Duo souhaitait que cela arrive à cet instant précis, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Pour rien au monde il souhaitait que ce moment ne s'arrête. Brusquement, comme prit d'une pulsion subite, il s'empara presque brutalement des lèvres de son amant. Prit d'une peur subite, il s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, le serrant dans ses bras comme pour le retenir.

- Ne part pas... M'abandonne pas Heero... Reste avec moi... Je t'en supplie...

Surpris par les soudain sanglots de l'adolescent, Heero se releva sur ses coudes et le regarda dans les yeux. Du pouce, il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues avant de répondre tendrement :

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Duo, jamais je ne partirai...

- Embrasse moi Heero... gémit l'adolescent en une supplication.

L'adulte ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Face à l'inquiétude et à la peur qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de son jeune amant, il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Quand Duo sentit Heero s'éloigner de lui, il le retient par le bras, le suppliant du regard :

- S'il te plait...

Convaincu par le regard si troublant de l'adolescent, Heero reprit sa place initiale et du bout des doigts, il lui caressa lentement le torse, cherchant à attiser de nouveau ce feu qui dormait en lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune garçon avant qu'il ne sente ses reins s'embraser de nouveau de se désir que faisait naître Heero. Ses mains expertes lui faisaient voir monts et merveilles. Très vite, il en fallut plus à Duo. Il ressentait un besoin vital de sentir la peau nue d'Heero contre la sienne, cette sensation de plénitude qui l'envahissait alors le faisait se sentir vivant.

Fébrilement, il glissa ses doigts sous la chemise de son moniteur, entreprenant l'exploration de son torse finement musclé et bien dessiné. Posant les mains sur son torse, Duo repoussa Heero, le forçant à s'allonger, et prit place au dessus de lui. Il voulait lui rendre caresse pour caresse, baiser pour baiser. Il releva le t-shirt de son amant et entreprit de faire connaissance avec son torse puissant. Cependant, ne se sentant pas encore près à aller plus loin, il se contenta de lui embrasser chaque parcelle de peau recouvrant son torse, poussant même le vice à descendre jusque sur le bas de son ventre, mais jamais plus bas.

Relevant la tête, il adressa un faible sourire d'excuses à Heero, qui le rassura d'un sourire, semblant comprendre sa retenue.

Tout dans l'attitude de Duo avait une connotation enfantine, et l'innocence dont il faisait preuve ne faisait qu'attiser le désir de Heero. Tel un bouton de rose qui s'ouvre pour la première fois aux rayons du soleil, Duo goûtait pour la première fois aux plaisirs des jeux érotiques. Sous l'effet combiné de ses mains et de ses lèvres, Duo arracha un premier gémissement à son moniteur, et fier de lui, il redoubla d'effort, souhaitant le mener au paroxysme du plaisir. Les gémissements de l'adulte indiquèrent à Duo qu'Heero était proche de la jouissance. Afin de le combler comme il l'avait fais, il se colla tout contre lui, et lentement, il fit onduler son bassin contre l'intimité d'Heero qu'il sentait se durcir sous lui.

Mimant l'acte sexuel, Duo accéléra le rythme, suivant les gémissements de son amant. Soudain, Duo sentit quelque chose de chaud contre ses fesses tandis qu'Heero se libérait dans un râle de plaisir. La respiration haletante, Heero lança un regard chargé de reproche à l'adolescent qui lui adressa un sourire mutin et empli de fausse innocence, le toisant fièrement de sa position de dominant. Se soulevant légèrement, Duo déboutonna le jean d'Heero et entreprit de le lui enlever, ainsi que son boxer souillé.

Une fois totalement nu, Heero inversa leur position d'un habile coup de reins, reprenant le dessus. Avec fougue, il happa les lèvres de son amant et partit à la rencontre de sa langue. Duo émit un gémissement de protestation lorsque Heero mit fin au baiser, bien trop tôt à son goût. Cependant il refréna bien vite son mécontentement lorsqu'il le vit porter ses doigts à sa bouche et les sucer sensuellement, d'une façon si provocante que Duo ne résista pas. S'accrochant au cou de Heero, il se releva et lui fit face. Puis, sa langue entreprit de redessiner les contours de sa mâchoire avant de rejoindre la bouche et de s'emparer de ses doigts. Il les lécha avec une telle application et une telle sensualité que Heero ne put retenir un gémissement d'excitation.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable et en même temps beaucoup trop court, Heero retira ses doigts et après avoir fait s'allonger Duo, il fit glisser ses doigts le long du corps brûlant de l'adolescent, laissant une traînée de fraîcheur partout où se posaient ses doigts. Lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur son intimité, Duo se cambra violemment en laissant s'échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Instinctivement, Duo se tendit légèrement tandis que les doigts d'Heero se frayaient un passage vers son intimité. Malgré la patience et la douceur dont faisait preuve Heero, Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender ce moment délicat. Il adressa un petit sourire d'excuses à Heero qui l'embrassa tendrement. Rassuré, Duo se détendit et écarta les cuisses, invitant l'adulte à venir y prendre place. Il s'empourpra violemment face à son audace et s'amusa de voir que Heero ne se le faisait pas dire deux fois.

Duo fut à la fois surpris et heureux de la délicatesse dont fit preuve Heero malgré son désir plus qu'évident, lorsqu'il inséra le premier doigt en lui afin de le préparer à sa venue. Lentement et avec beaucoup de retenue, il entreprit de le détendre, le préparant sans brusquerie aucune au plaisir ultime qu'allait leur apporter l'union de leur deux corps. Les mains agiles de l'adulte infligeaient mille délicieuses tortures à l'adolescent qui, envahit par le plaisir que lui procurait Heero, ne savait plus où donner de la tête et gémissait en une longue litanie incessante. Lorsque Heero toucha un point sensible de son anatomie, Duo ne put retenir un cri de plaisir et écarta un peu plus les jambes en une invitation on ne peut plus explicite. Heero insinua alors un deuxième doigt en lui, tout en remontant prendre possession de ses lèvres si tentatrices, entrouvertes en un cri muet. Quand Heero entama un lent va et vient dans l'intimité du jeune garçon, celui-ci ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur que l'adulte s'empressa de se faire pardonner en l'embrassant avec tant de tendresse que très vite Duo en oublia la douleur.

Après maints lents va et vient, Heero entreprit de passer aux choses sérieuses, accélérant la cadence après s'être assuré que Duo ne souffrait pas. Lorsqu'il le jugea suffisamment prêt, Heero retira ses doigts, arrachant par la même occasion un gémissement de protestation à l'adolescent. Duo sentit un manque s'emparer de lui. Son corps en feu le faisait souffrir et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que Heero comble ce vide et prenne possession de son corps.

L'adulte lui vola un dernier baiser avant de se replacer entre ses cuisses. Puis, il le pénétra, et malgré la douceur dont il fit preuve, Duo ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Aussitôt, Heero stoppa tout mouvement et embrassa tendrement l'adolescent, lui demandant pardon pour la douleur occasionnée. Après un certain temps d'immobilité, Duo ondula doucement des hanches, faisant comprendre à son amant qu'il était près à poursuivre. Leur bassin se mirent à se mouvoir en un rythme langoureux, comme mu au gré d'une mélodie entendue d'eux seuls. Emporté par leur danse, enivré par le désir qu'il avait d'Heero et le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, Duo voguait à mille lieues de la réalité, si bien qu'il émit un petit cri de stupeur lorsque, d'un habile coup de rein, Heero inversa leur position, se retrouvant ainsi allongé sous l'adolescent. Honteux d'être ainsi exposé au regard de l'adulte, Duo s'empourpra violemment, stoppant tout mouvement. D'un murmure, Heero l'incita à continuer, ondulant son bassin au même rythme que celui du jeune garçon qui se retrouvait aux commandes de leur plaisir mutuel.

Chevauchant Heero, Duo posa ses mains sur son torse luisant de transpiration, comme point d'appui et repartit dans un rythme de nouveau lent et régulier. Après plusieurs va et vient langoureux qui arrachèrent un cri de plaisir à Heero qui, à bout de patience entreprit d'accélérer la cadence. Heero profita de la situation pour observer son amant. Ses longs cheveux soyeux lui tombant dans le dos et sur les épaules, la respiration courte et saccadée et l'expression extatique qu'abordait son visage, Duo renvoyait inconsciemment une image d'un érotisme et d'une sensualité à toute épreuve. A cette vue, Heero sentit son désir monter en flèche et dut mettre toute sa volonté pour se retenir de jouir. La fatigue aidant, Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir la cadence régulière et accueillit avec joie les mains d'Heero qui lui attrapèrent les hanches et le soulevèrent, l'aidant ainsi à garder le rythme soutenu. Sentant venir la jouissance, Duo s'abandonna entièrement à Heero, utilisant au mieux les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

Les yeux brillants d'émotions, Duo plongea son regard dans celui si envoûtant et sensuel de son amant pour ne plus le lâcher. Il aimait ces instants éphémères où leurs âmes communiaient, s'unissant pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Cet instant avait quelque chose de sacrer aux yeux de Duo, c'était comme si d'un coup d'oeil, ils se promettaient un amour sincère et éternel. Soudain Duo sentit l'adulte se contracter sous lui, et un cri de jouissance s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, tandis qui répandait sa semence chaude et visqueuse en lui. Cela suffit à Duo pour rejoindre, une fraction de seconde plus tard, Heero dans sa jouissance. Embrasé par le plaisir, il cria son nom et épuisé, il se laissa retomber dans les bras de son amant qu'il l'y accueillit avant de refermer ses bras sur lui en une étreinte à la fois amoureuse et possessive.

Epuisés par l'effort et les sensations, ils s'endormirent instantanément, sombrant dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Duo se réveilla sous l'effet de la fraîcheur de la fin de journée qui s'annonçait. Il observa un court instant le visage endormi et les traits si beaux de son amant avant de le réveiller d'un furtif baiser. après ces quelques minutes de tendresse, ils s'activèrent et partirent à la recherche de leurs vêtements. Ils s'habillèrent à la hâte et Heero enfouit dans la poche de son jean son boxer souillé non sans lancer à son jeune amant un regard faussement accusateur. Duo lui renvoya un sourire amusé et aguicheur avant d'enfiler rapidement son t-shirt. Une fois prêt, ils se hâtèrent de rentrer au ranch avant les autres, afin d'éviter les doutes et les questions en tous genres, mais surtout de prendre une douche plus que méritée et changer de vêtements. A regrets, ils se séparèrent sur le pas de leur porte, comme les amants maudits qu'ils étaient, et chacun de leur côté, ils allèrent prendre leur douche après avoir pris des affaires propres pour la soirée.

Après s'être douché, Duo alla tenir compagnie à Amaranth qu'il avait à peine vu le matin même et lui donna son biberon. C'est avec appréhension qu'il attendait le retour du groupe, et avec eux, celui de la directrice. Comme un enfant en colère contre sa maîtresse, il souhaitait de toutes ces forces qu'elle se soit noyée dans le lac ou qu'un accident l'ai arrachée prématurément à la vie. Cependant, ses espoirs furent bien vite réduits à néants lorsqu'il entendit sa voix nasillarde provenant de la forêt. Ne souhaitant en aucun cas se retrouver face à elle, il attendit patiemment qu'elle ait disparu dans les murs du bâtiment administratif avant de s'éclipser du box du poulain et de retourner discrètement dans sa chambre.

Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, le regard dans le vide, il se remémorait son début d'après midi désastreux mais qui pourtant s'était merveilleusement bien terminée entre les bras de son amant. Duo se sentit rougir à cette évocation tandis qu'un sourire béat illuminait son visage. Ses yeux pétillants de fatigue lui donnait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de passer le plus beau moment de sa vie, bien qu'aux vues des circonstances, cela ne pouvait être on ne peut plus vrai.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Heero frapper discrètement à sa porte et sursauta en entendant sa voix près de son oreille :

- A quoi penses-tu qui te préoccupe tant si bien que tu ne m'entends même pas arriver ?

Duo tressaillit et se tourna précipitamment face à Heero, les joues rosies sous l'allusion de son amant qui, percevant le trouble de l'adolescent, ajouta, un sourire mutin et provocateur étirant ses lèvres :

- Au vue de la couleur de tes joues, je serais prêt à parier que tes pensées n'avaient rien d'innocentes, souffla-t-il.

Du bout de la langue, il lui lécha sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille avant d'ajouter :

- Des souvenirs plus que des pensées... Nos deux corps enlacés... Moi sous toi, toi sous moi... Des respirations qui se font courtes, saccadées... Nos deux corps qui...

Heero n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le coude de Duo s'abattait sur ses côtes, dans le but de le faire taire. Devant la gêne plus que visible de l'adolescent, il éclata de rire et l'attira à lui, le serrant dans ses bras en une demande de pardon.

Après un chaste baiser, il se releva, entraînant l'adolescent par la même occasion et déclara plus sérieusement :

- Je suis venu te chercher pour aller manger, tu viens ?

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire avant de lui emboîter le pas, réfrénant l'envie de lui tenir la main. On était jamais trop prudent, une rencontre malencontreuse était trop vite arrivée, et dans leur cas, il était préférable de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux.

Avant de pénétrer dans le réfectoire, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, laissant une distance entre eux qui leur parut raisonnable et se sourirent tendrement avant de se séparer et d'aller prendre place chacun à leur table. Déconnectés du monde, aucun des deux ne remarqua le regard sceptique que la directrice posait sur eux. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez Duo, mais elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qui avait subitement changé en lui.

Sans s'être concerté au préalable, mais ressentant un besoin presque vital de sentir l'autre près d'eux, ils se hâtèrent de manger, ne faisant même pas attention à ce qu'ils avalaient et quittèrent le réfectoire au plus vite, sous le regard courroucé de la directrice.

Duo arriva un peu avant Heero et s'allongea sur son lit en l'attendant. L'adulte arriva quelques minutes après lui et sourit en le trouvant allonger dans ses draps. Avisant ses vêtements, il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit une chemise qu'il tendit à l'adolescent. Heureux, Duo s'en empara sans se faire prier, et tournant pudiquement le dos à son moniteur, il se déshabilla avant d'enfiler son pyjama de fortune. Puis, il prit place dans le lit aux côtés de Heero. Ils parlèrent un moment de la journée qui les attendaient le lendemain, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompu par quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte.

A contrecoeur, Heero se leva tandis que Duo se faisait tout petit. L'adulte entrebâilla la porte de façon à ce que l'on ne voie pas à l'intérieur de sa chambre et vit avec surprise la directrice qui, sans plus de formalité, déclara :

- Je voudrais vous parler en privé.

**A suivre...**

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	36. Chapter 36

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : Heero x Duo

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster sur, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**NDLA**** : ****Attention, ce chapitre contient des propos pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ! Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, je vous prie de ne pas lire ! Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **Coquillette, Catirella** et **Kyrieh **pour leur review sur le chapitre 35 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 36** par Lybertys

Entrelacés ainsi, Heero avait presque perdu toute notion du monde qui l'entourait. Sa seule préoccupation résidait dans l'être qu'il tenait dans les bras. Peu à peu Heero sentait le corps de Duo s'alourdir dans ses bras, signifiant qu'il se détendait parfaitement et commençait à s'assoupir. Mais alors que l'adulte fermait lui aussi les yeux pour profiter de l'instant, il entendit la voix nasillarde de la directrice qui retentit subitement faisant sursauter l'adolescent :

- Heero ! Venez par là !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore ! Grogna l'adulte.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle vienne au mauvais moment, ne pouvait-elle pas les laisser en paix au moins quelques heures ? Le petit rire d'amusement de Duo à propos de sa réaction eut l'effet de faire baisser la tension que Heero avait pu ressentir. C'était incroyable comme Duo pouvait l'apaiser et le calmer. C'est pourtant à contre cœur qu'il s'arracha à l'étreinte de l'adolescent. Celui-ci s'étira longuement avant de lui lancer un regard amoureux plein de reconnaissance, un regard qui redonnait beaucoup de force à l'adulte, la force d'aller supporter cette femme et de s'éloigner de Duo. Avant de s'éloigner, il lui murmura cependant :

- Ne t'éloigne pas du groupe... Je t'en supplie... Reste là où je pourrais veiller sur toi...

Heero fut soulagé de voir l'acquiescement de l'adolescent par un hochement de tête, une maigre compensation à tout cela. Il lui offrit un dernier sourire tandis qu'au loin, la directrice beuglait :

- Heero ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

- Ta gueule grognasse ! Siffla Heero entre ses dents, souriant hypocritement à la directrice qui semblait de plus en plus perdre patience face au comportement de Heero.

C'était incroyable comme cette femme réussissait à lui faire perdre patience. Il se dirigea d'une lenteur calculée auprès d'elle, ne voulant pas céder à sa demande aussi facilement. A peine fut-il arrivé à sa hauteur qu'elle commença déjà à le harceler.

- Vous me ferez le plaisir de vous presser un peu plus la prochaine fois.

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais Duo avait besoin de moi, répondit Heero d'un air faussement poli.

- Il a choisi de ne pas venir, mais cela ne vous dispense pas de venir vous occuper des autres enfants. Qu'il reste dans son coin. Nous avons besoin de vous, il nous manque un joueur dans une équipe.

Heero préféra garder son calme et ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Rien ne servait d'empirer l'état de fragilité dans lequel il se trouvait. Cette femme prenait un malin plaisir à jouir du pouvoir qu'elle avait entre les mains, et Heero savait que c'était peine perdue que de tenter d'améliorer quoi que ce soit avec elle ou de lui répondre quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers le lieu où les enfants jouaient, sans un regard pour cette femme qu'il méprisait. Il jeta plusieurs coups d'œil à l'endroit où se trouvait Duo, s'assurant à chaque fois qu'il était toujours à sa place. Il finit tout de même par se prendre au jeu, tentant d'évacuer le stress qu'il avait accumulé, bien qu'il aurait préféré jouer avec Duo.

Ce ne fut qu'un petit moment après, pendant une pause, que Heero chercha de nouveau des yeux Duo. L'inquiétude monta aussitôt lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci ne se trouvait plus près de l'arbre où il l'avait quitté. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès des autres et partit à sa recherche de son amant. L'inquiétude laissa bientôt place à l'angoisse lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne se trouvait même pas dans les parages. Ce fut la voix de la directrice qui le guida intuitivement jusqu'à Duo. Lorsqu'il arriva vers eux, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Duo, l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, continuait de reculer terrifié par la directrice qui semblait lui cracher son venin. Heero tenta immédiatement de l'appeler, qu'il réagisse. Le voir dans cet état de torpeur, paralysé et hypnotisé par le regard mauvais de cette femme lui déchirait le cœur. Il maîtrisa sa haine profonde et son envie soudaine de meurtre pour aller porter secours à celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. L'adolescent restait sourd à ses appels, si bien que Heero n'hésita pas et il l'attrapa par le bras d'une poigne ferme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu réagir Duo ainsi, tellement longtemps qu'il avait presque oublié l'enfant chétif et peureux qu'il avait été. En quelques heures cette femme avait détruit Duo. L'adolescent sursauta violemment, et lâcha un cri de terreur ne semblant même plus reconnaître Heero.

Totalement terrifié, il se débattit, envoyant des coups à l'aveuglette, hurlant sa terreur. Heero crut ne jamais tenir le voir ainsi. Il l'attira à lui, et le serra dans ses bras. Ignorant les coups qui pleuvaient sur son torse, il raffermit son étreinte sur la taille de l'adolescent, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, tout en lui parlant d'une voix douce :

- Duo C'est moi ! Calme toi Duo ! C'est Heero, je suis là, je te protège... Chuuuut ne pleure plus... Je suis là... Calme toi...

A l'entente du prénom de Heero, Duo se calma subitement, comme par magie. Mais Heero percevant toujours sa détresse continua à le rassurer. Duo laissa alors libre cours à ses sanglot, enfouissant son visage dans la chemise de son moniteur.

- Hee... Heero... Je pardon... Excuse moi... Heero...

- Chuuut... Ne dis rien... Répondit Heero en lui caressant le dos en signe de réconfort.

Voyant que Duo allait un peu mieux, l'adulte reporta son attention sur la directrice, responsable de l'état de son amant. Il déclara d'une voix froide et tranchante :

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'il était terrorisé ? Vous vous en foutez de savoir ce qu'il a pu ressentir à cet instant ? Mais vous êtes complètement dérangée ma parole ! S'emporta Heero. Vous êtes en train d'anéantir tout le travail que j'ai accompli avec Duo ! Je ne veux plus vous voir vous approcher de Duo ou je ne répondrais plus de mes actes ! J'espère avoir été suffisamment clair !

Jamais Heero ne s'était senti aussi furieux. Sans attendre de réponse, il souleva Duo et le porta jusque sur la rive, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas en état de marcher. Il sentit les jambes de Duo s'enrouler autour de son bassin, et ses bras s'entourer autour sa nuque. Heero ne voulait pas se le dire, mais il avait eu terriblement peur de voir Duo retomber dans un état proche de celui qu'il avait eu lors de son arrivée. Sentir l'adolescent accroché ainsi à lui, le rassurait. Savoir que rien ni personne ne pourrait effacer ou altérer les liens qui les unissaient lui donner la force de le soutenir. Il se jura que jamais cette femme ne parviendrait à les séparer, jamais elle ne pourrait être un obstacle à leur amour. Duo avait besoin de lui plus que tout, et il serait là pour lui toute sa vie durant.

Trop occupé à tenter de calmer l'adolescent, Heero ne vit pas le regard empli de haine et le sourire en coin qu'arborait à présent la directrice. Quant aux autres moniteurs et aux pensionnaires, ils étaient bien trop concentrés sur la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux pour faire attention à elle.

Encore sous le coup de l'émotion et de la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir, Heero préféra se concentrer entièrement sur Duo, et son état critique. Plus que tout en cet instant, l'adolescent avait besoin de lui. L'adulte s'approcha d'un arbre et déposa délicatement Duo sur le sol. Puis, faisant fit du regard des autres, il s'installa à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras. Bercé par les caresses et la respiration d'Heero, Duo finit par s'endormir. Durant tout ce temps, Heero veilla sur son sommeil, déposant de temps en temps des baisers papillons sur ses cheveux. Les regards posés sur eux finirent par se lasser, et chacun retourna à ses préoccupations, jetant de temps en temps cependant un regard dans leur direction. Heero se contentait de veiller sur son amant et sur son sommeil devenu maintenant lourd et profond, signifiant qu'il dormait presque paisiblement.

Lorsque l'adolescent se réveilla, il déclara à Heero d'une voix encore endormie :

- Heero... Je voudrais rentrer...

- Oui mon Ange, on rentre... Viens, répondit Heero en lui tendant la main après s'être levé.

Prendre un peu de temps pour eux deux ne serait pas du luxe. Il se hâta de prévenir Michael qu'il rentrait en compagnie de Duo au centre, prenant soin d'éviter la directrice. Puis côte à côte, il s'enfoncèrent dans les bois.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloigné, il sentit la main de Duo se glisser timidement dans la sienne. Ils marchèrent en silence, profitant du calme et du repos que leur apportait la forêt. Jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure de l'adolescent vienne s'ajouter à la sérénité de la forêt :

- Merci... Je t'aime Heero...

Heero ne se lassait pas d'entendre ces mots de la part de l'adolescent. Il ne répondit rien et s'arrêta subitement, emplie d'une joie profonde. Faisant face à Duo, il lui releva le visage et avec une infinie douceur, il prit possession de ces lèvres.

Ce simple baiser raviva la flamme de désir d'Heero en quelques secondes. Par ce simple effleurement, il sentait la passion prendre possession de son être. Il se fondait en Duo, et avait l'impression de n'être que le prolongement de l'adolescent, une partie de Duo. Tout ses soucis, toutes ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent pour se concentrer uniquement sur Duo et sur ses lèvres. Il le sentait s'embraser lui aussi par ce simple baiser papillon. Après celui-ci, leur regard se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Chacun pouvait lire dans le regard de l'autre l'envie qu'avait procuré ce simple frôlement. Sans rompre le contact visuel, Heero rapprocha leur deux corps et lui murmura tout contre sa bouche :

- J'ai envie de toi... Tu me rends fou Duo... Sois mien encore une fois...

Voir Duo se mettre à rougir violemment ne fit qu'attiser son désir. Heero lui sourit tendrement, pour le rassurer. Avec une sensualité déconcertante, Duo colla son bassin à celui d'Heero s'emparant de ses lèvres, offrant par la même une réponse favorable à son invitation. Trop heureux, Heero ne se fit pas prier. Il souleva son amant aussi facilement que s'il ne pesait rien et posa ses mains sous ses fesses avant de l'emmener un peu plus profondément dans les bois, près d'une clairière à quelques pas d'ici dont il se remémorait l'emplacement. Arrivé à l'endroit voulu, Heero retira ses mains de ses fesses et l'adolescent se laissa glisser sur le sol , arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à l'adulte lorsque son corps se frotta contre son érection grandissante. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un faire preuve d'autant de sensualité. Avec douceur, Heero prit possession des lèvres de son jeune amant, faisant durer le baiser le plus longtemps possible, se délectant à chaque instant de celles-ci. Sa langue parcourait ses lèvres offertes, sans pour autant partir à la découverte de sa bouche. Ils avaient tout leur temps, et Heero comptait bien en profiter et en faire profiter Duo un maximum. Duo sembla être du même avis que Heero ou du moins il se laisser aller sous les attentions de son moniteur. Heero en profita pour le tester, et voir combien de temps il tiendrait. A dire vrai, il espéra qu'il craque rapidement, car déjà sa langue lui manquait terriblement. Mais lorsque Duo s'aperçu que Heero se jouait de lui, il lui fit part de son mécontentement et mit fin au baiser.

Boudeuse, sa langue partie à la découverte de la peau fine et sensible du cou de son moniteur. Heero ne put alors contenir un gémissement, finalement heureux du résultat du tour qu'il lui avait joué. Mais bientôt son amusement laissa place au plaisir ressenti lorsque la langue de Duo s'attarda sur le lobe de son oreille. Rien que le fait de sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou, lui donnait des frissons. Heero ne retint pas ses gémissements de plaisir, et bientôt la main de Duo vint se poser sur sa nuque, la caressant longuement du bout des doigts, jouant avec les petits cheveux qui parsemaient sa nuque.

Rechignant à rester inactif plus longtemps, Heero prit possession de la bouche de l'adolescent qu'il embrassa passionnément tandis que ses mains passaient sous son t-shirt, partant en exploration sur le torse de l'adolescent. Pouvoir partir de nouveau à la découverte de la peau si fine de son amant et lui arracher des gémissements lui procurait une toute autre forme de plaisir. Les doigts experts de l'adulte s'attardèrent sur l'un des tétons de l'adolescent, déjà durci par le plaisir.

L'une des mains d'Heero, plus téméraire, alla finir sa course dans le jean de l'adolescent et se posa sur l'une de ses fesses qu'elle caressa longuement. Le corps de Duo se cambra sous le plaisir et son bassin vint se frotter langoureusement contre celui de son moniteur, ne faisait qu'augmenter dangereusement l'excitation de ce dernier.

Alors que la langue d'Heero refaisait connaissance avec le cou du jeune garçon, Duo rejeta la tête en arrière dans un cri muet tandis que ces doigts se perdaient dans la chevelure indomptable de son amant. Même durant cet acte, il était impossible de ne pas remarquer les progrès qu'avait accomplis l'adolescent. Voir l'adolescent se laisser aller dans ses bras ainsi, envahissait son cœur d'une douce chaleur et d'un amour infini. Arrivant à bout de patience, Heero mis fin à la torture qu'il infligeait à l'adolescent et entreprit de lui retirer son t-shirt, voulant sentir sa peau nue tout contre lui. Heero sentit Duo frissonner au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau laiteuse et satinée. Celui-ci mis bas à la distance minime qui séparait leur deux corps. Heero ferma les yeux tentant de se maîtriser un instant lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Duo quitter ses cheveux pour se glisser le long de son dos, le caressant du bout des doigts en un léger effleurement. Il frissonna de plaisir, s'enflammant un peu plus à cette simple caresse. Duo réitéra son geste avant de terminer sa course sur les fesses de son amant en lui adressant un sourire ravis. Heero crut ne jamais tenir à cette seconde série de caresses. Il répondit cependant à son sourire, et émit un son qui ressemblait à un petit éclat de rire et de satisfaction devant la prise de confiance de l'adolescent. Mais celui-ci, semblant réaliser sa propre audace, se mit à rougir. Heero sentit que celui-ci allait retirer ses mains et il voulut l'en empêcher. Avec douceur, il replaça les mains de l'adolescent à leur place initiale et alla poser les siennes sur le fessier du jeune garçon, en lui volant un baiser au passage.

Très vite, l'effleurement se fit contact et le désir de sentir l'autre plus ardent. Les gestes gagnèrent en précision et les caresses se firent très vite plus intimes et plus poussées. Galvanisé par les petits cris que poussait Duo lorsqu'il frôlait une zone sensible, Heero entreprit de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé précédemment, c'est-à-dire, déshabiller son jeune amant. D'une main habile, il déboucla la ceinture qui retenait son jean et sa main s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur, caressant son intimité à travers son boxer.

Duo se mordit violemment la lèvre afin de retenir un cri de plaisir. L'adolescent se cambra violemment, retenant un cri de plaisir, ondulant ses hanches contre la main de son moniteur afin d'accentuer le contact de sa main sur sa virilité. D'une pression de la jambe, Heero écarta celles de son amant et ondula du bassin, collant ainsi son aine contre celle de Duo.

Ils gémirent de concert tandis que leur corps suivaient le rythme d'une danse vieille comme le monde, mimant l'acte sexuel que le désir qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre ne rendait que plus empressé. Au bord du gouffre, Heero perdit l'équilibre et plongea, entraînant Duo dans sa chute. Très vite, leurs gestes gagnèrent en assurance et en avidité. Le pur désir du corps de l'autre se faisait maintenant clairement ressentir. Seul un dernier obstacle à leur union persistait et Heero entreprit de le supprimer. Le désir de sentir l'autre nu sous leurs caresses se fit de plus en plus pressant, et bientôt, Heero faisait glisser le jean de Duo, entraînant son boxer par la même occasion. Une fois les derniers remparts à sa nudité tombés, Duo les envoya au loin d'un coup de pied et batailla longuement avant d'arriver à quitter ses chaussettes mouillées, ce qui fit rire Heero. Duo lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes lui montrant qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'il se moque de lui, mais un sourire amusé détrompait sa précédente action. Mais bientôt cet instant fut oublié et Heero ne résista pas à voir ce corps nu offert à lui. Il le souleva aisément et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, explorant sa bouche sans aucune pudeur. Duo se mit de nouveau à onduler du bassin. Il ne résista pas et un cri plaintif passa la barrière de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour aller se perdre dans le cou d'Heero, lorsque celui-ci lui infligea une caresse intime bien plus prononcée que les précédentes. Trop heureux de la réaction spontanée de Duo, Heero s'activa à embraser le corps de son amant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il voulait qu'il se consume de désir, qu'il se noie dans les limbes du plaisir charnel, qu'il se laisse aller à prendre réellement du plaisir, sans être bloquer par sa pudeur et les obstacles qu'il s'était fixé par pure protection. Il déposa l'adolescent et avec douceur il l'allongea sur le sol. L'humidité de l'herbe fraîche fit tressaillir le jeune garçon qui se cambra un peu plus, comblant l'espace qui séparait encore leur deux corps.

Après un langoureux baiser passionné, Heero s'arracha de l'étreinte de Duo puis se mit à genoux. Là, il l'observa longuement, redessinant du regard les moindres contours de son corps. La beauté de celui-ci était époustouflante, et dire qu'il cachait un corps si parfait. Aux yeux d'Heero les cicatrices qui meurtrissaient le corps de Duo n'existaient même plus. Elles faisaient partie intégrante de Duo. A son regard, vint s'ajouter ses doigts qui partirent de son torse, glissèrent le long de ses côtes pour achever leur course sur son intimité.

Galvanisé par les cris que Duo ne retenait plus, Heero entrait dans une sorte d'état de transe. N'y tenant plus, il joignit sa langue à ses mains, prenant plaisir à se délecter de la peau fine et sensible de son aine, laissant des traînées de lave en fusion partout où elle passait.

Ne pouvant plus contenir le désir qui lui vrillait douloureusement les reins, Heero entreprit de passer aux choses sérieuses, jugeant avoir suffisamment attendu. Duo semblait d'ailleurs être dans le même état que lui, sa peau luisante de sueur s'embrasait au moindre contact effleurement d'Heero. Son corps répondait positivement aux avances de celui-ci. Mais Heero voulait lui faire connaître encore de nouvelles sensations, et profiter de ce corps si sensible et si réactif. Sentir tout le corps de Duo s'arquer sous l'afflux de sensations que lui procurait la langue habile de Heero, renforçait une fois de plus le désir de l'adulte.

Sous les caresses expertes de son amant, Duo se libéra dans un gémissement rauque, se cambrant violemment sous l'effet du plaisir ressenti. Heero lui adressa un sourire satisfait qui fit rougir l'adolescent jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, ce qui accentua le sourire de l'adulte. Agacé par son comportement, Duo lui attrapa le col de sa chemise et l'attira à lui afin de lui voler un baiser. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part de son jeune amant, Heero ne répondit pas immédiatement au baiser, mais lorsque la langue de Duo vint quémander l'accès à sa bouche, il revint sur terre et répondit à sa demande avec passion. Fougueusement, il reprit le contrôle du baiser qui les laissa tous deux pantelant. Fébrilement, Heero retraça du bout des doigts, le contour du visage aux traits androgynes de l'adolescent. C'était fou ce que ce jeune homme pouvait lui faire ressentir en si peu de temps. Il le menait sur des chemins tortueux à la limite de la folie, frôlant l'extase de très près.

Soudain, comme pris d'une pulsion subite, Duo s'empara brutalement des lèvres de son amant. Semblant être pris d'une peur subite, il s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, le serrant dans ses bras comme pour le retenir.

- Ne part pas... M'abandonne pas Heero... Reste avec moi... Je t'en supplie...

Surpris et inquiet par les soudains sanglots de l'adolescent, Heero se releva sur ses coudes et le regarda dans les yeux. Du pouce, il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues avant de répondre tendrement :

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais Duo, jamais je ne partirai...

- Embrasse moi Heero... gémit l'adolescent en une supplication.

L'adulte ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Face à l'inquiétude et à la peur qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de son jeune amant, il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Cette réaction lui rappelait que Duo n'allait pas encore parfaitement bien. Il avait certes fait beaucoup de progrès, mais sa terreur était encore là.

Préférant calmer le jeu et ne voulant surtout pas brusquer l'adolescent, il s'éloigna. En réalité, il n'aurait pu rester une seconde de plus près de lui, en sachant qu'il ne devrait pas aller plus loin, il aurait craqué à l'instant. Cependant, lorsqu'il commença à s'éloigner de Duo, il fut retenu par le bras et par un regard suppliant :

- S'il te plait... dit Duo dans un souffle.

Convaincu par le regard si troublant de l'adolescent, Heero reprit sa place initiale et du bout des doigts, il lui caressa lentement le torse, cherchant à attiser de nouveau ce feu qui dormait en lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune garçon avant qu'il ne sente ses reins s'embraser de nouveau de se désir que faisait naître Heero. Heureux de ce revirement de situation, Heero continua sur sa lancée. Très vite, il sembla en falloir plus à Duo, car fébrilement celui-ci glissa ses doigts sous la chemise de son moniteur, entreprenant l'exploration de son torse finement musclé et bien dessiné. Posant les mains sur son torse, Duo repoussa Heero, le forçant à s'allonger, et prit place au dessus de lui. Heero se laissa faire curieux de la suite, et surtout hypnotisé par le regard de son amant. Duo releva le t-shirt de son amant, et entreprit de faire connaissance avec son torse puissant. Cependant, ne semblant pas se sentir prés à aller plus loin, il se contenta de lui embrasser chaque parcelle de peau recouvrant son torse, poussant même le vice à descendre jusque sur le bas de son ventre, mais jamais plus bas. Relevant la tête, il adressa un faible sourire d'excuses à Heero, qui le rassura d'un sourire, comprenant tout à fait sa retenue. Tout dans l'attitude de Duo avait une connotation enfantine, et l'innocence dont il faisait preuve ne faisait qu'attiser le désir de Heero. Tel un bouton de rose qui s'ouvre pour la première fois aux rayons du soleil, Duo goûtait pour la première fois aux plaisirs des jeux érotiques. Sous l'effet combiné de ses mains et de ses lèvres, Duo arracha un premier gémissement à son moniteur, et fier de lui, il redoubla d'effort, souhaitant le mener au paroxysme du plaisir. Les gémissements de l'adulte semblèrent indiquer à Duo que Heero était proche de la jouissance, car celui-ci se colla tout contre lui et fit onduler son bassin contre son intimité lentement. Mimant l'acte sexuel, Duo accéléra le rythme, suivant les gémissements de son amant. Heero ne put se contenir plus longtemps et se libéra dans un râle.

Mais une fois totalement nu, Heero inversa leur position d'un habile coup de rein, sentant qu'il était temps de reprendre le dessus. Avec fougue, il happa les lèvres de son amant et partit à la rencontre de sa langue qui lui manquait déjà. Duo émit un gémissement de protestation lorsque Heero mit fin au baiser, semblant être bien trop tôt à son goût. Mais Heero avait une idée en tête bien précise pour faire cela, et l'adolescent le comprit très vite. Il refreina d'ailleurs rapidement son mécontentement lorsqu'il vit Heero porter ses doigt à sa bouche pour les sucer sensuellement dans le but de les humidifier. Il fit cela d'une manière si provocante, que Duo ne résista pas. En effet celui-ci s'accrocha à son cou et se releva afin de lui faire face. Puis sa langue entreprit de redessiner les contours de sa mâchoire avant de rejoindre la bouche de son amant et de s'emparer de ses doigts. Il les lécha avec une telle application et une telle sensualité que Heero ne put retenir un gémissement d'excitation.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable et en même temps beaucoup trop court, Heero retira ses doigts et après avoir fait s'allonger Duo, il fit glisser ses doigts le long du corps brûlant de l'adolescent, laissant une traînée de fraîcheur partout où se posaient ses doigts. Lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur son intimité, Duo se cambra violemment en laissant s'échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Heureux de cette réaction, Heero poursuivit son action. Il sentit cependant Duo se tendre légèrement lorsque ses doigts se frayèrent un passage vers son intimité. Heero avait parfaitement conscience que son amant redoutait toujours cet instant délicat. Devant le petit sourire d'excuse que lui adressa Duo, Heero l'embrassa tendrement, tendant de le réconforter et surtout de le rassurer. Rassuré, Duo se détendit et écarta les cuisses, invitant l'adulte à venir y prendre place.

Il s'empourpra violemment face à son audace et s'amusa de voir que Heero ne se le faisait pas dire deux fois. S'il n'avait écouté que ses pulsions, il n'aurait jamais pris autant de temps, ni autant de délicatesse. Mais il voulait que ce moment se passe le mieux possible pour Duo et c'est avec une extrême douceur et une lenteur presque calculée qu'il inséra le premier doigt en lui afin de le préparer sa futur venue.

Lentement et avec beaucoup de retenue, il entreprit de le détendre, le préparant sans brusquerie aucune au plaisir ultime qu'allait leur apporter l'union de leur deux corps.

Les mains agiles de l'adulte infligeaient mille délicieuses tortures à l'adolescent qui, envahit par le plaisir que lui procurait Heero, ne savait plus où donner de la tête et gémissait en une longue litanie incessante.

Lorsque Heero toucha un point sensible de son anatomie, Duo ne put retenir un cri de plaisir et écarta un peu plus les jambes en une invitation on ne peut plus explicite. Heero insinua alors un deuxième doigt en lui, tout en remontant prendre possession de ses lèvres si tentatrices, entrouvertes en un cri muet. Heero entama alors un lent va et vient dans l'intimité du jeune garçon. Duo ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur, que l'adulte s'empressa de se faire pardonner en l'embrassant avec un tendresse extrême qui finit par faire oublier la douleur à Duo.

Après maintes lents va et vient, Heero entreprit de passer aux choses sérieuses. N'y tenant plus, il accéléra la cadence après s'être assuré que Duo ne souffrait pas. Lorsqu'il le jugea suffisamment prêt, Heero retira ses doigts, arrachant par la même occasion un gémissement de protestation à l'adolescent. L'adulte lui vola un dernier baiser avant de se replacer entre ses cuisses. Puis, il le pénétra, et malgré la douceur dont il fit preuve, Duo ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Aussitôt, Heero stoppa tout mouvement et embrassa amoureusement l'adolescent, lui demandant pardon pour la douleur occasionnée. Après un certain temps d'immobilité, Duo ondula doucement des hanches, faisant comprendre à son amant qu'il était prêt à poursuivre. Leur bassin se mirent à se mouvoir en un rythme langoureux, comme mu au gré d'une mélodie entendue d'eux seuls. Heero se laissa enfin aller à cet instant et enivrer de désir, il se laissa aller à des déhanchés plus amples et profonds.

Il sourit intérieurement, lorsqu'il constata au vu des gémissements et de l'expression qu'il affichait que son amant prenait autant de plaisir que lui. Enivré de désir, et d'un habile coup de reins, Heero inversa leur position, se retrouvant allongé sous l'adolescent. Il voulait pouvoir admirer pleinement la beauté de ce corps nu se mouvant au dessus de lui.

Évidement, honteux d'être ainsi exposé au regard de l'adulte, Duo s'empourpra violemment, stoppant tout mouvement. D'un murmure, Heero l'incita à continuer, ondulant son bassin au même rythme que celui du jeune garçon qui se retrouvait aux commandes de leur plaisir mutuel. Chevauchant Heero, Duo posa ses mains sur son torse luisant de transpiration, comme point d'appui et repartit dans un rythme de nouveau lent et régulier

Après plusieurs va et vient langoureux qui arrachèrent un cri de plaisir à Heero qui, à bout de patience entreprit d'accélérer la cadence. Heero profita de la situation pour observer son amant. Ses longs cheveux soyeux lui tombant dans le dos et sur les épaules, la respiration courte et saccadée et l'expression extatique qu'arborait son visage, Duo renvoyait inconsciemment une image d'un érotisme et d'une sensualité à toute épreuve. A cette vue, Heero sentit son désir monter en flèche et dut mettre toute sa volonté pour se retenir de jouir. La fatigue aidant, Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir la cadence régulière et accueillit avec joie les mains de Heero qui lui attrapèrent les hanches et le soulevèrent, l'aidant ainsi à garder le rythme soutenu. Sentant venir la jouissance, Duo s'abandonna entièrement à Heero, utilisant au mieux les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Heero n'aurait su décrire par de simples mots tout ce qu'il ressenti à cet instant précis. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul et même être. Les yeux brillants d'émotions, Duo plongea son regard dans celui si envoûtant et sensuel de son amant pour ne plus le lâcher. Heero se perdit dans le regard follement amoureux de son amant. Par ce simple échange de regard, ils se communiquaient énormément de choses qu'eux seuls avaient la chance de pouvoir partager et comprendre. Heero ne parvint cependant plus à se retenir et se libera dans un cri de jouissance s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, tandis qu'il répandait sa semence chaude et visqueuse en Duo. L'adolescent ne le rejoint qu'une fraction de seconde plus tard dans sa jouissance, criant son nom avant de se laisser retomber dans les bras de son amant qu'il l'y accueillit avant de refermer ses bras sur lui en une étreinte à la fois amoureuse et possessive.

Bercés par leurs respirations communes et les battements de leur cœur, épuisés par l'effort et les sensations, ils s'endormirent instantanément, sombrant dans un sommeil plus que profond et réparateur.

Heero eut le bonheur de se faire réveiller par un furtif baiser de son amant. Il aurait aimé rester ainsi avec lui, mais après quelques minutes de tendresse, ils s'activèrent et partirent à la recherche de leurs vêtements, retournant peu à peu à la réalité de leur condition. Ils s'habillèrent à la hâte et Heero enfouit dans la poche de son jean son boxer souillé non sans lancer à son jeune amant un regard faussement accusateur. Duo lui renvoya un sourire amusé et aguicheur avant d'enfiler rapidement son t-shirt. Une fois prêts, ils se hâtèrent de rentrer au ranch avant les autres, afin d'éviter les doutes et les questions en tous genres, mais surtout de prendre une douche plus que méritée et changer de vêtements. Bien qu'ils auraient souhaité rester ensemble indéfiniment, ils durent se séparer à regrets sur le pas de leur porte, comme les amants maudits qu'ils étaient, afin d'aller prendre leur douche respectives.

Heero passa un long moment sous la douche, se remémorant l'instant magique qu'il avait vécu avec Duo. Il dut pourtant sortir, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit envahir le bâtiment, signifiant le retour des enfants et surtout de la directrice. Il sortit de la douche et se vêtit. Il se pressa, avisant de l'heure plus qu'avancée et du repas qui n'allait plus tarder . Il attendit que l'excitation du retour des adolescents se calme et surtout que la voix irritante de la directrice leur intimant d'aller au plus vite à table cesse enfin. Il sortit alors de sa chambre et entra furtivement dans la chambre de Duo après avoir frappé discrètement. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu venir car il ne se retourna pas lorsque Heero s'approcha à pas de loup du lit de l'adolescent. Une fois près de son oreille, il lui murmura, arrachant un sursaut à Duo :

- A quoi penses-tu qui te préoccupe tant si bien que tu ne m'entends même pas arriver ?

Au joues rosies de l'adolescent et à la manière dont il le regarda, Heero ne mit pas longtemps à deviner la réponse à sa question. Percevant très clairement son trouble, il ajouta, un sourire mutin et provocateur étirant ses lèvres :

- Au vue de la couleur de tes joues, je serais prêt à parier que tes pensées n'avaient rien d'innocentes, souffla-t-il.

Du bout de la langue, il lui lécha sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille avant d'ajouter :

- Des souvenirs plus que des pensées... Nos deux corps enlacés... Moi sous toi, toi sous moi... Des respirations qui se font courtes, saccadées... Nos deux corps qui...

Heero n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le coude de Duo s'abattait sur ses côtes, dans le but de le faire taire. Devant la gêne plus que visible de l'adolescent, il éclata de rire et l'attira à lui, le serrant dans ses bras en une demande de pardon.

Se rappelant du pourquoi de sa venue dans la chambre de l'adolescent, il se releva après un chaste baiser, entraînant l'adolescent par la même occasion et déclara plus sérieusement :

- Je suis venu te chercher pour aller manger, tu viens ?

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire avant de lui emboîter le pas. Heero aurait tant aimé que des moments comme celui-ci puissent être plus fréquents, mais cela était loin d'être à l'ordre du jour. Avant de pénétrer dans le réfectoire, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, laissant une distance entre eux qui leur parut raisonnable et se sourirent tendrement avant de se séparer et d'aller prendre place chacun à leur table. Déconnectés du monde, aucun des deux ne remarqua le regard sceptique que la directrice posait sur eux. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez Duo, mais elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qui avait subitement changé en lui.

Sans s'être concerté au préalable, mais ressentant un besoin presque vital de sentir l'autre près d'eux, ils se hâtèrent de manger, ne faisant même pas attention à ce qu'ils avalaient et quittèrent le réfectoire au plus vite, sous le regard courroucé de la directrice qui cette fois-ci n'avait pas réussi à retenir Heero qui s'était mis spécialement à l'autre bout de la table.

Duo avait tout de même pris quelques minutes d'avance. Lorsque Heero arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, il était presque sûr de découvrir son amant étendu sur son lit. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il le vit allongé sur ses draps.

Avisant ses vêtements, Heero se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit une chemise qu'il tendit à l'adolescent. Semblant heureux, Duo s'en empara vivement sans se faire prier, et tourna pudiquement le dos à son moniteur. Heero se mit rapidement un bas de pyjama, tout en gardant un regard amusé sur la pudeur de son amant. Il s'allongea dans son lit, avant que Duo ne le rejoigne, se collant tout contre lui.

Ils parlèrent un moment de la journée qui les attendaient le lendemain, profitant surtout de la présence de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompu par quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte.

A contrecœur, Heero se leva tandis que Duo se faisait tout petit. L'adulte entrebâilla la porte de façon à ce que l'on ne voie pas à l'intérieur de sa chambre et vit avec surprise la directrice qui, sans plus de formalité, déclara :

- Je voudrais vous parler en privé.

Heero tenta de cacher au mieux son agacement, et demanda :

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, tout de suite.

Avisant sa tenue et surtout la situation dangereuse dans laquelle il se trouvait, il répliqua :

- Attendez-moi dans votre bureau le temps que j'enfile un t-shirt.

- Oui, mais pressez vous, répondit-elle sèchement avant de lui tourner le dos.

Heero referma la porte, non sans un certain soulagement. Il alla directement vers son placard et avisant le regard interrogateur de son amant posé sur lui, il se tourna et lui fit face avant de lui dire :

- Je fais au plus vite, reste là, et surtout fais toi discret.

Il s'approcha du lit et déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son amant. Avant de s'éloigner, il ajouta :

- Ne m'attends pas… Endors-toi… Je fais au plus vite pour te rejoindre…

La mort dans l'âme, il se rendit dans le bureau de celle qu'il considérait comme sa tortionnaire. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte que déjà elle l'attaquait. Alors qu'il aspirait à retrouver son lit et surtout Duo, il allait devoir supporter cette femme.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt j'ai failli attendre, déclara-t-elle plus que froidement.

Heero ne répondit rien, se maîtrisant pour ne pas dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de mépris pour une personne. Il alla s'asseoir en face d'elle et attendit qu'elle commence à parler. Ce qu'elle fit évidemment bien trop rapidement à son goût.

- Je vais aller droit au but jeune homme. Encore un coup comme cet après-midi et c'est la porte assurée. Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'on bafoue encore une fois mon autorité de cette façon. Ne croyez pas vous en tirer ainsi de toute manière. Je déduirais quelques jours de votre salaire mensuel.

- Comment ? commença à s'emporter Heero.

- Vous m'avez parfaitement comprise, et je déteste avoir à répéter les choses.

- Je…

- Méfiez-vous, le coupa la directrice, je peux très bien vous retirer la charge de Duo et vous donner deux autres enfants. Vous semblez d'ailleurs mettre beaucoup trop de cœur à la tache avec cet enfant, cela ne peut qu'être nocif pour lui.

- Une des règles de l'établissement n'est-elle pas justement de ne pas changer d'enfants. Si l'on commence à faire cela, comment voulez-vous que l'on puisse sérieusement les aider. De plus, si vous aviez pris la peine de lire le dossier de Duo, vous vous seriez aperçu que j'ai fais d'énormes progrès avec lui depuis son arrivée, me séparer de lui serait une grande erreur et serait contraire à l'éthique de l'établissement, dit Heero se retenant de s'emporter.

- Je trouve justement étrange tous ses progrès aussi rapides et sachez que je me questionne vraiment à ce sujet.

- Un soupçon dont vous voudriez me faire part ou vous voyez simplement le mal de partout, répliqua Heero commençant à craquer.

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton !

- Sachez que je ne suis pas un des adolescents mais un de vos employés. J'aimerais en tant que tel, un peu plus de respect et de confiance en mon travail.

Heero serra les poings. Rien qu'à la pensée de ce qui s'était produit cet après-midi faisait monter en lui de nouveau une colère froide et dévastatrice. La directrice se contenta de le regarder froidement, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, semblant jouir encore de son statut de supériorité : une femme non faite pour le pouvoir. Le silence devenant lourd et pesant, Heero ajouta :

- Je peux disposer ?

- Non, notre discussion n'est pas close et vous partirez en temps voulu.

Heero commençait à fulminer de rage.

Faisait-elle exprès d'être ainsi ? Prenait-elle un malin plaisir à l'irriter ?

Elle commença à débiter un long monologue sur sa manière d'éduquer ces enfants, qui ne collait pas avec la sienne. Heero ne l'écouta plus que d'une oreille distraite, rechignant à engager un débat avec elle. Plus que tout, il aspirait à rejoindre son lit. Cette femme le fatiguait aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Il crut que jamais cela n'allait prendre fin. Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps cela dura, mais cela lui parut durer une éternité, une éternité qui le séparait indéniablement de Duo. Lorsque celle-ci eut enfin fini, elle lui tendit un dossier. Devant le regard interrogateur qu'il lui lança, elle lui expliqua :

- Ne croyez pas que j'allais oublier, voici le dossier du second adolescent qui va vous rejoindre dès demain matin.

Heero saisit le dossier et se redressa afin de prendre congé une bonne fois pour toute.

- Bonne soirée, dit-il sans conviction.

- A vous aussi.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bureau Heero put lire le nom de l'enfant qui irait avec eux dès demain matin. Son cœur cessa de battre un cours instant avant de s'emballer dangereusement lorsqu'il vit écrit "Steven" sur celui-ci. Celui qui n'avait cessait d'embêter Duo, celui-là même qui l'avait poussé du haut de la falaise.

Comment allait-il annoncer cela à Duo, et comment celui-ci allait-il le vivre ?

La boule au ventre, il regagna sa chambre, angoissant déjà pour la journée à venir et pour toutes les autres. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il vit que Duo était paisiblement endormi. Légèrement découvert, Heero remonta le drap non sans en avoir profiter pour l'admirer et lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue. Duo poussa un léger petit gémissement, entre le sommeil et l'éveil et sombra de nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil. Heero préféra ne pas le réveiller. En réalité, il ne voulait pas que l'adolescent voit l'expression d'inquiétude et de rancœur contre cette femme qui ornait son visage. Il mit un temps pour se calmer un minimum. Il n'alla pas rejoindre Duo immédiatement dans le lit, préférant aller regarder la lune se dessinant clairement dans la beauté du ciel nocturne. Lorsqu'il jugea être plus que temps d'aller dormir, il rejoignit doucement son amant, prenant grand soin de ne pas le réveiller. Celui-ci semblant sentir sa présence, vint immédiatement se coller tout contre lui. Heero l'entoura de son bras, et passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux. Il finit par fermer les yeux. Il aurait tout autant besoin de sommeil que Duo pour la dure journée qui l'attendait demain. Sans le moment intense qu'ils avaient vécu tous deux dans la forêt, Heero aurait douté avoir pu se contenir devant cette femme. Qu'avait-elle contre eux ? Peu à peu, il cessa de penser et finit par rejoindre son amant dans un sommeil profond.

Ce matin là, ce fut Duo qui se réveilla en premier, et Heero fut réveillé par un baiser posé furtivement sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux améthystes de l'adolescent. Un sourire irradiait son visage et Heero au souvenir de la mauvaise nouvelle d'hier soir, préféra lui cacher tout cela pour le moment, les laissant profiter de ces moments de tendresses si particuliers. Après plusieurs baisers et caresses échangés, Duo alla rejoindre sa chambre.

Comme à son habitude, après une douche, Heero prit son temps pour aller réveiller tous les adolescents et lorsqu'il eut fini, il croisa Duo semblant revenir d'avoir prit sa douche. Ils s'adressèrent un sourire mutuel et se rendirent au réfectoire. Durant tout le trajet, Heero hésita à annoncer l'identité de celui qui viendrait avec eux. Il rechigna à cette idée, lorsqu'il pensa que Duo ne mangerait pas bien son petit déjeuner. Il savait que c'était uniquement repousser l'inévitable et qu'il lui en voudrait certainement de le mettre devant le fait accompli, mais il ne voyait pas le moment ultime pour le lui annoncer. Son angoisse devait se lire sur son visage, car avant d'arriver au réfectoire, Duo lui lança un regard inquiet. Heero tenta de masquer celle-ci par un sourire, avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leur table respective.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Heero qui ne parvint pas à trouver l'appétit et il ne réussit même pas à avaler son café. Heureusement, la directrice ne chercha pas à venir l'ennuyer se contentant d'un échange de politesse. Lorsqu'il vit Duo quitter le réfectoire dans le but d'aller nourrir Amaranth, il laissa passer un temps avant d'aller le rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'écurie, il entendit Duo s'amuser avec le poulain, se laissant aller à rire. La nouvelle que Heero allait devoir lui annoncer allait vite le faire déchanter. Rien qu'à cette idée, il eut l'impression d'un coup de poignard dans l'estomac. Lorsqu'il vit le sourire qui arborait le visage de son amant, il réalisa qu'il était totalement incapable de lui annoncer. Ôter le peu de bonheur qui semblait envahir le cœur de Duo lui était tout bonnement impossible. Seulement, Duo n'était pas dupe, et il remarqua très bien que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de l'adulte. Alors que le silence commençait à s'installer entre eux, Duo prit subitement la parole :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Heero ?

- Hein ? euh… Non rien. Bredouilla l'adulte.

- Est ce que ton état à un rapport avec ce que t'as dit la directrice hier soir ? insista Duo.

- Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, répliqua Heero agacé.

- Très bien, dit Duo apparemment profondément vexé par le rejet de Heero.

Il lui tourna le dos, et retourna toute son attention sur le poulain, semblant ignorer son moniteur. Énervé, plus contre lui même que contre l'attitude de Duo, Heero lui tourna les talons et quitta l'écurie. Il ne voulait pas dire des choses à Duo qu'il ne pensait pas et surtout qu'il regretterait. Il se rendit directement dans le hall d'entrée, afin d'y attendre ces deux adolescents. Ce fut Steven qui montra le bout de son nez en premier.

Il alla directement à la rencontre de Heero.

- Bonjour Steven.

- Bonjour.

- Prêt à passer tes journées avec Duo et moi ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Heero se retint de ne pas lui dire que c'était la même chose pour lui. Il décida de rester calme avec lui. Après tout, ils allaient devoir passer toutes leurs journées ensemble, alors autant partir sur de bonnes bases. Après tout c'était un adolescent comme les autres et il méritait tout autant son aide que Duo.

- Et avec les chevaux ça se passe bien ? Quel est le cheval que l'on t'a attribué ?

- Atlantis.

Très vite l'adolescent finit par s'ouvrir, racontant qu'il avait déjà fait du cheval, et qu'il appréciait beaucoup Atlantis. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'adolescent qui avait embêté Duo. Était-ce du au fait qu'il n'était pas accompagné des autres et qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Heero ?

Il espéra que leurs rapports durent ainsi et que Duo s'entende aussi bien avec Steven. Absorbé dans sa conversation au sujet des chevaux, il ne vit même pas Duo s'approcher d'eux. Ce fut Steven qui s'aperçut de sa présence, et qui inclina la tête vers Duo. Heero tourna la tête et remarqua immédiatement le regard noir que lui lançait Duo. Lui en voulait-il encore pour tout à l'heure, ou réalisait-il avec quel adolescent ils allaient devoir passer leurs journées. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, lorsque Heero présenta rapidement Steven à Duo.

Quelque peu gêné par la situation, Heero jugea bon de ne plus traîner dans le hall, et ils se rendirent tous trois à leur leçon d'équitation du matin. Steven s'en sortait plus que bien, mais Duo accumulait les fautes d'inattention. Il oublia plusieurs choses lors de la préparation de sa monture et alla même jusqu'à lui mettre son filet à l'envers. Steven quand à lui, les attendait déjà dans la carrière. Heero remarquant la détresse de l'adolescent, resta près de lui, pour l'aider à finir de préparer son cheval.

- Duo ? Peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas.

- Rien rien, tout va bien comme tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ! Ironisa Duo.

- Duo je… Je n'arrivais pas à t'annoncer que c'était Steven qui serait avec nous. Je… J'ai angoissé sur ta réaction, et je n'ai pas été capable de te le dire.

- Et bien tu aurais dû, répliqua sèchement Duo, avant de finir de détacher son cheval et de rejoindre Steven.

Heero resta figé sur place. Jamais l'adolescent ne lui avait parler sur ce ton. Blessé et énervé devant l'incompréhension de l'adolescent face à son malaise, il mit un temps avant de les rejoindre.

La leçon se fit tout aussi pénible que la préparation des chevaux. Duo restait sourd aux réflexions de son moniteur. Steven quand à lui se débrouillait plus que bien. A la fin de la matinée, Heero fut heureux que ce soit enfin l'heure du repas, car il n'aurait pas tenu une minute de plus face à la manière d'être de Duo. L'agacement avait laissé place à la colère qu'il contenait plus que difficilement. Après un repas où seul Steven s'alimenta sur eux trois, ils retournèrent près des chevaux.

Et c'est à ce moment là que tout éclata. Duo avait mal attaché son cheval, et celui-ci s'était pris la patte avant dans sa longue. Plus il tirait et plus il affolait les deux autres chevaux. Heero jeta un regard froid à Duo que celui-ci prit comme un reproche et il se dirigea posément vers l'animal effrayé. Avec patience et calme il parvint à libérer l'animal qui avait encore le regard affolé. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il appela Steven et lui tendit la longe.

- Tiens le moi, je vais chercher de quoi le soigner, il s'est brûlé le pied méchamment avec la corde.

Duo regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui ahuri. Heero n'avait pas une seule seconde après ce regard froid porté son attention sur lui. Celui-ci était parti en courant chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

Mais alors Heero revenait près d'eux, il remarqua directement le regard empli de larmes de Duo. Leur regard ne se croisa qu'un instant, avant que Duo ne s'enfuit en courant vers l'écurie, allant certainement chercher du réconfort auprès d'Amaranth.

Heero se retint de partir à sa suite directement, et demanda à Steven :

- Tu as déjà prodigué un soin à un cheval ?

- Je… Oui,bien sur.

- Je te laisse t'en occuper, dit Heero en lui tendant le pot, je reviens dans un petit moment.

Il laissa Steven seul sur ces mots et partit immédiatement rejoindre Duo. Toute sa colère avait disparue, et elle laissait place à un profond remord vis à vis de son attitude avec Duo. Avait-il oublié combien l'adolescent était sensible et avait besoin d'attention ? Avait-il omis le fait que celui-ci avait du vivre plus mal que lui encore, qu'un intrus vienne faire irruption dans l'intimité qui s'était créée entre eux ?

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'écurie, il entendit les pleurs déchirant de l'adolescent. Roulé en boule dans un position fœtale, Duo s'était recroquevillé dans le fond du box du poulain. Heero ne prit pas bien longtemps pour réfléchir et pénétra à son tour dans celui-ci. Il s'approcha de Duo et arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, il s'assit sur la paille. Doucement, il murmura la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Excuse-moi Duo…

L'adolescent sursauta, et lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait près de lui, il sembla ne pas résister. Il se jeta dans ses bras, s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces, le serrant très fort comme pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Heero referma son étreinte protectrice sur lui, lui soufflant des mots d'excuses et de réconfort. Bientôt leurs lèvres se rejoignirent transmettant par ce baiser un pardon mutuel et du courage pour la suite des jours à venir. Perdu l'un dans l'autre, il ne virent pas les yeux impudiques et horrifiés de Steven posé sur eux. Celui-ci n'en supporta pas plus et alla rejoindre immédiatement les chevaux, avisant nécessaire de prévenir la directrice au plus vite.

C'est un coup de tête joueur du poulain qui mit fin à leur échange. Ils se surprirent à prendre un fou rire en même temps. A contre cœur et jugeant avoir fait attendre l'autre adolescent assez longtemps, ils allèrent le rejoindre, non sans un dernier baiser échangé.

Duo ne monta pas à cheval cet après-midi, se contentant d'observer la leçon.

Aucun des deux amants ne semblèrent remarquer le regard de dégoût que leur lançait maintenant Steven. Lorsque la leçon fut terminée, ils s'occupèrent des chevaux avant de les ramener et d'appliquer un dernier soin à Diamond Dust. Chacun alla prendre sa douche, avant de se rendre au réfectoire. Mais Duo et Heero n'aspiraient qu'à une chose, se retrouver tous deux côte à côte dans leur lit. Cette fois-ci, tous deux tentèrent de s'alimenter un minimum. L'après-midi n'avait fait que créer un manque de l'autre intenable. Plus que tout Heero voulait retrouver la bouche de son amant et passer sa main sur sa peau. Profiter de ce simple contact que seule la nuit pouvait leur offrir.

Sans prêter attention au regard de la directrice qui était maintenant au courant, ils quittèrent le réfectoire presque en même temps.

Alors que Heero pénétrait dans sa chambre, il vit Duo se diriger vers la sienne.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais juste mettre ta chemise, je l'ai laissée dans ma chambre ce matin, je… dit Duo commençant à rougir.

- Ok, dit Heero en lui faisant un sourire emplie de sous entendu.

Attendri, il attendit alors dans sa chambre et se mit rapidement en pyjama à son tour. Il s'allongea sur son lit, attendant patiemment son amant. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir parler calmement de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, et profiter l'un de l'autre. Seulement, quelqu'un semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Alors qu'il entendait Duo frapper succinctement quelques coups à sa porte et commencer à entrer, un cri strident retentit, un cri qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre. Il vit l'expression de terreur se dessiner sur le visage de son jeune amant.

- Que faites-vous donc jeune homme ?

Duo se rua sur Heero qui avait à peine eu le temps de se redresser. Le tableau qui s'offrit alors à la directrice qui poussa la porte de la chambre de Heero, fut plus que jouissif pour elle. Elle les tenait. Heero torse nu, tenait dans ses bras Duo portant une chemise de l'adulte, les jambes totalement nues. Et de plus ils étaient dans une chambre et encore pire sur un lit. Le fait que Duo soit allé se jeter dans ses bras, ne faisait qu'empirer le tout. Mais Heero ne pouvait pas rejeter l'adolescent et ne put que resserrer son étreinte sur son petit corps tremblant. Il inspira, profitant de son odeur, tout en réalisant petit à petit, que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le prendre dans ses bras. Par une faute d'inattention, tout était terminé. Ils venaient de ruiner leur relation. Il tenta de garder son calme et de ne surtout pas paniquer, c'était la dernière des choses à faire, bien que les choses ne puissent pas être pire que dans l'état où elles étaient…

- Jeune homme veuillez regagner votre chambre au plus vite !!

Duo resserra sa prise sur l'adulte. Heero baissa alors légèrement la tête et murmura :

- S'il te plait Duo, fait ce qu'elle te dis. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger.

Heero savait très bien qu'il mentait. Tout était loin de s'arranger et ils étaient même dans une situation plus que critique. Qu'il n'ait plus le droit de s'occuper de Duo était une des meilleures choses qui puissent lui arriver, la prison étant la pire.

A contre cœur, Duo exécuta l'ordre de la directrice non sans un dernier regard vers Heero, qui tenta une dernière fois de lui sourire masquant tant bien que mal la panique qui s'emparait de lui.

- Vu l'heure tardive, nous verrons tout cela demain matin, mais vous pouvez dès lors préparer vos bagages. En tout cas, cela explique pas mal de choses…

En disant cela, la directrice claqua sèchement la porte.

Les mains d'Heero se mirent à trembler. Se retrouvant maintenant seul dans sa chambre, il ne parvenait plus vraiment à distinguer s'il vivait dans la réalité ou tout simplement un cauchemar qui allait prendre fin au plus vite à son réveil. Ses jambes ne réussissaient plus à le soutenir, et il s'assit sur son lit, posant sa tête au creux de ses mains. Son cœur battait toujours très vite, et il ne voyait toujours aucune solution se profiler à l'horizon. Sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer et il tenta de se calmer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire un crise. Il tenta de garder la tête froide.

Il prit alors son téléphone portable, et composa le numéro de la seule personne qu'il pouvait l'aider. Il regrettait de devoir faire appel à lui, mais la situation était bien trop désespérée et catastrophique et il était sûr que cet homme trouverait une solution. Malgré, l'heure tardive, l'interlocuteur ne mit pas très longtemps avant de décrocher :

- Allô Sébastien ? Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide…

**A suivre...**

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	37. Chapter 37

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : Heero x Duo

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster sur, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2**** :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : Kyrieh, Catirella, Iroko et Coquillette pourleur review sur le chapitre 36 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 37** par Shinigami

Lorsque Duo entendit la voix de la directrice provenir de derrière la porte de la chambre de Heero, il sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Si jamais elle le découvrait ici, ça en était fini pour eux. Le plus discrètement possible, il se terra dans l'angle du lit opposé, pour plus de sécurité. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il se trouvait allongé à moitié nu dans le lit de son moniteur, cependant, son cœur battit si fort que Duo avait l'impression que la directrice tyrannique pouvait l'entendre de là où elle se trouvait. Terrifié à cette idée, il se recroquevilla un peu plus dans l'angle et retint sa respiration afin de calmer les battements endiablés de son cœur.

Mille et une questions affluaient dans son esprit ? Pourquoi la directrice était-elle ici ? Que voulait-elle à Heero ?

Calmant au mieux le stress qui risquait de trahir sa présence en ces lieux normalement interdits pour un adolescent, Duo se concentra sur la conversation des deux adultes. Apparemment, au ton employé par la directrice, cela se présentait mal pour Heero...

Il entendait Heero demander à la directrice :

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, tout de suite, répondit sèchement la directrice.

Le coeur de Duo se serra... Il pouvait dire adieu à la soirée tranquille qu'il avait espéré passer avec son moniteur. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils jamais avoir la paix ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter que le sort s'acharne sur eux à ce point ? Duo ne comprenait pas cet acharnement qui les empêchait de vivre pleinement leur amour.

Heero sembla réaliser sa tenue plus que décontractée car il déclara froidement, visiblement agacé par la situation :

- Attendez-moi dans votre bureau le temps que j'enfile un t-shirt.

A la vue des muscles de Heero qui se contractèrent brusquement lorsque celle -ci répondit "Oui, mais pressez-vous", Duo cru que l'adulte allait tuer la directrice sur place. Heero referma presque violemment la porte au nez de la directrice, et se dirigea vers son placard duquel il sortit un jean propre. Duo le regardait tristement enfiler son jean. Bien que Heero n'avait pas le choix, Duo lui en voulait un peu de ne pas lui avoir tenu tête, comme précédemment dans l'après midi. Heero sembla s'apercevoir du trouble de l'adolescent car il se retourna et lui dit :

- Je fais au plus vite, reste là, et surtout fais toi discret.

La dernière phrase de l'adulte fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à Duo. Pourquoi avait-il ajouté une telle chose ? Bien sûr que Duo savait parfaitement qu'il devait se faire discret. Le prenait-il pour plus bête qu'il ne l'était ? Avait-il honte de lui ? En aucun cas l'adolescent n'avait envie qu'on le surprenne dans la chambre de son moniteur, et encore moins dans cette tenue. Il tenait bien trop à lui pour risquer quoi que se soit. Mais alors pourquoi cette phrase de Heero ? N'avait-il pas confiance en lui ?

Heero ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de la tristesse qu'éprouvait l'adolescent à cet instant. Il s'approcha du lit et déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres du jeune garçon avant de lui murmurer tendrement :

- Ne m'attends pas… Endors-toi… Je fais au plus vite pour te rejoindre…

Le contraste entre la douceur dont faisait preuve l'adulte à ce moment précis et sa dernière phrase, perturbait l'adolescent au plus haut point. Encore sous le choc, Duo ne répondit rien. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma sur Heero qu'il retrouva ses esprits. La mort dans l'âme, il songea à la soirée qui avait pourtant si bien commencée et aux dernières phrases de son moniteur. tout ceci mettait Duo mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une réponse satisfaisante à chacune de ses questions et cela le perturbait grandement. Son esprit vagabonda encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il se focalise sur Heero. Il devait être arrivé dans le bureau de la directrice à présent. Qu'était-elle en train de lui dire ? Et Heero ? Parlaient-ils de lui ? La directrice avait-elle découvert quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait normalement dû jamais découvrir ? A cette pensée, Duo sentit les larmes inonder ses yeux améthystes. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une telle idée, il ne voulait pas être séparé de Heero. Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Duo avait seulement la réponse à la dernière question, il savait très bien ce qu'il deviendrait sans Heero, il retomberait dans les ténèbres desquelles il commençait tout juste à remonter. Sans lui, il mourrait...

Sentant l'angoisse monter en lui, il tenta de se calmer et réfréner ses pensées négatives. Il se concentra sur Heero, son amour pour lui et tous les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passés l'un auprès de l'autre. A ces pensées, son coeur se gonfla d'amour et de bonheur. Un amour si grand, si puissant que cela le terrifiait. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer et être aimer un jour. Depuis qu'ils ne doutaient plus de leurs sentiments respectifs, Duo avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, et que la directrice était là pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. La réalité qui leur interdisait de s'aimer...

Des larmes de tristesse aux quelles se mêlait une sourde colère roulèrent le long de ses joues. Une colère contre son impuissance. Il était condamné à voir son couple se briser sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il voulait hurler, extérioriser cette douleur qui lui déchirait le coeur. Si elle les séparait, plus jamais il ne pourrait sentir les doigts délicats de Heero glisser lentement sur sa peau, faisant naître en lui, mille sensations plus intenses les unes que les autres. Plus jamais leurs lèvres ne s'uniraient dans un baiser passionné rempli d'amour de tendresse et d'espoir. Que ferait-il sans les sourires remplis d'amour que lui adressait spécialement l'adulte ?

Une détresse sans nom l'envahie, et il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller de son amant afin d'étouffer les sanglots qui s'emparaient de lui. Duo en sut combien de temps il pleura, respirant à plein nez l'odeur qu'il aimait tant de son amant, imprégnée dans l'oreiller. Puis, épuisé par ses larmes, il finit par s'endormir.

Dans son sommeil, il sentit les lèvres chaudes de Heero déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, comme pour lui signaler qu'il était enfin de retour. Cependant, trop épuisé, Duo n'ouvrit pas les yeux et se contenta de gémir doucement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il appréciait le geste. Il aurait aimé l'interroger sur le déroulement de son affrontement avec la directrice mais ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il ne voulait pas voir ses rêves se briser ce soir, il voulait pouvoir passer tranquillement cette nuit dans les bras réconfortants de son amant afin de profiter pleinement de ses quelques heures de répit qui leur étaient imparties. Seulement, épuisé par les larmes qu'il avait versé précédemment, il se rendormit aussitôt. Quand il sentit le corps chaud de Heero se glisser entre les draps et venir le rejoindre, il se lova contre lui, voulant sentir sa chaleur rassurante. Quand l'adulte entoura possessivement sa taille, il émit un soupir de satisfaction, heureux d'être enfin dans les bras de son amour.

_Duo __dormait paisiblement dans les bras de __Heero__. Il était en sécurité et n'avait peur de rien. Il était bien. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit __Heero__ lui sourire tendrement. Il lui rendit son sourire et l'adulte l'attira au-dessus de lui, plongeant son regard cobalt dans ses améthystes encore brillantes de sommeil. Avec douceur, __Heero__ prit possession de ses lèvres pour un tendre et langoureux baiser matinal. Alors que __Heero__ s'emparait des hanches de son jeune amant et le faisait s'asseoir au-dessus de lui, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment sur la directrice. Son rire satisfait retentit alors dans la pièce tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Elle attrapa __Duo__ par les cheveux et l'attira brutalement à elle, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et d'effroi. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, la directrice n'était plus, et à sa place, se trouvait une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir... _

Duo se réveilla en sursaut, le corps luisant de transpiration et se redressa brusquement. Affolé, il regarda autour de lui. Les battements endiablés de son coeur, ralentir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Puis, il tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur Heero. Instantanément, il retrouva une respiration calme et régulière, comme si la simple vision de l'adulte pouvait calmer les peurs de l'adolescent. Duo contempla longuement le visage endormi et détendu de son amant, profitant de cet instant de calme pour graver à jamais les traits si beaux de son moniteur dans sa mémoire.

Son regard se posa alors sur les lèvres entrouvertes et si attirantes de Heero. Hypnotisé, Duo se pencha légèrement afin d'en prendre possession, mais au dernier moment il retint son geste. Son cauchemar était encore trop présent... Mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, c'était impossible qu'"il" puisse revenir ainsi, puisqu'"il" était mort, Asiel l'avait tué... Et puis, Heero était là, il le protégeait... Rassuré Duo mit bas aux derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres et l'embrassa furtivement. Aussitôt, Heero ouvrit les yeux, et leur regard se croisèrent. Préférant oublier son cauchemar, Duo lui adressa un sourire radieux auquel Heero répondit en le prenant dans ses bras, et l'attira à lui. Face à cette scène si familière, Duo se tendit imperceptiblement avant de se laisser aller, profitant pleinement des caresses et des baisers papillons que Heero lui déposait dans le cou.

Duo était envahit par une sensation de plénitude et de sérénité, les bras de Heero avaient ce pouvoir sur lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il avisa l'heure, il s'arracha difficilement et à contrecœur de l'étreinte si rassurante de l'adulte et quitta le lit. Il aurait aimé rester indéfiniment collé contre son amour, mais savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas. Heero devait aller réveiller les autres adolescents et ils devaient se préparer pour la journée à venir. Agir comme si rien n'existait entre eux hormis une relation pensionnaire/moniteur. Leur statut d'amants et leur relation amoureuse était prohibés, et s'ils voulaient conserver le plaisir de se retrouver, ils ne devaient rien laisser paraître de suspect.

Voilà pourquoi, après un dernier sourire rempli d'amour à Heero et après avoir vérifié que le couloir était vide, Duo quitta la chambre et regagna la sienne sur la pointe des pieds.

Il entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, puis se dirigea vers son armoire. Sans réellement faire attention à ce qu'il prit, il attrapa des affaires propres au hasard ainsi que son nécessaire de douche et se rendit à la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, il croisa Heero dans les couloirs. A la vue de son moniteur, son coeur se gonfla d'amour. Le sourire que lui adressa Heero lorsqu'il le vit lui réchauffa le coeur. Heureux, il lui rendit son sourire et ils se rendirent au réfectoire. Durant tout le temps que dura le trajet, Duo eut l'impression que Heero lui cachait quelque chose. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque, attendant patiemment que son moniteur prenne la parole. Il aurait aimé que Heero lui raconte de lui-même son entrevue de la veille avec la directrice, après tout, cela le concernait aussi un peu, et le manque d'initiative de l'adulte le blessa. Gardant ses réflexions pour lui, il lançât un regard intrigué et inquiet à Heero face à l'angoisse qui se reflétait sur son visage. Heero lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais Duo n'était pas dupe, Heero lui cachait quelque chose, et il finirait par savoir quoi.

Ils se séparèrent sur ce dernier regard afin de rejoindre leur table respective et Duo se força à manger un minimum, lorsque l'adulte le regardait depuis sa place.

Lorsque Duo eut mangé un minimum, il se hâta de quitter le réfectoire où l'ambiance était plus que pesante, et fit un saut aux cuisines avant de se diriger rapidement au box d'Amaranth. Il le salua et joua un instant avec le poulain avant de lui donner son biberon. Affamé, Amaranth se précipita dessus et le termina en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Bien qu'habitué, Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en constant la gloutonnerie du jeune animal. Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il vit Heero s'arrêter près de la porte du box. Un silence pesant prit lentement mais sûrement place entre eux. Duo attendait que Heero lui confie ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et l'adulte lui, semblait ne pas vouloir briser le silence.

Légèrement agacé par l'absence de réaction de son amant et en ayant marre d'attendre des explications qui ne viendraient jamais, Duo demanda peut être un peu trop brusquement :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Heero ?

- Hein ? Euh… Non rien. Bredouilla l'adulte.

Duo lui lança un regard sceptique que Heero ne capta pas et insista :

- Est-ce que ton état à un rapport avec ce que t'as dit la directrice hier soir ?

- Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, répliqua Heero agacé.

Duo avait bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose, pourquoi Heero faisait comme si tout allait bien et refusait de lui dévoiler le fond du problème ? Que lui avait donc dit la directrice pour qu'il devienne aussi désagréable quand il tentait de faire la conversation ?

Vexé par le comportement de l'adulte, Duo ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire comprendre :

- Très bien, déclara-t-il méchamment avant de lui tourner le dos et reporter son attention sur le poulain. Tout le temps qu'il sentit la présence de son moniteur dans son dos, Duo fit mine de l'ignorer, jusqu'à ce que, agacé à son tour par le comportement de l'adolescent, Heero finisse par quitter l'écurie.

Quand il entendit Heero partir, Duo se retourna et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à la sortie de l'établissement. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et il s'empressa de l'essuyer. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Si Heero refusait de lui parler, il en subirait les conséquences. Duo n'aimait pas que l'on le traite comme un gamin incapable de comprendre la gravité de la situation, et c'est exactement ce que semblait faire l'adulte. S'il le traitait comme un gamin, alors il aurait le comportement d'un gamin, et pas des plus agréables et faciles à vivre.

Après un long moment, il quitta le box du poulain après lui avoir fait un dernier câlin et se dirigea d'un pas rapide et énervé vers le hall de l'entrée. Cependant, quand il franchit le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta subitement face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une lueur de haine éclaira furtivement ses yeux améthystes lorsqu'il vit Heero en pleine conversation avec Steven. Il semblait même tellement absorbé par lui qu'il ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Blessé, il ne répondit même pas au signe de tête hypocrite que lui adressait l'adolescent et fusilla discrètement Heero du regard. Alors c'est ça que lui cachait Heero ? Qu'ils allaient devoir passer leurs journées complètes avec lui ? Heero ne sembla pars remarquer la rancœur qui prenait possession du coeur de l'adolescent. Avait-il déjà oublié les humiliations que lui avait fait subir Steven ? Avait-il déjà oublié qu'il l'avait poussé du haut de la falaise ? Lorsque Heero présenta Steven à Duo, l'adolescent cru arriver au summum de sa colère et se retint à grand peine de lui cracher à la figure qu'il pouvait garder ses présentations pour lui. Comment pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant de stupidité ? Pensait-il réellement que Duo allait sympathiser avec ce garçon ? Pour qui le prenait-il ? A cette pensée, Duo retint difficilement un fou rire hystérique. Avec du recul, la scène devait paraître incroyablement grotesque.

Duo fusilla de nouveau son moniteur, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement. Cette fois-ci, Heero le remarqua et gêné par la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait, il les emmena chercher les chevaux. Ne voulant pas supporter la vue de Heero parlant avec le garçon qu'il considérait comme un ennemi, Duo partit en premier et marchant à vive allure, il alla prendre son licol, en laissant celui de Waterfalls et d'Atlantis, puis sans les attendre, il se dirigea vers le parc où il passa entre les fils électriques.

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva près de Diamond Dust, il tenta de refouler ses ressentis au fond de lui, afin de ne pas influencer les réactions de l'animal, comme le lui avait appris Heero. Il le salua et le caressa longuement avant de lui mettre le licol. Une fois fait, il l'emmena à l'entrée du parc et attendit que les deux autres viennent le rejoindre avant de quitter l'enclos. Il était énervé mais pas inconscient, Heero lui avait bien expliqué les risques qu'il y avait à séparer un cheval du troupeau, et lui avait ordonné de ne jamais le faire seul.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent à la barre d'attache, Duo alla chercher uniquement le matériel dont il avait besoin, laissant à Heero et Steven le soin d'aller chercher la caisse de pansage. Au moment de seller Diamond Dust, Duo accumula les fautes d'inattention. Il oublia plusieurs détails et alla même jusqu'à lui mettre le filet à l'envers. Duo sentait la colère monter en lui. Il aurait dû se douter que cette journée allait être merdique... Et dire que ce n'était encore que le début de la journée. Que lui réservait donc la suite ?? Duo préférait ne pas y penser...

Alors qu'il bataillait avec le filet de sa monture, des larmes d'énervement et de frustration lui montèrent aux yeux. Soudain Heero sembla remarquer la détresse de l'adolescent car il le rejoignit et lui demanda :

- Duo ? Peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas.

A cette question, Duo cru s'étouffer. Il voulait qu'il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas ? Mais il était vraiment con ou il le faisait exprès ?? Duo lui lança un regard noir et ravalant ses larmes et tentant de masquer sa colère il déclara :

- Rien rien, tout va bien comme tu m'as dit tout à l'heure !

Semblant se rendre compte de l'ironie qui perçait à travers les paroles de l'adolescent, Heero tenta de s'expliquer, mais il échoua lamentablement :

- Duo je… Je n'arrivais pas à t'annoncer que c'était Steven qui serait avec nous. Je… J'ai angoissé sur ta réaction, et je n'ai pas été capable de te le dire.

Heero se foutait-il de sa gueule ? Depuis quand n'arrivait-il pas à lui dire des choses ? Pourquoi lui rejetait-il toutes les responsabilités sur le dos ? N'était-ce pas lui le plus adulte et le plus mature des deux ? De nouveau, l'adolescent le tua du regard et déclara d'une voix froide qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même.

- Et bien tu aurais dû !

Sur ces mots, il détacha Diamond Dust et alla rejoindre Steven dans la carrière, laissant derrière lui, Heero totalement déstabilisé par sa réponse, mais surtout par la façon dont il avait prononcé ces quelques mots.

La leçon fut tout aussi pénible pour Heero autant que pour Duo. Diamond Dust semblait avoir comprit qu'il pouvait manipuler l'adolescent à sa guise et en profitait pour faire n'importe quoi. Toujours dans son état d'esprit "parle à mon cul", Duo refusait d'écouter les conseils que lui donnait Heero. Après tout, pourquoi se souciait-il de lui ? Steven était bien meilleur cavalier que lui !! Duo regardait d'un mauvais oeil, Heero donner des conseils et rigoler avec Steven. Il avait l'impression d'être passé à la trappe, comme un jouet trop vieux que l'on met au rebus lorsqu'il a trop servi. Si Heero s'amusait de cette situation, ce n'était certainement pas le cas de Duo qui maudissait son moniteur et Steven par la même occasion. A cet instant, à ces yeux, ils ne valaient pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Surtout que Steven semblait avoir perçu la colère de l'adolescent car il lui adressait parfois des regards narquois comme pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas le centre du monde et qu'il était meilleur que lui. Ce comportement puéril horripilait l'adolescent qui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui faire ravaler sa fierté mal placée.

Pour une fois, Duo accueillit avec joie l'heure du déjeuner. Jamais il n'aurait cru penser une telle chose, mais il commençait à languir le moment où il s'éloignerait un peu de Heero et de son regard chargé de reproches. Sa présence lui était devenue lourde à supporter. La façon dont Heero semblait le snober lui hérissait les poils des bras et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son comportement. Assis seul à sa table, il ruminait sa rancœur et n'adressa pas un seul regard à l'adulte de toute la durée que dura le repas.

A la fin du repas, qui arriva beaucoup trop vite aux yeux de l'adolescent, ils repartirent tous trois vers les chevaux dans un silence de mort. Duo n'avait toujours pas daigné adresser la parole à l'adulte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la barre d'attache, le spectacle qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Duo lui brisa le coeur. Diamond Dust s'était prit le pied dans sa longe, et terrorisé, il tirait dessus afin d'essayer de se dégager, se blessant toujours plus. Mais ce qui fit le plus mal à Duo, ce fut le regard froid et rempli de reproches que lui adressa alors Heero.

Le croyait-il responsable de ce qui arrivait ? Cette pensée brisa le coeur de Duo qui usa de toute sa volonté pour retenir les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait toujours fait très attention lorsqu'il attachait Diamond Dust et vérifiait toujours deux fois si le nœud était bien fait. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il s'était trompé dans le nœud d'attache ?

Suspicieux, il jeta un furtif coup d'œil à l'autre adolescent, et lorsqu'il vit le sourire machiavélique qui ornait son visage, il comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. C'est Steven qui avait défait le nœud de Diamond Dust. Cependant, comment le dire à Heero ? Le croirait-il ? Duo en doutait fortement. La preuve arriva lorsque Heero appela Steven pour qu'il tienne l'animal le temps qu'il aille chercher la pommade. A cet instant, Duo compris une chose, Heero ne lui faisait plus confiance...

Une larme roula le long de sa joue, cependant, il l'essuya rapidement. Il ne voulait pas que Heero le voit pleurer. Il assumerait entièrement la connerie de Steven, il ne se dégonflerait pas. Il vit Heero passer devant lui sans un regard dans sa direction et cela le blessa profondément. Il préférait encore que Heero le regard froidement plutôt que de subir son indifférence.

Visiblement, Steven n'attendait que ça pour passer à l'attaque, car aussitôt Heero disparut à l'intérieur de l'écurie, il déclara :

- Je n'ai jamais vu un mec comme toi !! Es-tu seulement un mec ? Tu pleures comme une fille !! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec l'autre abruti ? Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué ? Tu es carrément jaloux quand il me parle ! Tu es vraiment pathétique mon pauvre Duo !! Je sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, mais tout ceci me paraît bizarre !

Malgré les larmes qui lui inondaient les yeux, Duo lui lança un regard glacial qui fit rire l'adolescent qui poursuivit :

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai modifié le nœud de Diamond Dust pas vrai ? Et bien je vais te le dire ! Je n'ai pas supporté la fois où tu m'as bousculé ! Et puis, comme je m'ennuyais, quand j'ai vu que vous vous entendiez bien, j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu ! Et je dois te dire que je suis on ne peut plus satisfait du résultat ! J'attends la suite avec impatience ! Qu'est ce que tu vas nous faire cette fois -ci ? Après la tentative de suicide au rasoir tu vas essayer quoi ? La corde où peut être la noyade ? Tu y étais presque arrivé la dernière fois, tu ne veux pas essayer de recommencer pour voir ?

Duo crut que son coeur allait cesser de battre pour ne plus jamais repartir. Il comprenait très bien que l'on puisse ne pas aimer une personne, mais il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi méchant. Les paroles de Steven reflétaient la méchanceté à l'état pur. Ce garçon avait quelque chose de maléfique. Les dernières paroles de Steven touchèrent plus l'adolescent qu'il ne l'espérait. Si seulement il savait à quel point il était proche de la vérité... S'il savait... Pourtant, il ne savait pas et ne saurait jamais... Personne ne saura jamais...

Duo releva son visage inondé de larmes et le sourire satisfait qu'abordait l'adolescent termina de l'achever. Son regard croisa celui de l'adulte une micro seconde, mais il détourna les yeux et s'enfuit en courant en direction du box d'Amaranth. Il était le seul être sur terre à pouvoir lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait besoin, puisque Heero ne semblait pas disposé à s'occuper de lui.

Les sanglots de Duo effrayèrent le poulain qui le regardait de loin. Puis, celui-ci sembla sentir la peine et la souffrance de Duo car il s'approcha de lui et lorsque l'adolescent noua ses bras autour de son encolure, enfouissant son visage dans sa maigre crinière duveteuse, il ne broncha pas.

Puis, lorsque le poulain commença à monter quelques signes d'impatience, il le lâcha et se roula en position fœtale, comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Pourquoi Heero ne pouvait-il pas comprendre à quel point c'était difficile pour lui de partager son intimité avec un garçon, et de surcroît, un garçon qu'il n'aimait pas. Noyé dans ses sanglots, il n'entendit pas Heero entrer dans le box et sursauta lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer tout près de lui :

- Excuses-moi Duo…

Avec difficulté, Duo releva un visage ravagé par les larmes et quand il reconnut Heero, il ne résista pas et se jeta dans ses bras qui lui avaient tant manqués tout au long de cette matinée des plus éprouvantes. De toutes ses forces, il s'agrippait à lui, comme par peur de le voir s'enfuir.

- Pardonne-moi Heero j'ai été odieux avec toi, déclara l'adolescent au milieu de ses sanglots.

Heero ne répondit rien mais raffermit sa prise autour de la taille frêle et délicate de l'adolescent, lui soufflant à l'oreille des mots d'excuse et de réconfort. Très vite, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, puis finir par s'unirent, se transmettant par ce baiser, un pardon mutuel et du courage pour la suite. Perdu l'un dans l'autre, ils ne virent pas les yeux impudiques et horrifiés de Steven posés sur eux.

Ce fut un coup de tête jaloux du poulain qui semblait dire "et moi alors !" qui les ramena à la réalité. Malgré les larmes qui inondaient le visage de l'adolescent, ils furent tous deux pris d'un fou rire à la vue du poulain. A contrecœur, ils se séparèrent, et quittèrent le box d'Amaranth, estimant avoir suffisamment fait patienter Steven. Heero embrassa une dernière fois l'adolescent avant de quitter les écuries. Plongé dans leur bulle, heureux de se retrouver, aucun des deux ne calcula le regard empli de dégoût que leur lançait Steven.

Cet après midi, Heero refusa de faire monter Duo. D'une, il le jugea bien trop secoué par les évènements, et de deux, s'il montait Diamond Dust après la leçon catastrophique de ce matin, il risquait de tomber et de se faire mal.

Lorsque la leçon se termina, ils pansèrent les chevaux, et après un dernier soin à Diamond Dust auquel Duo participa, ils les ramenèrent aux parcs.

Puis chacun alla prendre une douche bien méritée, avant de se rendre au réfectoire. Cependant, c'est à contrecœur que Duo se rendit à la cantine. En son coeur, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, c'était se retrouver seul avec Heero et s'excuser pour son comportement odieux envers lui. Il voulait lui dire les raisons qui l'avaient poussés à agir de cette manière, qu'il n'avait pas supporté que Heero lui cache certains points. Cependant, forcé de passer par la case réfectoire, il usa de toute sa volonté pour s'alimenter un minimum, sentant le regard de l'adulte posé sur lui. Plus que tout, Duo voulait sentir le corps chaud et protecteur de son moniteur, il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui pour s'assurer que tout était bel et bien rentré dans l'ordre. Et ça, seule les lèvres de son amant pouvaient le lui confirmer. Il voulait profiter de ce simple contact que seule la nuit pouvait leur offrir. Sans réaliser le moins du monde, ils quittèrent le réfectoire quasi simultanément, sous le regard à la fois satisfait et haineux de la directrice.

Côte à côte, ils arrivèrent dans les dortoirs. Mais alors que Heero allait entrer dans sa chambre, il vit Duo ouvrir la porte de la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Duo se mit à rougir sous la question de son moniteur. Comment lui expliquer que l'odeur de sa chemise le rassurait et qu'il était bien dedans ? Tentant d'apporter une réponse à l'adulte, il répondit :

- Je vais juste mettre ta chemise, je l'ai laissée dans ma chambre ce matin, je…

- Ok, dit Heero en lui faisant un sourire empli de sous-entendu.

Duo sourit timidement à son amant avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre. Là, il se calla contre elle et repensa rapidement à la journée qui venait de se terminer. Puis, il se changea et alors qu'il allait quitter sa chambre, il croisa les doigts, en murmurant une supplication, souhaitant par-dessus tout, trouver le courage de parler à Heero et surtout, que tout ceci se finisse bien.

Satisfait, il sortit de la pièce, traversa le couloir à pas de loups, et frappa discrètement quelques coups à la porte de la chambre de l'adulte. Alors qu'il allait entrer, il vit une ombre se profiler près de lui, et ne put retenir un cri de terreur, tandis que la directrice attaquait :

- Que faites-vous donc jeune homme ?

Duo était terrorisé, il ne savait plus que faire. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête, il entra dans la chambre de Heero et se jeta dans ses bras. Cependant, entraînés par le poids de l'adolescent, ils tombèrent sur le lit. Allongé sur Heero, la tête enfouie dans son cou, Duo respirait son odeur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas seul. C'est en entendant le rire jouissif de la directrice qu'il réalisa totalement le tableau qu'ils devaient lui offrir : lui portant seulement un boxer et la chemise de Heero dans les bras d'un adulte torse nu. Par crainte que Heero ne le repousse, il s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, et c'est avec une joie immense, en dépit des circonstances, qu'il sentit les bras puissants de son moniteur se refermer autour de sa taille. Duo n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, la seule chose qu'il voyait à présent, c'était qu'il vivait la dernière étreinte de Heero, que plus jamais il ne pourrait sentir le corps et les lèvres tendres de son moniteur se poser sur les siennes. Par son action irréfléchie, il venait de ruiner leur relation, et surtout leur vie. Que deviendraient-il l'un sans l'autre ? C'était quelque chose d'inimaginable pour Duo, il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser à un avenir sans Heero. Il n'y en avait tout simplement aucun...

Ce fut la voix de la directrice qui sortit l'adolescent de sa détresse, pour le plonger dans une toute autre sorte de désespoir :

- Jeune homme veuillez regagner votre chambre au plus vite !!

Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas être séparé de Heero. Inconsciemment, les larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler abondamment sur ses joues, pour aller se perdre dans le cou de l'adulte, et il raffermit son étreinte autour du cou de son moniteur. Cependant, Heero lui murmura tendrement :

- S'il te plait Duo, fait ce qu'elle te dit. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger.

A l'entente de la voix si douce et rassurante de son amant, il ne put qu'obéir. A contrecœur, il desserra sa prise sur son amant. La dernière parole de Heero lui réchauffa le coeur. Biensûr il savait qu'il mentait, mais grâce à cette phrase, il avait à présent la certitude que Heero ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il se battrait pour rester avec lui et avoir le droit de l'aimer.

Duo tremblait de tout son être et dut se faire violence pour calmer les tremblements de ses mains lorsqu'il se sépara de Heero. Malgré ses paroles, l'adulte aussi semblait avoir du mal à le laisser partir. A quelques pas de là, la directrice posait un regard satisfait et empli de fierté malsaine sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, dans lesquels brûlait tout de même un éclat de colère intense.

Alors que Duo quittait la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard à son amant, comme pour graver à jamais son visage si beau dans les recoins les plus cachés de sa mémoire. Il vit le petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant, se dessiner sur ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant et il l'en remercia silencieusement. Le coeur de Duo battait à vive allure. Jamais il n'était allé aussi vite. Les yeux noyés de larmes, c'est à l'instinct qu'il entra dans sa chambre. Aveuglé par l'eau qui lui brouillait la vue, il referma la porte derrière lui. Ce fut à cet instant que ses jambes le lâchèrent, et il s'écroula contre la porte, le corps secoué de sanglots toujours plus violents les uns que les autres.

Duo était en train de rêver, ou plutôt de cauchemarder. Dans un instant, la nuit ferait place au jour, emmenant avec elle tous ces cauchemars, et il se réveillerait comme à son habitude, entre les bras de Heero respirant son odeur à plein nez. Cependant, il avait beau ouvrir les yeux, le jour ne venait pas... La nuit était là, froide et interminable, comme le soir d'une veillée de décembre... Ils avaient déjà vécu des situations de crise, mais celle-ci était sans nul doute de loin la pire. Comment allaient-ils faire pour arranger la situation ? Allait-elle seulement s'arranger ? Duo était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il possédait de plus cher que la directrice n'allait pas les laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement... Non, cela cachait quelque chose... L'enjeu du problème était de taille, et Duo ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre nouvelle fausse note. Étouffé par ses sanglots, Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Son souffle se faisait saccadé et sa gorge le brûlait affreusement. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à retenir les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, semblant ignorer toutes les vaines tentatives de l'adolescent pour les assécher. Ses yeux rougis par cette multitude de perles salées qui le piquait, et très vite, il s'endormit. Parfois quelques spasmes parcouraient son corps, le faisant tressaillir. Duo sombra dans un sommeil léger et peuplé de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres. Toujours le même scénario, toujours les mêmes personnages principaux... Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, Duo se réveilla en sursaut, le corps luisant de transpiration et retenant à grand peine un hurlement de détresse. Après un énième cauchemar plus affreux que les précédents, Duo se refusa à se laisser aller de nouveau au sommeil. A la hâte, il enfila un jean et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Là, il l'enjamba et sauta lestement sur le sol, sur lequel il se réceptionna avec la grâce et l'agilité d'un félin. Puis, à pas de loup, il se dirigea vers l'écurie.

Sans élever la voix plus que nécessaire, il appela doucement Amaranth pour le prévenir de sa venue afin de faire en sorte de ne pas l'effrayer. Il ne manquerait plus que la directrice sache qu'il sortait de sa chambre la nuit... Lentement, comme s'il n'était plus maître de son propre corps, il s'assit en tailleur dans un angle du box et le poulain vint se coucher près de lui, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Machinalement, Duo lui caressa le chanfrein et commença à lui parler. Il avait besoin de se confier, et Amaranth était la seule oreille à qui il pouvait dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Lui ne le jugerait pas comme les autres pourraient le faire. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de parler aux autres. Il était dégoûté par le comportement des hommes, et l'idée de leur adresser la parole le répugnait au plus haut point. Seul Heero était l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

- Tout est de ma faute Amaranth... A cause de mon comportement immature, j'ai tout gâché... Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive... Je voulais seulement que Heero se confie à moi, la voix de Duo se serra dans sa gorge. Qu'est ce que je dois faire Amaranth ? Je suis perdu... j'ai l'impression d'errer dans le noir sans que personne ne soit là pour me guider... Je me perds dans la brume de mon coeur, et la lune se joue de moi en me cachant ses pâles rayons... Si tu savais à quel point je regrette mes actes... A cause de moi je... Heero...

L'adolescent fit une pause, tellement l'émotion intense qu'il ressentait à cet instant lui serrait le coeur. Il lui devenait impossible de parler correctement, sa voix se brisait sous l'émotion. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, les larmes silencieuses s'étaient remises à rouler sur ses joues pâles. Il inspira longuement plusieurs fois afin de se calmer et poursuivit :

- Heero... Il me manque déjà... Je ressens encore le subtile touché de ses doigts parcourant mon corps si hideux, enflammant ma peau à son contact, et ses lèvres qui s'emparent tendrement des miennes en un baiser rempli d'amour... Je vais devenir fou Amaranth... Il me manque déjà... Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui... Je l'aime... Je l'aime tellement... J'aurai tant souhaité le lui dire une dernière fois, sentir son corps contre le mien soudés en une ultime étreinte... Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle ? Un destin comme celui qui nous attend est-il vraiment inévitable ? N'y a t'il vraiment rien à faire ? Est-ce que tout est déjà joué et perdu d'avance ?

Duo renifla bruyamment, et du revers de la main, il essuya les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes, le stress et la fatigue le brûlaient, et bientôt, il ne tarda pas à papillonner les yeux de fatigue. Pendant quelques secondes, il hésita à dormir auprès d'Amaranth, ne souhaitant pas passer le reste de la nuit seul, mais il refoula bien vite cette idée, refroidi à l'idée de se recevoir une nouvelle réflexion de la part de la mégère. A contrecœur, il se leva et déposa un rapide bisou sur le chanfrein de l'animal avant de quitter le box. Comme pour l'allée, bien qu'étant au milieu de la nuit, il vérifia que personne ne l'observait et regagna sa chambre le plus rapidement possible. Avec agilité, il sauta sur le mur et enjamba sa fenêtre, se laissant glisser silencieusement sur le sol, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, au cas où l'établissement n'était pas totalement endormi. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans sa chambre, il se sentit envahi par une sensation d'étouffement. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce lui compressait la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Guidé par les rayons de la lune qui éclairaient la pièce, il se dirigea vers la porte et alors qu'il allait l'entrebâiller pour faire courant d'air, il entendit des pas provenant du couloir. Apeuré, il s'immobilisa, à l'affût du moindre bruit, et lorsqu'il entendit des voix étouffées provenant de la chambre voisine, son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Heero. Aussitôt, la panique l'envahit. Qu'arrivait-il à Heero ? Avec qui parlait-il ? Ne résistant pas à la tentation, il entrouvrit la porte, faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer. Ce qu'il y vit le blessa profondément en même temps qu'une haine sans nom s'emparait de lui. Heero pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Sébastien, et celui-ci lui frottait le dos comme on le fait avec les nourrissons lorsque l'on souhaite les calmer d'un chagrin quelconque. Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Pourquoi avoir fait appel à lui ?

Duo tenta de réfréner la colère sans bornes qui s'emparait de lui et referma la porte avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable. Une fois la porte fermée, il se précipita sur son lit et enfouis son visage dans son oreiller, afin d'étouffer un cri de rage. Comment avait-il pu le trahir ainsi ? Asiel ne lui avait-il pas ordonné de ne plus jamais s'approcher de Heero ? Était-il suicidaire pour jouer ainsi avec sa vie ? Un cri de frustration resta coincé dans sa gorge et, de colère, il frappa le matelas de ses poings, tentant tant bien que mal d'évacuer la rancœur qui s'accumulait en son coeur.

Dans les méandres de son esprit les plus reculés, il sentait qu'Asiel commençait à s'énerver lui aussi, faisant ainsi comprendre à l'adolescent que lui aussi n'appréciait guère la situation. Au fur et à mesure que la rage gagnait sur Duo, Asiel, lui, gagnait en contrôle sur le corps du jeune garçon. Si Duo refusait quoi que ce soit, c'était que cette fois ci, Asiel se mêle de l'histoire. Il s'était promis à lui-même qu'il règlerait ses ennuis sans l'aide d'Asiel, et il tiendrait parole. Il prouverait à Heero qu'il était digne de lui et de la confiance qu'il avait placé en lui. Usant de toutes les maigres forces qu'il lui restait, Duo s'assit dans son lit, remontant ses genoux contre son torse et inspira longuement et profondément, faisant rentrer l'air dans ses poumons, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration plus ou moins régulière. Petit à petit, il reprit le dessus sur Asiel, qui lui fit nettement comprendre son mécontentement.

Jamais Duo n'avait eu aussi froid. Son corps était parcouru de violents frissons qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser, malgré la chaleur moite qui régnait dans la chambre. Il lui manquait une chose importante qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir à ses côtés à longueur de journée, et même la nuit. Cette chose s'était le corps de Heero. Car Duo n'avait pas froid physiquement, il avait froid à l'intérieur. Il avait froid dans son coeur et dans son âme. Duo sentait le froid impénétrable des ténèbres lui envahir le coeur et prendre possession du peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait. D'un coup, il voyait tout le travail qu'avait accompli Heero pour l'aider à sortir de sa vie indigne s'envoler en fumée. Toujours les mêmes questions lui revenaient à l'esprit, inlassablement... Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux ? De quoi était fait le futur ? Pouvait-on le modifier ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas revenir en arrière ? Avancer ou reculer le temps ne serait-ce que d'une infime seconde ? Si Dieu existait réellement, pourquoi permettait-il à ses "enfants" de souffrir à ce point ? N'avait-il donc aucune clémence pour les péchés qu'ils avaient tous deux commis par le passé ? Était-ce là leur châtiment ? Le châtiment pour avoir commis le crime de s'aimer ?

Un peu avant les premières lueurs de l'aube qui annonçaient une nouvelle journée, épuisé et des questions plein la tête, Duo finit par sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Un sommeil réparateur comme il en avait grand besoin depuis quelques jours. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil n'était pas encore levé, pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi plusieurs heures. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever et se préparer à cette nouvelle journée, l'incident de la veille au soir lui revint en mémoire et cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Démoralisé, il se laissa retomber dans son lit, n'ayant plus envie de rien. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour tenter de se rendormir, il entendit des voix étouffées provenant du couloir. Intrigué, il retint sa respiration, tentant d'écouter ce qui se disait. Agacé de ne percevoir que des moitié de mots, il se leva et écouta à travers la porte. Jamais Duo n'avait agis de cette manière avant, trouvant impoli d'écouter les conversations des autres, cependant, si c'était Heero qui parlait avec Sébastien, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se disait. C'était son droit après tout, surtout si l'on parlait de lui en prime. Pourtant, les interlocuteurs parlaient trop doucement, et il ne parvient pas à mettre un nom sur les voix qu'il entendait. Lorsqu'il entendit son prénom, il ne résista pas et ouvrit violemment la porte, tombant nez à nez avec Heero et Sébastien, parlant avec la directrice. Honteux, il allait refermer la porte quand la directrice déclara de sa voix si tranchante :

- Restez là jeune homme !

Duo sentait le regard de Heero posé sur lui avec insistance, cependant, de son côté, il n'arrivait pas à le regarder. Comme s'il craignait que cela n'aggrave encore plus la situation. Cependant, ne résistant pas à la tentation, il releva la tête et plongea son regard encore rougi d'avoir trop pleuré dans les cobalts de son amant. A cet instant, leur regard se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Le monde autour d'eux venait de disparaître, et plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis l'amour qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son moniteur. A ce moment précis, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était se blottir dans les bras de l'adulte et y rester à jamais. C'est avec beaucoup de difficultés qu'il résista à la tentation, se contentant de le contempler de loin. Noyé dans le regard de l'autre, ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard amusé que leur lançait Sébastien et ce fut la directrice qui les sortit de leur bulle :

- Dites le nous si on vous dérange !! Déclara-t-elle d'un air dégoûté. Tous les trois dans mon bureau... maintenant !!

Sans dire un mot, ils suivirent la directrice, Sébastien en tête. Discrètement, Duo le désigna d'un signe de tête avant d'adresser un regard accusateur à Heero. Celui-ci lui lança un regard désolé tout en s'approchant de lui. Alors que leur corps n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, Heero lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je suis désolé mon Ange, je n'avais pas le choix... Fais-moi confiance s'il te plait...

- Je... Je te fais confiance Heero, souffla Duo.

Intérieurement, l'adolescent maudissait la barrière invisible et infranchissable qui séparait encore leur corps. Il aurait tellement aimé se jeter dans les bras de Heero et capturer ses lèvres si attrayantes... Mais il avait conscience que s'ils voulaient s'en sortir sans trop de dommages, ils n'avaient pas droit à la moindre erreur, car la directrice les attendait au tournant et qu'elle ne leur laisserait pas la moindre chance. A regrets, ils se contentèrent de marcher côte à côte, si proche l'un de l'autre que leurs doigts s'effleuraient de temps en temps, provoquant chez l'un comme chez l'autre, de petits tressaillements digne d'une collégienne vivant son premier amour. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils avaient l'impression de revivre, que la partie de leur coeur qui avait été arrachée retrouvait sa place d'origine.

Bien trop vite à leur goût, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la directrice. A peine la porte fut elle refermée derrière eux, que déjà elle déclarait :

- Bien, je crois que j'ai droit à quelques explications non ?

Face au mutisme des deux coupables, la directrice commença à perdre patience et ajouta :

- Vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense ? Hier dans l'après-midi un des adolescent vous surprend entrain de vous embrasser et hier soir c'est moi qui tombe nez à nez avec ce gamin à moitié nu s'apprêtant à entrer dans la chambre de son moniteur... Dis-moi, Duo c'est bien ça ? Pour quelle raison te trouvais-tu devant la porte de la chambre d'un adulte en pleine nuit ?

Apeuré par le regard froid et méchant que lui adressait la directrice, Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer, paralysé d'effroi. Plus qu'agacée par le comportement de l'adolescent, la directrice s'avança vers lui dans le but de le réveiller un peu, mais la seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire, c'est d'effrayer un peu plus l'adolescent qui recula jusque dans l'angle de la pièce. D'un coup, Duo avait l'impression d'avoir fais un bon dans le passé. Ce n'était plus la directrice qu'il avait en face de lui, mais l'homme qui lui avait fait subir les pires sévices, son propre père.

Adossé au mur, Duo était pris au piège, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper, plus rien n'existait autour de lui si ce n'est la directrice et les fantômes de son passé. Même Heero avait momentanément été occulté de son esprit. C'est alors que la directrice franchit la limite que Duo jugeait plus que personnelle, et effrayé, il se mit à hurler, tentant de se cacher derrière ses bras. Surprise la directrice s'arrêta un instant, puis retrouvant un visage impassible, elle allait secouer l'adolescent quand une voix contentant mal la rage qu'elle contenait s'éleva dans son dos :

- Ne le touchez pas !! Reculez immédiatement !!

Aussitôt la directrice stoppa toute tentative d'approche auprès du jeune garçon et se retourna vivement, tuant du regard l'homme qui osait défier son autorité. Un sourire sadique étira peu à peu ses lèvres et s'avançant vers Heero, elle lui demanda :

- Si on parlait un peu de votre cas ! J'ai lu votre dossier dans sa totalité, et il m'a parut on ne peut plus intéressant. J'ai compris votre petit jeu, et sachez que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous faire arrêter !!

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, Heero lui adressa un regard sceptique :

- Pardon ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent s'il vous plait ! Vous êtes mal placé pour jouer aux devinettes avec moi. J'ai compris la raison du comportement de cet enfant, et je suis prête à parier que vous en êtes l'un des principaux responsables.

A l'entente de ses paroles, Heero ne sut pas comment réagir. Il hésitait entre se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule ou lui montrer subtilement qu'elle faisait fausse route. Il inspira longuement, afin de calmer la colère qui s'emparait de lui et déclara :

- En gros, vous m'accusez d'abuser de Duo ?

- Quelle perspicacité !

- Je n'ai jamais entendu choses aussi absurde de toute mon existence ! déclara Heero à présent plus qu'agacé par les sous-entendus infondés qu'émettait la directrice à son sujet.

- Au vu de votre passé plus que douteux, j'ai le droit de me poser la question !

- Qu'est ce que vous insinuez par-là ? demanda l'adulte d'une voix devenue subitement aussi glaciale que son regard.

- Et bien , il me semble avoir compris que vous entreteniez une relation plus que douteuse avec feu votre frère jumeau, je me trompe ? De là, il serait tout à fait compréhensible que bouleversé par cette perte soudaine, vous cherchiez à reproduire ce que vous avez vécu par le passé...

A l'entente de ces mots, Heero tressaillit violemment, mais ne répondit rien. Dans son coin, Duo observait la scène, silencieux. Comment avait-elle put savoir une telle chose ? Heero ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il était le seul à être au courant de ce détail de sa vie ? Il ne comprenait plus rien... Et pourquoi ce regard apeuré de Heero ? La directrice était-elle censée ignorer ce détail ? C'est alors que Sébastien entra en scène. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, Duo se mit à appréhender les révélations qu'allait faire l'ancien directeur. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à révéler ? Savait-il des choses sur eux lui aussi ?

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai le devoir de vous informer que vous faites erreur. Jamais le passé de Heero n'a influencé ses actes présents, et jamais il n'a touché à un seul des pensionnaires de cet établissement. Vous les accusez de choses dont on peut avoir des explications on ne peut plus rationnelles sans avoir à sombrer dans l'exagération et les scénarios catastrophes. Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé la nuit de faire des cauchemars et de rechercher la présence rassurante d'un adulte à vos côtés ? Quant à l'adolescent qui vous a rapporté les avoir vu s'embrasser, si vous auviez lu convenablement les remarques que j'ai laissé, vous auriez vite remarqué que Steven est le genre d'adolescent qui aime se faire remarquer, et qui de plus, n'a guère d'affinité avec Duo ici présent. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres preuves aussi futiles et infondées que celles-ci, je vous serai gré de ne plus chercher des histoires là où il n'y en a pas.

Ne semblant pas apprécier le faite d'être remise en cause, la directrice se tourna vers Heero et reparti à l'attaque :

- Vous conviendrez pourtant que j'ai assisté à certaines scènes plus que compromettantes qui pourraient mettre votre carrière en danger jeune homme !

- J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre, déclara froidement Heero, alors que Duo sursautait d'étonnement.

Que voulait-elle dire ? Qu'avait-elle découvert ?

La directrice soupira bruyamment avant de déclarer :

- Votre fausse innocence à le don de m'exaspérer, jeune homme ! Je soupçonne votre complicité avec ce jeune pensionnaire de cacher quelque chose de plus, comment dire... intime ! Et vous aurez beau me sortir toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables, je ferais en sorte de découvrir ce qui se passe derrière mon dos dans cet établissement.

C'est à ce moment que Sébastien intervient pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la confrontation :

- Écoutez, je ne suis pas avocat et vous n'êtes pas juge non plus. Je veux bien admettre que vous puissiez vous poser des questions au sujet de Heero et Duo, mais en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de vous acharner sur eux de cette façon. Leur histoire ne regarde qu'eux du moment qu'elles ne gênent en rien le bon fonctionnement de l'établissement.

Apparemment, la directrice n'attendait que ça pour s'attaquer à Sébastien. Abordant un sourire vainqueur, elle se tourna vers lui et s'exclama :

- Quoi de plus normal pour l'ancien éducateur de l'accusé de prendre sa défense ?

A ces mots, Duo sursauta et reporta toute son attention sur Sébastien. Ainsi il avait été le moniteur de Heero ? Duo se surprit à ressentir un élan de jalousie intense à l'égard de cet homme qui avait partagé de nombreux moments avec son amant. Était-ce pour cela que Heero avait fais appel à lui ? Mais pourtant, Sébastien avait été sur le point de le violer... Lui en voulait-il aussi peu ? Lui avait-il déjà pardonné ? Existait-il entre eux des liens dont il était exclus ? A cette pensée, son coeur se serra violemment. Accepter que Heero puisse avoir des sentiments aussi puissants qui le lient à un autre homme que lui l'attristait au plus haut point. Il avait parfaitement conscience que cette jalousie était futile et mal placée, mais s'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à en faire abstraction. Seule la présence de la directrice l'empêchait de se précipiter dans les bras de Heero et de le serrer dans ses bras afin qu'il ne puisse plus s'échapper. Il voulait que Heero lui appartienne à lui et à lui seul, que personne ne puisse l'approcher ou le toucher hormis lui. Il se sentait ridicule de penser une telle chose, que jamais Heero ne serait entièrement à lui, même si à cet instant il possédait déjà une partie de son coeur. C'est la voix grave et imposante de Sébastien qui le sortit de ses pensées :

- C'est justement en état d'ancien moniteur que j'affirme ne prendre aucun risque à défendre Heero. Je le connais depuis de nombreuses années, et je peux vous assurer que jamais je n'ai vu un homme aussi droit. Jamais son passé n'a été source de problèmes, et encore moins cause d'abus envers les adolescents accueillis par le centre. Jamais Heero ne s'est impliqué plus que nécessaire dans la vie des pensionnaires.

Bien sûr, il enjolivait un peu la vérité, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, jamais la directrice ne les laisserait en paix. Elle était plutôt du genre à chercher la petite bête même si elle n'y était pas. Duo l'en remercia mentalement, bien qu'en lui, une question subsistait... Pourquoi Sébastien prenait-il subitement leur défense ? Avait-il de nouveau fait pression sur Heero en acceptant de l'aider à le sortir des ennuis dans lesquels il se trouvait ?

- Avant que cette entrevue ne prenne fin, j'aimerais rajouter une dernière chose, poursuivit Sébastien, sous le regard étonné de Heero et Duo. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point le travail qu'a accompli Heero avec cet adolescent est extraordinaire, cela en est presque surnaturel. De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu un tel exploit. Quand Duo est arrivé au centre, je me suis posé la question de savoir si je devais le renvoyer ou pas. Il ne parlait pas, n'acceptait aucun contact physique et hurlait de terreur au moindre frôlement par inadvertance. Un véritable petit homme sauvage. Vous allez me dire que tout cela relève du scénario de film typique, mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Voyez, même encore aujourd'hui, Heero est le seul à avoir le "privilège" si je puis dire, d'avoir la totale confiance de Duo. A force de patience, il a su l'apprivoiser et gagner sa confiance, après bien des épreuves, j'en conçois, mais le résultat est là. Il y a une alchimie incroyable entre eux. Cependant, Duo est encore loin d'être "guéri", comme vous avez pu le constater à chacune de vos tentatives d'approche. Si vous les séparez maintenant, Duo re-sombrera et Heero le suivra... Vous vous aventurez sur un terrain dangereux, et si vous ne tenez pas à avoir la mort de deux êtres innocents sur la conscience, je vous prie de réfléchir à vos actes.

Un grand silence suivit cet aveux. Duo n'arrivait toujours pas à enregistrer toutes ces informations. Cela faisait beaucoup de révélations en peu de temps, et il avait du mal à tout assimiler. Cependant, il était incroyablement ému par les paroles de Sébastien. Heero lui avait-il raconté tout ça ou avait-il seulement lu en eux comme dans un livre ouvert ? Duo se fichait complètement de la réponse, tout ce qui l'importait c'est que malgré ses ressentis pour cet homme, il venait de tirer l'épingle du pied, et cela n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux.

Sur ce, Sébastien fit signe à Heero et Duo de sortir du bureau. Cependant, alors qu'il faisait un pas en direction de la porte, la directrice sembla remarquer un détail qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant car elle demanda :

- Jeune homme...

Ne sachant pas à qui elle s'adressait précisément, Heero et Duo se retournèrent de concert, et lorsque l'adolescent vit le regard de la directrice posé sur lui, il comprit immédiatement de quelque chose n'allait pas. Intérieurement, il commença à paniquer, se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir bien lui reprocher.

- Ces cicatrices sur vos jambes... d'où viennent-elles ? demanda t'elle sans quitter du regard les jambes dénudées de Duo.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était toujours simplement vêtu avec la chemise de Heero et que ses jambes non couvertes étaient exposées aux regard de tous. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ce fut pour voir les yeux de la directrice et de Sébastien rivés sur la partie inférieure de son corps, scrutant minutieusement chaque parcelle de peau découverte.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était si peu couvert ? Jamais encore un tel oubli ne lui était arrivé... Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver maintenant ? Il lança un regard apeuré à Heero, tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes qui roulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, il se contentait de baisser les yeux, humilié d'être ainsi exposé aux regards impudiques des deux adultes. Dans sa semi-conscience, il sentit que quelqu'un lui prenait les épaules, l'attirant ainsi contre lui, comme pour le protéger de l'impudeur des adultes. Reconnaissant l'odeur et les gestes si délicats de Heero il ne broncha pas, se laissant aller à cette douce étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué. Cependant, les yeux de la directrice et de Sébastien ne quittaient pas leur cible, comme hypnotisés par l'horreur qui s'offrait à eux. La pression était telle pour l'adolescent, que brusquement il s'arracha à l'étreinte de Heero :

- Arrêtez !! Hurla-t-il en baissant les yeux, tentant désespérément de masquer ses jambes nues. Son corps était parcouru de violents frissons, signe évident d'un combat intérieur.

Les deux adultes assistaient à la scène, ne comprenant pas la soudaine réaction de l'adolescent. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, les spasmes s'arrêtèrent et lorsque l'adolescent releva la tête, Heero comprit instantanément ce qu'il venait de se passer. Duo n'était plus... A la place, Asiel fixait l'assistance de son regard onyx empli d'une rage et d'une haine non contenue.

Asiel adressa un sourire on ne peut plus explicite à Heero qui murmura à l'adresse du jeune garçon :

- Asiel... Comment ?

- Duo refusait de me laisser le contrôle, j'ai dû faire _forcing_ pour pouvoir sortir !

Puis, il reporta son attention sur la directrice qui à présent, le regardait avec une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux, apparemment totalement dépassée par les évènements. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Asiel la défia du regard, prenant méchamment la parole :

- Alors comme ça le spectacle vous plait ? Mais cela ne vous suffit peut être pas, s'exclama-t-il.

Et avant que Heero ne comprenne les intentions de l'adolescent, Asiel arracha violemment les boutons de sa chemise, exposant ainsi son torse et son ventre mutilé aux regards de la femme et de l'homme qui lui faisaient face. Face à leur regard dégoûtés, il sentit un profond élan de haine s'emparer de lui, et se retournant, dévoilant son dos, il ajouta :

- Vous en voulez encore? Cela ne vous suffit pas ?

Puis il leur refit face et jetant la chemise au sol, il dévoila ses avants bras charcutés :

- Voila, vous êtes satisfaites ? Vous savez à présent ce que vous vouliez savoir !! Ça vous amuse de fouiner dans la vie des gens ? Cela vous importe aussi peu de savoir ce que l'on peut ressentir en se sentant mis à nu de la façon dont vous le faites avec les gens ? Vous n'avez donc aucune pudeur, aucune honteux à faire chier les gens pour des conneries ? Vous savez, la paranoïa ça se soigne à l'heure qu'il est, il suffit d'aller voir un psy !! Hurla Asiel.

Il prit à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant d'ajouter, se dirigeant dangereusement vers la directrice :

- Vous aller faire quoi maintenant hein ? Appeler les services sociaux ? Signaler qu'un des adolescent du centre est complètement dérangé ? s'exclama-t-il, avant d'ajouter dans un murmure si bas que seul Heero qui se trouvait près de lui entendit, mais ça ma vieille, tu n'en auras jamais l'occasion...

D'une démarche féline et terriblement sensuelle, il s'approchait lentement de la directrice, donnant ainsi l'effet d'un félin traquant sa future proie. Comprenant les intentions d'Asiel, Heero s'interposa au moment où le coup partit, et sous la violent du choc, se retrouva à terre, sous le regard apeuré de l'adolescent qui le fixait avec incompréhension.

Heero se releva et prit Asiel dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort tandis que l'adolescent laissait éclater sa rage et sa frustration par des sanglots bruyants :

- Pardon Heero, je voulais pas te frapper...

- Calme toi Asiel... Je sais, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me frapper... Mais ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire t'aurait apporté de graves ennuis... Je n'ai fais que te protéger de toi-même. Ton impulsivité est quelque chose qu'il te faut apprendre à maîtriser.

Le silence accueillit les paroles de Heero qui serrait toujours l'adolescent dans ses bras, faisant fit du regard interrogateur des deux adultes posés sur eux. Cependant, la directrice sembla retrouver ses esprits car elle demanda :

- Et bien, quel revirement de situation ! Vous vous êtes bien moqué de moi apparemment.

Ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la directrice, Heero lui lança un regard interrogateur, sans cesser de réconforter l'adolescent :

- Pardon ?

- Ce jeune homme, vous m'aviez affirmé qu'il ne parlait pas, et pourtant, après cette démonstration de puissance, je ne peux que constater le contraire. Et puis pourquoi l'appeler Asiel ? M'auriez vous également mentit sur l'identité de ce garçon ?

Asiel sentit Heero inspirer longuement avant de déclarer le plus posément possible :

- Non, je ne vous ai pas mentit sur l'identité de cet adolescent. Le garçon apeuré au regard améthyste que vous aviez face à vous toute à l'heure s'appelle bel et bien Duo. L'adolescent que je tiens dans mes bras à cet instant, s'appelle Asiel, et si vous avez faire suffisamment attention, vous auriez constaté que son regard est noir comme l'onyx.

- Vous voulez me faire croire que...

- Cet adolescent souffre de dédoublement de personnalité, oui, la coupa Heero.

Puis avant que la directrice ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, il ajouta :

- Vous avez sûrement lu le dossier de Duo, vous pourrez donc facilement comprendre qu'au vue de ce qu'il a vécu par le passé, il se soit créé une double personnalité capable de le protéger. Asiel est cette personne. Il a beau être impulsif, il n'est en rien méchant. Il n'agit que pour ce en quoi il a été créé, c'est-à-dire, protéger Duo. A présent, nous allons nous retirer, nous avons suffisamment abuser de votre temps.

A ces mots, Heero entraîna Asiel à sa suite. Il ramassa la chemise déchirée et la lui posa sur les épaules afin de cacher au mieux les cicatrices qui zébraient son corps, et le tenant par les épaules, ils sortirent du bureau.

**A suivre...**

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	38. Chapter 38

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : Heero x Duo

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster sur, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2**** :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**NDLA**** : ****Attention, ce chapitre contient des propos pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ! Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, je vous prie de ne pas lire ! Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **Coquillette** et **Kyrieh** pour leur review sur le chapitre 37 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**chapitre 38** par Lybertys

Sébastien lui répondit simplement qu'il arrivait au plus vite, le temps de s'habiller et de prendre sa voiture. Au ton désespéré que Heero avait employé, il semblait savoir que c'était plus que sérieux. Heero avait sérieusement besoin de son aide. Pourquoi ? Pour quelles raisons ? Il allait le savoir bien assez tôt…

Heero quand à lui, s'était recroquevillé sur son lit, contre un coin du mur. Adossé, il avait ramené ses jambes sous ses bras, et dans une position fœtale il tentait de se calmer et de clarifier au mieux la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais dès que son raisonnement commençait à être stable et construit, sa détresse envers le fait de ne plus jamais pouvoir prendre Duo dans ses bras, prenait le dessus. Perdre son travail était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était vivre auprès de Duo, et ce, pendant l'éternité. L'idée même de ce qu'il allait devenir sans lui le rendait presque fou. Il serra les poings de rage, rage contre lui même et rage contre leur manque de discrétion, et surtout rage contre cette femme qui s'était acharnée sur eux les poussant à commettre l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise. Le pire pour lui était de percevoir les sanglots de Duo dans la nuit et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Des larmes muettes coulèrent de ses yeux, n'ayant même plus la force d'éclater en sanglot. Sa source de force venait de le quitter et sans Duo, il ne se sentait plus capable de rien.

Heero ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, retournant le problème dans tous les sens et ne voyant aucune solution se profiler à l'horizon… Est-ce que tout était bel et bien terminé une fois pour toute ? N'avaient-ils aucune chance de s'en sortir ? Pire, une vie sans Duo était elle vivable ? Pour Heero elle n'était même pas envisageable. Et pourtant, tout semblait prouver le contraire. Heero tenta vainement d'essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de la main, mais elles furent que trop vite remplacées par de nouvelles. Au bord de l'abîme, il s'y sentait plongé et presque atteindre le fond.

C'est au moment où il avait presque touché le fond, qu'il entendit frapper à sa porte rapidement, puis celle-ci s'entrouvrir sur l'homme qu'il avait appelé à l'aide.

Heero se redressa, et se mit debout, tentant de ne pas montrer qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer, même s'il savait que Sébastien n'était pas dupe et avait parfaitement compris l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Sébastien s'approcha de lui, et s'arrêta à une distance respectable, laissant le choix à Heero ou non de s'approcher. Trop de choses s'étaient passées entre eux pour que Heero se jette immédiatement dans ses bras. Cette distance synonyme d'une blessure du passé encore fraîche fut donc respectée un temps. Gêné de cette situation, Sébastien alla prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir en face du lit de Heero, qui quant à lui s'assit sur le lit.

Ce fut Sébastien qui, le premier, prit la parole. Il semblait réellement brassé par l'état de Heero. Ses mains tremblaient comme un drogué en manque de sa dose. C'était bien cela, Heero était en manque, mais pas en manque d'une substance spéciale, non en manque de Duo rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le prendre dans ses bras. C'était par désespoir qu'il avait fait appel à Sébastien plus que par acte de raison.

- Bon, explique-moi la situation.

C'est d'une voix entrecoupée par des spasmes d'angoisse que Heero lui raconta tout, omettant les détails de certaines périodes, et commençant son récit depuis le jour où la directrice était arrivée.

Brisé, il crut ne jamais parvenir à finir son récit. Pourtant, c'est sur ces deux derniers mots que son récit s'acheva :

- Aide-nous…

Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, il ne parvenait plus du tout à les arrêter. Il avait besoin des bras d'un autre pour le soutenir, penché au dessus du vide, il crut chuter pour ne jamais toucher le fond. Pourtant, semblant sentir son malaise, Sébastien se leva en même temps que Heero, écartant ses bras pour l'inviter à s'y lover et à s'épancher. Il n'y avait aucune pensée cachée sous ce geste, juste une offre de réconfort dont Heero avait plus que besoin. Il se jeta dans ses bras, et se laisse aller totalement. Il avait besoin de cela, besoin de se sentir épaulé, besoin qu'on lui communique un peu de force car il n'en avait plus une seule. Sans cette étreinte, jamais Heero n'aurait pu relever la tête, jamais il n'aurait pu se pousser à vivre encore un peu. Il savait pertinemment que Duo avait besoin de lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, mais il s'était passé trop de choses et l'état dans lequel elles étaient ne lui permettait pas d'aller pleurer dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait faire cela à Duo. Il devait être fort pour deux et l'aide de Sébastien dans ces circonstances était plus que nécessaire. Sébastien frottait son dos comme on le fait avec les nourrissons lorsque l'on souhaite les calmer d'un chagrin quelconque.

Aucun des deux ne dormit cette nuit là. Sébastien en passa une bonne partie à consoler et calmer Heero, inquiet et touché de le voir dans cet état. Puis, lorsque Heero parvint à se reprendre, Sébastien lui expliqua calmement comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Il l'écouta, faisant particulièrement attention à toutes ses mises en garde. Au fur et à mesure Sébastien lui redonnait un soupçon d'espoir. Tout n'était peut être pas encore perdu.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à l'aube. Ce fut la directrice qui les interrompit. Elle frappa plusieurs coups à la porte de la chambre de Heero. N'ayant pas le courage de se lever pour lui ouvrir, ce fut Sébastien qui s'en occupa. Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise de le voir ici, et surtout d'être accueillit par lui.

- Qu'est ce que ? dit-elle encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Je crois que nous avons à parler, déclara Sébastien, l'entraînant dans le couloir.

Heero partant à leur suite. La directrice ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse de faire face à l'ancien directeur et surtout de le trouver du côté de Heero. Mais si elle était agacée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Suite à un échange assez tendu entre elle et Sébastien, Heero ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire. Il laissait Sébastien prendre les devant. Juste à côté de la chambre de Duo, Heero se contentait de la fixer, se demandant si Duo y était présent.

Même si Sébastien l'avait aidé à surmonter ses craintes en relativisant le problème, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire et rien que d'imaginer son état le rendait fou de douleur. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur lui, et s'apercevant du monde devant sa porte, honteux, Duo tenta de refermer celle-ci, avant que la voix cinglante de la directrice se fasse entendre :

- Restez là jeune homme !

Heero ne pouvait détacher son regard de Duo. Il avait besoin de croiser son regard afin de savoir comment il allait, il avait besoin par un simple regard de lui communiquer tout son amour. Duo mit un temps avant de relever la tête et de plonger enfin son regard dans celui de l'adulte. Il remarqua bien vite ses yeux rougis constatant que son état n'était pas bien meilleur que le sien… Dire qu'il n'avait encore une fois pas pu être là pour l'aider à surmonter cette nuit là… Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, ce fut pour ne plus se lâcher. Le monde autour d'eux venait de disparaître, et pour Heero, plus rien n'avait d'important hormis l'amour et le courage qu'ils pouvaient se communiquer dans ce regard. Heero souhaitait le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler d'avoir pleuré seul, goûter ses lèvres et dans un baiser lui ôter toute sa peine.

Noyé dans le regard de l'autre, ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard amusé que leur lançait Sébastien et ce fut la directrice qui les sortit de leur bulle :

- Dites le nous si on vous dérange Déclara-t-elle d'un air dégoûté. Tous les trois dans mon bureau... maintenant !

Sans dire un mot, ils suivirent la directrice, Sébastien en tête. Discrètement, Duo le désigna d'un signe de tête avant d'adresser un regard accusateur à Heero. Évidement, il savait que le fait d'avoir fait appel à Sébastien n'allait pas plaire à Duo, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Duo se devait de le comprendre. Il lui lança alors un regard désolé tout en s'approchant de lui. Alors que leur corps n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, Heero lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je suis désolé mon Ange, je n'avais pas le choix... Fais-moi confiance s'il te plait...

- Je... Je te fais confiance Heero, souffla Duo.

Heero fut soulagé de ces quelques mots. Soulagé qu'il lui fasse confiance, alors même qu'il avait fait appel à celui qui avait faillit ruiner leur amour à jamais. Heero lui aussi faisait confiance à Duo. Peut être ne le lui montrait-il pas, mais c'était réellement la première personne à qui il avait accordé le plus sa confiance. Cette confiance était étroitement liée avec l'amour qu'ils se portaient, plus fort que n'importe quel autre sentiment. Quel idiot d'avoir baissé si vite les bras. Sébastien serait cette fois-ci un précieux allié, et ils allaient tous deux avoir besoin de son aide et son soutien dans cette affaire. Que Duo accepte ce choix malgré tout, lui donna la force de ne pas défaillir. Il fallait que tous deux tiennent le coup afin de pouvoir de nouveau se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Heero aurait tant aimé que cela soit maintenant. Ce qui le fut tenir était simple. Il avait tellement cru ne plus jamais pouvoir le faire, même ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur lui, que laisser maintenant miroiter le probable espoir d'une union proche, laissait à conserver pour le moment cette barrière invisible entre leur corps imposée par leur statut. C'est ainsi qu'ils se contentèrent tout de même à regret de marcher côte à côte, si proche l'un de l'autre que leurs doigts s'effleuraient de temps en temps, provoquant chez l'un comme chez l'autre, de petits tressaillements digne d'une collégienne vivant son premier amour.

L'un à côté de l'autre, ils avaient l'impression de revivre, que la partie de leur cœur qui avait été arrachée retrouvait sa place d'origine. Bien trop vite à leur goût, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la directrice. A peine la porte fut elle refermée derrière eux, que déjà elle déclarait :

- Bien, je crois que j'ai droit à quelques explications non ?

Face au mutisme des deux coupables, la directrice commença à perdre patience et ajouta :

- Vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense ? Hier dans l'après-midi un des adolescents vous surprend entrain de vous embrasser et hier soir c'est moi qui tombe nez à nez avec ce gamin à moitié nu s'apprêtant à entrer dans la chambre de son moniteur... dis-moi, Duo c'est bien ça ? Pour quelle raison te trouvais-tu devant la porte de la chambre d'un adulte en pleine nuit ?

La directrice attaquait fort. Ainsi la raison de ses soupçons avait été dû au fait qu'ils aient été surpris et qu'un adolescent se soit empressé d'aller rapporter. Heero ne douta pas une seule seconde du coupable et se dit qu'il règlerait personnellement, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette histoire avec Steven. Mais il n'était pas question de cela pour le moment. Surpris par tant d'agressivité dans la manière d'attaquer de la directrice, Heero ne réagit pas tout de suite. En réalité, c'est le regard sévère de Sébastien qui le retint. Il lui avait promis de l'écouter pour ne pas mettre en péril leur possible espoir de sortir de cette affaire.

Mais il était pourtant plus que difficile de voir Duo apeuré par cette sorcière, la fixer paralysé d'effroi. Il dut faire un effort pour ne pas venir s'interposer entre eux et le prendre dans ses bras, afin de le protéger de tout cela.

La directrice semblait plus qu'agacée par le comportement de l'adolescent et n'allait apparemment pas s'arrêter là. En effet, elle s'avança dans le seul but de le réveiller un peu plus, mais ne faisant en réalité que l'effrayer un peu plus. Heero allait craquer, s'approchant ne voulant plus voir cet air affiché par Duo, c'était au dessus de ses forces, mais il fut retenu par la main de Sébastien et son regard accusateur. Heero inspira un grand coup, tentant de se calmer et de se maîtriser, s'il craquait maintenant, tout était définitivement terminé. Duo était maintenant coincé dans l'angle de la pièce, comme pris au piège. Seul Heero pouvait imaginer ne serait ce qu'une petite partie de l'enfer que vivait l'adolescent. Son cœur se serrait si fort, qu'il en était totalement retourné. Il aurait donné sa vie pour ne pas avoir à assister à une telle scène, impuissant.

C'est alors que la directrice franchit la limite que Duo jugeait plus que personnelle, et effrayé, il se mit à hurler, tentant de se cacher derrière ses bras. La main de Sébastien se resserra immédiatement sur le bras de Heero, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait craquer, mais tentant de repousser au plus loin cet instant. La directrice s'arrêta un instant sous l'effet de surprise, puis elle tendit son bras afin de secouer l'adolescent. Ce fut le geste de trop pour Heero. Il repoussa violemment la main de Sébastien, et déclara d'une voix contenant mal sa rage :

- Ne le touchez pas !! Reculez immédiatement !!

La colère qu'il éprouvait pour n'importe qu'elle personne qui osait s'en prendre à Duo, était celle d'un passionné. Il aurait facilement pu sombrer dans la folie pour le protéger et était prêt à tout pour lui. L'amour qu'il lui portait dans ce sens avait quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux.

Heureusement, la directrice n'alla pas plus loin et stoppa toute tentative d'approche auprès du jeune garçon. Elle se retourna vivement, tuant du regard l'homme qui osait la défier. Heero comprit aussitôt pourquoi Sébastien l'avait retenu. Elle allait maintenant sans prendre à lui et l'attaquer sans pitié. Mais il préférait mille fois qu'elle s'en prenne à lui, plutôt qu'elle terrifie une fois de plus son amant. Un sourire sadique étira peu à peu ses lèvres et elle s'avança vers Heero en lui demandant :

- Si on parlait un peu de votre cas ! J'ai lu votre dossier dans sa totalité, et il m'a paru on ne peut plus intéressant. J'ai compris votre petit jeu, et sachez que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous faire arrêter

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, Heero lui adressa un regard sceptique :

- Pardon ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent s'il vous plait ! Vous êtes mal placé pour jouer aux devinettes avec moi. J'ai compris la raison du comportement de cet enfant, et je suis prête à parier que vous en êtes l'un des principaux responsables.

A l'entente de ses paroles, Heero ne sut pas comment réagir. Il hésitait entre se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule ou lui montrer subtilement qu'elle faisait fausse route. Il inspira longuement, afin de calmer la colère qui s'emparait de lui et déclara :

- En gros, vous m'accusez d'abuser de Duo ?

- Quelle perspicacité !

- Je n'ai jamais entendu choses aussi absurdes de toute mon existence ! déclara Heero à présent plus qu'agacé par les sous-entendus infondés qu'émettait la directrice à son sujet. Comment pouvait-elle l'accuser de cela ?

- Au vu de votre passé plus que douteux, j'ai le droit de me poser la question !

Que savait-elle ? L'assurance soudaine de cette femme commençait à l'effrayer. Ne voulant rien montrer et voulant s'assurer de ce qu'elle savait, il se risqua à demander d'une voix devenue subitement aussi glaciale que son regard :

- Qu'est ce que vous insinuez par-là ?

- Et bien , il me semble avoir compris que vous entreteniez une relation plus que douteuse avec feu votre frère jumeau, je me trompe ? De là, il serait tout à fait compréhensible que bouleversé par cette perte soudaine, vous cherchiez à reproduire ce que vous avez vécu par le passé...

A l'entente de ses mots, Heero tressaillit violemment, mais ne répondit rien. La seule manière dont cette femme avait pu connaître cela, était dans le dossier que Sébastien avait transmit à la directrice. Il avait pourtant pensé qu'il n'avait pas marqué cela lors de son aveu. Soudain, il se sentait trahi, humilié qu'elle connaisse son secret le plus cher et le plus douloureux. Elle venait de le battre dans cet échange et il était dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. Il avait beau avoir tiré un trait sur son passé, l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre et surtout avec l'expression de dégoût et de jugement sévère que cette femme affichait, lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. A vrai dire, il était subitement totalement anéanti.

Elle avait trouvé son seul point faible personnel, et il ne parvenait plus à avoir aucune réaction. Il ne put qu'afficher un regard apeuré…

Heureusement, c'est à ce moment là que Sébastien entra en scène. Heero ne regretta pas d'avoir fait appel à lui. Sans lui, ils n'auraient jamais pu s'en sortir. Sébastien était avec Duo, le seul à le connaître vraiment, et un des seuls en qui il avait confiance. Même s'il l'avait dernièrement trahi par les événements récents, il avait la quasi-conviction que jamais il ne lui ferait subir tout cela une deuxième fois. Et Sébastien commença à parler d'une voix calme et posée, détruisant un à un les arguments de cette femme.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai le devoir de vous informer que vous faites erreur. Jamais le passé de Heero n'a influencé ses actes présents, et jamais il n'a touché à un seul des pensionnaires de cet établissement. Vous les accusez de choses dont on peut avoir des explications on ne peut plus rationnelles sans avoir à sombrer dans l'exagération et les scénarios catastrophes. Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé la nuit de faire des cauchemars et de rechercher la présence rassurante d'un adulte à vos côtés ? Quant à l'adolescent qui vous à rapporter les avoir vu s'embrasser, si vous aviez lu convenablement les remarques que j'ai laissées, vous auriez vite remarqué que Steven est le genre d'adolescent qui aime se faire remarquer, et qui de plus, n'a guère d'affinité avec Duo ici présent. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres preuves aussi futiles et infondées que celles-ci, je vous serai gré de ne plus chercher des histoires là où il n'y en a pas.

Ne semblant pas apprécier le faite d'être remise en cause, la directrice se tourna vers Heero et reparti à l'attaque :

- Vous conviendrez pourtant que j'ai assisté à certaines scènes plus que compromettantes qui pourraient mettre votre carrière en danger jeune homme !

- J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre, déclara froidement Heero, alors que Duo sursautait d'étonnement.

Que voulait-elle dire ? Qu'avait-elle découvert ? Heero craignait le pire, tout comme Duo.

La directrice soupira bruyamment avant de déclarer :

- Votre fausse innocence a le don de m'exaspérer, jeune homme ! Je soupçonne votre complicité avec ce jeune pensionnaire de cacher quelque chose de plus, comment dire... Intime ! Et vous aurez beau me sortir toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables, je ferais en sorte de découvrir ce qui se passe derrière mon dos dans cet établissement.

C'est à ce moment que Sébastien intervient pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la confrontation :

- Écoutez, je ne suis pas avocat et vous n'êtes pas juge non plus. Je veux bien admettre que vous puissiez vous poser des questions au sujet de Heero et Duo, mais en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de vous acharner sur eux de cette façon. Leur histoire ne regarde qu'eux du moment qu'elle ne gêne en rien le bon fonctionnement de l'établissement.

Apparemment, la directrice n'attendait que ça pour s'attaquer à Sébastien. Abordant un sourire vainqueur, elle se tourna vers lui et s'exclama :

- Quoi de plus normal pour l'ancien éducateur de l'accusé de prendre sa défense ?

Sébastien lui avait parlé de ce possible argument contre eux. En effet, qu'il était son éducateur pouvait l'aider dans le sens où il connaissait parfaitement Heero, mais être aussi un handicap au sens où elle pourrait remettre en cause son objectivité. Sébastien avait justement réfléchi à ce problème cette nuit, et se défendit avec les arguments auxquels il avait préalablement réfléchis :

- C'est justement en état d'ancien moniteur que j'affirme ne prendre aucun risque à défendre Heero. Je le connais depuis de nombreuses années, et je peux vous assurer que jamais je n'ai vu un homme aussi droit. Jamais son passé n'a été source de problèmes, et encore moins cause d'abus envers les adolescents accueillis par le centre. Jamais Heero ne s'est impliqué plus que nécessaire dans la vie des pensionnaires.

Bien sûr, il enjolivait un peu la vérité, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, jamais la directrice ne les laisserait en paix. C'était le seul confident qui savait tout de leur intimité, et en tant qu'ami, il pouvait cautionner. S'il avait été encore directeur, le problème aurait été tout autre.

Grâce à lui, Heero et Duo avait pu s'en sortir. Il avait demandé cette nuit comment le remercier pour l'aide future, il avait simplement répondu : _« J'espère que ça effacera un peu l'erreur que j'ai commise »_. Un long silence avait suivi cette simple phrase…

Alors que Heero pensait qu'il avait finit, il fut surpris d'entendre Sébastien poursuivre sous leur regard étonné :

- Avant que cette entrevue ne prenne fin, j'aimerais rajouter une dernière chose. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point le travail qu'a accompli Heero avec cet adolescent est extraordinaire, cela en est presque surnaturel. De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu un tel exploit. Quand Duo est arrivé au centre, je me suis posé la question pour savoir si je devais le renvoyer ou pas. Il ne parlait pas, n'acceptait aucun contact physique et hurlait de terreur au moindre frôlement par inadvertance. Un véritable petit homme sauvage. Vous allez me dire que tout cela relève du scénario de film typique, mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Voyez, même encore aujourd'hui, Heero est le seul à avoir le "privilège" si je puis dire, d'avoir la totale confiance de Duo. A force de patience, il a su l'apprivoiser et gagner sa confiance, après bien des épreuves, j'en conçois, mais le résultat est là. Il y a une alchimie incroyable entre eux. Cependant, Duo est encore loin d'être "guéri", comme vous avez pu le constater à chacune de vos tentatives d'approche. Si vous les séparez maintenant, Duo ressombrera et Heero le suivra... Vous vous aventurez sur un terrain dangereux, et si vous ne tenez pas à avoir la mort de deux êtres innocents sur la conscience, je vous prie de réfléchir à vos actes.

Un grand silence suivit cet aveu.

C'est à cet instant que Heero reconnaissait vraiment Sébastien, l'homme qui avait été auparavant son seul ami, son seul confident mais aussi son éducateur. Tout comme Duo, Heero était incroyablement ému par le discours de Sébastien. Il avait su trouver les mots justes. Il avait su retranscrire tout ce qu'il lui avait révélé cette nuit sans jamais les vendre un seul instant, omettant le seul fait qui aurait pu lui porter préjudice.

Sébastien fit signe à Heero et Duo de sortir du bureau. Cependant, alors qu'il faisait un pas en direction de la porte, la directrice sembla remarquer un détail qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant car elle demanda :

- Jeune homme...

Ne sachant pas à qui elle s'adressait précisément, Heero et Duo se retournèrent de concert. Heero remarqua automatiquement le regard de la directrice posé sur son jeune amant, et il comprit qu'elle allait une fois de plus lui faire du mal. Mais que pouvait-elle bien avoir à lui reprocher, il ne voyait pas de quoi elle pourrait l'accuser. Il sentit Duo commencer à paniquer à côté de lui, et tenta quant à lui de garder son calme.

- Ces cicatrices sur vos jambes... d'où viennent-elles ? demanda t'elle sans quitter du regard les jambes dénudées de Duo.

En même temps que l'adolescent, Heero remarqua ses jambes dénudées, portant toujours simplement sa chemise. Son cœur se serra rien qu'à l'idée de la terreur que devait ressentir l'adolescent. Il aurait voulu se mettre devant lui et le prendre dans ses bras, tourna le dos aux autres et aidant Duo à cacher ce qu'il avait de plus honteux pour lui. Il avait parfaitement connaissance de la gêne que celui-ci devait ressentir. Lorsque l'adolescent releva les yeux, c'était pour voir ceux de la directrice et de Sébastien rivés sur la partie inférieure de son corps, scrutant minutieusement chaque parcelle de peau découverte : un véritable enfer pour l'adolescent. Il lança un regard apeuré à Heero, tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes qui roulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, il se contentait de baisser les yeux, humilié d'être ainsi exposé aux regards impudiques des deux adultes. Heero craqua, et lui prit les épaules l'attirant contre lui, tentant vainement de le protéger de l'impudeur du regard des adultes. Le reprendre ainsi dans ses bras lui fit un bien fou. Sentir le petit corps frêle de son amant tout contre lui, lui faisait un bien fou, même si celui-ci était en train de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Il le sentit se laisser aller dans son étreinte. Heero ne savait que faire de plus. Comment les empêcher de regarder ? L'adolescent éclata alors brusquement. Il s'arracha à l'étreinte de Heero, un court instant de tendresse laissait maintenant place à des cris déchirants :

- Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-il en baissant les yeux, tentant désespérément de masquer ses jambes nues. Son corps était parcouru de violents frissons, signe évident d'un combat intérieur.

Heero craint le pire et eut raison de le faire. Les deux autres adultes assistaient à la scène, ne comprenant pas la soudaine réaction de l'adolescent. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, les spasmes s'arrêtèrent et lorsque l'adolescent releva la tête, Heero comprit instantanément ce qu'il venait de se passer. Duo n'était plus... A la place, Asiel fixait l'assistance de son regard onyx emplie d'une rage et d'une haine non contenue.

Asiel adressa un sourire on ne peut plus explicite à Heero qui murmura à l'adresse du jeune garçon :

- Asiel... Comment ?

- Duo refusait de me laisser le contrôle, j'ai dû faire forcing pour pouvoir sortir !

Heero s'attendait à tout sauf à avoir à refaire face à Asiel un jour. Il eut soudain très peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer avec la directrice. Un autre de leur secret allait être mis à jour, et ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir indemne. Asiel quitta le regard de Heero et reporta son attention sur la directrice qui à présent, le regardait avec une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux, apparemment totalement dépassée par les évènements. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Asiel la défiait du regard, prenant méchamment la parole :

- Alors comme ça le spectacle vous plait ? Mais cela ne vous suffit peut être pas, s'exclama-t-il.

Et avant que Heero ne comprenne les intentions de l'adolescent, Asiel arracha violemment les boutons de sa chemise, exposant ainsi son torse et son ventre mutilé aux regards de la femme et de l'homme qui lui faisaient face.

Heero eut terriblement mal face à la douleur qui émanait d'Asiel, reflet de la douleur intérieure de Duo. Face à leurs regards dégoûtés, la haine de l'adolescent ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus. S'il n'avait pas vécu toutes les choses ensemble, Heero aurait été tout comme les deux autres terrifié par ce qui émanait maintenant de lui. Asiel se retourna alors subitement et dévoila son dos en ajoutant :

- Vous en voulez encore? Cela ne vous suffit pas ?

Puis il leur refit face et jetant la chemise au sol, il dévoila ses avants bras charcutés :

- Voila, vous êtes satisfaite ? Vous savez à présent ce que vous vouliez savoir !! Ça vous amuse de fouiner dans la vie des gens ? Cela vous importe aussi peu de savoir ce que l'on peut ressentir en se sentant mis à nu à la façon dont vous le faites avec les gens ? Vous n'avez donc aucune pudeur, aucune honteux à faire chier les gens pour des conneries ? Vous savez, la paranoïa ça se soigne à l'heure qu'il est, il suffit d'aller voir un psy !! Hurla Asiel.

Il prit à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant d'ajouter, se dirigeant dangereusement vers la directrice :

- Vous aller faire quoi maintenant hein ? Appeler les services sociaux ? Signaler qu'un des adolescents du centre est complètement dérangé ? S'exclama-t-il, avant d'ajouter dans un murmure si bas que seul Heero qui se trouvait près de lui entendit, mais ça ma vieille, tu n'en auras jamais l'occasion...

D'une démarche féline et terriblement sensuelle, il s'approchait lentement de la directrice, donnant ainsi l'effet d'un félin traquant sa future proie. Comprenant les intentions d'Asiel, Heero s'interposa au moment ou le coup parti, et sous la violent du choc, se retrouva à terre, sous le regard apeuré de l'adolescent qui le fixait avec incompréhension. Si Heero eut mal, il n'en laissa rien paraître, ne voulant pas culpabiliser l'adolescent. S'il l'avait laissé blesser la directrice ou même pire, il aurait sans vraiment le vouloir, ruiné définitivement la vie de Duo qui ne survivrait pas une deuxième fois à un tel acte. Ce n'était pas dans le but de protéger la directrice, mais plutôt de protéger Duo de lui même en quelque sorte. Heero se releva et prit Asiel dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort tandis que l'adolescent laissait éclater sa rage et sa frustration par des sanglots bruyants :

- Pardon Heero, je voulais pas te frapper...

- Calme-toi Asiel... Je sais, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me frapper... Mais ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire t'aurait apporté de graves ennuis... Je n'ai fais que te protéger de toi-même. Ton impulsivité est quelque chose qu'il te faut apprendre à maîtriser.

Le silence accueillit les paroles de Heero qui serrait toujours l'adolescent dans ses bras, faisant fit du regard interrogateur des deux adultes posés sur eux. Cependant, la directrice sembla retrouver ses esprits car elle demanda :

- Et bien, quel revirement de situation ! Vous vous êtes bien moqué de moi apparemment.

Ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la directrice, Heero lui lança un regard interrogateur, sans cesser de réconforter l'adolescent. Il était évidemment sûr qu'elle n'allait pas laisser passer cela, même si c'était lui qui avait pris le coup à sa place :

- Pardon ?

- Ce jeune homme, vous m'aviez affirmé qu'il ne parlait pas, et pourtant, après cette démonstration de puissance, je ne peux que constater le contraire. Et puis pourquoi l'appeler Asiel ? M'auriez vous également menti sur l'identité de ce garçon ?

Heero allait devoir à son tour choisir les mots justes pour le sortir de là. Il inspira longuement avant de déclarer le plus posément possible. :

- Non, je ne vous ai pas menti sur l'identité de cet adolescent. Le garçon apeuré au regard améthyste que vous aviez face à vous toute à l'heure s'appelle bel et bien Duo. L'adolescent que je tiens dans mes bras à cet instant, s'appelle Asiel, et si vous avez faire suffisamment attention, vous auriez constaté que son regard est noir comme l'onyx.

- Vous vous me faire croire que...

- Cet adolescent souffre de dédoublement de personnalité, oui, la coupa Heero.

Puis avant que la directrice ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, il ajouta :

- Vous avez sûrement lu le dossier de Duo, vous pourrez donc facilement comprendre qu'au vue de ce qu'il a vécu par le passé, il se soit créé une double personnalité capable de le protéger. Asiel est cette personne. Il a beau être impulsif, il n'est en rien méchant. Il n'agit que pour ce en quoi il a été créé, c'est-à-dire, protéger Duo. A présent, nous allons nous retirer, nous avons suffisamment abusé de votre temps.

A ces mots, Heero entraîna Asiel à sa suite. Il ramassa la chemise déchirée et la lui posa sur les épaules afin de cacher au mieux les cicatrices qui zébraient son corps, et le tenant par les épaules, ils sortirent du bureau. Sans oser se le dire, il appréhendait de devoir faire face de nouveau à Asiel, n'ayant jamais imaginé cette possibilité.

Ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la chambre de Heero pour y retrouver un peu de paix et se remettre de tout cela. Arrivé dans le couloir devant leur deux chambres, Heero glissa à Asiel quelques mots :

- Je te laisse aller t'habiller avant de nous rejoindre.

Mais alors qu'il s'écartait de lui pour se rendre dans sa chambre, Heero sentit une main se serrer sur son bras.

- Tu peux venir, j'aimerais te parler en privé…

Heero tenta de cacher au mieux son malaise. Ce n'était pas par peur qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul à seul avec Asiel, mais par appréhension d'avoir à lui reparler.

Il réussit tout de même à faire un sourire et à acquiescer. Il dit rapidement à Sébastien qui avait vaguement assisté à la scène qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps et celui-ci rentra directement dans la chambre de Heero. Asiel quand à lui, tira le bras de Heero qu'il tenait toujours pour l'amener dans sa propre chambre.

Il ferma la porte derrière eux. Le cœur de Heero s'emballa très vite, parvenant de moins en moins à cacher son angoisse.

- Je tenais juste à t'expliquer le pourquoi de mon apparition. Je te rassure je ne compte pas rester. Duo ne voulait pas me faire venir, et il a opposé beaucoup de résistance. Il voulait s'en sortir tout seul, pour te prouver qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, il a cruellement besoin que tu lui montres que tu as confiance en lui. Les récents évènements ont été très durs pour lui, même s'il s'est retenu de montrer l'amplitude de sa souffrance. Prends soin de lui Heero, il a vraiment besoin de toi. Si je suis finalement venu, c'est parce que le comportement de la directrice nous rappelait celui de notre père. Il était totalement déstabilisé et incapable de quoi que ce soit. C'est pour cela que je suis intervenu. Tu aurais du me laisser faire ! Je l'aurais tuée et nous aurions eut la paix.

Heero était presque effrayé d'entendre ces quelques mots. Comment cet enfant pouvait-il parler de mort aussi facilement ? Cela lui rappela qu'il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait tué son père… Il était indéniable qu'Asiel était malgré tout dangereux.

Calmement, Heero tenta de prendre la parole, après un court instant de silence, lui permettant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui dire :

- Ne parle pas de mort aussi facilement. Promet moi de ne plus jamais tuer personne. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Duo !

- N'est-ce pas pour lui que je me salis les mains ?

- Oui, mais en souhaitant le protéger tu l'aurais indéniablement fait souffrir.

Asiel semblait soudain peiné. Il marmonna quelque chose que malheureusement Heero réussit à entendre :

- Tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à lui…

Comprenant le mal-être de cet adolescent, qui ressemblait tellement à Duo, il s'approcha et le prit tendrement dans ses bras, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte emplie de douceur. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux défaits. Sa peau partiellement recouverte par la chemise déchirée de Heero frissonna au contact de la main de Heero passant lentement dans son dos.

Il s'approcha alors de son oreille et lui murmura :

- Je pensais aussi à toi Asiel. Si tu avais tué cette femme, je suis sûr que cela t'aurait fait beaucoup de mal. Je sais que tu peux tuer, mais pas de sang-froid et dans l'indifférence. C'est la haine qui guide ton geste et tu en pâtis plus que tu ne le laisses paraître, je le sens.

Asiel s'écarta alors un peu de lui, plantant ses yeux embués de larmes dans ceux de Heero.

Longuement, ils se contentèrent de se regarder ainsi, s'apaisant l'un l'autre par leurs regards. La distance séparant leurs lèvres s'amoindrit tout naturellement sans qu'ils n'en prennent conscience. La rencontre de leur langue fut cette fois très douce. La passion destructrice, le désir puissant de l'autre n'y avait pas leur place.

Non, Asiel embrassait Heero de manière à lui communiquer toute sa profonde souffrance, que l'adulte s'empressait de panser. Le baiser de deux amants qui ne savaient s'ils se reverraient un jour. Un baiser d'adieu, un baiser de désespoir, un baiser autant douloureux que bienfaiteur. Soudain Asiel mit fin au baiser de manière assez brusque. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'adulte avant de s'effondrer dans un sanglot déchirant. Heero ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire face à cela. La douleur et la souffrance qui émanait de l'adolescent était bien trop grande pour qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Dans ses pleurs, il entendit Asiel lui murmurer une seule fois "je t'aime", avant que cet aveux ne se perdre dans le flot de sanglots étouffés. Heero ne savait plus vraiment que dire, ni que faire. Son cœur était déjà pris même si Asiel y avait une place importante, Duo passait avant et cela rien n'y changerait. Tous deux le savaient et tous deux avaient mal.

Ne semblant plus supporter tout cela, Asiel repoussa presque hargneusement Heero contre le mur, puis lui tourna le dos. D'un revers de la main, il essuya ses larmes qui maintenant coulaient dans les yeux de Heero. D'une voix à la fois plaintive mais faisant tout de même effet d'autorité, Asiel déclara :

- Va-t-en, laisse moi seul, c'est trop dur…

Heero aurait voulu s'approcher de lui, le prendre dans ses bras, et lui dire qu'il était là pour lui, mais il savait que cela allait faire encore plus mal à Asiel. Oui, il fallait qu'ils se séparent maintenant, pour souffrir le moins possible.

Heero sortit de la chambre, sans réussir à prononcer un seul mot et entra directement dans la sienne. Sébastien voulut s'approcher de lui, avisant son état de détresse et les larmes dans ses yeux, mais Heero le repoussa d'un simple geste de la main, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'être seul ne serait-ce que cinq minutes pour tenter de remettre ses pensées en ordre.

Rares étaient les fois où il s'était senti aussi dévasté. Son empathie envers Asiel lui avait finalement fait ressentir la souffrance à l'état pure de l'adolescent et l'avait totalement chamboulé. Il dut s'adosser au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer, tenant à peine sur ses jambes devenues tremblantes.

Il n'avait rien pu faire et ne pourrait jamais faire quoi que ce soit… Les pensées de Heero commençaient à s'aventurer en terrain inconnu et destructeur. Il ne sut plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, ni ce à quoi il pensait. Tout était soudain vide, vide de sens : le néant. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Sébastien frappe à la porte en disant à Heero que Duo était là. Se retrouvant assis sur le sol, il se redressa presque à contre cœur. Il vit son reflet dans le miroir et prit presque peur, il ne fallait pas que Duo le voit dans cet état. Il avait bien dit Duo ? Asiel était donc parti…

Après s'être passé un peu d'eau sur le visage, tentant de masquer au mieux l'état dévasté qui s'affichait sur son visage, il sortit de cette salle de bain. Duo s'était assis sur la chaise alors que Sébastien l'était sur son lit. C'était bien Duo qui se tenait devant lui. Lorsqu'il vit Heero sortir, il se redressa brusquement et fonça rejoindre les bras de son amant, quémandant de vraies retrouvailles après cette nuit d'horreur.

Heero enlaça Duo après un léger temps d'hésitation. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit ce petit corps chaud tout contre lui qu'il sortit de son état de stupeur. Duo venait de le ramener à la réalité. Ce qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir refaire un jour, il était en train de le faire à cet instant même : Duo était tout contre lui.

Il raffermit subitement son étreinte, serrant bien plus fort l'adolescent tout contre lui. Celui-ci redressa sa tête et planta ses yeux améthyste dans les cobalts de son amant.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent de manière presque naturelle, sans que l'un et l'autre prenne conscience de ce rapprochement. Dans une douceur et une extrême tendresse, leur langue commencèrent timidement à se mêler. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'aller plus loin et d'approfondir celui-ci, un toussotement les arrêta suivit de quelques mots :

- Je peux tolérer d'être au courant. Je ne suis plus directeur, cela ne me regarde plus. Mais je vous prie de ne pas faire cela devant moi. Ma complicité à des limites. Vous devriez par ailleurs être un peu plus prudent.

Gênés et quelque peu honteux, Heero et Duo se séparèrent. Sentant le malaise s'installé, Sébastien ajouta :

- Je commence à avoir faim… Il est temps d'aller au réfectoire et de réveiller tous les enfants.

Heero acquiesça et s'exécuta. Même s'il n'en avait plus le statut, la relation directeur éducateur persistait entre eux. Après avoir réveillé tous les adolescents, ils se rendirent tous trois en silence dans le réfectoire.

Après le repas rapidement avalé sous le regard haineux de la directrice qui leur en voulait à cause de l'entrevue de ce matin, ils s'éclipsèrent tous les trois dans l'écurie. Sébastien souhaitait voir comment leur poulain se portait.

Duo alla préparer le biberon d'Amaranth en disant rapidement à Heero qu'il allait les rejoindre juste après. Heero comprit qu'en réalité, il leur laissait un peu de temps seul à seul.

Heero se sentait soudain gêné d'être en la présence de Sébastien seul à seul et n'aurait pas vraiment su expliquer pour quelle raison. En silence, ils parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l'écurie, jusqu'à ce que Heero craque et commence à parler. La seule chose qu'il trouva à dire et qui s'imposait d'elle-même fut :

- Merci pour tout Séb.

Celui-ci tourna subitement sa tête vers lui, comme surpris par cette phrase à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il répondit alors dans une voix presque solennelle :

- Je te devais bien cela. Et tu le sais Heero... Tu le sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi…

- … Je… Merci.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le poulain et que Sébastien s'exclame en disant combien il avait grandi et forci en si peu de temps et quel beau poulain il allait devenir. Heero sut que jamais ce qui s'était passé entre eux lorsque Sébastien avait dérapé ne reviendrait un jour dans leurs discussions. Plus jamais ils n'en parleraient. Le sujet était clos et il valait mieux oublié. Heero était quelque part soulagé de ne pas avoir perdu son ami, même s'il était indéniable que quelque chose avait changé dans leurs rapports.

Duo arriva très vite, et après un sourire à l'égard de son moniteur, il porta toute son attention à son poulain qu'il devait nourrir.

Lorsque le repas d'Amaranth fut terminé, Sébastien déclara qu'il était temps qu'il s'en aille. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Avant de partir, il serra un court instant Heero dans ses bras, sous le regard agacé de Duo. Puis, après quelques dernières recommandations, il les laissa tout deux dans l'écurie.

Dès que Sébastien fut hors de vue, Heero attira Duo tout contre lui et prit possession de ses lèvres. Il ressentit subitement le besoin de ce baiser. Duo ne mit pas de temps à répondre à ce baiser après un hoquet de surprise. L'excitation monta comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, et la passion commençait déjà à les consumer au simple contact de leur langue.

Ceci ressemblait déjà beaucoup plus à un vrai baiser de retrouvaille. Heero avait l'impression de ne pas avoir embrassé Duo depuis des années alors que cela ne faisait qu'une petite heure. Sous le désir qu'ils ressentaient subitement l'un pour l'autre, Heero plaqua Duo contre le mur de l'écurie et laissa aller ses mains partir à la découverte du corps de son amant. L'ardeur de ces simples caresses enflammait le corps de Duo qui déjà se mettait à ondulait du bassin sous celles-ci.

Avec le temps, Duo devenait de plus en plus sensuel, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir de son amant pour lui. Les mains de Duo se mirent elles aussi à se glisser sous le t-shirt de son amant, parcourant son torse de manière beaucoup plus aventureuse. Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer l'assurance qu'avait pris l'adolescent avec lui. Faisant fi de l'heure et l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, Heero commença à lécher de manière plus que provocatrice le cou de son amant, qui crispa sa main sur son épaule pour retenir un gémissement. Ils avaient plus que tout besoin de ce moment, et leur corps parlaient pour eux. Ce n'était pas par insouciance qu'il faisait cela en cet instant, mais par pure nécessité.

Ils avaient tous deux vécu bien trop de choses pour pouvoir les affronter sans une certaine forme de réconfort. Ils avaient pleinement besoin de faire un, physiquement, de se sentir vivre l'un dans l'autre en quelque sorte, ainsi que de faire vivre l'autre par cet échange.

Cette pulsion incontrôlable les emmenait loin de tout, loin de la conscience du lieu et du temps, étant uniquement concentré sur l'autre et le plaisir qu'il était possible de lui apporter. Un pur moment à deux…

Rapidement le t-shirt de Duo tomba sur le sol et celui-ci frissonna au contact de la pierre froide sur son dos. Heero se hâta de réchauffer ce corps qui n'eut pas froid très longtemps. Lentement et langoureusement, il se délecta de la peau de son amant, avant de rejoindre sa bouche et de laisser ses mains se promener sur son torse, remplaçant sa langue. Heero sentait à la manière dont Duo l'embrassait que celui-ci faisait tout pour l'exciter au maximum. Et cela marchait à la perfection. Le désir du corps de l'autre commençait à lui vriller les reins, sentant une chaleur particulière monter en lui. Il dut faire un grand effort de maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas prendre Duo sur le champ. Il était encore trop tôt et il avait largement le temps de lui offrir d'autres formes de plaisir avant. Réfrénant ses ardeurs, il laissa tout de même aller ses mains sur le bas ventre de son amant, se laissant aller à ôter un à un ses boutons de jeans. Son autre main passait et repassait inlassablement sur son entrejambe, frôlant avec savoir faire l'intimité de l'adolescent : petit avant goût du plaisir futur. Duo ne tarda pas à se laisser aller à pousser de légers gémissements, galvanisé par le plaisir que lui procurait son amant. Heero quand à lui ne répondait à cet instant plus de rien.

Encouragé par les sons qui provenaient de la bouche de son amant au milieu de leur baiser, il fit glisser son jean sur le sol, prenant soin de lui laisser son boxer pour le moment.

Heero avait décidé à cet instant qu'il allait se faire un peu désirer. Il ne quitta pas tout de suite la bouche de Duo, qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer dans leur baiser, il ne maîtrisait plus vraiment non plus ses hanches qui ondulaient et venaient se coller contre celles de l'adulte à la recherche d'un contact plus poussé. Car Heero avait bien mis sa petite idée à exécution, et n'avait fait qu'effleurer légèrement le sexe de son amant de manière lascive de la main, ne faisant qu'attiser son désir. Légèrement agacé, Duo passa ses deux bras autour de la taille de son amant et l'attira encore un peu plus près, comme s'il souhaitait que chaque parcelle de son corps soit en contact avec le corps de l'adulte.

Mais Heero ne faisait toujours rien, continuant à prolonger leur baiser auquel Duo finit par mettre fin, affichant une mine boudeuse à son moniteur qui ne put réprimer un petit rire. Sentant que la plaisanterie avait assez durée, il lui sourit une dernière fois tendrement, avant de se coller encore plus près, annihilant l'espace qui séparait Duo du mur.

Puis il s'approcha de son cou lentement. Son souffle chaud fit frémir l'adolescent. Le moniteur se laissa alors aller à lui dire quelques mots avant de faire ce que tout deux attendaient.

- Je t'aime Duo.

Il s'écarta un court instant, afin de voir le sourire qui ornait le visage de Duo, et il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de descendre sur son torse nu. Il suivit une trajectoire rectiligne ayant un but précis. Mais à chaque baiser déposé sur son torse, il redressait les yeux pour voir le visage de son amant qui commençait à rougir de gêne. Il finit tout de même par arriver à la destination souhaitée, avec pour obstacle un seul morceau de tissu. Heero attrapa le haut de son boxer avec les dents et le baissa avec l'aide de ses bras jusqu'à mi cuisse. Puis, il ne perdit pas de temps pour remonter jusqu'à l'intimité de Duo, qui laissa échapper un gémissement bien plus prolongé au contact de la langue de l'adulte sur celle-ci.

Heero s'en délecta comme d'un fruit rare, prenant méticuleusement soin de découvrir les zones les plus sensibles et ce qui procurait le plus de bien à son amant.

Sa volonté de lui procurer du plaisir était à son comble, et il réussit cela à la perfection. En effet bientôt Duo porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus bruyants et ses jambes se mirent à trembler légèrement signifiant que sans le mur, jamais Duo n'aurait pu se maintenir à la verticale. Heero quitta le sexe de son amant un seul instant afin de s'humidifier les doigts de manière tout aussi suggestive que Duo s'empourpra. Une fois cela fait, il repris le sexe de son amant en bouche, entamant un mouvement de va et vient cadencé par le désir et le plaisir de Duo. Tout en continuant à faire cela, il passa une main sur ses fesses légèrement décalé du mur. Il s'inséra si lentement et si délicatement en lui avec un simple doigt, que Duo ne sentit presque rien.

Une des mains de Duo jusqu'alors restée inactive depuis un certain temps, passa dans la chevelure indisciplinée de son amant, lui faisant la demande muette d'intensifier son action. Heero s'exécuta, tout en continuant de préparer son amant au futur proche. Il inséra peut être un deuxième doigt en lui un peu trop précipitamment, car il sentit tout le corps de Duo se crisper ainsi que sa main dans ses cheveux. Heero cessa de se mouvoir en lui, lui démontrant par là-même qu'il ne craignait strictement rien. Ce fut Duo qui le premier se remit à se mouvoir. Rassuré, Heero se remit en action, offrant toujours plus de plaisir à son amant. Il ne devait pas oublier le traumatisme passé de l'adolescent. Même s'il montrait chaque jour des améliorations, tout n'était pas pour autant oublié et terminé. La douceur, la patience et la tendresse devaient être les maîtres mots dans ce genre de rapport avec Duo.

Heero se devait de se le rappeler à chaque instant pour ne pas tout gâcher. Duo lui offrait sa confiance mais aussi beaucoup plus en lui offrant son corps, et Heero se devait de se montrer à la hauteur de tout cela. Jamais il n'oublierait ce que Duo faisait par amour pour lui…

Soudain tous les muscles du corps de Duo se contractèrent, symbole d'une jouissance plus que proche. Heero entama un dernier mouvement de sucions bien plus profond que les précédents pour accueillir la jouissance de son amant. Duo se déversa en lui, et Heero se délecta du fruit de leur plaisir. Il finit par quitter l'entrejambe de son amant et retira ses doigts de son orifice plus que préparé. Il prit le même chemin qu'il avait pris pour l'allée, parsemant le corps de son amant de baiser, parcourant une surface maximale de son corps à l'aide de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Il regagna enfin les lèvres de son amant, avec une fougue emprunte d'une forte dose de tendresse.

Ses mains quant à elles, s'attardèrent sur l'ouverture de son propre jean, devenant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans celui-ci. Rapidement il s'en débarrassa, entraînant son boxer par la même occasion. Un moment délicat allait arriver et Heero redoubla de tendresse et de douceur dans son baiser en guise de réconfort afin de rassurer au mieux l'adolescent. Même si celui-ci savait que Heero ne lui voulait pas de mal, on pouvait encore lire beaucoup d'appréhension dans son regard.

Délicatement, il souleva l'adolescent en le prenant par la taille. Les bras de Duo l'entourèrent et s'accrochèrent à lui comme s'il avait peur que l'adulte le lâche et l'abandonne. S'apercevant immédiatement du début de malaise de l'adolescent, Heero l'embrassa d'une manière différence, tentant de lui prouver qu'il était là, tout près, qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher et encore moins l'abandonner. Il tentait tout simplement de lui traduire par ce simple échange tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Duo sembla comprendre car il commença à se détendre petit à petit et à se laisser de nouveau aller. Heero l'appuya alors légèrement contre le mur et se plaça dans la position la plus appropriée, le préparant à la pénétration imminente. Au milieu du baiser, il ouvrit un instant les yeux et plongeant son regard dans celui de Duo, se laissant hypnotiser et subjuguer par ce regard plus que troublant. Il pouvait passer des heures à admirer les pupilles améthyste si bouleversantes de son amant. D'un mouvement habile après un regard consentant de Duo, et d'un coup de rein habile, Heero se retrouva peut être un peu plus brusquement qu'à l'accoutumée en Duo sachant que la position ne lui aurait permis d'être plus doux. Duo ne put retenir un léger cri de douleur, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Heero cessa tout mouvement, laissant Duo s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Il prolongea leur baiser comme pour détourner son attention de la douleur et surtout se faire pardonner de la douleur vive occasionnée qu'il n'avait pu éviter.

Progressivement, il se remit à se mouvoir, entamant de long et ample mouvement de bassin très doux. Grâce à la force d'un de ses bras et du mur qui retenait Duo, il put libérer son autre main pour continuer à offrir du plaisir à son amant. Mais rapidement ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus passionnés et rapides et il dut se servir de son autre main pour maintenir son amant. Duo se cramponna à celui-ci, étouffant dans son cou de réels cris de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser échapper. Heero tentait lui aussi de se contenir au mieux. En effet, ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était plus que risqué, voir inconscient. Où étaient passées les recommandations de Sébastien ?

Être en Duo, se mouvoir en lui, lui appartenir d'une certaine manière, laisser sa marque invisible dans son corps, offrir et s'offrir du plaisir, lui faisait oublier tout ce qu'ils risquaient. Mais le bonheur leur était rarement permis bien longtemps, le destin continuant de s'acharner sur eux, ils durent payer leur insouciance. En effet, au moment où tous deux jouirent simultanément, un cri d'horreur et de dégoût accompagna celui de leur jouissance.

Heero et Duo tournèrent la tête vers l'origine de ce cri, retombant immédiatement dans la réalité. Heero crut s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit l'homme se tenant à quelques pas d'eux, le visage décomposé : son propre père.

Il se retira immédiatement de Duo, se sentant soudain presque honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire. Depuis toujours, le regard de son père le paralysait rien qu'à sa manière de le juger. Il remonta rapidement son pantalon, cachant au mieux sa nudité, et son amant en fit de même, se tenant un peu derrière lui, le frôlant comme s'il refusait de rompre leur contact. Son père s'approcha et lui donna une claque qui lui retourna la tête sous la violence du choc. Duo laissa échapper un cri de stupeur, tandis que Heero se contentait de baisser les yeux : attitude qu'il avait avec son père depuis mort de son frère.

Il était totalement perdu. Il ne savait plus que faire, ni quoi faire, ni même pourquoi et comment il se devait de réagir. Il adoptait l'attitude de soumission et de crainte qu'il ne prenait que rarement dans les cas les plus extrêmes.

C'est à ce moment là que son père choisit d'ouvrir la bouche pour déverser son venin dans le cœur de Heero :

- Tu me dégoûtes Heero, si tu savais comme tu m'écœures. Mme Martinez vient de m'annoncer plusieurs choses que j'ignorais. Je l'ai prise pour une folle lorsqu'elle m'a dit que tu avais couché avec ton propre frère. Je te savais responsable de son suicide, mais pas à ce point. Ton propre frère Heero… Mon propre fils, comment as-tu pu lui faire cela ? Comme je comprends qu'il ait souhaité la mort ! Pourquoi n'as tu pas fais la même chose. C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Non au lieu de cela, tu ne fais que recommencer… Il a fallut que tu te trouves une autre victime, tout cela ne suffisait pas ! Un enfant… Tu en deviens écœurant, tu n'es pas mon fils, tu ne mérites même pas le statut d'homme, tu es monstrueux.

Même avec le temps, même avec la distance prise par rapport à cette histoire, entendre cela de son propre père pouvait anéantir n'importe qui.

Il prenait chaque parole au sérieux et se mettait à y croire avec une conviction presque déconcertante. Oui, il n'était qu'un monstre. Il n'osait lever les yeux pour croiser ceux de son père et y lire de la haine. Il avait supporté leur indifférence, s'était dit que c'était la pire des choses, mais supporter leur haine en cet instant présent était au dessus de ses forces. Ses mains se mirent à trembler de peine et de colère contre lui même, et il serra les poings. Duo sembla s'en rendre compte, car il glissa discrètement sa main sur la sienne, sans que le père de l'adulte ne s'en aperçoive. Soudain la voix de son père s'éleva de nouveau.

- Tu te souviens, la fois où nous t'avons croisé au cimetière récemment. Ta mère s'en est voulu de ne pas t'avoir parlé et de t'avoir ignoré. Elle m'a dit qu'après tout tu étais notre fils toi aussi. Quelle folle ! Si elle savait… Mais elle ne pourra jamais plus savoir… Avant de nous quitter, car c'est cela que je venais t'annoncer, elle m'a fait promettre de venir te le dire et que je te demande d'assister à son enterrement. Je vais partir Heero. Plus jamais je ne remettrais les pieds ici, mais jamais je ne veux que tu recroises ma route ! A cet instant même tu n'existes plus pour moi.

Heero avait du mal à vraiment assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En plus d'être au courant de tout, son père lui annonçait sans prendre de gant la mort de sa mère. Comment, pourquoi, dans quelles circonstances, il n'en savait rien. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait essayé de se construire pendant toutes ses années d'effondrait. Tous les pans de sa raison qui l'aidaient à tenir et à ne pas sombrer dans la folie commençaient à s'effriter. Il fut pris d'un vertige, ne parvenant plus vraiment à établir une limite entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de canaliser le flot d'informations et de sentiments qui l'inondaient.

Il entendit les pas de son père s'éloigner et quitter sa vie à jamais. Heero ne tint plus sur ses jambes et s'effondra à genoux. Duo laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lui aussi sous le choc de cette courte entrevue. Il s'agenouilla et enlaça Heero dans le dos. Tout le corps de l'adulte commençait à être parcouru de soubresauts et de tremblements. Seul son contact avec Duo l'aidait à rester sur terre et à ne pas sombrer dans les méandres de la folie cauchemardesque et destructrice.

Il aurait voulut se retourner et le serrer dans ses bras, ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'il était totalement à bout, ne voulant pas se montrer aussi vulnérable face à lui. Mais il n'était plus capable de rien. Bientôt sa vue se brouilla et il laissa échapper de sa bouche une longue plainte d'animal blessé à mort, comme celle que pousse les cygnes juste avant de quitter le monde des vivants, ce cri qui déchirerait le cœur de n'importe qui. Qu'en était-il de celui de Duo…

**A suivre...**

* * *

Coucou !!

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ce petit retard. Pour être honnête, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête. Je suis en plein dans mes révisions pour le bac et ne pas avoir cours la semaine ca dérègle mon horloge interne lol je sais plus où j'en suis !

Donc voila comme promis le chapitre 38 avec un petit jour de retard ! Encore une fois désolée !

Ensuite, pour tous ceux et celles qui lisent Danse avec lui et Cœur de crystale, je vous rassure, les chapitres sont tous deux en cours d'écriture.

Cependant, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal avec l'écriture de Danse avec lui, pas que l'inspiration n'est pas là, mais plus par difficulté d'expression si je puis dire…

Quant à Cœur de Crystale, j'y travaille. Le plan est dans ma tête mais le coucher par écrit est nettement moins évident. Mais je ne désespère pas !!

J'ai momentanément mis en pause l'écriture du chapitre 8 de Beyond the invisible pour justement me consacrer à mes deux autres fics.

Enfin pour finir, je promets de faire mon possible pour poster ces deux chapitres le plus tôt possible, soit courant la semaine prochaine car je par 10 jours à paris le 25 juin et je ne sais pas encore si j'aurai internet ou pas !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferais mon possible pour poster ces chapitres avant mon départ, mais sans pour autant vous donner ma parole ! Mais rassurez-vous, elles ne sont en aucun cas suspendue ou abandonnées.

Voila pour les dernières nouvelles. Encore désolée de ce retard, j'ai vraiment honte.

Je vous dis à bientôt et merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent encore cette histoire et un spécial merci à tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une review !

Bisous tout le monde

Shini –

PS : pour tous ceux qui passe un quelconque examen… MERDE !!


	39. Chapter 39

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : Heero x Duo

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster sur, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2**** :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**NDLA**** : ****Attention, ce chapitre contient des propos pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ! Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, je vous prie de ne pas lire ! Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **Coquillette** et **Kyrieh **pour leur review sur le chapitre 38 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

Chapitre 39

Après avoir quitté le bureau de la directrice, Sébastien précéda Heero qui soutenait Asiel d'une puissante étreinte, jusque dans la chambre du moniteur. Arrivé dans le couloir du dortoir, sur le palier de leur chambre respective, Heero brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, et murmura à l'adolescent, toujours sous le choc de la précédente scène :

- Je te laisse aller t'habiller avant de nous rejoindre.

Cette simple phrase sembla faire revenir Asiel à la réalité, car alors que Heero s'écartait de lui pour rejoindre sa propre chambre, l'adolescent aux prunelles onyx lui attrapa le bras, comme pour le retenir et déclara avec une voix qui contenait mal son émotion :

- Tu peux venir, j'aimerais te parler en privé…

Mais alors qu'il disait le premier mot, Asiel regretta aussitôt. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Devait-il faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux ? Asiel ne savait pas comment se comporter. Au fond de lui, il sentait Duo se manifester, lui faisant ainsi part de son mécontentement. Du plus profond de son être, il tenta de repousser l'âme de l'adolescent, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas encore réglé toute cette histoire. Pas rassuré le moins du monde, Duo cessa tout de même de faire pression sur Asiel, sentant que la situation était déjà suffisamment tendue, sans qu'il n'en rajoute une couche. Finalement, Asiel se retrouva de nouveau seul avec lui-même et, attrapant le bras de l'adulte, il l'entraîna à sa suite avant de refermer la porte derrière eux pour plus d'intimité.

A cet instant, son coeur se mit à battre à une allure endiablée. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Heero allait-il le blâmer d'être apparu comme il l'avait fait, en plein sous le regard de la directrice ? Allait-il l'accuser d'avoir blessé Duo en agissant comme il l'avait fait, dévoilant la plus grande honte de l'adolescent aux regards impudiques des deux adultes ? Qu'allait-il lui dire pour justifier la raison de son apparition ? Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Devait-il se servir de Duo comme alibi ? Asiel était tiraillé entre ses choix. D'une part sa raison lui disait de dire la vérité, mais d'autre part, ses sentiments pour Heero lui criaient tout autre chose.

Fatigué par ce combat entre son coeur et sa conscience, Asiel soupira silencieusement, et déclara rapidement :

- Je tenais juste à t'expliquer le pourquoi de mon apparition. Je te rassure je ne compte pas rester. Duo ne voulait pas me faire venir, et il a opposé beaucoup de résistance. Il voulait s'en sortir tout seul, pour te prouver qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, il a cruellement besoin que tu lui montres que tu as confiance en lui. Les récents évènements ont été très dur pour lui, même s'il s'est retenu de montrer l'amplitude de sa souffrance. Prends soin de lui Heero, il a vraiment besoin de toi. Si je suis finalement venu, c'est parce que le comportement de la directrice nous rappelait celui de notre père. Il était totalement déstabilisé et incapable de quoi que ce soit. C'est pour cela que je suis intervenu. Tu aurais dû me laisser faire ! Je l'aurais tuée et nous aurions eu la paix.

Prononcer ces paroles signifiait clairement qu'Asiel renonçait de son plein gré à l'amour qu'il vouait à Heero. Cette décision, il avait mis longtemps à la prendre et jamais il n'aurait cru que prononcer ses mots puisse être aussi dur. Il avait mal, terriblement mal... Il sentait son coeur se briser un peu plus à chaque mots prononcés, cependant, il ne faiblit pas. Il faisait son possible pour retenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Duo avait besoin de Heero tout comme Heero avait besoin de Duo. En les observant de loin, il s'était vite rendu compte que leur amour était pur et sincère et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de s'immiscer entre eux.

Duo avait trouvé la perle rare en Heero et pour rien au monde Asiel permettrait qu'on les sépare. Ils s'étaient trouvés et l'un sans l'autre, ils étaient tous deux voués à une vie de déchéance qui se terminerait irrémédiablement par la mort. Ce serait attenter volontairement à leur vie que de tenter de les séparer.

Même si Asiel avait mal, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Le regard de Heero était tourné dans la direction de Duo et lui-même ne passait qu'au second plan, si tant ai qu'il y ai une place pour lui dans le coeur de Heero.

Son regard se reporta sur Heero et il distingua parfaitement une expression de frayeur illuminer rapidement le visage de l'adulte. Était-il dégoûté par les paroles qu'Asiel venait de prononcer ? Avait-il peur de lui ? A cette pensée, le coeur d'Asiel se serra fortement dans sa poitrine... Comment Heero pouvait-il avoir peur de lui ? N'avait-il pas encore compris que même s'il le souhaitait, Asiel était dans l'incapacité totale de lui faire le moindre mal... Avait-il si peu confiance en lui ? Heero le voyait-il seulement comme un assassin, une personne capable de tuer de sang froid n'importe quel individu qui s'approcherait un peu trop près de Duo ? Savait-il qu'il était même capable de tuer pour le protéger lui ? Heero avait-il conscience du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur Asiel ? L'adolescent en doutait fortement. Comment Heero pourrait-il savoir ? Comment aurait-il pu lire sur le visage si froid d'Asiel l'amour ravageur que l'adolescent ressentait pour lui ? Rien que pour cela, Asiel se surprenait à haïr cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de voir en lui ? Pourquoi ne se rendait-il pas compte que tout ce qu'il le faisait, il le faisait pour Duo, mais surtout pour Heero... A cet instant, Asiel sentit une haine profonde vis-à-vis du moniteur l'envahir brusquement. Il lui en voulait d'être aveuglé par Duo. Il voulait lui crier qu'il était là, que lui aussi saurait lui apporter l'amour et le réconfort dont il avait besoin... L'indifférence de l'adulte le tuait à petit feu, et il le haïssait pour cela...

C'est à ce moment là que Heero prit la parole, rompant le silence devenu lourd, une tension palpable à des kilomètres s'étant progressivement insinuée entre eux :

- Ne parle pas de mort aussi facilement. Promet moi de ne plus jamais tuer personne. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fait le pour Duo !

A ses mots, la haine qu'il ressentait augmenta encore d'un cran. Comment osait-il seulement lui dire cela ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'il faisait tout cela pour eux ? Ne devrait-il pas le remercier au lieu de le réprimander ?

Alors que le regard empli de haine d'Asiel se posait sur l'adulte, il déclara vivement :

- N'est-ce pas pour lui que je me salis les mains ?

A sa grande surprise, Heero lui répondit avec tout autant de calme :

- Oui, mais en souhaitant le protéger tu l'aurais indéniablement fait souffrir.

Soudain, la haine qu'il ressentait pour l'adulte s'évanouie instantanément. Heero avait l'art et la manière de faire tomber ses résolutions et de réduire à néant sa maîtrise de lui-même. Le regard peiné de l'adulte et son expression si innocente mais à la fois tellement coupable, ne pouvait que l'attendrir. Ainsi, Heero avait l'air vraiment fragile, en parfaite contradiction avec l'adulte fier et sûr de lui que Duo avait habituellement en face de lui. Toute son assurance semblait avoir disparue, au même titre que celle d'Asiel.

Attristé, Asiel baissa les yeux et marmonna pour lui-même, laissant libre court à la rancoeur qui habitait maintenant son coeur :

- Tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à lui…

Malheureusement pour lui, Heero semblait avoir entendu ses paroles. Asiel sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les bras puissants de l'adulte se refermer autour de lui, l'emprisonnant en une tendre et rassurante étreinte. Asiel aurait pu mourir à cet instant, il aurait été le plus heureux des hommes. Cependant, la réalité était toute autre. La douceur dont faisait preuve Heero envers lui, lui faisait espérer à tort que l'adulte pouvait éprouver des sentiments pour lui. Avec tendresse, Heero déposa un baiser sur son front et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, tentant de le rassurer et le consoler comme il le pouvait. Et malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, Asiel ne pouvait que se sentir bien, et l'en remerciait intérieurement. Son coeur le faisait souffrir et pourtant, à cet instant, il était heureux. d'être dans les bras de l'adulte, savourant ce contact et cette sensation de sécurité qui lui avaient tant manqué. Heureux car pendant ces quelques minutes, Heero lui donnait l'illusion d'être aimé pour ce qu'il était, et non pour ce qu'il représentait.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Asiel sentit le souffle chaud de l'adulte dans son cou et il en frissonna de bien être. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait pris, là maintenant. Il voulait le faire sien, il voulait l'entendre gémir et se repaître de ses cris de plaisir qui le faisaient se sentir vivant. Pourtant, l'instant n'était pas à ça. Il refoula vite ces pensées bien trop tentatrices dans les méandres les plus reculés de sa pensée et soupira de frustration tandis que Heero lui murmurait à l'oreille :

- Je pensais aussi à toi Asiel. Si tu avait tué cette femme, je suis sûr que cela t'aurait fait beaucoup de mal. Je sais que tu peux tuer, mais pas de sang-froid et dans l'indifférence. C'est la haine qui guide ton geste et tu en pâtît plus que tu ne le laisses paraître, je le sens.

Le coeur d'Asiel s'emballa. S'était-il trompé ? Avait-il mal jugé Heero ? Apparemment oui... Heero semblait en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il n'en laissait paraître à son sujet... Comment savait-il tout cela ? Était-il aussi transparent ?Asiel ne comprenait pas, et pour être honnête, à ce moment précis, il s'en foutait totalement. Tout ce qui l'importait, s'était le corps de Heero contre le sien, sa chaleur rassurante et son étreinte protectrice. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, si ce n'est l'adulte. Le centre, Sébastien, et même la directrice avaient momentanément été occultés...

Retrouvant ses esprits, Asiel s'écarta un peu de lui et plongea ses onyx inondés de larmes dans les yeux de Heero. Ils se contemplèrent longuement, chacun se noyant dans les yeux profonds et hypnotisant de leur vis-à-vis. Le plus naturellement possible, leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin, sans que l'un d'eux ne sache réellement qui avait fait le premier pas. Le premier baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut rempli de tendresse et de douceur pour gagner progressivement en intensité. Lorsque leur langue s'effleurèrent, le contact fut électrique. Au fur et à mesure, la passion guidait leurs gestes, faisant naître un profond désir en Asiel. Dans son baiser, Asiel faisait passer tous ses sentiments, de son amour pour Heero à sa crainte, sa haine, sa douleur, son désir et sa frustration. Asiel embrassait Heero comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Ce baiser était synonyme d'adieu et l'adolescent souhaitait le faire durer le plus longtemps possible, appréhendant le moment de quitter ses bras si accueillant de son amant d'un soir. Leur langue se cherchaient avec avidité, savourant ce dernier baiser comme il se devait. Ce fut Asiel qui, dans un élan de courage, mit fin au baiser, s'arrachant brusquement à l'étreinte de l'adulte. Il devait s'arrêter maintenant, il n'aurait plus la force de partir autrement... Afin de se faire pardonner et dans un ultime élan de tendresse désespérée envers l'adulte, Asiel enfouit son visage dans le cou de Heero, respirant son odeur à plein nez, avant de fondre en un sanglot bruyant et douloureux. Son amour pour Heero lui déchirait le coeur qui tombait en morceaux. Asiel n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes, toute la douleur du monde n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Noyé dans ses sanglots, il ne s'entendit même pas prononcer ces quelques mots à Heero, mettant une fois de plus, son âme à nue :

- Je t'aime...

Ses sanglots ne tarissaient pas, Asiel avait l'impression de se vider de toute l'eau que contenait son corps. Asiel ne le savait pas, mais ses sanglots déchiraient le coeur de l'adulte pratiquement autant que le sien. La douleur qu'ils ressentaient tous deux était belle et bien présente, une douleur comme jamais ils n'auraient cru pouvoir ressentir un jour. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait haït Heero au lieu de tomber amoureux de lui...

Ne supportant plus la douleur qu'il ressentait au contact de l'adulte, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'existait rien entre eux et lassé de souffrir inutilement, Asiel s'écarta violemment du moniteur de Duo, le repoussant le plus loin possible de lui et lui tourna le dos. D'un geste rageur, il essuya ses larmes, honteux de s'être ainsi laissé aller dans les bras d'un homme qui ne lui appartenait pas et d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire mais qui cachait mal la plainte qu'elle contenait il déclara :

- Va-t-en, laisse moi seul, c'est trop dur…

C'était dur de renoncer de plein gré à son seul et unique amour... C'était dur de voir l'homme qu'il aimait en aimer un autre... Pour rien au monde Asiel ne se serait retourné de nouveau. Il savait parfaitement que s'il ne résistait pas à la tentation, il ne pourrait plus jamais repartir, il n'en aurait pas la force... Et pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait être source de haine pour Heero... Tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était être aimé ne serait-ce qu'un peu... On se rebellait contre le destin cruel de Duo, de tout ce qu'il avait dû vivre jusqu'à maintenant, mais qui se souciait de lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas comprendre que lui aussi souffrait ? Il était un humain comme tout le monde après tout... Quoi de plus horrible que deux âmes dans un même corps qui aiment le même homme ? Pourquoi ce cruel coup du hasard ?

Déconnecté de la réalité, Asiel n'entendit pas Heero quitter la pièce, mais lorsque la porte se referma doucement derrière lui, il se retourna, une unique larme coulant le long de sa joue... Une larme d'adieu...

Effondré, il se laissa tomber à genoux, frappant des poings sur le sol, gémissant lamentablement, à la façon d'un animal blessé. Ses cris de rage et de désespoir restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge, la bouche ouverte en un hurlement muet. Il avait l'impression que son coeur se brisait à jamais, pleurant des larmes de sang que rien ne pourrait effacer. La douleur était telle que pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut envie d'en finir avec la vie. C'était dur... Tellement dur...

Trouverait-il un jour, le courage et la force pour surmonter tout ça ? S'il n'avait pas une aussi grande maîtrise de lui-même, Asiel se serait précipité à la poursuite de l'adulte, le suppliant à genoux de ne pas l'abandonner, de lui offrir cet amour qu'il réservait à Duo... Mais Asiel avait sa fierté, si bien qu'il resta là, tentant de refouler ses sanglots libérateurs d'une trop grande souffrance.

Au prix d'un immense effort, il trouva la force de se relever, et alla chercher dans l'armoire de Duo, des vêtements propres afin de cacher sa presque nudité. Puis, après s'être passé rapidement un peu d'eau sur le visage et avoir arrangé ses cheveux emmêlés, il alla s'allongé sur le lit, épuisé par toutes les émotions qui l'envahissaient.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux onyx de l'adolescent firent lentement place à une magnifique et rare couleur améthyste. Duo se redressa en position assise et se prit la tête entre les mains, après avoir essuyé les dernières larmes d'Asiel qui roulaient le long de ses joues. Avant de partir rejoindre Heero, Duo se contenta de rester immobile quelques instants, réfléchissant aux événements récents. Cependant, l'envie de voir Heero, de sentir ses bras protecteurs autour de sa taille en une étreinte rassurante et respirer son odeur se fit plus forte. Remettant ses pensées à plus tard, il se leva et quitta sa chambre.

Alors qu'il allait frappé à la porte de la chambre de Heero, il suspendit son geste, incertain. Malgré le désir de sentir Heero auprès de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender leur retrouvailles. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allaient-ils se dire ? Comment Heero allait-il réagir ? Tant de questions encore sans réponses...

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Duo frappa trois petits coups, puis entra avant d'être invité à le faire, trop effrayé à l'idée d'une possibilité d'un quelconque face à face avec la directrice. Avisant Sébastien seul dans la pièce vide, Duo eut un moment d'arrêt. Où était Heero ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

Sébastien sembla lire son interrogation dans son regard car, d'un mouvement de tête, il désigna la salle de bain attenante. Il invita Duo à prendre place sur le lit de son moniteur et déclara :

- Je vais le chercher.

Duo le remercia d'un petit hochement de tête et s'assit sur l'unique chaise de la pièce. Les secondes s'écoulèrent trop lentement au goût de l'adolescent, qui trouvait anormal de mettre autant de temps. Ce fut un mouvement sur sa droite qui le sortit de ses pensées. Son coeur s'emballa rapidement et sa respiration se bloqua momentanément lorsqu'il aperçut Heero dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses traits tirés et ses yeux rouges démontraient que lui aussi avait été affecté par l'entrevue précédente entre lui et Asiel. Oubliant tous ses ressentis, il bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita dans les bras de Heero, oubliant totalement la présence de Sébastien à leur côtés.

Lorsque Heero emprisonna Duo en une douce et tendre étreinte, l'adolescent se sentit fondre et se laissa aller au bonheur que lui apportait ce simple contact. Une nuit... Ils avaient été séparé pendant seulement une nuit et Duo avait l'impression que cela faisait des années. Il avait tellement peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, que le corps chaud de l'adulte contre le sien ne soit qu'une illusion maligne de son esprit. Par peur de se réveiller et de découvrir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, il raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de l'adulte, comme si cela pouvait le retenir. Voulant s'assuré que la chaleur de Heero, la sensation de son corps contre le sien n'était pas un rêve, il redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans les émeraudes si dangereusement profondes de son amant, se noyant volontairement dans une autre dimension.

Sans qu'ils n'en prennent réellement conscience, leurs lèvres se joignirent en une caresse si douce que Duo cru défaillir face à l'afflux d'amour qui semblait émaner de son moniteur. Enivré par le la douceur dont faisait preuve Duo, il sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps lorsque la langue de Heero vint à la rencontre de la sienne. Dans un élan de tendresse et d'amour profond, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'aller plus loin, une voix qu'ils avaient totalement oubliés déclara, les faisant sursauter :

- Je peux tolérer d'être au courant. Je ne suis plus directeur, cela ne me regarde plus. Mais je vous prie de ne pas faire cela devant moi. Ma complicité à des limites. Vous devriez par ailleurs être un peu plus prudent.

Jamais Duo n'avait eu aussi honte. Il avait complètement oublié Sébastien et celui-ci les avaient vu s'embrasser... Honteux, l'adolescent s'arracha à contrecoeur de l'étreinte de l'adulte non sans rougir. Un léger malaise s'installa alors entre les trois hommes, et Sébastien décida d'intervenir :

- Je commence à avoir faim… Il est temps d'aller au réfectoire et de réveiller tous les enfants.

Heero s'exécuta rapidement, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se rendaient tous trois au réfectoire. Ils entrèrent sous le regard haineux de la directrice à qui aucun d'eux ne prit la peine d'adresser le moindre regard. Après un petit déjeuner avaler en vitesse, ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'écurie, Sébastien souhaitant voir ce qu'était devenu Amaranth. Supposant à juste raison que Heero devait avoir des choses à dire à son ancien moniteur, Duo alla préparer le biberon du poulain, après avoir assuré à Heero qu'il les rejoignait juste après.

L'adolescent se rendit lentement aux cuisines et prépara le biberon d'Amaranth. Il savait parfaitement que Heero souhaitait parler en privé à Sébastien et leur en avait donné l'occasion. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux, même si au fond de lui, il savait très bien que Sébastien ne tenterait plus rien envers Heero.

Lorsque le biberon fut prêt, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter à la rencontre de son amant, et se dirigea d'un pas contrôlé en direction de l'écurie. Il entra et adressa un magnifique sourire à Heero, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, avant de reporter son attention sur le poulain. Il entra dans le box et à sa vue, le poulain se précipita sur lui, quémandant son premier biberon matinal. Duo prit tout de même le temps de l'examiner soigneusement, sous le regard attentif de Heero et Sébastien, avant de le nourrir. Le poulain affamé se jeta goulûment sur son biberon qu'il termina en seulement quelques secondes. Bien que Duo en ait l'habitude, l'appétit d'Amaranth le faisait toujours sourire. Et puis, d'un autre côté, il préférait le voir comme cela, car c'était signe de bonne santé. Cependant, ce qui le toucha le plus, ce fut les compliments que Sébastien fit à propos du poulain. Ému, Duo se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un de ses magnifiques sourires qu'il gardait généralement pour Heero.

Après quelques dernières recommandations de prudence et de discrétion vis-à-vis de leur couple au sein de l'établissement, Sébastien prit Heero dans ses bras en une courte étreinte qui suffit pourtant à agacer l'adolescent. Malgré son air boudeur, Duo avait rougit violemment à l'entente du mot "couple" prononcé par Sébastien. Ainsi, c'est ce qu'ils étaient ? Un couple... Un couple comme on en voit dans la réalité, deux personnes qui s'aiment... A cette pensée, un sourire niais illumina le visage de l'adolescent, tendit qu'un élan de tendresse sans fin, envahissait ses pupilles améthystes.

Quand Sébastien disparut derrière le mur de l'établissement, Heero attira possessivement Duo à lui, et dans un mélange de passion ardente et de tendresse il prit possession de ses lèvres. Aussi avide de sentir le corps de l'adulte contre le sien, sa chaleur se mêlant à la sienne et leur langue se redécouvrirent pour une énième fois, Duo ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre au baiser, après un hoquet de surprise quant à la brusquerie de ce baiser. Il en avait tout autant envie que Heero. Ces quelques heures passées loin de lui, avaient décuplées la force de son amour et son désir pour son moniteur. Au contact de leur langue, Duo sentait déjà son corps frémir de désir et son sang se mettre à bouillonner de passion dévastatrice. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation de Heero augmenter au même rythme que la sienne, et la passion qu'il mettait dans ses baisers, grisait un peu plus l'adolescent qui ne tarda pas à perdre totalement pied et à se déconnecter de la réalité. Autour d'eux tout avait disparu, plus rien n'existait à part le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Duo avait l'impression que Heero ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis des années. Il était devenu dépendant de cet homme, dépendant de son amour, de ses baisers, au point de ne plus envisager une quelconque minute de sa vie loin de lui.

Soudain, mu par un désir trop ardent, Heero plaqua subitement l'adolescent contre le mur de l'écurie, tandis que ses mains partaient redécouvrir ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. L'adolescent laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et de douleur au contact brusque avec le mur que très vite les caresses de son moniteur transformèrent en halètement et gémissement de plaisir, toute douleur instantanément oubliée.

Grisé par les sensations que Heero faisaient naître en lui, Duo se mit à onduler inconsciemment son bassin sous les attentions toutes particulières de son amant. Duo n'avait pas conscience qu'avec le temps, il devenait de plus en plus sensuel, il n'avait pas conscience qu'il gagnait en assurance, un peu plus chaque jour que Dieu fait. Seul comptait pour lui, le désir que Heero faisait naître en lui. Enflammé par les caresses sensuelles et érotiques que lui prodiguaient l'adulte, Duo se mit à penser qu'il le voulait. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre encore, il le voulait en lui, il voulait le sentir se mouvoir en lui, preuve immuable que tout ceci était bel et bien réel. Honteux de telles pensées, il s'empourpra violemment, tandis que son corps dansait au rythme des mains de l'adulte glissant sur sa peau devenue si sensible.

Soudain, la langue de Heero s'insinua dans son cou, le léchant de manière plus que provocatrice. Ne s'attendant pas à un tel afflux de plaisir, la main de l'adolescent se crispa sur l'épaule de son amant, alors qu'il retenait à grand peine son premier gémissement de plaisir. Duo avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Tout son corps le brûlait d'un brasier nommé désir et sa peau délicate s'enflammait au moindre attouchement de son moniteur. Galvanisé par les caresses de Heero, Duo n'avait plus conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni des précédentes recommandations de Sébastien. Tout ce qui l'importait s'était Heero. A cet instant, ils faisaient l'amour par envie, mais aussi par nécessité. Ils avaient chacun besoin de se rassurer par la proximité de leur corps, du plaisir qu'ils ressentaient, ce plaisir qui les faisaient se sentir vivant.

Cette pulsion incontrôlable les emmenait loin de tout, loin de la conscience du lieu et du temps, étant uniquement concentré sur l'autre et le plaisir qu'il était possible de lui apporter. Un pur moment à deux…

Rapidement, le t-shirt de Duo se retrouva au sol et il tressaillit au contact de la pierre froide dans son dos. Cependant, celle-ci disparut rapidement, Heero se faisant un devoir de le réchauffer par d'autres moyens tous plus efficaces les uns que les autres. Lentement, avec une sensualité incroyable qui fit rougir l'adolescent, Heero se délecta du goût parfumé de la peau de son jeune amant avant de remonter prendre amoureusement possession de sa bouche, alors que ses mains prenaient la relève de sa langue. Au fur et à mesure des caresses de l'adulte, Duo sentait le désir monter en lui, et il le lui fit savoir à travers leurs baisers. Sa langue mutine partie à la découverte de la bouche de son amant, caressant ses lèvres, torturant sa langue en un ballet érotique vieux comme le monde. Son baiser chargé de sensualité avait pour unique but d'attiser au maximum le désir de l'adulte. Encore trop gêné de faire savoir de vive voix à Heero qu'il le désirait, il laissait parler son corps pour lui. Et cela ne semblait pas gêner l'adulte qui répondait au baiser avec la même intensité. Duo sentait le désir lui vriller les reins, et à la sensation de l'érection de Heero qui se mouvait langoureusement contre lui, Duo ne pouvait douter du désir qu'éprouvait l'adulte.

Duo se doutait que Heero faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas succomber au désir de le prendre sur le champ et attiser toujours plus son désir, et il l'en remercia mentalement. Quand les mains de l'adulte prirent la direction de son bas ventre, défaisant un à un les boutons de son jean, tandis que son autre main repassait inlassablement sur son entrejambe en une caresse plus qu'explicite, Duo se laissa complètement aller, s'abandonnant au plaisir et au désir dans les bras de son amant. Il ne retenait plus ses gémissements, devenant de plus en plus bruyants sous l'afflux de plaisir que lui offrait son moniteur.

Sans qu'il ne le sache, les gémissements qu'il poussait ne faisaient qu'enflammer un peu plus le désir de Heero, et encouragé par ses sons, l'adulte fit lentement glisser son jean sur le sol, lui laissant, pour le moment, uniquement son boxer.

Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur les baisers de son amant, toute son attention étant focalisée sur le plaisir qui grandissait inexorablement au niveau de ses reins, son entrejambe devenant de plus en plus douloureuse. Ses hanches ondulaient lascivement au gré des attouchements fébriles de son amant. Au bout d'un certain temps, passablement agacé, Duo entoura la taille de son amant de ses bras, l'attirant contre lui, ressentant subitement le désir de sentir sa chaleur. Heero lui apportait ce don il avait toujours eu besoin, amour, tendresse, confiance et sécurité. Avec lui à ses côtés, il pourrait aller au bout du monde et braver tous les dangers.

Avec avidité, Duo prit possession des lèvres de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément, souhaitant lui transmettre par là, toute l'intensité de son désir. A présent, il ne pouvait plus se contenter de simples et fugaces attouchements, il voulait plus, tellement plus...

Cependant, Duo avait parfaitement compris que l'adulte s'amusait à le faire languir. Pourtant, ne pouvant plus supporter cette attente, il rompit brusquement le baiser, et lui adressa une mine boudeuse, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait assez joué et qu'il était tant de passer à la suite. A la vue de la mine boudeuse de son amant, Heero ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé, ce qui accentua l'agacement de son amant. L'adulte lui adressa un dernier sourire tendre avant de se coller toujours plus près contre lui, annihilant l'espace qui séparait Duo du mur.

Lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Heero dans son cou, le corps de Duo frémit de désir.

- Je t'aime Duo...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais celui-ci suffit à achever l'adolescent. Toutes ces dernières barrières tombèrent, et si Heero ne le retenait pas, il se serait effondrer au sol. Les quatre mots que venait de lui souffler l'adulte, suffirent à attiser son désir. Son corps s'enflamma instantanément, et il eut la sensation d'un choc thermique lorsque Heero se recula légèrement afin de le regarder. Duo lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. Dans ses yeux pétillants de larmes de bonheur Heero pouvait y lire tout l'amour et l'adoration que l'adolescent lui portait. Duo aurait voulut lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Il aurait voulut lui dire ce qu'il représentait pour lui et l'intensité de ses sentiments à son égard, mais sa voix resta coincée au fond de sa gorge. Seul s'en échappa un petit gémissement. Heero déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de descendre sur son torse dénudé.

Sa langue semblait suivre une trajectoire bien précise et Heero s'amusait à parsemant son torse de multiples baisers. A chaque baiser déposé, il relevait les yeux vers son amant, qui commençait à rougir de gêne. Duo n'avait pas encore l'habitude de s'offrir à l'adulte et être ainsi offert à son regard impudique ne faisait qu'augmenter sa gêne. Cependant, le sourire que lui adressa l'adulte le rassura. Heero finit tout de même par arriver à la destination souhaitée, avec pour seul obstacle un morceau de tissu.

Quand Heero attrapa le haut de son boxer avec ses dents et le baissa jusqu'à mi-cuisse, Duo s'empourpra violemment, honteux d'être ainsi exposé au regard empli de convoitise de son amant. La langue de l'adulte ne mit pas longtemps avant de remonter au niveau de son intimité, arrachant un gémissement de pur plaisir à l'adolescent.

La bouche de Heero sur son intimité lui faisait voir des merveilles, le menant irrémédiablement au paroxysme du plaisir, dans un endroit nommé le septième ciel. Enivré par le plaisir que lui procurait l'adulte, Duo n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses gémissements de plaisir, si bien qu'il se mordit violemment la main afin de les étouffer un maximum. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler légèrement, et sans le mur derrière lui, il se serait sans aucun doute effondré. Lorsque la bouche de Heero quitta l'intimité du jeune garçon, celui-ci poussa un gémissement de frustration et ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à lui eut pour effet d'augmenter considérablement la température intérieure de son corps, tandis que ses joues se coloraient d'une belle couleur rouge. Heero, en une position plus que suggestive, était en train de sucer langoureusement ses doigts, avec un érotisme et une sensualité incroyable. A cette vue, le désir de l'adolescent ne fit que croître toujours un peu plus. L'idée de ce qui allait se passer dans peu de temps l'angoissait, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer au plus profond de son être. S'offrir à Heero et le sentir en lui était la plus belle chose que l'adulte pouvait lui offrir. La sensation de plénitude qu'il ressentait lorsque Heero se mouvait en lui était pour lui source de bonheur, savoir qu'il était la source de plaisir de Heero gonflait son coeur de joie.

Une fois ses doigts suffisamment humidifiés, Heero reprit ses caresses linguales là où il les avait arrêté, en une cadence profonde et régulière, dans l'ultime but de mener l'adolescent au sommet du plaisir charnel. Alors que ses vas et vient s'intensifiaient, il glissa lentement et tendrement une main sur les fesses de l'adolescent qui, sous cet attouchement, se cambra, s'offrant entièrement à Heero. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, Heero insinua un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant, si bien que Duo ne ressentit qu'une légère douleur insignifiante contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir par le passé.

Galvanisé par l'érotisme avec lequel leur deux corps s'apprêtaient à ne faire plus qu'un, Duo laissa ses mains parcourir la chevelure indisciplinée de son amant en une demande muette que Heero comprit très bien. L'adulte s'exécuta, souhaitant apporter à Duo le plus de bien être possible en détournant son attention de la douleur que pouvait provoquer sa préparation, et intensifia ses va et vient. Puis, il inséra un second doigt en Duo, peut être un peu trop brusquement au goût de l'adolescent car celui-ci se tendit violemment, étouffant un hoquet de douleur, tandis que ses doigts se crispaient dans les cheveux de son amant.

Aussitôt, comme pour se faire pardonner, Heero cessa tout mouvement, souhaitant lui montrer que jamais il ne le forcerait à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas et qu'il était sensible à sa douleur. Duo l'en remercia mentalement, lui offrant un sourire un peu tendu, et se mit à onduler du bassin, une fois habitué à la présence de ses doigts en lui, incitant Heero à poursuivre ce qu'il avait entrepris. Duo était ému de la patience dont faisait preuve Heero à son égard, malgré son désir plus qu'évident. L'adulte se faisait violence pour ne pas le prendre sur le champ, et Duo l'en remerciait en lui faisant suffisamment confiance pour lui offrir son corps encore et encore. Heero savait pertinemment que les fantômes du passé finiraient par disparaître, mais jamais entièrement, et que cela demanderait du temps. Beaucoup de temps, de l'amour, de la tendresse et énormément de patience. Sans tout cela, il n'arriverait à rien et Duo se renfermerait de nouveau sur lui même.

Le fait que Duo lui offre ainsi son corps et son âme était pour lui la plus belle preuve d'amour. Si Duo ne s'exprimait pas avec des mots, il s'exprimait avec son corps, faisant comprendre à Heero qu'il lui était devenu indispensable et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. L'adulte pouvait se vanter de recevoir l'entière confiance de l'adolescent. Ses regards énamourés, ses sourires radieux et le son de sa voix que lui seul avait le privilège d'entendre... Tout, Duo lui offrait tout de lui, à lui et seulement lui... Tant que Heero était là, les autres n'avaient aucun intérêt. Duo avait placé sa vie entre les mains de l'adulte, lui laissant le total contrôle sur celle-ci.

Soudain, tous les muscles de Duo se contractèrent et il se cambra violemment sous l'afflux d'un plaisir toujours plus intense. Dans un dernier va et vient plus profond que les autres, Heero mena Duo au paroxysme du plaisir et l'adolescent de libéra en lui dans un cri de plaisir muet, la tête rejetée à l'arrière, les mains crispées sur la chevelure de son amant.

La respiration courte et saccadée, Duo reprenait difficilement son souffle. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de retrouver une respiration régulière que déjà la langue de Heero parcourait le chemin inverse et remontait jusqu'à ses lèvres, non sans déposer une multitude de baiser partout où se posait ses lèvres. Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité plus que préparée du jeune garçon avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. La passion se mêlait à la tendresse, tous deux voulaient aller plus loin.

Les mains de Heero quittèrent la peau sensible et délicate de l'adolescent et s'attardèrent sur l'ouverture de son propre jean, ayant beaucoup de mal à contrôler son désir. Son érection conséquente le faisait se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean et c'est avec satisfaction que celui-ci se retrouva à terre, son boxer suivant la même direction.

Quand il sentit Heero redoubler de tendresse et d'amour dans son baiser précurseur de la pénétration imminente, Duo sentit une nouvelle vague d'amour plus intense gonfler son coeur. Tout dans l'attitude de Heero lui criait son amour pour lui. Cette tendresse presque exagérée, cette attention toute particulière quand il s'agissait de son confort ou de son bien être... Tant de petites choses insignifiantes mais qui pourtant signifiaient énormément aux yeux de l'adolescent. Duo avait une totale confiance en Heero, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le moment de la pénétration. Le souvenir de la douleur et du déchirement ressentit par le passé était toujours présent, et seul l'amour et la douceur de Heero arriverait à annihiler cette crainte incontrôlable.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, Heero souleva son jeune amant, le prenant par la taille et Duo l'entoura de ses bras et s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, comme pour se retenir à Heero et l'empêcher de l'abandonner. Mais Heero n'avait nullement l'intention de l'abandonné, bien au contraire, et il s'empressa de le lui faire savoir par un doux baiser. Un baiser complètement différent des précédents, un baiser démuni de désir quelconque. Un baiser rempli d'Amour avec un A majuscule. Un baiser comme ils en avaient encore jamais échangé...

Envahi par cette vague d'amour qui déferlait sur lui répondit au baiser avec la même intensité, souhaitant de son côté, faire comprendre à son moniteur qui acceptait et lui rendait un amour égal au sien. Il se détendit petit à petit et finit par totalement se laisser aller dans les bras de Heero. L'adulte le plaqua alors légèrement contre le mur et prit place entre ses cuisses, cherchant la position la plus appropriée, le préparant à la pénétration imminente.

Tous deux semblaient être connecté sur la même longueur d'onde, car chacun de leur côté, ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, chacun plongeant dans le regard profond et hypnotisant de leur vis-à-vis. Avisant la question muette de son amant, Duo lui donna son accord de la même manière, ne souhaitant pas rompre cet instant magique par des paroles inutiles. D'un habile coup de rein, Heero pénétra l'adolescent un peu plus brusquement que les fois précédentes, et Duo ne put retenir un léger cri de douleur, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

Aussitôt, Heero cessa immédiatement le moindre mouvement, attendant patiemment, mais non sans beaucoup de difficultés, que l'adolescent se soit habitué à sa présence imposante en lui. Prenant de nouveau possession de ses lèvres, il entreprit de jouer avec sa langue, de façon à le détourner de la douleur occasionnée. Progressivement, il se mit à se mouvoir en lui, entamant de longs et amples mouvements de bassin.

Duo s'agrippait comme il le pouvait à l'adulte. Ensemble, ils se perdaient un peu plus dans les méandres du plaisir à chaque coup de reins de l'adulte.

Galvanisé par le plaisir qui leur vrillait les reins, les deux hommes se mirent à onduler du bassin en un mouvement toujours plus soutenu et passionné. Duo n'avait, depuis longtemps, plus conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Sentir Heero se mouvoir en lui, lui appartenir corps et âme, recueillir sa trace dans son corps, lui offrir du plaisir et le plaisir que lui offrait son moniteur, lui faisait oublier tous les risques qu'ils encouraient. Duo enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'adulte, l'attirant toujours plus près contre lui, souhaitant le sentir toujours plus profondément en lui afin de ne faire plus qu'un. Leur corps se faisaient l'amour, en une parfaite chorégraphie, leur âme communiaient, s'unissant pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Chaque seconde qui passait avait pour effet d'intensifier le désir qui embrasait leur corps. Quand la jouissance leur vrilla les reins, se répandant dans leur sang, ils jouirent simultanément, Heero en Duo et Duo entre eux. Mais alors qu'ils atteignaient le paroxysme de plaisir, un cri de dégoût se joint à leur cri de jouissance. L'esprit encore embué par les brumes de l'orgasme qu'ils venaient de vivre, Heero et Duo se tournèrent de concert vers la personne à l'origine de ce cri d'horreur qui avait, en une fraction de seconde, brisé leur petite bulle, les faisant redescendre sur terre d'une manière plus que brutale.

Une lueur d'étonnement passa rapidement dans ses yeux améthystes encore voilés de plaisir lorsqu'il vit cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, il avait la vague impression de l'avoir déjà vue, d'où l'étrangeté de la situation. Qui était donc cet homme ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ?

Il se tourna vers Heero afin d'obtenir une réponse à ses interrogations et le visage décomposé qu'affichait son amant, à cet instant précis lui apporta la preuve qu'il le connaissait. Mais qui était-il ? Pourquoi Duo ressentait-il en son ventre ce noeud d'angoisse si familier ? Pourquoi avait-il soudainement peur de ce qui allait se produire ? Non pas qu'il avait peur d'une quelconque réaction de la directrice lorsqu'elle aurait vent de leur ébat, non, c'était tout autre. Une peur bien plus angoissante, une peur qui le prenait aux tripes... Cette peur irrationnelle se renforça lorsque subitement Heero s'arracha à l'étreinte de l'adolescent, et remonta rapidement son pantalon. Duo prit le temps d'en faire de même avant de reporter son attention sur les deux hommes qui se faisaient face. Dans son regard, on pouvait y lire toute la peur qu'il ressentait. Cette peur qui lui nouait douloureusement le ventre, car maintenant il en avait la preuve, concernait directement Heero. C'était ça... Il n'avait pas peur pour lui... C'était bien au delà, c'était la peur qu'il ressentait pour Heero... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait peur que celui-ci retombe d'une façon ou d'une autre dans son passé...

Car c'était évident que cet homme, pour effrayer ainsi l'adulte, devait ressurgir directement des méandres de sa mémoire, un passé que, tout comme lui, il avait préféré oublier... Souhaitant lui montrer qu'il était là quoi qu'il se passerait, Duo se rapprocha de l'adulte, jusqu'à ce que leur corps se touchent en un léger frôlement.

Finalement, l'inconnu finit par s'approcher, et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche de Heero, il le gifla si brutalement que Heero tourna la tête sous la violence du choc. Un cri d'horreur et de stupeur s'échappa de la gorge de l'adolescent qui sentit une haine profonde s'emparer de lui à la simple vue de cet homme. La réaction de Heero ne se fit pas attendre, il se contenta de baisser la tête, comme un enfant prit en faute demandant le pardon.

Duo était totalement perdu... Pourquoi Heero ne réagissait-il pas ? Pourquoi se laissait-il faire de cette manière ? Ou était donc passé l'homme fort qui avait tant de fois osé défier l'autorité pour le défendre ? Pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ?

C'est à ce moment là, que l'homme se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

- Tu me dégoûtes Heero, si tu savais comme tu m'écœures. Mme Martinez vient de m'annoncer plusieurs choses que j'ignorais. Je l'ai prise pour une folle lorsqu'elle m'a dit que tu avais couché avec ton propre frère. Je te savais responsable de son suicide, mais pas à ce point. Ton propre frère Heero… Mon propre fils, comment as-tu pu lui faire cela ? Comme je comprend qu'il ait souhaité la mort ! Pourquoi n'as tu pas fait la même chose. C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Non au lieu de cela, tu ne fais que recommencer… Il a fallu que tu te trouves une autre victime, tout cela ne suffisait pas ! Un enfant… Tu en deviens écœurant, tu n'es pas mon fils, tu ne mérites même pas le statut d'homme, tu es monstrueux.

Ainsi cet homme était le père de Heero... Comment pouvait-il lui tenir de tels propos ? De quel droit jugeait-il Heero sur des faits dont il ignorait totalement la réalité ? Duo était écoeuré par la réaction du vieil homme. Jusqu'à présent, une seule personne avait éveillé en lui autant de dégoût, son propre père... Tout bien considéré, les deux hommes n'étaient pas si différents... tous deux traitaient leur fils avec la même répulsion, comme on le ferait avec des animaux répugnants... D'où tenait-il le droit de juger Heero par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu ? Pourquoi croyait-il que tout ceci était de sa faute ? Pourquoi n'admettait-il pas que Duo ait pu être consentant ? Il n'était pas une victime, loin de là... Pour rien au monde Duo aurait reporté la faute sur Heero, ils étaient deux et ils assumeraient à deux. Dans cette histoire, il était tout autant responsable que l'adulte ! Alors pourquoi toujours lui mettre toutes les responsabilités sur le dos ? Pourquoi toujours comparer les faits présents avec le passé ? Ce qui est fait est fait, cela ne veut pas dire que cela se reproduira un jour... Pourquoi ne pas admettre cette réalité ?

Les mains de Heero se mirent à trembler, et le remarquant, l'adolescent glissa discrètement sa main dans la sienne, tentant de lui apporter un peu de soutient, ne sachant pas comment réagir... A vrai dire, il était pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et avait du mal à tout assimiler.

Soudain, la voix accusatrice de l'homme s'éleva de nouveau :

- Tu te souviens, la fois où nous t'avons croisé au cimetière récemment. Ta mère s'en est voulu de ne pas t'avoir parlé et de t'avoir ignoré. Elle m'a dit qu'après tout tu étais notre fils toi aussi. Quelle folle ! Si elle savait… Mais elle ne pourra jamais plus savoir… Avant de nous quitter, car c'est cela que je venais t'annoncer, elle m'a fait promettre de venir te le dire et que je te demande d'assister à son enterrement. Je vais partir Heero. Plus jamais je ne remettrais les pieds ici, mais jamais je ne veux que tu recroises ma route ! A cet instant même tu n'existes plus pour moi.

Alors c'était ça... Cet homme... C'est celui qu'il avait vu au cimetière la fois où il avait accompagné Heero... Duo avait tellement mal. La souffrance de Heero était palpable à des kilomètres et pesait sur lui comme un mur oppressant. Jamais il n'avait senti une telle douleur émaner de l'adulte. Si son père lui avait aussi dit de telles horreurs, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse dire de telles choses à Heero... Comment pouvait-on ainsi insulter une personne aussi droite et respectueuse que Heero ? Lui, l'homme le plus honnête et le plus franc qu'il ait jamais rencontré... Comment son père pouvait-il ne pas voir qu'il faisait erreur ? Évidemment, il était tellement plus aisé de reporter les fautes sur les vivants afin de ne pas ternir la mémoire des morts... Mais Heero n'était pas le seul coupable dans cette histoire ! Après tout, son frère aussi avait succombé au plaisir de charnel. Si Heero était à blâmer, il n'était pas le seul...

Après quelques secondes de silence, le père de Heero commença à s'éloigner. Duo s'approcha alors de Heero, mais à ce moment là, l'adulte tomba à genoux sur le sol. Duo laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et s'agenouilla derrière l'adulte. Il l'enlaça de ses bras frêles, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là, comme il avait été là pour lui. Duo sentait les tremblement de Heero gagner son corps, la souffrance qui l'envahissait était profonde, destructrice. Une plainte d'animal blessé s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Heero. Une plainte qui ressemblait étrangement à celle que poussent les cygnes juste avant de mourir... A cet instant, Duo comprit qu'il était en train de perdre Heero. prit d'une peur panique, il éclata en sanglot et sans prendre conscience de la présence du père de Heero toujours dans les écuries, il s'exclama, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

- Ne m'abandonne pas Heero... Je t'en prie... Bats toi Heero... Ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas... Je t'aime, je t'aime.. Heero... Heerooooo...

Face à l'absence de réaction de son moniteur, Duo avait hurlé son nom, espérant le faire réagir. Mais l'adulte ne bougeait pas, son corps inerte semblait sans vie.

Ce que Duo ne savait pas, c'est que lorsqu'il avait entendu le premier "je t'aime" de Duo, le père de Heero s'était arrêté subitement, comme touché en plein coeur. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite et quitta précipitamment l'écurie.

Duo refusait cette éventualité. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer... Il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester là, les bras croisés alors qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre Heero. Heero avait toujours été là pour lui, et pour une fois que l'inverse se produisait, il ne faillirait pas... Il se battrait jusqu'au bout, où alors il mourrait avec lui... Mais une chose est sûre, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait...

Un accès de rage et de haine à l'état pur prit possession du corps de l'adolescent. comme mu par une force mystique, il se leva, et fixa l'endroit où avait disparu le père de Heero. Dans ses prunelles améthystes, brûlait une flamme de colère dévastatrice, et rien au monde n'aurait pu le retenir. D'une démarche lente et assurée, il se précipita à la poursuite du vieil homme.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva à quelques mètres de lui, il s'exclama, crachant au visage de l'homme toute sa haine et ses ressentiments :

- Comment osez-vous dire des choses aussi horribles ? Vous traitez Heero de monstre, mais entre vous deux, c'est vous le plus monstrueux ! Vous êtes méprisable, vous ne méritez pas le respect que vous porte Heero ! En le jugeant comme vous l'avez fait sur des sujets dont vous ne savez rien, vous venez de le détruire ! Hurla l'adolescent, totalement hors de lui. Et moi je vais devenir quoi sans lui ? Ajouta-t-il subitement calmé, les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux améthystes voilés de douleur et coulant à flot sur ses joues pâles. C'est lui qui m'a redonné le goût de la vie, il m'a sauvé la vie lorsque j'ai failli mourir et il m'a apporté l'amour que je n'ai jamais eu. Qu'est ce que je vais faire s'il n'est plus là pour me protéger et me serrer dans ses bras ? En prononçant de telles paroles, ce n'est pas une personne que vous avez tuées, mais deux. Sachez que je me suis déjà donné la mort une fois, et que pour rejoindre Heero je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer... Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui... C'est trop dur... Je n'y arriverais pas...

A ses mots, Duo s'effondra à genoux, prenant son visage dans ses mains, il laissait libre court à sa rage et à sa souffrance. Son corps frêle était secoué de violents spasmes de sanglots déchirants.

- Heerooooo...

L'adolescent hurlait à s'en briser la voix. Ignorant la souffrance qui lui vrillait les poings, il frappait encore et encore le sol, évacuant comme il le pouvait sa détresse, tentant d'exorciser le mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. A présent, à quoi servait de vivre ? Sans Heero il était voué à mourir et n'avait aucune envie de s'y soustraire. Il avait accepté ce destin dès qu'il avait croisé pour la première fois les cobalts de son amant. Les sanglots lui déchiraient le coeur, le brisant toujours un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

Ce fut une voix dans son dos qu'il crut ne plus jamais entendre qui le sortit de son état de détresse intense, tandis qu'une main se posait sur son épaule :

- Duo... Relèves toi... Je suis là mon Ange... Relèves toi... Merci... J'ai entendu tes paroles, ce sont elles qui m'ont fait revenir. J'ai senti ta détresse... Je n'avais pas le droit de te laisser mourir pour moi... Sèches tes larmes Duo, je ne te quitterais plus jamais... Je t'en donne ma parole. Je t'aime Duo, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime...

Encore sous l'effet de la surprise, l'adolescent ne réagit pas instantanément. Ce fut la déclaration de Heero qui le fit atterrir. D'un geste brusque, il se jeta dans les bras de l'adulte, les sanglots de douleur se transformant en sanglots de soulagement.

Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, Duo releva la tête et, les yeux brillants de larmes, il regarda son amant. Duo remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'était plus comme d'habitude. Où était passé l'éclat de malice qui illuminait quotidiennement les yeux de son amant ? Qu'était devenu le petit sourire en coin qui étirait toujours la bouche de son moniteur lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux ? Qu'était-il arrivé à son air arrogant que prenait son visage lorsque la directrice entrait dans son champs de vision ?

Duo avait la nette impression que quelque chose s'était brisé en Heero, que l'homme qu'il avait été jusqu'à maintenant était mort et avait fait place à une sorte d'automate. Son regard sans vie lui criait que l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'était plus... A cet instant, Duo cru que le monde autour de lui s'était effondré... Le néant dévastait son âme et son coeur se noyait dans une mer de sang et de souffrance.

Le soulagement qu'il avait pu alors ressentir s'envola en fumée pour laisser place à l'amertume. Puis l'amertume fit de nouveau place à la colère qui se mua très vite en une haine sans borne. La haine envers l'homme qui avait tué son amant.

Il s'arracha brusquement de l'étreinte de l'adulte, et se tournant vers le père de Heero qui assistait impuissant à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il se mit à hurler, en se précipitant sur lui :

- Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Vous avez détruit son âme... Vous l'avez tué ! Vous êtes un assassin ! Vous êtes un monstre ! Vous ne méritez pas de vivre, votre place est en Enfer, Monstre !

A ces mots, l'adolescent se jeta sur l'adulte et l'attrapa au cou, dans une étreinte puissante et mortelle. La haine décuplait les maigres forces de l'adolescent, et sa prise se resserrait inexorablement autour du cou du vieil homme qui tentait tant bien que mal à se soustraire de cette étreinte mortelle.

Alors que l'étau de ses mains se refermait toujours un peu plus, une voix dans son dos le sortit de sa torpeur :

- Duo ! Arrêtes ! Ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie...

Des bras puissants lui entourèrent la taille et le tirèrent en arrière, lui faisant lâcher prise :

- Ne fais pas ça Duo... Penses au futur... Penses à nous...

Les derniers mots de Heero figèrent l'adolescent sur place. Son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine avant de repartir à une allure endiablée. "Penses à nous"... que voulait-il dire par là ? L'adolescent plongea son regard inondé de larmes dans les cobalts de son amant dans lesquelles il y lut une supplication muette.

Ses yeux et son être semblaient lui crier tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Ses prunelles bleues intenses reflétaient une litanie de supplication que tous les mots du monde n'arriveraient pas à retranscrire. Duo n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses sanglots et son corps était parcouru de spasmes tous plus violents les uns que les autres.

De son côté, le père de Heero ne réagissait pas, trop choqué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il assistait impuissant à la souffrance des deux hommes agenouillés au sol. Les hurlements de détresse de Duo finirent par attirer l'attention des moniteurs et des pensionnaires qui, déjà, s'agglutinaient autour des deux amants maudits.

Tous regardaient la scène d'un air ahuri. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Duo dans un tel état et aucun d'eux ne comprenait la raison de son comportement. A son tour, la directrice finit par sortir. Lorsqu'elle découvrit l'adolescent sanglotant dans les bras de Heero, la directrice eut d'abord un sursaut de surprise, mais se reprit très vite. Avec colère, elle se dirigea vers les deux hommes avec la ferme intention de les séparer.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques pas du couple, les cris de l'adolescent redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'il s'agrippait toujours plus fermement à son moniteur. Agacée, la directrice appela l'un des moniteurs et lui demanda de les séparer, honteuse du fait que les deux hommes se donnent en spectacle devant la cours, et souhaitant garder secret le problème de leur relation quelque peu particulière. Quand le moniteur s'approcha à une distance que Duo jugea trop impersonnelle, il se passa la même chose que précédemment, le jeune garçon refusait fermement d'abandonner Heero à son sort.

Plus jamais Duo ne souhaitait être séparé de son moniteur... Qu'importe ce que cela impliquerait, que tout le centre soit au courant de leur relation... Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser là, à moitié mort... C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il se foutait entièrement du reste, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que Heero avait besoin de lui... L'adulte avait toujours été là quand il avait besoin de lui, maintenant c'était à son tour de lui rendre la pareille. N'était-ce pas aussi cela l'amour ? Soutenir l'autre même en cas de crise ?

Duo releva son visage inondé de larmes vers son moniteur et ce qu'il y vit le pétrifia d'effroi... Heero était là, immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne faisait rien pour garder l'adolescent à ses côtés. Il semblait totalement indifférent à la souffrance de Duo. Cette indifférence fit plus mal que tout à l'adolescent. Pourquoi ? Heero ne réagissait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne le prenait-il pas dans ses bras ? Duo était totalement perdu. Ses sanglots avaient subitement prit fin, et seul des larmes silencieuses démontraient sa détresse. Petit à petit, l'incompréhension fit place à l'écoeurement. Tout... Depuis la début, tout n'avait été que des paroles prononcées en l'air. Ses paroles étaient du vent, au même titre que ses promesses... Des mots... Rien que des mots... Comment Duo avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Comment avait-il pu faire confiance et aimer cet homme qui ne savait faire que mentir ?

Duo se dégoûtait plus que tout. Après tout, c'était lui le fautif, il avait cru aux paroles mensongères de l'adulte. Cet homme qui lui avait fait croire qu'il voulait l'aider, qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui faire oublier son passé et l'aider à avancer, que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait et que toujours il serait là pour lui, à lui tendre la main dans les moments difficiles...

Lentement, Duo se redressa et plongea son regard améthyste dans les cobalts voilées de son amant, lui lançant un regard empli de dégoût. Heero ne semblait même pas le voir, le regard perdu dans le lointain, il faisait totale abstraction de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Duo se sentait trahit... La douleur qu'il ressentait était plus vive que jamais... Qui était cet homme qui lui faisait face ? Cet inconnu ne pouvait pas être Heero, c'était absurde. Pourtant, jamais Heero ne l'avait ignoré de la sorte, jamais il ignorait sa détresse et sa souffrance. Le Heero qu'il connaissait se serait précipité vers lui et l'aurait pris dans ses bras en une étreinte rassurante et protectrice, lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots d'amour plus doux les uns que les autres.

Mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait eu envers lui, cet air impassible et ce regard impénétrable... Cette attitude le rendait malade, Duo sentait la nausée s'emparer de lui et les noeuds de son estomac lui vriller l'abdomen.

Soudain, un hurlement déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses poings s'abattirent violemment sur la poitrine de son moniteur qui resta immobile. La souffrance de l'adolescent résonnait dans l'après-midi comme le chant du cygne au couché du soleil, lorsque celui-ci sent la mort arriver...

Les poings de Duo martelèrent avec rage le torse musclé de son amant jusqu'à ce que soudain, il s'écroule inanimé sur le sol, sous les cris des spectateurs apeurés. Aucun des spectateurs clandestins n'osait faire un pas en direction de l'adolescent, aussi bien du côté des pensionnaires que des moniteurs. Tous étaient comme pétrifiés, et personne ne savait que faire. Puis, comme mu par une force mystique, l'adolescent se releva lentement.

Ses yeux d'un noir intense, dans lesquels un brasier ardent avait prit vie, se posèrent sur l'adulte qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, puis après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il ne se passa rien, la main d'Asiel s'abattit avec une violence phénoménale sur la joue de l'adulte. Des cris de stupeur et d'indignation s'élevèrent de l'assistance. Asiel ne les releva même pas, les ignorant complètement et prit la parole, un air dédaigneux étirant les traits fins de son visage qui avait retrouvé toute sa froideur d'origine :

- Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! Comment peux-tu rester aussi insensible à la douleur de Duo ? Toi qui prétendait l'aimer, tu ne mérites pas l'amour qu'il te porte et la confiance qu'il a placé en toi ! Et je ne parle pas de moi... Puisses-tu souffrir autant si ce n'est plus que lui, Heero... Une dernière chose... N'espère pas le revoir, car se serait un espoir vain... Même si pour cela je dois renoncer à mon rêve d'être un jour aimé par toi, je t'empêcherais par tous les moyens de lui faire du mal à nouveau. La première fois, j'ai faillis à ma tâche en tombant amoureux de toi, mais sois sûr que cette fois-ci, je compte bien remplir ma mission ! Tu l'as détruit Heero... Prends en conscience... Tu as détruit le faible espoir qui commençait à naître en lui... Plus jamais tu ne reverras ton prétendu amour... Dit lui "adieu" Heero avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Asiel avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir été particulièrement dur dans ses paroles. Il espérait que celles-ci feraient réagir l'adulte d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais tout cela en vain. Heero ne cilla même pas. Un dégoût profond pouvait se lire sur le visage de l'adolescent déformé par la haine. De nouveau, sa main termina sa course sur la joue déjà rougie de l'adulte avant qu'Asiel ne se lève et s'enfuit sans un regard en arrière, sous les murmures indignés des spectateurs clandestins.

Peut être que s'il se serait retourné, il aurait pu voir les larmes silencieuses qui inondaient à présent les joues de l'adulte... Peut être que s'il se serait retourné, il aurait pu voir dans les yeux de Heero le déchirement qu'il avait ressenti dans son coeur et peut être que le futur s'en serait retrouvé changé...

Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre à l'abris des regards impudiques, Asiel laissa éclater la haine destructrice qui l'habitait. Il se rua sur la petite lampe qui meublait sa table de chevet et la lança de toutes ses forces de l'autre côté de la pièce. La lampe vola à travers la chambre avant d'atterrir sur le mur d'en face sur lequel elle se fracassa en un bruit de vaisselle brisée. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à satisfaire l'élan ravageur qui s'était emparé de l'adolescent, si bien qu'il s'empara de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, et très vite, plus aucun objet ne réchappa à la fureur du jeune garçon. La pièce avait à présent, plus l'air d'un champ de bataille que d'une chambre d'adolescent.

Une fois calmé, Asiel se jeta sur son lit, le visage ravagé par les larmes qui n'en finissaient pas de couler. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. La douleur de Duo lui vrillait le coeur, et sa souffrance le rendait fou. Plus que tout, il voulait quitter ce monde cruel et bestial, ce monde dans lequel civilisation ne signifie rien et là où les hommes se détruisent par pur plaisir. Ce comportement trivial dégoûtait Asiel au plus haut point. Un homme... Toute cette souffrance, toute cette douleur et cette horreur provoquée par un seul homme... Un homme qui s'était senti obligé de déverser sa haine et le poison que contenait son sang sur l'innocence et la pureté de deux êtres dont leur seul crime fut de s'aimer...

Puis, semblant se souvenir d'un détail important, il se leva précipitamment, attrapa des vêtements propres et se rua dans la salle de bain. Il voulait laver son corps de la souillure que Heero avait laissé en lui. Une fois dans la cabine de douche, il se dévêtit rapidement et fit couler l'eau brûlante sur son corps. Aussitôt, il entreprit de se laver son entrejambe encore maculée de la semence de son amant. Il ne pouvait supporter cette impression de sentir Heero sur lui, en lui... Non par répugnance, mais pas douleur...

Asiel était effondré, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Heero, ni la raison qui l'avait poussé à abandonner Duo.

En lui, refluée au plus profond de son être, il pouvait vaguement percevoir la présence de Duo. Vaguement car la seule chose qu'il percevait réellement de lui, c'était cette vague de détresse et de souffrance, cette impression et ce sentiment d'abandon et de trahison qui émanait de l'adolescent. Sa présence s'amenuisait comme la flamme d'une bougie sur le point de s'éteindre... L'adolescent était totalement perdu, et sa rancoeur ne faisait que croître.

Pourquoi Heero n'avait-il rien dit, lui qui habituellement trouvait toujours quelque chose à répliquer ? D'où provenait cette apathie qui s'était emparée de lui ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi touché par les paroles de son père alors qu'il ne réagissait pas aussi vivement aux paroles pourtant cruelles d'Asiel ?

A croire que son père avait plus de pouvoir sur lui. Comme si le point de vue d'Asiel avait moins d'impact et d'influence que celui d'un homme qui avait renié son propre fils.

Une fois propre, Asiel s'habilla à la hâte et retourna dans sa chambre dévastée. Là, il s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil léger peuplé de cauchemars.

Ce fut des coups frappés inlassablement à sa porte qui le tirèrent de son sommeil. Agacé, Asiel sauta hors de son lit et ouvrit brusquement la porte avec l'intention de rembarrer comme il se devait, l'opportun qui osait le déranger.

Seulement, lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme au visage dévasté qui se tenait devant lui, les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge.

- Heero... gémit-il lamentablement.

**A suivre...**

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	40. Chapter 40

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : Heero x Duo

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur ****:** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**NDLA**** : Attention, ce chapitre contient des propos pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ! Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, je vous prie de ne pas lire ! Merci de votre compréhension **

Merci à : **Coquillette** et **Iroko** pour leur review sur le chapitre 39 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**chapitre 40** par Lybertys

Le noir le plus total… Le silence. Tel un spectateur sourd de sa propre vie, telle une âme prisonnière de son propre corps qui ne lui répondait plus, Heero s'éteignait. Tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, lui était totalement étranger. Il avait cette impression étrange de ne plus vraiment appartenir à ce monde. Il se sentait flotter, jusqu'à ne plus se sentir du tout. Tout devenait néant à ses yeux. Il entendait sans entendre réellement la voix entrecoupée de sanglots de Duo l'appeler en vain :

- Ne m'abandonne pas Heero... Je t'en prie... Bats-toi Heero... Ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas... Je t'aime, je t'aime… Heero... Heerooooo...

Mais Heero ne parvint même plus à réagir à cela. Ce qui venait de se passer l'avait totalement anéantit, détruit, dévasté, annihilé le peu d'homme qui existait en lui. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, n'était plus rien.

Même s'il avait voulu lever ne serait ce qu'un doigt de sa main, il en aurait été incapable. L'espoir qui l'avait fait tenir jusqu'ici, sa croyance en un quelque chose, sa combativité, tout cela avait été soufflé par les mots de son père.

A quoi bon s'acharner, s'efforcer de vivre malgré les difficultés, à quoi bon tenter de se battre si c'était pour en arriver là.

Ce qu'il avait caché depuis l'acte irréparable qu'il avait commis avec son frère, ce qu'il n'avait dévoilé qu'aux deux personnes en qui il avait confiance, ce qui le rendait sale avait été dévoilé au seul être au monde qui ne devait pas savoir. La manière écœurée dont son père avait fait preuve en le regardant, ce rejet total, ce dégoût irrémédiable marqué de manière indélébile dans les yeux de son père à jamais l'avait achevé. Son père le haïssait, et sa mère n'était plus de ce monde. Perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Face à la non réaction de son moniteur, Duo avait hurlé son nom, espérant le faire réagir. Mais l'adulte ne bougeait pas, son corps inerte semblait sans vie. Oui, la vie l'avait quittée, ne le laissant pas mort pour autant, non il était simplement dans un entre deux : un état de non mort mais aussi de non vie. Il ne pouvait répondre à la détresse de l'adolescent, il ne pouvait l'aider et le rassurer, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait être l'homme fort et protecteur. Il n'avait même pas conscience du mal qu'il lui faisait et n'était de toute façon pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'était plus vraiment Heero.

Il sentit vaguement Duo se lever et s'écarter de lui, mais il n'eut pas vraiment conscience de ce que celui-ci allait faire. Heero était trop perdu en lui-même pour réellement avoir conscience du monde extérieur. Sourd à la détresse de son amant, il était totalement imprégné et possédé par la sienne. Jamais il n'avait craqué de cette manière, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi abattu. Dans une pure contemplation de son malheur, tout ce qui n'était pas lui n'existait plus vraiment. Il n'entendit pas le monologue déchirant de son amant déversant toute sa haine et ses ressentiments sur son père mais n'en retira qu'une impression de faute qu'il commettait en abandonnant le seul être qui comptait à ses yeux.

Et c'est ce ressentit, cette impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, de l'avoir laissé dans ce monde où tout le poussait à le fuir, en réalité son amour pour Duo qui le maintenait dans un état de semi conscience. C'est cet amour qui lui permettait de rester connecté à ce monde. Malgré son désespoir, il se sentait encore un peu attaché à ce monde et sans cela, il aurait sombré dans la folie. Duo était finalement son seul lien avec sa raison et le monde extérieur, sa seule force, sa seule raison de ne pas tout lâcher et de continuer à se battre avec la vie.

Cependant, cette force commençait à s'essoufflée et comme au bord du précipice, Heero oscillait entre la terre et le vide. Il suffisait d'un simple effleurement, d'une chose minime pour le faire chuter à jamais.

Ce fut le cri d'appel à l'aide, le cri de désespoir, le cri déchirant de son amant qui le fit intuitivement se lever et le rejoindre. Chaque geste était réalisé au prix d'un effort intense. Pourtant tout son être le poussait à venir au secours de Duo. C'est à la vision du corps frêle de l'adolescent martelant le sol avec ses poings indifférent à la douleur que cela lui faisait. L'adolescent hurlait à s'en briser la voix. Comment avait-il pu le laisser dans cet état ? Comment avait-il pu ignorer sa détresse et être aveugle à ce point ? Heero revint peu à peu à lui. Il avança près de lui, sans un seul instant lever les yeux sur son père, ayant bien trop peur de replonger avant même d'avoir pu porter secours à Duo. Comme avec l'aide des dernières forces que procurait la mort avant de prendre un être à jamais, il posa une main sur son épaule et tenta de prononcer des paroles de réconfort auxquelles il n'avait lui même plus foi :

- Duo... Relèves toi... Je suis là mon Ange... Relèves toi... Merci... J'ai entendu tes paroles, ce sont elles qui m'ont fait revenir. J'ai senti ta détresse... Je n'avais pas le droit de te laisser mourir pour moi... Sèches tes larmes Duo, je ne te quitterais plus jamais... Je t'en donne ma parole. Je t'aime Duo, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime...

Heero débitait ses paroles sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qu'il disait. Son cœur le poussait à agir ainsi, et il récitait tout cela telle une litanie incessante et déchirante.

D'un geste brusque, Duo se jeta dans les bras de l'adulte, les sanglots de douleur se transformant en sanglots de soulagement. Savait-il seulement que Heero n'avait même pas cru à ses propres paroles. Ne plus jamais le quitter, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait par dessus tout. Répéter tout cela, lui dire inlassablement que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait c'était comme tenter de continuer à vivre dans cet idéal imaginaire qui jamais ne leur serait permis. C'était le coup de trop pour Heero, il venait d'être atteint bien trop profondément pour avoir la force de se battre. Toute sa force de volonté venait d'être balayée par son propre père. Il avait eu trop peu de temps de répit pour s'en remettre et déjà affaiblit, il n'avait pu y refaire face.

Il s'était tout simplement laisser soufflé. Quelque chose venait d'être brisé en lui. Seul son regard reflétait l'homme qu'il n'était plus.

Heero n'avait même plus conscience de l'ampleur de sa propre souffrance, alors comment pouvait il saisir celle de son amant en train de le voir disparaître en mourant à petit feu. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'arracha brusquement à l'étreinte de l'adulte, et se tournant vers le père de Heero qui assistait impuissant à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il se mit à hurler, en se précipitant sur lui :

- Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Vous avez détruit son âme... Vous l'avez tué ! Vous êtes un assassin ! Vous êtes un monstre ! Vous ne méritez pas de vivre, votre place est en Enfer, Monstre !

A ces mots, l'adolescent se jeta sur l'adulte et l'attrapa au cou, dans une étreinte puissante et mortelle. La haine décuplait les maigres forces de l'adolescent, et sa prise se resserrait inexorablement autour du cou du vieil homme qui tentait tant bien que mal à se soustraire de cette étreinte mortelle. Heero tenta de l'arrêter, pensant subitement à ce que cela impliquerait pour l'adolescent. Oui, soudainement, il se mettait à penser à lui. Si Duo tuait, il n'y survivrait pas. Seule l'idée de perdre Duo à jamais lui permis de lui dire :

- Duo ! Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie...

Il entoura sa taille et le tira en arrière, lui faisant ainsi lâcher prise :

- Ne fais pas ça Duo... Penses au futur... Penses à nous...

Il savait que s'il avait dit à Duo "penses à toi", il n'aurait pas réagit. Il s'était donc inclut dedans, mais sans mettre beaucoup de conviction dans cette pensée. A vrai dire, le futur pour lui, il n'en voyait aucun. Mais s'il y a bien une seule chose qu'il ne supporterait pas, c'était voir Duo ruiner sa vie devant lui.

Les larmes coulaient à flot de ses yeux, sans qu'il ne connaisse vraiment la cause réelle. Était-ce parce qu'impuissant, il avait l'impression d'abandonner Duo sans en être vraiment responsable. Lorsque l'adolescent plongea son regard dans le sien, Heero tenta de lui faire comprendre la situation, telle une supplication muette d'un condamné. Duo avait-il seulement conscience du malaise de son amant ? Ne le sentait-il par partir et disparaître à jamais ? Heero était-il seulement encore ?

Ses yeux et son être lui criaient tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Ses prunelles vertes intenses reflétaient une litanie de supplications que tous les mots du monde n'arriveraient pas à retranscrire. Duo n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses sanglots et son corps était parcouru de spasmes tous plus violents les uns que les autres.

De son côté, le père de Heero ne réagissait pas, trop choqué par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il assistait impuissant à la souffrance des deux hommes agenouillés au sol. Les hurlements de détresse de Duo finirent par attirer l'attention des moniteurs et des pensionnaires qui, déjà, s'agglutinaient autour des deux amants maudits.

Tous regardaient la scène d'un air ahuri. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Duo dans un tel état et aucun d'eux ne comprenait la raison de son comportement. A son tour, la directrice finit par sortir. Lorsqu'elle découvrit l'adolescent sanglotant dans les bras de Heero, la directrice eut d'abord un sursaut de surprise, mais se reprit très vite. Avec colère, elle se dirigea vers les deux hommes avec la ferme intention de les séparer.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques pas du couple, les cris de l'adolescent redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'il s'agrippait toujours plus fermement à son moniteur. Agacée, la directrice appela l'un des moniteurs et lui demanda de les séparer, honteuse du fait que les deux hommes se donnent en spectacle devant la cours, et souhaitant garder secret le problème de leur relation quelque peu particulière. Quand le moniteur s'approcha à une distance que Duo jugea trop impersonnelle, il se passa la même chose que précédemment, le jeune garçon refusait fermement d'abandonner Heero à son sort.

Heero quant à lui n'était plus là. Voir tous ses gens autour de lui, le regard de la directrice, de son père et du reste des spectateurs avaient suffit à souffler le peu de lui qui était encore là. Il laissait Duo se battre pour deux. Peu à peu, il quittait le monde. Tous ces cris, toute cette agitation, tous ces regards impudiques, toutes ses personnes, il ne les supportait plus. S'en était de trop. Sa mère venait de mourir, son père savait tout et les avaient vu lui et Duo, alors… à quoi bon ? Tout ce qu'il avait construit au fil des années, et cette résistance qu'il s'était forgé volaient en éclats.

Il en était arrivé à un point tel qu'il n'avait même plus la force de se battre pour leur amour.

Duo releva son visage inondé de larmes vers son moniteur et ce qu'il y vit le pétrifia d'effroi... Heero était là, immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne faisait rien pour garder l'adolescent à ses côtés. il semblait totalement indifférent à la souffrance de Duo. Oui, les faits étaient là. Mais ce n'était pas par indifférence qu'il faisait cela. C'était par impossibilité et incapacité de faire autrement. Seulement comment Duo pouvait-il le comprendre ?

Celui-ci se redressa lentement, avant de plonger son regard améthyste dans les émeraudes voilées de son amant, lui lançant un regard empli de dégoût. Heero fit semblant de ne pas percevoir ce regard. Ce qu'il avait le plus craint se produisait : Duo le haïssait par sa propre faute. L'adulte se replia un peu plus en lui-même tentant vainement de ne pas être atteint par la douleur bien trop intense qui n'attendait que de le faucher. Si Heero revenait vraiment à lui, il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Ainsi, il garda son regard perdu dans le lointain, inatteignable, faisant au mieux, totale abstraction de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

C'était la première fois, qu'il faisait passer son propre bien être avant celui de Duo. Mais il était cette fois-ci question de sa survie personnelle. De plus, s'il mourait véritablement, que deviendrait Duo ?

Soudain, un hurlement déchirant s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Duo et ses poings s'abattirent violemment sur la poitrine de son moniteur qui resta immobile. La souffrance de l'adolescent résonnait dans l'après-midi comme le chant du cygne au couché du soleil, lorsque celui-ci sent la mort arriver... Heero ne ressentait aucune douleur physique, comme si son corps ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Les poings de Duo martelèrent avec rage le torse musclé de son amant jusqu'à ce que soudain, il s'écroule inanimé sur le sol, sous les cris des spectateurs apeurés. Heero sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant. Qu'avait-il fait ? Que lui avait-il fait ? A trop vouloir se protéger, il l'avait finalement perdu. Aucun des spectateurs clandestins n'osaient faire un pas en direction de l'adolescent, aussi bien du côté des pensionnaires que des moniteurs. Tous étaient comme pétrifiés, et personne ne savait que faire. Puis, comme mu par une force mystique, l'adolescent se releva lentement.

Sans avoir besoin de regarder ses yeux, Heero savait que Duo n'était plus et qu'un autre que lui avait pris sa place dans le corps de l'adolescent. Il tressaillit rien qu'à l'idée de la rage de celui-ci qui allait s'abattre sur lui. Asiel était de retour et ses yeux d'un noir intense, dans lesquels un brasier ardent avait prit vie, se posèrent sur l'adulte qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, puis après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il ne se passa rien, la main d'Asiel s'abattit avec une violence phénoménale sur la joue de l'adulte.

Des cris de stupeur et d'indignation s'élevèrent de l'assistance. Heero ne broncha pas, attendant que la foudre s'abatte inévitablement sur lui. Ce que Asiel allait lui dire, plus que tout, il le méritait.

Un air dédaigneux étirant les traits fins de son visage qui avait retrouvé toute sa froideur d'origine, Asiel déclara :

- Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! Comment peux-tu rester aussi insensible à la douleur de Duo ? Toi qui prétendais l'aimer, tu ne mérites pas l'amour qu'il te porte et la confiance qu'il a placée en toi ! Et je ne parle pas de moi... Puisses-tu souffrir autant si ce n'est plus que lui, Heero... Une dernière chose... N'espère pas le revoir, car se serait un espoir vain... Même si pour cela je dois renoncer à mon rêve d'être un jour aimé par toi, je t'empêcherais par tous les moyens de lui faire du mal à nouveau. La première fois, j'ai faillis à ma tâche en tombant amoureux de toi, mais sois sûr que cette fois-ci, je compte bien remplir ma mission ! Tu l'as détruit Heero... Prends en conscience... Tu as détruit le faible espoir qui commençait à naître en lui... Plus jamais tu ne reverras ton prétendu amour... Dit lui "adieu" Heero avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

N'était-il pas déjà trop tard ? De quel droit se permettait-il de lui dire ces choses aussi dures ? A chaque mot, Heero s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa souffrance. Le pire n'était pas les mots en eux-mêmes, mais la réalité qu'ils reflétaient. Heero ne cilla pas, de peur de recevoir une deuxième vague d'attaque de la part de celui qu'il aimait.

Et après tout que dire ? Que faire ? Comment réagir ? Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à faire ?

Asiel accepterait-il la moindre tentative d'excuse ou d'explication de sa part ? Bien évidemment sa non réaction augmenta la haine de l'adolescent et une nouvelle fois sa main s'abattit sur la joue de l'adulte, avant qu'Asiel ne se lève et s'enfuit en courant, sans un regard en arrière sous les murmures indignés des spectateurs clandestins.

Peut être que s'il se serait retourné, il aurait pu voir les larmes silencieuses qui inondaient à présent les joues de l'adulte... Peut être que s'il se serait retourné, il aurait pu voir dans les yeux de Heero le déchirement qu'il avait ressenti dans son cœur, et peut être que le futur s'en serait retrouvé changé... Mais Asiel ne se retourna pas, abandonnant à son tour Heero.

La directrice s'approcha immédiatement de l'adulte, ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre. Tout en lui criait sa souffrance : la seule chose qu'Asiel était finalement parvenu à faire revivre pleinement chez l'adulte.

Ce fut son père qui s'interposa entre eux deux, entravant le chemin de la directrice jusqu'à sa proie. Celle-ci lui lança un regard rageur, avant de se retourner et de demander sèchement à tout le monde d'aller faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire, et précisant à un éducateur de prendre la charge de Steven.

Une fois que tout ce petit monde fut éloigné, elle lança un regard interrogateur au père de Heero lui demandant une explication.

Après une grande inspiration, celui-ci se lança :

- Tout ce qui vient de se passer est ma faute. Je m'excuse des ennuis que j'ai causés. Vous ne me reverrez plus, oublions cette affaire.

Alors que le père allait tourner les talons et s'en aller, la directrice le retint par le bras. Celui-ci regarda sa main avant de lui faire face, une expression de dédain dépeinte sur le visage. Gênée, celle-ci déclara :

- Vous n'avez rien à me dire de particulier ?

- Je pense que tout est dit. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée madame et vous devriez accorder une journée de repos à ce jeune homme.

Au dernier mot que son père venait d'employer, Heero comprit. Il comprit pourquoi son père n'avait pas tout dévoilé. Ce n'était en aucun cas pour le protéger. En réalité c'était pour garder la paix. Il avait toujours rechigné à se mêler des affaires des autres, et comme il l'avait déclaré auparavant, Heero n'était plus son fils, il faisait donc partit des "autres".

Il avait définitivement tout perdu. Lentement, il se laissa aller, ne supportant plus cette vie qui ne le supportait plus.

L'air commença subitement à manquer dans les poumons de Heero. Il tenta plusieurs fois vainement d'inspirer, mais il en fut totalement incapable. Ses poumons commençaient à le brûler et sa gorge était en feu. Son rythme cardiaque se ralenti, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans un trou noir, perdant conscience, se coupant cette fois-ci physiquement du monde qui l'entourait, devenu bien trop hostile pour lui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ses yeux papillonnèrent plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre pleinement. Il mit quelque temps avant de réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre. Comment il était arrivé là, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La seule chose qu'il savait, était qu'il avait mal, aussi bien intérieurement que physiquement. Il se redressa, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Des coups violents lui martelaient le crâne, et il avait l'impression que celui-ci allait exploser. Tel un zombie, il se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain, ôta ses vêtements et entra dans la douche. Il tourna machinalement les robinets d'eau, profitant de la chaleur bienfaitrice de celle-ci. il profita de ce temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Où il en était ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il ne se sentait vivre que grâce à la douleur qui lui serrait le cœur. Quelque chose lui manquait et tout son être semblait le réclamer. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'eau, il se sécha à la hâte avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres, ne s'avisant même pas de la nuit qui était déjà tombée.

Tel un automate, il alla directement vers sa moitié, comme attiré par un aimant. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que plus que tout en cet instant il avait besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'il comble ce vide qui désormais faisait parti de lui.

Il frappa à la porte de l'adolescent, sans jamais se lasser, jusqu'à ce que celui qu'il cherchait vient lui ouvrir brusquement. A la vue du visage dévasté de son amant, les mots restèrent coincés au fond de la gorge d'Asiel :

- Heero... gémit-il lamentablement.

Au moment où les yeux d'Asiel croisèrent les siens, il ne parvint même pas à soutenir ce regard. Il baissa la tête cachant ses yeux qui déjà s'emplissaient de larmes. Il ne réussissait même pas à s'approcher de lui, à le prendre dans ses bras. Non, cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être consolé. Il avait peur, terriblement peur. Et cette peur le faisait se tapir au plus profond de lui même, craignant la prochaine souffrance qui pourrait lui être fatale. Il avait besoin d'un appuis, d'un soutient et cela, il savait qu'Asiel était le seul être capable de lui offrir cela. Seulement, le voudrait-il ?

Soudain, il sentit une main lui empoigner le bras fermement et l'attirer dans la chambre. Asiel referma la porte derrière eux, et fit de nouveau face à Heero. Seulement quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. S'il avait pu paraître faible et souffrant, il y a quelques instants, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

D'un simple mouvement du bras, Asiel poussa Heero contre le mur qui le toucha dans un bruit sourd. Surpris par ce geste et par la violence dont l'adolescent avait fait preuve, l'adulte laissa échapper un petit cri. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle colère émaner de l'adolescent, et il en vint presque à craindre pour sa propre vie à cet instant. Heero qui avait jusqu'alors gardé la tête baissée, se risqua à la relever. A l'instant même où il croisa le regard de l'adolescent il fut comme figé dans le temps. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci voyait au plus profond de lui, et il le regardait avec tellement de répulsion qu'il commençait à se dégoûter lui même. Cela faisait le même effet qu'un miroir. Heero se voyait sans artifice dans les yeux d'Asiel et avait cette désagréable impression de ne rien pouvoir lui cacher. Plus que tout en cet instant, il voulait détacher son regard du sien et fuir. A la place du réconfort qu'il était venu chercher, il ne se trouvait que deux fois plus mal. Mais au moins, cette douleur le maintenait en vie…

Heero n'arrivait même pas à dire un seul mot pour faire cesser ce calvaire.

La seule chose qu'il parvint à faire, et qu'il ne fit même pas de son propre chef, fut de faire couler des larmes de ses yeux. L'une après l'autre, elles perlèrent de ses émeraudes, jusqu'à les inondés complètement, brouillant sa vue et le protégeant ainsi du regard de flamme d'Asiel. S'il ne pouvait plus le voir de manière nette, il pouvait cependant l'entendre, car soudain sa voix glaciale retentie dans la pièce :

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été assez clair. Ce n'est pas avec des larmes qui tu vas m'attendrir et encore moins effacer l'aversion que j'éprouve à ton égard. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu as fait. Nous te faisions confiance. Je te faisais confiance. Tu pouvais d'ailleurs te vanter jusqu'à cet après-midi d'avoir été le seul être au monde à qui j'accordais ma confiance. Nous avions foi en toi. Nous avons cru à tes paroles. En réalité, tu n'es qu'un vil menteur. Tu n'as fait que séduire Duo en lui faisant miroité le paradis. Tout cela pour qu'il te laisse le droit de toucher son corps et de le baiser. Tu l'as souillé au plus profond de lui. A cause de toi, Duo n'aura plus jamais confiance en personne. A la première occasion tu as failli à ta promesse. Tu es pire que ceux qui ne font rien. Non, tu es le pire des hommes que nous avons pu rencontrer.

Un grand silence se fit soudain dans la pièce. A chaque mot prononcés, Heero se sentait mourir un peu plus. Il était dans un état tel de faiblesse qu'il finissait par croire toutes les choses qu'Asiel venait de dire de lui, même au sujet de leurs unions. Était-ce cela ? Avait-il vraiment profité de lui ? Pouvait-on dire que dans cet état il aurait pu faire autre chose ce matin ? Heero n'arrivait même plus à suivre le fil de ses propres pensées.

Asiel repris soudain la parole, d'une voix beaucoup moins glaciale :

- Pourquoi Heero ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Heero mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'Asiel était en train de lui donner une chance, et une chance de taille : celle de s'expliquer. Seulement, comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait, comment le dire à Asiel et pourrait-il le comprendre ? La seule chose qu'il parvint à dire, sortant tel une plainte de ses lèvres fut :

- Aide moi, Asiel je sens que c'est la fin je…Je suis comme mort. Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Asiel se jetait dans ses bras et le serrait fort, terriblement fort.

En réalité, ce n'était pas Asiel qui s'était jetait son plein gré dans ses bras, mais Heero qui sans vraiment se sentir défaillir avait faillit s'effondrer sur le sol, et l'adolescent était venu le soutenir, l'empêchant de chuter à jamais.

Était-il faible à ce point ? Les mots plus que blessant d'Asiel l'avaient littéralement soufflé. Est-ce grâce à sa chute et à sa supplication que toute la haine et l'arrogance de l'adolescent s'envolèrent subitement. Heero sentait ses paupières s'alourdirent. Ses dernières forces, il les avait utilisées pour venir jusqu'à lui. Son corps fut pris de tremblements. Asiel semblant inquiet à cet instant, car Heero entendit une petite voix emprunte d'angoisse lui demander :

- Heero ? Ne pars pas, reste avec nous. J'ai besoin de toi Heero.

Heero resserra légèrement ses bras autour de l'adolescent, tentant vainement cette fois-ci de lui montrer qu'il ne voulait pas partir, qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire dans son état. Pourtant, ce geste si petit soit-il sembla toucher énormément Asiel.

- Je vais t'aider.

Et dans un murmure à peine perceptible destiné à une seule personne, il ajouta :

- Je t'aime Heero.

Le cœur dévasté de Heero se sentit aussitôt envahi d'une toute nouvelle sensation. Il avait l'impression que ses battements, qui avaient jusqu'alors cessés de fonctionner, se remettaient tout doucement en marche. Ces simples mots avait eu un impact sur Heero. En effet, il se sentait aller un peu mieux. Certes, tout ceci était vraiment minime, mais c'était au moins un début. C'était incroyable comme Asiel savait manier les mots. A l'aide de simples paroles, il pouvait détruire ou sauver son amant. Il avait ce pouvoir particulier sur Heero.

Asiel l'aida à s'allonger sur son lit, le soutenant par l'épaule et se méfiant de chaque perte d'équilibre. Chaque contact physique avec Asiel lui faisait maintenant un bien fou, même si ce n'était que le contact de son bras qui le soutenait, étrangement cela le réconfortait.

Une fois étendu sur le lit, Heero ferma les yeux, se laissant totalement aller. Tous ses remparts jusqu'alors pillé et dévasté n'étaient, cette fois-ci, réellement plus. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Sentant le sommeil l'emporter, il lutta pour rouvrir les paupières et admirer une dernière fois le visage bienveillant d'Asiel posé sur lui. Mais ce qu'il vit lui maintint les yeux ouverts. Une toute nouvelle lueur éclairait les yeux de son amant : un désir ardant, une pulsion non maîtrisable, l'envie du corps de l'autre, un pur désir sauvage et sexuel. Deux yeux, tels ceux d'un prédateur le fixaient et le figeaient sur place.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit que déjà Asiel s'était mis à cheval sur lui et avait pris possession de ses lèvres, forçant sans aucune douceur leur barrage.

Si Heero put répondre à ce baiser, en aucun cas il n'eut la possibilité de prendre le dessus. Même s'il avait été en possession de toutes ses capacités, jamais il n'aurait pu dominer Asiel. L'emprise qu'il lui avait démontré par les mots était maintenant reflétée par l'emprise qu'il avait sur son corps. Celle-ci était justement sans bornes. A chaque contact violent avec la langue d'Asiel, Heero sentait son cœur s'emballer un peu plus vite, symbole de la vie qui palpitait de nouveau en lui.

Très vite, les mains d'Asiel vinrent se joindre à l'acte. D'un coup sec, il tira sur chaque pan de sa chemise, arrachant d'un seul coup tous ses boutons, dévoilant efficacement le torse de son amant. Sans aucune pudeur ses mains passaient sur la peau de son amant, laissant un brasier ardant partout où elles passaient. Asiel le touchait d'une tout autre manière que la première et la seule fois qu'il y avait eu entre eux. On aurait dit qu'il connaissait parfaitement son corps et ses moindres faiblesses, s'attardant à chaque fois à l'endroit précis où il ferait monter au ciel son amant. Il faisait cela à la perfection. Lorsque Heero voulut tendre la main pour lui aussi toucher la peau de son amant,

Asiel saisit violemment son poignet le coinçant avec l'autre d'une seule main au dessus de la tête de l'adulte.

Heero ne chercha pas à se débattre, et il savait que de toute façon il n'aurait pas été possible de faire quoi que ce soit : Asiel semblait plus déterminé que jamais et la folie était elle seule capable de le suivre. Contre cela, l'unique possibilité qui s'offrait à Heero était de se laisser faire. Étrangement, il n'avait pas peur. Même si Asiel pouvait être terrifiant, il avait en réalité profondément confiance en lui, et se laissant ainsi faire, il mettait sa vie entre ses mains. Il aurait suffit d'un seul geste pour que l'adolescent mette un terme à sa vie, renfermant son étreinte autour de son coup, arrêtant à jamais son souffle de vie. Et jamais Heero ne chercherait à lui faire mal, il ne pourrait atteindre ce corps et le marquer. Il était totalement à la merci de l'adolescent, s'abandonnant à lui et à lui seul.

De sa main libre, Asiel déboutonna les boutons du jean de son amant. Mettant fin au baiser un instant, et lui lançant un regard plus qu'explicite. Une légère angoisse commença à se faire sentir dans la gorge de Heero. Au regard qu'avait Asiel, il comprit que les préliminaires prenaient fin en cet instant, avant même d'avoir réellement commencés. Allait-il le prendre sans même préparer sa venue ?

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Heero était totalement nu, offert à Asiel presque contre son grès, ou du moins sans avoir spécialement son mot à dire.

Asiel porta sa main à son propre jean, gardant les yeux fixés sur Heero. L'inquiétude pouvait maintenant se lire sur son visage, et lorsque Asiel eut finalement ôté son boxer en même temps que son jean, Heero comprit que tout n'était qu'une question de seconde. Lâchant ses mains, Asiel se plaça entre les cuisses de Heero, lui relevant un peu le bassin. Heero voulut dire quelque chose, exprimer un mécontentement, mais il en fut empêché par les lèvres d'Asiel prenant possession des siennes à nouveau.

Tout son corps commençait à se crisper, appréhendant fortement ce qui allait arriver dans un instant. D'un simple coup de rein assez brusque, Asiel se retrouva en lui. La douleur fut tellement vive et forte qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il s'échappa de l'emprise de la bouche d'Asiel. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, voulant au moins cacher ses larmes de douleur. Tout son corps était contracté, Heero n'était maintenant focalisé que sur la douleur qu'il ressentait provoquée par la pénétration plus que violente d'Asiel. Deux mains saisirent sa tête, le forçant à regarder son amant dans les yeux.

Tout dans les expressions de Heero trahissait la douleur qu'il ressentait. Cependant cette douleur avait quelque chose de particulier et de fondamentalement important. Grâce à elle, il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. Totalement focalisé sur elle, il en oubliait celle qui avait jusqu'alors pris possession de lui, le faisant mourir à petit feu.

Plantant ses onyx dans les cobalts de son amant, il se mit à se mouvoir en lui. La douleur ne fit que s'amplifier et à aucun instant Heero ne prenait du plaisir. Asiel entama de longs et langoureux coup de bassin, allant toujours un peu plus profondément en Heero, puissant au plus profond de lui à la recherche de sa source de vie afin de l'attiser un peu plus. Les larmes continuaient à perler le long des joues de Heero, des larmes de douleur physique et non de douleur mentale comme auparavant. Etait-ce cela, sa manière de lui venir en aide. Certes, celle-ci était brutale mais efficace.

Soudain, il cessa tout mouvement en lui, comme surpris que Heero ait toujours un rictus de douleur dépeint sur le visage. En le regardant intensément, droit dans les yeux comme pour lui montrer qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il n'avait pas honte de lui faire ressentir cela, il déclara :

- Te sens-tu toujours mourir Heero ?

Heero se contenta de le regarder droit des les yeux, ne répondant rien. Que répondre à cela ? Il lui avait demandé de l'aide et c'est ce qu'il avait eu. Il lui avait dit qu'il se sentait comme mort, et le seul et uniquement moyen qu'avait Asiel en sa possession était celui-ci. Mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas là. Après avoir recommencé ses vas et viens devant la non réponse de son amant, il lui passa sa main sur son torse dénudé. Tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, il continua à faire glisser sa main en direction d'un but précis. A peine eut-il effleuré le sexe de son amant, que celui-ci retrouva enfin la voix. Il poussa un gémissement où douleur et satisfaction se mêlaient.

C'était un ressenti assez ambigu. En effet, ce plaisir n'amoindrissait en rien la douleur qui était encore plus que présente, mais à celle-ci venait s'entrelacer un plaisir intense sous les caresses expertes de Asiel sur son intimité. Au deuxième gémissement poussé par Heero, Asiel fit une pause s'interrompant de nouveau. Il s'éloigna de ses lèvres et il lui demanda une nouvelle fois :

- Es-tu toujours presque comme mort ?

Au dernier mot qu'il prononça, il entama une caresse bien plus poussé sur l'intimité de son amant qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir une fois de plus. Cela ne plus apparemment pas à Asiel, qui reprenant son déhanchement, glissa dans son cou, afin de lui donner plus de plaisir. Rien que le souffle chaud de Asiel dans son cou, fit monter la température de son corps en flèche. Il en venait presque à ne plus se focaliser sur la douleur qu'il ressentait. Après avoir détourné la douleur mentale de Heero par une douleur physique, Asiel détournait celle-ci par un plaisir physique. Cette stratégie marchait plutôt bien.

La langue d'Asiel touchait la peau de son cou avec pour unique but : éveiller l'excitation de son amant, et il s'y prenait à la perfection. Lorsqu'il reprit ses vas et vient, la douleur que Heero avait pu ressentir en fut amoindri. Trop concentré sur les caresses intimes de Asiel, ses gémissements de souffrance s'étaient métamorphosés en gémissements de plaisir. Heero plaqua une de ses mains contre sa bouche, se remémorant le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Si quelqu'un les surprenait, cela aurait été la fin de tout. Son autre main rechignant maintenant à être inactive, passa dans le dos de Asiel, accompagnant ses coups de reins devenu bien plus intense et rapide. Heero commençait même à prendre du plaisir à le sentir se mouvoir en lui. Toutes les autres attentions d'Asiel lui faisaient perdre la tête. Un brasier qui doucement avait pris naissance en lui, commençait à l'enflammer et à la consumer la totalité de son être. Dès lors, le désir lui vrillait les reins, et il commença à se laisser aller à son tour à onduler du bassin. Une toute nouvelle envie était née en lui, le désir de se faire posséder entièrement. Il avait laissé tout son corps à Asiel, lui avait donné la totalité de son âme, la dévoilant entièrement à nue.

Asiel se laissa à son tour aller à pousser un gémissement, le plaisir qu'il prenait lui-même devenant bien trop intense. Asiel éloigna son visage du cou de Heero et le regarda une nouvelle fois fixement, continuant ses coups de reins. Exerçant tous deux une danse vielle comme le monde, ils ne cessaient de se regardait. D'une voix entrecoupée par le plaisir qu'Asiel ressentait il lui demanda une dernière fois :

- Te sens tu revivre Heero ?

D'un ultime coup de reins et dans un cri étouffé du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il se déversa en lui, métaphore de la vie qu'il lui redonnait, lui offrant la possibilité de vivre de nouveau, ravivant la flamme d'espoir qui avait toujours brûlé dans le cœur de Heero et qui s'était presque éteinte avant cela. Comme une sorte de rite, de la douleur au plaisir, il l'avait tiré des griffes de la mort, lui insufflant un souffle nouveau. Mourir pour revivre, c'était ce qui était arrivé à Heero. Certes cela était douloureux et ne c'était pas fait sans heurt, mais grâce à Asiel, Heero était de nouveau.

S'apercevant que Heero n'avait toujours pas jouit, Asiel lui fit un sourire plus qu'explicite. Approchant son visage du sien d'une manière à la fois naturelle et sensuelle, il reprit possession des lèvres de son amant, lui montrant que tout n'était pas terminé. Heero s'attendait à un baiser mêlant passion et possessivité, mais il fut au contraire totalement différent. A sa mémoire, jamais Asiel ne l'avait embrassé ainsi. En effet, le sentiment qu'il faisait passer à travers leur échange était jusqu'alors inconnu de la part de Asiel. Rêvait-il ou celui-ci avait peur ? Cette manière d'embrasser avec appréhension, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille et n'aurait pas était étonné s'il avait s'agit de Duo. En effet pendant l'acte, Duo quémandait toujours une certaine forme de réconfort à travers ses baisers, reflétant la peur de se faire prendre et la peur de l'acte en lui-même. Mais pourquoi Asiel avait-il peur ?

Un doute plana, et voulant avoir le cœur net au sujet de l'identité de celui qu'il embrassait, il ouvrit les yeux, cessant un instant de répondre à son baiser. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu car l'adolescent ouvrit à son tour les yeux. Pensant vraiment avoir maintenant à faire à Duo, il fut surprit de plonger dans le regard si pénétrant de Asiel. Rêvait-il ou à l'instant, venait-il de voir de la peur s'y refléter ? Soudain inquiet Heero prit la parole pour la première fois depuis un moment :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Asiel ?

Ce fut au tour d'Asiel de rester silencieux. Semblant subitement plus déterminé que jamais. Il se redressa un peu, se plaçant juste au dessus de l'intimité toujours dressée de son amant, et à l'aide de sa main, en fermant les yeux, il s'empala littéralement sur celui-ci provoquant un léger cri de douleur chez l'un et un de satisfaction et de surprise chez l'autre.

Soucieux de ce que pouvait ressentir Asiel et inquiet de la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, Heero se redressa un peu, l'enlaçant de ses bras. Asiel posa automatiquement sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero, tentant de se faire à la présence de Heero en lui. Aucun des deux ne tenta de faire un mouvement de plus. Pourtant une question brûlait les lèvres de l'adulte et il se risqua à la murmurer à son oreille :

- Pourquoi ?

Un long silence précéda la réponse de Asiel où seul le bruit de leur respiration saccadée par le plaisir régnait.

- Je suis à toi moi aussi maintenant. Je t'aime Heero.

A la fin de sa phrase, Heero s'éloigna de l'épaule de son amant et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour appuyer ses dire. C'est à ce moment-là que Asiel entama un va et vient, accomplissant les paroles qu'il avait prononcées. A aucun moment leur yeux ne se quittèrent. Leur front se collèrent l'un à l'autre pour ne plus jamais se quitter, se mouvant au rythme de leur déhanché. Seul leur souffle mutuel caressaient leur visage et leurs lèvres.

Il savait que ce qu'Asiel venait de lui offrir était destiné à lui seul et que jamais il ne le permettrait à une autre personne que lui. Privilégié grâce à l'amour qu'ils se portaient, Asiel lui avait tout offert : sa confiance, son âme et son corps. Bien qu'il reste au dessus, il s'était volontairement laissé prendre.

Mais alors que Heero voulait répondre aux sentiments de Asiel, n'ayant aucun doute au sujet de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, il fut interrompu. Il eut à peine le temps d'articuler : « Moi aussi je t'ai… », que Asiel s'était jeté sur ses lèvres le forçant à garder le silence. Leur baiser ne fit que les exciter davantage, si bien que la cadence d'accéléra jusqu'à une jouissance commune. Épuisé, Heero entraîna Asiel dans sa chute, s'étendant sur le dos dans le lit.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Heero toujours en Asiel, et celui-ci continuant à se délecter des lèvres de son amant. Ensemble, ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

Ce ne fut qu'après de longs échanges de tendresse que Heero se retira d'Asiel et que celui-ci vient s'allonger à ses côtés. Collés l'un contre l'autre, la douce chaleur qui les enveloppait continuait son rôle d'apaisement de leur cœur en convalescence. Alors que Heero commençait à fermer les yeux et à s'assoupir, il entendit Asiel lui demander :

- Heero ?

- Oui ? répondit-il d'un voix endormie.

- Tu vas te rendre à l'enterrement de ta mère ?

Les yeux de Heero s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Pourquoi après un tel moment ? Pourquoi venait-il briser cet instant avec ce qui l'avait mis en l'air.

- Je…

Heero ne réussit à prononcer un seul mot, la douleur qui s'était endormie se réveillait plus que violemment, le noyant de nouveau dans un océan de tristesse et de souffrance. Mais Asiel ne le laissa pas repartir. Il redressa son visage qui s'était aussitôt replié en lui même, le forçant à rester dans ce monde.

- C'était la dernière volonté de ta mère Heero… Ne laisse pas ton père gagner. Prouves-lui qu'il n'a pas réussi à te détruire !

Les larmes perlèrent de nouveau dans les yeux de Heero. S'il n'avait pas réussi à le détruire, il s'en était fallut de peu. Sans l'aide de Duo et d'Asiel, il aurait déjà mis fin à ses jours une fois pour toute. Mais seul, il ne pourrait s'y rendre. Il ne pourrait affronter toute sa famille et ne pas tomber devant le regard de son père qui savait tout.

- Je n'y arrivera pas. Je… Je ne pourrais pas lui faire face… seul…

- Veux-tu que Duo t'accompagne ?

Rien qu'entendre son nom lui fit un choc. L'angoisse l'envahie. Duo… Il l'avait totalement abandonné, sans rien faire pour le soutenir, alors qu'il venait de se battre pour lui. Sous le coup de l'inquiétude sans vraiment réaliser le mal qu'il faisait à Asiel sur le moment, il demanda avec empressement :

- Comment va-t-il ? Est ce qu'il m'en veux. Duo… je…

- Je n'en sais rien et je ne chercherais pas à le savoir tout de suite. Déclara alors froidement Asiel.

Heero comprit qu'il était allé trop loin, et tenta de s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé Asiel je… J'ai manqué de tact… Je…bredouilla-t-il.

Semblant vouloir changer de sujet, et semblant surtout éviter d'étaler son mal être et de craquer Asiel dit :

- Si tu veux que je t'accompagne, tu n'as qu'une chose à faire Heero. Il suffit de me le demander et je te soutiendrais.

Heero planta ses yeux dans ceux de Asiel. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Asiel lui propose une deuxième fois son aide, et la refuser aurait été plus fatal pour lui. Asiel avait dû énormément prendre sur lui pour lui dire cela.

Ne voulant pas laisser le silence se prolonger une minute de plus, il dit à Asiel :

- Si tu m'accompagnes, je suis prêt à m'y rendre. S'il te plait.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescent qui, après un murmure où il lui dit qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, pris possession de ses lèvres pour accompagner cet instant : un baiser tendre comme rarement Asiel en donnait…

**A suivre...**

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami

**ps 2** : je poste ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance car je n'aurais pas le net demain ! Je pars sur Paris pour une dizaine de jours et je n'aurais peut etre pas le net, mais je suis pas encore sure !  
Quoi qu'il en soit, j'essayerais de poster le chapitre 41 mercredi prochain, mais je ne peut rien vous garantir et j'en suis désolée !  
Pour ce qui est des review, je ne pourrais peu etre pas y répondre tout de suite et je m'en excuses aussi !!

Sur ce, je vous souhaites de passer de bonnes vacances et a bientot !!

PS 3 : **Le premier chapitre de l'histoire Once in a lifetime que j'écris avec Lybertys à été posté hier sur notre blog** shinilysyaoi. over-blog. com (sans les espaces) !  
Si le coeur vous en dit n'hésitez pas à allez jeter un coup d'oeil et pourquoi pas laisser un petit commentaire Ca motive pas mal et ca fait très plaisir !!

allez, bisous

- shini -


	41. Chapter 41

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : Heero x Duo

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur ****:** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**NDLA**** : Attention, ce chapitre contient des propos pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ! Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, je vous prie de ne pas lire ! Merci de votre compréhension **

Merci à : **Iroko** et **Coquillette** pour leur review sur le chapitre 40 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

Chapitre 41 par Shinigami

Aussitôt que son gémissement minable prit fin, Asiel se maudit intérieurement du non contrôle de sa voix. Lui qui voulait se montrer froid et distant face à Heero n'arrivait même pas à paraître autoritaire face à son amant. Cependant, Asiel était déchiré entre l'envie de l'envoyer paître et celle de le prendre dans ses bras. Les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur les joues de l'adulte lui retournaient le coeur, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui pardonner aussi facilement. Pour Duo et lui-même, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne devait pas oublier que l'adulte venait de bafouer l'amour de Duo, et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Même si cela était synonyme de souffrance pour lui, car partagé entre le désir d'aimer Heero, et son rôle de protecteur envers l'adolescent.

Un profond dégoût animait le jeune garçon. Un dégoût envers cet homme qui lui faisait face, mais aussi un dégoût envers lui-même. Il se dégoûtait de ne pas arriver à détester l'adulte malgré toute la souffrance qu'il leur faisait endurer. Tout ce qui arrivait était de sa faute. Asiel aurait dû refermer la porte, le laisser là, seul avec sa souffrance, mais il en était incapable, et il haïssait son moniteur pour cela. Car c'était lui qui avait mis bas à ce mur de pierres qui entourait son coeur. Cette palissade qu'il s'était créée pour se protéger des personnes comme lui.

En son coeur, deux sentiments opposés se faisaient une guerre sans merci tandis que sa raison tentait vainement d'échapper à toute cette souffrance. Il l'aimait et le haïssait, autant qu'il s'aimait et se haïssait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'abandonner Heero comme lui l'avait fait avec Duo. Il voulait qu'il sache ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque la personne que l'on aime nous trahit. Il voulait qu'il ait aussi mal que lui et que Duo. Plus que tout, son coeur lui dictait de venger l'amour bafoué de Duo mais sa raison en décida autrement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser deux hommes périr de chagrin par l'insensibilité du père de Heero. S'il faisait cela, cet homme abjecte aurait gagné, il aurait eu ce qu'il souhaitait, voir son fils mourir, et pour assouvir son désir de vengeance, il avait par la même occasion, brisé le coeur d'un innocent. Et ça, Asiel ne pouvait l'accepter. Que Heero souffre, il pouvait encore, bien que cela lui brisait le coeur, mais voir Duo souffrir par la faute de cet homme, c'était au delà de ses forces. Il ne pouvait accepter un tel sacrifice...

Sans réellement prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, Asiel attrapa vivement le bras de Heero et l'attira brusquement dans sa chambre. Asiel ferma brutalement la porte, ne souhaitant pas être surpris en compagnie de l'adulte et lui fit de nouveau face. Le regardant cette fois-ci, avec plus de détermination. Il avait pris sa décision. Maintenant que Heero était là, il allait enfin pouvoir s'expliquer...

D'un simple mouvement du bras, Asiel plaqua Heero contre le mur. Heero ne semblait pas s'attendre à une telle violence de la part de l'adolescent car un petit cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. De son côté, Asiel aussi était étonné par la violence dont il avait fait preuve, et s'est en sentant la présence haineuse de Duo qu'il comprit. C'est la force mentale de la souffrance de l'adolescent qui avait guidé le geste d'Asiel.

Cependant bien qu'Asiel était un peu étonné de la violence de Duo, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir l'adolescent et il le sentait perdu. De son côté, Duo ne comprenait pas non plus les pourquoi du presque pardon d'Asiel. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son protecteur, ni pourquoi il ne faisait pas souffrir Heero comme il se devait. N'avait-il pas conscience de ce que pouvait éprouver l'adolescent ? Avait-il décidé de lui pardonner contre son gré ? Face au trouble et à l'incompréhension qui habitait le jeune garçon, Asiel tenta tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre son raisonnement.

Il retrouva aussitôt un air froid et impénétrable et le fixa. Heero sembla s'en rendre compte car il releva la tête, croisant son regard. Plus Asiel regardait Heero, plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver minable. Où était donc passé cet homme fier et arrogant ? Qu'était devenu le Heero qui osait parfois lui tenir tête ? Un élan de répulsion envers cet homme faible et soumis traversa alors ses prunelles onyx. Heero pouvait très bien lire le dégoût dans ses yeux, Asiel ne le quitterait pas du regard, comme si cela lui permettait de lire en lui. Comme s'il pouvait, de cette manière, comprendre le pourquoi de l'absence de réaction de Heero lorsque Duo s'était ouvert au monde en le protégeant. Mais il ne trouva rien, l'adulte restait désespérément fermé à lui, comme s'il avait honte de ce que pourrait y trouver l'adolescent. Heero avait-il honte de son comportement ? Qu'importe, pour Asiel cela ne changeait rien. Le mal était fait, et Heero aurait beau ressentir toute la honte du monde, cela ne changerait en rien le point de vue de l'adolescent à son égard.

Asiel savait parfaitement la raison de la venue de Heero... L'adulte avait espéré trouver dans ses bras, le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Seulement, Asiel n'était pas dupe. Si Heero voulait avoir une chance de se faire pardonner, il faudrait alors qu'il ait une explication valable pour justifier ses actes. Sans cela, il pouvait toujours espérer, il n'obtiendrait rien de la part d'Asiel, et encore moins de Duo. Jamais Asiel n'avait ressenti autant de haine et d'animosité émaner de Duo. Toute once de compassion semblait s'être évaporée. L'amour se mêlait à la haine, deux sentiments opposés mais pourtant si complémentaires. D'un pas, on pouvait passer de l'un à l'autre sans aucune difficulté. Duo en était la preuve vivante. Il reflétait à merveilles ces deux sentiments qui s'emboîtaient, réincarnation charnelle au même titre que le yin et le yang.

Au regard apeuré que Heero lui lançait, tentant d'échapper à l'emprise du regard hypnotique de l'adolescent, Asiel savait parfaitement que Heero souffrait. Son indifférence et sa froideur le faisait souffrir, il le lisait dans ses yeux. Fier du résultat obtenu, Asiel ne le lâchait pas du regard, continuant ainsi à enfoncer l'adulte dans son mal-être. A cet instant, Asiel jouissait du pouvoir qu'il détenait sur l'adulte. D'un simple regard, il pouvait faire plier son moniteur à sa guise. Il avait le pouvoir, soit de l'enfoncer toujours un peu plus dans sa détresse, soit de lui donner une chance de relever la tête et de recommencer à vivre. Il avait entièrement conscience du calvaire que vivait Heero à cet instant, et lui faisait vivre cela comme une sorte de vengeance personnelle vis-à-vis de Duo. Il prenait plaisir à voir cet être démuni de vie s'enfoncer toujours un peu plus dans la détresse et se replier sur soi-même. Il voulait qu'il ressente ce que Duo ressentait.

Les larmes s'échappaient des yeux de l'adulte, et si elles atteignirent Asiel, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Heero croyait-il réellement pouvoir attendrir l'adolescent par des larmes ? Pensait-il vraiment pouvoir se faire pardonner aussi facilement ? Il était aisé de pleurer pour montrer que l'on regrettait, bien plus aisé que d'agir au moment venu. Duo aussi pleurait... Lui-même était également capable de pleurer... C'était tellement simple... Asiel retenait avec difficulté une éprouvante envie de rire. Non pas qu'il trouvait la scène comique, mais ils semblaient tous deux si pathétiques...

Retrouvant son sérieux, Asiel rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux et déclara de sa voix glaciale :

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été assez clair. Ce n'est pas avec des larmes qui tu vas m'attendrir et encore moins effacer l'aversion que j'éprouve à ton égard. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu as fait. Nous te faisions confiance. Je te faisais confiance. Tu pouvais d'ailleurs te vanter jusqu'à cet après-midi d'avoir été le seul être au monde à qui j'accordais ma confiance. Nous avions foi en toi. Nous avons cru à tes paroles. En réalité, tu n'es qu'un vil menteur. Tu n'as fait que séduire Duo en lui faisant miroiter le paradis. Tout cela pour qu'il te laisse le droit de toucher son corps et de le baiser. Tu l'as souillé au plus profond de lui. A cause de toi, Duo n'aura plus jamais confiance en personne. A la première occasion tu as faillit à ta promesse. Tu es pire que ceux qui ne font rien. Non, tu es le pire des hommes que nous avons pu rencontrer.

Asiel avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir été blessant et très dur dans ses paroles. S'il n'avait pas peser ses mots c'était pour que Heero réagisse. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir amorphe et sans vie, il voulait qui réagisse à ses paroles, il voulait le voir s'énerver. Il préférait cent fois les coups de l'adulte à son indifférence.

Cependant, Asiel n'avait fait que retranscrire tout haut ce que Duo ressentait au plus profond de lui. Cette impression de n'avoir été qu'un jouet pour l'adulte. Ce sentiment de n'avoir été qu'un cul que l'on baise... Un comportement qui ne lui rappelait que trop celui que son propre père avait eu envers lui... Duo se dégoûtait... Il avait tellement cru aux paroles de Heero... Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était de voir la sincérité avec laquelle Heero lui avait dit toutes ces belles paroles, tous ces mensonges... Heero le répugnait de s'être ainsi joué de son ignorance, mais encore plus de son innocence. Il avait brisé son rêve d'être un jour aimé pour celui qu'il était, et non pour son cul. A croire que jamais il ne connaîtrait l'amour avec un grand A. Lui, avait tout donné dans sa relation avec Heero. Il lui avait fait cadeau de son âme, de son corps, mais aussi de son coeur. Il s'était offert à lui sans retenue aucune et l'adulte avait profité de sa faiblesse pour abuser de lui. Il se sentait trahit comme jamais auparavant. S'il avait supporté la trahison de son père, jamais il ne supporterait celle de son unique Amour. Duo maudissait son père qui, par son comportement, l'avait indirectement poussé dans les bras ouverts de Heero, il maudissait cet homme qui lui avait promis le Bonheur, et par dessus tout, il se maudissait et se haïssait lui-même et sa naïveté. Sa folle envie de connaître le grand amour des contes de fées, l'avait poussé dans les bras du premier venu, qui avait sû jouer de son talent de beau parleur pour le séduire.

Par sa faute, Duo n'aurait plus jamais le courage ni la volonté de s'ouvrir de nouveau aux autres. Il retombait irrémédiablement dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, hanté par les fantômes de son passé. Sous ses yeux, le visage maculé de larmes de l'adulte disparaissait pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard transformé en fantôme de son père qui se riait de lui, le montrant du doigt, se moquant ouvertement de sa naïveté.

Le silence qui occupait la pièce était insoutenable et cela ne faisait que renforcer le mal-être d'Asiel. Les sentiments de Duo s'étaient subitement imposés à lui sans qu'il ne puisse les réfréner. Il se sentait envahit d'un sentiment de culpabilité irraisonné, mais ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser.

Asiel pouvait supporter n'importe quoi du moment que c'était fondé, cependant, il n'arrivait pas à supporter tout ce cinéma. au fond de lui, il était persuadé que tout ceci n'était qu'un misérable mal entendu, qu'après avoir écouter les explications de l'adulte, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre comme toujours auparavant. Fatigué de tout cela, c'est d'une voix presque suppliante qu'il demanda à Heero :

- Pourquoi Heero ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Toute la rancoeur et l'animosité qui animait l'adolescent semblait s'être comme envolées. Il se sentait vidé de toute émotion, et n'avait pas le courage de lui refuser le droit de s'expliquer. C'est pourquoi il lui donnait une chance. S'attendant à des supplications de la part de l'adulte, Asiel fut étonné lorsqu'un gémissement d'animal blessé s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'adulte :

- Aide moi, Asiel je sens que c'est la fin je…Je suis comme mort. Je…

Heero n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il vacilla et se serait effondré sur le sol si Asiel n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le retenir. Le contact entre son corps et celui de Heero envoya une décharge électrique qui fit frissonner Asiel. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années entières qu'il n'avait tenu ce corps entre ses bras, qu'il n'avait pas respiré son odeur typiquement masculine. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à haïr suffisamment l'adulte pour lui en vouloir éternellement. Si bien, qu'il ne le lâcha pas, se contentant de le serrer dans ses bras aussi fort que ses forces le lui permettaient. Pourquoi Heero craquait-il maintenant ? Asiel avait-il été trop dur dans ses propos ?

Il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il n'avait pu faire autrement. Même encore à cet instant, alors qu'il tenait son moniteur tout contre son coeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il le haïssait de ne pouvoir cesser de l'aimer. Il le haïssait de ne pouvoir se détacher de lui et de l'oublier. Tout cela était de sa faute. Il l'avait mystérieusement enchaîné avec des chaînes invisibles et le retenait près de lui, l'entraînant dans un tourbillon chaotique dont même Heero n'avait aucune idée de comment cela allait se terminer.

Soudain alerté par l'absence de réaction de Heero, Asiel s'alarma. Le corps de l'adulte se faisait de plus en plus lourd dans ses bras, comme si la vie le quittait petit à petit. Asiel commença à paniquer, et d'une voix qui trahissait une profonde angoisse, il l'appela, le forçant à rester auprès de lui, dans le monde des vivants :

- Heero ? Ne pars pas, reste avec nous. J'ai besoin de toi Heero.

Oui, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, au fond de lui, Asiel avait besoin de lui. Et Duo aussi... A aucun moment ils ne pourraient espérer vivre heureux si Heero n'était pas à leurs côtés. C'était paradoxal, Asiel en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer, et c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, et c'était Heero. C'était Heero qu'il voulait, rien ni personne d'autre. Il pourrait se nourrir de son corps et s'abreuver de ses baisers pour le reste de sa vie, le reste, il n'en avait pas besoin. Hormis Heero tout lui était devenu superficiel.

Quand les bras de Heero se resserrèrent légèrement autour de la taille de l'adolescent, Asiel sentit comme un poids disparaître de son coeur. Ce geste, aussi infime soit-il toucha énormément Asiel, qui comprit par ce geste, que Heero acceptait son soutient et qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de partir, ni de l'abandonner.

- Je vais t'aider, souffla l'adolescent.

Puis dans un murmure à peine perceptible, destiné uniquement à l'adulte, il ajouta :

- Je t'aime Heero...

Malgré toute la souffrance qu'ils avaient dû endurer par sa faute, Asiel trouvait encore le courage d'avouer son amour à l'homme qu'il aimait. Pourtant, quelques heures auparavant, il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable.

Asiel se releva et aida Heero à s'allonger sur le lit en le soutenant par les épaules. Asiel frémissait au moindre contact avec la peau si parfaite de son moniteur, il ressentait une sorte de réconfort à pouvoir toucher, ne serait-ce que furtivement, la peau dénudée de Heero.

Lorsque Heero fut complètement allongé, il ferma les yeux et Asiel en profita pour observer longuement ce visage aux traits tirés par la peur et la fatigue. Petit à petit, alors qu'il l'observait attentivement, le soulagement de son coeur fit rapidement place à un désir ardent. Il avait subitement envie de ce corps si tentant, dangereuse près du sien. Ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien de la passion que l'on pouvait ressentir au premier jour d'une relation amoureuse, non c'était bien plus fort que cela. Un désir bestial, sauvage et purement sexuel. L'envie de prendre du plaisir et d'en offrir à son partenaire, une envie de sexe à l'état pur. Heero lui avait avoué se sentir mourir, Asiel avait là, la solution pour lui fournir la preuve qu'il était encore bel et bien en vie, et que la mort l'attendrait encore quelques années.

Enivré par cette soif de posséder de nouveau le corps de son moniteur, Asiel l'enfourcha lestement, se retrouvant à cheval sur le bassin de Heero, avant même que celui-ci n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Très vite, Asiel prit possession de ses lèvres. Il voulait goûter à ses lèvres tendres et délicates qui lui avaient tellement manquées. Tiraillé par le désir, la langue d'Asiel força le barrage des lèvres de Heero sans aucune douceur. Il voulait le goûter, il voulait le sentir alanguis sous lui, gémissant aux caresses qu'il lui offrirait. Il le voulait en entier.

Asiel avait conscience d'être plus brutal qu'à l'ordinaire, et pour cause, il voulait que Heero prenne conscience de ce que pouvait ressentir son corps, aussi bien le plaisir que la douleur physique. Quand il sentit son moniteur répondre à ses baisers Asiel ne s'en retrouva que plus excité. Le contact entre leur langue le grisait plus qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Tant de fois en rêve il s'était vu en train de faire l'amour à Heero, que le fait de l'avoir sous lui en cet instant précis, ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir déjà conséquent.

Très vite, les mains d'Asiel vinrent se joindre à l'acte. D'un coup sec, il tira sur chaque pan de la chemise de Heero, arrachant tous les boutons d'un coup sec. La vue de ce torse si finement musclé attisa le désir de l'adolescent. Sans aucune pudeur, il fit glisser ses mains sur cette peau si délicate, redécouvrant avec un plaisir non feint, la douce texture de celle-ci. Les mains d'Asiel parcouraient son torse comme si elles le connaissaient par coeur. Et c'était le cas... Quand Heero et Duo faisaient l'amour, Asiel ne pouvaient s'empêcher de redessiner mentalement les formes gracieuses de l'adulte, si bien qu'il connaissait son corps à la perfection. Il était capable de le redessiner les yeux fermés.

Asiel pouvait se vanter de connaître chaque zone sensible de Heero, il connaissait ses moindres faiblesses et se faisait un plaisir de les exploiter, dans l'unique but de mener son amant dans les limbes du plaisir charnel. La jouissance était le sommet à atteindre, et Asiel comptait bien l'y emmener.

Lorsqu'il vit Heero tendre les mains dans le but de le toucher, Asiel s'empara violemment de ses poignets et les coinça d'une seule main au dessus de sa tête. C'est avec satisfaction qu'il constata que Heero ne cherchait pas à se débattre, afin de s'arracher à cette étreinte trop possessive. Un étrange rapport de force se formait, l'adulte dominé par l'adolescent.

A cet instant, Asiel aurait pu le tuer à sa guise, mettant ainsi un terme définitif à toutes leurs souffrances. Cependant il n'y fit rien. Voir le corps de l'adulte ainsi offert à lui était une preuve suffisante de la confiance que lui accordait Heero. Le moniteur savait parfaitement ce qu'Asiel savait faire de ses mains, lorsqu'elles se transformaient en un étau mortel. Il en avait déjà été spectateur...

De sa main libre, Asiel déboutonna le jean de son amant, et mettant fin au baiser, il lui adressa un regard plus qu'explicite sur ses intentions. A présent, Asiel était bien trop excité pour prolonger indéfiniment les préliminaires. Il le voulait, tout de suite, là, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus attendre davantage... Aussitôt, il déboutonna son jean à son tour, la vue du corps nu de Heero offert sans aucune pudeur à son regard ne faisait qu'augmenter considérablement le désir de l'adolescent. Très vite, le jean et le boxer d'Asiel rejoignirent les vêtements de l'adulte au sol. Asiel lâcha les mains de Heero et se plaça entre ses cuisses après lui avoir légèrement soulevé le bassin. Lorsqu'il vit Heero ouvrir la bouche dans l'intention de dire quelque chose, Asiel s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, le faisait taire d'une manière plus qu'efficace.

Asiel savait parfaitement que ce qu'il allait faire endurer à Heero ne serait pas sans douleur, mais il ne cessait de se répéter mentalement qu'il faisait ça pour son bien, qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Sûrement que l'adulte lui en voudrait, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, mais si cela lui permettait de revivre de nouveau, il serait prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Ne souhaitant pas faire angoisser l'adulte plus que nécessaire, Asiel inspira profondément et d'un coup de reins assez brusque, il pénétra entièrement Heero. Asiel vit l'adulte ouvrit la bouche en un cri de douleur muet, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête afin de masquer ses larmes à la vue de l'adolescent, Asiel posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, le forçant à le regarder. Il fut presque heureux de lire de la douleur dans les yeux de son amant. Heureux non pas parce qu'il le blessait volontairement, par plaisir de le voir souffrir, mais parce que la douleur était la preuve même que Heero était en vie. Si Heero avait été mort, il aurait été complètement indifférent à la douleur occasionnée par la pénétration brutale de l'adolescent.

Plongeant son regard de pierre dans les émeraudes de son amant, Asiel commença à se mouvoir lentement en lui. Il lisait dans les yeux de son amant que celui-ci était loin de la jouissance qu'Asiel souhaitait lui faire atteindre. A force de longs et langoureux coups de bassin, Asiel s'insinuait toujours un peu plus profondément en Heero, à la recherche de sa source de vie, afin de l'attiser un peu plus. Les larmes de Heero le blessaient, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que continuer. Renoncer signifiait l'abandonner dans sa non vie et ça, il se pouvait l'accepter. Alors malgré les larmes, il continuait de le prendre, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin.

Soudain, il cessa tout mouvement. Bien qu'Asiel s'appliquait le plus possible à faire ressentir du plaisir à son amant, un rictus de douleur déformait toujours son visage. Asiel intensifia son regard et scrutant Heero droit dans les yeux, il murmura :

- Te sens-tu toujours mourir Heero ?

Heero ne répondit rien, et satisfait, Asiel se contenta de l'observer. De toute façon, qu'aurait pu répondre l'adulte à une telle question ? Aurait-il eut l'affront de lui affirmer que oui, que la mort était plus vive que la douleur ressentie ? Non, Asiel le savait, jamais Heero n'en aurait eut le courage.

Cependant, il ne souhaitait en aucun cas le laisser comme cela. Car même si Heero ne se débattait pas, Asiel avait l'impression qu'il le vivait comme un viol, et ça, s'était au dessus de ses forces. Avec une lenteur calculée, il reprit ses mouvements de vas et viens, et de sa main, il caressa sensuellement le torse dénudé de son amant. Puis, il prit avidement possession de ses lèvres, tout en faisant glisser sa main un peu plus au sud, dans un but bien précis. Lorsque celle-ci arriva à l'endroit souhaité, Asiel effleura le sexe de son amant, qui aussitôt, retrouva la voix. De ses lèvres s'échappa un gémissement ou douleur et satisfaction se mêlaient. Enhardi par les gémissements de son amant, Asiel entreprit alors de le faire gémir toujours plus fort. Sa main imprima alors un lent et régulier mouvement sur son intimité qui réagissait positivement aux attouchements de l'adolescent.

Gagné par le plaisir, Heero émit un deuxième gémissement qui ravit le jeune garçon. De nouveau, Asiel stoppa tout mouvement et s'éloigna des lèvres tendres et chaudes de son amant, puis lui demanda :

- Es-tu toujours presque comme mort ?

Tout en prononçant ce dernier mot, Asiel entama une caresse bien plus poussée sur l'intimité de Heero qui se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement de contentement. Heureux de l'effet qu'il faisait à son moniteur, mais souhaitant entendre sa voix, Asiel reprit son déhanchement de plus belle, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant, afin de respirer son odeur qu'il aimait tant. Le souffle chaud et irrégulier de l'adolescent contre la peau luisante de sueur de Heero eut pour effet de faire monter en flèche la température de son corps.

Galvanisé par cette réaction, Asiel lécha avec application la peau sensible de son cou dans l'objectif d'éveiller au maximum son excitation. Au fur et à mesure, les gémissements de douleur de Heero s'étaient métamorphosés en gémissements de plaisir, si bien que l'adulte en vint à plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche afin d'étouffer ses cris de plus en plus bruyants. Il n'était déjà pas très prudent de faire cela dans les écuries, mais dans la chambre d'un adolescent, c'était carrément de la folie. Si quelqu'un les surprenait, c'était la fin de tout...

Rechignant à rester inactif, Heero glissa sa main dans le dos de l'adolescent, accompagnant ses coups de reins qui gagnaient en intensité et en profondeur. Asiel constatait avec plaisir que l'adulte commençait à ressentir de plus en plus de plaisir. Lorsqu'il se mit à onduler du bassin à son tour, invitant explicitement l'adolescent à poursuivre ses efforts, Asiel sentit son désir augmenter considérablement. A cet instant précis, Heero était une pure invitation à la luxure. Le désir enflammait et consumait entièrement son être. Un désir intense et violent qui lui vrillait les reins. Voir Heero s'offrir entièrement à lui, s'abandonner dans ses bras au plaisir qu'il lui offrait était ce qu'Asiel espérait depuis le début. Il avait gagné... Entre ses bras, se trouvait enfin le Heero qu'il aimait, cet homme tendre et aimant qui avait ravi son coeur.

A la vue de ce corps si beau abandonné à lui, Asiel ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Les sensations que lui offraient le corps de l'adulte devenaient bien trop intenses pour son propre bien. Il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps...

Asiel éloigna son visage de celui de son amant. Il voulait voir son visage si beau sur lequel se reflétait le plaisir qu'il ressentait, il voulait l'observer dans cet instant intime, fier de n'être, avec Duo, le seul qui puisse avoir le plaisir de voir une telle expression d'extase sur le visage de son amant. Cet avantage sur les autres ne faisait que renforcer son pouvoir de supériorité.

Asiel se releva et d'une voix emprunte d'un plaisir évident, il lui demanda une dernière fois :

- Te sens tu revivre Heero ?

Le plaisir que ressentait Asiel à ce moment là était plus intense que jamais. Ne parvenant pas à repousser la limite de la jouissance, il se libéra en Heero, dans un ultime coup de rein plus intense que les précédents, retenant à grand peine un cri de plaisir à l'état pur.

Baissant de nouveau le regard vers son amant, Asiel se rendit compte que Heero n'avait toujours pas jouit. Un sourire plus qu'explicite étira alors les lèvres de l'adolescent qui, approchant son visage d'une manière à la fois naturelle et sensuelle de celui de son amant, il prit possession de ses lèvres, lui montrant que tout n'était pas encore terminé. Asiel était heureux de ce qui allait suivre, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le moment. Cela sembla se refléter dans son baiser car Heero accorda son baiser à leur échange. Alors qu'Asiel faisait passer sa crainte et son appréhension, Heero, sans savoir le pourquoi d'un soudain changement de comportement, l'embrassait avec douceur et amour, souhaitant par là, rassurer l'adolescent.

Pendant quelques secondes, Heero cessa de répondre à leur baiser et, étonné, Asiel ouvrit les yeux pour en connaître la raison. Heero le regardait avec un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension qu'Asiel ne comprit pas. Pourquoi Heero le regardait-il ainsi ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Asiel l'interrogea du regard et Heero prit la parole pour la première fois depuis un long moment :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Asiel ?

Ainsi c'était ça ? Heero avait-il ressentit l'appréhension qui nouait à présent les entrailles d'Asiel ? L'adolescent en fut convaincu au regard scrutateur de l'adulte. Heero le fixait comme s'il tentait de lire en lui. Cependant, Asiel resta silencieux et après un moment d'inactivité, il se redressa subitement, et se plaça juste au dessus du sexe toujours dressé de son amant. Asiel ferma les yeux, et à l'aide de sa main, il s'empala littéralement sur Heero dans un cri de douleur. Mais lorsqu'il entendit le léger cri de plaisir de Heero, cela suffit à le motiver. La douleur qu'il ressentait était forte, il ne pouvait le nier, cependant, si Heero ressentait du plaisir, alors il pourrait la supporter autant de fois que nécessaire.

Lorsque Asiel rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour plonger dans deux émeraudes brillantes de désir qui lui faisaient face. Heero l'entoura de ses bras en un geste qu'Asiel interpréta comme une invitation et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adulte, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes de douleurs qui perlaient de ses yeux, alors qu'il tentait de s'habituer à la présence imposante de son moniteur en lui. A aucun moment, Heero ne tenta un quelconque mouvement et Asiel l'en remercia mentalement. Soudain, la voix de l'adulte retentie faiblement dans la pièce. Un seul mot mais pourtant qui retranscrivait parfaitement les pensées de son moniteur :

- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? N'était-ce donc pas évident aux yeux de Heero ? N'avait-il toujours pas compris ? N'avait-il pas idée de la raison du comportement brutal de l'adolescent à son égard ? Ne souhaitant pas épiloguer la dessus en un moment pareil, Asiel se contenta de répondre, brisant le silence de leur respiration saccadée :

- Je suis à toi moi aussi maintenant. Je t'aime Heero.

A ces mots, Asiel s'arracha à la douceur de la peau de Heero et s'éloigna de lui, plongeant son regard de pierre dans les yeux de son amant, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Il n'avait pas honte, il assumait entièrement l'amour qu'il vouait à Heero. Et comme pour confirmer toutes ses paroles non dites échangées à travers un simple regard, Asiel commença à bouger de lui-même, entamant un ample va et vient afin de s'habituer progressivement à la présence toujours un peu douloureuse de son amant en lui. A aucun moment leurs yeux ne se quittèrent. Leur front de collèrent l'un à l'autre pour ne plus se décoller, suivant le rythme de leur déhanché. Leur corps se mouvaient en un ballet érotique et sensuel au gré d'une mélodie qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre. Leur souffle saccadé et irrégulier qui caressait leur visage, battait la cadence de leur plaisir mutuel.

A travers le regard empli de remerciements que lui adressait à présent Heero, Asiel sut qu'il avait comprit son geste et la raison qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Asiel offrait à Heero son bien le plus précieux, la pureté de son âme, à défaut de celle de son corps. Il lui offrait ce que jamais personne avant lui n'avait prit et ce que personne d'autre ne prendra jamais. Il s'offrait entièrement à lui et à lui seul, plaçant entre ses mains, sa confiance, son amour son corps et son âme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Asiel s'était laissé prendre, et jamais il n'aurait cru que se donner à la personne aimée puisse être aussi beau et magique.

Un court instant après sa déclaration, Asiel vit Heero ouvrir la bouche et commencer à parler :

- Moi aussi je t'ai...

Sachant pertinemment que Heero ne répondait en aucun cas à son amour, Asiel se jeta sur ses lèvres, le contraignant au silence. Il ne voulait pas entendre des paroles prononcées par compassion. Non, il préférait vivre un amour à sens unique plutôt que de vivre un amour faux. Ce qui lui importait le plus, c'était les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Heero. Certes il avait mal de ne pas être aimé en retour, mais même s'il ne répondait pas à ses sentiments, Heero l'aimait avec son corps. Tous ses gestes étaient là, lui criant sa passion et son amour à sa façon.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent ne fit qu'augmenter leur désir et les exciter davantage. Sentant la fatigue venir, Asiel ralentit le rythme de l'ondulation de son bassin, mais Heero était là pour le soutenir. Lorsque l'adulte qui connaissait parfaitement le corps qui s'offrait à lui toucha un point de l'anatomie du jeune garçon, Asiel ouvrit la bouche en un cri de plaisir muet, suppliant mentalement son amant de renouveler ce geste qui lui apportait un plaisir jusque là encore inconnu. Jamais Asiel n'aurait pensé éprouver autant de plaisir en s'offrant ainsi, et ce qu'il ressentait à présent était au delà de toute espérance.

Se sentant tous deux aux portes de la jouissance, ils mirent les dernières forces qui leur restaient dans un déhanché toujours plus cadencé et après un ultime coup de reins plus violent et profond de la part du moniteur, tous deux jouirent de concert en un gémissement d'extase.

A bout de force, ils se laissèrent retomber dans le lit, Asiel allongé sur Heero, la tête sur son torse, il écoutait avec plénitude, les battements endiablés de son coeur.

Ce ne fut qu'un long moment plus tard, après de multiples baisers échangés, que Heero consentit à se retirer de son amant, qui vient s'allonger à ses côtés. Collés l'un contre l'autre, la douce chaleur qui les enveloppait continuait son rôle d'apaisement de leur cœur en convalescence. Entendant la respiration de Heero ralentir, signe d'un endormissement proche, Asiel lui demanda doucement, ne souhaitant pas resté éveillé seul :

- Heero ?

- Oui ? répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

- Tu vas te rendre à l'enterrement de ta mère ?

A ces mots, Asiel sentit Heero tressaillir contre lui, et regretta aussitôt ses paroles. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas réellement réfléchi aux conséquences que ses questions pourraient avoir, et il se gifla mentalement.

- Je…

Voir ainsi Heero dans un tel état de détresse bouleversa profondément l'adolescent. C'était encore une fois de sa faute. Cependant, face à la détresse qui émanait de son amant, Asiel se reprit et, se relevant sur un coude, il plongea son regard dans celui de son moniteur et déclara :

- C'était la dernière volonté de ta mère Heero… Ne laisse pas ton père gagner. Prouves-lui qu'il n'a pas réussi à te détruire !

A la vue des larmes qui inondaient les yeux de Heero, Asiel sentit son coeur se serrer.

Il s'en voulait d'aborder un tel sujet après le moment d'amour qu'ils venaient de passer, mais il valait mieux battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud. S'ils ne crevaient pas l'abcès maintenant, cela ne ferait que reculer l'échéance, et ils se sentirent tous deux de plus en plus mal.

- Je n'y arriverai pas. Je… Je ne pourrais pas lui faire face… seul…

Tant de détresse dans la voix de l'adulte, tant de peur et de tristesse. Heero semblait totalement abattu, toute sa confiance en lui s'était comme envolée, et il donnait l'air d'un enfant effrayé par son père après que celui-ci l'ai réprimandé. Malgré la métaphore, c'était un peu ce qu'il se passait en réalité. Asiel le comprenait parfaitement, Heero avait peur d'affronter de nouveau son père, et le regard de sa famille au complet de surcroît. La boule au ventre, il demanda :

- Veux-tu que Duo t'accompagne ?

Asiel sentit Heero sursauter à l'entente du nom de son amant. Avait-il mal ? S'en voulait-il d'avoir agit de la sorte ? La réaction de Heero fit mal à Asiel. Il était indéniable que Heero été fou amoureux de Duo. Si Asiel avait pu douter de cela, à présent, il en avait la certitude. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. A présent, il comprenait que cette sorte d'abandon que Duo avait pû ressentir était dû au choc de la confrontation avec son père. Seulement, Duo arriverait-il à accepter ? Laisserait-il une chance à Heero de s'expliquer ?

A ce moment, Heero demanda, visiblement très inquiet :

- Comment va-t-il ? Est ce qu'il m'en veut. Duo… je…

- Je n'en sais rien et je ne chercherais pas à le savoir tout de suite. Déclara alors froidement Asiel.

Oh et puis merde, cela pourra bien attendre encore un peu !! Pour une fois qu'il pouvait profiter tranquillement de la présence de Heero, il n'allait tout de même pas lui gâcher son plaisir parce qu'il s'inquiète pour son amant tout de même !

Heero sembla se rendre compte de son erreur et de la tristesse de l'adolescent qu'il tenait dans ses bras car il déclara d'une petite voix :

- Je suis désolé Asiel je… J'ai manqué de tact… Je…

Pour rien au monde Asiel n'avait envie de s'aventurer sur cette pente glissante qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop dangereuse à son goût. C'est pourquoi, il décida de changer de sujet avant que la conversation ne s'envenime :

- Si tu veux que je t'accompagne, tu n'as qu'une chose à faire Heero. Il suffit de me le demander et je te soutiendrais.

Ce fut au tour de Heero de se relever et de planter ses émeraudes flamboyantes dans les onyx de l'adolescent. Asiel soutint le regard de son moniteur et fut surpris d'y lire un mélange d'étonnement et de reconnaissance. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Avait-il conscience qu'Asiel avait énormément prit sur lui pour lui faire une telle proposition ? Savait-il à quel point il était effrayé par le refus probable de Heero ? Et si Heero préférait y aller avec Duo ? Duo accepterait-il ? Asiel se maudit lui-même de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à l'adolescent alors qu'il venait lui-même d'en faire la remarque à Heero.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à le sortir de sa tête ? Pourquoi toutes ses réflexions tournaient-elles autour de l'adolescent et de ce qu'il devait ressentir ? Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi mal à l'aise de penser à lui ?

Asiel fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix douce et posée de Heero qui déclara :

- Si tu m'accompagnes, je suis prêt à m'y rendre. S'il te plait.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescent. Certes, il était heureux, mais le cri déchirant de Duo qui résonnait dans sa tête, tel le chant d'un loup qui se meurt sous les pâles rayons de la lune, suffit à rayer toute la joie qu'Asiel avait alors pu ressentir. Il se sentait tellement coupable... Au lieu d'aider l'adolescent, il ne faisait que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa détresse et dans sa douleur... Il se sentait lamentable d'abuser de la tristesse de Duo au profit son plaisir personnel...

Cependant, ne souhaitant pas inquiéter Heero plus que nécessaire, il se contenta d'acquiescer en un murmure, puis tendrement, il prit possession de ses lèvres, en un baiser tendre et passionné.

Finalement, Heero finit par s'endormir, rassuré par les paroles de l'adolescent. De son côté, Asiel n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le cri déchirant rempli de désespoir de Duo résonnait encore et toujours dans son esprit, comme un écho sur les parois d'une falaise. Le malaise qui s'était alors emparé d'Asiel ne le quittait pas, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pourrait pas rester là indéfiniment, que tôt où tard, Duo reprendrait les droits sur ce corps qui lui appartenait.

Lassé de toutes ses réflexions qui ne menaient à rien hormis un mal être encore lus profond et saisissant, Asiel se blottit dans les bras de l'adulte, et rassuré par sa présence protectrice, il finit par s'endormir au prix d'un immense effort.

Le lendemain, lorsque Asiel se réveilla, la boule qui s'était logée dans ses entrailles la veille était toujours là. Apparemment, l'angoisse qui l'habitait depuis sa confrontation avec son moniteur avait décidée de ne pas le quitter. Il tenta alors d'en faire abstraction en savourant la douceur du matin. Le souffle chaud et régulier de Heero dans son cou lui indiquait que l'adulte dormait toujours d'un sommeil profond. Comme chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il se redressa sur un coude et contempla avec un regard empli d'une admiration et d'un amour sans bornes le visage endormi de son amant.

L'adulte sembla s'en rendre compte, car au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux se mirent à papillonner, comme pour s'acclimater à la lumière éblouissante des premiers rayons de soleil. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent Asiel lui adressa un sourire resplendissant auquel Heero répondit avec le même entrain.

Après les tendresses matinales échangées, les deux amants se levèrent et chacun de leur coté, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations personnelles.

Ils ne se retrouvèrent de nouveau ensemble seulement quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la salle de cantine et de se séparer une fois de plus.

De là où il se trouvait, Asiel observait discrètement Heero qui semblait entretenir une discussion animée avec la directrice. L'adolescent n'avait pas le don de lire sur les lèvres, et étant trop loin pour capter la conversation, Asiel ne pu connaître le sujet de leur débat animé, mais pourtant, il lui semblait avoir sa propre idée sur le sujet. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Heero tentait d'argumenter en faveur d'Asiel afin qu'il obtienne la permission de la mégère qu'il l'accompagne à l'enterrement qui devait avoir lieu dans l'après-midi.

Après avoir avalé en vitesse la moitié de son petit déjeuner, Asiel quitta précipitamment le réfectoire et se rendit aux cuisines pour préparer le biberon du poulain. Une fois fait, il se dirigea avec empressement vers le box du jeune animal qui l'accueillit royalement.

Asiel appréciait énormément ce petit être qui gagnait en force et en taille jours après jours. De son côté, Amaranth semblait également s'être habitué aussi bien à la présence de Duo que celle d'Asiel et accueillait les deux avec beaucoup d'entrain.

Une petite heure plus tard, des pas provenant de l'entrée de l'écurie attira l'attention du jeune garçon qui se retourna. Lorsque Asiel aperçut Heero venir à sa rencontre, un magnifique sourire étira ses lèvres et, après une dernière caresse au poulain, il sortit du box pour rejoindre son amant. Une fois face à lui, il déposa un rapide baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Il s'écarta alors de Heero et plongea son regard dans les cobalts pétillants de joie de l'adulte. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demander la raison qui le rendait si joyeux, Heero posa son index sur ses lèvres et murmura :

- Viens...

Perplexe, Asiel ne réagit pas immédiatement et Heero glissa ses doigts entre les siens avant de l'entraîner doucement à sa suite. Asiel resta silencieux quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la voiture de Heero, sa curiosité prit le dessus :

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Heero ?

- J'ai l'autorisation de la directrice pour t'emmener avec moi... A moins que tu n'ai changé d'avis entre temps... demanda le moniteur d'une voix qui cachait mal sa crainte et son angoisse.

- Oh... murmura l'adolescent surpris que la directrice les laisse partir ensemble.

Puis face à la crainte qu'il lisait dans le regard de son amant, Asiel ajouta d'une voix rassurante :

- Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis Heero... Je tiens toujours mes paroles. C'est juste que j'ai été surpris que la directrice nous donne son accord...

Heero lui adressa un petit sourire dans lequel il pouvait y lire un profond soulagement, et Asiel y répondit, souhaitant par dessus tout rassurer son moniteur et lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Ils prirent place dans la voiture et c'est avec joie et soulagement qu'ils quittèrent momentanément cet endroit lourd en émotions et chargés de souvenirs tous plus angoissants les uns que les autres.

Ils roulèrent pendant quelques heures dans un silence religieux. Heero concentré sur la route et Asiel contemplant le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, aucun des deux ne ressenti l'envie ou le besoin de rompre le silence. Ils étaient enfin seuls tous les deux, sans personne sur leur dos pour les surveiller ou leur faire une quelconque réflexion. La main posée sur la cuisse de Heero, Asiel prenait plaisir à marquer sa possession, loin des regards désapprobateurs et impudiques des gens. Il était bien, seul avec l'homme qu'il aimait par dessus tout et profitait de sa présence à ses côtés. Puis, lassé de voir le même paysage depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le centre, Asiel finit par s'endormir, la tête callée contre la vitre. Un sourire attendri vient illuminer le visage de Heero à la vue de ce spectacle.

Deux heures plus tard, Heero se garait devant le mur d'enceinte du cimetière. Il coupa le contact et souffla un grand coup. Puis il se pencha vers Asiel, l'embrassa furtivement et tenta de le réveiller :

- Asiel, on est arrivé...

L'adolescent papillonna des yeux afin de s'acclimater à la lumière vive des rayons du soleil de cette chaude matinée de début d'août avant de se relever lentement. Il bailla longuement et se tourna vers Heero qui lui souriait tendrement. Asiel lui rendit son sourire et prit possession de ses lèvres en un baiser doux et tendre.

Après leur baiser, Heero déclara :

- Nous y allons ?

Asiel ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête en guise d'approbation. Ils sortirent de la voiture et sentant le mal-être de l'adulte augmenter considérablement à chaque seconde, il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, et après avoir déposé un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres, il murmura un faible "courage" au creux de son oreille.

C'est ainsi, que main dans la main, ils entrèrent dans le cimetière. Heero les guida comme s'il savait parfaitement où il allait et au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent apparaître un attroupement de personnes au milieu de l'allée.

Tous les regards convergèrent alors dans leur direction, certain semblant faire un blocage sur leur main liées. Les murmures et critiques semblaient aller bon train mais ils n'en avaient cure.

A un moment, Asiel sentit que Heero avait du mal à continuer et raffermit sa prise autour de sa main, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là, qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul au milieu de tous, en proie à leurs remarques et leurs regards accusateurs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas du groupe et attendirent patiemment et en silence, le début de la cérémonie. A la fin de celle-ci, Asiel lâcha la main de Heero et recula de quelques pas sous le regard étonné de l'adulte. Asiel fixa un point devant lui et intrigué, Heero fit de même, puis il sembla comprendre le souhait de l'adolescent car il lui lança un regard empli de reconnaissance avant de se diriger vers la tombe de sa mère. Là, Asiel le vit tomber à genoux et se prendre le visage dans ses mains, comme s'il voulait masquer sa peine. Le père de Heero lui faisait face à quelques pas de là, leur lançant à tous deux un regard plus qu'explicite vis-à-vis de ses sentiments. A son tour, Asiel ne le quitta pas du regard, le fixant de cet éclat meurtrier qui le caractérisait si bien. Mal à l'aise sous ce regard de braise, l'homme se détourna de lui pour reporter son attention sur une femme toute de noire vêtue qui pleurait dans les bras d'un homme qui semblait être son mari.

Cependant Asiel ne le quitta pas du regard, s'amusant du comportement gêné de l'homme qui subissait le poids de son regard accusateur. Ce fut un mouvement de Heero qui lui fit lâcher sa proie de vue, et celle-ci en profita pour s'éloigner en compagnie d'un petit groupe de personnes.

Lorsque Asiel vit Heero revenir vers lui, une larme roulait silencieusement sur sa joue. L'adolescent s'approcha de lui, et du pouce, il l'effaça tendrement avant de l'embrasser de façon à lui transmettre tout son soutien, son courage et son amour. Durant ces quelques secondes, Asiel oublia tout. Le cimetière, l'enterrement, le regard des autres, tout... Tout avait disparu... Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent et qu'ils revinrent à la réalité, les commentaires blessants fusèrent à leurs oreilles.

Tentant de rester impassible et indifférent face à la méchanceté des personnes du même sang que Heero pour la plupart, Asiel se contenta de raffermir sa prise sur la main de Heero. Mais alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de quelques pas, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'éleva dans son dos, froide et emplie de dégoût :

- C'est le gamin qu'il baisait quand je suis allé lui annoncer la mort de sa mère ! Comment ose-t-il se montrer avec lui en ce lieu ? N'a-t-il donc aucun respect ? Ma pauvre femme doit se retourner dans sa tombe à le voir s'exhiber en public de cette manière...

Cette fois-ci, ça en fut trop pour Asiel qui s'arrêta subitement. Son regard flamboyant dans lequel dansait une lueur de rage et de haine à l'état pure, disparu le temps d'un battement de paupière et d'une lenteur toute calculée, il se retourna, ignorant totalement les supplications de Heero.

S'il avait pris sur lui pour ignorer les remarques des gens, celle-ci était de trop et était devenue comme on dit, "la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase". Il s'arracha à l'étreinte de Heero qui tentait désespérément de le retenir et d'un pas rageur, il se dirigea vers le père de son amant.

- Ça suffit !! Hurla Asiel. Je vous interdit de dire ce genre de choses est-ce clair ? D'où prenez-vous le droit de juger Heero sur des faits dont vous ne savez strictement rien ? Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ni les liens qui m'unissent à Heero. Vous vous lamentez sur le sort de votre femme mais ne savez absolument pas ce qu'elle en pense ! Si Heero est là aujourd'hui c'est parce que c'était la dernière volonté de votre épouse !! N'oubliez jamais ceci ! Vous pouvez garder vos remarques et vos critiques pour vous car, si elles ont un jour touché et blessé Heero, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Alors si tout ce que vous avez à lui dire n'est qu'insultes, je vous prie de vous abstenir. Il n'a pas besoin de cela et se porte beaucoup mieux quand vous êtes loin de lui !

Sur ce, il laissa l'adulte comme un con seul au milieu de l'allée et s'empressa de rejoindre Heero, un sourire heureux illuminant son regard. Il attrapa la main de son amant, l'embrassa furtivement et ensemble, ils quittèrent le cimetière.

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ne souhaitant pas non plus provoquer plus que nécessaire, Heero se pencha vers son jeune amant et ravi une nouvelle fois ses lèvres en un doux baiser synonyme de remerciements qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler d'une autre manière.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le calme et la bonne humeur et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au ranch, il était déjà tard. Ils firent un saut aux cuisine pour aller chercher le biberon d'Amaranth et tandis qu'Asiel le préparait, Heero leur préparait un sandwich à chacun. Ensemble, ils allèrent nourrir le poulain puis, avisant l'heure tardive, ils se rendirent aux dortoirs.

A regrets, ils se séparèrent sur le pas de leur porte respectives et après un ultime baiser pour se souhaiter une bonne nuit, ils entrèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

Asiel avait besoin de se changer les idées, et avisant le bordel monstre qui régnait dans sa chambre, il entreprit alors de faire le ménage. La musique sur les oreilles, il n'entendit pas les quelques coups frappés à sa porte et sursauta lorsqu'il vit celle-ci s'ouvrir. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut Heero, sa peur s'envola pour laisser place à un sourire radieux alors qu'il éteignait son lecteur MP3. Cependant, celui-ci ne resta pas longtemps non plus, à la vue de l'air grave qu'abordait l'adulte. Asiel se demanda aussitôt ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son moniteur en si peu de temps, mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser des questions.

- Tu sais Asiel, pour tout à l'heure...

Sachant pertinemment ce qu'allait lui dire l'adulte, Asiel lui coupa la parole et s'exclama d'un air désolé :

- Je suis désolé Heero, c'est vrai je n'aurais pas dû parler à ton père de cette façon, je...

- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire une quelconque réflexion sur tes agissements Asiel. En fait je... C'est moi qui tiens à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Je... Tu m'as aidé à relever la tête et à vivre de nouveau. Je voulais que tu le saches, je t'aime Asiel...

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration inattendue. Asiel prenait le temps pour digérer l'information reçue, tandis que la dernière phrase de Heero repassait en boucle dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas possible, Heero avait sûrement dû faire une erreur sur le prénom, c'était la seule explication valable... Jamais Heero n'aurait déclaré son amour à Asiel ! Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que Heero ne l'aimait pas lui mais Duo... Duo dont le cri déchirant vrillait son esprit... Un cri d'animal blessé en plein coeur, un cri déchirant chargé de tristesse, de souffrance et de désespoir... Un cri qui reflétait le déchirement de son âme et le brisement de son coeur.

Soudain, un cri déchirant retentit aux oreilles de Heero qui sursauta violemment, ne comprenant pas les raisons de ce cri. Puis, alors qu'il s'approchait pour prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras, deux améthystes brillantes de larmes lui firent face. A cette vue, Heero stoppa immédiatement tout mouvement, comme hypnotisé par le regard douloureux que Duo posait sur lui.

Avant que Heero n'ai le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Duo prit la parole, d'un ton accusateur mais qui reflétait malgré tout un profond désespoir et une rancoeur sans limites :

- Salaud !! Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Je te déteste, et lui aussi ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Et dire que moi, en parfait petit con que j'ai été je t'ai cru ! J'ai cru à tes paroles tendres et à tes mots d'amour, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été aussi naïf ! J'aurais pourtant dû me douter que tu étais comme "lui" ! Tu cherchais la même chose que "lui" en réalité ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Et moi qui croyais réellement que tu m'aimais ! Je ne comprends pas la raison que tu as eu de jouer avec moi ainsi ! Tu aurais très bien pu prendre ce que tu voulais, comme "lui" le faisait, sans me faire miroiter le paradis entre tes bras ! Tu m'as fait revivre et à présent tu m'achèves de la pire des manières qu'il soit ! Je te hais, et je le hais lui aussi pour profiter de mon corps comme il le fait ! Je te hais ! Je te hais !!

Heero était littéralement choqué par les paroles de l'adolescent. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? A bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai que Heero s'était comporté de façon plus que douteuse. Avouer son amour pour Asiel dans le dos de Duo était la pire connerie qu'il puisse faire.

Alors que l'adolescent commençait à devenir hystérique, ses cris retentissant dans la pièce, Heero tenta de calmer Duo par des paroles apaisantes, mais face à l'absence de réaction du jeune garçon qui ne l'entendait pas, il le gifla violemment. Aussitôt, le silence se fit dans la chambre, alors que Duo regardait Heero d'un air profondément choqué et blessé. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, Heero puisse lever la main sur lui.

- Tu es calmé ? demanda alors l'adulte d'une voix calme.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fusiller du regard, malgré les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, lui donnant un air beaucoup moins crédible. Cependant, Duo n'en avait cure, et continuait de mitrailler son moniteur.

- Je te déteste !

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, mais avant, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes !

- Je ne veux rien savoir, et encore moins venant de ta part ! répondit l'adolescent, sourd aux tentatives d'approches de Heero.

Ignorant les paroles de l'adolescent, Heero poursuivit :

- Te souviens tu ce que tu m'as dit le jour où tu m'as dévoilé comment était apparu Asiel ?

Duo restait sourd aux questions que lui posait son moniteur, et se foutait complètement de ce qu'il racontait. Il ne voulait pas savoir !

- Réponds-moi !! S'exclama alors Heero en haussant le ton, énervé par l'attitude puérile de Duo.

Alors que l'adolescent ne répondait toujours pas, Heero ajouta d'une voix plus calme mais néanmoins toujours aussi autoritaire :

- Ne m'oblige pas à me mettre en colère Duo !

- Oui ! cria Duo, lui aussi énervé par les questions que lui posait Heero ! Je m'en souviens parfaitement, je suis pas complètement sénile non plus !

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as répondu ?

- C'est toi le vieux sénile apparemment ! Râla Duo. Si tu t'en souviens pas je vais te le redire et cette fois-ci imprime le bien parce que je ne me répéterais pas une troisième fois ! Je t'ai dis qu'Asiel était apparut parce que je l'avais appelé !

Heero s'agenouilla face à l'adolescent qui s'était assis sur le lit et déclara d'une voix calme, presque tendre :

- Duo, tu le sais mieux que moi-même, mais lorsque ton père te faisait subir tout ça, ton âme s'est scindée en deux parties. L'une c'est toi, avec tes peur et tes faiblesses, et l'autre c'est Asiel, avec ton courage, ton insolence et parfois même ta méchanceté. Vous n'êtes qu'une seule et même personne Duo. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es toi, et déclarer mon amour à Asiel c'est ma façon de t'accepter tel que tu es, avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Accepter mon amour pour Asiel, c'est t'accepter en entier, tel que tu étais et tel que tu seras lorsque vous ne ferez de nouveau plus qu'une seule et même âme.

**A suivre...**

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

Par contre, je suis désolée pour le retard, je suis rentrée cette nuit de Paris (avec mon bac en poche ) ! Par contre, pour ce qui est de la suite, je ne sais absolument pas quand est-ce que je pourrais la poster ! Gayana partant en vacance, et moi aussi, la publication sera mise en pause au moins, je pense (et je m'en excuse) jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

PS 2 : J'ai également commencé deux autres histoires avec Lybertys, dont vous trouverez le résumé sur mon profile. Elles seront publiées sur le blog que nous avons fait en commun, Shinilysyaoi.over-blog . com (sans les espaces)

si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'oeil et y laisser un commentaire, n'hésitez pas, cela fait toujours plaisir :)

voila pour les news !

Désolée encore pour mon absence ! A bientot

bisous

- Shini -

* * *


	42. Chapter 42

* * *

Titre

: Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : Heero x Duo/Asiel

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster sur, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2**** :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**NDLA**** : Attention, ce chapitre contient des propos pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ! Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, je vous prie de ne pas lire ! Merci de votre compréhension **

Merci à : **Coquillette** pour sa review sur le chapitre 41 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

Chapitre 42 par Lybertys

Après cette journée plus qu'épuisante pour les deux hommes, Heero finit par s'endormir, rassuré par les paroles de l'adolescent. Rares étaient les fois où il pouvait dormir aussi bien. Tout contre Asiel, il avait l'impression de se sentir protégé. Il pouvait se reposer un instant sur l'épaule de son amant, reposer son âme, son esprit et son cœur… Asiel venait de faire beaucoup pour lui et se jura avant de sombrer définitivement dans les méandres du sommeil qu'il le remercierait sincèrement.

Ce fut l'impression d'être observé qui le tira de son endormissement au petit matin. Ses yeux se mirent à papillonner comme pour s'acclimater à la lumière éblouissante des premiers rayons de soleil. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Asiel lui adressa un sourire resplendissant auquel Heero répondit avec le même entrain. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi reposé.

Après les tendresses matinales échangées, les deux amants se levèrent et chacun de leur coté, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations personnelles. Ils ne se retrouvèrent de nouveau ensemble seulement quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la salle de cantine et de se séparer une fois de plus. A peine fut-il entré dans le réfectoire, qu'il sentit le regard étouffant de la directrice posé sur lui. Ils allaient devoir parler et Heero allait devoir user de toute sa ruse et sa diplomatie pour avoir l'autorisation d'emmener Asiel avec lui.

Il alla s'asseoir en face d'elle, et celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire qui sonnait faux comme elle savait si bien les faire.

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? demanda Heero.

S'il voulait obtenir quoi que ce soit d'elle, autant qu'il la caresse dans le sens du poil.

- Très bien merci. Et vous ? Vous vous sentez mieux ? Ce genre de crise vous arrive souvent ? Nous avons tous était terriblement inquiet… Etes-vous remis ?

Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle aussi soudainement de son état ? Pourquoi ne lui reprochait-elle pas le spectacle qu'il avait fait lui et Duo avec tout le monde les regardant ? Était-ce dû au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à seuls mais entourés des autres moniteurs qui ne cessait de les observer et d'écouter à la dérobée.

- Je vais bien merci. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Tant mieux. J'ai vu avec votre père avant qu'il ne vienne vous en parler, je vous donne votre journée pour aller à l'enterrement.

- Justement à ce sujet, je ne peux pas laisser Duo seul au centre. Comme vous avez pu le constater et au vu de sa fragilité, il ne peut rester ici seul et encore moins avec un autre moniteur. J'ai déjà eu l'autorisation de le sortir du centre et je n'ai rencontré aucun problème.

- Vous vous croyez vraiment tout permis ? demanda-elle sèchement.

- J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Je vous promets qu'il ne se passera rien.

- C'est uniquement parce que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le gérer. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dit rien pour cette fois que les autres fois passeront.

- Je dois comprendre que vous me donnez votre accord ?

- Ne me le faites pas répéter !

- Merci.

Jamais Heero n'aurait cru qu'un jour, il remercierait cette femme odieuse.

Soulagé, ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres, ainsi que des modalités et des conditions de cette journée. Lorsque cette discussion et son petit déjeuner furent terminés, il s'aperçut qu'Asiel était déjà partit et décida d'aller préparer ses affaires avant d'aller le chercher à l'unique endroit où il devait se trouver.

Une fois prêt, il passa rapidement voir comment allait sa monture, avant de se rendre à l'écurie pour aller chercher son amant.

A peine Asiel l'eut il aperçut que Heero vit se dépeindre sur ses lèvres un magnifique sourire. Après une caresse au poulain, il sortit du box pour rejoindre son amant. Une fois face à lui, il déposa un rapide baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Il s'écarta alors de Heero et plongea son regard pénétrant dans les cobalts pétillants de joie de l'adulte.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demander la raison qui le rendait si joyeux, Heero posa son index sur ses lèvres et murmura :

- Viens...

Semblant être perplexe, Asiel ne réagit pas immédiatement, et Heero en profita pour glisser ses doigts dans les siens avant de l'entraîner doucement à sa suite. En temps normal, Heero aurait pû être heureux de sortir de cet endroit un instant avec Asiel, endroit qui pourtant était le seul lieu où il se sentait chez lui. Quitter l'oppression de la directrice, quitter le regard des autres, et pouvoir être seul avec son amant, tout cela aurait dû le rendre heureux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le lieu où ils se rendaient, ce qu'il allait devoir affronter faisait naître au plus profond de lui un malaise inégalable. Sans la présence d'Asiel il n'aurait même pas eut la force d'aller jusqu'à sa voiture.

Asiel resta silencieux quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la voiture de Heero, sa curiosité sembla prendre le dessus :

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie Heero ?

- J'ai l'autorisation de la directrice pour t'emmener avec moi... A moins que tu n'ai changé d'avis entre temps, demanda le moniteur d'une voix qui cachait mal sa crainte et son angoisse.

- Oh... murmura l'adolescent.

Heero ne pût cacher la crainte d'un rejet. En effet il était tout à fait probable que l'adolescent ai changé d'avis, ne voulant pas s'encombrer des problèmes de l'adulte. Après tout, il ne lui devait rien.

L'adolescent sembla s'en apercevoir, car il ajouta d'une voix rassurante :

- Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis Heero... Je tiens toujours mes paroles. C'est juste que j'ai été surpris que la directrice nous donne son accord...

Heero lui adressa un petit sourire empli de soulagement, et Asiel y répondit comme pour le rassurer et lui montrer qu'il était là. Le cœur de Heero s'en sentit apaisé et se remis à trouver un rythme plus normal. Ils prirent place dans la voiture et c'est avec joie et soulagement qu'ils quittèrent momentanément cet endroit lourd en émotions et chargés de souvenirs tous plus angoissants les uns que les autres.

Seulement, le lieu où ils se rendaient, était pour Heero encore pire et il avait beaucoup de mal à cacher les tremblements qui le parcouraient de l'intérieur. Devoir affronter de nouveau son père, cet homme qui savait et dire adieu à une femme qu'il n'avait que trop peu connu. Revoir le lieu où son défunt frère était et surtout, avoir à faire à toute sa famille le terrifiait. Étaient-ils au courant ? Qu'allaient-ils dire à son sujet, et surtout aurait-il la force de ne pas s'effondrer à la moindre remarque ?

Ils roulèrent pendant quelques heures dans un silence religieux. Heero concentré sur la route et Asiel contemplant le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Aucun des deux ne ressentait l'envie ou le besoin de rompre le silence. Ils étaient enfin seuls tous les deux, sans personne sur leur dos pour les surveiller ou leur faire une quelconque réflexion. La main d'Asiel posée sur sa cuisse, rassurait un peu plus Heero, profitant de ce contact interdit, loin des regards désapprobateurs et impudiques des gens.

Sans l'angoisse de ce qu'il allait devoir vivre, Heero se serait senti serein et paisible, profitant de la présence bienveillante d'Asiel à ses côtés. Celui-ci finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir, la tête calée contre la vitre. Un sourire attendrit vint illuminer le visage de Heero à la vue de ce spectacle.

Deux heures plus tard, Heero se garait devant le mur d'enceinte du cimetière. Il coupa le contact et souffla un grand coup. Puis il se pencha vers Asiel, l'embrassa furtivement et tenta de le réveiller :

- Asiel, on est arrivé...

L'adolescent papillonna des yeux afin de s'acclimater à la lumière vive des rayons du soleil de cette chaude matinée de début d'août avant de se relever lentement. Il bailla longuement et se tourna vers Heero qui lui souriait tendrement. Asiel lui rendit son sourire et prit possession de ses lèvres en un baise doux et tendre : un baiser plus que bénéfique pour le moral de l'adulte.

Après leur baiser, Heero déclara :

- Nous y allons ?

Asiel ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête en guise d'approbation. Heero s'était surprit à espérer que celui-ci lui dise non. En réalité, plus les secondes défilaient, plus Heero avait envie de se défiler lui même. Rien que le fait de sortir de la voiture fit augmenter en flèche le mal-être de l'adulte, et Asiel semblant s'en apercevoir, s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et après avoir déposé un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres, il murmura un faible "courage" au creux de son oreille.

C'est ainsi, que main dans la main, ils entrèrent dans le cimetière.

Chaque inspiration était prise avec une grande difficulté. Ses entrailles se nouaient et se tordaient, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi angoissé et oppressé. Son mal-être augmenta considérablement, lorsqu'il aperçut un des premiers membres de sa famille. Il ne les avait pas vu depuis tant d'années, que la vieillesse de certains les rendait presque méconnaissables. La dernière fois où ils s'étaient tous réunis remontait à l'enterrement d'Asiel, son défunt frère. Il se souvenait du regard de reproche qu'on lui lançait, lui seul rappelant toujours à leurs yeux son double disparut.

Tous se trouvaient bien où Heero l'avait imaginé : un attroupement de personne se tenait au milieu de l'allée.

Heero eut soudain envie de vomir. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là précisément, qu'il réalisa : sa mère n'était plus. Tous les regards convergèrent dans leur direction, certain semblant faire un blocage sur leurs mains liées. Les murmures, les critiques allaient bon train, mais Heero n'en avait même plus conscience. Enfermé dans la douleur d'avoir perdu la personne qui l'avait mise au monde… Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir… Il n'avait même pas pu lui parler. Il n'avait même pas pu…

Heero hésita à continuer d'avancer. Méritait-il sa place ici, au sein de sa "famille" ? Etait-ce encore sa famille ? Faisait il partit de ce groupe auquel il ne ressentait aucune attache ? Asiel dû sentir que l'adulte avait du mal à continuer, car il raffermit sa prise autour de sa main. Heero comprit. Même s'il se sentait seul au milieu de gens devenus maintenant de parfaits inconnus, il ne l'était pas. Asiel était là pour lui, il était là pour le protéger.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas du groupe et attendirent patiemment et en silence le début de la cérémonie. Heero n'écouta même pas et ne chercha même pas à comprendre les mots prononcés. Sa mère les avait quitté pour de vrai. Avant… Avant il savait qu'elle était en vie, et même si celle-ci refusait de le voir, elle était vivante. Maintenant, jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de lui parler. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner. Elle était morte en ayant voulu lui parler et cette possibilité lui avait était arrachée. Était-il maudit pour avoir une telle vie ?

A la fin de la cérémonie, Asiel lâcha la main de Heero et recula de quelques pas sous le regard étonné de l'adulte. Asiel fixa un point devant lui et intrigué Heero en fit de même. Il comprit le souhait de l'adolescent en lui lançant un regard empli de reconnaissance. Asiel était vraiment là, et il l'empêchait de tomber. Il se dirigea alors vers la tombe de sa mère.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un seul souvenir lui remonta à la mémoire, effaçant tous les autres, s'imposant à lui. Les quelques mots qu'avait prononcés sa mère et qu'il avait toujours cherché à oublier à jamais. Ces quelques mots qui l'avaient brisé. Sous le poids de ceux-ci qu'il avait toujours préféré oublier il s'effondra à genoux. _« J'aurais préféré que tu sois à sa place ! Je voudrais tant le prendre dans mes bras ! Je te hais pour ne pas l'avoir sauvé »_

C'était le dernier échange qu'ils avaient eux. Heero se prit le visage dans les mains, voulant masquer sa peine et la douleur qui déchiraient ses traits. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était ce souvenir de leur dernier échange et pas la vie d'avant la mort de son frère qui revenait à la surface ? Pourquoi cette rancœur ?

Elle était finalement partit, le serrer dans ses bras éternellement. S'était-elle repentit juste avant de mourir pour l'avoir demandé ? Où voulait-elle contempler le visage que son frère aurait pu avoir ?

Heero préféra lui dire adieu et s'éloigna de cette tombe, où les pensées devenaient de plus en plus néfastes et où il se sentait sombrer de nouveau.

Il revint vers le seul homme capable de le soutenir et de l'aider, il revint vers son présent, s'arrachant au passé dans lequel il retombait. Une larme roulait silencieusement sur sa joue. L'adolescent s'approcha de lui, et du pouce, il l'effaça tendrement avant de l'embrasser de façon à lui transmettre tout son soutien, son courage et son amour auquel Heero ne resta pas indifférent.

Durant ces quelques seconde, tout comme Asiel, Heero oublia tout. Le cimetière, l'enterrement, le regard des autres, tout… Tout avait disparut…. Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent et qu'ils revinrent à la réalité, les commentaires blessants fusèrent à leurs oreilles.

Au moins pensa Heero, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour lui reprocher d'avoir tué son frère. Et c'est ce qui lui permit de se pas être touché trop profondément. Asiel raffermi sa prise sur la main de Heero et celui-ci s'en sentit grandement apaisé.

Mais alors même qu'ils s'éloignaient de quelques pas, la voix de l'homme qui l'avait renié s'éleva dans son dos, une voix glaciale, emplie de dégoût :

- C'est le gamin qu'il baisait quand je suis allé lui annoncer la mort de sa mère ! Comment ose-t-il se montrer avec lui en ce lieu ? N'a-t-il donc aucun respect ? Ma pauvre femme doit se retourner dans sa tombe à le voir s'exhiber en public de cette manière...

Cette fois-ci, Heero sentit que ça en fut trop pour Asiel qui s'arrêta subitement. Son regard flamboyant dans lequel dansait une lueur de rage et de haine à l'état pure, disparut le temps d'un battement de paupière et d'une lenteur toute calculée, il se retourna, ignorant les supplications de Heero qui craignait beaucoup pour la suite.

Asiel s'arracha à l'étreinte de Heero qui tenait désespérément de le retenir et d'un pas rageur, il se dirigea vers le père de son amant.

- Ça suffit, hurla Asiel. Je vous interdis de dire ce genre de chose est-ce clair ? D'où prenez-vous le droit de juger Heero sur des faits dont vous ne savez strictement rien ? Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ni les liens qui m'unissent à Heero. Vous vous lamentez sur le sort de votre femme mais ne savez absolument pas ce qu'elle en pense ! Si Heero est là aujourd'hui c'est parce que c'était la dernière volonté de votre épouse N'oubliez jamais ceci ! Vous pouvez garder vos remarques et vos critiques pour vous car, si elles ont un jour touché et blessé Heero, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Alors si tout ce que vous avez à lui dire n'est qu'insultes, je vous prie de vous abstenir. Il n'a pas besoin de cela et se porte beaucoup mieux quand vous êtes loin de lui !

Asiel venait d'accomplir totalement son rôle. Il avait dit qu'il protégerait Heero et c'est ce qu'il venait de faire. Si Asiel n'avait rien dit, s'il n'avait pas argumenté contre son père, Heero aurait était profondément blessé par ceux-ci, sans jamais se l'avouer vraiment. En prenant sa défense, Heero se sentait soudain plus fort. Asiel laissa le père de Heero comme un con, seul au milieu de l'allée et s'empressa de rejoindre son amant, un sourire heureux illuminant son regard. Il attrapa la main de Heero, l'embrassa furtivement et ensemble, ils quittèrent le cimetière. Ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de rester là. Le plongé dans son passé ne s'était pas trop mal passé et Heero s'en sentait soulagé. Asiel venait de faire pour lui, plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. Il lui devait tellement. Heero avait l'impression de ne faire que recevoir de la part de Asiel et de ne jamais rien lui apporter.

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ne souhaitant pas non plus provoquer plus que nécessaire, Heero se pencha vers son jeune amant et ravi une nouvelle fois ses lèvres en un doux baiser synonyme de remerciements qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler d'une autre manière.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le calme et la bonne humeur, Heero voulant oublier au plus vite l'épreuve qu'il avait traversée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au ranch, il était déjà très tard. Ils firent un saut aux cuisines pour aller chercher le biberon d'Amaranth et tandis qu'Asiel le préparait, Heero leur préparait un sandwich à chacun. Ensemble, ils allèrent nourrir le poulain, puis, avisant l'heure tardive, ils se rendirent aux dortoirs.

A regrets, ils se séparèrent sur le pas de leur porte respective et après un ultime baiser pour se souhaiter une bonne nuit, ils entrèrent chacun dans leur chambre.

A peine Heero fut-il rentré dans sa chambre, qu'il sentit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter ainsi. Il avait ce sentiment étrange de n'avoir pas agit comme il l'aurait dû, d'avoir agit de manière incomplète. Il voulait qu'Asiel sache l'importance de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il voulait lui dire de vive voix. C'est pourquoi, à peine fut-il entré dans sa chambre qu'il était déjà dans le couloir en train de frapper à la porte de son amant. N'entendant aucune réponse, il ouvrit lentement la porte, et vit Asiel le MP3 sur les oreilles sursauter en s'apercevant de sa présence. Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut l'adulte, sa peur semblant s'envoler et il lui adressa un sourire radieux tout en éteignant sa musique.

Mais l'adulte ne répondit pas à son sourire. Soudain, il ne savait plus vraiment comment le lui dire, et surtout comme Asiel allait le prendre. Quels mots allait-il devoir choisir ? Trouverait-il les mots justes ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il abordait maintenant un air grave. Asiel sembla s'en inquiéter, mais Heero ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire plus et il commença :

- Tu sais Asiel pour tout à l'heure…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire un mot de plus, Asiel lui coupa la parole et s'exclama d'un air désolé :

- Je suis désolé Heero, c'est vrai je n'aurais pas dû parler à ton père de cette façon, je...

- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire une quelconque réflexion sur tes agissements Asiel. En fait je... C'est moi qui tiens à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Je... Tu m'as aidé à relever la tête et à vivre de nouveau. Je voulais que tu le saches, je t'aime Asiel...

Tout était dit. Heero avait fait au mieux. Il lui avait dit la chose qui semblait comptait énormément pour Asiel. Il voulait qu'il sache. Un long silence suivit cette déclaration à laquelle Asiel ne semblait pas s'attendre. Il prenait le temps de digérer l'information reçue et Heero appréhendait malgré tout sa réaction.

Cette réaction était pire que tout. Asiel avait baissé la tête et il semblait prit d'un profond malaise. Ce silence était intenable et surtout ce manque de réaction non habituel de la part de son amant le rendait doublement mal à l'aise.

Soudain, un cri déchirant retentit aux oreilles de Heero qui sursauta violemment, ne comprenant pas les raisons de celui-ci.

Puis, alors qu'il s'approchait pour prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras, deux améthystes brillantes de larmes lui firent face. A cette vue, Heero stoppa immédiatement tout mouvement, comme hypnotisé par le regard douloureux que Duo posait sur lui. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de peine et de douleur s'y refléter. Il avait volontairement omit le sujet de Duo avec Asiel, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé que celui-ci souffre autant. Il se sentait coupable, coupable de l'avoir abandonné, coupable de n'avoir était là.

Avant que Heero n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Duo prit la parole, d'un ton accusateur mais qui reflétait malgré tout un profond désespoir et une rancœur sans limites :

- Salaud Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Je te déteste, et lui aussi ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Et dire que moi, en parfait petit con que j'ai été je t'ai cru ! J'ai cru à tes paroles tendres et à tes mots d'amour, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été aussi naïf ! J'aurais pourtant dû me douter que tu étais comme "lui" ! Tu cherchais la même chose que "lui" en réalité ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Et moi qui croyais réellement que tu m'aimais ! Je ne comprends pas la raison que tu as eut de jouer avec moi ainsi ! Tu aurais très bien pu prendre ce que tu voulais, comme "lui" le faisait, sans me faire miroiter le paradis entre tes bras ! Tu m'as fait revivre et à présent tu m'achèves de la pire des manières qu'il soit ! Je te hais, et je le hais lui aussi pour profiter de mon corps comme il le fait ! Je te hais ! Je te hais !

Heero était littéralement choqué par les paroles de l'adolescent. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? A bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai que Heero s'était comporté de façon plus que douteuse. Avouer son amour pour Asiel dans le dos de Duo était la pire connerie qu'il puisse faire. Mais une telle réaction le sidérait.

Alors que l'adolescent commençait à devenir hystérique, ses cris retentissant dans la pièce, Heero tenta de calmer Duo par des paroles apaisantes, mais face à la non réaction du jeune garçon qui ne l'entendait pas, l'inquiétude montant et ne connaissant qu'une seule manière pour le calmer, il le gifla violemment, regrettant d'avoir dû en arriver à cette extrémité.

Aussitôt, le silence se fit dans la chambre, alors que Duo regardait Heero d'un air profondément choqué et blessé. Tout comme Heero, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, Heero puisse lever la main sur lui.

- Tu es calmé ? demanda alors l'adulte d'une voix calme.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fusiller du regard, malgré les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, lui donnant un air beaucoup moins crédible. Heero avait mal d'avoir fait cela à Duo, mais il n'avait pu faire autrement. Continuant à mitrailler son moniteur du regard, Duo déclara :

- Je te déteste !

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, mais avant j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes !

Même si c'était sur le coup de colère, entendre Duo lui dire cela, le blessait profondément, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître.

- Je ne veux rien savoir, et encore moins venant de ta part ! répondit l'adolescent, sourd aux tentatives d'approches de Heero.

Ignorant les paroles de l'adolescent, Heero poursuivit :

- Te souviens tu ce que tu m'as dit le jour où tu m'as dévoilé comment était apparu Asiel ?

Duo restait sourd aux questions que lui posait son moniteur, et se foutait complètement de ce qu'il racontait, ce qui commença à agacé l'adulte.

- Réponds-moi ! s'exclama alors Heero en haussant le ton, énervé par l'attitude puérile de Duo.

Alors que l'adolescent ne répondait toujours pas, Heero ajouta d'une voix plus calme mais néanmoins toujours aussi autoritaire :

- Ne m'oblige pas à me mettre en colère Duo !

- Oui ! cria Duo, lui aussi énervé par les questions que lui posait Heero ! Je m'en souviens parfaitement, je suis pas complètement sénile non plus !

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as répondu ?

- C'est toi le vieux sénile apparemment ! Râla Duo. Si tu ne t'en souviens pas je vais te le redire et cette fois-ci imprime le bien parce que je ne me répéterais pas une troisième fois ! Je t'ai dis qu'Asiel était apparut parce que je l'avais appelé !

Heero s'agenouilla face à l'adolescent qui s'était assit sur le lit. Tout était clair pour lui, mais ça ne l'était pas pour Duo. Il allait lui expliquer le plus clairement possible et déclara d'une voix calme, presque tendre :

- Duo, tu le sais mieux que moi-même, mais lorsque ton père te faisait subir tout ça, ton âme s'est scindée en deux parties. L'une c'est toi, avec tes peur et tes faiblesses, et l'autre c'est Asiel, avec ton courage, ton insolence et parfois même ta méchanceté. Vous n'êtes qu'une seule et même personne Duo. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es toi, et déclarer mon amour à Asiel c'est ma façon de t'accepter tel que tu es, avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Accepter mon amour pour Asiel, c'est t'accepter en entier, tel que tu étais et tel que tu seras lorsque vous ne ferez de nouveau plus qu'une seule et même âme.

Au fur et à mesure que Heero parlait, Duo pleurait de plus en plus. Il se sentait tellement impuissant fasse à la détresse de l'adolescent. Heero tenta d'approcher la main de son Duo dans le but de l'attirer vers lui afin de le consoler. Depuis son retour, il réfrénait une envie de le prendre dans les bras, de le couvrir de mille baisers pour tenter d'être pardonner. C'est un élan de tendresse et d'amour qui guida son geste, mais il ne fut apparemment pas comprit pas Duo qui semblait malgré ses paroles ne pas lui avoir pardonné. Un simple baiser ne clôturerait pas cette dispute et le cœur de Duo était encore profondément blessé. C'est un violent rejet de la part de Duo qui suivit le geste de Heero, suivit de paroles empruntes de colère et de peine :

- Après tout, c'est normal que tu sois amoureux de Asiel, puisqu'il porte le même nom que ton frère et qu'il lui ressemble ! Ton père avait finalement raison !

Heero inspira profondément. Lorsque Duo le voulait il pouvait se montrer cruel. Il avait prit soin de choisir un sujet douloureux. Une colère froide l'envahi, masquant sa peine. Il se redressa, toisant Duo de toute sa hauteur. Il lui lança un regard accusateur, empli de mépris. D'une voix qui trahie pourtant sa peine, il déclara :

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

Heero lui tourna le dos et sortit de la chambre, profondément blessé par celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. A peine fut-il rentré dans sa chambre qu'il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Pourquoi Duo ne comprenait-il pas ? Tout cela en était tellement douloureux qu'après quelques minutes d'apitoiement sur lui même, il décida de sortir voir le seul être qui jamais ne l'avait blessé.

Doucement, il sortit de sa chambre et à pas de loup, il sortit à l'extérieur. Après une profonde inspiration, il se rendit dans les écuries et après une petite caresse à Amaranth, il attrapa un licol et se rendit dans le près des chevaux. Il siffla deux fois, se dirigeant à l'endroit où le troupeau avait l'habitude de se rendre et entendit bientôt le hennissement si particulier de sa monture lui répondre. Mutuellement, ils allèrent l'un à la rencontre de l'autre.

Lorsque tout deux arrivèrent à une distance minime l'un de l'autre, Heero avança un peu sa main et attendit que Waterfalls fasse les derniers pas restant. Lorsque le contact se fit, Heero ne tarda pas enfouir un peu son visage dans l'encolure puissante de son cheval, se faisant une fois de plus consoler par lui. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Pas un seul instant Waterfalls ne chercha à s'enlever de l'étreinte de Heero. Lorsque Heero s'en sentit capable, il s'écarta et lentement, il lui enfila le licol.

Au moment où il allait monter sur Waterfalls, il vit que celui-ci fixait un point précis depuis un moment. Intrigué il regarda dans la même direction et sursauta en voyant que Duo se tenait à quelques mettre d'eux. N'ayant aucune envie de parler, il lui tourna le dos et sauta lestement sur son cheval. Puis, il s'approcha de lui Duo recula un peu. Heero s'arrêta et lui tendit la main, l'invitant tout simplement à prendre place à ses côtés. Un petit sourire étira le coin des lèvres de l'adolescent qui hésita finit par s'approcher, lui tendant aussi la main. Heero la saisit et l'attira puissamment vers lui, lui faisant prendre place devant lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras rassurant et profita du contact qu'il avait ainsi avec Duo. D'une simple pression de jambe, Waterfalls se mit en route dans la nuit, seulement éclairée par la pleine lune…

Le pas de Waterfalls les forçait à se coller un peu plus l'un à l'autre. Heero ne donnait aucune indication de direction à sa monture, sachant parfaitement où celle-ci allait se rendre. En silence, durant de longues minutes, ils marchèrent au pas jusqu'à ce fameux champ. A quelques dizaines de mètres de celui-ci, Heero sentit Waterfalls s'agiter un peu, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait pourvoir faire. Il resserra un peu sa prise sur Duo et ils se placèrent face au champ. Duo eut à peine le temps de se cramponner aux crins que Waterfalls s'était déjà élancé dans un galop ample et rapide. Le vent soufflait sur leur visage et heureux ils approchaient ce sentiment si particulier, cette liberté que leur faisait partager Waterfalls.

Cette folle sensation d'avoir l'impression de voler et de quitter le lourd poids de l'apesanteur, laissant un instant de côté leurs problèmes. Tous les trois avait l'impression de quitter ce monde empli de soucis, de ressentiments et de souffrance. Seulement, ce sentiment d'extase avait une fin, et celle-ci fut à la lisière de la forêt. En silence une fois encore, ils firent demi-tour en prenant un sentier par les bois. Collé l'un contre l'autre, ils écoutaient les bruits de la nuit et celui du souffle de Waterfalls et de ses sabots se posant un à un sur le sol.

Trop rapidement au goût de Heero ils furent de retour au ranch. Duo et Heero descendirent de Waterfalls, et après plusieurs caresses, ils le détachèrent le regardant s'éloigner et rejoindre les autres.

Toujours en silence, ils retournèrent devant leur chambre, parcourant le dortoir côte à côte. Arrivés devant leur chambre, Heero fit face à Duo. Instinctivement, il se pencha au dessus de lui, perdu dans son regard améthyste. Leurs yeux se fermèrent tout naturellement et leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un doux et tendre baiser.

Au fur et à mesure, Heero sentit les mains de Duo se poser sur lui et devenir de plus en plus baladeuses. Ne voulant en aucun cas aller plus loin, ayant encore beaucoup de choses à se pardonner mutuellement, Heero s'écarta alors un peu de Duo, s'arrachant à son éteinte à contre cœur. Duo parut ne pas comprendre un tel comportement de la part de son moniteur, et lui lança alors un regard blessé.

C'est à ce moment là que Heero rompis le silence harmonieux qui jusqu'alors avait perduré entre eux et déclara :

- Trop de choses restent encore impardonnées. Je suis désolé Duo.

Il déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes et le laissa seul dans le couloir, regagnant sa chambre.

En effet, même si ce moment silencieux avait était intense entre eux, Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir encore à Duo pour sa dernière phrase. Et ce qu'il supportait encore moins, c'était la rancœur qu'il pouvait encore lire dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Cet air de suspicion vis à vis des sentiments de l'adulte, lui serrait le cœur.

Il espéra que Duo comprendrait et qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas plus encore. Après une douche très rapide, Heero alla se mettre au lit. Mais il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil immédiatement. En effet, trop de pensées venaient embrouiller son esprit, l'empêchant de faire table rase pour s'assoupir. Cette nuit-là, allait être comme beaucoup d'autres, une nuit éveillée.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit soudain la porte s'entrouvrir. Se doutant de l'identité de l'intrus, et ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, il ferma les yeux, feignant un sommeil profond. Il entendit l'adolescent s'approcher de lui, et sa respiration entrecoupée prouvait qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser légèrement, et comprit que Duo venait de s'y asseoir. Il ne sut vraiment pourquoi, mais il continua à faire semblant de dormir. Bien qu'il souffre de sentir l'état lamentable de Duo, il ne parvenait pas à faire le premier pas. Il sentit alors un petit corps chaud se glisser sous les draps et entendit Duo dire au milieu de ses pleurs qui étaient maintenant devenus plus bruyants :

- Pardonnes-moi Heero… Je… J'ai besoin de toi, pardonnes-moi… Je suis désolé…

Heero ne tint pas une minute de plus, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et dans un élan de tendresse, il enlaça Duo de ses bras protecteurs et déposa un baiser sur son front, murmurant des paroles de réconfort :

- Je suis là Duo, je serais toujours là, calme toi… là…

Ses derniers mots furent : « Je t'aime ».

Il n'ajouta volontairement pas de nom derrière. L'homme qu'il aimait ne portait aucun nom pour le définir entièrement. Il aimait à la fois Duo et à la fois Asiel, et ne pouvait dès lors plus se contenter de dire l'un ou l'autre.

Après un long moment, Duo parvint à se calmer. Une petite voix naïve s'éleva alors dans le silence de la pièce :

- Je peux… je peux rester ici pour cette nuit ? Avec toi…

Pour toute réponse, Heero resserra son étreinte autour de Duo et déposa un dernier baiser sur son front, avant de chuchoter :

- Tu n'as pas à me demander ce genre de chose… Bonne nuit mon ange.

- Bonne nuit Heero.

Et c'est ainsi que, collé l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent pansant leur blessures mutuelles par la simple présence de l'autre.

A l'aube tous deux se réveillèrent en même temps, plongeant chacun dans le regard de l'autre. Après de brèves tendresses matinales échangées, Duo alla rejoindre sa chambre et Heero accomplit son rituel quotidien avant de se rendre au réfectoire avec Duo. Ils se séparèrent au tout dernier moment, avant de se rendre chacun à leur table.

Malheureusement, seule la directrice se trouvait à la table de Heero et l'adulte soupira intérieurement. Il allait devoir engager et maintenir la conversation seul avec elle.

Après les premières politesses échangées, elle lui demanda comment c'était passé la veille.

- Ca s'est passé, répondit tout simplement Heero.

La directrice n'aborda plus ce sujet, et plongeant sa tartine dans son bol de café, elle laissa un silence s'installer. Heero porta alors son attention sur son propre petit déjeuner et sentit après quelques minutes un regard posé sur lui.

Il redressa la tête et vit la directrice le fixait avec un sourire en coin.

- Je trouve que vous vous êtes très vite réconcilié avec Duo. Vous rentrez avec lui dans le réfectoire comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui, nous avons réglé le problème.

- Ah oui, je serais curieuse de savoir comment. Même si je m'en doute…

- Que sous-entendez vous ? demanda alors Heero agacé de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- La réconciliation s'est-elle faite entre les draps ?

Heero choqué par de tels propos ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de digérer l'information. Puis il rétorqua, tentant de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser entièrement :

- Excusez-moi, mais je n'aime pas du tout la tournure de vos propos qui deviennent plus qu'hasardeux… Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, vous m'avez coupé l'appétit.

Heero se leva, sous le regard offusqué de la directrice et inquiet de Duo, et se dirigea jusqu'aux écuries d'un pas vif.

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à la supporter, et avait assez de problèmes comme cela pour venir ajouter les doutes de la directrices à leur sujet. Il s'arrêta devant le box d'Amaranth et s'assit à même le sol dos au mur, attendant Duo. Celui-ci mit un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver un biberon à la main. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit Heero, ne s'attendant pas à le voir ici. Heero se redressa, ayant subitement besoin d'avoir l'adolescent tout contre lui. Très vite, ils s'enlacèrent, profitant de la chaleur et du corps de l'autre. Après un doux baiser échangé, Duo demanda alors :

- Que s'est il passé avec la directrice tout à l'heure.

- Rien de bien intéressant.

Devant le regard interrogateur et limite boudeur de Duo, Heero craqua et lui narra leur discussion. A la fin de celle-ci Duo sembla tout aussi agacé que son amant, et c'est dans un long et langoureux baiser qu'ils parvinrent à atteindre un minimum de calme.

Heureusement Heero entendit des pas approcher, et quitta l'étreinte possessive qu'il exerçait sur son amant. Quoi de plus normal que ce soit la directrice, accompagnée de Steven qui vienne les interrompre et les agacer. Elle n'avait apparemment pas digéré le coup que lui avait fait Heero ce matin à table et surtout mal apprécié le fait de se faire remballer.

- Je crois que vous avez oublié que vous aviez deux adolescents à charge. Mais vu les circonstances et votre état, je vous retire la garde de Steven. Je ne fais pas cela comme une faveur sachez le bien, je fais cela pour la qualité de notre établissement.

Heero ne répondit pas à cette agressivité et aux attaques de la directrice. Il tira seulement ce qui était positif dans son monologue : il allait de nouveau pouvoir être seul avec Duo. Mais apparemment, la directrice n'en avait pas finit avec eux, car elle porta dès lors toute son attention sur l'adolescent et lui demanda de la suivre dans son bureau. Lorsque Heero tenta de s'interposer, elle dit que cela ne le concernait pas. N'ayant aucun pouvoir d'autorité sur elle, il ne put qu'attendre patiemment le retour de Duo qui lui lança en partant à la suite de la directrice un regard légèrement apeuré et inquiet.

Resté seul dans l'écurie, Heero préféra en sortir et commença à aller chercher les chevaux. Il en profita même pour apporter un dernier soin à la patte de Diamond Dust qui avait presque parfaitement guérit depuis sa prise de longue.

Lorsqu'il vit Duo revenir de loin, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et rien que sa mine affreuse lorsqu'il fit à ses côtés le lui confirma.

- Qu'est ce que… commença par demander Heero.

Mais à peine eut-il prononcé ces quelques mots que Duo changea de conversation passant sa manche sur ses yeux où des larmes avaient récemment coulées :

- Que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

Heero y répondit par une question, ne le laissant pas changer de sujet aussi facilement :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Elle ne m'a rien fait, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant Heero. Répondit assez sèchement Duo.

- Très bien, déclara Heero légèrement vexé, mais toujours terriblement inquiet.

La journée se passa très difficilement. Plusieurs fois Heero tenta d'aborder le sujet de l'entrevue que Duo avait eu avec la directrice, mais à chaque fois Duo refusa d'en parler. Plus le temps avançait, plus Duo se repliait sur lui même. L'ambiance entre les deux amants devenait étouffante.

Ils répétèrent les mêmes choses, tel un rituel, ne changeant rien à leur quotidien. Peut être que cette fois-ci, tout était bien plus silencieux.

Avant de se séparer sur le pas de leur chambre respective, Heero lui demanda une dernière fois :

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Duo commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais pourtant, il fit non de la tête. Heero commençait à être exaspéré de ce comportement et fut soudain très froid :

- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit.

Sa voix cachait mal le fait qu'il était blessé. Il tourna le dos à Duo et entra dans sa chambre, fermant sa porte derrière lui. Que diable avait-elle pu bien lui dire ?

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain, il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer brusquement. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il fut percuté par Duo de plein fouet se jetant dans ses bras en sanglots.

Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Heero passa sa main dans les doux cheveux longs de son amant. Tentant vainement de le calmer, il lui chuchotait des paroles rassurantes et déposait de petits baisers dans ses cheveux. Il attendit que celui-ci se calme pour qu'il lui révèle l'origine de son mal-être : ce que la directrice lui avait dit ce matin.

Il détestait le fait d'être impuissant par rapport à la détresse de Duo, et haïssait encore plus le fait de l'avoir en train de pleurer dans ses bras sans connaître la raison de son malheur.

Soudain, la tête toujours enfouie dans la chemise de son amant, Duo se mit enfin à parler d'une voix plaintive :

- J'ai… Je m'en vais dans deux jours chez ma tante pour une semaine. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas être loin de toi. J'ai trop besoin de toi Heero.

Heero l'écoutait interdit. Que venait de lui dire Duo ? Être séparé de lui ? Même une semaine cela semblait impensable ! Comment allait-il faire ? Comment allait-il vivre ? La seule chose à laquelle Heero pensa était qu'il ne devait pas trop montrer son malaise à Duo et tenter au mieux de se montrer fort pour deux, afin de le rassurer…

Cela pouvait paraître idiot d'un point de vu extérieur de ne pas supporter d'être séparé même une petite semaine de l'homme qu'on aimait, mais pour Heero et Duo, totalement dépendant l'un de l'autre, c'était impensable, invivable, tout simplement impossible.

**A suivre…**

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	43. Chapter 43

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**NDLA**** : Attention, ce chapitre contient des propos pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ! Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, je vous prie de ne pas lire ! Merci de votre compréhension **

Merci à : **Coquillette** et **shini chan** pour leur review sur le chapitre 42 de Mourir pour revivre et à **Iroko** pour sa review sur le chapitre 41 de cette même histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 43** par Shinigami

Les larmes de Duo se faisaient de plus en plus abondantes. Même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, les paroles de Heero le touchaient sincèrement. Son coeur se serrait, et il pouvait ressentir l'immense soulagement et la joie qui émanait d'Asiel. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui, et il avait aussi le droit d'aimer. Cependant, Duo avait encore beaucoup de mal à croire à la franchise de son moniteur. Trop de fois il avait été blessé par des paroles prononcées trop vite et l'absence de réaction qu'avait eu Heero lorsqu'il avait tenté de le protéger contre son père l'avait profondément blessé, dans son coeur mais aussi dans son âme. Et la blessure n'était pas encore refermée. Cela prendrait du temps, et malgré tout, il resterait toujours une cicatrice ineffaçable.

Lorsqu'à travers ses larmes, Duo vit Heero s'avancer vers lui dans l'unique but de le prendre dans ses bras, l'adolescent le repoussa violemment, le coeur serré. Cela lui faisait mal de le rejeter, il souhaitait plus que tout retrouver sa place entre ses bras protecteurs et rassurants, mais il ne s'en sentait pas encore la force ni le courage. Avant tout, il devait être sûr, il ne voulait pas continuer à espérer inutilement, il ne pouvait plus vivre cette relation ambiguë. D'une voix emprunte de colère et de peine, il s'exclama :

- Après tout, c'est normal que tu sois amoureux de Asiel, puisqu'il porte le même nom que ton frère et qu'il lui ressemble ! Ton père avait finalement raison !

Duo vit Heero inspirer longuement afin de repousser un élan de colère. Il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de l'adulte, et avait pleinement conscience de la dureté et de la méchanceté de ses paroles, mais il n'avait pas le choix. il voulait savoir... Si Heero disait la vérité, il aurait le courage de le comprendre et de lui pardonner ses propos blessants. Si l'adulte ne comprenait pas sa réaction, c'était qu'il n'avait pas compris la souffrance que ressentait l'adolescent à cet instant et que finalement, ils n'avaient rien en commun, donc rien à faire ensemble.

Cependant, lorsqu'il rencontra le regard accusateur et empli de mépris que lui adressait l'adulte, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un douloureux pincement au coeur. Peut-être avait-il été trop direct et trop brusque dans ses paroles ? Nan, il ne devait pas baisser les bras si près du but. S'ils voulaient arriver à construire un avenir à deux, l'adulte devait comprendre que Duo n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement et lorsqu'on la trahissait, il fallait s'attendre à en subir les conséquences. Si Heero avait pu se vanter d'avoir la confiance de Duo, ce n'était à présent plus le cas. S'il voulait la regagner, il devrait faire preuve de beaucoup de patience, et surtout d'une sincérité imparable. Duo avait fait exprès de l'attaquer sur ce sujet qu'il savait encore douloureux pour son amant. Il voulait savoir à quel point Heero disait la vérité lorsqu'il prétendait l'aimer, il voulait avoir la certitude que ces paroles n'étaient pas destinées à un autre que lui. Après tout, connaissant le passé de l'adulte, quoi de plus normal que de douter lorsque l'homme que l'on aime avoue son amour à une autre personne. D'accord Asiel était son double, mais le principe était le même. Duo se sentait trahit et bafoué.

Ce fut d'une voix glaciale, qui trahissait pourtant une grande peine, que Heero déclara :

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

Duo se fit violence pour ne pas courir après Heero et se jeter dans ses bras en le suppliant de le pardonner. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant sinon, jamais il ne parviendrait à prouver à son moniteur qu'il n'était pas un gamin immature qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Parfois, grandir et prendre l'assurance dont nous aurons besoin dans le futur signifiait faire des sacrifices, certains plus douloureux que d'autres. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que cette situation ne dure pas. Il n'aurait pas la force nécessaire de continuer à feindre l'indifférence indéfiniment. Lorsque la porte se referma dans un claquement sec, Duo se tourna là où avait disparu son amant et laissa libre cours à ses sanglots. S'il avait pu les contenir tant bien que mal jusqu'à maintenant, il n'en avait plus la force, le courage ni même l'envie.

Ses sanglots se firent de plus en plus bruyants, laissant libre cours à sa détresse et sa douleur. Faire mal à l'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie lui était insupportable. Pour Duo, blesser Heero signifiait se blesser lui-même. Il avait en effet, très vite compris que, d'une certaine manière et dans la mesure du possible, son coeur était étroitement lié à celui de son amant. Sa douleur était donc dédoublée et de surcroît, il sentait la peine et la tristesse d'Asiel s'ajouter à ses propres ressentis. A cet instant, son empathie était si grande qu'il avait l'impression de porter sur les épaules toute la souffrance du monde.

Soudain, l'espace clos de la chambre lui sembla trop petit. Il avait l'impression que les murs se resserraient autour de lui, dans l'intention de l'étouffer. Ne pouvant rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit trop chargé en émotions, il quitta sa chambre à pas de loup. Une ombre au fond du couloir attira son attention. Cette silhouette, il ne la connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir longuement observée à ses dépends et appris à reconnaître son contour du bout des doigts, la redessinant inlassablement lors de leurs étreintes amoureuses passionnées.

Intrigué, il suivit Heero le plus discrètement possible, curieux de l'endroit où il se rendait, même si au fond de lui, il avait déjà sa petite idée. Il le suivit jusqu'aux écuries où, après une petite caresse à Amaranth, il attrapa le licol de Waterfalls avant de prendre la direction du parc.

A son tour, Duo alla voir le poulain qui l'accueillit avec joie puis, il partit rejoindre Heero. C'est avec émerveillement, bien qu'il ait déjà vu ce genre de scènes et qu'il connaissait parfaitement les liens particuliers qui unissaient les deux êtres, qu'il observa Waterfalls arriver à vive allure auprès de Heero après que celui-ci ait sifflé pour lui signaler sa présence. Il contempla avec admiration la tendresse emprunte de respect mutuel qui émanait des deux êtres qu'il avait sous les yeux, admiratif du savoir faire de son amant. Lorsqu'il vit Heero enfouir son visage dans la crinière de Waterfalls, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait le même geste avec lui. Il le faisait tellement souvent, enfouir son visage dans ses longs cheveux et respirer leur odeur que Duo commençait à croire que l'adulte aimait ce geste de tendresse. De son côté, Duo aussi aimait sentir le souffle chaud de son amant lui chatouiller délicatement la nuque, dans un geste pudique mais néanmoins empli d'une sensualité détournée. Les frissons qu'il ressentait alors dans son corps lui apportaient un bien être satisfaisant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit plus attention à garder une distance minimale entre lui et l'homme qu'il avait pris en filature et ne se rendit compte que trop tard du regard de l'animal posé fixement sur lui, attirant involontairement l'attention de Heero.

Lorsqu'il vit l'adulte lui tourner le dos et monter à cheval sans se préoccuper de sa présence, il sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement. Heero lui en voulait beaucoup. Il s'efforça de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux et, n'ayant pas le courage de bouger, il resta là, se contentant de fixer tristement son amant. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit Waterfalls se diriger vers lui, sur l'ordre de son cavalier, son coeur s'emballa. Pourquoi Heero venait-il par là ? Allait-il l'envoyer balader et lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici au milieu de la nuit ?

Duo n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, que l'adulte tendait une main vers lui, en signe d'invitation. Surpris, Duo se contenta de la fixer un moment, croyant à un rêve, puis il se hâta de la saisir, craignant que lassé, Heero finisse par partir. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un sourire était né sur les lèvres de l'adolescent lorsque Heero avait tendu la main dans sa direction. Duo frissonna au contact de leur main, et à l'aide de son moniteur, il sauta lestement sur le dos de l'animal, prenant place devant l'adulte. Quand il sentit les bras de l'adulte l'entourer, Duo soupira de satisfaction et de bien être. Les bras de Heero étaient le seul endroit où il se sentait pleinement vivre et où il avait le sentiment d'être enfin complet. Cependant, il ne devait pas oublier que tout n'était pas encore pardonné, et il se gifla mentalement afin de s'empêcher de se laisser aller contre le torse puissant de son moniteur.

Cependant, cette distance qu'il s'efforçait de garder, fut bien vite réduite à néant sous la cadence du pas rythmé de Waterfalls. A chaque nouveau pas de leur monture, Duo sentait le corps de Heero s'approcher toujours plus près du sien, et il s'efforça de chasser les souvenirs de toutes les fois où leur corps avaient été aussi près l'un de l'autre.

Noyé dans ses souvenirs, Duo ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Cependant, il retrouva bien vite ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Heero raffermir leur prise autour de sa taille, l'attirant toujours un peu plus près contre lui. La chaleur du corps de l'adulte l'empêchait d'avoir froid, malgré la température basse de la nuit. Duo eut à peine le temps de s'agripper aux longs crins de Waterfalls que déjà celui-ci s'élançait dans un galop cadencé et endiablé. Confortablement installé dans les bras de son moniteur, Duo se détendit rapidement et profita pleinement de cette sensation de liberté qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il montait à cheval. Ce galop avait quelque chose de libérateur. Momentanément, Duo avait occulté tous ses soucis, sa détresse et sa peine, pour se concentrer sur les réactions et le rythme de l'animal. Le vent glacé lui fouettait le visage mais Duo n'en avait cure, les yeux pétillants de larmes dû à la fraîcheur et à l'excitation du moment, l'adolescent souriait inconsciemment. A ce moment, il était tout simplement heureux. En sécurité dans les bras de Heero, il se sentait à l'abri de tous les dangers.

Le galop ample et rapide de l'animal additionné aux ténèbres de la nuit, donnait à Duo l'impression de voler. La silhouette sombre des arbres défilaient à une allure incroyable tandis que Waterfalls accélérait l'allure, visiblement heureux de se défouler les jambes. Enivré par cette sensation de plénitude, Duo se laissa aller à fermer les yeux et se lova inconsciemment dans les bras de Heero, le poids oppressant de leur dispute n'étant plus.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit Waterfalls ralentir. Le coeur de Duo se serra. Il ne voulait pas rentrer, car rentrer signifierait obligatoirement, retrouver toutes ses inquiétudes, ses doutes et sa tristesse qu'il avait déposé avant de monter à cheval. Cependant, ne souhaitant pas briser la magie de l'instant qu'ils venaient de vivre et de partager, Duo ne dit rien, profitant silencieusement des dernières minutes de liberté.

Le jeune garçon ne prit conscience qu'il était toujours callé contre le torse de l'adulte lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci resserrer sa prise autour de sa taille, comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître, comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Collé contre Heero, Duo écoutait les bruits de la nuit, bercé par les battements rapides du coeur de son amant.

Trop rapidement au goût de Duo, ils furent de retour au ranch. Les deux amants descendirent de cheval et après multiples caresses, ils le détachèrent et le regardèrent s'éloigner dans la nuit. Toujours en silence, par peur de troubler la sérénité qu'ils ressentaient tous deux en présence de l'autre, ils regagnèrent le dortoir. Une fois arrivés devant leur porte respective, Duo vit Heero se pencher lentement vers lui. Comprenant instantanément l'intention de l'adulte, il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce contact qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, et tout naturellement, il franchit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient encore ses lèvres de celles de Heero. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent en un doux et tendre baiser, un baiser empli d'amour et de tendresse qu'ils n'arrivaient à exprimer qu'à travers ce geste. Enivré par la chaleur du corps de Heero et la douceur qui émanait de lui, Duo posa délicatement ses mains sur le torse de l'adulte. Si Heero le lui permettait, il se ferait pardonner à sa façon. Lentement, ses mains se mirent à glisser sur son ventre, et Duo sentit avec délice les abdominaux de Heero se contracter à ce contact. Satisfait, il glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt, caressant avec volupté la peau douce de son amant.

Avec surprise et incompréhension, Duo sentit l'adulte mettre fin à leur baiser et s'arracher à ses caresses. Pourquoi Heero se reculait-il ainsi ? Etait-il dégoûté ? Préférait-il le faire avec Asiel ? Blessé, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son moniteur qui, en général était le premier à lui sauter dessus, Duo lui lança un regard accusateur et empli de tristesse. Lorsqu'il vit Heero ouvrir la bouche pour parler, son coeur s'emballa sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Peut-être avait-il peur de ce qu'allait dire l'adulte. Cependant, prenant son courage à deux mains, il ne fit rien, attendant les explications de Heero :

- Trop de choses restent encore impardonnées. Je suis désolé Duo.

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit que déjà les lèvres de Heero se posaient sur les siennes en un furtif baiser et qu'il regagnait sa chambre. Resté seul dans le couloir, Duo se sentait perdu. S'il ne lui avait pas pardonné, pourquoi ses baisers ? Pourquoi l'avoir emmené avec lui ?

Abattu, Duo regagna sa chambre à son tour, des questions encore plein la tête. Pourquoi Heero l'avait-il embrassé si s'était pour le repousser après ? Il admettait volontiers que Heero avait raison lorsqu'il affirmait que beaucoup de choses restaient encore à pardonner, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'adulte l'avait-il embrassé ? N'était-ce pas contradictoire avec ses paroles ? Au comble de la frustration et de l'incompréhension, Duo frappa un poing rageur sur le matelas de son lit afin d'évacuer la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui ! Décidément, Heero ne savait jamais ce qu'il voulait !

Il comprenait parfaitement que l'adulte n'ai toujours pas digéré les paroles que l'adolescent lui avait crachées au visage, mais pourquoi jouait-il avec lui ainsi ? Si Duo n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester dans l'ignorance encore bien longtemps.

Cependant, bien qu'énervé par le comportement de l'adulte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Après tout, si Heero était distant avec lui, c'était en grande partie de sa faute. Si seulement il ne lui avait pas dit toutes ces horreurs... Si seulement il avait pu maîtriser la haine et la colère qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment, jamais de tout ceci ne serait arrivé, et à cet instant, il serait en train de dormir entre les bras de Heero...

Sentant qu'il se laissait abattre, Duo essuya rageusement les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues et quitta précipitamment sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de son moniteur. Sans prendre le temps de frapper, il entra brusquement. Cependant, à la vue du corps allongé de Heero et face à l'absence de réaction de l'adulte, il se douta que celui-ci devait déjà être entrain de dormir. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, la respiration bruyante de Heero le trahit. L'adulte faisait semblant de dormir. Blessé, comprenant que Heero n'avait aucune envie de le voir, les larmes de Duo redoublèrent d'intensité et mu par une force qui l'attirait, il se dirigea au chevet de Heero. Là, il s'assit délicatement sur le lit, sans réellement savoir pourquoi il ne quittait pas cet endroit pour regagner sa chambre, puisque visiblement, Heero n'avait pas dans l'optique de lui accorder son attention. Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Duo se glissa sous les draps de Heero, sans pour autant lui imposer sa présence. D'une voix mal assurée, il fit le premier pas s'étant depuis longtemps rendu compte que l'adulte ne le ferait pas. Il se mit à parler dans le vide, espérant seulement que Heero l'écouterait à défaut de le regarder.

- Pardonnes-moi Heero… Je… J'ai besoin de toi, pardonnes-moi… Je suis désolé…

Duo avait parfaitement conscience que s'excuser comme il le faisait ne résoudrait rien de leur problème, cependant, il ressentait ce besoin de se confesser et de s'excuser auprès de son moniteur. Il espérait simplement que Heero le comprendrait et ne le rejetterait pas comme il venait de le faire précédemment. Les larmes de Duo s'étaient muées en sanglots bruyant et déchirant, il ne parvenait pas à les contrôler, il avait besoin d'exorciser cette douleur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il avait besoin de montrer à Heero que tout ce qu'il lui disait maintenant, il le pensait réellement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas Heero se retourner pour lui faire face, et sursauta lorsque l'adulte le prit dans ses bras avec une immense tendresse. Cependant, lorsque son moniteur déposa un baiser papillon sur son front, Duo se laissa aller à l'étreinte de l'adulte, ne parvenant pas à masquer son bonheur.

La voix de Heero s'éleva en un murmure doux, lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots apaisant, le réconfortant et le rassurant comme il savait si bien le faire :

- Je suis là Duo, je serais toujours là, calme toi… là… Je t'aime...

Le coeur de l'adolescent se serra de joie à ces derniers mots. Ainsi Heero l'aimait toujours... Un soulagement sans nom envahit alors le jeune garçon. Après tout, Heero avait raison... Asiel et lui n'était qu'une seule et même personne... Au départ, Duo avait craint que Heero n'accepte pas Asiel, et au fur et à mesure, il était arrivé à jalouser Asiel... Mais il s'était bien vite rendu compte que son comportement était puéril... si Heero aimait Asiel c'était qu'il l'avait accepté non ? Il l'aimait donc pour lui, il aimait les deux facettes de sa personnalité, et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Même s'il n'en dit rien, Duo remercia mentalement l'adulte de ne pas avoir citer de nom, car c'était ça qui avait provoqué la jalousie de Duo. Il s'était senti relégué au second plan, pensant à tord, que Heero préférait la personnalité à fort caractère d'Asiel. Il s'était trompé...

Après un long moment de silence dans lequel seul se répercutaient les sanglots de Duo, l'adolescent finit par retrouver son calme et une respiration régulière. D'une petite voix timide, Duo demanda un peu naïvement, craignant une réponse négative de la part de son amant :

- Je peux… je peux rester ici pour cette nuit ? Avec toi…

Pour toute réponse, Heero resserra son étreinte autour de Duo, et déposa un dernier baiser sur son front, avant de chuchoter :

- Tu n'as pas à me demander ce genre de choses… Bonne nuit mon ange.

Le coeur léger, Duo se lova entre les bras de son moniteur et d'une petite voix emplie de fatigue, il murmura à son tour :

- Bonne nuit Heero.

En sécurité dans les bras de Heero, bercé par sa respiration calme et régulière, Duo finit par s'endormir, plus heureux que jamais. Même s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait réconciliés, même si Duo ne lui avait pas tout dit, Heero lui avait ouvert la porte, signifiant par ce geste, qu'il écouterait ce que Duo avait à dire lorsque le moment serait venu.

Reprenant leurs habitudes, ils se réveillèrent ensembles aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Qu'espérer de mieux que se réveiller le matin avec comme première image de la journée, le regard empli d'amour de Heero rivé dans ses propres yeux ? Comme d'habitude, leurs lèvres se joignirent en un tendre baiser, un baiser pour se dire bonjour, un baiser pour se dire "je t'aime".

Après ces brèves tendresses matinales échangées, Duo regagna sa chambre et alla prendre une douche rapide avant de rejoindre Heero pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble au réfectoire. C'est à contrecoeur que Duo accepta de se séparer de Heero. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils profitèrent d'être ensemble jusqu'à la dernière minute, prenant pourtant garde à ne pas attirer l'attention non désirée d'une personne sur eux.

Duo se rendit à sa table et c'est l'esprit ailleurs qu'il grignota machinalement son petit déjeuner, sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il avalait. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur la soirée de la veille. A un moment, il crut sentir le regard de Heero se poser sur lui, mais n'en étant pas totalement certain, il ne releva pas la tête. Cependant, un brusque mouvement du côté de Heero attira son attention, et il eut juste le temps de le voir quitter furieusement le réfectoire. Intrigué, il reporta son attention sur la directrice qui souriait d'un air victorieux. A sa vue, Duo ne parvient pas à réprimer un frisson d'angoisse et de crainte. Pourquoi souriait-elle ainsi ? Qu'avait-elle dit à Heero pour qu'il réagisse aussi vivement et perde ainsi son sang froid ? Bien qu'intrigué et inquiet, Duo se fit violence pour ne pas se précipiter à la poursuite de son amant, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention de la directrice sur eux. Leur cas était déjà bien assez délicat comme ça.

Il laissa donc défiler les minutes qui lui paraissaient toutes plus interminables les unes que les autres, avant de pouvoir sortir à son tour sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect. Duo avait sa petite idée de l'endroit où devait l'attendre Heero, et avant de le rejoindre, il passa par les cuisines préparer le biberon d'Amaranth. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva aux écuries, il sursauta en apercevant Heero en compagnie du poulain. Que faisait-il ici ? Il n'était pas avec Waterfalls ? Se rendant compte de la présence de l'adolescent, Heero mit bas à la distance qui les séparait et le prit dans ses bras. Duo ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'adulte, et quelque peu surpris, il se laissa faire, avant de rendre son étreinte à son moniteur. Il le sentait au comportement de Heero, l'adulte avait besoin de contact. Cette intuition se confirma lorsque, tendrement, Heero prit possession des lèvres du jeune garçon.

Après ce doux baiser, souhaitant savoir ce qui troublait ainsi son amant, Duo demanda :

- Que s'est il passé avec la directrice tout à l'heure.

- Rien de bien intéressant.

Ah non alors ! Heero n'allait pas recommencer à lui cacher certaines choses ! Duo ne l'acceptait pas ! Il avait le droit de savoir après tout. Cependant, ne souhaitant pas briser les minces réconciliations qui les unissaient de nouveau, Duo fit un effort, et au lieu d'attaquer l'adulte, il choisit une méthode à laquelle il était quasiment sûr de gagner. Il lança un regard interrogateur à son moniteur, accompagné d'un petit air boudeur qui le rendait absolument irrésistible, sachant pertinemment que Heero ne résisterait pas.

Au soupir que poussa l'adulte, Duo sut qu'il avait gagné. Il réprima un sourire victorieux et se concentra sur les paroles de son amant. Lorsque celui-ci eut terminé son récit, toutes traces de sourire avait disparu du visage de Duo.

A la vue des mains crispées de Heero, Duo fit la seule chose qu'il connaissait dans l'espoir de détendre son moniteur. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Délicatement, il caressa la joue de Heero, le forçant à le regarder, et lentement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser que Heero s'empressa d'approfondir. Très vite, la langue de Heero se mit à caresser les lèvres encore closes de l'adolescent, qui face à cette invitation plus que tentante, entrouvrit les lèvres afin de satisfaire son amant. Leur langue se joignirent enfin dans un concert de soupirs de satisfaction.

Soudain, Heero s'arracha à l'étreinte de Duo et le repoussa à une distance plus que raisonnable de lui. Sentant la colère l'envahir, Duo allait répliquer assez violemment lorsque des pas résonnèrent dans l'écurie. Aussitôt, toute colère s'évanouie, pour laisser place à un regard empli de remerciements. Duo ne donnait pas cher de leur peau si on les découvrait de nouveau en situation délicate.

Lorsque Duo vit la directrice arriver, il n'en fut que légèrement surpris. Après tout, qui à part elle avait le don de les déranger lorsqu'ils souhaitaient être seuls ? Apparemment, Duo ne s'attendait pas à la voir accompagnée de Steven, car il eut un sursaut d'étonnement et son regard se baissa immédiatement lorsqu'il aperçut le regard vainqueur que lui adressait l'adolescent.

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, la directrice déclara, semblant grandement agacée :

- Je crois que vous avez oublié que vous aviez deux adolescents à charge. Mais vu les circonstances et votre état, je vous retire la garde de Steven. Je ne fais pas cela comme une faveur sachez le bien, je fais cela pour la qualité de notre établissement.

Aux paroles de la directrice, Duo eut bien du mal à retenir un soupir de soulagement, mais ses épaules et ses mains se décrispèrent de façon considérable, comme si l'on venait de lui retirer un poids de sur les épaules. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'il allait enfin pouvoir être de nouveau seul avec Heero. Pour un peu, il en aurait sauté de joie.

Cependant, lorsqu'il vit que la directrice ne le lâchait pas des yeux depuis un petit moment, il releva la tête, la regardant avec appréhension. C'est alors que sa voix nasillarde retentie dans les écuries :

- Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau jeune homme. Je dois m'entretenir avec vous un instant !

A présent, la lueur d'effroi qui illuminait le regard de l'adolescent était largement perceptible. Semblant sentir la peur qui émanait de l'adolescent, Heero tenta de s'interposer, mais lorsque la directrice le reprit à l'ordre, lui disant que cette affaire ne le concernait en rien, il ne put rien ajouter de plus.

Tentant de maîtriser la peur qui s'emparait de lui, Duo suivit la directrice d'un air déterminé. Après un dernier regard à Heero empli d'inquiétude, il emboîta le pas à la directrice, la mort dans l'âme.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau se passa dans un silence de mort. Sur l'ordre de la directrice, Steven alla rejoindre son nouveau groupe puis, ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Duo gardait obstinément le regard rivé sur le sol, craignant de relever la tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent interminables aux goûts de l'adolescent, la femme brisa enfin le silence, après avoir pris place dans son fauteuil.

- J'ai reçu, hier dans la journée, un appel de votre tante Suzanne. Elle m'a dit souhaiter vous accueillir chez elle pendant une petite semaine, mais sans m'en donner la raison. Elle sera là dans deux jours.

Après un rapide "vous pouvez disposer", auquel Duo ne se fit pas prier pour obéir, l'adolescent quitta le bureau sans un mot. Il referma la porte derrière lui et soupira longuement. Pourquoi est-ce que cette Suzanne tenait-elle absolument à l'accueillir chez elle ? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une bonne dizaine d'années... Duo était dans le flou le plus total... Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Quitter cet endroit signifiait également quitter Heero... Et ça, il ne pouvait l'accepter...

Duo ne pouvait annoncer cela à Heero... C'était bien trop dur... Comment le lui dire ? Comment lui avouer qu'il partait dans deux jours pour une semaine entière. Soit sept jours loin de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de son corps, loin de lui tout simplement. Jamais il ne pourrait survivre à une telle séparation... Et puis, il ne connaissait rien de cette femme. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle, son père ayant coupé les ponts avec sa famille à la mort de son épouse.

La mort dans l'âme, il consentit à rejoindre Heero. Cependant, il n'avait plus cette motivation qui l'habitait à son réveil. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, et encore moins de sourire. Comment pourrait-il seulement sourire alors qu'on lui annonçait ce qu'il avait toujours le plus craint d'entendre : quitter cet endroit.

Duo avait conscience de pense de façon puérile, sept jours ce n'était pas la mer à boire, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que cette séparation était insurmontable. Alors qu'il arrivait auprès de son moniteur, Heero remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce que… commença par demander Heero.

Cependant, Duo n'avait pas envie d'en parler... Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage... Pas encore, pas maintenant. Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer, et encore moins comment Heero allait accueillir la nouvelle. C'est pourquoi, il décida d'éluder la question de l'adulte et demanda d'une voix qui, il espérait, cacherait son malaise, après avoir rageusement essuyé des larmes dont il n'avait pas eu conscience :

- Que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

Cependant, Heero ne sembla pas dupe à l'air faussement joyeux de l'adolescent, car il redemanda avec plus de conviction cette fois-ci :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Elle ne m'a rien fait, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant Heero.

Les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser. Au "très bien" vexé de Heero, Duo se gifla mentalement. Il se sentait vraiment nul... Encore une fois, il venait de blesser son amant, alors qu'il souhaitait seulement ne pas l'inquiéter. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait sans blesser la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment ?

Comme la veille, Heero s'enferma dans une sorte de mutisme, n'adressant la parole à l'adolescent que pour tenter de lui soustraire des informations. Cependant, Duo refusait d'en parler, il ne trouvait pas le courage nécessaire pour faire face à Heero. Il se sentait tellement lâche...

Tout au long de la journée, la tension augmenta entre eux, pour arrivé à son comble en fin de soirée. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le pallier de leur chambre, Heero tenta une dernière fois d'aborder le sujet :

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Duo baissa les yeux, afin de cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et fit non de la tête.

- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit, déclara froidement l'adulte.

Le ton qu'avait employé l'adulte, blessa profondément l'adolescent. Pourquoi se montrait-il froid envers lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre son malaise, sa peur et sa douleur ? Le rejet de l'adulte, fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. En pleurs, il se précipita dans la chambre de Heero, sans prendre le temps de frapper. Il referma la porte avec la même violence, et en courant, il se jeta brusquement dans les bras de Heero, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Duo percuta Heero de plein fouet et enfouit son visage dans sa chemise, laissant libre cours à sa douleur qui s'exprimait par de violents sanglots. C'est à peine s'il prit conscience des mains de Heero passant inlassablement dans ses cheveux, en un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Il entendait les mots de réconfort que lui chuchotait l'adulte, mais sans les écouter vraiment, il se laissait bercer par son moniteur, libérant son trop plein d'émotions contenues dans la journée sous les baisers que Heero déposait tendrement dans ses cheveux.

Duo ne pourrait dire combien de temps il resta ainsi dans les bras de son amant, à se faire cajoler de la sorte. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que jamais il ne voulait quitter l'étreinte que les bras de Heero créaient au niveau de sa taille et de ses épaules.

Lorsque ses sanglots se calmèrent et qu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole, il déclara de lui-même, dévoilant à son amant, ce qu'il s'était efforcé de garder pour lui jusqu'à maintenant, se libérant ainsi du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules :

- J'ai… Je m'en vais dans deux jours chez ma tante pour une semaine. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas être loin de toi. J'ai trop besoin de toi Heero.

Prit de cours par la déclaration de l'adolescent, Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de le rassurer par sa présence. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Duo bercé par Heero qui le consolait comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Duo de son côté, profitait au maximum de la présence de son moniteur près de lui. Dans deux jours, il serait de nouveau seul... Qui était cette Suzanne ? Comment allait-elle se comporter avec lui ? Tant de questions encore sans réponse qui hantaient l'esprit du jeune garçon.

Toujours dans les bras de Heero, Duo ne s'était même pas rendu compte que celui-ci venait de s'asseoir sur son lit. La tête enfouie dans le cou de l'adulte, il respirait son odeur à plein nez, comme si s'était la dernière fois et qu'il souhaitait la graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Ses mains crispées sur sa chemise ne desserraient pas leur prise, comme s'il craignait que l'adulte le repousse loin de lui.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, Duo finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Heero. L'adulte le regarda un long moment, mi attendri, mi inquiet avant de consentir à l'allonger délicatement dans son lit afin de ne pas le réveiller et de prendre place à ses côtés, serrant tendrement le petit corps de Duo contre lui, une de ses mains perdue dans la longue chevelure ébène de son amant.

Le lendemain matin, Duo fut réveillé aux aurores, par une sensation de chaleur qui se déplaçait sur son visage et dans son cou. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, il ouvrit lentement les yeux afin de s'habituer petit à petit à la lueur des premiers rayons de soleil. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, la source de chaleur s'éloigna de lui, et il émit un soupir de mécontentement, puis son regard plongea dans les cobalts souriants de son amant. Un éclair de malice illuminait les iris bleus de Heero qui lui murmura tendrement :

- Bonjour mon Ange ! Bien dormi ?

Duo lui rendit son sourire et hocha de la tête avant de répondre d'une petite voix encore pleine de sommeil :

- Bonjour Heero.

Toujours allongé, Duo se redressa sur ses coudes et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Heero appréciait cette initiative de la part de l'adolescent, c'est pourquoi il ne le fit pas attendre davantage et approfondit de lui-même leur premier baiser de la journée. Après leur échange passionné, Duo se recoucha, sous le regard amusé de Heero qui, à la vue de l'heure encore bien matinale, ne pressa pas son amant et prit place à ses côtés, l'attirant dans ses bras.

Heero roula sur le dos et attira Duo à lui, de façon à ce que l'adolescent se retrouve allongé sur lui. La tête posée sur la poitrine de l'adulte, Duo écoutait silencieusement les battements de son coeur. Les yeux fermés, il appréciait la proximité de son amant. Soudain, d'un murmure, il brisa le silence apaisant qui s'était installé entre eux :

- Heero...

- Hum hum...

- On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles Heero réfléchit rapidement au programme de la journée, l'adulte finit par répondre :

- Et bien, pour ce matin, je te propose de sortir Amaranth du box, afin de commencer à lui apprendre à être mené en main. Et puis pour cet après-midi, on peut très bien seller Diamond Dust et Waterfalls et partir en balade.

Duo releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, déclarant joyeusement :

- D'accord !

Puis, il embrassa furtivement Heero et s'assit sur son ventre, tandis que l'adulte le regardait, une lueur d'amusement pétillant dans ses yeux. Avant que Duo n'ait comprit l'intention de son moniteur, ses mains parcouraient déjà son corps à la recherche de zones sensibles, et Duo explosa de rire quand les doigts de l'adulte glissèrent lentement le long de ses côtes. D'un habile coup de reins, Heero inversa leur position et se retrouva sur l'adolescent, le clouant au lit par le poids de son corps. Bien que surpris de l'attitude de son moniteur, Duo ne dit rien et se laissa prendre au jeu.

Très vite, leurs éclats de rires retentirent dans la chambre de l'adulte, détendant l'ambiance lourde qui pesait toujours un peu au dessus des deux hommes. Quand la bataille de chatouilles prit fin, Heero vola un dernier baiser à son jeune amant alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre.

Comme chaque matin, ils se préparèrent à la hâte et se rejoignirent devant la porte de leur chambre, afin se de rendre ensemble au réfectoire.

Après un petit déjeuner prit en vitesse, Duo se rendit au box d'Amaranth et le nourrit en attendant la venue de son moniteur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver et Duo lui adressa un sourire radieux auquel Heero répondit pour son plus grand plaisir.

Après avoir travaillé Amaranth sous l'oeil attentif de Heero, Duo lui passa un licol et ouvrit la porte du box en grand. D'abord surpris, l'animal ne bougea pas, puis à petits pas timides, il suivit Duo qui l'appelait hors du box. Sans brusquer l'animal qui mettait le nez dehors pour la première fois, Duo lui fit découvrir le monde extérieur, tout en lui apprenant les règles de bases, comme ne pas doubler le cavalier et s'arrêter lorsque lui s'arrête. Pourtant, malgré les consignes de Heero, il avait beaucoup de mal à garder l'attention du poulain qui voyait en chaque chose, une raison pour se soustraire à l'écoute de l'adolescent. Avec l'accord de Heero, Duo lui fit faire un dernier petit exercice qu'Amaranth réalisa très bien, et comme récompense, Duo le laissa aller là où il le souhaitait, sans pour autant lâcher la longe.

La matinée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, agrémentée du rire cristallin, si rare, de l'adolescent, qui s'amusait de chaque réaction d'étonnement du poulain. Très vite, il fut l'heure d'aller manger et Duo reconduit Amaranth dans son box. Après de multiples baisers et caresses de récompense, Duo partit en direction du réfectoire non sans promettre à Amaranth de revenir très vite.

Ils mangèrent à la hâte et quittèrent ensemble le réfectoire pour se rendre auprès de Waterfalls et Diamond Dust. Cependant, bien qu'heureux, Duo n'avait plus le même entrain que le matin. En effet, trop occupé avec Amaranth, il n'avait pas eu le temps de repenser qu'il s'en allait le lendemain. La coupure du repas, pendant lequel il était seul, lui avait ramené la réalité en pleine figure.

Pas vraiment attentif à ce qu'il faisait, Duo ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet et triste que lui lançait Heero. Certes l'adulte se doutait parfaitement de la raison du malaise de Duo, mais le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal. Il aurait souhaité que Duo profite au maximum de la dernière journée qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble avant d'être séparé pour une longue semaine. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire, ne souhaitant pas envenimer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Heero s'approcha alors de Duo et le prit dans ses bras, arrachant à l'adolescent un hoquet de surprise qui se transforma en soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnu Heero. Sans un mot, il se laissa aller à cette étreinte rassurante et bienveillante, remerciant mentalement son amant pour sa présence et sa prévoyance. Quelques minutes de plus et Duo aurait craqué, ne supportant plus le poids de la tristesse qui l'accablait. Heero l'embrassa tendrement sur les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles douces et après une ultime étreinte, ils achevèrent de seller leur monture.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils partaient à cheval en direction de la forêt, sous le regard attentif et scrutateur de la directrice, qui les observait depuis la fenêtre de son bureau.

Durant tout l'après-midi, Heero fit découvrir à Duo des endroits tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, partant de l'immense plaine à herbes hautes et grasses, où ils s'arrêtèrent un moment le temps de faire brouter les chevaux, à la forêt de sapins digne des grandes forêts du Canada, traversant des rivières, comme on voyait faire les cow-boys dans les films western.

Ils rentrèrent au ranch en fin d'après-midi, après plusieurs heures de promenades. Lorsqu'il descendit de cheval, Duo avait du mal à marcher tellement ses cuisses étaient courbaturées. Les deux amants se regardèrent, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Après avoir ramené les chevaux au pré et nourrit Amaranth, Heero laissa quartier libre à Duo qui en profita pour aller prendre une douche. Quand il fut l'heure de manger, Heero vint le chercher pour qu'ils se rendent, comme à leur habitude, ensemble au réfectoire. Cependant, contrairement aux autres fois, Heero ne quitta pas Duo à l'entrée du réfectoire et alla s'installer avec lui à sa table, sous le regard haineux et scandalisé de la directrice.

Duo lui adressa également un regard empli d'étonnement, mais très vite, la surprise fit place à la joie, et un sourire de remerciements s'esquissa sur ses lèvres fines. Ils mangèrent en silence, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre.

A la fin du repas, ils allaient pour quitter ensemble le réfectoire, lorsque la voix de la directrice retentie dans leur dos :

- Heero venez par là !

Duo et Heero se retournèrent en même temps et l'adolescent adressa un regard à l'adulte qui signifiait clairement "je t'attends dans ma chambre", avant de quitter la cantine. Inquiet, il regagna sa chambre, se posant des questions sur ce qu'allait reprocher la directrice à Heero. Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement qu'elle allait lui faire la remarque comme quoi les moniteurs ne partageaient pas leur repas avec les pensionnaires, mais ce qu'il redoutait par dessus tout, c'était la façon dont elle allait lui annoncer cela, et la réaction de Heero. Morose, il s'assit sur son lit et attendit, d'entendre les pas de Heero dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un marcher d'un pas empressé dans le couloir, il se leva et ouvrit la porte, juste à temps pour voir un Heero énervé entrer dans sa chambre. Sans poser de questions, de peur de se faire remballer, Duo ne dit rien, se contentant d'accueillir son amant avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Là, il se retourna et prenant son courage à deux mains, il demanda timidement :

- Est... Est-ce que ça va ?

Heero parut surpris par la question de l'adolescent, puis un sourire rassurant naquit sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il déclarait d'un ton tranquille :

- Oui, excuses moi ! Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Duo lui rendit son sourire et n'insista pas plus. Il préférait faire confiance à l'adulte, et puis, il ne l'avait pas fait venir pour le noyer sous les questions, mais plutôt pour lui parler de lui. Son sourire s'effaça et d'une voix qui cachait mal son appréhension, il déclara :

- Heero je... En fait, je voulais te dire que... Tu sais pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour... et bien je... je voudrais m'excuser, mais aussi te dire les raisons qui m'ont amenées à dire cela... Je... Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup repensé à ce que tu m'as dit quand tu a dis à Asiel que tu l'aimais et je réalise que j'ai agis par pure jalousie... Je.. Quand tu disais "Je t'aime Asiel", j'avais l'impression d'être relégué au second plan, que tu préférais cette partie de ma personnalité à celle que Duo représente. Je sais que, pour toi, ça ne doit pas être évident d'être avec quelqu'un comme moi... Je... Je n'ai pas de forte personnalité et je ne sais rien faire de bien... j'ai l'impression d'être un poids pour toi et je veux pas... C'est pour ça que si tu me le demandes, je laisserais ma place à Asiel comme ça tu...

Duo ne put jamais terminer sa phrase. Une main s'était collée contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler davantage.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi mon Ange ! Plus jamais je ne veux entendre de telles stupidités sortir de ta bouche ! Murmura Heero tendrement. Alors si ce que tu as encore à dire est similaire à tes précédentes paroles, s'il te plait, tais-toi ! Dans le cas contraire, je t'écoute !

- Je... Pardon, excuse-moi... Je voulais pas te mettre en colère... Je suis un incapable... Je ne sais que t'énerver... Je suis désolée Heero, sanglota l'adolescent alors que l'adulte le prenait dans ses bras.

- Chuuut... Tu ne dis que des bêtises... Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mon Ange, tu peux parler sans crainte... Tu as encore quelque chose à me dire ?

Duo hocha timidement la tête avant de reprendre d'une petite voix :

- Je... Tu sais pour hier, je... Je suis désolé de t'avoir suivis je... Tu sais, quand tu m'as repoussé après m'avoir embrassé... J'ai eu mal, je... Je voulais me faire pardonner de mon attitude blessante envers toi et tu m'as rejeté... Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi... Ca m'a blessé... Mais maintenant tu es là, alors je suis bien.

- Je te remercie de t'être ainsi confié Duo, cela me touche beaucoup. Et si tu le permets, laisse moi aussi te faire part d'une chose que j'ai remarquée.

A ses mots, l'adolescent se tendit de manière imperceptible qui ne passa pas pour autant inaperçue pour Heero, qui raffermit sa prise autour de son amant, le rassurant sur ce qui allait suivre. Duo se détendit en sentant les bras de Heero autour de lui, et écouta ce que l'adulte avait à lui dire :

- Tu sais Duo, il y a quelque chose que j'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps. N'as-tu pas remarqué l'assurance que tu prends lorsque tu es en colère contre moi ? Cela en est très troublant, car j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir affaire à Asiel. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Je ne suis pas un expert en comportement humain, mais j'ai l'impression qu'Asiel et toi êtes de plus en plus soudés. Sa personnalité ressort en toi, comme la tienne déteint sur lui. Alors que tu gagnes en assurance, lui gagne en fragilité. La coupure qui s'est créée entre vous est entrain de disparaître Duo.

Heero se tut, laissant l'adolescent méditer sur ses dernières paroles.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné, non, c'était un de ses silences qu'ils appréciaient tous deux, un silence apaisant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero déposa un baiser papillon dans le cou de l'adolescent et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ce n'est pas tout n'est ce pas ? Voudrais-tu encore me faire part de quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

A ses mots, l'adolescent se crispa et s'arracha à l'étreinte de Heero. Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas, il ne voulait pas que l'adulte soit témoin des larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. Dans la pièce, seuls les reniflements discrets de l'adolescent brisaient le silence. Lorsque Heero comprit que Duo pleurait, il s'approcha de lui, et passant un bras sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur ses hanches, il l'attira à lui, collant son dos contre son torse. Lâchant la taille de l'adolescent, il dégagea les cheveux de son cou, les faisant passer sur une épaule, et reposa sa main à sa place initiale. Duo n'avait toujours pas bougé, n'ayant aucune envie de rompre le contact physique avec son moniteur. Heero posa son menton sur l'épaule de son amant, sans cesser de le serrer fortement dans ses bras. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, et avec tendresse, elles parcoururent la peau délicate de l'adolescent qui pencha la tête sur le côté, de façon à laisser à l'adulte un plus grand champ d'action. A cet instant, Duo sentit qu'il avait perdu et rendit les armes. Ses sanglots retentirent de nouveau, et c'est d'une voix brisée par les larmes qu'il déclara :

- Je... Je ne veux pas partir Heero... Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas te quitter... Je t'aime Heero... Je t'aime tellement...

A l'entente des derniers mots de l'adolescent, Heero resserra sa prise autour de lui, se collant un peu plus contre son dos dans une étreinte possessive. Le coeur battant bruyamment, Duo s'abandonnait avec plaisir aux caresses de son amant. Très vite, sa langue s'ajouta à ses lèvres, laissant des traînées de lave sur son passage. A ses caresses buccales, vinrent s'ajouter les caresses manuelles. Les mains de Heero se faufilèrent sous son t-shirt, lui procurant des sensations toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres.

Galvanisé par le contact des mains de Heero glissant sensuellement sur sa peau, Duo laissa s'échapper un soupir de contentement. Il avait tellement envie de sentir Heero tout contre lui... Sentir son souffle chaud caresser sensuellement la peau fine et délicate de son cou. Une des mains de Duo alla se perdre dans la tignasse de l'adulte, l'encourageant par ce simple geste, à poursuivre dans cette voix. Ce simple contact lui avait tellement manqué... Le contact des mains de Heero parcourant sa peau nue. Heero avait-il seulement conscience à quel point Duo l'aimait ? Se rendait-il compte qu'il était tout pour lui ? Duo en doutait fortement, mais il se promit de le lui faire comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dieu comme il l'aimait... Comme il le désirait... Et ces mains qui parcouraient éhonteusement son torse, jouant avec ses tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, avait-il conscience de l'intensité du désir de Duo ?

Duo n'en pouvait plus, il voulait goûter les lèvres de son amant, s'abreuver de ses baiser et se repaître de son corps. Il tourna la tête vers Heero, réclamant sa bouche, ce qui fit sourire l'adulte. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que voir Duo dans cet état. Accédant à la requête de l'adolescent, il happa ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux et passionné, témoin de la passion qui leur vrillait à présent les reins. Leur langue se mêlaient en un baiser ardent tandis que les mains de Heero parcouraient le torse de l'adolescent. Sans crier gare, une des mains de Heero, plus audacieuse que sa jumelle, se posa sur l'intimité de l'adolescent qu'elle caressa sans pudeur aucune, faisant tressaillir Duo à ce contact. Tout son corps de cambra violemment, et ses fesses vinrent se frotter contre le bassin de l'adulte, y rencontrant un signe évident de son désir naissant.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du jeune garçon et vint ravir les oreilles de Heero. Cependant, Duo aussi voulait sentir la peau de Heero, le caressant à travers son boxer. A ce contact, Duo se tendit à l'extrême, retenant à grand peine un gémissement de plaisir. Sous l'afflux des sensations toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres, Duo commença inconsciemment à onduler du bassin, se frottant contre l'aine de son amant qui devenait de plus en plus tendu. Au contact des fesses de Duo sur son intimité, Heero émit un gémissement de plaisir qui enivra l'adolescent. Duo aimait à savoir qu'il était la source du plaisir que ressentait l'adulte. Il aimait offrir du plaisir à Heero et être la source de ses cris de jouissance. Rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à l'adolescent que d'entendre son amant crier son nom en se libérant en lui, en un cri de jouissance. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce sentiment d'être important et la joie de se sentir aimé et désiré était d'autant plus grande puisqu'elle provenait de la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé.

Galvanisé par les caresses intimes que lui procuraient son amant, Duo s'abandonnait entier dans les bras de Heero, cependant, il voulait autre chose, il voulait plus... Il voulait, à son tour, pouvoir parcourir la peau de son moniteur, il voulait lui offrir du plaisir comme lui le faisait.

Brusquement, il se retourna, sous le regard étonné de Heero et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres. Le désir de ne faire plus qu'un avec Heero devenait de plus en plus dur à contrôler. Il voulait lui appartenir encore et encore jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Il voulait se sentir vivre entre ses bras et à travers ses baisers. Il voulait être à lui, maintenant et à jamais.

A son tour, il posa ses mains sur le torse puissant de Heero et avec une légère hésitation innocente, du bout des doigts, il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Sentant le regard de Heero posé sur lui, Duo se mit à rougir et retira ses mains, mais Heero les rattrapa et les reposa tendrement à leur place initiale, tout en lui adressant un sourire rassurant et encourageant. Rassuré par les baisers que Heero s'amusait à déposer dans son cou, Duo reprit là où il s'était arrêté et termina de déboutonner la chemise de Heero. Timidement, et non sans rougir davantage, il la fit glisser sur les épaules de son amant et elle tomba au sol, aussi ignorée qu'un vulgaire morceau de tissu.

Duo stoppa momentanément toute action et contempla le torse parfait de son amant, le redessinant du regard, comme pour l'immortaliser dans sa mémoire.

La peau hâlée et vierge de toute imperfection de Heero l'attirait comme un aimant. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il déposa ses lèvres sur son torse tandis que ses mains partaient à la découverte de son dos. Il sentit Heero tressaillir à ce contact, laissant échapper un gémissement non contenu, comme s'il souhaitait le rassurer, et rassurer par cette réaction, Duo poursuivit ce qu'il avait entreprit. Ses doigts glissaient sensuellement le long du dos de l'adulte, explorant son corps à la recherche des zones sensibles. Sa bouche quand à elle s'attardait sur les moindres parcelles de peau encore vierges, passant et repassant à chaque frémissement de l'adulte. Visiblement Heero ne restait pas insensible à ses caresses, et malgré ses hésitations et son manque flagrant d'expérience, il semblait prendre du plaisir, et rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à l'adolescent. Plus que tout au monde, il voulait que l'adulte ressente du plaisir. Son manque de confiance en lui le faisait souffrir, car il l'empêchait d'être plus entreprenant, comme Asiel l'était. Il aurait aimé offrir à Heero des caresses plus audacieuses et intimes, mais il ne s'en sentait pas encore capable. Chaque fois était pour lui une épreuve à surmonter, un souvenir du passé à effacer de sa mémoire, un fantôme à vaincre. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Heero ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Heero sembla sentir le trouble et l'hésitation de l'adolescent, car il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et la douceur dont il était capable, faisant passer à travers ce baiser, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son jeune amant. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, celles de Heero dévièrent dans son cou qu'il lécha longuement, avant de remonter vers son oreille et de lui murmurer afin de le rassurer :

- Tout ce que tu feras sera parfait Duo... Ne cherche pas à brûler les étapes... Je suis parfaitement conscient des efforts que tu as fournis jusqu'à maintenant et je t'en remercie. Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir... Mais ne te force pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas juste pour me faire plaisir... Te voir prendre du plaisir sous mes caresses me suffit amplement... Je t'aime Duo, n'en doute jamais...

A ses mots, Duo sentit son coeur se libérer d'un poids considérable, cependant, pas convaincu par les paroles de l'adulte, il répondit, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Heero afin de cacher sa honte et le rouge de ses joues :

- J'aimerais tellement faire plus Heero... Mais je... Je peux pas, je n'y arrive pas... Je te jure que je fais mon maximum... J'aimerais te donner du plaisir comme tu le fais pour moi... Je t'aime Heero, je veux être à toi...

Pour toute réponse, Heero s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec fougue, faisant passer tout son amour et son désir dans ce simple geste. Puis, il s'écarta lentement de Duo, sans le quitter des yeux et posant ses mains sur le bas de son t-shirt, il le fit passer par dessus sa tête, tout en parsemant sa peau laiteuse de baisers papillons. Une fois le vêtement enlevé, il le jeta négligemment sur le sol, reportant toute son attention sur le corps à demi nu qui s'offrait à sa vue pour son plus grand plaisir.

Ses lèvres repartirent à la découverte de ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué, tandis que Duo gémissait de plaisir sous l'attention toute particulière de son moniteur. Ne souhaitant pas rester inactif, Duo reprit ses caresses. Ses mains naviguaient de son dos à son torse sans pudeur aucune, toute honte semblant s'être évaporée. Les sensations que lui faisait ressentir Heero faisaient naître en lui un brasier ardent qui lui embrasait les reins et faisait bouillonner son sang de ce doux poison que l'on appel désir.

Dans la pièce, seuls résonnaient leur respiration saccadées par le plaisir entrecoupées de gémissements tous plus sensuels et érotiques les uns que les autres. La langue de Heero dans le cou de l'adolescent lui faisait voir des merveilles et Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses soupirs de bien être. Enivré par l'odeur et le corps de Heero, Duo reprit l'exploration de son corps là où il l'avait arrêtée. Au même moment, il sentit les mains de Heero descendre vers son intimité et défaire les boutons de son jean. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, Heero déshabilla Duo à l'aide de ses doigts experts, faisant d'une pierre deux coups en lui retirant à la fois son jean et son boxer. Duo se retrouva entièrement nu et exposé au regard empli de convoitise de son moniteur qui stoppa toutes actions afin de l'observer à sa guise.

Duo se sentit rougir sous le regard intense et impudique de l'adulte qui le dévorait du regard, une lueur de désir illuminant les iris couleur pierre précieuse de son amant. Gagné par le plaisir et l'envie de plus en plus violente de sentir Heero nu contre lui, Duo fit glisser ses mains le long du dos dénudé de son amant avant de les glisser dans son jean, caressant ses fesses fermes à travers son boxer. Surpris par sa propre audace, Duo se fit violence pour ne pas rougir et retirer ses mains, et se surprit même à sourire malicieusement en sentant Heero se tendre contre lui. Fier de la réaction provoquée chez son amant, Duo gagna en assurance et ses mains partirent à la découverte de cette partie de l'anatomie de Heero encore peu connue.

Cependant, il ne put l'explorer à son goût, Heero en ayant décidé autrement. En effet, Heero tomba à genoux et enfouit son visage dans le ventre de son amant, lui procurant mille sensations de bien être. Très vite, son attention fut attirée par un endroit de l'anatomie du jeune garçon située un peu plus en aval.

Attisé par les attouchements de l'adulte, Duo sentait son corps s'embraser et lorsque Heero lui procura une caresse des plus intimes, l'adolescent ne put réprimer un gémissement tandis que tout son corps s'arquait violemment et frissonnait de plaisir. Cependant, Heero n'alla pas plus loin. Lentement, il se releva non sans cesser de goûter la peau satinée de son amant et sans brutalité aucune, il poussa Duo et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il remonta jusqu'au visage de son jeune amant et lui happa tendrement les lèvres, en un baiser empli d'amour, de tendresse et de désir. Leur langue se mêlaient en un ballet des plus érotiques et leurs mains caressaient sans pudeur le corps de l'autre, dans une envie toujours plus intense de conduire l'autre dans les limbes du plaisir, aux portes de la jouissance.

Après un long et langoureux baiser, Heero détacha à contrecoeur ses lèvres de celles si attrayantes de l'adolescent et reprit son exploration de son cou et de son corps. Envahit par un plaisir toujours plus profond, Duo sentait son attention s'envoler loin de la réalité. Comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité, ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux en bataille de son amant, qu'il se mit à caresser au même rythme que Heero embrassait son torse, lui caressant la nuque d'une main et les cheveux de l'autre.

Au fur et à mesure, la langue de Heero déviait sa course. De son torse, elle passa lentement sur le ventre plat de l'adolescent dont les abdominaux se contractaient sous l'effet du plaisir ressenti, puis elle termina sa course un peu avant son intimité. A ce constat, Duo ne put réprimer son mécontentement et émit un soupir de protestation, incitant son amant à poursuivre dans cette voie. Ce fut le signal que sembla attendre Heero, car aussitôt, un sourire aguicheur vint étirer ses lèvres en même temps qu'il lui procurait une caresse intime des plus approfondies. A ce contact, la respiration de Duo se bloqua durant quelques secondes et tout son corps se cambra violemment, avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas, la respiration haletante.

Satisfait de la réaction de l'adolescent, Heero accentua ses caresses, les poussant à la limite de l'indécence. Cette fois-ci, Duo ne put retenir un cri de plaisir qu'il tenta d'étouffer au mieux qu'il pouvait, mais sans succès. Ce fut Heero qui, une fois de plus vint à son aide, et captura sa bouche, la retenant prisonnière de ses lèvres, elle et les gémissements plaintifs que poussait l'adolescent, galvanisé par les caresses manuelles que lui prodiguait son amant.

Quand le manque d'air se fit trop important, Heero mit fin au baiser et s'écarta légèrement de Duo, plongeant son regard dans les améthystes voilées de plaisir de son jeune amant, et lui adressa un sourire explicite qui fit rougir l'adolescent. Ce que Duo n'avait pas encore compris, c'est que plus il rougissait, plus Heero accentuait son sourire, le dévorant du regard sans la moindre pudeur, une lueur de désir toujours plus intense illuminant ses iris couleur pierre précieuse.

Les gémissements de Duo devenaient de plus en plus audibles, et pour Heero, cela signifiait qu'il était temps qu'il passe à autre chose. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, sa langue reprit son ascension vers l'intimité de Duo, et avec un sourire gourmand, il lui prodigua des caresses linguales des plus appliquées. Le plaisir que Duo ressentait était illimité et son érection plus que conséquente le faisait souffrir. Son corps s'arqua brusquement sous l'attention particulière de Heero sur une certaine partie de son anatomie et il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un nouveau cri de plaisir.

Très vite, enivré par le brasier qui lui vrillait les reins, attisé par les caresses de Heero, Duo se libéra dans un cri de jouissance. Duo rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et, le regard encore voilé par le plaisir intense qu'il venait de ressentir, il plongea son regard dans celui de Heero qui lui faisait face, lui adressant un faible sourire d'excuses.

Après un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, Heero prit possession des lèvres rougies et gonflées de désir de l'adolescent et l'embrassa tendrement. Avec fièvre, Duo répondit au baiser, lui transmettant par ce simple geste, tout le trop plein d'amour qu'il contenait en lui, menaçant d'exploser à chaque instant. Alors qu'il tentait de retrouver une respiration calme et régulière, Duo vit Heero s'allongé à ses côtés, dans le lit une place de Duo. L'adolescent se décala sur le bord du lit, afin de laisser de la place pour Heero et lorsqu'il fut allongé, il alla prendre place dans ses bras, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine, il écoutait les battements emballés de son coeur. Jamais Duo ne s'était senti aussi bien que dans les bras de Heero. Les mains de l'adulte caressant tendrement ses cheveux, il se laissait aller à cet instant de plénitude, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Heero. Son départ du lendemain matin n'était qu'un mauvais rêve auquel il s'efforçait de ne pas penser, souhaitant profiter au maximum de cette dernière nuit entre les bras de son amant.

Sans connaître, ou refusant tout simplement de voir la vérité en face, préférant tirer une croix définitive sur son passé, Duo ne comprenait pas d'où provenait cette peur soudaine de voir Heero partir. Cette peur qui le poussait à réclamer sans cesse un besoin de sécurité et une preuve de l'amour que lui portait Heero. C'est ainsi que brisant la paix du moment, Duo se redressa sur ses coudes, et observa un instant le visage si beau de son moniteur, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres et de s'en emparer avidement. Gêné par sa position inconfortable, Duo enjamba Heero qui émit un gémissement sourd au contact des fesses nues de l'adolescent sur son intimité encore prisonnière de son jean, et prit place au niveau de son bassin.

Les yeux brillant de cette lueur si particulière, Duo s'approcha lentement de son amant qui, enhardit par le contact de Duo sur lui, se redressa sur ses coudes et happa ses lèvres dans un mélange de violence et de tendresse. D'abord surpris par la fougue de Heero, Duo finit par répondre à son baiser avec autant d'intensité, entamant par la même occasion, un lent mouvement de bassin, dans le but d'attiser le désir de son moniteur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Heero émit un gémissement de plaisir, et heureux, Duo augmenta le rythme de l'ondulation de son bassin.

Il s'allongea sur le corps de Heero, le plaquant sur le matelas malgré son poids plume, ayant parfaitement à l'esprit que Heero aurait la capacité d'inverser leur position d'un simple mouvement du bassin. Cependant, pour le plus grand plaisir de Duo, l'adulte ne fit rien. Il se contenta de se laisser aller à son tour, à apprécier le contact des lèvres de Duo sur son torse. Duo se frottait lascivement tout contre le corps brûlant de désir de Heero frottant son aine contre son bassin, l'intimité gonflée de désir de l'adulte pulsant contre sa cuisse, alors qu'il descendait lentement plus au sud.

Duo savait parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais il souhaitait à son tour, offrir du plaisir à son moniteur, comme ce dernier savait si bien lui procurer. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Heero comprendrait son appréhension et ne lui en voudrait pas.

Très vite, Duo arriva au niveau du jean de l'adulte. Il se releva, et avec une lenteur toute calculée, souhaitant offrir le plus de plaisir à Heero, il défit un à un les boutons de son jean. Lorsqu'il commença à le faire glisser, Heero ne se fit pas prier et souleva son bassin afin d'aider l'adolescent dans son action pour le dévêtir. Malgré les gestes hésitant et empli de maladresse de Duo, Heero ne fit aucun commentaire et, même s'il n'en dit rien, l'adolescent lui en fut reconnaissant.

Lorsque les yeux de Duo se posèrent sur le corps nu de son moniteur offert à son regard, le jeune garçon s'empourpra violemment, adressant de timides regards qui cachaient mal son appréhension et sa gêne, à l'adulte. Au lieu de le blâmer comme il le craignait, Heero se contenta de lui sourire amoureusement et prenant appui sur ses mains, il se redressa et vola un baiser à Duo dans un geste qui se voulait à la fois encourageant et rassurant.

Le baiser de Heero remplissant bien son rôle, Duo se décala légèrement, et reprit l'exploration du torse de l'adulte tandis que ses mains faisaient de même. De longues minutes durant, Duo s'efforça à éveiller au maximum le désir déjà conséquent de l'adulte qui se tortillait sous les caresses sensuelles mais pourtant si innocentes de l'adolescent. Ravi de constater que Heero n'essayait pas de se soustraire au traitement qu'il recevait, Duo se sentit gagner d'une confiance nouvelle qui le poussa à oser prodiguer à son amant une caresse plus poussée que les précédentes.

Mue par la volonté d'achever Heero qui, à l'entente des gémissements qu'il poussait, n'était pas loin de la jouissance, Duo glissa sa main sur l'intimité de son moniteur, et après une seconde d'hésitation et à la vue du regard suppliant que lui lançait l'adulte, il commença sur celle-ci, un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Au contact de la main de Duo sur son intimité tendue par le désir, Heero ne put retenir un cri de surprise et de plaisir confondus avant de se détendre et de se laisser porter par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Le cri de Heero avait augmenté la joie de Duo qui s'enhardit, mettant tout son coeur à l'ouvrage. C'était la première fois qu'il donnait du plaisir à Heero de cette façon, et l'entendre ainsi gémir sous ses caresses lui amenait les larmes aux yeux. S'approchant de lui, il captura ses lèvres entrouvertes et l'embrassa avec passion. Dans ces gestes, Duo tentait de faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait à Heero. Heero avait été le premier à lui avoir fait découvrir le plaisir charnel, il lui avait appris à voir de la beauté dans l'acte sexuel et cela n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux. C'était pour lui, le plus beau cadeau que quelqu'un pouvait lui faire. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Heero.

Les gémissements de Heero résonnaient dans la pièce, dans laquelle se mêlait déjà la respiration des deux hommes. Embrasé par le plaisir que lui procuraient les mains de Duo, Heero se mit à onduler son bassin au même rythme des caresses de l'adolescent. Voyant là un signe comme quoi Heero approchait du point de non retour, l'adolescent accéléra la cadence et l'adulte se cambra, se libérant dans sa main en un gémissement plaintif.

Retombant lourdement sur le lit, Heero attira Duo à lui, le faisant s'allonger à ses côtés. Là, il lui prit la main, et entreprit de lécher ses doigts souillés par son fluide vital, sous le regard gêné de l'adolescent qui murmura :

- Excuses-moi Heero je...

- Chuuuut... Tais-toi, répondit Heero sans hausser la voix, tu vas encore dire des bêtises, ajouta-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Tout ce que tu as fait était parfait Duo. Ton geste m'a beaucoup touché... Merci mon Ange, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime Heero, murmura l'adolescent en se lovant toujours plus près contre Heero comme s'il craignait que ses mains dans ses cheveux et que son corps contre le sien ne soit qu'un rêve.

L'adulte raffermit sa prise autour du corps frêle et délicat de l'adolescent dans le but d'amenuiser au maximum la distance qui les séparaient encore, les obligeant à se coller toujours un peu plus près l'un de l'autre pour enfin avoir l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un.

Cependant, l'envie de quelque chose de plus fort, de plus intense se fit ressentir chez les deux amants et enivré par l'odeur de Heero qui se mêlait à celle de la transpiration, Duo releva la tête et déposa délicatement ses lèvres dans le cou de l'adulte, le faisant frissonner d'un plaisir nouveau. Heero répondit aux baisers papillons de l'adolescent en faisant lentement glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant en lui une série de frissons de bien être.

Sentant le désir leur vriller de nouveau les reins au simple contact de leur peau frémissante, les deux hommes se sourirent et d'un habile coup de reins, Heero inversa leur position, allongeant délicatement l'adolescent sous lui. Avec sensualité, Heero fit courir ses doigts sur le ventre de l'adolescent, remontant jusque sur son torse pour aller terminer sa course sur ses lèvres qu'il caressa tendrement du bout des doigts. Comprenant là une invitation, Duo entrouvrit les lèvres et du bout de la langue, il lécha timidement les doigts de Heero sans se rendre compte de l'image érotique qu'il renvoyait à l'adulte. Celui-ci dut recourir à tout son self-control pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus et le prendre là, tout de suite, et lui faire l'amour comme jamais, le faisant hurler son plaisir sous ses coups de reins.

Ne résistant pas à l'envie subite qui s'était emparée de lui, Heero vint mêler sa langue à celle de l'adolescent qui, plus audacieux que jamais, la captura de ses lèvres. Leur deux langues entamèrent un ballet érotique et sensuel qui ne prit fin que lorsque le manque d'air se fit trop important. A contrecoeur, Heero s'éloigna de Duo et l'adolescent happa de nouveau les doigts de Heero qu'il humidifia avec plus de conviction. Son désir était totalement perceptible ainsi que celui de Heero, créant une tension sexuelle entre eux palpable à des kilomètres.

Lorsqu'il les jugea suffisamment mouillés, Heero retira ses doigts de la bouche de Duo et avec une lenteur extrême ayant pour but d'attiser le désir de l'adolescent à son paroxysme, il les fit glisser le long de son torse jusqu'à son intimité, laissant derrière eux une traînée humide mais néanmoins brûlante de sensualité.

Galvanisé par le plaisir, et souhaitant depuis si longtemps, sentir Heero se mouvoir en lui, l'adolescent écarta les jambes sans se faire prier, invitant l'adulte à venir y prendre place. Cependant, bien que confiant, ce geste de sa part lui demandait encore beaucoup d'effort pour prendre sur lui. La peur de la douleur et les souvenirs du passé étant encore ancrés trop profondément dans sa mémoire. Duo rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et fixa la silhouette de son amant qui prenait place entre ses cuisses. Oui, Heero était là, le passé était bel et bien révolu et à présent, il devait regarder vers l'avant. Et quand il regardait devant lui, la seule personne qu'il voyait c'était Heero. Retrouvant confiance en lui, Duo se détendit légèrement, appréhendant la douleur, courte mais néanmoins inévitable, qu'allait occasionner sa préparation. Mais il savait parfaitement que celle-ci serait minime contrairement à celle ressentie par le passé, qui lui avait donné l'impression de se déchirer en deux.

Chassant ses mauvais souvenirs de sa mémoire, Duo se concentra sur le moment présent et les sensations que lui procuraient son moniteur. De son côté, Heero avait parfaitement conscience qu'à chaque fois que Duo s'offrait à lui, il faisait un effort considérable, et souhaitant le remercier à sa façon, il prit son temps pour le préparer à sa venue, se faisant violence pour ne pas céder à la tentation que représentait le corps de Duo. Lentement, il inséra un doigt en lui, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à l'adolescent qui faisait son maximum pour se détendre. Heero lui adressa alors un sourire rassurant, le remerciant en même temps de la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Quand toute trace de douleur eut disparue du visage de l'adolescent, Heero commença un ample mouvement de va et vient. Très vite, il inséra un second doigt en lui, puis un troisième, qui lui, arracha le premier cri de douleur de Duo. Aussitôt, Heero cessa tout mouvement, se concentrant sur ce que ressentait Duo, l'embrassant tendrement dans le but de s'excuser pour la douleur occasionnée.

Très vite, rassuré par la tendresse et l'attention dont faisait preuve son moniteur, Duo se détendit et finit par s'empaler de lui-même sur les doigts de son amant. Celui-ci, voyant là une invitation à poursuivre, acheva de le préparer tout en douceur et retira ses doigts alors qu'un gémissement de mécontentement franchissait les lèvres entrouvertes de Duo.

Heero changea alors de position et vient s'agenouiller entre les cuisses de son amant, et passant ses mains sous ses fesses, il lui releva légèrement le bassin et se positionna à l'entrée de son intimité. Avec une douceur et une attention toute particulière, il le pénétra lentement, arrachant des gémissements plaintifs à Duo, à mi chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur. Heero se pencha alors vers lui et prit possession de ses lèvres, dans un signe d'excuses et en même temps pour détourner son attention de la douleur.

Lorsque Duo fut entièrement sien, Heero stoppa tout mouvement, laissant à l'adolescent le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui, avant d'entamer un lent et ample mouvement du bassin. Lorsqu'il sentit l'adolescent onduler contre lui à son tour, Heero augmenta légèrement la cadence, amplifiant ses va et vient, pénétrant toujours plus profondément l'adolescent qui gémissait de plaisir. Souhaitant sentir le corps de son amant contre le sien, Duo passa ses bras derrière la nuque de l'adulte qui l'entoura, lui aussi de ses bras, et se hissa vers lui, se retrouvant ainsi agenouillé sur ses cuisses.

Un coup de reins plus puissant que les précédents fit voir des étoiles à l'adolescent qui, pour étouffer un cri de plaisir, mordit violemment le cou de l'adulte, où son visage était enfoui. Ses mains se crispaient dans son dos, et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair de Heero qui ne cessait d'augmenter le rythme de ses hanches.

Leur corps se parlaient pour eux, se mouvant en une danse aussi vieille que le monde, connue par tous les amoureux, mais Duo ressentit le besoin de le dire à Heero. Il devait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il est et resterait le seul et l'unique que son coeur aimerait. Aussi, la voix nouée de sanglots, il murmura :

- Je t'aime Heero... Je...Je t'aime... Laisse-moi être à toi... Je veux être à toi... Pour toujours... Je t'aime mon amour...

- Moi aussi Duo... Moi aussi je t'aime... Je t'aime plus que tu ne l'imagines... Mon ange... Tu es à moi... Pour toujours... Et je suis à toi... Je t'aime...

Enivré par la déclaration d'amour de l'adolescent, Heero accéléra ses coups de reins, répondant à l'amour de l'adolescent avec la même intensité, le même désir. Très vite, ils atteignirent les portes de l'extase, et chacun se libéra en un gémissement de jouissance étouffé dans le cou de leur amant respectif. Épuisé par l'effort et encore enivrés par les brumes de la jouissance, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit, la respiration courte et saccadée.

Alors que leurs yeux se fermaient lentement et qu'ils tentaient de retrouver une respiration calme et régulière, aucun des deux amants ne remarqua la porte se refermer sur la directrice.

Lentement mais sûrement, après un ultime baiser scellant leur amour, les deux amants s'envolèrent vers ce pays lointain peuplé de rêves, tendrement enlacés, profitant des dernières heures qui leur restaient à passer ensemble.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	44. Chapter 44

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur 2**** :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**NDLA**** : Attention, ce chapitre contient des propos pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ! Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, je vous prie de ne pas lire ! Merci de votre compréhension **

Merci à : **shini chan** et **Kyrieh** pour leur review sur le chapitre 43 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 44 **par Lybertys

Tout de même pris de cours par cette déclaration, Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de le rassurer par sa présence. Et puis, que lui dire en cet instant ? Les seules choses qu'il aurait pu lui dire ne l'auraient pas aidé à aller mieux, et n'auraient rien changé au fait qu'il allait s'en aller. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'être là, à ses côtés et de profiter de sa présence comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le tenait dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Duo bercé par Heero qui le consolait comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant.

La séparation n'était vraiment pas une chose que Heero avait envisagé dans l'immédiat, et il était encore sous le choc.

Et pourtant, dans deux jours Duo s'en irait pendant une semaine toute entière. Comment allait-il faire ? Tout cela était si soudain que tout prenait un sens irréel. Heero avait l'impression de ne pas être dans la réalité, de vivre un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Comme prisonnier d'une chimère de l'imagination, il était pris par un vertige plus que puissant.

Gardant Duo dans ses bras, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, ne parvenant plus à se maintenir sur ses jambes. Il avait besoin de se poser pour réaliser. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire ni que faire. Il était comme soufflé par cette nouvelle. Il avait beau faire tous les plus beaux efforts du monde, l'information ne passait pas. La tête de Duo était toujours enfouie dans son cou, et ses mains crispées sur sa chemise ne se desserraient pas de leur prise comme s'il craignait un rejet de la part de la part de l'adulte.

Mais Heero avait envie de tout sauf de le repousser. De manière possessive, il le tenait dans ses bras et aurait souhaité ne jamais le lâcher, que cette étreinte dure éternellement et qu'à vie ils restent ainsi.

Au bout d'un temps, Duo finit par s'endormir dans les bras de l'adulte, comme souvent cela lui arrivait. Heero le regarda un long moment, mi-attendri, mi-inquiet avant de consentir à l'allonger délicatement sur son lit afin de ne pas le réveiller et de prendre place à ses côtés, serrant tendrement le petit corps de Duo contre lui, une de ses mains perdue dans la longue chevelure ébène de son amant. Avant de penser à lui, il devait penser à la double épreuve qu'allait devoir vivre Duo : leur séparation, et la semaine avec cette femme qui déjà sans même l'avoir vue, paraissait antipathique à l'adulte.

Ce n'est qu'après de longues heures que Heero parvint enfin à s'endormir, cessant de se demander comment agir demain pour leur vraie dernière journée ensemble.

Il se réveilla avant Duo, et malgré le peu d'heure de sommeil, il ne se sentait aucunement fatigué. Au contraire, l'envie de passer une dernière superbe journée avec son amant, lui donnait de nouvelles forces. Duo ne tarda pas à se réveiller à son tour, plongeant son regard dans les émeraudes souriantes de l'adulte. Chaque jour, il voulait se lever avec cette vision, chaque première minute de la matinée, il voulait les passer avec Duo. A jamais, il voulait être à ses côtés.

Un éclair de malice illuminait les iris bleues de Heero qui lui murmura tendrement :

- Bonjour mon Ange ! Bien dormi ?

Duo lui rendit son sourire et hocha de la tête avant de répondre d'une petite voix encore pleine de sommeil :

- Bonjour Heero.

Toujours allongé, Duo se redressa sur ses coudes et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Heero appréciait cette initiative de la part de l'adolescent, c'est pourquoi il ne le fit pas attendre davantage et approfondit de lui-même leur premier baiser de la journée. Rien qu'à la pensée de ne pas connaître ce plaisir pendant toute une semaine, Heero sentit son cœur se serrer. Cependant, il n'en laissa rien paraître. A aucun instant Duo, ne devait s'apercevoir du profond trouble qui l'habitait.

Après leur échange passionné, Duo se recoucha, sous le regard amusé de Heero qui, à la vue de l'heure encore bien matinale, ne pressa pas son amant et prit place à ses côtés, l'attirant dans ses bras. Profiter de tous ces petits moments, les graver dans sa mémoire et les ressortir pendant ces sept longues journées d'absence : voilà ce qu'il ferait.

Heero roula sur le dos et attira Duo à lui, de façon à ce que l'adolescent se retrouve allongé sur lui. Tout comme Duo, Heero ferma les yeux, se lançant aller aux sensations du moment, profitant de la proximité de son amant et ce que sa simple présence lui apportait. Soudain, d'un murmure, Duo brisa le silence apaisant qui s'était installé entre eux :

- Heero...

- Hum hum...

- On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles Heero réfléchit rapidement au programme de la journée, l'adulte finit par répondre :

- Et bien, pour ce matin, je te propose de sortir Amaranth du box, afin de commencer à lui apprendre à être mené en main. Et puis pour cet après-midi, on peut très bien seller Diamond Dust et Waterfalls et partir en balade.

Duo releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, déclarant joyeusement :

- D'accord !

Puis, il embrassa furtivement Heero et s'assit sur son ventre, tandis que l'adulte le regardait, une lueur d'amusement pétillant dans ses yeux. Avant que Duo n'ait compris l'intention de son moniteur, ses mains parcouraient déjà son corps à la recherche de zones sensibles, et Duo explosa de rire quand les doigts de l'adulte glissèrent lentement le long de ses côtes. D'un habile coup de reins, Heero inversa leur position et se retrouva sur l'adolescent, le clouant au lit par le poids de son corps. Bien que surpris de l'attitude de son moniteur, Duo ne dit rien et se laissa prendre au jeu. Très vite, leurs éclats de rires retentirent dans la chambre de l'adulte, détendant l'ambiance lourde qui pesait toujours un peu au-dessus des deux hommes.

Quand la bataille de chatouilles prit fin, Heero vola un dernier baiser à son jeune amant alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre.

Comme chaque matin, ils se préparèrent à la hâte et se rejoignirent devant la porte de leur chambre, afin de se rendre ensemble au réfectoire.

Heero ne tarda pas trop durant son petit déjeuner, évitant toutes tentatives de dialogue de la part de la directrice. Aujourd'hui, il voulait avant tout passer du temps avec Duo, et ne comptait pas s'embêter avec cette bonne femme.

Il rejoignit Duo directement dans les écuries. L'adolescent lui adressa un sourire radieux auquel Heero répondit pour son plus grand plaisir. Il l'aimait tellement que toutes ses pensées étaient constamment focalisées sur lui.

La matinée se passa comme ils l'avaient prévus, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, agrémenté du rire cristallin et si rare de l'adolescent, ravissant le cœur de l'adulte. Ils sortirent le poulain, Heero constatant à chaque instant les progrès de son jeune amant. A son arrivée ici, jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir ainsi à ce jour.

Le repas du midi, coupure de leur instant partagé, sembla rappeler à tous deux que les heures passées ensemble était comptées. L'entrain que Duo avait pu avoir le matin, semblait s'être un peu altéré. Voir Duo dans cet état faisait mal à l'adulte. Son regard ne pouvait cacher la tristesse qui habitait l'adolescent.

Pas vraiment attentif à ce qu'il faisait, Duo ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet et triste que lui lançait Heero. Certes l'adulte se doutait parfaitement de la raison du malaise de Duo, mais le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal. Il aurait souhaité que Duo profite au maximum de la dernière journée qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble avant d'être séparés pour une longue semaine. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire, ne souhaitant pas envenimer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et puis qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? Comment rassurer quelqu'un qui a la même peur que vous ?

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de lui montrer qu'il était là, et que pour l'instant, il pouvait encore profiter l'un de l'autre. Il s'approcha alors de Duo et le prit dans ses bras, arrachant à l'adolescent un hoquet de surprise qui se transforma en soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut Heero. Sans un mot, l'adolescent se laissa aller à cette étreinte rassurante et bienveillante. Heero avait été depuis toujours, attentif au moindre malaise de l'adolescent. Il souhaitait être toujours là pour lui, tout comme il avait toujours été là pour lui. Heero l'embrassa tendrement sur les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles douces, et après une ultime étreinte, ils achevèrent de seller leur monture.

Durant une semaine… Durant une semaine, ces petits instants de tendresse ne pourrait plus être. Qui était cette femme et que leur voulait-elle ? N'avaient-ils pas assez de problème ici pour qu'ils viennent de l'extérieur ?

Heero choisit spécialement les plus beaux endroits de la région qu'il était possible de lui montrer. Un sentiment étrange était en train de le prendre. Il avait soudain peur, peur que Duo parte et ne revienne jamais. Pas parce qu'on l'empêchait de revenir, mais parce qu'il n'aurait plus envie de revenir dans cet endroit avec tous les problèmes qui l'accompagnaient. Une peur sourde de l'abandon le prenait en bas du ventre, le faisant se sentir mal à l'aise. Il souhaitait implicitement, en plus de faire plaisir à Duo lui donner envie de rester ici avec lui.

Heero se sentait soudain ridicule, celui qui devait le plus appréhender la chose était bien évidemment son amant. Mais comment s'empêcher de ressentir une chose qui nous prenait aux tripes ?

Ils rentrèrent au ranch en fin d'après-midi, après plusieurs heures de promenade. Lorsqu'il descendit de cheval, Duo avait du mal à marcher tellement ses cuisses étaient courbaturées. Les deux amants se regardèrent, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Après avoir ramené les chevaux au pré et nourri Amaranth, Heero laissa quartier libre à Duo et en profita pour aller prendre une douche. Quand il fut l'heure de manger, Heero alla chercher son jeune amant pour qu'ils se rendent, comme à leur habitude, ensemble au réfectoire. Cependant, contrairement aux autres fois, Heero ne quitta pas Duo à l'entrée du réfectoire et alla s'installer avec lui à sa table, sous le regard haineux et scandalisé de la directrice. Heero voulait que cette journée soit parfaite, et n'aurait pas supporté d'être séparé de Duo le temps d'un repas. Il voulait être à lui comme Duo était sien.

Tout comme la directrice, Duo lui dressa un regard empli d'étonnement, mais très vite, la surprise fit place à la joie et un sourire de remerciement s'esquissa sur ses lèvres fines, un sourire qui fit presque perdre raison à Heero. S'il ne se maîtrisait pas fortement, il se serait jeté sur lui et aurait ravi ses lèvres d'un baiser passionné. Ils mangèrent en silence, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre.

A la fin du repas, ils allaient quitter ensemble le réfectoire, lorsque la voix de la directrice retentie dans leur dos :

- Heero venez par-là !

Duo et Heero se retournèrent en même temps et l'adolescent adressa un regard à l'adulte qui signifiait clairement "je t'attends dans ma chambre", avant de quitter la cantine. Heero aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir le suivre et ne pas avoir à parler à cette femme qu'il supportait de moins en moins. A peine fut-il arrivé à sa hauteur qu'elle l'attaqua déjà :

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a donné le droit de défier mon autorité ?

- L'envie de profiter de l'adolescent dont je dois m'occuper et qui s'en va demain, mais surtout l'absence d'envie d'avoir à supporter une fois de plus des remarques suspicieuses de votre part, qui sont contre le droit que vous offre votre place et votre autorité. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien madame, je suis épuisé et j'aimerai regagner ma chambre afin de me reposer. Bonne soirée.

Heero lui tourna les talons sur ces dernières paroles. Il savait qu'il payerait cette insolence dans la semaine, mais il n'avait la chance d'être avec Duo que ce soir-là, leur dernier soir… Rien que le fait d'avoir dû lui faire face l'avait énervé.

D'un pas pressé, il se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de Duo, où il savait le retrouver. A peine fut-il devant la porte qu'il n'eut pas le temps de frapper car celle-ci s'était déjà ouverte, dévoilant un adolescent inquiet. Sans poser de questions, Duo ne dit rien, se contentant d'accueillir son amant avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Là, il se retourna et il demanda timidement :

- Est... Est-ce que ça va ?

Heero, encore perdu dans ses pensées et surpris de la question de l'adolescent, afficha alors un sourire rassurant et déclara d'un ton tranquille :

- Oui, excuse moi ! Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il ne voulait pas épiloguer la dessus, ne voulant pas gâcher leur soirée. Duo apparemment satisfait de cette réponse, lui rendit son sourire, et n'insista pas plus. Mais son sourire s'effaça soudain et d'une voix qui cachait mal son appréhension, il déclara :  
- Heero je... En fait, je voulais te dire que... Tu sais pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour... Et bien je... Je voudrais m'excuser, mais aussi te dire les raisons qui m'ont amené à dire cela... je... Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup repensé à ce que tu m'as dit quand tu as dis à Asiel que tu l'aimais et je réalise que j'ai agis par pure jalousie... Je.. Quand tu disais « Je t'aime Asiel », j'avais l'impression d'être relégué au second plan, que tu préférais cette partie de ma personnalité à celle que Duo représente. Je sais que, pour toi, ça ne doit pas être évident d'être avec quelqu'un comme moi... Je... Je n'ai pas de forte personnalité et je ne sais rien faire de bien... J'ai l'impression d'être un poids pour toi et je veux pas... C'est pour ça que si tu me le demandes, je laisserais ma place à Asiel comme ça tu...

Duo ne put jamais terminer sa phrase. Une main s'était collée contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler davantage.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi mon Ange ! Plus jamais je ne veux entendre de telles stupidités sortir de ta bouche ! Murmura Heero tendrement. Alors si ce que tu as encore à dire est similaire à tes précédentes paroles, s'il te plait, tais-toi ! Dans le cas contraire, je t'écoute !

- Je... Pardon, excuses moi... Je voulais pas te mettre en colère... Je suis un incapable... Je ne sais que t'énerver... Je suis désolée Heero, sanglota l'adolescent alors que l'adulte le prenait dans ses bras.

- Chuuut... Tu ne dis que des bêtises... Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mon Ange, tu peux parler sans crainte... Tu as encore quelque chose à me dire ?

Duo hocha timidement la tête avant de reprendre d'une petite voix :

- Je... Tu sais pour hier, je... Je suis désolé de t'avoir suivi je... Tu sais, quand tu m'as repoussé après m'avoir embrassé... J'ai eu mal, je... Je voulais me faire pardonner de mon attitude blessante envers toi et tu m'as rejeté... Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi... Ca m'a blessé... Mais maintenant tu es là, alors je suis bien.  
Plus que jamais, Heero était touché par les paroles de l'adolescent. Rarement il s'était senti aussi ému.

- Je te remercie de t'être ainsi confié Duo, cela me touche beaucoup. Et si tu le permets, laisse-moi aussi te faire-part d'une chose que j'ai remarquée.

A ses mots, l'adolescent se tendit de manière imperceptible qui ne passa pas pour autant inaperçue pour Heero, qui raffermit sa prise autour de son amant, le rassurant sur ce qui allait suivre. Duo se détendit en sentant les bras de Heero autour de lui, et écouta ce que l'adulte avait à lui dire :

- Tu sais Duo, il y a quelque chose que j'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps. N'as-tu pas remarqué l'assurance que tu prends lorsque tu es en colère contre moi ? Cela en est très troublant, car j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir affaire à Asiel. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Je ne suis pas un expert en comportement humain, mais j'ai l'impression qu'Asiel et toi êtes de plus en plus soudés. Sa personnalité ressort en toi, comme la tienne déteint sur lui. Alors que tu gagnes en assurance, lui gagne en fragilité. La coupure qui s'est créée entre vous est en train de disparaître Duo.

Heero se tut, laissant l'adolescent méditer sur ses dernières paroles.  
Un long silence s'installa entre eux, mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné. Non, c'était un de ses silences qu'ils appréciaient tous deux, un silence apaisant. Heero avait pu lui dire tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Avant leur séparation, ils s'étaient enfin mutuellement pardonnés et compris. Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero déposa un baiser papillon dans le cou de l'adolescent et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ce n'est pas tout n'est ce pas ? Voudrais-tu encore me faire part de quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

A ses mots, l'adolescent se crispa et s'arracha à l'étreinte de Heero. Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Dans la plus totale incompréhension Heero ne put qu'observer un tel comportement. Dans la pièce, seuls les reniflements discrets de l'adolescent brisaient le silence. Lorsque Heero comprit que Duo pleurait, il s'approcha de lui, et passant un bras sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur ses hanches, il l'attira à lui, collant son dos contre son torse. Lâchant la taille de l'adolescent, il dégagea les cheveux de son cou, les faisant passer sur une épaule, et reposa sa main à sa place initiale. Duo n'avait toujours pas bougé. Inquiet et gêné d'avoir posé une question qui le mettait dans un tel état, Heero posa son menton sur l'épaule de son amant, sans cesser de le serrer fortement dans ses bras. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, et avec tendresse, elles parcoururent la peau délicate de l'adolescent qui pencha la tête sur le côté, de façon à laisser à l'adulte un plus grand champ d'action. A cet instant, Duo sembla sentir qu'il avait perdu et rendit les armes. Ses sanglots retentirent de nouveau, et c'est d'une voix brisée par les larmes qu'il déclara :

- Je... Je ne veux pas partir Heero... Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas te quitter... Je t'aime Heero... Je t'aime tellement...

A l'entente des derniers mots de l'adolescent, Heero resserra sa prise autour de lui, se collant un peu plus contre son dos dans une étreinte possessive. S'il savait comme il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir. Tout cela ne faisait que lui rappeler le futur plus lointain : que feraient-ils quand l'adolescent s'en irait pour de bon ?  
Le cœur battant bruyamment, Duo s'abandonnait avec plaisir aux caresses de son amant. "Je t'aime "… il ne se lassait pas d'entendre de telles paroles. Très vite, sa langue s'ajouta à ses lèvres, laissant des traînées de lave sur son passage. A ses caresses buccales, vinrent s'ajouter les caresses manuelles. Les mains de Heero se faufilèrent sous son t-shirt, lui procurant des sensations toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres.

Son désir pour lui, insatiable était venu tout naturellement, sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte ou le sente arriver. Galvanisé par le contact des mains de Heero glissant sensuellement sur sa peau, Duo laissa s'échapper un soupir de contentement qui ne fit qu'exciter un peu plus l'adulte. Leur envie commune de ne faire plus qu'un, de coller leur corps l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à l'union totale était à son comble. Sentir la peau nue si douce de l'adolescent tout contre lui était propice à l'extase la plus totale.

Une des mains de Duo alla se perdre dans la tignasse de l'adulte, l'encourageant par ce simple geste à poursuivre dans cette voie. Ce simple contact, cette envie de ne faire qu'un se reflétant dans les yeux de l'autre. Le contact du corps chaud de l'autre, tout cela lui avait tellement manqué... Heero parcourait la peau nue de l'adolescent, heureux d'avoir de nouveau le privilège de le faire, heureux de retrouver pleinement son amant. Le retrouver pour mieux le quitter de nouveau, car en effet, ils allaient d'ici peu devoir se séparer. Évidemment, ils se retrouveraient très vite mais tellement longtemps pour eux deux

Heero parcourait éhonteusement le torse de Duo, savourant le plaisir de ressentir ses tétons se durcir par le plaisir sous ses mains habiles. A cet instant, sous le regard de Duo, il se sentait profondément aimé. Rare étaient ceux qui pouvaient trouver une personne faisant profondément écho à l'amour que l'on éprouvait pour celle-ci. Lui semblait pouvoir s'en vanter. Duo semblait éprouver pour lui un amour sans fin, reflet de l'amour infini que Heero lui portait. Heero vit alors Duo tourner la tête, réclamant la bouche de son amant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire l'adulte. Duo avait un côté tellement attendrissant, se mêlant à une sensualité déroutante qui faisait perdre la tête à l'adulte.

Heero ne mit pas bien longtemps à céder à la requête de l'adolescent. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir Duo dans cet état. Il happa ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux et passionné, témoin de la passion qui leur vrillait à présent les reins. Leur langues se mêlaient en un baiser ardent tandis que les mains de Heero parcouraient le torse de l'adolescent, ne se lassant pas de ses caresses.

Sans crier gare, une des mains de Heero, plus audacieuse que sa jumelle, se posa sur l'intimité de l'adolescent qu'elle caressa sans pudeur aucune, faisant tressaillir Duo à ce contact. Tout son corps se cambra violemment, et ses fesses vinrent se frotter contre le bassin de l'adulte, y rencontrant un signe évident de son désir naissant. Heero ne pouvait toujours que constater avec joie la désinhibition de son amant, qui faisait un grand pas chaque fois. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du jeune garçon et vint ravir les oreilles de Heero.

Ne tenant plus, Heero déboutonna les boutons de son jean et s'infiltra à l'intérieur de celui-ci, le caressant à travers son boxer. A ce contact, Duo se tendit à l'extrême, retenant à grand peine un gémissement de plaisir, flattant un peu plus son amant, fier du plaisir qu'il allait lui procurer. Duo commença à onduler du bassin, se frottant contre l'aine de son amant qui devenait de plus en plus tendu. Au contact des fesses de Duo sur son intimité, Heero émit un gémissement de plaisir qui enivra l'adolescent. Duo était de plus en plus doué pour exciter Heero et celui-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à garder sa raison et à ne pas sombrer dans les méandres de la folie passionnelle et pulsionnelle.

Heero mit alors toute son attention, toute son âme dans ce qu'il faisait à Duo, voulant lui offrir plus de plaisir qu'il n'en ressentait lui-même. Il voulait, bien que les circonstances ne le lui permettaient pas, l'entendre crier de plaisir et hurler son nom. Galvanisé par les caresses intimes que lui procurait son amant, Duo s'abandonnait entièrement dans les bras de son moniteur, celui-ci toujours autant touché de cette parfaite confiance qu'il avait en lui. Au souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu, Heero avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui lui offrait Duo à chaque fois, tout en sachant que celui-ci prenait maintenant tout autant de plaisir que lui.

Galvanisé par les caresses intimes que lui procuraient son amant, Duo s'abandonnait entier dans les bras de Heero, cependant, il voulait autre chose, il voulait plus... Il voulait, à son tour, pouvoir parcourir la peau de son moniteur, il voulait lui offrir du plaisir comme le lui faisait.

Brusquement, Duo se retourna, sous le regard étonné de Heero et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres.

Heero avait presque l'impression que Duo avait la même envie que lui, l'envie de faire un toujours plus pressante. Duo posa ses mains sur le torse de Heero et avec une légère hésitation innocente, du bout des doigts, il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Heero ne put que poser son regard sur lui, et vit Duo en rougir. Il retira ses mains, mais Heero les rattrapa et les reposa tendrement à leur place initiale, tout en lui adressant un sourire rassurant et encourageant, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il s'interrompe. Semblant être rassuré par les baisers que Heero s'amusait à déposer dans son cou, Duo reprit, au plus grand plaisir de l'adulte, là où il s'était arrêté et termina de déboutonner la chemise de Heero. Timidement, et non sans rougir davantage, il la fit glisser sur les épaules de son amant et elle tomba sur le sol aussi ignorée qu'un vulgaire morceau de tissu.

Après un long moment où Duo ne le quitta pas des yeux, l'adolescent déposa ses lèvres sur son torse, tandis que ses mains partaient à la découverte de son dos. Heero tressaillit à ce contact, laissant échapper un gémissement non contenu, souhaitant le rassurer sous cette initiative qui le ravissait plus que jamais. Apparemment, ceci marcha, car Duo poursuivit dans sa lancée. Ses doigts glissaient sensuellement le long de son dos, explorant sans aucune pudeur son corps à la rechercher des zones sensibles. La bouche de l'adolescent s'attardait sur les moindres parcelles de peau encore vierges de l'adulte, passant et repassant à chaque frémissement.

Malgré les hésitations de l'adolescent et son flagrant manque d'expérience, Heero était loin de rester insensible à ses caresses, et était au contraire transporté dans un ailleurs frôlant l'extase de prêt. Il prenait beaucoup de plaisir, et tentait de le prouver au mieux à l'adolescent, et il en ressentait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer.

Duo semblait plus qu'hésitant et son appréhension était loin d'être invisible. Et pourtant, s'il savait tout le bien qu'il lui procurait. Il savait parfaitement qu'à chaque fois ce genre d'acte était une épreuve pour l'adolescent et était heureux que celui-ci prennent de plus en plus de plaisir et gagne en confiance de soi et en Heero. Jamais il ne lui en voudrait pour cela, et au contraire, il lui était tellement reconnaissant. Sentant le trouble et l'hésitation de l'adolescent augmenter, il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse et la douceur dont il était capable, faisant passer à travers ce baiser, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son jeune amant. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, celles de Heero dévièrent dans son cou qu'il lécha longuement, avant de remonter vers son oreille et de lui murmurer afin de le rassurer :

- Tout ce que tu feras sera parfait Duo... Ne cherche pas à brûler les étapes... Je suis parfaitement conscient des efforts que tu as fourni jusqu'à maintenant et je t'en remercie. Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir... Mais ne te force pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas juste pour me faire plaisir... Te voir prendre du plaisir sous mes caresses me suffit amplement... Je t'aime Duo, n'en doute jamais...

Ses paroles semblèrent toucher très profondément le coeur de l'adolescent et atteindre le but espéré.

Il répondit à l'adulte, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Heero, semblant vouloir cacher sa honte et le rouge de ses joues :

- J'aimerais tellement faire plus Heero... Mais je... Je peux pas, je n'y arrive pas... Je te jure que je fais mon maximum... J'aimerais te donner du plaisir comme tu le fais pour moi... Je t'aime Heero, je veux être à toi..

Pour toute réponse, Heero s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec fougue, faisant passer tout son amour et son désir dans ce simple geste. Ces simples paroles l'avaient rendu fou, fou de lui. Il s'écarta lentement de Duo sans le quitter des yeux, posant ses mains sur le bas de son t-shirt. Il finit par le faire passer par dessus sa tête, tout en parsemant sa peau laiteuse de baisers papillons. Une fois le vêtement enlevé, il le jeta négligemment sur le sol, reportant toute son attention sur le corps à demi nu qui s'offrait à sa vue pour son plus grand plaisir. Tout entre eux était maintenant pardonné et enfin, ils allaient pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre avant leur séparation.

Heero décida de ne plus penser à cela et de profiter de ce moment présent. Le futur appartenant au futur, il ne souhaitait pas que celui-ci vienne empiéter sur le présent.

Libéré de tout cela, et vivant dès lors pleinement le moment, ses lèvres repartirent à la découverte de ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué, tandis que Duo gémissait de plaisir sous l'attention toute particulière de son moniteur. Au plus grand plaisir d'Heero, Duo reprit ses caresses l'enivrant d'un double plaisir. Les mains de son amant naviguaient de son dos à son torse sans pudeur aucune, toute honte semblant s'être évaporée. Heero avait l'impression d'enflammer un brasier ardent dans le corps de son amant dont le désir ne cessait d'augmenter dans ses yeux.

Dans la pièce, seuls résonnaient leur respiration saccadées par le plaisir, entrecoupées de gémissements tous plus sensuels et érotiques les uns que les autres. La langue de Heero dans le cou de l'adolescent lui faisait voir des merveilles Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses soupirs de bien être. N'y tenant plus, et sentant qu'il était temps de passer à une autre étape, Heero descendit sa mains vers son intimité et commença à défaire un à un les boutons de son jean.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, Heero déshabilla Duo à l'aide de ses doigts experts, faisant d'une pierre deux coups en lui retirant à la fois son jean et son boxer. Duo se retrouva entièrement nu et exposé au regard empli de convoitise de son moniteur qui stoppa toutes actions afin de l'observer à sa guise. Chaque partie du corps de Duo exposée à la vue de l'adulte était soigneusement admirée, Heero ne se gênant pas pour savourer la beauté de son amant qui était plus que parfaite à ses yeux. Son regard à la fois intense et impudique eut pour effet de faire rougir Duo. En effet, il avait dû lire dans les yeux de son moniteur, son regard plus que dévorant et la lueur de désir qui illuminait ses iris couleur pierre précieuse. Oh oui, il le désirait, il le désirait plus que tout. Duo semblait gagné par la même passion étouffante, car il glissa ses mains le long du dos dénudé de son amant, avant de les glisser sous son jean, caressant ses fesses fermes à travers son boxer. Tout aussi surpris que Duo de l'audace qui le gagnait de seconde en seconde, aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire et Duo ne retira pas ses mains au plus grand plaisir de l'adulte qui commençait déjà à se tendre sous les caresses, se rapprochant encore un peu plus près de l'adolescent, l'être avec qui il partageait plus qu'avec tout autre. Voulant le remercier pour faire tant d'efforts et jugeant qu'il en avait déjà fait beaucoup jusqu'à maintenant, Heero tomba à genoux et enfoui son visage dans le ventre de son amant, lui procurant mille sensations de bien être. Très vite, son attention fut attirée par un endroit de l'anatomie du jeune garçon située un peu plus en aval, et lorsqu'il lui procura une caresse des plus intimes, il fut heureux d'entendre le gémissement que l'adolescent n'avait su réprimer, et sentir tout son corps s'arquer violemment et frissonner de plaisir.

Cependant, Heero n'alla pas plus loin. Lentement, il se releva non sans cesser de goûter la peau satinée de son amant et sans brutalité aucune, il poussa Duo et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il remonta jusqu'au visage de son jeune amant et lui happa tendrement les lèvres, en un baiser empli d'amour, de tendresse et de désir. Leur langues se mêlaient en un ballet des plus érotiques et leurs mains caressaient sans pudeur le corps de l'autre, dans une envie toujours plus intense de conduire l'autre dans les limbes du plaisir, aux portes de la jouissance.

Après un long et langoureux baiser, Heero détacha à contrecœur ses lèvres de celles si attrayantes de l'adolescent et reprit son exploration de son cou et de son corps. Il avait l'impression de faire découvrir à chaque fois un peu plus l'intensité des plaisirs charnels, plaisirs que Heero faisait éclore en l'adolescent à chaque attouchement savamment exercé. Il avait l'impression d'emmener Duo loin d'ici et de lui faire oublier ses larmes et son départ ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Les mains de son jeune amant se perdirent dans les cheveux en bataille de son amant, qu'il se mit à caresser au même rythme que Heero embrassait son torse, lui caressant la nuque d'une main et les cheveux de l'autre. Les cicatrices de son jeune amant n'avait plus lieu d'être et tous deux les avait maintenant parfaitement oubliées. Son corps mutilé n'était plus à l'instant pour Duo une honte, il semblait l'avoir oublié totalement, se concentrant uniquement sur ce qu'il ressentait et non sur ce qu'il devait cacher. La réalité s'éloignait d'eux, les transportant en un lieu dont eux seuls connaissaient l'existence.

Au fur et à mesure, la langue de Heero déviait sa course. De son torse, elle passa lentement sur le ventre plat de l'adolescent dont les abdominaux se contractaient sous l'effet du plaisir ressenti, puis elle termina sa course un peu avant son intimité dans le but de voir la réaction de son jeune amant. Bien évidement, celui-ci exprima son mécontentement par un soupir de protestation, l'incitant vivement à poursuivre dans cette voie et à ne surtout pas s'arrêter là. Heureux que son amant lui dise de manière explicite qu'il continu et le signal voulu étant entendu, il releva un instant la tête et lui lança un sourire aguicheur, en même temps qu'il lui procurait une caresse intime des plus approfondie. A ce contact, la respiration de Duo se bloqua durant quelques secondes et tout son corps se cambra violemment, avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas, la respiration haletante.

Heero était toujours ravi de sentir que ce qu'il faisait était bon pour l'adolescent. Plus que satisfait par la réaction du jeune garçon, Heero accentua ses caresses, les poussant à la limite de l'indécence. Cette fois-ci, Duo ne put retenir un cri de plaisir qu'il tenta d'étouffer au mieux qu'il pouvait, mais sans succès. Heero espéra que personne ne l'ait entendu. Il vint au plus vite à son aide, capturant sa bouche, la retenant prisonnière de ses lèvres, elle, et les gémissements plaintifs que poussaient l'adolescent, galvanisé par les caresses manuelles que lui prodiguait son amant.

Quand le manque d'air se fit trop important, Heero mit fin au baiser et s'écarta légèrement de Duo, plongeant son regard dans les améthystes voilées de plaisir de son jeune amant, et lui adressa un sourire explicite qui fit rougir l'adolescent. Ce que Duo n'avait pas encore compris, c'est que plus il rougissait, plus Heero accentuait son sourire, le dévorant du regard sans la moindre pudeur, une lueur de désir toujours plus intense illuminant ses iris couleur pierre précieuse.

Les gémissements de Duo devenaient de plus en plus audibles, et pour Heero, cela signifiait qu'il était temps qu'il passe à autre chose. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, sa langue reprit son ascension vers l'intimité de Duo, et avec un sourire gourmand, il lui prodigua des caresses linguales des plus appliquées. Son érection plus que conséquente était le témoin de son savoir faire et excitait Heero un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se faisait rage pour ne pas prendre Duo à l'instant, et son entrejambe le faisait presque souffrir. Il tenta de ne plus y penser et de se concentrer exclusivement sur ce qu'il faisait à Duo, même si cela ne faisait que l'exciter toujours plus. Il sentit soudain tout le corps de son amant s'arquer de nouveau brusquement sous l'attention particulière de Heero sur une certaine partie de son anatomie, signifiant que la jouissance était proche.

Heero mit un soupçon de vigueur supplémentaire afin de l'accompagner dans ces derniers instants, et c'est dans un cri de jouissance que Duo finit par se libérer dans la bouche de son amant. Leur yeux finirent par se croiser, savourant tous deux cet instant si particulier et si intime, n'appartenant qu'à eux seuls. Duo lui adressa un faible sourire d'excuses, auquel Heero répondit par un sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres rougies et gonflées de plaisir afin de l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible. Duo répondit à ce baiser avec fièvre et passion, lui transmettant une vague d'amour qui submergea l'adulte sans l'y noyer, s'accrochant aux lèvres de son amant. Heero s'allongea à ses côtés, dans le lit une place de Duo, et l'adolescent se décala sur le bord du lit, afin de lui laisser de place. Lorsque l'adulte fut allongé, Duo alla prendre place dans ses bras, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine, se soulevant au rythme de la respiration de Heero légèrement accélérée sous l'excitation.

Un sentiment de béatitude les enveloppait, tous deux étant déconnectés de la réalité, ne réalisant plus vraiment l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Seul Duo, son petit corps brûlant collé tout contre lui l'importait. Sa main caressait tendrement ses cheveux si doux, se laissant aller à cet instant de plénitude. Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux, et n'étaient pas pressés. Heero voulait profiter de cette présence au maximum, savourant chaque seconde qui leur était offerte. C'était leur dernière nuit…

Soudain, Duo se redressa sur ses coudes, brisant la paix du moment qui s'était instaurée entre eux, et il observa un instant le visage de son moniteur. Dans ce regard admiratif, Heero lisait tellement d'amour qu'il fut presque pris d'un vertige, mais il fut rattrapé par les lèvres de Duo, le ramenant à la réalité.

Gêné par sa position inconfortable, Duo enjamba Heero, qui émit un gémissement sourd au contact des fesses nues de l'adolescent sur son intimité encore prisonnière de son jean, et prit place au niveau de son bassin. Les yeux brillants de cette lueur si particulière, Duo s'approcha lentement de son amant qui, enhardi par le contact de Duo sur lui, se redressa sur ses coudes et happa ses lèvres dans un mélange de violence et de tendresse. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de tenir. Plus Duo "jouait" ainsi avec lui, plus Heero avait du mal à se retenir. Le mouvement de bassin que Duo entama après avoir répondu à son baiser, tripla cette envie. Savait-il seulement que Heero était presque à bout ? Duo prenait apparemment un malin plaisir à attiser le désir de son moniteur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Heero émit un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui eut pour effet de faire accélérer le rythme de l'ondulation du bassin de son jeune amant, enivrant Heero un peu plus et lui faisant frôler ce sentiment nommé extase d'un peu plus prêt.

Duo s'allongea sur le corps de Heero, le plaquant sur le matelas malgré son poids plume. Amusé et heureux de voir Duo prendre les devant ainsi, il le laissa faire, curieux de la suite qu'allait prendre les évènements. Il se laissa aller à son tour, tout comme Duo l'avait fait il y a de cela quelques instants. Il se contenta d'apprécier le contact des lèvres de Duo sur son torse. Duo se frottait lascivement tout contre le corps brûlant de désir de Heero frottant son aine contre son bassin, l'intimité gonflée de désir de l'adulte pulsant contre sa cuisse, alors qu'il descendait lentement plus au sud. Son érection le faisait maintenant réellement souffrir et Duo allait apparemment l'en libérer d'une manière des plus agréables. Il savait que Duo ne lui ferait pas la même chose que lui, mais cela lui importait peu. Duo devait aller à son rythme, tout était une question de temps, et le temps, ils en avaient encore. Jamais il ne lui en voudrait pour son appréhension, et il était totalement compréhensif. Il espéra que jamais Duo ne douterait de cela.

Très vite, Duo arriva au niveau du jean de l'adulte. Il se releva, et avec une lenteur toute calculée, il défit un à un les boutons de son jean. lorsqu'il commença à le faire glisser, Heero ne se fit pas prier et souleva son bassin afin d'aider l'adolescent dans son action pour le dévêtir. Malgré les gestes hésitant en emplis de maladresse de Duo, Heero ne fit aucun commentaire, et n'avait d'ailleurs rien à y redire.

Lorsque les yeux de Duo se posèrent sur le corps nu de son moniteur offert à son regard, le jeune garçon s'empourpra violemment, adressant de timides regards qui cachaient mal son appréhension et sa gêne, à l'adulte. Au lieu de le blâmer comme Duo le craignait apparemment, Heero se contenta de lui sourire amoureusement et prenant appui sur ses mains, il se redressa et vola un baiser à Duo dans un geste qui se voulait à la fois encourageant et rassurant. Il voulait que tout au long de cette épreuve, Duo se sente entouré de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Jamais il ne voulait que son jeune amant face quelque chose sous la contrainte.

Le baiser de Heero remplissant bien son rôle, Duo se décala légèrement, et reprit l'exploration du torse de l'adulte tandis que ses mains faisaient de même. De longues minutes durant, Duo éveilla au maximum le désir déjà conséquent de l'adulte qui se tortillait sous les caresses sensuelles mais pourtant si innocentes de l'adolescent. Heero n'aurait jamais pensé tenir jusque là.

Duo sembla gagner un peu plus en confiance, car il prodigua une caresse plus poussée que les précédentes, qui torturèrent un peu plus l'adulte, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à aligner deux idées cohérentes. Il était loin de se retenir de gémir, voulant montrer à l'adolescent le bien qu'il lui procurait, le poussant à le torturer un peu plus. Il n'était maintenant plus très loin de la jouissance et lorsque la main de Duo glissa enfin sur son intimité, il dut faire un effort pour se retenir, tentant de garder la tête froide ; chose bien évidemment bien loin d'être gagnée. Après une seconde d'hésitation et à la vue du regard suppliant que lui lançait l'adulte, Duo commença un lent mouvement de va et vient provocant un éblouissement de mille sensations diverses dans le corps et l'esprit de l'adulte.

Au contact de la main de Duo sur son intimité tendue par le désir, Heero n'avait pu retenir un cri de surprise et de plaisir confondus avant de se détendre et de se laisser porter par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. C'était la première fois que Duo donnait du plaisir à Heero de cette façon, et l'adulte espéra que ce ne fut pas la dernière. Heero maîtrisait de moins en moins de choses et ses gémissements sortaient de sa bouche sans même qu'il en ait conscience. Duo s'approcha de lui, et captura ses lèvres entrouvertes, l'embrassant avec passion. Dieu comme il l'aimait. Tellement de sentiments et d'informations passaient dans ce baiser que Heero en était totalement envahi.

Les gémissements de Heero résonnaient dans la pièce, dans laquelle se mêlaient déjà la respiration des deux hommes. Embrasé par le plaisir que lui procuraient les mains de Duo, Heero se mit à onduler du bassin au même rythme des caresses de l'adolescent. Voyant là un signe du point de non retour dont Heero, l'adolescent accéléra la cadence et l'adulte se cambra, se libérant dans sa main en un gémissement plaintif.

Retombant lourdement sur le lit, Heero attira Duo à lui, le faisant s'allonger à ses côtés. Là, il lui prit la main, et entreprit de lécher ses doigts souillés par son fluide vital, sous le regard gêné de l'adolescent qui murmura :

- Excuse-moi Heero je...

- Chuuuut... Tais-toi, répondit Heero sans hausser la voix, tu vas encore dire des bêtises, ajouta-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Tout ce que tu as fait était parfait Duo. Ton geste m'a beaucoup touché... Merci mon Ange, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime Heero, murmura l'adolescent en se lovant toujours plus près contre Heero.

L'adulte raffermit sa prise autour du corps frêle et délicat de l'adolescent dans le but d'amenuiser au maximum la distance qui les séparait encore, les obligeant à se coller toujours un peu plus près l'un de l'autre pour enfin avoir l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un.

Cependant, l'envie de quelque chose de plus fort, de plus intense se fit ressentir chez les deux amants. Duo le premier releva la tête et déposa délicatement ses lèvres dans le cou de l'adulte, le faisant frissonner d'un plaisir nouveau. Heero répondit aux baisers papillons de l'adolescent en faisant lentement glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Sentant le désir leur vriller de nouveau les reins au simple contact de leur peau frémissante, les deux hommes se sourirent et d'un habile coup de reins, Heero inversa leur position, allongeant délicatement l'adolescent sous lui. Son envie de lui n'avait jamais été aussi forte, et son désir était poussé à son paroxysme.

Avec sensualité, Heero fit courir ses doigts sur le ventre de l'adolescent, remontant jusque sur son torse pour aller terminer sa course sur ses lèvres qu'il caressa tendrement du bout des doigts. Comprenant là une invitation, Duo entrouvrit les lèvres et du bout de la langue, il lécha timidement les doigts de Heero sans se rendre compte de l'image érotique qu'il renvoyait à l'adulte. Celui-ci dut recourir à tout son self-control pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus et le prendre là, tout de suite, et lui faire l'amour comme jamais, le faisant hurler son plaisir sous ses coups de reins. Duo ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il jouait avec le feu.

Ne résistant pas à l'envie subite qui s'était emparée de lui et à défaut de faire plus, Heero vint mêler sa langue à celle de l'adolescent qui, plus audacieux que jamais, la captura de ses lèvres. Leur deux langues entamèrent un ballet érotique et sensuel qui ne prit fin que lorsque le manque d'air se fit trop important. A contrecœur, Heero s'éloigna de Duo et l'adolescent happa de nouveau les doigts de Heero qu'il humidifia avec plus de conviction. Son désir était totalement perceptible ainsi que celui de Heero, créant une tension sexuelle entre eux palpable à des kilomètres. Heero n'en pouvait réellement plus. Il ne savait comment il pouvait résister encore.

Lorsqu'il les jugea suffisamment mouillés, Heero retira ses doigts de la bouche de Duo et avec une lenteur extrême ayant pour but d'attiser le désir de l'adolescent à son paroxysme, il les fit glisser le long de son torse jusqu'à son intimité, laissant derrière eux une traînée humide mais néanmoins brûlante de sensualité.

C'est avec surprise que Heero vit Duo écarter automatiquement ses jambes, s'offrant à lui. Jamais il ne l'avait vu faire un tel geste avec autant de facilité.

Peut être qu'il se rendit compte lui même de cela, car Heero vit Duo fermer les yeux. Regrettait-il son geste ? Craignait-il encore que Heero lui fasse du mal ? A cette pensée son cœur se serra.. Il prit pourtant place entre ses cuisse et vit, rassuré, que Duo avait maintenant ouvert les yeux, le regardant avec des yeux emplis de reconnaissance. L'adolescent sembla se détendre peu à peu, semblant tout de même appréhender la suite : cette douleur que Heero ne pouvait lui éviter. Si seulement il avait pu lui éviter de vivre tout cela. Heero aurait préféré mille fois subir tout ce que Duo avait enduré à sa place. Il aurait voulu ôter définitivement tous les démons intérieurs de l'adolescent, mais cela était impossible…

Heero avait parfaitement conscience qu'à chaque fois que Duo s'offrait à lui, il faisait un effort considérable. Et souhaitant le remercier à sa façon, il prit son temps pour le préparer à sa venue, se faisant violence une fois de plus pour ne pas céder à la tentation que représentait le corps de Duo. Lentement, il inséra un doigt en lui, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à l'adolescent qui faisait son maximum pour se détendre. Heero lui adressa alors un sourire rassurant, le remerciant en même temps de la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Quand toute trace de douleur eut disparue du visage de l'adolescent, Heero commença un ample mouvement de va et vient. Très vite, il inséra un second doigt en lui, puis un troisième, qui lui, arracha le premier cri de douleur de Duo. Aussitôt, Heero cessa tout mouvement, se concentrant sur ce que ressentait Duo, l'embrassant tendrement dans le but de s'excuser pour la douleur occasionnée. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il lui faisait mal, et ne pouvait faire autrement.

Très vite, rassuré par la tendresse et l'attention dont faisait preuve son moniteur, Duo se détendit et finit par s'empaler de lui-même sur les doigts de son amant, ce qui soulagea légèrement la culpabilité de l'adulte. Voyant là une invitation à poursuivre, Heero acheva de le préparer tout en douceur et retira ses doigts alors qu'un gémissement de mécontentement franchissait les lèvres entrouvertes de Duo.

Heero changea alors de position et vint s'agenouiller entre les cuisses de son amant, et passant ses mains sous ses fesses, il lui releva légèrement le bassin et se positionna à l'entrée de son intimité. Avec une douceur et une attention toute particulière, il le pénétra lentement, arrachant des gémissements plaintifs à Duo, à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur. Heero se pencha alors vers lui et prit possession de ses lèvres, dans un signe d'excuses et pour détourner son attention de la douleur. Il était en train de perdre la tête et avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait d'être en Duo. Il avait tellement attendu cet instant qu'il était transporté dans un ailleurs, inondé du plaisir charnel d'être dans cette cavité si étroite, offerte à lui.

Lorsque Duo fut entièrement sien, Heero stoppa tout mouvement, laissant à l'adolescent le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui, avant d'entamer un lent et ample mouvement du bassin. Il dut encore se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre sauvagement, réfrénant ses pulsions. Lorsqu'il sentit l'adolescent onduler contre lui à son tour, Heero augmenta légèrement la cadence, amplifiant ses va et vient, pénétrant toujours plus profondément l'adolescent qui gémissait de plaisir. Duo passa ses bras derrière la nuque de l'adulte qui l'entoura, lui aussi de ses bras, et se hissa vers lui, se retrouvant ainsi agenouillé sur ses cuisses.

Un coup de reins plus puissant que les précédents fit voir des étoiles à l'adolescent qui, pour étouffer un cri de plaisir, mordit violemment le cou de l'adulte, où son visage était enfoui. Les mains de l'adolescent se crispaient dans son dos, et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Pris au piège par le plaisir mêlé de désir fou, Heero ne cessait d'augmenter le rythme de ses hanches ne parvenant toujours pas à atteindre l'intensité souhaitée, allant toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément.

Leur corps se parlaient pour eux, se mouvant en une danse aussi vieille que le monde, connue par tous les amoureux. Ce fut la voix nouée de sanglot qui sortit Heero de son état second :

- Je t'aime Heero...Je...Je t'aime... Laisse moi être à toi... Je veux être à toi... Pour toujours... Je t'aime mon amour...

- Moi aussi Duo... Moi aussi je t'aime... Je t'aime plus que tu ne l'imagines... Mon ange... Tu es à moi... Pour toujours... Et je suis à toi... Je t'aime...

Enivré par la déclaration d'amour de l'adolescent, Heero accéléra ses coups de reins, répondant à l'amour de l'adolescent avec la même intensité, le même désir. Très vite, ils atteignirent les portes de l'extase, et chacun se libéra en un gémissement de jouissance étouffé dans le cou de leur amant respectif. Épuisés par l'effort et encore enivrés par les brumes de la jouissance, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit, la respiration courte et saccadée.

Alors que leurs yeux se fermaient lentement et qu'ils tentaient de retrouver une respiration calme et régulière, aucun des deux amants ne remarqua la porte se refermer sur la directrice.  
Lentement mais sûrement, après un ultime baiser scellant leur amour, les deux amants s'envolèrent vers ce pays lointain peuplé de rêves, tendrement enlacé, profitant des dernières heures qu'il leur restait à passer ensemble et ne souhaitant surtout pas y penser.

Ce fut très tôt le matin que Heero sentit quelques chose de doux, chaud et humide se poser sur ses lèvres. Instinctivement, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, laissant progressivement ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière du jour qui déjà entrait par la fenêtre. Il eut le plaisir de voir le visage si beau de son amant comme première vision matinale, un petit sourire accroché sur ses lèvres et les joues légèrement rosées de l'avoir réveillé ainsi. Heero comprit le geste de l'adolescent. Il ne leur restait que quelques heures ensemble avant son départ, et autant en profiter et ne par trop dormir pendant ce court lapse de temps. Les bras de Heero entourèrent le cou de son jeune amant, l'attirant un peu plus près dans le but d'avoir un premier baiser matinal digne de ce nom. L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier et y répondit avec la même passion. Si le lit une place de Duo aurait été jugé trop petit pour deux sous un regard extérieur, pour eux il avait été amplement suffisant. Collés l'un contre l'autre toute la nuit durant, ils n'avaient jamais ressentis de gène particulière à ce niveau là. Peu leur importait le lieu, le principal était d'être l'un dans les bras de l'autre…

Outre les besoins nécessaires, leur amour partagé était amplement suffisant.

Après nombre de tendresses matinales échangées, Heero se leva, ramassant ça et là ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Il sentit le regard de son jeune amant posé sur lui, et tourna la tête, lui lançant un sourire coquin. Gêné de s'être fait ainsi surprendre, Duo s'empourpra immédiatement. Amusé Heero s'approcha de son amant déjà boudeur que l'adulte se moque ainsi de lui, et prit une fois de plus possession de ses lèvres. Duo mit peut être un peu plus longtemps à répondre à ce baiser, mais il finit quand même par céder. Heero se redressa alors, sentant que l'excitation, malgré la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, revenait déjà. Gêné, il enfila rapidement son jean, tentant de cacher son début d'érection qui ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'adolescent. Celui-ci se redressa, s'entourant du drap pudiquement avant de s'approcher de Heero. Il se colla tout contre lui avant de quémander ses lèvres, faisant bien exprès de se coller contre l'entrejambe de son amant, prenant une pause quelque peu lascive.

La tension monta très vite en eux. Leurs mains étaient déjà en train de parcourir le corps de l'autre, accompagnant le baiser qui ne se suffisait plus à lui même. Déjà les mains de Heero s'était glissées entre les pans du draps à la recherche du contact de sa peau, tandis que celles de Duo ne se gênaient pas pour caresser le torse encore dénudé de son amant.

A travers le draps et le jeans, tous deux pouvaient malgré tout sentir peu à peu le plaisir de l'autre augmenter. Heero glissa alors avec savoir faire et délicatesse, sa mains beaucoup plus au sud sur le dos de son amant, passant lentement une main sur le fessier de l'adolescent, avant de remonter en effleurant la raie de celui-ci, simple contact plus que suggestif. Duo dut mettre fin au baiser un instant pour laisser échapper un petit gémissement à la fois de plaisir et de surprise. Sa main s'arrêta sur les reins de l'adolescent avant de venir se mettre entre leur deux corps et de caresser son bas ventre, prenant soin de ne jamais aller plus bas. Il entendit l'adolescent gémir de mécontentement au milieu de leur baiser. Ne voulant pas le satisfaire tout de suite, et jugeant que cela allait trop vite, il mit fin au baiser et s'écarta un peu de lui, faisant face à l'air boudeur de l'adolescent qui ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux que tout cela prenne fin.

L'air faussement innocent, Heero déclara alors :

- Je vais prendre ma douche.

- Mais tu ..? dit alors Duo, semblant être choqué d'être ainsi laissé en plan.

- Tu viens avec moi ? Rajouta alors Heero avec un sourire plus qu'explicite.

Duo s'empourpra à l'instant même où Heero lui avait posé la question, et balbutia :

- Je… Euh… Je… D'accord.

Heero s'approcha alors de lui, lui volant un baiser furtif et après avoir attrapé ses vêtements en boule, il lui saisit le bras et l'attira dans la chambre voisine où se situait sa salle de bain particulière. Ainsi, au vue de l'heure et de la localisation, il n'avait aucune raison de se faire surprendre. Duo le suivit sans ajouter un mot, toujours son drap enroulé autour de son corps entièrement nu. Arrivé dans la chambre de Heero, celui-ci ôta son jean qui ne l'avait couvert qu'un court instant, et se retourna, faisant face à Duo qui semblait se faire violence pour ne pas regarder une partie de l'anatomie du corps de Heero offerte à son regard.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'adulte et il lui demanda amusé :

- Tu comptes te laver avec ton draps ?

Duo semblait maintenant plus que gêné et il baissa la tête. Sentant qu'il n'était plus question de plaisanter et que le trouble de l'adolescent était plus que présent, Heero s'approcha de lui, et lui redressa le menton d'une main. Les yeux de l'adolescent commençaient déjà à s'embuer de larmes. Pris sur le fait, les larmes coulèrent pour de bon des améthystes de Duo qui balbutia :

- Excuse moi, je... Pardonne moi Heero, je…

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot qui serra le cœur de l'adulte.

Il l'attira contre lui, comprenant maintenant l'origine de son malaise. Si Duo avait fait énormément de progrès, il était très facile pour lui de retomber dans une peur panique de cet acte. Le brusquer un peu trop, même avec humour pouvait rapidement le rendre plus que vulnérable. Peiné de le voir dans cet état, Heero murmura d'une voix douce et emplie d'un profond amour :

- Je t'aime Duo, jamais je ne te forcerais tu m'entends. Je n'ai jamais voulu me moquer de toi, je… C'est moi qui m'excuse.

L'adulte raffermit son étreinte sur l'adolescent qui tremblait légèrement. Très vite cependant, ses larmes cessèrent de couler, et Duo commença à se calmer. Après de tendres baisers posés dans ses cheveux et de multiples mots doux glissés à ses oreilles, Heero se risqua à lui demander :

- Tu veux toujours la prendre avec moi cette douche ?

Duo écarta un peu de l'étreinte possessive de son amant et après un maigre sourire, il acquiesça. De son pouce, Heero sécha la dernière larme qui coulait le long de la joue de l'adolescent, ne voulant plus les voir couler par sa faute.

Sans que l'un et l'autre ne s'en rendent compte, leurs lèvres s'étaient rejointes en un baiser tendre et rassurant. Duo lui transmettait ses appréhensions et Heero tentait de les effacer au mieux. Progressivement, la douceur et la tendresse se mêlèrent à la passion, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Le désir qui s'était grandement atténué commençait à renaître entre eux. Doucement, sans aucun geste brusque, Heero fit glisser le drap le long du corps de son jeune amant, dévoilant sa nudité et son corps plus qu'attirant. Se voir ainsi nu, si près l'un de l'autre, ne fit qu'attiser leur désir mutuel et n'y tenant plus, Heero attira Duo plus près encore de lui, voulant sentir sa peau nue et chaude se coller contre sa propre peau. Un frisson parcourut son dos lorsque Duo l'explora d'une main, laissant l'autre accrochée sur sa nuque afin de le pousser à approfondir le baiser. A les voir de nouveau ainsi, il aurait été impossible de soupçonner la crise de larmes de Duo que Heero avait finalement effacé très rapidement. Cela ne faisait que souligner la dépendance qu'il existait entre tous deux, ainsi que la dangerosité de celle-ci. Ils s'aimaient, ils s'aimaient tellement qu'un degré de plus encore et leur amour pouvait devenir totalement destructeur.

Doucement, Heero guida Duo sans le forcer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois tous deux entrés dans celle-ci et sans se quitter un seul instant, leurs lèvres restant jointes, Heero referma la porte derrière eux, les enfermant dans sa petite salle de bain privée.

Tous deux en simple tenue d'Adam, ils pénétrèrent dans la douche avant de refermer la porte de plastique qui empêchait l'inondation. Leurs mains parcouraient depuis le début du trajet qui les avait mené de la chambre jusqu'ici le corps de leur amant sans jamais descendre trop bas, s'aventurant tout de même de temps en temps sur les reins et les fesses de leur vis à vis. Chaque caresse avait lieu d'être dans un seul et unique but : provoquer un peu plus son amant et faire augmenter son désir. Ne pouvant le masquer par quelques vêtements, ils ne pouvaient cacher à l'autre leur érection mutuelles symboles de leurs plaisirs, mais surtout de leurs désirs. Bien que ce baiser aurait pu durer éternellement, leurs lèvres durent pourtant se séparer pour régler l'eau. Une eau ni trop chaude ni trop froide coula sur eux, Heero faisant exprès de ne pas mettre un débit trop élevé. Dès lors, aux caresses que chacun se prodiguait, venait se mêler la caresse de l'eau coulant sur leur peau, provoquant chez l'adolescent plusieurs frissons.

L'air coquin, Heero s'écarta un peu de l'adolescent, attrapa le gel douche et en fit couler dans ses mains d'une façon plus que suggestive qui fit rougir l'adolescent. Il attrapa ensuite la main de l'adolescent et lui mit du savon dans la paume de celle-ci. Duo se laissa faire, et une fois que celui-ci eut fini, il commença à se l'approcher du corps dans le but de se laver. Mais sa course fut interrompu par la main libre de Heero qui l'attira alors contre son torse et qui la posa, lui faisant clairement comprendre son but. La main de Duo resta figée sur le torse de l'adulte. Ne cherchant pas à l'obliger et n'y prêtant plus attention, Heero joignit ses deux mains, afin de mettre du savon sur l'autre, et d'une lenteur calculée, il les déposa sur les épaules de son amant, commençant à le savonner montant jusque cou et redressent peu à peu sur son torse, glissant jusqu'au bas de son ventre, s'attardant sur ses tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir. L'eau ruisselant sur son corps ne faisait qu'attiser la flamme du désir de l'adulte pour l'adolescent. Si le temps n'était pas compté, il aurait pu lui faire l'amour toute la journée. A cette pensée, il retourna l'adolescent peut être un peu trop brusquement au goût de Duo qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Souhaitant au mieux le rassurer, il s'approcha doucement de lui, laissant une distance à peine perceptible entre leurs corps afin qu'ils ne se touchent pas encore. Puis, il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, suivit de beaucoup d'autre, avant de commencer à lui caresser sensuellement le dos avec le savon, profitant de l'occasion pour le lui laver.

Au bout d'un moment, jugeant son dos suffisamment propre, il se rapprocha de lui, se collant contre sa peau mouillée, faisant exprès de coller son intimité gonflée de plaisir contre les fesses de son amant sans rien tenter de plus et l'enlaçant, passant de nouveau ses mains sur son torse et sa langue dans son cou déjà rincé par l'eau continuant de couler sur eux. Rapidement cependant, ses mains descendirent plus en aval, souhaitant laver un tout autre endroit. Mais, ne voulant pas jouer la facilité et voulant encore se faire languir un peu plus pour mieux arriver par la suite, il continua de descendre, frôlant simplement son intimité, et entreprit de savonner ses jambes, prenant savamment soin de se baisser tout en se collant à lui. Duo commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de gémir, ce qui excitait d'avantage son amant. Il remonta, en prenant soin de se coller de nouveau tout contre Duo, ondulant lentement pour attiser un peu plus le désir et le plaisir qui semblaient vriller les reins de Duo. Ses mains passèrent derrières les jambes de Duo, pour finir leur course sur ses fesses qu'il massa avec sensualité, laissant déraper quelques fois son doigt, arrachant des gémissements à Duo. De multiples fois le corps de Duo s'arqua sous les attouchements habiles de son moniteur.

Avant de passer à quelque chose d'un petit peu plus sérieux, Heero mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de son amant, puis lui murmura un simple "je t'aime" qu'il ne se lassait de lui répéter. Puis sa main droite passa à l'action, attaquant par une caresse plus que poussée, sur l'intimité de son amant qui rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de son amant, laissant échapper un cri muet. Heero ne cessait de déposer de multiples baisers papillons partout où ses lèvres le lui permettaient, continuant de procurer des caresses habiles sur le sexe plus que tendu de son amant. Sa main gauche, rechignant à rester inactive se perdait sur le reste du corps de Duo, s'attardant sur des zones autres de son anatomie qu'il savait particulièrement sensible. L'adolescent ne se retenait dès lors plus de gémir.

Soudain, celui-ci se retourna, faisant face à l'adulte, rompant un instant le contact de sa main sur son intimité et se colla à Heero pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Heero ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller sous ce contact humide et doublement excitant sur ses lèvres. Sa main retrouva bien vite le lieu où elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes auparavant et reprit bien vite ce qu'elle avait entamée. A sa plus grande surprise, il sentit une main se poser timidement sur son propre sexe, provoquant chez lui un contact électrique qui le força à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se fit capturer par celui de son jeune amant, qui tentait de cacher sa gêne au mieux. Heero lui sourit, l'invitant à poursuivre son initiative, ce qu'il fit, après quelques hésitations peu assurées. Un baiser de la part de Heero vint accompagner son geste.

Leurs corps ondulaient au rythme de leurs caresses manuelles, jusqu'à ce que Heero craque et commence à embrasser le torse de son amant, quittant ses lèvres. Semblant comprendre ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, Duo cessa tout mouvement et se recula jusqu'à s'appuyer dos au mur afin de se maintenir au mieux sous le plaisir qu'allait lui procurer son amant. Heero ne mit pas trop de temps à descendre et sa langue suivit de sa bouche vinrent remplacer sa main droite. Tout le corps de Duo se contracta à ce contact, celui-ci semblant se faire violence pour ne pas approcher la jouissance trop vite. Son bassin se mit rapidement de nouveau à onduler, Heero s'appliquant au mieux, faisait découvrir à Duo de toutes nouvelles sensations avec l'eau qui coulait sur leur corps dont le feu n'était pas près de s'éteindre. Donner du plaisir à son amant était au yeux de Heero presque plus important que ressentir du plaisir lui-même. Après tout, son bien être était primordial.

Sentant que Duo ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, il accéléra la cadence, procurant mille autres sensations à celui-ci. L'adolescent finit par se déverser dans un cri étouffé au mieux, laissant ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux trempés et ruisselant de son amant. Heero se redressa alors, afin de regagner ce que ses lèvres quémandaient inlassablement : la bouche de Duo. Leur lèvres mouillées se mêlèrent et les mains de Duo vinrent se reposer sur l'intimité de son amant, reprenant là où il en était avant l'interruption de Heero. La chaleur était intenable dans l'habitacle et la buée avait envahie toute la petite pièce.

Enivré de plaisir, Heero se sentait de nouveau partir comme la veille. N'oubliant cependant pas la préparation future, et ayant déjà les doigts largement humidifiés par l'eau de la douche, il massa longuement ses fesses, avant de glisser lentement un doigt en Duo qui s'agrippa de sa main libre à l'épaule de Heero dans un hoquet de surprise, cessant un court instant toutes caresses sur l'intimité de Heero. L'adulte le rassura à travers son baiser, et attendit que Duo s'habitue de nouveau à sa présence en lui. Lorsqu'il sentit ses caresses manuelles reprendre, le faisant gémir de plaisir, il commença à se mouvoir en lui, entamant des va et viens plus ou moins profonds à des rythmes variés. Duo ne tarda pas à se mettre à onduler du bassin, toujours légèrement éloigné du mur pour laisser la place à la main de Heero. Lorsqu'il inséra un deuxième doigt, ce n'est pas un cri de douleur ou de surprise qui sortit des lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescent, mais un gémissement de plaisir.

Rassuré de voir son amant ainsi, il continua à le préparer longuement, ayant de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sous les caresses de plus en plus poussées de son jeune amant. Des moments comme ceux là, il en voulait éternellement. Des moments intimes, leur appartenant uniquement à eux seul… Jugeant l'avoir amplement préparé, Heero retira ses doigts sous le gémissement de protestation de l'adolescent. Il l'embrassa alors comme jamais, lui faisant perdre la tête, allant même jusqu'à lui faire cesser tout mouvement. Il l'embrassait avec fougue et passion, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Cependant, tout était fait pour que l'adolescent se sente en sécurité.

Puis, sans brusquerie aucune, il quitta les lèvres de l'adolescent et le retourna, le mettant face au mur. Il se colla contre lui, embrassant sa nuque, sentant que l'adolescent commençait à se tendre légèrement sous la position qu'ils n'avaient pas encore expérimentée. Jusqu'à maintenant, chaque acte avait été réalisé les yeux dans les yeux. Mais Duo n'avait pas à s'en faire, et cette position ne changerait rien. Il redoubla de tendresse et de patience, lui susurrant des mots tendres et doux, lui rappelant qu'il était tout pour lui et lui murmurant combien il l'aimait. Puis, prenant son sexe en main, il le plaça devant l'orifice de son amant, pour le guider au mieux lors de la pénétration.

D'un ample coup de reins et après l'avoir tendrement prévenu, il fut en lui, savourant cet instant qui était à chaque fois si intense et si particulier.

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Duo, mais il vit ses poings se crisper sous la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Tout le corps de l'adolescent se tendit et comme à son habitude, Heero cessa tout mouvement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui, prenant sur lui pour ne pas céder à ses pulsion qui lui intimaient d'entamer ses vas et viens. De multiples baisers vinrent se déposer sur sa nuque en guise de pardon de la douleur occasionnée, lui montrant qu'il était là et qu'il l'aimait. De nombreuse fois, il lui clama son amour, avant de sentir qu'il pouvait maintenant commencer ses coups de reins.

Si Heero était le premier à gémir de plaisir, Duo ne tarda finalement pas à faire échos à ses cris étouffés. Le plaisir ressenti était tellement intense qu'étouffer ses cris était insupportable. Heero aurait voulu crier au monde entier toute la foule d'émotions qu'il ressentait. Plus le temps passait et plus la cadence s'accélérait, les gémissements de Duo lui donnant toujours un peu plus de vigueur et de fougue. Pour la dernière fois avant une semaine ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Profitant à fond de la présence de l'autre, Heero se donna comme rarement il s'était donné, voulant offrir les étoiles à l'adolescent.  
Après un ultime coup de reins qui les transportèrent tous deux très loin d'ici, ils jouirent simultanément dans un cri qu'ils eurent le plus grand mal à contenir. Heero posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo, sans se retirer immédiatement, voulant encore se sentir en lui et contre lui. Reprenant tous deux leur respiration après ce moment plus qu'intense, ils avaient l'impression d'entendre les battements effrénés du cœur de l'autre. Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes qu'ils s'écartèrent pour mieux se retrouver de face et reprendre possession de leurs lèvres dans un baiser langoureux.  
Ils finirent de se laver, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Heero prêta une serviette à Duo pour qu'il puisse regagner sa chambre, se donnant rendez vous après un baiser dans un petit quart d'heure pour se rendre au réfectoire. Ce n'est que lorsque Duo sortit de la pièce que Heero réalisa : aujourd'hui, Duo s'en allait pour une semaine. Cet instant de plaisir à deux lui avait totalement fait oublier. Voyant sa propre réaction et se doutant que Duo chuterait dans la réalité de la même manière que lui, Heero ne résista pas et après quelques minutes seulement de séparation, il sortit de sa chambre et entra dans celle de Duo.  
Il vit alors, l'adolescent toujours entouré de sa serviette, assis sur le rebord de son lit, la tête dans les mains en train de pleurer.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de l'adolescent, l'appelant pour lui signaler sa présence. L'adolescent vit alors Heero, redressant la tête, et alla directement se jeter dans ses bras :

- Hee… Heero tu vas me manquer, je ne veux pas … Je veux rester avec toi… Je t'aime.

Le cœur de Heero se serra si fort qu'il crut que celui-ci allait cesser de battre. Il avait tellement mal moralement que celle-ci se transformait en douleur physique. Le pire étant qu'il ne pouvait rien à la détresse de l'adolescent.

- Je sais Duo… Courage, ce n'est qu'une petite semaine… Nous nous retrouverons très vite. Je t'aime tellement…

Oui, qu'une petite semaine mais qui serait terriblement longue.

Heero faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se mettre à craquer comme Duo était en train de le faire. Il aurait tout le temps de craquer pendant la semaine d'absence de son amant, seul, sans lui imposer cette vision. Il avait déjà assez montré ses faiblesses à Duo et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour le faire une fois de plus. Il devait se contenter d'être là pour lui, afin de le rassurer au maximum, afin qu'il parte avec le moins de remord possible.

Une petite larme cependant lui échappa, lorsque Duo s'écarta légèrement de lui, plantant ses améthystes inondés dans ses yeux. Toute la détresse de l'adolescent avait envahi jusqu'à étouffer le cœur de l'adulte. Il l'attira contre lui, ne voulant pas lui montrer les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient maintenant sur son visage. Il s'était juré de ne pas craquer et voilà qu'à l'instant c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Il tenta vainement de se calmer, serrant l'adolescent contre lui et réprimant tous bruit trahissant ses pleurs. Résister à sa propre souffrance était possible, mais résister à la souffrance que lui provoquait celle de son amant était au dessus de ses forces. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'il consentît à le lâcher un peu. Leurs lèvres se joignirent, Heero prenant possession de sa bouche comme pour la dernière fois, laissant sa marque à la fois indélébile et invisible.

Tous deux profitaient à fond de ce dernier baiser que cette intimité leur offrait. C'était un baiser comme rarement ils pouvaient s'échanger un baiser où tout passait entre eux, sans qu'ils puissent mettre un nom sur cela, un moment où l'expression "être sur la même longueur d'onde" convenait parfaitement. Chacun prenait en l'autre ce qui lui était nécessaire, offrant la même chose en retour.

Heero ne voulait pas que cet instant finisse et pourtant c'est lui qui y mit un terme. Il s'écarta de Duo, après avoir séché ses larmes dont seuls ses yeux légèrement rougis en restaient le témoin. Il lui souffla une dernière fois son amour au creux de l'oreille et lui dit ensuite en lui faisait face, malgré son propre regard fuyant :

- Je reviens te chercher dans un petit quart d'heure, le temps d'aller réveiller tout le monde et que tu t'habilles.

Duo acquiesça, et Heero sortit, ne supportant plus de rester dans cette pièce et d'être totalement impuissant. Heero réveilla à la hâte tous les adolescents qui rechignèrent à se lever. Mais il n'y prêta même pas attention. Heero tenta de penser à la douche et à l'instant de fusion qu'ils venaient de vivre, tentant pour une fois de se concentrer sur le passé et non sur le futur.

Il rejoignit rapidement Duo qui l'attendait habillé assis sur son lit à côté de sa valise. Tous deux ne préférèrent faire aucun commentaire au sujet de celle-ci, ni ce qu'elle signifiait. Ils se rendirent côte à côte au réfectoire et mangèrent tous deux à la même table, profitant que personne n'y soit encore arrivé. La directrice ne tarda cependant pas à venir les voir et s'adressa directement à Duo.

- Bonjour. Jeune homme, finissez votre petit déjeuner en vitesse et venez dans mon bureau.

Duo resta figé sur place et avala plus que difficilement la bouchée qu'il avait dans la bouche. Heero vint à son secours et déclara froidement :

- Nous y seront.

La directrice lui lança un regard mauvais avant d'aller à sa table et de boire son éternel café avec la même mimique agaçante.

Heero prit alors tout son temps pour déjeuner, invitant Duo à faire de même. Et ce n'est qu'au moment où la directrice se leva dans le but d'aller dans son bureau que Heero et Duo consentirent à se lever cinq minutes plus tard et à la rejoindre. Le trajet jusqu'à son bureau se fit dans un silence monastique. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé devant la porte que Heero remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Duo ne semblait vraiment pas dans son état normal. Mais il ne laissait rien paraître clairement. Ils entrèrent et prirent place en face de la directrice. Celle-ci débita un flot de parole continu. Durant tout le monologue de la directrice sur les manières à adopter avec la femme qui viendrait le chercher dans moins de deux heures, Heero pressentait comme un sorte de blocage de part de l'adolescent. Ce n'est qu'après une heure qu'elle les lâcha enfin, laissant à Duo la possibilité de faire ce qu'il voulait du peu de temps qu'il lui restait. Avant de partir cependant, elle retint Heero par le bras, enfonçant volontairement ses ongles dans sa peau. Rien que le contact de cette main sur son bras l'écœurait.

- Veuillez rester avec moi quelques minutes Heero.

Il lança alors un regard à Duo, lui disant qu'il allait vite le rejoindre, et l'incitant à aller nourrir son poulain et surtout lui dire au revoir. Puis il se tourna fasse à la directrice, arrachant violemment son bras à l'étau de la directrice, refermant la porte du bureau.

- Votre insolence a des limites, et ma gentillesse en a tout autant.

Heero faillit exploser de rire, tellement cette phrase l'avait mis dans un état de nerf immédiat. Il serra les poings pour se contenir. La directrice ne laissa pas passer ce petit accès de colère :

- Je parle justement de ce genre de réaction… Vous allez faire quoi ? Me frapper ? Je pense que cela serait très délicat au vu de votre situation plus que précaire actuellement.

Heero réagit immédiatement :

- Qu'entendez vous par précaire ?

- Ne faites pas continuellement l'innocent, ça en devient ridicule.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, explicitez vos propos et permettez moi d'aller avec vous jusqu'au fond de votre pensée.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. En quelques instant, Heero était passé de la colère à une fureur sans borne contre cette femme qu'il jugeait malsaine.

- Vous croyez continuer à assouvir vos pulsions sans que personne ne le remarque. Cette nuit a été loin d'être silencieuse.

Heero pâlit immédiatement. Au regard que lui lançait la directrice, il savait que celle-ci ne bluffait pas et qu'elle les avait vu. Il tenta pourtant de nier.

- Vous êtes encore en train de croire que j'abuse de Duo ? Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille vous m'entendez !

Il ne mentait pas et disait la vérité. Jamais il ne ferait quelque chose à Duo sans son consentement.

- Vous en devenez pathétique. Vous vous enfoncez, tout comme vous l'avez fait cette nuit avec votre adolescent.

Elle mima un frissonnement de dégoût.

- C'est écœurant !!

Heero ne serrait plus les poings de rage, mais de tremblements. Il ne savait plus que faire, ni que dire. Toute son assurance s'était envolée, et il était totalement perdu. La directrice en profita pour poursuivre.

- Pour le bien de l'établissement, je n'ébruiterais pas l'affaire. Ce gamin de la pire espèce n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! Mais je ne laisserais pas passer cela. Oh, non ! Croyez moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper aujourd'hui. Je ne vous laisserais vous occuper d'aucun autre adolescent à part Duo. J'attends de votre part une lettre de démission à la fin de son séjour. Attention, je ne plaisante pas. Vous savez que la prison n'est pas loin. Même heure dans mon bureau demain. Avez vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

Heero était totalement déboussolé. Il ne savait quoi penser, et le flot d'informations qui venait de s'abattre sur lui le laissait sans voix. Tout l'avenir qu'il s'était peu à peu construit s'effondrait. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait quitter cet endroit. Totalement déstabilisé, et devant le regard de la directrice fière d'elle même, il se leva et s'en alla sans un seul mot.

Tel un automate, il alla rejoindre Duo dans l'écurie, se fabriquant durant le trajet un masque pour ne rien dévoiler à l'adolescent. Ayant fait cela toute sa vie, il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre.

Il arriva devant le box du poulain et vit Duo en train de l'enlacer, une larme perlant sur sa joue. Lorsque Duo s'aperçut de sa présence, Heero lui lança un sourire triste. Puis il tenta de parler, afin d'éviter que Duo ne constate réellement son état :

- Tu veux aller dire au revoir à Diamond Dust ?

Duo acquiesça avant de faire une dernière caresse au poulain et de déposer un léger bisou sur le nez duveteux de son compagnon. Puis il partit à la suite de Heero, se rendant tous deux dans le parc. Après de longues caresses et un au revoir, ils marchèrent toujours sans se parler jusqu'à la chambre de Duo afin qu'il récupère son sac et vérifie qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

A aucun instant jusqu'à l'arrivé dans leur chambre, Heero ne tenta un geste vers l'adolescent. Il n'y arrivait même plus. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ce que lui avait dit la directrice.

Duo sembla alors faire fit de cette mise à distance involontaire, et prit tout d'un coup presque fougueusement possession des lèvres de Heero, réclamant un baiser d'adieu digne de ce nom. Heero mit beaucoup de temps à répondre à ce baiser, tentant de se ressaisir un minimum. Lassé du peu de cœur que mettait l'adulte à l'ouvrage, Duo s'écarta, prit son sac et sortit de la chambre.

Sentant qu'il ne pouvait laisser l'adolescent comme cela, alors qu'ils allaient être séparés pendant une semaine, Heero sortit en criant :

- Attends !

Une fois près de lui dans le couloir, il lui saisit le bras et l'attira tout contre lui, avant de l'embrasser avec passion, de la même manière qu'une des nombreuses fois dans la douche. Duo d'abord surpris ne tarda pas à répondre avec le même entrain.

Aucun des deux ne sut combien de temps dura ce baiser, ni vraiment comment il prit fin. Ils avaient quitté un instant ce monde, s'éloignant de tout ce qu'il représentait, s'éloignant de tous les problèmes qui les attendait. Aucun des deux ne se soucia de ceux qui aurait pu les surprendre, se moquant de tous ce qui ne les concernait par personnellement. Enfermés dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls, ils avaient l'impression de planer au dessus de tout, de n'être plus que dans le regard de l'autre, de n'être plus que par l'autre…

**A suivre...**

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

Pour ce qui est des nouveautés, je vous annonce que le chapitre 4 de Once in a lifetime est publié sur notre blog shinilysyaoi. over-blog. Com !!

La suite de Beyond the invisible est en court d'écriture par **Lybertys**, quant à moi, je travaille en même temps sur le chapitre trois de Silent scream et le chapitre 17 de Danse avec lui. Par contre, pour ce qui est de Cœur de crystale, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il faudra attendre encore un peu… Je n'ai pour le moment, ni le temps, ni l'inspiration pour terminer cette histoire et vous m'en voyez navrée.

Je réfléchis également sur plusieurs projets en solo, mais pour cela, je ne préfère pas vous donner de date de publication, ne les ayant toujours pas commencés.

Voila, c'est à peu prêt tout ce que j'avais à dire

Sur ce, je vous remercie et je vous dis à très bientôt !

Bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami

* * *


	45. Chapter 45

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : Heero x Duo

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

Note de l'auteur 2 : Merci à Gayana d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **Dioramanya, Kyrieh, Coquillette, SephiriaCat, Iroko, nushan ynis** et **Lunisa** pour leur review sur le chapitre 44 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

Chapitre 45** par Shinigami**

Ce matin là, Duo se réveilla très tôt. Il avait été tiré de son sommeil lorsqu'il avait vu en rêve que Heero n'était plus à ses côtés. Pour s'assurer de la non véracité de ses images, il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son amant, qu'il contempla longuement, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres fines. Heero était si beau dans son sommeil... Ses traits détendus n'avaient plus rien de froid ou d'arrogant. L'adolescent était hypnotisé par les lèvres de son moniteur, si bien qu'il ne résista pas plus longtemps à la tentation et pris délicatement possession de celles-ci dans le but d'assouvir son envie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Duo embrassait Heero pendant son sommeil, mais à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à la pensée qu'il violait, en quelque sorte, son intimité. Cependant, un grand auteur ne disait-il pas que le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation est d'y céder ? A cet instant, Duo ne faisait que suivre son conseil...

Mais apparemment, ce traitement n'était pas pour déplaire à l'adulte qui ouvrit lentement les yeux et plongea son regard azur dans les améthystes de l'adolescent qui s'empourpra d'avantage. Cependant, pour rien au monde Duo ne l'éloigna. Il ne leur restait seulement quelques heures à passer ensemble et pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait gâcher ce temps si précieux. L'adolescent souhaitait vivre pleinement ces derniers instants et les immortaliser à jamais dans sa mémoire pour ainsi, ressentir toujours la présence de Heero auprès de lui, même lorsque celui-ci serait loin...

Loin... Comme ce mot pouvait faire mal...Sentant un début de mal être commençait à poindre, Duo chassa cette idée déplaisante de son esprit pour se concentrer uniquement sur le moment présent et sur la présence de Heero.

Les bras de l'adulte passèrent derrière le cou de l'adolescent, l'attirant un peu plus près contre lui. Duo adressa un sourire radieux à son amant, un sourire que lui seul avait le privilège de pouvoir contempler puis leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser matinal. Heero explorait sa bouche avec avidité, et Duo répondait à ce baiser avec la même intensité que son amant.

Si le lit une place de Duo aurait été jugé trop petit pour deux sous un regard extérieur, pour eux il avait été amplement suffisant. Collé l'un contre l'autre toute la nuit durant, ils n'avaient jamais ressenti de gène particulière à ce niveau là. Peu leur importait le lieu, le principal était d'être l'un dans les bras de l'autre…

Outre les besoins nécessaires, leur amour partagé était amplement suffisant.

Après de longues minutes de tendresse matinale, Heero s'arracha à l'étreinte de l'adolescent et entreprit de ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Duo contemplait non sans rougir légèrement, le corps magnifiquement bien sculpté de son amant, par la pratique régulière de l'équitation. Seulement, Heero sembla sentir le regard de l'adolescent posé sur lui car il lui lança un regard entendu, un petit sourire en coin étirant le coin de ses lèvres. Gêné de s'être fait ainsi surprendre, Duo s'empourpra immédiatement.

Le rougissement intempestif de l'adolescent sembla amuser son moniteur car celui-ci s'approcha de lui et prit tendrement possession de ses lèvres. Mécontent que l'adulte se moque ainsi de lui, Duo boudait et mit un certain temps à répondre au baiser. Cependant, il finit par répondre, cédant sous l'intensité du baiser de Heero qui, par celui-ci, semblait vouloir se faire pardonner. Pour Duo, il était totalement impossible de ne pas céder sous un tel afflux d'amour et de tendresse.

Soudain, Duo, qui avait fermé les yeux de bien être, sentit Heero s'arracher un peu trop brutalement à son étreinte. A la fois intrigué et apeuré, l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et observa son amant, n'osant dire un mot, de peur de l'irriter un peu plus. Il ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi Heero semblait soudain si gêné ? Sans un mot, Duo observa attentivement son amant, essayant de déchiffrer son malaise à travers ses gestes. Ce fut lorsque l'adulte enfila précipitamment son jean que Duo comprit la raison du mal être de son moniteur.

L'adolescent s'empourpra violemment, se sentant cependant flatté d'être désiré ainsi. Intérieurement, il remercia le geste premier de l'adulte, qui avait été de s'écarter de lui et de ne pas le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu. Cependant, s'il y avait bien une chose que Heero ignorait, c'était que de son côté, Duo aussi désirait Heero. Son désir était peut être moins flagrant, mais la flamme qui lui brûlait les reins n'en était pas moins vive. Dans un élan de pudeur, Duo noua négligemment le drap sur ses reins et s'approcha de Heero. Volontairement, il se colla tout contre Heero, se frottant contre l'érection grandissante de son amant, en prenant une pause lascive avant de quémander ses lèvres.

La tension monta très vite en eux. Leurs mains étaient déjà en train de parcourir le corps de l'autre, accompagnant le baiser qui ne se suffisait plus à lui même. Déjà les mains de Heero s'étaient glissées entre les pans du drap à la recherche du contact de sa peau, tandis que celles de Duo ne se gênaient pas pour caresser le torse encore dénudé de son amant.

A travers le drap et le jean, tous deux pouvaient malgré tout sentir peu à peu le plaisir de l'autre augmenter.

Duo se laissait aller sous les caresses expertes de son amant lorsqu'il sentit une de ses mains se faufiler sous son drap et venir caresser ses fesses avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, en une caresse plus que suggestive. Duo mit subitement fin au baiser, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps un gémissement de plaisir et de surprises mêlées, qui lui brûlait la gorge. La main de Heero effleura un instant ses reins avant de glisser lentement jusque sur son ventre, mais sans jamais descendre plus bas. Attisé par les caresses de son amant, Duo émit un long gémissement de mécontentement, sans pour autant libérer les lèvres de son moniteur. Duo sentit l'adulte mettre fin au baiser et s'éloigner de lui. Il prit un air boudeur et lança un regard accusateur à l'adulte qui déclara alors :

- Je vais prendre ma douche.

Les paroles de Heero choquèrent l'adolescent, qui ne comprit pas le sous-entendu de Heero. Comment Heero osait-il l'allumer ainsi et le laisser en plan comme on jetterait un vieux vêtement ? La colère fit place à la tristesse, comment osait-il jouer avec lui ? Il n'était pas une poupée que l'on utilise et que l'on jette lorsque l'on en veut plus. Duo ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement et retenant ses larmes, il demanda :

- Mais tu ..?

Heero ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Avec un sourire plus qu'explicite, il demanda :

- Tu viens avec moi ?

Aussitôt, les joues de Duo prirent une belle teinte rosée et sans réellement réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, il balbutia :

- Je… euh… je… D'accord.

Heero lui vola un furtif baiser et prit ses vêtements qu'il roula négligemment en boule. Puis, il saisit doucement le bras de l'adolescent et l'entraîna à sa suite dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Duo le suivait sans un mot, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait réalisé que trop tard la portée de ses paroles...

Une fois dans la chambre de Heero, l'adulte ôta son jean, se retrouvant ainsi en tenue d'Adam. Il se retourna et Duo dut se faire violence pour ne pas rougir et ne pas baisser son regard sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie de son amant.

Cela sembla amuser Heero qui, un sourire sur les lèvres, demanda :

- Tu comptes te laver avec ton drap ?

Duo ne savait plus où se mettre. Ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes et il devait user de toute sa volonté pour les empêcher de s'échapper. Duo était au pied du mur... Comment devait-il annoncer à Heero qu'il ne gardait qu'un horrible souvenir du jour où quelqu'un l'avait rejoint alors qu'il était en train de se laver... Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement que jamais Heero ne le forcerait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender la réaction de son amant... Cependant, Duo n'eut pas à se torturer l'esprit plus longtemps car Heero sembla s'apercevoir que le trouble de l'adolescent était bel et bien réel, car il s'approcha de lui et lui releva doucement mais fermement le menton. Ne pouvant supporter le regard de Heero lui reprochant son comportement exagéré, Duo donna libre court à ses larmes, désolé de faire subir tout cela à son moniteur.

- Excuse-moi,-je... Pardonne-moi Heero,je…

Duo ne put s'excuser d'avantage. Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser.

Duo sentit que Heero l'attirait doucement contre lui, souhaitant lui faire savoir qu'il comprenait parfaitement le trouble de l'adolescent. D'une voix douce et emplie d'amour, il murmura :

- Je t'aime Duo, jamais je ne te forcerais tu m'entends. Je n'ai jamais voulu me moquer de toi, je… C'est moi qui m'excuse.

A ces mots, Heero raffermit son étreinte sur le corps frêle de l'adolescent, parcouru de légers frissons. Rassuré par les mots de l'adulte, les larmes de l'adolescent finirent par se tarirent et il finit par se calmer complètement. Cependant, Heero le garda encore quelques instants dans ses bras, déposant une multitude de baisers papillons sur ses cheveux, lui murmurant inlassablement des mots d'amour à l'oreille.

Au bout d'un moment, Heero demanda d'une voix douce :

- Tu veux toujours la prendre avec moi cette douche ?

Duo sentit parfaitement l'appréhension que ressentait l'adulte, et souhaitant le rassurer et le remercier de sa présence et de sa gentillesse, il s'écarta légèrement de lui, et lui adressa un maigre sourire, se contentant d'hocher positivement la tête pour répondre à la requête de l'adulte.

De son pouce, Heero sécha la dernière larme qui coulait le long de la joue de l'adolescent, ne voulant plus les voir couler par sa faute.

Sans que l'un et l'autre ne s'en rendent compte, leurs lèvres s'étaient rejointes en un baiser tendre et rassurant. Duo lui transmettait ses appréhensions et Heero tentait de les effacer au mieux. Progressivement, la douceur et la tendresse se mêlèrent à la passion, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Au fur et à mesure que leur baiser gagnait en intensité, leur désir s'éveillait de nouveau, leur brûlant les reins de cette flamme qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien, et de ce désir qui parcourait leur sang, se répandant dans tout leur être comme un poison.

Sans brusquerie aucune, Heero mit bas au dernier rempart à la nudité de l'adolescent, faisant tomber le draps qui le séparait encore du contact de sa peau. Savoir Heero, aussi nu que lui et sentir sa peau nue se frotter à la sienne ne fit qu'attiser un peu plus son désir. De son côté, Heero semblait lui aussi avoir du mal à contenir son désir pour l'adolescent et l'attira encore plus près qu'il ne l'était déjà. Se sentir ainsi désiré par Heero ému profondément l'adolescent. Pour lui qui était complexé par son corps qu'il trouvait répugnant, savoir que Heero l'aimait et le désirait malgré son corps immonde était la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on puisse lui faire. Jamais l'adulte n'avait détourné les yeux des cicatrices qui zébraient son corps, jamais il n'avait eu un sursaut de répugnance en caressant sa peau mutilée, lui murmurant au contraire à quel point il était beau et désirable.

Enivré par l'odeur de Heero et par ses caresses sensuelles, Duo remonta ses mains jusque dans son dos et, lentement, il les fit glisser ses doigts de haut en bas, effleurant sa peau si douce, tandis que l'autre se perdait sur sa nuque. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut l'échine de l'adulte et il approfondit davantage leur baiser.

A les voir de nouveau ainsi, il aurait été impossible de soupçonner la crise de larmes de Duo que Heero avait finalement effacé très rapidement. Cela ne faisait que souligner la dépendance qu'il existait entre eux, ainsi que la dangerosité de celle-ci. Ils s'aimaient, ils s'aimaient tellement qu'un degré de plus encore et leur amour pouvait devenir totalement destructeur.

Le simple amour avait fait place à un amour passionnel magique qui pouvait en un rien de temps, devenir violent et destructeur. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait conscience de ce danger, chacun se contentant d'apporter à l'autre toujours plus d'amour que leur coeur ne pouvait en contenir.

Doucement, Heero guida Duo sans le forcer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois tous deux entrés dans celle-ci et sans se quitter un seul instant, leurs lèvres restant jointes, Heero referma la porte derrière eux, les enfermant dans sa petite salle de bain privée.

Tous deux en simple tenue d'Adam, ils pénétrèrent dans la douche avant de refermer la porte de plastique qui empêchait l'inondation.

Depuis de longues minutes déjà, leurs mains allaient et venaient à leur guise sur le corps de l'autre, mais sans jamais descendre trop bas, souhaitant amener leur amant au paroxysme du plaisir, tout en douceur et le plus lentement possible. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné, leurs langues se caressaient, leurs lèvres se happaient comme pour dévorer l'autre, le soumettant au plaisir charnel. Ce fut Heero qui mit fin au baiser, arrachant un soupir de protestation à l'adolescent, bien vite remplacé par un soupir de bien être lorsqu'il sentit la tiédeur de l'eau s'ajouter à la brûlure que la peau de Heero laissait contre la sienne. Une peau brûlante de ce feu que l'on appelle désir, un feu qui contaminait Duo, le laissant pantelant sous les attouchements de son amant. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l'échine et Duo émit un faible gémissement de bien être, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde que cela cesse.

Lorsqu'il sentit Heero s'écarter de lui, Duo rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, pour apercevoir l'adulte, un sourire aguicheur dessiné sur les lèvres, attraper le gel douche et en vider une partie dans sa main. Duo se mit à rougir violemment au sous entendu émit par l'attitude de Heero et sentit l'adulte lui attraper la main et verser une partie du savon dans sa paume. L'adolescent se laissa faire et une fois que Heero lui relâcha la main, il entreprit de se savonner. Sa course fut stoppée à mi chemin par la main de Heero qui la retenait prisonnière. Duo lui lança un regard empli d'incompréhension. Heero n'avait-il pas dit qu'ils allaient se laver ? Alors pourquoi l'arrêtait-il ainsi ? Il n'allait quand même pas rester avec le savon dans les mains...

Heero sembla se rendre compte du trouble de l'adolescent car il guida sa main qu'il posa sur son torse. L'innocence de Duo troublait profondément l'adulte. Malgré ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé, il conservait une telle pureté et une telle innocence que Heero aurait presque pu apparenter à de la naïveté.

Duo resta un moment immobile, regardant Heero répartir le savon dans ses deux mains avant de les poser sur son corps et de partir à la découverte de celui-ci. Ses mains caressaient ses épaules, commençant à le savonner jusqu'au cou avant de redescendre sur son torse pour finir leur course sur son bas ventre. Une fois la surprise passée, Duo prit entièrement conscience du sens des paroles de Heero. L'adolescent se mit à rougir et se gifla mentalement de son ignorance et son manque de jugeotte. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ?

Mettant fin à son conflit intérieur, l'adolescent se laissa aller à savourer les caresses de l'adulte qui prenait un malin plaisir à attiser le feu du désir qui lui vrillait de nouveau les reins.

Soudain, Heero attrapa les hanches de l'adolescent et le retourna brusquement, arrachant un cri de surprise et de peur au jeune garçon qui ne comprenait pas un tel accès de vivacité de la part de son amant. Heero sembla s'en rendre compte, car aussitôt, il rapprocha son corps toujours un peu plus près du sien sans pour autant le toucher. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur sa nuque, l'inondant d'une multitude de baisers tous plus passionnés les uns que les autres, tandis que ses mains encore pleines de savon parcouraient éhonteusement son corps, caressant chaque recoin, du plus commun au plus intime.

Après un temps qui parut interminable aux yeux de Duo, Heero consentit enfin à s'approcher de lui, à le toucher, après lui avoir consciencieusement lavé le dos. Duo sentait l'érection de Heero pulser contre ses fesses, l'adulte faisant exprès de se frotter lascivement contre lui, en une invitation plus que suggérée. Cependant, il ne tenta rien de plus, se contentant de l'attiser au maximum, à l'aide de ses mains et de son corps.

N'y tenant plus, les mains de Heero finirent par descendre un peu plus au sud, commençant par effleurer l'intimité de l'adolescent, continuant leur course jusque sur ses jambes avant de remonter lentement sur son entrejambe. Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de gémir sous l'effet combiné de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps et des caresses que lui procurait l'adulte. Ses gémissements résonnaient dans la cabine de douche, attisant le désir de l'adulte à son paroxysme. Ses petits cris plaintifs excitaient Heero qui commençait à avoir réellement du mal à se retenir de le prendre sur le champ. Il voulait l'entendre crier son nom et hurler son plaisir...

Les mains de Heero se posèrent sur ses fesses et il se mit à les caresser sensuellement, tandis que parfois ses doigts déviaient de leur trajectoire première pour aller se perdre sur l'intimité de son amant, dans le but de le préparer à sa venue prochaine.

A présent, Duo ne retenait plus ses gémissements de plaisir. Le plaisir que lui procurait Heero était si intense, si passionné qu'il voulait lui faire savoir à quel point il le désirait, à quel point il l'aimait. Et quel autre moyen avait-il de lui faire comprendre cela si ce n'est répondre au plaisir qu'il lui offrait ? Heero lui procura une caresse plus poussée et Duo se cambra violemment sous l'afflux de plaisir toujours plus intense. Il sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines, et répandre en lui le feu du désir. Le désir de sentir Heero contre lui, en lui, laissant en lui la trace invisible de son passage, sa marque, comme quoi il lui appartenait à lui et à lui seul.

Semblant s'apercevoir du désir de l'adolescent, Heero jugea qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose, et mordillant légèrement le lobe de l'oreille de Duo, il lui murmura son amour, provoquant des frissons de bien être chez l'adolescent. Les "je t'aime" de Heero avaient le pouvoir de lui ôter toute peur et d'annihiler toute appréhension.

Après une caresse beaucoup plus osée que les précédentes de la part de son moniteur, Duo rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Heero, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet. Jamais encore il n'avait connu une telle intensité.

Les baisers papillons que Heero déposait sans relâche sur la moindre parcelle de peau nue passant à proximité de ses lèvres ne faisaient qu'attiser l'envie de Duo de le sentir en lui. Ses mains ne cessaient d'imprimer un lent et langoureux mouvement sur l'érection douloureuse de l'adolescent, qui gémissait au moindre effleurement de l'adulte. Tout son corps semblait brûler de l'intérieur et sa peau était d'une sensibilité extrême. La main de Heero parcourant librement son corps en était l'une des principales responsables.

Soudain, Duo se retourna, faisant face à l'adulte, rompant un instant le contact de sa main sur son intimité et se colla à Heero pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Heero ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller sous ce contact humide et doublement excitant sur ses lèvres. Sa main retrouva bien vite le lieu où elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes auparavant et reprit bien vite ce qu'elle avait entamé. Souhaitant remercier l'adulte du plaisir qu'il lui offrait, Duo posa timidement sa main sur l'intimité de son amant. Aussitôt, Duo plongea son regard dans celui de Heero, non sans appréhender ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le sourire et la lueur de désir qui illuminaient les cobalts de son moniteur, toute l'appréhension de Duo s'envola en fumée. Cependant, la sensation lui était encore étrangère, et la peur de mal faire lui nouait les entrailles.

Leurs corps ondulaient au rythme de leurs caresses manuelles, jusqu'à ce que Heero craque et commence à embrasser le torse de son amant, quittant ses lèvres. Semblant comprendre ce qui l'avait l'intention de faire, Duo cessa tout mouvement et se recula jusqu'à s'appuyer dos au mur afin de se maintenir au mieux sous le plaisir qu'allait lui procurer son amant. Heero ne mit pas trop de temps à descendre et sa langue suivit de sa bouche vint remplacer sa main droite.

A ce contact, le corps de Duo se cambra brusquement, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas jouir immédiatement tellement le plaisir ressentit était immense. Automatiquement, il se mit à onduler du bassin, dans l'espoir d'inciter Heero à continuer dans cette voie. Heero semblait s'appliquer au mieux, faisant découvrir à Duo de toutes nouvelles sensations avec l'eau qui coulait sur leur corps dont le feu n'était pas près de s'éteindre.

Puis, sans signe précurseur, Heero accéléra la cadence, procurant mille sensations à l'adolescent.

Soudain, une vague de jouissance déferla sur Duo et il se libéra dans un cri qu'il étouffa tant bien que mal, tandis que ses mains se perdaient dans la chevelure mouillée de son amant.

Heero se redressa alors, afin de regagner ce que ses lèvres quémandaient inlassablement : la bouche de Duo. Leurs lèvres mouillées se mêlèrent et les mains de Duo vinrent se reposer sur l'intimité de son amant, reprenant là où il en était avant l'interruption de Heero. La chaleur était intenable dans l'habitacle, et la buée avait envahi toute la petite pièce.

Ne résistant pas à la tentation que représentait le corps nu de Duo offert à lui, Heero mit en oeuvre de le préparer, tentant de se maîtriser pour ne pas le prendre tout de suite, là maintenant. Il se fit violence pour réfréner ses pulsions hormonales alors qu'il glissait le premier doigt en Duo.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette intrusion subite, Duo émit un hoquet de surprise et s'agrippa violemment à l'épaule de Heero, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair, cessant tout mouvement de sa main gauche.

Aussitôt, Heero cessa de bouger, attendant patiemment que Duo s'habitue à se présence en lui. Rassuré, Duo se détendit et reprit ses caresses manuelles, incitant inconsciemment l'adulte à poursuivre où il s'était arrêté.

Galvanisé par les caresses et les gémissements de l'adolescent, Heero commença à se mouvoir en lui, entamant des va et viens plus ou moins profonds à des rythmes variés. Duo ne tarda pas à se mettre à onduler du bassin, toujours légèrement éloigné sur mur pour laisser la place à la main de Heero. Lorsqu'il inséra un deuxième doigt, ce n'est pas un cri de douleur ou de surprise qui sortit des lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescent, mais un gémissement de plaisir.

Heero continua à le préparer longuement, dans le but d'éviter le maximum de douleur à son amant, ne lui offrant ainsi que du plaisir charnel à l'état pur. Très vite, Duo s'empala de lui-même sur les doigts de Heero qui usait de tout son self-control pour ne pas le prendre violemment contre le mur, le possédant avec passion, lui faisant hurler son plaisir à gorge déployée.

Jugeant l'avoir amplement préparé, Heero retira ses doigts sous le gémissement de protestation de l'adolescent. Il l'embrassa alors comme jamais, lui faisant perdre la tête, allant même jusqu'à lui faire cesser tout mouvement. Il l'embrassait avec fougue et passion, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Puis, sans brusquerie aucune, il quitta les lèvres de l'adolescent et le retourna, le mettant face au mur. Il se colla contre lui, embrassant sa nuque, sentant que l'adolescent commençait à se tendre légèrement sous la position qu'ils n'avaient pas encore expérimentée. Jusqu'à maintenant, chaque acte avait était réalisé les yeux dans les yeux. Si Duo appréhendait le fait que Heero le prenne par derrière, la tendresse dont fit preuve l'adulte en le guidant effaça ses craintes. Il se sentait complètement stupide d'angoisser sur la réaction de l'adulte alors qu'il savait très bien que celui-ci avait toujours été d'une douceur et d'une patience exemplaire.

Les mots doux et les "je t'aime" que Heero ne cessait de lui murmurer à l'oreille depuis qu'il lui tournait le dos lui rappelaient combien il tenait à lui, combien il comptait pour lui.

D'un ample coup de reins et avant que Duo n'ait le temps de réaliser quoi que se soit, Heero était en lui, le faisant sien.

Aucun son ne s'échappa de la gorge de Duo, mais ses mains se crispèrent sous l'intrusion et la présence imposante de Heero en lui. Cependant, pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait demandé de se retirer, même s'il savait que Heero préférait cela à le voir souffrir. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, il voulait le sentir se mouvoir en lui, imprimant sa marque dans son corps, affirmant sa possession et sa propriété. Il voulait être à Heero, et rien ne pouvait lui apporter plus de joie que de se savoir à l'origine des cris de jouissance de son amant. Sentir Heero se déverser en lui, alors qu'il criait son prénom était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Sentant Duo se tendre sous lui, Heero cessa aussitôt tout mouvement, reportant son attention sur la douleur de l'adolescent, prenant sur lui pour ne pas céder à ses pulsion qui lui intimaient d'entamer ses vas et viens.

Après d'innombrables baisers déposés sur la nuque de Duo, et des mots d'amour susurrés à son oreille, Heero entama une lente et ample ondulation du bassin, gémissant au plaisir qu'il ressentait à être en son ange.

Embrasé par les gémissements de Heero et ses coups de reins, Duo ne tarda pas à joindre sa voix à la sienne, en une litanie de gémissements plus sensuels les uns que les autres, signe évident de leur plaisir mutuel.

Le plaisir ressenti était tellement intense qu'étouffer ses cris était insupportable. Duo aurait voulu crier au monde entier toute la foule d'émotions qu'il ressentait, il aurait voulu crier au monde entier le plaisir que lui faisait ressentir son amour. Enivré par les gémissements de plaisir de Duo, Heero accéléra la cadence, en un rythme soutenu.

Pour la dernière fois avant une semaine ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Profitant à fond de la présence de l'autre, Duo se donna comme jamais il s'était donné, voulant offrir les étoiles à l'adulte.

Jamais encore Heero ne lui avait fait l'amour avec une telle intensité. Ce qu'ils vivaient à ce moment était plus fort et plus intense que jamais. Comme si par cette seule union de leur corps, leur âme se scellaient de la même façon, faisant qu'une pour ne plus jamais se dissocier.

Après un ultime coup de reins qui les transportèrent tous deux très loin d'ici, ils jouirent simultanément dans un cri qu'ils eurent le plus grand mal du monde à contenir. Heero posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo, sans se retirer immédiatement, voulant encore se sentir en lui et contre lui. Reprenant tous deux leur respiration après ce moment plus qu'intense, ils avaient l'impression d'entendre les battements effrénés du cœur de l'autre.

Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes qu'ils s'écartèrent pour mieux se retrouver de face et reprendre possession de leurs lèvres dans un baiser langoureux.  
Ils finirent de se laver, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Heero prêta une serviette à Duo pour qu'il puisse regagner sa chambre, se donnant rendez vous après un baiser dans un petit quart d'heure pour se rendre au réfectoire.

C'est avec beaucoup de difficultés que Duo parvient à quitter Heero pour regagner sa chambre. Il dut user de toute sa volonté pour s'arracher à l'étreinte de son moniteur.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans sa chambre qu'il réalisa entièrement la portée de son départ. Il avait quitté Heero depuis quelques secondes à peine, et déjà il ressentait comme un vide dans son cœur et un froid persistant ne le quittait pas. Jamais il ne pourrait tenir une semaine complète loin de lui…C'était tout simplement au dessus de ses forces…

Ne pensant même plus à sa quasi-nudité, l'adolescent se laissa choir sur son lit, toute force semblant l'avoir déserté. Sans qu'il ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il se passait, des larmes vinrent inonder ses joues, et son corps fut prit de soubresauts dû à ses sanglots soudains.

Terrassé par la tristesse qu'amenait son départ proche, l'adolescent enfouis son visage dans ses mains, se laissant aller à la douleur qui l'accablait. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se compressait sous la force toujours plus puissante d'un étau invisible qui lui serrait la poitrine. Son cœur saignait et son âme pleurait sa douleur qu'il lui était impossible d'extérioriser autrement. Qui aurait pu comprendre ? Qui à part Heero aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant présent ? Qui mis à part la seule autre personne à ressentir la même douleur, le même déchirement ?

La présence de son moniteur à ses côtés lui avait fait oublier toutes ces années de solitude, et son départ ne faisait que le ramener à une réalité bien plus éprouvante qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Depuis son arrivée dans ce centre, depuis qu'il y avait fait la connaissance de Heero, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, aussi aimé et en sécurité. Malgré ses quelques différents avec certains individus avec lesquels il était forcé de cohabiter, il se sentait à l'abris et le monde extérieur était devenu une sorte de monde appart, comme tout droit sorti de son imagination. Depuis un peu plus d'un mois, il vivait dans un cocon, une bulle de bonheur qu'il s'était créé à l'aide de Heero, qui avait su le guider et le comprendre, gagnant ainsi sa confiance et son amour.

Perdu dans ses tristes réflexions et ses souvenirs, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur l'adulte qui l'appela pour lui signaler sa présence. A l'entente de son nom, Duo sortit de sa torpeur et alla se jeter dans les bras de son amant, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas… c'était trop dur… Il n'aurait pas le courage de supporter cette séparation. Pourquoi lorsqu'il pensait avoir réussi à attraper entre ses mains un peu de bonheur, celui-ci s'échappait, le faisant replonger dans sa vie de solitude et de détresse… Il ne demandait pourtant pas grand-chose… Peut importe l'endroit où il se trouvait, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de pouvoir aimer Heero librement, sans crainte d'une éventuelle séparation n'y menace d'aucune sorte…

D'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, Duo se décida enfin à parler, comme si cela pouvait libérer son cœur de la souffrance qu'il contenait :

- Hee… Heero tu vas me manquer, je ne veux pas … Je veux rester avec toi… Je t'aime.

Bien sûr, Duo savait parfaitement que de son côté, même s'il ne le montrait pas forcément, l'adulte souffrait aussi de cette situation. Cependant, il le remercia intérieurement de l'assurance qu'il faisait preuve, semblant vouloir rassurer au mieux l'adolescent alors que lui-même doutait de la véracité de ses propos. Et Duo le remerciait pour cela, il le remerciait pour son courage et son soutien, pour sa présence et sa prévoyance à son égard. Il le remerciait pour cette force qui l'empêchait de craquer, le faisant se montrer fort face à l'adolescent.

La détresse et la peur de Duo lui amenaient des nœuds à l'estomac, lui laissant une sensation de nausée.

D'une voix qui se voulait tendre et rassurante, Heero s'empressa de répondre à l'angoisse de l'adolescent :

- Je sais Duo… Courage, ce n'est qu'une petite semaine… Nous nous retrouverons très vite. Je t'aime tellement…

Même si le moment n'était pas aux débordements de joie, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de bien être s'emparer de lui aux derniers mots prononcés par son moniteur.

« Je t'aime »… Si seulement Heero se rendait compte à quel point ses trois mots avaient le pouvoir de lui remonter le moral et de lui redonner confiance en lui… Se rendait-il compte à quel point son amour était réciproque ? Percevait-il l'aura d'amour intense qui irradiait l'adolescent lorsqu'il était dans les bras de son amant, ou même seulement lorsqu'il pensait à lui ? Duo n'aurait pu le dire, mais peu lui importait. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était l'amour qu'il vouait à Heero et l'amour que l'adulte lui rendait. Leur amour était pour lui quelque chose de sacrée, la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivée dans sa vie. Alors pour préserver cet amour, il se battrait… Il irait jusqu'au bout des épreuves que la vie mettrait en travers de son chemin…

Lorsque ses sanglots cessèrent, Duo s'écarta légèrement de son moniteur, s'arrachant à son étreinte réconfortante et planta ses améthystes brillantes de larmes refoulées dans les colbats de son amant. Aussitôt, Heero l'attira contre lui, comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir. Cet effort qu'on lui demandait était au dessus de ses forces, il ne se sentait pas le courage de le regarder partir, même pour une petite semaine.

Cependant, les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient des yeux de l'adulte n'échappèrent pas au regard de l'adolescent qui sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Certes, Heero était beaucoup moins convaincant avec des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, mais le signe de faiblesse qu'elles représentaient à l'instant le touchèrent énormément. Voir que Heero était aussi affecté et bouleversé par son départ lui apportait un réconfort innommable.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tous deux se laissèrent bercés par leur respiration saccadée. Ils auraient pu rester des heures immobiles, restant simplement ainsi enlacés, comme soudés l'un à l'autre dans l'espoir que rien ne vienne les détacher.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'issue de longues minutes chargées d'un silence de mort, dans lequel chacun tentait de faire passer ses sentiments et son amour à l'autre, que Heero mit bas à la barrière invisible qui séparait leurs lèvres.

A travers ce baiser, Duo tenta de transmettre à l'adulte tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, l'embrassant avec la fougue du désespoir, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il goûtait à la saveur de ses lèvres. Un baiser qui avait un arrière goût d'adieux… Duo baissa toutes ses barrières, abandonnant ses démons derrière lui pour se donner à fond dans ce baiser d'adieu empli de promesses non dites. Ses lèvres happaient avec avidité celles de son moniteur, dans un ultime élan de possessivité. Il préférait en profiter à fond le moment même, n'étant pas certain de se retrouver de nouveau seul avec Heero avant le moment fatidique.

Duo dévorait les lèvres de son moniteur qui répondait à son baiser avec le même entrain, souhaitant garder sa marque, le signe de son appartenance, son goût sur lui, le plus longtemps possible.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur que Duo sentit Heero s'arracher avec d'immenses difficultés à ce baiser passionné, préférant s'éloigner tant qu'il avait encore en lui la force de le faire. Duo en fit de même, sachant pertinemment que s'il ne s'éloignait pas de lui à cet instant, il ne le ferait jamais… Dans un dernier murmure soufflé à son oreille, Heero lui rappela combien il l'aimait avant de s'écarter et d'ajouter d'une voix qu'il voulait parfaitement maîtrisée :

- Je reviens te chercher dans un petit quart d'heure, le temps d'aller réveiller tout le monde et que tu t'habilles.

Duo aurait, lui aussi, aimé lui souffler son amour, mais les mots restaient en travers de sa gorge, refusant de sortir. Duo était dans l'incapacité totale d'émettre le moindre son. Sa voix refusait de lui obéir, restant prisonnière au fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux par contre, criaient à l'adulte ses mots qu'il avait déjà prononcés mais qui pourtant, à cet instant, refusaient de sortir.

Bien après que Heero ait quitté la pièce, Duo continuait de regarder inlassablement la porte derrière laquelle l'adulte avait disparu. Il devait se faire violence pour refouler ses larmes et focaliser ses pensées sur autre chose que sur son départ imminent.

Comme promit, Heero revient frapper à sa porte une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, trouvant l'adolescent qui l'attendait patiemment assit sur son lit, son sac de voyage à ses pieds. Aucun des deux hommes ne fit le moindre commentaire au sujet du sac de l'adolescent et, comme à leur habitude, ils se rendirent au réfectoire.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils eurent la satisfaction de découvrir qu'ils étaient les premiers. Cela leur permettait de passer encore quelques minutes plus qu'opportunes en tête à tête, profitant au maximum de la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés.

Cependant, la directrice ne tarda pas à arriver, venant se planter sous leur nez avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de calculer sa présence :

- Bonjour. Jeune homme, finissez votre petit déjeuner en vitesse et venez dans mon bureau.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la directrice s'adressait à lui, Duo se figea sur place, comme paralysé d'effroi et avala avec beaucoup de difficultés ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il avait déjà du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit, le faisant uniquement pour faire plaisir à son amant, et la vue de la directrice lui coupa définitivement l'appétit.

Heureusement, Heero s'aperçut de son trouble, et répondit froidement qu'ils y seraient, insistant volontairement sur le pluriel utilisé pour les désigner tous deux. Duo lui adressa discrètement un regard de remerciement.

Sur ce, la directrice les gratifia d'un sourire mauvais avant de leur tourner le dos et d'aller prendre place à la table du personnel encadrant.

Le trajet jusqu'à son bureau se fit dans un silence monastique. Au fur et à mesure, Duo sentait l'angoisse lui nouer les tripes. La dernière fois qu'il était entré dans le bureau de la directrice, Asiel lui avait dévoilé son secret, sa plus grande honte qu'il gardait à l'abri de tous regard autre que celui de Heero…

Cependant, prenant son courage à deux mains, il enterra sa peur au plus profond de lui, ne souhaitant pas alarmer Heero.

Ils entrèrent, et allèrent prendre place en face de la directrice, qui commença à déblatérer son discours sur les manières à adopter avec la femme qui viendrait le chercher. Durant tout le monologue de la directrice, Duo laissa son esprit vagabonder au gré de ses pensées, se rappelant qu'il devait aller donner à manger à Amaranth, et lui dire au revoir, à lui et à Diamond Dust.

Au bout d'une heure, la directrice consentit enfin à le laisser sortir. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter le bureau, la directrice intima l'ordre à Heero de rester un moment. Duo s'apprêtait à rester avec lui, lorsque l'adulte lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps et qu'il devait en profiter pour aller voir son poulain. L'adolescent hocha la tête en guise de consentement et après un dernier regard pour l'adulte, il lui tourna le dos et se rendit aux cuisines.

Duo était en train de faire un câlin à son poulain lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Heero dans son dos. Aussitôt, il se retourna, sans pour autant mettre fin au câlin de l'animal, et à la vue du sourire triste que lui lança Heero, il comprit immédiatement que la directrice avait encore du faire pression sur lui. A cette pensée, il sentit un élan de haine l'envahir et il dut user de toute sa volonté pour garder son calme.

Cependant, ne souhaitant pas gâcher ces derniers instants avec Heero et partir en gardant une certaine forme de rancœur sur le cœur, il ne posa aucune question, malgré la curiosité qui le gagnait. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour s'attirer les foudres de l'adulte.

- Tu veux aller dire au revoir à Diamond Dust ?

Duo remercia l'adulte de faire momentanément abstraction de ses soucis pour se consacrer entièrement à lui. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et après avoir déposé un bisou sur le museau duveteux du poulain et après une multitude de caresses, il consentit à quitter le box d'Amaranth.

Puis, il emboîta le pas à l'adulte et le suivit jusqu'au pré où il resta longuement auprès de Diamond Dust, lui offrant, comme pour Amaranth, un flot de caresses et de bisous.

Après ces « au revoir » difficiles, Duo retourna à sa chambre, accompagné de l'adulte, voir s'il n'avait rien oublié. Au grand désespoir de l'adolescent, Heero n'eut pas un geste de tendresse envers lui, même lorsqu'ils furent dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Etant loin d'être con, Duo se doutait parfaitement que le comportement distant de l'adulte envers lui avait un rapport avec ce qu'avait dû lui dire la directrice un peu plus tôt.

Faisant fit des états d'âme de son amant, Duo abattit les dernières barrières qui séparaient leur lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Pour Duo, un dernier baiser avant son départ avait son importance.

Cependant, Heero ne répondit pas au baiser de l'adolescent, et celui-ci, blessé, ne comprenant pas un tel désintérêt, le libéra de son étreinte et s'éloigna sans un mot, attristé par l'absence de réaction de son amant. Pourquoi devait-il toujours tout gâcher ?

Sur cette interrogation, il attrapa son sac et quitta la pièce sans se retourner, laissant Heero seul. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas, qu'un cri dans son dos le fit se retourner brusquement :

- Attends !

Il vit Heero se précipiter à sa suite et lui attraper le bras, pour ensuite l'attirer tout contre lui, prenant possession de ses lèvres avec une passion débordante. Déboussolé par ce soudain revirement de situation, Duo ne répondit pas immédiatement au baiser, puis finit par se laisser entraîner. A travers ce baiser, il fit passer toute la passion, le désir et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'adulte. Guidé par ce que lui dictait son cœur, Duo s'agrippa désespérément à la chemise de son moniteur, dévorant ses lèvres avec avidité. Ce baiser était le dernier qu'ils échangeaient, synonyme d'une longue semaine de sevrage.

Aucun des deux ne sut combien de temps dura ce baiser, ni vraiment comment il prit fin. Ils avaient quitté un instant ce monde, s'éloignant de tout ce qu'il représentait, s'éloignant de tous les problèmes qui les attendait. Aucun des deux ne se soucia de ceux qui aurait pu les surprendre, se moquant de tout ce qui ne les concernait par personnellement. Enfermés dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls, ils avaient l'impression de planer au dessus de tout, de n'être plus que dans le regard de l'autre, de n'être plus que par l'autre…

Duo profitait au maximum de ces dernières minutes d'intimité, respirant à plein nez l'odeur de son amant qu'il aimait tant, s'agrippant à lui comme si cela pouvait le retenir. Il imprimait dans sa mémoire, les moindres détails des instants passés avec son moniteur, les moindres sensations et émotions ressenties entre ses bras.

Cette fois ci, ce fut Duo qui mit volontairement fin au baiser, usant de toute sa volonté pour y parvenir. D'une lenteur qui montrait bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le faire, il s'éloigna à regret de l'étreinte de l'adulte, les yeux brillants de tristesse.

L'adolescent recula de quelques pas et attrapa la poignée de son sac avant de s'éloigner, Heero à ses côtés, non sans garder un minimum de distance entre eux, sachant pertinemment que si par malheur ils se touchaient de nouveau, jamais ils n'arriveraient à se séparer... C'était déjà bien assez dur comme cela...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du dortoir, une grosse voiture était stationnée dans la cour et une femme d'environ trente-cinq ans, parlait avec la directrice. A la vue de la voiture, le coeur de Duo se serra, et à cet instant, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir tenir la main de Heero. Heero qui, il le voyait bien, semblait aussi mal que lui.

Lorsque les deux femmes les aperçurent, elles se tournent en même temps, et les regardaient arriver. Sous le regard intense de la directrice, Duo ne releva pas les yeux, se contentant de regarder le sol, comme un enfant prit en faute. Cependant, la curiosité prit le dessus, et avec appréhension, il releva la tête pour observer la jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou n'avait pas le souvenir de connaître. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage, Duo crut que son coeur loupait un battement, et sursauta violement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Heero qui l'observait attentivement. Duo n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de la femme qu'il avait sous les yeux, comme paralysé.

Ce visage... Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Cette femme était-elle réellement sa tante ?

Il devait sûrement y avoir une erreur... Cela ne pouvait être possible... Pouvait-on revenir du royaume de morts ? Cette femme... Elle était le portrait craché de sa défunte mère... Le même visage angélique, le même sourire doux étirant ses lèvres fines et délicates, parfaitement bien dessinées. De longues mèches caramelles encadraient un visage fin et allongé... Le même visage que celui représenté sur la seule et unique vieille photo toute déchirée qu'il possédait de sa mère...

Apparemment, Suzanne n'était pas la seule à être hypnotisée. La jeune femme regardait l'adolescent comme s'il revenait du monde des morts, les yeux brillants de larmes, et un sourire radieux illuminant son visage. Lorsque sa voix s'éleva, douce et cristalline, l'adolescent se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à contenir ses sanglots :

- Oh mon Dieu... Duo... C'est bien toi... tu as tellement grandi... tu m'as tellement manqué...

Duo ne comprenait pas les paroles de la femme qui lui faisait face... Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il tant manqué ? Etait-elle bien celle qu'il pensait qu'elle était ? Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, l'adolescent eut un sursaut de surprise. Cependant, il ne ressentait aucun sentiment de danger en présence de cette femme. Comme Heero, elle semblait être une source de réconfort et de protection, si bien que lorsqu'elle le serra dans ses bras, il ne broncha pas.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'étreinte de la femme contre lui, Duo sentit que quelque chose se produisait, et, recevant la réponse à ses questions, il referma ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme, sous le regard étonné de Heero et de la directrice. Des larmes de joie s'échappaient des yeux des deux êtres enlacés, comme pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles après toutes ces années de séparation.

Cependant, Duo n'osa pas briser le silence, se promettant d'interroger Suzanne plus tard.

Semblant se rendre compte du trouble qui habitait l'adolescent, même si elle n'en comprenait pas la raison, Suzanne s'écarta de Duo et hocha simplement la tête, mettant ainsi fin aux questions intérieures de l'adolescent. Ainsi arriva le moment fatidique des « au revoir ». Suzanne serra la main de la directrice en la remerciant, puis serra ensuite celle de Heero, lui adressant un sourire radieux et empli de reconnaissance. L'adulte répondit vaguement à son sourire, sans la regarder vraiment, le regard fixé sur l'adolescent, qui lui aussi, avait beaucoup de difficultés à détourner les yeux. Il avait aussi énormément de difficultés à résister à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de prendre possession de ses lèvres si tentatrices, ses lèvres au goût de pêché auxquelles il était impossible de résister.

Après un temps qui leur parut une éternité mais qui en même temps sembla incroyablement court, Duo détourna les yeux à regrets, et après s'installa dans la voiture, côté passager, son sac à ses pieds. Suzanne prit place derrière le volant, et après un dernier regard à l'adolescent, elle démarra la voiture.

A cet instant, les lèvres de Duo s'entrouvrirent sur des paroles muettes, un "je t'aime" simplement suggéré, mais qui pourtant, ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la jeune femme qui sourit intérieurement.

Aussi longtemps qu'il le put, Duo ne quitta pas son moniteur du regard, contemplant sa silhouette à travers ses yeux humides de larmes, et même lorsqu'il sortit de son champ de vision, son regard resta perdu dans le vague, regardant sans le voir le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.

Après quelques minutes de trajet silencieux, un mouvement à la lisière de la forêt, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, attira son attention. Il releva les yeux sur Heero qui, monté à cru sur Waterfalls, le regardait partir, immobile. Les yeux embués de larmes, l'adolescent porta ses doigts à sa bouche, déposa un baiser sur ceux-ci, et souffla lentement dessus, en direction de l'adulte, sous le regard attendrit de Suzanne.

Duo n'aurait pu dire combien de temps il resta ainsi, le regard perdu dans le vague, fixant sans le voir le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'enfin il sortit de sa torpeur, il tourna la tête et observa longuement la jeune femme qui conduisait. Sentant le regard persistant de l'adolescent sur elle, Suzanne finit par tourner la tête et lui adressa un sourire radieux, qui avait le don de lui amener le sourire et chasser ses sombres pensées.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, mais sans oser la regarder, il demanda timidement :

- Vous... Vous êtes ma mère n'est ce pas ?

- Je t'en prie, tutoie moi... et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis bel et bien ta mère... Tu m'en veux ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Déjà d'être partie, et de m'être fait passée pour ta tante, répondit Suzanne, d'un air désolé.

- Non... Non je ne vous... T'en veux pas, bien au contraire ! Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir alors que je te croyais morte ?! S'exclama Duo.

A l'entente des mots de l'adolescent, le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça soudainement, et sa bonne humeur fit place à un air sombre et inquiet. Croyant avoir dit une bêtise, Duo s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas vous blesser... Je...

- Duo !! L'appela la jeune femme, sans se départir de sa voix douce, voyant bien que l'adolescent paniquait, mais ne comprenant pas la raison d'une telle réaction. Je ne t'en veux pas Duo, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que ton affirmation m'a surprise... Qui t'as dit cela ?

- Je euh... C'est mon... C'est mon père...

Si Suzanne parue surprise par le qualificatif employé par Duo, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, se promettant pourtant de revenir un jour sur la question. Mais à présent, elle souhaitait plutôt se concentrer sur le problème à régler :

- J'aurais dû m'en douter...

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda l'adolescent, intrigué par le comportement de sa mère.

- Je voudrais que tu me racontes, que t'a t'on dit à mon sujet ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas grand chose, juste ce qu'il a bien voulu m'en dire... Que tu avais été tuée dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Je ne sais rien d'autre...

Suzanne soupira bruyamment, avant de déclarer :

- Me permets-tu de rétablir l'histoire dans sa véritable version ?

- Oui, bien sûr... Répondit Duo, sans réellement prendre conscience de ce qu'il disait.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations et de révélations en peu de temps, et il avait encore du mal à réaliser entièrement tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis une heure.

- Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches, que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'abandonner. L'histoire de l'accident est vraie, lorsque nous avons eu cet accident, nous étions tous les deux, et je te ramenais chez ton père. Nous étions en procédure de divorce, et j'avais demandé au juge qu'il t'ait à sa charge le temps que je retrouve une situation stable. Je suis partie vivre aux Etats-Unis dans l'espoir de trouver facilement du travail. Ca n'a pas été facile, mais j'y suis finalement arrivée. Lorsque j'ai été sûre d'avoir un emploi fixe, j'ai voulu tenir la promesse que je m'étais faite envers toi, celle d'aller te chercher pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble. Cependant, lorsque j'ai voulu reprendre contact avec ton père qui avait coupé les ponts, je n'ai jamais réussi à vous retrouver. J'ai passé plus d'un an à tenter de te retrouver, sans résultats. J'ai fini pas abandonner mes recherches... Je te prie de m'excuser Duo... Jamais je n'aurai dû baisser les bras...

- Nan... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... C'est de sa faute à lui ! S'exclama Duo au bord des sanglots. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Tout ce que tu as fais, tu l'as fait dans mon intérêt, et je ne peux que te remercier pour cela... Le principal c'est que nous nous sommes retrouvés... Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué... J'ai eu tellement mal quand il m'a dit que tu étais morte, sanglota l'adolescent qui n'avait plus le courage de retenir ses larmes.

- Tu as raison, laissons le passé de côté et concentrons nous sur l'instant présent... Allez, reposes toi à présent, nous avons encore beaucoup de route à faire, je vois bien que tu es épuisé. Dors, je te réveillerai le moment venu.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête en guise d'approbation, et baissa le dossier du siège, de façon à s'installer plus confortablement pour se reposer.

Pourtant, même en y mettant la meilleure volonté du monde, jamais Duo ne parviendrait à s'endormir aussi facilement. Il venait de vivre trop de choses pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Dans sa tête, les informations et les souvenirs des derniers vingt-quatre heures tournaient en boucle, l'empêchant de réfléchir à tête reposée à tous les derniers évènements.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que sa mère, l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde avec Heero, se trouvait à sa gauche, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui... C'était tout simplement irréel... Peut-être avait-il enfin gagné le droit d'être heureux... Après toutes ces années d'humiliation et de souffrance, il avait enfin le droit au bonheur, le droit d'être aimé de Heero et choyé par sa mère, cette femme douce et aimante qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître. Jamais Duo n'aurait cru un jour être aussi heureux... Si par le passé quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il connaîtrait un tel bonheur, il lui aurait certainement ri au nez. Avec Heero, Duo s'était senti revivre, il se sentait renaître sous un nouveau jour, mais avec la présence de sa mère à ses côtés, il se sentait enfin complet. Il se sentait redevenir celui qu'il avait été, loin, loin dans le passé...

Le coeur léger, son esprit se focalisa sur la dernière image de Heero qu'il gardait en tête, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire radieux qui ne l'en rendait que plus beau, ses yeux azurs pétillant de cette lueur particulière qu'est l'Amour avec un A majuscule. A cette pensée, un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux se voilaient de tristesse. Son coeur se serrait à l'idée que ce soir, il s'endormirait dans un lit vide, seul dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Il était parti depuis une heure à peine, que déjà la présence de Heero lui manquait... Jamais il ne pourrait tenir une semaine loin de lui... Une semaine... Sept jours sans sentir sa présence à ses côtés, sans respirer son odeur ni entendre le son mélodieux de sa voix grave...

Heero qui, si cela se trouvait, à cet instant, devait se poser pas mal de questions par rapport au comportement que Duo avait eu juste avant de partir, sans avoir le temps de lui en fournir une explication... Il espérait simplement que l'adulte ne se fasse pas de fausses idées, qu'il ne croit pas que maintenant que Duo avait retrouvé un membre de sa famille, il décide de rester avec. Car, même s'il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa mère, rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de retourner auprès de Heero après ces sept jours d'éloignement obligatoire. Ne préférant pas penser à l'avenir immédiatement, Duo repoussa ses pensées et après de longues minutes, il finit par s'endormir, avec toujours devant les yeux, l'image de Heero qui lui souriait tendrement.

Il ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard en entendant une voix douce l'appeler tendrement par son prénom. Il papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière éblouissante du soleil et tourna la tête en direction de la voix.

Son regard se posa sur le visage angélique de Suzanne qui le regardait, un sourire mi-tendre mi-amusé étirant ses lèvres.

- Nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport. Nous avons encore une heure devant nous avant de prendre notre avion. Viens, je t'offre à manger.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire, les yeux pétillant d'une joie non contenue. Il bailla longuement avant de se détacher, d'attraper son sac et de sortir de la voiture.

Comme promis, Suzanne l'invita au restaurant et après un long moment de silence, Duo finit par le briser d'une petite voix timide :

- Euh… Je voudrais savoir… Comment… Comment avez-vous…. As-tu su que j'étais dans ce centre ?

Le sourire de Suzanne s'effaça pour faire place à un air sombre et sérieux que Duo n'aimait définitivement pas voir sur ce visage. C'est avec sérieux que la jeune femme prit la parole :

- Quand je suis partie pour les Etats-Unis, j'ai coupé tous les ponts avec la famille. Je ne supportais plus les reproches quotidiens dont m'accablaient mes beaux-parents alors petit à petit, j'ai fini par cesser de donner des nouvelle. J'étais et je suis toujours, très amie avec mon ex-belle sœur, c'est elle qui m'a appris le décès de ton père.

A ses mots, Duo sursauta violemment, mais le regard plongé dans le vague, Suzanne ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. A son grand soulagement, Suzanne ne s'attarda pas sur ce sujet, terrain plus que glissant pour l'adolescent.

- Dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai commencé mes recherches, passant des journées entières au téléphone avec toutes les personnes ou organismes qui auraient pu être en contact avec toi ou qui t'avaient vu pour la dernière fois.

Quand j'ai appris, par hasard, que tu te trouvais dans ce centre pour adolescents j'ai pris des congés à mon travail et je suis partie. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de me présenter devant toi, et je m'excuse de m'être faite passée pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Cependant, il y a une question qui ne quitte pas mon esprit, et j'espérais que tu pourrais m'apporter la réponse.

Le cœur de Duo se mit à battre de plus en plus rapidement alors que Suzanne posait la question qu'il redoutait le plus au monde :

- Pourquoi et comment es-tu arrivé dans ce centre de rééducation, Duo ? Demanda Suzanne d'une voix à limite implorante, comme si elle le suppliait de lui apporter la réponse à cette question, comme le fait de savoir apporterait les réponses et expliquerait la raison du pourquoi.

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Duo baissa la tête, fixant obstinément la table, sans oser regarder la femme en face de lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire… Elle ne devait pas savoir… Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache…

Cependant, le silence de Duo confirma les doutes de Suzanne qui, ne souhaitant pas renfermer l'adolescent plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle n'insista pas.

- Je suis désolée Duo, je ne voulais pas te brusquer… Tu me le diras lorsque tu te sentiras près, d'accord ? Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce afin de rassurer l'adolescent

Duo renifla bruyamment et après avoir essuyé ses yeux du revers de sa main, il releva timidement la tête et acquiesça silencieusement, répondant timidement au sourire que lui adressait Suzanne.

Sur ces mots, ils se levèrent au son du haut parleur qui annonçait le départ pour Los Angeles.

Assis dans son fauteuil, Duo regardait à travers le hublot avec le regard d'un enfant qui découvre le monde extérieur. Jamais il n'avait pris l'avion et la terre vue du ciel avait quelque chose de fascinant. Cependant, au bout d'une heure de vol, et le voyage devant durer encore pour une petite dizaine d'heures, Duo finit par se lasser, au bord de l'ennui profond, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Il fut réveillé bien des heures plus tard, par une douce pression sur son épaule tandis que Suzanne le secouait doucement en l'appelant dans un murmure :

- Duo... Réveilles toi mon grand, nous allons bientôt atterrir...

L'adolescent papillonna des yeux et s'étira longuement, avant de se redresser, constatant tout gêné qu'il s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Suzanne. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire bienveillant auquel l'adolescent répondit, avant de reporter son attention sur l'extérieur. Le paysage urbain défilait sous ses yeux, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient inlassablement du sol à une vitesse vertigineuse.

De là où il se trouvait, il avait l'impression d'observer une fourmilière. Les lumières des phares des automobiles et les réverbères illuminaient la ville d'une lumière artificielle tellement intense qu'on aurait pu la voir de l'autre côté de l'océan.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'aéroport, Suzanne héla un taxi qui les déposa, un petit quart d'heure plus tard, devant une grande maison qui, vue à la lumière du jour, devait être magnifique. Après avoir réglé le prix de la course, Suzanne entraîna Duo à sa suite et ils entrèrent dans l'immense demeure. Duo regardait autour de lui, émerveillé par la beauté des lieux. Depuis le hall d'entrée, il pouvait apercevoir une immense cheminée qui surplombait la pièce de sa taille imposante.

Amusée, mais comprenant parfaitement la curiosité de son fils, Suzanne le couva du regard, souriant tendrement, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de déclarer de sa voix habituellement douce :

- Tu viens, je vais te faire visiter !

Duo récupéra son sac et emboîta le pas à la jeune femme qui le guida à travers la maison, lui faisant découvrir les différentes pièces dont elle était composée. La dernière qu'ils visitèrent était une grande pièce aux murs blancs et avec pour tout meuble, un matelas posé sur le sol.

avant que Duo n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Suzanne déclarait :

- Voici ta chambre Duo. Comme je ne connais pas tes goûts, j'ai pris la liberté de la laisser telle quelle. Si tu le souhaites, nous irons demain t'acheter de quoi la meubler à ton goût pour que tu ai un petit coin à toi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Duo se retourna vers la jeune femme, les yeux emplis d'une gratitude sans bornes, et les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux, il murmura :

- Je... Merci... Ca me touches beaucoup... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je... Merci !

A ces mots, Duo se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme et se laissa aller à son étreinte qui, même si elle ne remplaçait pas celle de Heero, lui apportait autant d'amour et de sécurité que celle de son moniteur.

- J'aimerais tellement me racheter de mes erreurs passées... Je sais que ce n'est rien comparé à la douleur d'avoir perdu une mère, mais s'il y a quelque chose que tu veux, dis le moi ! D'accord ? Tout ce que je souhaite c'est rattraper tout ce temps perdu à tes côtés, je veux te rendre heureux... je t'aime, mon fils...

Si Duo avait été touché par les paroles de Suzanne, les derniers mots qu'elle prononça restèrent à résonner à ses oreilles de longues minutes. "Mon fils"... Ces mots lui serraient le coeur et lui apportaient une joie incommensurable, une joie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible ailleurs que dans les bras de son amant.

Ne cherchant plus à retenir ses larmes, Duo éclata en sanglots, serrant toujours plus fort Suzanne dans ses bras. La tête posée sur sa poitrine, il écoutait les battements de son coeur. Toute notion du temps semblait avoir disparue tandis que tous deux s'abandonnaient à cette étreinte bienfaitrice, cette étreinte entre une mère et son fils...

Duo n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé entre les dernières paroles de Suzanne et les mots qu'il souffla entre deux sanglots :

- Merci... Merci... Je t'aime... Maman...

Lorsqu'elle entendit ses mots, Suzanne ne put retenir ses larmes et raffermit son étreinte sur le corps frêle de l'adolescent qu'elle tenait ferment enlacé entre ses bras, comme s'il n'était qu'un de ses mirages dont elle avait si souvent rêvé. Après un moment qui leur parut une éternité, la jeune femme s'éloigna de l'adolescent, et essuyant ses yeux encore humides de larmes, elle demanda :

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Duo hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. C'est bizarre comme il retrouvait cette timidité qui était sienne lorsqu'il se retrouvait loin de Heero. Il avait beau être plus qu'heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa mère qu'il croyait décédée, il n'en était pas moins intimidé. Après tout, cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu...

Suzanne lui sourit et ils se rendirent à la cuisine, où, après le consentement de Duo, elle leur prépara un petit repas. Ils passèrent à table, et Duo se décida enfin à rompre le silence. Timidement, il demanda d'une petite voix, après tout, il n'avait pas l'habitude de poser des questions d'ordre privé :

- Tu... Tu vis toute seule ? Tu n'as pas d'autres enfants ?

- Oui, je suis célibataire. J'ai vécu pendant trois ans avec un homme, mais cela n'a pas marché entre nous. Et non, je n'ai pas d'autres enfants.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Duo, intrigué.

- Tu sais, quand on perd son premier enfant, il faut beaucoup de courage pour surmonter cette épreuve... Un courage que je n'ai jamais eu. J'ai toujours voulu n'avoir qu'un seul enfant, et cet enfant, c'est toi... Malgré que je sois partie loin de toi, tu n'as pas quitté mon coeur durant toutes ces années.

- Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup pensé a toi... Tu m'as tant manqué... Je me suis senti si seul... Mais maintenant tu es là...

- Oui je suis là, et sache que plus jamais je ne te laisserai... Je t'en fait la promesse...

Les heures défilaient et ils discutaient toujours, tentant de rattraper le temps perdu, Duo buvant les paroles de Suzanne qui lui racontait sa vie aux Etats-Unis. Mais jamais ils n'abordèrent le passé de Duo. Suzanne semblait avoir compris que c'était un point sensible pour l'adolescent et qu'il n'aimait pas revenir la dessus, et respectant son choix, elle ne lui posait pas de questions. Et Duo lui en était grandement reconnaissant.

Bien que Duo tombait de fatigue, il refusait catégoriquement d'aller se coucher, voulant profiter au maximum de la présence de sa mère à ses côtés, comme s'il craignait que celle-ci ne s'évapore. Cependant, Suzanne n'était pas dupe, et au énième bâillement de son fils, elle déclara :

- Tu devrais aller te coucher... Tu tombes de fatigue, en plus avec le décalage horaire, tu dois avoir du sommeil à rattraper.

Duo s'empourpra violemment et face à son mal aise, la jeune femme ajouta :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi je vais aller dormir.

Sur ces paroles, ils se levèrent et Suzanne s'approcha de son fils, déposant un tendre bisou sur ses cheveux en déclarant dans un souffle :

- Bonne nuit mon chéri, fait de beaux rêves...

- Bonne nuit... Maman...

Ils se séparèrent à ces mots, et après un rapide détour par la salle de bain, Duo alla se coucher. A peine fut-il couché, que déjà l'image de Heero revint le hanter. Sa présence lui manquait, sa voix, son odeur... Tout son être lui manquait atrocement. Cependant, terrassé par la fatigue, Duo finit par s'endormir, avec toujours devant les yeux, cette image de Heero qui ne le quittait pas.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était inondée d'une lumière blanche qui l'aveugla vivement, lui faisant refermer les yeux aussi vite qu'il les avait ouvert. Après quelques minutes d'adaptation à la lumière environnante, Duo se leva silencieusement, prenant soin de ne pas oublier de s'habiller avant de descendre, ayant perdu l'habitude de le faire auprès de Heero. A cette pensée, ses joues prirent une belle teinte colorée, et il se gifla mentalement. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il fut accueilli par Suzanne qui s'exclama d'une voix enjouée :

- Enfin te voila !! J'ai bien cru que tu allais dormir toute la journée à ce rythme là ! Et dire que tu refusais d'aller te coucher !! Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en déposant un bisou sur les cheveux de l'adolescent.

- Oui, j'ai bien dormi, merci. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est bientôt deux heure et demi. Tu souhaites manger quelque chose ?

A sa grande surprise, l'adolescent baissa subitement la tête et joignit les mains derrière son dos, comme le ferait un enfant prit en faute qui attend sa punition. Intriguée, Suzanne demanda, quelque peu inquiète :

- Duo ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Le jeune garçon secoua négativement la tête et déclara d'une petite voix :

- Je... Je suis désolé de m'être levé aussi tard... Je ne le referais plus... Je

- Hey hey Duo ! S'exclama doucement la jeune femme. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour si peu ! Ce n'était pas une critique tu sais ! Tu as bien le droit de dormir autant que tu le souhaites, je ne vais pas te blâmer pour cela.

- Je... Merci, murmura l'adolescent, sans pour autant oser regarder sa mère.

L'étonnement de Suzanne grandissait à chaque réaction de ce genre de la part de son fils, faisant place à une inquiétude et un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle se refusait pourtant d'imaginer. Le comportement soumis et craintif de l'adolescent lui laissait envisager les pires raisons d'une telle attitude. Tout dans sa façon d'être lui criait que l'adolescent avait dû vivre des situations plus que douteuses. Duo aurait-il été... Battu ? Non, cela était de toute évidence impossible, jamais Éric, son ex-mari, n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille...

Se giflant mentalement, Suzanne s'efforça de chasser ses sombres pensées et reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui la fixait, étonné. Suzanne lui adressa un sourire rassurant, et retrouvant son éternel sourire, elle s'exclama d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée :

- Viens, suis-moi, je vais te montrer où se trouve tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Après leur rapide repas, Duo alla se préparer, et comme promis, Suzanne l'emmena dans la zone commerciale où elle le laissa choisir son mobilier pour sa chambre. D'abord atrocement gêné de faire dépenser à sa mère une telle somme d'argent rien que pour lui, commença par refuser de prendre autre chose qu'une lit et une armoire les plus communs possible. Cependant, lorsque Suzanne le menaça de s'énerver pour de bon s'il ne choisissait pas quelque chose à son goût, l'adolescent baissa les yeux. Suzanne comprit immédiatement, aux tressaillement de ses épaules que l'adolescent pleurait, et prit son fils dans ses bras, lui demandant la raison de ce soudain débordement de larmes. Duo lui répondit vaguement que c'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait quelque chose, ce qui eut pour effet, au plus grand malheur de la jeune femme, de confirmer les doutes qu'elle avait déjà.

Cependant, faisant fit de la gêne de son fils, elle s'était contenté de lui répondre que justement, autant profiter du moment pour réparer cette erreur, et en plus d'un lit et d'une magnifique armoire, elle l'aida à choisir un bureau et des étagères. Après quoi, elle le traîna dans des magasins de vêtements et l'incita à refaire sa garde robe, le guidant dans ses choix.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il était déjà tard. Duo était épuisé. Après avoir passé une grande partie de l'après-midi à faire les boutiques, Suzanne lui avait fait découvert la ville, l'emmenant dans les musées, et lorsque la nuit fut tombée, elle l'emmena manger dans un petit restaurant chinois, où là, Suzanne était tombée sur l'une de ses collègue de travail qui s'extasia devant "la beauté et le charme fou" de son fils.

Épuisé par sa journée plus que remplie, Duo s'effondra sur le canapé où Suzanne ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Assis côte à côte, ils se sourirent et Duo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, la remerciant pour cette fabuleuse journée. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, appréciant la présence tant désirée d'une mère pour Duo et d'un fils pour Suzanne. Duo avait réellement apprécié cette journée passé avec sa mère, une journée où pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu l'impression d'être un adolescent tout ce qui a de plus banal, un adolescent comme les autres.

Cependant, il manquait un petit quelque chose. Ce qui lui avait manqué pour rendre cette journée parfaite à ses yeux, était la présence de Heero à ses côtés. Heero qui à cet instant, se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. Que faisait-il ? Duo se doutait parfaitement que l'adulte devait se rendre souvent au box du poulain pour lui apporter à manger et il eut un sourire amusé en l'imaginant longer les murs de l'écurie afin d'échapper à la surveillance constante de la directrice. Heero s'ennuyait-il sans lui ? Pensait-il souvent à lui ?

Soudain, Duo sentit les larmes lui embuer les yeux et les chassa du revers de la main, se concentrant sur les aspects positifs de cette séparation forcée. Dans moins d'une semaine, il aurait de nouveau tout le loisir de le prendre dans ses bras et de redécouvrir le goût de ses lèvres, ce goût si particulier qui lui manquait tant. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent lentement le long de ses joues pour aller se perdre dans son cou tandis que la main libre de Suzanne passait et repassait inlassablement dans ses cheveux, comme pour l'apaiser de ce chagrin dont elle ne connaissait pas la cause. Suzanne avait parfaitement senti la soudaine tristesse qui émanait de l'adolescent, et sans poser de question, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se mit à le consoler comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Étonnement, les gestes lui revenaient avec une facilité déconcertante, et Duo apprécia l'initiative de la jeune femme et la remercia mentalement de ne pas lui poser de questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas su répondre.

Aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi tendrement enlacés. Lorsqu'elle sentit la tête de l'adolescent s'affaisser, Suzanne eut un sourire amusé, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller dormir mon chéri ? Tu tombes de fatigue...

- Mmh... Oui... Bonne nuit Maman, murmura l'adolescent en étouffement un bâillement.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi mon chéri, fait de beaux rêves.

Duo l'embrassa sur la joue et, d'une démarche hésitante, il gagna l'étage et après s'être rapidement mit en pyjama, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, Duo fut réveillé de la même façon que la veille, éblouit par un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux entre ouvert. Il s'étira longuement, et alla prendre sa douche, avant de descendre rejoindre Suzanne qui s'était levée entre temps. Malgré le sourire qui ne quittait pas les lèvres de la jeune femme, Duo sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose, et, prenant son courage à deux mains, il demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Suzanne soupira et déclara :

- Il faut que nous ayons une conversation sérieuse toi et moi...

A ces mots, le coeur de Duo se serra brusquement, soudain terrifié par ce qu'allait lui révéler Suzanne. D'une voix contenant mal un mal aise profond, il demanda :

- Tu... Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Suzanne eut un sursaut de surprise à l'entente de ses mots, et s'apercevant du mal aise de l'adolescent, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais bien sûr que si je veux de toi mon chéri... Non, ce dont je veux te parler concerne ton avenir. Voilà, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... Je ne sais pas si tu imagines le stresse que j'ai pu ressentir quand je suis venue te chercher il y a deux jours. Je n'arrêtais pas de me poser des questions, allais-tu m'accepter ? Allions-nous nous accepter ? Serions-nous à arriver à construire quelque chose tous les deux ?... Bref, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion suivante. Duo, je t'aime de tout mon coeur, tu es et tu resteras à jamais mon petit garçon, mais je pense que tu es assez grand pour décider toi même de ton avenir... Voilà, j'avais pris la décision au cas où nous ne nous serions pas entendu, de te faire émanciper, et je voulais savoir si tu tiens toujours à l'être ou non ? Sache que quelque soit ta réponse, je serais toujours là pour toi. Ce n'est pas parce que je te donne la possibilité d'obtenir la majorité que cela signifie que je ne veux plus de toi tu comprends ?

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer silencieusement et Suzanne poursuivit :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite, tu peux prendre le temps de réfléchir si tu le souhaites...

- Je... Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, et je t'en suis reconnaissant... Je... J'accepte la proposition, mais... Ce n'est pas contre toi, je te le jure... C'est juste que...

- C'est juste que tu as d'autres projets en tête ? Termina Suzanne avec un petit sourire en coin.

Duo sentit ses joues s'empourprer et adressant un petit sourire timide à sa mère, il hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. En effet, Duo avait d'autres projets en tête, cependant, il se garda bien d'en faire part à Suzanne, par peur de sa réaction. Il verrait bien avec le temps...

- Bien, cette affaire est réglée et ce n'est pas plus mal ! Je dois t'avouer que je ne savais pas trop comment te l'annoncer, je craignais que tu le prennes mal ou comme un rejet. Soit certain qu'il n'en est rien. Tu es ici chez toi.

- Merci... Merci Maman, déclara l'adolescent

- Ne me remercie pas mon chéri, tout ce que je fais, je le fais dans le but de te rendre heureux. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire durant ses dernières années, et je tiens à me rattraper. Je t'aime mon fils, déclara la jeune femme en déposant un tendre bisou sur le front de l'adolescent.

- Je t'aime aussi Maman, merci... Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, merci d'être là pour moi... répondit Duo en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacé, puis Suzanne s'exclama :

- Allez, je vais appeler le notaire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

A ces mots, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit téléphoner. Elle réapparue quelques minutes plus tard, déclarant qu'ils avaient rendez vous chez le notaire le lendemain en début d'après midi.

La journée se passa dans la tranquillité, et dans l'après midi, Duo reçu son mobilier pour sa chambre, et tous deux passèrent le reste de la journée à monter les meubles et à aménager la chambre au goût de l'adolescent.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent, la nuit était déjà tombée et la soirée était déjà bien entamée. N'ayant pas vu les heures défilées, Suzanne leur prépara un petit repas rapide, qu'ils mangèrent rapidement, puis ils s'installèrent devant un film.

Puis, sur un commun accord, ils montèrent se coucher après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit. Duo s'allongea dans son nouveau grand lit, et comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, son esprit se mit à vagabonder, loin, loin par delà l'océan, dans une contrée lointaine, perdue au milieu de la montagne, lieu sacrée où se trouvait son âme soeur à cet instant même. Toujours son esprit se posait les mêmes questions, inlassablement, comme quoi quelques heures d'intervalle pouvaient faire changer les réponses à leur gré.

A travers les rideaux entre ouvert, Duo observait la lune se déplacer lentement à travers le ciel étoilé. Plongé dans ses souvenirs de Heero, il se surprit à penser que toutes les étoiles dans le ciel n'étaient encore pas assez nombreuses pour exprimer l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'adulte. Soudain, sans signe précurseur d'aucune sorte qu'il soit, les larmes de Duo jaillirent de ses yeux. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour possible de souffrir autant du manque de quelqu'un. La douleur était telle qu'elle lui nouait les entrailles et lui laissait comme un arrière goût de solitude. Depuis des heures, le sommeil semblait le fuir, l'abandonnant à son chagrin et à sa solitude que même l'amour d'une mère ne parvenait pas à combler. Lassé, Duo finit par se lever, et attrapa son carnet de dessin, avant de s'asseoir sur le sol, le dos callé contre le mur sous la fenêtre.

Trop concentré à sa tache, Duo n'entendit pas Suzanne entrer dans sa chambre et ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'elle demanda d'une voix mi endormie, mi étonnée :

- Duo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ?

- Je n'arrive pas a dormir ! Répondit l'adolescent sans lever les yeux de son carnet de dessin, souhaitant cacher à Suzanne les larmes qui lui inondaient les joues.

Suzanne vient alors prendre place à ses côtés, et observa longuement Duo qui s'appliquait à parfaire le portrait de Heero qu'il avait entreprit un peu plus tôt. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnu l'homme dont il était question. Une larme vient s'écraser sur le dessin, et soudain tout s'éclaira dans l'esprit de Suzanne, qui n'avait jusqu'à présent, que de légers soupçons. D'une voix emplie de tendresse, elle demanda :

- Tu l'aimes ?

Duo sursauta violemment, surpris par la question de sa mère, et sans oser relever les yeux vers elle, il répondit, la voix brisée par les sanglots contenus :

- Oui... Oui je l'aime... Co... Comment tu as su ? Tu vas me frapper ?

Si Suzanne parue choquée par la dernière question de son fils, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et, le prenant dans ses bras, l'incitant à laisser libre court à son chagrin, elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et murmura :

- Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, tu sais... La façon dont il te suit constamment du regard, ces yeux d'un bleu intense qui s'illuminent d'amour et de tendresse à chaque fois qu'ils se posent sur toi, et puis le baiser que tu lui as envoyé dans la voiture avant de partir...

- Tu as vu ? Demanda Duo qui se mit à rougir.

Suzanne rit doucement, et après avoir déposé un bisou sur les cheveux de l'adolescent, elle déclara :

- Comment ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Alors, quel nom n'ais-je pas le droit de te donner ?

Duo la regarda, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, et Suzanne reformula sa question :

- Il doit bien y avoir un petit mot qui t'est réservé non ?

De nouveau, Duo s'empourpra et Suzanne comprit qu'elle avait visé juste. Attendrie par l'attitude de son fils, elle raffermit sa prise autour de ses épaules et se lovant un peu plus contre cette source de chaleur réconfortante, Duo murmura non sans rougir d'avantage :

- Voui... Il... Il me dit que je suis son ange... Il... Il me manque tellement maman, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, j'ai si mal...

- Je sais mon chéri... Je sais...

Suzanne resta de longues minutes à consoler son fils, puis, elle s'arracha à l'étreinte de Duo et se leva :

- Ne bouges, pas, je reviens...

Puis sans une explication de plus, elle quitta la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, elle tendit le combiné de téléphone à l'adolescent qui la regarda sans comprendre, et elle déclara :

- Tiens, c'est pour toi...

Un sourire que Duo n'arriva pas à déchiffrer étira ses lèvre, et se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir envie de lui parler à une heure pareille, il répondit timidement :

- A... Allo ?

- Duo ? Appela sans trop y croire, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Cette voix... Cela ne pouvait être vrai... A la vue de l'adolescent dont les yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et de joie, Suzanne eut un sourire victorieux.

- Hee... Heero...

La voix entrecoupée de sanglots heureux, Duo ne put rien dire de plus, tant l'émotion lui nouait la gorge. Après un immense effort pour refouler ses sanglots, il poursuivit :

- Heero c'est bien toi... Tu me manques... Tu me manques tellement... C'est trop long sans toi...

- Oui c'est moi mon ange, toi aussi tu me manques... Tout ce passe bien pour toi ? Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi mon coeur...

- Oui... Oui je vais bien... Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi... Et toi ? Ca va ?... Et Amaranth il va bien ? Et Diamond Dust aussi ? Tu me manques tu sais...

Troublé par sa conversation avec son amant, Duo ne s'apercevait pas qu'il passait du coq à l'âne.

- Oui, Amaranth et Diamond Dust vont bien. Tu leur manque à eux aussi, j'ai l'impression qu'Amaranth boude parce que c'est moi qui lui donne à manger. Je crois qu'il languit ton retour... et moi aussi je me languis de toi mon ange...

- Tu me manques aussi... J'ai hâte d'être de retour... Je t'aime Heero...

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange...

Ils restèrent un long moment au téléphone, s'échangeant régulièrement des mots d'amour, appréciant d'entendre la voix de cet être si cher à leur coeur comme si cela leur permettait de ressentir la présence de l'autre à leur côté. A cet instant, il n'était plus question de nuit et de jour, d'océan à traverser, seul comptait la voix tant chérie.

Duo commençait à donner des signes de fatigue, à plus de quatre heures du matin, le sommeil semblait enfin vouloir de lui. Semblant s'en apercevoir, Heero demanda à l'autre bout du fil :

- Quelle heure est-il chez toi ? Tu bâilles depuis un moment déjà, ne devrais-tu pas penser à te coucher ?

- Oui, je... J'arrivais pas à dormir, tu me manquait trop... Il est quatre heures ici...

D'une voix faussement sévère, Heero déclara alors :

- Tu profites d'être loin de moi pour faire des folies... Attends voir que tu sois de retour... Aller mon ange, vas te coucher... D'ici j'entends que tu tombes de fatigue...

- Je veux pas aller me coucher... Je veux rester avec toi Heero...

Suzanne sourit face à l'attitude enfantine que pouvait parfois revêtir son fils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se doutant parfaitement, que si Heero semblait aussi mère poule qu'il paraissait, il arriverait à le convaincre d'aller se coucher, ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard :

- D'accord, je vais me coucher... Mais tu me promets de m'appeler bientôt hein... Même si c'est la nuit c'est pas grave...

- Je te promets, bonne nuit mon ange, dors bien... Je t'aime...

- Merci Heero... Bonne nuit à toi aussi... Je t'aime...

A ces mots, il éloigna le combiné de son oreille, et raccrocha tandis qu'une larme s'échappait de ses yeux. Il releva alors les yeux vers Suzanne en rougissant légèrement, et se leva, afin de se lover dans ses bras.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Je t'en prie, répondit Suzanne. Je crois avoir compris la raison pour laquelle tu as accepter ma proposition d'émancipation. Dis moi si je me trompe, mais je parie que ce jeune homme à grandement influencé ton choix, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je... Je suis désolé, s'excusa l'adolescent.

- Ne le soit pas, si tu es heureux, alors cela me suffit amplement. Et je crois que Heero, c'est bien ça ? A raison mon chéri, tu ferais bien de te coucher à présent.

- Oui... Merci Maman... Bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit mon chéri, répondit la jeune femme avant de déposer un bisou sur ses cheveux et de quitter la pièce.

A peine deux minutes, plus tard, Duo était de nouveau couché dans son lit. Allongé en position foetale, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil, des images de Heero plein la tête.

A suivre ...

Merci à toutes celles qui suivent encore cette histoire !

Désolée de ne pas être toujours régulière dans la publication des chapitres !

bisous

- shini -


	46. Chapter 46

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : Heero x Duo

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Cette histoire est écrite en co-écriture avec une amie, **Lybertys** (qui écrit des histoires toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres et dont vous trouverez le lien de son site sur mon profil). Nous écrivons chacune un chapitre sur deux (il sera précisé à chaque nouveau chapitre qui en est l'auteur). A l'origine, c'est une fiction originale, c'est pourquoi afin de pouvoir la poster sur, j'ai dû changer les noms des personnages. Je crois que j'ai tout dit !! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous

**Note de l'auteur 2**** :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**NDLA**** : ****Attention, ce chapitre contient des propos pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes ! Si vous avez moins de 18 ans, je vous prie de ne pas lire ! Merci de votre compréhension !**

Merci à : **Dioramanya, Lunisa, caro06, Iroko, Coquillette** et **Sunda-Kaoru** pour leur review sur le chapitre 45 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

Chapitre 46 par Lybertys

Lorsque Duo mit fin au baiser, Heero dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas le retenir et l'embrasser avec encore plus de passion. Tous deux savaient que ce baiser était le dernier avant une semaine, et c'est avec une infinie lenteur qu'il montrait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le faire, que Duo s'éloigna de l'étreinte de l'adulte, les yeux brillant de tristesse.

L'adolescent recula de quelques pas et attrapa la poignée de son sac avant de s'éloigner, Heero à ses côtés, non sans garder un minimum de distance entre eux, sachant pertinemment que si par malheur ils se touchaient de nouveau, jamais ils n'arriveraient à se séparer... C'était déjà bien assez dur comme cela...

Heero avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre une partie de lui. C'était comme si on allait lui arracher une partie de son cœur nécessaire à sa survie.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du dortoir, une grosse voiture était stationnée dans la cour et une femme d'environ trente-cinq ans, parlait avec la directrice. A la pensée que celle-ci n'allait pas lui laisser cinq minutes de répit pendant cette semaine, Heero baissa les bras intérieurement. Avant il avait Duo pour l'oublier, cette semaine il allait devoir l'affronter seul d'une certaine manière.

N'étant maintenant plus seul à seul, aucun contact ne leur était permis. Heero aurait tellement aimer prendre ne serait-ce que la main de Duo pour l'encourager à avancer vers cette inconnue. Mais cela leur était malheureusement impossible. La détresse de l'adolescent était tout aussi palpable que la sienne. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant le départ de son jeune amant et déjà il se sentait mal.

Lorsque les deux femmes les aperçurent, elles se tournent en même temps, et les regardèrent arriver. L'attention de Heero se porta immédiatement sur la femme qui lui enlevait son amant pendant toute une semaine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte de rancœur contre elle, lui en voulant de lui arracher Duo. Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Lorsque Duo releva la tête qu'il avait baissée pendant tout le trajet afin de voir cette fameuse tante, Heero le vit sursauter violemment. Aussitôt il commença à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi Duo réagissait-il ainsi ? Reconnaissait-il finalement cette femme ? Lui avait-elle fait du mal par le passé ? Une chose était sûre, si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose à Duo avec cette femme, jamais il ne le laisserait partir et ferait tout pour empêcher son départ. Heero l'observait attentivement, scrutant le moindre signe précurseur d'un malaise. Duo ne détournait pas le regard de cette femme, et semblait comme paralysé. Heero aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. De cette femme émanait une telle douceur que s'il n'y avait pas fait attention, Heero en aurait était séduit.

La femme semblait être dans le même état que Duo, attisant encore plus la curiosité de Heero. Elle regardait l'adolescent comme s'il revenait du monde des morts, les yeux brillant de larmes, et un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

Lorsque sa voix s'éleva, douce et cristalline, Heero sombra dans l'incompréhension la plus totale :

- Oh mon Dieu... Duo... C'est bien toi... Tu as tellement grandi... Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Ce ne fut pas cette phrase qui le choqua vraiment, mais la suite qui le mit dans un trouble total.

Lorsque la femme s'approcha de Duo, celui-ci eut tout naturellement un sursaut de surprise, cependant à aucun moment il ne la repoussa et se laissa faire. Duo semblait accepter l'étreinte de cette femme, pire encore, il passa ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme. Heero ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. Qui était cette femme et pourquoi lui faisait-elle ce qui lui était uniquement réservé.

Duo l'avait complètement oublié et Heero avait la cruelle impression d'être à l'instant le seul à encore souffrir de leur séparation. Vivre seul ce qu'ils avaient jusqu'à maintenant vécu à deux était bien plus pénible. Cette complicité naissant entre ces deux êtres face à lui commençait déjà à le ronger, sentant le vil sentiment nommé jalousie prendre possession de lui. Les voir ainsi enlacé lui faisait de plus en plus mal et Heero détourna pour la première fois son regard de Duo pour s'apercevoir que la directrice semblait étonnée de les voir ainsi.

Lorsque Duo et cette femme se séparèrent enfin, Heero crut pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Mais ce sentiment de léger soulagement fut très rapidement remplacé par la douleur du départ imminent de son amant.

La femme lui serra la main après celle de la directrice, lui adressant un sourire radieux et empli de reconnaissance. Heero n'arriva cependant pas à éprouver de la sympathie pour elle. Sa jalousie prenait le dessus. Il ne répondit que vaguement à son sourire, par pure politesse. Il ne la regarda pas vraiment, son regard étant de nouveau fixé sur son jeune amant. Il imprimait en lui ces dernières images, seule chose qui allait lui rester après son départ. L'adolescent aussi semblait avoir du mal à quitter son regard. Tous deux avaient beaucoup de difficultés à regarder ailleurs que dans leurs yeux. La possibilité de se prendre une dernière fois l'un dans les bras de l'autre et de s'embrasser avec passion leurs était interdit, et il était évident qu'ils en souffraient terriblement.

Après un temps qui leur parut une éternité mais qui en même temps sembla incroyablement court, Duo détourna les yeux à regrets. Heero en aurait été incapable. Lorsqu'il prit place à côté de cette femme dans la voiture, Heero eut l'impression que son cœur se déchirait en deux.

Cependant, il fixait toujours son jeune amant, et il lui sembla voir ses lèvres s'entrouvrir avant de lui murmurer des paroles muettes lui étant seulement destinées : « Je t'aime ».

Aussi longtemps qu'il le put, Heero fixa Duo, jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne s'éloigne trop. Heero avait l'impression qu'on venait d'arracher une partie de lui, il se sentait totalement abandonné, seul comme jamais. La voix stridente de la directrice résonna, l'empêchant de se laisser aller à pleurer :

- Bien vous avez une semaine pour rédiger cette lettre et partir d'ici.

Il se retourna, la toisant de toute sa hauteur et la regardant avec dédain. Il avait d'autre chose à penser que se préoccuper de cette vielle sorcière. Plus que tout, il voulait revoir Duo ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, juste pour avoir encore une dernière image de lui dans son cœur. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, et sans y réfléchir, il partit en courant en direction des écuries, laissant la directrice outrée qu'il la laisse ainsi en plan.

En un instant, il avait un licol en main et se trouvait à courir dans le parc de Waterfalls à perdre haleine. Il avait largement le temps d'arriver à l'endroit où il souhaitait avant Duo, mais il ne voulait surtout pas le rater. Il ralentit le rythme lorsqu'il arriva près de sa monture et une fois les signes précurseurs qu'il l'acceptait dans son espace, Heero l'enfourcha et le lança dans un galop effréné sans attendre un seul instant.

Waterfalls se plia à la volonté de cet homme sans rechigner, lui offrant toujours ce qu'il souhaitait et prenant tout autant de plaisir que Heero à s'élancer ainsi dans la prairie. Après quelques minutes, il était déjà arrivé à la destination voulue et ralentit son cheval d'une simple pression légère sur la longe. Du galop, il passa au trop, avant de passer au pas et de s'arrêter définitivement à la lisière de la forêt à une dizaine de mètre de la voiture qu'il pouvait déjà apercevoir au loin.

Lorsque la voiture passa devant lui, il fixa la silhouette du jeune homme qu'il n'allait pas revoir avant une semaine. Son cœur se serrait fort, cette fois ci Duo partait pour de bon...

Heero n'en fut pas sur, mais il sembla voir Duo lui souffler un baiser. Il resta là, à fixer la voiture qui commençait à disparaître à l'horizon, et quand celle-ci eux disparue, il ne détourna pas le regard de ce point invisible. C'était comme si à chaque instant, il espérait voir Duo revenir, que cette semaine se déroule sous ses yeux en un seul battement de cil.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, à regarder dans le vide, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il s'obstinait à rester ici. Ce fut sa monture s'impatientant qui le rappela à l'ordre. Seulement, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il n'avait aucune envie de retrouver ce lieu où chaque chose, chaque endroit lui rappellerait Duo et il avait encore moins envie de voir cette directrice. En plus du problème de la séparation, Heero devait faire face à un autre problème et un problème de taille : sa démission forcée.

N'ayant vraiment pas la force de faire tout cela maintenant et d'affronter tout simplement la réalité, il dirigea sa monture dans le sens opposé au centre et la laissa aller à son propre rythme. Il ne voyait presque plus rien, sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux s'étaient inondés de larmes : trop plein de tristesse. A aucun instant son cheval ne fit un écart, ni un faux pas. D'un pas calme et assuré, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, comme s'il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité mélancolique du cœur de son maître. Duo était parti depuis moins d'une heure, et il lui manquait cruellement. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Tout le reste de la matinée se passa ainsi.

Waterfalls allant là où il le souhaitait, Heero n'étant plus vraiment là, se laissant totalement guider. Son cheval le portait, et il aurait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans lui. Encore une fois, il se reposait entièrement sur sa monture, lui imposant des problèmes qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Vers midi, Waterfalls s'arrêta près d'une source et après s'être abreuvé, il commença a brouter les jeunes pousses d'herbes tendres la bordant. Jugeant que cet abattement était suffisant, Heero tenta de se ressaisir et mit pied à terre, se laissant glisser lestement sur le sol. Faisant une confiance totale en sa monture, il la laissa en liberté et après s'être rafraîchit avec l'eau du ruisseau, il alla s'adosser à un arbre un peu plus loin profitant de son ombre pour s'y reposer.

La fatigue et la lassitude s'immiscèrent discrètement en lui, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il était en train de fermer les yeux. Il s'endormit en un rien de temps, bercé par le ruissellement de l'eau et la proximité de sa monture. C'était une chose qu'il faisait fréquemment avant l'arrivée de Duo. Ces petits moments qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui, ces instants de solitude qui l'emplissaient d'un sentiment de repos et de paix.

Mais cette fois-ci une toute autre forme de solitude venait s'y mêler et empiéter sur sa paix. Cette sieste fut finalement tout sauf reposante. Il se réveilla en sueur d'un cauchemar au sujet de Duo qui souhaitait ne plus revenir dans cette endroit et vivre avec cette femme, traduisant ainsi sa plus grande angoisse.

Il avait tout de suite pressentit que Duo allait beaucoup s'attacher à cette femme, et après tout n'aurait il pas raison de quitter cet endroit et trouver le bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Heero ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son cheval s'était rapproché de lui, et le soleil avait bien avancé dans le ciel, passant presque derrière les montagnes. Il avait donc passé tant de temps à dormir ?

Il se releva en s'étirant, il était plus que temps de rentrer. Approchant avec délicatesse de Waterfalls, il l'enfourcha avec souplesse et se rendit au pas jusqu'à l'établissement, s'offrant tout de même un galop dans une clairière. A contrecœur, il se sépara de lui, se rendant d'un pas ferme jusqu'à sa chambre. Après une rapide douche, il se rendit au réfectoire. Tout le monde avait dîner depuis longtemps et il se rendit directement dans les cuisines où il se servit seulement un morceau de pain et du fromage, se nourrissant plus par nécessité que par plaisir.

Il croisa malheureusement la directrice sur le trajet du retour jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle le toisa de haut, n'ayant apparemment toujours pas digéré ce qu'il lui avait fait ce matin :

- Je croyais que vous étiez parti pour de bon… Ce n'est pas le cas… Hum… A demain.

- Bonne nuit madame, ironisa Heero, sur un ton de moquerie.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'étendit sur son lit en soupirant, ne prenant pas la peine de se déshabiller.

Il n'avait pas spécialement sommeil, mais n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il fixa son plafond pendant des heures, pensant uniquement à l'être qu'il aimait, ne parvenant pas à avoir d'autres images que lui en tête. C'était sa première nuit de séparation et il aurait préféré dormir au lieu de se morfondre éveillé sur son lit. Toute la nuit, il ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil, et ne se redressa qu'à l'heure du réveil des autres enfants. Lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Duo, son cœur se serra. Ne résistant pas, il y entra, et s'y aventura. Il vit un de ses t-shirts posé négligemment sur son lit. Il le porta à son visage et s'enivra de l'odeur de l'adolescent qui imprégnait ce morceau de tissu. Dieu comme il avait besoin de le serrer simplement dans ses bras, de le sentir tout contre lui, d'entendre sa respiration dans son cou et d'avoir l'impression que les battements de son cœur faisaient écho au sien.

Il regarda le lit de Duo : c'était là qu'ils avaient passé leur dernière nuit ensemble, et quelle nuit ! Au lieu de se laisser aller dans ces souvenirs, Heero se sentit encore plus mal. Il ne remarquait vraiment que maintenant à quel point il était dépendant de lui.

Il finit par sortir de la chambre de Duo, déposant à contrecœur son t-shirt sur le lit. Il alla réveiller les adolescents, seule tache à accomplir de cette journée. N'avoir rien à faire était finalement pire que tout, ne trouvant aucun moyen de s'occuper l'esprit. Il se sentait comme en état de manque, sa drogue n'étant autre que Duo.

Il n'avait pas sa dose quotidienne et son cœur le lui faisait ressentir plus que de raison. Il n'alla pas manger avec les autres, n'ayant aucune envie de voir d'autres personnes que Duo. Il n'alla d'ailleurs pas manger du tout.

Il s'en voulut d'avoir autant fait la guerre à Duo à ce sujet et de n'être même pas capable de se forcer comme il l'avait forcé. Mais il savait que le moindre aliment ne passerait pas. En revanche, un autre petit être avait, lui, besoin de nourriture. Il prépara un biberon et l'amena au poulain. Celui-ci se jeta dessus goulûment. Jugeant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il prit le poulain en longe et l'emmena dans un petit enclos séparé du parc, mais le longeant. Ainsi, il pourrait faire connaissance des autres chevaux et bientôt les rejoindre.

Heureux de la liberté qui lui était accordé, le poulain se laissa aller à galoper et à faire quelques cabrioles, sous le regard amusé de Heero. Il aurait aimé que son cœur soit aussi léger et joyeux que ce poulain.

Il resta un moment à le regarder, et le laissa seul, ayant quelques petites réparations à faire dans l'écurie, qu'il avait toujours repoussées. L'heure du repas de midi arriva bien trop vite à son goût et il se rendit au réfectoire, jugeant qu'il n'était pas bon non plus de s'exiler totalement. Il marcha d'un pas lourd se trouvant pathétique de réagir de cette manière. Arrivé au réfectoire, il redressa la tête, s'attendant à voir la directrice le fixer et l'inciter à prendre place près d'eux. Mais il eut la surprise de voir un intrus à sa droite et Sébastien lui sourire. Il y répondit, tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. D'un pas rapide cette fois-ci, il se dirigea jusqu'à la table, où il restait une place près de Sébastien. Après un rapide bonjour échangé, il prit place et se servit du plat qu'on lui tendit.

- Voici Heero, commença la directrice en s'adressa à l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle, il s'occupe de l'enfant qui est absent pendant une semaine. Du coup, il en profite pour ne rien faire.

- Et ? Il ne peut pas aller aider d'autres éducateurs ? Demanda alors l'homme étrange.

- Non, non, je lui ai dit de se reposer.

Heero faillit s'étouffer, choqué par l'hypocrisie de cette bonne femme.

- Heero, voici l'inspecteur de l'hygiène et du mode de vie de nos pensionnaires. Il va rester ici un jour ou deux.

- Enchanté monsieur ?

- Marc, appelez-moi simplement Marc. Enchanté Heero.

Le reste du repas se passa très simplement, s'échangeant simplement des politesses et des discours sans réel profondeur.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger, Sébastien prit congé avec Marc, laissant Heero un peu étonné de ne pas pouvoir dialoguer avec son ami seul à seul. Il n'en tient pas compte et après être, lui aussi, sortit de table, il se rendit aux écuries, attrapa un licol et une grande longe, afin de travailler le poulain dans le rond de longe. Son programme de la journée était ensuite de s'offrir une balade avec Waterfalls, ayant du temps pour lui, autant se faire plaisir et ne pas rester là à se morfondre. Il travailla Amaranth une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Celui-ci apprenait vite, mais restait malicieux, toujours près à faire une bêtise.

Le groupe des autres chevaux se tenait tout près et avait du rendre visite au poulain pendant que Heero mangeait. Waterfalls les regardait depuis le début, se tenant un peu à l'écart.

Vers seize heure, il libéra le poulain, le laissant se défouler le reste de l'après midi. Il le rentrerait ce soir.

Alors qu'il retournait dans les écuries pour prendre le licol de Waterfalls et ranger celui d'Amaranth, il tomba nez à nez avec la directrice.

- Tiens, c'est justement vous que je cherchais.

- …

Heero ne répondit rien, n'ayant rien à lui dire, et n'ayant surtout pas envie d'engager une conversation avec elle.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que vos bagages étaient en préparation.

- Et si…

- Et si quoi Heero, répliqua aussitôt la directrice.

- Et si je refusais de démissionner.

- Alors sachez que Duo le paiera d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sachez que j'en connais assez pour le faire plonger et pour ruiner toute sa vie future. Je ne…

La directrice s'arrêta subitement, fixant une chose qui se tenait apparemment dans son dos. Une voix provenant de derrière lui, le fit sursauter.

- Un problème avec Heero, Ambre ? demanda Marc.

- Non, non, aucun, répondit-elle sèchement..

- Bien, ce n'est pas ce qui m'avait semblait comprendre.

Marc passa devant eux avec Sébastien qui sourit étrangement à Heero semblant vouloir lui dire quelques chose, que malheureusement Heero ne saisit pas. Ne voulant pas traîner avec cette femme, il attrapa le licol de son cheval et s'éclipsa, ne lui laissant pas le temps de l'arrêter.

Très vite, il retrouva Waterfalls et partit en ballade avec lui. Ce sentiment de liberté qui l'envahissait à chaque instant, était comme une sorte de nécessité pour lui qu'il ne comptait jamais abandonner un jour. Il rentra à l'heure du soupé, ayant fait une promenade plus qu'agréable, il rentra à pied à ses côtés pour le dernier kilomètre. Après l'avoir libéré et avoir nourrit et rentré Amaranth, il retourna voir le monde quittant sa solitude pourtant tant recherchée. Il eut le droit à un regard et une répliqua cinglante de la directrice sur son arrivée légèrement tardive à table, mais il n'en tint pas vraiment compte. L'appétit n'était pas là, et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sébastien.

Arrivé dernier, il quitta la table le premier, n'arrivant pas à suivre une seule conversation. A son manque de Duo, s'était ajouté des questions à son sujet. Allait-il bien ? Est ce que tout se passait bien pour lui ? N'avait-il pas de problèmes et est ce que cette femme prenait soin de lui ? Il était en réalité terriblement inquiet pour lui.

Il se rendit directement dans sa chambre, et après une rapide douche, il enfila un pyjama avant de se glisser sus les draps frais dans un soupir. Il ne supportait pas de se retrouver seul dans ce lit maintenant qu'il avait connu le plaisir de le partager avec Duo.

Le regard de la directrice constamment posé sur lui, cette pression qu'elle exerçait sur lui dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion était bien plus dure à supporter sans la présence de son amant.

Il était tout de même soulagé de ne pas avoir parler de sa démission forcée à Duo avant son départ, même s'il savait que celui-ci n'appréciait pas ce genre de choses. Mais il avait assez de problèmes à faire face seul et il restait cinq jours à Heero pour trouver une solution.

N'ayant pas dormi depuis de trop nombreuses heures, c'est au milieu de pensées assez désagréables qu'il s'endormit.

Heero se réveilla assez tardivement ce matin-là, et se laissa aller à traîner au lit, n'ayant aucune envie de devoir affronter cette nouvelle journée sans Duo. Il n'avait toujours pas fait la moitié de la durée de leur séparation, et il se demandait déjà sérieusement comme il allait faire pour tenir.

L'envie de prendre sa valise et de rejoindre Duo était une tentation de chaque instant. Comment y résistait-il ? Il ne le savait même pas.

Ce n'est que vers dix heures qu'il se décida à sortir de son lit. Il prit sa douche, finit de se préparer et heurta de plein fouet la directrice en sortant de sa chambre dans le couloir. S'il y avait bien une personne à qui il ne voulait faire face en ce début de journée plus que mélancolique, c'était bien cette bonne femme. Il inspira avant de lui dire difficilement :

- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas vu… Bonjour..

- Je croyais que votre tache était de réveiller les ados, vous n'avait que cela à faire.

- A qui la faute, la coupa-t-il, n'ayant aucune envie de subir ses sarcasmes.

- Vous n'êtes pas en vacances, sachez que je peux ruiner votre vie en un claquement de doigt et vous envoyer croupir en prison de longues années.

- Vous ruinerez alors la réputation de cet établissement qui vous tiens tant à cœur, et la votre par la même occasion, dit Heero de manière plus qu'insolente.

- Attention Heero, si les menaces ne marchent pas sur vous, sachez que votre petit Duo peut le payer cher. Je peux l'envoyer dans un asile, de toute façon c'est tout ce qu'il mérite, je…

Heero perdit tout son sang froid en un instant. Au moment où Sébastien et Marc passèrent dans ce couloir, Heero se jeta sur cette femme, et lui envoya une gifle monumentale en hurlant :

- Vous ne toucherez jamais à un cheveux de ce garçon ! Vous ...

Alors que sa main s'élevait dans les airs une deuxième fois, son bras fut soudain fermement retenu par une personne dans son dos qui n'était autre que Sébastien accompagné de Marc.

La directrice se remit très rapidement du choc vociférant la main sur la joue :

- Vous êtes viré !

Marc prit alors la parole :

- Oh non madame. Heero n'est pas viré. Je me présente, inspecteur des éducateurs. Si je ne me suis pas présenté à vous, c'est suite à une plainte de cet ex-directeur, Sébastien, sur votre manière de travailler et surtout sur votre harcèlement sur Heero. J'ai tout observé et j'en ai largement assez vu. Vous ne pouvez plus, dès lors, exercer ce métier.

- Mais, il baise Duo, n'est ce pas à lui plutôt de… Enfin, il viole les adolescents ! Ce type est un pervers, un violeur !

- Vous voyez Marc, elle est totalement folle. Elle a déjà plongé, et tente même d'emmener de manière plus que puérile Heero dans sa chute.

- Mais enfin, je ne délire pas, je les ai vu ! Dans la chambre de l'adolescent, la nuit… Il le baisait comme une bête !

- Vous aggravez votre cas Ambre, vous feriez mieux de vous taire… Déclara Sébastien.

Heero assistait à la scène, sans trop vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Vivait-il vraiment la réalité ? Totalement perdu, Heero se taisait et observait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, tel un spectateur ou du moins, un acteur passif. Une chose était sûre : il ne comprenait plus rien.

- Veuillez me suivre ! Déclara soudain Marc.

Marc attrapa Ambre par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Sébastien quand à lui resta à côté de Heero qui était encore figé sur place.

- Je crois que je te dois quelques explications non ? Suis moi, on va au réfectoire, je crois que tu n'as pas encore déjeuné.

Heero acquiesça et suivit quelque peu éberlué Sébastien qui marchait devant lui. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans les cuisines lorsque Heero pensa au poulain qui devait mourir de faim. Il s'excusa un instant auprès de Sébastien, disant qu'il revenait très vite, et fila avec le biberon qu'il venait de préparer. Après l'avoir rapidement nourrit, il rejoint Sébastien qui l'attendait à une des nombreuses tables du réfectoire avec un petit déjeuné copieux préparé pour deux.

Il s'assit en face de Sébastien, et attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Mais étonnement celui-ci était totalement muet. Il se contentait de le regarder, semblant perdu dans ses pensés. Ne supportant pas ce silence, Heero préféra le briser :

- Je… Je sais que je te dois beaucoup pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que sans toi, je ne m'en saurais pas sorti… Je… Merci.

- En effet, tu avais l'air d'être dans un sacré pétrin.

- Comment tu as su ? Je veux dire que… Comment ça se fait que tu sois revenu ?

- Je savais qu'elle ne te laisserais pas tranquille, alors j'ai demandé à Marc, un ami inspecteur, de te débarrasser d'elle. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup à interférer dans son jugement d'ailleurs. Te voilà débarrassé de cette bonne femme, et mieux encore, promu directeur à ma place.

- Comment ?

- Je vais rester quelques semaines pour t'aider à te faire à ton nouveau poste. Mais avant, il y a une chose qui me tracasse.

Heero resta muet, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire et encore moins quoi penser. Trop de choses venaient de se produire pour qu'il puisse vraiment réaliser.

- Je savais que tu étais dans le pétrin à la base, mais comment tu as fais pour t'enfoncer autant ? La directrice disait-elle vrai ?

Heero ne répondit rien, et Sébastien eut sa réponse. Mal à l'aise, il détourna le sujet.

- Je ne vais pas te juger, surtout au vu de ce que j'ai failli te faire.

Un autre silence vint se joindre à cet instant, silence les replongeant tous deux dans cet instant qu'ils préféraient oublier.

- Tu… Tu ressens vraiment quelque chose pour ce gamin ? Tu… Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui. répondit simplement Heero.

Il n'avait rien d'autre à y ajouter.

- J'espère qu'il t'apportera le bonheur que je n'ai su t'apporter. Je…

Heero redressa la tête. Son ouïe ne l'avait pas trahie, il avait bien entendu la voix de Sébastien se briser dans ses derniers mots. Des larmes emplissaient ses yeux. Heero sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait que les sentiments que Sébastien éprouvait pour lui étaient toujours là. Savoir que ce n'était qu'un amour vain à sens unique devait lui faire terriblement mal. Ne pouvant pas lui offrir son âme et son amour, Heero se leva et fit le tour de la table pour s'asseoir sur la chaise voisine à Sébastien.

Il l'enlaça tout simplement, ne sachant pas vraiment si cela enfoncerait plus Sébastien qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais la chose dont il était sûr, c'était que Sébastien avait besoin plus que tout en cet instant d'être pris dans ses bras, et de laisser aller sa peine. Cela lui faisait bizarre. Alors que ça avait toujours été lui qui était à la place du consolé, voilà maintenant qu'il était en train de lui passer la main dans les cheveux, tendrement, lui disant combien son amitié était importante pour lui et le remerciant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Les derniers mots qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille résonnèrent longtemps dans l'esprit de Sébastien, des mots que pour la première fois Heero pouvaient prononcer avec sincérité :

- Je te pardonne…

Ils restèrent un long moment, simplement enlacé ainsi, sans aucun autre geste. Lorsque Heero finit par s'écarter de Sébastien, il lui sourit tristement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Ce fut Sébastien qui une fois de plus prit l'initiative de la parole. Ce qui venait de se passer ne fut pas abordé, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Je te laisse préparer tes affaires tranquillement cet après midi, tu déménageras demain.

- Comment ça ? déclara Heero, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Tu vas habiter dans la dépendance pour le directeur que tu es maintenant devenu. Là où j'habitais, et là où Ambre est en train de rassembler ses affaires et de faire ses valises. Tu verras ce n'est pas un palace, mais tu y sera bien mieux que dans ta petite chambre de fonction.

Heero avait encore du mal à réaliser. Il était devenu le directeur de cet établissement. Il n'aurait plus à répondre de personnes. La seule chose qu'il devrait faire, était de veiller au bien être des adolescents. Enfin, il pourrait façonner cet endroit selon sa vision des choses, dans le prolongement de celle de Sébastien.

Soudain, un problème de taille le heurta. S'il était directeur, il ne pouvait plus s'occuper d'adolescent personnellement.

- Sébastien ! Qui va s'occuper de Duo ?

- Un de tes employés, je ne vois pas où est le problème…

Tout cela était donc trop beau pour être vrai. Il fallait qu'il y ait une ombre au tableau. Il préféra taire ce problème à Sébastien. Il avait fait déjà beaucoup pour lui et ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de ce genre de chose.

Ils allèrent tous deux dans l'écurie et sortir Amaranth avant de s'offrir un ballade à cheval. Sébastien monta Diamond Dust et Heero prit bien évidemment son cheval.

Ils ne rentrèrent qu'à une heure avancée de l'après midi, profitant des grandes plaines qui s'offraient à eux pour de longs galops endiablés, retrouvant l'intimité qu'ils avaient eu par le passé. Après avoir rentré Amaranth, Heero et Sébastien se séparèrent pour chacun vaquer à leurs occupations personnelles.

Heero passa un temps fou à rassembler toutes ses affaires et à les mettre dans les cartons que Sébastien était allé lui dégoter. Il avait entassé dans ses placards beaucoup de souvenirs dont beaucoup lui revenaient maintenant en mémoire.

C'est en sortant de sa chambre qu'il réalisa subitement. Jamais plus Duo ne pourrait venir se glisser discrètement dans sa chambre… Heero n'étant plus surveillant de nuit, Duo ne pourra de toute façon plus se permettre de sortir la nuit. Un sentiment d'intense mélancolie prit possession de lui, et sans trop s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva dans la chambre de Duo. Il attrapa son pull qui était toujours posé sur son lit. Il le saisit contre lui, et s'enivra tout comme la dernière fois de cette odeur. Il ne parvint pas à le laisser dans la chambre et l'emmena avec lui, le mettant soigneusement dans son sac. Malgré tous les évènements, Duo lui manquait toujours autant, c'était même pire, maintenant qu'il savait que la presque tranquillité de leur rapport quotidien était grandement menacée. Se rendant compte qu'il était déjà l'heure de manger, Heero marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'au réfectoire, où il eut le plaisir de ne pas voir la directrice. Cela lui ouvrit l'appétit. Il s'assit à côté de Sébastien, et après un sourire échangé, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, se retrouvant, et renouant l'amitié qu'ils avaient failli perdre.

A la fin du repas, Sébastien lui demanda :

- Tu as quelque chose à faire ce soir ?

- Euh… Non, répondit Heero ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

- Je vais commencer à te montrer ton bureau.

Heero le suivit et assez rapidement, Sébastien lui expliqua des tas de choses qu'il connaissait presque totalement. Soudain le téléphone sonna et c'est par réflexe que Sébastien décrocha.

Après un dialogue échangé qui dura une petite minute, Sébastien se tourna vers lui avec un sourire coquin et lui dit :

- Tiens, c'est pour toi…

Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'en tenir, Heero prit le combiné et entendit alors :

- A… Allô ?

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Cette voix, il avait tant espéré l'entendre depuis leur séparation. C'était comme s'il vivait un de ses rêves.

Sans trop y croire, il appela la personne se trouvant à l'autre bout du combiné :

- Duo ?

- Hee... Heero...

Heero sut à cet instant qu'il vivait bien quelque chose de réel et que cette voix n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination. C'était bien Duo qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil. Même s'il ne l'avait pas en chair et en os en face de lui afin de l'étreindre, il pouvait au moins entendre le son de sa voix…

- Heero c'est bien toi... tu me manques... tu me manques tellement... c'est trop long sans toi...

- Oui c'est moi mon ange, toi aussi tu me manques... Tout se passe bien pour toi ? Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi mon coeur...

- Oui... Oui je vais bien... Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi... Et toi ? Ca va ?... Et Amaranth il va bien ? Et Diamond Dust aussi ? Tu me manques tu sais...

Duo semblait profondément troublé par la conversation, car il passait vraiment du coq à l'âne. Cependant, Heero pouvait parfaitement comprendre son état, étant dans le même que lui.

- Oui, Amaranth et Diamond Dust vont bien. Tu leur manques à eux aussi, j'ai l'impression qu'Amaranth boude parce que c'est moi qui lui donne à manger. Je crois qu'il languit ton retour... et moi aussi je me languis de toi mon ange...

- Tu me manques aussi... J'ai hâte d'être de retour... Je t'aime Heero...

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange...

Ils restèrent un long moment au téléphone, s'échangeant régulièrement des mots d'amour, appréciant d'entendre la voix de cet être si cher à leur cœur comme si cela leur permettait de ressentir la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés. A cet instant, il n'était plus question de nuit et de jour, d'océan à traverser, seul comptait la voix tant chérie. Heero ne lui parla pas de sa nouvelle promotion, voulant que Duo profite de son séjour qui se passait apparemment très bien outre son manque de lui.

C'est au moment où Duo commença à donner des signes de fatigue que Heero demanda, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé :

- Quelle heure est-il chez toi ? Tu bâilles depuis un moment déjà, ne devrais-tu pas penser à te coucher ?

- Je... J'arrivais pas à dormir, tu me manquais trop... Il est quatre heures ici...

D'une voix faussement sévère, Heero déclara alors :

- Tu profites d'être loin de moi pour faire des folies... Attends voir que tu sois de retour... Aller mon ange, vas te coucher... D'ici j'entends que tu tombes de fatigue...

- Je veux pas aller me coucher... Je veux rester avec toi Heero...

Heero fut touché par ses paroles, et il dut user de sa raison et non de sa passion pour ne pas lui céder.

- Moi aussi Duo. Mais soit raisonnable, profite de Suzanne un maximum, moi je te verrais à ton retour pour ne plus te quitter. J'ai tellement hâte que tu sois de retour…

- D'accord, je vais me coucher... Mais tu me promets de m'appeler bientôt hein... Même si c'est la nuit c'est pas grave...

- Je te promets, bonne nuit mon ange, dors bien... Je t'aime...

- Merci Heero... Bonne nuit à toi aussi... Je t'aime...

Heero posa le combiné sur le bureau, ayant du mal à retrouver sa place initiale. Sébastien était à ses côtés et avait assisté à toute la conversation. Il regardait Heero, ému, comprenant qu'il avait agit comme il se devait. C'était réellement de l'amour entre ces deux personnes, et il ferait tout pour protéger leur bonheur, mettant en avant de son ami le plus cher.

Ils terminèrent ce qu'ils avaient à faire puis se séparèrent pour aller chacun se coucher.

A peine arrivé dans la chambre, Heero s'étendit sur son lit. Il s'était passé tellement de choses dans cette chambre et c'était certainement la dernière nuit qu'il y passait.

Il finit par fermer les yeux, s'enfermant lui même dans sa coquille de souvenirs de Duo, profitant de chaque image lui revenant en tête, un sourire mélancolique lui étirant les lèvres.

_Heero fut réveillé par la lumière vive du soleil déjà assez haut dans le ciel. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil et vit qu'il était déjà onze heures du matin. Il ne se pressa pas, il avait le temps, cet après midi, il allait s'installer tranquillement dans son nouveau chez lui. Il s'étira, profitant pour la dernière fois de ce lit dans lequel il ne dormirait plus jamais. _

_Il finit par se lever et filer sous la douche, profitant de l'eau bienfaitrice coulant sur sa peau. _

_C'est au moment où il sortait de la douche en serviette dans sa chambre que sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Sébastien. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur son torse nu encore humide, mais il se reprit assez vite et déclara avec un sourire : _

_- Duo est de retour, il est en bas avec Suzanne. _

_- Mais… dit Heero qui ne comprenait pas, il était censé partir pendant une semaine, et quand je l'ai eu au téléphone il ne m'en a pas parlé…_

_- Toujours est-il qu'il est en bas… Au fait, j'ai nourris Amaranth ce matin, comme tu ne déniais pas te lever…_

_En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Heero était habillé et coiffé et suivit Sébastien qui était allé l'attendre dans le couloir. _

_Heero avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à y croire. Duo était là, il était finalement de retour. Il allait pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort, l'embrasser fougueusement, s'enivrer de son odeur si particulière et…_

_Ses joues prirent quelques couleurs lorsque d'autres idées lui vinrent à l'esprit. _

_Sébastien le laissa et bifurqua dans un couloir, lui disant qu'il le laissait profiter de ses retrouvailles et qu'il avait des choses à faire. Heero se dirigea d'un pas pressé jusqu'à l'entrée, et c'est là qu'il le vit. Se tenant juste devant la porte, il regardait la voiture de Suzanne partir. Arrivé à une distance moindre, il s'approcha bien plus lentement de lui, se glissant le plus doucement possible. _

_Arrivé à sa hauteur, il regarda s'il n'y avait personne et l'enlaça par derrière, déposant un baiser dans sa nuque libérée par ses cheveux attachés. Duo sursauta et se retourna aussitôt. L'expression de peur qu'il aurait pu ressentir s'envolant aussitôt pour laisser place à un sourire splendide. _

_Heero était heureux comme jamais. Duo était là, dans ses bras, et il répondait à son étreinte. Tous deux se serraient fort, comme pour se prouver qu'ils étaient réellement l'un contre l'autre, pour de vrai. Tout semblait si irréel. _

_- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! dit Duo les larmes aux yeux. _

_- A moi aussi Duo, si tu savais…_

_- Je n'en pouvais plus, j'ai supplié Suzanne de rentrer après ton coup de téléphone, je…_

_Heero l'étreignit un peu plus fort, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il se mette à pleurer. _

_Il avait soudain une envie folle de l'embrasser, de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Rapidement, il s'écarta de lui, le saisit par le bras et prit sa valise de l'autre main. Il le guida rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre. Le couloir était vide et personne ne les surprit. _

_Légèrement essoufflé par la course folle qu'ils venaient de faire jusqu'à la chambre, Duo eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui, qu'à peine retourné Heero avait prit possession de ses lèvres. _

_Cette timidité appartenant seule à Duo, cette bouche, cette langue, ces lèvres et leur goût légèrement sucré, tout cela lui faisait perdre la tête. Enivré d'amour pour son amant, Heero mettait toute sa passion dans ce baiser de retrouvailles trop longtemps attendus. _

_Etonnamment, ce furent les mains de Duo qui commencèrent à être baladeuses les premières, mais furent très vite suivies de celle de Heero. Alors que celles de Duo parcouraient son dos en se glissant sous son t-shirt, celles de Heero passaient sur le torse de son amant, sensible au moindre attouchement. Heero avait l'impression que cela faisait des millénaires qu'il n'avait pas sentit la peau de l'adolescent se réchauffer sous ses mains. Celui-ci était déjà chancelant, enivré des caresses de son amant, ses jambes n'allaient bientôt plus le maintenir. Heero glissa sensuellement ses mains sur les tétons de son amant, frémissant en les sentant se durcir sous ses mains habiles. Il commençait à connaître de mieux en mieux ses points faibles, car Duo ne pu__t__ se retenir et laissa échapper un gémissement empli de chaleur qui fut radical pour Heero. Aussitôt il se colla plus près de lui, prenant bien soin de plaquer son intimité durci__t__ contre le bassin de son amant qui s'empourpra aussitôt. Le baiser en fut immédiatement plus enflammé. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire combien ils s'étaient manqués, leur corps parlaient pour eux. Le corps de Duo commençait légèrement à onduler, et la main de Heero dérapa dans son dos. Inversant les rôles, Duo vint glisser sa main sur le torse musclé de ton amant. Heero glissa ses mains jusqu'au bas de ses reins, avec une lenteur calculée, attendant le moment propice à franchir le cap, tout en butinant son cou de légers baisers, allant même jusqu'à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. La tension devenait palpable, en plus du manque de la présence de leur amant, ils ressentaient réellement à cet instant un manque purement charnel. Depuis quand en était-il devenu dépendant à ce point ?  
Jamais Heero n'aurait pensé prendre autant de plaisir à se délecter de la peau fine légèrement sucrée du cou de son amant. Le sentir frémir, entendre les gémissements qu'il ne pouvait contenir à cause de ce qu'il lui faisait, le transportait vers un ailleurs. La sensualité que dégageait son amant avait le don de lui faire perdre la tête. Il n'était plus question de mots, mais uniquement de gestes savamment orchestrés par le désir de l'autre et l'amour. Ses pulsions étaient déjà présentes et contenues à plus grande peine. S'il ne faisait pas attention, un jour, il craquerait bien trop tôt. Mais cela faisait parti du charme de ce « jeu » de séduction et d'envie jusqu'au moment ultime. Ce n'était pas un pur assouvissement bestial, mais l'expression de cet amour qui les consumait. Cependant, ce sentiment amoureux était proche de celui qu'on appelle folie. Un simple regard de l'un embrasait l'autre à l'instant même. _  
_Les mains de Heero ne résistèrent plus bien longtemps et finirent par passer sur le fessier de son jeune amant avant de se glisser dans son jean laissant juste passer une seule main. L'autre, plus baladeuse et coquine effleura l'intimité de Duo qui s'enflamma à ce simple contact, s'arquant sous la frustration et le plaisir mêlé ressenti__s__. _

_L'adulte ne mit pas bien longtemps à ouvrir le jean de son amant, laissant plus de liberté de mouvement à sa jumelle. Sentant que Duo ne tiendrait plus très longtemps sur ses deux jambes, il le poussa jusqu'au mur parcourant un petit mètre. C'est un peu brutalement qu'il y fut plaqué. Mais Heero ne tarda pas à s'excuser en l'embrassant avec une fougue et une passion que lui même ne se connaissait pas. _

_Cette volonté d'emprise totale sur son amant et de possession de tout son corps et de toute son âme lui faisait peur, et il tentait grandement de la réprimer. Le prendre à l'instant aurait été tout à fait possible. _

_Mais pour l'instant, il se concentrait sur le plaisir que ressentait Duo, rien que par ce baiser, les mains crispées sur sa nuque, l'attirant encore et toujours plus près par un baiser diablement plus profond. _

_Leur langue se mêlaient sans aucune pudeur, et c'est simplement le manque d'air qui les séparaient d'infimes secondes. C'est une passion dévastatrice qui les habitait dans un lieu presque onirique. _

_C'est à grand peine qu'il quitta sa bouche pour ôter le t-shirt de l'adolescent qui semblait être dans le même état que Heero. Ses mains quittèrent les fesses fermes de Duo pour rejoindre son torse dénudé à la peau blanche hâlée. D'une main, il lui releva le menton légèrement, afin de laisser le chemin libre pour ses lèvres. De la bouche de Duo, il descendit, parsemant son chemin de baisers de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam pour faire une halte sur son torse, titillant de sa langue les zones qu'il savait érogènes par expérience. Galvanisé par les gémissements mal contenus de son amant qui portait une main à sa bouche, il ne tint pas plus longtemps et continua sa course bien plus au sud…_

_Ses mains précédèrent son arrivée et baissèrent le jean de Duo en même temps que son boxer, cessant sa course au niveau de ses genoux. Une main effleura le sexe dressé de son amant qui ne put retenir un gémissement de plus. Quant à l'autre main, elle se saisit de celui-ci accompagnant sa langue qui avait touché à son but. Tout le corps de Duo se contracta sous l'afflux de sensations que Heero lui offrait. _

_L'adulte mit tout son savoir faire en œuvre, voulant que son amant prenne un maximum de plaisir. Chaque coup de langue, chaque mouvement était calculé dans le seul but d'amener Duo à l'extase. Celui-ci la main droite plaquée contre sa bouche n'avait de cesse que de réprimer des gémissements plaisirs, voir de petits cris, tandis que sa main gauche était perdu dans la chevelure de son amant, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements de sucions. Heero leva les yeux vers le visage de Duo et put admirer l'expression de celui-ci. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, jusqu'à ce que Duo ferme les yeux, gêner mais surtout en train de tenter de rester sur terre. La façon si particulière qu'il avait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, et ses joues rosies par le plaisir donnèrent une toute autre vigueur à Heero qui mit encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. Au bout d'un moment, Duo se déversa dans un cri qu'il ne put, cette fois-ci, contenir. Heero avala la semence de son amant, s'en délectant avant d'embrasser le bas de son ventre. Les jambes de Duo semblaient maintenir son corps léger à grand peine. _

_Lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent de nouveau, c'était pour s'embrasser avec mille fois plus de passion. L'érotisme et la tension que tous deux dégageaient suite à ce qu'ils venaient de faire étaient presque irrespirable pour une personne extérieure à leur monde. Soudain le regard de Duo se modifia un peu. On aurait dit que se mêlait à sa timidité habituelle un regard de prédateur. _

_Il repoussa doucement Heero, qui se laissa faire curieux de ce que l'adolescent avait en tête. Il marcha à reculons jusqu'à son lit, et d'un simple mouvement de la main Duo le fit tomber en arrière. _

_D'une manière féline comme Duo savait si bien le faire, il se plaça au dessus de son amant, et se mit à ouvrir un à un les boutons de sa chemise, prenant soin de laisser glisser ses doigts sur son torse. _

_Le cœur battant, Heero se demanda ce qu'allait vraiment lui faire Duo lorsqu'il s'attaqua de la même façon à l'ouverture de son jean. Heero n'en pouvait plus de chaleur et il n'aurait pu dire où il se trouvait. Jamais Duo n'avait été comme ça, et cette fois ci, il était si… Sensuel. _

_Une chose était sure, cela était loin de lui déplaire. _

_Son entrejambe était d'ailleurs là pour le démontrer. Duo regarda Heero d'une manière emplie de chaleur avant de reporter son attention sur sa tache. Il prit soin de lui laisser son boxer, et passa plusieurs fois sa main dessus allant du simple effleurement à la caresse plus poussée avec un savoir faire que Heero ne lui connaissait pas. _

_Puis, prenant soin de coller sa peau nue contre celle de Heero, il revint prendre possession des lèvres de son amant et l'embrassa comme jamais. Une passion brûlante et un désir charnel les guidait tous deux. _

_Heero n'osait même pas poser ses mains sur l'adolescent, ne voulant pas interrompre cet instant qui avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Les mains de Duo quand à elles, ne se gênaient pas pour parcourir __s__ans aucune pudeur le corps de Heero. Ses gestes n'avaient plus rien d'hésitant. Où avait-il prit une telle assurance ? Bien vite, sa main retrouva le lieu qu'elle venait de quitter, dans le but de libérer une partie de l'anatomie de Heero maintenant bien trop serrée par un morceau de tissu. _

_Lorsque Duo s'écarta des lèvres de Heero, celui-ci ne résista pas et voulu lui demander s'il se sentait vraiment prêt à ce qu'il se prépar__ait__ à faire : _

_- Duo je…_

_Celui-ci lui coupa la parole et déposant un doigt sur sa bouche et en murmurant un « chuuuut… ». _

_Comment résister à une telle demande. Duo lui sourit simplement, et entreprit de descendre jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Heero qui n'attendait plus que lui. Il prit cependant tout son temps pour faire ce trajet, s'attardant avec habilité sur des points sensibles, laissant ses mains préparer le terrain. Elles l'avaient déjà débarrassé de son pantalon et de son boxer, lorsque les lèvres et la langue de Duo arrivèrent à destination. _

_Une explosion de ressentis, de plaisir, de sensations toutes plus enivrantes les unes que les autres prirent possession de lui. Duo accomplissait sa première fellation avec un savoir inné. _

_Heero ondula du bassin, en extase la plus totale. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Tout cela semblait presque irréel, mais tellement bon…_

_Sous l'afflux de plaisir ressentit et galvanisé par ce genre de caresse__s__, Heero ne savait plus trop ce qu'il se passait, ni ce qu'il devait faire. C'est à ce moment là, alors qu'il était au bord de la jouissance, Duo choisit de faire une pose. Il attrapa une des mains de Heero, et sélectionna deux doigts qu'il lécha de la même manière qu'il venait de faire à un tout autre endroit. _

_Heero du__t__ faire appelle à toute sa raison pour ne pas se déverser sur le champ face à cette vision. Lorsque Duo jugea les avoir assez humidifié, il se plaça de dos à Heero toujours au dessus de lui, et se pencha, montrant à Heero de manière plus qu'explicite ce qu'il attendait de lui. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Heero qui fut gêné, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, et tentant de garder ses esprits malgré ce qu'avait recommencé à lui faire Duo, il caressa avec tendresse en envie les fesses de Duo avant de commencer la préparation exigée par celui-ci avec ces doigts pré-humidifiés. Tout le corps de Duo se tendit lorsqu'il inséra un premier doigt en lui, et celui-ci mit encore plus de vigueur à la tache. Ils continuèrent tous deux, se procurant une sorte de plaisir totalement différent mais tout aussi intense. _

_Après un temps, Heero ne tint plus et finit par jouir, ne parvenant même pas à prévenir Duo avant que cela n'arrive. Duo se remit alors à l'endroit, mettant par la même fin à la préparation de Heero. Il retrouva ses lèvres comme s'il ne les avait pas embrassées depuis des années. _

_Heero ne tint plus et l'excitation étant déjà de nouveau présente, il se redressa un peu et renversa les rôles, se trouvant au dessus de Duo qui se laissa faire, semblant totalement en confiance dans ses bras. _

_Après un acquiescement de la part de Duo, Heero se mit en position et d'un coup de reins habile et infiniment doux, il le pénétra, fermant les yeux sous la multitude de sensations que lui offrait cet instant à chaque fois. Duo ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement sous la présence imposante de son amant. Comme à leur habitude, ils attendirent que Duo s'habitue à sa présence en lui, en profitant pour s'inonder de baisers divers et variés. _

_Lorsque Heero commença à se mouvoir en Duo, leurs gémissements se firent écho. Très vite, Duo sembla oublier sa douleur et prendre réellement du plaisir. Duo accompagnait les mouvements de Heero toujours plus profonds et puissant. Tous deux s'envolaient vers l'extase, n'ayant comme horizon que le visage de l'autre et ses yeux pour se perdre dans leurs regards. _

_Ils finirent par jouir simultanément, dans un râle de plaisir. Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble était inoubliable. Heero s'était donné à fond et en avait les jambes presque tremblantes. _

_Tout avait été presque au summum…_

_Heero finit par se retirer et il s'allongea dans le lit une place de Duo tout contre lui. Il se laissa aller à inhaler cette odeur si particulière qui lui avait tant manquée. _

_Alors qu'il se laissait aller à ce simple instant, et étant presque près à fermer les yeux, profitant de la simple présence de son amant collé tout contre lui, la tête posée sur son bras, il sentit celui-ci se redresser et placer son visage juste à côté du sien, juste avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille : _

_- Encore…_

Heero ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Il avait l'impression de s'être assoupi. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où devait se trouver Duo, mais il n'était pas là. Il ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre de Duo, mais dans la sienne...

**A suivre...**

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite !

bisous

ps : n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions sur cette fic ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Shinigami


	47. Chapter 47

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : Heero x Duo

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **caro06**, **Iroko** et **Coquillette** pour leur revieuw sur le chapitre 46 de Mourir pour Revivre. Un spécial merci à caro06 pour ton message ! Comme tu l'as demandé, voici la suite ;)

* * *

Chapitre 47 par Shinigami

Lorsque Duo se réveilla en début d'après-midi, il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. Puis, sa conversation de cette nuit avec Heero lui revint en mémoire, et un immense sourire étira ses lèvres, illuminant son visage. Il sortir précipitamment de son lit et prit d'assaut la salle de bain et dix minutes plus tard, il en sortait lavé et habillé de propre. Ainsi paré, il se rendit à la cuisine d'où s'échappait une forte odeur de café, et embrassa tendrement Suzanne qui, à sa tête, ne devait pas être réveillée depuis bien longtemps. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire de bienvenue et Duo s'installa à ses côtés, devant un bol de chocolat fumant.

Tous deux déjeunèrent en silence, appréciant le calme de ce début d'après-midi. Finalement, ce fut Suzanne qui brisa le silence :

- Tu n'as pas oublié que nous devons nous rendre chez le notaire cet après-midi ? Demanda-t-elle à son fils.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, répondit l'adolescent. Maman... Ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

- Oui mon fils ?

- J'ai... Enfin je.... Je souhaiterais offrir un cadeau à Heero... Est-ce qu'on pourra aller se promener en ville ? Demanda timidement Duo, un peu gêné et mal à l'aise de demander à sa mère de l'emmener.

- Bien sûr mon chéri, avec plaisir, s'empressa de répondre Suzanne, trop heureuse que son fils souhaite faire les boutiques avec elle. Que veux-tu lui prendre ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura l'adolescent. Je... Je viens d'avoir l'idée, je... Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous trouverons, le rassura Suzanne.

- Merci Maman.

- Je t'en prie mon garçon, répondit Suzanne. Et puis si tu veux, nous pourrons en profiter pour traîner un peu en ville.

- Oui, ce serait une bonne idée... Merci Maman, répondit l'adolescent.

Après leur petit déjeuner, tous deux montèrent se préparer chacun de leur côté, et quelques minutes plus tard, Suzanne attendait son fils dans l'entrée, prête pour partir à leur rendez-vous chez le notaire. Duo arriva quelques minutes après elle, et après avoir attrapé son manteau, il sortit de la maison et alla s'installer dans la voiture pendant que Suzanne fermait la maison.

Après une petite demi-heure de route, ils se garèrent en centre ville, tout près du cabinet du notaire. Même s'il n'osait l'avouer, Duo était en cet instant même littéralement mort de peur. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas cet homme... Qui lui disait qu'il allait accepter la requête de Suzanne ? Le coeur de Duo s'emballa subitement à l'idée que l'homme puisse refuser de l'émanciper... Qu'allait-il devenir si cela ne se faisait pas ? Comment pourrait-il vivre avec Heero ? A cette pensée, son coeur se contracta douloureusement, et les larmes se mirent à briller au fond de ses yeux.

Semblant sentir le trouble de son fils, et comprenant parfaitement que celui-ci puisse avoir peur, Suzanne posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra fortement en guise de réconfort. Duo releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire encourageant et lui disant tout bas, sur un ton de confidence :

- Tout va bien se passer...

- Je... J'espère... J'ai peur Maman... Et s'il ne voulait pas ?

- Chuuut... Ne dit rien. Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui... Bien sûr je te fais confiance...

- Bien ! S'exclama la jeune femme, allons-y !

Tentant de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains, Duo sortit de la voiture et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était encore jamais venu dans cette partie de la ville et la beauté de l'endroit l'émerveilla. Les bâtiments anciens surplombant la rue de leur imposante stature donnaient à l'adolescent l'impression d'être totalement insignifiant.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, le jeune garçon ne vit pas Suzanne s'approcher de lui et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement mais le regard de sa mère le rassura.

- Viens, c'est en face, déclara Suzanne.

Duo ne répondit rien mais lui emboîta le pas, serrant les mains pour les empêcher de trembler davantage. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'un des grands bâtiments que Duo observait quelques minutes auparavant, et Suzanne qui semblait connaître l'endroit, se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient au septième étage et Suzanne s'annonça à la secrétaire qui les invita à aller attendre dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le bâtiment, Duo regardait partout autour de lui. Jamais encore il n'avait vu autant de luxe, et la hauteur des plafonds l'étonnait au plus haut point.

Il prit place dans l'un des luxueux fauteuils qui meublaient la petite pièce et détailla avec attention les doreries ornant la tapisserie qui recouvrait les murs. Suzanne quant à elle le regardait faire avec une lueur d'amusement et de tendresse dans les yeux.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps, car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, un homme d'un quarantaine d'années, entra dans la petite salle :

- Madame Sullivan !

A l'entente de son nom, Suzanne se leva et se dirigea vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver, suivit par Duo qui, intimidé, ne quittait pas sa mère.

- Bonjour Monsieur Duval, répondit Suzanne en attrapant la main que lui tendait le notaire.

- Vous allez bien Suzanne ?

- Oui, je vous remercie, et vous même ?

- Comme toujours ! Répondit le quadragénaire avec un sourire charmeur. Qui est ce garçon ?

- Duo, mon fils, répondit Suzanne, c'est pour lui que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui.

- Je vois, allons dans mon bureau vous voulez bien ?

- Nous vous suivons, répondit la jeune femme en emboîtant le pas au notaire.

Duo en profita pour détailler plus attentivement l'homme avec qui ils allaient passer les prochains instants. L'homme en question était plutôt bel homme et arborait un visage à l'expression douce qui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Il avait un nez droit qui surplombait une petite moustache finement taillée. Ses yeux marron se mariaient parfaitement à son teint légèrement halé, typique des gens de la côte. Ses cheveux grisonnant sur les tempes renforçaient son charme naturel. Le dénommé Duval portait un costume très classe que l'adolescent jugea être au niveau de sa fonction.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du notaire, et celui-ci les invita à prendre place dans les deux sièges situés face à son bureau, tous aussi luxueux que ceux de la salle d'attente.

- Bien, expliquez-moi tout, déclara le quadragénaire.

- Voilà, nous avons vécu une situation familiale quelque peu particulière ces dernières années. J'ai retrouvé Duo seulement depuis quelques jours, mais beaucoup de choses ont changées et bien qu'il restera toujours mon fils, nous avons chacun refait notre vie de notre côté, avec les souffrances que cela impliquait. Nous en avons longuement parlé ensemble, et nous avons prit la décision de faire émanciper Duo. Je ne pourrais pas être auprès de lui tout le temps, mais Duo est grand, il sait parfaitement se débrouiller seul.

- Je vois... Et quelle est la raison réelle de cette demande ?

- Écoutez, je vis ici, à Los Angeles, et Duo vit en France, son père est décédé et je ne l'ai retrouvé que depuis quelques jours. Il me faudra je ne sais combien de temps pour faire les papiers de Duo et le centre dans lequel il se trouve pour le moment ne m'a laissé qu'une semaine avec lui. Cela nous faciliterait énormément les choses si Duo pouvait être émancipé.

Monsieur Duval, Pierre de son prénom, se tourna alors vers Duo qui restait silencieux mais attentif à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, et lui demanda :

- Quel âge as-tu Duo ?

- J'ai dix-sept ans dans six mois Monsieur, répondit l'adolescent, tout de même un peu intimidé par cet homme qui possédait une partie de son destin entre ses mains.

- D'accord... Puis-je te poser quelques questions personnelles ? Tu as le droit de refuser...

- Je... Euh... D'accord... Bégaya l'adolescent, redoutant les questions à venir.

- As-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

A cette question, le coeur de Duo fit un bon dans sa poitrine avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Il s'était piégé lui même, pourquoi avait-il accepté de répondre aux questions ? Qu'allait-il lui répondre ? Cet homme allait-il le juger de sa relation avec Heero ? Après un dernier regard apeuré à Suzanne, Duo décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre, autant jouer franc jeu.

- Ou... Oui, je... Je suis avec quelqu'un...

Pierre qui avait remarqué l'angoisse grandissante du jeune garçon se pencha vers lui par dessus son bureau, et lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de déclarer :

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas un jugement, ok ? Tu n'as rien à craindre, d'accord ? Je veux simplement essayer de mieux te connaître pour savoir qui tu es.

Duo se contenta de hocher la tête en guise d'acquiescement, et après un dernier sourire d'encouragement, le notaire poursuivit ses questions :

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Heero... Il s'appelle Heero, Monsieur...

- Quel âge a-t-il ce jeune homme ?

- Vingt-quatre ans, Monsieur, répondit Duo qui n'osait pas regarder l'homme en face de lui, de peur d'y lire un quelconque jugement dans ses yeux comme cela avait déjà si souvent été le cas auparavant. Je vous jure qu'il ne sait pas Monsieur, il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, s'exclama-t-il par peur que le notaire interprète mal la situation.  
Contre toute attente, le quadragénaire éclata de rire et posa un regard bienveillant sur l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui se trouvait devant lui, le trouvant de plus en plus attachant.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde Duo, le rassura-t-il. Bien, je voudrais parler en tête à tête avec ta mère, peux-tu attendre un instant dans le couloir s'il te plait ?

Duo ne répondit rien, mais fit ce que lui demandait le notaire, et après un dernier regard à sa mère, il quitta la pièce. Le stress qu'il ressentait en ce moment était à son paroxysme. Jamais il n'avait été aussi angoissé, et la peur lui nouait douloureusement l'estomac.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, il se laissa glisser le long du mur en face de la porte du bureau dans lequel s'entretenait sa mère, et remonta ses genoux sur son torse avant de les entourer de ses bras.

Pendant ce temps dans la pièce, Suzanne tentait désespérément de plaider la cause de son fils :

- Écoutez, je sais que cela peut s'apparenter à un détournement de mineur, mais croyez moi, ça n'est nullement le cas.

- Saviez vous qu'il aimait un homme ?

- Je m'en suis douté lorsque je suis allé le chercher il y a quelques jours, mais j'ai eu la confirmation cette nuit.

- Cette nuit ? Répéta Pierre en regardant Suzanne d'un air sceptique.

- Je l'ai surpris en train de dessiner son portrait. Je sais, vous allez me dire que tout ceci n'a pas de sens, mais croyez moi, cela n'a absolument rien d'insensé. De plus, comme vous avez pu le constater, Duo est un garçon timide et introverti, cependant, il a décidé de jouer franc jeu avec vous dès le début et de mettre cartes sur table... Ce qui se passe entre eux est très fort, il n'y a aucune manipulation de la part de Heero je peux vous l'assurer. Comme vous l'a dit Duo, il n'est même pas au courant de la situation.

- Hum... J'ai remarqué que Duo était très introverti, savez-vous pourquoi ?

Suzanne resta silencieuse une petite minute avant de déclarer :

- Je... Je soupçonne Duo d'avoir été battu par son père...

Cet aveu engendra un vide l'espace d'un instant, puis le quadragénaire finit par rompre le silence, demandant d'une voix grave :

- Vous en avez des preuves ?

- Aucune, mais son comportement laisse supposer qu'il n'a pas été traité comme il aurait dû l'être.

- Je ne suis pas avocat et encore moins juge reprit le notaire après un court silence, je ne peux rien faire hormis vous conseiller d'aller voir un juge ou faire appel à l'assistance sociale.

- C'est hors de question ! S'exclama Suzanne, je ne veux pas que mon fils ait quoi que ce soit a voir avec ces emmerdeurs !

Pierre lui lança un regard dans lequel Suzanne décela une lueur de reproche et d'interrogation, et elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Excusez -moi, je me suis emportée. De toute façon, son père est décédé depuis quelques mois déjà, je crains que même s'il est vrai que Duo ait été battu, je ne puisse plus rien faire.

- Je ne suis pas apte à vous répondre, vous devriez vraiment vous renseigner, même s'il est trop tard pour que votre ex-mari soit jugé pour ses actes, si vos doutes s'avèrent être exacts, vous pouvez toujours recevoir des dédommagements.

Suzanne lui adressa un regard empli de tristesse et lui demanda d'une voix brisée :

- Croyez-vous réellement qu'a présent Duo ait besoin d'un quelconque dédommagement matériel ? La meilleure chose qu'il ai pu recevoir, c'est que son père soit en enfer et que Heero partage désormais sa vie.

- Vous avez raison, pardonnez-moi, déclara le notaire un peu gêné de sa précédente remarque.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune femme en s'emparant de son sac. Je vous remercie pour cet entretien, Monsieur Duval, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Je vous en prie, à bientôt Suzanne, répondit le notaire en ouvrant la porte à la mère de Duo. Je vous tiens au courant pour la réponse.

- Je vous remercie, au revoir.

Duo qui avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, se leva précipitamment et rejoignit sa mère. Après avoir salué le notaire, tous deux prirent la direction de la sortie. Face à l'air grave qu'arborait à présent Suzanne, Duo ne préféra poser aucune question, le visage fermé de Suzanne parlait pour elle : son émancipation n'était pas encore accordée, et il doutait qu'après ses révélations, elle le soit un jour.

Il poussa un soupir qui cachait mal sa déception et son envie de pleurer. Se giflant mentalement, il refoula ses larmes et prit la main de Suzanne dans la sienne en signe de réconfort pour lui comme pour Suzanne qui semblait en avoir autant besoin que lui.

Comme convenu, Suzanne emmena Duo faire les magasins pour trouver un cadeau pour Heero et cela permit de leur changer les idées. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils ne pensaient déjà plus à leur précédent entretien qu'ils avaient eut avec le notaire.

Au bout du troisième magasin, Duo trouva le cadeau qu'il souhaitait offrir à son amant. Il lui prit une magnifique chemise en soie noire qui ferait gracieusement ressortir la couleur cobalt de ses prunelles. Fier de sa trouvaille et avec les compliments de sa mère, ils quittèrent la boutique et Suzanne les conduit dans un petit bar tranquille où ils burent un chocolat chaud et dégustèrent une crêpe au Nutella.

En fin d'après-midi, ils restèrent chez eux, et après avoir demandé à Suzanne où se trouvait le papier cadeau, Duo se précipita dans sa chambre et entreprit de faire le cadeau pour Heero. Il y mit tout son coeur et s'appliqua à faire un joli paquet. Mais n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire auparavant, il eut un peu de mal, et déçu, des larmes brillant au fond de ses yeux, il alla retrouver Suzanne qui lisait dans le salon.

- Je... Je n'arrive pas à faire le paquet... Est-ce que tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?

Suzanne fut surprise par la requête de son fils, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard larmoyant, elle lui adressa un tendre sourire et posant son livre, elle l'invita à venir prendre place à côté d'elle, sur le sol. A son tour elle s'agenouilla sur le tapis, et patiemment, elle expliqua à Duo comment réaliser son paquet.

La soirée se déroula dans la tranquillité. Suzanne qui avait la flemme de préparer le repas du soir, commanda une pizza pour la plus grande joie de son fils qui, pendant ce temps, choisit le film qu'ils regarderaient en mangeant.

Vers onze heures, lorsque le film fut terminé, Duo souhaita une bonne nuit à sa mère et monta à l'étage. Il prit une douche rapide et pensant que son mal de ventre était dû à la pizza qu'il n'arrivait pas à digérer, il avala deux cachets avant d'aller se coucher.

Cependant, le lendemain, il fut réveillé aux aurores par une violente douleur à l'abdomen. Pensant que cela allait passer et n'ayant pas envie de réveiller sa mère pour si peu, il se recoucha et tenta de se rendormir. Il y parvint bien des heures plus tard et lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. C'est dans un état comateux qu'il descendit dire bonjour à Suzanne avant de remonter se coucher l'estomac vide. Duo ne pouvait rien avaler. Rien que penser à la nourriture lui donnait des hauts le coeur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir.

Suzanne fut surprise de l'état de Duo, lui qui allait bien la veille. Elle monta le voir et frappa doucement trois petits coups à la porte avant de demander :

- Duo, je peux entrer ?

- Hn...

Suzanne entra dans la chambre de son fils et s'approcha de lui. Elle s'assit à son chevet et posa sa main sur son front, histoire de voir s'il avait de la température. L'adolescent avait le front un peu chaud, mais rien d'inquiétant.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu te sens mal ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

- Hn... Depuis hier soir, souffla l'adolescent.

- Bien, repose-toi, murmura Suzanne. J'appellerais le médecin si cela ne va pas mieux tout à l'heure.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce et sentant que le sommeil n'était pas loin, Duo laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il pensait à Heero et au fait que dans moins de trois jours, il pourrait de nouveau être dans ses bras, caresser sa peau, se nourrir de ses baisers et respirer son odeur qui lui manquait tant. Oui, dans moins de soixante-douze heures, il serait dans les bras de son amant, et qui sait ce que celui-ci avait prévu pour son retour. A cette pensée les joues de Duo prirent une belle teinte colorée, puis il finit par s'endormir, terrassé par la fatigue et la douleur qui ne diminuait pas.

L'adolescent se réveilla plus de quatre heures plus tard et son mal de ventre semblait avoir disparut. Par contre, son estomac criait famine. Duo se leva et descendit à la cuisine, prendre quelque chose à manger. Il trouva Suzanne qui faisait la vaisselle. Elle se retourna quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, et voyant Duo sur pieds, elle demanda :

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, c'est passé, répondit l'adolescent en ouvrant son yaourt.

Suzanne lui sourit tendrement, et tandis qu'elle finissait la vaisselle, Duo alla s'installer dans le canapé et alluma la télévision. Il tomba sur une série qui semblait pas trop mal et finalement, il ne décolla pas de la soirée, hormis pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter dans le placard.

Comme la veille, il alla se coucher à une heure raisonnable et cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucun problème à s'endormir.

Ce fut sur les coups des trois heures du matin que la douleur revient en force, arrachant même un gémissement de douleur à l'adolescent. Duo avait l'impression qu'on lui transperçait le ventre à coups de couteau et la douleur le fit se plier en deux. Les larmes qu'il avaient réussi à retenir jusqu'à maintenant s'échappèrent de ses yeux, inondant ses joues et son oreiller. Un nouveau gémissement, plus fort que le précédent s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière s'allumait dans le couloir, et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Suzanne. La jeune femme s'approcha du lit et alluma la petite lampe de chevet et retient avec difficulté un cri d'horreur en apercevant Duo, plié en deux sous la douleur ressentie, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et ruisselant de transpiration.

- Duo, appela-t-elle paniquée, Duo réponds-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Mal... ventre...Articula difficilement l'adolescent.

- Je vais prendre ta température, déclara-t-elle avant de courir vers la salle de bain.

Elle en revint quelques secondes plus tard et posa la bande thermique sur le front de l'adolescent. Un instant plus tard, celui-ci affichait quarante degrés.

- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, tu ne peux pas rester avec cette température, s'exclama Suzanne, tentant de se calmer.

- Nan... pas... pas l'hôpital, supplia l'adolescent en un nouveau gémissement.

- Il n'y a pas de "non" qui tienne Duo. Je ne te laisse pas ici dans cet état, sévit Suzanne pour la première fois.

Jamais encore elle n'avait haussé le ton sur Duo et elle s'en voulu aussitôt, cependant, la vie de son fils était peut être en danger et elle se refusait à le laisser là sur un simple caprice. Elle courut dans sa chambre où elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse avant d'aller ouvrir la porte et faire chauffer la voiture. Elle revient ensuite chercher Duo et bien que l'adolescent ne pesait pas bien lourd, elle n'avait pas la force de le porter. Elle passa son bras derrière son dos et l'aida à marcher du mieux qu'elle put puis l'installa dans la voiture. Elle revient en vitesse fermer la porte et remonta précipitamment en voiture.

Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard à l'hôpital, et aussitôt, Suzanne entraîna l'adolescent aux urgences. L'infirmier voulu d'abord les faire patienter, mais lorsque un cri de douleur à l'état pure s'échappa les lèvres de l'adolescent et qu'il faillit tomber au sol après un nouvel excès de douleur, l'infirmier l'emmena et lui fit passer une radiographie d'urgence.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Duo était allongé sur la table d'opération et Suzanne faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Une infirmière vint la voir et lui proposa de se reposer un peu, lui assurant que son fils était entre de bonnes mains et tout à fait hors de danger, mais l'inquiétude et la peur qu'elle avait ressenti et ressentait toujours l'empêchait de dormir.

Près d'une heure plus tard, le chirurgien quitta la salle d'opération et vient trouver Suzanne qui, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut la jeune femme bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita à la rencontre du médecin.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Le pire a été évité de justesse. Il était à deux doigts de faire une péritonite, nous l'avons opéré juste à temps. S'est-il plaint de douleur au ventre cette semaine ?

- Non, cela a commencé hier. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait juste d'une gastro-entérite mais cette nuit je l'ai entendu gémir de douleur. J'ai prit sa température, il avait quarante de fièvre, je l'ai aussitôt amené à l'hôpital.

- Vous avez bien fait.

- Puis-je aller le voir ?

- Pas pour le moment, il est en salle de réveil. Il va se réveiller d'ici une petite demi-heure, répondit le chirurgien. En attendant, ajouta-t-il, j'aimerai vous parler en privé, allons dans mon bureau.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Suzanne.

- Venez, répéta le médecin en prenant la jeune femme par le bras et en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Une fois dans le bureau du docteur, Celui-ci la fit s'asseoir avant de prendre place en face d'elle derrière son bureau.

- Voilà, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, déclara le médecin. Votre fils, articula-t-il avec difficultés, nous avons trouvé de lourdes séquelles et des cicatrices zébraient la quasi-totalité de son corps...

A ces mots, Suzanne ouvrit la bouche en un cri d'horreur muet tandis que le chirurgien poursuivait :

- Nous avons aussi remarqué des traces d'automutilation sur ses poignets et ses avants bras... mais ce n'est pas tout... Face à un tel carnage, j'ai préféré faire des tests supplémentaires, et... Il semblerait que votre fils ait été violé...

A cette révélation, aucun son ne sortit des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme. Seules des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux grands ouverts, seuls signes révélateurs de la nature des précédents aveux.

- Savez-vous qui est susceptible de lui avoir fait subir cela ?

- Je... C'est une histoire compliquée vous savez mais je viens de retrouver mon fils après plusieurs années de séparation... Il vivait avec son père... Cela ne peut être que lui...

- Où est-il à présent ?

- Il est décédé... il y a près de trois mois...

- Vous en êtes certaines ?

- Oui... pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama Suzanne qui commençait à paniquer.

- Son dernier rapport sexuel remonte à seulement quelques jours...

Suzanne resta bouche bée face à un tel aveux... Qui pouvait avoir touché à son fils hormis son père ? Soudain, elle tilta : Heero... Cela ne pouvait être que Heero... Duo avait couché avec son moniteur... A présent, restait à savoir si celui-ci l'avait contraint ou non... Puis elle sembla se souvenir... Les regards que les deux amants s'échangeaient, l'attitude de Heero envers Duo et celle de son fils envers son moniteur... Non, c'était tout à fait impensable que Heero ait violé Duo... Si le médecin disait vrai, Duo avait couché avec Heero peu de temps avant qu'elle ne vienne le chercher...

Suzanne avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Alors comme ça Duo, son petit bébé était devenu un homme... Quand elle avait apprit que Duo sortait avec Heero, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'ils aient déjà fait l'amour... Comment cela était-ce possible ? Duo avait tout juste seize ans, il sortait à peine de l'enfance et déjà il avait l'expérience d'un adulte.

Et si seulement cela s'arrêtait là, mais non, le pire était à venir... Duo avait été violé... Il avait été battu et abusé par son propre père... Comment en était-il arrivé à subir tout cela ? Pourquoi avait-il subi ces sévices ? Et surtout, quel âge avait-il lorsque son père l'avait touché pour la première fois ? Suzanne préféra ne pas penser à cette question. Elle était déjà suffisamment sous le choc avec les révélations qu'elle venait d'entendre et elle ne souhaitait pas en savoir davantage. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait en cet instant, c'était oublier tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, oublier que son bébé n'était plus celui qu'il semblait être... A présent, elle devait le considérer comme l'homme qu'il était devenu. Mais comment ne pas voir encore comme son petit bébé, cet adolescent fragile et craintif ?

A présent, Suzanne avait les réponses à ses questions. Si elle s'était douté que Duo avait été battu, jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné que celui-ci ait également été violé... Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai... C'était un cauchemar... Elle allait ouvrir les yeux et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle se réveillerait dans son lit, Duo paisiblement endormi dans le sien dans la chambre d'à côté et tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un horrible souvenir.

Duo fut réveillé par un « bip » régulier qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Dans un état comateux, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il ne reconnut pas l'environnement familier de sa chambre. C'est alors que les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Il était à l'hôpital, mais le plus horrible de tout cela, c'est que son secret avait été découvert… Suzanne savait maintenant ce qu'il s'était efforcé de cacher…

Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles. Le monde autour de lui semblait s'être écroulé.

Duo fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix douce de Suzanne qui murmurait son prénom. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne l'avait pas entendu frapper et ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'elle l'appela une nouvelle fois. L'adolescent semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

Cependant, lorsque Suzanne l'appela de nouveau en lui demandant de la regarder, il retira sa main de la sienne et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, fixant le paysage sans même le voir, les larmes de tristesse, de honte et de dégoût de lui-même lui brouillaient la vue.

- Duo, appela Suzanne, regarde moi... Dit quelque chose...

Mais l'adolescent gardait obstinément la tête tournée du côté opposé. Il ne voulait voir personne, pas même sa mère. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à cet instant, c'était qu'on le laisse seul dans son monde de ténèbres, avec pour seules compagnies, sa honte et son dégoût.

Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé, qu'il allait se réveiller et que tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un horrible souvenir. Il tentait désespérément de faire surface, mais rien, il restait inexorablement prisonnier de cette réalité, enfermé dans ce monde de déshonneur. La voix douce mais tremblante de la jeune femme retentit une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles en une supplication à peine murmurée :

- Regarde moi Duo... Dit moi que c'est faux...

- Je ne peux pas, gémit l'adolescent en une plainte d'animal blessé, je ne peux pas... Parce que c'est vrai... Tout est vrai...

- Pourquoi ? Sanglota Suzanne. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi ça ?

Cette fois-ci, Duo ne répondit rien, et un silence pesant empli de nouveau la pièce. Face au mutisme délibéré de son fils, Suzanne ajouta quelques secondes plus tard :

- Et Heero ?

A ces mots, Duo tressaillit violemment sans pour autant regarder sa mère, trop honteux du dégoût qu'il pourrait lire dans ses yeux. Après de longues minutes de silence, il murmura d'une voix brisée :

- J'aime Heero... Et lui aussi m'aime... Jamais il n'aurait tenté quoi que ce soit sans mon accord...

- Tu as... couché avec Heero ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix tremblotante et mal assurée.

Duo décida de jouer franc jeu, de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à cacher. Le peu qui lui restait de dignité avait été balayé lorsque Suzanne avait appris ce qu'il lui était arrivé par le passé. Elle savait à présent tout de lui, elle connaissait ses hontes et ses secrets. Alors que pouvait bien lui apporter le fait de savoir si, oui ou non, il avait couché avec Heero. Il n'était plus à une révélation près et puis, tôt ou tard, elle aurait fini par l'apprendre...

- Ou... Oui, souffla l'adolescent après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je te dégoûte ?

Dès qu'elle entendit le premier mot de l'adolescent, le coeur de Suzanne fit un bon dans sa poitrine et c'est à peine si elle entendit la question que lui posait son fils. Duo avait bel et bien couché avec Heero... Son fils, son petit garçon qu'elle revoyait encore tout bébé n'était plus aussi innocent qu'il semblait l'être. Suzanne avait beaucoup de mal à avaler la pilule, elle n'arrivait pas et ne voulait pas imaginer son fils entre les bras de Heero. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était encore trop tôt. Elle avait reçu son quota d'aveux et de révélations pour les prochains jours à venir. Reprenant alors ses esprits, elle se souvient de la question de son fils, et ne souhaitant pas accentuer son sentiment de stress et d'angoisse, elle s'empressa de répondre, toutefois un peu distraitement :

- Non, non, tu ne me dégoûtes pas... Laisse moi juste le temps...

Sur ses mots, elle se leva, et comme par automatisme, guidée par une force surnaturelle, elle quitta la chambre de son fils. Duo de son côté, avait tourné la tête pour voir sa mère quitter la pièce, les joues inondées de larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues, l'adolescent ne faisant pas le moindre effort pour les retenir.

Il resta longtemps ainsi, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, libérant cette souffrance intérieure qui lui nouait l'estomac et lui serrait douloureusement le coeur. Il n'eut même aucune réaction lorsque l'infirmière vint le voir, et lui apporta son petit déjeuner. Il restait là, immobile, les yeux rivés sur le plafond qu'il ne voyait même pas, perdu dans un monde loin d'ici.

Qu'allait-il devenir s'il perdait même sa mère quelques jours seulement après l'avoir retrouvée ? Il avait à peine eu le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était pas aussi seul et abandonné qu'il le croyait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, que déjà il se voyait arraché de nouveau à cette femme qu'il aimait tant.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi cruelle ? Pourquoi, par un coup du sort, il devait perdre de nouveau ce que la vie avait remis en travers de son chemin ? Pourquoi la vie nous donnait-elle des choses si c'était pour les reprendre ? Tant de questions qui tournaient dans la tête de l'adolescent, que celle-ci semblait sur le point d'exploser. Après un effort surhumain pour tenter de se changer les idées, il se mit à penser à Heero, au fait que plus que tout en ce moment, il souhaitait être dans ses bras et se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar.

Il voulait sentir la chaleur de l'adulte, entendre les mots d'amour qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille. Il voulait tout simplement se sentir aimé. Aimé comme jamais auparavant il ne l'avait été et comme jamais il n'avait aimé. Seul Heero avait le pouvoir de calmer ses angoisses et de chasser ses mauvais rêves. Il était le gardien de ses jours et de ses nuits, l'ange que le ciel lui avait envoyé pour veiller sur lui. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes qui s'étaient taries un peu plus tôt, recommencèrent à couler maculant ses joues, d'une pâleur extrême, d'une multitude de perles salées.

Finalement, il finit par s'endormir, après bien des sanglots étouffés, terrassé par la fatigue, le remord et l'angoisse permanant qu'il ressentait depuis quelques heures.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que depuis un moment, Suzanne l'observait par la petite vitre de la porte de sa chambre. Elle avait été témoin des torrents de larmes qui s'étaient échappés des améthystes de son fils sans pour autant entrer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, le voir ainsi la faisait souffrir. Elle était consciente du mal qu'elle faisait à son fils et en souffrait que d'avantage, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter la nature des révélations de cette nuit. Elle n'avait pas le courage nécessaire pour affronter son fils et la lueur de tristesse et de déception qui ternissait son regard.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que l'adolescent était profondément endormi, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre avant de la refermer tout aussi délicatement et alla prendre place sur la chaise au chevet de Duo. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là, à observer son visage serein paisiblement endormi. Cependant, elle savait que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade, que derrière ses paupières closes se cachaient des yeux rougis par les larmes et que son visage calme n'était que le masque d'une profonde souffrance intérieure.

Suzanne se doutait parfaitement du trouble qu'elle avait dû semer en son fils. Elle qui avait si bien accepté sa liaison avec Heero, la voilà qui revenait sur ses paroles et agissait comme la pire des mères pourrait le faire avec son enfant. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle avait trahis la confiance qu'il avait fait l'effort de placer en elle. Certes elle aimait toujours Duo et le considérait encore comme son fils, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il aime un homme qui la rebutait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête qu'il avait déjà franchit le cap avec lui tout en se faisant violence pour oublier le fait qu'elle savait qu'il avait été violé par le passé. Elle aimait Duo, là n'était pas la question, elle l'aimerait toujours quoi qu'il arrive, elle avait seulement besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, au passé, au futur, à tout ce que cela impliquait.

Duo dormit toute l'après-midi et ne se réveilla qu'en début de soirée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une infirmière prenait sa tension. Elle lui sourit aimablement et lui demanda doucement :

- Ca va mon garçon ?

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher positivement la tête, sans quitter la femme des yeux. Cette dernière était une femme d'un certain âge, les cheveux grisonnant, elle arborait un sourire jovial et une lueur de malice pétillait au fond de ses yeux. Son sourire sembla contaminé Duo, car il finit par lui rendre son sourire, certes moins prononcé, mais un petit sourire tout de même.

- Où… Où est… Demanda difficilement l'adolescent.

- Chuut, l'interrompit l'infirmière, reposes-toi… C'est moi qui ait ordonné à ta mère de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer. Elle t'a veillée tout l'après-midi et elle repassera demain.

- Merci, souffla l'adolescent avant de fermer de nouveau ses yeux rougis par les larmes et la fatigue.

L'infirmière sortie un moment plus tard, après avoir déposé auprès de l'adolescent, le plateau qui contenait son repas.

Comme promis, Suzanne revint voir son fils en fin de matinée et lui assura qu'il pourrait sortir le lendemain matin de l'hôpital. Le jeune garçon émit un soupir de soulagement et après un petit « merci » timide à Suzanne, il garda le silence.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle ce soir là, Suzanne se fit violence pour décrocher le téléphone. Duo devait repartir demain pour le centre, mais dans son état, c'était encore trop tôt. Elle était donc dans l'obligation d'appeler Heero pour le mettre au courant de la situation.

Rassemblant son courage, elle saisit le téléphone et composa le numéro du centre. Elle se trouva débile d'angoisser ainsi, et après une profonde inspiration, elle décrocha. De l'autre côté, une personne décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries :

- Oui allo ?

- Bonjour, c'est la tante du jeune Duo, pourrais-je parler à Heero s'il vous plait ?

- C'est moi-même. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Duo ? Demanda Heero subitement inquiet.

- Rien de grave, rassurez-vous, il a fait une crise d'appendicite avant-hier et a été opéré. C'était juste pour vous prévenir que je suis dans l'obligation de retarder son départ de quelques jours.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration et Suzanne demanda :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Hn… Oui pardon, excusez-moi. Co… Comment va-t-il ?

- Il se remet lentement, répondit prudemment la jeune femme, omettant volontairement de parler de sa sinistre découverte.

Suzanne avait parfaitement ressentit le trouble et l'inquiétude que reflétait la voix du jeune moniteur de son fils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Comment avait-elle pu douter de lui ? Lui, que sa voix qui se voulait assurée trahissait tout de même une violente détresse.

- Je… Puis-je lui parler ? Demanda timidement Heero.

- Il est encore à l'hôpital, il rentre demain matin. Rappelez en début d'après-midi, cela lui permettra de se reposer un peu après son retour.

- Très bien, je vous remercie Madame.

- Je vous en prie. Je vous tiens au courant du jour de notre retour.

- Oui, merci. Au revoir, répondit Heero.

- Au revoir, répondit à son tour Suzanne avant de raccrocher.

Duo quitta l'hôpital en milieu de matinée, après que Suzanne ait rempli les formalités de sortie. Le trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus total et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Duo monta immédiatement dans sa chambre. Suzanne vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard et frappa doucement à la porte :

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix neutre.

- Merci, répondit Suzanne avant de prendre place sur le rebord du lit. J'ai appelé Heero hier, je lui ais dit que tu allais rester encore quelques jours ici, le temps de retrouver tes forces. Il t'appellera en début d'après-midi Tu peux dormir, je viendrais te réveiller, déclara Suzanne en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Merci, répondit l'adolescent, touché par le geste de sa mère.

Suzanne lui adressa un faible sourire et referma la porte sur elle, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Malgré sa fatigue, Duo ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Les minutes et les heures défilaient à une allure incroyablement lente. Duo sursautait à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait et son cœur s'emballait. Mais à chaque fois, sa déception était plus grande lorsqu'il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas Heero.

Finalement vers quatorze heures trente, le téléphone sonna de nouveau, et lorsque Duo entendit Suzanne monter dans les escaliers, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Celui-ci s'arrêta momentanément quand Suzanne ouvrit la porte en déclarant :

- Je vous le passe...

A ces mots, elle tendit le combiné à l'adolescent et quitta la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Duo s'empara du téléphone et d'une voix tremblante il demanda :

- Hee… Heero ?

- C'est moi. Tu vas bien mon ange ? J'ai eu tellement peur lorsque j'ai reçu l'appel de ta tante hier…

- Je… Je veux te voir Heero, s'exclama l'adolescent qui ne réussit pas à contenir ses sanglots plus longtemps. Tu me manques trop Heero, je... Je n'en peux plus…

Heero se rendit immédiatement compte que l'adolescent n'était pas dans son état normal. Sa voix tremblante et ses sanglots lui déchiraient le cœur. Il se doutait que l'adolescent voulait rentrer, mais de là à se trouver dans un tel état d'anxiété et de détresse ne le rassurait guère. Il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose… Tout en tentant de calmer les sanglots déchirants de son amant, Heero demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il Duo ? Je t'en prie, calme-toi et explique-moi… Cesse de pleurer mon ange, je n'aime pas te savoir dans cet état…

- Je… Veux te voir, répéta l'adolescent.

- Je sais mon ange, moi aussi je veux te voir, je veux te prendre dans mes bras moi aussi… Sois patient… Allez, calme toi et explique moi calmement, d'accord ?

- Ou… Oui, répondit l'adolescent en reniflant, refoulant ses sanglots. Je… Elle sait… Elle sait tout… Je… Je sais plus quoi faire Heero… Je… J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime plus… Elle… Elle ne me parle plus… Je… Elle sait pour nous aussi… Je te promet... Je te promet que j'ai rien dit… C'est à… A l'hôpital… Ils lui ont dit… Je voulais pas y aller Heero…

- Chuuut, calme toi mon ange, je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime encore… Tu lui as parlé ?

- Non…

- Et bien fait le, vas la voir et tu lui fais part de ce que tu ressens, ne reste pas avec ce poids sur le cœur Duo, répondit Heero avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

Ils restèrent un long moment au téléphone. Heero tentait désespérément de remonter le moral à son jeune amant, essayant de le rassurer, lui assurant qu'ils seraient bientôt de nouveau ensemble.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, à contrecoeur, Heero mit fin à la conversation, ayant encore des choses à faire. Après un dernier « je t'aime » murmuré, ils raccrochèrent de concert. Ces trois mots de son moniteur avaient suffit à lui remonter le moral et lui redonner courage et patience pour attendre ce jour proche où ils seraient réunis.

Duo garda longtemps le téléphone posé sur son cœur, comme si cela pouvait le rapprocher de Heero. Puis, à force de larmes, il finit par s'endormir.

Le jour qui suivit fut l'un des pires pour Duo. Depuis son retour de l'hôpital, il n'avait quasiment pas vu sa mère, excepté lorsqu'elle lui apportait ses repas. Cependant, aucune parole n'avait été échangée depuis plus de deux jours, et Duo ne supportait plus ce silence.

Abolissant les interdictions de Suzanne, il repoussa les couvertures et avec beaucoup de difficultés, il parvient à se lever. Lentement, il quitta sa chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, où il espérait trouver sa mère. Il la trouva assise dans le canapé, en train de lire un livre. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle ferma son livre et demanda :

- Duo ? Ne devrais-tu pas être couché ?

Mais Duo ne répondit rien, et subitement, toute la tristesse, la colère et la rancune contenue depuis trois jours explosèrent :

- Tu disais que je ne te dégoûtais pas, mais tu m'as menti, hurla l'adolescent Je te fait honte, je le vois bien… Tu ne me parles plus, tu ne me prends même plus dans tes bras... Tu m'ignores comme si je n'existais pas !! Je veux rentrer, je veux voir Heero, sanglota l'adolescent.

Jamais Suzanne n'avait vu son fils dans cet état, si bien qu'elle resta un moment silencieuse après que l'adolescent se soit tu. Puis elle s'exclama :

- Tu es mon fils Duo, et je t'aime en tant que tel. Je t'ai fais souffrir, j'en ai conscience et je m'en excuses sincèrement. Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, loin de là, pardonnes moi de t'avoir laisser penser le contraire, j'avais... J'avais besoin de temps pour accepter tout ça, pour accepter le fait que malgré que l'on se soit retrouvé, je ne te connais pas. J'aimerais tellement effacer le passé et rattraper le temps perdu... Soit certain que je t'aime Duo, c'est indéniable... Ne l'oublie jamais, ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui les bras tendus dans sa direction.

Les sanglots de l'adolescent redoublèrent d'intensité, et le coeur libéré d'un poids considérable, il se précipita vers sa mère et se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait encore contenir. Suzanne l'entraîna dans le salon et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et prit place à ses côtés. Immédiatement, l'adolescent vient se coller contre elle, réclamant sa chaleur, sa présence et son amour qui lui avaient tant fait défaut ces derniers jours.

Durant un long moment, Duo laissa libre court à ce flot d'émotions contenues depuis trop longtemps, puis lorsqu'il fut à peu près calmé, Duo déclara une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

- Je... Je veux voir Heero Maman... J'en peux... J'en peux plus d'être loin de lui...

Suzanne caressait tendrement les cheveux de son fils, l'embrassant de temps en temps sur les cheveux, le front ou les tempes. Elle tenait à rattraper le temps perdu et prouver à son fils qu'elle l'aimait, s'excusant ainsi de lui avoir laissé supposer le contraire sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Je sais mon chéri, je sais, murmura la jeune femme. Patiente encore demain, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais d'ici là, je veux que tu manges un peu et que tu te reposes, d'accord ?

- Oui, répondit l'adolescent, d'accord... Je... Je peux rester là ? J'en ai assez d'être allongé...

- D'accord, mais tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Tu peux allumer la télévision si tu veux, je vais te préparer à manger. Tu veux quoi ?

- Je peux avoir un chocolat chaud ?

- Je te l'apporte, déclara Suzanne en lui souriant tendrement.

- Je t'aime Maman, souffla l'adolescent.

- Moi aussi mon fils, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

Le reste de la journée et le lendemain passèrent tout aussi lentement aux yeux de Duo qui passa la plupart de son temps à dormir. Le lundi matin, alors que Duo dormait toujours, Suzanne reçu un appel du notaire qui lui donnait son accord pour l'émancipation de Duo. avec tous les évènements survenus depuis, Suzanne avait complètement oublié leur rendez vous chez le notaire. Lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle, elle dut user de tout son self-control pour ne pas laisser libre court à sa joie. Elle écrivit rapidement un mot à l'intention de Duo et le posa sur la table de la cuisine, avant d'attraper ses clefs de voiture et de partir en centre ville.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bureau du notaire, celui-ci l'attendait sur le pas de la porte de son bureau. Suzanne saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et entra à sa suite dans son bureau.

- Vous avez l'air bien fatiguée, remarqua alors Pierre en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Oui, Duo a dû être hospitalisé.

- Rien de grave j'espère ! S'exclama le quadragénaire.

- Une violente crise d'appendicite. Il se remet doucement.

- C'est rassurant. Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, votre demande est acceptée. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer quelques documents.

- Je vous remercie du fond du coeur Monsieur Duval, déclara Suzanne, l'air soulagée et un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres fines.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, répondit le notaire. Et appelez-moi Pierre.

Suzanne lui adressa un sourire radieux et s'empara des documents qu'il lui tendait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était dans l'ordre et Suzanne se leva pour prendre congé. Elle rangea ses papiers dans son sac et Pierre la reconduisit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où, avant qu'elle ne sorte, il demanda :

- Puis-je vous inviter à dîner demain soir ?

Suzanne lui adressa un petit sourire contrit et déclara d'une voix désolée :

- Je ne peux pas demain soir, je ramène mon fils en France. Mais à mon retour pourquoi pas, ajouta-t-elle.

- Très bien alors à bientôt Suzanne, répondit-il tout sourire.

- A bientôt, répondit la jeune femme avant de s'éclipser.

Quand elle entra dans la maison, Duo dormait toujours. Elle se rendit à la cuisine et jeta le petit mot qu'elle avait écrit, avant de prendre le téléphone. Elle appela la compagnie aérienne et réserva un vol pour le lendemain matin dès la première heure. Duo devrait se lever tôt, mais il pourrait finir de dormir dans l'avion qui le ramènerait auprès de son cher et tendre.

L'adolescent se réveilla à peine quelques minutes plus tard, et après une douche rapide, il rejoignit sa mère qu'il trouva à la cuisine. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire radieux comme il n'en avait encore jamais vu et intrigué il demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Pardon ? demanda Suzanne qui semblait être ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? On dirait que tu... Rayonnes ! Fit remarquer l'adolescent.

- Peux être est-ce le cas, souffla Suzanne.

- T'es amoureuse ? Demanda l'adolescent de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement de sa mère.

Contre toute attente, Suzanne éclata de rire, et se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si drôle, Duo demanda :

- Ben quoi ?

- Non je ne suis pas amoureuse, répondit Suzanne. Je suis heureuse. J'ai reçu un appel du notaire, je reviens de son cabinet...

- Et ? demanda Duo soudain anxieux.

- Et tiens, fit Suzanne en tendant une feuille de papier à son fils.

Duo s'en empara, les mains tremblantes et le coeur battant le chamade, et avec appréhension, ses yeux se posèrent sur le bout de papier. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient la feuille, le coeur de l'adolescent gagnait en rapidité pour finalement exploser de joie.

Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en criant sa joie et laissa libre court à des larmes de satisfaction et de bonheur intense. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Suzanne ajouta :

- Tes valises sont prêtes ? Nous prenons l'avion demain matin...

Un nouveau cri de joie résonna dans la pièce et Duo se précipita de nouveau dans les bras de sa mère. Demain... Demain il serait de nouveau aux côtés de Heero.

Après cette nouvelle étreinte, Duo se précipita dans sa chambre aussi vite que le lui permettait son ventre douloureux et entreprit de faire ses valises, laissant sortit uniquement les affaires dont il aurait besoin jusqu'au lendemain.

Depuis la révélation de Suzanne, le temps qui paraissait déjà long à l'adolescent lui parut interminable. Chaque minute qui passait lui donnait l'impression d'être des heures. Son regard améthyste se posait inlassablement sur la pendule accrochée au mur du salon, si bien que Suzanne en vint à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle aussi tôt. Peut être aurait-elle dû attendre.

Après un énième soupir de lassitude, Duo alluma la télévision devant laquelle il finit par s'endormir au bout d'un petit moment. Soulagée de le voir enfin paisible, Suzanne se posa à ses côtés et reprit le livre qu'elle avait abandonné un peu plus tôt.

Du coup, Duo ne se réveilla que tard dans la soirée, Suzanne ayant jugé préférable de le laisser dormir, Duo se réveilla aux aurores ce matin-là. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur battait à tout rompre, et il bouillait d'une excitation mal contenue. A la hâte, il sauta de son lit et changea les draps avant de filer sous la douche, si bien qu'à cinq heures trente, il était prêt. Réveillée par les pas de l'adolescent dans le couloir, Suzanne se leva à son tour pour trouver le jeune garçon lavé, habillé, coiffé, ses valises à chaque main et prêt à partir debout en haut des escaliers. Celui-ci semblait avoir un problème pour descendre ses valises. A la vue de Duo, Suzanne ne put retenir un éclat de rire qui surprit l'adolescent. Il se retourna et observa attentivement la jeune femme, la fixant d'un regard qui semblait signifier "ben t'es pas encore prête ?".

Comprenant l'impatience de l'adolescent, Suzanne fila à son tour sous la douche et un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous deux réunit à table devant leur petit déjeuner. A sept heures moins quart, Duo sautait dans la voiture, et moins d'une minutes après, ils partaient en direction de l'aéroport. Les yeux rivés sur la vitre, Duo regardait sans le voir, le paysage défiler devant lui.

A sept heures trente, leur avion décollait comme prévus, en direction de la France. Comme lors de l'aller, l'adolescent regarda distraitement le paysage, pensant plutôt à ses retrouvailles avec son amant. tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que la directrice ne serait pas là pour gâcher leur joie de se retrouver après une semaine et demi de séparation. Après tout ce temps, il comptait bien faire savoir à Heero qu' il lui avait atrocement manqué. Se rendant compte des sous entendu que pouvait provoquer cette insinuation, Duo s'empourpra légèrement, puis encore fragile de sa précédente opération, il finit par s'endormir, avec devant les yeux, une image de Heero.

Bien des heures plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit la voix du pilote retentir dans les hauts parleurs, donnant l'ordre aux passagers d'attacher leur ceinture pour l'atterrissage.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda Suzanne alors qu'ils sortaient de l'avion.

- Non, je n'ai pas faim... Répondit distraitement l'adolescent.

- Tu n'as pas faim ou tu es pressé de partir ? Fit justement remarquer la jeune femme. Il est encore très tôt Duo, avec le décalage horaire. Bien que nous ayons encore plusieurs heures de route, si nous partons maintenant, nous arriverons là bas bien trop tôt. Et puis je ne suis pas certaine de réussir à conduire aussi longtemps après un vol aussi long. Allons prendre une chambre d'hôtel.

- Oui... Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, répondit l'adolescent d'une petite voix désolée.

- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué ! Allez viens, déclara Suzanne en prenant la main de son fils.

Après quelques heures de repos qui, tout compte fait, ne firent pas de mal à Duo, ils louèrent une voiture et reprirent la route. Après trois heures de route interminables, un détail attira l'attention de Duo, et aussitôt, il se redressa dans son siège tandis que son coeur s'emballait. Ils arrivaient à l'endroit où il avait vu Heero disparaître au loin à la lisière de la forêt. Ils étaient tout proche du centre... Un sourire immense étira ses lèvres, et il se tourna vers Suzanne qui lui rendit son sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme garait la voiture dans la cours principale de l'établissement. D'abord attristé de ne voir personne dehors, Duo s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la voiture lorsqu'un mouvement à l'extérieur attira son attention. Aussitôt, il releva la tête et son regard se posa sur Heero. Une larme puis deux s'échappèrent des yeux de l'adolescent qui, sans attendre, bondit hors de la voiture et se précipita dans les bras de Heero en criant son prénom. Pour son plus grand bonheur, l'adulte ouvrit les bras et le réceptionna avant de le faire tournoyer dans les airs à la façon des amoureux au cinéma. Des larmes inondaient son visage et mettant bas à la dernière distance qui séparait leur deux corps, Duo entoura de ses bras la nuque de son amant en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein nez.

- Heero... Tu m'as tellement manqué, sanglota l'adolescent. Je t'aime tellement... Plus jamais je ne veux être séparé de toi...

- A moi aussi tu m'as manqué Duo... Je t'aime tellement... J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment où je pourrais de nouveau te serrer dans mes bras...

A cet instant, plus rien n'existait autour des deux hommes, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Heero reposa l'adolescent au sol, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, il aperçut Suzanne qui observait la scène à quelques pas de là, tout de même intimidée et gênée.

Par respect pour elle, Heero s'éloigna doucement et à contrecoeur de son jeune amant qui l'observa sans comprendre. Heero releva la tête et Duo suivit son regard. Lorsque celui-ci se posa sur Suzanne, il en rougit de honte. Il l'avait complètement oublié dès qu'il avait aperçu Heero. D'un petit hochement de tête, Suzanne leur donna son accord, et Duo lui adressa un sourire empli de reconnaissance. Il se rapprocha de nouveau de son amant qui, comprenant son intention, le devança. D'un geste empli de douceur, il lui releva le menton avant de déposer avec délicatesse, ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de l'adolescent qui en soupira de satisfaction. Très vite, il raffermit sa prise autour du cou de son moniteur tandis que leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus gourmand et enflammé. Bientôt, la langue de Heero vint réclamer l'entrée de la bouche de son jeune amant qui ne se fit pas prier et accéda à sa requête avec le même entrain. Lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent, un violent frisson de désir et de satisfaction comblée s'empara de leur corps et leur gémissements de bien être disparurent dans la bouche de l'autre. Leur langue se mêlaient en un ballet connu de tous deux, enflammant leur sens. Heero laissa ses mains parcourir le dos de l'adolescent, caressant ses cheveux dénoués, passant sur la chute de ses reins pour finir leur course sur ses fesses dans le but de l'attirer toujours un peu plus contre lui.

Un raclement de gorge atrocement gêné se fit entre derrière eux et semblant se souvenir de la présence de Suzanne, ils se séparaient à contrecoeur, dans un dernier regard brûlant de désir difficilement contenu, qui leur laissait imaginer à tous deux la nuit qu'ils allaient passer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Duo s'empourpra violemment sous le regard intense et chargé de désir de son amant combiné à celui gêné de sa mère. Même si pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait quitter le giron protecteur et aimant de son moniteur, par respect pour sa mère, il se détacha de lui et recula de quelques pas.

Suzanne s'approcha alors d'eux, et déclara :

- Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions discuter tranquillement ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Heero.

Le jeune adulte les guida jusqu'à l'écurie et tous trois prirent place à la petite table qui trônait au centre de la sellerie. Suzanne regarda autour d'elle, tentant de se faire une image du lieu où avait vécu Duo durant ces derniers mois et après un court moment de silence, elle déclara, choisissant au mieux ses mots :

- Voilà, durant le séjour de Duo au Etats-Unis, nous avons beaucoup parlé. Il m'a parlé de vous et des sentiments que vous aviez l'un pour l'autre, et après un accord commun, nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que nous avions chacun refait notre vie de notre côté. Même si Duo vit ici et moi aux Etats-unis, il sait que dans mon coeur il reste mon fils et qu'il aura toujours une place chez moi pour lui...

- Attendez... Duo est votre fils ? S'exclama Heero choqué par la révélation qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais je croyais que...

- Que j'était morte ? Termina Suzanne un sourire triste étirant faiblement ses lèvres. Oui, Duo aussi. C'est ce que son père a cru bon de lui faire croire...

- Veuillez m'excuser, déclara alors Heero.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je disais donc que nous avons longuement parlé et la conclusion qui s'en est découlée est qu'il est préférable pour Duo de rester ici encore quelques temps, histoire de fixer les choses et de voir comment elles vont évoluer. J'ai reçu ce matin la réponse favorable du notaire pour son émancipation.

Sur ses mots elle se tut, laissant à Heero le temps de digérer ce nouvel afflux d'informations. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle reprit :

- Je voudrais donc voir avec la directrice, s'il était possible qu'il reste dans cet établissement et ce malgré qu'il soit à présent en mesure de le quitter.

Un silence suivit ses paroles puis Heero déclara gravement :

- La directrice n'est pour le moment pas joignable, et normalement le règlement interdit à tout pensionnaire majeur de rester dans l'enceinte de l'établissement...

A ces mots, le coeur de Duo se serra douloureusement, et il baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas que Heero y lise la tristesse qui ternissait leur éclat. La voix de Heero retentit de nouveau, et espérant un miracle, Duo tendit l'oreille aux paroles de son moniteur :

- ... Cependant, et en tant que directeur, je voulais justement engager un palefrenier qui pourrait m'aider à m'occuper des chevaux... Bien entendu, tous les frais seraient prit en charge par l'établissement...

Un nouveau silence suivit cette déclaration, suivit d'un hurlement de joie. Tous les regards présents convergèrent vers l'auteur de ce cri venu du fond du coeur et Heero lui offrit un sourire à damner un dieu. Duo se leva subitement, faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse et sans prendre le temps de la relever, il alla se jeter dans les bras de son amant :

- Dit moi que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve Heero... Dit moi que l'on restera ensemble pour toujours et que personne ne nous séparera jamais... Dis moi que je suis bel et bien vivant... Murmura l'adolescent d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

- Je te promet tout cela Duo, murmura Heero. Je te promet que le cauchemar est enfin fini. Nous somme libre... Libre d'être ensemble et de nous aimer...

- Alors je peux rester ? Demanda l'adolescent sans oser y croire.

- Alors tu as intérêt à rester, rectifia tendrement Heero en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Je t'aime Heero, souffla l'adolescent qui ferma les yeux de bonheur.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, répondit l'adulte sur le même ton en raffermissant sa prise autour du corps frêle de l'adolescent.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, jusqu'à ce qu'un hennissement retentisse du fond de l'écurie, sortant les deux hommes de leur bulle et leurs doux rêves d'avenir. Duo s'arracha à l'étreinte de son amant et lui lança un regard empli d'une supplication muette, et après un hochement de tête de la part de l'adulte, Duo s'empara de la main de sa mère et l'entraîna au fond de l'écurie. D'abord surprise, Suzanne se laissa faire et suivit docilement son fils. Ils arrivèrent au box d'Amaranth et Duo lâcha la main de sa mère pour entrer dans le box. Aussitôt qu'il le vit, Amaranth se précipita vers lui et lui donna un coup de tête comme pour lui montrer son mécontentement face à cet abandon momentané.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Amaranth, déclara l'adolescent en s'agenouillant auprès du poulain.

Il plongea son visage dans sa crinière duveteuse et passa ses bras autour de son encolure, lui offrant ce câlin que le poulain attendait depuis déjà plus d'une semaine. Derrière la porte du box, Suzanne observait son fils, un sourire attendrit étirant ses lèvres illuminait son visage. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle n'entendit pas Heero arriver derrière elle et sursauta lorsque sa voix retentit à ses côtés :

- Amaranth est le poulain de Duo. Sa mère est morte le lendemain de sa naissance, et depuis c'est Duo qui s'occupe de lui.

- Ils ont l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier, remarqua la jeune femme.

- Oui, une grande complicité est née entre eux. Dans quelques années, quand Amaranth sera assez âgé pour être monté, ils seront l'exemple même du centaure, lorsque l'homme et le cheval ne font plus qu'un.

Suzanne reporta son attention sur Heero et l'observa attentivement. il avait prononcé ces paroles avec tellement de fierté et d'amour qu'elle même l'avait ressenti. Le regard qu'il posait sur l'adolescent réchauffa le coeur de la jeune femme. Oui, elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Autant d'amour, de respect et de tendresse n'étaient pas donnés à tout le monde, et Duo avait trouvé la perle rare en la personne de Heero. ils avaient trouvé la moitié qui leur manquait, et ne formaient à présent qu'un seul et même être.

Finalement, elle reporta son attention sur Duo. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, l'adolescent semblait rayonner de l'intérieur, comme si une aura mystique s'était soudainement emparée de lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur jusque là inconnue, il semblait tout simplement vivant.

Le reste de l'après-midi, Duo le passa en compagnie de son amant et de sa mère. Il lui présenta Diamond Dust et l'emmena faire un tour dans la forêt qui bordait le centre. Heero invita Suzanne à partager leur repas de midi, et la jeune femme accepta, souhaitant profiter au maximum des dernières heures qui lui restaient à passer avec son fils.

Les deux adultes passèrent le reste de la journée à parler. Suzanne voulait en apprendre plus sur la liaison que Heero entretenait avec son fils, et Heero, semblant comprendre les motivations de la jeune femme, répondait à ses questions non sans une certaine appréhension. Cependant, au fond de lui, il était heureux que Duo ait la chance d'avoir une mère compréhensive et ouverte d'esprit, même si l'intimité de leur relation la mettait encore un peu mal à l'aise. En même temps, Heero comprenait sa réaction. Quelle mère, même aussi ouverte d'esprit que Suzanne ne serait pas un minimum gênée en voyant son fils embrasser un autre garçon qui, de plus, était plus âgé que lui.

Assis à la lisière de la forêt, les deux adultes parlaient de Duo, le principal concerné, dormant paisiblement, la tête posée sur la cuisse de Heero qui jouait distraitement avec une de ses mèches. Duo se réveilla vers la fin de l'après-midi et prit part à la discussion, sans pour autant changer de position. Ils discutèrent tant et si bien qu'ils ne s'aperçurent que trop tard que le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps et que la pénombre gagnait les sous bois.

Avisant l'heure tardive, ils rentrèrent au ranch et après le dîner, Heero proposa à Suzanne de rester dormir pour cette nuit. Après de multiples supplications de la part de son fils, la jeune femme finit par céder, et vers dix heures, ils allèrent déposer les affaires de Duo dans sa chambre de dortoir.

Fatiguée par leur long voyage et le décalage horaire, Suzanne entra dans la chambre de l'adolescent après avoir récupéré les couvertures que lui tendait Heero. Duo lui adressa un petit sourire timide signifiant qu'il arrivait tout de suite, et respectant le désir d'intimité des deux amants, Suzanne ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant Heero et Duo seuls dans le couloir.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Heero attira délicatement l'adolescent à lui, malgré son envie pressante de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres. Avec une lenteur calculée, il mit bas à la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres et s'en empara avec tendresse. Leur langue se rencontrèrent avec délice et dans un gémissement de contentement, Duo attira brusquement Heero à lui, glissant une de ses mains sur sa nuque de façon à approfondir leur échange. La tendresse fit lentement place à la passion et à la tentation. N'y tenant plus, Heero plaqua presque violemment Duo contre le mur de sa chambre et prit possession de ses lèvres avec avidité. Sa langue redécouvrait la bouche de l'adolescent et caressait sa jumelle en un ballet érotique. Plus le baiser durait, plus il gagnait en intensité, et plus la tension entre eux était palpable. Le désir du corps de l'autre se faisait de plus en plus vivement ressentir, si bien que Heero préféra mettre un terme au baiser avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir et de prendre Duo là, contre le mur.

De son côté, Duo sentait le désir qu'il ressentait pour Heero se faire de plus en plus présent, la passion et l'amour gonflaient son coeur et faisaient naître des milliers de délicieuses sensations au creux de ses reins. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion si bien qu'il dut user de toute sa volonté pour s'arracher à l'étreinte de Heero et lui rendre sa liberté.

Dans un dernier regard, ils se séparèrent en une promesse à peine formulée, tellement elle était présente dans le regard des deux amants. Chacun pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'autre, la même question et la même réponse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Rapide comme l'éclair, Duo s'approcha de Heero et lui vola un dernier baiser, comme pour imprimer dans sa mémoire le goût de ses lèvres, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui après un dernier regard à son amant.

Suzanne qui avait relevé les yeux de son livre lorsqu'elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, observa son fils à la dérobée. Cependant, ses joues et ses lèvres rosies par le plaisir n'échappa pas à son attention. A cet instant, Duo était une réelle tentation à la luxure. Suzanne s'était déjà rendu compte de la beauté de son fils, mais jamais elle n'avait vu à quel point le plaisir de la chair pouvait le rendre désirable. La lueur de désir qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles améthystes avait quelque chose à la fois sensuelle, à la limite de l'érotisme, et d'enfantin, comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à goûter à quelque chose d'interdit. Comme Ève lorsqu'elle croqua dans la pomme.

Sentant le regard de Suzanne posé sur lui, Duo releva la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire gêné qui eut pour effet d'augmenter prodigieusement la couleur de ses joues déjà bien rouges. Puis, il se dirigea vers ses valises et les ouvrit à la recherche de son pyjama. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, l'adolescent s'en empara et saisit également sa trousse de toilette avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain commune, reprenant ses vieilles habitudes.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il se couchait sur les couvertures posées au sol, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à sa mère.

Si d'apparence Duo semblait calme, intérieurement, il bouillonnait d'impatience et d'excitation. Il devait se faire violence pour rester tranquillement allongé alors qu'il pensait à Heero. Inconsciemment, il poussa un soupir de résignation et ferma les yeux, espérant qu'ainsi le temps passerait plus rapidement.

Après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, Suzanne posa son livre et éteignit la lumière posée sur la table de chevet. Dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, Duo regardait par la fenêtre ouverte, les rayons de la lune passer derrière un petit nuage. Des étoiles plein les yeux, il cherchait dans le ciel les constellations qu'il connaissait et celles qu'il se souvenait avoir vu dans son vieux livre d'astronomie.

Au bout d'une demi heure, la respiration de Suzanne se fit régulière et laissant encore passer une autre demi heure pour être certain qu'elle dormait, Duo se leva sans bruit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il enjamba lestement.

Son coeur battait à une allure qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint, menaçant de s'arrêter à tout moment. Dans son état d'excitation, il ne vit pas Suzanne s'asseoir dans son lit et le regarder se faufiler discrètement le long du mur.

La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin, elle avait parfaitement compris que son fils partait rejoindre son amant, et ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle le vit frapper à une porte et que celle-ci s'ouvrit quasiment instantanément sur Heero. L'adulte attira alors l'adolescent à lui et l'embrassa avec passion en refermant la porte sur eux.

De son côté, totalement inconscient du regard de Suzanne, Duo redécouvrait le goût des lèvres de son amant avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Lorsque Heero attira vivement Duo à lui, l'adolescent eut un sourire amusé en constatant la fougue dont faisait preuve son amant.

- Je t'ai manqué ? Murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres sans chercher à cacher son amusement.

- Si seulement tu savais à quel point, rétorqua l'adulte sur le même ton fiévreux avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Duo répondit avec la même intensité au baiser de Heero souhaitant lui faire à son tour savoir à quel point il lui avait manqué. Sa langue gourmande vint rencontrer celle de son vis-à-vis et très vite elles entamèrent un ballet vieux comme le monde. A travers ce baiser, Duo pouvait sentir toute la tension que Heero se faisait violence pour maîtriser. Plus leur échange gagnait en intensité, plus Duo sentait Heero se durcir contre lui et cela eut pour effet d'attiser son propre désir. La respiration haletante, l'adolescent s'écarta de son moniteur le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de s'emparer de nouveau des lèvres de l'adulte. Avide de sentir Heero toujours plus près, Duo glissa ses doigts entre les pans ouverts de la chemise de Heero qui laissaient entrevoir un torse puissant et parfaitement dessiné.

Les abdominaux de Heero se contractèrent sous les effleurements faussement timides de l'adolescent et un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres pour aller mourir dans la bouche de son jeune amant. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, Duo fit glisser la chemise de Heero le long de ses bras, tout en déposant de légers baisers papillons sur son torse. L'effet fut quasiment immédiat. Heero émit un gémissement plus prononcé, tandis que ses mains allaient se perdre dans ses cheveux, en une supplication muette. Une fois la chemise au sol, Duo reposa ses mains sur le torse de son amant, faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa peau, à présent plus que sensible. Après avoir longuement parcouru son torse, ses doigts partirent à la découverte de son dos, glissant sensuellement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant des frissons de plaisir à l'adulte qui laissa s'échapper un son rauque qui ressemblait vaguement au prénom de son jeune tortionnaire.

Satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait à son moniteur, Duo le poussa lentement mais sûrement jusqu'au lit, au pied duquel Heero buta et se sentant tomber à la renverse, il se retient à Duo, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Les deux amants atterrirent sur le lit dans un éclat de rire, puis Duo plongea son regard dans les cobalts de son amant, dans lesquelles il put y lire tout le désir qu'il contenait. D'humeur taquine, il déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, avant de lui embrasser délicatement les yeux, le nez, le front, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de son visage avant de consentir à mettre un terme au délicieux supplice qu'il faisait vivre à Heero. La flamme dans son regard lui indiquait que Heero était déjà bien échauffé, et mettant fin au jeux, il happa avec avidité la lèvre supérieure de l'adulte, qu'il suçota avec une avidité évidente, retenant à grand peine un gémissement de désir.

Trop heureux de l'initiative et l'assurance que prenait l'adolescent, Heero ne fit aucun commentaire, se laissant aller au plaisir que faisait naître en lui les gestes encore un peu hésitants de Duo. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, et le fit rouler sous lui, prenant pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme, le rôle du dominant. A son tour, il s'empara avec brutalité des lèvres de Duo, ne supportant plus de rester inactif. Ses mains glissèrent sous le t-shirt de l'adolescent, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. les doigts de Heero remontèrent lentement sous son t-shirt, caressant sa peau délicate à pleine main. Il voulait le toucher, il voulait palper sa peau si douce, se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas encore un nouveau tour de son esprit. Heero remonta le t-shirt de son amant de façon à mettre à nu son torse imberbe finement sculpté et ses tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir que lui procurait l'adulte.

Duo sentait son propre désir monter en flèche. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et son corps avait gagné en température. Duo n'en pouvait plus de plaisir, et sentir les mains de Heero sur lui le rendait fou de désir. Ses reins s'embrasaient sous l'afflux de sensations toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Les mains de Heero furent bientôt remplacées par sa langue et Duo ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés au contact humide sur son ventre. Ses doigts se joignirent de nouveau à la langue de l'adulte veillant à ne laisser aucune parcelle de peau vierge de son passage.

Du genoux, Heero écarta les cuisses de l'adolescent et vint prendre place entre, non sans frotter son intimité gorgée de désir contre son bassin, en un déhanchement érotique. Après un dernier baiser, Heero s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de son amant, et entremêlant leurs doigts, il l'observa longuement. Puis, il l'attira à lui, le forçant à se relever et lâchant ses doigts, il les fit glisser jusqu'à son t-shirt et commença à le lui enlever. une fois que la bouche du jeune garçon fut libre d'accès, Heero en prit possession, marquant sa propriété d'une légère morsure, vestige de son instinct animal. Les yeux cachés par son propre t-shirt, Duo ne pouvait voir Heero, mais pouvait sentir dans ses gestes et sa façon de l'embrasser toute la tension et le violent désir de l'adulte. Puis finalement lassé de ce petit jeu, souhaitant lui aussi pouvoir contempler le corps gracieux de son moniteur, Duo finit par enlever totalement son t-shirt et l'abandonna au pied du lit. La passion et le désir de l'adolescent pour son moniteur le poussait à agir comme jamais il ne l'aurait fait auparavant, et à ce qu'il pouvait en constater, cela n'était pas pour déplaire à l'adulte qui se laissait faire avec un plaisir évident. Avec une lenteur déconcertante et sensualité à la limite de l'érotisme, il posa ses mains sur le torse dénudé de son amant, et les fit délicatement glisser sur sa peau, l'effleurant à peine, dans le but d'attiser au maximum le plaisir de son partenaire. Ses doigts de déplacèrent avec légèreté sur le torse imberbe de son moniteur, explorant chaque parcelle de peau. Puis, ses mains se posèrent sur la poitrine de Heero et d'une légère pression, il le fit basculer à la renverse, le faisant s'allonger sur le matelas. L'adolescent vint prendre place sur lui, s'asseyant à califourchon sur son bassin. Duo se pencha au dessus de son amant, le fixant d'un air coquin, une lueur de lubricité éclairant ses magnifiques prunelles améthystes, devenues presque pourpre sous l'afflux du plaisir. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, et avant que Heero n'ait le temps d'approfondir le baiser, Duo se relevait, un sourire victorieux peint sur le visage. Ses mains reprirent l'exploration du torse et des abdominaux de son amant, descendant jusqu'à ses reins, tandis que son bassin entamait une légère ondulation qui arracha un cri de pur plaisir à Heero qui ferma les yeux tant la sensation était forte.

La réaction de Heero fit naître un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de l'adolescent qui, heureux du plaisir qu'il offrait à son amant, réitéra le même mouvement langoureux. Au fur et à mesure, il sentait Heero devenir dur sous ses fesses et cela ne fit qu'attiser son désir. Duo se déhancha encore et encore jusqu'à ce que, n'en pouvant plus, Heero inverse de nouveau leur position en murmurant d'une voix rauque un "petit démon" qui fit s'élargir le sourire de Duo.

Très vite, un rapport de force s'installa entre eux, aucun des deux ne voulant laisser gagner l'autre. Malgré le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ils prenaient leur temps, souhaitant conclure leur retrouvaille de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Les sourires et les mots d'amour n'étaient pas en reste, chacun murmurant à l'oreille de l'autre quelques mots tendres, comme ils en rêvaient depuis plus d'une semaine.

De nouveau, Duo se retrouva assis sur l'aine de son amant, qui le fixait d'un air appréciateur, le matant sans pudeur aucune. Duo rougit sous l'intensité du regard de Heero qui l'observait avec gourmandise, un lueur au fond des yeux lui signifiant qu'il aimerait le goûter en entier.

Mi gêné, mi amusé, Duo se pencha vers son moniteur et lui vola un baiser dans l'espoir de le distraire et d'effacer ce sourire de ses lèvres. Cela marcha même mieux que Duo ne l'aurait imaginé, car à peine sa bouche effleura celle de Heero que l'adulte la happait avec avidité. Les hanches de l'adolescent se remirent en mouvement, ondulant légèrement, juste assez pour attiser le désir de l'adulte, et les mains de Heero vinrent se poser sur les fesses du jeune garçon, l'accompagnant ainsi dans son initiative. Les petits cris que poussait Heero indiquaient à l'adolescent, qu'il était proche de la libération, et aussitôt, il cessa tout mouvement, et s'éloigna de Heero qui rouvrit immédiatement les yeux en grognant de mécontentement. Se relevant sur ses coudes, il observa l'adolescent, lascivement allongé sur le matelas, dans une position plus qu'érotique qui faillit faire venir Heero. L'adulte contemplait l'adolescent avec un désir évident, et lorsque l'une des mains de Duo vint se glisser sous son jean en une invitation plus qu'explicite et un regard qui signifiait clairement "déshabille-moi", Heero déglutit avec difficulté, ne sachant pas ce qui le retenait encore de sauter sur l'adolescent et de le faire sien dans un cri de jouissance.

Perdant soudain toute son assurance, Heero s'approcha lentement de Duo, hésitant sur la manière de l'aborder. Ce fut l'adolescent qui, semblant lire son interrogation dans ses yeux, l'attrapa par la ceinture de son jean et l'attira violemment à lui. Le retenant prisonnier entre ses cuisses, Duo se déhancha lentement, et la sensation que ressentit Heero à cet instant le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il embrassa l'adolescent avec passion, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, les faisant danser l'une avec l'autre et passant ses mains entre leur corps, il entreprit de déboutonner le jean de Duo, comme le lui avait silencieusement intimé son jeune amant. Faisant d'une pierre deux coups, il fit glisser à la fois le jean et le boxer de l'adolescent avant de les jeter négligemment. Il s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes, prenant le temps de contempler à nouveau ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Puis, il revient prendre place entre les jambes de son amant, se couchant pratiquement sur lui, dans le désir de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de se fondre en lui pour enfin ne faire plus qu'un.

Complètement nu contre Heero, Duo était confiant. Malgré le désir parfois un peu brutal de Heero, il n'avait pas peur, ses anciennes craintes et ses souvenirs semblaient avoir totalement disparu. Ne restait que le désir qu'il éprouvait pour Heero, et l'envie de le sentir se mouvoir en lui, scellant ainsi l'union de leur corps et de leur âme.

Duo ne retenait plus ses gémissements provoqués par les mains et les lèvres de Heero parcourant son corps. Il se laissait envahir par cette multitude de sensations qui s'emparaient de lui, n'ayant plus conscience de rien hormis des mains de Heero et du plaisir qu'il éprouvait. Une caresse plus osée et intime que les précédents arracha un cri à l'adolescent qui frissonna violemment au contact de la main de Heero sur son intimité. Celle-ci fut suivie d'autres toutes plus osées les unes que les autres. Avec une lenteur exagérée, Heero lécha sensuellement le torse de l'adolescent, descendant sur ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent à ce contact, puis descendant toujours plus bas, vers le point culminant du plaisir de Duo. Puis, faisant taire les supplications de son jeune amant, Heero le prit en bouche, arrachant un cri de plaisir muet à l'adolescent.

Duo savourait au plus haut point cette sensation qui lui avait tant fait défaut durant cette dernière semaine. Heero faisait des merveilles avec sa langue, lui arrachant des petits feulement de plaisir, alors que l'adolescent se tordait dans tous les sens dans l'espoir d'attiser au maximum le désir qui lui brûlait les reins. Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir charnel, c'est à peine s'il prit conscience que ses mains allèrent se glisser dans la tignasse de Heero, décollant au passage ses mèches de cheveux collées à son front luisant de transpiration.

Sentant la jouissance venir à grands pas, il tenta de le faire comprendre à Heero, d'une légère pression sur son cuir chevelu, se trouvant dans l'incapacité de parler. Seul des gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Cependant, faisant fit des avertissements de l'adolescent et galvanisé par ses petits cris érotiques, Heero accéléra la cadence et Duo finit par se libérer dans un cri de jouissance pure.

Heero se redressa pour regarder son amant, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres en une mimique limite indécente tandis qu'un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres. Les joues et les lèvres rosies par le plaisir, les cheveux éparpillés autour de lui, la respiration haletante et le corps ruisselant de transpiration, Duo était une incitation à la luxure. Cette simple vue faillit venir à bout de Heero qui se fit violence pour se retenir de jouir à la vu du corps alanguis de son amant.

Retenant son souffle, il vient s'allonger sur le corps de l'adolescent, déposant une multitude de baisers papillons un peu partout sur son corps, léchant son cou jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla sensuellement, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à son jeune amant qui retrouvait lentement une respiration régulière.

Duo posa ses mains sur la chute de reins de son moniteur, effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts, dans un mouvement régulier de haut en bas, puis ne tenant plus, il happa les lèvres rougies de l'adulte. Il suçota longuement sa lèvre inférieure, la caressant du bout de la langue après l'avoir mordillée avec gourmandise.

La tête de Heero posée sur son coeur, Duo sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou qui faisait lentement renaître son désir. Puis, d'un habile coup de hanches, il renversa leur positions, se retrouvant ainsi chevauchant Heero. Il plongea son regard dans les cobalts de son partenaire, le fixant intensément, puis, après un rapide baiser volé et quelques ondulations du bassin, il entreprit d'attiser au maximum le désir déjà conséquent de l'adulte.

Avec délice et volupté, il caressa chaque parcelle de peau de Heero, et très vite ses lèvres prirent la relève tandis que ses mains descendaient toujours plus au sud. Fébrilement, il déboutonna le jean de son amant, qui dans sa volonté de lui faciliter la tâche, souleva son bassin. Duo fit glisser à la fois son jean et son boxer, libérant l'érection de Heero de sa prison de tissus.

L'adolescent se déplaça de façon à pouvoir agir convenablement, et d'une main hésitante, il entama un lent va et vient sur l'intimité de l'adulte qui ferma les yeux de plaisir à ce contact dont la timidité et l'hésitation ne faisaient qu'augmenter les bienfaits.

Heero rouvrit subitement les yeux lorsque après un coup de langue sur son intimité, Duo le prit entièrement en bouche, arrachant un cri de plaisir non feint à l'adulte. D'abord lents et hésitants, les vas et vient de l'adolescent sur l'intimité de son moniteur gagnèrent en vigueur et en intensité, le menant aux porte de la jouissance, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Sentant que Heero était sur le point de jouir, Duo ralentit la cadence et du bout de la langue, il lécha le bout de l'intimité de Heero qui se cambra violemment sous l'effet du plaisir. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans la chevelure de l'adolescent qui, voyant là, un signe précurseur de la libération de Heero s'éloigna et le reprit en main. Quelques secondes plus tard, Heero se libérait dans un cri de jouissance en criant le nom de son amant, et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, la respiration saccadée et le corps ruisselant de sueur.

Comme son moniteur l'avait fait précédemment, Duo vient s'allonger sur Heero, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, il écoutait les battements endiablés de son coeur. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence dans lequel leur souffle se mêlaient, Duo murmura, non sans cesser de faire glisser ses doigts sur le téton droit de son amant :

- Pardon... J'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, je...

- Chuuuut, l'interrompit Heero, tu m'as déjà offert un magnifique cadeau ce soir. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

- Je t'aime Heero, murmura l'adolescent tout contre ses lèvres, je t'aime plus que tout...

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, répondit Heero avant d'accéder à la requête muette de son jeune amant et de prendre possession de ses lèvres en une douce et tendre caresse.

Duo bougea légèrement afin de pouvoir approfondir leur baiser, et sa récente cicatrice rencontra la hanche de son amant, lui arrachant un sursaut de surprise et un petit gémissement de douleur bien vite étouffé dans la bouche de son moniteur. Cela n'échappa pas à Heero qui, mettant fin au baiser, murmura d'une voix désolée :

- Avec tout cela, j'ai complètement oublié ta récente opération...

- Non, ce n'est rien... Juste une cicatrice de plus, répondit l'adolescent la gorge nouée. De toute façon, une de plus ou de moins, où est la différence ?

A ces mots, Heero posa délicatement son doigt sur les lèvres de son amant, et déclara d'une voix ferme mais non dépourvue de douceur :

- Tais-toi ! Oublie tout ce qui s'est passé Duo... A présent, nous sommes ensemble, et rien ne nous séparera jamais...

Duo ne répondit rien, obéissant à son amant qui dans un geste d'une immense tendresse, déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur le visage de son amant, déposant une multitude de baisers papillons sur son front, ses yeux, ses joues et sa bouche, en un signe de réconfort et d'amour.

Sans se départir de sa tendresse, Heero inversa leur position, prenant garde à ne pas blesser son jeune amant. Une fois Duo allongé sous lui, Heero l'embrassa une dernière foi, alors que ses mains parcouraient de nouveau le corps de l'adolescent, faisant renaître le désir dans ses reins.

Les doigts de l'adulte vinrent effleurer avec délicatesse la nouvelle cicatrice de l'adolescent et d'un geste empli de douceur, il déposa ses lèvres dessus, arrachant un soupir de bien être à Duo. L'adulte continua ce petit jeu encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement de Duo résonne à ses oreilles :

- Heero... S'il te plait...

- Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ? Demanda Heero, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Que veux-tu Duo ?

Après une énième caresse, Duo se cambra violemment, et dans un gémissement de plaisir, il haleta :

- Toi... S'il te plait... J'ai envie de toi...

Cette déclaration enflamma les sens de Heero qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas réagir au quart de tour et accéder à la requête de son jeune amant. Il remonta vers le visage de l'adolescent et l'embrassa avec passion, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que son désir était partagé. Après quoi, il caressa les lèvres de Duo du bout des doigts que le jeune garçon se mit à sucer avidement. Cette vision provoqua un court circuit dans le cerveau de l'adulte qui laissa s'échapper un gémissement de satisfaction et bien être, totalement envoûté par l'érotisme dont faisait preuve Duo à cet instant.

Lorsqu'il les jugea suffisamment humides, Heero retira ses doigts et les fit glisser sur le torse de Duo qui frissonna de plaisir à ce contact aérien. Heero poursuivit sa course jusqu'au nombril de l'adolescent, et avant d'aller plus loin, il vient prendre place entre ses cuisses. L'adolescent s'offrait à lui sans appréhension aucune, plaçant son corps et son coeur entre ses mains en toute confiance.

Avec une douceur extrême, Heero commença à préparer son amant, insérant délicatement un premier doigt en lui. Duo se tendit légèrement, mais la douceur et la tendresse de Heero finirent de le décontracter, et l'adolescent se laissa porter par la vague de plaisir et de soulagement qui s'emparait de lui.

Très vite, Heero inséra un nouveau doigt dans l'intimité de Duo, et lorsque l'adolescent ce fut habitué à cette présence, l'adulte entama un léger mouvement de va et vient, arrachant un gémissement à son amant. Après un certain temps d'adaptation et de préparation, Heero insinua un troisième et dernier doigt en lui, et cette fois-ci, Duo ne put retenir un hoquet de douleur qui très vite, se transforma en cri de plaisir lorsque l'adulte toucha quelque chose en lui qui lui fit voir les étoiles. Lorsque Duo commença à s'empaler de lui-même sur ses doigts, l'adulte les retira, s'attirant une plainte de mécontentement, puis il vint se placer à l'entrée de son intimité.

D'un ample coup de bassin, il le pénétra, et malgré toute la douceur dont il faisait preuve, Duo se contracta sous l'intrusion en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Heero stoppa aussitôt tout mouvement, malgré la sensation et le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait à être de nouveau en Duo.

Après quelques secondes, Heero entama un lent et ample mouvement de bassin et Duo emprisonna ses hanches entre ses jambes, dans la volonté de le sentir toujours plus près, toujours plus profondément en lui. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle erratique, Duo sentait avec un plaisir non feint, le bonheur de sentir l'homme qu'il aimait par dessus tout, se mouvoir en lui, le faisant sien. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment, leur corps ne faisaient à nouveau plus qu'un.

Les coups de bassin de Heero se faisaient toujours plus amples, toujours plus profonds, augmentant considérablement le désir et le plaisir de chacun. Les deux hommes avaient oublié tout ce qui n'était pas eux, plus rien autour d'eux n'existait tandis que leur corps s'unissaient en une union parfaite. Leurs cris de plaisir retentissaient dans la chambre, faisant écho sur les murs, résonnant à leurs oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies. Leur corps ondulaient au rythme d'une mélodie qu'eux seuls entendaient, leurs déhanchement guidés par leur souffle erratique.

Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent brusquement sous l'effet du plaisir, et sentant que la jouissance était proche, il raffermit sa prise autour des hanches de son amant qui, galvanisé par le plaisir accéléra la cadence, pénétrant toujours plus profondément l'adolescent, lui faisant hurler son plaisir sous ses coups de reins experts. Dans un ultime coup de hanche, plus ample et profond que les précédents, Heero et Duo se libérèrent en un seul et même cri, chacun hurlant le prénom de l'autre.

Haletant, le corps luisant de transpiration, Heero se laissa retomber entre les bras de son amant, tout en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Fébrilement, il s'empara des lèvres de l'adolescent et après un dernier "je t'aime", ils s'endormirent tous deux d'un sommeil réparateur et bien mérité.

A suivre…

* * *

Coucou !

Bon que dire, et surtout, par où commencer ?

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse d'avoir subitement stoppé la publication de Mourir pour revivre. Je n'ai pas d'excuses particulière hormis que j'avais un peu (beaucoup…) perdu la motivation d'écrire, mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis de retour avec une histoire en plus de terminée !

En effet, j'ai (enfin…) terminée Cœur de Crystale, dont le dernier chapitre est actuellement en cours de correction chez ma chère **Gayana **(au passage, un immense merci à cette adorable beta et co-autrice qui à la gentillesse de prendre sur son temps libre pour corriger mes fics)

Donc je pense que d'ici la semaine prochaine il devrait être en ligne !!

Ensuite, j'ai également commencé l'écriture du second chapitre de Behind the Hell's door (une nouvelle fiction originale écrite en collaboration avec **Gayana** justement ! Et tant qu'à faire un petit coup de pub lol si cela vous intéresse, vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre ici http: // www. fictionpress. com/s/2581473/1/Behind_The_Hells_Door (sans les espaces !!)

Pour en revenir à Mourir pour revivre, la publication devrait reprendre assez régulièrement et ce jusqu'à la fin momentanée de l'histoire, le chapitre 51. Il devrait logiquement y avoir un dernier chapitre, mais je ne suis absolument pas en mesure de vous dire lorsqu'il arrivera.

Bien, je crois que j'ai fais le tour des news lol

Je vous dis à bientôt

Kisu

Shini -


	48. Chapter 48

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : Heero x Duo

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **L****unisa**, **Kyrieh**, **caro06** et **Iroko** pour leur review sur le chapitre 47 de **Mourir pour Revivre**.

* * *

**chapitre 48** par Lybertys

Si Heero avait plus qu'apprécier son rêve, c'était loin d'être le cas de son réveil. Son cœur se serra se rappelant qu'il faudrait encore attendre trois jours sans compter celui-ci. L'envie de simplement étreindre Duo, de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui voler un baiser était devenu un besoin de chaque instant. Entendre sa voix hier lui avait certes fait du bien, mais cela lui avait aussi fait beaucoup de mal. Il savait que Duo ressentait la même chose que lui à son sujet et souffrait. Et cela était extrêmement douloureux. Sa propre souffrance était à ses yeux minime par rapport à celle de Duo. Ce qui lui importait plus que tout, avant même son propre bonheur, c'était de voir un sourire se dépeindre sur le visage de l'adolescent qui avait déjà largement subit de vices dans sa vie. Persistait encore au plus profond de son cœur le doute qu'il soit vraiment fait pour apporter à Duo ce dont il avait besoin. Mais ils étaient tellement dépendant l'un de l'autre, que Heero n'imaginait pas d'autres solutions que de vivre avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et même au delà...

S'avisant de la luminosité qui était filtrée par ses volets, Heero décida de se lever et se rendit directement dans la salle de bain. Aussitôt des souvenirs similaires aux genres de choses qu'il venait de faire dans son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire et il préféra ne pas y traîner pour se retrouver obligé de se soulager. Il sortit donc quelques minutes plus tard, et attrapa les vêtements propres qu'il n'avait pas mis en carton la veille afin de pouvoir les mettre aujourd'hui.

Son réflexe fut ensuite de sortir et de réveiller les adolescents, sachant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le ferait. Malgré qu'il soit heureux de ses changements qui allaient lui apporter une plus grande liberté, il fut emprunt d'un sentiment de nostalgie. Il se rendit ensuite seul, sans Duo à ses côtés au réfectoire, où Sébastien était déjà installé en train de tenter d'émerger devant une tasse de café et deux tartines qu'il n'avait pas encore beurrées. Heero sourit et vint s'asseoir en face de lui après s'être servi.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Heero.

- Oui, ça peut aller…

Heero ne chercha pas à aller plus loin dans la conversation, sentant que Sébastien n'était pas vraiment en état pour le moment. Il ne serait opérationnel qu'à la fin de la journée. Heero regarda plus avant l'expression qui ornait son visage et s'aperçut qu'il était particulièrement pâle. Aussitôt inquiet il demanda :

- Ca va Séb ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je ne me sens pas bien depuis hier soir. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber malade…

- Dans ce cas, qu'est ce que tu fais debout, tu devrais être couché !

Heero se leva et après avoir contourné la table, afin de se retrouver à côté de lui, il posa la main sur son front et constata à voix haute :

- Mon dieu, mais tu es brûlant de fièvre.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il le tira par le bras et l'amena jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Par chance l'infirmière s'y trouvait et Heero la laissa s'occuper de Sébastien. Celui-ci se laissa totalement faire, sans dire un mot.

Heero retourna ensuite au réfectoire, et finit son petit-déjeuner, avant de faire un détour par la cuisine et attraper un biberon pour Amaranth. Aujourd'hui était encore une journée ensoleillée et une journée au parc lui ferait le plus grand bien. Le poulain l'accueillit avec un hennissement joyeux, avant de venir frotter sa tête contre lui, en recherche de contact. Heero passa un petit moment avec lui au box après l'avoir nourri, passant sa main sur son poil encore duveteux et extrêmement doux. Il finit par lui mettre avec douceur un licol et le sortit jusqu'à l'enclos qui lui était réservé. Waterfalls et les autres n'étaient pas bien loin et lorsque le petit poulain poussa un hennissement, les autres lui répondirent. Après quelques facéties de la part d'Amaranth, il le laissa se défouler dans le parc. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'occuper d'avantage de lui. Aujourd'hui un déménagement l'attendait. Même si Sébastien n'allait pas pouvoir l'aider, il pourrait très bien se débrouiller seul. Il se rendit d'abord dans son nouveau lieu d'habitation. Les affaires de la directrice ne s'y trouvaient plus. Seul restait ce qui avait toujours été là. Si Heero le retapait un peu, cet endroit pourrait être très sympathique et agréable à vivre. C'était maintenant son chez lui.

Une fois qu'il eut fait l'inspection des lieux, et aménagé au mieux son arrivée, il se rendit dans sa chambre et commença les vas et viens avec les cartons. L'heure à laquelle il commença étant déjà bien entamée dans la matinée, il décida de faire une pause à midi, la chaleur n'aidant pas. Après avoir mangé avec les autres éducateurs, il se rendit à l'infirmerie dans le but d'aller rendre visite à Sébastien et de prendre de ses nouvelles, étant légèrement inquiet au sujet de sa santé.

Lorsqu'il entra, il alla directement voir Sébastien, mais fut interrompu par l'infirmière. Aussitôt il demanda :

- Sébastien va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Tout simplement une bonne grippe. Il lui faut un endroit calme pour se reposer.

- S'il prend la deuxième chambre de la dépendance ?

- Ce serait parfait. Seul le calme et le repos lui permettront de véritablement se remettre.

- Très bien, le temps que je lui arrange un peu la pièce et je viendrais le chercher.

Après quelques paroles échangées au sujet des soins, Heero alla préparer la chambre pour Sébastien. Après un rapide tour au bureau pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de message ou de courrier important, il alla chercher Sébastien, et l'épaulant, il l'installa dans la pièce qu'il avait préparé à son effet. Il lui demanda s'il avait faim et devant son refus, il repris ce qu'il avait arrêté avant la pause de midi, le prévenant qu'il était là en cas de besoin.

Une fois toutes ses affaires amenées, il rangea tout de suite le pull de Duo qu'il avait subtilisé dans son lit afin qu'il ne soit pas en vue de regards étrangers.

Il inspira tout de même une fois son odeur avant de le dissimuler sous son oreiller. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, et Heero ne déballa que les affaires dont il avait besoin dans l'immédiat. Il aspirait un instant à se reposer. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il passa un instant voir Sébastien qui dormait enfin, et décida de sortir prendre l'air. Il n'avait pas encore réellement pris son travail de directeur, et profitait des quelques jours de répit qui lui étaient accordés. Il se rendit presque instinctivement à ce fameux arbre au milieu du parc à chevaux.

Il s'y adossa, et se laissa aller un instant à fermer les yeux, savourant la brise légère annonçant la venue du soir caressant doucement son visage. La seule ombre à ce tableau était le manque cruel qu'il ressentait, ce vide de n'avoir Duo à ses côtés. Il restait encore trois jours… Alors qu'il était en train de se mettre à sombrer dans des pensées assez sombres (cest un peu redondant se mettre à sombrer dans des pensées sombres….), il entendit un hennissement qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il se mit aussitôt debout et vit arriver au loin le groupe de chevaux si cher à son cœur. Ils avaient ressenti sa présence et étaient arrivés presque aussitôt.

Arrivé à sa hauteur Waterfalls placé en tête de la horde s'arrêta. Heero attendit patiemment qu'il parcoure le dernier mètre qui les séparait, tendant simplement sa main vers lui sans le toucher. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit que son cheval acceptait sa présence et son contact qu'il posa sa main sur son museau avant de s'approcher de lui et d'enfouir sa tête dans son encolure.

Ne résistant pas à l'appel de le monter un instant, il sauta lestement et monta sur lui à la manière des indiens. Sans chercher à le diriger ou à le faire avancer, il se pencha en avant, s'allongeant sur l'encolure de sa monture. Sentir tout son dos et sa puissante musculature juste au dessous de lui avait quelque chose de particulier… Une sorte de plaisir à chaque fois renouvelé… Et surtout l'humilité qu'un animal bien puissant que lui accepte de le porter.

Ce n'est qu'après un temps que Waterfalls décida de se déplacer un peu, voulant apparemment changer d'endroit. Ainsi placé, Heero pouvait se sentir pleinement au milieu des chevaux. Aucun d'eux ne s'éloignait vraiment, restant toujours groupés. Ils se dirigèrent lentement, s'arrêtant parfois, jusqu'à l'enclos d'Amaranth qui hennit en les voyant s'approcher.

Arrivé devant l'enclos, Heero se laissa glisser du dos de Waterfalls et jugeant d'après la position du soleil dans le ciel qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Après ce moment privilégié qu'il avait pu passer avec eux, il se sentait le cœur allégé d'un poids, même si Duo lui manquait encore terriblement. A voir les réactions d'Amaranth, on sentait que le poulain aspirait à les rejoindre. Mais il irait encore passer une nuit dans son box. L'adulte dut cette fois-ci ruser pour attraper le poulain qui avait décidé de jouer. Après l'avoir rentré et nourri, il se rendit au réfectoire et mangea à peine, étant de toute façon trop fatigué. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il passa dans les cuisines et attrapa une assiette de soupe pour Sébastien ainsi qu'un verre d'eau pour avaler ses cachets.

Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, celui-ci était à moitié réveillé. Il n'avala que quelques cuillérées de soupe et après avoir pris ses cachets il se rendormit aussitôt.

Heero se rendit dans sa chambre, slalomant entre les cartons qu'il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de ranger et qu'il avait entassé. Il jura lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait pas fait son lit, n'ayant envie seulement à cet instant que de s'étendre dans des draps frais et de fermer les yeux jusqu'au lendemain. Il fit son lit en se maudissant plusieurs fois.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il put enfin s'étendre après avoir ôté chacun de ses vêtements, n'ayant même pas la force d'enfiler un moindre vêtement. Il se glissa sous le drap et ferma presque aussitôt les yeux, après avoir fixé la place vide à ses côtés qui dans trois jours serait comblée…

Ce fut la voix de Sébastien, l'appelant qui le sortit de ses songes très tôt le matin. Il ne mit pas longtemps à émerger, s'inquiétant de la santé de son ami. Il se leva et alluma la lumière, celle de l'extérieur était encore trop faible. En deux minutes à peine, il était au chevet de Sébastien. Celui-ci transpirait, la fièvre semblait avoir montée plus qu'il n'était possible de le supporter pour un homme. Ne perdant pas de temps, il alla humidifier un linge d'eau fraîche qu'il mis sur son front et l'obligea à boire un verre d'eau ne voulant surtout pas que celui-ci se déshydrate. Sébastien commença à parler, sans parvenir à construire une phrase. Heero ne percevait que des bribes de mots décousus sans comprendre le sens du tout. Trouvant que son état était loin de s'améliorer, et étant même plus qu'inquiétant, il se rendit dans sa chambre et après avoir enfilé un jean et un t-shirt, il alla directement chercher l'infirmière.

A peine Heero l'avait-il prévenu, qu'elle partit à sa suite avec sa trousse de fonction et les médicaments dont elle pensait avoir besoin. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre de Sébastien, elle ferma la porte au nez de Heero qui la laissa en patientant dans la pièce qui faisait office de salon.

Ce n'est qu'une demi heure plus tard que l'infirmière ressortit enfin. Elle adressa un sourire à Heero qui le rassura légèrement.

- Sa grippe s'est légèrement aggravée, mais tout cela a été prit à temps. Je me chargerais de venir le voir à midi, et vous laisserez une note sur ce que j'ai changé dans le traitement.

Soulagé Heero répondit enfin à son sourire et la remercia avant de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Il entrouvrit ensuite la porte de Sébastien pour le trouver endormi.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre. Le soleil commençait à réellement poindre et se glisser entre les volets. Heero alla ouvrir en grand la fenêtre et laissa la pièce s'imprégner d'air frais. Puis il décida d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud, profitant de la baignoire de cet endroit.

Puis il entama une journée du même genre que la dernière. Après avoir déjeuné et s'être occupé d'Amaranth, il commença le travail qui avait été laissé en plan au bureau, réglant plusieurs papiers et passant quelques coups de fil.

Après le repas de midi, il alla arranger ses affaires avant de se rendre aux écuries deux bonnes heures après pour réparer ce qui devait être réparé dans le matériel de sellerie, ne voulant pas perdre son temps inutilement. Etre directeur de ce lieu allait lui prendre beaucoup de temps et il aurait bien moins de disponibilité pour les chevaux. Il ne pourrait d'ailleurs pas s'en occuper seul et mis dans un coin de sa tête l'idée d'embaucher un palefrenier.

Le soir arriva bien trop vite, et il eut à peine le temps de passer voir sa monture et nourrir Amaranth après l'avoir ramené au box que déjà il était l'heure d'aller manger.

C'est uniquement lorsqu'il s'assit à une table seul qu'il fut envahi du manque de l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout. Encore une journée qu'il avait dû passer sans lui. Il lui avait manqué toute la journée et le fait d'avoir été occupé jusqu'à maintenant l'avait épargné un temps de ce sentiment de vide à combler au plus vite. Le fait de se retrouver dans un état d'inactivité le laissait seul face à cette constatation qui le rongeait depuis son départ. L'oppression était soudain telle qu'il aurait bien pleuré. L'appétit lui en fut coupé. Il sortit du réfectoire, ne supportant plus la compagnie et la présence des autres alors que la seule qu'il souhaitait n'était pas là.

Grisé, il se rendit directement dans sa chambre, n'ayant même pas envie de rejoindre sa monture.

A peine entré dans celle ci, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, et tira de sous son oreiller le pull de Duo qu'il avait subtilisé. S'enivrant de son odeur qui était maintenant plus dû au fruit de son imagination, il s'assit au pied de son lit, à même le sol, calant son dos sur le rebord et ramenant ses jambes vers lui. Ce manque qui était maintenant totalement infiltré dans tout son être le faisait presque trembler comme celui qui attendait sa dose.

Il entendit la voix faible de Sébastien l'appeler mais n'y répondit pas. Il n'aurait pu se lever, toute force l'avait quittée. Il avait beau se trouver ridicule, emprisonné dans sa douleur il n'en voyait pas l'issue.

Sa tête commençait à tourner, et ses membres à trembler de peine. Il resta un moment ainsi, totalement coupé du monde, sans trop s'en rendre compte. Sébastien avait cessé de l'appeler et s'était rendormi, comprenant que Heero n'était pas en état de venir le voir.

Heero avait fini par se détendre, les yeux plongés dans le vide, son visage était dénué de toute expression. La souffrance n'était plus aussi vive qu'avant, mais elle ne s'était estompée que provisoirement. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander si Duo allait bien, si ses rapports avec cette femme étaient bons… Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant qu'il soit à ses côtés de nouveau. Son cœur s'emballa rien qu'à cette pensée. Deux petits jours, il avait déjà traversé plus de la moitié.

Il rassembla son courage et se leva au moment même où le téléphone sonna. La ligne téléphonique de son bureau était reliée à la dépendance, lui permettent d'être joignable plus facilement.

Lorsqu'il décrocha le combiné, il déclara simplement :

- Allô ?

- Bonjour, c'est la tante du jeune Duo, pourrais-je parler à Heero s'il vous plait ?

Aussitôt le cœur de Heero s'emballa comme poursuivit par la mort elle même. Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ? Avait-il décidé de rester avec elle ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Prolongeait-t-il son voyage ? Avait-il eu un accident ? L'inquiétude qui vint d'un coup était si forte, qu'une multitude de questions se brouillait dans son esprit.

- C'est moi-même. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Duo ? Demanda Heero atrocement angoissé.

- Rien de grave, rassurez-vous, il a fait une crise d'appendicite avant-hier et a été opéré. C'était juste pour vous prévenir que je suis dans l'obligation de retarder son retour de quelques jours.

Heero avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un trop plein d'informations qu'il n'arrivait pas à analyser. Premièrement il était arrivé quelque chose à Duo sans qu'il soit à ses côtés et deuxièmement il allait rentrer plus tard que prévu. Il n'arrivait même pas à dire quoi que ce soit à Suzanne. Une boule commençait à se serrer terriblement fort dans sa gorge et dans son estomac. Ce silence ne passa pas inaperçu à Suzanne qui demanda :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Hn… Oui pardon, excusez-moi. Co… Comment va-t-il ? Réussit-il à articuler avec difficulté et appréhendant tout autant la réponse.

- Il se remet lentement, répondit la jeune femme.

Heero n'aurait pu faire autrement que de laisser paraître son trouble dans le ton de sa voix. Il était terriblement inquiet et devait faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas prendre l'avion sur le champ afin de rejoindre son amant. L'état de détresse dans lequel il se trouvait, ne lui permettait toujours pas d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Voulant à tout prix calmer son angoisse sans cesse grandissante, il demanda alors timidement :

- Je… Puis-je lui parler ?

- Il est encore à l'hôpital, il rentre demain matin. Rappelez en début d'après-midi, cela lui permettra de se reposer un peu après son retour.

- Très bien, je vous remercie Madame, répondit Heero en tentant de garder son sang froid.

- Je vous en prie. Je vous tiens au courant du jour de notre retour.

- Oui, merci. Au revoir, répondit Heero.

- Au revoir, répondit à son tour Suzanne avant de raccrocher.

Alors que Heero était à deux doigts de s'effondrer, tellement il culpabilisait et était inquiet de ne pas être près de son amant, il entendit la voix faible de Sébastien l'appeler. Il semblait avoir entendu sa conversation téléphonique.

Lentement, il alla dans la chambre voisine, sans trop vraiment réaliser ses faits et gestes. Une fois dans la chambre, il prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté du lit de Sébastien. Là, il inspira, tentant de se recentrer et de ne pas s'éparpiller dans sa panique due à l'angoisse. Son ami était réellement inquiet de le voir dans cet état. Il attrapa sa main et demanda la voix fiévreuse :

- Ca va Heero ?

De sa main libre, il la passa sur visage, tentant de se ressaisir et répondit :

- Oui…

Sentant que sa réponse était ridicule et que Sébastien souhaiterait en savoir plus, il modifia sa réponse. Il ressentait aussi le besoin de s'en confier, de ne plus garder pour lui uniquement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- C'est Duo, il a fait une crise d'appendice et a été opéré…

- Et ?

- Il va bien, il est encore à l'hôpital je dois rappeler plus tard pour lui parler… Je… J'aimerais tellement être près de lui. Il a besoin de moi… Je…

Heero était mort d'inquiétude. Il commençait à bafouiller, n'alignant plus une seule phrase correctement.

- Heero calme toi. Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer. Si l'opération s'est bien passée alors, il ne tardera pas à rentrer et tout ira bien. Tu n'as pas à te mettre dans cet état Heero ! Finit Sébastien, tentant d'être autoritaire malgré son état.

Il serra l'étreinte de ses doigts sur le bras de Heero, tentant de lui montrer qu'il était là et surtout de le ramener à ses côtés, le sentant partir.

- Heero, arrête de te faire ce sang d'encre, si tu continues tu va finir par être en plus mauvais état que Duo. Je ne pense pas que cela l'aidera. Alors tiens le coup, tu vas très bientôt l'avoir au téléphone, et dans quelques jours il sera à tes côtés et tout cela sera oublié comme un vieux souvenir assez désagréable mais terminé.

Heero ne répondit rien, tentant de se raisonner comme Sébastien était en train de le faire.

Il passa une des pires nuits de sa vie. Il resta encore un temps à côté de Sébastien, lui apportant les soins dont il avait besoin. Celui-ci finit par s'endormir et Heero le laissa seul, regagnant sa chambre. Il fixa les minutes passer, comme si c'était des heures. Il savait qu'il ne se sentirait plus tranquille qu'au moment où il aurait Duo au téléphone et plus encore dans ses bras. Il ne ferma pas une seule fois l'œil de la nuit, et vers 5h00 du matin, il commença à s'impatienter. Il attendit encore une bonne demi-heure avant d'appeler ne voulant surtout pas gêner et que Duo ne soit pas encore rentré. Il était dans un état de stress tel, que ses muscles étaient contractés depuis que Suzanne l'avait appelé. Pour la dernière demi-heure qui lui restait, il se leva et commença à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, ne tenant même plus la position assise sur son lit.

Lorsque son horloge indiqua enfin cinq heures et demi, il alla directement jusqu'à son téléphone et composa nerveusement le numéro afin de joindre Duo. Enfin, il allait pouvoir entendre sa voix, être sûr qu'il était en voie de rétablissement.

Suzanne mit peu de temps à répondre, et après quelques politesses échangées, elle lui passa Duo, sentant apparemment que Heero n'attendait que cela.

Ce fut Duo qui parla le premier, l'appelant par son nom de manière hésitante. Lorsqu'il tendit sa voix tremblante, Heero fut partagé entre deux sentiments : la joie de l'entendre, et l'inquiétude de la faiblesse qu'elle reflétait.

Il s'empressa aussitôt de répondre :

- C'est moi. Tu vas bien mon ange ? J'ai eu tellement peur lorsque j'ai reçu l'appel de ta tante hier…

- Je… Je veux te voir Heero, s'exclama l'adolescent qui ne réussit pas à contenir ses sanglots plus longtemps. Tu me manques trop Heero, je... Je n'en peux plus…

Heero se rendit immédiatement compte que l'adolescent n'était pas dans son état normal. Sa voix tremblante et ses sanglots lui déchiraient le cœur. Il se doutait que l'adolescent voulait rentrer, mais de là à se trouver dans un tel état d'anxiété et de détresse. Il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose… Tout en tentant de calmer les sanglots déchirants de son amant, Heero demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il Duo ? Je t'en prie, calme-toi et explique-moi… Cesse de pleurer mon ange, je n'aime pas te savoir dans cet état…

- Je… Veux te voir, répéta l'adolescent.

Si Duo savait à quel point Heero en était malade. Lui aussi le voulait, plus que tout. Entendre Duo dans un tel état de détresse ne faisait que renforcer sa culpabilité de ne pas être à ses côtés.

- Je sais mon ange, moi aussi je veux te voir, je veux te prendre dans mes bras moi aussi… Sois patient… Allez, calme-toi et explique moi calmement, d'accord ?

- Ou… Oui, répondit l'adolescent en reniflant, refoulant ses sanglots. Je… Elle sait… Elle sait tout… Je… Je sais plus quoi faire Heero… Je… J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime plus… Elle… Elle ne me parle plus… Je… Elle sait pour nous aussi… Je te promet... Je te promet que j'ai rien dit… C'est à… A l'hôpital… Ils lui ont dit… Je voulais pas y aller Heero…

- Chuuut, calme toi mon ange, je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime encore… Tu lui as parlé ?

- Non…

- Et bien fait le, vas la voir et tu lui fait part de ce que tu ressens, ne reste pas avec ce poids sur le cœur Duo, répondit Heero avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

Ils restèrent un long moment au téléphone. Heero tentait désespérément de remonter le moral à son jeune amant, essayant de le rassurer, lui assurant qu'ils seraient bientôt de nouveau ensemble. Lui dire tout cela lui faisait tout autant de bien qu'à Duo. L'adulte ne s'était pas imaginé à quel point Duo s'était attaché à cette femme. Il en ressentait presque un sentiment de jalousie qu'il savait déplacé.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, à contrecœur, Heero mit fin à la conversation, ayant des choses à faire. Après un dernier « je t'aime » murmuré, ils raccrochèrent de concert.

Tout comme la journée précédente, Heero décida de s'occuper énormément pour se détourner de son inquiétude et de son envie d'être auprès de Duo. Sébastien se sentant légèrement mieux, il s'était levé et était en train de prendre un bain chaud, tandis que Heero était allé manger en vitesse après s'être occuper d'Amaranth. Il décida ensuite de ranger son bureau et de classer ce qui ne l'avait jamais été. Il savait que la tache allait être laborieuse, mais il voulait en être débarrassé lorsque Duo reviendrait. Cela lui prit effectivement toute la journée et ce n'est que vers six heures du soir qu'il eut totalement terminé. Ayant besoin de s'aérer, n'étant pas habitué à passer autant de temps dans un endroit clos, il décida de s'octroyer le droit d'une balade avec sa monture. Cela lui ferait énormément de bien pour décompresser. Toute la journée, Duo n'avait pas quitté son esprit et son cœur, se demandant si tout s'arrangeait. L'entendre pleurer à l'autre bout du téléphone avait était plus dur qu'il n'y pensait.

Il attrapa comme à son habitude un simple licol et partit à la rencontre de Waterfalls. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec le même entrain sans cesse renouvelé. Ils partirent dans une direction qu'il laissa choisir à sa monture. Il profita de cette ballade pour le travailler un peu, puis profita de plusieurs endroit pour galoper et s'offrir ce sentiment de liberté unique. Cette impression si particulière de ne plus respecter les lois de la gravitation et de voler juste au dessus du sol, c'était ce que lui donnait son cheval à chaque fois.

Il rentra très tard ce soir là, n'ayant pas envie de retrouver cet instant d'inactivité où Duo lui manquait atrocement. Il le dut pourtant, n'ayant pas dormit la nuit dernière, il devait s'avouer être épuisé. Après un long pansage nocturne offert à Waterfalls pour le remercier, il rentra Amaranth après l'avoir nourrit et se rendit directement chez lui. Après une douche où il tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Sébastien, il alla s'étendre sur son lit et rejoint les bras de Morphée presque instantanément.

Il se leva assez tard le matin suivant, et trouva tout autant de choses à faire que la journée précédente. Sébastien allait de mieux en mieux, et commença à le conseiller sur ce qu'il pouvait faire ayant été directeur auparavant. C'est dans la même anxiété que Heero passa tout de même cette journée. Il s'offrit une fois de plus une balade nocturne, un peu moins longue que la précédente. Il alla se coucher un peu plus tôt, après une douche.

Le lendemain, Heero devenait de plus en plus impatient à l'idée que Duo n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Tout, tout de lui lui manquait, son corps, ses lèvres, son être, son sourire qu'il n'offrait que trop rarement, sa sensualité en plein éveil, sa présence à ses côtés…

C'est au moment où il venait d'aller nourrir Amaranth qui lui sembla entendre une voiture entrer dans cet endroit. Le cœur battant, il sortit des écuries et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement.

Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour reconnaître la voiture dans laquelle son amant était parti, et encore moins pour apercevoir Duo dans celle-ci. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, il put voir celui de l'adolescent s'illuminer et une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Il était tellement beau… Et il était de nouveau là près de lui, à seulement quelques pas. Duo bondit hors de la voiture et se précipita dans les bras de Heero en criant son prénom. L'adulte, trop heureux d'être enfin arrivé à ce moment de retrouvaille sans trop le réaliser, ouvrit les bras afin de le réceptionner, avant de le faire tournoyer dans les airs à la façon des grands amoureux au cinéma.

Heero savait en cet instant précis que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Il le tenait enfin dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Les larmes inondaient le visage de Duo, trop heureux de le retrouver. Il mit bas à la dernière distance qui séparait leur corps, entourant de ses bras la nuque de son amant en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein nez.

- Heero... Tu m'as tellement manqué, sanglota l'adolescent. Je t'aime tellement... Plus jamais je ne veux être séparé de toi...

- A moi aussi tu m'as manqué Duo... Je t'aime tellement... J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment où je pourrais de nouveau te serrer dans mes bras...

Tout cela était presque trop beau pour être vrai, et pourtant c'était bien Duo qu'il tenait dans ses bras et son odeur appartenant à lui seul. L'enlacer à nouveau, c'était comme revivre, sortir de cette léthargie dans laquelle ils avaient tous deux été plongés lors de leur séparation.

A cet instant, plus rien n'existait autour des deux hommes, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Heero reposa l'adolescent au sol, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, il aperçut Suzanne qui observait la scène à quelques pas de là, tout de même intimidée et gênée.

Par respect pour elle, Heero s'éloigna doucement et à contrecœur de son jeune amant qui l'observa sans comprendre. Heero releva la tête et Duo suivit son regard. Lorsque celui-ci se posa sur Suzanne, Heero le vit rougir de honte. Trop rares étaient les fois où ils s'étaient affichés devant autrui, et cela laissait Heero assez mal à l'aise surtout devant cette femme. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. S'emparer des lèvres de son amant était un besoin sans cesse renouvelé et une nécessité à cet instant. A son plus grand soulagement, Suzanne leur donna son accord d'un petit hochement de tête. Lorsqu'il vit Duo commencer à se rapprocher de lui d'une toute autre manière, Heero comprit aussitôt son intention et le devança. D'un geste empli de douceur, il lui releva le menton, avant de déposer, avec délicatesse, ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de l'adolescent qui en soupira de satisfaction. Rien que le fait de sentir ses lèvres en contact avec les siennes emplissait le cœur de Heero d'un nouveau souffle de vie.

Le cœur battant, sa respiration accélérée, il avait tellement attendu cet instant que ce simple baiser était en train de lui faire perdre la tête. Très vite, Duo raffermit sa prise autour du cou de son moniteur tandis que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus gourmand et affamé. Il ne fallait pas forcément connaître les circonstances pour s'apercevoir en un coup d'œil que ces deux êtres se désiraient l'un l'autre. N'y tenant plus, Heero finit par venir réclamer l'entrée de la bouche de son jeune amant, voulant bien plus que le simple contact de sa bouche contre la sienne. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et accéda à sa requête avec le même entrain.

Lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent, un violent frisson de désir et de satisfaction comblée s'empara de leur corps et leurs gémissements de bien être disparurent dans la bouche de l'autre. Leur langue se mêlaient en un ballet connu de tous deux, enflammant leur sens. Heero laissa ses mains parcourir le dos de l'adolescent, caressant ses cheveux dénoués, passant sur la chute de ses reins pour finir leur course sur ses fesses dans le but de l'attirer toujours un peu plus contre lui. Il ne pouvait nier son envie de lui de plus en plus pressante. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un raclement de gorge atrocement gêné derrière eux. Heero s'était tellement laissé porter par ses sentiments et ses sensations qu'il en avait totalement oublié la présence de Suzanne. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, dans un dernier regard brûlant de désir difficilement contenu, qui leur laissait imaginer à tous deux la nuit qu'ils allaient passer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Voir Duo s'empourprer violemment sous son regard intense et charger de désir combiné à celui gêné de Suzanne, ne faisait que le rendre un peu plus impatient.

Duo finit par se détacher de lui et recula de quelques pas. Cette simple distance était déjà de trop pour le cœur de Heero. Suzanne s'approcha d'eux et déclara :

- Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions discuter tranquillement ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Heero.

Le jeune adulte les guida jusqu'à l'écurie et tous trois prirent place à la petite table qui trônait au centre de la sellerie.

Après un rapide regard sur le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait, Suzanne commença :

- Voilà, durant le séjour de Duo aux Etats-Unis, nous avons beaucoup parlé. Il m'a parlé de vous et des sentiments que vous aviez l'un pour l'autre, et après un accord commun, nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que nous avions chacun refait notre vie de notre côté. Même si Duo vit ici et moi aux Etats-unis, il sait que dans mon cœur il reste mon fils et qu'il aura toujours une place chez moi pour lui...

Heero tiqua immédiatement sur quelque chose et s'exclama choqué par la révélation qu'il venait d'entendre :

- Attendez... Duo est votre fils ? Mais je croyais que...

- Que j'était morte ? Termina Suzanne un sourire triste étirant faiblement ses lèvres. Oui, Duo aussi. C'est ce que son père a cru bon de lui faire croire...

- Veuillez m'excuser, déclara alors Heero, encore brassé par cette révélation .

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je disais donc que nous avons longuement parlé et la conclusion qui s'en est découlée est qu'il est préférable pour Duo de rester ici encore quelque temps, histoire de fixer les choses et de voir comment elles vont évoluer. J'ai reçu ce matin la réponse favorable du notaire pour son émancipation.

Sur ses mots elle se tut, laissant à Heero le temps de digérer ce nouvel afflux d'information. Si Duo était émancipé, cela simplifierait énormément les choses pour eux, pour leur relation, mais amenait aussi de nouveaux problèmes. Après quelques minutes de silence, Suzanne reprit :

- Je voudrais donc voir avec la directrice, s'il était possible qu'il reste dans cet établissement et ce malgré qu'il soit à présent en mesure de le quitter.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Heero cherchait une solution pour qu'il reste ensemble et commença à parler sans encore l'avoir vraiment trouvé. Il déclara gravement :

- La directrice n'est pour le moment pas joignable, et normalement le règlement interdit à tout pensionnaire majeur de rester dans l'enceinte de l'établissement...

Il vit aussitôt la réaction de Duo, sachant parfaitement ce que celui-ci devait ressentir. Ce fut peut être cela qui lui permit de trouver une solution plus rapidement. Il ajouta :

- ... Cependant, et en tant que directeur, je voulais justement engager un palefrenier qui pourrait m'aider à m'occuper des chevaux... Bien entendu, tous les frais seraient prit en charge par l'établissement...

Un nouveau silence suivit cette déclaration, suivit d'un hurlement de joie. Tous les regards présents convergèrent vers l'auteur de ce cri venu du fond du coeur et Heero lui offrit un sourire à damner un dieu. Duo se leva subitement, faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse et sans prendre le temps de la relever, il alla se jeter dans les bras de son amant :

- Dis moi que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve Heero... Dis moi que l'on restera ensemble pour toujours et que personne ne nous séparera jamais... Dis-moi que je suis bel et bien vivant... Murmura l'adolescent d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

- Je te promet tout cela Duo, murmura Heero, profondément touché par cette réaction.

Lui qui avait eu si peur que Duo ne préfère aller vivre avec cette femme qui s'avérait être sa mère. Il ajouta, pour Duo tout autant que pour lui même :

- Je te promet que le cauchemar est enfin fini. Nous somme libre... Libre d'être ensemble et de nous aimer...

- Alors je peux rester ? Demanda l'adolescent semblant ne pas y croire.

- Alors tu as intérêt à rester, rectifia tendrement Heero en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Je t'aime Heero, souffla l'adolescent qui ferma les yeux de bonheur.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, répondit l'adulte sur le même ton en raffermissant sa prise autour du corps frêle de l'adolescent.

Il ne se lassait pas d'entendre ces trois mots sortis de la bouche de son amant. Cela avait tellement d'effet positif dans son cœur et dans tout son être. A chaque fois qu'il entendait ses mots de la part de Duo, il se sentait un peu plus fort pour affronter l'adversité du monde qui les entourait.

Duo s'arracha à l'étreinte de son amant et lui lança un regard empli d'une supplication muette, et après un hochement de tête de la part de l'adulte, Duo s'empara de la main de sa mère et l'entraîna au fond de l'écurie. D'abord surprise, Suzanne se laissa faire et suivit docilement son fils. Heero savait qu'Amaranth et Duo s'étaient tous les deux manqués et le fait que leur relation s'approfondissent ainsi lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Il les suivit, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Duo était revenu et plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Enfin, il pouvait voir un avenir se dessiner devant eux, un avenir à deux… En une semaine, presque tous leur problèmes s'étaient envolés. Cela paraissait presque trop beau pour être vrai. Ne voulant surtout pas se laisser gagner par un certain pessimisme, il se concentra sur la merveilleuse vision qui s'offrait à lui : les retrouvailles de Duo et d'Amaranth.

Il vint se placer à côté de Suzanne à l'entrée du box, la faisant sans le vouloir sursauter lorsqu'il commença à lui parler :

- Amaranth est le poulain de Duo. Sa mère est morte le lendemain de sa naissance, et depuis c'est Duo qui s'occupe de lui.

- Ils ont l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier, remarqua la jeune femme.

- Oui, une grande complicité est née entre eux. Dans quelques années, quand Amaranth sera assez âgé pour être monté, ils seront l'exemple même du centaure, lorsque l'homme et le cheval ne font plus qu'un.

Heero prononça cette dernière phrase avec tout l'amour et la fierté qu'il pouvait avoir à l'égard de Duo. Ses yeux ne quittaient dès lors plus son amant. Ce visage, cet être, il allait pouvoir le voir maintenant chaque jour… Savourer ses baisers, le voir s'alanguir sous ses caresses, se réveiller à ses côtés chaque matin, sentir son cœur se gonfler de ce doux bonheur si particulier lorsque Duo lui offrait un sourire, l'aimer à chaque instant, tout cela était maintenant de l'ordre du possible et de l'impérissable.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Duo présenta Diamon Dust à sa mère et l'emmena faire un tour dans la forêt qui bordait le centre. Heero invita Suzanne à partager leur repas de midi, et la jeune femme accepta avec plaisir. Il parla longuement avec Suzanne trouvant cette femme plus qu'agréable et était de plus en plus surpris pas la tolérance dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Rien que le fait qu'elle accepte leur relation était énorme. Suzanne semblait vouloir en apprendre plus sur la liaison que Heero entretenait avec son fils, et Heero, comprenant tout à fait ses motivations de la jeune femme, répondait à ses questions non sans une certaine appréhension. Malgré cette forme de malaise qui persistait, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une personne puisse être si compréhensive et ouverte. Après tout c'était de son fils dont il s'agissait. En plus d'être un homme, Heero était plus âgé que Duo. Suzanne était le genre de mère qu'il n'avait eu et dont on avait arraché la possibilité à Duo de connaître ce bonheur. Etre en sa présence était un véritable plaisir.

Assis à la lisière de la forêt, les deux adultes parlaient de Duo, le principal concerné, dormant paisiblement, la tête posée sur la cuisse de Heero qui jouait distraitement avec une de ses mèches ne pouvant faire plus pour le moment.

L'avoir si près de lui après de telles circonstances, en pouvant uniquement effleurer sa joue et caresser ses cheveux avait quelque chose d'extrêmement frustrant. Cette séparation avait plus que ravivé son désir depuis le premier moment où leurs corps étaient rentrés en contact. Il eut pendant un temps extrêmement de difficulté à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Suzanne.

Duo se réveilla vers la fin de l'après-midi et prit part à la discussion, sans pour autant changer de position. Ils discutèrent tant et si bien qu'ils ne s'aperçurent que trop tard que le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis longtemps et que la pénombre gagnait les sous bois.

Avisant l'heure tardive, ils rentrèrent au ranch et après le dîner, Heero proposa à Suzanne de rester dormir pour cette nuit. Après de multiples supplications de la part de son fils, la jeune femme finit par céder, et vers dix heures, ils allèrent déposer les affaires de Duo dans sa chambre de dortoir.

Suzanne semblait épuisée et après avoir attrapé les couvertures que lui tendait Heero, elle entra dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire timide, signifiant qu'il arrivait tout de suite et respectant le désir d'intimité des deux amants, Suzanne ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant Duo et Heero seuls dans le couloir.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Heero attira délicatement l'adolescent à lui, malgré son envie pressante de goûter à nouveau la saveur de ses lèvres. Avec une lenteur calculée, il mit bas à la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres et s'en empara avec tendresse. Leur langue se rencontrèrent avec délice et dans un gémissement de contentement, Duo attira brusquement Heero à lui, glissant une de ses mains sur sa nuque de façon à approfondir leur échange. La tendresse fit lentement place à la passion et à la tentation.

A cet instant, Heero regrettait presque qu'elle soit restée cette nuit. Il aurait aimé plus pour ce jour de retrouvaille avec Duo mais devrait supporter un jour de plus. Certes cela ne serait pas intenable, mais le fait de le savoir à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, avait quelque chose de terriblement plus frustrant.

N'y tenant plus, Heero plaqua presque violemment Duo contre le mur de sa chambre et prit possession de ses lèvres avec avidité. Sa langue redécouvrait la bouche de l'adolescent et caressait sa jumelle en un ballet érotique.

Plus le baiser durait, plus il gagnait en intensité, et plus la tension entre eux était palpable. Le désir du corps de l'autre se faisait de plus en plus vivement ressentir, si bien que Heero préféra mettre un terme au baiser avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir et de prendre Duo là, contre le mur.

Sentir le désir de Duo faire écho au sien avait quelque chose de plus excitant encore. Tout son être l'attirait comme un aimant. Voir cette lueur de désir et de passion dans ses yeux était intenable. Duo sembla avoir la même difficulté que lui à s'écarter. L'envie de kidnapper Duo pour la nuit était forte mais par respect pour sa mère il ne lui en fit pas la proposition et attendrait patiemment le lendemain.

Dans un dernier regard, ils se séparèrent en une promesse à peine formulée, tellement elle était présente dans le regard des deux amants. Chacun pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'autre, la même question et la même réponse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Rapide comme l'éclair, Duo s'approcha de Heero et lui vola un dernier baiser, qui laissa Heero dans une sorte d'état second, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui après un dernier regard à son amant.

Heero alla le cœur léger jusqu'à la chambre de Sébastien, après un détour par les cuisines pour lui apporter à manger. Celui-ci était maintenant en voix de guérison, grâce aux soins de l'infirmière et au repos dont il avait pu profiter.

Il lui résuma brièvement le retour de Duo, et les nouvelles dispositions qu'il avait prises à son égard. Sébastien le regardait avec les yeux de l'ami profondément heureux pour lui. Bien qu'il éprouve encore des sentiments pour lui, par respect pour lui et par amour, il masqua ses sentiments et les renfloua au plus profond de lui, perdant une bonne fois pour toute, l'espoir de relation future avec son ancien protéger.

Dans son état, Heero n'aurait de toute façon rien remarqué. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers un seul être qui était dans une chambre tout près de lui. Il finit par aller prendre un bain chaud, rêvassant au milieu des bulles de savon.

Secrètement, il espérait entendre Duo frapper à la porte de cette petite maison. Il finit par sortir du bain lorsque l'eau devint trop froide et alla s'étendre sur son lit après s'être vêti, n'ayant aucune envie de s'endormir. Il regarda par la fenêtre en direction de la chambre de Duo. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il vit une petite silhouette sortir discrètement par la fenêtre en rasant les murs. Comprenant les intentions de l'adolescent, il se leva et se rendit jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Deux secondes plus tard Duo y frappait et Heero lui ouvrit quasiment instantanément le cœur battant.

Cédant à tout ce qu'il avait contenu depuis bien trop longtemps, il attira l'adolescent à lui et l'embrassa avec passion en refermant la porte sur eux. S'il l'avait embrassé avec retenu devant sa mère, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le cas. Toute sa passion était mise à l'œuvre. Duo lui avait tellement manqué… Ce sentiment de dépendance provoquait presque en lui une sensation de vertige. Lorsque, dans un désir de mettre à bas la dernière distance qui les séparait encore, Heero attira vivement Duo à lui, l'adolescent eut un sourire amusé en constatant la fougue dont faisait preuve son amant. Il lui murmura, tout contre ses lèvre sans chercher à cacher son amusement :

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- Si seulement tu savais à quel point, rétorqua l'adulte sur le même ton fiévreux avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'il les avait retrouvé, il n'avait aucune envie de les quitter avant un moment.

Duo répondit avec la même intensité au baiser de Heero qui était à deux doigts de perdre la tête à chaque instant. La langue gourmande de Duo vint rencontrer celle de son vis-à-vis et très vite elles entamèrent un ballet vieux comme le monde. Heero avait énormément de mal à contenir son désir brûlant et devait se faire vraiment violence pour maîtriser cette tension qui s'emparait de lui.

La respiration haletante, l'adolescent s'écarta de son moniteur le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de s'emparer de nouveau des lèvres de l'adulte. Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Duo glisser entre les pans ouverts de sa chemise, un frisson le parcourut. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir connu ce contact pendant des lustres.

Les abdominaux de Heero se contractèrent sous les effleurements faussement timides de l'adolescent et un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres pour aller mourir dans la bouche de son jeune amant. Il avait tellement désiré ce simple genre de contact pendant plus d'une semaine, que le vivre maintenant était bien trop pour se contenir. Plus encore lorsque, avec une lenteur toute calculée, Duo fit glisser la chemise de Heero le long de ses bras, tout en déposant de légers baisers papillons sur son torse. L'effet fut quasiment immédiat. Ce qu'il avait contenu jusqu'à maintenant ne put l'être et il émit un gémissement plus prononcé tandis que ses mains allaient se perdre dans ses cheveux, en une supplication muette. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour le faire montrer au summum du désir et son intimité déjà gonflée de plaisir, le prouvait parfaitement. Sa chemise tomba sur le sol, disparaissant ainsi totalement de leur monde. Duo faisait maintenant glisser ses doigts sur sa peau, devenue d'une sensibilité extrême. La sensualité de ses caresses en aurait fait perdre la tête de plus d'un. Lorsque les mains de Duo changèrent de lieu, partant à la découverte de son dos en glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec un érotisme déroutant, des frisons de plaisir le parcourir, laissant échapper d'entre ses lèvres un son rauque qui ressemblait vaguement au prénom de son jeune tortionnaire. Plus son amant gagnait en expérience et en assurance, plus Heero frôlait la folie d'un plaisir bien trop grand à supporter pour un seul homme.

Puis Duo commença à le pousser lentement mais sûrement jusqu'au lit, au pied duquel Heero buta en se sentant tomber à la renverse, il se retint à Duo, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Ils atterrirent sur le lit dans un éclat de rire, avant que Duo ne plonge ses améthystes dans le regard de son amant. Le désir de Duo était plus qu'évident. Une malice illuminait celui-ci, ainsi qu'une lueur toute particulière que seul son amant pouvait comprendre. De son côté Heero ne pouvait cacher le désir qu'il éprouvait pour Duo, ayant beaucoup de mal à rester inactif en l'ayant juste au dessus de lui. De plus, d'humeur taquine, Duo décida de jouer avec cela. Il déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, avant de lui embrasser délicatement les yeux, le nez, le front, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de son visage avant de consentir à mettre un terme au délicieux supplice lui faisait vivre. Duo jouait avec le feu et le pire c'est qu'il semblait en avoir conscience. Heureusement, celui-ci comprit que Heero était déjà plus qu'échauffé, et mis fin au jeu en happant avec avidité sa lèvre supérieure qu'il suçota avec avidité.

Trop heureux de l'initiative et l'assurance que prenait l'adolescent, Heero ne fit aucun commentaire, se laissant aller au plaisir que faisait naître en lui les gestes encore un peu hésitants de Duo. C'était dans ce genre de situation que Heero se disait que Asiel était en train de fusionner avec Duo. Cette façon de le caresser devenait un mélange des deux. Duo mettait tellement d'ardeur à faire plaisir à son amant, que celui-ci finir par craquer et n'y tenant plus, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, et le fit rouler sous lui, prenant pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme, le rôle du dominant.

A son tour, il s'empara avec brutalité des lèvres de Duo, ne supportant plus de rester inactif. Il avait résisté jusqu'à maintenant, et se lâchait enfin. Certes il venait de prendre énormément de plaisir mais l'envie de glisser à son tour ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'adolescent et sentir sa peau frissonner sous ce contact était bien trop forte. C'est ce qu'il fit avant de caresser à pleine main sa peau nue et délicate. Il voulait le toucher, il voulait palper sa peau si douce, se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas encore un nouveau tour de son esprit. Son rêve était encore très présent dans sa mémoire, et il voulait s'assurer que celui-ci n'en était pas un et que Duo était rentré pour de bon et qu'il ne le quitterait plus jamais. Il remonta le t-shirt de son amant de façon à mettre à nu son torse imberbe finement sculpté et ses tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Voir simplement sa peau nue, cette peau qu'il pouvait toucher des yeux et des autres sens, fit augmenter son désir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son entrejambe en devenait douloureuse. Leur corps avaient considérablement gagnés en température. Duo semblait être dans un état proche du sien et Heero prenait à son tour un plaisir fou à le rendre malade de désir en jouant de ses mains sur son corps.

Il les remplaça rapidement de sa langue, voulant goûter de nouveau à cette peau dont il se délectait à chaque fois. Lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec la peau de Duo, celui ci poussa un petit cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir.

Ses doigts se joignirent de nouveau à sa langue, veillant à ne laisser aucune parcelle de peau vierge de son passage.

Du genou, Heero écarta les cuisses de l'adolescent et vint prendre place entre, non sans frotter son intimité gorgée de désir contre son bassin, en un déhanchement érotique. Après un dernier baiser, Heero s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de son amant, et entremêlant leurs doigts, il l'observa longuement. L'idée que Duo s'offre à chaque fois à lui avait quelque chose de tellement important dans le cœur de Heero. Cela le touchait tellement qu'il en était presque ému. Ils s'aimaient tellement…

Voulant voir son corps totalement nu, il l'attira à lui, le forçant à se relever et lâchant ses doigts, il les fit glisser jusqu'à son t-shirt et commença à le lui enlever. Une fois que la bouche du jeune garçon fut libre d'accès, Heero en prit possession, marquant sa propriété d'une légère morsure, vestige de son instinct animal. Son désir était de plus en plus violent et la tension était telle qu'il devait user de beaucoup de force pour ne pas le prendre là tout de suite. Duo finit par enlever totalement son t-shirt et l'abandonna au pied du lit.

Il était en train de lentement reprendre la position du dominant et curieux de la suite des évènements Heero se laissa faire avec un plaisir évident.

Avec une lenteur déconcertante et une sensualité à la limite de l'érotisme, Duo posa ses mains sur le torse dénudé de son amant, et les fit délicatement glisser sur sa peau, l'effleurant à peine, dans le but d'attiser au maximum le plaisir de son partenaire ce qui marchait à la perfection. Depuis quand Duo faisait-il preuve d'autant de savoir faire ?

Et cela ne s'arrêta pas là... Les doigts de Duo se déplaçaient maintenant avec légèreté sur son torse, prenant soin d'explorer chaque parcelle de peau. Ses mains se posèrent ensuite sur sa poitrine et d'une légère pression fit basculer l'adulte à la renverse, le faisait s'allonger sur le matelas. Duo vin prendre place sur lui, s'asseyant à califourchon sur son bassin déjà bien stimulé.

Duo se pencha au dessus de Heero, lui laissant admirer à loisir son petit regard coquin et la lueur de lubricité éclairant ses magnifiques prunelles améthystes, devenues presque violettes(même réflexion qu'au chap précédent .. Une améthyste étant violette, cette phrase n'a pas de sens) sous l'afflux du plaisir. Heero sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, et avant que l'adulte n'ait le temps d'approfondir le baiser, Duo se releva, un sourire victorieux peint sur le visage. Heero ne put que ressentir une frustration de plus à son désir toujours grandissant. Mais il y trouva compensation, lorsque les mains de Duo reprirent l'exploration de son torse et de ses abdominaux, descendant jusqu'à ses reins. Tout en faisant cela, Duo entama une légèrement ondulation du bassin qui arracha un cri de pur plaisir à Heero tant la sensation était forte. Il était dans un état tel que n'importe quoi, même un simple effleurement pouvait le rendre fou et le transporter au summum du plaisir.

Semblant être plus que satisfait de la réaction qu'il avait déclenché chez son amant, l'adolescent entama le même mouvement langoureux, un sourire satisfait dépeint sur ses lèvres. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, et Heero ressentait mille sensations au niveau de son intimité contre laquelle, les fesses de l'adolescent venaient se frotter. A la lueur de ses yeux, Heero comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à prendre du plaisir de ce genre de situation. Duo continua à se déhancher encore et encore, usant la résistance de Heero jusqu'à la corde. Etant à deux doigts de craquer et n'en pouvant plus, Heero finit par inverser de nouveau leur position en murmurant d'une voix rauque un « petit démon » qui fit s'élargir le sourire de Duo. Celui-ci commençait à trop bien savoir s'y prendre.

Très vite, un rapport de force s'installa entre eux, aucun des deux ne voulant laisser gagner l'autre. Malgré le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ils prenaient leur temps, souhaitant conclure leur retrouvailles de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Les sourires et les mots d'amour n'étaient pas en reste, chacun murmurant à l'oreille de l'autre quelques mots tendres, comme ils en rêvaient depuis plus d'une semaine.

De nouveau, Duo se retrouva assis sur l'aine de son amant, qui le fixait d'un air appréciateur, le matant sans pudeur aucune. Cette vision, il voulait l'avoir encore et encore… Jamais il ne se lasserait d'un tel spectacle.

Le regarder était une chose, mais il voulait bien plus et à la manière dont Duo s'empourpra, il comprit que son regard devait parfaitement l'exprimer. Peut être un peu trop explicitement, car Duo se pencha vers son amant, et lui vola un baiser dans l'espoir certainement de le distraire et d'effacer ce sourire de ses lèvres et cet appétit grandissant.

A peine Heero eut il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'il les happa avec avidité. Les hanches de l'adolescent se remirent en mouvement, ondulant légèrement, juste assez pour attiser le désir de l'adulte sans le faire venir trop tôt, et les mains de Heero vinrent se poser sur les fesses du jeune garçon, l'accompagnant ainsi dans son initiative. L'adulte avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir et il sentait la libération être plus que proche. Ce fut certainement grâce à ses petits cris de plaisir que Duo le comprit et cessa aussitôt tout mouvement. Heero qui avait fermé les yeux sous l'afflux trop important de sensations, les rouvrit immédiatement en grognant de mécontentement. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il maintenant ? Duo s'était éloigné, et s'était lascivement allongé sur le matelas dans une position plus qu'érotique qui faillit faire venir Heero lorsqu'il se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'observer.

L'adulte contemplait l'adolescent avec un désir évident, et lorsque l'une des mains de Duo vint se glisser sous son jean en une invitation plus qu'explicite et un regard qui signifiait clairement "déshabille-moi", Heero déglutit avec difficulté, ne sachant pas ce qui le retenait encore de sauter sur l'adolescent et de le faire sien dans un cri de jouissance.

Jamais il ne l'avait vu faire preuve d'autant de sensualité, c'était encore mille fois plus intense que dans son rêve. Le fait d'avoir été éloigné avait sensiblement augmenté leur désir qui était déjà plus que conséquent.

Perdant soudain toute son assurance, Heero s'approcha lentement de Duo, hésitant sur la manière de l'aborder. Le voir ainsi, était finalement plus que perturbant et déstabilisant. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire et ce fut heureusement l'adolescent qui semblant lire l'interrogation dans ses yeux, l'attrapa par la ceinture de son jean et l'attira violemment à lui. Le retenant prisonnier entre ses cuisses, Duo se déhancha lentement, et la sensation que ressenti Heero à cet instant le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il embrassa l'adolescent avec passion, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, les faisant danser l'une avec l'autre. Retrouvant son assurance, il entreprit au détour d'une caresse de déboutonner le jean de Duo, comme le lui avait silencieusement intimé son jeune amant.

Faisant d'une pierre deux coups, il fit glisser à la fois le jean et le boxer de l'adolescent avant de les jeter négligemment. Il s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes, prenant le temps de contempler à nouveau ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Puis, il revint prendre place entre les jambes de son amant, se couchant pratiquement sur lui, dans le désir de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de se fondre en lui pour enfin ne faire plus qu'un. Sentir Duo confiant tout contre lui, après ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé, ne faisait que renforcer leur amour et réchauffer le cœur de Heero d'un doux sentiment de béatitude.

Duo ne retenait plus ses gémissements provoqués par les mains et les lèvres de Heero parcourant son corps. Pourvoir de nouveau entendre la voix fébrile de son amant et ses gémissements enfiévrés était une bénédiction. Voulant toujours plus, Heero entama une caresse plus osée et intime que les précédentes et arracha un cri à l'adolescent qui frissonna violemment au contact de la main de Heero contre son intimité.

Celle-ci fut suivie d'autres toutes plus osées les unes que les autres. Avec une lenteur exagérée, Heero lécha sensuellement le torse de l'adolescent, descendant sur ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent à ce contact, puis descendant toujours plus bas, vers le point culminant du plaisir de Duo. Puis, faisant taire les supplications de son jeune amant, Heero le prit en bouche, arrachant un cri de plaisir muet à l'adolescent.

Sentir Duo s'enflammer ainsi sous ses attouchements lui avait tant manqué pendant toute cette dernière semaine.

Il y mit tout son savoir faire, voulant pour l'occasion emmener Duo à mille lieues d'ici, dans les limbes du pur plaisir charnel. Au vu des petits feulements de plaisir de l'adolescent , Heero s'y prenait à merveille. Il sentit alors les mains de Duo se perdre dans sa tignasse, tentant de se rattacher à ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas chuter, décollant au passage ses mèches de cheveux collées à son front luisant de transpiration.

Lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression de la main sur son cuir chevelu de la part de Duo, il comprit que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à venir, la jouissance étant plus que proche. Les gémissements de plaisir se faisait de plus en plus bruyant et Heero se mit alors à accélérer la cadence pour l'accompagner jusqu'au moment ultime, se resserrant un peu plus sur son sexe. Duo finit par se libérer dans un cri de jouissance pur, qui tinta dans les oreilles de son amant.

Heero se redressa pour regarder son amant, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres en une mimique limite indécente tandis qu'un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres. Les joues et les lèvres rosies par le plaisir, les cheveux éparpillés autour de lui, la respiration haletante et le corps ruisselant de transpiration, Duo était une incitation à la luxure. Cette simple vue faillit venir à bout de Heero qui se fit violence pour se retenir de jouir à la vue du corps alanguis de son amant. Il se demandait lui-même comment il lui était possible de tenir encore.

Retenant son souffle, il vint s'allonger sur le corps de l'adolescent, déposant une multitude de baisers papillons un peu partout sur son corps, léchant son cou jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla sensuellement, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à son jeune amant qui retrouvait lentement une respiration régulière.

Celui-ci posa alors ses mains sur la chute de reins de Heero, effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts, dans un mouvement régulier de haut en bas, provocant un frisson de bien être chez l'adulte. Cette douceur dans cette forme d'attouchement avait quelque chose d'irréel. Ne semblant plus tenir, l'adolescent finit par happer les lèvres rougies de l'adulte, lui suçotant longuement la lèvre inférieure, la caressant du bout de la langue après l'avoir mordillée avec gourmandise. Rien que ces petits instants de tendresse, la tête posée sur le cœur de Duo, Heero voulait en revivre encore et encore. Que leur avenir leur promette maintenant une telle chose était tellement irréelle…

Ce fut Duo qui repassa à l'action, son désir étant apparemment ravivé par la proximité de son amant. D'un habile coup de hanches, il renversa leur position, se retrouvant ainsi chevauchant Heero, qui se laissait faire, heureux de le voir une fois de plus prendre l'initiative. De plus, Duo avait été le seul des deux à être satisfait et l'entrejambe de Heero en était douloureuse, toujours emprisonnée par son jean.

Au dessus de lui, Duo le fixait intensément. Après un rapide baiser volé et quelques ondulations, il attisa plus qu'il n'était possible le désir de l'adulte qui était près à exploser. Avec délice et volupté, il caressa chaque parcelle de peau de Heero, et très vite ses lèvres prirent la relève tandis que ses mains descendaient toujours plus au sud. L'adulte sentit alors Duo déboutonner son jean de manière fébrile. Pour lui facilité la tâche, Heero souleva son bassin et Duo en profita pour faire glisser à la fois son jean et son boxer, libérant l'érection de Heero de sa prison de tissus.

L'adolescent se déplaça de façon à pouvoir agir convenablement, et d'une main hésitante, il entama un lent va et vient sur l'intimité de l'adulte qui ferma les yeux de plaisir à ce contact dont la timidité et l'hésitation ne faisait qu'augmenter les bienfaits. Sentir sa main à cet endroit là était tellement intense qu'il n'aurait sur dire le lieu et l'heure où il se trouvait.

Heero rouvrit subitement les yeux lorsque après un coup de langue sur son intimité, Duo le prit entièrement en bouche, arrachant un cri de plaisir non feint à l'adulte. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son jeune amant irait jusque là, ayant simplement gardé cela comme de l'ordre du fantasme et le vivre à l'instant était inimaginable. Novice de ce genre d'action, Duo s'y prenait à merveille.

Il sentit un afflux de sensations telles qu'il ne put retenir des gémissements de plaisir bruyant. D'abord lents et hésitants, les vas et vient de l'adolescent sur son intimité gagnèrent en vigueur et en intensité, le menant aux portes de la jouissance, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Semblant sentir que Heero était sur le point de jouir, Duo ralentit la cadence et du bout de la langue, il lécha le bout de l'intimité de Heero qui se cambra violemment sous l'effet du plaisir. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans la chevelure de l'adolescent, il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. Duo s'éloigna alors et reprit son sexe en main, l'accompagnant tout de même jusqu'au bout. Heero se libéra dans un cri de jouissance en criant le nom de son amant, et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, la respiration saccadée et le corps ruisselant de sueur. Il venait littéralement de prendre son pied, et ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires…

Comme son moniteur l'avait fait précédemment, Duo vient s'allonger sur Heero, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Le cœur de Heero battait extrêmement fort, tentant de se remettre du trop plein ressentit, du pur plaisir atteint. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence dans lequel leur souffle se mêlaient, Duo murmura, non sans cesser de faire glisser ses doigts sur le sein droit de son amant :

- Pardon... J'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, je...

- Chuuuut, l'interrompit Heero, tu m'as déjà offert un magnifique cadeau ce soir. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

- Je t'aime Heero, murmura l'adolescent tout contre ses lèvres, je t'aime plus que tout...

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, répondit Heero avant d'accéder à la requête muette de son jeune amant et de prendre possession de ses lèvres en une douce et tendre caresse.

Heero était au comble du bonheur et du bien être. Il sentit Duo bouger légèrement afin de pouvoir approfondir leur baiser, quand soudain celui-ci eut un sursaut de surprise, suivit d'un gémissement de douleur bien vite étouffé dans la bouche de Heero. Cela ne lui échappa pas, et il se souvint. Mettant fin au baiser, il murmura d'une voix désolée :

- Avec tout cela, j'ai complètement oublié ta récente opération...

- Non, ce n'est rien... Juste une cicatrice de plus, répondit l'adolescent la gorge nouée. De toute façon, une de plus ou de moins, où est la différence ?

A ces mots, Heero posa délicatement son doigt sur les lèvres de son amant, et déclara d'une voix ferme mais non dépourvue de douceur :

- Tais-toi ! Oublie tout ce qui s'est passé Duo... A présent, nous sommes ensemble, et rien ne nous séparera jamais...

Si Heero avait prononcé cette phrase par le passé plus pour se convaincre lui même que son amant, cette fois-ci, il en avait l'intime conviction.

Voyant que Duo avait tout de même du mal à l'accepter, Heero, dans un geste d'une immense tendresse, déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur le visage de son amant, déposant une multitude de baisers papillons sur son front, ses yeux, ses joues et sa bouche, en un signe de réconfort et d'amour.

Sans se départir de sa tendresse, Heero inversa leur position, prenant garde à ne pas blesser son jeune amant. Une fois Duo allongé sous lui, Heero l'embrassa une dernière fois, alors que ses mains parcouraient de nouveau le corps de l'adolescent, faisant renaître le désir dans ses reins. Il ne voulait pas que Duo pense ainsi.

Il effleura avec délicatesse la nouvelle cicatrice de l'adolescent, l'acceptant comme toutes les autres, faisant parti intégrante de Duo, l'homme qui l'aimait. Il finit par déposer ses lèvres dessus, arrachant un soupir de bien être à Duo. L'adulte continua ce petit jeu encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement de Duo résonne à ses oreilles :

- Heero... S'il te plait...

- Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ? Demanda Heero, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

Il n'était pas dupe, et savait parfaitement de que Duo désirait, le désirant lui même. Mais il voulait lui entendre dire, sachant l'effet que cela lui ferait. C'est pourquoi, il ajouta :

- Que veux-tu Duo ?

Après une énième caresse, Duo se cambra violemment, et dans un gémissement de plaisir, il haleta :

- Toi... S'il te plait... J'ai envie de toi...

Cette déclaration enflamma les sens de Heero qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas réagir au quart de tour et accéder à la requête de son jeune amant.

Il remonta vers le visage de l'adolescent et l'embrassa avec passion, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que son désir était partagé. Après quoi, il caressa les lèvres de Duo du bout des doigts que le jeune garçon se mit à sucer avidement. Cette vision provoqua un court circuit dans le cerveau de l'adulte qui laissa s'échapper un gémissement de satisfaction et bien être, totalement envoûté par l'érotisme dont faisait preuve Duo à cet instant.

Lorsqu'il les jugea suffisamment humides, Heero retira ses doigts et les fit glisser sur le torse de Duo qui frissonna de plaisir à ce contact aérien. Heero poursuivit sa course jusqu'au nombril de l'adolescent, et avant d'aller plus loin, il vient prendre place entre ses cuisses. L'adolescent s'offrait à lui sans appréhension aucune, plaçant son corps et son cœur entre ses mains en toute confiance.

Avec une douceur extrême, Heero commença à préparer son amant, insérant délicatement un premier doigt en lui. Il sentit Duo se tendre légèrement, mais grâce à sa douceur et sa tendresse, son amant finit par se décontracter. Un voile de soulagement et de plaisir passa sur ses yeux.

Très vite, Heero inséra un nouveau doigt dans l'intimité de Duo, et lorsque l'adolescent se fut habitué à cette présence, l'adulte entama un léger mouvement de va et vient, arrachant un gémissement à son amant. Après un certain temps d'adaptation et de préparation, Heero insinua un troisième et dernier doigt en lui, et cette fois-ci, Duo ne put retenir un hoquet de douleur qui très vite, se transforma en cri de plaisir lorsque l'adulte toucha apparemment quelque chose en lui qui lui fit voir les étoiles. Cette expression de béatitude, Heero ne se lassait de la regarder sur le visage de son amant.

Lorsque Duo commença à s'empaler de lui-même sur ses doigts, l'adulte les retira, s'attirant une plainte de mécontentement, puis il vint se placer à l'entrée de son intimité. Le temps de cette préparation lui avait fait retrouver son désir de Duo intact et plus vif que précédemment. Le moment ultime était enfin là, et Heero était plus que prêt pour le vivre.

D'un ample coup de bassin, il le pénétra, et malgré toute la douceur dont il faisait preuve, Duo se contracta sous l'intrusion en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Heero stoppa aussitôt tout mouvement, malgré la sensation et le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait à être de nouveau en Duo.

Après quelques secondes, Heero entama un lent et ample mouvement de bassin et Duo emprisonna ses hanches entre ses jambes. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle erratique, Duo offrait une merveilleuse vision à son amant qui était bien trop heureux d'avoir la possibilité de faire sien une fois de plus l'homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, se mouvoir en lui. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment, leur corps ne faisaient à nouveau plus qu'un.

Les coups de bassin de Heero se faisaient toujours plus amples, toujours plus profonds, augmentant considérablement le désir et le plaisir de chacun. Les deux hommes avaient oublié tout ce qui n'était pas eux, plus rien autour d'eux n'existait tandis que leur corps s'unissaient en une union parfaite. Leurs cris de plaisir retentissaient dans la chambre, faisant écho sur les murs, résonnant à leurs oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies. Leur corps ondulaient au rythme d'une mélodie qu'eux seuls entendaient, leurs déhanchements guidés par leur souffle erratique.

Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrir brusquement certainement sous l'effet du plaisir, et Heero le sentir raffermir sa prise autour de ses hanches. Galvanisé par le plaisir, l'adulte accéléra la cadence, pénétrant toujours plus profondément l'adolescent, lui faisant hurler son plaisir sous ses coups de reins experts. Dans un ultime coup de hanche, plus ample et profonds que les précédents, Heero et Duo se libérèrent en un seul et même cri, chacun hurlant le prénom de l'autre.

Haletant, le corps luisant de transpiration, Heero se laissa retomber entre les bras de son amant, tout en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Fébrilement, il s'empara des lèvres de l'adolescent. Il avait mis toute ses forces et toute son énergie dans l'acte, se sentant à l'instant prit d'une fatigue infinie. C'est pourquoi, après un dernier 'je t'aime", ils s'endormirent tous deux d'un sommeil réparateur et bien mérité.

Un autre cependant, ne dormait pas. Allongé dans la pièce voisine, il venait d'être le spectateur indirect de la scène de leur retrouvaille. Il était à la fois heureux pour son ami, mais mélancolique de ne pas être celui qui faisait gémir Heero ainsi.

Il mit un temps avant de rejoindre lui aussi les bras de Morphée, ayant toujours dû mal à se faire à cet amour impossible.

Ce fut le soleil déjà bien avancé dans le ciel le lendemain matin qui réveilla Heero. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de fermer les rideaux, la veille. Heureux de constater la présence de son amant à ses côtés, c'est avec un sourire affiché aux lèvres qu'il se rapprocha de lui plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, collant sa tête un peu au dessus de son épaule dans un soupir de bien être. Ce mouvement sembla réveiller légèrement Duo qui tout comme son amant, se colla un peu plus à Heero. Tous deux passèrent encore un long moment au lit ainsi, dans un semi sommeil partagé. Ce fut Duo qui finit par prendre l'initiative de se redresser légèrement, quittant cette intimité. Le sentant bouger, Heero ouvrit les yeux et vit alors que celui-ci était en train de fixer quelque chose à côté de sa tête. Intrigué Heero tourna la tête et s'aperçut que le pull de Duo dépassait de sous son oreiller.

Extrêmement gêné que Duo l'ai remarqué, Heero l'enfouit de nouveau sous l'oreiller d'une manière vive, espérant que celui-ci n'aurait pas analysé la nature de ce pull.

Amusé, Duo fut plus rapide que Heero, et en saisit la manche avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de complètement le cacher. Heero vira aussitôt au cramoisi, détournant le regard, ne voulant pas croiser celui moqueur de Duo. Il alla même jusqu'à se redresser et s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Il ne voulait pas en plus montrer son expression de honte, ne faisant que renforcer sa gêne. Il sentit après quelques secondes, la main de Duo se déplacer sur le lit, pour venir se coller dernière son dos. Encore nu, Heero frissonna au contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Il sentit ses deux bras l'enlacer avec amour. La honte de Heero ne partait pas pour autant. Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne trouverait le courage de tourner la tête vers lui.

Duo posa finalement sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero et celui-ci entendit sa petite voix amusée lui demander :

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

Heero ne répondit bien évidemment rien, se sentant encore plus gêné d'être honteux.

Rares étaient les fois où il s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise en présence de son amant. Il entendit alors Duo rire légèrement, au lieu de bien le prendre, il se redressa aussitôt, partant en direction de la douche. C'est presque arrivé devant la porte qu'il sentit la main de Duo lui attraper l'avant bras. Refusant obstinément de lui faire face, ce fut Duo qui dut faire le tour afin de pouvoir voir son visage. Heero fixa le sol, légèrement boudeur, toujours empli de cette honte.

- Heero, je ne me moquais pas de toi, c'est juste que je trouve ça… Enfin, ça me touche beaucoup de savoir que je t'ai manqué à ce point…

Heero redressa timidement la tête vers Duo et plongea enfin ses cobalts dans les yeux de son amant. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Duo l'avait attiré contre lui, et avait pris possession de ses lèvres, pour lui faire oublier.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à le faire, car bientôt Heero répondit à ce baiser avec vigueur se perdant dans son désir et sa passion. C'était toujours avec un plaisir nouveau qu'il redécouvrait la bouche de l'adolescent. Ils continuèrent un moment, ce simple échange de tendresse, glissant quelques caresses au milieu de leurs baisers, jusqu'à ce qu'ils avisent de l'heure avancée de la matinée. Heero alla rapidement prendre sa douche seul, sachant tous deux pertinemment comment cela finirait s'ils la prenaient ensemble. Duo y alla juste après lui. Ce fut uniquement lorsqu'il se retrouva dans sa chambre que Heero se rappela… Sébastien était encore dans la chambre voisine et avait bien évidemment du tout entendre.

Ce fut non sans une autre forme de gêne que Heero se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre et eut le soulagement de la voir vide. Sébastien avait dû se lever plus tôt qu'eux. Il préféra cela à avoir à l'affronter tout de suite. Il aéra et rangea rapidement la chambre, attendant que Duo ne sorte de la douche. Ce qu'il fit peu de temps après, les cheveux encore mouillés tombant sur ses épaules dénudées, une serviette autour de la taille. Avec un sourire dans lequel Heero nota une pointe de moquerie, il demanda à Heero de lui donner le fameux pull, posé sur le lit. Boudeur, Heero le saisit et le lui envoya.

Se rendant soudain compte que Duo n'avait pas d'habit de rechange, il demanda alors à Duo, se vengeant de sa moquerie :

- Et tu comptes te rendre en serviette jusqu'à ta chambre ? Je suis sur que ta mère adorerait. Déjà que tu n'es plus dans la chambre avec elle…

Ne voulant pas chercher Duo trop longtemps, et devant son air faussement énervé, il alla jusqu'à son placard et attrapa un de ses jeans les plus étroits avant de lui jeter de la même manière que le pull.

- Tiens, en attendant que tu ailles chercher tes affaires.

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, les deux amants se rendirent dans les cuisines dans le but de préparer le biberon d'Amaranth. Puis après l'avoir nourrit, Heero proposa à Duo de le sortir au pré ce que celui-ci fit avec joie. Ils se ne tardèrent pas trop, et après avoir observé le poulain se dégourdir les jambes pendant quelques minutes, Heero proposa à Duo d'aller chercher sa mère pour qu'ils déjeunent tous ensemble. Celui-ci s'exécuta avec un sourire, devant aussi changer de vêtements, le jean de Heero était tout de même trop grand pour Duo.

Heero se dirigea jusqu'au réfectoire, préférant les attendre à une table. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il vit malheureusement Sébastien assit à une table. Il ne put faire demi-tour car celui-ci l'avait vu. A contre-cœur, il se dirigea jusqu'à sa table, et s'assit en face de lui. Par politesse il demanda :

- Salut, ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, j'ai pu me lever ce matin. Peut être un peu plus facilement que vous deux…

Au regard que lui lançait Sébastien, Heero n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ait tout entendu. Il n'eut pas besoin non plus que celui-ci finisse sa phrase devinant que cela serait une chose du genre : « avec toute l'énergie dépensée cette nuit ». Heero déglutit, se sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Il baissa les yeux, plongeant dans la contemplation de sa tasse de café. Heureusement, dans un grand élan d'amitié, Sébastien lui dit :

- Ne parlons pas de cette nuit Heero, et si Duo n'est pas au courant de ma présence, alors ne lui dit pas que j'ai dormi à côté. Tout est oublié. Le sujet est clos.

Heero encore très mal à l'aise, redressa la tête et lui sourit légèrement, encore gêné, mais content que son ami n'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie. Pour parfaire ses derniers mots, Sébastien changea totalement de sujet, et déclara :

- Je vais partir demain soir je pense, le temps de te montrer ce que j'avais à te montrer. Je vais prendre ta chambre pour cette nuit. Ainsi, Duo pourra commencer à s'installer avec toi.

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure de la manière dont ils allaient s'organiser et de la déclaration que Heero devait préparer pour demain, annonçant officiellement qu'il était le nouveau directeur à tout le centre. Duo et Suzanne arrivèrent peu de temps après. Ils prirent place à table, Duo lançant un regard à Heero mi-agacé, mi-intrigué au sujet de la présence de Sébastien. Il aurait tout loisir de lui expliquer plus tard. Suzanne sembla légèrement gênée au départ et finalement, la discussion se fit entre eux, passant tous les quatre un agréable moment. Ils se rendirent une dernière fois au parc des chevaux, Suzanne voulant revoir avec Duo son petit poulain. Sébastien finit par les laisser, allant rassembler discrètement ses affaires de la chambre voisine à celle de Heero. Duo entra dans le pré, ne semblant pas résister à l'envie de rejoindre Amaranth.

Suzanne choisit ce moment pour parler en privé à Heero, étant assez loin pour que Duo n'entende pas, étant de toute façon trop occupé avec son poulain.

- Je vais peut être vous paraître vieux jeu, mais… Voilà, il faut que je vous en parle. J'ai été témoin de la petite fugue nocturne de Duo et je sais très bien qu'il est allé vous retrouver.

Aussitôt, Heero retrouva sa honte et sa gêne pour la troisième fois de la matinée. Décidément le sort s'acharnait contre lui.

- Je… Euh… Oui… Commença-t-il à bredouiller.

Suzanne en profita pour continuer :

- Je ne suis pas naïve sur vos agissements, ni sur le fait que ce n'est pas la première fois. Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que vous continuiez à fricoter avec mon fils, mais à une condition, ne le faite jamais souffrir. Il a vécu tellement de choses horribles et je suis sûre que vous le savez mieux que moi. Si jamais j'apprends que vous lui avez fait du mal, je ne sais pas de quoi je serais capable, je tenais juste à vous prévenir.

Heureusement, elle ajouta, calmant l'agacement de Heero sur le fait qu'elle pense qu'il soit capable d'une telle chose :

- Prenez soin de lui, Heero. Je place en vous toute ma confiance…

Une larme coula alors de ses yeux, et d'une petite vois elle ajouta plus pour elle même que pour Heero :

- Il va me manquer… Il va me manquer affreusement…

Le silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Duo ne vienne les rejoindre, un grand sourire dépeint sur son visage, nageant dans le bonheur.

Sans hésiter, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant, devant le regard attendri de sa mère. Heero et Suzanne échangèrent un regard, échangeant une promesse muette.

Heero inspira profondément. L'air était particulièrement léger aujourd'hui, un doux sentiment de bien-être les envahissait. Ils venaient tous les deux de passer une étape importante, un cap dans leur vie, et avait maintenant pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, l'avenir à leurs pieds.

On ne pouvait prévoir cependant ce qu'il allait leur réserver, cependant, Heero était pour le moment confiant, gonflé pour la première fois depuis des années, d'une vague d'optimisme. L'homme qu'il aimait blotti au creux de ses bras, il se sentait de taille à tout affronter pour protéger leur bonheur.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voila un nouveau chapitre !

J'espere que celui-ci vous aura plus =)

Je vous dis a bientot pour la suite !

Kisu

- shini -


	49. Chapter 49

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : Heero x Duo

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

Merci à : **Iroko, nushan ynis** et **caro06** pour leur review sur le chapitre 48 de Mourir pour Revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 49** par Shinigami

Duo fut lentement tiré de son sommeil en sentant le corps chaud de Heero se presser contre le sien plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lorsqu'il entendit son moniteur pousser un soupir de soulagement et de satisfaction mêlés tout en collant sa tête dans son cou. Le souffle chaud de Heero sur sa nuque fit frissonner Duo qui esquissa un sourire attendrit et à son tour, se lova un peu plus contre le corps parfait de l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur.

Cependant, il n'esquissa pas un mouvement supplémentaire, profitant pleinement de sentir le corps nu de Heero contre le sien, appréciant ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué. Tout deux réveillés, aucun ne bougea, profitant au maximum de la présence de l'autre.

Hormis le murmure régulier de leur respiration, aucun son ne venait troubler le silence apaisant qui s'était instauré entre eux. L'un contre l'autre, ils se satisfaisaient mutuellement de leur présence, bercé par le battement synchronisé de leur coeur.

Au bout d'un certain temps dont il serait tout bonnement incapable de déterminer la durée, Duo finit par se retourner et faire face à Heero. Prenant appuie sur ses coudes, il se redressa légèrement au dessus de lui et l'observa amoureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail attire son attention. Il s'agissait d'un morceau de tissu négligemment caché par l'oreiller sur lequel reposait la tête de l'adulte. Soudain, le coeur de Duo se mit à battre lorsqu'il reconnu le morceau de tissu qui, en réalité, était l'un de ses pulls. Cependant, pas certain de l'hypothèse qu'il avançait, il observa plus attentivement le vêtement noir, ne le lâchant pas du regard, si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de l'air interrogateur que reflétaient les colbats de Heero qui, lui aussi l'observait, intrigué par l'immobilité de son jeune amant.

Duo n'osait croire à ce qu'il voyait... Pourquoi Heero avait-il un de ses pulls caché sous son oreiller ? Lui avait-il manqué à ce point ? Le coeur battant, perdu dans ses réflexions, il sursauta en voyant Heero ranger précipitamment le pull sous le coussin.

Avant que Duo n'ait le temps de réagir, Heero l'enfouit sous l'oreiller d'une manière vive, comme pour cacher aux yeux de l'adolescent un secret qu'il n'aurait jamais dû découvrir. Mi étonné, mi amusé par la réaction quelque peu enfantine de son amant, Duo reporta son attention sur celui-ci et son sourit s'élargit lorsqu'il constata la légère rougeur qu'avaient pris ses joues tout en tendant le bras pour rattraper ce que Heero tentait désespérément de cacher à sa vue. Aussitôt, Heero s'extirpa de son étreinte, et s'assit sur le bord lit, comme pour échapper au regard amusé et attendri de l'adolescent.

Ne comprenant pas la réaction de Heero, Duo resta immobile un instant, fixant de ses prunelles améthystes, la sculpture parfaite de la musculature de son dos. Puis, semblant comprendre le sentiment de gêne et de honte qui animait son amant, Duo se leva à son tour, et délicatement, il posa la main sur l'épaule de son moniteur avant de venir se coller contre son dos. Il sentit alors Heero frissonner au contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne, et réprimant à son tour un frisson de désir, il enlaça tendrement Heero, d'une étreinte tendre, comme si par ce geste, il tentait de se faire pardonner auprès de son amant.

Pourtant, Heero ne semblait pas parvenir à se défaire de ce sentiment de honte car il ne réagit pas à l'étreinte de l'adolescent qui avait pourtant placé tout son amour dans ce geste affectif. plus amusé que vexé par la réaction puérile de son moniteur, Duo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero et demanda, tentant de cacher son amusement, sans y parvenir vraiment :

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

Face à l'absence de réponse de l'adulte, l'amusement de Duo augmenta d'un cran et il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. L'attitude de Heero au lieu de le blesser, l'amusait grandement. Il ne comprenait pas son obstination à ne pas vouloir lui faire face. Avait-il vraiment honte de s'être fait surprendre dans cette position de faiblesse ? Duo commençait à connaître suffisamment bien Heero pour confirmer une telle hypothèse. Cependant, bien que ce comportement un peu fleur bleue de la part de Heero l'étonnait un peu, d'où son amusement, il trouvait cela adorable. Savoir qu'il avait manqué à Heero au point que celui-ci dorme avec un de ses pulls pour se rappeler sa présence, le touchait au plus profond de son coeur. Il aurait aimé le lui faire comprendre à sa manière, mais Heero n'était apparemment pas disposé à ce genre de choses.

Jamais Duo n'avait vu Heero aussi gêné en sa présence, et bien qu'il puisse comprendre ce que ressentait l'adulte en ce moment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il préférait fuir la réalité plutôt que de la prendre comme elle était et d'en rire. Après tout, bien que cela ruinait un peu sa réputation d'homme viril, il n'y avait pas mort d'hommes. Et puis, qui ne se sentirait pas honoré d'être ainsi désiré ? Bien qu'heureux de cette constatation, Duo s'en sentait également un peu gêné tout de même, mais préférait prendre la chose par le côté comique, dédramatisant la situation.

Cependant, Heero ne sembla pas apprécier la réaction de l'adolescent, car aussitôt il s'arracha presque brutalement à l'étreinte de celui-ci et partit en direction de la douche. Craignant d'avoir été trop loin et de l'avoir vexé et blessé pour de bon, Duo sauta à son tour du lit et se précipita à sa suite. Alors que l'adulte allait entrer dans la salle de bain Duo lui attrapa l'avant bras et le retint, l'empêchant une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir. Face à l'obstination et la mauvaise foi dont pouvait faire preuve Heero lorsqu'il s'y mettait, Duo passa devant son amant, sans pour autant le lâcher par peur de le voir fuir de nouveau. Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata que Heero se refusait toujours à le regarder dans les yeux. La honte qu'il pouvait alors lire dans les yeux de son amant chassa aussitôt son sourire, laissant place à la tristesse que provoquait la vue de Heero. Se rapprochant sensiblement de l'adulte de façon à être le plus près de lui afin de donner un maximum de poids à ses paroles, Duo déclara gravement :

- Heero, je ne me moquais pas de toi, c'est juste que je trouve ça… Enfin, ça me touche beaucoup de savoir que je t'ai manqué à ce point…

Le regard timide que lui adressa alors Heero acheva de faire fondre Duo qui, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, l'attirait contre lui et prenait possession de ses lèvres avec avidité, dans le but de faire oublier à son amant tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Cela sembla fonctionner mieux que prévus car Heero le premier, entreprit d'approfondir leur baiser, y mettant toute la passion et le désir qu'il ressentait pour son jeune amant. Sentant le désir se réveiller dans ses reins au simple contact de la langue de Heero caressant sensuellement la sienne, Duo posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, collant ainsi son bassin dénudé contre le sien, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tressaillir l'adulte. Ravis de cette constatation, Duo laissa ses mains parcourir son dos, axant ses caresses majoritairement au creux de ses reins, ayant découvert là un des points sensibles de Heero. Galvanisé par l'ardeur que mettait Heero dans leur baiser, Duo se pressa un peu plus contre son amant, annihilant toujours plus la distance quasi inexistante qui subsistait encore entre eux.

Finalement, ce fut Heero qui mit fin au baiser, se reculant légèrement pour plonger ses colbats dans les prunelles pierres précieuses de son amant, avant de lui voler un ultime furtif baiser, d'une légère pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, avisant l'heure tardive, ils se firent violence pour mettre fin à cette étreinte, avant que Heero n'aille prendre sa douche, seul, malgré l'envie de Duo d'aller le rejoindre. Cependant l'heure ayant déjà bien tournée, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre plus de temps, sachant tous deux pertinemment que s'ils prenaient leur douche ensemble, ils ne pourraient résister à l'envie d'un câlin intimement poussé.

Lorsque Heero sortit de la douche, Duo y entra à son tour, et apprécia avec volupté la chaleur bienfaisante de l'eau sur son corps courbaturé par leurs ébats de cette nuit. L'adolescent ressortit de la douche une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, sans avoir prit le temps de sécher sa longue chevelure qui gouttait sur la moquette qui tapissait le sol de leur chambre. Des gouttes d'eau s'échappant de ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules, coulaient lentement le long de son torse pour finir leur course absorbées par la serviette négligemment nouée sur les reins de l'adolescent. Cette vision hypnotisa Heero qui ne le quitta pas du regard durant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix doucement moqueuse de Duo qui demanda à Heero de lui passer son fameux pull qui reposait toujours sur leur lit. Heero s'en empara vivement d'un air nonchalant et faussement boudeur, il le lança au visage de son jeune amant. C'est alors qu'un détail sembla retenir son attention, car prenant à son tour un air mi moqueur mi sadique, il demanda :

- Et tu comptes te rendre en serviette jusqu'à ta chambre ? Je suis sûr que ta mère adorerait. Déjà que tu n'es plus dans la chambre avec elle…

Abordant à son tour un visage boudeur qui, il l'espérait, ferait flancher Heero, Duo lui lança un regard équivoque. Heero se dirigea alors avec une lenteur exagérée jusqu'à sa penderie d'où il en sortie un de ses jeans qu'il jugea le plus potable pour l'adolescent qui, mine de rien, faisait bien une bonne tête et demi de moins que lui, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de kilos de moins. S'en emparant, Heero le lui lança de la même façon que le pull précédemment, se vengeant doucement de la moquerie récente de l'adolescent vis-à-vis de son comportement.

- Tiens, en attendant que tu ailles chercher tes affaires, déclara l'adulte.

Duo s'habilla à la hâte, et après un dernier baiser, ils se rendirent ensemble aux cuisines dans le but de préparer le biberon d'Amaranth. Puis après l'avoir nourrit, Duo le sortit du box, sur la proposition de Heero et l'emmena au pré, le tenant en longe. Amaranth le suivit docilement, ayant déjà été bien manipulé par Heero lorsque Duo était aux Etats-Unis chez Suzanne. Après avoir observé le poulain se dégourdir les jambes pendant quelques minutes, Duo alla chercher sa mère afin qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner tous ensemble, avant le départ de Suzanne.

Après avoir volé un furtif baiser à Heero, Duo se précipita vers son ancienne chambre où logeait actuellement sa mère. Courant dans les couloirs, il trébucha sur son pantalon trop grand et se rattrapa de justesse. Jurant mentalement, il ralentit l'allure, étant déjà arrivé, il frappa quelques coups à la porte.

Suzanne vint lui ouvrir, et subitement, Duo se sentit gêné, si bien qu'il baissa les yeux et fixa le sol. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle déclara, en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front :

- Bonjour mon petit fugueur !

A ses mots, Duo s'empourpra d'avantage et n'osa pas relever la tête. C'est d'une petite voix affreusement gênée qu'il répondit :

- Bon... Bonjour... Je... Je suis désolé, je... Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça hier soir, je...

- C'est bon, ne dit rien... J'ai compris, ne t'inquiètes pas... De toute façon, je vais devoir m'habituer à ne plus te voir comme mon petit bébé, mais comme un homme à présent. Je comprends que tu ais eu envie de revoir Heero après cette semaine et demi de séparation, surtout si c'est la première fois que vous êtes séparés. Et puis, au vu de ton état lorsque nous étions à la maison, j'aurais dû me douter que cela se passerait ainsi. Ne t'en fait pas pour si peu, ajouta-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Dis-moi juste une chose... Tu es heureux avec Heero ?

Duo s'arracha doucement à l'étreinte de sa mère, et s'éloigna d'un pas avant de regarder pour la première fois sa mère. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il répondit d'une voix assurée :

- Oui... Oui je suis heureux avec lui... Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je l'ai rencontré... Je l'aime tellement que je pourrais lui donner ma vie sans hésitation... Je l'aime au point que ça en fait mal... Je suis heureux, mais pourtant je ressens un serrement au coeur. J'ai tellement peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, que tout mon bonheur disparaisse du jour au lendemain... Je sais que j'en mourrais si je perdais Heero...

Touchée par la réponse de son fils, et comprenant que ses sentiments étaient tels qu'il les décrivaient, Suzanne prit son fils dans ses bras, et lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, elle murmura à son oreille :

- Alors c'est à toi de faire en sorte que ce bonheur perdure...

- Merci Maman, souffla Duo. Je t'aime tu sais...

- Je sais mon chéri. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi enlacés, puis ils se séparèrent non sans se sourirent mutuellement. Suzanne aimait par dessus tout le sourire de son fils. Les yeux pétillants de bonheur, ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage, il avait tout l'air d'un ange. Le surnom que lui donnait Heero lui convenait à merveille. Observant son fils qui était allé changer de pantalon, Suzanne ressentit un élan de fierté s'emparer d'elle, et c'est avec émotion qu'elle retient à grand peine une larme de bonheur et de tristesse confondus. Elle était plus qu'heureuse que son fils ait finalement trouvé le bonheur entre les bras d'un homme certes, et plus âgé de surcroît, cependant, elle ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de se serrer douloureusement lorsqu'elle songeait que dans quelques heures à peine, elle serait à des milliers de kilomètres de lui alors qu'elle venait tout juste de le retrouver.

Une fois changé, Duo entraîna sa mère à sa suite, et ils rejoignirent Heero au réfectoire. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Duo repéra immédiatement la table de Heero, mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il vit qui était assis à ses côtés. Il lança un regard mi-intrigué, mi-agacé à son amant, mais ne fait aucun commentaire, ne voulant pas plomber la bonne ambiance qui régnait. Sûrement que Heero lui expliquerait plus tard. Si Suzanne parut quelque peu intimidée au départ, elle finit par se joindre à la conversation.

Après le petit déjeuner, Duo, accompagné de son amant et de sa mère se rendit auprès d'Amaranth, celle-ci voulant revoir Duo avec le petit poulain avant de partir. Ne résistant pas à l'envie d'aller voir son poulain, l'adolescent entra dans le pré, si bien qu'il n'entendit rien de la conversation que Suzanne avait avec son moniteur. Il joua un long moment avec Amaranth, s'amusant à le poursuivre et tentant de lui apprendre quelques tours, comme marcher au pas espagnol ou la courbette. Lorsqu'il revient auprès des deux adultes qui l'observaient depuis la clôture, un immense sourire de pur bonheur étirait ses lèvres et se reflétait sur son visage. A cet instant, Duo nageait dans le bonheur le plus total. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi en paix avec lui-même.

Puis, sans hésiter, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant qui le rattrapa au vol, et adressa à sa mère, un sourire comme jamais il n'avait encore eu l'occasion de lui offrir. Un sourire qui reflétait une profonde joie de vivre comme il n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Duo avait l'impression d'avoir atteint le paroxysme du bonheur, et nageait dans un tel océan d'amour que son coeur semblait sur le point d'éclater. Jamais la vie ne lui avait parue plus belle. Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, et cela, c'est à Heero qu'il le devait. C'est lui qui lui avait donné la force de se battre et de relever la tête. Son courage et sa détermination à revivre, il la devait à Heero, car sans lui, il serait mort depuis bien longtemps déjà, et jamais il n'aurait pu connaître un tel sentiment de plénitude et de liberté totale.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Duo avait la vision d'un avenir qui s'offrait à lui. Un avenir auquel Heero et Suzanne appartenaient tous deux. A présent, il ne pouvait concevoir sa vie sans l'un d'eux, et le départ imminent de Suzanne l'attristait profondément, même si cela ne se voyait pas extérieurement.

Lorsque Suzanne prit le chemin du retour, Duo ne put retenir ses larmes, et c'est avec la voix brisée par l'émotion qu'il fit jurer à Suzanne de rester en contact au minimum une fois par semaine. Celle-ci s'empressa d'acquiescer alors que le même chagrin que son fils lui comprimait la poitrine, lui promettant de l'appeler le plus souvent possible.

Après ces « au revoir » difficiles, ils restèrent un long moment à fixer le point noir de la voiture de Suzanne s'éloigner toujours plus, pour finalement disparaître à l'horizon. Duo tendrement blotti dans les bras de son amant, puisait en lui la force de surmonter cette séparation momentanée, le regard à présent tourné vers un avenir certes incertain, mais qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Le coeur battant à toute allure, Duo tenait fermement la main de Heero dans la sienne, attendant avec appréhension que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir. Depuis plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Suzanne, l'adolescent se sentait à la fois excité et angoissé de ses retrouvailles avec sa mère. Surtout qu'à ce qu'il avait appris, elle ne vivait plus seule...

Comme ils se l'étaient promis, ils étaient restés régulièrement en contact, avant que Heero ne parle avec Suzanne et qu'ensemble ils conviennent d'une date pour que le jeune couple aille passer quelques semaines chez elle. Ils avaient finalement convenu de se voir au mois de janvier, l'attente avait été insupportable pour l'adolescent.

Cependant, maintenant qu'ils y étaient enfin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender cette deuxième rencontre. Suzanne serait-elle aussi heureuse de le voir que lui l'était de la retrouver ? Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se torturer d'avantage l'esprit, la porte s'ouvrit subitement sur un homme que Duo connaissait déjà :

- Tiens, bonjour Duo ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

- Je... Bonjour Monsieur Duval, bégaya l'adolescent un peu intimidé par la présence de cet homme.

- Allons, appelle moi, Pierre, déclara le quadragénaire. vous devez être Heero je suppose, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main à Heero, lui adressant un sourire amical.

- Oui, enchanté de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Duval, répondit Heero en serrant la main que lui tendait l'homme.

- Moi de même, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, répondit Pierre dans un franc éclat de rire.

A ces mots, Duo s'empourpra violemment sous le regard amusé de Pierre qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Quel hôte indigne je fais, venez ! Entrez ! S'exclama-t-il en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer les deux hommes.

Heero emboîta le pas à Duo, qui contrairement à lui, connaissait les lieux, et ils entrèrent dans le salon.

- Les enfants, descendez !! Cria Pierre.

A ce moment, Suzanne sortie de la cuisine, et lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Duo se précipita dans ses bras sans parvenir à retenir ses larmes de bonheur. Noyé dans ses larmes, il ne vit pas arriver les nouveaux venus, s'abandonnant totalement dans les bras de Suzanne qui paraissait aussi émue que lui :

- Oh Duo... Tu m'as tellement manqué mon chéri...

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Maman, déclara Duo en reniflant bruyamment.

Ils se séparèrent à contrecoeur, et Pierre procéda aux présentations :

- Duo, je te présente les jumeaux, Abbygaïl et Morgan et la petite dernière, Lindsay.

- Les enfants, voici Duo, le fils de Suzanne, dont nous vous avons déjà parlé, et voici Heero, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence en désignant Heero.

Les deux aînés lui adressèrent un signe de tête assez froid, auquel Duo répondit de la même manière face à l'hostilité des deux frère et soeur. Seule Lindsay, qui n'avait pas plus de quatre ans, vient lui faire un bisou sur la joue que Duo lui rendit avec un tendre sourire.

- Bonjour Heero, déclara Suzanne en lui faisant la bise. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci. Répondit Heero quelque peu déboussolé par le tutoiement de Suzanne. Et vous ?

- Oh plus de "vous" entre nous s'il te plait, s'exclama Suzanne en souriant.

Plongé dans leur discussion et heureux de se retrouver après tout ce temps, personne ne fit attention au regard que posait Abbygaïl sur Heero. Depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui.

Pierre les invita à passer au salon, et Duo s'installa sur le canapé aux côtés de son amant et de sa mère, tandis que les autres prenaient place dans les fauteuils.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Questionna Suzanne tandis que Pierre sortait des rafraîchissements et l'apéritif pour tout le monde.

- Oui, répondit Heero. Bien que cela devenait long à la fin, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Duo avec un petit sourire significatif qui fit rougir l'adolescent.

- Je comprends, déclara Pierre. C'est vrai que cela fait long pour venir de France jusqu'ici. Et puis avec le décalage horaire...

Pierre servit à boire en premier lieu à Heero et Duo avant de servir Suzanne et ses enfants tandis que Lindsay faisait le tour avec les paquets de petits biscuits apéritif.

Puis lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle revient s'asseoir entre Suzanne et Duo, faisant se décaler ce dernier un peu plus contre Heero. Puis, intrigué, elle s'empara de la longue natte de Duo et commença à jouer avec.

- C'est tes vrais cheveux ? Demanda la petite fille.

- Oui, répondit Duo en souriant timidement, gêné de sentir tous les regards posés sur lui.

- Wouaaah ! Ils sont longs ! Et puis ils sont tous doux ! S'exclama Lindsay.

Duo s'empourpra violemment et baissa la tête, honteux tandis que Lindsay poursuivait :

- Je veux avoir les mêmes quand je serais grande ! Dis, pourquoi tu les coupes pas tes cheveux ?

- Je...

- Dis tu as fini avec tes questions ! S'exclama Suzanne en riant.

Duo lui offrit un petit sourire de remerciement que sa mère lui rendit.

Si Duo était heureux de revoir sa mère après tout ce temps, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal à l'aise. Les regards que lui adressaient les deux aînés de temps en temps étaient tout sauf des regards amicaux. Il avait l'impression qu'ils le fusillaient du regard pour une raison qui lui était inconnue et cela lui faisait mal. Certes, il s'était attendu à ce que cela soit un peu froid entre eux au départ, mais il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé à une telle intensité. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'ils puissent le voir comme un étranger, après tout, il vivait à plus de neuf heures en avion de Los Angeles et avait obtenu l'émancipation quelques mois avant ses dix-sept ans, ce qui n'était pas pour améliorer les ressentis des deux frères et soeur à son égard. L'impression qu'il avait, était qu'il était un parfait inconnu, qu'il ne faisait pas partie de leur famille et les deux aînés faisaient tout pour augmenter ce sentiment qui naissait en lui.

Intimidé, Duo n'osait pas lever les yeux vers eux, et les gardait obstinément rivés sur le sol. De plus, il n'osait pas s'approcher plus de Heero ou lui montrer un quelconque signe de tendresse, ne sachant pas quelle serait la réaction de Pierre et des enfants, et cela le frustrait énormément. Certes, Heero l'observait discrètement de temps en temps, Duo sentait parfaitement son regard posé sur lui et l'en remerciait mentalement, mais il aurait aimé avoir un contact physique avec lui, ne serait-ce qu'un effleurement de leurs doigts.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis après avoir vérifié que le repas était près, Suzanne les invita à passer à table.

Alors que tous disparaissaient dans la pièce voisine, Heero retient Duo par le bras et l'attira doucement à lui :

- Tout va bien ?

- Ou... Oui, je... Ça va, le rassura Duo en lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, ne voulant pour rien au monde avouer à son amant ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il avait peur de sa réaction, que celui-ci lui dise qu'il se faisait des films.

Heero lui rendit son sourire et mit bas à la distance qui les séparait encore pour venir prendre possession de ses lèvres dans un geste empli d'amour et de tendresse. Sa langue quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de l'adolescent qui, mis à l'épreuve par le fait de ne pas pouvoir se satisfaire de la présence de Heero comme il le souhaitait, accéda à sa requête presque instantanément, dévorant ses lèvres avec une passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Galvanisé par le goût de ses lèvres qui lui avait tant manqué, Duo laissa s'échapper un gémissement de contentement qui alla se perdre dans la bouche de son amant. Les mains de Heero se posèrent sur les reins de l'adolescent, comme pour annihiler les quelques derniers millimètres qui les séparaient encore, cherchant à mettre à néant cette distance qui les détachait, faisant d'eux deux êtres différents, pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Noyés l'un dans l'autre, aucun des deux hommes n'entendit l'intrus s'arrêter discrètement à l'entrée de la pièce et sursautèrent, lorsqu'un léger raclement de gorge retentit à leurs oreilles. Aussitôt, ils s'éloignèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre, comme pris en faute, et se tournèrent vers l'intrus, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Ils poussèrent simultanément un soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant Suzanne qui les regardait, accoudée à l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire attendrit étirant ses lèvres. Duo se sentit rougir sous le regard de sa mère tendit que Heero l'attirait vers lui pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements, avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur la tempe et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine, Heero se pencha auprès de son amant, et lui murmura un "je t'aime" à l'oreille, faisant s'empourprer l'adolescent, sous le regard intrigué des jumeaux qui avaient l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode.

Tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur et de refouler le rouge de ses joues et de ses lèvres, Duo prit place à table au côté de Heero et de Suzanne, profitant au maximum de la présence de sa mère.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils ne parlèrent pas, Suzanne se tourna vers Duo et lui demanda :

- Amaranth se porte bien ?

Aussitôt, un sourire radieux étira les lèvres de l'adolescent, et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de bonheur, et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'il répondit :

- Oui, il a surtout beaucoup grandit ! La semaine dernière avec Heero on l'a mis pour la première fois avec les autres. Tu aurais dû le voir, il faisait le fier c'était vraiment beau à voir.

Suzanne sourit franchement devant le bonheur de son fils, puis, avisant l'incompréhension totale dans laquelle était plongée le reste de l'assemblée, elle précisa pour tout le monde :

- Duo travaille avec Heero dans une sorte de ranch. Amaranth est le poulain de Duo.

Un éclair d'intérêt illumina alors les prunelles de Pierre qui, prenant part à la discussion déclara :

- Alors comme ça tu aimes les chevaux ? C'est vrai que se sont des animaux stupéfiants. Nobles et fiers, ils représentent ce que l'homme à toujours recherché, la liberté... Je me souviens quand j'étais petit, il y avait un cheval dans le pré voisin, j'aimais beaucoup aller le voir, il me fascinait. Du coup, quand j'ai été en âge, j'ai demandé à ma mère de m'inscrire dans un centre équestre... J'en ai fait pendant de longues années. Tu montes depuis longtemps ?

- Non, je... Cela fais seulement quelques mois que j'ai découvert cet univers, répondit Duo. C'est Heero qui m'a fait découvrir, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le principal concerné et en lui offrant un sourire rempli d'amour.

- Oui, une fois qu'on entre dans cet univers, il est très difficile de le quitter. Je crois même qu'on ne le quitte jamais complètement, ajouta Pierre en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant. Quelle race de chevaux élevez-vous ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Heero.

- Nous avons surtout trois races, des Appaloosa, des Paint et des Quarter Horse. Pour moi, ce sont les meilleures races de chevaux. Dociles, à l'écoute, calmes, ce sont des montures idéales pour les débutants comme pour les plus confirmés.

- Certes, répondit Pierre très sérieusement, ce sont effectivement de très bonnes montures. Vous pratiquez donc l'équitation dite western et l'éthologie ?

- En effet, on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Heero en souriant. Et même s'il a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, Duo est sur la bonne voie et apprend vite. Lorsque je le vois avec Amaranth, j'ai l'impression de me revoir à son âge avec Waterfalls, mon cheval. Ils sont inséparables et il y a un lien fort qui les unis. Cela se ressent. Ils sont parfaitement en osmose.

- Tu as poursuivit son dressage ? Demanda Suzanne.

- Oui. Enfin, Heero m'aide beaucoup, il y a encore des choses où j'ai un peu de mal, mais j'arrive à lui apprendre quelques tours. Et puis Heero me donne des cours avec Diamond Dust. Il m'apprend aussi à interpréter le comportement et le langage des chevaux. C'est vraiment quelque chose de passionnant.

- Et comment vis-tu ton nouveau rôle ? Ton poste de directeur te plait-il ? Demanda Suzanne en se tournant vers Heero.

- Je dois dire que cela se passe plutôt bien et que cela apporte des intérêts non négligeables. En ce moment, c'est Sébastien qui me remplace et s'occupe des chevaux pendant notre absence.

Duo sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues au sous entendu de Heero, et si Suzanne le comprit également, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Le dîner se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, surtout du côté des invités,

de Suzanne et Pierre. Le repas traînant en longueur, Lindsay avait été envoyée se coucher, et les jumeaux semblaient plus passionnés par le contenu de leur assiette que par la conversation.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que tous allèrent se coucher. Après un rapide bonsoir, les jumeaux montèrent dans leur chambre commune qui avait été aménagée dans l'ancien bureau de Suzanne, à l'opposé de la chambre de Duo. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Pierre et à Suzanne, Heero suivit Duo qui le guida jusque dans sa chambre. Là, ils posèrent leurs valises, et Duo se laissa tomber tout habillé sur son lit.

- Je suis épuisé, lâcha-t-il dans un bâillement.

- Oui, surtout avec le décalage horaire et la journée que nous avons eu. Tu sais quoi, ajouta l'adulte en s'approchant de son jeune amant, je propose que tu fermes les yeux et que tu me laisses m'occuper de toi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que cela me tente beaucoup, répondit Duo en plongeant ses améthystes rougies par la fatigue dans les cobalts de son moniteur.

Ils s'adressèrent un de leur sourire qu'ils se réservaient, un sourire empli d'amour et de tendresse non contenus. Heero prit place sur le lit aux cotés de son amant et avec des gestes emplis de douceur, il entreprit de déshabiller l'adolescent. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, il n'y avait aucune provocation dans cette initiative, seulement l'envie de prendre soin de son amant et de le chouchouter comme il aimait si bien le faire.

Appréciant l'initiative de son moniteur, Duo se laissa faire. Les yeux fermés, un sourire satisfait et heureux étirant ses lèvres, il se laissait aller au plaisir de se faire dorloter par Heero. Il aimait ces instants d'intimité, lorsque son amant était aux petits soins pour lui, et pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait que cet instant cesse.

Heero le déshabilla entièrement, faisant attention à ne pas provoquer son désir, car il serait dans l'impossibilité de l'assouvir, et s'éloigna de lui. Ce soudain désintérêt intrigua Duo qui ouvrit les yeux. Étonnamment, il ne fut pas éblouit par la lumière blanche du plafonnier, mais ses yeux s'accoutumèrent très vite à la lumière diffuse propagée par une petite lampe de chevet aux couleurs chaudes. La pièce baignée d'une lueur orangée, offrait un cadre reposant et romantique à souhait.

Cette constatation amena un sourire aux lèvres que l'adolescent qui reporta son attention sur son moniteur. Celui-ci était entrain de chercher quelque chose dans la valise de l'adolescent. Puis, semblant avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il se redressa et retourna auprès de Duo. Là, il lui enfila un bas de pyjama en déclarant face à l'étonnement qu'il pouvait lire dans les prunelles améthyste qui le fixaient :

- C'est plus prudent ainsi, si quelqu'un venait à entrer et à nous trouver nus, cela pourrait être gênant.

- Oui, murmura Duo en rougissant.

A son tour, Heero enfila un pantalon de pyjama, restant torse nu, et vient prendre place dans le lit aux côtés de Duo. A peine fut-il installé que l'adolescent vint se blottir contre lui, passant sa jambe par dessus les siennes, et s'allongea de tout son long sur le torse de son amant. La tête callée dans son cou, il respirait son odeur qui avait quelque chose de rassurante. Les mains de Heero vinrent alors se glisser sous sa chemise de pyjama et ses doigts se mirent à effleurer doucement la peau satinée de son dos, lui procurant des frissons de bien être. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent lorsque ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la cambrure de ses reins. Aussitôt, Duo se redressa, prenant appuis sur ses coudes et plongea son regard pierres précieuses dans les yeux de son amant, avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir plus longtemps si tu continues ainsi, et comme tu me l'as toi-même fait remarquer, cela ne serait pas très prudent...

A ces mots, il se redressa et regarda de nouveau son amant, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur malicieuse. Pour confirmer ses paroles, il se déhancha sensuellement contre le bassin de son moniteur, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. La respiration haletante, Heero souffla dans un gémissement à peine audible :

- A... Arrête... Duo, je...

- Tu... ? Demanda l'adolescent, ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son amant.

- J'ai trop envie de toi, je tiendrais pas si tu continues...

Comprenant qu'il avait suffisamment abusé de la patience et du sang froid de l'adulte, Duo se rallongea à sa place initiale et d'une petite voix, il souffla des mots d'excuses à l'oreille de Heero :

- Pardon... C'est frustrant, ajouta-t-il après un silence, de te toucher et t'avoir près de moi sans pouvoir aller plus loin que de simples caresses en toute sagesse...

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Heero qui l'embrassa tendrement avant de murmurer :

- Petit démon !

- Oui, mais un démon tout sage, que tu aimes, répondit Duo, les joues rouges face à l'audace de sa réponse.

- Oui je t'aime mon ange, et même plus que ça...

- Je suis un ange maintenant ? Interrogea l'adolescent, un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres.

- Un ange démoniaque... Tu es une invitation à la luxure mon coeur...

Sur ses mots, il l'embrassa de nouveau, ajoutant toujours plus d'intensité à leur échange. Leur langue se mêlaient, se caressant en toute sagesse pour ne pas éveiller d'avantage le désir qui commençait à naître au creux de leurs reins.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à contrecoeur.

- Je t'aime Duo... Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour... Je t'aime plus que tout, murmura Duo tout contre les lèvres de Heero avant de s'en emparer avec avidité.

Enivré par l'afflux d'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son moniteur, Duo dévorait ses lèvres avec un désir et une soif de le sentir toujours plus près qui ne tarissait pas. De son côté, Heero n'était pas en reste non plus. Galvanisé par l'ardeur de Duo, il happait sa lèvre supérieure et la suçait avec un plaisir non feint.

Leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus langoureux, et très vite, ils ne parvinrent plus à contenir le désir qui leur embrasait les reins. Les mains de Heero avaient glissées sous le pantalon de pyjama de l'adolescent, et posées sur ses fesses, elles le guidaient dans le rythme de son déhanchement. Retenant tant bien que mal leurs gémissements de plaisir qui se perdaient dans leur bouche, ils accordèrent les ondulations de leur bassin, frottant leur virilité contre celle de l'autre à travers leur pyjama.

Galvanisé par l'intensité du plaisir que faisait naître en lui la proximité et la chaleur du corps de Heero dont la peau se recouvrait d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, Duo fit glisser ses lèvres sur le torse imberbe de son moniteur, laissant des traînées de lave en fusion partout où elles passaient. Bientôt, il ne restait plus une parcelle de peau qui n'avait été épargnée par l'appétit vorace de l'adolescent qui, agacé de cette constatation, rabattis son dévolu sur les tétons durcis de désirs de son moniteur.

Le souffle erratique, Heero avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. S'en apercevant, Duo mit fin à la douce torture qu'il infligeait à l'adulte pour aller prendre possession de ses lèvres. Fou de désir, Heero les happa avec une avidité non contenue, comme si sa propre vie était en péril.

Le déhanchement de Duo gagna en vitesse et en intensité, les rapprochant tout deux toujours plus près de l'orgasme. N'en pouvant plus de rester inactif, Heero glissa ses doigts vers l'intimité de l'adolescent, commençant à le préparer à sa venue. A ce contact, Duo se cambra violemment, attisant leur désir et leur arrachant à tous deux un cri de plaisir muet. Les mains posées sur le torse de Heero, les reins cambrés, Duo recherchait le contact des doigts agiles de son moniteur qui savaient s'y prendre à la perfection pour lui faire voir les étoiles.

La bouche entrouverte, la respiration haletante, et des mèches de cheveux collées sur son front par la sueur, Duo n'en pouvait plus de plaisir et de désir. Son intimité stimulée au plus haut point le faisait souffrir et à présent, il n'avait plus qu'un objectif en tête, la jouissance qui les mènerait tous deux aux portes de l'extase.

Le plaisir ressentit par Duo était si intense qu'il ne sentit pas Heero le préparer, et un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il toucha quelque chose en lui.

Duo avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait supporter un tel plaisir et galvanisé par la sensation qui faisait bouillonner son sang et embrasait ses reins, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Il retient de justesse un sanglot de plaisir charnel à l'état pur. Heero s'en aperçut et se méprenant sur l'origine de ses pleurs, il cessa toute action et se retira. Les larmes inondant ses joues, Duo murmura entre deux sanglots :

- Nan... Vient... S'il te plait... Ne... Ne t'arrêtes pas... J'ai confiance en toi... Je t'aime...

Soulagé et enivré par la déclaration et le désir qu'il pouvait déceler dans la supplication de son jeune amant, Heero s'exécuta, et avec une tendresse et une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable, il commença à pénétrer Duo.

L'adolescent se figea sous la douleur ressentie et aussitôt, Heero cessa tout mouvement. Des souvenirs remontaient à sa mémoire, des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir exorcisés avec l'aide précieuse de Heero. Duo avait la sensation tristement bien trop connue que son corps se déchirait en deux, et la douleur de son corps se reflétait sur son âme tandis que les souvenirs d'une étreinte forcée s'imposaient à lui. Les yeux fermés, Duo n'osait pas les ouvrir, de peur de la découverte qu'il pourrait y faire. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, plus il replongeait dans ses souvenirs, plus son corps se tendait, rejetant l'intrusion de ce corps étranger.

Cependant, Heero, ayant senti le soudain changement de comportement de l'adolescent, raffermit son emprise autour de lui et l'attirant à lui, il lui murmura des mots d'amour et des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, Duo entendit alors une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'imposer à lui, recouvrant, par sa douceur et la tendresse qu'elle contenait, les gémissements bestiaux de son père qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

Une main vient se glisser dans ses cheveux et l'autre lui caressait tendrement le visage, alors que des lèvres chaudes et délicates dont il aurait reconnu le goût entre mille se posaient sur les siennes avec une douceur extrême. Les murmures se firent de plus en plus imposants dans son esprit, résonnant à ses oreilles comme des paroles purificatrices de tout ce mal, si bien que bientôt, son souvenir se fit de plus en plus lointain pour finalement disparaître définitivement.

Dès lors, le corps de Duo commença à se détendre et un "je t'aime" murmuré à son oreille lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Ceux-ci plongèrent aussitôt dans une mer cobalt qui brillait d'amour et de désir. Duo se jeta au cou de Heero et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, une façon muette de lui montrer sa reconnaissance et son amour qui ne cessaient de grandir chaque jour.

Prenant à son tour l'initiative, Heero commença à se mouvoir en Duo qui se crispa sous la douleur. Cependant entouré par l'amour que lui offrait l'adulte, il oublia bien vite la douleur pour ne ressentir qu'une gêne. Celle-ci se transforma bientôt en plaisir qui ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque coup de reins de Heero. Transporté par le plaisir que lui offrait Heero, Duo se sentit perdre pieds et ses ongles se plantèrent dans les épaules de son amant, comme si, par ce geste, il se raccrochait à la réalité.

Les coups de bassin de Heero gagnaient en intensité, les rapprochant irrémédiablement du moment de la délivrance. Assis sur les cuisses de son amant, les bras autour de sa nuque et le visage enfoui dans son cou, Duo s'enivrait de l'odeur masculine de son amant, étouffant tant bien que mal les gémissements de plaisir qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Soudain, Duo se sentit happé par un orgasme foudroyant, et rejetant la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte en un cri muet, ils jouirent simultanément après un ultime coup de reins de Heero qui les transporta aux portes du ciel.

Épuisé et la respiration courte, Heero se laissa retomber sur le matelas, entraînant Duo dans sa chute.

Haletant, ils restèrent silencieux le temps de retrouver une respiration régulière. La main de Heero passait et repassait sous le t-shirt de l'adolescent, comme s'il cherchait à l'apaiser. Encore submergé par l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre, Duo soupira de bien être et se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son amant, déposant délicatement ses lèvres dans son cou, ce qui fit frissonner l'adulte.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Duo prit la parole le premier :

- Heero je... Merci pour ce que tu as fait... Tout à l'heure je..

- Chuuut, ne dis rien, l'interrompit Heero en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, lui intimant le silence. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire Duo et je serais prêt à le refaire autant de fois que nécessaire. Je t'aime mon ange....

- Moi aussi Heero, répondit l'adolescent. Je t'aime... Oh si tu savais comme je t'aime...

A ces mots, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'adulte et se lova un peu plus près contre lui.

De nouveau le silence se fit, brisé uniquement par le bruit de leurs respirations synchronisées. Lentement, celle de l'adolescent se fit de plus en plus régulière et alors que Heero le pensait endormi, Duo demanda d'une petite voix emplie de sommeil :

- Heero...

- Hum ?

- Tu es heureux d'être ici avec moi ?

- Oui... Oui je suis heureux mon ange, répondit Heero en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front, sans cesser de lui caresser le dos.

Duo se faisait violence pour garder les yeux ouverts, et alors qu'il allait sombrer définitivement, impuissant face au poids de ses paupières, il entendit Heero lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Dors mon ange, je veille sur toi...

Duo finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Heero, bercé par les battements réguliers de son coeur. Heero resta un moment éveillé, avant de le suivre à son tour, emporté dans les bras de Morphée.

Tous deux ne se réveillèrent que tard dans la matinée. Après un réveil des plus agréables, Heero alla prendre sa douche et Duo descendit à la cuisine. Il embrassa sa mère qui déjeunait tranquillement et souhaita le bonjour à Abbygaïl qui ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Duo fut un peu déçu mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela, et se dirigea vers le placard, duquel il sortit un bol pour lui et un autre pour Heero. Il lui prépara un café comme il les aimait sous le regard attendrit de Suzanne.

Heero les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et fut accueillit par trois sourires chaleureux, Abbygaïl ayant relevé la tête en le voyant arriver. L'adulte alla prendre place entre Suzanne et Duo et la jeune femme lui demanda :

- Bien dormi ?

- On ne peut mieux, répondit Heero, échangeant un regard avec Duo qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de Suzanne qui sourit à son tour face au bonheur évident et à l'amour qui liait ces deux êtres.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence, puis, après avoir aidé à débarrasser, Duo monta prendre sa douche tandis que Heero regagnait leur chambre et changeait les draps du lit, prenant ceux que Duo avait eu le bon sens de poser sur le matelas posé au sol, qui aurait dû servir à l'origine à accueillir l'un des deux hommes.

Une fois fait, il ouvrit le velux et la fenêtre, histoire d'aérer la pièce et entreprit de vider leurs valises et de ranger leurs vêtements dans la penderie. L'adolescent le rejoignit un instant plus tard, les cheveux mouillés et habillé de propre. Heero attrapa la brosse à cheveux de son jeune amant, et le faisant asseoir à même le sol, il entreprit de lui démêler sa chevelure qui avait bien poussée en quelques mois. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais lui arrivaient à présent au dessous des fesses, et faisaient la fierté de l'adolescent, pour le plus grand plaisir de Heero qui passait des heures à les caresser sans se lasser de leur texture soyeuse.

Après les avoir entièrement démêlés, Heero le libéra sans avoir attaché ses cheveux. Intrigué, Duo se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Comprenant sa question muette, Heero répondit en souriant :

- Au centre c'est mieux de les laisser attaché à causes des noeuds et du travail, mais ici rien ne t'oblige à les attacher. Et puis tu es encore plus beau ainsi.

Duo ne répondit rien mais sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous le compliment, et embrassa furtivement son amant avant de se lever.

Après quoi, ils rejoignirent tout le monde au salon et avisant l'heure tardive, Duo se proposa pour aider Suzanne à préparer le repas. Celle-ci le remercia d'un sourire et ils se rendirent à la cuisine tandis que Heero prenait place dans le canapé et que Pierre engageait la conversation avec lui, attirant de ce fait, toute l'attention d'Abbygaïl sur leur discussion.

Morgan quant à lui, avachi dans le canapé, jouait à la Playstation sans ce soucier le moins du monde de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Duo revint lorsque le repas fut prêt, et s'installa à même le sol, adossé aux pieds du canapé, il demanda à Morgan :

- Tu joues à quoi ?

Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard dédaigneux et replongea dans son jeu sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Duo sentit son coeur se serrer face à l'ignorance dont il était victime, et ce sentiment se renforça lorsqu'il croisa par hasard le regard moqueur d'Abbygaïl. Cependant, Pierre qui avait assisté à la scène du coin de l'oeil déclara :

- Morgan, tu pourrais lui proposer de jouer avec toi, au lieu de rester là avachi sur le canapé.

- Non je... Merci, mais je ne sais pas jouer à cela, s'empressa de répondre l'adolescent, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer d'avantage les foudres de Morgan.

Sur ses entre faits, Suzanne arriva au salon et invita tout le monde à passer à table.

Une fois tous à la cuisine, Abbygaïl passa derrière Duo et alors que personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle le poussa d'un coup de coude et s'assit à côté de Heero, à la place de Duo. Celui-ci lui lança un regard blessé que la jeune fille ne remarqua même pas, et alla s'asseoir à sa place, entre Morgan et Suzanne.

Tout le long du repas, il ne parla ni ne releva la tête de son assiette. Honteux, il ne souhaitait pour rien au mode croiser le regard de Heero, ignorant totalement ce qui se passait en ce moment. De son côté, Morgan lui donnait des coups de coude à chaque fois qu'il coupait quelque chose, faisant exprès de le bourrer, en échangeant des regards complices avec sa jumelle.

Blasé, Duo n'esquissait même pas un mouvement pour éviter les coups de Morgan, se faisant violence pour retenir les larmes de déception et d'incompréhension qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux.

Puis, soudain, il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix d'Abby qui demanda à Heero :

- Cela n'est pas trop ennuyeux de devoir jouer au baby-sitter ?

- Abby ! S'exclama alors Pierre, furieux contre la question de sa fille.

- Au fait, comment en es-tu arrivé à faire la connaissance de Duo ? Ajouta-t-elle sans tenir compte de la réflexion de son père.

A cet instant, Duo crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter, et relevant brusquement la tête, il adressa un regard suppliant à Heero. Jamais en venant ici, l'adolescent n'aurait imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que leur séjour tournerait au cauchemar. Après un silence pesant, il vit Heero ouvrir la bouche et commencer à parler :

- C'est une longue histoire. De plus, cela ne te concerne pas, répondit sèchement Heero.

- Quoi ? Tu as si honte que ça que tu veux pas en parler ?

- Abbygaïl cela suffit ! Tonna Pierre de sa grosse voix. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec cela, rien ne t'empêche d'aller terminer ton repas dans ta chambre.

- De toute façon, c'est toujours mieux que de rester là en compagnie de personnes comme lui, cracha Abby en montrant Duo du doigt avant se lever de table.

Furieusement, elle sortie de la cuisine et monta dans sa chambre. Les larmes inondant ses joues, Duo releva la tête et captant le regard de Suzanne et de Heero, il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et sortit en courant de la cuisine pour aller, à son tour, s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, Suzanne retient Heero par le bras et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller rejoindre son fils.

Elle frappa trois coups légers à la porte, le coeur déchiré en entendant les sanglots de son fils qui résonnaient dans la pièce. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle. La vue de Duo allongé dans son lit, tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots dans ses oreillers lui brisa le coeur et elle vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en l'appelant de sa voix douce.

- Duo... Je suis désolée mon chéri... Je ne pense pas qu'Abby pensait réellement ce qu'elle a dit.

- Si... Si elle le pensait... Je... Elle a raison, je suis de trop... Je n'ai rien à faire ici, sanglota l'adolescent.

- Je t'interdis de dire de telle sottises tu m'entends ! S'exclama Suzanne hors d'elle. Tu es mon fils Duo et rien ne changera cela. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre de telle absurdités sortir de ta bouche, est-ce clair ?

Face à l'absence de réponse de la part de Duo, elle ajouta plus doucement :

- Allez, vient là, souffla-t-elle en tendant les bras à son fils qui vient se blottir contre elle, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de le calmer.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils réagissent de cette façon ? Je... Je me faisais un plaisir de les rencontrer... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour qu'ils m'aiment aussi peu ? Est-ce... Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis avec Heero ?

- Ils ne sont pas au courant. Nous avons estimé avec Pierre, que c'était à vous de l'annoncer officiellement lorsque vous sentirez que c'est le bon moment. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils réagissent ainsi. Je suppose qu'Abbygaïl doit trouver Heero à son goût, quant à Morgan, jusqu'à maintenant, il était le seul garçon de la famille, cela doit lui faire bizarre de ne plus l'être.

- Tu... Tu crois que je devrais dire à Abbygaïl que Heero est avec moi ? Demanda l'adolescent en reniflant bruyamment.

- La décision vous revient, Duo, mais sache que quoi que vous décidiez avec Heero, je serais derrière vous.

- Merci Maman... Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi mon chéri. Allez viens, allons rejoindre les autre en bas, tu as fait une sacrée peur à Heero.

Duo rougit à cette remarque, et si au début il n'avait pas trop envie de descendre, à présent, il voulait aller rassurer son amant.

Dans l'après-midi, Suzanne et Pierre allèrent faire quelques courses afin de remplir le frigo qui commençait à se vider et laissèrent les enfants seuls avec Heero et Duo.

L'adolescent, assit à côté de Heero, se leva afin d'aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre et lorsqu'il revient, il resta figé sur le pas de la porte d'entrée du salon. A sa place, Abby remettait une mèche de cheveux de Heero derrière son oreille. Celui-ci semblait ne pas faire attention au geste déplacée de la jeune fille, mais l'adolescent ressentit un élan de haine l'envahir brusquement.

Dégoûté, il alla prendre place sur la table du salon et y posa son matériel de dessin.

Cependant, la jalousie qui lui nouait les tripes était telle qu'il ressentit le besoin urgent de quitter la pièce, avant de faire un geste qu'il regretterait par la suite. Afin de se calmer les nerfs, il alla chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine et alors qu'il repartait au salon avec une pomme à la main, il tomba nez à nez avec Morgan. Ce dernier lui lança un de ses habituels regards dédaigneux et Duo aurait continué à l'ignorer si celui-ci n'avait pas prit un malin plaisir à le chercher :

- Fais gaffe à ta ligne, tu vas gonfler si tu continues à manger en dehors des repas.

Plus qu'agacé, Duo se tourna vers lui et déclara d'une voix froide et à peine reconnaissable :

- Contrairement à toi qui passe tes journées avachi comme une larve dans le canapé à jouer a ton jeu débile, moi je fais du sport ! Je n'ai donc rien à craindre pour ma ligne, par contre, toi, tu ferais mieux de faire attention, tu as un bourlet qui dépasse de ton t-shirt, fit remarquer l'adolescent en pointant le bas ventre de Morgan.

Puis alors qu'il allait retourner au salon, il ajouta :

- Et depuis quand tu as vu qu'une pomme ça faisait grossir ?

Un sourire mi satisfait, mi sadique étira ses lèvres lorsque, du coin de l'oeil, il vit Morgan loucher sur son ventre et tenter de baisser son t-shirt. Cependant, il ne remarqua pas le sourire fier et amusé affiché sur les lèvres de Heero et l'air incrédule d'Abby qui avaient assistés à la scène. Croquant dans sa pomme, Duo retourna s'asseoir à sa table et après avoir taillé les crayons dont il allait se servir, il commença à dessiner. Concentrer dans son activité, il en oublia tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Suzanne et Pierre en rentrant des courses. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, Duo stoppa son activité pour les aider à aller ranger. Lorsqu'il revient au salon, il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver Abbygaïl penchée sur son travail, en train de feuilleter les quelques dessins contenus sur son carnet. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et demanda d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de garder calme et polie :

- Est-ce que je me permets d'aller fouiner dans tes affaires ?

Comprenant où voulait en venir Duo, elle reposa le carnet sur la table et déclara méchamment :

- De toute façon ils sont moches !

Duo ne prêta aucune attention à la réplique d'Abby et s'asseyant à la table, il se prit la tête dans les mains, cachant sa fureur et son malaise. Une voix grave retentit alors dans son dos, le faisant sursauter :

- Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais ! Je peux regarder ? Demanda Pierre en lui offrant un sourire bienveillant.

- Hein ? Euh, je.... Oui, enfin... Si vous voulez, bégaya l'adolescent, surpris.

- Pas de "vous" Duo, tu vas me vexer, fit remarquer Pierre avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui, pardon, murmura Duo.

Pierre prit place sur la chaise voisine de Duo et commença à feuilleter le carnet de Duo avec un regard appréciateur. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire jusqu'à ce qu'il eut terminé de le regarder, et lorsque ce fut fait, il le reposa devant son propriétaire et déclara :

- Tu dessines très bien Duo. Ne te laisse pas influencer par les paroles blessantes d'Abby, mon garçon. Cela finira par lui passer.

Et sans laisser à Duo le temps de répondre, il s'éloigna après lui avoir adressé un sourire d'encouragement.

- Pierre a raison mon amour, ils sont magnifiques tes dessins, murmura une voix à son oreille.

Duo émit un hoquet de surprise et se retourna vivement. Heero qui avait prévu le mouvement de l'adolescent, recula de quelques pas et plongea son regard dans ses prunelles améthyste qui brillaient d'une lueur d'interrogation.

- J'aime particulièrement celui que tu as fait de moi, ajouta l'adulte avec un sourire équivoque.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire s'empourprer l'adolescent. Attendrit, Heero l'embrassa furtivement, après avoir vérifié que personne d'autre qu'eux ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Ce baiser, même chaste, eut pour effet de faire retrouver de sourire à Duo.

Heero lui adressa un clin d'oeil et entendant des pas venir dans leur direction, il s'écarta de quelques pas. Alors que Heero allait s'installer dans le canapé et reprendre son livre, Duo alla ranger son matériel de dessin dans sa chambre, souhaitant passer un peu de temps auprès de son amant.

Cependant, lorsqu'il revient, la place libre auprès de Heero avait de nouveau été prise d'assaut par Abby qui collait outrageusement l'adulte, lisant par dessus son épaule. Sans se laisser gagner par la colère, Duo alla prendre place sur l'accoudoir du canapé et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son moniteur.

Il resta un long moment ainsi et c'est dans cette position que Suzanne les trouva en entrant dans la pièce. Cependant, face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Suzanne comprit bien vite que l'adolescent agissait ainsi par pure jalousie, et souhaitant lui laisser un peu de temps avec Heero, elle déclara :

- Abby, tu peux venir m'aider pour le repas s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi ? Duo il peut le faire lui !

- Abby ! Duo s'est déjà proposé de m'aider hier, tu pourrais bien le remplacer aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est pas à lui de tout faire !

- Ben voyons ! Souffla Abby en se levant, prenant appuis sur la cuisse de Heero. Et après on ose nous dire qu'il n'y a aucun chouchou !

La jeune fille dépassa Suzanne et se rendit à la cuisine en soufflant bruyamment. Suzanne lança un clin d'oeil à son fils et rejoignit Abby. Une fois seuls, Duo se laissa glisser sur les genoux de Heero qui referma son livre pour reporter toute son attention sur son jeune amant. Là, il prit tendrement possession de ses lèvres, et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Duo avait besoin de se sentir aimé et répondit au baiser avec entrain, assouvissant son manque de Heero, ne pouvant le toucher pendant la journée, celui-ci étant toujours collé par Abby. Mettant fin au baiser, Duo enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'adulte et chougna :

- J'en ai marre qu'elle te colle comme ça... En plus tu ne fait rien pour la repousser... Je suis jaloux tu sais...

- Oui je sais mon ange, j'ai vu les regards meurtriers que tu lui lances... Et si je ne la repousse pas c'est pour ne pas la vexer. Je pensais que mon indifférence lui ferait comprendre mais apparemment elle a l'air plutôt tenace.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de se lover un peu plus contre son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Suzanne vienne les chercher pour passer à table :

- Vous venez manger les garçons ? Appela-t-elle en leur lançant un regard attendrit.

- On arrive, répondit Heero avant de voler un baiser à son amant et de se lever, le portant comme un bébé.

Duo passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant qui le porta ainsi jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine. Là, Duo se laissa glisser à terre en souriant tendrement à Heero et Suzanne appela la maisonnée pour leur signaler que le repas était prêt.

Cette fois-ci, gardant en mémoire le souvenir de ce midi, ne traîna pas et s'installa rapidement à sa place habituelle aux côtés de Heero. Constatant cela, Abby lui lança un de ses habituels regards mauvais et retourna près de son frère. Duo ne lui prêta aucune attention, n'ayant pas fait cela dans le but de la narguer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais uniquement pour se retrouver un moment auprès de son amant.

Le repas débuta dans le calme, mais lorsque ce fut le moment du plat principal, Duo commença à laisser discrètement de côté les carottes contenues dans son assiette. Pourtant, cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Suzanne qui demanda :

- Tu n'aimes pas les carottes ?

Honteux, Duo se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête, les yeux obstinément rivés sur son assiette, tandis que Heero vidait son assiette des légumes maudits.

- Tu aurais dû le dire, je t'aurai préparé autre chose ! Fit remarquer Suzanne.

- C'était bien la peine de faire à bouffer s'il mange que dalle ! C'est fini, j'me casse plus le cul pour lui ! Il se démerde ! S'exclama Abby en tuant Duo du regard.

- Abby ! Je commence à en avoir plus que marre de tes réflexions ! S'exclama Pierre hors de lui.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, replongeant son attention sur son assiette. Duo de son côté, ne parlait pas non plus. Pour lui, le moment des repas était devenu une calamité et s'est limite s'il osait lever les yeux de son assiette, de peur de croiser le regard d'un des deux jumeaux.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette animosité de la part des deux aînés et se sentait blessé d'un tel rejet, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Seule la petite Lindsay semblait l'apprécier réellement, ou du moins ne lui faisait pas de réflexions ou de reproches sur son comportement.

- Et bien ! Quelle ambiance ! Fit remarquer Morgan qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

- Ça suffit Morgan ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

La fin du repas se déroula dans un silence monastique. Au moment du dessert, Duo sentit Heero se tendre imperceptiblement contre lui. Il lui adressa un regard intrigué et face à l'absence de réponse de son amant, Duo laissa tomber sa petite cuillère, dans un geste maladroit.

Il s'attira les regards blasés des jumeaux mais n'en tient pas compte. Il se baissa et jeta un coup d'oeil sous la table. Ce qu'il y vit le glaça d'effroi. Le pied nu d'Abbygaïl se déplaçait lentement et sensuellement le long de la jambe de Heero qui tentait désespérément de la repousser. Lorsqu'il se réinstalla sur sa chaise, Duo posa sa cuillère et repoussa son dessert, prétextant avoir assez mangé. Ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que Duo avait été témoins de son manège, Abby continuait de draguer ouvertement l'adulte qui faisait son possible pour ne pas se lever et lui coller une gifle.

Lorsque tout le monde eut terminé, Heero et Duo aidèrent Suzanne a débarrasser la table avant d'aller rejoindre les autres au salon. Heero alla prendre place dans la dernière place libre du canapé, aux côtés de Pierre et Abby tandis que Duo allait s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère, toutes les places étant déjà prises. Lorsqu'il vit Abby se coller contre Heero, Duo se tendit imperceptiblement, ce qui pourtant ne passa pas inaperçu pour Suzanne et tenta de réfréner l'énervement qui s'emparait de lui. Cependant, lorsqu'Abby posa sa main sur la cuisse de Heero dans un geste qui se voulait tout à fait innocent, Duo arriva à saturation et sous le regard empli de fierté de Suzanne, il se leva :

- Ça suffit ! Cria-t-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers Abby, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Je croyais que tu avais compris depuis le temps mais apparemment non, alors laisse moi te l'expliquer d'une manière plus radicale que j'espère claire et convaincante.

Là, sous le regard mi étonné, mi effrayé des jumeaux, il s'assit sur les cuisses de Heero et prit violemment possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent et langoureux. Duo dévorait les lèvres de Heero avec une avidité poussée au maximum, et c'est avec une joie intense qu'il sentit Heero répondre au baiser avec la même intensité. Les mains posées sur les hanches de l'adulte, Duo suçait avec un plaisir non feint la lèvre inférieure de son amant.

Galvanisé par l'ardeur que mettait Duo à l'embrasser, Heero posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, et lui caressait lentement la chute de ses reins, en un geste lent et sensuel.

Après un temps qui leur parut à la fois trop long et trop court, Duo mit fin au baiser et s'écarta de Heero qui lui sourit d'un air amusé. Duo lui donna un léger coup de poing sur le torse, lui montrant qu'il n'approuvait pas l'attitude de son amant.

Timidement, il se retourna, sans quitter les genoux de Heero, et les joues rouges face à l'audace dont il venait de faire preuve, il murmura :

- Pardon...

- Ne t'excuse pas Duo, déclara Pierre. Ta mère et moi n'avons rien dit aux enfants car nous estimions que c'était à vous de l'annoncer lorsque vous l'auriez décidé. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Duo lui adressa un petit sourire timide empli de remerciements muets mais qui n'échappèrent pas au notaire qui lui renvoya un clin d'oeil victorieux.

- C'est dégueulasse ! S'exclama alors Abby en se levant et en montant dans sa chambre en courant.

- Ouais, ben j'ai intérêt à faire attention à mon cul moi ! Fit remarquer Morgan avec une moue dégoûtée.

A ses mots, Pierre se leva et gifla violement son fils en s'exclamant :

- Vous me faites honte tous les deux ! Jamais je ne vous ai éduqué de la sorte ! File dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Duo avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Heero et pleurait silencieusement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une des larmes de l'adolescent rouler dans son cou que Heero s'en aperçut et l'embrassant tendrement dans les cheveux, il lui caressa le dos en signe d'apaisement, lui murmurant des mots réconfortant au creux de l'oreille.

- Je suis vraiment confus, déclara Pierre affreusement gêné. Je ne comprends pas du tout leur réaction. Mon frère est homosexuel également, et jamais ils n'ont eu ce genre de réflexion...

- Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Heero. Je pense que c'est un trop plein d'émotions qui l'ont fait craquer. Il était sous pression depuis quelques jours et c'est le contrecoup de tout ce qui vient de se passer. Et c'est pas plus mal ainsi, il n'aurait pas pu supporter une journée supplémentaire avec ce poids sur le coeur.

Avisant les soubresauts qui secouaient le corps de son fils, Suzanne se leva et alla s'asseoir auprès de Heero qui tentait toujours de consoler l'adolescent qui à présent, ne cherchait plus à cacher ses sanglots :

- Ne pleure plus mon ange... C'est fini... Là, calme toi, respire doucement... Chut, mon coeur...

Mais noyé dans ses sanglots, Duo n'entendait pas les paroles de Heero. Ses sanglots intarissables serraient le coeur des adultes qui tentaient tant bien que mal de consoler l'adolescent, sans succès. Même Lindsay, attristée par les pleurs de Duo était montée sur les genoux de Heero et faisait un câlin au jeune garçon, sous le regard attendrit des trois adultes.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que les sanglots de Duo cessèrent enfin. Heero sentit un poids mort peser sur son épaule et après avoir murmuré le prénom de l'adolescent sans obtenir de réponse, il déclara en chuchotant pour ne pas le réveiller :

- Il s'est endormi...

- C'est mieux ainsi, fit remarquer Pierre. Il a besoin de dormir.

- Hn. Je vais aller le coucher, je reviens.

Sur ses mots, il fit descendre Lindsay et se leva. Portant l'adolescent comme une jeune mariée, il le monta jusque dans leur chambre et le coucha dans leur lit. Il le mit en pyjama le plus délicatement possible de façon à ne pas le réveiller, avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui.

Après un dernier regard pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il éteignit la lumière et referma la porte derrière lui. A pas de loup, il alla rejoindre Pierre et Suzanne qu'il trouva en pleine conversation :

- Je suis désolé ma chérie, disait le notaire. Je ne comprends vraiment pas leur réaction. J'irais leur parler demain, si j'y vais maintenant je risque de m'énerver et cela ne rimerait à rien.

Heero retourna s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face au canapé. Ils discutèrent un long moment avant que Heero ne monte se coucher à son tour. Alors qu'il entrait sous les couvertures, Duo vint se coller à lui en marmonnant son prénom.

- Je suis là mon ange, rendors toi...

Duo se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Heero et se rendormit aussitôt.

Depuis une semaine que Duo avait explicitement fait comprendre à Abby que Heero n'était plus un coeur à prendre, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorées. Une tension à couper au couteau émanait de la part des deux jumeaux, et l'adolescent tentait de ne pas prendre trop à coeur leurs moqueries. Cependant, même si extérieurement il avait tout l'air de quelqu'un qui n'y prêtait pas attention, intérieurement, il souffrait. De plus, il avait remarqué que Suzanne n'allait pas bien non plus, mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait une approche, elle lui assurait que cela allait, qu'elle était juste un peu fatiguée.

La jeune femme les appela pour passer à table et avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, Heero attira Duo à lui et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant fit de la présence des jumeaux dans leur dos. Duo sourit tendrement à Heero et l'embrassa furtivement une dernière fois avant de rejoindre sa place à table, son amant sur les talons.

Le nez plongé dans son assiette, Duo tentait de ne pas faire attention aux gloussements imbéciles des jumeaux, mais à une énième remarque de la part d'Abby à son frère, Duo sentit une rage d'une intensité encore jamais atteinte s'emparer de lui. Lâchant sa fourchette, il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et serra violemment le poing, faisant fi de la douleur que provoquaient ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient profondément dans sa chair. Heero sembla s'apercevoir du trouble de l'adolescent, car il pressa sa main dans la sienne, dans un geste de réconfort, tentant de le calmer.

Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Plantant violemment la pointe du couteau dans la table en bois, Duo releva lentement la tête tandis que son regard d'un noir ébène se posait sur Abby. La tension qui émanait de l'adolescent à ce moment était telle que toutes les conversations avaient cessées et que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. D'une voix impersonnelle et d'une froideur extrême, Asiel déclara :

- Toi la peste je t'ai rien demandé ! Radio langue de pute ça va bien cinq minutes mais là ça devient carrément casse couilles !! Et fout toi bien ça dans le crâne, je préfère sans hésiter me faire "défoncer le cul" pour reprendre ta propre expression, plutôt que de devoir supporter la vue d'une greluche telle que toi, avec une poitrine de vache laitière ! Tu viens définitivement de me guérir des filles Abby, et je t'en remercie !

Aussitôt, les yeux de Duo retrouvèrent leur couleur habituelle. Les larmes aux yeux, sentant le regard ahuri de sa famille posée sur lui, Duo se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit en courant. Heero bondit aussitôt à sa poursuite et le rattrapa par le bras avant qu'il n'emprunte les escaliers. Il l'entraîna au salon et demanda :

- Duo...

- Nan ! Hurla l'adolescent à bout de nerf et en sanglots. Ne viens pas me faire la morale ! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses ! Que c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit intervenu ! Et moi ! Tu penses un peu à moi ? S'écria Duo entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi se croit-il toujours obligé d'intervenir ? Il ne peut pas me laisser me débrouiller par moi-même ? Je suis pas assez fort c'est ça ? J'en peux plus Heero, c'est trop dur, je suis à bout, sanglota l'adolescent au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Calme-toi Duo, cela ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un état pareil.

- Que je me calme, hurla Duo hystérique. Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Je suis à deux doigts de péter un câble et toi tu veux que je me calme ? Tu en as encore beaucoup des comme ça ?

A bout de souffle, Duo sentait le souffle lui manquer. La respiration sifflante, il était en train de suffoquer par le manque d'air.

Heero s'approcha de lui mais fut vite repoussé par les coups violents lancés à l'aveuglette par l'adolescent :

- Respire Duo... Je t'en prie calme-toi... Tu es entrain de t'étouffer... Duo respire putain ! Cria à son tour l'adulte complètement paniqué, impuissant face à son amant qui s'étouffait.

A l'entente de ses mots, Suzanne qui n'avait pas bougée de sa chaise, souhaitant laisser les deux amants régler seuls cette histoire qui ne les concernait pas, sauta de sa chaise et se précipita au salon, suivit de près par Pierre et les enfants.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux ébahis et horrifiés arracha un cri de terreur à Suzanne. Réagissant le premier, Pierre se précipita vers Duo et lui compressa un point anatomique de sa poitrine. Aussitôt, l'adolescent inspira bruyamment une grande bouffée d'air, tandis que Heero faisait de même, soupirant de soulagement et de peur. Il se précipita vers l'adolescent et le prit dans ses bras, pleurant de peur et de soulagement, ses larmes se mêlaient aux sanglots de l'adolescent, qui frappait le dos de l'adulte, de coups de poings de rage et de désespoir, mais trop faiblement pour vraiment lui faire mal.

Des gémissements d'animal blessé s'échappaient de la gorge de l'adolescent, compressant la poitrine de Suzanne et Heero qui étaient totalement impuissant face à la détresse et la douleur de l'adolescent.

- Pardonne-moi Duo... Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas vu à quel point tu souffrais... J'aurais du voir que tu étais à bout... J'aurais dû faire en sorte qu'il ne revienne pas... Je t'en prie, pardonne moi mon ange, sanglota Heero en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux détachés de l'adolescent.

Les sanglots de Heero se tarirent bien avant ceux de l'adolescent. Lorsqu'enfin les pleurs de Duo cessèrent, Heero s'aperçut qu'il venait de s'endormir dans ses bras. Délicatement, il passa un bras sous son cou et l'autre au creux des genoux et le porta dans leur chambre. Morgan et Abby s'écartèrent vivement pour le laisser passer, tandis que Suzanne emboîtait le pas à Heero, intimant l'ordre aux autres de rester en bas.

Passant devant l'amant de son fils, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et tira les draps du lit afin que Heero puisse l'y allonger l'adolescent. Ensuite, elle retourna fermer la porte et revient auprès de Heero qui avait entreprit de déshabiller son jeune amant.

- Je crois que j'ai droit à des explications non ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Heero ne répondit rien, faisant passer le t-shirt de Duo par dessus sa tête, dévoilant à sa mère son torse et ses bras striés de cicatrices plus anciennes les unes que les autres. Un cri muet s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme face à l'horreur qui se dévoilait à ses yeux et Heero déclara d'une voix posée :

- Autant commencer par le commencement non ?

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête en signe d'acquiescement et Heero reprit :

- Lorsque Duo est arrivé au centre, il ne parlait pas et n'acceptait personne à moins de trois mètres de lui. Il hurlait de terreur à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'effleurait par mégarde. Très vite, les autres ados du centre en ont fait leur bouc émissaire, trouvant en lui la victime idéale. J'ai obtenu de la part de Sébastien la permission de m'occuper seul de lui et après plusieurs semaines sans parvenir à aucun résultats, il a commencé à me parler, mais toujours sans accepter le moindre contact. Un matin, j'ai retrouvé Duo les bras charcutés et à demi-conscient, poursuivit l'adulte, en simplifiant un peu les faits. On l'a aussitôt fait transporter à l'hôpital...

- Qui est ce 'il" dont Duo faisait mention tout à l'heure ? Interrogea la jeune femme qui palissait à vue d'oeil au fut et à mesure que Heero avançait dans son récit.

- J'y viens, et je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir... Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... Quand il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas Duo qui était là, mais Asiel...

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration avant que Suzanne finisse par demander d'une voix hésitante :

- Asiel ? Tu... Tu veux dire que...

- Oui, termina calmement Heero. Duo souffre de dédoublement de personnalité. Cependant, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'était pas réapparu... Je pense que s'il est apparu tout à l'heure c'est parce qu'inconsciemment, Duo a dû le lui demander... Connais-tu la raison de la présence de Duo dans ce centre ? Demanda alors Heero.

- Non, je... Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire.... Chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet, il déviait la conversation ou se renfermait sur lui-même, alors j'ai fini par arrêter de chercher à savoir...

- Ce centre à la particularité d'accueillir des adolescents à problèmes, notamment ceux qui ont commis un meurtre...

- Un meurtre ? répéta Suzanne incrédule.

Heero se contenta d'hocher affirmativement la tête et retenant un cri d'horreur, Suzanne plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche alors que dans son esprit, les morceaux se recollaient :

- Oh mon Dieu... Duo.... C'est Duo qui a tué son père...

- Pas tout à fait... Tu es déjà au courant de ce qu'a fait subir son père à Duo... Un jour, Asiel est apparu sans crier gare et a poignardé son père alors qu'il...

La voix de Heero se noua dans sa gorge et Suzanne étouffa un sanglot, sans parvenir à détacher son regard du visage de Duo qui dormait paisiblement.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Comment est-ce possible ? Sanglota Suzanne en s'agenouillant au chevet de son fils, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Tout ceci est de ma faute... Si seulement je n'étais pas partie... Si seulement je l'avais emmené avec moi au lieu de le laisser à la garde de son père... Je me sens tellement coupable... Je te prie de me pardonner Duo... Je t'en prie, pardonne moi...

Touché par la détresse de la jeune femme, Heero s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et Suzanne se laissa aller dans ses bras pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés, pleurant sur le sort de cet être qu'ils aimaient tous deux de tout leur coeur.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'ils redescendirent au salon où ils furent accueilli par Pierre qui demanda d'une voix qui cachait mal son inquiétude :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il dort. Il a besoin de se reposer. Cela fait quelques jours qu'il a le sommeil agité, répondit Heero d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et posée mais qui cependant, cachait bien mal son inquiétude et sa propre fatigue.

Chacun prit place dans un fauteuil, les jumeaux assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le canapé, Suzanne souffla longuement puis prit la parole :

- Cela fait une semaine que cette situation dure et cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'une telle scène se reproduise sous mon toit, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Demanda Suzanne d'une voix calme mais déterminée. Je n'ai rien dit tout ce temps, pensant que cela allait se tasser, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de sévir et vous le savez très bien, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer quelque chose d'aussi grave. Avez-vous seulement conscience de la gravité de la situation ? Interrogea-t-elle toujours calmement. Alors voila, je vais mettre les choses au clair en espérant ne plus avoir à le refaire. Même si Duo ne vit pas avec nous toute l'année, il n'en est pas moins mon fils et ici chez lui. J'aimerais que vous l'acceptiez comme tel et que vous cessiez vos gamineries ! Duo est mon fils et pour rien au monde je n'accepterais que vous le laissiez à part. Il a autant sa place que vous dans cette famille et dans cette maison, est-ce clair ? Ajouta la jeune femme en commençant à perdre son calme et à hausser la voix. Vous avez quel âge pour agir de la sorte ? Abby, Morgan, répondez-moi ! C'est quoi qui vous gêne chez lui ? A-t-il eu ne serait-ce qu'une fois des paroles blessantes envers vous ? Non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez sur lui de cette façon? Cela ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'en plus de le blesser lui vous me blessiez moi aussi ? Vous croyez que cela m'amuse de voir mes enfants se bouffer le nez à longueur de journée ? Cria Suzanne à présent hors d'elle.

Après un moment de silence durant lesquels on entendit voler les mouches, elle reprit plus calmement :

- J'ai vécu trop longtemps loin de Duo et je ne veux plus jamais que cela arrive. Je suis désolée Pierre, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'homme qu'elle aimait sans chercher à dissimuler les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas avoir à me séparer de mon fils à cause de votre comportement puéril, déclara-t-elle en faisant de nouveau face aux jumeaux. Si vous ne parvenez pas à faire en sorte que tout se passe bien entre nous, alors je partirais. Je suis prête à sacrifier mon bonheur pour faire le sien.

Un cri d'horreur se fit entendre dans leur dos, et tous se figèrent en voyant Duo descendre les escaliers et se précipiter vers sa mère et se jeter dans ses bras en sanglots :

- Naaan... Je veux pas... Je veux pas que tu sacrifies ton bonheur pour le mien... Tu as le droit d'être heureuse toi aussi... Cesse de ne penser toujours qu'à moi et vit pour toi... Je t'aime Maman, mais si tu fais cela, plus jamais je ne pourrais me regarder dans un miroir... Moi j'ai Heero en plus de t'avoir toi, mais toi, ton bonheur est ici, auprès de Pierre et de tes enfants... Je t'aime Maman, répéta l'adolescent, mais je préfère partir plutôt que de te savoir malheureuse à cause de moi...

- Ecoute Duo, ma décision est prise et je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je suis désolée...

- Désolée ? Tu te fous de moi ? S'exclama l'adolescent en s'arrachant vivement à l'étreinte de Suzanne.

- Calme toi Duo, tenta Suzanne, un peu dépassée par la réaction violente de son fils. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir... Tu as déjà bien trop souffert par le passé... Non ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant Duo ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Heero m'a tout expliqué pendant que tu dormais... Plus jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! J'ai été forcée de le faire une fois, ne m'arrache pas le coeur en me forçant à le faire une seconde fois !

- Que... Quoi ? Bégaya l'adolescent incrédule. Je... Heero ? Répéta-t-il d'une petite voix tandis qu'une colère sans limite s'emparait de lui.

Délaissant sa mère, il marcha rapidement en direction de son amant qui s'était levé en laissant libre court à sa colère :

- Toi ! S'exclama-t-il furieux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis de ne rien dire, sanglota l'adolescent. Je te déteste, gémit-il en frappant faiblement le torse de son amant, toute force semblant l'avoir abandonnée. Je te déteste, répéta l'adolescent en sanglot, le visage enfoui dans la chemise de Heero qui le retenait fermement contre lui.

- Je sais... Je sais Duo... Déteste-moi tant que tu veux, mais laisse sortir tout ce que tu ressens... Ne garde pas cela pour toi, répondit calmement l'adulte, d'une voix posée et rassurante.

Duo pleurait toujours dans les bras de son amant lorsque la voix de Suzanne retentit dans son dos :

- Comment veux-tu que je reste indifférente Duo... Après tout ce que j'ai vu... Ton corps... Ce que t'as fait subir ton père et...

La jeune femme ne put aller plus loin, sa voix se noua dans sa gorge, retenant un sanglot.

A ces mots, tous les muscles de Duo se contractèrent violemment et repoussant vivement Heero loin de lui, il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, tandis qu'un cri d'animal blessé, tel le chant du cygne, s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son corps secoué de spasmes violents, semblait être devenu le terrain de jeux d'un duel sans merci entre lui et sa conscience, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Heero s'écrier à l'attention de Suzanne :

- Ne t'approche pas de lui !

Quelques instants plus tard, Duo redevint calme, et lorsqu'après s'être relevé, il plongea son regard dans celui de Heero, il comprit...

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**

Voila pour ce chapitre ^_^

Pour les intéressés, le chapitre 09 de Silent Scream est achevé, il est actuellement en court de correction, et j'ai plutôt bien avancé la suite de Danse avec lui.

Voila voila ^^

A bientot kisu

- shini -


	50. Chapter 50

* * *

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

Merci à : **Sunda-Kaoru, Iroko** et **caro06** pour leur review sur le chapitre 49 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**chapitre 50** par Lybertys

Heero sentait la main de Duo se serrer un peu plus fort dans la sienne. Durant tout le trajet il avait été dans le même état. Et cet état d'excitation était ainsi depuis que Duo avait appris qu'ils étaient tous les deux invités à passer du temps chez Suzanne. Les adolescents étant tous partit du centre, Sébastien s'occupant des chevaux, ils

avaient tous deux pu se libérer pour se rendre chez la mère de Duo. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Duo n'avait pas vu Suzanne et c'est d'un air attendris que Heero le regardait bouillir d'impatience juste devant la porte d'entrée. Il devait avouer qu'il appréhendait un peu ce moment lui aussi. Voir la mère de Duo dans le centre n'était pas du tout la même chose que de passer quelques temps chez elle. L'environnement dans lequel ils allaient vivre allait être totalement différent et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas quitter son centre. De plus maintenant qu'il était directeur, il avait eu bien plus de travail, et toucher terre seulement depuis leur départ en avion.

C'est ensemble que Heero et Suzanne avaient convenus d'une date pour qu'ils viennent la voir elle et son nouveau compagnon, car celle-ci n'habitait maintenant plus seule.

Ils avaient convenu de se voir ce fameux mois de janvier et l'attente avait été apparemment insoutenable pour l'adolescent. Ils sonnèrent à la porte, attendant qu'on vienne leur ouvrir et Heero sentait Duo angoisser de seconde en seconde. La porte s'ouvrit subitement sur un homme qui devait être le fameux compagnon de Suzanne. Heero savait aussi que c'était le fameux notaire qui avait permis l'émancipation de son amant et lui en était ô combien reconnaissant.

- Tiens, bonjour Duo ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

- Je... Bonjour Monsieur Duval, bégaya l'adolescent un peu intimidé par la présence de cet homme.

- Allons, appelle moi, Pierre, déclara le quadragénaire. Vous devez être Heero je suppose, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main à Heero, lui adressant un sourire amical.

- Oui, enchanté de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Duval, répondit Heero en serrant la main que lui tendait l'homme.

- Moi de même, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous, répondit Pierre dans un franc éclat de rire.

A ces mots, Heero vit Duo s'empourprer violemment sous le regard amusé de Pierre qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Quel hôte indigne je fais, venez ! Entrez ! s'exclama-t-il en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer les deux hommes.

Heero emboîta le pas à Duo, qui contrairement à lui, connaissait les lieux, et ils entrèrent dans le salon. Au premier coup d'œil l'endroit était particulièrement agréable.

- Les enfants, descendrez ! Cria Pierre.

C'est ce moment là que Suzanne choisit de faire son apparition en sortant de la cuisine. Il ne fallut pas plus pour Duo qui, dès qu'il l'aperçut, se jeta dans ses bras, ne retenant pas ses lames. Heero était profondément touché et attendrit par cette scène, heureux du bonheur de son amant.

Absorbé par la scène de retrouvaille, ne quittant pas Duo des yeux, Heero ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence d'autres venus. Il finit cependant par remarquer leur présence en même temps que Duo et sa mère, et leur adressa un sourire. Les enfants de Pierre étaient maintenant dans la même pièce qu'eux. Lorsque son jeune amant et Suzanne se séparèrent enfin, Pierre procéda aux présentations :

- Duo, je te présente les jumeaux, Abbygaïl et Morgan et la petite dernière, Lindsay.

- Les enfants, voici Duo, le fils de Suzanne, dont nous vous avons déjà parlé, et voici Heero, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence en désignant Heero.

Le regard froid que lancèrent les jumeaux à Duo ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Heero. Seule Lindsay, qui n'avait pas plus de quatre ans, vient lui faire un bisou sur la joue que Duo lui rendit avec un tendre sourire.

- Bonjour Heero, déclara Suzanne en lui faisant la bise. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci. Répondit Heero quelque peut déboussolé par le tutoiement de Suzanne. Et vous ?

- Oh plus de "vous" entre nous s'il te plait, s'exclama Suzanne en souriant.

Plongé dans leur discussion et heureux de se retrouver après tout ce temps, personne ne fit attention au regard que posait Abbygaïl sur Heero, ni même lui-même.

Pierre les invita à passer au salon, et Heero s'installa sur le canapé, Duo le suivant de près et prenant place à ces côtés, entre lui et sa mère. Les autres quant à eux prenaient place dans les fauteuils.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Questionna Suzanne tandis que Pierre sortait des rafraîchissements et l'apéritif pour tout le monde.

- Oui, répondit Heero. Bien que cela devenait long à la fin, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Duo avec un petit sourire significatif qui fit rougir l'adolescent.

- Je comprends, déclara Pierre. C'est vrai que cela fait long pour venir de France jusqu'ici. Et puis avec le décalage horaire...

Heero trouvait cet homme très agréable. Il semblait être quelqu'un de très calme et réfléchi, une qualité importante aux yeux du moniteur. Il avait tout l'air d'être un homme droit et sur qui l'on pouvait s'appuyer. Pierre servit à boire en premier lieu à Heero et Duo avant de servir Suzanne et ses enfants tandis que Lindsay faisait le tour avec les paquets de petits biscuits apéritif.

Puis lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle revient s'asseoir entre Suzanne et Duo, faisant se décaler ce dernier un peu plus contre Heero. Puis, intrigué, elle s'empara de la longue natte de Duo et commença à jouer avec.

- C'est tes vrais cheveux ? Demanda la petite fille.

- Oui, répondit Duo en souriant timidement, qui faisait fondre Heero.

- Wouaaah ! Ils sont longs ! Et puis ils sont tous doux ! S'exclama Lindsay.

Heero vit Duo s'empourprer violemment et baisser la tête, semblant avoir honte. Mais Lindsay ne semblait pas avoir fini et poursuivit :

- Je veux avoir les mêmes quand je serais grande ! Dis, pourquoi tu les coupes pas tes cheveux ?

- Je...

- Dis tu as finit avec tes questions ! S'exclama Suzanne en riant.

Duo lui offrit un petit sourire de remerciement que sa mère lui rendit. Heero sentait que son amant était mal à l'aise. Peut être étais-ce du au fait qu'il côtoyer soudain beaucoup de monde à la fois et qu'il était loin d'être habitué à une telle vie sociale. Heero n'y prêta finalement pas plus d'attention pour le moment, se disant qu'il lui faudrait juste un peu de temps pour s'habituer et qu'il ne serait à rien de s'inquiéter inutilement. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de le prendre dans ses bras ou de lui montrer un quelconque signe de tendresse, mais Heero voulait qu'il se débrouille seul pour le moment. Et puis il ne savait pas comment les autres interprèteraient leur relation pour le moment. Pourtant même s'il ne tenta rien vers lui, il posa son regard sur lui, tentant de lui montrer qu'il était tout de même présent à ses côtés. Il faisait cependant cela de manière assez discrète, ne voulant pas que cela se remarque vraiment. Duo gardait cependant toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol, et Heero avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son inquiétude de côté.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis après avoir vérifié que le repas était près, Suzanne les invita à passer à table.

Alors que tous disparaissaient dans la pièce voisine, Heero craqua et retint Duo par le bras et l'attira doucement à lui :

- Tout va bien ?

- Ou... Oui, je... Ça va, le rassura Duo en lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais Heero n'était pas dupe et le connaissait parfaitement. Il choisit de lui rendre son sourire et mit bas à la distance qui les séparait encore pour venir prendre possession de ses lèvres dans un geste empli d'amour et de tendresse. Sa langue quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de l'adolescent qui, mis à l'épreuve par le fait de ne pas pouvoir se satisfaire de la présence de Heero comme il le souhaitait, accéda à sa requête presque instantanément, dévorant ses lèvres avec une passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Heero entendit un gémissement de contentement de la part de Duo qui vint se perdre dans sa bouche.

Les mains de Heero se posèrent sur les reins de l'adolescent, comme pour annihiler les quelques derniers millimètres qui les séparaient encore, cherchant à mettre à néant cette distance qui les détachait, faisant d'eux deux êtres différents, pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Chaque baiser était avec son ange, la découverte de nouvelles sensations.

Noyés l'un dans l'autre, aucun des deux hommes n'entendit l'intrus s'arrêter discrètement à l'entrée de la pièce et sursautèrent, lorsqu'il léger raclement de gorge retentit à leurs oreilles. Aussitôt, ils s'éloignèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre, comme prit en faute, et se tournèrent vers l'intrus, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Ils poussèrent simultanément un soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant Suzanne qui les regardaient, accoudée à l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire attendrit étirant ses lèvres. Heero attira Duo à lui pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et ses vêtement, tentant de nier ce sentiment de gêne. Puis il l'embrassa furtivement sur la tempe, dans le but de lui donner du courage avant de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine, Heero se pencha auprès de son amant, et lui murmura un "je t'aime" à l'oreille, faisant s'empourprer l'adolescent, sous le regard intrigué des jumeaux qui avaient l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode.

Ils finirent par prendre place côté à côte à table, Duo se mettant encore une fois entre lui et Suzanne. Il était tout à fait normal qu'il souhaite profiter de sa mère après tout ils était là pour cela.

Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils ne parlèrent pas, Suzanne se tourna vers Duo et lui demanda :

- Amaranth se porte bien ?

Heero sentit aussitôt l'adolescent rayonner, et pu voir un sourire radieux étirer ses lèvres et ses yeux se mettre à pétiller de bonheur. Sans cacher son enthousiasme, il répondit :

- Oui, il a surtout beaucoup grandit ! La semaine dernière avec Heero on l'a mit pour la première fois avec les autres. Tu aurais dû le voir, il faisait le fier c'était vraiment beau à voir.

Devant l'incompréhension totale dans laquelle était plongé tout le reste de l'assemblée, elle précisa à tout le monde.

- Duo travaille avec Heero dans une sorte de ranch. Amaranth est le poulain de Duo.

Un éclaire d'intérêt illumina alors les prunelles de Pierre qui, prenant par à la discussion déclara :

- Alors comme ça tu aimes les chevaux ? C'est vrai que se sont des animaux stupéfiants. Nobles et fiers, ils représentent ce que l'homme à toujours recherché, la liberté... Je me souviens quand j'étais petit, il y avait un cheval dans le pré voisin, j'aimais beaucoup aller le voir, il me fascinait. Du coup, quand j'ai été en âge, j'ai demandé à ma mère de m'inscrire dans un centre équestre... J'en ai fait pendant de longues années. Tu montes depuis longtemps ?

- Non, je... Cela fais seulement quelques mois que j'ai découvert cet univers, répondit Duo. C'est Heero qui m'a fait découvrir, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le principal concerné et en lui offrant un sourire rempli d'amour.

Heero était ravi et fier d'avoir partagé sa passion avec son jeune amant.

- Oui, une fois qu'on entre dans cet univers, il est très difficile de le quitter. Je crois même qu'on ne le quitte jamais complètement, ajouta Pierre en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant. Quelle race de chevaux élevez-vous ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Heero.

- Nous avons surtout trois races, des Appaloosa, des Paint et des Quarter Horse. Pour moi, ce sont les meilleures races de chevaux. Dociles, à l'écoute, calmes, ce sont des montures idéales pour les débutants comme pour les plus confirmés.

Heero préféra se taire, car il était tout à fait capable d'en parler pendant des heures et des heures, ne séchant jamais sur le sujet.

- Certes, répondit Pierre très sérieusement, ce sont effectivement de très bonnes montures. Vous pratiquez donc l'équitation dite western et l'éthologie ?

- En effet, on peu dire ça comme ça, répondit Heero en souriant. Et même s'il a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, Duo est sur la bonne voie et apprend vite. Lorsque je le vois avec Amaranth, j'ai l'impression de me revoir à son âge avec Waterfalls, mon cheval. Ils sont inséparables et il y a un lien fort qui les unis. Cela se ressent. Ils sont parfaitement en osmose.

Pour ce sujet c'était encore plus le cas. Heero gardait un certain orgueil à ce sujet. Il était tellement heureux que Duo s'en sorte aussi bien.

Suzanne choisit ce moment pour intervenir et demanda à Duo :

- Tu as poursuivit son dressage ?

- Oui. Enfin, Heero m'aide beaucoup, il y a encore des choses où j'ai un peu de mal, mais j'arrive à lui apprendre quelques tours. Et puis Heero me donne des cours avec Diamond Dust. Il m'apprend aussi à interpréter le comportement et le langage des chevaux. C'est vraiment quelque chose de passionnant.

- Et comment vis-tu ton nouveau rôle ? Ton poste de directeur te plait-il ? Demanda Suzanne en se tournant vers Heero.

- Je dois dire que cela se passe plutôt bien et que cela apporte des intérêts non négligeables. En ce moment, c'est Sébastien qui me remplace et s'occupe des chevaux pendant notre absence.

Heero pu voir le rouge monter aux joues de Duo face au sous-entendu qu'il venait de faire. Si Suzanne le comprit également, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Sébastien passait très souvent les voir, et était d'une aide très précieuse, soulageant le travail de Heero qui s'y faisait peu à peu. Malgré cela, son travail était passionant et lui apportait beaucoup de privilège, dont la possibilité de profiter de leur amour.

Le dîner se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, surtout du côté des invités et de Suzanne et Pierre. Le repas traînant en longueur, Lindsay avait été envoyée se coucher, et les jumeaux semblaient plus passionnés par le contenu de leur assiette que par la conversation. Cela faisait extrêmement bizarre à Heero de se retrouver dans une telle ambiante, une ambiance de famille, celle qu'il n'avait pas vécue depuis des années.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que tous allèrent se coucher. Après un rapide bonsoir, les jumeaux montèrent dans leur chambre commune qui avait été aménagée dans l'ancien bureau de Suzanne, à l'opposé de la chambre de Duo. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Pierre et à Suzanne, Heero suivit Duo qui le guida jusque dans sa chambre. Là, il posèrent leurs valises et épuisé, Duo se laissa tomber tout habillé sur son lit.

- Je suis épuisé, lâcha-t-il dans un bâillement.

- Oui, surtout avec le décalage horaire et la journée que nous avons eut. Tu sais quoi, ajouta l'adulte en s'approchant de son jeune amant, je propose que tu fermes les yeux et que tu me laisse m'occuper de toi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que cela me tente beaucoup, répondit Duo en plongeant ses améthystes rougies par la fatigue dans les émeraudes de son moniteur.

Ils s'adressèrent un de leur sourire qu'ils se réservaient, un sourire empli d'amour et de tendresse non contenus. Heero prit place sur le lit aux cotés de son amant et avec des gestes emplis de douceur, il entreprit de déshabiller l'adolescent. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, il n'y avait aucune provocation dans cette initiative, seulement l'envie de prendre soin de son amant et de le chouchouter comme il aimait si bien le faire. Il savait maintenant qu'il pourrait le faire encore et encore, du moins il se souhaitait de toute ses forces. Penser à son avenir, c'était penser à Duo. Il était inconcevable dans son esprit de ne pas vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec l'adolescent.

Appréciant l'initiative de son moniteur, Duo se laissa faire. Heero était aux petits soins pour lui, profitant un maximum de ces instants de tendresse qui leur était maintenant quotidien.

Heero le déshabilla entièrement, faisant attention à ne pas provoquer son désir, car il serait dans l'impossibilité de l'assouvir, et s'éloigna de lui. Le temps n'avait en rien changer son désir et son envie de lui. Voir son corps sous la simple lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet, était déjà difficile. En effet, la pièce baignée d'une lueur orangée, offrait un cadre reposant et romantique à souhait. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas éternellement sur cette vu et préféra chercher quelque chose qui l'en préserverait. Fouillant dans la valise de Duo, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et retourna auprès de l'adolescent. Celui ci était en train de l'observer avec un petit sourire en coin. Tentant de ne pas l'admirer plus longtemps, il lui enfila rapidement un bas de pyjama en déclarant face à l'étonnement qu'il pouvait lire dans les prunelles améthystes qui le fixaient :

- C'est plus prudent ainsi, si quelqu'un venait à entrer et à nous trouver nus, cela pourrait être gênant.

- Oui, murmura Duo en rougissant.

A son tour, Heero enfila un pantalon de pyjama, restant torse nu, et vient prendre place dans le lit aux côtés de Duo. A peine fut-il installé que l'adolescent vint se blottir contre lui, passant sa jambe par dessus les siennes, et s'allongea de tout son long sur le torse de son amant. L'avoir tout près de lui et ne rien pouvoir faire avait quelque chose d'extrêmement frustrant, mais il n'en montra rien. Pourtant, il laissa glisses ses main sous les tissus superflu et ses doigts se mirent à effleurer doucement la peau satinée de son dos, s'attardant sur la cambrure de ses reins.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent lorsque ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la cambrure de ses reins. En même temps qu'un sentiment de retenu contenu du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, Heero ne pouvait se retenir d'être satisfait.

Soudain, Duo se redressa, prenant appuis sur ses coudes, et plongea son regard pierres précieuses dans les yeux de son amant, avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir plus longtemps si tu continues ainsi, et comme tu me l'as toi-même fait remarquer, cela ne serait pas très prudent...

Ces mots firent frissonner l'adulte, Duo avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états. L'idée de ne rien faire cette nuit, aussi minime soit la chose, était maintenant de l'ordre de l'impossible. L'adolescent continua son petit jeu semblant lui aussi n'avoir aucune envie que cela cesse. Il se redressa et regarda son amant, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur malicieuse. Pour confirmer ses paroles, il se déhancha sensuellement contre le bassin de son moniteur, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Duo était réellement en train de tester ses limites et cette ambiance d'interdit ne faisait que rendre tout cela plus excitant.

La respiration haletante, Heero souffla dans un gémissement à peine audible :

- A... Arrête... Duo, je...

- Tu... ? demanda l'adolescent, semblant être ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son amant.

- J'ai trop envie de toi, je tiendrais pas si tu continues..

Heureusement Duo cessa tout, et se rallongera à sa place initiale. D'un petite voix, il souffla des mots d'excuses à l'oreille de Heero :

- Pardon... C'est frustrant, ajouta-t-il après un silence, de te toucher et t'avoir près de moi sans pouvoir aller plus loin que de simples caresses en toute sagesse...

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Heero qui l'embrassa tendrement avant de murmurer :

- Petit démon !

- Oui, mais un démon tout sage, que tu aimes, répondit Duo, les joues rouges face à l'audace de sa réponse.

- Oui je t'aime mon ange, et même plus que ça...

- Je suis un ange maintenant ? Interrogea l'adolescent, un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres.

- Un ange démoniaque... Tu es une invitation à la luxure mon coeur...

Sur ses mots, il l'embrassa de nouveau, ajoutant toujours plus d'intensité à leur échange. Leur langue se mêlaient, se caressant en toute sagesse pour ne pas éveiller d'avantage le désir qui commençait à naître au creux de leurs reins. Rester enlacer ainsi pendant l'éternité, était le souhait le plus cher de Heero. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien qu'avec Duo tout contre lui.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur.

- Je t'aime Duo... si tu savais comme je t'aime...

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour... je t'aime plus que tout, murmura Duo tout contre les lèvres de Heero avant de s'en emparer avec avidité.

Il avait beau lui répété et se l'entendre dire, Heero ne s'en lasserait jamais. Ce doux refrain venait enivrer son cœur lui apportant un afflux de bonheur à chaque fois renouvelé.

Dans ce total afflux d'amour, les deux amants se perdaient dans leur baiser. Tandis que Duo ne se gênait pas pour dévorer ses lèvres avec une soif de le sentir toujours plus près qui ne tarissait pas, Heero happait sa lèvre supérieure et la suçait avec un plaisir non feint. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec leur tout premier. D'ailleurs chaque nouvel échange était totalement différent, teinté de tous ceux précédemment vécu. Leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus langoureux, et très vite, ils ne parvinrent plus à contenir le désir qui leur embrasait les reins. Heero avait glissé ses mains sous le pantalon de pyjama de l'adolescent et posées sur ses fesses, elles le guidaient dans le rythme de son déhanchement. Le sentir se frotter à lui ainsi lui donnait un plaisir tel qu'il ne savait pas comment il était possible d'en ressentir plus que cela.

Retenant tant bien que mal leurs gémissements de plaisir qui se perdaient dans leur bouche, ils accordèrent les ondulations de leur bassin, frottant leur virilité contre celle de l'autre à travers leur pyjama.

Heero avait déjà très chaud, et on pouvait voir sa peau se recouvrir d'une file pellicule de transpiration. La proximité de leur corps lui faisait perdre la tête. Duo fit glisser ses lèvres sur le torse imberbe de son moniteur, laissant des traînées de lave en fusion partout où elles passaient.

Heero était particulièrement friand de ce genre d'attention. Plus le temps passait et plus Duo changeait, dans le bon sens. Ces moments intimes n'étaient que le reflet des changements conséquent de l'adolescent. Bientôt, il ne restait plus une parcelle de peau qui n'avait été épargnée par l'appétit vorace de l'adolescent qui, agacé de cette constatation, rabattis son dévolu sur les tétons durcis de désirs de son moniteur.

Le souffle erratique, Heero avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements.

Heureusement, s'en apercevant, Duo mit fin à la douce torture qu'il lui infligeait, et alla prendre possession de ses lèvres. Fou de désir, Heero les happa avec une avidité non contenue, comme si sa propre vie était en péril. L'adulte sentir le déhanchement de Duo gagner en vitesse et en intensité, les rapprochant tous deux toujours plus près de l'orgasme.

N'en pouvant plus de rester inactif, Heero glissa ses doigts vers l'intimité de l'adolescent, commençant à le préparer à sa venue. A ce contact, Duo se cambra violemment, attisant leur désir et leur arrachant à tout deux un cri de plaisir muet.

Les mains de Duo étaient posées sur son torse. L'adolescent, les reins cambrés, semblait rechercher le contact des doigts agiles de Heero qui savait s'y prendre à la perfection pour lui faire voir les étoiles. Duo renvoyait une image insoutenable à son moniteur : la bouche entrouverte, la respiration haletante, et des mèches collées sur son front par la sueur, une véritable invitation à la luxure.

Toucher Duo ainsi de ses doigts avait quelque chose de particulièrement excitant et le préparait finalement lui aussi à ce qui allait suivre. Son envie de le prendre à chaque instant, de le faire sien était passait bien au delà des limites. Son intimité gorgée de plaisir était douloureuse, mais le plaisir de son jeune amant passait avant tout. Que son amant prenne du plaisir était déjà une forme de plaisir inouï. Duo semblait être en parfaite extase, et Heero jugea que le moment était idéal pour le préparer. Aucune douleur ne sembla émaner de l'adolescent, qui eu un hoquet de surprise lorsque l'adulte toucha quelque chose en lui.

Parfaitement attentif au moindres réactions de son amant, Heero scrutait le visage de son amant qui semblait se battre entre plusieurs émotions. Lorsqu'il vit soudain des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, et constatant que l'adolescent retenait un sanglot, Heero cessa toute action et se retira. Le passé n'était pas oublié et ce genre de choses inquiétait terriblement l'adulte tout autant que cela était douloureux. Il aurait tout donné, même sa propre vie pour que Duo n'ait pas à eu à vivre ce qu'il avait vécu… Les larmes inondant ses joues, Duo murmura alors entre deux sanglots :

- Nan... Vient... S'il te plait... Ne... Ne t'arrêtes pas... J'ai confiance en toi... Je t'aime...

Soulagé et enivré par la déclaration et le désir qu'il pouvait déceler dans la supplication de son jeune amant, Heero s'exécuta, et avec une tendresse et une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable, il commença à pénétrer Duo.

L'adolescent se figea sous la douleur ressentie et aussitôt, Heero cessa tout mouvement. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ne lui avait plus vu ce visage. Cette fois-ci, c'était comme pour rappeler que tout n'était pas oublié. Certes Duo allait mieux, mais son traumatisme s'il était estompé n'avait pas disparut.

Les larmes coulaient des yeux de son jeune amant qui étaient désespérément clos. Heero avait parfaitement conscience du combat intérieur que livrait son amant, et se sentait tellement impuissant….Tout son corps semblait se crisper de douleur, jusqu'à finir totalement tendu comme déchirer de l'intérieur. Heero fit tout ce qui était dans ses capacités, les seules choses qu'il pouvait faire pour lui dans ces moments là : il raffermis son emprise autour de lui et l'attirant à lui, il lui murmura des mots d'amour et des paroles réconfortantes aux creux de l'oreille. Lui montrer sa présence, son amour illimité c'était sa seule arme contre les démons de l'adolescent.

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, multipliant tendresse et douceur, lui caressant tendrement le visage de l'autre main. En ultime recours, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une délicatesse extrême comme si un geste légèrement plus brusque allait le briser. Il continua à lui murmurer de nombreuse paroles d'amour, sentant que cela ramenait peu à peu l'adolescent à ses côtés. Heureusement Duo commença à se détendre, grâce à Heero qui une fois de plus l'arrachait de son passé pour l'amener à un présent heureux, un temps qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Il murmura un dernier « je t'aime » qui fit ouvrir les yeux de Duo. Son regard plongea aussitôt dans le sien, avant qu'il ne se jeta à son cou, et le serra de toutes ses forces, une façon muette de lui montrer sa reconnaissance et son amour qui ne cessait de grandir chaque jour. Une nouvelle étape venait d'être franchie.

Prenant à son tour l'initiative, Heero commença à se mouvoir en Duo qui se crispa sous la douleur. Cependant entouré par l'amour que lui offrait l'adulte, il oublia bien vite la douleur pour ne ressentir qu'une gêne. Celle-ci se transforma bientôt en plaisir qui ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque coup de rein de Heero. Il n'aurait su exprimer avec de simples mots tout ce qu'il ressentait dans ce genre de moment.

Les ongles de Duo se plantèrent dans ses épaules, comme si par ce geste, il se raccrochait à la réalité. L'adulte se laissa peu aller gagner par son propre plaisir, vivant l'instant tout aussi intensément que Duo. Assis sur ses cuisses, l'adolescent avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque et son visage était enfoui dans son cou. Tous deux étouffaient tant bien que mal les gémissement de plaisir qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper de leur lèvres.

Soudain, en même temps que Duo qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière, Heero fut frappé par l'orgasme, jouissant en même temps que son amant après un ultime coup de rein qui les transportant aux portes du ciel.

Épuisé et la respiration courte, Heero se laissa retomber sur le matelas, entraînant Duo dans sa chute.

Haletant, ils restèrent silencieux le temps de retrouver une respiration régulière. La main de Heero passait et repassait sous le t-shirt de l'adolescent, comme s'il cherchait à l'apaiser.

Il entendit Duo soupirer de bien être, et le sentit se laisser aller à son étreinte, déposant délicatement ses lèvres dans son cou, ce qui fit frissonner l'adulte. Ce genre d'instant était tout simplement magique et surtout unique.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Duo prit la parole le premier :

- Heero je... Merci pour ce que tu as fait... Tout à l'heure je...

- Chuuut, ne dis rien, l'interrompit Heero en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, lui intimant le silence. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire Duo et je serais prêt à le refaire autant de fois que nécessaire. Je t'aime mon ange....

- Moi aussi Heero, répondit l'adolescent. Je t'aime... Oh si tu savais comme je t'aime...

A ces mots, il enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'adulte et se lova un peu plus près contre lui.

De nouveau le silence se fit, brisé uniquement par le bruit de leur respiration synchronisées. Lentement, celle de l'adolescent se fit de plus en plus régulière et alors que Heero le pensait endormit, Duo demanda d'une petite voix emplie de sommeil :

- Heero...

- Hum ?

- Tu es heureux d'être ici avec moi ?

- Oui... Oui, je suis heureux mon ange, répondit Heero en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front, sans cesser de lui caresser le dos.

Heureux... Il l'était comme jamais il ne l'avait jamais été. Cela faisait si longtemps… Ils étaient passés par tellement de choses, que ce bonheur qui leur était maintenant accordé n'était que pure béatitude.

Sentant que Duo allait maintenant sombrer pour de vrai, Heero lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Dors mon ange, je veille sur toi…

Duo finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Heero, bercé par les battements réguliers de son coeur. Heero resta un moment éveillé, avant de le suivre à son tour, emporté dans les bras de Morphée.

Tous deux ne se réveillèrent que tard dans la matinée. Après un réveil des plus agréables, Heero alla prendre sa douche alors que Duo descendit à la cuisine. Il n'y passa pas trop de temps, bien que l'envie d'y traîner un peu l'avait pris, mais celle d'aller retrouver Duo et sa famille était plus forte.

Une fois propre et habillé, il rejoignit Duo dans la cuisine qui était avec sa mère et Abbygaïl. Il fut accueillit pa trois sourires chaleureux, y comprit celui d'Abbygaïl qui avait relevé la tête en le voyant arriver. Heero alla prendre place entre Suzanne et Duo, et la jeune femme lui demanda :

- Bien dormis ?

- On ne peut mieux, lui répondit-il, échangeant un regard avec Duo qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de Suzanne qui sourit à son tour face au bonheur évident et à l'amour qui liaient ces deux êtres. L'adulte était heureux des bons rapports qu'il avait avec la mère de son amant, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence, puis, après avoir aidé à débarrasser, Duo monta prendre sa douche tandis que Heero regagnait leur chambre et changeait les draps du lit, prenant ceux que Duo avait eu le bon sens de poser sur le matelas posé au sol, qui aurait dû servir à l'origine à accueillir l'un des deux hommes.

Une fois fait, il ouvrit le velux et la fenêtre, histoire d'aérer la pièce et entreprit de vider leurs valises et de ranger leurs vêtements dans la penderie. L'adolescent le rejoignit un instant plus tard, les cheveux mouillés et habillé de propre. Heero attrapa la brosse à cheveux de son jeune amant, et le faisant asseoir à même le sol, il entreprit de lui démêler sa chevelure qui avait bien poussée en quelques mois. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais lui arrivaient à présent au dessous des fesses, et faisaient la fierté de l'adolescent, pour le plus grand plaisir de Heero qui passait des heures à les caresser sans se lasser de leur texture soyeuse.

Après les avoir entièrement démêlés, Heero le libéra sans avoir attaché ses cheveux. Intrigué, Duo se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Comprenant sa question muette, Heero répondit en souriant :

- Au centre c'est mieux de les laisser attachés à causes des nœuds et du travail, mais ici rien ne t'oblige à les attacher. Et puis tu es encore plus beau ainsi.

Duo ne répondit rien, mais Heero pu voir ses joues s'empourprer sous le complément. L'adolescent embrassa furtivement son amant avant de se lever.

Après quoi, ils rejoignirent tout le monde au salon, et Duo se proposa pour aider Suzanne à préparer le repas. Celle-ci le remercia d'un sourire et ils se rendirent à la cuisine tandis que Heero prenait place dans le canapé et que Pierre engageait la conversation avec lui, attirant de ce fait, toute l'attention d'Abbygaïl sur leur discussion.

Morgan quant à lui, avachi dans le canapé, jouait à la Playstation sans ce soucier le moins du monde de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Heero appréciait vraiment cet homme qui ouvert d'esprit, ne les jugeait pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de rapport avec un adulte. Pendant qu'il échangeait avec Pierre, il pu remarquer qu'Abbygaïl ne le lâchait pas un instant des yeux, ce qui avait le don de le mettre assez mal à l'aise même s'il ne laissait rien paraître.

De plus il semblait être le seul à avoir remarquer son regard et l'attention particulière de la jeune fille. Certes savoir que l'on plaisait à une personne était toujours flatteur, mais dans ce cas, Heero se sentait particulièrement gêné.

Duo revint lorsque le repas fut prêt, et s'installa à même le sol, adossé aux pieds du canapé, il demanda à Morgan :

- Tu joues à quoi ?

Heero bien qu'en train de parler avec Pierre, resta attentif à leur échange, jetant quelques coup d'œil. Il fut particulièrement déçu du comportement du jeune garçon qui lança à son amant un regard dédaigneux avant de reprendre son jeu sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Heero savait parfaitement que Duo avait déjà fait beaucoup et que ce rejet devait lui faire mal. Il allait intervenir, sans trop savoir de quelle manière, mais Pierre le devança et déclara :

- Morgan, tu pourrais lui proposer de jouer avec toi, au lieu de rester là avachi sur le canapé.

- Non je... Merci, mais je ne sais pas jouer à cela, s'empressa de répondre l'adolescent.

Sur ses entre faits, Suzanne arriva au salon et invita tout le monde à passer à table. Heero fut soulagé que tout cela prenne fin.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Heero s'assit et vit Abbygaïl prendre place à ses côtés, place normalement attribuée à Duo. Il n'en fit pas un drame après tout ils pouvaient être séparer le temps d'un repas. Duo prit place entre Morgan et Suzanne.

Heero vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne releva pas la tête de son assiette tout le long du repas. Heero eut beau tenter de croiser son regard, de capter son attention, rien n'y fit. l'adulte se promit qu'il en parlerait avec lui dès qu'ils sortiraient de table. Mais Duo allait-il tenir jusqu'à la fin ?

Soudain, Abby lui demanda :

- Cela n'est pas trop ennuyeux de devoir jouer au baby-sitter ?

- Abby ! s'exclama alors Pierre, furieux contre la question de sa fille.

- Au fait, comment en es-tu arrivé à faire la connaissance de Duo ?

Heero vit aussitôt Duo redresser brusquement la tête lui adressant un regard suppliant. Heero ressentit toute la souffrance de Duo comme si c'était la sienne. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les deux adolescent et en particulier Abbygaïl puissent être aussi cruels avec lui. Même les autres adolescents du centre pouvaient être moins sournois.

Après un silence pesant dans le but de ravaler sa colère, Heero ouvrit enfin la bouche :

- C'est une longue histoire. De plus, cela ne te concerne pas, répondit sèchement Heero.

- Quoi ? Tu as si honte que ca que tu veux pas en parler ?

- Abbygaïl cela suffit ! Tonna Pierre de sa grosse voix. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec cela, rien ne t'empêche d'aller terminer ton repas dans ta chambre.

- De toute façon, c'est toujours mieux que de rester là en compagnie de personnes comme lui, cracha Abby en montrant Duo du doigt avant de se lever de table.

Furieusement, elle sortie de la cuisine et monta dans sa chambre. Les larmes inondant ses joues, Duo releva la tête et captant le regard de Suzanne et de Heero, il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et sortit en courant de la cuisine pour aller, à son tour, s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, Suzanne retint Heero par le bras et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller rejoindre son fils. Heero du se faire violence pour rester ici et ne pas se lever. Il lui était impossible de laisser son amant dans un tel état. Il pouvait devenir totalement fou et dangereux pour la personne qui voulait du mal à son ange. Il prit donc son mal en patience, parlant d'un air distrait à Pierre qui présentait ses excuses pour le comportement désagréable de sa fille. Ce n'est qu'au bout de très longues minutes d'attente que Duo revint enfin, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Il vint prendre place à côté de lui, place qu'Abbygaïl avait laissée. Heero posa une main sur la sienne, dans un geste doux et aimant. Rassuré que Duo aille un peu mieux.

Dans l'après-midi, Suzanne et Pierre allèrent faire quelques courses afin de remplir le frigo qui commençait à se vider et laissèrent les enfants seuls avec Heero et Duo.

L'adolescent, assit à côté de Heero, se leva afin d'aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Abbygaïl en profita immédiatement pour venir lui piquer sa place. Elle commença à lui parler, tentant de lui faire du charme. Elle le complimentait sur la couleur de ses yeux, et alla même à lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. C'est bien évidemment à ce moment là que Duo, revint et resta figé sur le pas de la porte d'entrée du salon.

Si Heero n'avait pas particulièrement porté d'importance à ce geste, ce n'était pas le cas de Duo. Semblant être dégoûté, il alla prendre place sur la table du salon et y posa son matériel de dessin.

Heero avait pris un livre, profitant du temps qui lui était offert. Il adorait lire et pourtant, il était rare qu'il ait vraiment l'occasion et le temps suffisant.

Duo se leva un moment, et sortit de la pièce. Interompu dans sa lecture par cette sortie, Heero leva les yeux. Morgan venait de se lever à son tour, et partait dans la même direction que Duo. A son tour, se méfiant de ce que l'adolescent pouvait faire à son amant, dans une attitude protectrice, il se leva et les suivit à distance. Duo sortait de la cuisine avec une pomme à la main. Il tomba nez à nez avec Morgan. Ce dernier l'attaqua tout de suite et lui balança :

- Fais gaffe à ta ligne, tu vas gonfler si tu continues à manger en dehors des repas.

Plus qu'agacé, Duo se tourna vers lui et déclara d'une voix froide et à peine reconnaissable :

- Contrairement à toi qui passe tes journées avachi comme une larve dans le canapé à jouer a ton jeu débile, moi je fais du sport ! Je n'ai donc rien à craindre pour ma ligne, par contre, toi, tu ferais mieux de faire attention, tu as un bourlet qui dépasse de ton t-shirt, fit remarquer l'adolescent en pointant le bas ventre de Morgan.

Puis alors qu'il allait retourner au salon, il ajouta :

- Et depuis quand tu as vu qu'une pomme ça faisait grossir ?

Un sourire mi satisfait, mi sadique étira ses lèvres lorsque, du coin de l'oeil, il vit Morgan loucher sur son ventre et tenter de baisser son t-shirt. Cependant, il ne remarqua pas le sourire fier et amusé affiché sur les lèvres de Heero et l'air incrédule d'Abby qui avait assisté à la scène.

Croquant dans sa pomme, Duo retourna s'asseoir à sa table, et Heero retourna à sa lecture. Il était tout aussi fier de la réaction de l'adolescent. Duo reprit son dessin, et rien d'autre ne se passa jusqu'à ce que Suzanne et Pierre ne rentrent des courses.

Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, Duo stoppa son activité pour les aider à aller ranger. Abbygaïl en profita pour se lever et aller voir les dessins de Duo. C'est à ce moment là que Duo revint, horrifié de ce qu'elle était en train de commettre. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et demanda d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de garder calme et polie :

- Est-ce que je me permet d'aller fouiller dans tes affaires ?

Comprenant où voulait en venir Duo, elle reposa le carnet sur la table et déclara méchamment :

- De toute façon ils sont moches !

Duo ne prêta aucune attention à la réplique d'Abby et s'asseyant à la table, il se prit la tête dans les mains, tentant de cacher son mal être et sa fureur qui ne passèrent pas inaperçu à l'adulte. Pierre arriva à ce moment là et demanda à Duo, le faisant sursauter :

- Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais ! Je peux regarder ? Demanda Pierre en lui offrant un sourire bienveillant.

- Hein ? Euh, je.... , enfin... Si vous voulez, bégaya l'adolescent, surprit.

- Pas de "vous" Duo, tu vas me vexer, fit remarquer Pierre avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui, pardon, murmura Duo.

Pierre prit place sur la chaise voisine de Duo et commença à feuilleter le carnet de Duo avec un regard appréciateur. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire jusqu'à ce qu'il eut terminé de le regarder. Heero n'avait jamais eut l'occasion et la permission d'admirer le travail de l'adolescent. Celui-ci lui avait toujours caché ses œuvres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Il fini par se lever discrètement et se mettre derrière Pierre. Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment, mais il trouvait que les dessins de Duo étaient très beau. Ce n'était pas de simples dessins. Chacun d'eux faisaient passer quelque chose, laissant transparaître quelque chose de bien plus profond. Beaucoup d'entre eux le représentait. Lorsque Pierre eut terminé, il le reposa devant son propriétaire et déclara :

- Tu dessines très bien Duo. Ne te laisse pas influencer par les paroles blessantes d'Abby, mon garçon. Cela finira par lui passer.

Et sans laisser à Duo le temps de répondre, il s'éloigna après lui avoir adressé un sourire d'encouragement. C'est ce moment là que Heero choisit d'intervenir :

- Pierre à raison mon amour, ils sont magnifiques tes dessins, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Duo émit un hoquet de surprise et se retourna vivement. Heero qui avait prévu le mouvement de l'adolescent, recula de quelques pas et plongea son regard dans ses prunelles améthystes qui brillaient d'une lueur d'interrogation.

- J'aime particulièrement celui que tu as fait de moi, ajouta l'adulte avec un sourire équivoque.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire s'empourprer l'adolescent. Attendrit, Heero l'embrassa furtivement, après avoir vérifié que personne d'autre qu'eux ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Ce baiser, même chaste, eut pour effet de faire retrouver de sourire à Duo.

Heero lui adressa un clin d'œil et entendant des pas venir dans leur direction, il s'écarta de quelques pas. Alors que Heero allait s'installer dans le canapé et reprendre son livre, Duo alla ranger son matériel de dessin dans sa chambre.

Abbygaïl choisit ce moment là pour continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé avec bien plus de lourdeur. Elle vint se coller à lui, faisant encore des allusions grotesques. Elle finit par lire au dessus de son épaule, chose qui agaçait Heero par dessus tout. Il resta le plus calme et le plus patient possible, c'était heureusement en ses cordes.

Lorsque Duo revint, Heero était doublement plus gêné qu'il assiste à ce genre de scène et espérerait qu'il comprendrait… Duo alla prendre place sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, semblant tenter de se calmer. Heero ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de l'embrasser. Il resta un long moment ainsi, et c'est dans cette position que Suzanne les trouva en entrant dans la pièce.

Cependant, face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Suzanne comprit bien vite que l'adolescent agissait ainsi par pure jalousie, et souhaitant lui laisser un peu de temps avec Heero, elle déclara :

- Abby, tu peux venir m'aider pour le repas s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi ? Duo il peut le faire lui !

- Abby ! Duo s'est déjà proposé de m'aider hier, tu pourrais bien le remplacer aujourd'hui ! Ce n'est pas à lui de tout faire !

- Ben voyons ! Souffla Abby en se levant, prenant appuis sur la cuisse de Heero. Et après on ose nous dire qu'il n'y a aucun chouchou !

La jeune fille dépassa Suzanne et se rendit à la cuisine en soufflant bruyamment. Suzanne lança un clin d'oeil à son fils et rejoignit Abby.

Une fois seuls, Duo se laissa glisser sur les genoux de Heero qui referma son livre pour reporter toute son attention sur son jeune amant. Là comme il en avait envie depuis le début de l'après-midi, il prit tendrement possession de ses lèvres, et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. Duo semblait attendre ce genre d'attention depuis trop longtemps, et répondit au baiser avec entrain, assouvissant son manque de lui.. Mettant fin au baiser, Duo enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'adulte et chougnia :

- J'en ai marre qu'elle te colle comme ça... En plus tu ne fait rien pour la repousser... Je suis jaloux tu sais...

- je sais mon ange, j'ai vu les regards meurtriers que tu lui lances... Et si je ne la repousse pas c'est pour ne pas la vexer. Je pensais que mon indifférence lui ferait comprendre mais apparemment elle a l'air plutôt tenace.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de se lover un peu plus contre son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Suzanne vienne les chercher pour passer à table :

- Vous venez manger les garçons ? Appela-t-elle en leur lançant un regard attendrit.

- On arrive, répondit Heero avant de voler un baiser à son amant et de se lever, le portant comme un bébé.

Duo passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant qui le porta ainsi jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine. Là, Duo se laissa glisser à terre en souriant tendrement à Heero et Suzanne appela la maisonnée pour leur signaler que le repas était prêt.

Cette fois-ci, Duo eut une place à côté de lui. Abby, quant à elle, se retrouva à côté de son frère pile en face de Heero.

Le repas débuta dans le calme, bien que Heero supportait de moins en moins le regard brûlant que posait sur lui l'adolescente. Suzanne demanda soudain à Duo qui laissait discrètement de côté les carottes contenues dans son assiette :

- Tu n'aimes pas les carottes ?

Honteux, Duo se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête, les yeux obstinément rivés sur son assiette, tandis que Heero vidait son assiette des légumes maudits. Il avait complètement oublié que l'adolescent détestait cette nourriture.

- Tu aurais dû le dire, je t'aurai préparer autre chose ! fit remarquer Suzanne.

- C'était bien la peine de faire à bouffer s'il mange quedalle ! C'est fini, j'me casse plus le cul pour lui ! Il se démerde ! S'exclama Abby en tuant Duo du regard.

- Abby ! Je commence à en avoir plus que marre de tes réflexions ! S'exclama Pierre hors de lui.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, replongeant son attention sur son assiette. Duo de son côté, ne parlait pas non plus. Heero le sentait, les repas étaient de plus en plus dur pour son jeune amant. Les rejets constant semblaient lui être plus que pesant, et son visage abhorrait un air triste qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis un moment.

- Et bien ! Quelle ambiance ! Fit remarquer Morgan qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

- Ca suffit Morgan ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

La suite du repas se déroula dans un silence monastique. Au moment du dessert, alors que Heero était en train de se servir, il sentit quelque chose lui toucher le pied et remonter lentement sur sa jambe. Il avait déjà sentit quelques effleurements, mais il avait cru que cela avait était uniquement fait par erreur et par inattention. Il releva immédiatement les yeux sur Abbygaïl, qui après un petit regard aguicheur repris de plus belle son manège tout en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à son dessert. Tendu, Heero ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, et tentait de la repousser le plus discrètement possible.

Au regard intrigué que lui lança alors l'adolescent qui devait avoir certainement avoir sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose, Heero tenta de ne surtout pas éveiller plus ses soupçons. Il ne voulait pas que Duo soit témoin de cette scène, c'était vraiment inutile.

Abbygaïl ne cessait pas son petit manège, et déplaçait lentement et sensuellement son pied nu le long de sa jambe. Il avait beau vouloir s'en débarrasser, c'était en vain. D'un geste maladroit, Duo laissa soudain tomber sa petite cuillère. Heero le vit se baisser pour la ramasser, et jeter discrètement un coup d'œil sous la table. Il sentit aussitôt l'adolescent se glacer d'horreur devant le devant le spectacle offert à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il se réinstalla sur sa chaise, Duo posa sa cuillère et repoussa son dessert, prétextant avoir assez mangé.

Ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que Duo avait été témoins de son manège, Abby continuait de draguer ouvertement l'adulte qui faisait son possible pour ne pas se lever et lui coller une gifle. Que Duo soit témoin de cette scène le mettait dans un état de fureur insoutenable.

Lorsque tout le monde eut terminé, Heero et Duo aidèrent Suzanne a débarrasser la table avant d'aller rejoindre les autres au salon. Heero alla prendre place dans la dernière place libre du canapé, aux côtés de Pierre et Abby tandis que Duo allait s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa mère, toutes les places étant déjà prises.

Abby poursuivant son objectif vint se coller contre l'adulte qui était à deux doigts de craquer. Duo semblait être encore mille fois plus furieux, et lorsque Abby posa sa main sur la cuisse de Heero, dans un geste qui se voulait tout à fait innocent, il se leva :

- Ça suffit ! Cria-t-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers Abby, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Je croyais que tu avais compris depuis le temps mais apparemment non, alors laisse moi te l'expliquer d'une manière plus radicale que j'espère claire et convaincante.

Là, sous le regard mi-étonné, mi-effrayé des jumeaux, il s'assit sur les cuisses de Heero et prit violemment possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent et langoureux. Duo dévorait les lèvres de l'adulte avec un avidité poussée à son maximum. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Heero qui répondit au baiser avec la même intensité. Ces contacts étaient bien trop espacés en ce moment pour qu'il ne succombe pas. Les mains posées sur les hanches de l'adulte, Duo suçait avec un plaisir non feint la lèvre inférieure de son amant. Galvanisé par l'ardeur que mettait Duo à l'embrasser, Heero posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, et lui caressait lentement la chute de ses reins, en un geste lent et sensuel. S'unissant ainsi avec son amant, il oubliait tout le monde extérieur à leur deux êtres. Plus rien n'existait pour lui, à part Duo.

Après un temps qui leur parut à la fois trop long et trop court, Duo mit fin au baiser et s'écarta de Heero qui lui sourit d'un air amusé. Duo lui donna un léger coup de poing sur le torse, lui montrant qu'il n'approuvait pas l'attitude de son amant. Duo avait tellement changé…

Timidement, celui-ci se retourna, sans quitter les genoux de Heero, et les joues rouges face à l'audace dont il venait de faire preuve, il murmura :

- Pardon...

- Ne t'excuses pas Duo, déclara Pierre. Ta mère et moi n'avons rien dit aux enfants car nous estimions que c'était à vous de l'annoncer lorsque vous l'auriez décidé. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Duo lui adressa un petit sourire timide empli de remerciements muets mais qui n'échappèrent pas au notaire qui lui renvoya un clin d'œil victorieux.

- C'est dégueulasse ! S'exclama alors Abby en se levant et en montant dans sa chambre en courant.

- Ouais, ben j'ai intérêt à faire attention à mon cul moi ! Fit remarquer Morgan avec une moue dégoûtée.

A ses mots, Pierre se leva et gifla violemment son fils en s'exclamant :

- Vous me faites honte tous les deux ! Jamais je ne vous ai éduqué de la sorte ! File dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Duo avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Heero. Le cœur de Heero se serra, pourquoi tout se passait ainsi. Ce séjour était vraiment en train de virer au cauchemar. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une des larmes de l'adolescent rouler dans son cou que Heero s'aperçut que Duo pleurait, et l'embrassant tendrement dans les cheveux, il lui caressa le dos en signe d'apaisement, lui murmurant des mots réconfortant au creux de l'oreille.

- Je suis vraiment confus, déclara Pierre affreusement gêné. Je ne comprends pas du tout leur réaction. Mon frère est homosexuel également, et jamais ils n'ont eut ce genre de réflexion...

- Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Heero. Je pense que c'est un trop plein d'émotions qui l'ont fait craquer. Il était sous pression depuis quelques jours et c'est le contrecoup de tout ce qui vient de se passer. Et c'est pas plus mal ainsi, il n'aurait pas pu supporter une journée supplémentaire avec ce poids sur le cœur.

Avisant les soubresauts qui secouaient le corps de son fils, Suzanne se leva et alla s'asseoir auprès de Heero qui tentait toujours de consoler l'adolescent qui à présent, ne cherchait plus à cacher ses sanglots :

- Ne pleure plus mon ange... C'est fini... Là, calme-toi, respire doucement... Chut, mon cœur...

Mais noyé dans ses sanglots, Duo ne semblait pas entendre ses paroles. Ses sanglots étaient intarissables et chaque larme versée par Duo serrait un peu plus le cœur de Heero qui à l'aide des deux autres adultes tentait tant bien que mal de consoler l'adolescent, sans succès. Même Lindsay, attristée par les pleurs de Duo était montée sur les genoux de Heero et faisait un câlin au jeune garçon, sous le regard attendrit des trois adultes.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que les sanglots de Duo cessèrent enfin. Heero sentit un poids mort peser sur son épaule et après avoir murmuré le prénom de l'adolescent sans obtenir de réponse, il déclara en chuchotant pour ne pas le réveiller :

- Il s'est endormit...

- C'est mieux ainsi, fit remarquer Pierre. Il a besoin de dormir.

- Hn. Je vais aller le coucher, je reviens.

Sur ses mots, il fit descendre Lindsay et se leva. Portant l'adolescent comme une jeune mariée, il le monta jusque dans leur chambre et le coucha dans leur lit. Il le mit en pyjama le plus délicatement possible de façon à ne pas le réveiller, avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui.

Après un dernier regard pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, il éteignit la lumière et referma la porte derrière lui. A pas de loup, il alla rejoindre Pierre et Suzanne qu'il trouva en pleine conversation :

- Je suis désolé ma chérie, disait le notaire. Je ne comprends vraiment pas leur réaction. J'irais leur parler demain, si j'y vais maintenant je risque de m'énerver et cela ne rimerait à rien.

Heero retourna s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au canapé. Ils discutèrent un long moment avant que Heero ne monte se coucher à son tour. L'adolescent dormait toujours, les traits un peu plus détendu. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Alors qu'il entrait sous les couvertures, Duo vint se coller à lui en marmonnant son prénom.

- Je suis là mon ange, rendors-toi...

Duo se blotti un peu plus dans les bras de Heero et se rendormit aussitôt.

Depuis une semaine que Duo avait explicitement fait comprendre à Abby que Heero n'était plus un coeur à prendre, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorées. Une tension à couper au couteau émanait de la part des deux jumeaux, et l'adolescent tentait de ne pas prendre trop à cœur leur moqueries. Cependant, même si extérieurement il avait tout l'air de quelqu'un qui n'y prête pas attention, intérieurement, il souffrait et cela Heero le constatait un peu plus chaque jour.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, et se mettait à languir la fin du séjour malgré lui.

Suzanne semblait être particulièrement fatiguée et usée elle aussi de cette tension. les appela pour passer à table et avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, Heero attira Duo à lui et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant fit de la présence des jumeaux dans leur dos. En ce moment Duo avait plus que besoin de ce genre d'attentions. Et c'était la seule chose que Heero pouvait lui offrir à volonté. Duo sourit tendrement à Heero et l'embrassa furtivement une dernière fois avant de rejoindre sa place à table, son amant sur les talons.

Le nez plongé dans son assiette, comme à chaque repas, Duo tentait de ne pas faire attention aux gloussements imbéciles des jumeaux. Heero ne savait plus quoi faire, et commençait à ressentir de la haine contre les deux adolescents. Il devait faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas éclater. Duo encaissait remarque sur remarque, et avait lui aussi les nerfs à fleur de peau. Soudain, suite à une énième remarque de la part d'Abby à son frère, Duo lâcha sa fourchette, posa sa main sur sa cuisse et serra violemment le poing. Heero s'aperçut tout de suite du trouble de l'adolescent, il pressa sa main dans la sienne, dans un geste de réconfort, tentant de le calmer.

Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Plantant violemment la pointe du couteau dans la table en bois, Duo releva lentement la tête tandis que son regard d'un noir ébène se posait sur Abby. Heero ne s'attendait pas du tout au retour d'Asiel, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Duo était à ce point à bout. Plongé dans sa fureur, la beauté de Asiel était sans pareil.

La tension qui émanait de l'adolescent à ce moment était tel que toutes les conversations avaient cessées et que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. D'une voix impersonnelle et d'une froideur extrême, Asiel déclara :

- Toi la peste je t'ai rien demandé ! Radio langue de pute ça va bien cinq minutes mais la ça devient carrément casser couilles Et fout toi bien ça dans le crâne, je préfère sans hésiter me faire "défoncer le cul" pour reprendre ta propre expression, plutôt que de devoir supporter la vue d'une greluche telle que toi, avec une poitrine de vache laitière ! Tu viens définitivement de me guérir des filles Abby, et je t'en remercie !

Aussitôt, les yeux de Duo retrouvèrent leur couleur habituelle. Même s'il était habitué à Asiel, Heero était quand même sous le choc. Une fois de plus, Asiel avait mieux protégé Duo que lui. A sa manière certes, mais au moins il avait fait quelque chose… Au moins Abby et Morgan y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de revenir embêter l'adolescent.

Les larmes aux yeux, sentant le regard ahuri de sa familles posé sur lui, Duo se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit en courant. Heero bondit aussitôt à sa poursuite et le rattrapa par le bras avant qu'il n'emprunte les escaliers. Il l'entraîna au salon et demanda :

- Duo...

- Nan ! Hurla l'adolescent a bout de nerf et en sanglots. Ne viens pas me faire la morale ! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses ! Que c'est une bonne chose qu'il ait intervenu ! Et moi ! Tu penses un peu à moi ? S'écria Duo entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi se croit-il toujours obligé d'intervenir ? Il ne peut pas me laisser me débrouiller par moi-même ? Je suis pas assez fort c'est ça ? J'en peux plus Heero, c'est trop dur, je suis à bout, sanglota l'adolescent au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Calme-toi Duo, cela ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un état pareil.

- Que je me calme, hurla Duo hystérique. Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Je suis à deux doigts de peter un câble et toi tu veux que je me calme ? Tu en as encore beaucoup des comme ça ?

Soudain, Heero remarqua que le souffle était en train de manquer à Duo. La respiration sifflante, il était en train de suffoquer par le manque d'air.

Heero s'approcha de lui mais fut vite repousser par les coups violents lancés à l'aveuglette par l'adolescent. Duo faisait une crise de panique :

- Respire Duo... Je t'en prie calme-toi... tu es entrain de t'étouffer... Duo respire putain ! Cria à son tour l'adulte complètement paniqué, impuissant face à son amant qui s'étouffait.

A l'entente de ses mots, Suzanne sauta de sa chaise et se précipita au salon, suivit de près par Pierre et les enfants. Heero était réellement paniqué, il ne savait plus quoi faire, et voyait l'adolescent dépérir sous ses yeux.

Suzanne poussa un cri de terreur. Réagissant le premier, Pierre se précipita vers Duo et lui compressa un point anatomique de sa poitrine. Aussitôt, l'adolescent inspira bruyamment une grande bouffée d'air, tandis que Heero faisait de même, soupirant de soulagement et de peur. Il se précipita vers l'adolescent et le prit dans ses bras, pleurant de peur et de soulagement, ses larmes se mêlaient aux sanglots de l'adolescent, qui frappait le dos de l'adulte, de coups de poings de rage et de désespoir, mais trop faiblement pour vraiment lui faire mal. De toute façon Heero, dans son état actuel, aurait bien pus supporter plus, du moment qu'il pouvait serrer l'adolescent vivant dans ses bras.

Des gémissements d'animal blessé s'échappait de la gorge de l'adolescent, compressant la poitrine de Suzanne et Heero qui étaient totalement impuissants face à la détresse et la douleur de l'adolescent.

- Pardonne-moi Duo... pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas vu à quel point tu souffrais... J'aurais dû voir que tu étais à bout... J'aurais dû faire en sorte qu'il ne revienne pas... Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi mon ange, sanglota Heero enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux détachés de l'adolescent.  
Les sanglots de Heero se tarirent bien avant ceux de l'adolescent. Lorsque enfin les pleurs de Duo cessèrent, Heero s'aperçut qu'il venait de s'endormir dans ses bras. Délicatement, il passa un bras sous son cou et l'autre au creux des genoux et le porta dans leur chambre. Morgan et Abby s'écartèrent vivement pour le laisser passer, tandis que Suzanne emboîtait le pas à Heero, intimant l'ordre aux autres de rester en bas.  
Passant devant l'amant de son fils, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et tira les draps du lit afin que Heero puisse l'y allonger l'adolescent. Ensuite, elle retourna fermer la porte et revient auprès de Heero qui avait entreprit de déshabiller son jeune amant. Suzanne allait lui poser des questions, c'était inévitable. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il n'avait maintenant plus le choix… Elle devait savoir. Ce secret ne pouvait plus durer. Pour Duo, il le ferait, même si celui-ci lui en voudrait, Heero pensa qu'avec un peu de temps, il comprendrait le geste de son amant.  
- Je crois que j'ai droit à des explications non ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce mais ferme.  
Heero ne répondit rien, faisant passer le t-shirt de Duo par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant à sa mère son torse et ses bras striés de cicatrices plus anciennes les unes que les autres. Un cri muet s'échappa des lèvres e la jeune femme face à l'horreur qui se dévoilait à ses yeux et Heero déclara d'une voix posée :  
- Autant commencer par le commencement non ?  
La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête en signe d'acquiescement et Heero reprit, ayant tout de même beaucoup de difficultés à redire à voix haute tout ce que son ange avait vécu :  
- Lorsque Duo est arrivé au centre, il ne parlait pas et n'acceptait personne à moins de trois mètres de lui. Il se mettait à crier à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'effleurait par mégarde. Très vite, les autres ados du centre en ont fait leur bouc émissaire, trouvant en lui la victime idéale. J'ai obtenu de la part de Sébastien la permission de m'occuper seul de lui et après plusieurs semaines sans parvenir à aucun résultats, il a commencé à me parler, mais toujours sans accepter le moindre contact. Un matin, j'ai retrouvé Duo les bras charcutés et à demi conscient, poursuivit l'adulte, en simplifiant un peu les faits. On l'a aussitôt fait transporté à l'hôpital...  
- Qui est ce 'il' dont Duo faisait mention tout à l'heure ? Interrogea la jeune femme qui palissait à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que Heero avançait dans son récit.  
- J'y viens, et je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir... Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... Quand il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas Duo qui était là, mais Asiel...  
Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration avant que Suzanne finisse par demander d'une voix hésitante :  
- Asiel ? Tu... Tu veux dire que...  
- Oui, termina calmement Heero. Duo souffre de dédoublement de personnalité. Cependant, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'était pas réapparut... Je pense que s'il est apparut tout à l'heure c'est parce qu'inconsciemment, Duo à dû le lui demander... Connais-tu la raison de la présence de Duo dans ce centre ? Demanda alors Heero.  
- Non, je... Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire.... Chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet, il déviait la conversation ou se renfermait sur lui-même, alors j'ai finis par arrêter de chercher à savoir...  
Heero allait passer à la phase la plus dure de la révélation. Comment une mère pouvait-elle entendre cela au sujet de son propre enfant…  
- Ce centre à la particularité d'accueillir des adolescents à problèmes, notamment ceux qui ont commis un meurtre...  
- Un meurtre ? répéta Suzanne incrédule.  
Heero se contenta d'hocher affirmativement la tête et retenant un cri d'horreur, Suzanne plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche alors que dans son esprit, les morceaux se recollaient :  
- Oh mon Dieu... Duo.... C'est Duo qui a tué son père...  
- Pas tout à fait... Tu es déjà au courant de ce qu'a fait subir son père à Duo... Un jour, Asiel est apparut sans crier garde et à poignarder son père alors qu'il...  
La voix de Heero se noua dans sa gorge et Suzanne étouffa un sanglots, sans parvenir à détacher son regard du visage de Duo qui dormait paisiblement. Heero n'arriverait pas à en dire plus. Chaque jour, la douleur était aussi vive. Si Asiel n'avait pas tué cet homme, Heero l'aurait fait mourir dans les pires circonstances possible. Cet homme avait détruit à jamais quelque chose dans l'adolescent. La blessure serait toujours visible, même sous la forme d'une cicatrice, jamais elle ne disparaîtrait. Duo porterait toujours la trace de ce sombre passé, même si Heero était aujourd'hui à ses côtés pour l'y aider.  
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Comment est-ce possible ? Sanglota Suzanne en s'agenouillant au chevet de son fils, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Tout ceci est de ma faute... Si seulement je n'étais pas partie... Si seulement je l'avais emmené avec moi au lieu de le laisser à la garde de son père... Je me sens tellement coupable... Je te prie de me pardonner Duo... Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi...  
Touché par la détresse de la jeune femme, Heero s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et Suzanne se laissa aller dans ses bras pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés, pleurant sur le sort de cet être qu'ils aimaient tous deux de tout leur coeur.  
Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'ils redescendirent au salon où ils furent accueilli par Pierre qui demanda d'une voix qui cachait mal son inquiétude :  
- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Il dort. Il a besoin de se reposer. Cela fait quelques jours qu'il a le sommeil agité, répondit Heero d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et posée mais qui cependant, cachait bien mal son inquiétude et sa propre fatigue. Il ne pouvait que culpabiliser de ce qui arrivait. S'il avait été plus attentif, jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé.  
Chacun prit place dans un fauteuil, les jumeaux assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le canapé, Suzanne souffla longuement puis prit la parole :  
- Cela fait une semaine que cette situation perdure et cela ne peut plus durer. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'une telle scène se reproduise sous mon toit, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? demanda Suzanne d'une voix calme mais déterminée. Je n'ai rien dit tout ce temps, pensant que cela allait se tasser, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de sévir et vous le savez très bien, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer quelque chose d'aussi grave. Avez-vous seulement conscience de la gravité de la situation ? Interrogea-t-elle toujours calmement. Alors voila, je vais mettre les choses au clair en espérant ne plus avoir à le refaire. Même si Duo ne vit pas avec nous toute l'année, il n'en est pas moins mon fils et ici chez lui. J'aimerais que vous l'acceptiez comme tel et que vous cessiez vos gamineries ! Duo est mon fils et pour rien au monde je n'accepterais que vous le laissiez à part. Il a autant sa place que vous dans cette famille et dans cette maison, est-ce clair ? Ajouta la jeune femme en commençant à perdre son calme et à hausser la voix. Vous avez quel âge pour agir de la sorte ? Abby, Morgan, répondez-moi ! C'est quoi qui vous gêne chez lui ? A-t-il eut ne serait-ce qu'une fois des paroles blessantes envers vous ? Non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez sur lui de cette façon bordel ? Cela ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'en plus de le blesser lui vous me blessiez moi aussi ? Vous croyez que cela m'amuse de voir mes enfants se bouffer le nez à longueur de journée ? Cria Suzanne à présent hors d'elle.  
Après un moment de silence durant lesquels ont entendit voler les mouches, elle reprit plus calmement :  
- J'ai vécu trop longtemps loin de Duo et je ne veux plus jamais que cela arrive. Je suis désolée Pierre, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'homme qu'elle aimait sans chercher à dissimuler les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas avoir à me séparer de mon fils à cause de votre comportement puéril, déclara-t-elle en faisant de nouveau face aux jumeaux. Si vous ne parvenez pas à faire en sorte que tout se passe bien entre nous, alors je partirais. Je suis prête à sacrifier mon bonheur pour faire le sien.  
Un cri d'horreur se fit entendre dans leur dos, et tous se figèrent en voyant Duo descendre les escaliers et se précipiter vers sa mère et se jeter dans ses bras en sanglots :  
- Naaan... Je veux pas... Je veux pas que tu sacrifies ton bonheur pour le mien... Tu as le droit d'être heureuse toi aussi... Cesse de ne penser toujours qu'à moi et vit pour toi... Je t'aime Maman, mais si tu fais cela, plus jamais je ne pourrais me regarder dans un miroir... Moi j'ai Heero en plus de t'avoir toi, mais toi, ton bonheur est ici, auprès de Pierre et de tes enfants... Je t'aime Maman, répéta l'adolescent, mais je préfère partir plutôt que de te savoir malheureuse à cause de moi...  
- Ecoute Duo, ma décision est prise et je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je suis désolée...  
- Désolée ? Tu te fous de moi ? S'exclama l'adolescent en s'arrachant vivement à l'étreinte de Suzanne.  
- Calme-toi Duo, tenta Suzanne, un peu dépassée par la réaction violente de son fils. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir... Tu as déjà bien trop souffert par le passé... Non ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant Duo ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Heero m'a tout expliquer pendant que tu dormais... Plus jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! J'ai été forcée de le faire une fois, ne m'arrache pas le coeur en me forçant à le faire une seconde fois !  
Heero regretta à l'instant même de lui avoir parler tout de suite. Duo était bien trop fragile pour affronter tout de suite le regard de sa mère qui maintenant savait…  
- Que... Quoi ? Bégaya l'adolescent incrédule. Je... Heero ? Répéta-t-il d'une petite voix.  
Délaissant sa mère, il marcha rapidement en direction de son amant qui s'était levé, s'attendant eu pire :  
- Toi ! S'exclama-t-il furieux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis de ne rien dire, sanglota l'adolescent. Je te déteste, gémit-il en frappant faiblement le torse de son amant, toute force semblant l'avoir abandonnée.  
Les mots étaient mille fois plus dur que les coups. L'entendre dire cela lui déchirait le cœur. Même si c'était sous le coup de la colère, l'adolescent semblait vraiment le penser.  
- Je te déteste, répéta l'adolescent en sanglot, le visage enfoui dans la chemise de Heero qui ne pouvait que le tenir fermement contre lui.  
- Je sais... Je sais Duo... déteste-moi tant que tu veux, mais laisse sortir tout ce que tu ressens... Ne garde pas cela pour toi, répondit calmement l'adulte, d'une voix posée et rassurante.  
Il fallait avant tout qu'il se calme. Duo était trop épuisé pour supporter d'avantage. La frontière qui séparait son esprit de la folie était maintenant aussi mince qu'un fil.  
Duo pleurait toujours dans les bras de son amant lorsque la voix de Suzanne retentit dans son dos :  
- Comment veux-tu que je reste indifférente Duo... Après tout ce que j'ai vu... Ton corps... Ce que t'as fait subir ton père et...  
La jeune femme ne put aller plus loin, sa voix se noua dans sa gorge, retenant un sanglot.  
A ces mots, Heero sentit tous les muscles de Duo se contractèrent violemment. Il fut repousser violemment par l'adolescent. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreille, tandis qu'un cri d'animal blessé, tel le chant du cygne, s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son corps secoué de spasmes violent, semblait être devenu le terrain de jeux d'un duel sans merci entre lui et sa conscience. Heero vit Suzanne tentait de s'approchait de lui, et craignant pour la vie de la jeune femme et pour son jeune amant, il s'écria :  
- Ne t'approche pas de lui !  
Quelques instant plus tard, Duo redevient calme, et lorsque après s'être relevé, il plongea son regard dans celui de Heero, il comprit...

Asiel le fixait de toute sa hauteur, un sourire emprunt de toute sa fierté et son orgueil se dépeignant sur son visage. Si Heero n'avait pas été habitué, il aurait frémit comme tous les autres devant la fureur qui émanait de l'adolescent. A l'expression froide qu'il abhorrait, Heero comprit qu'Asiel lui en voulait énormément d'avoir fait souffrir ainsi Duo. D'un ton qui transpirait l'ironie, Asiel s'adressa à Heero :

- Bonsoir Heero chéri, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, quel plaisir de pouvoir de nouveau te parler.

Heero pressentait que tout cela n'était qu'apparence. L'adolescent si sûr de lui souffrait le martyre. Mai surtout, il en voulait à Heero ses onyx brûlant lui envoyaient de la haine à l'état brut. L'adulte savait pertinemment que s'il était encore en vie face à lui, c'était grâce à l'amour que lui portait l'adolescent.

Asiel n'avait pas besoin de parler. Heero se sentait comme à la veille de son grand jugement. La première chose qu'il devait faire, c'était éloigner Asiel d'ici. S'entretenir seul à seul avec lui était la seule solution pour que rien de grave n'arrive. Déjà les yeux meurtriers de l'adolescent avaient glissés vers Morgan et sa sœur. Sans réfléchir particulièrement, il attrapa Asiel par le bras et l'attira avec lui dans le couloir, après un dernier regard à toute l'assemblée qui avait assisté ahurie à toute la scène. Suzanne semblait dévastée, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper pour le moment. A son plus grand étonnement, Asiel ne lui opposa aucune résistance, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre.

Heero ferma précautionneusement la porte, ne sachant pas ce que les foudres de l'adolescent allaient pouvoir lui réserver. Après tout, il les méritait, il venait de trahir Duo et Asiel par la même occasion.

A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'il reçut une gifle très violente de la part de Asiel. Il encaissa le coup, sans répliquer. Une marque rouge apparaissait progressivement sur sa joue qui déjà le brûlait. Une chose le surprit alors, l'adolescent était au bord des larmes. Il savait qu'il parviendrait à se retenir, mais ce n'était encore une fois que la preuve que l'union ultime de Duo et Asiel était proche. Asiel devenait de plus en plus sensible, simple reflet de Duo en lui. Heero devait parler, l'adolescent n'attendait que cela : l'entendre pour lui verser son venin par la suite :

- Je… Je n'avais pas le choix… commença-t-il, peu sur de lui.

- On l'a toujours Heero ! Trouve une autre excuse mon cœur !

Heero inspira profondément. Il pouvait supporter l'adolescent, il avait déjà encaissé sa gifle, mais cela commençait vraiment à être trop. Sans se départir de son calme, il déclara :

- Et quoi ? Tu voulais garder le secret toute ta vie ? Ta mère devait savoir Asiel ! Elle en avait le droit. C'est vrai que c'était à vous de choisir le moment pour lui annoncer, mais dans ces circonstances, aurais-je dû continuer à lui mentir ? Si je ne l'avais pas dis, jamais vous n'auriez trouvé le courage pour le faire.

- Il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas ! hurla presque Asiel. Elle n'aurait jamais du savoir ! Duo ne peut plus supporter ce regard. Tu lui a montré plus que sa propre âme ! Cette culpabilité dans les yeux de Suzanne, pour Duo c'est insoutenable !

Heero tiqua. Pourquoi ne disait-il pas sa « mère » à la place de Suzanne ? Pourquoi cette distance ? Il en profita pour demander.

- Suzanne ? Pourquoi tu emploies ce nom ? C'est ta mère !

- Vas-t-en ! hurla Asiel. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Sors d'ici !

Heero sentit que l'adolescent ne plaisantait pas. S'il lui demandait de sortir, c'était uniquement pour se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur lui. Asiel avait besoin d'être seul, et Heero accéda à sa requête. Il souffla tout de même quelque mots avant de sortir :

- Laisse lui le temps de te connaître, et elle t'aimera aussi fort qu'elle aime Duo. Suzanne est aussi ta mère...

Heero emboîta le pas de la porte et marcha dans le couloir, dans le but de rejoindre les autres. Il s'arrêta cependant un instant, s'adossant au mur, les mains tremblantes. Ses retrouvailles avec Asiel avaient étprouvantes et il allait maintenant devoir affronter la mère angoissée ainsi que le reste de la famille.

Il mit un du temps avant de se ressaisir. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui était sans limite. Il avait apprit à connaître Asiel, et l'avait aimé tout comme il aimait Duo. Suzanne réagirait de la même manière, il lui fallait juste du temps. Cela lui prouvait encore une fois qu'Asiel était plus que sensible et que sa colère et sa hargne n'était qu'une carapace. Il avait tout simplement besoin d'amour, plus que d'autres personnes. Heero prit sur lui et finit par s'écarter du mur afin de rejoindre la famille de Duo.

Suzanne était seule dans le salon, Pierre devait être en train de parler aux enfants. Elle était assise sur le canapé, et leva les yeux vers Heero lorsque celui-ci vint prendre place à ses côtés.

- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas tout dis… Comment tout cela ! C'est… Je ne m'imaginais pas tout cela…

Ne voulant pas faire deux fois la même erreur, Heero lui répondit :

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous en parliez directement avec Asiel.

Ainsi, pensa-t-il, il ne le trahirait pas. Les mots blessants d'Asiel lui revenait en mémoire et lui étaient maintenant douloureux.

- Asiel, c'était donc lui que nous avons vu ?

- Oui, souffla Heero, allez lui parler, il a besoin de vous.

- Mais je… prononça-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait son appréhension.

- Il ne vous fera rien, ce n'était que l'extérieur que vous avez vu. Il m'en veut énormément, pas à vous.

Suzanne acquiesça et se leva, laissant Heero seul avec lui-même. Il comprenait la souffrance et la douleur d'Asiel. Après tout, pour lui, qu'allait voir Suzanne en lui à part un meurtrier.

Heero resta seul dans le salon pendant un moment, la tête entre les mains. Le bonheur qui leur avait été offert pendant un temps exceptionnellement long leur était de nouveau enlevé. C'était normal qu'il cesse un instant ; sa trahison, car c'était bien cela qu'il avait fait, le rongeait. Il avait cédé à la confession… Il se mettait même à douter d'avoir bien fait…

Le temps lui parût incroyablement long, Suzanne ne revenait toujours pas. De quoi parlaient-il ? Est ce que Asiel l'avait accepté ? Si c'était le cas, Heero ressentit un pointe de jalousie. Lui, avait mit bien plus de temps à se se faire accepter et aimé d'Asiel. Comble de la malchance, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui et lorsqu'il vit Abbygaïl, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer légèrement.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté celui. Heero ne prononça pas un seul mot, il n'était pas en état de faire des efforts. Son esprit était bien trop empli de son jeune amant.

- Je… Commença-t-elle, d'une voix timide que Heero ne lui connaissait pas.

- Tu ? Demanda Heero qui n'avait aucune patience pour le moment.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fait depuis le début. Je ne savait pas que Duo et vous… Enfin ça m'a fait un choc… Et c'est sous le coup de la colère que… J'avoue, je suis jalouse de Duo, et je m'en veux d'avoir fini par causer tout cela…

Heero ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Sa colère vis à vis d'elle s'était déjà apaisée. Mais il lui en restait encore. Ce n'était pas avec de simples paroles que l'on pouvait être totalement pardonné, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Il tenta de lui sourire, et lui répondit, ayant tout de même l'expérience au vu de son métier :

- Merci, je sais que cela a dut te demander beaucoup de venir me dire tout cela. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut uniquement parler. Duo a vraiment été blessé de ton comportement, aussi bien du tien que celui de Morgan. J'aimerais, uniquement quand tu seras prête et surtout convaincue que cela est nécessaire, que tu ailles t'excuser de tes actes.

Suzanne qui avait finit son entretien avec Asiel, se tenait sur le pas de la porte et les observait depuis quelques minutes.

- Je… D'accord répondit Abby. Merci Heero…

Abbygaïl se leva et sortit de la pièce, Heero leva les yeux et vit Suzanne qui lui souriait.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda aussitôt Heero. Est ce qu'il va bien ? Il a bien réagit ?

- Disons que je lui ait surtout parlé et qu'il m'a gentiment écouté. Il ne m'a que très peu parlé. Mais au moins j'ai pu le rassurer sur ce que je pensais de lui et…

Le silence tomba entre les deux adultes, durant de longues minutes. Puis Suzanne finit par dire.

- Je suis désolée, je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisée.

- Bonne nuit Suzanne, repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

- Merci Heero, j'espère que cette nuit sera reposante pour toi aussi.

Heero attenti un moment seul dans la pièce. Il n'osait retourner tout de suite dans la chambre.

- Merci Heero, j'espère que cette nuit sera reposante pour toi aussi.

Heero attendit un moment seul dans la pièce. Il n'osait retourner tout de suite dans la chambre. Après tout, qu'est ce qui lui prouvait qu'Asiel accepterait sa présence. Longtemps, il se remémora la scène des aveux, réfléchissant aux autres manières d'agir qu'il aurait pu utiliser. Est-ce que Duo en aurait moins souffert ? Une chose cependant était sûre, à l'instant même où il l'avait revu, son corps brûlait de la même intensité pour lui, et le rejet de cet amour lui pesait sur la poitrine. C'est après deux longues heures qu'il se décida à montrer dans la chambre. Il n'allait pas rester là toute la nuit, il était lui aussi épuisé par les évènements, et le rejoindre était l'unique solution. Il se devait de l'affronter et de lui faire face. Fuir n'arrangeait rien et il avait laissé assez de temps à Asiel seul.

Ce fut la boule au ventre et la mort dans l'âme qu'il se leva et retourna dans la pièce ou se trouvais son amant. Tout doucement, il ouvrit la porte, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de le réveiller s'il s'était endormi. Il l'espérait d'ailleurs de toute ses forces et se trouvait même ridicule d'être aussi lâche. Pourtant, il ne pu réprimer un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il le vit étendu sur le lit à côté du sien, les yeux clos. Cependant, cela pouvrait qu'Asiel lui en voulait encore énormément, puisqu'il ne se mettait pas dans le même lit commun ? Il se dévêtit, gardant uniquement son boxer. Tournant le dos à Asiel, il lui sembla un instant que les yeux de l'adolescent étaient posés sur lui. Il se retourna et constata qu'au vu de sa respiration lente et régulière, de ses yeux clos, cela n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination.

Heero alla se glisser dans les draps du lit voisin, faisant un maximum pour ne pas faire de bruit. Lorsqu'il fut allongé, il ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, dormir pour oublier un instant tous les problèmes présents.

Seulement, il n'y parvint pas. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, tenter de détendre un à un ses muscles, son esprit restait désespérément éveillé. A une heure bien avancée de la nuit, Heero ne dormait toujours pas. Il tournait le dos au lit d'Asiel, craignant même de le regarder dormir. C'est alors qu'il sentit le lit s'affaisser au niveau de son dos. Sans

trop réfléchir, il se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec l'adolescent qui fondit en larme dans son cou. Un court instant, il sembla à Heero que Duo était revenu, mais il avait bien vu dans la pénombre ses yeux noirs.

Sans trop savoir s'y prendre, et d'un geste assez maladroit, il entoura Asiel de ses deux bras, avant de le consoler comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec Duo. Asiel craquait, versant sa peine et sa colère, collé tout contre Heero.

Il lui murmura longuement des mots d'amour et de réconfort, caressant son dos de haut en bas. Les pleurs d'Asiel étaient déchirant, et scindaient à chaque fois un peu plus le cœur de l'adulte. Tout comme Duo l'avait fait, Asiel finit par s'endormir au creux de ses bras, épuisé par sa crise de larmes. Heero le serrait fort, et il lui sembla entendre un « je t'aime », à peine murmuré.

Maintenant en contact avec l'adolescent, Heero trouvait bien plus de facilité à s'endormir. Il sombra de longues minutes plus tard, dans un profond sommeil.

Tous deux se réveillèrent dans la même position. Asiel s'écarta légèrement, avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'adulte. A la lueur qui régnait dans ses yeux, Heero comprit qu'il lui en voulait encore. Alors qu'Asiel allait se lever sans un mot, Heero se redressa légèrement et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Asiel, reste s'il te plait.

- Pour quelle raison ? dit-il, retrouvant son air glacial qui fit froid dans le dos à Heero.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Et si je n'en avais pas envie, répliqua Asiel.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'envie Asiel, tu en as plus que besoin.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? dit-il d'un air empli d'arrogance.

- Cette nuit en est la preuve… se risqua à dire Heero.

Heureusement, Asiel ne réagit pas violemment. Au contraire, cette phrase lui fit certainement prendre conscience que Heero était plus qu'inquiet pour lui.

Il chercha lamentable quelque chose à ajouter, jusqu'à ce que l'idée lui vienne.

- Je ne pense pas que tout cela est été une si mauvaise chose. Ta plus grande crainte Asiel, était de te faire rejeter pas ta mère, mais est-ce que cela a été le cas ? Est ce que Suzanne te hais et voit en toi une meur…

Ses paroles furent interrompues par les lèvres d'Asiel . Par ce baiser, Asiel semblait lui donner son pardon. Lentement, il vint quémander l'entrée de ses lèvres afin d'y rejoindre sa langue jumelle. Le baiser fut électrique, bien plus fougueux et osés que ceux échangés avec Duo. Un désir tout autre, d'un degré non comparable, à la fois

pareil et différent… Asiel lorsqu'il le voulait, était une véritable invitation à la débauche et à la luxure. Les mains déjà baladeuses passaient et repassaient sans cesse sur le corps de l'autre, dans une volonté d'appuyer sa toute puissance. Les deux êtres menaient un combat afin de savoir qui allait prendre le dessus. S'il s n'avaient pas entendu

quelques coups déjà frappés à la porte, Asiel et Heero seraient allés bien plus loin. Ils s'écartèrent, avant que Heero ne dise à l'intrus qu'il pouvait entrer. C'était Suzanne. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, jetant un coup d'œil sur chacun d'eux, semblant évaluer la situation.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Pierre, les enfants et moi allons bientôt partir. Les enfants vont à l'école et nous allons travailler…

- On arrive, répondit Heero avec un sourire.

Asiel et Heero descendirent donc peu de temps après et prirent place à table dans un silence monastique. Et c'est dans ce même silence que dura tout le repas. Tous étaient pressés, et ne perdirent pas de temps, laissant finalement Asiel et Heero seul. Pendant tout le petit déjeuner, Abby et Morgan avaient évité le regard brûlant d'Asiel qui quant à lui, avait évité celui de sa mère.

Se retrouvant maintenant tous les deux, Heero lui demanda :  
- Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier, ou passer une journée tranquille pour se reposer tout les deux.  
- Passer une journée tous les deux, oui, mais pas pour se reposer…  
Asiel lui envoya un regard tellement brûlant de sous-entendu que Heero préféra se lever et dire légèrement bégayant.  
- Je.. Je vais prendre une… douche… A tout de suite.  
Il ne pouvait nier qu'il lui aurait bien sauté dessus à l'instant. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment il avait fait pour se lever et sortir d'ici, sans le prendre là tout de suite dans la cuisine. Leur baiser échangé avait fait renaître en lui un désir plus que bestial. L'envie d'être possédé était elle aussi tout aussi puissante. Asiel était le seul qui avait jamais eu la chance et le privilège de le prendre. Ce n'était qu'avec Asiel qu'il se mettait à ressentir ce besoin ; une envie si puissante qu'elle en devenait une nécessité. Depuis l'instant même où Asiel avait posé les yeux sur lui, il se mourait de désir.  
Le rythme cardiaque accéléré par le désir, Heero marcha jusqu' à la salle de bain. Là, il se dévêtit, et attendit que l'eau soit suffisamment chaude, avant de pénétrer dans la cabine de douche. Il l'appréciait particulièrement, elle était bien plus spacieuse que celles du centre. Bientôt, la buée vint se coller contre la paroi, et Heero profitait des bienfaits de l'eau brûlante coulant sur son corps. Alors qu'il allait attraper le savon, il lui sembla entendre un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et se referme. Mais l'épaisse buée l'empêchait de vraiment voir. Sans chercher vraiment à y prêter attention, il poursuivit son action. Alors qu'il allait poursuivre tranquillement sa douche, il sentir soudain une présence derrière lui, et un assaut d'air frais pénétrer dans la cabine comme si l'on venait d'ouvrir la porte de douche et la refermant aussitôt. Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête, qu'Asiel avait déjà prit possession de ses lèvres. Se jetant tout contre sa peau mouillée, Asiel se collait tout contre l'adulte qui répondit intensément à son baiser, guidé par la fougue qui prenait naissance au creux de ses reins.  
Asiel était encore habillé, mais tous deux s'en moquaient ouvertement. L'eau imprégnait ses vêtement progressivement, sol collant sensuellement à sa peau. Ses mains se crispaient sur le dos nu de Heero. L'adulte se sentait transcendé par le désir pur du corps de son vis à vis. Son envie de posséder Asiel était finalement plus forte que celle de se faire prendre et il le fit clairement ressentir dans ce baiser. Un réel conflit se déroulait entre leur langue.  
Asiel finit par s'écarter légèrement, semblant vouloir se débarrasser au plus vite de ce t-shirt qui lui collait à la peau et qui était un obstacle. Cependant, il prit tout son temps pour le faire. Heero pouvait voir l'adolescent à quelques centimètres de lui, passer lassivement ses mains sous son t-shirt. L'eau avait ruisselée sur quelques unes de ses mèches défaites, et donnait à Asiel un visage encore plus érotique. Heero se mordit la lèvre inférieure en un regard appréciatif au sujet du corps de son vis à vis. L'adolescent était plus beau que jamais. Orgueilleux de l'amour qui cet être lui portait, Heero se sentait doucement envahi de ce sentiment nommé béatitude…  
Asiel finit par remonter avec un lenteur plus qu'exagérée son t-shirt, prenant bien soin de lui lancer un regard aguicheur et lourd de sens. La température était maintenant insoutenable. Heero avait chaud comme jamais et l'eau bouillante coulant sur son dos n'était pas l'unique responsable. Un à un, les vêtements d'Asiel tombèrent dans le bac de douche, perdant toute importance à leur yeux à l'instant même où ils quittaient les mains de l'adolescent. A aucun moment Heero n'avait osé poser les mains sur le corps de l'adolescent, se contentant malgré la difficulté de ses yeux qui passaient et repassaient sur le corps délicat de l'adolescent. Asiel s'était parfaitement prêté au jeu. Lorsqu'il se retourna totalement nu, il mit un temps avant de reprendre leur baiser. Un regard intense était échangé, un regard qui parlait à leur place. Le déclic fut simultané, chacun repris au même instant la route des lèvres de l'autre. Les bras d'Asiel passèrent autour du cou de l'adulte, l'attirant encore plus près pour leur baiser. Les mains de Heero se posèrent à leur tour le long de la peau satinée et zébrée de l'adolescent. Toutes ces citatrices faisant maintenant partie de l'adolescent pour Heero et y étaient indissociables, jamais il ne pourrait l'imaginer dans. En rien il ne trouvait que cela faisait défaut à sa beauté, au contraire ; l'adolescent était le plus beau de tous à ses yeux, et il le lui faisait clairement ressentir par toutes ses attentions.  
Grisé par l'intensité de ce simple baiser, Heero sentait sa tête tourner. Ses mains, tout comme celles d'Asiel se laissent aller à glisser et caresser son corps, s'aventurant comme pour la première fois. Jamais la lassitude ne les avait gagné. L'eau pleuvait sur leur corps, leur offrant milles autres sensations. Plusieurs fois leur langue se séparèrent pour aller couvrir de douceur et de plaisir le cou et les épaules de l'autre, attisant à chaque fois un peu plus leur désir mutuel. Cependant, lorsque Heero était en train d'embrasser les joues de l'adolescent, il leur trouva un étrange goût salé. Il s'écarta aussitôt, cessant toute action, comprenant que l'adolescent pleurait. Il était impossible d'aller plus loin si Asiel était dans cet état.  
- Tu pleures ?  
A cette question l'adolescent fondit littéralement en larme, se jetant au cou de l'adulte qui l'entoura de ses bras puissants. Ses pleurs devinrent de plus en plus bruyant, déchirant le cœur de l'adulte. Il lâcha un court instant l'adolescent, et coupa l'eau de la douche. Il fallait le sortir d'ici, qu'ils puissent parler sérieusement. Asiel devait s'exprimer, Heero ne pouvait supporter de le voir ronger par ce mal-être. Lentement, il souleva l'adolescent toujours en larme, accroché à cou. Il le sortit de la douche, attrapa une serviette, et tenta tant bien que mal de l'enrouler dedans. Asiel semblait avoir beaucoup de difficultés à s'écarter de Heero, il le collait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Heero du pourtant le forcer à le lâcher un instant. Très rapidement, il se sécha et enfila un t-shirt propre et un boxer. Il reprit Asiel dans ses bras qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours enroulé dans sa serviette, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.  
Il le souleva une deuxième fois et l'amena jusqu'à leur chambre. Là, il le posa délicatement sur le lit, et vint se coller à lui, rabattant la couverture sur leur deux corps afin qu'il ne prennent pas froid. Asiel enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'adulte, pleurant toujours bruyamment. C'est au bout de très longues minutes que l'adolescent commença à se calmer. Ne tenant plus de rester ainsi dans l'ignorance, Heero se risqua à lui demander, murmurant dans son oreille :  
- Dis moi Asiel, raconte moi ce qui ne va pas.  
Sans s'écarter de lui, Asiel prit une inspiration et commença à parler :  
- Je…  
Heero s'écarta un peu de lui, raffermissant tout de même sa prise, caressant lentement le dos de l'adolescent pour lui montrer qu'il était là, prêt à recevoir sa confession. Asiel détourna le regard, et ce fut les yeux embués de larme qu'il s'exprima enfin :  
- Tu sais quel est le souvenir du passé qui me ronge le plus ?  
Cette question n'attendait pas de réponse, si bien que Asiel poursuivit :  
- Ce n'est pas le nombre de fois ou Duo hurlait à l'aide pendant que son père abusait de notre corps… Ce n'est pas non plus la sensation d'être déchiré que nous partagions bon nombre de fois lorsqu'il nous violait. C'est encore moins les coups que nous recevions chaque jour, ni la disparition de sa mère… C'est…  
Sa voix se noua dans un sanglot bien trop dur à contenir. Après un temps il reprit, prenant un profonde inspiration :  
- Je ne souviens de ce moment là, chaque jour… Duo m'a appeler tellement fort ce jour là… C'était la première fois qu'il faisait appel à moi aussi fort. Son corps tout entier faisait appel à moi, déchirait à la souffrance aussi bien morale que physique. Il voulait que je le libère enfin. Il ne pouvait le faire lui-même. Je me suis sacrifié pour lui… Si c'était à refaire, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation. C'était pour notre survie. La folie était devenu une voisine proche. C'était notre vie contre la sienne. Je me souviens avoir pris possession de son corps, avoir sentit pleinement ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois. Je n'étais plus uniquement envahi de ses sentiments, cette fois-ci je ressentais comme lui ressentait. Je voulais que cela cesse à tout prix, tout autant pour lui que pour moi. Je me devais de le protéger comme il me l'avait si souvent demandé…  
Un second silence suivit ce récit. Asiel semblait avoir besoin de temps. Heero l'écoutait, les larmes aux yeux, ayant de plus en plus de mal à ne pas éclater en sanglot à son tour. Tout était bien trop dur à entendre. Jamais Asiel ne lui avait parler ainsi. Lorsque Asiel reprit la parole, il avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait entendre un mot de plus.  
- J'ai saisi l'objet tranchant que Duo avait vu un peu avant. Je n'avais plus qu'un seul geste à faire. Notre père était bien trop perdu dans son plaisir personnel pour faire attention à ce que je me préparais à lui faire. Ses gémissements, ces mots durs… Plus jamais je ne voulais les entendre… J'ai saisi cette lame, et je l'ai enfoncée droit dans son corps, lui soufflant des mots que jamais Duo ne s'était risqué à prononcer. Pendant que sa vie le quittait en même temps que son sang qui coulait sur moi, je sentais son regard se décomposer. Jamais je n'ai vu autant de haine. J'ai… j'ai tout pris de plein fouet. Je me rappèle encore les battements de son cœur ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent complètement. Cet instant fut très bref et pourtant il m'a parut durer des heures… Plus son sang coulait sur moi, plus je me sentais tâché du meurtre que j'étais en train de commettre. C'était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. J'avais endurcie mon cœur durant toutes ses années pour réaliser cet acte, et pourtant je le sentais s'entredéchirer. J'avais tellement mal de souffrir de sa mort... J'aurais voulu céder à mes faiblesses, mais j'avais un rôle à tenir, être l'opposé de Duo, être le fort… Seulement est-ce que je le suis vraiment Heero ? Et même si je le suis, maintenant c'est fini… Depuis l'instant même ou il t'a rencontré, j'ai su que cela signait ma fin…  
Les yeux rougis, seuls des larmes muettes continuaient à couler inlassablement des yeux de Asiel. Heero pouvait sentir sa souffrance, elle était telle qu'elle émanait de l'adolescent et envahissait l'adulte. Il avait mal…  
Sa voix si grave raisonnait dans sa tête, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans la douleur de l'adolescent. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir été là pour les protéger même s'il n'y pouvait rien. Il s'en voulait de voir Asiel souffrir autant et d'être totalement impuissant face à tout cela….  
La voix de Asiel résonna de nouveau dans la pièce :  
- Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de te demander cela… Mais… Je le sens, c'est la dernière fois que j'apparaîs, la dernière fois que je prends possession de ce corps. Duo n'a plus besoin de moi… Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… Mais est-ce que je peux rester encore un peu à tes côtés avant de partir une dernière fois.  
Si Heero n'avait esquissait aucun geste jusqu'à maintenant, il ne résista pas cette fois-ci. Il l'attira tout contre lui, le serrant si fort qu'il aurait pu l'étouffer.  
- Bien sur Asiel… Bien sur que tu peux rester encore un peu… Je t'aime Asiel… Merci de t'être ainsi confessé à moi, merci de ta confiance…  
Asiel c'était enfin confié à lui sur cette partie de sa vie si délicate. Cela avait était tout aussi difficile pour Heero mais il était heureux de l'avoir soulagé ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi enlacés, tous deux pleurant pour évacuer cet instant trop plein d'émotions. Puis, après un long moment, Heero entendit Asiel lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
- Fais moi l'amour Heero… Fais moi l'amour avec la même délicatesse que tu emploies avec Duo, je veux me noyer sous ta douceur… Je t'aime Heero…  
Asiel semblait soudain si fragile. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Asiel lui mettait son cœur à nu, dévoilant bien au delà de son âme. Asiel s'offrait à lui, dans une ultime demande, à laquelle Heero n'allait pas se refuser. Lentement, il fit basculer l'adolescent et se retrouva au dessus de lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, rappelant à l'un l'autre les larmes versées ce matin. L'amour qui unissait ces êtres étaient plus fort que tout.  
Lentement, Heero s'abaissa pour recouvrir les lèvres d'Asiel. Il employa toute la douceur dont il était capable, la même que sa première fois avec Duo. Il n'effleura pas tout de suite les lèvres d'Asiel avec sa langue, se contentant uniquement de la caresse de leurs lèvres. Souvent ils oubliaient ce simple plaisir produit par ce contact.  
Les lèvres de son jeune amant étaient si douces et si chaudes. Après un temps, il se laissa guider par l'ambiance, et laissa aller sa langue à effleurer plusieurs fois les lèvres de l'adolescent, lui prodiguant des caresses plus sensuelles et douces les unes que les autres. Asiel était attentif à chaque geste, laissant Heero mener la danse. Seul ses bras entouraient possessivement l'adulte, comme pour se raccrocher à lui.  
Lorsqu'il jugea le moment venu, il commença lentement à quémander l'ouverture de la bouche de l'adolescent, souhaitant entrer en contact avec sa langue. Le contact de leur deux langues fut tel un choc que le battement de leur cœur en fut doublement augmenté. Langoureusement, Heero pénétra à l'intérieur de sa bouche, entamant un ballet délicat avec Asiel. Tout comme ses paroles, Asiel semblait se laisser aller pour la première fois pleinement. Heero avait même l'impression que c'était leur premier baiser. Comment une personne aussi sensible pouvait elle être aussi forte en apparence ? Lentement ses mains, restées jusqu'alors inactives, commencèrent à partir à la découverte du corps de l'adolescent, souhaitant éveiller progressivement tous ses sens.  
Le corps nu de l'adolescent changeait au fur et à mesure de température. A chaque caresse, celle-ci augmentait un peu plus. A chaque attouchement, le corps d'Asiel était un peu plus réactif. Les mains du jeune homme se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de Heero, souhaitant apparemment elle aussi toucher lapeau de son vis à vis. Les larmes avaient cessées de couler, seuls leurs yeux rougis étaient témoins de la crise précédente.  
Sentant que son t-shirt commençait à être une gêne pour Asiel, qui semblait vouloir avoir accès à son corps entier. Il se redressa, dominant Asiel de sa hauteur, et enleva son t-shirt avec une lenteur calculée, dévoilant une à une chaque parcelle de son corps. Asiel en rougit de plaisir, passant lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres appréciant la vue. Heero écarta le t-shirt une fois enlevé. Lorsqu'il se rabaissa, il prit bien soin de faire toucher son torse nu à lui de l'adolescent qui frissonna sous ce contact brûlant.  
Leur baiser reprit, ainsi que la découverte de leur corps. Le but final était d'attiser le désir de chacun. Heero, avec savoir faire, éveillait en Asiel chaque sens, le faisant gémir progressivement. Asiel, restant toujours égal à lui même, laissa glisser ses mains sur les fesses de Heero, tandis que Heero glissait ses lèvres dans son cou. Ses doigts s'attardaient sur le bout de ses tétons déjà durcis.  
Plusieurs gémissements d'échappèrent des lèvres de l'adolescent qui commençait à onduler du bassin en un mouvement explicite. Heero comprit la demande muette de l'adolescent et après un temps jugé suffisant, il entama sa descente vers l'intimité de l'adolescent déjà durcie de plaisir et de désir. Sa bouche remplaça ses mains sur le torse de l'adolescent, tandis que ses doigts partirent en éclaireurs. Tout le corps d'Asiel s'arqua brusquement lorsque sa main effleura à peine son sexe. Heero posa sa main sur le genou de l'adolescent pour remonter jusqu'à son entre jambe, murmurant quelques mots d'amour à l'adolescent  
Puis, il descendit poursuivre le travail qu'avait entamé ses mains, grisant Asiel. Le contact avec sa langue, provoqua chez lui un déhanchement explicite, accompagnant les mouvement de l'adulte. Avec douceur et langueur, il offrit à l'adolescent du plaisir à l'état brut. Son corps commençait déjà à transpirer, la sueur se mêlant à leur cheveux encore mouillés de la douche. Ses cheveux détachés, son corps ainsi offert, y étaient beaucoup pour l'excitation de Heero. Il s'arrêta un instant, souhaitant mêler plaisir et préparation. Tout en regardant Asiel de ses yeux de braise, il humidifia soigneusement ses doigts.  
Lorsqu'il pénétra Asiel, celui-ci laissa échapper un soupire de bien être. Aucune douleur ne semblait être ressentit. De sa main libre, Heero massait sensuellement le bas-ventre d'Asiel, pendant qu'il lui offrait milles plaisirs avec l'aide de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il inséra un deuxième doigt en lui, toujours avec la même douceur que lui avait demandé Asiel, l'adolescent poussa un léger cri. Il n'était plus très loin de la jouissance et Heero accéléra les mouvements de sucions. C'est après quelques minutes qu'Asiel finit par craquer, se déversant sans la bouche de son amant, qui se délecta du fruit de son plaisir.  
Lentement, il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de l'adolescent, prenant soin le caresser de corps dans son ascension. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent comme si elles ne s'étaienjamais quittées.  
Tous deux mimaient de leur bassin le mouvement de l'acte sans le faire réellement, frottant leurs intimités, ravivant celle de Asiel. Heero se glissa alors lentement jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura plusieurs mots d'amour, avant de lui demander :  
- Tu te sens prêt ?  
Pour toute réponse, Asiel tourna très vite la tête, et prit possession des lèvres de l'adulte avec une avidité sans pareille, montrant que malgré la douceur, l'excitation était bien là.  
Une fois le baiser achevé, Asiel repoussa légèrement Heero plantant ses onyx dans les siens, et lui murmura à son tour :  
- Plus que jamais. Je t'aime Heero… Merci pour tout.  
Heero rejoignit ses lèvres avant de ses placer entre les cuisines de l'adolescent, remontant ses jambes sur ses épaules. Il présenta son sexe devant l'orifice de l'adolescent, ressentant seulement maintenant combien il avait envie de le faire depuis le début. D'un geste habile, acquis avec l'expérience, il pénétra l'adolescent en même temps qu'il accentua son baiser, dans le but de lui faire perdre la tête. Asiel poussa un cri de plaisir mêlé à la douleur inévitable. Sentant qu'il se crispait, Heero cessa tout mouvement, et s'écarta un peu pour contempler le visage de l'adolescent. Celui-ci lui offrait un sourire de pur bonheur comme rarement Heero le lui avait vu.  
Lorsqu'il jugea que l'adolescent était habitué à sa présence, Heero commença un déhanchement excessivement lent, qui était aussi dur à supporter pour lui que pour Asiel. Le plaisir ressentit d'être en lui était indescriptible. Bientôt, tous deux entamèrent la même danse, dont les pas étaient vieux comme le monde. Bougeant au même rythme, l'un entraîné par l'autre, ils se perdirent entre regard intense et baiser. Tous deux se laissaient maintenant aller à exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient, se susurrant plusieurs fois des mots d'amour. Lorsque la jouissance commença à naître, il leur suffit d'un simple regard pour comprendre ; Heero offrit un dernier coup de rein puissant et profond à Asiel, qui leur fit voir les étoiles, jouissant simultanément.  
Heero retomba doucement sur Asiel, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Tous deux ne voulaient pas se séparer, et Heero attendait encore un peu avant de se retirer. Profiter de cet instant suivant leur union, était se sentir vivre. Plus que tout ils voulaient profiter de cet instant qui peut être serait leur dernier.

**A suivre…**

* * *

Coucou !

Tout d'abord, sachez que le prochain chapitre sera une fin momentanée (oui, il fait juste que **Lybertys** trouve la motivation d'écrire le chapitre 52 qui cloturera cete histoire lol)

Ensuite, merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent fidèlement cette histoire, cela nous faut chaud au coeur, soyez en sûrs

Puis, une bonne nouvelle, enfin lol

Le chapitre 18 de Danse avec lui est terminé. J'attend juste de pouvoir l'envoyer à **Zephis** afin qu'elle puisse le corriger. Donc il devrait normalement, bientôt être posté :)

J'ai également commencé le chapitre 19 afin d'éviter de mettre trop longtemps entre chaque publication ^_^

Et voila, pour les grandes lignes

'ros kisu et a bientôt

- Shini -


	51. Chapter 51

Titre : Mourir pour revivre

Auteurs : Lybertys et Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance, Angst, Drame, Tragédie...

Merci à : **Iroko, Lunisa** et **caro06** pour leur review sur le chapitre 50 de Mourir pour revivre.

* * *

**Chapitre 51** par Shinigami

Un sourire malsain et diabolique étira alors les lèvres d'Asiel qui, dans une lenteur emprunte de fierté et d'arrogance non dissimulée, releva la tête et fixa son amant. Cependant, derrière ses traits légèrement tirés et le rictus qui lui étirait les lèvres, personne n'aurait pu deviner la colère et la fureur qui habitait l'adolescent. Parfaitement maître de lui-même Asiel pointait sur Heero un regard dédaigneux que l'adulte pouvait deviner derrière le masque de pierre que représentait son visage. D'une voix douce qui contrastait avec les sentiments tumultueux qui habitaient Asiel, mais chargée d'ironie et de cynisme, l'adolescent déclara :  
- Bonsoir Heero chéri, ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Quel plaisir de pouvoir de nouveau te parler...  
Asiel avait très bien vu dans le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face que celui-ci se doutait parfaitement que tout ceci était, comme on dit, le calme avant la tempête. L'adolescent contenait sa rage pour mieux la laisser exploser lorsque le moment serait venu. A cet instant, et malgré l'amour qui lui vouait, Asiel n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de tuer Heero de ses propres mains. Il lui en voulait comme jamais d'avoir dévoilé leur passé à Suzanne qui, à présent, le regardait avec une lueur de crainte au fond des yeux. Mais en plus de l'amour d'Asiel, celui de Raphael ainsi que toute sa volonté venaient s'ajouter au sien pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.  
De plus, les regards indiscrets des adultes et des deux adolescents posés sur lui comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une bête de foire commençait à l'énerver profondément. Quittant Heero du regard, Asiel reporta son attention sur le frère et la sœur, leur promettant en un regard les pire tortures imaginables. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher d'eux et leur faire regretter d'être venu au monde, il sentit Heero le saisir par le bras et l'entrainer sans ménagement à sa suite. Comprenant les intentions de son amant, Asiel se laissa guider, adressant un sourire narquois a l'assemblée qu'il sentit frissonner de désagrément, surtout les jumeaux. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre de l'adolescent après que Heero eut précautionneusement refermé la porte. Asiel sourit à cette précaution qu'il savait toute a fait inutile, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se contenterait pas de parler calmement avec Heero. Non... Il avait mal, il avait été blessé au plus profond de lui et se devait de le faire savoir à l'adulte, qu'il comprenne qu'il avait été trop loin et qu'il faudrait bien plus que quelques explications et un "pardon" pour se faire pardonner. A peine Heero fut-il face à lui que la main de l'adolescent atterrissait violemment sur sa joue. Cependant, à peine le coup fut-il partit qu'Asiel le regrettait. Une telle fureur l'habitait qu'il lui fallait la laisser sortir.  
Inconsciemment, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Des larmes libératrices de toutes les émotions contenues jusqu'à présent. Il sentait au fond de lui la présence de Raphael a ses cotés, que l'adolescent le guidait et l'aidait comme lui l'avait aidé pendant tout ce temps. Pourtant, malgré ses larmes, Asiel ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné et n'attendait qu'une chose, que Heero prenne la parole :  
- Je... je n'avais pas le choix... commença-t-il d'une voix qui cachait mal son hésitation.  
- On l'a toujours Heero ! Trouve autre chose mon cœur ! s'exclama l'adolescent avec un cynisme non feint qui contrastait avec ses larmes.  
Aveuglé par ses propres ressentis, Asiel n'avait pas conscience de pousser Heero à bout de patience et ne remarqua pas que l'adulte se faisait violence pour ne pas se départir de son calme.  
D'une voix calme qui ne laissait rien présager de bon, Heero déclara :  
- Et quoi ? Tu voulais garder le secret toute ta vie ? Ta mère devait savoir Asiel ! Elle en avait le droit. C'est vrai que c'était à vous de choisir le moment pour lui annoncer, mais dans ces circonstances, aurais-je dû continuer à lui mentir ? Si je ne l'avais pas dis, jamais vous n'auriez trouvé le courage pour le faire.  
Asiel savait pertinemment que Heero avait raison, mais emporté par sa colère il hurla sans prendre en compte les paroles précédentes de son amant :  
- Il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas ! Hurla presque Asiel. Elle n'aurait jamais du savoir ! Duo ne peut plus supporter ce regard. Tu lui a montré plus que sa propre âme ! Cette culpabilité dans les yeux de Suzanne, pour Duo c'est insoutenable !  
- Suzanne ? demanda alors l'adulte surprit. Pourquoi emploies-tu ce nom ? C'est aussi ta mère !  
- Va-t-en ! Hurla l'adolescent sans répondre à la question de l'adulte. Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Sors d'ici !  
Une rage sans nom bouillonnait dans les veines de l'adolescent. Les poings serrés, il tentait de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. La respiration saccadée, ses yeux noirs envoyant des éclairs, Asiel était à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui.  
Alors que Heero allait sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois et déclara d'une voix étrangement douce qui avait perdue toute sa colère :  
- Laisse lui le temps de te connaître, et elle t'aimera aussi fort qu'elle aime Duo. Suzanne est aussi ta mère...  
Avant qu'Asiel ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Heero avait déjà refermé la porte, le laissant seul comme il le lui avait demandé.  
Une fois seul, Asiel laissa libre court a ses larmes. Il courut et se laissa tomber sur son lit, le visage dans l'oreiller, tentant d'étouffer au maximum ses sanglots. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait mal agit, que sa colère était excessive et s'en voulait. Seulement, sa fierté l'empêchait d'aller s'excuser auprès de Heero. De plus, ses craintes étaient, elles, belle et bien réelles... Comment Suzanne pourrait-elle l'accepter et l'aimer, lui, un assassin ? Il avait toujours été considéré comme la deuxième personnalité de Raphael, adolescent meurtrit par la vie, et s'était enfermé dans cette idée pour ne pas avoir à souffrir d'avantage.  
Puis, Heero était entré dans leur vie, suivit maintenant de Suzanne. L'idée de perdre Heero lui était atrocement douloureuse, mais à présent, il devait aussi se résoudre à perdre Suzanne, qui représentait à ses yeux, la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Il devait accepter l'idée qu'il n'était qu'un substitue de Raphael, que seul l'adolescent avait sa place dans cette famille. S'il avait réagit aussi violemment ce n'était que par pur égoïsme. Il avait peur de trop s'attacher a Suzanne comme il l'avait fait avec Heero. Heero qui avait été son arrêt de mort... Asiel ne sut combien de temps s'écoula après que Heero ait quitté la pièce. Epuisé par ses sanglots, il sentait ses forces s'amenuiser peu a peu et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter ce monde pour rejoindre celui des rêves, trois coups frappés à la porte retentirent dans la pièce, le faisant sursauter, à présent totalement réveillé.  
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit sur Suzanne. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il tenta de retrouver son masque froid et impassible, mais ce fut sans compter sur Suzanne qui déclara :  
- Ne joue pas a ce jeux Asiel, cela ne marche pas !  
Agacé, l'adolescent lui adressa un regard meurtrier, mais l'ignorant totalement, Suzanne poursuivit :  
- Tu peux me fusiller du regard autant de fois que tu veux, m'ignorer même, mais tu ne m'empêchera pas de te dire ce que j'ai a te dire.  
Sa décision prise, Suzanne alla s'asseoir sur le lit auprès d'Asiel qui, dans un mouvement de reflexe se recula précipitamment, comme s'il craignait de se brûler au contact de la jeune femme. Si cette attitude blessa profondément Suzanne, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et déclara d'une voix qui se voulait calme et posée :  
- Avant toute chose, je voudrais te remercier, Asiel. Je voudrais te remercier d'avoir été la pour Raphael à ma place. Pour tout ce que tu as fait et que tu continues de faire encore pour lui au dépend d'un grand nombre de sacrifices. Tu t'es sacrifier pour lui et cela n'a pas de prix a mes yeux. Tu as accepté de souffrir pour le protéger lui... Mais a présent, tu n'as plus à le faire Asiel, tu n'as plus a souffrir... Le bonheur est là, il ne tient qu'à toi d'ouvrir les bras et de le saisir...  
Asiel était profondément troublé par les paroles de cette femme qui lui faisait face. Il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne dit cependant rien, attendant patiemment que Suzanne poursuive. Si au départ il n'avait eut aucune envie de l'écouter, à présent, toute son attention était reportée sur elle. Son regard onyx la fixait avec une certaine admiration. Rassurée par le silence d'Asiel, Suzanne reprit :  
- Même si tu te caches derrière ton masque, tu souffres Asiel. Arrêtes de le nier et rends-toi à l'évidence ! Si Heero a fait ce qu'il a fait, c'est qu'il le jugeait utile, pour toi, pour vous... Cesse cette mascarade et affronte tes problèmes de face Asiel. Il n'y a que comme cela que tu parviendras à lui pardonner et à te pardonner à toi même. Là, tu te morfonds sur toi même, ce n'est pas une solution. Heero t'aime Asiel, c'est moi qui te le dis. Il t'aime autant que Duo et ne fait aucune distinction entre vous car il n'y en a pas a faire. Vous avez le même passé, les mêmes problèmes, le même corps et au fond de vous le même caractère et cette sensibilité qui vous caractérise. Tes craintes sont aussi les siennes... Je ne sais pas si je peux comprendre, pour être honnête, j'en doute même, mais tout ce mal que vous avez vécu est à présent révolu... Cesse de regarder toujours vers le passé et concentre-toi sur l'avenir... Certes, tu garderas toujours une part du passé en toi, rien, pas même l'amour que tu voues à Heero et celui qu'il te rend en échange ne pourra l'effacer, seul le temps l'estompera lentement, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te renfermer sur toi Asiel... Tu as tellement peur des autres et de ce que l'avenir peut vous réserver que tu t'es renfermé sur toi et tu as remonté tes barricades autour de ton cœur pour m'empêcher d'y accéder... Tu as mis cette distance entre nous par peur du regard que je pourrais poser sur toi, sans même attendre d'entendre ce que j'avais à te dire... Tu m'as mis dans le même panier que les autres avant même d'apprendre à me connaître... Attention, ce 'est pas un reproche Asiel, juste une simple constatation.  
Si au départ cela n'avait été qu'une impression, à présent, c'état une certitude.... Suzanne lisait en lui... Elle transcrivait par des mots, les émotions qui étreignaient son cœur. A présent, il avait perdu toute sa belle assurance.  
- Tu... comment tu sais ? Demanda l'adolescent sans chercher à cacher l'horreur qui transperçait dans sa voix.  
- Je suis une mère, Asiel. répondit Suzanne d'une voix toujours aussi douce, ne souhaitant pas effrayer l'adolescent et le braquer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je sais ce que tu ressens car quoi que tu en penses, je suis aussi TA mère ! Pas uniquement celle de Duo, mais la votre à tous les deux. Et je vous aime en tant que telle... Je ne m'impose pas plus... Je ne te demande rien non plus, j'espère seulement que tu prendras le temps de méditer ces paroles...  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle joignit les gestes à la parole et quitta la pièce, laissant l'adolescent réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Dans le silence de la pièce à présent vide, il l'entendit descendre les escaliers puis plus rien. Le noir et le silence régnaient en maîtres dans la chambre. Durant un temps qui lui parut incroyablement long et à la fois trop court. Asiel resta immobile, assis sur son lit, à se repasser inlassablement le discours que lui avait tenu sa mère...  
Ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'était la facilité avec laquelle elle avait déchiffré ses émotions, ses doutes et ses peurs. Elle avait franchit sans la moindre difficulté le mur de glace qui faisait le tour de son cœur.  
Des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent à nouveau de ses yeux, achevant le travail commencé un peu plus tôt par Suzanne, à savoir, la fissure de ce mur glacé.  
Tout ce qu'il avait construit durant toutes ces années commençait à se disloquer sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.  
Finalement, épuisé par ses sanglots silencieux, il finit par s'endormir après être allé s'allonger sur le matelas posé au sol. Ce fut le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme qui le réveilla. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil discret et son cœur se contracta lorsqu'il reconnu la silhouette de Heero. A ce moment, il se sentit tellement coupable de tout ce qui se passait, du mal qu'il faisait à Heero.  
A présent incapable de s'endormir maintenant que Heero était à la fois si proche et se loin de lui, Asiel tentait de résister à la tentation d'aller le rejoindre, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que dans ses bras qu'il parviendrait à trouver le sommeil qui se refusait à lui. Il pesait le pour et le contre, se giflant mentalement de sa couardise. Puis, n'y résistant plus, il se leva silencieusement et alla se glisser le plus discrètement possible entre les draps du lit dans lequel dormait l'adulte.  
Lorsqu'il vit Heero se retourner et tomba nez à nez avec lui, il faillit rebrousser chemin et retourner sur son matelas. C'est alors qu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer et comprenant là une invitation à se laisser aller, Asiel enfouis son visage dans le cou de Heero et se libéra de toute cette souffrance, sa peine et sa colère en de longs sanglots déchirants.  
Noyé dans ses sanglots,, c'est à peine s'il entendit les mots d'amour que lui murmurait patiemment l'adulte.  
Epuisé par ses sanglots, il finit par s'endormir, ayant juste la force de lui murmurer un "je t'aime" d'une voix endormie.  
Asiel se réveilla dans la même position dans laquelle il s'était endormit. Ne se souvenant pas de s'être endormis dans son lit, il s'écarta brusquement de l'adulte avant de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Alors qu'il allait se lever sans un mot, il sentit Heero lui saisir le bras :  
- Asiel, reste s'il te plait.  
- Pour quelle raison ? Demanda froidement l'adolescent, souhaitant faire comprendre à Heero qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement ou plutôt, pour masquer son trouble et son appréhension.  
- Il faut qu'on parle.  
- Et si je n'en avais pas envie, répliqua l'adolescent de mauvaise foi.  
Ce n'est pas une question d'envie Asiel, répondit patiemment Heero, tu en as plus que besoin.  
- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? reprit Asiel avec arrogance tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble.  
- Cette nuit en est la preuve…  
A l'intonation de la voix de Heero, Asiel comprit que l'adulte craignait sa réaction. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il semblait s'attendre, Asiel ne répondit rien, laissant le temps à Heero de poursuivre :  
- Je ne pense pas que tout cela est été une mauvaise chose. Ta plus grande crainte Asiel, c'était de te faire rejeter par ta mère. Mais est-ce que cela a été le cas ? Est-ce que Suzanne te hait et voit en toi un meur...  
Avant que Heero n'ait le temps d'achever son mot, Asiel le bâillonna de ses lèvres afin de le faire taire. Asiel quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche en une demande timide, souhaitant se faire pardonner de son comportement odieux.  
Certes, il ne le disait pas avec des mots, mais ses gestes, son corps, parlaient pour baiser fut électrique, bien plus fougueux et osés que ceux échangés avec Duo. Un désir tout autre, d'un degré non comparable, à la fois pareil et différent… Leur langue se rencontraient en un combat farouche afin de déterminer qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Asiel sentait déjà le désir naître dans ses reins et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire comprendre à Heero qu'il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, quelques coups frappés à la porte les ramena brusquement à la réalité.  
Dans un soupir de frustration, Asiel s'écarta de Heero et celui-ci invita l'intrus à entrer. C'était Suzanne. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, comme si elle avait conscience d'avoir interrompu quelque chose et déclara :  
- Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Pierre, les enfants et moi allons bientôt partir. Les enfants vont à l'école et nous allons travailler…  
- On arrive, répondit Heero en souriant tandis qu'Asiel, gêné, cherchait à se cacher du regard de sa mère.  
Asiel et Heero descendirent donc peu de temps après et prirent place à table dans un silence monastique qui dura tout le temps du repas. Tous étaient pressés, et ne perdirent pas de temps, laissant finalement Asiel et Heero seul.  
A présent seuls, Heero demanda a Asiel :  
- Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier ou passer une journée tranquille pour se reposer tout les deux.  
- Passer une journée tous les deux oui, mais pas pour se reposer, susurra Asiel à son oreille avant de se reculer et de plonger son regard brûlant de sous entendu dans celui de Heero.  
Ce dernier, gêné, se leva et articula non sans difficultés :  
- Je... Je vais prendre une.... douche... a tout de suite.  
La gêne subite de Heero fit sourire Asiel qui, fier de lui, ne le quitta pas du regard, le dévorant des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.  
La vision de Heero était pour lui un supplice et l'imaginer sous la douche acheva de faire disparaître ses dernières résistances. Il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur Heero, là, dans le couloir. Depuis leur baiser, il sentait un désir violent lui vriller les reins, et l'invitation implicite de l'adulte à venir le rejoindre n'avait fait qu'augmenter considérablement son envie de lui.  
Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Asiel prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte; soufflant longuement, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains et un air légèrement aguicheur et sensuel, il entra discrètement dans la pièce. La buée avait envahie la pièce, lui facilitant la tache. Asiel avait parfaitement conscience du pouvoir de surprise continuel qu'il exerçait sur son moniteur et ne se gênait pas pour en user. Il aimait surprendre son amant par son imagination débordante et cela n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Heero. A présent, la pièce ressemblait plus à un sauna qu'à une salle de bain. Asiel franchit avec une lenteur toute calculée les derniers pas qui le séparaient encore de la cabine de douche, échafaudant un plan d'action dans sa tête.  
A travers la vitre couverte de buée, il pouvait deviner les formes parfaites du corps de son amant. Il sentit son désir augmenter considérablement et le besoin vital de sentir les mains de Heero se poser délicatement sur lui, effleurant sa peau avec volupté.  
Ne résistant pas à la tentation de l'appel de la chair, l'adolescent entra sans un bruit dans la cabine de douche.  
Alors que Heero tournait la tête, surprit de sentir un courant d'air froid, Asiel se jeta sur ses lèvres qu'il happa avec une telle avidité que cela le surprit lui-même. Mais le désir était trop grand pour qu'il pense à autre chose. La façon dont l'adulte répondit à son baiser, avec fougue et passion, acheva tout élan de pudeur. Il voulait Heero, il voulait sentir son corps contre lui, il voulait le sentir se mouvoir en lui...  
Asiel était encore habillé, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. L'eau imprégnait ses vêtements qui, à présent, moulaient son corps comme une seconde peau, lui donnant un aspect terriblement sensuel et provocateur. Sous l'effet du désir et du plaisir combinés qui coulaient dans ses veines, les mains d'Asiel se crispèrent dans le dos de Heero, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair, comme pour tenter de se raccrocher une dernière fois à une réalité qui échappait à sa volonté.  
Soudain, le baiser de Heero se fit plus ardent. L'adulte attendait, voulait quelque chose. Asiel pouvait le sentir dans la façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescent lorsqu'il comprit que Heero le voulait lui, voulait posséder son corps pour laisser à jamais en lui son emprunte invisible et ineffaçable. Souhaitant mettre à l'épreuve la patience de son amant, Asiel répondit avec autant d'ardeur à ce baiser qui ressemblait plus à un duel entre leur langue.  
Cependant, intérieurement, Asiel avait déjà capitulé et attendait avec toute la retenue dont il était capable, l'instant brûlant durant lequel il ne ferait plus qu'un avec Heero.  
Finalement, Asiel finit par se reculer légèrement, usant de toute sa volonté pour s'écarter de son amant. Sa motivation n'était autre que le désir de se débarasser au plus vite de ses vêtements devenus à présent trop encombrant et parfaitement inutiles.  
Malgré le désir qui lui vrillait les reins et faisait bouillonner son sang dans ses veines, Asiel prit tout son temps pour se déshabiller, passant langoureusement sa main sous son t-shirt. L'eau qui cascadait sur lui coulait le long de sa chevelure et de son visage, renvoyant à Heero une image des plus érotiques. L'amour et le désir que l'adolescent pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'adulte gonflaient son coeur d'orgueil.  
D'humeur taquine, Asiel commença à jouer avec la patience de son amant,, la mettant à rude épreuve. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, mais aussi ce qu'il risquait à provoquer ainsi Heero. Avec une lenteur exagérée et toute calculée, Asiel fit remonter son t-shirt trempé le long se son torse imberbe, non sans lancer à son vis à vis un regard aguicheur lourd de sens.  
Malgré l'eau qui coulait sur son corps, Asiel se sentait se consummer de l'intérieur par un brasier des plus ardents dont toute l'eau du monde ne parviendrait pas à bout. Entre la chaleur de l'eau et celle de son propre corps Asiel avait l'impression d'étouffer. L'air commencait à lui manquer et il avait l'impression de poisser la transpiration, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité mettre un terme à cet instant brûlant.  
Un à un, ses vêtements tombèrent dans le bac de douche, aussitôt oubliés et ignorés par leur propriétaire qui ne leur prêta pas plus d'attention qu'à une vuglaire paire de chaussette.  
Bien qu'au comble de la frustaction de ne pas sentir les mains de Heero parcourir son corps avec la sensualité dont il savait faire preuve et qui lui faisait perdre la tête, Asiel se prêta au jeu, acceptant les règles de son amant comme celui-ci avait accepté sans objection celles imposées par l'adolescent.  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois totalement nu et à armes égales et après un regard d'une rare intensité qu'il conscnetirent enfin à abdiquer, chacun s'abandonnant entièrement à l'autre. Le déclic fut simultané, chacun reprit au même moment le chemin qui les conduirait jusqu'aux lèvres jumelles tant convoitées.  
Souhaitant sentir Heero encore plus prêt de lui, Asiel passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à lui, approfondissant leur échange par la même occasion.  
Les mains de Heero se posèrent à leur tour sur la peau satinée de l'adolescent, glissant sur ses hanches légèrement saillantes avant de rpartir à la redécouverte de ce corps qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur. Même si Asiel savait très bien que l'adulte ne prêtait pas attention aux cicatrices qui zébraient son corps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de honte l'envahir à chaque attouchement de l'adulte. Un flot de sentiments tous plus intenses les uns que les autres s'empara alors de lui, bien que deux fussent plus présents. A la honte du passé, venait à présent s'ajouter la peur de perdre Heero...  
Cependant, il s'éforça à les refouler au plus profond de lui même, ne voulant pas gâcher le dernier instant d'amour passé entre les bras de Heero en tant qu'Asiel à part entière. Bientôt, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même, il ne ferait de nouveau plus qu'un avec Duo...  
Sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, il sentit des larmes silencieuses franchir la barrière de ses yeux pour aller se perdre sur ses joues.  
Heero sembla s'en rendre compte car aussitôt, il stoppa toute action et s'écarta de lui. D'une voix dans laquelle Asiel pouvait perçevoir une crainte profonde, Heero demanda :  
- Tu pleures ?  
A cette question, Asiel fondit littéralement en larmes, se jetant dans les bras de Heero qui l'entoura de ses bras puissants en une étreinte rassurante. Echappant à sa volonté, ses sanglots se firent de plus en plus violents. Noyé dans ses sanglots, c'est à peine s'il se rendit compte que Heero avait coupé l'arrivée d'eau et le soulevait lestement, comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il sentit l'adulte galérer pour tenter de l'essuyer un minimum mais ne tenta rien pour l'aider, ne voulant pas s'écarter de lui ne serait-ce qu'un instant, par peur de le voir disparaître.  
Tant bien que mal, Heero le sécha avant d'enfiler son boxer et son t-shirt. Puis, il le prit de nouveau dans ses bras en le serrant tendrement contre lui. Tout ce dont Asiel avait besoin pour le moment, c'était de sentir a chaleur rassurante de son amant. Il voulait sentir sa présence.  
Heero le souleva une nouvelle fois, le portant comme un bébé et l'amena jusque dans leur chambre. Là, il le déposa délicatement sur le lit et vint se coller à lui avant de rabattre la couverture sur leur deux corps afin qu'ils ne prennent pas froid.  
A peine Heero fut-il installé qu'Asiel enfoui son visage dans son cou, ne parvenant pas à calmer les spasmes et les sanglots qui parcouraient son corps. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Heero attendit patiemment que les pleurs de l'adolescent cessent. Un long moment s'écoula encore avant qu'Asiel ne commence à se calmer. Alors qu'il ravalait ses sanglots, Heero demanda d'une voix ferme mais douce qui ne cachait pas son anxiété :  
- Dis moi Asiel, raconte moi ce qui ne va pas.  
L'adolescent respira profondément avant de commencer avec hésitation :  
- Je...  
Heero s'écarta un peu de lui en raffermissant sa prise sur son corps, caressant lentement le dos de son jeune amant. Asiel détourna le regard et les yeux embués de larmes, il commença sa confession :  
- Tu sais quel est le souvenir du passé qui me ronge le plus ?  
N'attendant aucune réponse de la part de l'adulte, Asiel poursuivit :  
- Ce n'est pas le nombre de fois ou Duo hurlait à l'aide pendant que son père abusait de notre corps… Ce n'est pas non plus la sensation d'être déchiré que nous partagions bon nombre de fois lorsqu'il nous violait. C'est encore moins les coups que nous recevions chaque jour, ni la disparition de sa mère… C'est…  
La voix de l'adolescent se brisa si bien qu'il dut attendre quelques seconde avant de reprendre :  
- Je ne souviens de ce moment là, chaque jour… Duo m'a appelé tellement fort ce jour là… C'était la première fois qu'il faisait appel à moi aussi fort. Son corps tout entier faisait appel à moi, déchirait à la souffrance aussi bien morale que physique. Il voulait que je le libère enfin. Il ne pouvait le faire lui-même. Je me suis sacrifié pour lui… Si c'était à refaire, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation. C'était pour notre survie. La folie était devenue une voisine proche. C'était notre vie contre la sienne. Je me souviens avoir pris possession de son corps, avoir sentit pleinement ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois. Je n'étais plus uniquement envahi de ses sentiments, cette fois-ci je ressentais comme lui ressentait. Je voulais que cela cesse à tout prix, tout autant pour lui que pour moi. Je me devais de le protéger comme il me l'avait si souvent demandé…  
Un autre silence suivit cet aveu. Asiel avait besoin de temps pour évacuer cette douleur qui l'envahissait à force de ressasser des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.  
Après un moment de silence, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il aurait la force d'achever son récit, Asiel reprit :  
- J'ai saisi l'objet tranchant que Duo avait vu un peu avant. Je n'avais plus qu'un seul geste à faire. Notre père était bien trop perdu dans son plaisir personnel pour faire attention à ce que je me préparais à lui faire. Ses gémissements, ces mots durs… Plus jamais je ne voulais les entendre… J'ai saisi cette lame, et je l'ai enfoncée droit dans son corps, lui soufflant des mots que jamais Duo ne s'était risqué à prononcer. Pendant que sa vie le quittait en même temps que son sang qui coulait sur moi, je sentais son regard se décomposer. Jamais je n'ai vu autant de haine. J'ai… j'ai tout pris de plein fouet. Je me rappelle encore les battements de son cœur ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent complètement. Cet instant fut très bref et pourtant il m'a parut durer des heures… Plus son sang coulait sur moi, plus je me sentais tâché du meurtre que j'étais en train de commettre. C'était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. J'avais endurcie mon cœur durant toutes ses années pour réaliser cet acte, et pourtant je le sentais s'entredéchirer. J'avais tellement mal de souffrir de sa mort... J'aurais voulu céder à mes faiblesses, mais j'avais un rôle à tenir, être l'opposé de Duo, être le fort… Seulement est-ce que je le suis vraiment Heero ? Et même si je le suis, maintenant c'est fini… Depuis l'instant même où il t'a rencontré, j'ai su que cela signait ma fin…  
Les yeux rougis, seules des larmes muettes continuaient à couler inlassablement de yeux d'Asiel.  
Un long silence suivit cet aveux de l'adolescent, un silence lourd en émotions et en sentiments non exprimés mais tellement prenant que chacun pouvait ressentir ce que l'autre ressentait. Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire l'indignation de Heero, ni la honte d'Asiel...  
Ce fut Asiel qui rompit le silence en premier, demandant non sans une certaine appréhension :  
- Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de te demander cela… Mais… Je le sens, c'est la dernière fois que j'apparais, la dernière fois que je prends possession de ce corps. Duo n'a plus besoin de moi… Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi… Mais est-ce que je peux rester encore un peu à tes côtés avant de partir une dernière fois.  
- Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de te demander cela... Mais... Je le sens, c'est la dernière fois que j'apparais, la dernière fois que je prends possession de ce corps... Duo n'a plus besoin de moi... Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi... Mais est-ce que je peux rester encore un peu à tes côtés avant de partir ?  
- Bien sur Asiel, s'empressa de répondre l'adulte. Bien sur que tu peux rester encore un peu... Je t'aime Asiel... Merci de t'être ainsi confessé à moi, merci de ta confiance...  
tout en disant cela, Heero l'avait attiré tout contre lui et le serait dans ses bras à l'étouffer, mais Asiel n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était d'être dans les bras de son amant. Ainsi enlacé, il pourrait mourir heureux...  
Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, tout deux pleurant à l'unisson pour évacuer cet instant trop chargé en émotions. Puis, après un moment, Asiel murmura à l'oreille de Heero :  
- Fais moi l'amour Heero... Fais moi l'amour avec la même délicatesse que tu emplois avec Duo, je veux me noyer sous ta douceur... Je t'aime Heero...  
L'adolescent avait perdu toute la belle assurance qu'il s'était forgée au fil des mois et des années, il était faible, et pour la première fois, cela n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux. Il se montrait à Heero tel qu'il était réellement, un adolescent grandit trop vite et de la plus horrible des façons qui soient... Il mettait son cœur à nu, dévoilant bien au de la de son âme. Il s'offrait à lui sans honte et sans crainte, en une ultime demande à laquelle l'adulte s'empressa de répondre.  
Lentement, Heero fit basculer l'adolescent afin de se retrouver au dessus de lui. Asiel se sentit transporté par la vision qu'il avait de Heero. Les yeux dans les yeux, chacun pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'autre une multitude de sentiments tous plus flou les uns que les autres. Douleur, tristesse, souffrance, peur, angoisse, gratitude, amour... autant de sentiments et d'émotions qu'ils ne parvenaient à contenir. Du bout des doigts, Asiel replaça derrière l'oreille de Heero une mèche de cheveux encore humide qui lui tombait devant les yeux.  
Lentement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent en une caresse timide et hésitante, comme s'ils avaient peur de voir l'autre disparaître au moindre mouvement trop brusque. Asiel mettait toute son âme dans ce baiser, tentant de faire passer à Heero l'amour incommensurable qu'il lui portait.  
Comme demandé par Asiel précédemment, Heero prenait son temps, faisant redécouvrir à l'adolescent le plaisir que pouvait procurer le simple contact de leurs lèvres en une caresse aérienne mais à la fois si troublante.  
Après un moment durant lequel leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, Heero laissa aller sa langue à frôler plusieurs fois les lèvres de l'adolescent, lui procurant des caresses plus sensuelles et douce les unes que les autres.  
A aucun moment Asiel ne tenta quelque chose, se contentant d'apprécier avec délice les légers attouchements de son amant. Seuls ses bras vinrent s'entourer autour de sa nuque, le retenant prisonnier de son étreinte possessive et désespérée. Asiel avait l'impression de vivre un rêve et qu'à n'importe quel moment, il pouvait se réveiller et mettre définitivement un terme à tout cela. Or, pour lui, c'était tout simplement hors de question. Si c'était bien un rêve, pour rien au monde il ne voulait se réveiller. Il aurait pu passer sa vie entière ainsi, avec la chaleur de Heero, la douceur de sa peau et la tendresse de ses baisers...  
Ce ne fut que lorsque la frustration commença à se faire sentir qu'Asiel entrouvrit les lèvres en une invitation explicite. Heero ne se fit pas prier et accéda avec empressement à la requête de l'adolescent. Lorsque leur langue s'effleurèrent, Asiel ressentit des milliers de picotements parcourir l'intégralité de son être. Le contact de leur langue fut un tel choc que le battement de leur cœur s'en retrouva décuplé.  
La langue de Heero vint lentement prendre possession de la bouche de l'adolescent, entamant avec sa jumelle, un ballet à la fois lent et délicat. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Asiel se donna à fond pour un baiser, s'abandonnant comme jamais aux bons soins de l'adulte.  
Noyé dans les sensations que faisait naitre en lui le baiser de Heero, Asiel sentit son corps s'enflammer lorsque les mains de l'adulte partirent à l'aventure le long de son corps. Enivré par les caresses de son amant, Asiel sentait sa température intérieure augmenter à une allure phénoménale. Nu et offert sans pudeur au regard et aux caresses de l'adulte, Asiel sentait le désir naître dans ses reins en un brasier qui enflammait son corps et ses sens. A chaque caresse de Heero, même à peine esquissée, il sentait son corps se sensibiliser toujours un peu plus.  
Rechignant à rester inactif, Asiel glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant, souhaitant graver à jamais dans sa mémoire la texture soyeuse et délicate de sa peau si douce et parfaite.  
Leurs larmes s'étaient à présent taries afin de ne pas risquer de troubler cet instant magique qu'ils étaient en train de vivre et de partager. Seuls leurs yeux rougis et leurs traits légèrement tirés trahissaient leur récente crise de larmes.  
D'un geste accompagné d'un regard lourd de sens, Asiel fit comprendre à Heero que son t-shirt était de trop et qu'il n'avait pas sa place entre eux. Accédant à l'ordre muet de son jeune amant, Heero se redressa, dominant Asiel de toute sa hauteur et, d'une lenteur toute calculée et avec une sensualité qui laissait transparaître le pourquoi du comment, Heero enleva son t-shirt, dévoilant une par une chaque parcelle de son torse finement musclé. Asiel sentit ses joues s'empourprer face à cette vision des plus sublimes a ses yeux et, passant langoureusement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, il fit comprendre à Heero qu'il appréciait la vue mais que toucher était encore mieux. Rapidement, les quelques vêtements que portait l'adulte se retrouvèrent éjectés au loin, quelque part dans la pièce. Lorsque Heero se baissa, il mit un soin tout particulier à effleurer son torse contre celui d'Asiel qui frissonna violemment à ce contact des plus agréables. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Heero tout contre sa peau s'ajouter a la sienne pour engendrer une source de plaisir d'une rare intensité.  
Avec impatience, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser des plus passionnés tandis que leurs mains vagabondaient éhonteusement sur le corps de l'autre, à la recherche des points sensibles de leur anatomie qui les mèneraient lentement mais surement jusqu'au point culminant de leur plaisir respectif. Avec un savoir faire hors du commun, Heero parvenait à éveiller en Asiel chacun de ses sens, lui arrachant ses premiers gémissements de plaisir sous ses caresses.  
Fier de cela, Heero glissa ses lèvres dans le cou d'Asiel qui était sa zone la plus sensible et en même temps, ses doigts s'attardèrent sur ses tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. De nouveaux gémissements s'échappèrent des lèvres entrouvertes d'Asiel qui ondula du bassin en un mouvement plus qu'explicite. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était déjà à son comble et ils en étaient à peine aux préliminaires.  
Jamais Asiel n'avait ressentit autant de plaisir avec seulement des baisers et quelques caresses pudiques. La sensibilité à fleur de peau, Asiel crut qu'il allait mourir de plaisir. Heero sembla le remarquer et accédant à sa requête muette, il entama sa descente vers l'intimité de l'adolescent, tandis que sa bouche goûtait à chaque parcelle de sa peau encore inexplorée. Sensible au possible, Asiel se cambra violemment et retenant à grand peine un cri de plaisir lorsque les doigts de Heero effleurèrent son sexe. Asiel avait l'impression d'étouffer, de se consummer de l'intérieur par un brasier ardent. Son corps luisait de transpiration et sa respiration était erratique.  
De nouveaux gémissements s'échapèrent de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que les mains de son amant remontaient lentement à l'intérieur de ses cuisses jusqu'à son intimité.  
Les mots d'amour que Heero lui murmurait à l'oreille galvanisaient Asiel qui se sentait irrémédiablement attiré vers la jouissance.  
Au contact de la langue de l'adulte sur son intimité gonflée, Asiel ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet de plaisir à l'état pur. Ses hanches se mirent en mouvement, ondulant sans qu'il en ait réellement conscience, imprimant un langoureux déhanchement plus qu'explicite sur ses besoins.  
Mettant un terme à la douce torture qu'il infligeait à son jeune amant, Heero entama alors un lent mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe. A présent, Asiel ne retenait plus ses gémissements de plaisir. Alanguis sous les caresses de Heero, il n'avait pas conscience de la vue qu'il lui offrait.  
Soudain, Heero stoppa tout mouvement et plongea son regard dans les yeux brûlant d'aSiel qui lui fit comprendre de smécontentement par un petit gémissement plaintif qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Heero humidifier ses propres doigts avec une sensualité emprunte d'érotisme.  
Lorsque Heero le pénétra, Asiel en soupira de bien-être et de satisfaction. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était si intense qu'il inibait toute trace de douleur. L'adulte faisait oreuve d'une douceur imparable et Asiel sentit des larmes de gratitude lui monter aux yeux.  
En même temps qu'il le préparait, Heero laissait sensuellement le bas ventre de son amant, lui offrant mielles plaisir à l'aide de sa bouche.  
Quand Heero inséra un second doigt en lui, Asiel poussa un cri de plaisir. La jouissance était proche. Heero sembla s'en rendre compte car il accéléra ses mouvements de succion. Les mains perdues dans la tignasse indomptable de l'adulte, Asiel se laissait gagner par un plaisir toujours plus grand. Après quelques minutes, il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant en un cri de plaisir non retenu.  
Lentement, Heero remonta jusqu'aux lèvres d'Asiel, prenant bien soin de caresser son corps lors de son ascension. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Leur langue s'entremêlèrent en un ballet érotique.  
Encore sous l'effet de sa récente jouissance, Asiel ondulait son bassin contre celui en forme de son amant. Leur virilité se frottaient l'une contre l'autre réveillant de nouveau le désir de l'adolescent qui sentait la flamme renaître au creux de ses reins.  
Libérant la bouche de son jeune amant, Heero glissa jusqu'à son oreille et lui demanda d'une voix rauque chargée d'un désir des plus conséquent :  
- Tu te sens prêt ?  
Pour toute réponse, Asiel tourna vivement la tête et happa avec avidité les lèvres rougies et gonflées de Heero. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Asiel s'écarta légèrement de Heero et plantant ses onyx enflammées dans les yeux de son vis à vis, il murmura à son tour :  
- Plus que jamais. Je t'aime Heero... Merci pour tout.  
Leurs lèvres se soudèrent en un énième baiser tandis que Heero prenait place entre les cuisses d'Asiel et plaça ses jambes sur ses épaules. Quand il sentit son amant se présenter à l'entrée de son intimité, Asiel dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'empaler de lui-même sur le sexe tendu de désir de Heero.  
D'un geste habille acquis avec l'expérience, Heero pénétra l'adolescent en même temps qu'il accentua son baiser. Asiel poussa un cri de plaisir mêlé à l'inévitable douleur qui mourut dans la bouche de son amant. Cependant, ayant été longuement préparé par l'adulte, celle-ci fut minime et disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.  
Son corps se crispa pourtant sous l'intrusion et Heero s'écarta légèrement de lui, comme pour vérifier par lui-même qu'Asiel ne souffrait pas. Reconnaissant de cette attention, Asiel lui adressa un sourire de pur bonheur comme rarement il lui avait été donné de le faire.  
Au bout d'un temps qui parut durer une éternité aux yeux de l'adolescent, Heero commença un déhanchement excessivement lent, qui arracha un cri de frustration à l'adolescent pour qui cette torture était insoutenable. Le plaisir de sentir Heero se mouvoir en lui était indescriptible. La sensation de ne faire de nouveau plus qu'un avec lui avait quelque chose de grisant et terriblement excitant.  
Très vite, ne supportant plus le rythme lent imposé par Heero, leur corps entamèrent la même danse langoureuse tandis qu'à chaque coup de bassin Heero pénétrait un peu plus profondément l'adolescent.  
Bougeant au même rythme, l'un entraînant l'autre, ils se perdirent être regard intenses et baisers. Asiel s'abandonnait sans crainte entre les bras de Heero, lui faisant don de son corps, de son cœur mais aussi de son âme. Sans crainte d'aucune sorte, il déposait celle-ci entre les mains de l'adulte.  
Les mots d'amour n'étaient pas en reste, chacun murmurant à l'oreille de l'autre tout l'amour et les sentiments plus profonds et puissants les uns que les autres qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.  
Dans un ultime coup de rein plus profond et puissant que les précédents, Heero pénétra une dernière fois l'adolescent. Ils jouirent simultanément, chacun hurlant à s'en briser la voix le prénom de l'autre.  
Heero retomba délicatement sur Asiel qui l'entoura de ses bras en une étreinte possessive.  
Pour rien au monde Asiel ne voulait que Heero ne se retirer, souhaitant profiter au maximum de cet instant où il pouvait le sentir en lui, sensation qu'il ressentait peu être pour la dernière fois. Semblant comprendre ce désir de l'adolescent, Heero respecta son souhait. Il ne se retira que de longues minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il craignait d'écraser Asiel sous son poids.  
La main d'Asiel caressait distraitement la nuque de son amant qui ferma les yeux de bien être. Puis, lentement et avec une extrême douceur, ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à son front d'où ils décollèrent les mèches de cheveux de Heero collées par la transpiration. Migrant sur sa joue, elle épousa harmonieusement la forme de celle-ci tandis que sans se départir de sa douceur, Asiel relevait la tête de son amant pour déposer avec délicatesse, ses lèvres sur celles de Heero.  
Lorsque leur respiration eut retrouvé un rythme à peu près normal, Asiel demanda d'une voix étrangement sérieuse :  
- Heero ?  
- Hn ?  
- Je peux te faire l'amour moi aussi ?  
Ne s'attendant pas à cette demande, Heero se redressa brusquement sur ses mains et plongea son regard étincelant dans les onyx tumultueuse de l'adolescent et lui répondit avec le même sérieux, bien qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres :  
- Bien sûr... Bien sûr que tu peux...  
Sur cette réponse des plus encourageantes, il s'empara des lèvres de son jeune amant qui émit un soupire de bien être. De nouveau, les mains d'Asiel entrèrent en action, partant à la redécouverte du corps si parfait de Heero.  
D'un habile coup de bassin, Heero inversa leur position, faisant passer l'adolescent au dessus de lui. Asiel se redressa, soudain hésitant. Avait-il vraiment le droit de lui demander cela ? Hésitant, il ne vit pas le regard intrigué que lui lançait l'adulte et sursauta au contact de sa main sur la sienne. Plongeant son regard dans celui d'Asiel, Heero formula en un murmure la supplication qu'Asiel pouvait lire dans ses yeux :  
- Viens...  
Asiel se laissa entraîner par son moniteur qui écarta les jambes pour qu'il puisse venir y prendre place. Prenant les commandes, Heero ondula légèrement du bassin frôlant leur intimité l'une contre l'autre dans l'intention d'éveiller à nouveau leur désir. Galvanisé par la vue qu'il avait du corps alanguis de son amant sous lui et des petits gémissements rauques qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes, Asiel mit un terme aux derniers doutes qui subsistaient en lui et s'abandonna totalement. Il fit don de son corps et de son cœur à Heero...  
Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps de Heero, et abandonnant ses lèvres, il laissa sa langue partir à la redécouverte de la sculpture parfaite de son torse qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur pour les avoir redessiner un nombre incalculable de fois.  
Très vite, ses mains se joignirent à sa bouche, provoquant chez l'adulte des frissons de désir et de plaisir confondu qui lui parcouraient l'échine. La respiration saccadée et les yeux fermés, Heero se laissait aller de tout son être, savourant les sensations de bien être et de plénitude qu'il ressentait au contact des mains d'Asiel sur son corps. Désireux de satisfaire entièrement le désir de son amant, Asiel finit par abandonner son cou pour s'attaquer à ses boutons de chair durcis de désir. Asiel savait parfaitement que de part leur sensibilité accrue par le désir, ses tétons étaient une zone érogène de l'adulte. S'amusant à les titiller du bout de la langue, il s'attira un gémissement rauque de la part de Heero.  
Ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son amant, Asiel s'activa sur les parties sensibles de son corps mais toujours en évitant soigneusement le point culminant de son désir. Il s'en approchait, laissant entrevoir à Heero ce qu'il lui réservait pour la suite, mais jamais il ne s'y attardait ouvertement. Ce qui frustrait de plus en plus l'adulte, dont les grognements de mécontentement faisaient sourire Asiel. Puis, après avoir suffisamment fait patienter Heero et sentant surtout qu'il arrivait aux limites du supportable, Asiel s'empara de son sexe tendu par le désir et imprima un lent et langoureux va et vient qui arracha un cri de plaisir à l'état pur à Heero.  
Ses doigts caressaient le sexe de Heero en suivant une cadence régulière, le menant irrémédiablement au summum du plaisir. Lorsqu'il sentit Heero se tendre imperceptiblement sous lui, il ralentit la cadence pour finalement mettre un terme à sa douce torture. Un sanglot de protestation s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Heero qui se tortillait sous Asiel à la recherche de se contact sur sa virilité douloureuse. Jouant avec la patience et les nerfs de l'adulte, Asiel se déplaça sensiblement, de façon à ce que son souffle effleure l'intimité de Heero en une douce caresse aérienne.  
Un cri de frustration mêlé au désir franchit la barrière des lèvres de Heero qui se crispa violemment. Puis, ayant suffisamment fait attendre son amant, sans aucun signe précurseur, Asiel le prit en bouche. Un nouveau cri de plaisir s'éleva dans la pièce, résonnant aux oreilles d'Asiel comme la plus belle des mélodies. Avec avidité, Asiel s'appliquait à imprimer un lent va et vient sur le sexe de son amant, enroulant sensuellement sa langue autour de son intimité. Accélérant la cadence, il laissa ses mains parcourir le torse luisant de transpiration de Heero, tandis que l'une d'elle allait se perdre sur ses lèvres en une invitation explicite. Comprenant le sens de la demande muette de l'adolescent, Heero entrouvrit les lèvres et lécha ses doigts avec avidité, s'appliquant à les humidifier de la façon la plus sensuelle qu'il soit.  
Levant les yeux, Asiel reporta son attention sur Heero et lorsqu'il vit l'expression extatique qui détendait les traits de son amant, Asiel faillit ne plus rien contrôler du faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se libérer à cette simple vue. Inconsciemment, ses vas et vient s'étaient accélérés, et dans un cri de jouissance dans lequel se mêlait en même temps une certaine surprise, Heero se libéra entre les lèvres d'Asiel.  
Un sourire étira alors les lèvres de l'adolescent tandis qu'il se passage avec gourmandise la langue sur ses lèvres, ne gaspillant aucune goutte du fluide vitale de son amant. Les mains crispées sur les draps, Heero tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale, mais c'est sans compter sur l'aide d'Asiel qui, n'en ayant pas fini avec lui redessina du bout de langue les abdominaux puis le torse imberbe de l'adulte, remontant irrémédiablement vers ses lèvres alors que sa main suivait le chemin inverse.  
Alors que sa langue franchissait la barrière des lèvres de Heero, ses doigts trouvaient la porte de son intimité. D'un geste lent empli de douceur et de délicatesse, il inséra un premier doigt en lui. Lorsqu'il sentit Heero se tendre sous cette intrusion, il cessa immédiatement tout mouvement tout en intensifiant leur baiser afin de détourner son attention de la douleur.  
Lorsqu'il fut certain que Heero ne souffrait plus après avoir reçu son approbation, Asiel poursuivit la préparation de son amant, entament un lent et ample va et vient d'abord régulier avant d'accélérer ou réduire la cadence selon son humeur. Les gémissements que poussait Heero l'aidaient à satisfaire son désir au mieux, régulant sa préparation au son de la voix de l'adulte. Très vite, un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier et connaissant mieux que quiconque la douleur que pouvait entraîner une mauvaise préparation, Asiel prit son temps. Avec une lenteur exagérée et une douceur extrême, il commença un mouvement de ciseaux, détendant au maximum les muscles de Heero pour sa venue future.  
Quand Heero commença à s'empaler de lui-même sur ses doigts, Asiel consentit à insérer le troisième et dernier doigt, redoublant de précaution. Celui-ci était toujours le plus douloureux et ne souhaitant pas blesser Heero, il alla même jusqu'à stopper tout mouvement. Inconsciemment, les traits de Heero se détendirent aussitôt et Asiel se félicita mentalement d'avoir eut cette idée, l'adulte étant trop fier pour avouer sa douleur. Se penchant au dessus de lui, Asiel l'embrassa avec tendresse, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à montrer sa douleur, qu'il valait mieux cela que ne pas accéder au plaisir ultime à cause de cela.  
Lorsqu'Asiel fut certain que Heero ne ressentait plus aucune douleur due à sa préparation et rassuré par les gémissements audible qui franchissaient les lèvres de l'adulte, Asiel retira ses doigts, s'attirant un grognement rauque de mécontentement. Puis, s'agenouillant entre les cuisses de Heero, il se présenta à son entrée. Avec une lenteur extrême, il le pénétra, les yeux rivés sur son visage à l'affut du moindre signe de douleur. Alors qu'il le pénétrait toujours plus profondément avec toujours cette même délicatesse, Asiel se sentait rassuré de ne lire sur le visage de Heero que du plaisir à l'état pur.  
Constatant cela, il se risqua à s'enfoncer entièrement en lui en un ample coup de bassin. Un cri s'échappa des lèvres de Heero, mais un cri de plaisir uniquement. Galvanisé par le son sensuel de la voix de Heero et la sensation intense qu'il ressentait à être en Heero, Asiel poussa lui aussi un gémissement de pur plaisir. Puis, prenant un rythme ample et régulier, il commença ses déhanchements, attisant leur désir mutuel, les menant inexorablement vers la jouissance.  
Galvanisé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait et ce brasier qui embrasait ses reins, rependant des étincelles incandescentes dans ses veines, faisant bouillonner son sang, Asiel devait se faire violence pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions et prendre Heero comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait et le faire hurler son plaisir sous des coups de bassin. Intervertissant une pénétration lente et régulière avec des coups de bassins plus violents et saccadés, Asiel sentait Heero se tendre imperceptiblement sous lui et ses mains se crisper sur ses épaules, plantant ses ongles courts dans sa chair.  
Souhaitant mener Heero à la jouissance, Asiel accéléra la cadence de ses déhanchements, le pénétrant toujours plus profondément, enhardit par ses cris de plaisirs. Puis, dans un ultime coup de bassin plus violent et profond que tous les précédents, ils jouirent en un seul et même cri, se libérant simultanément. Complètement épuisé, Asiel se laissa retomber sur son amant, enfouissant le visage dans son coup, s'enivrant de son odeur musquée typiquement masculine.  
Scellant leur amour d'un baiser, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir d'un sommeil lourd et réparateur.  
Lorsqu'Asiel ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était baignée d'une aveuglante lumière blanche et un silence monastique les entourait. Reportant son attention sur Heero, il sourit tendrement en le voyant dormir la tête posée sur son cœur.  
Ses traits détendus ne le rendaient que plus beau aux yeux de l'adolescent qui ne résista pas à la tentation de laisser ses doigts remettre en place la mèche rebelle de cheveux qui lui tombait devant le visage, lui gâchant la beauté de son amant.  
Un sourire étira alors les lèvres de Heero qui frissonna à ce contact aérien sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Cependant, Asiel le savait à présent réveillé et d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, il demanda :  
- Je t'ai réveillé mon amour ?  
- Non, rassure-toi mon ange. Je l'étais depuis un moment déjà...  
- Tu aurais dû me réveiller... fit remarquer l'adolescent en rougissant.  
- Mais tu es tellement beau quand tu dors que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Et puis j'ai pu te contempler à loisir, murmura l'adulte en se redressant pour faire face à Asiel.  
Asiel s'empourpra face au compliment de son amant puis l'attira à lui et happa délicatement ses lèvres dans le but de le faire taire. Un sourire vainqueur étira les lèvres de Heero qui s'empressa de répondre au baiser avec la même douceur dont faisait preuve l'adolescent. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient en de furtifs contacts avant de s'éloigner pour rapidement se retrouver. Débuta alors un jeu de course poursuite entre leurs lèvres. Mauvais joueur, Asiel happa la lèvre inférieure de son amant et la mordilla délicatement, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Après quelques minutes de duel acharné, celui-ci s'acheva sur un baiser réconciliateur.  
Lorsque leur bouche se séparèrent, Asiel demanda toujours de cette même voix douce :  
- Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Heero. Pourquoi ? Tu as faim ?  
A ses mots, le regard d'Asiel changea et d'une voix étrangement rauque, il répondit :  
- De toi uniquement...  
Heero crut que son coeur loupait un battement. Ces quelques mots de l'adolescent avaient suffit à raviver le désir dans ses reins. A la vue de la flamme que sa réponse avait réveillée dans les yeux de l'adulte, Asiel comprit que son désir était partagé.  
Prenant un air aguicheur afin d'intensifier le désir de Heero, Asiel passa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il vit Heero déglutir avec difficultés et décidé attiser au maximum son amant, il se redressa sur ses coudes et happa les lèvres asséchées de l'adulte. Celui-ci, mit un certain temps à répondre au baiser, mettant du temps à retrouver ses esprits. Tout en douceur et sans pour autant quitter les lèvres de Heero, l'adolescent inversa leur position, renversant Heero sur le dos, la tête de l'autre côté du lit.  
Ainsi positionné, il surplombait l'adulte de toute sa hauteur. Bougeant légèrement, il vint prendre place sur le bassin de son amant qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir lorsqu'il se mit à onduler lentement des hanches, imprimant un lent mouvement de vas et vient sur l'intimité réveillée de son amant.  
Fier de l'effet qu'il produisait à Heero, Asiel effleura du bout des doigts la peau satinée du torse de Heero qui frissonna sous cet attouchement. Ses mains descendirent le long de son torse pour aller redessiner les formes parfaites de ses abdominaux finement taillés.  
Souhaitant mener Heero à la jouissance, comme il l'avait fait pour lui précédemment, Asiel écarta les jambes de son amant et vint prendre place entre ses cuisse. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Heero se cambrer violemment au contact de ses mains sur sa virilité gonflée d'un plaisir et d'un désir déjà conséquent. Puis, mettant fin à la douce torture qu'i infligeait à son amant, il prit son sexe en main et entama un lent va et vient qui arracha un soupir de bien être à Heero.  
Les yeux rivés sur l'adulte, Asiel enregistrait chacune de ses réactions et lorsque Heero commença un lent déhanchement, l'adolescent comprit qu'il était tant qu'il passe à autre chose.  
Sous l'effet du plaisir, Heero avait fermé les yeux et se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Constatant cela, Asiel stoppa tout mouvement et sans quitter son amant des yeux, il déclara en un murmure étrangement rauque :  
- Laisse moi entendre ta voix, Heero... J'aime quand tu gémis sous mes mains, sous ma langue...  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Asiel lécha le sexe tendu de Heero sur toute sa longueur, arrachant un long gémissement à l'adulte qui crispa ses doigts sur les draps.  
Satisfait de la réaction de son amant, l'adolescent reprit après quelques secondes :  
- J'aime quand tu perds le contrôle... Tu es tellement beau quand le plaisir se lit sur ton visage...  
Une nouvelle plainte, mais de frustration cette fois-ci, se fit entendre. Un sourire de satisfaction étira les lèvres de l'adolescent qui prenait tout son temps pour mener son amant au sommet du plaisir, se vengeant doucement de Heero qui avait eut la même réaction précédemment.  
Lorsqu'il le jugea suffisamment à l'agonie, Asiel mit fin à sa torture et prit le sexe douloureusement tendu de Heero en bouche, arrachant à son amant un cri de plaisir enfin assouvi qui résonna dans la chambre.  
Avec application, Asiel entama un va et vient irrégulier sur l'intimité de son amant, alternant entre des mouvements lents et rapides qui faisaient perdre la tête à l'adulte. Sa langue s'entourait délicatement autour du sexe gorgé de plaisir de l'adulte, arrachant à ce dernier un cri de plaisir à l'état pur. Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans la chevelure emmêlée de l'adolescent, le guidant sur le rythme à soutenir. Cependant, Asiel ne voulait pas faire venir Heero tout de suite. Lorsqu'il sentit que celui-ci n'était plus très loin de la jouissance et manquait de se libérer à tout moment, il abandonna momentanément son action. Heero émit un grognement de mécontentement qui se transforma en cri bestial lorsque la langue d'Asiel vint lécher éhonteusement le bout de son intimité.  
Il joua un moment ainsi, s'amusant de voir Heero trembler de tout son être à chaque attouchement plus érotique les uns que les autres, tout en se retenant de jouir. Quand il décida l'avoir suffisamment fait patienter, Asiel le reprit entièrement en bouche et entama un va et vient frénétique sur son intimité gonflée dans le seul but de lui faire atteindre la jouissance.  
Celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir et Heero se libéra enfin dans la bouche de son amant, criant son prénom à s'en briser la voix.  
Lentement, Asiel remonta jusqu'à la bouche de son amant tout en léchant sa peau, qui à présent avait un léger goût salé dû à la transpiration, de son bas ventre à ses lèvres. Il s'en empara avec avidité, partageant avec Heero son fluide vital.  
Après un baiser des plus passionnés, Asiel, le souffle court, s'allongea entre les bras de son amant, la tête reposant au creux de sa clavicule, juste au dessus de son cœur. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés, tentant tous deux de se remettre de leurs émotions.  
Lorsque leur rythme cardiaque eut retrouvé un rythme régulier, Asiel se redressa et un sourire en coin vint étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il plantait ses onyx dans les yeux de son amant. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, Asiel se frotta lascivement contre Heero, prenant un air d'extase en exagérant les petits cris qu'il poussait à chaque contact de leur virilité entre elles. Les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, Asiel sentait avec un plaisir non feint, Heero se durcir de nouveau sous ses fesses.  
Soudain, Heero se releva et fit basculer Asiel en arrière de façon à se retrouver au dessus de lui. Pas surprit le moins du monde par ce brusque renversement de situation, Asiel laissa s'échapper un gloussement amusé alors qu'il retenait Heero prisonnier entre ses cuisses.  
Heero s'empara alors vivement des lèvres de l'adolescent et les mordilla légèrement afin de lui faire part de son mécontentement. Le sourire d'Asiel s'agrandi face à la frustration évidente de son amant puis fini par céder, desserrant sa prise sur le bassin de Heero.  
L'adulte en profita et déposa délicatement ses doigts sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Asiel. Du bout de la langue, l'adolescent les lécha sur toute leur longueur, arrachant un frisson de désir à l'adulte. Puis, Asiel les engloutis, les léchant avec passion, entourant sa langue autour des doigts de l'adulte en un geste érotique. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Heero vint souder ses lèvres à celles de l'adolescent, laissa sa langue pénétrer sa bouche mêlant leur salive.  
Lorsque Heero jugea ses doigts suffisamment humidifiés, il les retira, arrachant une plainte de mécontentement à Asiel, puis les fit lentement glisser le long de son torse imberbe, sur lequel ils laissèrent derrière eux une traînée de lave en fusion.  
Heero s'amusait à faire languir l'adolescent, titillant son intimité sans jamais forcer le passage. Les doigts crispés sur le drap, Asiel retenait à grand peine des sanglots de frustration tandis que son amant jouait avec sa patience, le menant au bout de ses limites, à la limite du supportable. A ses doigts, vint s'ajouter sa langue et Asiel, sous ce contact humide et à la fois tellement brûlant, émit un cri de plaisir, suppliant son amant de ne pas le faire languir d'avantage.  
Accédant finalement à la requête de l'adolescent, Heero inséra lentement un premier doigt en lui, arrachant un cri de satisfaction à Asiel. Sans attendre mais tout en faisant attention à ce qu'Asiel ne souffre pas, Heero inséra un second doigt en lui. Soupirant de satisfaction enfin assouvie, Asiel se laissa aller à onduler du bassin en un langoureux déhanchement, s'empalant de lui-même sur les doigts de son amant. Aucune douleur aussi minime soit-elle ne vint troubler cet instant, seul un plaisir grandissant se lisait sur le visage de l'adolescent. Constatant cela, Heero inséra un troisième et dernier doigt en lui, veillant toujours à ce qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à Asiel.  
Parfaitement détendu Asiel ne ressentait que plaisir. Asiel savait pertinemment que Heero faisait durer le plaisir et à bout de patience, il inversa leur position d'un habile coup de hanche, se retrouvant de nouveau sur son amant. Assis sur son bassin, il sentait son érection pulser contre ses fesses, ce qui acheva de le convaincre. D'une main ferme mais douce, il s'empara du sexe durcis de son amant et le présenta à l'entrée de son intimité. Lentement, il s'empala sur Heero qui le regardait faire ébahit. Le regard plongé dans celui de Heero, Asiel avait parfaitement conscience du combat intérieur que semblait mener l'adulte.  
Sans préavis, il commença à aller et venir sur le sexe de son amant, d'abord lentement puis à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Suivant la cadence, Heero avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de l'adolescent, le soulevant au rythme de leurs déhanchements endiablés. Asiel ne retenait pas ses cris de plaisir, qui résonnaient dans la pièce, faisant écho sur les murs d'un blanc immaculé.  
Soudain, contre toute attente, Asiel cessa subitement tout mouvement et sous le regard empli d'incompréhension de Heero, il se releva. Le regard de Heero changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent se retourner et se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui, lui présentant ses fesses. Heero resta un moment interdit face à l'attitude de son amant avant de reprendre ses esprits et de venir se placer derrière lui.  
Les mains sur les hanches d'Asiel, Heero se présenta de nouveau aux portes de son intimité. Faisant appel à tout son self-control, il commença à le pénétrer avec une lenteur extrême qui arracha un sanglot de mécontentement à Asiel. Faisant fi des supplications muettes que lui adressait Asiel par de langoureux déhanchements, Heero déclara d'une voix rauque :  
- Tu es bien pressé... N'est-ce pas toi tout à l'heure qui m'a supplié de te faire l'amour avec tendresse et douceur ? Alors je vais te prendre extrêmement lentement, jusqu'à ce que je t'entende crier ton plaisir... Je veux entendre ta voix Asiel... Gémit, cri pour moi...

- Hee... Heero, s'exclama l'adolescent entre deux sanglots. S'il te plait amour... prend moi... Heeroooo...  
Puis, d'un mouvement brusque, il s'empala complètement sur la virilité de son amant, leur arrachant à tout deux un cri de plaisir à l'état brute. Entamant un lent va et vient, il resserra ses muscles autour de l'intimité de son amant, qui se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de ne pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions bestiales. Au bout de la deuxième fois, il gémit plus qu'il ne déclara, d'une voix rauque comme Asiel ne l'avait encore entendue :  
- Asiel... A... Arrête... Je... Je ne pourrais plus me contenir...  
- Alors ne te contiens plus, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix brûlante de désir.  
Heero réagit violemment à cette injonction et resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de son amant, il le pénétra entièrement d'un habile et ample coup de bassin. Galvanisé de le sentir enfin en lui, Asiel s'abandonnait complètement, s'empalant toujours plus profondément sur le sexe de Heero.  
Abandonnés l'un à l'autre, ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée claquer ni les pas qui montaient les escaliers. Etant à la fac, Morgan venait de finir les cours. Epuisé, il entra dans la salle de bain, et alors qu'il allait entrer dans la cabine de douche, il trouva les vêtements trempés que ni Heero ni Asiel n'avaient prit le temps d'enlever.  
Furieux, il se rhabilla hâtivement tout en pestant contre l'adolescent et son manque de manières :  
- Duo ! Je sais pas ce que tu as foutu mais tu aurais pu en...  
Ouvrant la porte sans prendre le temps de frapper, sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
A quatre pattes, les cuisses écartées en une position indécente, accoudé sur ses avant bras, Asiel gémissait son plaisir sous les coups de bassin frénétiques de Heero. Pétrifié, Morgan resta quelques secondes immobile et son regard plongea l'espace d'un instant dans celui onyx de l'adolescent. Cependant, cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde qu'il n'était même pas certain que cela ce soit réellement produit. Retrouvant l'usage de ses membres, il referma la porte sur un cri de plaisir d'Asiel.  
Malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait et la difficulté qu'il avait à garder ses esprits, un sourire narquois et sadique vint étirer les lèvres d'Asiel. Car contrairement à ce que croyait Morgan, Asiel s'était bel et bien rendu compte de sa présence et de l'air à la fois horrifié et désireux de Morgan. Cependant, faisant fi de la présence de l'adolescent dans la maison, Asiel donna libre court à son plaisir tandis que Heero le pénétrait toujours plus profondément.  
Cependant, lorsque l'adulte ralentit la cadence, Asiel laissa s'échapper un hoquet de surprise. Heero se pencha alors vers lui, et dans un geste étonnamment doux, il déposa ses lèvres sur l'omoplate de son amant avant de laisser sa langue parcourir son dos, léchant la saillie de sa colonne vertébrale. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut l'échine de l'adolescent qui se cambra violemment sous cet attouchement.  
Leur peau luisantes de transpiration à présent soudées l'une à l'autre, Asiel avait l'impression de ne faire enfin plus qu'un avec Heero. Il se sentait transporté inexorablement vers la jouissance, au delà même du réel et de l'inconscient.  
Ses doigts se crispaient sur les draps, comme pour tenter de se raccrocher à la réalité qui déjà, se faisait de plus en plus floue et incertaine. Il voyait s'éloigner la notion de conscience tandis que se rapprochaient les portes du septième ciel.  
Les doigts de Heero vinrent rejoindre ceux de l'adolescent, se mêlant à eux avec volupté.  
Galvanisé par les petits cris audibles que poussaient Asiel, Heero accéléra ses va et vient, les faisant tout deux hurler leur plaisir à s'en briser la voix. Asiel se sentait mourir à petit feu, consumé par un brasier ardent tandis que le poison du désir coulait dans ses veines, inhibant au fur et à mesure, chacun de ses sens et intensifiant son plaisir.  
Puis, dans un ultime coup de bassin plus ample et plus profond que tous les précédents, Heero les mena à la jouissance, chacun hurlant le prénom de l'autre. Asiel se cambra violemment, rejetant sa tête en arrière, tandis que Heero plantait ses dents dans l'épaule de son amant, tout en le ramenant vers lui.  
Complètement épuisé, Asiel se laissa retomber dans les draps, entraînant Heero dans sa chute. Le visage enfoui dans les draps, Asiel tentait tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration erratique, tandis que Heero faisait de même. Allongé sur le ventre, il sentait avec délice le poids du corps de son amant encore sur lui et sa respiration saccadée dans son cou. Alors que Heero allait se retirer, Asiel l'en empêcha vivement, posa sa main sur une des fesses de l'adulte, lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas se retirer. Il voulait encore profiter de sa présence en lui pour cette fois qu'il savait à présent, la dernière. Il voulait graver au plus profond de sa mémoire la sensation de sentir Heero en lui. Inconsciemment, Asiel caressait du bout des doigts la peau délicate des fesses de son amant, qu'il sentait somnoler contre lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou.  
Après un instant qui lui parut durer une fraction de seconde et à la fois une éternité, Heero se retira doucement de lui afin de ne pas le blesser tout en murmurant à son oreille :  
- Je dois commencer à me faire lourd...  
- Non, répondit honnêtement l'adolescent en tournant la tête vers lui sans pour autant changer de position. J'aime te sentir tout contre moi... Je t'aime Heero...  
Reprenant sa place tout contre l'adolescent, Heero l'attira dans ses bras et laissa ses doigts effleurer machinalement le creux de ses reins. Après quelques secondes de silence paisible, il répondit :  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Asiel. Mon petit démon de la luxure, ajouta-t-il en lui mordillant délicatement l'oreille.  
- Tu m'as épuisé, souffla Asiel en bâillant.  
Heero émit un petit rire moqueur avant de répondre :  
- Que devrais-je dire... Je t'ai rarement vu aussi passionné...  
Asiel s'empourpra violemment à la remarque de son amant en émettant un petit gémissement plaintif qui semblait signifier "ne te moques pas de moi". Puis, se retournant vers Heero pour lui faire face, il plongea son regard dans le sien et déclara, un petit sourire pervers étirant ses lèvres :  
- Cela n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire...  
Ce fut au tour de Heero de sourire, amusé par la réaction de son jeune amant. Il l'embrassa furtivement avant de répondre, avec lui aussi, une lueur lubrique au fond des yeux :  
- Pas le moins du monde...  
- Alors tu as aimé ? Demanda l'adolescent en s'empourprant légèrement.  
- Et même plus que ça... Merci mon cœur...  
Asiel lui adressa un sourire rempli d'amour et de gratitude cette fois-ci avant de recapturer ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser et de se blottir dans ses bras.  
Quelques minutes passèrent dans le calme le plus complet ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer. Comprenant que cela signifiait la fin de leur tranquillité, Asiel s'extirpa à contrecœur de l'étreinte possessive de l'adulte et déclara :  
- Je vais prendre ma douche, j'arrive.  
Il vola un baiser furtif à son amant et se leva. Il se dirigea vers son armoire pour en sortir des vêtements propre avant de retourner au pied du lit pour enfiler son bas de pyjama. Durant tout ce temps, il avait sentit le regard de Heero sur lui ou plus précisément sur une partie bien précise de son anatomie. Un sourire en coin, il lui lança son t-shirt au visage en s'exclamant :  
- Dépravé !  
- C'est toi qui ose me dire cela ? S'offusqua Heero en retenant à grand peine une envie de rire.  
Faussement vexé, Asiel lui tira la langue et quitta la pièce en refermant vivement la porte derrière lui, alors que le rire de Heero retentissait dans son dos. Alors qu'il traversait le couloir, Asiel tomba nez à nez avec Morgan qui sortait de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il le vit, Morgan se mit à rougir violemment, et s'amusant de sa réaction, Asiel s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline et prenant une voix sensuelle il murmura au creux de son oreille :  
- Dis moi... Tu as aimé le spectacle ? Ca t'a fait bander ? T'as prit ton pied au moins, non ? Insista-t-il face au mutisme de son aîné.  
Et avant que Morgan n'ait le temps de réagir, Asiel lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de repartir aussitôt, le laissant planté immobile au milieu du couloir.  
Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et entreprit de se déshabiller. Une fois nu, il entra dans la cabine de douche et comme Morgan précédemment, il trouva ses vêtements lâchement abandonnés un peu plus tôt. Il les essora au maximum et les jeta dans le lavabo le temps de prendre sa douche.  
Il entra dans la cabine et entreprit de faire couler l'eau, la réglant au maximum de la chaleur. Quand il entra sous l'eau, il se délecta de la bienfaisance de l'eau brûlante sur ses muscles endoloris. Cascadant sur son corps telle une pluie purificatrice, l'eau effaçait sur son passage les vestiges de leurs ébats passionnés, emportant avec elle le reste de la semence de Heero qui maculait ses cuisses et ses fesses.  
Sans signes précurseurs, des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, alors qu'il réalisait ce que cela signifiait. Demain matin, il serait parti...  
Tentant de refouler ses mauvaises pensées au plus profond de lui même, Asiel se lava le corps et les cheveux. Puis, il se sécha et essora rapidement ses cheveux avant de les brosser délicatement afin d'enlever les nœuds qui s'étaient formés durant leurs ébats amoureux. Avant de quitter la salle de bain, il lava et essora ses vêtements avant de les étendre sur l'étendage près du radiateur.  
Enfin prêt, il sortit de la pièce et alla rejoindre son amant dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva l'adulte toujours couché dans le lit, mais la fenêtre avait été ouverte. Face aux yeux clos de son amant, Asiel crut à première vue qu'il s'était endormi et sans bruit, il alla s'asseoir au bord du lit. Du bout des lèvres, il effleura celles de Heero et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- La douche est libre, amour.  
Seul un grognement lui répondit et Asiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction de l'adulte.  
- Allez Heero, insista l'adolescent.  
De nouveau, l'adulte n'eut aucune réaction, s'attirant sans le savoir, une surprise pas des plus agréable de la part de l'adolescent. En effet, Asiel se leva et contourna le lit. Il attrapa le drap qui recouvrait le corps dénudé de son amant et montant debout sur le lit, il le surplomba de toute sa hauteur.  
La, le plus délicatement afin de ne pas réveiller les soupçons de Heero, il réuni ses cheveux encore humides sur ses épaules et les essora sur le torse chaud de l'adulte. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il sursauta violemment et s'assit brusquement dans le lit, lançant à l'adolescent un regard ébahit. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Asiel qui éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit la tête que faisait Heero.  
- C'est bon ? T'es réveillé ? Demanda l'adolescent sans se départir de son sourire narquois.  
- Attend que j'me lève tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver ! S'exclama l'adulte à présent parfaitement réveillé.  
Le sourire d'Asiel s'effaça subitement et lestement, il sauta du lit alors que Heero esquissait un geste pour l'attraper. Littéralement mort de rire, Asiel courrait dans la chambre et sautait sur le lit en imitant les hurlements de terreurs dans les films de cinéma, alors que Heero le poursuivait à travers la pièce en tentant de le rattraper. Ce qu'il finit par faire lorsqu'il le réceptionna avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur le sol après avoir sauté une énième fois du lit. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, Asiel riant toujours à gorge déployée tandis que Heero lui faisait regretter par des chatouilles, son précédent geste.  
Attirée par le bruit que faisait Heero et Asiel, Suzanne bientôt suivie par Pierre, Abby et Lindsay se postèrent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et les observèrent, un sourire amusé étirant leur lèvres. Lorsqu'Asiel se rendit compte de leur présence et avisant la tenue indécente de son amant, il inversa leur position d'un habile coup de hanche, se retrouvant ainsi sur lui, tachant de dissimuler au mieux l'intimité dénudée de Heero.  
- Hey ! S'exclama-t-il alors à l'intention des nouveaux arrivants. Vous avez fini de vous rincer l'œil ?  
Face à la jalousie possessive de son fils, Suzanne ne put que sourire, mi amusée, mi attendrie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Le visage de Heero se décomposa brusquement, passant de sa couleur normal au livide en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Constatant la gène de son amant, Asiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en dépit des circonstances, tout en se démenant pour faire rempart de son corps et dissimuler la nudité de son amant aux yeux des autres.  
Regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'un truc qui pourrait lui être utile, Asiel finit par se redresser, toujours agenouillé sur le bassin de Heero, ne laissant apparaître que son torse, il tendit la main vers la couverture qui jonchait le sol. Il s'en empara vivement et la rabattie sur leur deux corps, les dissimulant des regards extérieurs. Là, il embrassa furtivement son amant avant de reculer à quatre pattes pour sortir de sous la couverture. Echevelé, il parvient enfin à se dépêtrer de la couverture sans porter atteinte à la pudeur de Heero et après un pincement sur les fesses de l'adulte qui sursauta violemment, il se dirigea vers son armoire.  
Il en sortit un boxer noir et le lança au visage de Heero qui le regardait faire amusé :  
- Souviens toi de ce que je fais pour toi Heero, car ce ne sera pas toujours le cas ! Ma bonté me perdra ! Ca t'apprendra à vouloir jouer aux exhibitionnistes ! S'exclama l'adolescent faussement énervé.  
Heero enfila rapidement son boxer sous la couverture et se releva en nouant ladite couverture sur ses hanches. Pendant ce temps, Asiel était allé lui chercher un jean et un t-shirt propre qu'il lui lança à la figure :  
- Ca t'apprendra à pas m'écouter !!  
A première vue, n'importe qui aurait put croire que l'adolescent était réellement en colère contre son moniteur et que celui-ci n'en menait pas bien large. Mais l'étincelle pétillante de malice qui illuminait les onyx de l'adolescent et le sourire en coin de Heero démontraient que chacun se prenait au jeu de l'autre. Asiel se plaça derrière l'adulte et le poussa de toute ses forces en direction de la salle de bain en déclarant :  
- Maintenant tu vas te laver ! Non mais !!  
Sur le pas de la porte, tout le monde s'écarta pour les laisser passer, amusés de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, mais aussi du comportement de l'adolescent. Tous étaient stupéfaits de voir à quel point Asiel pouvait être un adolescent tout à fait ordinaire, sachant rire et s'amuser au même titre qu'eux.  
Prenant un air soulagé, Asiel s'adossa contre la porte de la salle de bain. Puis, sentant quatre regards posés sur lui qui le fixaient avec un intérêt non dissimulé, il reporta son attention sur eux et plus précisément sur Suzanne et lui adressa un petit sourire timide. Suzanne le lui rendit et déclara :  
- Cela va bientôt être l'heure du repas. Vous voulez manger quelque chose en particulier ?  
- Pizza ! S'exclama Lindsay qui, jusqu'à maintenant, était restée silencieuse.  
Chacun donna son accord, puis la jeune femme se tourna en direction d'Asiel, dans l'attente de sa réponse :  
- Cela me convient, répondit l'adolescent, un sourire forcé étirant ses lèvres.  
Asiel n'avait rien dit pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance, mais il savait parfaitement, qu'il ne serait déjà plus là lorsqu'il serait l'heure de passer à table... Cependant, face à la bonne humeur et à la joie qu'il pouvait déceler en Suzanne, il n'avait pas eut le courage de le lui dire... Alors qu'il commençait à sombrer, il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par la voix de Suzanne qui demandait :  
- Et pour Heero ?  
- Il adore cela, répondit Asiel, en souriant tendrement au souvenir de l'état de satisfaction extrême que s'emparait de Heero lorsqu'il mangeait sa pizza.  
- Dans ce cas c'est parfait ! S'exclama Suzanne ravie.  
Lindsay et Pierre retournèrent à leur occupation et Asiel retourna dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il ouvrait l'armoire à la recherche de draps propres, Suzanne prit la parole, d'une petite voix qui cachait mal sa déception :  
- Tu ne descends pas avec nous ?  
- Si, je... J'arrive, répondit Asiel en se retournant les bras chargés.  
Il se dirigea alors vers le lit qu'il entreprit de défaire, dévoilant par ce fait, leur activité de la journée.  
- Oh ! Je vois, souffla la jeune femme en souriant légèrement intimidée. Dans ce cas, n'hésite pas à nous rejoindre quand tu veux, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Merci, répondit Asiel.  
Suzanne le laissa vaquer à son occupation et alors qu'il jetait le drap à l'entrée de la chambre, il eut la surprise de constater qu'Abby était toujours là. La jeune fille lui sourit timidement et demanda d'une petite voix :  
- Je... Je peux te parler ?  
- Oui, répondit simplement l'adolescent. Entre, je ne vais pas te manger, ajouta-t-il en souriant lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle restait obstinément sur le pallier.  
Abby lui sourit timidement et d'un pas hésitant, elle entra dans la chambre non sans une certaine appréhension :  
- Tu sais Duo...  
- Asiel... Je m'appelle Asiel, la coupa gentiment mais fermement l'adolescent.  
- Je... Pardon, A... Asiel, balbutia Abby, impressionnée malgré elle par le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face. Voilà, je... Je voudrais m'excuser de mon comportement de cette semaine. J'ai conscience d'avoir été odieuse avec toi, je... J'ai agis inconsidérément par pure jalousie, je l'avoue... Je sais que mon pardon n'effacera pas le mal que j'ai fait, mais je tenais à le dire quand même...  
Asiel qui avait terminé de refaire le lit vint prendre place face à la jeune fille et plongeant son regard dans le sien, il déclara :  
- Je te remercie pour ton geste, Abbygaïl, cela me touche sincèrement... Mais tu devrais plutôt t'excuser auprès de Duo... Ton attitude à toi et à Morgan l'a beaucoup blessé et si je suis intervenu, ce n'est que pour le protéger de lui-même mais aussi de vous. Duo est un garçon très introverti qui cache une grande fragilité... Il se faisait une joie de vous rencontrer et il s'est prit une sacrée douche froide sans comprendre pourquoi... Votre comportement à tous les deux lui a vraiment fait mal...  
La jeune fille ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser honteusement les yeux, n'osant pas affronter le regard pénétrant de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.  
- Mais comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, reprit Asiel, je te remercie pour ton geste. Ami ? Demanda-t-il après un court silence en tendant la main à Abby.  
- Ami, répondit l'adolescente en prenant sa main sans hésitation, adressant à Asiel un sourire empli de gratitude et de remerciements.  
Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de Heero qui, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte, regardait la scène en souriant tendrement.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendaient tous les trois et allaient rejoindre Suzanne et le reste de la famille qui discutait tranquillement de leur journée.

Asiel sentit un pincement au cœur en songeant que bientôt, il ne connaîtrait plus le bonheur d'une vie de famille. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur la main de Heero qu'il tenait fermement dans la sienne, tentant de refouler les larmes qui faisaient briller ses yeux de façon significative. Heero sembla comprendre les sentiments de l'adolescent, car à son tour, il raffermi sa prise sur ses doigts.  
Se tournant vers lui, Asiel lui adressa contenant une supplication muette... Le moment tant redouté était enfin arrivé...  
Sentant que quelque chose se passait, les conversations cessèrent subitement et tous les regards se posèrent sur eux, remplis d'incompréhension et de questions non formulées. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues de l'adolescent qui, dans un effort surhumain, tentait de défaire ses doigts de ceux de son amant. Il voyait bien que Heero usait de toute sa volonté pour retenir ses larmes.  
Lorsque finalement leurs doigts se quittèrent, Asiel étouffa un sanglot et se tourna vers Suzanne qui, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, commençait à paniquer. D'une voix difficilement contrôlée, Asiel commença :  
- Abby est venue me présenter ses excuses toute à l'heure, et à présent, c'est à moi de vous présenter les miennes... Je... J'ai conscience d'avoir semé le trouble dans votre famille et je m'excuse pour toutes les méchancetés que je vous ai dites. Je sais que les mots n'effaceront pas les blessures et le mal causé... Je ne cherche pas à me donner bonne conscience par un joli discours et des mots vite expédiés, je... Ce que je dis, je le pense sincèrement... Je sais que vous vous demandez comment un gamin arrogant et immonde comme moi peut avoir une notion du pardon... Et vous avez parfaitement raison... Les mots que je prononce, c'est Heero qui me les a apprit... C'est lui qui m'a tout apprit...  
A ses mots, il se tourna vers son amant qui tentant de rester droit alors que ses yeux et tout son être lui criait son envie de s'effondrer et de se précipiter vers lui.  
Détournant son regard de celui de Heero avant que le courage ne vienne à lui manquer, Asiel reporta son attention sur l'assemblée et plus particulièrement sur Suzanne. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme semblait comprendre ce qui se passait.  
- Maman... commença Asiel, prononçant ce mot pour la première fois de sa vie.  
A ce mot, un magnifique sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme, illuminant son visage malgré les larmes qui maculaient ses joues.  
- Tu es la mère que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir... je suis désolée du mal que je t'ai causé, je... tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur... Je t'aime maman... Merci... Merci du fond du cœur de m'avoir ouvert les yeux et accepté... Je t'aime...  
- Oh Asiel... sanglota la jeune femme en se levant précipitamment pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Merci à toi... J'ai été heureuse de faire ta connaissance... Sache que tu garderas toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur... Oh mon dieu... J'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache une partie de mon cœur... Pourquoi vous avoir retrouvé enfin pour te perdre à nouveau ? Sanglota la jeune femme. Merci Asiel, tu es une personne merveilleuse... Je t'aime mon fils...  
- Maman... gémit lamentablement l'adolescent. Jamais tu ne me perdras... Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours...  
Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés, Asiel tenant fermement le chemisier de sa mère serré dans ses poings, pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
Puisant dans les derniers restes de courage, il s'écarta de sa mère avant de se tourner vers Heero. Là, il laissa éclater des sanglots déchirants et se précipita dans les bras de son amant. Refermant ses bras sur sa nuque, il le serrait à l'étouffer, se retenant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses sanglots résonnaient dans la pièce comme le chant du cygne dans le crépuscule hivernal. La douleur que chacun d'eux ressentait était palpable à des kilomètres et l'amour qui les unissait électrisait la pièce.  
Leurs lèvres se soudèrent alors pour un ultime baiser à l'arrière goût d'adieux. Les sanglots d'Asiel mouraient dans la bouche de Heero alors que leur langue se retrouvaient pour une dernière danse.  
Soudées les unes aux autres, leurs lèvres semblaient ne pas vouloir se quitter. Dans un sanglot, Asiel fini par mettre fin au baiser, puisant dans une source de volonté insoupçonnée.  
- Je t'aime Heero, sanglota l'adolescent. Si tu savais comme je t'aime... C'est trop dur, je n'y arrive pas... J'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache le cœur... Mon amour, je t'en prie... Ne m'oublie pas... Pas trop vite... Sanglota Asiel en un gémissement d'animal blessé. Je t'en prie, embrasse moi... Serre moi dans tes bras une dernière fois...  
- Ne... Dis pas... De choses... Aussi... Stupides, répondit Heero entre chaque baiser qu'il déposait sur les lèvres et le visage de l'adolescent.  
Les mains encadrant son visage, Heero ne prêtait pas attention aux larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.  
Accédant à l'ultime requête de l'adolescent, il l'embrassa avec toute la fougue et la passion du désespoir qui les habitaient.  
Après un dernier baiser, Heero essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui inondaient les joues d'Asiel et déclara :  
- Jamais je ne t'oublierais Asiel... Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille... Je t'aime... Mon petit ange... Merci pour tout le bonheur que tu m'as apporté... Je t'aime... Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme...  
Asiel ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à se soustraire à l'étreinte de Heero. Son cœur se déchirait à cette pensée. Plus les secondes passaient et plus il sentait sa volonté fondre comme neige au soleil.  
Avec avidité, il s'empara brutalement des lèvres de Heero, tout en suppliant mentalement Duo de venir le délivrer de lui-même, de mettre un terme à cette douleur insupportable qui lui étreignait le cœur.  
Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, un sanglot déchira la gorge d'Asiel alors qu'il se sentait partir. Dans un hurlement de douleur, Asiel cria le nom de son amant avant de s'effondrer.  
Heero le retint fermement dans ses bras, ne cherchant plus à retenir ses propres sanglots qui lui déchiraient le cœur, et l'allongea délicatement sur le sol. Autour d'eux, plus rien n'existait. Suzanne, Pierre et les enfants avaient été oubliés.  
Le corps de l'adolescent parcourut de spasmes plus violents les uns que les autres était le seul témoin du combat intérieur que semblaient mener Asiel et Duo. Chacun retrouvant sa place l'un dans l'autre, en une union parfaite de leur âme.  
Ce manège parut durer une éternité aux yeux des spectateurs et plus particulièrement à Heero qui semblait sur le point de craquer à tout instant. Lorsque subitement les spasmes qui parcouraient le corps de l'adolescent cessèrent brusquement ainsi que ses battements cardiaques, Heero paniqua pour de bon, et Pierre fut obligé d'intervenir, alors qu'il serrait le corps inerte de l'adolescent dans ses bras.  
Laissant le corps de l'adolescent au bon soin de Suzanne qui, même si elle le montrait moins n'en était pas moins paniquée, Pierre entraina de force Heero avec lui alors qu'il criait à s'en casser la voix le nom de Duo, lui ordonnant de se battre, le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner...  
Lorsque les battements de son cœur reprirent, Suzanne laissa s'échapper un long soupire de soulagement et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Quand Heero revint passablement calmé, il se laissa tomber auprès du corps de son amant et prenant son visage dans ses mains, il pleura un long moment, se libérant de toute la tristesse et la tension accumulée depuis ce matin.  
Puis, au bout d'une heure, peut être plus peut être moins, Duo finit par ouvrir les yeux. Heero, à force de les contempler, connaissait par cœur la couleur des yeux de l'adolescent, et si quelque chose attira son attention en premier, ce fut bien cela...  
Dans un sanglot qui mêlait joie, soulagement et étonnement, il murmura :  
- Duo... Tes... Tes yeux... Ils...  
Encore à moitié vaseux, Duo ne comprenait pas bien les allusions de l'adulte ni la raison de ses larmes et fermant les yeux, il reposa sa tête contre le torse de son amant, bercé par les battements frénétiques et endiablés de son cœur.  
Epuisé, il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Heero qui, visiblement soulagé de le savoir enfin en paix, le porta jusque dans leur chambre et l'allongea dans leur lit.  
Dormant d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, un sommeil réparateur, Duo ne sentit pas Heero venir le rejoindre au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Cependant, inconsciemment, il vient se blottir contre cette source de chaleur réconfortante lorsqu'il entra dans le lit.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Duo sentit tout de suite la chaleur de l'adulte l'envahir. Il soupira de bien être tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre son amant à la recherche de sa présence rassurante.  
Duo glissa sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'adulte et respira son odeur, s'imprégnant de celle-ci. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi heureux et aussi complet qu'à cet instant. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose en lui avait changé, sans trop réellement pouvoir expliquer quoi ni comment. Il avait juste la sensation étrange d'avoir retrouvé une partie de lui qu'il avait perdue depuis trop longtemps déjà.  
Bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille, il avait un vague souvenir de s'être réveillé avec un mal de dos, allongé sur quelque chose de dur et froid. Puis, il avait entendu ces mots de Heero, des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles soufflées entre deux sanglots.  
S'extirpant délicatement des bras de Heero, afin de ne pas le réveiller, Duo se leva et sans bruit, il se dirigea à la salle de bain. Il alluma la lumière et papillonna des yeux afin de s'habituer à la clarté puis se planta en face du miroir. Là, il eut un choc quand il regarda son reflet dans la glace. Ainsi, c'était cela que voulait dire Heero...  
L'améthyste de ses pupilles avait viré au pourpre, pas tout à fait violet mais pas tout à fait noir non plus... Ainsi, cela venait de là cette sensation de plénitude et de bien être qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ?  
Tout simplement heureux, Duo se mit à sourire bêtement à son reflet avant de se décider à retourner se coucher.  
Sur la pointe des pieds, il retraversa le couloir en sens inverse et alors qu'il prenait place dans le lit, il sentit deux bras l'entourer et le ramener possessive ment à eux.  
- Ne part pas Asiel... Reste auprès de moi... Je t'aime tant...  
Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais il n'avait pas échappé à l'ouïe fine de l'adolescent, qui sentit son cœur se contracter de douleur. N'en supportant pas d'avantage, il s'arracha de l'étreinte de Heero et quitta la chambre.  
Il descendit les escaliers et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil du salon, dans un endroit où l'on ne pourrait pas le voir. Remontant ses genoux contre son torse, il laissa libre court à ses larmes silencieuses qui scintillaient sous les pâles rayons de la lune.  
A ce moment, il n'aurait pu décrire l'état d'abattement dans lequel il se trouvait. Son cœur se compressait à l'idée que Heero n'ait pas accepté son retour. Ainsi, Asiel était la partie de lui-même qui comptait le plus à ses yeux... Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?  
Il s'en voulait comme jamais, à lui, mais aussi à Heero... Heero qui lui avait mentit sur la nature de ses sentiments, qui lui avait affirmé qu'il ne voulait pas d'Asiel, mais bel et bien de lui. Pourquoi avait-il menti ? Etait-ce pour ne pas lui faire de la peine ? Un hoquet méprisant et ironique secoua alors le corps de l'adolescent à cette pensée. Malgré l'amour incommensurable qu'il lui vouait, Duo en arrivait à haïr Heero ainsi que son sens de la compassion. Il le haïssait autant qu'il se haïssait lui-même pour avoir cru aux paroles de Heero. Il était devenu dépendant de lui, de sa chaleur, de sa présence, de tout ce qui faisait que Heero était Heero, mais au fond de lui, il avait cette crainte incontrôlable que cette passion qui l'habitait ne finisse un jour par le détruire complètement. Même s'il était à présent plus fort qu'auparavant, il n'en restait pas moins fragile et son cœur ne supporterais pas un second coup de couteau, et encore moins de la part de son amant. Il fallait qu'il se sorte à tout prix de cette impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait, sous peine de finir par y laisser son âme.  
Duo finit par s'endormir dans le canapé, les yeux rougis par les larmes et la fatigue. Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, il papillonna des yeux afin de s'habituer lentement à l'afflux de lumière blanche qui illuminait le salon et alors qu'il allait se lever, une couverture posée sur lui attira son attention. Qui avait bien pu la poser la ?  
Des bruits à la cuisine attirèrent son attention et encore à moitié endormi, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Suzanne qui déjeunait en compagnie de Morgan et Pierre. Lorsqu'il le vit, Morgan se mit à rougir et reporta son attention sur sa tartine tandis que Pierre et Suzanne lui adressaient un sourire, bien que celui de la jeune femme ne cachait pas entièrement son inquiétude.  
Duo déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère en un geste qui se voulait rassurant et vint prendre place à ses côtés. De la où il se trouvait, il pouvait sentir la gêne de Morgan et les coups d'œil furtifs qu'il lui lançait. Ce manège dura encore quelques minutes, mettant Duo de plus en plus mal à l'aise, puis finalement, Morgan finit par se lever de table.  
Duo s'excusa auprès des adultes et partit à sa suite. Il le rattrapa dans le couloir, et alors qu'il allait monter les escaliers pour regagner sa chambre, Duo s'exclama :  
- Morgan ! Attend...  
L'interpelé se retourna et Duo se sentit subitement horriblement gêné, si bien qu'il se mit à bafouiller :  
- Je... Je voudrais m'excuser du comportement d'Asiel... Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit de faire ça...  
- C'est oublié, répondit simplement l'adolescent.  
- Et pour ce que tu as vu, je.... Reprit Duo atrocement gêné, en s'empourprant violemment.  
- Quoi ? Demanda l'adolescent. Tu as peur que ça s'ébruite ? Tu viens me demander de taire ce que j'ai vu ? T'as peur que ta mère apprenne que tu fais des galipettes avec Heero ?  
- Hein ? S'exclama Duo surprit. Non, pas du tout, ajouta-t-il en retrouvant peu à peu son assurance. Je n'ai rien à cacher, simplement... Je suis désolé que tu... Nous ai surprit... Nous avons toujours été discrets, mais...  
- Tu appelles ça discret toi ? Avec les cris que tu poussais ? J'suis sur que même les voisins vous on entendu ! Fit remarquer l'adolescent sur un ton accusateur, toute trace de gêne ou de honte ayant disparue.  
Duo sentit ses joues s'empourprer à cette remarque et sentant la colère monter en lui, il s'exclama :  
- De toute façon je sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine à vouloir m'excuser auprès de toi alors que t'en a rien à foutre !  
Et sur ses mots, il tourna les talons, abandonnant Morgan dans les escaliers pour retourner à la cuisine, passablement énervé. Il grignota plus qu'il ne mangea, l'estomac encore noué de son précédent accrochage avec Morgan et ruminant sa colère, il n'entendit pas Heero entrer dans la pièce.  
L'adulte salua tout le monde, et passant derrière Duo, il posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue et la laissa glisser jusqu'à son menton qu'il souleva délicatement, faisant relever la tête à l'adolescent. Là, il lui vola un rapide baiser avant de prendre la parole :  
- Bonjour mon ange, tu as bien dormis ?  
- Hn, oui, se contenta de répondre l'adolescent en reportant son attention sur son bol de lait.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas Duo ? Demande Heero surprit par l'attitude de l'adolescent.  
- Mal dormis... se contenta de répondre Duo.  
En réalité, Duo n'avait pas encore digérer les paroles que Heero avait soufflées dans son sommeil. Puis, sans laisser le temps à Heero de répondre, il se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. Il en fut dérangé quelques minutes plus tard par Suzanne qui ouvrant timidement la porte, déclara :  
- Pierre et moi allons travailler, et les enfants vont à l'école...  
- D'accord, répondit Duo en lui souriant. A toute à l'heure...  
- Duo, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Suzanne qui n'était pas dupe.  
- Rien, je t'assure, ça va !  
- Oui, au point que tu passes la nuit dans le salon ! fit-elle remarquer avec un ton de reproche. C'est Heero ? Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix redevenue douce.  
- Je... Laisse-moi du temps... S'il te plait... Promis, je te raconterais, mais pas tout de suite, j'ai... J'ai besoin de faire le point, murmura l'adolescent.  
- D'accord mon chéri, répondit Suzanne qui, entre temps s'était rapprochée, en embrassant l'adolescent sur le front. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais...  
- Je suis désolé, mais... tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter...  
- Tu me le promets ?  
- Oui, je te le promets !  
- Je t'aime mon garçon, répondit la jeune femme en l'embrassant de nouveau sur le front.  
- Je t'aime aussi maman, murmura l'adolescent.  
- Bon, il faut que je file, je vais être en retard, déclara Suzanne en se levant. On sera la plus tôt ce soir. A toute à l'heure mon grand. Je t'aime fort.  
Sur ces mots, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Duo l'entendit débouler les escaliers et quelques instants, la porte d'entrée claqua et le silence revint. Il ne fut brisé que par les pas étouffés de Heero qui montait lentement les escaliers. L'adolescent retient son souffle et lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrie sur l'adulte, son cœur s'emballa en un rythme endiablé.  
- Duo ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda l'adolescent d'une voix sèche, masquant à l'adulte l'accablement qui le saisissait.  
- J'aimerais savoir ce qui te prend depuis ce matin, répondit Heero sur le même ton, visiblement agacé par le comportement de son jeune amant. T'as tes règles ou quoi ?  
- Nan j'ai pas mes règles, hurla l'adolescent. Redis-moi ça encore une fois et tu peux dire adieux à ta descendance ! Et avant de reporter toujours la faute sur les autres, commence par te remettre toi-même en question et on en reparlera ok ?  
Sans laisser à Heero le temps de répondre, il attrapa des vêtements et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
- A... Duo, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce dont tu m'accuses ? S'exclama Heero en tambourinant contre la porte. Ouvre cette porte... S'il te plait...  
Assis sur le sol, adossé contre la porte, Duo ne cherchait pas à retenir ses larmes. Même s'il s'était vite rattrapé, le lapsus de Heero n'avait pas échappé à Duo. Cependant, il ne voulait pas que Heero soit témoin de sa douleur, et il s'en voulait à lui-même d'être aussi faible face à l'adulte. Certes, Heero ne pouvait pas savoir la raison qui animait sa colère, mais Duo ne se sentait ni le courage ni l'envie de lui expliquer. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse seul et surtout que Heero arrête de le harceler avec ses questions. Avant de chercher à avoir les réponses qui lui tombent directement du ciel il pouvait aussi très bien se creuser l'esprit et essayer de chercher par lui-même le pourquoi de la colère de l'adolescent.  
Duo se leva et s'habilla après avoir fait une rapide toilette. Puis, sortant de la salle de bain, il bazarda avec rage son pyjama dans sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Et sans répondre aux appels désespérés de Heero, il sortit en claquant la porte d'entrée.  
Ne parvenant pas à calmer sa fureur, il prit la direction du centre ville en marchant d'un pas rapide. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et Amaranth n'était pas là pour l'y aider. A cette pensée, Duo sentit son cœur se serrer. L'animal lui manquait affreusement. Lorsqu'il se sentait mal, Amaranth était le seul à avoir le pouvoir de lui faire retrouver le sourire.  
Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas le menèrent au parc dans lequel il erra un long moment, shootant dans les cailloux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Les larmes ravageaient son visage et ses cheveux volaient autour de lui sous l'effet du vent qui soufflait fort. Constatant cela, il se maudit d'être parti aussi vite sans prendre le temps de s'attacher les cheveux.  
Avisant un banc inoccupé et relativement à l'écart, il s'y dirigea et prit place dans un coin. Les larmes semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de couler et il n'avait bien évidement, pas prit de mouchoir. Dans un réflexe, il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche à la recherche d'une âme charitable et alors qu'il reportait son attention à ce qui se passait devant lui, il tomba nez à nez avec une main étrangère qui lui tendait un mouchoir. Clignant des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il releva la tête pour observer son sauveur.  
Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, il cru se noyer dans la profondeur de son regard d'un bleu clair saisissant. Ses cheveux blonds mi longs étaient retenu en une demi-queue et un bandana de la même couleur que ses yeux était noué autour de sa tête et cintrait légèrement son front. Intrigué, Duo observa un peu plus en détail l'homme qui s'était à présent installé à ses côtés. Ils devaient avoir sensiblement le même âge, l'inconnu ne semblait guère plus âgé que lui, peu être de trois ou quatre ans son aîné. Son visage abordait un petit sourire mi amusé mi attendrit illuminait son visage. Ses yeux dans lesquels dansait une lueur de malice le fixaient avec un amusement non dissimulé.  
- Alors tu le prends ou pas ? Demanda l'inconnu d'une voix étrangement douce et mélodieuse.  
- Mer... Merci, bafouilla l'adolescent en s'emparant du bout de tissu.  
Du revers de la main, il s'essuya les yeux avant de se moucher bruyamment, s'attirant un sourire amusé de la part du jeune inconnu.  
- Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Duo, répondit l'adolescent s'étonnant lui-même de la facilité avec laquelle il avait dévoilé son prénom à un parfait inconnu.  
D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas accepté l'aide d'un inconnu et n'aurait encore moins répondu à sa question, mais étrangement, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce garçon. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de rassurant qui avait le pouvoir de le mettre en confiance. Peut-être était-ce du à son allure dégentée. Il n'en savait trop rien, mais cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'il voyait pour le moment, c'était une personne qui lui tendait la main en un geste amical.  
- Et vous ? Demanda timidement l'adolescent. Quel est votre nom ?  
- Je m'appelle Julian. Répondit le jeune homme en lui adressant un sourire radieux. Alors, ajouta-t-i en retrouvant son air grave, raconte moi, Duo. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans un état pareil ?  
L'adolescent renifla bruyamment, triturant nerveusement le mouchoir de Julian et répondit entre deux spasmes de nouveaux sanglots :  
- C'est... C'est Heero, je... Je l'aime mais lui ne me vois pas... enfin... Hésita l'adolescent tout de même réticent à exposer tous les détails de sa vie à un inconnu.  
- Pas comme tu le voudrais ? Termina Julian.  
Duo hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement tout en soupirant.  
- Alors il doit être aveugle, termina Julian.  
Duo émit un petit rire qui sonnait affreusement faut avant de reprendre, hésitant :  
- C'est plus compliqué que ça... Je... Je sais qu'il m'aime, mais parfois... J'ai l'impression qu'il voudrait que je sois différent, expliqua l'adolescent, en faisant référence à Asiel, tout en masquant un peu la vérité.  
Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, la première ayant été Heero, Duo sentait qu'il pouvait se confier à quelqu'un sans crainte d'être jugé. Ce garçon n'était pas comme tous les autres, il ne l'avait pas jugé sur ses précédentes révélations et ne se moquait pas de lui. Il se contentait de l'écouter sans l'interrompre, hochant simplement la tête de temps en temps comme pour acquiescer ou réfuter les arguments de l'adolescent.  
- Ce qui m'énerve le plus, continua Duo, c'est que je fais des efforts pour changer, pour être conforme à ce qu'il aimerait que je sois... Mais c'est... C'est comme s'il ne voit pas ou refuse de voir tout ce que je fais pour lui... Il reste prisonnier et aveuglé de ses propres sentiments sans se préoccuper des miens, s'exclama l'adolescent qui sentait la colère renaître en lui à chaque mot prononcé.  
- Tu le lui a dit ? l'interrompit Julian pour la première fois, sentant bien le changement dans le ton de l'adolescent.  
- Hein ? Demanda l'adolescent totalement déstabilisé par cette question pour le moins inattendue. Euh... Je... non, je ne lui ai pas dit, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, honteux. Je... Je voulais qu'il s'en rende compte par lui-même.  
- Peu être qu'au lieu de lui hurler dessus comme tu m'as dit que tu avais fait, tu aurais du le lui dire tout simplement. Comment veux-tu qu'il sache ce qui ne va pas si tu ne le lui dit pas ? Il n'est pas dans ta tête !  
- Oui, sans doute, mais...  
- Oui, mais ! S'exclama Julian en éclatant de rire. Tu ne serais pas du genre à vouloir avoir toujours raison ? Demanda-t-il en adressant à l'adolescent un sourire malicieux.  
Duo lui adressa un petit sourire timide alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.  
- Si je te dis cela, Duo, c'est parce que je le sais. Ecoute l'expérience de tes aînés ! S'exclama Julian en riant.  
Le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Duo méditait les paroles de ce garçon plein de bon sens. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Julian déclara en avisant l'heure tardive :  
- Je parie que ton copain ne sais pas que tu es là... Je me trompe ?  
Duo se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête et Julian poursuivit :  
- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu rentres ? Il doit vraiment se faire du souci...  
- Oui... Je... Merci, Julian, murmura l'adolescent en lui tendant son mouchoir avec hésitation.  
- Garde le va ! Sourit le jeune homme. Tu en as plus besoin que moi. En tout cas, reprit-il après un court silence, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Duo. Tu es une personne formidable. J'espère sincèrement que tes problèmes vont s'arranger...  
- Merci Julian, répéta Duo. Moi aussi je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à des gens aussi compréhensif, cela m'a vraiment fait du bien. Merci de m'avoir écouté...  
- Je t'en prie. Allez ! Rentre vite, le temps est à l'orage.  
Sur ses mots, Julian tourna les talons et disparu dans l'allée du parc. Duo le regarda s'éloigner et ne fut sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'il sentit une goutte d'eau atterrir sur son visage. Il jura mentalement et se mit à courir en direction de chez lui alors que la pluie gagnait en intensité.  
Duo courait dans les rues de la ville. Ses poumons le brûlaient, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait ralentis sa course. Déjà la pluie tombait à verse, si bien qu'en l'espace d'un instant, il se retrouva complètement trempé. Malgré cela, il continua à courir, même si à présent, c'était devenu absolument inutile.  
Paradoxalement, plus il se rapprochait de la maison, plus il sentait la tension qui l'avait quitté revenir au galop. Il allait de nouveau se retrouver face à Heero et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser. En plus de sa nervosité, il sentait la colère renaître en lui. Il se doutait parfaitement que l'adulte l'attendait de pied ferme derrière la porte pour le chopper au passage.  
il allait avoir droit à un brassage en règle. En plus d'être partis sans rien dire, il était resté plusieurs heures dehors et revenait trempé jusqu'aux os.  
Alors qu'il arrivait à l'angle de la rue, il ralentit l'allure, sentant subitement tout son courage et sa détermination l'abandonner lâchement. Il savait qu'il allait encore s'engueuler avec Heero et son cœur se contractait à cette simple pensée.  
Cependant, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir violemment à chaque réflexion venant de son amant. Il avait quelque chose qui l'énervait et l'exaspérait, cette façon d'être toujours sur son dos au moindre changement de comportement. Et malgré cela, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à en crever et il souffrait de cette situation invivable et de ce trop plein de sentiment qui étreignait son cœur d'une poigne de fer dans un gant de velours.  
Avec hésitation, il ouvrit la porte et entra. A l'intérieur, la maison était plongée dans la pénombre et un silence religieux y régnait. Mais à peine la porte fut-elle refermée derrière lui que Heero déboula en trombes dans l'entrée et lorsqu'il aperçut l'adolescent, il demanda d'une voix sèche et autoritaire :  
- Où étais-tu ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude !! Et en plus tu es totalement trempé !!  
- Oh ça va ! Soupira l'adolescent en tentant de refouler l'élan de colère qui naissait en lui. Lâche-moi un peu !  
- Tu te rends compte que je me suis imaginé le pire en ne te voyant pas revenir ! S'exclama Heero en haussant le ton sans tenir compte des protestations de Duo.  
- Et toi tu te rends compte que tu me saoules ? S'emporta l'adolescent.  
A peine ces mots franchirent-ils la barrière de ses lèvres que Duo les regrettait déjà amèrement. Cependant, emporté dans son élan et fatigué aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, il poursuivit, tentant de justifier ses derniers mots :  
- Je suis plus un gamin, Heero ! Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux sans avoir sans cesse des comptes à te rendre !  
Sans laisser à l'adulte le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il se précipita dans les escaliers et passa en coup de vent dans sa chambre prendre des vêtements secs avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
Là, il jeta ses affaires trempées dans la machine à laver et se sécha rapidement les cheveux avant de les natter sans prendre le temps de les démêler, n'ayant ni le courage ni l'envie de se prendre la tête avec ça pour le moment.  
Puis, épuisé, il retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha. En bas, il entendait Heero s'agiter. L'adulte semblait ruminer sa rancœur et sa colère, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage.  
Et Duo le remerciait mentalement de ne pas avoir engagé les hostilités après qu'il l'ai renvoyé paître assez méchamment. L'adulte semblait avoir compris qu'il étouffait et il le remerciait de lui laisser un peu de liberté.  
Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et les larmes aux yeux, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en position fœtale. Il attrapa son oreiller et le serra tout contre lui. A défaut d'avoir la chaleur de Heero, il sentait son odeur.  
Il inspira profondément l'odeur imprégnée de son amant tout en laissant libre court à ses larmes. A présent, il ne contrôlait plus ses émotions et ses sanglots résonnaient dans la chambre comme un cri de désespoir. Cependant, ne souhaitant pas encore avoir à faire face à Heero, il enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller, étouffant ses sanglots déchirants.  
C'est ainsi que Heero le trouva une heure plus tard, sauf que Duo s'était endormis. Lorsqu'il le vit, Heero s'approcha du lit et d'un geste empli de douceur, il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de l'adolescent. Duo remua dans son sommeil et soupira de bien être avant de se retourner instinctivement vers cette source de tendresse et de chaleur, enserrant la taille de l'adulte en une étreinte possessive et murmura :  
- Je t'aime Heero... Pourquoi tu me fais ça...  
Une larme coula sur sa joue et l'adulte l'essuya du bout du pouce. Au bout d'une petite heure, en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, il s'arracha difficilement à l'étreinte de l'adolescent qui, sentant la chaleur protectrice et rassurante de l'adulte s'éloigner, il murmura :  
- M'abandonne pas... Je t'en prie... Reste avec moi...  
- Je ne pars pas mon ange, répondit Heero en un murmure tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Je reste avec toi...  
L'adolescent soupira de soulagement avant de consentir à relâcher sa prise autour de l'adulte qui en profita pour s'éclipser de la chambre à pas de loups.  
Une heure s'écoula de nouveau avant que Duo ne se réveille. Papillonnant des yeux, il mit un moment à se resituer. Les volets avaient été fermés et la pénombre régnait dans la chambre. Des voix au rez-de-chaussée attirèrent son attention, parmi elles, il reconnu aisément celle de Heero. Il aurait pu la reconnaître en milles... Sa voix si grave et douce à la fois, cette tendresse particulière qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'adopter lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui et ses intonations que lui seul avait... Tous des petits détails qui n'avaient pourtant pas échappés à l'oreille habituée de l'adolescent, qui connaissait son amant dans les moindres détails.  
Après un instant d'hésitation, il finit par se lever et sans bruit, il descendit les escaliers. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta pour observer sa famille. Tous mangeaient, parlant de tout et de rien. Son cœur se gonfla d'un amour infini et malgré la tristesse qu'il éprouvait, une pointe de bonheur vint égailler sa soirée.  
Ce fut Pierre qui le vit le premier. Stoppant sa phrase en plein milieu, il lui adressa un sourire radieux et tira la chaise à côté de lui, l'incitant par ce geste à venir se joindre à eux. L'ayant vu, tous se tournèrent dans sa direction, attendant un geste de sa part.  
Affreusement gêné d'être subitement devenu le centre d'intérêt, Duo leur adressa un petit sourire timide, tout en évitant au maximum de croiser le regard impassible de son amant. Sous le regard bienveillant des adultes, il vint prendre place entre Pierre et Heero, pendant que Suzanne remplissait son assiette.  
- Alors mon garçon, tu as bien dormis ?  
- Ou... Oui, répondit timidement l'adolescent en gardant obstinément les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Pardon...  
- Pardon de quoi ? D'avoir dormi ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour cela mon garçon, répondit Pierre avec un sourire rassurant. Tu n'es pas le premier à qui cela arrive !  
Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête. En silence, il se mit à manger pendant que Lindsay reprenait le récit de sa journée d'école. Abby lui lançait parfois des regards interrogatifs et Morgan évitait au maximum de le regarder tandis que Duo en faisait de même avec Heero. L'adulte devait encore lui en vouloir profondément car il ne lui avait encore pas adressé la parole. Bien que Duo comprenne cette attitude, il était blessé et se faisait violence pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant tout le monde.  
Malgré qu'il ne la regardait pas, Duo pouvait parfaitement sentir le regard de Suzanne se poser tour à tour sur Duo puis Heero, tentant de comprendre la raison de cette distance entre eux.  
L'adolescent passa le reste de la soirée cloitré dans son mutisme, ne répondant que très brièvement aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Suzanne, quant à elle, s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'attitude de Duo, si bien qu'elle décida que quoi qu'il en pense, elle parviendrait à lui faire cracher le morceau, de gré ou de force, ne supportant plus de voir son air triste et abattu.  
A la fin du repas, Duo aida sa mère à ranger la cuisine puis alla se vautrer dans le canapé devant la télévision. Puis, ne trouvant aucun intérêt à rester là, il finit par se lever et après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de soirée à tout le monde, il monta dans sa chambre.  
Une fois en pyjama, il attrapa un livre et s'installa de son côté du lit. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, il feuilleta distraitement quelques pages sans les comprendre, n'ayant pas l'esprit assez concentrer, avant de finalement refermer le livre. Etonnement, c'est sans trop de mal qu'il parvient à s'endormir.  
Il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant en entendant des pas dans la pièce. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent incroyablement lorsqu'il reconnu la démarche silencieuse de son amant. Cependant, il ne fit rien qui aurait pu le trahir et s'efforça à rester immobile et silencieux. A son grand étonnement, Heero vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et resta là à l'observer longuement, sans pour autant le toucher. De son côté, Duo gardait obstinément les yeux fermés et tentait de rester impassible, calmant au mieux les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Certes, il se trouvait lâche de ne pas oser affronter Heero, mais il n'avait pour le moment pas la force de le faire, car il savait qu'il s'effondrerait en larmes au premier mot prononcé. Alors, malgré son envie d'en finir avec ce conflit, de pouvoir à nouveau sentir la présence de Heero près de lui, il ne bougea pas, s'insultant mentalement, maudissant sa lâcheté.  
Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, Heero finit par se lever et traversa la chambre. Une fois de son côté, Duo l'entendit se déshabiller avant de se glisser dans le lit à ses côtés, quelques secondes plus tard.  
Duo retenait sa respiration, appréhendant un geste quelconque de la part de son amant. Finalement, Duo entendit Heero soupirer longuement et se tourner vers lui. A la respiration régulière de Heero, Duo comprit qu'il s'était endormi. N'osant plus bouger, Duo sentait le souffle chaud de l'adulte effleurer sa peau en une douce caresse aérienne. Même si Heero ne le touchait pas, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur émaner de lui, cette même chaleur qui lui réchauffait le cœur et lui faisait perdre la tête.  
Duo devait se faire violence pour ne pas laisser ses pulsions prendre le dessus et résister à son envie de le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Pourtant, sa rancœur était toujours présente et il se doutait bien que l'adulte ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement son comportement insolent.  
Lorsqu'il fut certain que Heero dormait profondément, ayant trop honte de se retrouver nez à nez avec Heero, il se tourna vers lui et l'observa un long moment durant, contemplant avec amour les traits gracieux et détendus de son visage endormi. il paraissait tellement serein ainsi... A cette pensée, Duo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tout était de sa faute... Si seulement il n'était pas aussi entêté et immature, il ne causerait pas autant de soucis à Heero... Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une source de problèmes pour l'adulte et s'en voulait terriblement. A bien y réfléchir, qu'avait-il apporté à Heero depuis qu'ils se connaissaient appart des ennuis continuels ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait de conséquent, et quand il pensait à tout ce que l'adulte avait fait pour lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser... Tout ceci était arrivé à cause de lui... Depuis qu'il avait croisé la route de Heero il lui avait apporté que des malheurs.  
Parfois, Duo arrivait à douter que leur relation puisse les mener quelque part un jour, et il se demandait comment Heero avait pu tomber amoureux d'un gamin comme lui. Lui, l'adulte mature et responsable, amoureux d'un gamin à peine sortit de l'adolescence, inutile et bon à rien. Duo, adolescent perdu et méprisé par la vie, avait trouvé en Heero un point de repère stable à qui se raccrocher, un pilier qui avait toujours été là pour lui même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Puis, au fil du temps, de point d'encrage, il était passé au statut d'indispensable à sa vie, et aujourd'hui, Duo ne savait que trop bien que s'il perdait Heero, il n'y survivrait pas...  
Alors qu'il le contemplait, les yeux remplis d'un amour infini, il finit par céder à la tentation qui lui nouait l'estomac depuis quelques instants et repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelle et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue, murmurant un "je t'aime" au creux de son oreille. Puis, le plus discrètement possible, il s'extirpa du lit et comme la veille, il descendit dans le salon. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela, réfléchir à son comportement et aux paroles de Julian, sans influence d'aucune sorte, et Heero était une influence...  
A peine fut-il installé dans le canapé que le grincement caractéristique des escaliers attira son attention, le tirant de ses sombres pensées. Un instant plus tard, la voix de Suzanne retentit dans son dos, encore enraillée de sommeil :  
- Duo, mais qu'est-ce que...  
Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. Les sanglots qui secouaient le corps de l'adolescent suffirent à l'alarmer, et c'est totalement réveillée qu'elle se précipita vers lui :  
- Que se passe-t-il, mon chéri ?  
Duo, ne répondit rien, et au regard suppliant et rempli de douleur que lui adressa l'adolescent, elle comprit :  
- C'est Heero n'est-ce pas...  
Elle soupira bruyamment, signe qu'un début d'énervement et d'exaspération menaçait d'exploser et reprit, d'une voix ferme mais douce, ne souhaitant pas apeuré l'adolescent :  
- Maintenant ça suffit Duo ! Cesse de faire ton entêté et raconte moi ce qui ne va pas ! On a tous sentit la tension qu'il y a entre toi et Heero... Je m'inquiète pour toi mon chéri, et Heero aussi...  
Un nouveau sanglot s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescent, et reniflant bruyamment, il commença d'une voix hésitante :  
- Je... J'ai été odieux avec Heero... Maman, je m'en veux tellement, tout est de ma faute... Je lui ai parlé méchamment, je n'aurai pas dû...  
- Raconte moi, Duo... Libère ce que tu as sur le cœur, cela ne pourra que te soulager... Vient là, ajouta-t-elle en tendant les bras vers son fils, l'invitant à venir prendre place sur ses genoux.  
- Tu te rappelles, reprit la jeune femme, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, comme quand tu étais petit... Alors, dis moi tout...  
- Je n'aurais jamais du revenir, commença l'adolescent dans un sanglot. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place parmi vous. Asiel se serait beaucoup mieux adapté à cette nouvelle vie, et de toute façon, à qui aurais-je manqué ?  
Suzanne resta stupéfaite par les paroles prononcées par son fils. Abasourdie, elle s'exclama :  
- Est-ce... Est-ce que tu te rends compte ce que tu viens de dire ? Comment peux-tu seulement penser une chose pareille ?  
Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite, reniflant bruyamment, avant de reprendre :  
- Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser ! S'exclama-t-il sèchement, sentant la colère et la tristesse le gagner de nouveau.  
- Explique-toi, demanda Suzanne, tentant de rester calme bien qu'à cet instant elle usait de toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'emporter contre son fils.  
- Heero, il... il ne m'aime pas... Ne me dit pas le contraire, ajouta-t-il en voyant Suzanne ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Il... Il l'a dit... Je l'ai entendu l'autre soir, il... Il a parlé dans son sommeil... Il disait... Il suppliait Asiel de ne pas l'abandonner, qu'il l'aimait... Et moi, s'emporta-t-il subitement, est-ce qu'il a pensé à moi ? Est-ce qu'il à pensé au mal qu'il me faisait ! Et après il se permet de me faire des réflexions sur mon comportement, alors que je devrais la fermer et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Je suis pas à sa disposition, il y a des choses que je peux accepter, mais me faire prendre pour un con ça fait partie des choses qui ne passent pas !  
- Et tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu m'en parler ?  
Suzanne et Duo sursautèrent en même temps au son de la voix qui retentie dans leur dos. Voix que Duo ne connaissait que trop bien... Honteux, il n'osa pas se retourner, par peur de croiser le regard de l'adulte qu'il imaginait empli de colère.  
- Sérieusement Duo... reprit Heero un court instant plus tard en s'agenouillant devant son jeune amant. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler au lieu de ruminer ton amertume et ta rancœur tout seul dans ton coin, pendant que je m'inquiétais pour toi ?  
- Je vous laisse, déclara Suzanne en déposant Duo sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire.  
Sur ces mots, elle se leva et après un regard d'encouragements à son fils, elle quitta le salon. Duo l'entendit se diriger vers la cuisine et se concentra sur le bruit qu'elle faisait. Honteux, il n'osait pas regarder Heero dans les yeux, de peur d'y lire quelque chose qui pourrait le blesser d'avantage, comme des reproches ou de la déception.  
Cependant, lorsque Suzanne fut remontée à l'étage, Heero engagea les hostilités :  
- Tu m'expliques ? Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de garder un ton calme et posé.  
- Y'a rien à expliquer, bougonna l'adolescent de mauvaise foi.  
- S'il te plait Duo, reprit Heero en poussant un soupire de lassitude. Ne commence pas ce petit jeu et cesse tes gamineries, cela devient lassant. Tu es adulte ou tu ne l'es pas ? J'en ai franchement marre de ces malentendus entre nous. Alors tu arrêtes ton cinéma cinq minutes et tu me racontes ce qui ne va pas.  
Duo lui lança un regard meurtrier, n'approuvant pas les paroles de son amant. Si Heero voulait vraiment savoir, alors il saurait ! Envahit d'une foule de sentiments tous plus variés et flous les uns que les autres, Duo s'exclama, sans trop élever la voix pour autant :  
- Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais alors que chaque instant que l'on a passés ensemble, c'est Asiel que tu aurais voulu avoir à tes côtés ?  
- Qu... Quoi ? S'exclama Heero abasourdit.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Reprit l'adolescent plus calmement, sans prendre en compte l'intervention de l'adulte, la voix brisée par des sanglots et des larmes inondant ses joues. Je t'aime Heero... Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais crever pour toi... Mais cela tu t'en fou...  
L'adolescent se tut, n'en supportant pas d'avantage et laissa libre court à ses sanglots qu'il ne parvenait pas à contenir. Assis sur le canapé, les genoux remontés contre son torse, il attendait avec appréhension la réponse de Heero. Finalement, après de longues secondes d'attente, l'adulte déclara d'une voix qui avait perdue toute sa dureté :  
- Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose, Duo ? Ne t'ais-je pas suffisamment démontré mon amour pour toi ? Que dois-je faire, Duo ? Peux-tu me dire ? J'ai toujours été sincère et honnête avec toi. Je t'aime comme j'aimais Asiel, mais Asiel est parti à présent, et ne fais plus qu'un avec toi. Je vous ai aimé autant l'un que l'autre et je continuerais à vous aimer tout les deux car quoi qu'il en soit, je continue à penser qu'il vit à travers toi. Tes actes, tes paroles, ton comportement parfois excessif... Tout en toi en est la preuve. Quant à savoir ce que j'ai dit dans mon sommeil, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que si tu réagis ainsi, c'est qu'il a dut se passer quelque chose... Imagine toi un instant à ma place. Un des deux garçons que tu aimes te dit "adieux", comment réagirais-tu ? Soit certain que je comprends ta douleur et ton chagrin. Soit également sûr que si j'avais pu retenir ces paroles, je l'aurais fait si cela avait pu éviter de te blesser... Je t'aime Duo. Je n'ai jamais cherché à me jouer de toi et je préférerais mettre fin à mes joues plutôt que de te faire une chose pareille, tu es bien trop précieux à mes yeux. Tu représentes toute ma vie, j'ai placé mon destin entre tes mains... C'est toi qui m'as fait découvrir la véritable signification du mot aimer...  
Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps d'analyser et de digérer toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.  
Puis, étouffant ses pleurs, il gémit plus qu'il ne déclara :  
- J'ai honte Heero... Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été aveugle, je... Je t'aime tellement que ça en est douloureux, je... Je ne te mérite pas... Je ne mérite pas l'amour que tu m'offres, je n'en suis pas digne...  
- Ne crois-tu pas que cela, c'est à moi d'en juger ?  
Seul un hoquet de sanglots retenus brisa le silence nocturne. Duo était complètement perdu et ne savait plus que penser, Heero semblait tellement sincère... La flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux émeraudes était la même qui illuminait son regard lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour...  
Face au silence de son amant, Heero se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il passa sa main sur son épaule et l'attira doucement à lui. Duo se laissa faire, il attendait depuis trop longtemps de retrouver la chaleur de ses bras et avait trop besoin de se sentir aimé et protégé.  
Les mains crispées sur la chemise de Heero, Duo se cramponnait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaître. Seules quelques bribes de phrases comme "je t'aime", "pardonne-moi" ou alors "ne me laisse pas" franchissaient inlassablement, entre deux sanglots, les lèvres de l'adolescent. Supplications auxquelles Heero répondait par des mots, des baisers ou en raffermissant son étreinte autour de sa taille, tandis que les bras de Duo se resserraient sur sa nuque dans le désir de le sentir toujours plus près de lui.  
Finalement, terrassé par ses pleurs, Duo finit par s'endormir étroitement enlacé par l'adulte. Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller, Heero s'allongea dans le canapé, entrainant le corps inerte de Duo et le faisant s'allonger sur lui afin de ne pas l'écraser par son poids.  
Lorsque Suzanne se leva dans la matinée, ce fut la longue chevelure de Duo traînant par terre qui attira son attention. Intriguée, elle entra dans le salon et un sourire tendre vint étirer ses lèvres à la vue de son fils et Heero endormis tendrement enlacés. La tête reposant sur l'épaule de l'adulte, Duo avait le visage enfoui dans son cou et un bras jalousement posé sur sa hanche. Heero quant à lui enserrait possessivement la taille de l'adolescent. Comme elle l'avait fait la veille,, elle déposa une couverture sur leur corps endormis avant de quitter la pièce sans faire de bruit afin d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui étant samedi, cela leur ferait l'occasion de tous se retrouver pour le petit déjeuner.  
Les éclats de rires étouffés de Duo attirèrent son attention et souhaitant savoir comment s'étaient déroulées leurs réconciliations, elle alla retrouver les deux amants dans le salon.  
- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle plus pour la forme que pour la réponse en elle-même.  
- Voui, répondit l'adolescent en rougissant.  
Puis, après avoir reçu une réponse positive à la question muette posée à Heero, il tendit la main à Suzanne en une invitation à venir les rejoindre. La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et vint rejoindre les deux garçons qui s'étaient assis entre temps. Elle prit place à côté de son fils qui, lorsqu'elle fut installée, lui sauta dans les bras.  
Suzanne lui rendit son éteinte alors que Duo invitait Heero à venir plus près. Ainsi entouré des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, Duo se sentait incroyablement bien. Le stress et le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis deux jours s'étaient comme envolés et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Duo ayant besoin de cela, jusqu'à ce que des pas discrets se fassent entendre dans les escaliers. Peu de temps après, Abby faisait son apparition dans le salon. D'abord surprise de les trouver ainsi, elle se reprit bien vite et alla leur dire bonjour, déposant un bisou sur la joue de chacun. Duo ne cacha pas sa surprise, puis comprenant les intentions de la jeune fille, fit comme elle et enterra la hache de guerre. Se décalant un peu plus contre Heero, il invita Abby à avenir prendre place entre lui et Suzanne. Abby le remercia d'un sourire radieux et après s'être installée, elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- Pardon, petit frère...  
Emu, Duo ne répondit rien, mais adressa à la jeune fille un sourire radieux empli de reconnaissance, tandis que des larmes de bonheur faisaient scintiller son regard aux reflets pourpres.  
Avisant l'heure tardive ils décidèrent d'un accord commun, de commencer à manger, les autres les rejoindraient lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient.  
Assis devant son bol de céréale, Duo était plongé dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à un programme pour la journée. Car depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils n'avaient pas bougés de la maison, et il souhaitait faire découvrir à Heero toutes ces choses que Suzanne lui avaient montrées lorsqu'il était venu passer quelques jours chez sa mère.  
- Maman, commença timidement l'adolescent.  
- Oui mon chéri ?  
- On... On pourrait emmener Heero, tu sais, là où tu m'avais emmené... Avec le parc magnifique où il y avait les indiens...  
- Le Yosemite National Park ?  
- Oui voila, c'est ça ! Je ne me souvenais plus du nom... Alors, on pourra ?  
- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, on pourrait aussi demander aux garçons s'ils souhaitent se joindre à nous.  
- Oui, ça serait bien, une sortie en famille !  
Personne ne répondit rien à l'exclamation de l'adolescent, mais chacun n'en pensait pas moins. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Duo venait de dire tout haut, ce que tous pensaient tout bas.  
Pierre, Lindsay et Morgan choisirent ce moment pour faire leur apparition et furent accueilli par quatre sourires radieux. Alors qu'ils prenaient place à table, Suzanne prit la parole :  
- Duo veut emmener Heero visiter le parc du Yosémite et on a pensé qu'on pourrait y aller tous ensemble, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
- Oui, répondit Pierre. Cela pourrait être une excellente idée ! Pourquoi ne pas partir la journée et pique-niquer sur place, en plus, le temps est idéal pour cela.  
- Pour aujourd'hui cela risque d'être un peu court, mais on peut prévoir cela pour demain, moi, cela me paraît être un bon emploi du temps non ?  
- Oui, pourquoi pas ! S'exclama Abby enthousiasmée par l'idée. Et pour aujourd'hui on pourrait peut-être aller plus près, histoire de leur faire découvrir la ville non ?  
- C'est envisageable, répondit Suzanne.  
- Sinon, déclara Morgan en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois, il y a aussi la possibilité d'aller à la plage.  
Un silence gêné accueilli cette proposition. Seule Lindsay semblait enchantée par cette idée et n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir. Duo quant à lui, en avait lâché sa cuillère de stupéfaction, ne s'attendant pas à une telle proposition. Tous les regards, hormis ceux de Heero et Suzanne, se posèrent sur lui, intrigués, tandis que l'adolescent gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur son bol, n'osant pas relever la tête.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda Morgan en lançant un regard interrogatif à sa sœur qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.  
- Pardon, s'excusa Duo, d'une petite voix. Oui, on... On pourra aller à la plage aussi !  
A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il sentit le regard interrogateur de Heero et Suzanne se poser sur lui. Comprenant leur étonnement, il leur adressa un sourire rassurant, leur faisant comprendre qu'il gérait la situation et qu'il ne les empêcherait pas d'aller s'amuser.  
Une fois l'emploi du temps déterminé pour les deux jours à venir, le petit déjeuner se termina dans le calme. A la fin de celui-ci, Heero attrapa Duo au vol alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine et le serrant contre lui, il le guida dans le salon déserté.  
Sans le lâcher pour autant, il déclara d'une voix douce exempte de tout reproche :  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as accepté d'aller à la plage, mais si tu l'as fait, c'est que tu dois avoir ta petite idée en tête et je te fais confiance. Dis moi seulement, que comptes-tu faire ?  
- Rien, je ne me baignerais pas, c'est tout, répondit l'adolescent en lui souriant tendrement. Je ne voulais pas gâcher leur journée, reprit-il sur un ton plus grave et sérieux, et puis, de toute façon, il faudra bien que j'arrive à surmonter ce dégoût que m'inspire mon corps...  
- Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils te posent des questions ?  
- Si, murmura l'adolescent, c'est un risque à prendre... Mais au fait, s'exclama-t-il en changeant de sujet. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose à tout hasard ?  
Sachant parfaitement à quoi faisait allusion l'adolescent, Heero prit un air faussement surprit et demanda en toute innocence :  
- Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?  
- Oh je n'sais pas, répondit l'adolescent en souriant, cherche au fond de ta mémoire...  
Heero fit mine de chercher assidument les insinuations de l'adolescent, avant de déclarer :  
- Je suis désolé, gémit l'adulte d'une petite voix faussement implorante, je ne me souviens pas...  
- Vraiment ? Interrogea Duo. Et si je fais ça ?  
A ces mots, il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'adulte, en une caresse aérienne. Puis, sans plus approfondir leur échange, il se recula et planta son regard dans celui de Heero avant de reprendre :  
- Cela ne te rappel pas quelque chose ?  
- Hum peu être... Réessaye pour voir, histoire de me rafraîchir la mémoire...  
A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, que Duo l'attrapait par le col de sa chemise et l'attirait à lui avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec avidité, lui offrant un baiser bien plus prononcé que le précédent. Pour la première fois depuis un temps qui lui avait parut incroyablement long, Duo savourait la douceur de la langue de Heero qui se mêlait à la sienne en un ballet des plus sensuels.  
Les mains de Heero qui, jusqu'à présent, étaient bien sagement posées sur les hanches de l'adolescent, dévièrent vers le sud pour aller terminer leur course sur ses fesses. Leurs gémissements étouffés mourraient dans la bouche de l'autre, avant même d'avoir pu éclore.  
C'est ce moment que choisit Lindsay pour entrer en trombe dans le salon en criant un "je suis prête" retentissant, presque aussitôt suivie par Abby.  
- Oups ! fit l'adolescente, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres, en avisant la position compromettante des deux amants. Je vous laisse, ajouta-t-elle en leur adressant un sourire équivoque avant de quitter la pièce, entraînant Morgan à sa suite.  
Seule Lindsay resta dans le salon, lançant un regard interrogatif à sa sœur. Puis, reportant son attention sur Heero et Duo, elle leur adressa un sourire radieux et demanda à l'attention de Heero :  
- Pourquoi tu tiens Duo dans tes bras ?  
- Parce que je l'aime, répondit l'adulte simplement. J'aime le tenir dans mes bras.  
- Ah ! Et moi, tu ne me tiens pas dans tes bras... Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes pas ?  
Heero lui adressa un sourire plus prononcé, tandis que lui et Duo se faisaient violence pour ne pas rire à la question innocente mais pleine de bon sens de la petite fille. Lâchant l'adolescent, il s'agenouilla et tendit les bras en direction de Lindsay, l'invitant à venir s'y blottir. La petite fille ne se fit pas prier et se précipita dans les bras de l'adulte, qui se releva, la portant sur la hanche.  
- Bien sur que si je t'aime Lin, répondit Heero en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Mais Duo c'est particulier... C'est mon amoureux, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la petite fille, comme s'il lui dévoilait un secret de la plus haute importance.  
Lindsay porta ses deux mains à sa bouche, les plaquant de toutes ses forces sur celle-ci comme pour signifier qu'elle garderait le secret qui lui a été confié. Cependant, ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur malicieuse qui était non sans rappeler celle que Heero pouvait parfois voir danser dans les prunelles de l'adolescent. A son tour, elle embrassa Heero sur la joue avant de s'exclamer :  
- Même si je peux pas être ton amoureuse, je suis quand même contente parce que tu es l'amoureux de mon deuxième grand-frère !  
Duo resta muet de stupéfaction suite à la déclaration de Lindsay, et ne fut tiré de ses songes, que lorsqu'il sentit un poids s'agripper à son cou. Reprenant ses esprits, il attrapa la petite fille encore retenue par Heero et la serra contre son cœur, déposant de multiples baisers sur son front et ses cheveux.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime fort Lindsay, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Tu es la petite sœur que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir, ajouta-t-il ému.  
Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, puis Heero finit par monter se changer à l'étage. Lindsay toujours collée à lui, Duo attendait patiemment que tous se préparent pour partir.  
Abby et Morgan furent les premiers arrivés, suivit par Pierre et enfin Suzanne et Heero. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en route pour la plage, Lindsay marchant entre Heero et Duo qui s'amusaient à la soulever dans les airs, lui donnant ainsi l'impression de voler.  
Les éclats de rire de la petite fille gonflaient d'amour le cœur de l'adolescent qui, pour la première fois, avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place au sein de cette famille qui était désormais la sienne.  
Ils arrivèrent très vite à la plage encore peu peuplée, et Lindsay abandonna aussitôt les deux garçons et se précipita vers la mer afin de toucher l'eau et ainsi se faire une idée de la température de celle-ci. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, elle était dans l'eau et les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à suivre le mouvement, sous le regard amusé des adultes.  
Main dans la main, Heero et Duo les regarder s'amuser tandis que Pierre rassemblait leurs affaires et que Suzanne venait à leur rencontre :  
- Tout va bien ? Duo ?  
- Je vais bien maman, lui assura l'adolescent en lui adressant un sourire sincère. Je t'assure.  
- Tu n'hésites pas à me le dire dans le cas contraire, d'accord !  
- Tu as ma parole. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi.  
Suzanne l'embrassa sur le front et à son tour se délesta de ses affaires inutiles.  
Lindsay sorti de l'eau et vint prendre Heero par la main :  
- Tu viens jouer avec moi, s'il te plait Heero ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adulte, l'adolescent ayant gardé ses vêtements.  
Voyant l'hésitation de Heero et sachant pertinemment que celui-ci s'apprêtait à refuser la demande de la petite fille, Duo le devança et répondit à sa place :  
- Oui Lin, il arrive ! Va mon amour, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son amant. Va t'amuser, ne t'occupes pas de moi.  
Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa furtivement et récupéra les affaires de l'adulte avant d'aller rejoindre Pierre et Suzanne à quelques pas de là.  
De là, il observait Heero à loisir. L'adule semblait s'amuser comme jamais auparavant, retrouvant son âme d'enfant. En plus de cela, Duo le voyait développer son instinct paternel, protégeant la petite fille des vagues trop fortes en faisant rempart de son corps.  
A le voir ainsi, il découvrait un tout nouvel aspect de sa personnalité et l'amour qu'il portait à l'adulte s'en trouvait décuplé. Il aimait la vision de ce Heero protecteur et attentif envers sa petite sœur.  
Inconsciemment, il en vint à se demander si Heero aurait agit de la même façon avec ses propres enfants. Il se surprit à l'imaginer en train de jouer avec cet enfant, qu'à deux, ils ne pourraient jamais avoir. Duo savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient encore jeunes et avaient toute la vie devant eux, mais parfois, l'envie lui prenait de vouloir construire quelque chose avec Heero franchir un pas de plus dans leur relation et fonder une famille.  
Certes, il savait très bien que tout ceci n'était et ne resterait qu'un doux rêve et cela lui étreignait le cœur. Il savait aussi qu'un jour Heero se lasserait de tout cela, qu'il aurait envie de passer à autre chose et d'avoir des enfants, chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner...  
Sentant les sombres pensées faire surface, Duo se gifla mentalement et reporta son attention sur son amant qui tentait d'apprendre à nager à Lindsay. Un sourire attendrit vint étirer ses lèvres à la vue de ce spectacle tandis qu'à ses yeux, perlaient des larmes de bonheur à l'état pur.  
Réalisant alors la présence à ses côtés, il reporta son attention sur l'inconnu et tomba nez à nez avec Abby. Assise à côté de lui, la peau encore trempée, elle lui demanda :  
- Pourquoi restes-tu habillé par cette chaleur ? Tu n'as pas chaud ? Tu ne viens pas te baigner avec nous ?  
- Je... Je n'aime pas être en t-shirt, commença l'adolescent avec hésitation.  
Puis, face à la moue dubitative qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage d'Abby, il se reprit, tentant d'expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait le pourquoi du comment :  
- En réalité je... J'ai fais des choses dont je ne suis pas fier aujourd'hui et... enfin je...  
Voyant le malaise de l'adolescent, la jeune fille posa sa main sur son épaule en un geste apaisant et lui adressa un sourire entendu, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle comprenait et ne lui demandait pas de se justifier.  
- Si tu changes d'avis, répondit-elle simplement, rejoint-nous ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de se lever et de retourner dans l'eau.  
Seul assit sur la plage, profitant du soleil, Duo regardait avec amusement les jumeaux, Heero et Lindsay, s'amuser à se pourchasser. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Heero arriver à ses côtés et lui lancer quelques gouttes d'eau encore contenue dans ses mains jointes. Surpris, Duo poussa un cri d'horreur mêlé à la stupéfaction tandis que Heero éclatait de rire, visiblement fier de son coup.  
Duo resta un moment figé, sans réellement comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, puis retrouvant ses esprits, un sourire sadique vint étirer ses lèvres et d'un bon, il se releva et courut à la poursuite de Heero, dans l'intention de lui faire regretter son geste. L'adolescent essayait en vain de le faire tomber au sol, à l'aide de croche pieds et autres méthodes plus ou moins loyales mais c'était sans compter sur la force et l'agilité de l'adulte que Duo ne possédait pas.  
Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, Duo finit par rattraper l'adulte et se jeta sur lui, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Ignorant les regards curieux et indiscrets posés sur eux depuis le début, il s'assit, victorieux sur le bassin de son amant, en un geste qui aurait pu paraître tout à fait anodin s'il n'y avait pas eut cet échange de sourires éloquents et la proximité indécente de leur intimité respective, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Puis, il se pencha vers son cou et lui mordilla sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille. Ne s'attendant pas à cela, Heero poussa un gémissement de plaisir, avant de se reprendre et d'inverser leur position d'un habile coup de rein.  
Se retrouvant à présent au dessus de l'adolescent, il lui lança un regard faussement sévère et déclara d'une voix grave :  
- Tu as été un vilain garçon... Et les vilains garçons méritent une punition...  
Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit à ces mots, et sans cacher son amusement, il répondit :  
- Oh oui... Punit moi...  
Réagissant au quart de tour à cette injonction, Heero se releva subitement et attrapant les mains de l'adolescent, il le releva vivement. Passant son bas autour de sa taille, il le souleva habilement et sans le moindre effort, le faisant passer sur son épaule avant de l'entraîner vers l'eau.  
Comprenant les intentions de son amant, Duo se mit à se débattre, criant et se tortillant dans tout les sens pour tenter de se soustraire à l'étreinte de l'adulte. Duo sentait le souffle lui manquer tellement il riait, et il n'était pas le seul. Au loin, il pouvait entendre les cris de Lindsay qui encourageait Heero et les éclats de rire des jumeaux et des deux adultes.  
Entre deux éclats de rire de devinant les intentions de l'adulte, Duo s'exclama :  
- Non, Hee... Heero a... Arrête !!  
Cependant, les faibles protestations de l'adolescent ne firent aucun effet à Heero qui continuait d'avancer, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans l'eau. Lorsque celle-ci lui arriva à la taille, Duo s'exclama :  
- De toute façon, tu n'oseras pas faire ça...  
A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, que Heero le fit glisser dans ses bras et le portant telle une jeune mariée, il plongea son regard dans le sien et demanda avec un sérieux à la limite de l'effrayant :  
- Ah oui, tu crois ça ?  
Et avant que Duo n'ait le temps de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit, il le lança dans l'eau aussi facilement que s'il ne pesait rien.  
Lorsque l'adolescent refit surface, les cheveux et les vêtements lui collant à la peau, il lança un regard abasourdit à Heero qui le fixait avec une lueur mi sadique mi malicieuse.  
Rentrant dans son jeu, Duo se jeta sur son amant avec la ferme intention de lui faire payer sa trahison. Il se pendait de tout son maigre poids à son cou, tentant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, mais voyant que c'était perdu d'avance, il changea de technique et se mit à l'éclabousser.  
Les gerbes d'eau volaient dans tous les sens tandis que chacun essayait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.  
Très vite, ils furent rejoints par Lindsay qui se rangea aux côtés de Heero et Abby et Morgan qui se joignirent tous deux à l'adolescent sous le regard bienveillant et amusé des deux parents.  
Souhaitant se venger de Heero, Duo se défoulait sur lui, allant même jusqu'à se jeter sur lui pour l'entraîner dans sa chute. Cependant, il faillit bien boire la tasse lorsque Lindsay lui sauta dessus sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Abandonnant momentanément sa vengeance, il se tourna vers la fillette et fit mine de lui courir après, avant de l'attraper par la taille et de l'embrasser sur la joue.  
Ce simple geste suffit à Lindsay qui se rallia à la cause de Duo. Ensemble, ils se jetèrent sur l'adulte, et tandis que Lindsay tentait de l'empêcher de trop bouger, Duo l'éclaboussait à grande eau.  
Lorsque Heero déclara forfait, la fillette sauta de joie autour de son frère avant de se précipiter auprès de Pierre et Suzanne pour leur raconter leur victoire.  
Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Heero attrapa Duo par la taille et l'attira délicatement à lui. Il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart de façon à profiter de cet instant de répit, et murmura :  
- Pardonne moi mon ange, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant... Cela me faisait mal de te voir seul sur la plage à nous regarder nous amuser, et connaissant ton entêtement, je savais bien que tu ne serais pas venu nous rejoindre...  
Duo lui adressa un sourire de remerciement avant de répondre :  
- Merci mon amour...  
Heero lui rendit son sourire et à la vue des frissons qui parcouraient le corps de l'adolescent, il demanda :  
- Tu n'as pas froid ?  
- Si, un peu, répondit Duo. Mais je connais un excellent moyen d'y remédier...  
Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'empara des lèvres de Heero en un baiser empli de délicatesse et de douceur.  
Lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent, Duo sentit un frisson de chaleur et de bien être parcourir son corps et un feu bien connu sous le nom de désir prendre naissance au creux de ses reins.  
Ses bras se refermèrent autour de la nuque de Heero dans le but de réduire au maximum la distance qui les séparait toujours. Sous l'eau, les mains de Heero glissèrent sous les vêtements de l'adolescent pour s'attarder longuement sur la peau satinée de son dos.  
Alors que leur désir s'intensifiait au même titre que leur baiser, Heero fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses de son jeune amant, les caressant à travers son boxer qui le collait comme une seconde peau.  
Retenant un gémissement de plaisir, Duo se cambra violemment contre le bassin de l'adulte, se frottant lascivement contre l'érection déjà conséquente de Heero, et attisant la sienne par des déhanchements sensuels.  
Galvanisé par le plaisir du à ces attouchements, Heero mordit la lèvre inférieure de l'adolescent en étouffant un cri de plaisir. Fier de cette réaction, Duo dénoua ses doigts et crispant une main sur l'épaule de Heero, il laissa l'autre partir à l'aventure sans pudeur sur son dos avant d'aller se perdre dans son short de bain.  
La main de Duo caressa avec avidité la peau délicate des fesses de son amant, s'amusant à copier chacun des attouchements que Heero exerçait sur lui. Puis, lassé de ce petit jeu, il fit glisser sa main sur la hanche de Heero, pour ensuite les faire passer sur son aine qu'il effleura du bout des doigts, provoquant un frisson de plaisir chez l'adulte. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son sexe gonflé de désir tandis que l'adulte laissait s'échapper un hoquet de surprise.  
Puis, d'un geste habile acquis avec l'expérience, il fit sauter le bouton du jean de l'adolescent et libéra son intimité tendue de désir et de plaisir.  
Un petit cri de plaisir franchit les barrières des lèvres entrouvert de l'adolescent tandis que Heero entamait un lent et habile va et vient sur son intimité.  
Reprenant ses esprits, Duo en fit de même, imprimant sur la virilité de son amant, un langoureux va et vient qu'il agrémentait d'une petite touche de fantaisie, laissant ses doigts dériver plus ou moins rapidement sur son érection qu'il pulser et durcir entre ses doigts.  
Au loin, ils entendaient les cris des enfants qui s'amusaient sur la plage, mais ceux-ci se faisaient à chaque seconde qui passait un peu plus lointain et indissociable du bruit de la mer. Haletant de plaisir, Duo se leva sur la pointe des pieds et après avoir léché sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille de Heero, il murmura :  
- Je parie que tu n'avais jamais fait cela avant...  
- En effet... Souffla Heero avec difficultés, mais avoue.... Avoue que c'est terriblement excitant... Souffla-t-il tout contre la bouche de Duo qui pouvait sentir son souffle chaud effleurer son visage en une douce caresse aérienne.  
Duo ne répondit rien mais s'empara avidement des lèvres tentatrices de son amant, les dévorant avec acharnement. Des petits cris de plaisir brut s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes, aussitôt emporté par le bruit des vagues allant s'échouer sur le rivage, alors que Heero accélérait ses vas et vient. Sentant que l'adulte était lui aussi proche de la jouissance, Duo stoppa aussitôt tout mouvement, arrachant un gémissement de frustration à Heero, avant de reprendre ses caresses en un rythme affreusement lent. Un cri de plaisir muet mourut dans la gorge de l'adulte alors que les attouchements de Duo se faisaient plus précis et ciblés.  
Ses doigts fins et délicats titillaient sa virilité dans un but bien déterminé, le mener à la jouissance. Après quelques instants, Duo sentit Heero se tendre violemment et emportés tous deux par la vague déferlante de jouissance qui s'abattait sur eux, ils jouirent en même temps, se libérant simultanément entre les doigts de l'autre.  
Le souffle erratique, Duo se laissa aller contre le torse de son amant, respirant son odeur qu'il aimait tant, tentant de retrouver lentement une respiration calme et régulière. Lorsque leur rythme cardiaque fut redevenu calme et régulier, Heero entreprit de rhabiller son jeune amant tandis que Duo faisait de même tout en capturant ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre et passionné.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire amoureux puis Heero se pencha légèrement vers l'adolescent et demanda :  
- Tu viens nager avec moi ? La mer est calme, on peut en profiter...  
Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna sur le dos en direction du large. Un sourire étirant ses lèvres, Duo parti à sa suite. Voyant cela, Heero lui tendis la main et lorsque Duo s'en empara, il l'attira à lui. Côte à côte, ils nagèrent de longues minutes avant que l'adulte ne finisse par s'arrêter. Là, il déclara à l'adolescent :  
- Regarde... Derrière toi...  
Obéissant à Heero, Duo se retourna et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il constata que la plage n'était plus qu'une fine ligne claire à l'horizon. S'il avait toujours eut un peu peur des grands points d'eau, ici, avec Heero, il se sentait étrangement en sécurité. S'il le lui avait demandé, il l'aurait suivit au bout du monde, quitte à traverser l'océan à la nage. Heero se rapprocha de lui et l'enserrant en une étreinte possessive, il murmura à son oreille :  
- Nous sommes seuls... Rien que nous... Juste toi et moi, ensemble...  
Duo se retourna, les yeux scintillant d'émotion et de larmes contenues et prit possession des lèvres de Heero avec tendresse et tout l'amour dont il était capable. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, silencieuses et discrètes, comme pour ne pas briser cet instant unique qu'ils vivaient, cet instant rien qu'à eux où, pour la première et dernière fois, ils étaient là, rien qu'eux deux, perdu au milieu de la grande bleue, seuls aux yeux du monde...  
Après une tendre étreinte et un baiser des plus doux, ils prirent la direction du retour, main dans la main, se laissant porter par les vagues. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le rivage, Duo était épuisé, mais souriait comme un bien heureux. Frigorifiés, ils retournèrent auprès des adultes et des enfants qui les regardaient avec amusement et admiration, sans pour autant dénouer leurs doigts entrelacés.  
- Je suis épuisé, s'exclama Duo en se laissant tomber sur la serviette étalée au sol à côté de sa mère.  
- J'imagine oui ! Je n'en reviens pas comme vous êtes allés loin ! J'aime même demandé à Pierre si vous aviez l'intention de vous arrêter un jour, répondit la jeune femme en riant. En tout cas, j'en connais deux qui vont bien dormir ce soir, ajouta-t-elle en leur adressant un clin d'œil.  
Comme pour confirmer les paroles de sa mère, Duo étouffa un bâillement, s'attirant un sourire amusé de la part de tous. Heero vint alors prendre place aux côtés de l'adolescent et l'entoura de sa serviette de bain afin de le protéger de la brise de vent qui soufflait légèrement. Cependant, les vêtements trempés de Duo lui collaient à la peau et l'empêchaient de se réchauffer. Constatant cela, Morgan tandis son jean à l'adolescent, l'incitant implicitement à se changer et Duo lui adressa un petit "merci" timide. A son tour, Heero donna son t-shirt à l'adolescent et se leva. Sachant pertinemment que Duo ne se changerait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas à l'abri du regard des autres, qu'ils soient de sa famille ou pas, Heero ouvrit sa serviette, l'incitant à venir s'y réfugier. Duo lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint, Heero referma la serviette sur eux. Une fois à l'abris des regards indiscrets, Duo consentit à se changer après s'être assuré qu'aucune partie de son corps n'était visible de l'extérieur.  
Après avoir enfilé le jean de Morgan trop grand pour lui, il fit passer son t-shirt mouillé par dessus sa tête alors que Heero suivait le mouvement, remontant la serviette en même temps que Duo levait les bras.  
Lorsqu'il fut changé, Duo vola un baiser furtif à son amant en guise de remerciement et l'adulte lui posa la serviette sur les épaules avant de l'enrouler à l'intérieur, son t-shirt ne dissimulant aucunement les mutilations subies par ses avants bras.  
Duo retourna s'asseoir à sa place et Heero alla s'agenouiller derrière lui au plus grand étonnement de l'adolescent qui, surprit, tourna la tête dans sa direction. Cependant, son mouvement fut interrompu par la main de Heero qui, d'un geste empli de douceur, le força à regarder devant lui. Presque aussitôt, il sentit les doigts de Heero venir se perdre en douceur dans sa chevelure emmêlée, dans le but de les démêler au maximum.  
Durant de longues minutes, les doigts habiles de Heero glissèrent dans les cheveux de Duo qui soupirait de bien-être sous cette délicate attention.  
Très vite, le démêlage improvisé se transforma en massage et Duo finit par fermer les yeux et somnoler laissant parfois s'échapper des soupires de satisfaction. Un gémissement de mécontentement se fit entendre lorsque Heero stoppa son massage. L'adulte sourit tendrement avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :  
- Tu t'endors mon ange, ce n'était pas le but recherché... Mais si tu le souhaites, je t'en referais un ce soir si tu veux...  
- Hum... Vrai ? demanda Duo en étouffant un nouveau bâillement.  
- Promis, murmura Heero en l'attirant contre lui.  
- Merci, souffla Duo. Je t'aime Heero...  
- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, murmura à son tour l'adulte en l'embrassant sur la tempe.  
Un mouvement sur leur gauche attira son attention, alors que Lindsay venait s'asseoir aux côtés de l'adolescent. Elle tendit une petite main timide vers les cheveux de l'adolescent et demanda :  
- Duo-chan ? Je peux te coiffer moi aussi ? Je promets que je ferais pas mal...  
S'il parut surprit par le petit nom qu'employa la fillette, l'adolescent n'en laissa rien paraître et adressant un sourire affectueux à la petite fille, il répondit :  
- Oui, si tu veux...  
Toute contente, Lindsay vint prendre place derrière Duo et comme Heero précédemment, elle le coiffa à l'aide de ses doigts, avant de commencer à les tresser avec dextérité, en une natte parfaite.  
- Tu as fait une heureuse, déclara Pierre qui, depuis le début suivait la scène sans faire de commentaire. Mais à ta place, je me méfierais, qui sait ce qu'elle va pouvoir inventer...  
- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Duo, si cela lui fait plaisir alors ça ne me dérange pas... Le principal c'est qu'elle s'amuse... Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on me touchait les cheveux, ajouta-t-il en fixant Heero avec un sourire en coin.  
L'adulte sentit ses joues s'empourprer et Duo lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de se faire réprimander par l'apprentie coiffeuse, à force de trop bouger.  
Jouant le jeu jusqu'au bout, Duo resta patiemment immobile pendant un long moment, tandis que la fillette s'amusait à expérimenter des coiffures toutes plus originales et complexes les unes que les autres, sous le regard amusé des adultes.  
Au bout d'une petite demi heure, Duo commença à avoir les jambes engourdies, et ce fut Suzanne qui vient à son secours :  
- Je vais me baigner avant de rentrer, qui m'accompagne ?  
- Moiii ! S'exclama Lindsay en se levant, abandonnant Duo à son sort.  
Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle était de nouveau dans l'eau suivie de près par Suzanne. De la où il se trouvait, Duo regardait sa mère jouer avec la fillette qu'il considérait comme sa petite soeur. Plongé dans ses pensées, il fut ramené à la réalité en sentant un poids se poser sur son épaule. Tournant la tête comme il le pouvait, l'adolescent sourit tendrement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce poids n'était autre que la tête de Heero. Le menton posé sur son épaule, l'adulte semblait loin dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés vers le large qu'il ne semblait pas voir. Tendrement, il leva la main vers lui et lui caressa le visage en un geste empli de douceur.  
Ce simple geste suffit à ramener Heero à la réalité et Duo s'en voulut un peu. Il était tellement beau ainsi, loin de tout, perdu dans ses songes, le regard rêveur... Mais très vite cette culpabilité se dissipa lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son amant se poser sur les siennes avec une tendresse inégalable. Duo ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Morgan et Abby étaient toujours là et n'avaient rien perdu du spectacle, il mit fin au baiser en s'empourprant violemment. Tout dans le regard d'Abby semblait signifier un "c'est trop mignon", non formulé mais pensé si fort qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots.  
La voix de Lindsay demandant à Heero de venir jouer avec elle attira leur attention, et un sourire tendre étira les lèvres du jeune couple.  
- Vas-y, murmura Duo à l'intention de son amant. Elle t'attend ! Mais attention, pas de bêtises !! Je te surveille !! ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
- Mais je suis toujours sage, répondit Heero en se levant avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de rejoindre la fillette dans l'eau.  
- Ca, ça reste à prouver, fit semblant de râler l'adolescent.  
Abby sourit amusée et finit par se lever à son tour, dans le but d'aller rejoindre les autres dans l'eau. A force de conviction, elle parvient à faire en sorte que Pierre cède et l'accompagne à son tour. Duo se retrouva alors seul avec Morgan. Il lui adressa un petit sourire gêné, toujours aussi intimidé par l'adolescent, puis au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant, ce fut Morgan qui prit la parole en premier :  
- Duo... ?  
- Oui ? Demanda l'interpellé en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.  
- Je... Je peux te parler, s'il te plait ?  
- Oui, bien évidement, répondit Duo intrigué de la question de Morgan et part le ton gêné avec lequel il formulait sa requête.  
- Ca fait longtemps que... que tu es avec Heero ?  
Duo sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre :  
- Presque un an... Pourquoi ?  
- Oh, comme ça... Et... Comment tu as su ?  
- Su que... ? Je l'aimais ?  
- Oui, ton homosexualité... Tu l'as découvert comment ?  
- Tu sais, commença Duo après un instant d'hésitation, comme s'il cherchait les mots appropriés. Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que je préfère les garçons... En fait, Heero est mon tout premier, aussi bien homme que femme. Et ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il soit un homme qui m'a attiré chez lui... Je dirais que c'est plus un ensemble de critères qui m'ont attiré chez lui. Je l'aime pour ce qu'il est. Je me fiche qu'il soit homme ou femme, tout ce qui compte, c'est la personne qu'il est. Ce que j'aime chez lui, c'est son sourire, sa tendresse, sa fragilité, ses petites manies et les petits gestes qu'il fait sans même s'en rendre compte, comme ses défauts. Je l'aime lui, sa personnalité... Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Ajouta-t-il après un court silence.  
A son grand étonnement, il vit Morgan s'empourprer et baisser les yeux, comme s'il avait honte. Un doute se freya un chemin dans l'esprit de Duo, mais ne souhaitant pas émettre de conclusion trop hâtives, il demanda, un peu hésitant :  
- Tu... Tu es attiré par un garçon ?  
Morgan ne répondit rien, se contentant de garder obstinément les yeux rivés sur les grains de sables collés à ses pieds nus. Sentant le malaise de l'adolescent, Duo reprit d'une voix posée qui se voulait rassurante :  
- Tu sais, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui te jugerais sur ce point de vue là, ni sur n'importe lequel autre d'ailleurs. Ne craint pas de parler, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Pierre et maman le savent ?  
- Non, répondit timidement Morgan, en plantant son regard dans celui de Duo. Tu es le premier à qui je le dis... Je... Je n'ai pas osé leur en parler, j'ai... J'ai peur de leur réaction... Avoua Morgan.  
- Je comprends que ce soit dur à avouer. On peut dire que j'ai eut de la chance, maman s'en ai rendu compte avant que je lui dise... Même si au début, je n'avais pas envie de le lui dire, parce que comme toi, je craignais sa réaction. Mais finalement, elle l'a bien pris, et ton père aussi... Nous avons de la chance, nous avons un père pour toi, et une mère pour moi qui sont tolérant et ouvert d'esprit.  
Morgan acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en souriant et Duo reprit :  
- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, ou c'est juste de l'attirance ?  
- Je suis avec quelqu'un... Nous sommes ensembles depuis trois mois, avoua timidement l'adolescent. Je peux te poser une autre question indiscrète ?  
- Je t'écoute, répondit Duo qui se doutait à présent parfaitement de l'interrogation qui allait suivre.  
- Comment tu... Enfin, je... Je sais pas vraiment comment te demander ça, hésita Morgan.  
- Va-y cash, déclara Duo. Je peux tout entendre tu sais !  
- Comment ça s'est passé... Ta première fois...  
Aussitôt la question posée, le sourire de Duo s'élargit et plongé dans ses souvenirs, il répondit :  
- A vrai dire, ça c'est fait comme ça, sous le coup d'une impulsion, mais je n'ai jamais regretté... On a fait l'amour dans l'écurie, sur le foin qui recouvrait le sol dans la réserve...  
- Dans l'écurie ? S'exclama Morgan surprit.  
- Oui, répondit l'adolescent en éclatant de rire à ce souvenir.  
- Et si quelqu'un était venu ? Demanda Morgan en riant malgré lui.  
- Et bien... Nous aurions eut de gros problèmes je pense ! S'exclama Duo en riant. Mais c'était tellement magique, reprit-il en retrouvant son sérieux, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et de souvenir. A vrai dire, on se foutait totalement que l'on ait pu nous surprendre. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous... Il était si tendre, si prévenant envers moi... Jamais je n'ai regretté de m'être offert à lui cette nuit là...  
- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Que c'est douloureux la première fois ?  
Duo sentit le rouge lui monter au joue, un peu gêné malgré tout d'aborder un tel sujet avec quelqu'un d'autre que Heero, mais Morgan semblait si désemparé, qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à mettre un terme à la conversation. Si bien qu'il prit sur lui, et répondit sérieusement, mais non sans une certaine gêne :  
- Je te mentirais en répondant non. C'est vrai que c'est plus ou moins douloureux, cela dépend comment tu as été préparé auparavant. C'est toujours un peu douloureux, car notre corps n'est pas fait pour être pénétré. Mais une fois la douleur première passée, c'est là que ca devient magique. Peut être que la première fois ce ne sera pas aussi bien que tu ne l'espérais, mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter à cela...  
Après un court silence, Duo reprit d'un ton grave et sérieux :  
- Et si je peux te donner un conseil, ne laisse jamais personne te voler ta première fois... Sois sur de la personne avec qui tu veux franchir le pas, car une fois que tu l'auras fait, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière et tu risques de le regretter...  
Le silence s'installa entre eux, puis finalement, Morgan prit la parole :  
- Duo...  
- Oui ?  
- Merci !  
- Je t'en prie, répondit l'adolescent en lui souriant.  
- Et bien et bien, s'exclama Abby en s'écroulant à côté de son jumeau. Que nous vaut ces remerciements ?  
- Rien qui te concerne, ma très chère sœur ! Répliqua Morgan d'un ton faussement sec.  
- Vous me faites des cachoteries ? Je suis déçue, s'exclama la jeune fille sur un ton mélodramatique au possible, s'attirant les rires de ses frères.  
- Que de bonne humeur, remarqua Pierre en arrivant. Vous m'en voyez ravi !  
- Ravi de quoi ? Demanda Suzanne en arrivant, suivie de Lindsay et Heero.  
- De voir que nos enfants s'entendent aussi bien après des débuts plutôt houleux, répondit Pierre en souriant à l'assemblée.  
Les trois adolescents sourirent en silence et dans un réflexe, Duo tendit la serviette qu'il avait sur les épaules à Heero afin qu'il se sèche pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid à cause du vent marin.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Heero tressaillir qu'il se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire. Exposés à la vue de tous, ses bras dénudés étaient devenus le centre d'intérêt général. Tétanisé, Duo ne parvenait pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement. C'est Heero qui, une fois de plus vint à son secours, en reposant la serviette sur ses épaules, en prenant bien soin de dissimuler ses avants bras mutilés.  
Cependant, au grand étonnement de tous, Abby prit doucement le bras de Duo dans ses mains et du bout des doigts, elle effleura les cicatrices qui zébraient sa peau fine et délicate. Duo tressaillit à ce contact, et dans un geste d'autoprotection, il tenta de se soustraire à l'étreinte douce mais ferme de la jeune fille sans y parvenir. Il se débattit pendant quelques secondes, des larmes de honte et de peur coulant silencieusement sur ses joues, mais il finit par abandonner lorsqu'il comprit qu'Abby ne cèderait pas. Debout à deux pas de là, Heero semblait prêt à intervenir à la moindre réaction de son amant.  
Mais Abby se contenta d'effleurer un à un les vestiges de la souffrance de Duo, comme si par ce geste, elle pouvait les effacer. De honte, Duo avait baissé les yeux, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter le regard de sa famille et ne les releva même pas lorsque Abby déclara doucement :  
- Alors voilà la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas te montrer ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu sais Duo, ajouta-t-elle, comme tu l'as dit toi même, on fait tous des erreurs, et le plus important dans tout cela, c'est que tu t'en sois rendu compte par toi même ! Je comprends parfaitement que tu ais honte de tes cicatrices, mais elles sont une partie de toi, de ta vie, de ton passé. Elles sont le reflet de la souffrance que tu as put ressentir, mais ne doivent pas être un frein au bonheur que tu vis à présent. Garde les précieusement Duo, et lorsque tu les regardes, pense au bonheur que la vie te donne jour après jour et ne pense au passé que comme un vieux souvenir qui, lentement, finira par s'estomper.  
De son autre main, elle glissa ses doigts sous le menton de l'adolescent et releva son visage, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'avoir toute son attention, elle ajouta :  
- Nous ne te demandons pas de te justifier, ni de nous raconter ce que tu as vécu pour t'infliger de telles souffrances, d'accord ? Et je te demande de pardonner notre réaction à moi et à Morgan, même si je sais que certaines personnes souffrent, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était possible de s'infliger cela à soi-même, j'ai été surprise et à la fois horrifiée, je dois l'admettre, en voyant ces marques sur tes bras. Mais saches que nous ne te jugeons pas, nous n'en avons pas le droit.  
Elle se tut, fixant toujours Duo dans les yeux, elle lui adressa un sourire tendre et, du pouce, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
- Allez petit frère, sourit !  
- Merci Abby, sanglota Duo en se laissant aller dans les bras de la jeune fille.  
Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Suzanne caressait le dos de son fils qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de sa sœur. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme brisa le silence et demanda :  
- Un barbecue sur la plage ce soir, cela vous tente ?  
Après avoir reçut l'accord de chacun, elle ajouta :  
- Par contre, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour m'aider à aller chercher des vêtements chauds et des couvertures à la maison pendant que l'un ou l'un d'entre nous va faire les courses.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Suzanne, Heero et Morgan laissaient derrière eux les quatre autres.  
Ils revinrent une petite demi-heure plus tard et Heero s'aperçut avec soulagement que l'adolescent avait retrouvé le sourire. Sourire que Duo lui adressa lorsqu'il le vit revenir. Une fois près de lui, l'adulte lui tendit un de ses éternels t-shirt noir à manches longues. L'adolescent se changea rapidement et rassemblant leurs affaires, ils se dirigèrent vers un coin un peu plus à l'écart, là où ils seraient sûr de ne déranger personne, à la lisière du petit bois qui longeait la plage.  
Pendant qu'Abby et Morgan étalaient les serviettes sur le sol, Duo et Heero partirent à la recherche de pierres et de morceaux de bois pour allumer le feu. Lorsqu'ils furent à une distance raisonnable des autres, Heero saisit Duo par le bras et l'attira vivement à lui, arrachant à l'adolescent un hoquet de surprise. Là, il s'empara de ses lèvres avec une passion qui laissait transparaitre son désir de le sentir près de lui.  
C'est avec un plaisir non feint que Duo répondit au baiser de Heero, entrouvrant ses lèvres suite à la demande muette de son amant. Dans un soupire de soulagement et de bien être, leur langue se mêlèrent enfin en un ballet sensuel.  
- Je t'aime Heero, murmura Duo tout contre la bouche de l'adulte une fois qu'il se soit éloigné par manque d'oxygène. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... Je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès tu sais...  
- Je le sais parfaitement mon ange, répondit Heero en posant son index sur ses lèvres en une invitation implicite à se taire. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal tu ne crois pas ? Je sais bien que cela te faisait souffrir de devoir sans cesse faire attention à tes gestes et à ton comportement pour ne pas te trahir. Ne le prend pas mal, mais je pense que c'est mieux qu'ils sachent.  
- Oui, avoua Duo, enfin... Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux, se reprit-il, mais c'est vrai que je me sens soulagé d'un poids considérable.  
Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui caresser tendrement la joue avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Après une tendre étreinte tant attendue de chacun, ils se séparèrent et retournèrent à leur activité première.  
Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le feu crépitait dans la fin d'après-midi. Alors qu'ils mangeaient en parlant de choses et d'autres, Pierre prit la parole d'une voix grave et sérieuse :  
- Duo...  
A l'entente de son nom et à la façon dont Pierre l'avait prononcé, l'adolescent comprit immédiatement que l'adulte avait l'intention de lui annoncer quelque chose de particulièrement important, et impuissant, il sentit son coeur s'affoler, tandis que dans son esprit, s'échafaudaient déjà milles et une hypothèses de scénario. D'une voix hésitante qui cachait mal son appréhension, l'adolescent répondit :  
- Ou... Oui ?  
- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, et je crois que c'est l'occasion que je cherchais depuis le début... Sache tout d'abord, que j'en ai longuement discuté avec ta mère et aussi avec les enfants, mais le principal concerné, c'est toi...  
Une angoisse sourde nouait à présent l'estomac de l'adolescent qui, depuis que Pierre avait prit la parole, avait subitement perdu l'appétit, s'attendant au pire à tout instant. Inconsciemment, sa main vient chercher celle de Heero qui, semblant comprendre son malaise, s'en empara et la serra fortement dans la sienne, comme si par ce geste, il lui transmettait un peu de son courage.  
- Je ne suis pas doué pour les grands discours, alors je vais faire au plus simple, pardonne moi si cela te choques... Voilà, j'aimerais faire de toi mon fils, je voudrais t'adopter...  
Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration, Duo ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette demande. Son coeur se figea dans sa poitrine sous le coup de l'aveu, et ce fut Heero qui l'aida à retrouver sa respiration en lui tapant dans le dos. Ayant retrouvé un minimum de lucidité, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Dans sa gorge, des sanglots restaient coincés, ne parvenant pas à s'extérioriser comme ils le souhaitaient.  
Sentant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'exprimer comme il le voudrait avec des mots, il lâcha la main de Heero et se jeta brusquement dans les bras de Pierre, tandis que ses sanglots s'échappaient enfin de sa gorge.  
- Je... commença l'adolescent d'une voix rauque. Je ne sais... pas quoi dire... je... C'est... Merci, merci infiniment... Sanglota-t-il dans les bras de l'homme qui, bientôt, serait son père aux yeux de la loi.  
- Merci à toi Duo, déclara Pierre en caressant tendrement les cheveux de l'adolescent, tout en regardant Suzanne qui le regardait les yeux brillant d'émotion. Tu sais, pour tout te dire, j'ai mis un moment avant de me décider à te le demander. C'est finalement Suzanne qui m'a convaincu...  
L'adolescent se tourna alors vers sa mère et d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, il déclara :  
- Merci maman, merci du fond du coeur de m'offrir une famille... J'en ai tellement rêvé...  
Le coeur de Duo débordait d'amour pour Heero, mais aussi pour sa mère qui lui offrait la famille et l'amour d'un père qu'il n'avait jamais eut la chance d'avoir, en plus de trois frères et soeur qui, malgré leurs différents du début de leur relation, appréciait énormément.  
Après un moment, Duo regagna sa place à côté de son amant et ils finirent le repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. A la fin du repas, Duo les abandonna un moment et s'éclipsa du mini campement, ayant besoin d'un peu de solitude pour digérer tout les évènements survenus cette après-midi. Discrètement, il s'éloigna sans s'apercevoir que Heero le regardait s'éloigner. Cependant, semblant comprendre le désir de solitude de l'adolescent, Heero ne bougea pas et reporta son attention sur les autres.  
Duo marcha le long de la rive, avant de s'arrêter un peu plus loin, éblouit face au spectacle que lui offrait le soleil en se couchant à l'horizon, dépeignant sur la mer un magnifique reflet aux couleurs chatoyantes.  
Perdu dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas Heero le rejoindre mais ne sursauta pas lorsque celui-ci l'encercla de ses bras par derrière, l'attirant contre son torse puissant. Se laissant aller à cette tendre étreinte, Duo posa la tête contre la clavicule de son amant. Ainsi enlacés, ils contemplèrent en silence le couché du soleil, profitant d'être seuls pour s'accorder quelques gestes tendres qu'ils s'efforçaient à retenir lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.  
Abandonné l'un à l'autre, Heero murmurait inlassablement des mots d'amour à l'oreille de l'adolescent. Puis, le spectacle terminé, Duo se retourna vers son amant, appréciant la vue que lui offraient les derniers rayons de soleil qui illuminaient le visage grave de l'adulte. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent en un baiser ardent et endiablé. Leur langue se mêlaient, cherchant non pas à dominer l'autre, mais à l'entraîner dans une dance toujours plus envoûtante, un ballet sensuel dont ils connaissaient par coeur la chorégraphie mainte fois répétée. Dans la pénombre de la nuit tombante, leur silhouette étroitement enlacées, ne faisaient plus qu'une.  
Des pas provenant de leur droite attirèrent leur attention et c'est à contrecœur qu'ils se séparèrent. Tournant la tête en direction de l'opportun qui venait les déranger, les deux amants furent surprit de trouver Suzanne. D'une petite voix, elle déclara doucement afin de ne pas briser la magie et la douceur de l'instant :  
- Pierre et moi vous invitons à aller manger une glace, vous voulez venir ou vous préférez rentrer ?  
- Nous venons, assura Duo. Merci maman.  
La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire ravi avant de répondre :  
- Très bien, nous partons lorsque nous avons replié les affaires.  
- Nous arrivons, déclara à son tour Heero, s'arrachant à contrecoeur de l'étreinte de son jeune amant.  
Main dans la main, ils suivirent la jeune femme et tous ensembles, ils rassemblèrent leur affaire. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'oubliaient rien, ils prirent la direction du centre ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu avant, chez un glacier apparemment apprécié de la petite famille. Rassemblant un nombre suffisant de chaises et rapprochant deux tables, ils prirent place et commencèrent à feuilleter les pages.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur revenait avec leur commande. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, savourant ce petit plaisir puis Duo se tourna vers Heero et proposa :  
- Tu veux goûter ?  
Remerciant l'adolescent d'un regard, Heero plongea sa cuillère dans sa coupe en lui tendant la sienne à son tour. Duo l'imita et lorsque Heero se fut servit, il se tourna vers Suzanne, Pierre et ses frères et soeurs et leur posa la même question qu'à son amant. Se prêtant au jeu, ils acceptèrent la proposition mettant toutes les coupes au milieu de la table ils partagèrent chacun leur glace, sous le regard mi intrigué, mi amusé des autres clients.  
Gourmand comme pas deux, Duo termina sa glace en premier sous le regard attendri de Heero qui, repu, lui tendis le reste de la sienne. L'adolescent lui adressa un regard pétillant de gourmandise et de remerciement mêlés avant de s'en emparer. Par acquis de conscience, il en proposa à la tablée, mais tous refusèrent, lui laissant le privilège de terminer. Raclant consciencieusement le fond de la coupe, Duo déclara :  
- C'est ça qu'il manque au ranch, des glaces !  
Suzanne éclata de rire à la remarque de son fils, et Heero qui cachait mal son amusement, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sur le front tout en lui frottant vivement le sommet du crâne :  
- Aiieuh ! S'exclama l'adolescent. Ben quoi, j'ai pas raison p'têtre ?  
Heero ne répondit rien, mais relevant le menton de l'adolescent d'une légère pression, il happa furtivement ses lèvres avant de déclarer en souriant :  
- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?  
- Vi, répondit Duo en soupirant de satisfaction, avant de recapturer les lèvres de son amant.  
Ils restèrent un moment sur la terrasse à profiter de la fraîcheur bienfaisante du soir et épuisé par sa journée, Duo fini par s'endormir contre l'épaule de Heero. La main de l'adulte effleurait sa cuisse en une douce caresse régulière qui eut raison des dernières onces de résistance de l'adolescent.  
Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçu, Suzanne sourit tendrement à ce spectacle, tout simplement heureuse de voir son fils sourire enfin après quelques jours difficiles. Après avoir réglé, ils se levèrent et Heero n'ayant pas le coeur à réveillé l'adolescent, lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- Passe tes bras autour de mon cou, je vais te porter.  
Quand il fut sûr que Duo se tenait bien, il le souleva lestement. Fermement accroché au cou de son amant, Duo enfoui son visage dans son cou, la tête callée contre son épaule et les deux jambes enserrant sa taille, à la façon d'un koala. En sécurité dans les bras de son amant, Duo se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, épuisé par les émotions fortes de cette journée.

* * *

Voilà, on arrive à la fin momentanée de cette histoire. Il y aura un autre chapitre, il a été commencé, mais **Lybertys** n'étant plus là pour le moment, je ne peux absolument pas vous dire quand il arrivera.

Désolée...

Sinon, pour ce qui est de mes autres histoires, je bloque sur le chapitre 20 de Danse avec lui (mais point positif, il a été commencé, il sera donc finit !!). J'ai également repris l'écriture d'une histoire que j'avais commencé il y a longtemps mais que je n'avais jamais posté (grand bien m'en a prit ^^)

Sinon, pour mes histoires en collaboration avec **Lybertys**, le chapitre 11 de Silent Scream est en cours d'écriture ainsi que les chapitre 11 et 12 de Beyond the invisible.

Voila, c'est tout niveau actualité.

Encore un immense merci pour toutes les lectrices qui ont suivit cette histoire.

Je vous dis à bientôt

- shini -


End file.
